Tainted Silver
by bluecatcinema
Summary: As the maverick Sterling Cross heads toward an uncertain future, he reflects on the choices made and experiences suffered that lead him to this point.
1. An Uncertain Future

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter One: An Uncertain Future**

It was a typical day in the desert plains, the sun scorching who chose to make their way through the desert were as harsh and unrelenting as the heat itself. Most days in that sandy void were struggles, trials which only the hardest, most indomitable ponies could withstand.

Sterling Cross, former Crystal Guard and high-ranking double agent for the secret organization known as the Forefathers, was having one of those days.

Mere weeks ago, Sterling had abandoned his post just before the abysmal failure of one of his superiors' schemes, having grown tired of the brutality and bloodshed that he had paid witness to in the past several years, and tired of the company he kept. It wasn't an easy decision to make, all things considered, but the awful acts he had seen in Canterlot was what broke the camel's back for him.

In the weeks that followed, Sterling had been on the run, traveling from small town to small town, never staying in one place for very long, lest he face capture by the authorities or his former comrades. He deliberately kept away from large settlements, eventually making his way to the desert, acknowledging that no place was more out of the way than the there. After that, he had no clue where to go. He could only focus on the now.

Initially, he hadn't intended on hitchhiking, but a pair of local farmers by the names of Big Red and Cherry Jubilee had crossed his path. Big Red had practically insisted on giving Sterling a lift (though Cherry was less enthusiastic). Sterling had agreed hesitantly, if only to ease his sore hooves.

As of now, Sterling was sitting in the corner of the carriage with the two farmers, thinking to himself. Rubbing said sore hooves, he took the time to reflect on everything that had happened thus far: Project: Titanfall, Sunset Shimmer and Echo Alchemy, the ponies he had left behind at Infinity, the Ouroboros, Father…

 _'So... what now, Sterling?'_ He asked himself. _'This is a fine mess you got yourself into. You've ditched the Forefathers, you're a fugitive from the law, you've burned every bridge you had with your friends... and you have no idea where the buck you're going. I really should have thought this through…'_

"Yer pretty quiet." Big Red said suddenly, snapping Sterling out of his thoughts. "Not much of a talker, huh?"

"You could say that." Sterling said curtly.

"That's a cryin' shame." Big Red shrugged. "Me, Ah love a good conversation."

"He does, trust me." Cherry grinned.

"Well, no offense, but I'm not really in the mood to converse right now." Sterling declared.

"None taken." Big Red shrugged. "You just relax, an' enjoy the ride."

 _'If only, old timer.'_ Sterling thought. _'If only...'_

A short time after, they arrived at their destination: Dodge Junction.

"Here we are." Big Red smiled, as their carriage pulled in by the local saloon. "Dodge Junction. A little slice a' heaven, in the middle a' the desert."

"Yep." Sterling said flatly, noting the small town aesthetic. "Thanks for the lift."

"Think nothing of it." Cherry said curtly. "Just doing the decent thing."

"Still, thanks anyway." Sterling nodded. "Been awhile since I've seen ponies doing the decent thing..."

"If ya don't mind mah askin', what are ya gonna do now that yer here?" Big Red inquired.

"No clue." Sterling shrugged. "Maybe spend a couple of days getting my strength back, before going on my way..."

"On your way?" Cherry asked. "To where?"

"Just out there." Sterling declared. "I just... have to keep moving."

"So ya don't even know where yer goin'?" Big Red frowned. "That ain't no way to walk through life."

"It is when you've got nothing but regret behind you..." Sterling muttered.

"Excuse me?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Sterling grimaced. "Don't suppose either of you know of a decent place to stay for a while around here?"

"Sure do." Big Red smiled. "Ours."

"What?" Sterling said at the same time as Cherry.

"Ya don't expect us ta leave ya out in the open like that, do ya?" Big Red asked. "It just wouldn't be the neighborly thing ta do."

"I.. wouldn't want to impose." Sterling replied.

"Ain't no imposition." Big Red smiled. "Ah reckon we got enough room for one more up at the ol' homestead."

"Are you sure about that, Red?" Cherry frowned. "We barely even know this fellow, and you're inviting him to stay with us?"

"The lady makes a lot of sense." Sterling agreed. "Maybe you should listen to her."

"Shoot, ya seem like a decent fella ta me." Big Red declared. "And Ah pride myself on bein' a good judge a' character."

 _'Wanna bet?'_ Sterling thought, before saying "Look, it's a tempting offer, but I'm good. I can just get a room at the local inn, or something."

"Oh, yeah?" Big Red mused. "An' jest how much money ya got fer that?"

"...None." Sterling admitted.

"Then that settles it." Big Red grinned. "Yer comin' home with us."

"Red, do you really think taking a stranger into our home is the best idea?" Cherry whispered.

"'Course it is." Big Red smiled. "We can't turn our backs on a pony in need."

"It really isn't necessary-" Sterling started.

"Sure it is." Big Red interrupted. "Ya got no money for a roof over yer head, no money fer food..."

Sterling's stomach growled at the mention of food.

"What ya need is a place to stay a while, an a good, home-cooked meal." Big Red continued. "And we can provide that for ya. You gimme one good reason why ya shouldn't accept our kind offer."

Sterling fumbled around for a reason, but couldn't find one (at least, not one he was comfortable admitting).

"...Okay, fine." He sighed. "Since you're so insistent about it, I think I might be able to stay for a day or two..."

"That's the spirit." Big Red smiled. "Always room fer one more up at our place. Right, Cherry?"

"Right." Cherry nodded, agreeing with the sentiment (if not the target of said sentiment).

"Now, the homestead's a little ways away." Big Red noted. "Hope ya don't mind a little more walkin'."

"Yeah, no problem." Sterling shrugged.

They made their out of the town, and over to Big Red's cherry farm.

"This is all yours?" Sterling asked, taking in the sight of all the cherry trees in the orchard.

"Darn tootin'." Big Red nodded. "Biggest cherry grove this side a' Equestria."

"And you harvest all the cherries yourself?" Sterling marveled. He could tell Big Red was a physically capable stallion, but the idea that he could work that entire farm was nothing short of astounding.

"Sometimes our boys help out." Big Red admitted. "But most a' the time, it's just me, yeah."

"Impressive." Sterling noted. "Especially for a stallion of your... advanced years."

"Ah'm not that old, pardner." Big Red scoffed. "Ah'm barely on the wrong side a' fifty, Ah'll have ya know."

"And you're still so handsome, darling." Cherry nuzzled.

"Thanks, Cherry." Big Red smiled. "Ya always know how ta make me feel better..."

Sterling looked away from that touching moment, partially out of disgust, but mostly because seeing those two so in love reminded him of Echo and Sunset.

 _'I'm regretting this already.'_ He thought. _'Sure hope there aren't too many lovey-dovey moments like this during my stay...'_

Soon after, they arrived at the homestead. It looked to Sterling like a quaint little place.

 _'Not exactly the Ritz.'_ He mused. _'But I guess it's better than nothing. And better yet, it's the last place the Forefathers would think to look for me...'_

"Welcome ta our humble home." Big Red smiled.

"Nice place." Sterling declared. "Very... Quaint."

"Kids, we're home!" Cherry called.

"Kids?" Sterling frowned.

From within the sitting room, a Griffon, Unicorn and an Earth pony (all male and young) came to greet them.

"Welcome home!" The Unicorn smiled. "We missed you!"

"We missed you too, Globe." Cherry smiled warmly.

"How's the trip go?" The Earth Pony asked.

"Smoother than cherry jam." Big Red declared.

The Griffon laid his sharp eyes on Sterling.

"And who's this supposed to be?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh, where are mah manners?" Big Red grinned. "Kids, this here is Sterling Cross. He's gonna be stayin' with us fer a couple a' days." He indicated each youth in turn. "Sterling, these are our boys, Eclipse, Huckleberry, and Globe."

"Your boys, huh?" Sterling mused. "Adopted, I'm guessing?"

"Of course." Cherry nodded. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Nah." Sterling shrugged. "I've seen weirder living arrangements in my time."

"Have you now?" Cherry frowned.

"Kids, why donchya come over an' say 'hi' ta our guest?" Big Red suggested, intending to defuse the tension.

"Nice to meet you, mister Cross." Globe said respectfully.

"You can just call me 'Sterling'." Sterling declared.

"Okay... Sterling." Globe nodded. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks, kid." Sterling smiled. For a moment, he felt a twinge of familiarity with him.

"How do, big guy?" Huckleberry grinned. "How you're enjoying Dodge Junction so far."

"Eh, I've been in worse places." Sterling shrugged.

"Charming." Eclipse snorted. "So he's staying with us for awhile? You sure that's such a good idea?"

Cherry privately decided to give Eclipse a little extra food at dinner that evening.

"Why not?" Big Red asked. "Poor fella's got nowhere ta stay, no money... just a raggedy ol' cloak."

"So in other words, he's a bum." Eclipse smirked.

"Now, don't judge." Big Red smiled. "Didn't Ah first meet you boys when you were livin' out in the open, stealin' cherries jest to survive?"

"...Yeah." Eclipse conceded.

"An' Ah took you boys in, an' raised ya like mah own kin." Big Red grinned. "That's jest the kinda guy Ah am. If Ah didn't show sumthin' like that kindness to poor Sterling, Ah'd be a pretty poor excuse fer a stallion, wouldn't Ah?"

"I guess..." Eclipse sighed.

"Darn tootin'." Big Red smiled. "Now, what say we get ourselves ready fer dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." Globe nodded. "I'm famished."

"Big surprise." Huckleberry snorted, earning himself a jab in the side fom Eclipse. "What?"

"Run along now, boys." Cherry urged.

As the trio headed up to the washroom, Big Red turned to Sterling.

"We'd be happy fer ya ta join us." He offered. "There's plenty tah go around. Whattaya say?"

"Sure, why not?" Sterling nodded. "So, what are we having? Something to do with cherries, I'm guessing?"

"We're havin' cherry pie fer dessert, sure." Big Red nodded. "But we're gonna start off with some nice tumbleweed stew."

"Right now, I'd eat anything." Sterling admitted, his stomach growling once more.

"Then ya came ta the right place." Big Red smiled.

"Of course, you'll need to wash up too." Cherry added. "As our guest, you must show good manners."

"No worries, ma'am." Sterling nodded. "I need to get some sand out of my mane anyway."

On the way to the washroom, Sterling passed the trio, who had just finished washing up. Globe and Huckleberry smiled at him as they passed, but Eclipse threw a cold glare his way.

 _'Jeez, that kid's glare sure is sharp.'_ Sterling shuddered. _'Kinda reminds me of this other Griffon I know...'_

Sterling entered the washroom and started cleaning himself. He took a moment to savor the sensation of the cool water on his sore hooves.

 _'Ah, that's the stuff.'_ He thought.

Once he was sufficiently clean, Sterling made his way to the kitchen, where Big Red and the boys were already waiting.

"Here we go." Cherry came in, carrying the tumbleweed stew bowls on a platter. "Dig in!"

The family quickly went to work on their meal. Sterling didn't think much of the taste, but the gnawing in his stomach made it easy to overlook.

"So... Where are you from, exactly?" Eclipse asked Sterling suddenly.

"Eek, don't badger our guest." Big Red frowned.

"It's okay." Sterling shrugged. "I was born near to Vanhoover." He lied. "But I've been moving around Equestria a lot since."

"What are ya, some kind of drifter?" Eclipse frowned.

"That would be pretty cool, actually." Globe admitted.

"It would." Sterling smiled. "But I'm more of a..."

"Maverick?" Huckleberry offered.

"Yes, exactly." Sterling smirked. "That describes me perfectly."

"Sure it does..." Eclipse sneered.

"Okay, that's enough talk." Cherry declared. "Time for dessert!"

Slices of cherry pie were brought to a table. Sterling took a bite, and was overwhelmed by the flavor.

"Mmm, this is great stuff." He admitted.

"Fresh cherries from our private orchard." Big Red grinned. "Best in Equestria."

"They really are." Globe said through a full mouth.

"A'course, it helps to have such a fantastic baker for a wife." Big Red indicated Cherry, who blushed.

"Nice work, ma'am." Sterling raised his fork in salute.

"Thank you, Mr Cross." Cherry said curtly.

"Suck-up..." Eclipse muttered under his breath.

Not long after dinner, it was time for bed.

"Hope ya don't mind sleepin' on the couch, Sterling." Big Red declared, placing a blanket and pillow on the piece of furniture.

"Hey, it beats sleeping on the cold hard ground." Sterling smiled. "Thanks for this. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Cherry declared. "Like Red said, we're just doing the right thing."

"Hope ya have a good night's sleep." Big Red grinned, as he and Cherry headed upstairs.

Once they entered their bedroom, Cherry turned to Big Red.

"Red, I really don't think having this Sterling fellow stay here is such a good idea." She announced.

"And why not?" Big Red frowned. "Ain't like it's the first we took in some strays..."

"I know." Cherry nodded. "There's just... Something about this Sterling character that rubs me the wrong way... and Eclipse seems to feel the same way."

"We both know Eclipse doesn't take kindly ta strangers at first." Big Red shrugged. "Give 'im time. He'll grow on us all."

"I don't know if I want him around that long..." Cherry muttered.

"He seems like a decent sorta fella ta me." Big Red smiled. "There's no harm in lettin' 'im stay a couple days."

"So you say." Cherry mused. "But I can't shake this feeling that this Sterling is trouble."

"Well, Ah trust 'im." Big Red declared. "And you trust me, don't ya?"

"...Yes." Cherry nodded.

"Then trust me when Ah say we got nuthin' ta worry about." Big Red put a hoof to his wife's cheek.

"I do." Cherry placed her hoof on his.

"Atta girl." Big Red kissed her. "Now, let's get ta bed. It's bin a long day..."

Big Red and Cherry climbed into bed together, snuggling against each other as they drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sterling pulled the blanket over his body, feeling the chill of the desert night. The couch was old and weathered, but Sterling had managed to sleep on far less comfortable surfaces.

 _'Compared to that Crystal Empire prison bed, this is a luxury.'_ He thought.

Sterling lay his head on the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep. A short while later, as he slumbered, Sterling began tossing and turning, murmuring.

"Can't stay..." He muttered. "Gotta keep movin'..."

In his dream, Sterling found himself in what seemed to be a park, with colorful flower patches, trees, and a clear blue pond nearby.

"What the..." He frowned, confused. "What is this place? I don't recall ever being here…"

Sterling looked around, trying to make some sense of his surroundings... until he recognized a familiar (for lack of a better term) face. Sitting on a bench, looking at the pond, was none other than the leader of the organization he had just abandoned... Father.

"Aw, geez…" Sterling cringed. "Not here… not now…"

Father simply sat there, gazing out into the silent pool of water. As always, his body was shrouded in his pale-white cloak. It was as if he was a statue, standing still, not moving an inch from his spot.

"Okay, Sterling, just back away slowly…" Sterling murmured, as he began to slowly back up, "Just wake up, and he shouldn't-"

"Sterling." A deep voice echoed from Father, despite not even looking in Sterling's direction.

"Buck." Sterling cursed, as he was about to run away…

"Please... Sterling, I only wish to talk." Father politely requested, patting his hoof on an empty seat next to him. "Sit by me."

"Sure..." Sterling let out a sigh, as he joined Father.

The two stallion sat side by side on the bench, gazing at the lake. Sterling felt very uneasy, rarely having ever been this close to the cloaked pony.

"...How did you find me?" Sterling asked.

"I have the power to walk through the dream of ponies." Father revealed.

"Like Princess Luna?" Sterling frowned.

"Yes... except to a lesser degree." Father admitted. "I can only enter the dreams of one pony at a time, and it requires intense concentration. But I was able to locat you easily enough. Now, let us talk about what happened concerned Project: Titanfall."

"It was a disaster, that's what happened." Sterling scowled.

"That much I already know." Father noted.

"...Did everypony get out of Canterlot okay?" Sterling questioned.

"Not everypony." Father sighed, "We lost quite a couple of ponies."

"What about Loveless and the others?" Sterling questioned.

"Safe." Father declared. "They're all safe and sound."

"...And Solomon?" Sterling scowled.

"Dealt with." Father revealed. "He will no longer be any trouble to anypony ever again."

"Good. Serves that motherbucker right." Sterling snarled.

"Still, it is a shame." Father sighed. "Solomon had so much potential. But he squandered it."

"Glad we can agree on that." Sterling smirked.

"Unfortunately, Sterling, I did not come here to just chat." Father declared, "...I had come here to talk to you about your actions as of late..."

"Oh." Sterling's expression drooped, not liking the way his tone shifted.

"Sterling… what is it that you think you are doing?" Father asked. "I understand that you and Solomon had your differences… but never would I have imagined you would just leave like that, abandoning your comrades to fend for themselves while Solomon's plan imploded upon itself. Never I had imagined you a deserter."

"With the deepest respect, I'm not a deserter." Sterling growled, angered by the accusation. "And Solomon's plan was going to implode no matter what I did. Seriously, it was an atrocity beyond imagining. All the innocents hurt, the destruction brought about... I couldn't just stand there and watch."

"But all of those atrocities were Solomon's doing… where do the Forefathers, or I for that matter, fit into this?" Father asked.

"I think you know the answer." Sterling huffed.

"Perhaps I do..." Father frowned. "But I would like to hear it from you..."

Sterling grunted… as he let out a sigh.

"Look, sir… it's nothing personal." Sterling told him. "It's just... I don't have it in me any more. I can't be a part of the Forefathers the way I once was. I thought I could, but I can't. Not after everything I've been through. Everything I've experienced..."

"We have all experienced much, Sterling." Father pointed out.

"Well, what I experienced got me thinking about a lot of things." Sterling continued, "...I just don't see how what we're doing is for the greater good any more."

"What do you mean?" Father asked. "Our goal is to make Equestria a better place. That hasn't changed."

"Are you sure?" Sterling scowled. "Because lately, it seems like we've done nothing but bring pain and suffering to others. I joined this organization to make a mark on the world, to make a difference… but… all I have done is hurt ponies…"

"Sterling…" Father whispered.

"I'm sorry, Father… but I can't be a part of your world anymore…" Sterling shook his head.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that." Father admitted. "I will not lie… mistakes have been made. On both my and others' parts. Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've seen this happen. The trials and burdens of a lifetime weigh down upon a stallion, until he can no longer find the strength to perform his duty. It is a sad moment, yet one I have seen far too often."

"I'm sorry you have to see it again." Sterling sighed.

"As am I." Father declared. "We have known each other for a very long time, haven't we, Sterling?"

"Yeah, we have." Sterling admitted. "Decades, actually."

"I've watched you grow from an inexperienced young agent to a capable soldier." Father smiled. "You've served the cause well these many years. You have operated with honor and loyalty. It is truly a shame that things have come to this, but I suppose it cannot be helped..."

"I hate to do this, sir." Sterling declared, as he got up, and made to walk away. "But I'm glad you understand… I wish you the best with your endeavors."

Sterling turned around, preparing to leave... then suddenly, the ground cracked open, a large crevice blocking Sterling's path. In shock, Sterling turned back.

"Father…" Sterling frowned, facing the cloaked stallion as he rose from his seat. "I don't understand… I thought…"

"I'm sorry, Sterling." Father apologized. "I truly do sympathize with your plight… however, that does not change the fact that you made an oath to serve me for as long as you live… and you will make good on that oath."

"W-what?! Father, I-" Sterling started, his body slightly cowering as Father approached him.

"Normally, all who desert the Forefathers would be punished with death." Father interrupted, a cold edge to his voice, before softening "...But you are no normal pony. And I am not beyond forgiveness. If you were to suddenly have a change of heart and wish to return to the Forefathers, that will be the end of it. All will be forgiven."

"...And if I don't?" Sterling hesitantly challenged.

"Well if that is the case, I will have no choice but to call upon somepony to find you." Father declared, "And deliver upon you the fate that all deserters deserved."

"You would have me killed?" Sterling frowned.

"Regrettably, yes." Father nodded. "I cannot risk the secrets you possess falling into enemy hooves. And I will be damned if the Taskforce manages to get their hooves onto you."

"Father, please, I'm not going to tell anypony." Sterling pledged. "No matter what. I may have deserted you, but I am no traitor..."

"I know you're not…" Father admitted. "But I'm afraid I simply cannot take that chance. And since you do not wish to return, I am left with no choice…"

"I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise." Sterling tried to reason with him. "You don't have to do... whatever it is you're planning to do..."

"I'm afraid my mind is set, Sterling." Father shook his head. "When you wake up, you will find a mirror in your left coat pocket. I will give you one month to change your mind. When you do, just give the word and things will be as it was. But once that month is up, it's over. No matter where you go, or how far you run, you will meet your end, the same as others before you."

"One month?" Sterling trembled. "No, you don't have to do this. Father, please!"

Father walked straight past Sterling, seemingly deaf to his protests.

"...Sterling…" Father let out a soft sigh. "For all it is worth, I do hope that you make the right decision… not just for your sake…" He glanced back at him, "...But for Loveless.'"

Sterling glanced up at the mention of Loveless' name, only for Father's body to be enveloped in a flash of light.

"GAH!" Sterling gasped, bolting upright, panting heavily.

He looked around, finding himself back in the living room of Big Red's homestead. It was still the dead of night, Sterling's eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom.

"Lauren Faust…" Sterling slouched back down, placing a hoof over his eyes. "Talk about your rude awakenings..."

He then gazed at his coat, the old ratty thing he had stolen from a lost-and-found box in a church near the Foal Mountains, recalling what Father said. Silently praying that the talk he just had with him was only a bad dream, he pulled it over to him and reached into the left coat pocket.

To his dismay, he pulled out a small pocket mirror, with the Forefather's emblem on the top, the black eagle and the two Fs staring back at him, as if it was mocking him.

 _'Oh, great...'_ He thought to himself, dropping the mirror back in the coat pocket. _'Not only do you not know where you're going or have any way of getting there, you now have a death sentence on your head…'_ He then let out a harrowing sigh. _'How did I ever end up in this mess?'_

Suddenly, Sterling's face turned to a deadpan frown.

 _'Oh, right…'_ Sterling realized. _'...Faust damn it… it's times like these make me wonder why I accepted Loveless's offer in the first place.'_

 _Flashback..._

Many year back, in a small juvenile detention center somewhere in Haygypt, a teenage Sterling lay on the bed of a cell, draped in dark red prison clothes, absent-mindedly tapping the wall with his hoof.

He had only been there for a few months, having been involved in a very serious crime.

"Lousy, stinkin' dump." He muttered to himself. "It's hot, it's dark, and it stinks like camel dung!"

A guard walked up to his cell door.

"Up and at 'em, Cross." He said gruffly. "You've got a visitor."

"Can't be." Sterling snorted. "Ain't nopony who cares enough to visit me."

"Well, somepony does... for some reason." The guard opened the door. "Best not to keep them waiting."

"Whatever." Sterling grunted, climbing out of bed. "Beats lyin' around in here all day..."

Sterling followed the guard to the visitor's area. A small number of other prisoners were there. Most of them glared hatefully at Sterling, making him uncomfortable.

The guard stopped by a table.

"Wait here." He ordered.

Sterling petulantly sat down as the guard went to fetch his visitor.

 _'This had better be worth it...'_ He thought.

Suddenly, the sounds of wheels squeaking made his ears perk as he glanced up, and frown in confusion at whom he was seeing. An middle-aged peach-colored stallion, wearing an old-fashioned dark blue jacket over a black waistcoat, a metal spider pin on one lapel, with a messy black mane, a slightly curly black moustache and a oddly trimmed goatee. What was even more odd was the lower half of his body was missing, as the stallion rode in on a wheelchair.

Wheeling over to him, the stallion parked himself in front of Sterling's table.

"Sterling Cross, I presume?" The old stallion asked.

"Who wants to know?" Sterling scowled.

"Now, that ain't polite, boy." The wheeled stallion frowned. "I came all this way just to see you, I would appreciate a bit of hospitality."

"Well, I'm in juvie. Forgive me for not rolling out the red carpet." Sterling glared.

"Hmm, got a bit of a mouth on ya." The old stallion frowned disapprovingly. "You must be a real holler at get-togethers."

"You don't wanna know what I'm like at 'get-togethers'." Sterling retorted. "Now, why don't tell me why you're here?"

"Right." The old stallion nodded. "My name is Loveless Irons. I happened to have made the acquaintance of the Quarter-Master at your former military school in Deerbai. Told me about a really peeved young cadet with off-the-charts hoof/eye co-ordination, went AWOL, and hitch-hiked over five hundred miles home, only to burn the place down. I must say, I find a young stallion like that rather... intriguing."

Sterling kept his expression impassive, still glaring at him suspiciously.

"I'm curious." Loveless declared. "According to the case report, your brother was in the house when you set the place aflame… did you know he was in the house when you set the fire?"

"No, 'sir', I did not." Sterling answered curtly.

"I see..." Loveless mused. "I suppose it slipped your mind to check beforehoof..."

"Yeah, it did." Sterling nodded.

"So... I hope you're not being treated too roughly in here?" Loveless asked.

"Please." Sterling smirked cockily. "I can take anything these losers try to throw at me."

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" Loveless grinned. "Hold on..."

A section of Loveless's wheelchair opened up, and a mechanical arm emerged, carrying a fresh cup of coffee.

"Care for some espresso?" Loveless offered his cup.

"No, thank you, I'd rather not drink something that came out of a wheelchair." Sterling cringed.

"Fair enough." Loveless nodded, as he sipped from his cup, before setting it down, "Now… let's discuss business."

"'Business'?" Sterling frowned.

"I have come here to make you a once in a lifetime offer, son." Loveless gave a grin. "You see, your family's lawyer is gonna be arrivin' here in about twenty-five minutes. Whether you _knew_ your brother was in that burning building or not, your folks are hopping mad. They're gonna be pressing charges against you for arson and attempted murder. And that older brother of yours is petitioning the court to have you tried as an adult."

Sterling's brow furrowed.

 _'Wish I could say I was surprised… but how did he know...'_ He thought.

"Now, let me tell ya, boy, you really don't look the type that would fare well in prison." Loveless admitted. "You could take your chances with the cage, and spend Faust knows how long blaming your folks and your mean older brother for all your problems…" He then held up a hoof. "...Or, if you were to accept my offer, you can allow me to escort you out of this facility and I can teach you how to be a stallion."

Loveless shifted his eyes back and forth, before gesturing Sterling to lean in closer. While Sterling was rather dismissive of the old stallion's claims, he couldn't help but feel a bit of intrigue by his words. Sterling inched his head forward.

"You see, boy, I happen to work for a secret organization." Loveless explained, whispering silently. "An organization that's always looking to recruit young stallions like you."

"And why should I trust you?" Sterling asked, frowning deeply.

"You shouldn't." Loveless admitted. "After all, I'm just a stranger to you. You definitely shouldn't trust me at all."

'...What?' Sterling frowned. "Then why…"

"Because I can see great potential in you, my boy." Loveless smiled. "Potential that must not be squandered, but nurtured, made from a certainty to a possibility."

"Really?" Sterling gasped, surprised by the compliment.

"Really." Loveless nodded. "But it won't necessarily be an easy path. Nothing worth having is gained without struggle."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sterling frowned, confused.

"Let me be clear: Going with me will be the hardest thing you've ever done." Loveless declared. "But on the other hoof, nopony will ever mess with you again."

Sterling leant back, pondering the decision.

 _'Hmm… go with some sawn-off whacko, or rot in here?'_ Sterling thought. _'Some choice...'_

"Please say 'yes'." Loveless urged. "It'll be hard, but oh so fun."

Sterling was still unsure.

"Not to pressure you, but in ten seconds, I roll out that door." Loveless said suddenly. "Say it."

 _'Should I?'_ Sterling thought, frantically weighing his options. _'I don't know what this guy has in store for me. For all I know, he's some psycho who's going to kill me and dump me in an alley somewhere. But then again, if I stay put, that lousy family of mine will just leave me to rot in jail. Adult jail...'_

The ten seconds were almost up. The wheels of Loveless's chair slowly started to turn...

"Yes." Sterling nodded firmly.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and armed stallions charged in. They were wearing steel armored suits, each emblazoned with a symbol that looked like two "F's" back to back.

"Don't move!" One yelled, pointing a crossbow at the other ponies in the room. "Everypony, on the ground!"

"What the hell…" Sterling murmured.

"Ya see? Told you it was gonna be fun." Loveless grinned at the bemused Sterling. "Now, shall we?"

With a silent nod, Sterling stood up.

"Excellent." Loveless smiled. "Right this way, my boy."

Sterling and Loveless made their way out of the facility, flanked by the armed stallions, who brutally pummeled any guard who tried to stop them. As they reached the outside, Sterling looked forward, to what was to come.

 _'Whatever comes next, it's got to be better than what's behind me...'_ He thought.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. House Guest

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Two: House Guest**

The next morning, the family awoke to the rising sun. As the boys marched downstairs, they noticed that Sterling was still slumbering (of course, he had trouble getting back to sleep after Father's "visit").

"Geez, check out this lazy bum." Eclipse snorted. "Guess he's never had a taste of farm life before."

"He sure can snore, though." Globe noted.

"Come on now, boys." Big Red declared, as he and Cherry trotted downstairs. "Don't stare at the poor fella like he's sum cheap attraction at a two-bit carnival."

"Sorry." Globe said sheepishly.

"We'd better let him know breakfast is coming." Huckleberry declared. He placed a hoof on Sterling's side, and shook him lightly. "Wakey, wakey..."

Sterling's eyes suddenly snapped open. With lightning speed, he grabbed Huckleberry by the hoof, and flipped him so he landed flat on his back on the floor.

"Whoa! He yelped.

"Goodness gracious!" Cherry gasped.

Just as quickly, Sterling leapt off the couch and pinned Huckleberry, one hoof against his neck.

"Let him go!" Eclipse roared.

Sterling blinked, and realized what was happening. He looked down at Huckleberry, his hoof still against the colt's neck.

"You know... you could've just... told me last night that you liked to... sleep in." Huckleberry wheezed.

Sterling instantly released Huckleberry, nervously rubbing the hoof that had been on Huckleberry's throat.

"Sorry." He said awkwardly. "You... startled me."

"'Startled'?" Cherry snarled. "You think that's a good enough excuse for almost strangling the life out of Huckleberry?"

"I'm with mom." Eclipse nodded. "You took in a psycho, dad!"

"Now, now, let's not overreact." Big Red declared. "Maybe Sterling jest ain't a mornin' stallion."

"I'm sorry, kid." Sterling told Huckleberry. "There's no excuse for what I just did to you."

"That's okay." Huckleberry smiled as he got to his hooves. "It was actually a pretty cool move. Think you can teach me it sometime?"

"Sorry, kid." Sterling shook his head. "I'm not much of a teacher, believe me."

"Good." Cherry scowled. "I wouldn't want my boys learning anything like that anyway."

"Where did you learn that, if you don't mind my asking?" Globe asked Sterling.

"...Self-defense class." Sterling lied. "I... lived in a rough neighborhood back in Vanhoover. Needed a way to protect myself."

"That makes sense." Big Red nodded. "The world's a pretty dangerous place nowadays. Take that giant robo-spider attackin' Canterlot, fer instance."

"No kidding." Eclipse snorted. "Like something out of a cheap comic book. Or a box office bomb..."

"You get no argument from me." Sterling smirked. "The whole thing was completely ridiculous... from what I've heard."

"It did cause a lot of damage, though." Globe noted.

"Yeah, it did..." Sterling said sadly. "Whoever was behind all that should be ashamed of themselves..."

"From what ah've heard, it wuz because a' sum whacko's grudge against rich ponies that the whole attack happened in the first place." Big Red gave a growl. "Don't get me wrong, Ah'm not a fan of them high-fallutin' snobs, but that don't make it okay ta try an' wipe 'em all out. That's jest crazy."

"Tell me about it." Sterling bowed his head in regret. "If there's one thing I can't abide by, it's needless loss of life."

"Says the guy who tried to choke the life out of my brother a few minutes ago..." Eclipse muttered under his breath.

"Well, I think that's enough current events for the moment." Cherry declared. "Let's all have some breakfast."

"Ya'll be joining us, right, Sterling?" Big Red asked.

"Sure." Sterling nodded. "I had kind of a restless night."

"Sorry." Big Red apologized. "The ol' couch is a little lumpy..."

"No, it wasn't the couch." Sterling assured. "I just had some... bad dreams."

"Wuss..." Eclipse whispered.

"I know how you feel." Globe told Sterling. "I used to have bad dreams all the time. Kept me up all night. What were your dreams about?"

"Just... some stuff I'd rather forget." Sterling shrugged. "But that's my problem, not yours."

"It don't have to be." Big Red countered. "Sometimes, jest talkin' about yer problems makes ya feel better."

"Honestly, I feel better not talking about them." Sterling said flatly. "Let's just have that breakfast, okay?"

"Okay." Big Red nodded. "But if ya ever wanna chat, all ya gotta do is ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sterling nodded, internally hoping that the matter would never be brought up again.

"Terrific." Big Red smiled.

"Red, can I have a quick word with you?" Cherry asked.

"Sure, darlin'." Big Red nodded.

Big Red followed Cherry into the kitchen.

"You do realize there's something a little... off about our guest, don't you?" Cherry frowned. "You saw how he lashed out at Huckleberry like that. I've never seen such a thing before."

"That wuz kind of a surprise..." Big Red admitted. "But he said he wuz havin' bad dreams last night. Maybe he wuz still havin' one."

"Maybe..." Cherry frowned. "But it seems like he doesn't want us to know what those 'bad dreams' were. He may be hiding something..."

"Come on, Cherry, just cause he don't like talkin' about his dreams doesn't make him shady." Big Red frowned. "Ah'm sure he jest isn't the social kind of pony."

"It's not a lack of social skills I'm worried about." Cherry retorted. "He's hiding something. I can feel it."

"Give 'im time." Big Red urged. "Once he feels comfortable around, he'll prob'ly open up."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Cherry declared. "Sorry Red, but I just don't trust him."

"Cherry, please…" Big Red sighed. "Don't go accusin' the poor guy. He's our guest. We shouldn't be badgerin' him about things anyway. We should jest give 'im sum space. He'll talk to us about things when he's ready."

"Fair enough." Cherry mused. "Just so long as he doesn't assault one of our boys again."

"Ah'm pretty sure he won't." Big Red said confidently. "Ah get a good feelin' about that fella."

"That makes one of us..." Cherry muttered.

Soon after, Sterling joined the family to breakfast, which consisted mostly of waffles with syrup, with cherry jam toast and orange juice on the side. After his harrowing experience the night before, Sterling felt the food was almost good enough to make him forget his woes... almost. Though he did notice that Globe was quick to wolf his share down and ask for seconds.

 _'That kid's got a healthy appetite on him.'_ Sterling noted. _'Then again, who wouldn't, with food like this being provided on a daily basis?'_

One by one, they cleaned their plates. Afterwards, the boys headed into the living room, Sterling not far behind.

"Mmm, great chow." Sterling told Globe. "Your mom is quite the cook."

"Tell me about it." Globe grinned.

"Maybe if I had a mom as good at cooking as you, I wouldn't..." Sterling trailed off.

"You wouldn't what?" Globe asked.

"Forget it." Sterling sighed. "It's not important. So... you up to anything today, kid?"

"I'm just... going for a walk around town." Globe said awkwardly. "Gotta work off that meal, y'know?"

"Since when are you into exercise?" Huckleberry butted in, lightly teasing his brother.

"Knock it off, Huck." Eclipse jabbed him. "It's not like you're doing anything more important."

"I'd call droppin' in on my sweetheart Prairie pretty important." Huckleberry smirked. "That poor girl's probably been pining away since we last saw each other."

"You mean like, yesterday?" Eclipse sneered.

"Until you know what it's like to be in love, you'll never understand." Huckleberry said haughtily. "Now, _adieu_."

"See you later, Eek." Globe added, as he and Huckleberry departed.

Then, it was just Sterling and Eclipse.

"What, you're not going anywhere?" Sterling asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'll be helping dad with his cherry bucking." Eclipse declared.

"Didn't know a Griffon could buck." Sterling mused.

"Oh, we can." Eclipse smirked.

"Eclipse!" Cherry's voice called as she came downstairs, having made a quick trip while they were all talking.

"Yeah, mom?" Eclipse cringed, clearly not liking the tone in Cherry's voice.

"I've just been up to your room." Cherry declared. "And I see you left your bed a total mess again."

"Sorry." Eclipse apologized. "I was... in a rush."

"I can't help but that you often seem to be 'in a rush' during the morning." Cherry said skeptically.

Sterling couldn't help but wince as Eclipse floundered under Cherry's maternal glare. It was a sight that stirred up a sense of _deja vu_...

"You really should be able to clean up after yourself." Cherry declared. "You are the oldest of your brothers, after all. What kind of example are you setting for Huckleberry and Globe?"

"I, er..." Eclipse stuttered.

As Sterling continued to watch the scene, seeing Cherry lecture the griffon, the cringing feeling within his body soon was replaced with something different. As he heard Cherry's voice, he couldn't help but hear another voice, a harsh, shrill, overly pompous voice.

 _"You're a disgrace to this family, you know that?"_

Then he heard a third voice. One that was younger, but no less familiar.

 _"Mom, please... I'm sorry..."_

Sterling's hooves began to clench, his jaw hardening and his brow furrowing.

"It won't be too many years before you're an adult yourself." Cherry continued. "You'll have to handle this sort of thing on your own. Unless you expect me to still clean up after you, like some lazy, shiftless, unemployed-"

"BACK OFF, LADY!" Sterling suddenly roared, glaring daggers at Cherry.

Cherry and Eclipse both jumped at Sterling's outburst.

"Excuse me?" Cherry glared, quickly recovering from the shock.

Almost immediately, the anger Sterling felt towards Cherry dissipated, the realization of what he just did sinking in.

"W-wait. " He stammered, acknowledging the angry looks from Cherry and Eclipse. "Wh-what I meant to say was-"

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" Big Red entered, having heard the yell. "I heard Sterling yellin'!"

"I was just telling Eclipse that he shouldn't leave his bed a mess when Sterling here just snapped at me!" Cherry growled.

"Is that true, Sterling?" Big Red grimaced.

"I-I'm sorry." Sterling lowered his head, ashamed of his outburst. "I-I didn't mean… I was… I don't know what came over me."

"Well, whatever it is, I suggest that you rein it in the future, you hear me?" Cherry frowned. "All I was doing was giving my son a lecture."

"Y-yeah, I know." Sterling nodded solemnly. "I meant no disrespect… sorry."

"Apology accepted... I suppose." Cherry said stiffly.

"Whatever." Eclipse scowled.

"That's what Ah like ta hear." Big Red smiled. "Everypony gettin' along. Hopefully, we can keep it that way."

"I think I'll go get some fresh air." Sterling declared, desperate to get out of this awkward situation. "Feels like I might have eaten too much at breakfast. I'll just walk it off..."

"Yeah, you do that." Eclipse scoffed, as Sterling went out the back door.

"Welp, Eek." Big Red turned to his so., "Ah think it's time we go cherry buckin'."

"After you go and clean your bed." Cherry added sternly.

"Sure, mom." Eclipse sighed.

Eclipse ran upstairs to do as his mother told him. As soon as he was out of earshot, Cherry frowned at Big Red.

"You still have a good feeling about this stallion?" Cherry glared.

"Well, Ah'm sure Sterling didn't mean any offense." Big Red cringed.

"Well, he still caused some." Cherry growled. "Seriously, he just... exploded at me. Our guest seems to have a temper problem."

"So did Eclipse, once." Big Red pointed out. "In time, maybe we can help 'im get a handle on his."

"I'd rather we didn't have the time..." Cherry muttered.

"Come on, Cherry." Big Red sighed. "Didn't ya say you'd give 'im a chance?"

"I did." Cherry sighed. "And I will. But he'd better not pull any more stunts like that..."

"Can't say fairer than that." Big Red kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, now Ah'm off ta the west orchard. Send Eclipse out when he's done with the bed."

"Will do." Cherry returned the kiss. "Love you."

"Love ya too, darlin'." Big Red grinned.

As Big Red departed, Cherry waved him off with a big smile... which faded once her thought returned to Sterling.

 _'I hope you're right about him, Red.'_ She thought worriedly. _'I really do...'_

Outside, Sterling had walked a short distance from the homestead, and was in the process of lying down by a tree, resting a hoof over his snout.

 _'Faust dammit, Sterling, what was that?!'_ Sterling berated himself. _'You've gotta get a grip. Before you go and accidentally break someone's neck.'_

Sterling leaned his head against the tree trunk.

 _'Speaking of, you're pretty much dead already.'_ He thought. _'In a month's time, Father will be sending one of his goons to wipe you out.'_ He sighed deeply. _'Maybe I shouldn't have run. Maybe I should have just gone back to the Infinity, where all my pals are. I wonder what they're up to right now...'_

Miles away, at the Forefathers' headquarters, Loveless, covered in bandages (souvenirs from the recent failure of Project: Titanfall), was working on a new invention. Unfortunately, he was having trouble focusing on his work. His thoughts kept turning to Sterling.

 _'Oh, Sterling.'_ He despaired. _'Where are you? Why have you not returned to us yet?'_

The door to Loveless's workshop opened, and Father entered, his cloak swishing across the stone floor.

"Loveless, there is a matter I feel I must inform you of." He announced.

"What matter would that be, sir?" Loveless asked, looking up from his work.

"I'm afraid it concerns Sterling." Father declared.

"Has he been located?" Loveless asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Father declared. "Though I was able to reach him in his dreams."

"And?" Loveless urged. "Is he okay? When will he be back?"

"That's the problem." Father scowled under his cloak. "Sterling has no intention of returning to us. Ever."

"...What?!" Loveless gaped. "But... why?"

"Apparently, he no longer believes in our glorious mission." Father revealed distastefully. "So he has chosen to abandon our cause."

"Oh no..." Loveless bowed his head. "Sterling..."

"Of course, you realize what standard procedure is for this sort of occurrence." Father added.

"Instant termination..." Loveless cringed. "But sir-"

"However, in light of Sterling's years of loyal service, I am going to be lenient." Father continued. "He will have one month to return to us, or face termination."

"But sir, surely termination doesn't have to be an option?" Loveless asked. "Can't you just... let Sterling live either way?"

"Alas, I cannot." Father sighed. "We have to be sure Sterling will never share our secrets with the enemy."

"He won't." Loveless insisted. "I know he would never-"

"I understand how hard this must be for you, considering how close you and Sterling were." Father cut him off. "But I'm afraid I have no choice. Unless Sterling chooses to see sense and return to us, he must be dealt with."

Father made his way out of the workshop. He stopped when he reached the door, and looked back.

"I'm sorry, Loveless." He declared solemnly. "Truly, I am."

And with that, Father departed, closing the door behind him.

"Sterling, my old, dear friend." Loveless whispered sadly. "What will become of you?"

A couple of hours later, Big Red and Eclipse returned to the homestead with bushels of cherries.

"Not bad fer a mornin's haul." Big Red declared.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah got it!" Big Red called.

Big Red opened the door to reveal Sheriff Marshall Star.

"Morning, Red." Marshall smiled.

"Howdy, Marsh." Big Red beamed. "What brings ya 'round these parts?"

"Eh, it's been a slow day, as far as sheriffing goes." Marshall shrugged. "Thought I'd pay my old pal and his family a visit."

"An' we're always happy ta see ya." Big Red declared.

Cherry joined them.

"Hello, Marshall." She smiled warmly. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Hello, Cherry." Marshall nodded just as warmly. He had long held an unrequited attraction to Cherry (and subsequent jealousy towards Red), but had finally put those feelings aside a number of months ago. Now everything was back to the way it was when they were just kids. "Hope you don't mind dropping by unannounced like this."

"Of course not." Cherry declared. "You're always welcome here. Would you like tea? I just brewed a fresh batch."

"You know it." Marshall grinned.

As the adults headed for the kitchen, they passed the living room, where the boys currently were, Eclipse having joined his brothers.

"Good morning, Sheriff." Globe said politely.

"Morning, boys." Marshall nodded. "Been keeping out of trouble, I hope?"

"Maybe..." Eclipse smirked.

"Not unless being a serial heartbreaker is a crime." Huckleberry joked.

"Kids..." Marshall shook his head lightheartedly as the adults continued into the kitchen.

"Are you and Miss Harshwhinny going to try for some?" Cherry asked, calling up Marshall's long-distance relationship with the uppity mare.

"It's never come up." Marshall shrugged. "But I don't think either one of us is the parenting type. Besides, we're kind of getting long in the tooth..."

"Yer never too old." Big Red smiled. "Look at us. We went an' adopted."

"Is that what you did?" Marshall joked. "I thought those boys adopted you."

"Very funny, Marshall." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I don't think Henrietta would go for that, though." Marshall declared.

"Well, none of us ever thought ya'd wind up with a mare like that." Big Red declared. "Seriously, the whole thing came totally outta left field..."

"It wasn't that unbelievable." Marshall pouted.

"Of course it wasn't." Cherry smiled, pouring him some tea.

As they drank their tea, Sterling returned to the house, having taken the time to clear his head.

"Oh." He frowned, noticing Marshall. "Didn't know you were expecting company..."

"And who is this?" Marshall asked.

"This is Sterling Cross." Big Red introduced him. "Me an' Cherry wound the poor guy wanderin' around out in the desert. So we gave 'im a lift, and offered him a place to stay for a couple a' days."

"Yes, we did..." Cherry muttered. "Sterling, this is our good friend, Sheriff Marshall Star."

Immediately, Sterling froze.

 _'Sheriff?!'_ Sterling thought, horrified. _'Aw, buck! That's not good. Even in a backwater little podunk like this, there's a chance he's heard of me. There's no telling how far the royals cast their net. Of all the ponies you had to spend the night with-'_ He took an internal deep breath. _'Okay, Sterling, just play it cool. And maybe he won't suspect you.'_

"Hey, how ya doin'?" He said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Howdy." Marshall nodded. "Boy, you do seem to be getting into the habit of takin' in strays, huh, Red?"

'Strays?' Sterling frowned.

"Ain't nuthin' wrong with helpin' a pony in need." Big Red shrugged.

"I'll give you that." Marshall nodded. He glanced at Sterling, looking him up and down. "I take it you aren't from around these parts?"

"Oh no." Sterling shook his head. "I'm on sort of a sightseeing trip. You know, walkin' around Equestria, seeing what this great land has to offer, that sort of thing."

"Huh, sounds to me like you're one of them drifters." Marshall frowned. "In my experience, drifters are usually trouble. And I don't take kindly to those who cause trouble in my town."

"Whoa, easy there." Sterling stepped back, not liking his suspicious stare. "I'm not here to stir up any trouble."

"You better not be." Marshall scoffed. "Ain't nothing that happens in this town that I won't know about."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Sterling smirked. "I can be pretty sneaky when I want to be..." He suddenly caught himself, realising how suspicios that made him sound.

"Oh, really?" Marshall frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Sterling cringed.

"If you say so." Marshall gave Sterling a cold glance. "Still, it seems to me a traveller wouldn't be so foolish as to wander out into the middle of the desert like that."

"I got lost." Sterling shrugged. "So sue me."

"And then you got picked up by Big Red and Cherry." Marshall noted. "Awfully lucky. Or was it?"

"What are you gettin' at, Marshall?" Big Red asked.

"Oh, nothing." Marshall declared. "Just pointing out how Sterling was fortunate enough to find a decent couple to take him in for a while. Couldn't have planned it better yourself, huh?" He glared at Sterling. "Almost like you planned on being brought here."

"Look, Sheriff." Sterling frowned, not liking the accusations. "I'm just passing through. Big Red and Cherry were both kind enough to give me a place to stay until I can figure out where to go next. Once I do, I'll be out of your mane… hopefully by the end of the month."

"Very well." Marshall grunted. Sterling could still sense a bit of mistrust in his eyes. "You best just keep your muzzle clean during your stay here… or I'll just might have to run you in."

"Sure thing, Sheriff." Sterling frowned.

Marshall then drank up the last of his tea, and set it down.

"Well, I'd best be continuing with my shift." Marshall declared, as he gave a nod to Big Red and Cherry. "Thank you both for the tea, I hope we can do this again sometime…" He then cast a glare at Sterling. "...And keep an eye on this one, he looks like a shady scam artist to me."

Sterling simply glared back.

"Come back soon." Cherry smiled.

"Our door is always open." Big Red nodded.

Marshall gave Big Red and Cherry a smile, then departed, giving the boys a curt nod as he passed them. Back in the kitchen, Big Red and Cherry gave Sterling odd looks.

"...I'm under the impression that the sheriff doesn't like me." Sterling snarked.

"I could hardly imagine why." Cherry muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you mind Marshall." Big Red gave an awkward smile. "He's really a nice stallion. ah'm sure he'll warm up to ya once ya get to know 'im."

"I dunno. I might not be around that long to test that theory." Sterling shrugged.

"I don't think Marshall will mind that..." Cherry mused.

"Ah, who can say?" Big Red shrugged. "Well, ah gotta get back to the orchard."

"And I have errands to run." Cherry declared. "See you later, Sterling."

"Have a good one." Big Red smiled.

Big Red and Cherry left the room, leaving Sterling alone.

 _'Well, that could had gone better…'_ Sterling thought to himself. _'...Then again, I never had the best luck with first impressions…'_ A solemn frown appeared on his face. _'...It has been a while, since I thought of him…'_

 _Flashback..._

It has been only a few hours since Sterling was broken out of the juvenile detention center, as he now found himself in a carriage pulled by two Pegasus, as the carriage took off into the sky.

The ride was so far uneventful, as Sterling sat on one side of the carriage, and Loveless sat on the other. Though rather sitting on the seat, there was a spot in the middle of the seats, where his wheelchair was parked. Both sat in complete silence.

As they did so, Sterling couldn't help but examine his would-be jailbreaker. While he had seen several ponies with broken legs using walkers to get around, he never actually saw somepony in a full-fledged wheelchair. What more, he was perturbed by how the old stallion was missing the lower half of his body. No legs, no flanks, no cutie mark, nothing.

He was moments away from pondering how the old stallion could relieve himself, when suddenly…

"You know, it's rude to stare, boy." Loveless frowned.

"Oh… sorry." Sterling apologized, straightening up to look him in the eyes. "I just… what exactly happened to you?"

"Well, let's just say that I made some mistakes." Loveless admitted, glancing at his chair. "Those mistakes took my legs and almost my life."

"...Did this secret organization of yours have a part in these 'mistakes'?" Sterling asked, a bit perturbed.

"Believe it or not, no." Loveless shrugged. "This happened a long time ago, way before I was approached by the organization."

"Oh." Sterling said flatly. "So you've... kinda gotten used to it?"

"As much as I can." Loveless shrugged. "So, Sterling. If you don't mind my asking, what exactly led you to burn down your own home?"

"Yeah, that's kinda personal." Sterling declared. "And you're still pretty much a stranger to me, so I'm up for talking about it with you."

"Oh. I understand..." Loveless said quietly.

For the next few moments, neither one awkward silence was again broken when Sterling spoke up.

"So… where are we going, exactly?" He asked Loveless. "It kinda feels like we're not in Cairode any more."

"Oh, didn't I mention?" Loveless frowned. "The organization I represent is a multi-national one, with installations all over the world. We're going to be crossing the border in order to reach our true destination. That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"To be honest, no." Sterling scowled. "I've been wanting to leave this sandpit of a country for a while."

"Really?" Loveless frowned. "From what I've heard, Haygypt is a country of great culture, historical significance, splendid art and stunning natural beauty."

"Not in my book." Sterling grimaced. "It's a total dump, if you ask me."

"Heh, different strokes for different folks." Loveless shrugged.

About an hour later, they crossed the border line, moving away from the country of Sterling's birth.

 _'Goodbye, and good riddance.'_ Sterling though as he watched Haygypt fade into the distance.

Not long after, the carriage finally landed in front of a small condo at the edge of a mountainous region a good distance from Haygypt.

"Here we are." Loveless smiled, as he rolled out the carriage.

"Finally." Sterling snorted, following him, "Nice place." He appraised the building. "Reminds me of my family's summer home."

"Glad you like it." Loveless declared. "This is one of our organizations' many safe houses."

"'Safe'?" Sterling frowned. "What, is this organization some sort of crime syndicate?"

"'Crime syndicate' is a awful way of putting it." Loveless deadpanned. "We think of ourselves more as 'controversial visionaries'. Either way though, we have our fair share of ponies that don't like what we do."

"Like who?" Sterling pressed further.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself with for now." Loveless declared, "Now, shall we make our way in?"

"Sure, why not?" Sterling nodded.

"That's the spirit." Loveless grinned.

Loveless wheeled his way over to the front door. A panel in his wheelchair opened up, and an arm holding a key emerged. It inserted the key into the keyhole, and turned it. The door swung open, and Loveless passed through the doorway.

"Where did you get that fancy chair, anyway?" Sterling asked, as he followed Loveless inside.

"It's my own design." Loveless revealed. "Something I was working on before my... unfortunate accident. Lucky for me, eh?"

"No joke." Sterling agreed. "Wouldn't have been much fun getting around without it..."

"You're preaching to the choir, my young friend." Loveless gave a hearty chuckle. "In fact, with all the extra features I built in, I'd say I'm actually more capable than I was when I had all my legs."

"I'll just take your word for it." Sterling said awkwardly.

Inside, the house was fairly pleasant, boasting wood-panelled walls and moderately nice carpets.

Just then, a golden retriever padded into the hallway. He suddenly perked up, taking note of the new stallion that came into the house.

"Hello. Who's this?" Sterling asked, as the dog looked at him inquisitively.

"Oh, I almost forgotten. This here is Buddy." Loveless gestured to the dog. "He's the guard dog assigned to us by the organization. His job is to ward off any ne'er do wells."

"He's a handsome fella, isn't he?" Sterling smiled. He scratched behind Buddy's ear, and got a lick on the face in return. "Hey, easy!" He chuckled.

"Oh, isn't that precious?" Loveless grinned. "Buddy likes you."

"Well, he's pretty okay himself." Sterling petted the pooch.

"Loveless, is that you?" A Brayzillian accented voice called out.

Sterling glanced up as a powerfully-built Pegasus stallion with a dark orange coat, a brown, long mane (with a single lock falling over his face), tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a gleaming katana emerged from a side door. He had a five o'clock shadow, and a scar over his left eye. At his hip was a steel-clad sheath, holding a katana in place.

"Ah, Jetstream, there you are." Loveless nodded. "I was just about to call you to come meet our new prospect."

"I see…" Jetstream looked at Sterling. Sterling couldn't help but notice how imposing he was, despite not being any bigger than a normal stallion. "So, this is the boy you were talking about? The juvie from Deerbai?"

"Yep." Loveless smirked, "What do ya think? I think we got ourselves a winner in this one."

Jetstream gave Sterling an appraising look.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so quick to say that, Loveless." Jetstream gave a scoff. "This kid doesn't look much." He circled around him, giving a nod. "...But it's not to say that we can't fix that in time…" He then frowned. "A whole lot time."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Sterling growled, incensed by the implied insult.

"Oh, of course." Loveless nodded. "Sterling Cross, meet Jetstream Ronin. The finest swordspony to ever hail from Brayzil. He, along with yours truly, will be serving as your… let's say 'instructors'."

"'Instructors'?" Sterling frowned.

"Of course." Jetstream said flatly. "If you're to be a part of our organization, you're going to have to toughen up first. Unless you were expecting a free ride in."

"Honestly, I didn't know what to expect." Sterling declared. "It all happened so fast. But I figured anything was better than prison."

"Well, here's a quick rundown for ya, kid." Jetstream frowned. "We're going to make you the toughest, most capable military agent around, or have you die trying. And let me tell you, a lot of ponies have died trying."

"Come now, Jetty." Loveless admonished him. "Don't scare the poor lad."

"I'm not scared of anything." Sterling grunted.

"We'll see, kid." Jetstream scoffed. "We'll see..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sterling snarled.

"We'll discuss that later." Loveless said awkwardly. "For now, let's have some dinner. I'm sure you must be famished after our long trip. So am I, as a matter of fact."

"And you're gonna need your strength for tomorrow." Jetstream said under his breath.

The dinner wasn't anything fancy; Just hay steaks and broccoli. But compared to the vile food at the juvenile correction facility Sterling had languished at, the young stallion could not complain. But it was a stiflingly quiet dinner. Sterling had never been much for idle conversation, but his curiosity could no longer be contained.

"So, Jetstream... what's it like, being part of this organization?" He asked.

"Sorry, kid." Jetstream snorted. "No spoilers. Maybe once you actually make it through training, I might indulge you. But not tonight..."

"Don't mind him, Sterling." Loveless sighed. "He's not exactly the sociable type."

"I just got better things to do with my time." Jetstream sneered. He took his last bite of food. "Speaking of, I'm out. Catch ya later."

"And you're expecting me to work with this guy?" Sterling frowned at Loveless.

"You get used to him." Loveless declared. "Gradually..."

"This job's lookin' better and better all the time..." Sterling said sarcastically.

After he had finished his meal, Sterling was led by Loveless to a sparsely-furnished bedroom.

"Good night, Sterling." Loveless declared. "Tomorrow, your training begins."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it." Sterling boasted. "No matter what that Jetstream thinks..."

"I do admire your determination, boy." Loveless nodded. "You'll do well to hold onto that…"

After Loveless left, Sterling finally dispened with his juvie uniform, tossing it into a corner.

"Never again." He snarled.

Sterling then climbed into bed. While it was no luxury mattress, it was still softer than his bed back in juvie. That, combined with the events of the day, meant he fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Sterling was awakened by Jetstream knocking hard on his door.

"Up and at 'em, kid!" He called. "It's time to see what you've got!"

"Don't seem to recall asking for a wake-up call..." Sterling scowled.

Sterling made his way downstairs, where Loveless, Jetstream, and Buddy were all waiting. Buddy nuzzled against Sterling's leg, and Sterling petted him in return.

"Finally." Jetstream snorted, as he muttered to Loveless. "...You really picked a winner, Loveless…"

"Oh, hush." Loveless admonished him as he turned to Sterling. "Well, this is it, Sterling. From this point onwards, your training begins."

"Nervous?" Jetstream asked with a sneer.

"In your dreams." Sterling said defiantly.

"Hmm, you've got spirit, I'll give you that..." Jetstream admitted.

Sterling noted a large duffel bag on the floor, clearly full to the brim.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, those are supplies for your training regiment." Loveless declared, passing him the bag with a mechanical arm, "You're going to need it."

"Speaking of, we should get moving." Jetstream frowned. "Times a' wasting."

"Indeed, they are." Loveless nodded, "Come this way, Sterling."

Sterling followed Loveless and Jetstream to the carriage outside, with Buddy in tow.

"So, where are we going?" Sterling asked, as the carriage rolled along.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jetstream growled. "So quit with the questions."

"What Jetstream means is that we don't want to give you any pointers." Loveless stepped in. "He believes that there are some things you are going to have to figure out on your own."

'What does he mean by that?' Sterling frowned, not liking the way he'd phrased that.

After a while, the carriage came to a stop.

"We're here." Jetstream declared. "Time to get out."

"Yes." Loveless nodded firmly. "It begins..."

As they all got of the carriage, Sterling realized they were in the middle of a forest. He glanced around, unable to see where they've come from or where they have been. There was a pristine lake not far from where they're standing.

Jetstream stepped towards the lake, letting out a content sigh.

"I love this place…" He gives a wry smirk, turning to Loveless and Sterling, "So peaceful and tranquil… I'm going to retire out here one day."

"I guess…" Sterling shrugged, as he glanced around. "...Say, are you sure I oughta be out here? What if the ponies from juvie come looking for me?"

"Please…" Jetstream scoffed. "I looked at your files. Nopony's looking for you. Your family will be happy never to see you again. And as for the cops… well, we're not really in Haygypt anymore. No pony is going to go out of their way for some worthless kid."

Sterling stifled a snarl at the insult.

"Again, what Jetstream is trying to say is that you won't have to worry about anypony trying to bring you in." Loveless declared, giving a admonishing glare at Jetty.

"...So this is where my training's going to happen?" Sterling asked as he looked around, a tad unimpressed.

"Yes, it is." Loveless said quickly.

"Okay…" Sterling murmured. "So… where do we start?"

"'We'?" Jetstream repeated, giving a snide chuckle. "Oh-ho-ho, there's no 'we' involved. You're the one who's going to be staying here, while Loveless and I head back to the safe house."

"What?!" Sterling yelped. "You're going to just leave me out here? That's my training?"

"You're damn right it is." Jetstream huffed. "Out here, if you want something, you have to earn it. From here on out, you earn everything." He gestured to the ground. "You want a warm place to sleep, you make it." He gestured to the trees. "You want something to eat, you go and forage it." He then gestured to his bag. "The bag Loveless gave you will provide you with a bit of help."

Quickly, Sterling checked his bag. As he did, Jetstream and Loveless begin to make their way back to the carriage. Buddy began trailing after them.

"Wait, wait." Sterling rushed after them, "Y-you can't be serious. All-all that's here in are some clothes!"

"Indeed." Jetstream grunted. "Originally, it was only going to be a knife, but Mr. No Legs here insisted that your 'Cairode-climated' body might not last in the mountains."

"Loveless?" Sterling frowned, glancing at the chaired stallion, "Come on, tell me you're not serious about this…"

"I'm afraid so." Loveless sighed. "I'm sorry, boy, but it must be done. I did tell it would be hard didn't I?"

"You can't do this!" Sterling snarled, getting in between them and the carriage. Buddy began to whimper at the stallion's anger. "You can't just leave me in the woods!"

"So much for not being scared of anything." Jetstream sneered.

"I'm not scared!" Sterling growled, "But this isn't fair! If you'd have told me, I-I'd have brought tools or food or-"

"Don't blame us for your own failures!" Jetstream seethed. "It makes me like you even less! You want it easy? Go back to juvie. They'll give you three squares and a cot. Confirm what your family believes, what everypony believes, that Sterling Cross is a weak and worthless coward!"

At that moment, Sterling snapped.

"I'm not a coward!" Sterling roared, as he charged at Jetstream.

But he was quickly repelled, as he found himself slammed into the carriage. Sterling groaned as he opened his eyes. To his horror, he found a blood red blade of a katana, tight to his throat, with a glaring Jetstream behind it.

"Jetstream!" Loveless yelled. Buddy was barking incessantly.

Sterling dared not gulp, the blade up against the lump in his throat.

"...Look, Sterling…" Jetstream began, his soft Brayzillian accent belying his fierce glare. "Loveless here seems to think that you might be worth my time. But it's going to take more than the words of an old stallion to convince me the same. So you say that you're not a coward?" His snout got up close to his. "...Then prove it."

With that, Jetstream pulled his katana away. Sterling dropped to the ground, silently fuming at the stallion before him.

"Tell you what, we'll leave Buddy with you." Jetstream offered, gesturing to the dog. "You take care of him, he'll take care of you…" He then opened the door to the carriage, climbing in, as he glanced back at Sterling. "We'll be back in a couple of months. If you're still alive by the time we get back, then you're in… if not..." He gave a scoff. "Well, it was nice not knowing you."

Loveless wheeled in past him, using his mechanical arm to climb into the carriage. Before he shut the door, he glanced at the young sullen stallion with pity.

"I'm sorry this had to happen." Loveless apologized. "...But for what it's worth… I believe you can do it."

With that, he shut the door. Sterling watched on in growing horror as the carriage began rolling off into the distance, Buddy barking after them. As soon as they were out of sight, Sterling threw the duffel bag to the ground in anger.

 _'What was I thinking?!'_ He admonished himself. _'I listened to that wheelchair whacko, and look where it got me: Stuck in the middle of nowhere! I should've just stayed in juvie...'_

Buddy whined plaintively as he nuzzled against Sterling once more.

 _'Well, on the bright side, at least I'm not alone.'_ He thought, stroking the loyal canine. "Guess it's just you and me now, huh, Buddy? Just you and me..."

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. A Colt's Best Friend

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Three: A Colt's Best Friend**

The next day, Sterling awoke from his slumber on the couch of his own accord (clearly, nopony had dared to rouse him after what happened with Huckleberry the previous morning).

 _'At least Father wasn't in my dreams last night.'_ Sterling thought as he made his way into the kitchen. _'Thank Faust for small mercies...'_

"Mornin', Sterling." Big Red smiled as Sterling entered the room. "Yer jest in time fer breakfast."

"Looks like I didn't have to wake you yesterday after all." Huckleberry noted. "Would've loved to have known that sooner..."

"Yeah, sorry about that, kid." Sterling cringed.

Cherry soon walked in, carrying plates with toast and waffles.

"Eat up, boys." She smiled (though less so when she gave Sterling his dish).

"Thanks." Sterling said curtly, eager to get in Cherry's good graces after the very tense and awkward conversation with Marshall. "I'm sure it'll be great."

"Of course it will." Cherry declared.

"Her cookin' weren't the main reason Ah married her." Big Red admitted. "But it is a nice bonus."

"Mmm, you're telling me." Globe grinned.

After eating their fill, the boy set aside their plates.

"Great stuff as always, mom." Eclipse smiled.

"Understatement of the year." Huckleberry chuckled. "I'd better go work some of this off. Don't want to end up looking like Globe..."

"Hey!" Globe pouted.

"Nothing personal, bro." Huckleberry shrugged. "But chubby only looks cute at your age. Ladies in my age range prefer a more slender bod."

"Would they prefer a more bruised bod?" Eclipse glared. "Because that's what you'll be getting if you don't zip it."

"Ooh, what put a twist in your feathers?" Huckleberry joked.

"It's Wednesday, remember?" Eclipse sighed. "Meaning it's my turn to clean out the cherry cellar. I hate doing that."

"But yer so good at it, kiddo." Big Red smiled encouragingly. "Nopony gets the place cleaner than you do."

"And we do appreciate that." Cherry added. "Enough to give you an extra-large course at dinner tonight."

"Guess I can't argue with the fringe benefits." Eclipse smiled. "Let me just get my gloves."

Eclipse left the room, followed closely by Huckleberry.

"I'll, er, just be heading into town." Globe declared, an odd look on his face.

"And where will you be going?" Cherry asked. "Somewhere important?"

"No, just... walking around." Globe said nervously. "It's a beautiful day. Be a shame to waste it by staying inside."

"Uh-huh." Big Red nodded. "Well, jest be sure tah get back in time fer lunch, kiddo."

"Sure thing." Globe nodded. "Bye."

Globe slipped out of the room. Sterling watched him shrewdly.

 _'If I didn't know better, I'd think the kid was hiding something.'_ He thought. _'Nah. A sweet kid like that couldn't possibly keep secrets from his parents...'_

As Cherry collected the plates, Sterling picked up his.

"Here, let me." He offered, bringing his plate to the sink.

"How gracious of you." Cherry said flatly. "Picking up one plate and taking it to the sink. Makes my workload so much easier..."

"C'mon Cherry, cut the guy some slack." Big Red admonished his wife. "Ain't it enough that he's makin' the gesture?"

"I suppose." Cherry shrugged. "Thank you, Sterling."

"Happy to help." Sterling smiled. _'Especially if it actually gets you off my back...'_

"Ain't he such a gracious guest?" Big Red beamed.

"Eh, since you're letting me live under your roof for free, I figure I oughta do something to earn my keep around here." Sterling shrugged.

"Well, ya don't haveta put yourself out." Big Red declared. "Yer still our guest, y'know."

"If you say so." Sterling nodded.

A short while while later, Sterling was in the front room, reading the morning newspaper. Much to his chagrin, the news in Dodge Junction was tediously stale.

 _'Typical small-town paper.'_ He frowned. _'Biggest news they have is about some baking contest…' He then shrugged. "Then again, at least the stories of what happened in Canterlot hadn't gotten here yet… though I might need to prepare myself for when it does.'_

Feeling a bit thirsty, Sterling wandered back into the kitchen for a drink. There, he saw Big Red putting aside some empty cherry soda bottles, and Cherry opening up the cupboards.

"Don't mind me, folks." Sterling declared. "Just getting some water."

Big Red nodded, while Cherry simply busied herself with her efforts.

"Oh no." Cherry said suddenly.

"What's up, darlin'?" Big Red asked.

"I forgot to get some bread and butter yesterday." Cherry groaned, as she realized the cupboards were lacking those particular items. "And I've already got so much to do today. Cleaning the attic, baking tonight's dessert... if I squeeze in going to the general store, I won't have any time to myself."

"Ya know Ah'd love tah help ya, darlin'." Big Red sighed. "But Ah gotta go prune the branches in the west orchard."

"I'll go get that stuff for you." Sterling offered.

"You?" Cherry gaped.

"Yeah, why not?" Sterling shrugged. "Better than just sittin' around here all day."

"Sounds like a good idea tah me." Big Red smiled.

"I don't know." Cherry frowned. "I wouldn't want to burden our... guest."

"Honestly, I'd prefer it." Sterling sighed. "I've only been here a couple of days, and I'm already bored. It'll give me something to do, at least." Mentally, he added _'And a little trip into town might help me get the lay of the land, as they say. Could come in handy if I ever need to make a quick escape.'_

"I suppose there's no harm in that." Cherry shrugged. "If you really want to, Sterling, then you can go into town and get the bread and butter."

"Great." Sterling smiled. "Don't suppose you need anything else while I'm going?"

"Now that ya mention it, Ah could use sum horseshoe polish." Big Red admitted.

"Okay then." Sterling nodded. "Consider that added to the list."

"Give me a moment to get the Bits together." Cherry instructed.

Moments later, Cherry had counted out the exact amount of money required to buy what they needed, while Big Red had given Sterling directions to the general store.

"Here you are." Cherry handed Sterling the money. "And... thank you for offering to help."

"No problem." Sterling smiled. "Happy to help."

As Sterling departed the homestead, Big Red grinned smugly at Cherry.

"Ah told ya he wuz a decent guy." He smirked. "Case in point: He offered to go shoppin' fer us, going tah such effort, all outta the goodness of his heart."

"I know, I know." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Please don't gloat, Red."

"Sorry, darlin'." Big Red apologized.

"I suppose Sterling isn't all bad." Cherry admitted. "That's assuming he doesn't just keep the money and run off..."

"Seriously?" Big Red frowned.

"Just joking." Cherry declared. "Mostly…"

"Ah don't think we gotta worry about Sterling running off jest yet." Big Red declared. "It ain't like he got sum place to head off ta in a big hurry. Or any kinda reason tah leave too soon. Not unless a pal a' his comes by lookin' fer him..."

"Somehow, I find that very unlikely..." Cherry declared. "We found Sterling out in the desert. If somepony were out to find him, they would have started looking by now."

"Yeah, yer prob'ly right." Big Red admitted. "Gotta feel sorry fer 'im, though. Poor guy's got no friends lookin' out fer 'im..."

Meanwhile, back in Infinity, Loveless has hard at work.

Ever since hearing about Sterling's impending fate within a month's time, Loveless had taken it upon himself to find him before the month has passed, in the hopes of convincing him to come back.

However, due to his own obligations, he had to delegate his work to the many informants that the Forefathers called upon.

He was in contact with one of them right now, as he talked to a midnight blue Earth Pony with silver eyes, a dark green mane, and a target reticule Cutie Mark.

"Are you sure there has been no sign of Sterling, Seeker?" Loveless frowned.

"Afraid so." Seeker declared. "I hit up all my contacts in all the bigger cities in Equestria. Not one of them has seen anypony matching his description."

"Then try the smaller towns." Loveless urged. "If I know Sterling, he'll take to hiding out in the sticks somewhere."

"You got it." Seeker nodded… before frowning. "Before I go, sir… I have to ask you something."

"Yes?" Loveless frowned.

"What exactly do you expect to do once we do find him?" Seeker asked. "I heard that Sterling doesn't want to come back."

"Perhaps." Loveless retorted. "But I'm sure I can talk some sense into him, if I can only see him face to face."

"I'm not so sure about that, sir..." Seeker frowned. "Sterling gone deep into hiding, by the looks of things. When a stallion does that, he's not really in the mood for talking..."

"Just do it." Loveless said coldly.

"...Yes, sir." Seeker cringed, chastised. "I'll redouble my efforts, and let you know if I and the others find anything."

"Yes, you do that." Loveless grunted. "Loveless, out."

Once the mirror shut off, Loveless lowered the mirror, and lean back into his chair.

"It's times like these that I regret teaching you all those undercover skills, Sterling." Loveless sighed. "Even with our best out there searching, you're more than capable of keeping yourself hidden. It's doubtful you'll stray out into the open for anything that isn't absolutely necessary..."

Back in Dodge Junction, Sterling made his way into town, intent on running his errand.

 _'What a quaint little place.'_ He admitted, as he glanced around the streets. _'Not the kind of town my folks would ever want to visit, that's for sure...'_

Some of the townsponies who had seen Sterling arrive with Big Red and Cherry gave him some quiet nods or waves. Most of the others simply walked by politely.

 _'Decent folks, at least.'_ Sterling mused. _'Let's face it, there are worse place to live around here.'_

As Sterling passed by the Sheriff's office, he noticed Marshall in the window. Marshall gave him a sour look when he passed by.

 _'Really got off on the wrong hoof with that guy.'_ Sterling frowned. _'Best to avoid him in future. Don't want to blow my cover...'_

Soon after, Sterling reached the general store, quickly locating the provisions required.

"That'll be seven Bits." The store owner, a kindly-looking old Earth Pony stallion with a peach coat, white mane, green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of an apron, declared.

"Here ya go." Sterling passed over the Bits. _'One good thing about small towns; Everything's dirt cheap.'_

After exiting the store with the supplies in a paper bag, Sterling started to make his way back to the homestead. But as he did, he spotted Globe up the street, carrying a satchel, and slipping into a back alley.

 _'What's this?'_ Sterling mused. _'The kid's sneaking into some back alley, carrying a bag full of... stuff? Maybe he really is up to something...'_

Sterling quickly followed after Globe. The chase lead him through several side paths and alley ways.

"Geez." Sterling panted slightly. "Kid's pretty fast when he wants to be."

The chase came to an end when Globe reached an abandoned junk yard.

'Why would the kid want to come here?' Sterling frowned, as he kept a safe distance. 'This place is a dump. Literally.'

"Hey." Globe said out loud. "It's me again."

'Is he meeting somepony?' Sterling frowned. 'Somepony who wants the contents of that bag?'

To Sterling's surprise, a Saint Bernard pup came barrelling in from around the corner, throwing itself at Globe. It was a short, stout little thing, much like Globe himself. Its fur was scruffy, making it clear that the pup hadn't seen a bath in a while. But its eyes sparkled with excitement at Globe's arrival. Yipping happily, it started licking the colt's face like there was no tomorrow.

"Easy boy, easy!" Globe chuckled. "I missed you too!" He held up the satchel. "I got you more snacks!"

The puppy barked excitedly. Globe opened the satchel, giving the puppy pieces of bread, and left-over fish from Eclipse's own meals. The puppy eagerly wolfed them down.

"That's a good boy!" Globe petted the puppy. "Eat it all up!"

 _'Well, I'll be.'_ Sterling smiled. _'Guess the kid wasn't up to anything too shady after all.'_

"That's right." Globe smiled, as the puppy continued eating. "Keep this up, and you'll grow up big and strong. And I'll be with you every step of the way..."

The puppy yipped once more after he finished his food. He then sat on his haunches, panting as he looked up at Globe.

"And that's a promise." Globe scratched his ears.

Sterling couldn't help but be touched by Globe's obvious bond with the puppy.

 _'As much as I hate to break up this heartwarming scene...'_ He thought, before stepping forward. "Hey, kid."

"Sterling?" Globe gaped. "I, er... this isn't what it looks like..."

"Really?" Sterling smirked. "Because it looks like you're feeding a stray puppy. Maybe I need to get my eyes checked..."

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like." Globe sighed.

"So… is this what you have been doing on your 'walks'?" Sterling asked, "Visiting this little guy right here?"

"...Kind of..." Globe said awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm not judging you." Sterling declared. "I'm kind of a dog-lover myself…" He moved in closer. "May I?"

"Sure..." Globe nodded.

"Hey, little fella." Sterling approached the puppy.

With another yip, the puppy padded over to Sterling. Sterling stroked the puppy's back, and scratched behind his ears. In return, the puppy licked Sterling's hoof.

"Oh, I think he likes you." Globe smiled.

"I like him too." Sterling grinned. "So, what's the little guy's name?"

"Bolero." Globe revealed.

"Nice." Sterling grinned. "So how'd you two meet?"

"Oh, I found Bolero all alone, sniffing around the theater during opera season." Globe declared. "That's where I got the name. I felt so sorry for the little guy, I just had to do something."

"I understand." Sterling nodded. "Like I said, I'm a dog-lover myself."

"Really? Did you have a dog when you were a colt?" Globe asked.

"Not really." Sterling shrugged. "Always wanted one, but my folks wouldn't let me. Didn't get one till after I left home…" His mind went to someone else he had left behind… "But that's beside the point. Mind tellin' me why you've been caring for this little guy?"

"It's complicated…" Globe admitted. "I've never really been one for pets, since me and my brothers traveled a lot in the past… but when I saw Bolero here…" Globe scratched Bolero behind the ear. "...He reminded me of myself back then…" He scoffed at himself. "It's dumb, really…"

"Not as dumb as you think." Sterling nodded. "But why haven't you brought him home?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how to bring it up." Globe sighed. "And besides… I think dad hates dogs."

"Really?" Sterling frowned, "How do you figure?"

"Have you seen him with timber wolves and cactus coyotes?" Globe deadpanned. "He hates each and every one of them with a passion. And I may not be smart like Eclipse, but I know dogs are in the same boat as those two."

"Well, I'm sure if you ask him… maybe it'll turn out dogs are an exception?" Sterling frowned.

"I dunno… but I don't want to take the chance." Globe frowned, as he then glanced worriedly at Sterling. "...You're not going to tell him and mom, are you? If they find out, they might just have Bolero sent to the pound, and I'll never see him again."

Sterling looked at Bolero's happy face, then back at Globe's frown.

"Relax, kid." He smiled. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you." Globe beamed. "I really appreciate it."

"No worries." Sterling grinned. "Trust me, I know how strong the bond between a colt and his dog can be. The last thing I'd want is to have you two torn apart."

Sterling patted Bolero on the head, and the pup leapt up and licked him.

"I think Bolero is thanking you too." Globe chuckled.

"You're welcome, pup." Sterling scratched behind the Saint Bernard's ear. "Anyway, I should be getting back." He held up the bag. "I was out on a little errand before I decided to follow you. Your folks are probably wondering what's taking so long."

"Then we shouldn't keep you." Globe nodded. "And... thanks again, Sterling."

"No problem, kid." Sterling ruffled Globe's mane. "No colt should be separated from his best friend..."

 _Flashback..._

Three months after they had left Sterling to take care of himself, Jetstream and Loveless were making their way back to the forest. Jetstream had a bag of tacos in his saddlebag. As they traveled deeper into the forest, they came across a campsite. They weren't sure who the campsite belonged to, as many ponies camped out there from time to time.

"Jetty, are you sure this is where we left Sterling?" Loveless asked.

"Sure I'm sure." Jetstream nodded. "One thing I pride myself on is a great sense of direction."

"And yet... no Sterling." Loveless pointed out.

"He's here." Jetstream insisted. "He's gotta be."

"And what are you basing that on, exactly?" Loveless asked.

"Well..." Jetstream trailed off.

"Dammit... I told you we shouldn't have left him out here alone for so long." Loveless frowned. "He was only a boy."

"Hey, I'm not the one who picked him out." Jetstream snarled. "If you didn't think he was cut out for this, you should had just left him there in juvie."

"I didn't think you'd throw him into the deep end quite so quickly." Loveless retorted. "I thought we'd ease him into things. Not just leave him out here for months."

"Oh, were you expecting me to send him to summer camp?" Jetstream sneered, "Telling ghost stories by the campfire and singing 'Kum ba ya'?"

"That's not what I meant-" Loveless stopped as he spotted a duffel bag near the camp site. "Wait. Does that bag look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, it does..." Jetstream nodded.

As they investigated further, they spotted a dead rabbit hanging from a tree branch.

"Looks like Buddy's still around, too." Loveless smiled.

"Yeah… but then where's Ster-" Jetstream asked before suddenly...

A sound of a crossbow loading made their ears perk as a young voice snarled.

"Okay, give me one reason to not put a bolt through both your skulls."

Jetstream and Loveless turned around, and saw Sterling, who had a shaggier mane and a thick beard, glaring fiercely at both of them. At his side was Buddy, who also looked shaggier, but in good health. Loveless and Jetstream both glanced at each other, as Jetstream pulled out the bag of tacos.

"We brought tacos?" Jetstream offered.

"...What kind?" Sterling asked.

"The edible kind." Jetstream joked.

Sterling laughed sarcastically.

"Just set the bag down." He ordered.

Jetstream complied As he did, Sterling lowered his crossbow, still angered. Loveless, hoping to break the tension, spoke up.

"Sterling... I'm glad to see you're still in one piece." He smiled.

"Indeed." Jetstream nodded. "I was half expecting to find you had both been mauled by bears."

Loveless glared at him.

"Well, I was half expecting you two to never come back." Sterling said coldly.

"Sterling..." Loveless started.

"I was told you would be back in a couple of months!" Sterling seethed. "It's been three. THREE!"

"Me and Loveless had some business to take care of back at home base." Jetstream shrugged. "I figured if you weren't dead already, you could have handled a little overtime."

"Yeah, 'little'." Sterling scowled.

Jetstream glanced at Buddy.

"Looks like you and Buddy got on just fine." He noted. "Guessin' you had a dog before?"

"No." Sterling shook his head. "My dad was too afraid, and my mom... well, she just didn't care for them." He smiled and petted Buddy. "But I usually played around with some of the strays back in Cairode. I guess I have a way with dogs."

"That you do…" Loveless nodded, "But I am curious…" He glanced at the campsite around them. "Where did you obtain all this gear?" He glanced at the crossbow, noting the scope on it. "And that rifle-style crossbow?"

"Well, the first few weeks were tough." Sterling admitted. "I tried roughing it, but with what little you gave me, but before long, I knew I had to improvise." He then glanced into the distance, where there were a few cabins. "So I started raidin' cabins. I got a sleeping bag from a stallion called Bunker, a lighter from a mare called Smolder, and the crossbow from a stallion called Trickshot. Made my life easier." He grinned smugly. "In fact, I was about ready to make my own cabin if you guys didn't come back."

"Excellente." Jetstream smiled. "You see, Sterling, this is what I was talking about. We toss you out into the wilderness and you learn to adapt."

"I told you Sterling has potential, Jetstream. And this proves it." Loveless grinned, himself impressed. "He stepped up in a big way."

"That he did... that he did..." Jetstream agreed.

A short while later, they were sat around the campsite. Sterling had quickly dived into the tacos, and was feeding Buddy some leftovers from his hoof.

"You know he's not a pony." Jetstream pointed out.

"He's better than a pony." Sterling smiled. "Smart, loyal, trustworthy."

"A very apt description." Loveless grinned.

"Yeah?" Jetstream sneered. "And where does all that trust and loyalty lead? Abandoned in the woods, or dumped at the pound. Then again, he's not smart enough to understand such ultimatums."

"What's your point?" Sterling scowled.

"The point is that you've passed the survival test, my boy." Loveless smiled. "With flying colors."

"Good." Sterling grinned.

"Survival's only one part of it, though." Jetstream declared. "If you're gonna be one of us, you've gotta have the combat skills to back it up."

"Yeah, not really many opportunities to practice fighting out here." Sterling snorted. "There are bears, sure, but I'm not dumb enough to fight them."

"Sterling makes a good point." Loveless admitted. "Taking on a bear hoof to claw would be tantamount to suicide."

"True." Jetstream shrugged. "But my point still stands: living rough in the woods may build muscle tone, but it's hardly a course in the fine art of combat."

"I still survived, though." Sterling boasted.

"But surviving isn't enough." Jetstream declared, standing up. "Living out in the woods won't get you what's really needed to survive in this world. But being one of us will..." He placed a hoof on the handle of his red katana.

"Jetstream?" Sterling frowned. "What are you-"

In an instant, Jetstream drew his katana from his sheath and with what could be the speed of lightning, swung it around.

"Whoa!" Sterling ducked as one swing came dangerously close to his head.

As one of Jetstream's swings came in Loveless's direction, the stallion activated a spring that catapulted his body out of the chair, and clear of the danger.

With a bark, Buddy ducked down as Jetstream continued swinging.

Everything around them wasn't lucky enough to dodge Jetstream's strikes. The makeshift log seats were sliced into splinters. The remaining tacos exploded into fast food fragments. The hanged rabbit was diced to pieces. Sterling's sleeping bag was cut to ribbons.

Finally, Jetstream ceased his movements. Several trees crashed to the ground, cut clean in half.

Sterling waited a moment, making sure it was safe, before he got back up, stupefied by what had just happened.

"What the buck was that?!" Sterling snarled. "You could've killed me!"

"That, Sterling, is pure unadulterated power." Jetstream declared, sheathing his katana. "Stick by us, kid, and you will be capable of something like this in a couple of years."

"Wow, really?" Sterling's anger was slightly abated, as he glanced at all the damage dealt to the site. "I could be this strong?"

"Anything is possible if you put your mind to it." Loveless declared, as he struggled back into his chair. He then glared at Jetstream. "Though I would appreciate fair warning before you did something like that again, Jetstream."

"My apologies, Loveless." Jetstream chuckled. "But I believed our recruit would enjoy a glimpse into his future…"

"Wait… does that mean I'm in?" Sterling asked hopefully. "I'm a part of the group now?"

"Not just yet." Jetstream stepped in.

"What, really?!" Sterling seethed. "I just survived in the wilderness for three months! What else do I have to do to get into your little club?"

"Jetstream?" Loveless frowned, a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, just a little thing." Jetstream shrugged. "Practically minuscule... you like Buddy, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Sterling nodded. "We've been living out here together for three months. He's like my best friend."

"How sweet..." Jetstream mused.

"Yes, it is." Loveless nodded. "A colt and his dog... such a classic tale."

"And yet... their closeness actually raises an interesting question." Jetstream declared. "One that requires testing..."

"What are you getting at, Jetstream?" Loveless asked.

"Indulge me." Jetstream smirked. He turned to Sterling. "Would you say you'd be willing to do anything for Buddy? Would you die for him? Kill for him? Put his fate above all else?"

"I... guess so." Sterling frowned, unnerved by the questions Jetstream was positing. "Why? What's with all the questions?"

"It's all part of the last test." Jetstream grinned, as he then picked up the scope-equipped crossbow (one of the few things to survive his earlier attack) and handed it to him. "Sterling, I want you to take that crossbow... and kill Buddy."

"What?!" Sterling gaped.

"Jetstream!" Loveless yelped.

Buddy cocked his head, confused at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Why?" Sterling asked. "What will killing Buddy possibly prove?"

"Only that you can be counted on to obey orders to the letter." Jetstream retorted. "That you will do as you're told, when you're told, without letting emotions get in the way."

"Jetstream..." Loveless frowned.

"Don't 'Jetstream' me, Irons." Jetstream said coldly. "You know that our superiors value loyalty to the cause above all else." He turned to Sterling. "Sterling, in your own time."

Sterling looked down at Buddy's loving, faithful face. He looked back on all the time they had spent together. Buddy was the one thing that had made this nightmare bearable. Buddy had become his best friend. And now Jetstream was asking Sterling to kill him.

"I..." Sterling mumbled. "I... I can't do it."

"Of course you can." Jetstream smiled condescendingly. "Just take your crossbow and shoot him. It'll all be over in an instant, before the little one can suffer. Like putting down Ol' Yeller."

"Jetstream, this isn't right." Loveless growled. "The boy has already been through Tartarus!"

"...You have a point, Loveless." Jetstream nodded. "It would be cruel to have Sterling kill him right in his face." He then turned to Sterling, "Sterling, fire your crossbow into the air. That should send Buddy running. Then you can take your shot. It'll be a test of your loyalty. Buddy won't even know what hit him… and you can get a headstart in target practice..."

"...No." Sterling said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Jetstream spat.

"I won't do it." Sterling declared. "And you can't make me! Buddy is my friend!"

"Oh, really?" Jetstream smirked. "So you'd rather go back to juvie? Or worse, stay out here? This time, with absolutely nothing?"

"You can't-" Loveless started.

"You know how it is, Irons." Jetstream sneered. "Think about it, Sterling. This is your chance to prove that you're not weak. That you can actually accomplish something. That you have the strength to make something of yourself. And once you do, you'll be given a new life. Better than anything you've ever imagined. A life where you will be revered as a powerful, capable stallion, a stallion to be feared and respected. Isn't that worth the life of one mangy mutt?"

"Well…" Sterling began, unsure.

"Of course, if you'd rather remain a weak nobody for the rest of your life, go right ahead." Jetstream shrugged.

Sterling painstakingly mulled over the situation. He didn't want to kill Buddy, but he didn't to live that nightmare any longer. He wanted to be somepony, somepony who wasn't weak and helpless. The only way he'd have a chance at this 'better life' was through this group and the only way in was to put down the dog he grew to care for. It turned his stomach, but deep down, he knew he had no choice…

 _'Forgive me, Buddy...'_ He thought sadly.

"Well?" Jetstream asked.

"Okay." Sterling sighed. "I'll do it."

"Excellent." Jetstream grinned triumphantly. "Whenever you're ready..."

Loveless looked on with a grimace, sensing the turmoil that Sterling was feeling.

Sterling took one last look at Buddy's innocent face, then raised his crossbow in the air, and fired. The noise of the bolt firing spooked Buddy, as Jetstream surmised, and the canine rushed towards the forest. Placing another bolt in the crossbow, Sterling pointed it at Buddy's retreating form.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ Sterling thought, as he squeezed the trigger.

Once again, the noise of a discharged bolt filled the air, but this time, it was joined by a dull thud, and a shrill yelp. That last sound was the one that would haunt Sterling forever, as the guilt-ridden young stallion had just sacrificed the best friend he'd ever had for a chance at glory. Only time would tell if his choice would turn out to be worth it...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Working On The Farm

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Four: Working On The Farm**

After pledging to keep Globe's secret, Sterling made his way back to the homestead.

"Here we go." He smiled as he placed the bag containing their groceries on the kitchen table. "Everything present and accounted for."

"Good job, Sterling." Big Red smiled.

"I suppose so." Cherry shrugged. "I at least owe today's relaxation time to you, Sterling."

"No problem. Glad I could be of service..." Sterling nodded, then mentally added in distaste, _'You old shrew.'_

"Ah knew lettin' ya stay wuz a good idea, Sterling." Big Red declared.

"Hey, just trying to earn my keep." Sterling shrugged. "If you have any other jobs that needs doing, feel free to ask."

"We'll keep that in mind." Big Red nodded.

"Of course." Cherry agreed. "Anything to keep our guest feeling fulfilled."

"Thanks." Sterling grinned. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll have a nice sit down on the couch. That was a pretty long trip..."

"Yeah, you go rest." Big Red nodded. "You've earned it."

Sterling sat down on the couch, easing his tired hooves.

 _'This desert has some rough terrain...'_ He thought, rubbing one hoof with two others. _'Don't know how these ponies manage...'_

Not long after, Globe returned home.

"Hey, kiddo." Big Red greeted him.

"How was your little trip into town?" Cherry asked.

"It was... okay." Globe shrugged. "Just regular, everyday stuff, nothing out of the ordinary at all..."

"...Alright then." Big Red said awkwardly.

"Wash up for lunch, dear." Cherry urged.

"Yes, mom." Globe nodded.

"Way to not be suspicious, kid." Sterling whispered as Globe passed by.

"I couldn't help it." Globe quietly cringed. "I've never been a very good liar."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Sterling smiled. "Means you've got an honest spirit, kid. Nowhere near enough of those in the world right now..."

"Aw, thanks." Globe smiled meekly.

"My pleasure." Sterling grinned. "Now you run along. I'm sure you must be tired from your 'regular, everyday stuff'."

"...Yeah." Globe chuckled. "See you later, Sterling."

"See ya, kid." Sterling nodded, as Globe went upstairs.

After his hooves had recovered from his walk into town, Sterling decided to join Big Red and Cherry in the kitchen again. Cherry was at the table, setting the plates for dinner, while Big Red was reading a newspaper.

"That Globe's a good kid." Sterling declared.

"He sure is." Big Red nodded.

"You must have raised him well." Sterling grinned.

"As much as we'd like to take the credit, Globe has always been such a sweet little colt." Cherry smiled lovingly.

"Darn tootin'." Big Red nodded. "He's one great kid."

"But you know what could make him even better?" Sterilng asked.

"Better?" Cherry frowned.

"How d'ya mean, Sterling?" Big Red asked.

"Well, I'm not an expert when it comes to raising kids." Sterling shrugged. "But if there is something I know would be great for a kid like Globe, it'd be for him to have a pet."

"A pet?" Cherry repeated.

"Oh, yeah." Sterling nodded. "Something like a hamster, a cat... maybe even a dog."

"Ah'm not really seein' yer reasonin' here, pardner." Big Red admitted.

"Pets teach a colt responsibility." Sterling declared. "Taking care of another living thing can help them develop their sense of responsibility. And if he took care of one, it would take care of him."

"That's some interestin' way of lookin' at it." Big Red murmured.

"You could say that." Sterling shrugged. "But there's also the sheer joy that comes from having a pet. I'll bet the kid would be over the moon. And a happy kid is a kid who just develops more and more, grows up right."

"Sterling does make a good point." Cherry mused. "Maybe we should consider it, Red."

"Yeah, maybe." Big Red shrugged. "But let's not rush inta anythin'."

"Like you can talk." Cherry rolled her eyes, clearly remembering Big Red's offer for Sterling to stay with them. She then turned to Sterling. "But I must ask, why the sudden interest in Globe?"

"He just seems like a good kid." Sterling shrugged. "He'd probably be a great pet owner. Just food for thought."

"Speakin' a' food, it's almost time fer dinner." Big Red declared.

"Great." Sterling smiled, as he was about to make his way to the dining room. "I'm starving."

"Don't forget to wash your hooves, mister." Cherry frowned.

"Of course." Sterling sighed, heading for the bathroom. _'Boy, you've really got the "nagging" part of the job down, haven't you?'_

The rest of the day passed without any major incidents. Dinner comprised of tumbleweed and cactus juice stew, with liberal helpings of desert roses on the side.

"So, how did clearing out the cellar go, Eclipse?" Globe asked.

"Same as usual." Eclipse shrugged. "My feathers always get so sticky from the leftover cherry juice..."

"Too bad for you, bro." Huckleberry smirked.

"Laugh it up, Huck." Eclipse sneered. "It'll be your turn in a couple of days. Then we'll see who's laughing."

"Okay, cool it, kids." Big Red chuckled. "It ain't that much of a chore... an' Ah should know, since I did it all the time before you kids showed up."

"And you did get that extra-large portion of dinner I promised." Cherry beamed.

"Yeah, I did." Eclipse smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"My pleasure." Cherry grinned.

"Speaking of... seconds, please?" Globe offered his empty plate.

"Coming right up." Cherry chuckled, added some more stew and desert roses to Globe's plate.

Sterling silently ate his dinner. Growing up, he and his family had never been close. They had never had a dinner where they talked and joked with each other. In fact, they'd barely spoken at all.

 _'I always wondered if other families did things differently... and now I know.'_ He smiled, contentedly eating a desert rose.

After finishing their meal, Sterling and the family whiled away the hours until bedtime arrived, reading, playing games, and other such activities. Big Red, Cherry, and the boys headed up to their respective bedrooms, while Sterling lay down on the couch.

 _'Heh, I think I'm starting to get used to this old thing.'_ He mused, finding himself being able to get more comfortable on the worn old couch. _'Not before time, too...'_

Sterling soon fell asleep, enjoying a mostly calm slumber.

The morning that followed, Sterling lied awake on the couch, having finished breakfast earlier. He was once again without anything to do, and having nothing to occupy his mind, his eyes began to wander the room he was in. It was a simple place, consisting of a hoof-carved table, an old fireplace, and a mantelpiece with various family photos, mostly of the boys, Big Red and Cherry. On the wall beside it was a calendar.

As he glanced at the calendar, his thoughts suddenly went to Father, and the ultimatum he had been given.

 _'Dammit, I need to focus on getting out of here.'_ Sterling frowned. _'I only have less than a month left before Father sends somepony after me. But where do I go?'_ Sterling mulled it over for a moment. _'I guess the best thing would be to get out of Equestria, but for that, I'll need cash. But where the hell I'm going to get a paying job in such short time?'_

"C'mon, boys!" Big Red called, shocking Sterling out of his musings. "Time fer cherry-bucking!"

"Coming, dad!" Eclipse called back.

At that moment, Sterling hit upon an idea.

 _'Hey now.'_ He smirked. _'That just might work.'_

He walked into the kitchen, where Big Red was waiting for his boys.

"Hey, I hear you guys are going cherry bucking, right?" Sterling asked.

"That's right." Big Red smirked. "Wouldn't be much of a cherry farm without cherry buckin', now would it?"

"Would you mind if I lend a hoof today?" Sterling questioned.

"No problem, Sterling." Big Red grinned. "The more the merrier."

"Hold on a moment, Red." Sterling stated, "I'm not doing it for free."

"Excuse me?" Cherry entered the room, incensed by Sterling's comment.

"Look, Big Red was right the other day." Sterling frowned, not liking Cherry's intrusion. "I have no money. If I'm going to get places, I need to earn some bits. And I figure since you and Cherry owns a cherry farm and all, maybe I can work here part-time."

"Why the sudden need for money?" Cherry gave a suspicious glare. "You seemed fine crashing on our couch for the past three days."

"Look, I can't stay here forever." Sterling grunted, the glare Cherry giving him stirring up that same angry feeling from the other day. "There are places I need to go. But I can't go there without the proper funding."

"Well, we could jest lend ya the money ya need." Big Red suggested.

"Red!" Cherry gasped, outraged.

"No, I want to earn it." Sterling declared. "You've been real good to me, and I don't want you putting out more charity than you need to. I'll get that money, but I intend to work for it."

"That's the way ya want it, huh?" Big Red mused. "Fair enough. Ya got yerself a deal."

"Great." Sterling smiled. "Let's get started."

"That's the spirit." Big Red nodded. "Never hurts tah have another pair a' hooves out in the orchards."

"Whatever gets him out of the house..." Cherry muttered.

 _'Whatever gets me away from you...'_ Sterling thought coldly.

The boys joined them moments later.

"Okay boys, Sterling's gonna be helpin' us out today." Big Red announced.

"Is he now?" Eclipse snorted.

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "Jest think a' him as our new temporary farmhoof."

"If that means less work for us, I'm all for it." Huckleberry smiled.

"I don't mind." Globe smiled. "It might be fun to have Sterling out there with us."

"Thanks, kid." Sterling grinned.

"Just so long as he bucks the trees, and not any of us." Eclipse scowled.

"Don't tempt me, kid." Sterling joked.

"Come on, let's go." Big Red declared. "Them cherries won't be droppin' offa the trees by themselves..."

"Have a good days, my sweet boys... and Sterling." Cherry declared.

"Sho'nuff, darlin'." Big Red smiled, giving Cherry a quick peck before heading out.

"Try and keep up." Eclipse sneered at Sterling as the boys followed their father.

 _'Oh, please.'_ Sterling rolled his eyes. _'It's just kicking a bunch of trees. How hard can it be?'_

Sterling followed Big Red and the boys into the north end of the orchard, each one carrying a bucket for holding cherries. Having never been there before, Sterling was mildly surprised by the sheer amount of cherry trees there.

 _'Yeesh, is there really such a big call for cherries around these parts?'_ He thought. _'Guess that explains how a farmer is able to support such a big family...'_

"Okay, here we go." Big Red stopped before a tree that was filled to the brim with cherries. "Lemme show our guest how it's done."

"I don't think you need to show me." Sterling snorted.

"Have you ever bucked a tree before?" Eclipse asked.

"Well, no." Sterling admitted. "But it's not like it's an overly-complicated science."

"Izzat so?" Big Red smirked. "Well then, give it yer best shot."

"Okay, I will." Sterling said defiantly.

"This oughta be good..." Eclipse grinned.

Sterling trotted confidently over to the tree.

"This'll be the easiest paycheck I ever earned." He smirked, turning around so he could strike the trunk with his rear hooves.

"Go fer it, Sterling!" Big Red urged.

Sterling sharply brought forth his hooves, slamming them into the tree's trunk. However, he had misjudged the tree's curvature, causing one hoof to scrape roughly against the side, which the other collided with a knothole, giving him a splinter.

"OWWW!" Sterling leapt away, alternating between hopping on his wounded hooves. "Son of a- ow!"

"And me without my camera..." Huckleberry snickered.

As Sterling hopped, he noticed that, to add insult to injury, not a single cherry had fallen.

"Aw, come on!" He groaned. "Seriously?!"

"Harder than it looks, ain't it?" Big Red smirked.

"Maybe a little." Sterling cringed, taking a moment to pull out the splinter with his teeth. "What's the trick?"

"The trick is that yer not s'posed tah jest whack it as hard as ya can." Big Red declared. "A tree is a livin' thing, with its own ins an' outs. Ya gotta know how tah tap it in jest the right place tah get it tah release its precious bounty. Watch..."

Big Red struck the tree with a single hoof, causing a rain of cherries to cascade onto the ground.

"...Okay, I'll admit that's kind of impressive." Sterling sighed.

"Now you try again." Big Red urged. "An' this time, try and think about where to buck the tree, instead a' just hittin' it any old ways."

"Got it." Sterling nodded.

Approaching the tree again, Sterling made sure to make a note of where to strike the trunk. He elected to hit it dead center, reasoning that it would be the best spot to achieve optimal results. Taking a deep breath, he turned and kicked. Thankfully, there was no pain that time, but Sterling was dismayed to see barely half a dozen cherries out of several fall to the ground.

"Ooh, that's embarrassing." Eclipse jeered.

"No kidding." Huckleberry smirked. "Even Globe got more on his first try!"

"I really didn't." Globe insisted, trying to spare Sterling's feelings.

"Don't feel too bad." Big Red told Sterling. "It wuz a mighty fine first try. Ya'll get better with time."

"I hope so." Sterling sighed. _'Seriously. I've taken on psychos and monsters. No way some tree can get the best of me...'_

Over the rest of the afternoon, the group continued bucking the trees. Sterling did manage to knock down more cherries over time, but that amount was nothing compared to the others. Even Globe managed to surpass him.

"Sorry." Globe whispered as he hefted aside his almost-overflowing cherry bucket, acknowledging how much space was still left in Sterling's own.

"Don't be." Sterling sighed. "I'm the novice here, remember?"

"Keep at it, though." Globe encouraged him. "You can only get better, believe me."

 _'Yep.'_ Sterling smiled. _'That's one good kid...'_

Hours later, their work was done for the day. As the group returned to the homestead for dinner, Sterling was in agony, his hooves aching with each step.

"Ow, ow, ow..." He cringed.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I felt at the end of my first day working the orchard." Globe chuckled.

"I'm starting to understand how your dad can be so ripped." Sterling admitted. "This kind of work would make any stallion a tower of muscle."

"That's what I'm hopin'." Huckleberry flexed his forehooves.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm willing to put in so much excruciating effort..." Sterling frowned.

"That's what life out here is like, pally." Eclipse sneered. "Every day, you push yourself to the limit, just to make a living. Not many can handle it."

"Well, I'm sure I'll get used to it." Sterling retorted.

That evening, Sterling flopped down on the couch, still exhausted from his long work day.

 _'Well, look at that.'_ He mused. _'Me, a farmhoof. If my mother could see me now... she'd probably die of embarrassment...'_ He smirked widely. _'Then again, she wouldn't have been too happy at my first career choice. This first day on the job was something, but it doesn't quite compare to my first day with the Forefathers...'_

 _Many years ago..._

Sterling was still in a state of numbness, as he gazed upon Buddy's lifeless body.

"I have to admit, Sterling, I was afraid that you were going to chicken out and let the poor mutt go." Jetstream admitted.

"Well, I didn't." Sterling growled, fighting the urge to cry. "I hope you're happy."

"Not just yet, boy." Jetstream scoffed, as he turned to Loveless. "Loveless, be a friend and inspect the body."

"Of course." Loveless said quietly.

Sterling looked away as Loveless rolled over to Buddy.

 _'What have I done? The only friend I had in months, and I killed him...'_ He thought sadly.

"He's dead alright." Loveless nodded. "I'll call in one of our agents to dispose of the body. Don't want some hiker stumbling upon it and asking questions... "

"Good thinking." Jetstream smiled. "Come on, kid. Your new life awaits."

"Yeah, sure.." Sterling sighed.

Sterling reluctantly followed Jetstream back to the carriage, which was parked at the edge of the forest. Loveless joined them soon after.

"So Buddy's body is going to 'disposed of', right?" Sterling scowled. "And by that, I'm guessing you'll just throw him into the trash, or on a fire, right?"

"I truly am sorry for this, Sterling." Loveless sighed. "I know how much you cared for Buddy..."

"It was for the best, though." Jetstream declared.

"Seriously?" Sterling scowled. "How was killing poor Buddy 'for the best'?"

"In this line of work, it's best not to have too many attachments." Jetstream said solemnly. "This work of ours is serious, and dangerous. Letting those outside the organization get close wouldn't be the best idea."

"In that manner of thinking, I agree with Jetstream." Loveless admitted. "We must keep to ourselves. It's best for the mission, and us. Do you understand, Sterling?"

"Whatever." Sterling scowled.

"You'll see soon enough." Jetstream declared. "Trust me."

The carriage took off into the air, carrying them to a new destination. Throughout the trip, all Sterling could think about was Buddy; How much he'd come to care for the dog, and be cared for in return, and the agonizing sound of Buddy's final yelp.

 _'Oh, Buddy...'_ He thought to himself morosely. _'I should never have pulled the trigger...'_

Eventually, the carriage began to descend.

"Ah, we're here at last." Loveless smiled.

"Where?" Sterling asked, shook out of his maudlin thoughts.

"Home base." Jetstream smiled as they landed. "Take a look."

The group exited from the carriage. Sterling stared in amazement. Their final destination was a large abandoned monastery, left forgotten by time, overlooking a rather cold and desolate valley within a foreboding set of mountains. Up above, there was an abundance of storm clouds. Sterling was no historian, but he was fairly certain the monastery had been there for hundreds, if not thousands of years; The front was lined with stone columns, some which were cracked and crumbling.

"Whoa." He gaped. "What is this place?"

"This is the Infinity." Jetstream explained. "Headquarters of the Forefathers."

"Forefathers?" Sterling frowned.

"That's what we call ourselves." Loveless explained. "We are ponies seeking to change the world, by ensuring that control of that world is in the right hooves. The hooves of those who understand the true way of order, and will do whatever it takes to curb the forces of chaos, wherever they may rear their ugly heads."

"Wow..." Sterling murmured.

"Well, let's not stand out here in the cold." Jetstream urged. "Let's get inside before it snows or rains again."

The trio made their way inside the monastery, walking through the corridors.

"This here is where most ponies start when they first join the Forefathers." Loveless explained. "Here, we've made sure to provide all the necessities our agents would require. And while you're under our tuleage, you will be making great use of them. You have your gym, your barracks, your firing range…"

"And the canteen, you can't forget that." Jetstream smirked.

"Yes, that too." Loveless rolled his eyes. "They serve an excellent oat crumble cake."

As they walked across the corridors, Sterling noticed many different agents, of all sizes and of all races. Some were wearing robes, others armor, and others still lab coats.

"Nice dress code." Sterling noted.

"We have many operatives, who serve many different purposes." Loveless declared. "Some are warriors, some are scientists, others are scholars. Yet they all serve the same cause."

"Will I be getting one of those cool suits of armor?" Sterling asked.

"Perhaps." Loveless smiled. "As long as you can prove yourself worthy of it."

"Well, I'll sure try." Sterling nodded.

"Good." Loveless smiled. "Now, let's get to the upper levels."

"Upper levels? This place seems kind of too small for that." Sterling declared.

"From the outside, yes." Jetstream nodded. "But we only use the monastery, which was here long before our organization, for the lower levels. For the rest, our predecessors dug into the very mountain itself."

"And in recent times, added a little modern technology." Jetstream smirked. "A lift, for example."

Jetstream and Loveless led Sterling to a corner of the monastery, where there was indeed a lift, with an "out of order" sign on it.

"Oh, great." Jetstream groaned. "We'll have to take the escalator. Get ready for an exercise in tediousness..."

"I've been meaning to give lifts an overhaul..." Loveless sighed. "Can never find the time, though..."

Sterling followed the two to a very long moving stonecase, leading up a carved diagonal tunnel, an identical one next to it moving downwards.

 _'Yikes, that's a long way up.'_ He noted. _'Makes me wish I brought a magazine...'_

One by one, they stepped (or rolled) onto a step, and were slowly moved up the tunnel... very slowly.

 _'Ugh...'_ Sterling groaned inwardly. _'When they said "upper levels", I didn't think they'd be this high up...'_

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the top.

 _'Oh, finally.'_ Sterling cringed. _'Never again...'_

Spread out before them were a series of balconies, with stairs leading up to them. Strewn across there levels were a multitude of technological wonders, like being maintained by more operatives.

"These are the upper levels." Jetstream explained. "Where our highest-ranked agents work. Many if not all of our biggest operations begins in these very halls."

"Not too shabby." Sterling admitted.

"Normally, lower-ranked agents, especially rookies, aren't allowed up here." Loveless declared. "But for today, we shall be making an exception."

"In fact, we're taking you to the highest point of all." Jetstream declared.

Sterling followed Jetstream and Loveless as they made their way through the levels. As they neared the top, they stopped before a giant statue of a serpent trying to eat its own tail, but stopping just short of it, leaving room for a hoof to fit inbetween the mouth and tail.

"Nice." Sterling cringed. "What is this, modern art?"

"Not exactly." Jetstream grinned. He stuck his hoof into the hole, placing it on a panel within which read his hoofprint.

"Welcome back, Jetstream Ronin." A mechanical voice declared.

The wall beside the statue slid downward, revealing a ramp to a lower hallway.

"Cool." Sterling admitted.

"This way, please." Loveless urged.

Following Jetstream and Loveless, Sterling walked down the slanted hallway, the torches lighting up as they made his way downwards. Soon, at the end of the long hallway, they came out into a large circular chamber.

"Now where are we?" Sterling asked.

"We call this place 'The Coils'." Loveless announced. "It is where the Forefathers highest-ranked members, such as ourselves, gather to discuss important matters within the organization."

"We are collectively known as the Ouroboros." Loveless added.

"Is that even a real word?" Sterling smirked.

"Yes." Jetstream sneered. "It's latin."

"And why am I here again?" Sterling asked.

"Because we'd like you to meet somepony." Loveless declared.

The sound of hoofsteps on the stone floor filled the air. Sterling turned in the direction of the sound, and saw a cloaked stallion approaching. The stallion was easily the tallest pony Sterling had ever met. Jetstream and Loveless saluted as Sterling gazed up in shock as the tall pony walked up to him.

"Greetings, Sterling." The cloaked tall pony declared in a deep, mysterious gravel-like voice. "We meet at last."

"...Hi." Sterling said weakly, trying to not shrink.

"...At ease, you two." The cloaked stallion turned to Jetstream and Loveless, as he then turned to Sterling again. "So this is the boy whom you been telling me about?"

"Indeed it is, sir." Loveless nodded. "I hope he is to your satisfaction."

The stallion tilted his cloaked head forward, appraising Sterling. Sterling couldn't help but feel unnerved by his gaze.

"Seems to be of good stock." The cloaked stallion mused. "Young, strong, sturdy..."

"Uh... thanks..." Sterling cringed.

"Yeah, he's one tough kid." Jetstream nodded. "He did pretty well for himself during the survival portion of the training."

"I would expect no less." The stallion mused. "At the very least, it shows he has a strong will. That could come in useful to us..."

"Um... not to be rude, or anything, but... who are you?" Sterling asked weakly.

"I am Father." The stallion declared.

"Father?" Sterling frowned. "Whose father?"

"All of yours." Father said with grandeur, only to give what Sterling could swear is a shrug. "In a figurative sense, of course."

"Of course." Sterling nodded. "It'd be pretty weird otherwise..."

"Father is the leader of our illustrious organization." Loveless smiled. "It is his glorious vision that we are all working to make a reality."

"Without Father, none of us would even be here." Jetstream smiled. "He alone has the wisdom to make the world a paradise of order, and we are all honored to be a part of it."

"Please, you humble me with your praise." Father said graciously. "But your respect is appreciated."

"So you won't be asking me to do that?" Sterling half-joked.

Father once again turned in Sterling's direction.

 _'Please have a sense of humor...'_ Sterling gulped.

"Loveless here holds you in high regard, boy." Father declared. "And from what he's told me, it seems you would be a valuable asset to this organization."

"Well, uh... I'll do what I can." Sterling trembled.

"I trust your loyalty is unquestionable?" Father mused.

"Of course, sir." Jetstream nodded. "He can follow orders well... as long as he is reminded of the rewards."

"Good." Father nodded. "And the fact that he is standing before me means he passed Jetstream's survival test?"

"With flying colors, sir." Loveless nodded.

"Excellent." Father smiled under his hood. "We all expect great things from you, Sterling."

"Er... thanks." Sterling gulped, suddenly feeling like he was under a lot of pressure.

"We shall speak more about completing your initiation into our organization on a later date." Father declared. "For now, you must be weary from your excursion." He turned to Loveless and Jetstream. "See to it that our new 'agent' is escorted to his quarters. I now must attend to other matters"

"Yes, sir." Jetstream and Loveless bowed.

As Sterling was led back the way they came, he was still coming to terms with Father's appearance.

"That guy was tall!" He pointed out.

"Yeah." Jetstream smirked. "Large and in charge."

"But how?" Sterling frowned. "I didn't think ponies could get that big."

"Father is rather unique, when you think about it." Loveless admitted.

"And what was with all the praising and boot-kissing?" Sterling snorted.

"Watch it, kid." Jetstream snarled. "Father is worthy of far more than that. And just a friendly piece of advice: You'd do well not to joke around with him."

"Oh, yeah?" Sterling said defiantly.

"Yeah." Jetstream nodded. "There are heavy punishments for those who disrespect him. Just ask the last guy... if we can ever find his scattered bones."

Sterling froze for a moment, unnerved by the implication.

"I think you'll find Father can be a fair and honorable master." Loveless declared. "Serve him well, and you will reap the rewards. But cross him, and it will be your end."

"Got it." Sterling cringed.

Soon after, they reached the agents' living quarters.

"And this is where you'll be staying." Jetstream opened the door.

Inside was a sparse, minimalist decor; A bed, table, window, and door to a washroom were the only notable aspects.

"Nice place." Sterling snorted.

"What were you expecting, the Bitz?" Jetstream sneered.

"I'm afraid that, unlike our cabin, these living arrangements are for function, rather than form." Loveless shrugged.

"It's fine." Sterling shrugged. "Still better than that juvie cell."

"Well, we'll just leave you to get settled in." Loveless smiled.

"Later, kid." Jetstream nodded, as they both departed.

Sterling looked at his new home, a frown appearing on his face as he remembered how he came to be here.

 _'Suddenly, killing Buddy doesn't seem like such a smart move.'_ He frowned, as he sat on his bed. _'Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. Maybe I should just get out of here while I can. ...No, I can't.'_ He sighed deeply. _'There's no going back for me. Not after what I did... There are so many who want my hide, family included... Like it or not, there's nowhere I can go now. May as well stay put...'_

Hours later, Sterling was lying on his bed, trying to get some shut-eye, when suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Sterling, it's me!" Loveless called.

Sighing deeply, Sterling walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were liking your quarters." Loveless glanced around. "I hope you are setting in just fine."

"As fine as I can... on my own." Sterling muttered, still upset about Buddy.

"I know what you must think of Jetstream right now." Loveless sighed.

"I don't think you would want to know what I think of him." Sterling grunted.

"You didn't _have_ to do what he asked you to do." Loveless frowned. "You made that choice on your own."

"Well, I didn't have much choice." Sterling huffed. "It was either kill him or be stuck out in the middle of nowhere…" His glare softened, turning to sorrow. "I only wanted a chance for a better life…"

"I know." Loveless nodded. "And I intend to make sure that's what you get."

"Yeah?" Sterling snarled. "Doesn't seem like it so far. All you did was stand by while Jetstream made me murder my best friend."

"Jetstream was only trying to prepare you for what was to come." Loveless declared, "He knew if you weren't willing to kill Buddy, you wouldn't make it far in this world."

"He did, did he?" Sterling scowled.

"Yes." Loveless nodded. "Jetstream's teaching methodology may seem cruel, but it is only through being exposed to flame that iron may be transformed into steel. So too can true strength by forged by adversity."

"Where'd you get, from a fortune cookie?" Sterling retorted.

"From Jetstream, actually." Loveless smiled. "And he would know better than anypony. For he himself faced great hardships in his youth, and grew stronger from it. He applies that same principle to his teachings. As harsh as they are, his lessons can, over time forge a stallion into something stronger. At the end of the day, you can't argue with results."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Sterling snorted.

"However…" Loveless gave a wry grin. "I don't agree with ALL his teachings."

"...What?" Sterling raised a brow. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, I just figured you could use a bunkmate." Loveless smirked, as he then gave a whistle.

To Sterling's shock, none other than Buddy, alive and well, albeit with a bandage on his midsection and without his collar. The dog tackled Sterling, and began licking him. Sterling couldn't help laughing with joy.

"Buddy! It's really you!" He chuckled. "You're alive!'

"Ah, like I said before, nothing beats a bond between a colt and a dog." Loveless smiled.

"...Hold on." Sterling gently pushed Buddy to one side. "How… how is he alive?! I saw his dead body! You even checked him and said he was dead!"

"As luck would have it, Sterling, you weren't as accurate as Jetty thought." Loveless explained. "Your crossbow bolt only scrape the poor fella. And Buddy here..." He smirked at the happily panting dog. "Well, he's always been the best when it came to playin' dead."

"...So…" Sterling was processing the information. "...You lied to Jetstream. Your 'partner'. Just so you could bring Buddy back to me?"

"It wasn't a decision I made lightly." Loveless sighed. "But I saw the way you looked at Buddy. And you seem like a boy who hadn't had a friend in a long time."

"I guess you... do have a point there..." Sterling admitted awkwardly.

"And as much as Jetstream would argue otherwise, I didn't believe in kicking a pony when he's down. So while you and Jetstream were loading up, I had an agent come by and pick him up and got him patched up."

"And you... you did that for me?" Sterling murmured, unable to not feel a sense of gratefulness wash over him.

"Of course." Loveless nodded firmly. "Like I told you when we met, coming with me would be the hardest thing you ever done..." He then gave a grin, "However, I didn't mean 'everything'."

"...Thank you." Sterling smiled, feeling a happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time. "...Thank you so much."

"My pleasure." Loveless beamed, before pulling out Buddy's collar from his pocket. "However, since Jetstream doesn't know I went behind his back, we might not want to tell him. As far as any of us is concerned, Buddy did indeed die out in those woods."

"But won't Jetstream know that this is Buddy?" Sterling asked.

"Boy, you wouldn't believe how many golden retriever breed guard dogs we have in stock at our 'kennels'." Loveless chuckled. "If it weren't for the collars, no pony could tell one apart from another. And as much of a 'observant and meticulous' agent Jetstream makes himself out to be, he shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way…" Sterling shrugged.

"With that said, I'd suggest a change in name for the little fellow." Loveless urged.

"Yeah, sure." Sterling nodded, looking happily into Buddy's adoring face. "And I've got just the name: Ward."

"Ward?" Loveless mused. "Ah, as in 'a surrogate' or 'foundling'."

"No, I just really like the name 'Ward'." Sterling shrugged.

"I see." Loveless frowned. "Well then, I'll just leave you two to get reacquainted. I'll be back later on with a bowl and food for little Bu- Ward. Possibly a collar, too..."

"Sounds good." Sterling smiled. "And thanks again, Loveless."

"It was my pleasure, Sterling." Loveless smiled. "Truly. The others may see you as a soldier, but I can see something more in you."

"You do?" Sterling frowned. "Like what?"

"The seeds of greatness, my boy." Loveless declared. "In time, I believe you will make an excellent agent. As long as you hold on to your inner strength and determination, I know you'll go far."

"Thanks, Loveless." Sterling smiled. "And you know what? ...I'm glad you were the one who came to get me."

"As am I, my boy." Loveless grinned. "As am I..."

Loveless wheeled his way out of the room, leaving Sterling and the newly rechristened Ward alone.

"Well, Ward, I guess this is our new life." He stroked the canine's head. "Suppose we'd better get into the swing of things..."

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Brotherly Love

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Five: Brotherly Love**

After sharing dinner with the family, Sterling soon after collapsed on the couch and fell asleep immediately, exhausted from all of the cherry bucking. The next morning, he awoke with his joints still sore from his heavy workload the day before.

"Oh, jeez..." He grunted, painfully stretching out.

"What's the matter, Sterling?" Eclipse sneered as he walked by the couch, on his way to breakfast. "Never had a real day's work before?"

"You'd be surprised by the kind of work I did most days, kid." Sterling muttered under his breath.

"Maybe you're just getting too old for manual labor." Huckleberry joked.

"I'll give you old, ya smart-mouthed little..." Sterling scowled quietly.

"Don't let them get to you, Sterling." Globe smiled. "Trust me, after our first day in the orchard, we were just as sore as you. Maybe more..."

"Well, no offense, but you're kids." Sterling declared. "I'm a grown stallion. I've…" He trailed off, realizing what he almost let slip. "Let's just say I'm no stranger to physical activity, and leave it at that. I shouldn't be this messed up from kicking a few trees over the course of one afternoon."

"Hey, you're taking it better than I did after my first day." Globe declared. "I could barely move the next morning. I thought I'd worn out every muscle in my legs."

"Yikes." Sterling chuckled lightly. "Maybe this isn't so bad..."

"But it'll definitely get better." Globe assured. "Believe me, the morning after my second day in the orchard wasn't nearly as bad. I could at least move my legs the following morning."

"Guess that's something to look forward to..." Sterling mused. "Speaking of moving, you don't want to be be late for breakfast, do you?"

"No, sir." Globe smiled. "Today's cherry waffle day."

"You guys and your cherries..." Sterling rolled his eyes. "I'll be right with ya, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Globe nodded.

Still a little sore, Sterling stretched a little more, then followed the boys into the kitchen. Each step was an awkward move. Big Red and Cherry were already there, the entire family enthusiastically digging into their waffles.

"Morning, Sterling." Big Sterling smiled.

"Please, feel free to join us." Cherry said stiffly.

"Morning." Sterling groaned as he eased himself into a chair.

"Still a li'l stiff, huh?" Big Red chuckled. "Don't worry. Y'all get used tah it."

"That's assuming he sticks around long enough." Cherry said quietly.

"I'm not sure I _want_ to get used to it." Sterling massaged a leg. "But I'll have to if I want that money..."

"That reminds me." Big Red passed Sterling a small bag of Bits. "Yer first day's pay."

"... Thanks." Sterling took the bag, and counted two dozen Bits.

"Not bad fer one day's work, huh?" Big Red grinned.

"Not at all." Sterling smiled. "Makes all the soreness worth it... Almost."

"Ya earned it, pardner." Big Red smiled. "Did a mighty fine job yesterday."

"For a novice." Eclipse sneered.

"Come on, Eek." Globe pouted. "Lay off Sterling. He's a decent guy."

"Sheesh, when did you two become BFFs?" Huckleberry snorted.

"Very funny." Globe rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, kid." Sterling smiled. "Good to know your Pop's not the only one on my side in this house."

"Now don't exaggerate, Sterling." Big Red chuckled. "We're all glad ta have ya here. Right, Cherry?"

"Oh, sure." Cherry said sarcastically. "Ecstatic."

"There, ya see?" Big Red grinned, blind to Cherry's sarcasm.

"Yeah..." Sterling said awkwardly. "Thanks for the cash, though. Hope it's not putting you out too much."

"'Course not." Big Red smiled. "Thanks ta you, we got more cherries bucked yesterday than usual. That means more cherries tah sell, and more profit fer us. Ah'm jest paying that extra cash forward, tah the guy who helped us get it in the first place."

"That... does kind of make sense." Sterling nodded, impressed by Big Red's wisdom (and business acumen).

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "So donchya fret none about how much yer gettin' paid. We can more than afford it."

"Thanks, Red." Sterling smiled. "Boy, am I glad I ran into you."

"The feelin's mutual." Big Red grinned. "Now make sure ya eat yer breakfast. We got more cherry bucking in the afternoon, so ya'll need all the strength you can get."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sterling smirked, wolfing down another waffle.

After breakfast, Sterling was relaxing on the couch, enjoying the feeling of the soreness finally fading at last, when he spotted Globe heading for the front door.

"Hey, kid." He called. "Going to see Bolero?"

"Shh!" Globe hissed. "Not so loud!"

"Relax, there's nopony nearby." Sterling smirked. "Your brothers and dad are out back, and your mom's upstairs."

"Well, I _am_ going to see him." Globe admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Mind if I come with?" Sterling asked. "I wouldn't mind seeing the little guy again."

"I think he'd like to see you too." Globe smiled. "He really took a shine to you."

"Guess I just have a way with dogs." Sterling grinned.

"But are you sure you want to come?" Globe asked. "I know you're still... recovering from all your hard work yesterday."

"It's okay." Sterling declared. "I'm pretty much back to a hundred percent right now. Besides, a little walk might help get this 'old' bod of mine ready for later."

"Fair enough." Globe shrugged. He moved over to the stairs. "Mom, I'm heading into town for a while!"

"Okay, honey!" Cherry called back. "Just be back in time for lunch!"

"Okay, mom!" Globe smiled. He turned to Sterling. "Ready to go?"

"Just a sec, kid." Sterling whispered. He waited a few seconds, then called "Hey, Cherry! Let Red know I'm going for a walk around the meadow!"

"Yes, yes." Cherry said flatly. "Just be here when lunch is ready."

"Hmph, sure thing!" Sterling grunted.

"So you're not letting mom think we're both 'going into town'?" Globe asked.

"Yeah, because I don't think she'd be happy to hear that the aimless drifter her husband took in is hanging out with her son." Sterling declared. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly on her good side, kiddo."

"Well, maybe that can change." Globe offered.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, kiddo." Sterling snorted. "Now, come on. Let's how little Bolero's doing..."

The two slipped out of the house, and made their way into town. However, not too far away, Eclipse was clearing away a dead tree branch. Huckleberry was 'supervising' (or to put it another way, doing nothing).

"That's it, bro." Huckleberry declared. "Almost got it out of the way..."

"It would go faster if you helped." Eclipse scowled.

"I am helping." Huckleberry smirked. "I'm encouraging you..."

"Maybe I oughta encourage you to try and avoid flying branches." Eclipse growled.

"Or not." Huckleberry looked away nervously. As he did, he noticed Sterling and Globe walking down the path together. "Hey, check this out." He frowned.

"For the last time, I'm not interested in your lousy dimples..." Eclipse muttered, snapping the branch.

"Not that." Huckleberry snorted. "That!"

Eclipse looked up, seeing Huckleberry pointing toward Sterling and Globe's receding form.

"What's this?" He frowned. "Where are those two going in such a hurry? Together, even..."

"First Globe sticks up for Sterling at breakfast, and now this... Since when are they BFFs?" Huckleberry snorted.

"Seems pretty suspicious to me." Eclipse growled.

"'Weird' maybe, but not 'suspicious'." Huckleberry shrugged.

"Oh, really?" Eclipse frowned. "Think about it. We don't know a thing about this Sterling character. For all we know, he's a criminal. A con artist, a kidnapper... a murderer!"

"Uh... slight overreaction?" Huckleberry cringed. "Look, I get you don't trust the guy, but I don't think he's a killer!"

"Seriously?" Eclipse glared. "How can you _not_ be suspicious of him?!"

"Well, for starters, he's too handsome looking." Huckleberry admitted.

"...What?" Eclipse repeated, shocked. "He's not a killer… because he looks 'handsome'?"

"Yeah." Huckleberry shrugged, "I mean, look at him when he first got here. Sure, he looked a bit dirty, but you can't deny that he looks way too good to be some grave-fillin' whacko. I mean, if he had scars all over, rings under his eyes and a twitch, then I might be concerned."

"...That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Eclipse growled. "Just because he doesn't look like a hobo from your typical alleyway, doesn't mean he isn't trouble! If anything, we should be more concerned that a guy like Sterling just happened to be drifting about around here!"

"Should we inform the neighborhood watch committee?" Huckleberry joked awkwardly.

"This is no time for jokes!" Eclipse yelled. "We got a possible master criminal on the loose!"

"A bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Huckleberry frowned.

"He's definitely some kind of crook." Eclipse grit his beak. "I'd bet my feathers on it."

"Kind of a high stakes gamble, if you ask me..." Huckleberry said under his breath.

"And now he's going somewhere with Globe!" Eclipse growled. "Alone! Who knows what he'll do to him?"

"Okay, I think you might be going a little overboard here..." Huckleberry tried to talk some reason into his brother.

"Or maybe I haven't gone overboard _enough_!" Eclipse snarled. "We've gotta follow them!"

"'We'?" Huckleberry frowned.

"Yes, 'we'!" Eclipse nodded. "Somepony's gotta get Globe to safety while I'm pounding Sterling!"

"Well, shouldn't we just tell mom and dad?" Huckleberry suggested.

"No time!" Eclipse grabbed Huckleberry. "Let's go!"

"Wait, what are yooooou?!" Huckleberry yelped as Eclipse took off, carrying Huckleberry with him. "Put me down!"

"Quiet!" Eclipse hissed. "Do you want Sterling to know we're following him?"

"No, I want to keep my breakfast down!" Huckleberry said, his face turning green.

"Don't even think about puking!" Eclipse yelled. "And stop wiggling around down there! Do you want me to drop you?"

Huckleberry looked at the ground far below.

"...No." He gulped.

"Then hold still." Eclipse snapped.

"Okay." Huckleberry nodded.

Eclipse followed Sterling and Globe as they made their way into Dodge Junction.

"Looks like they're heading into town." Eclipse observed.

"Are they?" Huckleberry quivered, his hooves over his eyes.

"Will you stop being a wussy?" Eclipse rolled his eyes.

"Not while we're in the air." Huckleberry gulped. "Please tell me when we're back on the ground."

"Should've just left him at home..." Eclipse growled.

"Hey, my eyes are covered, not my ears!" Huckleberry pouted.

"Whatever." Eclipse snorted. "Just quit talking. I need to concentrate..."

Eclipse's keen eyes kept track of Sterling and Globe as they slipped into the town's back alleys.

"Well, they're going somewhere pretty out of the way." Eclipse scowled. "The perfect place for Sterling to do... whatever rotten thing he's planning on doing to Globe!"

On the ground, Sterling and Globe continued their trek.

"So, is this the first sneaky first you've ever done, kid?" Sterling smirked.

"Actually, no." Globe admitted. "My, er... first adoptive father was a crook. He pulled me into his scams from time to time."

"Ugh, that sounds rough." Sterling frowned.

"Tell me about it." Globe scowled. "My and my bros are just lucky we found mom and dad."

"I know the feeling." Sterling smiled. "And I'll bet Bolero feels the same about meeting you."

"So do I." Globe grinned.

Once Sterling and Globe reached the junkyard, Eclipse decided the time was right to strike.

"Prepare for landing." He told Huckleberry, as he gently lowered his brother to the ground.

"Oh, thank Faust." Huckleberry sighed with relief. "Dusty, hard ground. I swear I will never complain about you again..."

"Shh!" Eclipse pushed Huckleberry behind a broken carriage. "Remember the plan? I jump Sterling, you get Globe to safety!"

"Got it." Huckleberry nodded.

"Okay... go!" Eclipse leapt out from behind the carriage, making a beeline for Sterling.

"What the-ah!" Sterling yelped, as Eclipse tackled him. The young Griffon clamped his talons into Sterling's shoulder as he pinned him to the ground.

"Eek?!" Globe gaped.

"It's okay, bro!" Huckleberry grabbed Globe and started pulling him back. "I gotcha!"

"What are you- get offa me!" Sterling yelled, struggling to break free of Eclipse's grasp.

"Not a chance." Eclipse tightened his grip. "Whatever you were planning to do to Globe won't be happening on my watch!"

"I wasn't gonna do anything to-ah!" Sterling winced as Eclipse's talons dug deep into his skin.

"It's true!" Globe tried to free himself from Huckleberry's misguided hold. "He wasn't going to do anything!"

"Oh, yeah?" Huckleberry snorted. "Then why'd he take you all the way out here? The scenery?"

"Raarrrgh!" Sterling suddenly threw Eclipse off. Before the Griffon could recover, he rushed over and pinned him down. "Okay, kid, now you've gone and ticked me off!" He raised his hoof, ready to slug him.

"I knew it." Eclipse swung his talons, trying to slash Sterling. "Come on, show us all what you're really made of!"

At that moment, Bolero rushed out into the open, yipping furiously. He had been sleeping before they had all arrived, with the commotion awakening him. He started barking at Eclipse and Huckleberry, even giving Huckleberry a nip on the hoof.

"Yeow!" Huckleberry yelped. "What's with the mini-attack dog?"

Globe took advantage of Huckleberry's pain to break free.

"Down, Bolero! Down!" He yelled.

"Bo-what?!" Eclipse frowned. "What's going on here?"

"Well, 'Eek'." Sterling snarled, letting the Griffon go. "If you would stop trying to fight me, maybe we can explain ourselves."

"...Fine." Eclipse rubbed his shoulder, which had taken the brunt of the pin. "You better have a damn good excuse for comin' out here with our brother!"

"Well, first of all, I wasn't going to do anything to Globe." Sterling scowled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, by the way."

"Then why did you two head off into this dump?" Huckleberry asked. He glanced at Bolero, who was growling at him. "And who's this biting machine?"

"This is Bolero." Globe patted Bolero on the head, trying to calm the pup. "Bolero, these are my brothers, Eclipse and Huckleberry."

Bolero looked upon Eclipse and Huckleberry with hostility, growling an admittedly cute growl.

"Hmph, guess you didn't make the best first impression." Sterling sneered. "Not like me." To prove his point, he scratched behind Bolero's ear.

"Wait, you know about this little guy?" Eclipse frowned. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday." Sterling declared. "While I was out grabbing some stuff for your folks, I saw Globe here sneaking down the alley. Figured that he might have been up to something. Didn't figure on the dog, though."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Huckleberry asked.

"Well, I met Bolero a while ago." Globe declared. "He was all alone, and starving. I gave him some food, brought him, and... I've kinda been visiting him every day since."

"Really?" Eclipse mused. "Wow. Didn't know you had it in you to be so sneaky..."

"Uh... thanks?" Globe shrugged.

"But why are you keeping the little guy here?" Huckleberry asked. "Why not just bring him home?"

"Because he's worried your folks are just gonna send poor Bolero to the pound." Sterling declared.

"They wouldn't do that." Eclipse frowned. "They love animals!"

"I dunno." Huckleberry shrugged. "Dad does have that whole thing against Timberwolves and Cactus Coyotes..."

"Exactly." Globe nodded. "I don't want to risk losing Bolero. I... love him."

"Arf!" Bolero yipped, licking Globe's face.

"You really do, don't you?" Eclipse smiled. "...But why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, seriously." Huckleberry frowned. "We're your brothers. You should have told us."

"I'm sorry." Globe apologized. "I just thought-"

"That we'd rat you out to mom and dad?" Eclipse frowned. "You should've given us more credit than that."

"So you're not gonna tell mom and dad?" Globe asked hopefully.

"Not unless you want us to." Huckleberry grinned. "Until then, Bolero will be our little secret. Just between the three of us."

"Four of us, you mean." Sterling pointed out. "I knew about this little guy before you."

"Whatever." Eclipse frowned. "Bottom line, we won't tell mom and dad."

"Thanks, guys." Globe hugged both his brothers.

"Don't mention it." Huckleberry wheezed, Globe's grip a little too tight for him.

"That's what brothers do, remember?" Eclipse grinned.

Bolero yipped happily, apparently convinced by Globe's display of affection that Eclipse and Huckleberry were friendly. He started licking Eclipse and Huckleberry.

"Easy there, little guy!" Huckleberry yelped. "I already had a wash today!"

"Ooh, what have you been eating?" Eclipse groaned. He took a sniff. "Kinda smells like the fish I had last night..."

"Yeah, funny story..." Globe chuckled.

"Save it for later." Eclipse patted Bolero on the head. "For now, whaddaya say we get to know this little guy better?"

"Arf!" Bolero yipped.

"I think Bolero would like that." Globe grinned.

"Hey, think I could borrow him for my next date with Prairie?" Huckleberry asked. "Mares love a guy who's good with animals, y'know..."

"Not a chance." Globe shook his head.

"Eh, worth a shot." Huckleberry shrugged.

For the rest of the morning, the three brothers played with and fed Bolero. Sterling mostly stayed to the side, nursing the claw marks he sustained, strangely intrigued by their actions.

 _'Boy, look at 'em go.'_ He thought. _'Lucky kids. I don't remember ever having that kind of fun with my brothers. All of us together, that is...'_

"It's almost noon." Eclipse glanced up at the position of the sun. "We'd better get back home for lunch."

"Oh, so soon?" Huckleberry groaned. He scratched Bolero behind the ear. "Sorry, little guy. Gotta go."

"We'll be back soon, though." Eclipse smiled. "All of us."

"Coming, Sterling?" Globe asked.

"Right behind ya." Sterling nodded.

Eclipse held back until he was level with Eclipse.

"Nice moves out there, kid." Sterling admitted. "Not bad for a farm boy. Your technique could use some work, though..."

"You got lucky this time." Eclipse growled. "So just watch your step..."

"Oh, yeah?" Sterling sneered. "Well, if you ever try jumping me again, you're the one who won't be so lucky."

"We'll see..." Eclipse scoffed, picking up his pace so he was with his brothers again.

As they made their way out of the junkyard, Globe turned to his brothers.

"Thanks again for this, guys." He smiled. "Not telling mom and dad."

"Hey, we're brothers." Eclipse smiled. "We've got each others' backs."

"Always." Huckleberry nodded.

"You two are the best brothers ever!" Globe hugged them both.

"Okay, don't get sappy." Eclipse rolled his eyes.

"Hey, the ladies like a sensitive guy." Huckleberry smirked.

"Still, you can always count on us, Globe." Eclipse smiled.

"To the end." Huckleberry nodded, as he and Eclipse returned the hug.

Sterling watched the heartwarming scene unfold. Despite what had transpired between him and Eclipse, he couldn't help but admire how close the three brothers were...

 _'Now that's real brotherly love.'_ He thought to himself. _'Never saw much of that in my time. Though I was part of a brotherhood for a while. Not quite the same thing, though...'_

 _Many years ago..._

Sterling was in his quarters with Ward, tickling the dog's belly. Only a couple of days had passed since their arrival.

"Who's a good boy?" Sterling smiled. "Who's a good boy?"

"Arf!" Ward yipped happily.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sterling asked, nudging Ward to one side.

"It's me!" Loveless's voice called.

"...Hang on." Sterling walked over and opened the door.

To his surprise, he found Loveless clad in dark blue silken robes that covered his entire body (and the chair).

"Um, Loveless, what's with the get-up?" Sterling asked.

"This is my ceremonial robe. Every Ouroboros have one like this." Loveless explained. "I am wearing it because the time has come for your swearing-in ceremony."

"Okay... And what's that?" Sterling asked.

"You will be required to take the sacred oath of service and loyalty to the Forefathers." Loveless explained. "Once that is done, you will truly be one of us."

"And I wasn't before?" Sterling joked.

"I'd advise you to take this seriously, my boy." Loveless adopted a rare stern look. "This is one of our most valued traditions."

"Okay, serious. Got it." Sterling nodded.

"...Let's get going." Loveless sighed. "Sooner we get this done, the better."

"Be back soon, Ward." Sterling petted his loyal companion.

"Rrrf!" Ward barked happily.

Sterling followed Loveless across the building. Thankfully, the elevator had been repaired, so the trip up to the higher levels wasn't nearly as long, though it was accompanied by annoyingly tinny elevator music.

"Please tell me you didn't invent that." Sterling indicated the speaker.

"Fortunately, no." Loveless smiled. "I'm not the only inventor the Forefathers have. I am but one cog in our grand machine. Many cogs serve similar purposes, but are all vital. And soon, you will officially be one of those vital cogs."

"Me, a cog." Sterling smirked. "Somehow, I don't think that's what my folks had in mind for my career path..."

Once they had reached their floor, they went down the same path as before, reaching the snake statue.

Loveless placed his hoof in the gap.

"Welcome back, Loveless Irons." The voice declared as the statue split open.

"How does that work, exactly?" Sterling asked.

"Funny story." Loveless shrugged. "I'll tell you later. For now, let us focus on what's important."

"Yeah, sure..." Sterling sighed.

They made their way to the Coils. To Sterling's surprise, there were other ponies in there. All of them were in robes similar to Loveless', all in different colors. One was in a dark orange robe, his face covered by an ornate mask Beside him was a greyish-blue Pegasus stallion in pale yellow robes, and a slouching Earth Pony stallion in a dirty red set of robes.

Next to the slouching Pegasus was a gold-coated, straw maned Unicorn stallion with cyan eyes, wearing a white robe with gold trims, and a large, muscular Earth Pony stallion with a steel gray coat, a gray mane, bronze eyes, and a brown robe with gray trim. They both stared at the young stallion, the Earth Pony giving an intimidating glare.

"Took you long enough." Jetstream snorted, as he approached them from the side. He was wearing a purple robe with silver trim. "What's the matter, Loveless? Wheels needing oiling again?"

"Very funny." Loveless rolled his eyes. "Just be grateful we didn't take the escalator."

"I know I am." Sterling smirked.

"So this is the wonder colt, is it?" The Earth Pony sneered, getting up to get a closer look at Sterling. "...Hmph, I'm not impressed. Seems kinda scrawny to me..."

"Looks aren't everything, you know." The Unicorn shook his head, joining his side. "If Loveless thinks he'll be an asset to us, then I believe him."

"And you are?" Sterling asked.

"Sterling, this is Aspir Harlhooves and Grenade Gridlock." Loveless pointed out first the Earth Pony, then the Unicorn. "They too hold the rank of Ouroboros."

"In other words, we're the ones you're going to be answering to." Gridlock snarled. "So try showing us a little more respect in the future, got it?"

"Please forgive Gridlock, dear boy." Harlhooves declared. "He's not a very social fellow."

"I kinda got that, thanks." Sterling deadpanned.

"Besides, he's our pupil, so he will be answering to us." Jetstream glared. "Not some _javali_."

"Too bad." Gridlock sneered. "Instead of taking after a real stallion, he'll be taking after a fat-headed dandy."

"Ooh, burn!" The red-robed stallion chuckled.

"Silence, everypony…"

Everypony in the room turned to the head of the table, as Father had appeared at the head of the table.

"What the…" Sterling frowned, surprised by his sudden appearance. "When did he…"

As Father approached them, the Ouroboros all bowed before him, muttering words such as 'master' and 'your grace'.

"At ease, my loyal servants." Father announced. "Now, take your seats, Ouroboros."

The Oroborus all sat down, leaving just Father and Sterling standing.

"Ouroboros… my sons…" Father declared. "We have all gathered here to welcome a new fledgling into our little flock." He turned to Sterling. "Sterling Cross, you have proven to us that you have what it takes to be one of us. That you have the strength, fortitude and determination to serve our organization admirably."

Sterling couldn't help but swell up with pride, upon hearing those words.

"However, with what I hope to achieve, not only for me, but for everypony in this world, it will take much more than these qualities to reach our goal." Father added. "I hope that with time, you will grow from a young colt, into a powerful stallion, strong enough to shoulder the weight of which we are to accomplish with your brethren."

"...Well, thanks." Sterling nodded. "I'll... try not to let you down."

"I should warn you, Sterling." Father declared, his voice taking on an ominous tone. "Once you step into our brotherhood, there is no turning back. Once you're a Forefather, you're bound by our code for the rest of your life."

"...The rest of my life?" Sterling frowned.

"Yes." Father nodded, "Once you make the oath, you cannot break it, not without insulting everything we stand for... if you wish to turn back now, I will not blame you."

 _'...So, this is it.'_ Sterling thought. _'Should I really do this? Become part of this... crazy secret society? They've definitely got some big plans. And they want me to be a part of it... It's nice to be wanted, for once. And maybe I could actually do something that matters for the first time in my lousy life.'_ He mulled it all over in his head, before coming to his final decision.

"No turning back." He said out loud. "Let's do this."

"Excellent." Father smiled… or at least Sterling thought he did, he couldn't see his face under that cloak. "Then it is time to take the oath… are you ready, Sterling Cross?"

"...Yes." Sterling nodded. In that moment, all that sarcastic wit and banter he had stuffed down at Loveless's request had seem to faded away.

"Good." Father declared, as suddenly, something glimmered from under his hood.

Suddenly, the table that the other Ouroboros were gathered around begun sinking into the floor, fitting snugly into the ground, leaving a nice open circular space in its wake.

"Take your place at the center, and then we can begin." Father ordered.

Sterling did as he told, taking his place in the middle of where the table used to be. He couldn't help but take glances of the other Ouroboros. Loveless gave him an encouraging look, while Jetstream looked impatient. Harlhooves was solemnly looking upon the scene, while Gridlock simply looked at Sterling fiercely, as if to say "Don't screw this up."

"Now…" Father stood before Sterling, raising his right front hoof. "Raise your right front hoof and repeat after me…"

Sterling did as such, raising his own hoof.

"I, Sterling Cross swear to uphold the honor and the goals of the Forefathers, to serve loyally, and without hesitation. To never stop until we have brought order to Equestria, and the world." Father declared.

"I, Sterling Cross, swear to uphold the honor and the goals of the Forefathers, to serve loyally, and without hesitation." Sterling repeated. "To never stop until we have brought order to Equestria, and the world."

"I shall do everything in my power to make Father's dream a reality, and woe betide any who stand in my way." Father continued.

"I shall do everything in my power to make Father's dream a reality, and woe betide any who stand in my way." Sterling echoed.

"I swear to never waver in my duty, to always serve to the best of my abilities." Father declared.

"I swear to never waver in my duty, to always serve to the best of my abilities." Sterling repeated.

"From this point on, my mission is to serve the Forefathers, and nopony else." Father said grandly. "This, I swear."

"From this point on, my mission is to serve the Forefathers, and nopony else. This, I swear." Sterling echoed.

"It is done." Father bowed his head.

A medallion flew out from under his robes, and into Sterling's hoof. It was emblazoned with the symbol of two "Fs" back to back.

"You are truly one of us now." Father declared. "Welcome to the Forefathers, Sterling Cross."

"You're an official agent now, kid." Jetstream smiled.

"Don't mess up." Gridlock scowled.

"Ignore him." Harlhooves rolled his eyes. "You are now part of our noble brotherhood. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Sterling nodded. "But to be honest, my luck with brotherhood has been kinda... up and down. Might not be the best term to use."

"I'm sure you'll do marvelously." Loveless smiled. "As I said before, I see the makings of greatness in you, my boy. In time, I'm sure you'll make us all proud."

"Yeah, sure." Sterling frowned. "No pressure, or anything..."

"Of course not." Loveless nodded. "Now, let's move on to the next step, shall we?"

"See ya around, pal." The red robed stallion smiled.

"I daresay so." Harlhooves nodded. "I see big things in your future, young one."

"If the rookie lives that long." Gridlock snorted.

"Oh, he will." Jetstream smirked. "Because I'm going to be handling his training."

"You are?" Sterling froze.

"Yep." Jetstream nodded. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah, fun..." Sterling smile weakly. _'Like getting a root canal. Good thing I said there was no turning back..'_

Sterling followed Loveless and Jetstream as they left the chamber. Once his training was complete, he would become a force to be reckoned with, an agent the Ouroboros could be proud of. His long career was about to begin, with so much still ahead of him, but he was ready to face it all, and do his duty, just as he had pledged to do.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. On Target

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Six: On Target**

Sterling and the boys made their way back to the homestead for lunch. Sterling rubbed his shoulder, where Eclipse's talons had dug in deeply during their brief tussle, leaving noticeable scratches and abrasions.

"Jeez kid, don't you ever file those oversized toothpicks?" He cringed.

"Sure I do." Eclipse smirked. "So they stay nice and sharp."

"A little too sharp, if you ask me." Sterling glared.

"Or not sharp enough..." Eclipse said under his breath.

"Come on you two, be nice." Globe rolled his eyes.

"He started it." Sterling huffed.

"Real mature." Eclipse sneered.

"Real mature..." Sterling echoed in a mocking tone.

"I rest my case." Eclipse growled.

"I wish you _would_ give it a rest." Sterling scowled.

"Seriously, guys." Globe groaned. "I don't wanna hear this all the way home."

Sterling and Eclipse reluctantly fell silent... though they still threw venomous glares at each other.

Before long, the homestead was in sight.

"It's good to be home." Globe smiled.

"And especially good that we went there by land." Huckleberry threw a look Eclipse's way.

"Oh, cry me a river." Eclipse rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I oughta hang back for a second." Sterling suggested. "I think that mother of yours might get the wrong idea if I come back at the same time as you boys."

"Can you blame her?" Eclipse snorted.

"Come on, Eek." Globe sighed. "Be nice."

"This is me being nice." Eclipse fibbed.

"It's a good idea, though." Huckleberry admitted. "Don't want mom and dad putting two and two together..."

"Okay then." Globe shrugged. "See you in a second, Sterling."

"Yes, you will." Sterling nodded.

The boys entered the homestead first.

"Mom, dad, we're home!" Eclipse announced.

"You're just in time, boys!" Cherry called from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!"

"Of course they're on time." Big Red chuckled as the boys filed in, already sat at the table. "Like they'd ever miss yer cookin'."

As the boys took their seats, Cherry began serving them lunch, which was comprised of tumbleweed stew and oat crumbles.

"So, how was your trip into town, Globe?" Cherry asked.

"Oh... same old, same old." Globe shrugged.

"Funny." Big Red mused. "Fer 'same old, same old', ya sure seem ta like runnin' with it day after day."

"I just like walking through town." Globe defended.

Sterling, believing enough time had passed, entered the home himself.

"I'm back!" He smiled, as he walked through the door.

"In here, Sterling!" Big Red called.

Sterling followed the sound of Big Red's voice (and the smell of lunch) into the kitchen.

"Ah, looks like I'm just in time." He smirked. "Good thing, too. I'm starving."

As Sterling sat down, Cherry couldn't help but notice the scratch marks on his shoulders.

"What happened to you?" She frowned. "Those scratches..."

The boys froze in place, fearing the worst...

"I, er... tripped, and fell into a thornbush." Sterling lied. "You know, when I went out for that walk of mine. There was this rock sticking out of the ground I didn't notice, and bam! I was head over heels, and fell face-first into that bush."

"Must've bin that bush over on the east side." Big Red frowned.

"That's right!" Sterling nodded. "I was over on the east side earlier! Not going near that bush again, believe you me!"

The boys relaxed, believing the crisis was averted.

"I suppose I should get you some antiseptic for those cuts." Cherry mused. "Don't want them getting infected."

"That's mah gal." Big Red grinned. "Always lookin' out for the welfare of others."

"More like I don't like the idea of him getting sick, and having to stick around longer than he has to." Cherry snorted.

 _'The feeling is mutual, lady...'_ Sterling thought.

"Ah, yer such a kidder, darlin'." Big Red chuckled.

"Yeah, a regular comedienne." Sterling snorted.

"Either way, we can attend to those cuts after lunch." Cherry declared. "Better eat up before it gets cold, Sterling."

"Sure, sure." Sterling nodded. He started digging into his stew. He couldn't help grimace internally by how good the stew tasted.

 _'She may be an distrustful mare and an overbearing mother, but she's a great cook.'_ He admitted grudgingly. _'I don't think my mother ever cooked a meal in her life. She always had the servants do all the work instead… if only that was only thing wrong with that mare...'_

After lunch, Sterling grudgingly allowed Cherry to attend to his wounds.

"Yeow!" Sterling winged, as the antiseptic stung him.

"Oh, hush now, you big baby." Cherry scoffed as she rubbed the cotton swab deeper into the cut. "If sweet little Globe can take this kind of pain, then surely a grown stallion can too."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sterling scowled, not liking the implied insult. _'You'd be surprised by what I can take, lady...'_

Sterling held in any cries of pain after that, determined to prove Cherry wrong.

"Okay." Cherry smiled, as she put away the antiseptic. "Just got to get some bandages on there, and you'll be good to go." She grabbed a roll of bandages, and started covering Sterling's wounds.

"That's not necessary-" Sterling started.

"Of course it is." Cherry countered. "Don't want dust getting in there, or some nasty bug..."

As Cherry wrapped the wounds, Sterling couldn't help but notice how gentle she was being. Clearly, being a caregiver came naturally to her.

 _'Another thing she's got on my mom.'_ He admitted grudgingly. _'She never gave me this much attention whenever I got hurt...'_

"There, done." Cherry smiled, as she tied off the last bandage. "Try not to fall into any more thorn bushes. We can't afford extra bandages on top of paying you."

"Very funny." Sterling rolled his eyes… before pausing, "...Thanks, though."

"You're welcome." Cherry declared, her back to Sterling as she put away the antiseptic and bandages.

"Well, I guess I'd better be... off then." Sterling said awkwardly as he backed out of the room.

"Okay then." Cherry nodded, a small smile on her face. Once he reached the living room, Sterling sat down on the couch.

 _'Better watch it Sterling.'_ He berated himself. _'Don't get too friendly there. After all, you didn't quite get on with your own mother...'_

Shortly after, Sterling and the boys briefly crossed paths in the front hall.

"That was a close one back there, wasn't it?" Huckleberry whispered. "Nice story, Sterling."

"Eh, it was okay." Eclipse shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't have even needed to come up with a story if you hadn't used those talons on me in the first place." Sterling glared at Eclipse as he rubbed his bandaged shoulders.

"Well, if you hadn't been acting so suspicious, I wouldn't have had to use them at all." Eclipse shot back.

"Come on, Eek." Globe sighed. "You know perfectly well why me and Sterling were leaving the homestead together."

"But I didn't earlier." Eclipse said suddenly. "This guy could have been doing anything to you."

"Please, give me a little credit." Sterling scowled. "I'm not some sicko, you know."

"Jury's still out on that one..." Eclipse muttered.

"Not to me." Globe said firmly. "I trust Sterling, so you should too."

"He's got a point there." Huckleberry admitted.

Eclipse simply scowled in annoyance, not liking that his brothers were on Sterling's side.

"Hey, what are y'all doin'?" Big Red asked, as he joined them.

"Oh, nothing." Sterling said quickly. "Just chatting about... this and that."

"That's nice." Big Red grinned. "Ah'm glad ta see you boys gettin' along with our guest so much."

"Thanks, dad." Globe smiled.

"He's not so bad, once you get to know him." Huckleberry smirked. "Right, Eek?" He nudged Eclipse, knowing full well his brother would have to go along with the circumstances.

"Yeah, sure." Eclipse hissed. "He's a real Prince."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Sterling grinned, enjoying Eclipse's barely-concealed annoyance. "But it's nice to know you think so highly of me, kid." He ruffled Eclipse's head feathers.

"See, Ah knew ya'd all like havin' Sterling around." Big Red chuckled. "Now, let's get goin'. We got the whole east orchard ta clear out today."

"You got it, dad." Eclipse threw a smirk Sterling's way. "I can't wait to get to work. Right, Sterling? Bet you're raring to get out here and buck cherry trees for the next few hours, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Sterling cringed. "Sure. Can't wait..."

"Then let's get movin'." Big Red smirked. "An' Sterling, since yer so eager, you can start us off. How does that sound?"

"Great..." Sterling smiled falsely. As they headed out of the house, he hissed at Eclipse "What was that, kid?"

"Payback, pal." Eclipse sneered at Sterling. "Sweet, sweet payback..."

After a long afternoon of cherry bucking, the group returned to the homestead for dinner.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." Sterling mused. "I only feel half as numb as I did yesterday."

"I told you you'd get used to it." Globe smiled.

"Ya did mighty fine today, Sterling." Big Red declared. "As a reward, Ah think Ah'll talk Cherry inta givin' ya a li'l extra fer dinner tonight."

"Thanks, Red." Sterling smiled. "Still, I always believed a job well done is its own reward... I'll take that extra food, though. I may not be as exhausted as I was yesterday, but I'm just as hungry!"

"'Course ya are." Big Red chuckled. "A workin' stallion always works up a big appetite. Yer a fella after mah own heart, Sterling."

"Please..." Eclipse rolled his eyes.

After a hearty dinner of turnip salad with cherry pie for dessert, the family once again settled in for the night.

 _'Look at me, getting into an actual routine.'_ Sterling though as he lay down on the couch. _'Been a while since I've done anything like that...'_

The next morning, the routine seemed to continue, with Sterling enjoying breakfast with the family. However, Big Red joined him as he left the kitchen.

"Hey Sterling, how'd ya like ta come with me inta town today?" Big Red asked, wrapping his hoof around Sterling's still tender shoulders. "Ah could introduce ya ta some friends a' mine."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Sterling said awkwardly. He was well aware of the need to keep a low profile, not wanting too many ponies to know his face. "I'm not planning on sticking around long, remember? There'd be no point in me playing the meet-and-greet game..."

"Sure there would." Big Red chuckled. "It'd help for when ya next drop by these parts."

"Yeah, sure..." Sterling tried to escape Big Red's grasp. "But who knows when that will be? Maybe I shouldn't bother..."

"'Course ya should." Big Red insisted. "It never hurts ta make new friends, believe you me. Besides, it's better than jest lazin' around here all mornin', ain't it?"

"Well, I guess..." Sterling mumbled, finding himself unable to come up with an excuse that could convince Big Red to drop the matter.

"Great." Big Red smiled. "Then let's go."

"Sure." Sterling nodded. "Sounds like fun..."

"Me an' Sterling are headin' out fer a while, darlin'." Big Red told Cherry.

"Okay" Cherry shrugged. "Just be back in time for lunch. And don't get up to too much trouble."

"Such a kidder." Big Red kissed her on the cheek. "Yet another reason why Ah love ya."

"Love you too." Cherry beamed.

Big Red and Sterling made their way into town.

"This remind ya of yer own home town?" Big Red asked.

"The sand, maybe." Sterling muttered.

"Sand? Big Red frowned.

"Yeah." Sterling sighed, realising he had said a little more than he meant to. "I grew up over in Cairode."

"That's a long way out, ain't it?" Big Red mused. "Donchya ever get homesick?"

"Nope." Sterling scoffed. "The farther I am, the better."

"Why's that?" Big Red frowned.

"No reason." Sterling said bluntly. "And I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"Okay then." Big Red shrugged. "But if ya ever wanna talk about it , Ah'd be happy ta listen."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sterling said flatly.

As they walked through town, they crossed paths with an orange-coated, pink-maned Earth Pony mare with blue eyes, and a Cutie Mark of half a peach.

"Morning, Red." The mare smiled.

"Mornin', Peach." Big Red grinned. "Sterling, this is Peach Cobbler. She owns the peach orchard over to the west. Peach, this is Sterling. He's staying with the fam fer a while."

"Taking in another stray, are you?" Peach chuckled. "Me, you and Cherry really are quite the charitable sort, aren't you?"

'Stray? Again?' Sterling thought indignantly. _'That word is starting to become one of my least favorites… just under the 'c' word.'_

"Guilty as charged." Big Red smiled. "We see a soul in need, we jest gotta help 'em."

'Yeah, "we"...' Sterling frowned.

"That's very admirable." Peach smiled. "How lucky you were to run into them, Mr. Sterling."

"Yeah, I was." Sterling agreed.

"I'd love to stay and chat more, but I really must be heading back." Peach admitted. "Give Cherry my regards."

"Will do." Big Red nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sterling." Peach smiled.

"And you, ma'am." Sterling said politely.

As Peach walked away, Big Red turned to Sterling.

"There, ya see?" He said smugly. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Guess not." Sterling shrugged. "So, now we can head back, right?"

"Wrong." Big Red chuckled. "We're jest gettin' started."

 _'I was afraid of that...'_ Sterling thought.

"Come along, Sterling." Big Red urged.

 _'It continues...'_ Sterling groaned, as they kept walking through town.

"Ah wonder what Marshall an' his deputy's up to today." Big Red smiled as they neared the Sheriff's office. "You remember Marshall, right?"

"How could I forget?" Sterling snorted. "That guy really didn't like me."

"Well, maybe ya'll be able to settle things today." Big Red declared. "Have 'im get to know ya a li'l. Who knows, ya might hit it off this time."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Sterling sneered.

"Don't underestimate Marshall." Big Red told him. "Ah've known 'im since we were kids. He may be a li'l stubborn an' hard-headed sometimes, but he's a real decent stallion once ya get ta know 'im."

"If you say so." Sterling rolled his eyes. _'You're a nice guy, Red. But you can be a little too naive for your own good...'_

"Besides, ya haven't met his deputy Wrangler yet." Big Red declared. "Ya never know, ya might have better luck with him."

"Great…" Sterling murmured. _'While I'm at it, why not meet the entire police department?'_ Then he grimaced. _'I just hope they hadn't gotten word from Canterlot yet…'_

As they walked into the Sheriff's office, Big Red called for his friend. As he did, Sterling glanced around, taking note that his face wasn't among the wanted posters yet.

 _'That's a relief.'_ He thought. _'If my face was up there, I'd be done for right now...'_

"Hey, Marshall!" He yelled. "Where ya at?"

"Back here!" Marshall's voice emanated through the open back door.

"Be right there!" Big Red called.

Big Red, followed reluctantly by Sterling walked outside, where a targeting range had been set up. Wooden circles painted with targets, along with mock-ups of criminals, were lined up against a fence.

"Howdy, Marshall." Big Red smiled. "Hope ya don't mind us droppin' in like this."

"We?" Marshall turned from loading his crossbow, and noticed Sterling's presence. "Oh, we."

"Hey." Sterling said unenthusiastically. "Miss me?"

"Why is he here?" Marshall asked Big Red.

"Ah figgered you two had kinda got off on the wrong hoof." Big Red announced. "Maybe a do-over would help straighten things out."

"I wouldn't count on that." Marshall scowled.

 _'My thoughts exactly.'_ Sterling grimaced in return.

Alongside Marshall was Wrangler, his deputy, a pinto Earth Pony stallion with a black mane, blue eyes, and a lasso Cutie Mark.

"So you're the guy who rubbed the sheriff the wrong way a couple of days ago?" Wrangler mused.

"That depends on who you ask." Sterling frowned. "Wrangler, right? I don't know what the Sheriff said, but I'm not here to cause trouble."

"I dunno." Wrangler crossed his hooves. "The Sheriff kinda has a knack for seeing through scumbags… and he's usually right."

"Now, now, let's jest cool it." Big Red stepped in. "Sure, Sterling an' Marshall got off on the wrong hoof. But it ain't nuthin' that can't be fixed. Sterling's a good guy. Trust me, Ah'm an excellent judge a' character."

"Sure you are..." Marshall said under his breath.

Lone Star, Marshall's father, was also there. He looked like an older version of his son, save for his gold-colored mane. For a long time, the two had been estranged from each other, but had recently started to reconcile. Lone's old age and time as mayor had clearly not impeded his marksponyship, as he had already taken down several targets of his own.

"Morning, Red." He smiled.

"Howdy, yer mayorship." Big Red grinned. "Sterling, this is Lone Starr, Marshall's Pa, an' the mayor of our fine town. Lone, this is Sterling. He's staying with my family fer a while."

"Uh... hey." Sterling said awkwardly, hoping Lone wasn't as distrusting as his son. "Nice to meet you, your honor."

"Greetings, Sterling." Lone smiled.

"You be careful, dad." Marshall scowled. "This is the guy I have been telling you about earlier."

"Oh, really?" Lone frowned, as he glanced at Sterling, "I don't know, he doesn't seem like the shady character you make him out to be."

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Marshall frowned.

"No kidding." Sterling smirked. "For instance, you look like a decent stallion. And yet..."

"Very funny." Marshall scowled. "See what I mean, dad? This one's trouble, mark my words."

"Whatever you say, son." Lone rolled his eyes.

"...So... what are you guys all doing out here?" Sterling asked.

"If you must know, we're doin' a li'l target practice." Marshall declared.

"That's right." Wrangler nodded. "We need to keep our skills sharp. Never know when some outlaw is going to come rolling into town."

"That's right, deputy." Marshall nodded, glaring at Sterling.

"And what brings you here, Lone?" Big Red asked.

"Oh, just spending time with my boy." Lone smiled. "Making up for all those rough times, know what I mean?"

"Ah'm glad you two are gettin' along again." Big Red smiled.

"Me too." Marshall grinned. "Would you like to join us?"

"Nah." Big Red shook his head. "Never bin much good with those things. Ah'm more of a hoof stallion mahself." He turned to Sterling. "How about you, Sterling? Ever fired a crossbow before?"

"Maybe once or twice." Sterling half-admitted.

"Then perhaps you should join us." Lone offered.

"Yeah... No thanks." Sterling declined. He didn't want to raise suspicion by showing off his skill with a crossbow. "I'm not exactly what you'd call a professional markspony."

"You could still give it a try." Lone offered. "Who knows? You might give some of us a run for our money."

"Oh, please." Marshall snorted. He fired his crossbow, hitting several targets dead-on, and hitting the rest extremely close to center. "Like some aimless drifter can match the skills of a professional lawstallion."

Sterling rankled at Marshall's tone.

"You know what?" Sterling seethed, "I'm in. Let me show you just how 'aimless' I really am."

"This oughta be good." Marshall handed Sterling a crossbow. "Deputy, set up the targets."

"Yes, sir." Wrangler obeyed.

As Wrangler set up the new targets, Sterling gave himself a mental pep talk as he took his place at the targeting spot.

 _'Better watch your step, Sterling.'_ He thought. _'You have to put that asshole in his place… but you can't be too good. It'll raise too much suspicions...'_

"Go fer it, Sterling!" Big Red cheered.

Sterling squeezed the trigger. His first shot struck the outer ring of the bullseye.

"Heh, I knew it." Marshall snorted. "You couldn't hit a cactus coyote if it was chewing on one of your legs."

'Oh yeah?' Sterling scowled. _'Time to get serious...'_

Determined to spite Marshall, Sterling fired off three shots in rapid succession, each one striking the bullseye.

"What the-?" Marshall gaped.

"My, my." Lone mused.

Despite his best attempts to hold back, Sterling could not help but continue to hit near perfect bullseyes. Marshall, Big Red, Lone, and everypony else gaped as target after target was hit dead on.

Soon, Sterling's crossbow was empty, as Sterling gave it a little twirl.

"Whattaya think, Sheriff?" Sterling smirked smugly, as he placed the crossbow back in Marshall's hoof. "'Aimless' enough for ya?"

"I... er..." Marshall gaped.

"Whoa." Wrangler said quietly.

"That wuz amazin', Sterling!" Big Red declared.

"It surely was." Lone agreed. "Are you sure you're not a professional markspony?"

"Eh, guess I'm just a natural." Sterling shrugged.

"More like a prodigy." Lone grinned, slapping Sterling on the back. "Even in my heyday, I was never that good. You truly have an uncanny talent, Sterling."

"Yes." Marshall scowled, displeased by the attention Sterling was getting from his father, and suspicious of Sterling's skill. "Uncanny..."

"Should I set the targets up for another round?" Wrangler asked.

"Sorry, but no." Big Red declared. "Me an' Sterling should be headin' back home if we wanna be there in time fer lunch."

"Some other time, maybe." Sterling threw a smirk Marshall's way. "Any time, really..."

Sterling relished the incensed look on Marshall's face as they departed. But inwardly, he admonished himself.

 _'Better not try that, again, Sterling.'_ He thought to himself as they walked back through the office. _'Marshall's an idiot, but I'll bet even he can put two and two together.' He smirked widely. 'Still, it was fun putting that loser lawstallion in his place...'_

Big Red caught Sterling's smirk, and took it for something else.

"Glad Ah invited ya along, now?" He said smugly.

"I'll admit, it wasn't so bad." Sterling shrugged. "And it had its perks..."

"Ya should be proud." Big Red declared. "Ah ain't seen anypony who could outshoot Marshall. Didn't know ya had it in ya."

"It was probably just beginner's luck." Sterling shrugged. _'Heck, I 'm actually used to that...'_

 _Many years ago..._

Sterling followed Loveless and Jetstream into the training area.

"You're pretty tough, kid." Jetstream admitted. "Surviving for three months in the woods will do that to a stallion. But it doesn't teach you how to fight. Nuh-uh. You can only learn that by doing. And that's what you're going to do today."

"You don't say..." Sterling frowned.

"I _do_ say." Jetstream smirked. "Over the next few weeks, I am going to mold you into a highly-tuned, well-oiled fighting machine. Will it be hard? Yes. Will you struggle? Yes. Will you cry? That's up to you, really."

"Don't let him intimidate you, Sterling." Loveless rolled his eyes. "He does this with all the recruits he trains."

"Oh, I'm not intimidated." Sterling grinned. "In fact, I'm kind of looking forward to this."

"You and me both, kid." Jetstream slammed his front hooves together.

The two stepped into the sparring ring.

"Okay, we'll start off nice and simple." Jetstream declared. "Give me your best shot, kid. The best punch you got."

"Ask, and ye shall receive." Sterling smirked.

Sterling threw a punch at Jetstream. Jetstream didn't even try to defend himself, taking the blow head on, his tilting from the force. He then tilted it back, completely unfazed.

"What the..." Sterling gaped.

"Not bad, kid." Jetstream rubbed his jaw. "You've got the drive for this. But your technique is lousy. We're gonna have to work on that."

Jetstream unleashed a punch of his own, knocking Sterling flat on his back.

"Ugh!" Sterling grunted, as he struggled to get to his hooves. "What the-?"

"You can take a hit pretty well, though." Jetstream grinned. "That's a good start."

"Think you broke my nose..." Sterling cringed, rubbing his bloody snout.

"In this line of work, a broken nose is the least of your worries." Loveless told him. "Trust me."

"When I'm through with you, you'll barely even notice something like that." Jetstream boasted. "Now, let's try this again. You try and hit again, only this time, I won't just stand there and take it."

"Oh, you're gonna take it alright..." Sterling growled.

Sterling charged over to Jetstream and swung at him. Jetstream quickly and effortlessly dodged the blow. Sterling tried again, but Jetstream dodged once more.

"Not so easy when your opponent won't stay still, huh?" Jetstream taunted him.

"You'll stay still alright... after I know you on your flank!" Sterling spat, swinging again.

"Try and stay calm, Sterling." Loveless advised. "Anger will cloud your judgment."

"No giving the kid pointers, Loveless." Jetstream frowned. "This is my class."

"Then get this, 'teach'!" Sterling swung again.

This time, Sterling's hoof just barely grazed Jetstream's chin.

"Hmph, you're gettin' the hang of it." Jetstream smirked, his chin feeling a little sore from the graze… before he retaliated with a heavy slug across Sterling's face.

"ACK!" Sterling cried, stumbling to the ground. He spit out a bit of blood and let out a groan.

"But you still have a long way to go before you're top-class Forefathers material." Jetstream sneered. "As it is, you're barely at the bottom rung when it comes to actual skill and combat ability..."

"Wanna bet?" Sterling growled.

Sterling charged Jetstream, but Jetstream flipped him onto his back, then pinned him to the floor, slamming his hoof against his chest.

"Give up, yet?" Jetstream smirked.

"Okay, okay!" Sterling cringed. "Just get offa me!"

"Sure." Jetstream obliged.

Sterling scrambled to his hooves, utterly humiliated.

"I think that'll do for today." Jetstream grinned.

"What?" Sterling growled. "No, let's go again."

"As much fun as it would be to knock you off your high horse again, I have more important things to do." Jetstream sneered. "But we can have another round tomorrow. That should be just enough time for you to regain your dignity..."

Jetstream smugly left the room. Loveless wheeled himself over to Sterling, and started tending to his wounds.

"Nice work, Sterling." Loveless gave a sympathetic smile as he cleaned the blood off his lips.

"Whaddaya mean 'nice work'?" Sterling scowled, cringing from the soreness of his wounds. "I got my flank handed to me!"

"Well, if it's any consolation, you didn't cry." Loveless shrugged. "And you were able to get off a graze on Jet's chin. Not a whole lot of ponies that trained with Jetstream had such luck on their first try."

"Yeah, as if that's something to be proud of." Sterling grumbled.

"Another thing to learn is to try and take the small victories." Loveless frowned. "Jetstream wouldn't be training you himself if he didn't think you weren't worth the effort."

"Oh, really?" Sterling growled. "The smack talk suggests otherwise."

"That is an unfortunate element of Jetstream's training." Loveless frowned. "But as I tried to tell you before, you must learn to control your anger. Ignoring an opponent's insults is a vital part of being a warrior. So in a way, even those insults are a valuable part of the training."

"Yeah, right." Sterling snorted. "As valuable as getting my flank handed to me. I don't know if I can take this every day..."

"It does get easier with time, trust me." Loveless declared. "I assure you, it won't be long before you become an effective and capable combatant. You just have to grin and bear things for the time being, and it will all be worth it in the end. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Sterling growled.

"Wonderful." Loveless smiled. "I know you'll get the hang of this soon." But now, why don't you go to your quarters and rest?"

"Gladly." Sterling groaned, as he walked out of the room.

Sterling limped back to his quarters, downtrodden. Ward greeted him, first with a yip, then a tilt of the head in response to his owner's mood.

"You would not believe the day I've had, Ward." Sterling stroked his canine companion.

"Rroo?" Ward cocked his head.

"That nutjob Jetstream- You remember him, right? The guy who made me shoot you?" Sterling scowled. "He pretty much just humiliated me, and called it 'training'. Lousy psycho... I don't deserve that kind of shabby treatment, do I?"

Ward whined lightly, nuzzling his head against Sterling's hoof.

"Thanks, pal." Sterling smiled. "I knew I could count on you." His smile faded. "And you know what you can count on? That I'm gonna stick with this. I'm gonna get good. Good enough to wipe the smug grin off Jetstream's face, tooth tooth at a time!"

"Ruff!" Ward barked enthusiastically.

"You know it." Sterling grinned. "I'll show him just what kind of 'combat ability' I have. Just you wait and see..."

Over the next week, Sterling continued his training. Though Jetstream still managed to utterly crush him during their sparring matches, Sterling was slowly but surely landing more blows on his teacher.

In one session, Sterling deftly avoided one of Jetstream's blows, then responded with a powerful right cross.

"Ugh!" Jetstream stumbled back. "Okay, no more playing around..."

Jetstream redoubled his efforts, parrying and blocking Sterling's moves. He then unleashed a flurry of powerful that knocked Sterling to the floor.

"I think that'll do for today." Jetstream smirked.

"What was that? I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears?" Sterling joked sourly.

"Gotta give it to ya, kid." Jetstream admitted, as he rubbed the part of his face Sterling had landed his forceful punch upon. "This is actually gonna leave a bruise."

"Heh...thanks." Sterling panted, as he got back up, groaning from the pain.

"Don't get too cocky, though." Jetstream declared. "You've still got a long way to go. A long way. Seriously, all my other trainees did way worse damage at this point."

 _'Killjoy...'_ Sterling thought. _'What does he want? I'm trying my best here...'_

Sterling made his out of the room.

 _'At least my other trainer isn't such a slavedriver...'_ He thought.

In addition to combat training, Sterling also practiced his marksponyship, overseen by Loveless.

In one session, Sterling was faced with several moving targets. With keen eye and precision aim, Sterling scored bullseyes (or very close to it) on every target, always taking a moment to steady his crossbow and learn the routine of his targets.

"Impressive work, Sterling." Loveless declared, as he noted Sterling's accuracy. "I must say, you do know your way around a crossbow."

"Yeah, I got a lot of a practice gettin' food for Ward." Sterling shrugged, as he worked to reload the crossbow. "Pretty good shot, aren't I?"

"A word of caution, boy." Loveless frowned. "Animals don't shoot back. In a pitched firefight, I doubt you'll find it quite so easy."

"Wanna bet?" Sterling grinned.

"This is not a joking matter." Loveless urged. "In our line of work, you have to make every shot count."

"Oh, I plan on it." Sterling smirked. "Just you wait and see."

A short while later, Sterling was on his way back to his quarters when another agent approached; an aqua Earth Pony stallion with a lavender mane.

"Agent Cross, you're needed in the briefing room." The agent declared.

"Now?" Sterling frowned. "I was just about to kick back."

"I'm afraid 'kicking back' will have to wait." The agent countered. "You have a duty to uphold."

"Okay, fine." Sterling sighed. "I'm going..."

Moments later, Sterling entered into the briefing room, where Jetstream, Loveless, and three male agents were waiting. One was a gray coated, white maned, green eyed Unicorn, another was a yellow Earth Pony with a light red made and blue eyes, and the other was a purple Pegasus with a black mane and orange eyes.

"Ah, right on time, Sterling." Loveless smirked.

"On time for what?" Sterling asked.

"Your first mission." Jetstream declared.

"Whoa, really?" Sterling frowned. "Little early, isn't it? I'm still training."

"True." Loveless nodded. "But the Forefathers assign missions to agents as part of a quota system. And since you've been here for a few weeks you are now obligated to complete some."

"And what happens if I fail to complete this quota?" Sterling asked defiantly.

"Once or twice, nothing." Jetstream admitted. "But repeated infractions will result in serious penalties, up to and including expulsion."

"Okay then." Sterling shrugged.

"Now, before we get started, there are a few rules to abide by while on missions." Loveless declared. "For starters, you must remain as covert as possible. No drawing attention to yourselves, or indulging in interactions outside the parameters of the mission."

"Another, more important rule, is to never mention the Forefathers' name unless the mission requires it." Jetstream added. "This is a _secret_ organization, after all."

"And of course, you must follow all orders to the letter." Loveless added. "No improvising, you hear?"

"Got it." Sterling nodded.

"Good. Now, these are the ponies you'll be working with on this mission." Loveless announced, turning to the stallions. "Introduce yourselves, fellows."

"Glass Shard, sir!" The Unicorn declared with a salute.

"Dirt Road!" The Earth Pony added.

"Storm Front!" The Pegasus finished.

"...Nice to meet you." Sterling awkwardly declared. "The name's Sterling."

"Now that we got introductions out of the way, we can get down to business." Jetstream huffed. "Your mission for today will take you to Manehattan borough of Bucklyn. The third street is an area of special interest to us."

"Meaning?" Sterling asked.

"Meaning that there is an abandoned subway station there which leads to a set of tunnels that go all the way under Manehattan." Loveless revealed. "It is of key strategic importance to our operations there."

"...Um, how exactly?" Sterling asked.

"I'm afraid that is on a need to know basis." Loveless frowned, "All you 'need to know' is that we need to secure those tunnels."

"Unfortunately, this gang of street punks has taken over the subway, and made it into their main hangout." Jetstream growled. "That's where you all come in… to come in there and clear out the trash… figuratively… and literally."

"Wait, you want us to waste 'em?" Sterling frowned.

"That gonna be a problem, kid?" Jetstream scowled.

"Well, no… but isn't that a little extreme?" Sterling cringed. "I mean, can't you guys just reason with them?"

"Who do you think these guys are? The debate club?" Jetstream scoffed. "These _Caralhos_ are vile scum of Equestria. The only thing they understand is chaos and anarchy."

"If that is so, then why not get the cops involved?" Sterling questioned. "Save us the effort?"

"...Are you really trying to get out of this, boy?" Jetstream growled.

"No!" Sterling shook his head. "I just… I never actually killed another pony! I am not really sure about starting now if I don't have to!"

"What are you, a coward?" Dirt Road snorted.

Sterling tensed up. He hated being called the "c" word. Loveless glared at Dirt Road, silencing the stallion's sniggering.

"Look, Sterling, I'm only letting this slide since this is your first mission and all, but when somepony give you an order, you don't question it." Jetstream glared fiercely at Sterling, making him uncomfortable.

"Easy, Jetstream." Loveless wheeled in, as he turned to Sterling. "Sterling, if the cops were to get involved in this matter, they will most likely discover the tunnels we are looking for, and we will lose them for good."

"I get that." Sterling sighed. "But you're talking about a slaughter..."

"An unfortunate act that serves the greater good." Loveless sighed.

"I dunno..." Sterling fretted. "I know it's my duty, but I don't want to just go around killing a bunch of ponies."

"I know it's far from your preferred first mission." Loveless nodded. "But Jetstream is right about these gang members being scum. They rob, they maim, they kill... There is absolutely nothing redeemable about them. Surely you've heard of ponies like that?"

"Yeah, I have..." Sterling scowled, remembering some similarly irredeemable ponies. "And nopony's going to mess those slimeballs anyway, right?"

"Indeed." Loveless added. "They are vile criminals. The world would be better off without them."

"Well, if you say so." Sterling nodded, swayed by Loveless' words. "Let's do this."

"You don't even have to get up close and personal with these _hefes_." Jetstream rolled his eyes as he handed Sterling a crossbow. "Not sure you've earned it, but keep that piece on you at all times, and you might just survive."

"Gee, thanks, teach." Sterling growled.

"Just consider yourself lucky you've got some of our more experienced agents coming along for the ride." Jetstream snorted. "As long as you hide behind them, and not step out of line, you should be fine."

"That's enough, Jetstream." Loveless frowned. "Good luck, Sterling."

"Thanks." Sterling smiled.

"Just follow our lead, rookie." Glass Shard declared.

"Yeah, this mission'll be a piece of cake." Storm Front grinned.

"Yeah..." Sterling said weakly.

The four of them made their way to the armory to prepare, donning their official mission outfits, and arming themselves. As they made their preparations, Sterling tried to make small talk.

"So... how many missions have you guys been on?" He asked.

"A lot." Dirt Road grunted.

"But don't think you'll get to say the same, kid." Storm Front sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sterling asked.

"Only that newbies don't usually last long in this line of work." Glass Shard smirked. "It's a tough job. Little punks like you mostly end up getting eaten alive."

"We'll see about that." Sterling said boldly."

"Yes, we will." Storm Front smirked, while the other chuckled darkly.

The group quickly made their way to Manehattan, to the subway station in question. It was old, in shambles, but had fresh graffiti all over it. Dim lights flickered through the station, providing enough light for the four agents as they made their way through.

"Ugh, what a dump…" Sterling grimaced, "I don't see why anypony would want to hole up here."

"Just stay sharp, rookie." Dirt Road told Sterling firmly. "And keep your crossbow at the ready."

"Yeah, these thugs could be anywhere." Glass Shard growled, glancing around.

"Well, I'm not seeing anypony." Sterling looked around. "Maybe we hit the wrong tun-"

A sharp whistle suddenly filled the air, causing the group to freeze.

"...Or maybe not." Sterling cringed.

"Who's there?!" Storm Front barked.

"Show yourselves!" Glass Shard yelled.

A group of neon colored stallions, all wearing leather jackets and torn shirts, emerged from the shadows.

"Well, what have we here?" The leader, a red Unicorn stallion with a large, spiky blue mane sneered. "A bunch a'trespassers?"

"That's rich, coming from a bunch of squatters." Glass Shard shot back.

"Oh, snap." A green Pegasus stallion sneered. "They's disrespecting us."

"Kind of like how you're disrespecting proper grammar." Dirt Road retorted. "Not to mention our eyes, you bunch of fashion don'ts."

"Somepony's askin' for it..." An orange Earth Pony stallion scowled.

"Yes, they are." Storm Front retorted.

The gang members and the agents glared at each other, tensions high.

"Look, uh…" Sterling hesitated for a moment, as he stepped forth. "This doesn't have to get ugly. We just want the tunnels here. If you could possibly move somewhere else…"

"Oh, so you want our turf?" The leader sneered. "Well, too bad! We were here first!"

"We're only gonna say this once." Storm Front declared. "Leave."

"Or what? Are you gonna make us?" The leader challenged, as he chuckled. "You got some stones, pal…"

"That makes one of us." Storm Front smirked.

"Now, get out, before things get ugly... or should I say, uglier." Glass Shard spat.

"You threatenin' us?" The blue stallion asked. "Do you know who we are?"

"Sure we do." Dirt Road nodded. "A bunch of brainless, no-account, filthy thugs."

"That wasn't smart." The leader growled, as his gang readied their weapons. "And you call us brainless..."

"This is your last chance!" Sterling frowned, not really liking where this was going. "Leave now, and we won't hurt you!"

"I don't think so." The leader sneered. "You're the ones who are gonna be leavin'... in boxes!"

"Bring it on!" Glass Shard roared.

Both sides raised their weapons and engaged in battle. All save for Sterling, who was running for his life.

"Oh buck, oh buck, oh buck!" Sterling cried out in panic, ducking for cover behind a stone column. He tried to aid his comrades by firing from his vantage point, but fear was interfering with his aim. His shots all flew wild, not even coming close to their targets. "Oh, come on!" He screeched. "What is wrong with me?!"

"Missed me!" A neon orange stallion jeered... before a bolt struck him in the head.

"I didn't." Dirt Road smirked... before another gang member stabbed him in the chest. "Urk!"

As the gang member cackled triumphantly, Storm Front shot him in the chest, then took out two others before a blow from a crowbar knocked him down.

"Nighty-night." The crowbar's owner smirked, before throwing a dozen more hits.

"You'll pay for that, scum!" Glass Shard broke the stallion's neck.

"Kill 'im!" Two more gang members charged Glass Shard, but he took them out with more crossbow shots.

"Any more?" Glass Shard said cockily.

The gang leader tackled him.

"Right here!" He snarled, raising a hoof covered with a spiked boot...

After his failure at sniping, Sterling had kept his back to the column, his heart beating rapidly, his coat shimmering greatly with sweat. His hooves were quivering, the crossbow shaking in his grasp. He realized that things had just gotten unnervingly quiet.

"...Dirt Road?" Sterling meekly called out. "...Glass Shard? Storm Front? ...Where the hell is everypony?"

Sterling glanced out from behind his cover. The dark station seemed lifeless...

"Aha!" The gang leader suddenly jumped Sterling, knocking him to the ground.

"Ahh!" Sterling yelped. In his surprise, his crossbow was knocked aside, just within hoof's reach.

"Game over, punk." The leader smirked. "It's just you an' me… soon to be just me."

"Gah…" Sterling groaned, as he rolled over to face the thug, frightened. "D-do you really have to do this? I g-got nothing against you. I-I barely even knew those other guys. I w-was just doing my job... besides, this is my first day!"

"Well, then you picked the wrong job, punk." The leader sneered, as he jumped onto his hind legs. preparing to stomp on Sterling. "Now, die!"

Thinking quickly, Sterling kicked the gang leader in the stomach, knocking him on his back.

"Urgh!" The gang leader growled. "You dirty-"

Sterling scrambled to reach his crossbow, his terrified mind hoping that it would be enough to convince his foe to back off.

"Rarrrgh!" The leader charged at Sterling.

"Ahhh!" Stelring yelped.

Sterling grabbed the crossbow, and, closing his eyes, instinctively fired. The bolt embedded itself into the leader's head.

"Aw... buck." The leader gurgled, as he collapsed.

Sterling opened his eyes and lowered his crossbow, stupefied by what had transpired, then let out a nervous laugh.

"...I did it…" Sterling panted, as he chuckled some more. "Mission accomplished… Did you see that, guys?" He glanced around, hoping to see some sign of his teammates. "Guys?"

As he surveyed the station, Sterling saw, to his horror, that his comrades were all dead.

"Oh no..." He whispered, unable to take his eyes off their corpses. "No, no, no..."

Even though he'd barely known them, Sterling felt a pang of sadness for his fallen brethren.

 _'I can't believe they're all dead.'_ He thought morosely. _'How are the others going to take this?'_

It was a cold and lonely trip back to the Coils. With great sorrow, Sterling debriefed Loveless and Jetstream about what had happened.

"...So that's pretty much it." He finished. "Dirt Road, Glass Shard and Storm Front all died in the line of duty. They fought to the end, and gave their lives for the cause." He sniffed. "I'm so sorry..."

Jetstream and Loveless stood in place for a moment.

 _'Poor guys.'_ Sterling thought. _'They're paralyzed with grief...'_

"Unfortunate." Loveless said flatly. "But I suppose it's a small price to pay."

"...What?" Sterling gaped.

"Yeah, no big deal." Jetstream shrugged. "Plenty more where they came from, anyway."

"You don't seem to be all that bothered by the fact that three stallions just died in the name of your cause." Sterling pointed out.

"Why would we?" Jetstream snorted. "This kind of thing happens all the time."

"It does?" Sterling frowned.

"Alas, yes." Loveless nodded. "Our work is rather dangerous at times. And not all of our agents make it back."

"'Not all'?" Jetstream snorted. "You wanna know the chances of our agents surviving for as long as me and Loveless have, kid?"

Sterling nodded quietly.

"One in four." Jetstream announced. "We're always losing agents. Usually those who just can't cut it..."

"I really hope you would have told me that sooner." Sterling groaned.

"It does seem a little morbid when you say it out loud." Loveless admitted.

"You should just pride that you survived, kid." Jetstream told Sterling. "Your first mission, and you didn't die. That's something to be proud of..."

Sterling stood in place, shocked by everything he had just learned.

 _'Great.'_ He thought. _'So there's a good chance I'll end up dead soon. Why did I ever think taking this job was a good idea? Another great life choice, Sterling...'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Encouragement

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Seven: Encouragement**

The rest of the week passed by without incident. Sterling settled in further to his new living arrangements, getting better and better at bucking cherries, and continuing to visit Bolero with the brothers (with their parents still being none the wiser).

"There's a good boy." He smiled one morning, as he fed the eager puppy some table scraps. "Don't ever say your uncle Sterling never gave you anything."

Bolero, having finished his food, rolled on his back, and let Sterling rub his tummy.

"Look at you, Mr. puppy whisperer." Huckleberry snorted. "Maybe when you're done here, you could take a job as a dog-sitter."

"That's not such a bad idea, kid." Sterling admitted. "Maybe I should've tried that when I had the chance..." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Globe frowned.

"Oh, nothing." Sterling shrugged. "just thinking aloud."

"We should head back." Eclipse noted. "It's almost time for lunch. Then it's bucking cherries in the orchard."

"Yep." Sterling smirked. "You'd better watch out, kid. I've been getting the hang of that job. Don't be surprised if I can keep up with the three of you this time."

"That'll be the day." Eclipse snorted.

"Yeah, today." Sterling grinned. "Just wait and see."

"Keep dreaming, drifter." Eclipse sneered. "You're never gonna catch up to us."

"We'll see about, salt 'n' pepper." Sterling shot back.

"Come on, guys." Globe groaned. "Just once, can't you at least try and get along?"

"One of us does." Sterling smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Eclipse growled. "Well-"

"Eclipse..." Globe growled.

"Sure, whatever." Eclipse sighed. "Sorry, Sterling."

"No prob, kid." Sterling smiled charitably. "No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, sure." Eclipse said flatly.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Globe grinned.

"Now that little moment of drama's done, what say we head home?" Huckleberry asked. "Lunch won't eat itself."

"You got that right." Globe gave Bolero one last pat on the head. "See you tomorrow, boy."

Bolero licked Globe's hoof in goodbye.

"After you, Sterling." Eclipse urged, intent on not upsetting Globe through their continued animosity.

"Not for much longer..." Sterling said under his breath.

The group made their way back to the homestead, where Cherry's desert rose casserole was waiting for them. They eagerly wolfed it down, especially Sterling. Despite his initial despite of Cherry, Sterling was starting to gain an appreciation for her homemaking skills.

 _'She's a great cook, I'll give her that.'_ He admitted. _'And not so bad at the caring side of motherhood, either...'_ He rubbed his shoulders, the wounds he'd been given by Eclipse still patched up nicely. _'Too bad my own mother couldn't have been more like her.'_

"Ev'rythin' okay, Sterling?" Big Red asked. "Yer kinda spacin' out over there."

"I'm fine." Sterling said kindly. "Just... y'know, daydreaming."

"Well, try not to daydream too much." Cherry admonished him. "Or your casserole will go cold."

"And I'd hate that." Sterling declared. "Seriously, this is some great stuff, Cherry."

"Oh, well... thank you, Sterling." Cherry smiled, surprised by Sterling's sincere compliment. "It's always nice to know my hard work is appreciated..."

Sterling filled his mouth with more casserole, sheepish from his display of gratitude.

 _'Better watch yourself, Sterling.'_ He told himself. _'Don't want miss strict thinking you've gone soft...'_

"Suck-up." Eclipse muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Sterling to hear.

 _'Lousy kid.'_ Sterling thought. _'I want to get along with him, for Globe's sake. But he's making it really hard...'_

After lunch, they went out to orchard to continue cherry bucking. Sterling's improved skills were proven by the end of the day, where he managed to fill five whole bushels with cherries (his personal best so far).

"Boom!" He smirked. "How d'ya like me now?"

"Nice work, Sterling." Big Red grinned. "Ya've really gotten the hang a' this."

"Yeah, way to go, Sterling." Globe smiled.

"Talk about an up-and-comer." Huckleberry agreed.

"Eh, not bad." Eclipse said grudgingly.

As they carried the cherries back to the barn, Sterling took pride in a job well done.

 _'It's been a long time since I've actually felt good about my work.'_ He noted. _'A very long time... plus, I get to reap the rewards...'_

With every passing day, Sterling gained more pay for his work in the cherry orchard. Little by little, he was gaining the funds he needed to get out of the country before the month was up.

 _'I'm getting there.'_ Sterling thought that night, as he counted his income. _'It's gonna be close, but I should have enough cash to bail outta here before Father can send a killing squad after me. I really don't want Red and his family getting caught in the crossfire. Not after everything Red's done for me.'_ He sadly recalled two ponies who had suffered much due to being close to him. _'And I've ruined enough lives already. No need for a repeat performance...'_

The following morning, not long after breakfast, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Huckleberry called.

Huckleberry opened the door, revealing his marefriend, Prairie.

"Hey, handsome." Prairie smiled.

"Hey yourself, pretty lady." Huckleberry beamed, giving her a kiss. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Prairie shrugged. "I just thought I'd drop by, and spend some time with my handsome coltfriend."

"Can't really argue with that logic." Sterling chuckled, embracing her. "And seeing you always brightens up my day."

"Good to know." Prairie teased. "Hate to think I've come all the way out here for nothing."

At that moment, Sterling, on his way downstairs from washing up, came across the pair.

"Am I interrupting something?" He smirked, causing the two to break apart, embarrassed. "Who's this?" He asked, taking note of Prairie.

"Oh, hey, Sterling." Huckleberry blushed. "This is Prairie, my marefriend. Prairie, this is Sterling Cross, our... houseguest."

"Hello." Prairie nodded politely, though still a little flustered. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"So this is the Prairie I've heard so much about?" Sterling appraised her. "Gotta hand it to ya, kid. You're really hitting above your weight with this one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Huckleberry frowned.

"Seriously?" Sterling snorted. "Just look at her. That's one fine-looking little filly. The idea that you could get a gal like that is nothing short of unbelievable!"

"Oh, is it?" Huckleberry scowled, offended. "You don't think I could get a girl like Prairie?"

"Not unless she's into charity cases." Sterling smirked.

Both Huckleberry and Prairie glared at Sterling... who then burst out laughing.

"I'm kiddin'!" He snorted. "Seriously, though, kid, congrats. You're one lucky guy."

"I know." Huckleberry nuzzled Prairie.

"No, _I'm_ the lucky one." Prairie said lovingly.

"And that's my cue to skidoo." Sterling rolled his eyes. "If this little scene gets any sweeter, I'll get a toothache."

"Nice meeting you, Sterling." Prairie declared.

"You too." Sterling nodded.

As he walked into the living room, Sterling felt another pang of regret. As it was with Big Red and Cherry, seeing Huckleberry and Prairie so in love reminded him of a past he would have rather stayed forgotten.

 _'So much love in the world.'_ He thought glumly, as he saw Huckleberry and Prairie leaving for town through the living room window. _'But none for me. No, I don't deserve it. Not after what I've done...'_

While Sterling sat on the couch, feeling sorry for himself, Big Red entered the room.

"Hey, Sterling." Big Red declared. "What's up? Ya look like a cactus coyote with no spines."

"Oh, it's nothing." Sterling lied. "Just... bored."

"Ya don't say..." Big Red mused. "Ah wuz jest headin' inta town ta get a drink at the bar. Ya wanna come with?"

"Sure, why not?" Sterling sighed. He was in no mood to argue, and drowning his sorrows seemed like a good idea. "Let's go."

"That's the spirit." Big Red smiled. "Cherry, Sterling an' me are poppin' out fer a while!"

"Okay!" Cherry called. "Just be back for lunch, you two!"

"Gladly." Big Red chuckled. "Come on, Sterling."

"Right behind you, Red." Sterling said listlessly.

The two stallions left the homestead, and made their way into town. Red shared a few "hellos" with passers-by. Thankfully, Sterling still wasn't well-known enough for most of them to recognise him.

 _'The last thing I need right now is mindless small talk.'_ He thought to herself.

The two entered the local saloon. Several other ponies were inside, some playing cards, other talking amongst themselves.

"Morning, Red." The bartender, a dirty green stallion with a brown mane and pale blue eyes by the name of Suds, smiled as Big Red and Sterling approached the bar. "What'll it be?"

"A couple a' sarsaparillas, thanks, Suds." Big Red grinned.

"Comin' right up." Suds nodded.

Suds passed two bottles of sarsaparilla to Big Red and Sterling. Big Red eagerly gulped his down, while Sterling sipped it slowly.

"Ah, that's the stuff." Big Red grinned. "Same again, please."

"You got it." Suds chuckled.

Sterling continued drinking from the bottle, his woes still with him.

 _'So much for drowning my sorrows...'_ He thought bitterly, looking out across the saloon at all the patrons, who looked like they didn't have a care in the world. _'Those ponies don't know how lucky they are. They don't have to worry about their former associates hunting them down. About having to spend the rest of their lives running from friend and foe alike...'_

Just then, the saloon doors opened, and a beautiful Earth Pony mare entered. She had a gleaming white coat, a long blonde mane, green eyes, and a shooting star Cutie Mark. She was also wearing a denim vest and stetson. Sterling especially took note of her slender body and gorgeous face.

 _'Whoa.'_ Sterling thought, his jaw dropping in awe. _'Who is this angel?'_

The mare turned in Sterling's direction. His heart skipped a beat as she seemed to smile at him.

"Red!" The mare called. "Big Red!"

Sterling's face fell slightly, as he realized she was smiling in Big Red's direction.

 _'Of course...'_ He winced.

Big Red turned to look at the newcomer, and smiled widely.

"Star!" He chuckled, as the mare approached. "How ya been, kiddo?"

"No complaints here, big guy." The mare hugged him.

"How long have you been back in town?" Big Red asked.

"I just arrived." The mare admitted. "I came off the train, and figured I could wet my whistle. Then I ran into you."

"Pretty lucky, huh?" Big Red grinned. "We only jest arrived ourselves." He indicated Sterling.

"Hey there." Sterling smiled. "Nice to make your acquaintance. Real nice..."

"Red, aren't you going to introduce me to your handsome new friend?" The mare asked, a coy smile on her lips.

"Oh, right." Big Red said sheepishly. "Star, this is Sterling Cross. He's staying with mah family at the homestead. Sterling, this is Shooting Star, Marshall's sister."

"Hi." Shooting Star smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sterling."

 _'She's Marshall's sister?'_ Sterling gazed at her in shock. _'Guess now I know where all the looks in the family went...'_

"Uh... hello?" Shooting Star said awkwardly, waving a hoof in front of Sterling's face. "Anypony home?"

"Oh!" Sterling yelped, a little more loudly than he'd intended to. "Hello. I'm Sterling... but you already know that."

"That's a relief." Shooting Star snickered. "I thought you were broken for a second there."

"Sorry." Sterling cringed. "It's just... I've met your brother, and I'm sure not seeing the family resemblance..."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Shooting Star chuckled. "You must be new around here."

"Yeah." Sterling nodded. "Just... passing by, though. Red was kind enough to take me in for a while."

"Classic Red." Shooting Star shook her head. "Always takin' in strays."

 _'Strays?'_ Sterling frowned. _'...Okay, maybe she has a point there...'_

"Ah gotta do the right thing, y'know?" Big Red shrugged.

"So... I'm guessing you live outside this charming little town?" Sterling asked, leaning against the bar.

"I kinda live all over the place." Shooting Star shrugged.

"How do you mean?" Sterling asked.

"Star here's a country western musician." Big Red revealed. "She's been on tours all over the place."

"Really?" Sterling mused. "I've always kinda been a fan of country western music."

"No kidding?" Shooting Star smiled.

"Yeah." Sterling nodded. "I've listened to all the greats: Bailey Rein Cyrus, Dolly Baaton... But I haven't been able to indulge in it much lately. I've been... kinda busy."

"Well, lucky for you, I'll be holding a little concert at the end of the week." Shooting Star declared. "Maybe you could drop by."

"If you sing half as beautiful as you look, I'm there." Sterling found himself replying. The second the words slipped out of his mouth, he became mortified.

 _'Aw, buck.'_ Sterling cringed.

"Smooth." Shooting Star rolled her eyes. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I've heard better pick-up lines than that in my day."

"Look, that came out wrong." Sterling frowned. "I didn't mean-"

"Forget about it." Shooting Star chuckled. "I've heard worse lines in my day, too."

"I'm really not that kind of stallion." Sterling declared. "Believe me, I'm not some cheesy pick-up artist."

"Oh, I can tell." Shooting Star smiled. "Any stallion Big Red chooses to be friends with has got to be a class act."

"Ah, shucks..." Big Red grinned.

"So like I said, you should drop by my concert." Shooting Star told Sterling. "I'd sure like to get your opinion on my music."

"Sure." Sterling gives an awkward smile. "Sounds... great."

"I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I promised Marshall I'd check in as soon as I got back." She gave Sterling a wink. "See ya around, Sterling."

"Yeah." Sterling nodded. "See ya."

"Later, Red." Shooting Star added, as she turned to leave.

"Always a pleasure, Star." Big Red nodded.

Sterling watched Shooting Star leave, unable to take his eyes off her. Big Red, of course, couldn't help but notice the look on his face.

"Ah know that look." Big Red smirked. "Ah'm thinkin' ya'll have taken a likin' tah Star."

"What?!" Sterling spluttered, snapped out of his thrall. "Seriously? Not even close, old timer."

"Really?" Big Red smirked. "Yer gonna jest sit here an' tell me ya don't find her jest a mite attractive?"

"She _is_ pretty cute." Sterling admitted. "Still can't believe she's Marshall's sister..."

"Ah don't think Marshall is gonna look kindly on you thinkin' that." Big Red declared. "He's always been a li'l overprotective of her."

"Yeah, that would really stick in his craw." Sterling smirked, imagining Marshall's reaction. "But still... I'm not gonna be stickin' around too long. I shouldn't try anything with her."

"Why not?" Big Red asked. "Ah think she likes you too."

"I'm not her type, trust me." Sterling sighed. "I've... had bad luck with mares in the past."

"Well, that's no reason not tah try again." Big Red declared. "Ya gotta have faith that ya'll do better next time."

"Not likely." Sterling snorted. "Besides, I'll be leaving soon, and I... really don't know when I'll be passing by this town again. Wouldn't be right to string her along like that. I made that mistake once already..."

"Come on, Sterling." Big Red smiled. "Yer a good stallion. Any mare'd be lucky to be with ya. Ya jest gotta believe that yerself."

"Yeah, maybe..." Sterling took another sip of sarsaparilla. _'You're the good stallion here, Red. Encouraging me, believing in me. Reminds of another old, wise stallion I used to know...'_

 _Many years ago..._

Sterling was lying on his bed, Ward curled up by his side. A radio on the bedside table was playing a country western music song. Sterling had always loved country western (much to his parents' disdain… well, his mother at least), and had tuned in to the station, hoping it would help him feel better about things. Unfortunately, it didn't.

 _Working 9 to 5_

 _What a way to make a livin'_

 _Barely gettin' by_

 _It's all takin'_

 _And no givin'_

 _They just use your mind_

 _And they never give you credit_

 _It's enough to drive you_

 _Crazy if you let it..._

 _'So basically, either I'm going to die on my next mission, or watch all my teammates die instead, and be completely powerless to stop it.'_ He thought morosely. _'Some job this is...'_

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Sterling, may I come in?" Loveless's voice asked.

"Now's not a good time, Loveless." Sterling retorted, switching off the radio.

"I'm sorry, but I must insist." Loveless declared, opening the door.

"Sure, come right in." Sterling groaned, sitting up. "It's not like my day can get any worse."

"Look, I'm aware your first mission wasn't everything you expected it to be." Loveless admitted.

"You think?" Sterling grunted. "When you told me that coming with you would be the hardest thing I've ever done, you didn't say anything about how often ponies die here!"

"Well, it isn't something we like to lead with when seeking out new recruits." Loveless shrugged, "Trust me, if we posted our mortality rates, no pony would join."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sterling snorted. "The only ponies who would join up would be those those with death wishes."

"It is true, our work is rather dangerous," Loveless sighed, "However, a cause like ours must be fought for, and yes, died for."

"Maybe you should have told me that before I took that lousy oath." Sterling glared. "Now I'm stuck here, having to go on missions, fearing that the next one will be my last. And considering how badly my first mission went, something tells me that's a strong possibility..."

"Don't look at it that way, Sterling." Loveless told him.

"Oh, yeah?" Sterling scoffed. "Then how should I look at it?"

"You survived, Sterling." Loveless pointed out. "Alone among the team we sent, you survived."

"Yeah, barely." Sterling sighed. "And I had to look at the bloody corpses of the ones who didn't..."

"I know how that feels." Loveless frowned. "I have seen many comrades fall, right before my eyes. Too many to count, in fact..."

"How the hell do you cope with that?" Sterling asked. "You see your fellow agents die day after day... how does it not drive you crazy?"

"As cold as it sounds, you get used to it." Loveless declared morosely.

"So when I kick the bucket, you won't care much, right?" Sterling grimaced.

"Of course I will." Loveless assured. "Every agent who fell in the line of the duty is remembered for their valiant sacrifice."

"So before long, I'll just be a name on a wall." Sterling scowled. "Yippee..."

"Look, I'm not going to sugarcoat it." Loveless frowned. "The mortality rate for agents is quite high. And you're right, the next mission could be your last… however, you shouldn't act as if it is your death sentence."

"Why not?" Sterling shrugged. "I'm just some rookie who barely knows what I'm doing..."

"As was I, once." Loveless declared.

"Except you've got what it takes to survive." Sterling pouted. "So does Jetstream. But I don't."

"Sterling, do you think me and Jetstream were born into our roles?" Loveless asked. "All the Ouroboros you had seen that day when you took the oath? They were all like you at one point in time. So was Jetstream and I. We were all greenhorns, hoping for a better life, just like you. We all faced lethal odds. We had seen many things, things we wish we could unsee. Heck, I can't tell you how many times I came close to biting the bolt in all my years…"

"...If this is supposed to make me feel better, I'm not sure it's working." Sterling deadpanned.

"The point I'm trying to make is that we survived." Loveless declared firmly. "And we continued to survive, to this very day. By the use of willpower, determination, courage, and the ability to know the best place to stand in the middle of a bloodbath so your cloak doesn't get stained, I stand before you, an Ouroboros, highest rank under Father himself."

"Well, that's good and all, but that's you." Sterling sneered. "From where I'm standing, I don't think I'll last 'til the end of the week."

"Sterling, there is no doubt in my mind that you have what it takes to survive." Loveless declared. "That you have both the skill and the strength to overcome these odds. You just have to have faith in yourself."

"You don't understand!" Sterling scowled sadly, turning away. "...When I was in that subway station, with all those thugs, I panicked! I'd never been so scared in my life! I could barely point my crossbow, let along fire it! If I barely made it through this one, what's to say I won't make it through the others? What if I can't cut it?"

"Enough questions." Loveless said bluntly. "You need to stop with the 'what ifs' and focus on what _is_. You'll never get anywhere if you're too afraid of dying along the way!"

"Tell that to a bank manager." Sterling sneered. "No on-the-job health hazards for him..."

"But you don't want to be a bank manager, do you?" Loveless countered. "You want to do something that matters. That actually makes a difference."

"If I don't die first." Sterling snarled.

"Who says you will?" Loveless declared.

"Uh... pretty much all the evidence." Sterling retorted.

"Nonsense." Loveless said firmly. "You are a skilled and capable young stallion. You can make it through your missions. And let's face it, if an old stallion in a wheelchair can survive this long, then so can you."

"You really think that?" Sterling asked.

"I know that." Loveless declared. "I have faith in you. But that means nothing if you don't have faith in yourself. You must not let your fear control you. You must cast aside these doubts, the thoughts that make you weak, and grow stronger for it. Only then, will you succeed."

Sterling stood still, processing the information.

"I'm afraid I must depart now." Loveless declared. "Important business. But please think over what we talked about. I hope it helps."

After Loveless rolled out of the room, Sterling sat back down on his bed, Ward joining him.

"Hmm…" Sterling murmured. "Maybe he is right. I shouldn't let my fear control me…" He turned to Ward. "You don't think me a coward, do you, Ward?"

Ward yipped, and licked Sterling on the face.

"I thought so." Sterling chuckled. "That settles it. No more being afraid. No more being a coward. From now on, I'm gonna show everypony just what I'm made of."

Over the next few days, Sterling continued his training, a new determination within him.

This determination still lingered with him as he sparred with Jetstream once more.

"That all you got, kid?" Jetstream taunted.

"Not even close." Sterling swung again.

Jetstream dodged the blow, then struck Sterling across the face. Sterling toppled to his knees.

"Ugh..." Sterling groaned, struggling to get back up.

"What's the matter, kid?" Jetstream taunted, cracking his hooves. "You can't be done already. You hadn't gotten off a single hit."

"Just give me a second." Sterling grunted, holding up a hoof. "Just gotta catch my breath."

"Oh, really?" Jetstream scoffed, "Is that the excuse you used back in that subway station?"

"...What?" Sterling growled, his exhaustion forgotten. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Jetstream sneered. "Those other agents died because you couldn't pull your own weight. Then again, how can you, when you don't have a spine?"

"Don't you dare..." Sterling snarled.

"Well, since you're not doing the daring, I should." Jetstream jibed. "You ran and hid, while braver, better stallions died, giving their lives for our cause... Something you clearly weren't willing to do."

"You son of a-" Sterling started.

"Something tells me that wasn't the first time you failed to save somepony." Jetstream sniggered. "Well, am I right?"

Outraged, Sterling slugged Jetstream in the face.

"Ugh!" Jetstream stumbled back. Blood leaked from his left nostril as well as the left corner of his mouth. He wiped at the blood with his left hoof, as he glanced at the peeved young stallion. "...Now, that's what I'm looking for." He smirked… then unleashed a roundhouse kick that knocked Sterling back onto the floor.

"Gah…" Sterling groaned.

"I had a feeling a little vocal encouragement would help you focus." Jetstream grinned.

"What?" Sterling snarled. "You messed with me just so I'd hit you?"

"Not exactly." Jetstream smirked. "Think of it as a lesson on to how to survive in a harsh environment... one packed with insults."

"Great lesson." Sterling felt her jaw. "Really. You should win 'Teacher of the Year'..."

"Nopony said this was gonna be easy." Jetstream shrugged. "You wanna get tough? Then ya gotta get it tough. Face the harshest stuff the world has, and work through it. And one way to fight fear is with anger. Focus on rage, and you'll at least stand a chance out there. Either way, ya gotta better yourself so no more ponies gotta die while you cower in a corner. Got that?"

"Oh, I got it alright." Sterling snarled. Jetstream's last insult had hit closer to home than he would have liked to admit.

"Good." Jetstream smirked. "Then let's continue."

"Gladly." Sterling spat.

The sparring match continued. Sterling managed to lay more blows upon Jetstream, galvanized by his teacher's words.

"Not bad, kid." Jetstream admitted, as Sterling once again lay crumpled at his hooves. "You've lasted your longest yet. Good to see you've taken my words to heart."

 _'Just wait.'_ Sterling thought. _'One day, you're gonna take my hoof to jaw...'_

It wasn't long before Sterling was called in for another mission. He joined a trio of Earth Ponies: Clay, a brown pony with a gray mane and blue eyes. Granite, a silvery pony with a blue mane and green eyes. And finally, Grit, a light red stallion with a dirty yellow mane and brown eyes.

"Welcome, agents." Loveless told the group as they stood in the briefing room. "Your mission today to attend to a... disturbance at the Baltimare docks. One of our regular shipping lanes has been suffering attacks and thefts from an unknown group. Later today, we are expecting another shipment, which will most likely also been hijacked. Your mission is to wait until the attack happens, then put a stop to it."

"You can count on us, sir." Granite smiled.

"I know I can." Loveless's gaze settled on Sterling for a moment. "All of you."

Sterling nodded firmly.

 _'I won't let you down, Loveless.'_ He thought.

After arming themselves, the group made their way to the Baltimare docks.

"Brrr." Sterling shivered, the chill of the night air cutting to his core. "I knew I should have packed a sweater. Know what I'm saying?" The others stayed quiet. "Tough crowd..."

"Try to keep it together this time, kid." Granite told Sterling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sterling frowned.

"We heard all about what went down over in Manehatten." Granite scoffed. "How you turned yellow, and only survived by accident."

"Of course you did." Sterling growled.

"Just a friendly little head's up: if you even try to bail and hide, you're gonna be sorry." Grit spat.

"Yeah." Clay snorted. "No running away this time, or I'll put a bolt in your head myself."

"Oh, don't worry." Sterling growled. "I won't run and hide this time."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Grit sneered.

Once they arrived at the docks, they announced themselves to the agents already there.

"It's about time the higher-ups did something about this." The forestallion, a dark green Pegasus, groaned. "We've lost enough shipments already."

"Well, that ends today." Clay declared.

"Any idea who these clowns are?" Granite asked.

"Not really." The foreman shrugged. "All we know is that they parade around in fancy suits."

"Well-dressed thieves?" Sterling frowned. "That's not something you see every day."

"Unless you're us." One worker scowled.

"But not after today." Grit smirked. "Time to get into position, fellas."

The group took up predetermined hiding places, waiting for the unknown hijackers to make their move.

Sterling held his crossbow steady.

 _'No wussing out this time, Sterling...'_ He told himself.

As the shipment was being loaded off its boat, a crossbow bolt suddenly embedded itself in one crate, surprising the workers. From out of the shadows emerged an odd group, consisting of three ponies, a couple of buffalo, a Griffon and a Changeling, all wearing suits, just as the forestallion said.

"Hello, boys." The ringleader, a tan Unicorn with a short red mane grinned. "You know the drill. Fork over the stuff, and we don't hurt you."

"Oh come on, man!" One of the workers complained. "We're just trying to make a living!"

"So are we." A buffalo declared. "Unfortunately, our living is gained by taking _your_ living."

"Just stay out of our way, and you can just plain _keep_ living." The Griffon sneered.

"Not this time!" Grit declared, as the agents revealed themselves.

"And what's this?" The tan Unicorn sneered.

"This is us putting an end to your little smash-and-grab gigs." Clay smirked.

"We'll see about that." The Griffon snorted. "We're going to see this stuff put to a far better use than what you have planned for it."

"...Oh, like what?" Granite asked.

"More than you can possibly imagine." The Unicorn smirked.

"Like...?" Clay urged.

"Like... Huh." The Unicorn frowned. "I don't actually know."

"Me neither." The Griffon admitted. "Don't know why the bosses wouldn't tell us."

"Must be need to know only." A buffalo surmised.

"Or it's a surprise." A very dull brown Earth Pony suggested.

"Look, it doesn't matter!" The Unicorn snarled. "The point is we are walking out of here with your shipment, and if you don't clear out of the way… well, let's say we can't be held responsible for what comes next."

"Neither will we." Sterling stepped in. "You guys picked the wrong ponies to steal from, and if you don't clear out, you're going to pay for it."

"Big words for a little kid." One of the buffalo declared. "And you'll be even littler once I'm through with ya."

"Take them down!" Granite yelled

"With pleasure!" Clay snarled.

The dock workers, eager to avoid being caught in the crossfire, quickly made themselves scarse.

"I don't get paid enough for this!" The foreman declared.

The two sides clashed in battle. The Griffon was the first to fall, taken out by a crossbow shot from Granite.

"You picked the wrong side, kid!" The buffalo charged after Sterling. "I'm gonna have to pound some sense into ya!"

Sterling felt a twinge of fear as the buffalo came at him, but he held his ground, remembering what his mentors said.

"Not this time." He whispered, "I am not a coward!"

Just as the buffalo was upon him, Sterling quickly stepped to the side, and grabbed onto the buffalo's fur. Using the momentum of the buffalo's charge, he flung him into the water.

"Now who picked the wrong side?" Sterling smirked.

"Not bad, kid!" Granite admitted. "Keep it up!"

"I will." Sterling nodded.

As the battle continued, the tan Unicorn nailed Grit in the chest with a crossbow bolt.

"Urk!" Grit grunted, collapsing.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Clay spat.

"You first!" The Changeling leapt at him.

"Get off me, bug!" Clay roared, slamming the Changeling into the ground.

Meanwhile, the buffalo had climbed out of the water.

"Lousy kid!" He spat, charging Sterling again.

"You're making this too easy..." Sterling sidestepped the charge, then tripped the buffalo, causing him to tumble into the Changeling.

"Nice one, kid!" Clay smiled.

Despite their foe's greater numbers, the Forefather agents managed to whittle down their foes, killing two of the ponies and one buffalo. The rest went down soon after.

"Nighty-night!" Granite punched out a Changeling.

Clay threw a Griffon into three ponies.

"Stee-riiike!" He whooped.

Sterling knocked out the dull Earth Pony.

"Too bad that thick skull didn't help you here." He smirked.

The Forefathers' agents gathered up their fallen foes, and tied them up.

"Okay, you got one chance to live, pal." Granite told the Unicorn. "And that's by telling us who you answer to. No way you guys are working on your own. Not with the intel you have."

"We'll never talk." The Unicorn declared, his companions holding similar expressions of defiance. "Never."

"Suit yourselves." Clay growled, as he turned to Granite and Sterling. "Boys… let's shoot 'em up!"

The three ponies unloaded their crossbows against the group.

"Agh!" A Griffon groaned, as one bolt shattered a wing bone.

"Urrrh!" A Changeling wailed, as his shell was breached.

"Argh!" The Unicorn screeched as he took a bolt to the neck.

Sterling finished off the buffalo with a shot to the chest.

"Hurrh..." The buffalo wheezed before collapsing.

"So much for the 'wrong side'." Sterling sneered.

Moments later, there was a pile of dead bodies in front of them.

"And that's the end of that!" Granite scoffed, as he turned to Sterling and Clay. "Let's take care of the bodies and let our workers know they won't be bothered anymore."

"You got it." Clay nodded.

"With pleasure." Sterling smiled.

The bodies of their foes were dumped into the sea, where they would be less likely to be discovered.

"Thanks for the help, guys." The forestallion declared.

"Just doin' our jobs, pal." Clay grinned. "If any other troublemakers show up, let us know."

"Oh, we will." One Pegasus worker smirked. "We will..."

"I gotta say, kid, that was some nice work out there." Granite told Sterling.

"Yeah, we got you pegged wrong." Clay added. "You can be on my team any day."

"Thanks, guys." Sterling smiled.

"Now let's head home." Granite smiled. "This salt air is killing my sinuses..."

Once they returned to the Infinity, they shared the details of the mission with Loveless and Jetstream.

"Impressive work out there, fellows. "Loveless smiled. "Especially you, Sterling. You did exceptionally well out there."

"Just doing my job." Sterling threw Clay a knowing smile.

"You took the words right of my mouth, kid." Clay nodded in approval.

"Yes, it's only a shame those hijackers wouldn't spill about their bosses." Jetstream growled. "Seriously, who were those fools and where did they get those fancy suits?"

"Who knows?" Loveless frowned. "But thanks to our operatives here, they'll think twice before attacking our shipments."

"Especially if they don't want their fancy suits ruined." Sterling joked.

"Yep." Jetstream smirked. "Speaking from experience, I know how hard it is to get blood stains out."

"That's why I learned to position myself carefully in the middle of a bloody brawl." Loveless declared. "Saves on laundry bills."

"Doesn't do much for all the funny stares you get at the laundromat when you're washing cloaks, though." Granite added.

The group all laughed. Sterling laughed the hardest of all, feeling as if he was finally starting to get the hang of his new vocation. Now, instead of dreaded his next assignment, he couldn't wait for it.

 _'Bring it on...'_ He thought.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro. "9 to 5" is the property of Dolly Parton.)_


	8. Haunted By The Past

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Eight: Haunted By The Past**

After finishing off their drinks, Big Red and Sterling headed back to the homestead.

"So, ya gonna thank me fer bringin' ya along?" Big Red asked Sterling.

"I'll admit, it was a nice diversion." Sterling shrugged.

"Ya looked a mite more than 'diverted' when Star showed up." Big Red smirked knowingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Sterling rolled his eyes.

"Ah'm serious." Big Red declared. "The two of ya would make a nice couple."

"Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood for any kind of relationship right now." Sterling remarked. "Not even a quick fling... besides, she's a celebrity. A super-star singer. She's way out of my league."

"Hogwash." Big Red rolled his eyes." Star may be famous, but she ain't sum big-headed diva. She's always bin the down-ta-Earth sort. Take it from me, she's a real sweet gal."

"I can tell." Sterling smiled. "But that's not why she's out of my league."

"Then why is she?" Big Red asked.

"Let's just say I'm not what you would call coltfriend-material, and leave it at that." Sterling shrugged. "Trust me, Star can do way better."

"Okay then..." Big Red frowned. "But still, ya'll be droppin' by her concert, right?"

"Oh, you better believe it." Sterling grinned. "It's been too long since I've heard a good country western song. Just try and stop me from going..."

"Ah sure won't." Big Red chuckled.

 _'I can think of one pony who might...'_ Sterling thought.

Meanwhile, Shooting Star entered the Sheriff's office. Marshall was currently at his desk, handling some paperwork.

"Hey, Marshmallow!" She held out her hooves. "Guess who's back?"

"Sis." Marshall smiled, emerging from behind his desk and hugging his baby sister. "Good to see ya!"

"You too, big bro." Shooting Star grinned.

"How long are you staying this time?" Marshall asked.

"Not too long." Shooting Star shrugged. "Just a week or too. I need some time to decompress from my latest tour. And there's no better place to do that than home."

"I'm glad you're here, sis." Marshall smiled. "Things have been a little... up and down lately. But having you around always brightens up my life, and the lives of everypony else."

"Aw, thanks, Marsh." Shooting Star grinned. "Speakin' of everypony else, I ran into Red at the saloon. He's still as sweet as ever."

"Don't sound so surprised." Marshall teased.

"Well, here's something that might surprise you." Shooting Star said knowingly. "I met a stallion at the saloon. A real nice guy. Bit of a looker, too."

"Oh, yeah?" Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"He did throw out one or two cheesy pick-up lines, though." Shooting Star admitted. "Still, he seems like a decent kinda stallion. And kinda cute..."

"You don't say?" Marshall smirked. "Does this cutie have a name, or what?"

"Sterling Cross." Shooting Star declared.

Marshall's smile remained where it was, while his left eye twitched, and his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Sterling Cross?" He repeated, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yep." Shooting Star nodded. "Have you guys met yet? He's staying with Big Red. Figure he must have gone into town at least once..."

"Oh, we've met." Marshall nodded stiffly.

"So, is he as nice a guy as he seems?" Shooting Star asked.

"We haven't really... talked much." Marshall said truthfully.

"Well, if Red was good enough to take him in, Sterling must be a decent sort." Shooting Star surmised. "You know how good Red is at getting the measure of ponies."

"I sure do." Marshall cringed.

"I even invited him to my next concert." Shooting Star revealed.

"Did you now?" Marshall smiled even more widely, his eye twitching more than ever.

"Yeah." Shooting Star nodded. "He said he was a fan of country western, so I figured he'd enjoy one of my classic songs."

"I'm sure he would." Marshall said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'll head over to your place" Shooting Star declared. She usually "crashed" at her brother's house whenever she visited. "I'm exhausted from that long train ride, so I'll catch some z's. Try not to wake me when you come in, 'kay?"

"Anything for you, sis." Marshall nodded.

"That's why you're my favorite big bro." Shooting Star hugged him.

Marshall waited until Shooting Star had left the office and was safely out of earshot, took off his hat, and screamed a muffled roar of outrage into it.

"MMMMMRRRRFFFFFGGGGHH!"

Removing his face from the inside of his hat, Marshall held a look of utter loathing.

"If that piece of scum tries anything with my little sister, I'll make him regret the day he was born!" He spat.

Meanwhile, Sterling and Big Red made it back to the homestead.

"Ah, you're back." Cherry smiled. "How was your trip?"

"More eventful than Ah thought." Big Red smiled. "Shooting Star's back in town."

"Oh, how nice." Cherry smiled. "It's been too long since we've last seen her. It'll be wonderful to catch up."

"Ah know Sterling would like ta see her again." Big Red smirked. "He took quite a shine ta her..."

"Red!" Sterling growled, a light red tinge showing on his cheeks.

"You don't say?" Cherry grinned widely, enjoying Sterling's awkwardness.

"Ah do say." Big Red chuckled. "Star seemed to return the feelings. Even invited him to her next concert. Turns out Sterling's a fan of country western music."

"What a lucky coincidence." Cherry sniggered. "Almost like they were made for each other..."

"Okay, knock it off." Sterling groaned. "Yes, I think that Shooting Star gal is kinda cute, but since I'm not going to be sticking around too long, I'm not going to actively pursue her. Got it?"

"Anything ya say, Sterling." Big Red chuckled. "Jest remember who ya should choose as yer best stallion fer the weddin'..."

"Though I doubt Marshall would be willing to give the bride away." Cherry joked.

"Ha-ha." Sterling said humorlessly. "Totally hysterical."

"Ah, we're jest ribbin' ya, Sterling." Big Red nudged him.

"I had a hunch about that." Sterling seethed. "Just drop it, okay?"

"If that's what ya want." Big Red shrugged.

"And especially don't mention it to the boys." Sterling added.

"Of course." Cherry nodded. "We can keep a secret."

"Come on, Sterling." Big Red declared. "Time tah wash up fer lunch."

"Yeah, sure..." Sterling sighed.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. After a nice lunch of barely wheatcakes, Sterling joined Big Red and the boys in some cherry bucking, then returned to the homestead for dinner, involving tumbleweed casserole. For the most part, Sterling felt quite content. It had been some time since he had had anything close to such a stable, predictable life.

 _'Who would have thought routine would be so... fulfilling?'_ Sterling thought as he lay on the couch. _'I've been here just over a week, and it's been one of the most relaxing weeks of my life... even with all the manual labor. And Big Red's family. They're so loving, and supportive of each other. Not like mine...'_

Sterling closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

 _'Hold it right there, Sterling.'_ He told himself. _'Forget about all that. You left that life behind. It's in the past now, and that's where it's staying...'_

As Sterling peered through the gloom, he saw the dinner table in the kitchen. Before his eyes, the scene faded, replaced by an image most strange.

A dining room like Big Red's, except more gloomy and a table surrounded by a family of Earth Ponies, soundlessly eating their dinner .

At one end, there was an old mare with a coat like his, a short blonde mane, groomed and cut into a bob, and brown eyes. She had a Cutie Mark resembling two silver candlesticks crossed over each other. There were wrinkles on her face, and a stern, cold expression on her face, as she carried herself with a firm and intimidating stature as she ate.

Next to her was a slightly balding old stallion, with Sterling's mane color, a pale blue coat, green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a green cross. Compared to his formidable-looking wife, he seemed meek and feeble, a weak smile on his face as he ate.

Across from the old stallion was a teenage colt, with a pale brown coat, a dark brown shaggy mane, uncut for a while, green eyes like the old stallion, and four jewels arranged into the shape of an x. He scowled as he picked at his food.

At the end of the table was the smallest of the group, a young colt with the color of the old stallion as his coat, the mare's blonde mane, blue eyes (much like Sterling's) and a Cutie Mark of two golden candlesticks crossed together. He happily made his way through his meal, eyes alight with joy and contentment.

"What is this…" Sterling whispered, as he glanced around. "Is this…"

Sterling suddenly noticed a third colt at the table; A younger version of himself, sitting between his father and his little brother.

"That's me… but this was…"

"So... How was everypony's day?" The young colt spoke up, surprising present day Sterling.

"None of your business, runt." The older colt growled.

Sterling felt his hooves twitched.

"Crystal Cross, know your manners!" The mare snarled, nearly rising from her chair, her eyes fierce, as she turned to the old stallion. "Green, discipline your son!"

The old stallion cringed, his hooves quivering a bit as he turned to the surly teenage colt.

"...You heard your mother, Crystal." Green said quietly and feebly.

The teenager known as Crystal let out a snort, as he returned to his food. The mare gave a chuff as she resumed eating.

"What did you do today, Sterling?" The young colt asked the younger Sterling.

"Oh… you know…" The young Sterling shrugged, almost as timid as Green, "I played in the gardens. Climbed a tree. Dug in the dirt. That kind of stuff."

"Fine behavior for a Cross." Silver scoffed. "We're supposed to be above such crass activities."

"I...I just having some fun." Sterling frowned.

"Any 'fun' that involves playing in the dirt is beneath us." Silver scowled. "If you are to be the son of Silver Gilded Cross, I don't want to hear of you doing so ever again. Understand?"

"...Yes, mom." Sterling sighed.

"...Coward." Crystal muttered.

"Shut up, Crystal!" Sterling growled.

"Make me." Crystal taunted.

"Enough, both of you." Silver seethed. "Unless you want me to exercise my right to inflict... parental discipline, I suggest you rethink your next words."

"Yes, mom." Sterling cringed.

"Sorry, mom." Crystal gulped.

"...Well, I learned a new song on my trombone today." The young colt spoke up.

"Now, that's my boy." Silver smiled gingerly, her face softening immediately upon facing the young colt.

"That's my little Gold." Silver smiled. "You make us so proud. Right, Green?"

"Yes, dear." Green nodded, as he turned to Gold, "We're really proud, son."

"Yeah, that's... real great, bro." Sterling declared feebly.

"Thanks." Gold beamed.

"Yeah, nopony blows hot air quite like you..." Crystal said under his breath.

"Finish your broccoli, Crystal." Silver said harshly.

"Yes, mom." Crystal muttered. He reluctantly finished the vegetable, glaring at Gold as he did.

The scene faded away, replaced by the shadowy homestead kitchen.

Sterling stumbled back, rubbing his eyes as he glanced at the kitchen.

"What the...?" Sterling shook his head. "Am I seeing things?" He shook it once more, "You must've been out in the sun too long."

As Sterling tried to focus elsewhere, he turned to the living room, only to see another room in its place. It seemed like a large play room, filled with toys, balls and musical instruments. He could see himself and Crystal standing on one side of the room, while the young Gold was on the other practicing the trombone he mentioned earlier.

"No…" Sterling murmured.

"Do it." Crystal snarled at Sterling.

"Why?" The young Sterling asked.

"Because he's asking for it!" Crystal growled.

"Come on, you know this is going to make mom mad!" Sterling whined.

"You also know what's going to make her mad?" Crystal sneered. "You breaking her favorite brooch."

"You wouldn't." Sterling murmured, "She'll never believe you!"

"Oh, do you really want to take your chance, Stirry?" Crystal chuckled darkly, "It's either him or mom. Your choice."

"I... I..." Sterling mumbled, unable to retort.

"Just what I thought." Crystal scoffed, as he shoved him, "Now go."

"...Okay." Sterling sighed.

Reluctantly, Sterling walked over to Gold.

"Hey, Sterling." Crystal smiled. "What did you think of my new tune? I'm getting better, huh?"

"Yeah, you are." Sterling put on a false smile. "Can I see your trombone for a second?"

"Sure." Crystal handed it to him.

"Thanks." Sterling nodded.

Sterling then smashed the trombone against the floor several times, utterly destroying it.

"No!" Gold yelped. As Sterling walked away, he followed, whimpering. "Why did you do that?"

Without looking back, Sterling pushed Gold down.

"Because life isn't fair." He said flatly, unable to even look his little brother in the eye. "Get used to it. And don't even think about telling mom or dad about this, or you'll really be sorry."

"Good work, Sterling." Gold smiled cruelly as Sterling joined him.

"Well, I'm glad one of us got what he wanted." Sterling scowled.

"Oh not yet." Crystal sneered… as he slugged him in the chest.

"Agh…" Sterling groaned.

"Mom! Sterling broke Gold's trombone!" Crystal cried, running out the room.

The young Sterling laid there groaning, the anguished sobs of his little brother, cradling the remains of his beloved trombone, drilling into his ear and cutting into his heart.

That awful memory faded, leaving Sterling in the dark once again.

"Ugh…" Sterling rubbed his eyes again. "What the hell is going on…"

Before his eyes, Sterling saw another scene. Silver was dragging the young him across the room. His younger self was struggling for all his worth.

"Please, don't!" Sterling begged. "I'm sorry!"

"You will be." Silver scowled. "You got mud all over my new Purrsian rug. That deserves punishment"

"I'll never do it again, I promise!" Sterling wept. "Please don't flog me, mom!"

"It's the only way you'll learn." Silver said coldly. "I've got to beat the unruliness out of you, so you'll be the polite, well-mannered child you have to be."

"Dad!" Sterling called to his father, who was standing in the corner of the room. "Please, do something!"

Green, a look of deep regret on his face, simply turned away.

"Dad!" Sterling yelled again "Dad!"

"Dad!" The present-day Sterling yelled, as the scene faded away. "Why is this happening?"

Sterling rushed upstairs to bathroom. Running the sink's taps, he splashed some water on his face.

"Gah… you're losing it, Sterling." Sterling shook his wet head. "You gotta snap out of it…"

Knowing that the rest of the house was asleep, Sterling turned off the taps, so they wouldn't be woken up.

"What is happening to me?" Sterling asked himself, checking his eyes in the mirror. "Am I finally cracking up?"

As Sterling glanced at the mirror, his blood turned cold.

In the reflection, there was a Unicorn stallion, dressed in rustic attire… or what was left of it, as the stallion was completely scorched, his body pitch black and charred. Pieces of flesh had been burnt away, revealing blackened bone and scorched innards.

"No… no…" Sterling gaped.

"Why did you do this to us?" The stallion wailed. "Why?!"

"Ahhh!" Sterling screamed. He turned around, but there was nothing there. "Please, not this too." He pleaded. "I thought I put that day behind me. That blazing nightmare..."

 _Many years ago..._

Sterling was greatly pleased by the results of his second mission. No longer did he feel the shame of being a coward. He felt strong, and capable. As he returned to his quarters, he was greeted by Ward. The dog, sensing his master's good mood, greeted him accordingly, yipping and licking Sterling's face.

"Hey, Ward." He smiled. "Good to see you again. I was kinda worried I might not come back. But I was wrong. I survived. And just survived. I put up a bucking good fight. I helped to win the day. Are you proud of me, boy?"

"Arf!" Ward licked him.

"I knew you would be." Sterling scratched his ears. "And I'm proud of me, too. No more cowardice for this guy. From now on, I'm facing every threat head-on."

Ward licked Sterling again.

"That's right." Sterling chuckled. "As long as I have you to support me, I'll be just fine."

As it turned out, Ward wasn't the only one supporting Sterling. At lunch the next day, Sterling found himself being given a lot of acclaim.

"Nice going on that dock job, Cross!" One agent called.

"Way to go, rookie!" Another whooped.

'Whoa.' Sterling thought. 'Since when do I have a fan club?'

"Hey, Sterling, over here!" Clay called from an almost full table. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"Sure, why not?" Sterling shrugged, walking over and taking the empty seat.

"My pals here were very impressed when I told them about how you handled yourself yesterday." Clay declared.

"Oh, really?" Sterling grinned.

"Yeah." One agent nodded. "The way you took out that buffalo was pretty impressive."

"Eh, I was just doing my job." Sterling shrugged.

"After what happened on that first mission of yours, we thought you were just some yellow-bellied coward." Another agent declared.

"Gee, thanks." Sterling scowled.

"But now we know differently." A female agent grinned. "You must have had a false start. It happens sometimes."

"You know it." Sterling smiled.

"So, how exactly did you take down that buffalo?" The first agent asked.

"Well, it went like this..." Sterling began.

For the rest of lunch, Sterling regaled his fellow agents with the play-by-play of the battle. It was oddly gratifying for him to have such an appreciative audience, considering how quiet his family's mealtimes were.

After lunch, Sterling made his way to the gym to spar with Jetstream.

"Right on time, kid." Jetstream noted. "Now it's clear our little sessions are doing their job, I think I might pick up the pace."

"Bring it on." Sterling grinned.

"Getting cocky, are we?" Jetstream jeered. "Watch that ego, kid. One successful mission doers not make you a legend."

"I did pretty well for myself though, didn't I?" Sterling pointed out.

"I have to admit, you did okay." Jetstream shrugged. "At least you weren't a totally spineless wuss like last time."

"Stop, you'll make my head swell.." Sterling snorted.

"You've still got a long way to go, kid." Jetstream declared. "Allow me to demonstrate..."

Jetstream charged at Sterling, who used the same move he'd employed against the buffalo to flip him. However, Jetstream was able to twist in midair so he would land on his hooves.

"Not bad, kid." He admitted. "But you won't get me that easily."

"We'll see..." Sterling smirked.

The two clashed once again again, trading furious blows. As Sterling swung a hoof at Jetstream, it was caught, and Jetstream flipped him on his back, pinning him.

"Like I said, don't get cocky." Jetstream smirked. "There's always somepony better."

 _'And someday, I'm gonna be better than you.'_ Sterling thought. _'Just wait and see...'_

A few days later, Sterling was called in for a new assignment. Loveless and Jetstream were waiting, along with a trio of stallions, each of whom seemed to be carrying a musical instrument. There was a teal Earth Pony, a purple Pegasus, and a silvery Unicorn.

"Hey, Loveless." Sterling smiled. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"We have a simple mission for you today, Sterling." Loveless declared. "You and your team must make your way to the remote village of Saddlevale and deliver a... package." He held up a metal briefcase.

"That's it?" Sterling snorted. "We just have to make a delivery? What, we can't afford the Equestrian Express?"

"What's in this case is not for some run-of-the-mill delivery boy to know about." Jetstream declared. "Father himself has ordered its delivery. Which is why I'll be coming along for the mission, to make absolutely sure nothing goes wrong."

"What, don't you trust me?" Sterling asked, offended.

"It's not about trust." Jetstream scoffed. "This village is really out of the way. The only way to get to it is through a treacherous mountain pass. Such a trip isn't easy. It's dangerous. So I'm coming along to ensure the mission succeeds."

"Okay, fine." Sterling sighed.

"These are your co-agents for the mission." Loveless declared, pointing out the three stallions in turn. "Alto." He indicated the Unicorn. "Baritone." He pointed to the Earth Pony. "And Tenor." He nodded toward the Pegasus.

"Hey." Sterling nodded.

The stallions pulled out some musical instruments; Alto a lute, Baritone a keyboard, and Tenor a drum. They each started playing.

"Pleased to meet you." Alto sang.

"How do you do." Baritone crooned.

"Hope we get off on the right horeshoe..." Tenor declared.

"Uh... what?" Sterling gaped.

"They do that sometimes." Jetstream cringed. "Actually... a lot."

"Gentlestallions, why you go and get geared up?" Loveless suggested.

"Your wish is our command..." Alto declared.

"Time to prepare this band..." Baritone continued.

"To go to this new land..." Tenor finished as they headed over to the armory.

"Do we have to have those clowns along for the ride?" Sterling asked, utterly bemused.

"Unfortunately, yes." Loveless declared. "They're behind on their quota, and must go on this mission."

"They're behind because they prefer performing their little music act to actually doing their jobs." Jetstream scowled. "But this time, they're gonna pull their weight. I'll make sure of it."

"And on that note, you'd better get moving." Loveless handed Sterling the case. "Father detests being kept waiting."

"So let's go already." Jetstream declared. "And just so you know, I don't tolerate agents dragging their hooves. So don't even think about slowing us up out there, kid."

"Yeah, yeah." Sterling rolled his eyes.

"Good luck, Sterling." Loveless smiled.

"Thanks, Loveless." Sterling nodded. _'Something tells me I'm gonna need it. A mission with Jetstream. It's like a nightmare come true...'_

After gearing up, the group were on their way. They took an airship out to the fringes of Equestria, stopping just outside the mountain range which concealed Saddlevale.

"Okay, the sightseeing portion of our trip is over." Jetstream declared. "Here comes the hard part."

"Oh, goody." Sterling said sarcastically.

As they walked, the musical trio began playing again.

"Brave and bold we go, on a mission so bold." Alto sang.

"With haste we must make, before the day is old." Baritone continued.

"For our master, we will be as good as gold." Tenor declared.

"We are ready to face any threat." Alto crooned.

"To weather any danger." Baritone smiled.

"To withstand any trial." Tenor boasted.

"We shall not retreat, now matter how hard we are beat." Alto declared. "Whether our tongues are ripped out..."

"...Or we are knifed in the snout." Baritone continued. "Or our eyes are filled with glass..."

"...Or we get a spear up the-" Tenor stepped up.

"That's enough music for now, guys." Jetstream said, his eye twitching. "This isn't a musical, y'know."

"More's the pity." Alto sighed. "Nothing like a good tune to liven up your morning."

"And that was nothing like a good tune..." Sterling said under his breath.

Soon, they reached a large mountain.

"Okay, the village is just on the other side." Jetstream declared. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark, Sterling."

"Yeah, right." Sterling snorted.

"And no music when we're in there." Jetstream told the others. "We don't want to cause a cave-in, do we?"

"I suppose not." Tenor sighed.

"We're going to have to take an interval, fellows." Baritone reluctantly put away his keyboard.

"Such a pity." Alto sighed. "Having to deprive our comrades of our marvelous melodies."

"I think we'll survive." Sterling deadpanned.

With Jetstream in the lead, they entered a cave at the foot at the mountain.

"Okay, stick together." Jetstream declared. "This cavern is the quickest way to get to the village. It's easy to get lost, but my sources have provided a map on how to get through here. Just follow my lead."

"My favorite thing in the world..." Sterling snorted.

The group made their way through the cold, dark caverns.

"So, uh... why did you guys join the Forefathers?" Sterling asked the trio. "You guys seem more like musicians than revolutionaries."

"We can be both, can't we?" Baritone asked haughtily.

"And what better way of spreading the gospel of the Forefathers than by song?" Tenor declared.

"After all, music is the universal language, is it not?" Alto inquired.

"Depends on the music." Sterling shrugged. "I'm partial to a little country western myself."

"I hate to interrupt your little sewing circle, ladies." Jetstream said contemptuously, as they entered a wide, open cavern, a pinprick of light on the other side. "But you need to be quiet. There could be all kinds of rabid animals living in these caverns. We don't want to disturb them."

"What's the matter, Jetstream?" Sterling smirked. "Afraid of a few bats, or cave rats?"

"I'm thinking of something a little bit bigger." Jetstream declared. "Something we do not want to annoy."

"Intruders." A deep, gravelly voice snarled. "You enter my den without permission. For that, you must pay!"

"Says who?" Sterling said boldly, and he looked around the shadowy cave. "Show yourself."

"Kid, don't-" Jetstream started.

A gout of fire suddenly illuminated the cavern, revealing a dragon standing before them. It had dark green scales, dirty yellow spikes, and eyes like burning coals.

"Oh, buck." Jetstream gulped.

"You never said anything about a dragon being in this cave." Sterling hissed.

"I thought he'd be out foraging." Jetstream cringed.

"Leave, or die." The dragon snarled. "Those are your only choices."

"Sorry, pal." Jetstream declared. "But we have business to attend to on the other side of this mountain, and this cave happens to be the quickest way to get there. So why don't you just step aside and let us pass?"

"Because I don't like interlopers in my home." The dragon snarled. "Now... get out!"

"Maybe we should-" Sterling started.

"Not a chance." Jetstream pulled out a crossbow and fired it. The bolt struck the dragon's snout, creating an explosion that would have incinerated a pony's body, but barely singed the dragon's nose.

"RRRAAARRRGH!" The dragon roared, any slim amount of reason he had disintegrating. "You'll all die for that!"

"RUN!" Sterling yelped, as a plume of flame descended upon them.

The group fled from the scorching stream. One of them was too slow, and was incinerated.

"Tenor!" Alto yelped, as his comrade's blackened skeleton clattered to the ground.

Taking advantage of Alto's shock, the dragon reached down and snatched him up in his claw, then devoured him in one bite.

"No!" Baritone cried out.

"This way!" Sterling pulled Baritone towards the tunnel that led back the way they came.

Just before they reached it, the dragon's tail slammed down in front of the cavern, blocking their path.

"You had your chance to leave, ponies." The dragon hissed, smoke billowing from its nostrils. "But you refused. And now I'm going to cook you all to a crisp."

"Not today, barbecue breath!" Jetstream roared.

Jetstream fired another explosive bolt, one that struck near the dragon's eye.

"Agh!" The dragon winced. "You little..."

The dragon reached down with its claw. Jetstream unsheathed his katana and swung it upwards, slashing the dragon's palm.

"Grr!" The dragon snarled, clutching its wounded claw. "I'm going to pick my teeth with your bones!"

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Jetstream yelled, leading Sterling and Baritone to the other end of the tunnel. Along the way, he slashed at the dragon's ankle, buying them precious seconds.

"Rrrrr!" The dragon spat.

"Move it!" Jetstream yelled. "To the other side, fast!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Sterling panted.

"Me too!" Baritone wheezed.

"You won't escape me!" The dragon gave chase.

"Wanna bet?" Jetstream suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?!" Sterling gaped.

"Taking care of business." Jetstream declared.

Jetstream took aim, and his crossbow. But this time, his target wasn't the dragon, but the ceiling above. The explosive bolt detonated, causing huge chunks of rock to rain down on the scaly titan.

"Arrrgh!" The dragon grunted, as the rocks pinned him down.

"You're the one who won't be escaping." Jetstream sneered. He fired more bolts as he backed away toward the cave mouth.

"I'll kill you!" The dragon managed to scream, before being buried under tons of rubble.

"Not today." Jetstream said coolly.

"Whoa. Sterling gaped. "That was-"

"Awesome?" Jetstream smirked. "That's what years of experience can do for you."

"So you're saying that one day, I'll be able to take down dragons too?" Sterling asked.

"If you're lucky." Jetstream shrugged. "Now, let's get moving. We still have a package to deliver."

"We sure do." Sterling patted the case.

The group walked down the mountain. Baritone was in agony over the loss of his comrades.

"I can't believe they're gone." He sighed. "Alto, Tenor..."

"Sorry, big guy." Sterling tried to comfort him.

"Their sacrifice will be remembered." Jetstream declared solemnly.

"And now, I'm a solo act." Baritone despaired.

"No, you're not." Sterling declared. "You've got us."

"Thank you, Sterling." Baritone smiled.

"Okay, enough mush." Jetstream declared, as they reached the bottom of the mountain. "We're here."

Just ahead of them was a small, quaint-looking village. It's inhabitants were mostly Unicorns, who resided in small, thatched-roof houses.

"Nice place." Sterling mused. "Looks like it's right out of a postcard."

"We're not here to sight-see." Jetstream snorted. "You still got the case?"

"Yep." Sterling held it up.

"Good." Jetstream smiled. "Let's get it to the center of town, fast."

"Sure, sure." Sterling nodded.

As they made their way through the village, several of its inhabitants waved and shared greetings with them.

"Hello, strangers." One stallion smiled. "Welcome to our humble village."

"Yeah, hi." Sterling said awkwardly.

"If you need a place to stay, my inn has plenty of room!" Another stallion called.

"We're good, thanks." Baritone said bluntly.

Soon, they reached the center of the village.

"Okay, now let's get down to business." Jetstream said bluntly. "Open the case, Sterling."

Sterling did as instructed, revealing a strange fire red ruby.

"This is the package?" He frowned.

"Yes." Jetstream nodded. "Now, dig a little hole, and bury it."

"Okay..." Sterling frowned.

Doing as he was told, Sterling dug a small hole and put the ruby in it, covering it up with dirt.

"Huh." Sterling mused. "...I don't at feel like Alto and Tenor lost their lives for nothing..."

"They died obeying the orders of Father." Jetstream declared. "That is far from nothing. Now, let's get moving."

"Yes." Baritone nodded. "The further away from here, the better."

As they made their way out of the village, more of its inhabitants called pleasantries toward them.

 _'Wow, everypony here is so nice.'_ Sterling thought. _'I might just come back here sometime, if the Forefathers allow vacations, that is...'_

As they continued walking, Sterling saw that Baritone was still morose over the loss of his comrades.

"Hey." Sterling said quietly. "How you holding up, big guy?"

"As well as I can, I suppose." Baritone sighed.

"So... what are you gonna do now?" Sterling asked. "Without your pals? You guys seemed pretty tight..."

"We were." Baritone sighed. "I've never known two ponies I harmonized with better. But now they're gone."

"But at least we completed the mission." Sterling pointed out. "That's something, right?"

"Indeed it is, my young friend." Baritone nodded. "At least my comrades can rest easy, knowing our mission was a success."

"And we got it done without losing anypony else." Sterling smiled. "And now we're headed for hom. We don't have to worry about any more deaths or-"

 **KABOOM!**

An explosion erupted, in the same spot where Sterling had buried the ruby.

"...Right on time." Jetstream said quietly.

"What?" Sterling asked, shocked.

The ball of fire rose up into the sky, then split into several flaming spheres, which rained down on the village, burning everything they touched. The inhabitants screamed with agony as they succumbed to the flames.

"A symphony of agony." Baritone said solemnly.

"What. The. Hell…" Sterling gaped, his voice quivering.

"Sterling…" Jetstream stepped forth.

"No! Dear Faust, no!" Sterling yelled, overcome with panic. "We've gotta go back! We've gotta try and save those ponies!"

Sterling tried to run back to the village, but Jetstream grabbed him, holding him back.

"Let me go!" Sterling yelled. "We have to help them!"

"They're already dead, kid." Jetstream declared. "Trust me. The ruby's done it's job well."

"'Job'?" Sterling gaped. "You mean... it was meant to do that?"

"Yes." Jetstream nodded. "A little something our mystics whipped up. Once buried in the ground, it built up an enormous amount of heat, until finally, it erupted in a massive torrent of flames, powerful enough to incinerate the village, and everypony in it."

"This was our mission?!" Sterling growled, outraged. "To wipe out an entire village? Filled with innocent ponies?!"

"Sir, you didn't tell him?" Baritone frowned. "I mean, me, Alto, and Tenor knew…"

"Because I knew Sterling would object." Jetstream scowled. "And you're not helping."

"Of course I'd object!" Sterling spat. "Because I wasn't up for enacting a total slaughter! You dragged me out here on a mission of arson! Of mass murder! Why? WHY?!"

Jetstream moved forward, until his face was barely an inch from Sterling's. At this point, Sterling half feared that Jetstream would retaliate with a slug to the face or re-introduce him to his katana… but Jetstream only gave a solemn look, his eyes a bit misty.

"...Trust me, Sterling." Jetstream shook his head. "You will eat yourself alive trying to answer that question."

Jetstream then turned away, glancing at the destruction they had wrought.

"You will learn in time that it is not in our place to question why we do these things." Jetstream sighed. "Most of the time we don't, because we see them reasonable… but in cases like these, we have to remember… we took an oath to serve the Forefathers."

"Even if it means…" Sterling murmured.

"Yes…" Jetstream nodded. "If Father wants the village scorched, we ask 'blackened, or charred?"

"But... But I thought the Forefathers were out to make the world a better place." Sterling declared. "This sure doesn't look like that."

"Sometimes, you need to burn away the old, so something good can rise from the ashes." Jetstream replied. "I'm not saying we have to enjoy it."

"But still..." Sterling struggled to retort.

"We must trust in Father's wisdom." Jetstream declared. "He knows best. We have to believe in his vision… if we don't, then what's the point?"

Sterling fell silent, unable to produce a valid counterpoint.

 _'I did make an oath to serve Father.'_ He reminded himself. _'But I never imagined following it would involve anything like this...'_

"That's enough standing around." Jetstream said flatly. "Time to head back to the Infinity."

"Yes." Baritone sighed. "So we can arrange for Alto and Tenor's memorial service."

"...Okay." Sterling said quietly.

The trio headed back towards the mountain. Sterling remained silent, unable to comprehend the atrocity they had committed.

"...I know it's rough, kid." Jetstream said solemnly, walking alongside him. "...But sometimes you have to get your hooves dirty if it means making a better world."

"Yeah, I guess..." Sterling sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it..."

"You never get used to it." Jetstream admitted, an edge in his voice. "Trust me..."

Sterling was surprised to see Jetstream so emotional. He had never imagined his brutal, uncaring instructor would possess actual compassion. But right then and there, Jetstream showed as much regret over what had happened as Sterling did.

 _'Maybe he's not so heartless after all.'_ Sterling thought. _'And at least I'm not the only one who feels bad about this whole thing...'_

That thought provided Sterling precious little comfort as they made their quiet journey back to the Infinity.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. The Hunt For Sterling Cross

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Nine: The Hunt For Sterling Cross**

Sterling, shaken by what he had seen, stumbled downstairs and clambered back onto the sofa. He wrapped the blanket over him and screwed his eyes shut, intent on blocking out any further hallucinations.

 _'No more.'_ He thought. _'Please, no more. I can't take it. I'd even take another round of Father invading my dreams over this...'_

Thankfully, Sterling managed to drop off to sleep soon after, but his sleep was fitful. When he awoke the next morning, he was still tired.

"Oh, what a night..." He groaned, as he made his way to kitchen.

The family were already seated, and enjoying their own breakfast. Sterling made to join them, but as he did, he saw six very unwelcome ponies appear bother his eyes.

 _'No...'_ Sterling froze. _'Not them. Anypony but them...'_

They were six of the "Seven Deadly Sins", a group whom Sterling had fooled into taking pages from King Sombra's cursed spell book, who had been corrupted by that magic, and mostly killed by a vile pony who sought their power (though Sterling had a hoof in the fates of some). They were all standing around the family: The Zebra Uroho Gourmand standing by Globe, Stolz Hubris by Huckleberry, Mǎ Rancour by Eclipse, Venus Eros by Cherry, and Lethargy Laiskiainen and Dr. Zhadnost by Big Red.

"Sterling Cross..." Rancour snarled, a gaping hole in his chest. "Look what you did to us..."

"We're dead because of you..." Gourmand gurgled, his large stomach ripped wide open.

"Well, not me." Zhadnost admitted, his solid gold body speaking without moving his mouth. "But I'm as good as dead..."

"All because you gave us those lousy pages..." Eros gurgled, her body a shattered and crushed mess.

"You ruined our lives." Hubris added, his body in a similarly crushed state.

"Everything was okay before you came along." Lethargy scowled, clutching his chest. "You did this to us."

"You killed us all." Rancour hissed.

"Murderer..." Hubris spat.

"Filth." Eros added.

"Scum." Lethargy growled.

"Monster." Gourmand added.

"How can you live with yourself?" Zhadnost asked.

 _'I didn't mean for you to suffer like that...'_ Sterling thought regretfully. _'I didn't. I couldn't have imagined just how bad things would have gotten...'_

"Ah, there ya are, Sterling." Big Red smiled. As Sterling focused on him, the visions faded away. "It looked like ya were gonna sleep right past breakfast."

"Yeah, sorry." Sterling yawned. "Had a rough night."

"It certainly looks like it." Cherry frowned. "I don't mean to be rude, but you've looked better, Sterling."

"Relax." Sterling yawned again. "I'm too tired to be offended."

"In that case, you look like warmed-up Timberwolf droppings." Eclipse smirked.

"Eclipse..." Big Red frowned.

"Sorry." Eclipse shrugged.

"And I thought I had bad bed head in the mornings." Huckleberry snorted. "I can lend you my mane brush if you want."

"Nah, I'm good." Sterling shrugged. "Once I get some breakfast in me, I should be fine."

"That always works for me." Globe grinned, finishing off his own food. "May I be excused?"

"Of course, dear." Cherry nodded.

"Thanks." Globe got up and left the kitchen.

Eclipse and Huckleberry finished their food soon after, and also departed. Sterling was starting to feel better as his stomach was being filled.

'Maybe there's hope for this day yet...' He mused.

Meanwhile, Big Red opened up his morning paper, The Dodge Junction Tribune, and began to read.

"Oh, mah Faust." Big Red gasped, straightening up.

"What is it, Red?" Cherry asked, glancing over at Big Red.

"Did the value of cherries just drop?" Sterling joked.

"If only that wuz the case." Big Red frowned, as he showed him the paper. On it were the words 'Changelings poisoned by revolutionary group' followed by a picture of a crashed airship with the Forefathers' symbol on it.

Sterling's blood ran cold.

"No…" He mouthed, all hope he had for the day gone in an instant.

"It sez here there's bin an attack on the Changeling hive." Big Red declared, "Sum yahoo made sum kinda illness and infected one of the poor critters with it, and it sent the whole place in ta lockdown."

'Why does that sound familiar?' Sterling thought sourly.

"Those poor things." Cherry gasped with horror. "Who could do such a vile thing to them?"

"Sez here that the 'Forefathers' are to blame." Big Red frowned.

"The Forefathers?" Cherry frowned. "Wait… wasn't that the name of the group that had that giant metal spider in Canterlot? I overheard Shine talking to the others about it."

"Aw geez." Big Red groaned, "Already bad 'nuff they wrecked Canterlot. These psychos are goin' after everyone!"

'Gridlock…' Sterling sat there, stupefied, 'That son of a bitch actually done it. He actually pulled off Project: Infestation...'

"Did they say how many…" Cherry was about to ask, but couldn't bother to finish her sentence.

"Hundreds, maybe thousands." Big Red said grimly. "But here's a li'l good news: they managed tah put together a cure. Sprayed it all over the hive."

"...Wait, really?" Sterling glanced up, surprised, "They found a cure?"

"Yeah." Big Red nodded, "There ain't no detail about it, but the paper sez that the infection's gone, and that the two Forefathers fellers responsible are both dead."

"Dead?" Sterling repeated to himself. _'No way… Gridlock, Harlhooves… both of them? How could this happen? To them of all ponies?'_

"Did they say who they were?" Cherry asked.

"Naw, they didn't say." Big Red frowned. "They must not have wanted to give those yahoos the honour of being in the papers."

"Well, good." Cherry shook her head. "I just can never understand how this world could have such monsters in it." Cherry shook her head. "First Canterlot, now this? If I ever meet one of these 'Forefathers', I'll give them a piece of my mind."

"And Ah'd give 'em a piece a' mah hoof..." Big Red growled. "These lousy, scummy varmints. If anypony deserves the wrath a' Faust, it's them. Hell, if I see one in front of me, Ah break their back!"

Sterling suddenly stood up, his face ashen.

"You okay, Sterling?" Big Red asked.

"I... I'm fine." Sterling stuttered. "I just... need some air. Think I'll talk a little stroll. Work off my breakfast..."

"But you haven't finished your breakfast." Cherry pointed out the few remaining morsels.

"I'm good, thanks." Sterling barely glanced back as he rushed out of the kitchen.

"...What was that about?" Cherry frowned.

"Maybe he wuz really affected by that Changeling story." Big Red mused. "Poor fella wuz as white as a sheet."

"I suppose so." Cherry nodded. "No offense to him, but I didn't peg Sterling as the sensible type."

"Neither did ah." Big Red shrugged. "Still, guess ya learn sumthin' new every day..."

Sterling walked away from the homestead, still reeling from what he had just heard.

 _'So the Forefathers carried out Project: Infestation...'_ He thought. _'And so soon after Project: Titanfall? Oh Faust, if ponies hadn't heard of the Forefathers before, they certainly have now.'_

Sterling took in the warm dusty air, as his thoughts went to Gridlock and Harlhooves. While he never much cared for either of them, it still evoked a sense of sadness to know they were gone.

 _'Those damn fools…'_ Sterling let out a harrowing sigh. _'I always knew that project was going to get them killed… I just didn't think they would die just like that.'_ His thoughts then went to the Changeling hive, as his frown turn to a deep scowl. _'Just what the hell were they trying to accomplish? It's already bad enough that everypony was tricked into carrying out Solomon's revenge fantasy, but for them to go along with Gridlock's viral outbreak?'_

He shook his head, repressing all the outrage he had within, as he then thought of the stallion he once called his leader.

 _'Father… I don't know what goes on in your head anymore.'_ Sterling glared. _'Everypony kept telling me you had a reason for all this bloodshed and destruction. That it was for the betterment of Equestria… was destroying Saddlevale for the betterment of Equestria? Was Project: Infestation for the betterment of Equestria? Was everything I had done for you for the betterment of the Equestria?'_

Sterling took a deep breath, as the anger soon gave way to sadness once more.

 _'I… I just don't know anymore.'_ Sterling admitted. _'It looks like I jumped ship at the right time… but how long do I have before somepony figures out that I was once a Forefather myself? What then?' He let out another sigh, 'And here I thought today was looking better…'_ He sighed deeply. _'Only one thing to do now, and that's to drown my sorrows. Enough drink just might help get my mind off this... And I really don't want to think what might happen before some meddling government stooge tracks me down...'_

Meanwhile, over at the top secret headquarters of Taskforce Omega, a special operations group that was created to combat the Forefathers and other threats to Equestria, located within the mountain ranges near Quanticolt, two of the group's newest recruits, Caboose Napoleon and Fletcher Ulysses, along with their leader and director of the RDL, Elite Everest had just returned from the Changeling Territory.

They had recently aided the Changelings and other ponies in thwarting Project: Infestation, an project that involved infecting Changelings with a strand of virus known as the Last Bacterium, using them as hosts to infect ponies who would otherwise be impervious to the disease.

It was a project that the Taskforce thought to had previously foiled back in Reinadh, ultimately leading to Black Knight Paladin, a soldier at the time, to be branded a traitor to his country, all for the sake of protecting his family and friends from the Forefathers' wrath.

Needless to say, when the viral attack occurred, Black Knight, along with everypony within the Taskforce was faced with a rather annoying sense of déjà vu.

Fortunately, thanks to the efforts of the smartest ponies gathered, and a shocking twist from Sleight, the pony king of the Changelings, the project was foiled, the disease was no more, and the Forefathers was down two of their most influential members. All in all, it has been a productive week.

Within the secret headquarters, specifically in the conference room, the whole Taskforce had gathered, awaiting the trio's return.

Black Knight Paladin had his head propped on his hoof as he absent-mindedly tapped his other hoof. Fury Xaldin, the second most recent addition to the team after Caboose and Fletcher, was rapidly jabbing one of his spears into the gaps between his individual talons.

Heinrich Armory, the team's inventor and technical support, was adjusting the screws on a communicator. At the table not far from Black and Fury, Master Mind, the strategist and brain whiz, was playing chess with Incognito, the team's infiltrator. Curled up at the end of the table was Titanium Cerberus, the sole Diamond Dog of the team, snoring up a storm.

Standing against the wall behind Black was Cutter Ballista, Elite Everest's second in command, as he checked his watch.

"What's takin' 'em so long?" Ballista frowned.

"Who cares?" Fury snorted, still playing his game. "It's more peaceful around here without those two rookies."

"It was until you opened your mouth." Black smirked.

"Bite me." Fury growled.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Armory shrugged. "Probably just hit some traffic, or something."

"Maybe there was just more to clean up then they expected." Incognito surmised. "It's not every day a full-on plague is shut down..."

"You know, I still don't get why I couldn't help out with finding the cure." Master Mind pouted, as he moved his knight chess piece. "I mean, I got a bachelor's in biology.."

"Your expertise were better needed here, Master." Ballista declared. "Besides, they had four brainiacs over there already."

"Yeah, a Princess, a nerd, a mafioso, and a Nightcrawler." Fury scoffed, "You would had been redundant."

"Like your brain." Master Mind snorted. "I would have been a lot of help. My brilliance is-"

Suddenly, Incognito knocked over his king.

"Checkmate." Incognito smirked.

"Dammit!" Master Mind chucked the chess board aside.

"You were saying?" Fury grinned wickedly.

"That doesn't count." Master Mind said stubbornly. "I was distracted."

"Yeah, distracted bragging about yourself." Armory joked.

"He's got you there, Double M." Black chuckled.

"And me without my camera..." Ballista snorted.

Suddenly, the doors open as Elite Everest, flanked by Caboose and Fletcher, walked in, deep in conversation.

"Wow, that was some crazy stuff that went down." Caboose declared.

"I agree." Fletcher nodded. "Unleashing a viral infection on Changelings so that it can become strong enough to infect ponies... I could only imagine how bad it would have been if the outbreak did make it out of quarantine."

"Ah, yes." Elite agreed. "This outbreak made Reinadh look like the common cold."

"Yeah... and to think, the Secretary of Defense and the Senator were in on it together..." Caboose frowned. "I mean, we did know about Gridlock. But Harlhooves? That was a huge twist! ...Well, not really..." He glanced toward the sky. "King of the Changelings didn't really offer enough possibilities for potential villains. I mean, sure that Collar Cuffs guy was a big jerk and all, but he was more of an one-off character, and the rebel changelings wouldn't really do something like this-"

"Caboose, you're doing it again." Fletcher cringed.

"Sorry." Caboose apologized.

"Caboose wasn't wrong, though." Elite admitted. "In hindsight, Gridlock himself raised a couple red flags, whether it was his brutish ways or his ego. The fact that Harlhooves would associate himself with such a stallion should had been a dead giveaway. Not that would it had mattered..."

"I know. It must have been hard, knowing that somepony of political status was one of the Forefathers, and not being able to touch them without fear of retaliation." Fletcher pointed out.

"A little bit." Elite nodded, "Especially when they are smug assholes like Gridlock…" But he then gave a wry grin, "But it only makes the take down all the more satisfying. The Taskforce has been compiling all that evidence of Gridlock and Harlhooves' doings for years. When the time was right… BAM!" He slammed his metal hoof, "It was over!"

"Hey, guys." Black smiled.

"Salutations, comrades." Master Mind smiled.

"Welcome back!" Incognito grinned.

"Whatever." Fury shrugged.

"It's about time." Ballista rolled his eyes.

"Rrrf!" Titan barked, immediately roused by their return, he rushed over and licked each of them.

"Ew." Fletcher cringed.

"Like being hugged by my uncle Silvio." Caboose chuckled.

"It's good to see you too, Titan." Elite smiled.

"Glad to have you back." Armory smiled.

"It's good to _be_ back." Elite beamed. "Especially after such a successful mission."

"Yeah, those Forefathers really got it this time!" Caboose cheered.

"Yes, their wicked schemes were well and truly stymied." Fletcher agreed.

"What about Gridlock? Did we get him?" Black inquired.

"Well, yes and no." Fletcher admitted.

"Yeah, you can say that Gridlock just went to pieces. He totally fell apart. He just couldn't keep it togeth-" Caboose declared.

"What Caboose means to say is Gridlock is dead." Elite said simply. "The King knocked him into a spinning rotor."

"Really?" Black sighed. "Dammit. I was so looking forward to seeing him behind bars."

"We're sorry, Black." Fletcher nodded. "We know how much you wanted him to pay for what happened in Reinadh. But Sleight got to him before we did."

"It's fine." Black shook his head. "At least Gridlock's done for… how about that partner of his?"

"As far as we know, he's dead too." Elite shrugged. "According to Sleight, Harlhooves had a falling out with Gridlock… emphasis on 'falling'."

"Harlhooves?" Fury glanced up, as he continued jabbing his spear, "As in Aspir Harlhooves? He was the other guy?"

"Yes, indeed." Elite nodded. "You knew him?"

"Not really." Fury frowned, "All I know is he and Barbossa used to play golf every once in awhile. But he seems like a Faust damn pansy. Not somepony who would drop a virus on a bunch of bugs."

"Hmph, and here you thought small guys couldn't do crap." Incognito scoffed, still incensed at a comment Fury made to him awhile back.

"Hey, at least I don't have to give ponies the saddle sores to kick their ass." Fury scowled.

"Easy, Fury…" Elite gave a warning glance, as he turned to everypony else, "Anywho, we were unable to locate Harlhooves' body following the deployment of the cure. We could only assume that Harlhooves died from the fall or being eaten alive by the infected Changelings."

"Either way, he will no longer be an issue for us." Fletcher declared.

"Indeed." Elite nodded.

"Poor guy though." Caboose admitted, "I bet he tasted terrible."

"I'm just glad they managed to put an end to that virus." Armory declared.

"And at least we didn't have to destroy any villages this time." Black snorted. "That's a plus..."

"I think we can all be grateful that a full-fledged outbreak was once again prevented." Elite nodded. "But now that we are here, we can proceed to other matters of business. There are always more missions to attend to."

"Oh, I'm excited now!" Caboose squealed. "What's next?! Going undercover as dragon scale polishers? Taking on a counterfeit jean smuggling ring? Going undercover in a freak show? Investigating a bunch of ponies painting themselves black and white and passing themselves off as zebras?!"

"Easy, Caboose…" Elite chuckled, "As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, the only things you and Fletcher will be doing is getting some rest. We've all had a long week."

"Aw, but I wanna know what we're going to be doing next!" Caboose groaned.

"Come on, Caboose." Fletcher urged. "I know you like action, but everypony needs time to decompress. Otherwise, you'll end up burning yourself out. And then you'll be no good to anypony. Understand?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Caboose sighed.

"Trust me, mate, after you had been in this line of work as long as we have, you will come to appreciate these moments of reprieve." Ballista smirked.

"Yes, but before we let you go, there is something I need to discuss with all of you." Elite declared, "So, if everypony could take a seat please."

"This oughta be good." Ballista smirked.

"You have no idea." Armory muttered. "I think I know what Elite has in mind..."

Everypony there took a seat (including Titan). Fury also, albeit still playing his spear game.

"Okay boss, what's the question?" Caboose asked. "I'm all ears... and hooves, and tail, and eyes, and muzzle..."

"Well, there is only one thing I need from you…" Elite declared, "...How good is your information superhighway?"

"My info whatnow?" Caboose frowned.

"Information superhighway." Elite repeated. "Otherwise, your chain of communications. I did a little research on your mafia family, and I learned that you have quite a list of agents that are good at finding ponies who don't want to be found. In fact, recently, one of your agents had found that one fellow… Lunard Cloudskipper, I think his name was-"

A loud slam jolted everypony, as they all glanced at Fury, who seemed to jab his spear right into the table, Fury's beak turned into a dark scowl.

"Fury, what the buck?" Incognito glared.

"Sorry, my talon slipped." Fury said tersely.

"Well, could you not stab the table next time, mate?" Ballista frowned. "Do you know how much Bits it cost to replace these tables?"

"It won't happen again." Fury huffed.

"...As I was saying, Caboose," Elite continued, casting a glance at Fury. "Your family's agents are good at finding ponies. Is this correct?"

"Oh, you mean like Gregory and the others?" Caboose smiled. "Oh yeah, they're the best around. Give them something to go on and they will find the guy in a snap!" He then frowned. "...Why do you ask?"

"Because, Caboose, we are going to need all the help we can get to find a certain somepony." Elite said seriously. "That is actually our next mission."

"Find somepony?" Fletcher frowned. "You mean like a ponyhunt?"

"Essentially, yes." Elite nodded.

"Who's the guy?" Caboose asked.

"I think you might remember him… Armory, if you would..." Elite nodded to Armory.

"Right away." Armory left the room to fetch the projector.

"I wonder who we'll be going after?" Black mused.

"It could be anypony." Fletcher mused. "There's an awful lot of malcontents out there..."

"Counterfeit zebras, I know it." Caboose smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Fury sneered.

"I think it might be something a little more... run-of-the-mill." Incognito mused.

"Well, logic dictates the Forefathers won't be in much of a condition to cause trouble at the moment." Master Mind surmised.

"We'll see..." Ballista smiled knowingly.

Armory returned with the projector, getting the light on the way in. He turned it on, faced it towards a wall, and a image came up… that being of Sterling Cross, from when he joined the Crystal Guard.

"Him..." Fletcher glared, instantly recognizing him.

"Is that who I think it is?" Incognito frowned.

"I think it might be." Master Mind shared the same frown.

"Huh, didn't think I'd see that face again." Black scoffed.

Titan's eyes narrowed.

Caboose was the only one in the room who didn't have a face of recognition...

"...Hmm… he looks familiar... I think I might have went to college with him once." Caboose frowned.

"...Are you serious?" Fury growled, as he turned to Fletcher, "Is he serious?"

"Caboose… it's him!" Fletcher turned to Caboose, "We met him before-"

"Hey, hey, don't help me, Fletcher, I can get it..." Caboose raised his hoof warningly, as he glanced at Armory. "Hey, can you draw angry eyebrows on him, Armory? That usually helps me!"

"Um, I don't think projectors work like that, Caboose." Armory said awkwardly.

"For crying out loud, Caboose, it's Sterling Cross!" Fletcher groaned.

Caboose blinked at him.

"You know, the traitor from the Crystal Empire?" Fletcher added.

There was no reaction from him.

"The stallion we fought on the spider mere weeks ago?" Fletcher sighed.

Caboose still sat there.

"The stallion who broke my nose when I called him a coward?!" Fletcher growled, getting exasperated, as he pointed to his nose, which still had a healing scar on it.

"...I'm still drawing blanks here." Caboose shrugged. "Wait, lemme check the author's notes..."

From out of nowhere, Caboose pulled out a stack of papers, and quickly perused them.

"What the...?" Fury gaped.

"Don't ask." Fletcher sighed.

"...Oh yeah!" Caboose turned to Sterling's picture. "Now I remember!" He glanced at the photo, giving a wolf whistle, "Wow! He really look handsome in this picture!"

"You know...I think I'm starting to prefer when it was just me and Black." Fury scowled.

"Funny, I was thinking quite the opposite." Black scoffed.

"So what exactly does Sterling Cross have to do with any of this?" Master Mind asked, "Last time any of us saw him, he was a part of that hit squad Gridlock threw at Black."

"Yeah, he was kind of a pushover." Black mused, "Then again, I hadn't really fought him much… I was…" Black glanced away, remembering the dark place he was in at the time, "Preoccupied."

"To answer your question, Master Mind, Sterling Cross is the subject of our next mission." Elite explained, as he turned to Ballista, "Ballista, if you would."

"Okay, everypony, here's all we know about Sterling Cross." Ballista pulled out a set of files, as he passed it around the table. Everypony opened their files and began reading. "Sterling Cross, age 39, born in Cairode, Haygpt. Son of Green and Silver Cross."

"Silver Cross, eh?" Armory mused, "She was that minister of the Haygptian defense initiative, wasn't she?"

"Yes." Elite nodded. "She had a reputation for being stern and uncompromising, but also efficient and capable."

"A real pillar of the community, huh?" Black mused.

"Well, I wish the same could be said about Sterling." Elite mused, "According to his records, Sterling was considered a problem child, and was sent off to the Steel Hooves Military Academy. But weeks later, he hitchhiked over 500 miles back to Cairode, just to burn down his family home."

"Hmph, I know military school is not for all ponies, but I would not go to these lengths to exact revenge on my parents." Fletcher frowned with disdain.

"I dunno. I once flew all the way from Bitaly to Applewood to punch Will Furlong in the face for not being funny in that one movie. That's like…" Caboose glanced up as he crunched the numbers in his head. "600 miles?"

"6332 actually." Master Mind corrected, having pulled out a abacus.

"Well, according to the police report, the parents weren't home, but his brother was." Ballista explained, "They were going to charge him with attempted murder, when he suddenly 'disappeared' from juvenile hall..."

"Hmm, I can only guess how that happened." Black scowled knowingly.

"Indeed. That is presumably when Sterling was first introduced to the Forefathers." Elite nodded, "Ever since his 'disappearance', there has been sightings of him throughout the years. Including the instance where Gridlock and the Black Sheeps ambushed Black, Sterling has somehow managed to integrate himself with the Crystal Guards, and instigated some sort of plan that involved professor Echo Alchemy and Sunset Shimmer. That plan ultimately landed him in prison, and he has remained there until recently when he broke out with a Silas Necross and Lunard Cloudskipper-"

Another slam was made, as everypony glanced at Fury, as a spear was embedded in the floor next to where he was sitting. Fury having grown the same dark scowl again.

"Sorry, talon slipped again." Fury grunted.

"...But you weren't even using your talon." Incognito muttered.

"At least he didn't hit the table." Ballista added.

"...As I was saying before I was interrupted." Elite huffed, "After he broke out with the others, he was last seen by me, Caboose, and Fletcher, in our skirmish on the iron spider. He hasn't been seen since."

"So… you want me to get my guys to find him so we can go and kick his butt and bring him to jail?" Caboose offered, "Because I am down with that, no problem!"

"Actually, Caboose, that isn't why I want to find him." Elite said stiffly.

"Beg pardon?" Fletcher frowned.

"Sir, why else would we hunt a scumbag like Sterling if it's not to bring him to jail?" Incognito asked.

"Because it is not my intention to bring Sterling in." Elite confessed, "...You see, I am hoping to recruit Sterling into Project: Freedom."

"WOO?!" Titan perked up in shock.

"What?!" Black gasped.

"Seriously?" Incognito gaped.

"Inconceivable!" Master Mind yelped.

"No way!" Armory cringed.

"You must be joking!" Fletcher spluttered.

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Willis?!" Caboose yelped… only for the others to look at him. "Dammit! I always mess up when this happens!"

"Sir, you can't be serious!" Fletcher scowled, "This is Sterling Cross! An agent from the Forefathers! The pony who was with the others when Titanfall was happening! You're telling me that you want our enemy on our team?"

"Yeah, why not invite the Al Quinoa while we're at it?!" Incognito snarled.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Ballista frowned, "You guys don't mind havin' Pike around."

"Pike was one thing, Ballista." Armory nodded, "But he actually repented before he became our informant."

"And even then, it took a while for some of us to accept him." Incognito declared, glaring at Ballista, "Remember?"

"That was... different." Ballista scowled. "A special case. Besides, I'm okay with him. It's Fury you should be glaring at."

"Oh yeah, blame the Griffon with dark magic. Tale as old as time." Fury rolled his eyes.

"Funny, I never heard of it." Caboose frowned in confusion.

Fury glared intensely at Caboose… only to let out a sigh, "...Too easy."

"Elite, I don't mean to doubt your ways of persuasion, but what make you think you can recruit a pony like Cross to our team?" Black asked firmly.

"Black is right!" Master Mind scowled. "It beggars logic!"

"Rrrrrf! Rrrrrf!" Titan barked. "Rrrf, rrrf, rrrf!"

"Yeah, what he said." Master Mind added.

"Everypony, please calm down." Elite instructed, "I know what you're all thinking, but me and Ballista have our reasons for wanting Sterling in our corner."

"Yeah, like what?" Fletcher crossed his hooves.

"Well, to start off, me and Elite had looked over his documents from when he joined the Crystal Guard." Ballista explained, "While some of his credentials were faked, his skillsets and abilities certainly weren't. His body is in excellent physical condition for a stallion his age. He is a master in hoof-to-hoof combat, ranging from Kali, Boxing, Jeet Kune Do, and Krav Maga, and is a whiz in sharpshooting and sniping, and knows how to operate numerous forms of firearms. Even shot over a thousand yards once, though he allegedly insists it was two thousand."

"Come on, no pony can be that good." Fletcher growled.

"I beg to differ. I saw how Sterling handled himself against you and Caboose back on the spider. I admit I was occupied with-" Elite paused, glancing at Fury, who still had his scowl, "The other threat, but he was able to fight both of you off."

"But we still won." Caboose added.

"Yes, but it took two of you to do so." Elite explained, "Fletcher, with all his hard training at the Norhayan academy, couldn't beat him alone, not for a lack of trying, mind you."

Fletcher stifled a growl.

"Even then, it's not just brawn that makes him appealing." Elite explained, "He is also slightly more intelligent than your average stallion. He can speak in six languages: Equestrian, Prench, Bitalian, Russiaddlian, Spurnish, and one language I didn't know even exist."

"I think it's Klingeld." Caboose glanced at his file.

"And he knows his way around dark magic." Elite declared, nodding at Fury. "In fact, the incident that led to his imprisonment had something to do with a spellbook belonging to Sombra."

"...Ugh, Sombra…" Black cringed.

"Also, and you might like this, you two." Ballista turned to Master Mind and Incognito, "Sterling also knows a thing or two about espionage and tactics. If he wasn't already an Forefather agent, he would had made one hell of a soldier."

"Oh yeah, who wouldn't like to know that a psycho that can do both our jobs." Master Mind sneered.

"Seriously, Ballista, what made you think we would like that?" Incognito snarled.

"I am still not getting why you think recruiting Sterling would be a good idea." Black frowned, "I mean, we all more or less possess those qualities you just described… except Caboose, who has qualities that nopony else has."

"You better believe it!" Caboose bragged.

"Well, there's a third reason." Elite explained, "As you all know, Pike has been a boon to us, providing us with information on the Forefathers-"

"And birdhouses!" Caboose added.

"Yes, that too." Elite nodded, "But even then, Pike's knowledge on the Forefathers was limited, not to mention somewhat dated."

"I'll give you that." Black said reluctantly. "But he can still be useful to us."

"That's debatable." Fury scoffed, earning a glare from Black.

"Don't worry, mate, we have no intention of cutting the line on ol' Pike." Ballista assured him, "But Sterling, as of now, is our biggest potential lead we have in finding out more about the Forefathers. Heck, he might be able to bring us to their front door!"

"Hold on, how is he our biggest lead?" Fletcher added, "What about Solomon Thunder? The lightning stallion we apprehended back in Canterlot? We already have him behind bars, and by the looks of things, he was the one in charge of Titanfall, if not most of the organization!"

"Yeah, not exactly." Ballista cringed.

"...What do you mean by that?" Fletcher frowned.

"Well, not long after the attack, there was an incident in the prison cells." Elite explained, "Solomon had allegedly tried to overpower his magic-cancelling ring, and he ended up blowing up his horn in the process."

"What?!" Fletcher gasped, as everypony was just as surprised, "How?!"

"Indeed." Master Mind frowned, "Those rings were designed in inflict great pain when somepony attempts to use magic. Somepony who had to go through unbearable amount of pain to try and overpower it."

"And given how liberal he was with that lightning magic, I highly doubt the guy would had risked losing his horn to do it!" Incognito scowled.

"That is what we thought." Elite nodded, "We believe there were suspicious circumstances regarding the incident, but as it stands, Solomon has been inconsolable ever since. Every attempt to interrogate all resulted in Solomon screaming profanities and incoherent cries. I fear even once he has gotten over his trauma, I doubt he will be willing to help us at all."

"Meaning that Sterling is still our best bet." Ballista declared.

"That may be so." Black admitted, before frowning, "But he is still one of them. It was one thing to convince any of us to join this team, but Sterling is one of the Forefathers' agents, and a high-ranking one, I reckon."

"Maybe not." Elite revealed.

"What are you getting at?" Fletcher frowned.

"We've done some investigating following the attack on Canterlot." Ballista explained, "There were a few eyewitnesses having seen a pony with Sterling's description fleeing Canterlot as the attack drew to a close. We have reason to believe that Sterling might have gone rogue."

"So, instead of being a Forefather, he's a deserter and a coward. That's much better." Incognito scoffed.

"I wouldn't call him a coward. He kinda ruined Fletcher's beautiful face when he did it." Caboose cringed, gesturing to Fletcher's healing scar.

"But Incognito does have a point." Fletcher declared, rolling his eyes at Caboose's unintentional jab, "Just because Sterling might not be one of the Forefather, he is still a criminal."

"Yeah. I don't think Sterling will be open to joining our entourage." Master Mind shook his head, "I just don't see that happening."

"Why we're considering the idea is beyond me." Incognito growled, "I feel like we're grasping at straws here."

"Yeah, I think we passed that point when we brought in those two." Fury glared at Caboose and Fletcher.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Caboose pouted, "Just because Incognito and Master Mind aren't as memorable and witty as the rest of us doesn't make them any less part of this team!"

The room went silent once more, as Master Mind and Incognito gave a disapproving frown at Caboose… and then a spear slammed right past Caboose's head into the wall.

"Fury..." Ballista scowled at Fury.

"My talon slipped!" Fury snarled.

"You threw it!" Incognito yelled.

"Settle down, everypony…" Elite sighed, as everypony turned to him, "Okay, I'll admit, there is a fair chance that Sterling may refuse. Given the history between us and the Forefathers, Sterling might be greatly opposed to the idea. However, even if he doesn't want to join our team, we can still learn everything he knows about the Forefathers. If we let this opportunity to cripple the Forefathers further, we may never get another chance for a long time."

"Yeah, and despite what Elite just said, Sterling might be willing to come with us, if not just for protection." Ballista explained.

"Protection?" Caboose frowned.

"If there's one similarity that the Forefathers has the RDL, they both don't take kindly to deserters." Elite pointed out, "Except instead of throwing them into a cell like us, the Forefathers likes to throw them dead into a ditch."

"Which is why it's important that we find Sterling before the Forefathers does." Ballista said firmly, "If we can get a stallion as skilled as Sterling onto our team, the team will be better for it. If not, we can at least get some pay dirt on the Forefathers."

"Hmm, by that logic, that is a good point." Black mused.

"Really, man?" Incognito scowled.

"Look, I'm not over the moon with the idea of working with a pony like Cross, but if Elite and Ballista think it will help us in the long run, then who I am to argue?" Black said sternly.

"Yeah, if it were up to me, I would kill the asshole." Fury scoffed, "But if they want him onboard, ain't no use whining about it."

"Dude, what did he do to piss you off?" Incognito frowned.

"That lies under 'none of your business', bub." Fury glared fiercely.

"Take it easy, Fury." Ballista said firmly, "I know most of you guys ain't for idea…"

"That's an understatement." Incognito growled, more incensed at Fury's attitude.

"This is not a very logical choice." Master Mind declared.

"With all due respect sir, I think this is a crazy idea!" Fletcher declared.

"Rrrf!" Titan shook his head.

"I'm actually kind of indifferent." Caboose chimed in.

"But like it or not, we're doing this!" Ballista stated firmly, "So buck up. Alright, ladies?!"

"It's okay with me." Caboose nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." Black scowled.

"I suppose if it's already decided..." Armory shrugged.

"Orders are orders..." Fletcher sighed.

"I don't have to like it..." Incognito spat.

"Fine, ignore my sage counsel." Master Mind pouted.

"Rrroo." Titan sighed.

"Now that we are all in agreement, Caboose, do you think you could get your guys to find Sterling?"

"Sure thing." Caboose nodded, "But are you sure you don't want Gregory and the others to kick his butt? Not even a little?"

"No, Caboose." Elite said firmly, "The last thing we want to do is scare Sterling with fancy-suited mafia men. He might get the wrong idea or worse, assume that the Forefathers sent them, and with a particular set of skills like Sterling's, it goes without saying that we don't want them to engage him in any way."

"...Hmm, that makes sense." Caboose shrugged, "I'll drop them a line, see if they can't sniff him out… what should I tell them though?"

"...Say 'top men' are looking for him." Elite said with a wry look, "That should stop them from asking any questions."

"Ah, the 'top men' treatment. Gotcha." Caboose winked.

"Excellent." Elite smiled. "Once you've done that, you can go and take that rest Fletcher was talking about earlier."

"You got it." Caboose nodded as he got up. "I could use a nice, peaceful nap."

"Something tells me the rest of us aren't going to be able to sleep easy soon..." Fletcher scowled, as he joined him.

The two made their way out of the room, intent on returning home to rest, as Master Mind turned to Elite.

"Fascinating, sir." Master Mind admitted, "You only knew the strange pony for a few weeks, yet you seem to know how to speak his language."

"Well, when you had been the head of a military organization as long as I have, you learn how to speak the mind of the quirkiest characters." Elite smirked, "Caboose, for all his eccentricities, is no different. I actually find it amusing."

"More like infuriating." Fury muttered to himself.

"So, what's the plan of attack?" Black frowned.

"Well, while Caboose's ponies are off doing their thing, we should do some sniffing around of our own." Elite declared. "Master Mind and Incognito, I need you to look into finding any records on Sterling that may be out there."

"Yeah, sure." Incognito said grudgingly.

"Though I believe it is a waste of my skills, I shall comply." Master Mind sighed.

The two left the room together.

"Titan, I need you to go out and search for Sterling on your-" Elite turned to face Titan, only to see him gone. He only smirked, "Huh, good boy."

"As for you, Fury…" Ballista turned to Fury.

"Say no more." Fury gave a snide grin, as he got out of his seat, "'Go to Cairode and ask around about Sterling's past, seeing if anything can help us find the scumhoof'. I'm already on it."

"Actually, that's not what we had in mind." Ballista frowned, "We think it's best if you stick around here."

"What?!" Fury sputtered, "If this is about my talon slipping, I wasn't going to actually kill Caboose."

"No, but that is something we will have to have a discussion about in the future." Elite said sternly, "But there are some ponies in Cairode who we think might have some information on Sterling, and we are hoping to call upon someone who has diplomatic connections there."

"Then what I am supposed to do?" Fury scowled.

"Well, I was going to have Ballista and Black look through the field reports of missions where Sterling might had been sighted." Elite suggested, "You could always help them-"

"Pass." Fury sighed, "I think I'll go sharpen all the blades we have. That'll be more useful if you ask me..."

"Ballista, Black, I need you to check out the field reports." Elite instructed.

"You got it, chief." Ballista nodded.

"On it." Black nodded.

The two left the conference room and made their way to the records room.

"Some meeting." Black admitted. "And judging by the fact that you weren't all that surprised, I'm guess you already knew about Sterling?"

"Yep." Ballista nodded.

"So you really think we can get him on our side?" Black asked.

"Maybe." Ballista frowned. "But we'll have the best chance of doing so once we know all there is to know about him."

The two entered the records room.

"So, where do we start?" Black asked.

"Well, as it just so happens, I had a friend who happened to have made acquaintances with Sterling… let's say things didn't go well…" Ballista said grimly.

 _Many years ago..._

Sterling was lost in regretful thoughts all the way back to the Infinity. Once they returned, he sullenly sleepwalked his way through the debriefing, and returned to his quarters. Ward was waiting for him as usual.

"I did a bad thing today, Ward." Sterling sighed, morosely stroking his faithful companion. "A very bad thing. And the worse part is, I didn't even know what I was doing until it happened..."

Ward whined quietly, sensing his master's sorrow.

"I didn't sign up for this so I could kill innocents" Sterling frowned. "I thought I was getting into a life of action, and doing important stuff... never thought that 'important stuff' would include wiping out villages."

Sterling sat down on his bed. Ward joined him, curling up by his side. For a long while, Sterling lay there, visions of the destruction he had been a party to flashing before his eyes.

A knock on the door broke the self-recriminating atmosphere.

"Sterling?" Loveless's voice called. "May I come in?"

"If you must..." Sterling sighed.

Loveless opened the door, and wheeled his way inside.

"I couldn't help but notice you were a little... out of sorts at the debriefing." Loveless declared.

"Yeah, finding out that my mission was really about slaughtering an entire village tends to make me 'out of sorts'." Sterling scowled.

"Ah, of course." Loveless mused. "Sterling, I know what happened must have been disconcerting, but it was necessary to-"

"Don't give me that 'it had to be done' garbage!" Sterling yelled. "Jetstream told me the same thing! He said we had to do whatever Father commands, even if it means killing innocent ponies!"

"Those ponies weren't exactly innocent." Loveless declared. "Father considered them a threat to our mission."

"They didn't look very threatening to me." Sterling snorted.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Loveless declared. "I'll admit, wholesale slaughter was rather extreme, but we must have faith in Father's wisdom."

"So we should blindly follow orders?" Sterling sneered. "Like mindless drones?"

"Father is wiser than any of us." Loveless declared. "It is his vision we are working to achieve, even if it means embarking on endeavors that seems less savory.."

"Wish you'd told me that before I signed up." Sterling pouted.

"I know this doesn't sit well with you." Loveless admitted. "But you must realize that our work is for the greater good. Only by obeying Father's orders to the letter will we succeed in creating a better world; A world where there will be as little pain and misery as possible. That sounds like a fair deal, doesn't it?"

"...Yeah, I guess." Sterling said half-heartedly.

"Good." Loveless smiled. "And rest assured, not every mission will involve a slaughter. Believe me when I say that the good we do will outweigh the bad in the end."

"I hope so." Sterling sighed.

"I know so." Loveless grinned. "Now, rest up, Sterling. You will have more work to attend to soon."

"Yeah, sure." Sterling nodded, as Loveless departed. "I just hope it won't be as bad as what happened today..."

A few days later, Sterling was called in for a new mission. Clay and Granite were also there, as was Baritone.

"Hey, kid." Clay smiled.

"Hey." Sterling smiled back. "How goes it?"

"Not too shabby." Granite grinned. "Took down some nosy thugs who were crawling on our turf in Trottingham.

"How about you, kid?" Clay asked.

"Oh, you know." Sterling shrugged. "Same ol' same ol'..."

Baritone looked at Sterling, but said nothing.

"Okay, guys, today's mission is a simple one." Jetstream smirked. "Today, you will be breaking into a RDL outpost!"

"...R-D-L?" Sterling frowned.

"What, you never heard of the Royal Defense Legion?" Clay asked. "They're soldiers, specially chosen to defend Equestria's interests overseas."

"Hold on, you want us to infiltrate a military outpost?" Sterling gaped. "That doesn't sound simple!"

"Relax, kid, we're not asking you to fight them." Jetstream rolled his eyes. "You see, due to some complications on a mission, some of our agents were captured by RDL soldiers. While our agents were taught not to talk, even in duress, we fear that one of them might not be able to hold out before we can rescue them. Which is why we gotta free them posthaste. So, get in, get the agents, get out. Only engage the enemies as the last resort."

"You can count on us." Granite nodded. "Right, Sterling?"

"Right." Sterling nodded, relieving that this mission wouldn't involve a slaughter.

"Excellent." Jetstream smiled, handing Baritone a map with the outpost's location. "Good luck."

After taking time to arm up, the group made their way to their destination, each decked out in stealth outfits.

"So, Baritone... how are you doing?" Sterling asked.

"Surviving." Baritone sighed. "It hasn't been easy, going solo. But I know my fallen comrades would want me to carry on."

"We've all lost friends on missions." Granite declared. "Heck, we lost our buddy Grit not too long ago."

"Yeah, that was rough." Clay nodded. "But our pals didn't die for nothing. They died for the mission. So we could keep going, and one day, make Father's vision a reality. That'll be their legacy, just you wait and see."

"Yeah..." Sterling mused, still not utterly convinced. "They didn't die in vain..."

They soon reached the outpost, a small bunker out on some plains. They sneaked around the back.

"Okay." Clay produced a lock pick. "Let's do this."

Using the lock pick, Clay opened the door. The group sneaked in, carefully edging their way through the corridors.

"The detention area is this way." Baritone declared, pointing around a corner. "Step lively, now."

As they kept moving, Baritone suddenly pulled Sterling back.

"Hey, what was-" Sterling started.

"Shh!" Baritone hissed.

At Baritone's urging, they edged against a dark corner, their stealth robes helping them blend in. Two soldiers passed by, oblivious to their presence.

"Okay, now we can keep going." Baritone whispered.

Moments later, they reached the door to the detention cells.

"You're up again, Clay." Granite declared. "The rest of us will keep watch."

Clay worked the lock open, and they entered a room where their comrades were tied to chairs, disheveled from their captivity.

"You know, I was worried for a moment." Sterling smiled, as they walked over to the captives, "This mission is turning out to be a lot easier than I thought!"

"Yeah… there's a reason for that."

"Huh?!" Sterling gasped.

The agents turned to see a group of soldiers standing before them. Their commander was a pale green Unicorn with orange eyes.

"Oh, crapbasket." Clay cringed.

"What? You think rescuing your pals would be that easy?" The commander scoffed, "We knew you would come for them eventually, so we set a trap."

"Okay, let's just calm down." Sterling declared. "I'm sure we can talk this out..."

"You should've thought of that before breaking into a military complex." The commander sneered. "That alone is grounds for us to throw your flanks in the brig."

"Whatever happened to negotiation?" Sterling asked. "The rules of engagement-"

"Don't apply to terrorists." The commander spat. "Attack!"

The soldiers charged the agents.

"It won't be that easy!" Granite punched one out.

"Got any requests?" Baritone hit one with his keyboard.

"I love it when trouble comes to me!" Clay headbutted a soldier.

The commander tackled Sterling.

"Little young to be running with these guys, aren't you?" He sneered.

"Not so much." Sterling set off a flashbang, blinding the commander for a moment.

"Agh!" The commander yelped. When his vision cleared, Sterling was pointing his crossbow at him.

"Sorry, pal." Sterling sighed. "Just following orders."

"So are we." The commander scowled. "But our orders involve protecting life, not taking it. That's all you Forefathers buckers ever care about!"

"You're wrong." Sterling shook his head. "We're working to build a better world. And sometimes, you've got to clear away what doesn't work!"

"That's a cheap way to justify the slaughter of innocents." The commander growled. "You're saying innocent lives are nothing but refuse to be removed? You Forefathers have got a twisted way of thinking, kid. Just how many have to die for you to make your 'better world'?"

Sterling was shaken by those words, so much so that the sounds of battle around him faded away. Unconsciously, he lowered the crossbow. The commander took advantage of his indecision to charge him.

"You wouldn't make a very good soldier, kid." The commander snorted. "No nerve."

"I'll show you nerve..." Sterling growled, as he struggled with his opponent.

"You think you're serving a noble cause, but you're not." The commander chided Sterling. "This 'Father' of yours is nothing but a power-hungry megalomaniac, out to take this world for himself. And he's conned all of you into believing he'll make a better world."

"He will!" Sterling growled.

"Yeah... for him, and him only." The commander spat. "You're on the wrong side, kid. The bad guy's side. You're working for monsters-"

"Shut up!" Sterling roared. Without thinking, he grabbed his crossbow and fired, catching the commander in the shoulder.

"Arrgh!" The commander growled, clutching his shoulder.

"You shut up, you hear me!" Sterling snarled.

"What's the matter, kid?" The commander sneered. "Can't handle the truth?"

"I said shut up!" Sterling struck him with the crossbow. "This is all for the greater good!" He struck the commander again. "You'll see! They'll all see!"

Sterling struck the commander several more times, reducing his face to a swollen, bruised mess. Then, as he made to strike again, Baritone grabbed the crossbow.

"Sterling, it's time to go!" He declared.

Sterling looked around, seeing that the soldiers were all done, and the captives freed.

"Ohhh…" The commander moaned, having not anticipated such ferocity from the young stallion.

"...Right." He nodded… before slugging the commander, knocking him out. "Yeah, let's go."

The group fled the building, and got back on the carriage.

"Thanks for the save, fellas." One of the captives smiled.

"No problem." Clay smiled. "Just doin' our job."

"Just relax." Granite urged. "We'll be back home soon."

Sterling was sitting in a corner of the carriage, staring at his dented and bloodied crossbow.

"Hey, kid." Clay walked over. "You okay? Ya seemed a little... intense back there."

"I'm fine." Sterling looked up. "Just needed to... let off some steam."

"A lot of steam, by the look of it." Baritone mused.

"It's not like the guy didn't have it coming, right?" Sterling smirked.

"For sure." Granite chuckled. "Still, try not to let loose like that too often. It's fun, but it can get exhausting real fast."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sterling nodded.

As the others turned their attention elsewhere, Sterling looked at his crossbow again, remembering the face he had used it on.

 _'I won't let the likes of that guy question me.'_ He thought. _'Father is bringing a new world into being. And we're all making that happen. We are... no matter what anypony says or thinks. We are. We've got to be...'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Beneath The Surface

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Ten: Beneath The Surface**

After learning just what his former comrades had done while he was away, Sterling had made his way to the bar, determined to drown his sorrows the only way he knew how… in alcohol. And lots of it. He had arrived at the bar at around nine o'clock. It was now close to noon, and in those three hours, he had imbibed almost enough strong cider to fill a water tower.

 _'I should've known better.'_ He thought, as he drank another mug of cider. _'Things can and will always get worse for me… here I was, worrying about the Forefathers, when the truth is, I will eventually have to contend with the RDL as well, all because Gridlock had to carry out that stupid project.'_

He drank up the last of the cider in his mug.

 _'Who knows how long I have before they come for me… heck, the sheriff's office might be getting my picture any day now. And then everything about me will be laid bare for everypony to see. Big Red and his family will never want anything to do with me ever again. Then I'll be back where I started all those years ago…'_ Suddenly, a thought occurred to Sterling, as his face turned to horror. _'Aw, buck! They might just get arrested for 'harboring a criminal', an enemy of the state, even! Just meeting me would've destroyed their lives! As if I hadn't already bucked up Echo and Sunset's with Project: Maelstrom!'_

Sterling lowered his head, letting out a loud groan in frustration.

"...You doin' alright, pal?" Suds, the bartender, asked.

"...Yes, just give another." Sterling murmured, not bothering to lift his head, as Suds passed him another mug, followed by taking away the empty one to be cleaned.

Sterling lifted his head, as he nursed the cider in his hooves, glancing at his reflection in the dark amber liquid.

 _'Faust, you just can't stop messing up lives, can you, Sterling?'_ He berated himself. _'Just how many ponies have you hurt? How many lives have you ruined, directly and otherwise? All because you had to go burn down your own home… because of what he did….'_

His grip tightened in his left hoof, causing a small crack to develop in the mug... however, the grip slackened as Sterling lowered his head.

 _'It's like you said to yourself that night in the cell… you're no good to anypony.'_ Sterling admitted sadly. _'If anything, you're a cancer to them. Sooner or later, they catch your sickness, and they will suffer for it. And if I don't shove off soon, Big Red and the others…'_ He then gave his reflection in his cider a look of disgust. _'Everything you touch turns to ash, you know that? You're like a plague germ that infects everything around you. What I wouldn't give for a cure...'_

Unable to stand looking at his own face for a second longer, Sterling quickly downed the liquid.

"Same again." He told Suds.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Suds asked. "Besides, it's barely noon. Way too early in the day to be drinking yourself into a stupor."

"Last I checked, it wasn't your job to ask questions." Sterling scowled. "Your job involves handing out drinks to thirsty ponies. So you just worry about doing that, and I'll worry about whether or not I've had enough."

"Suit yourself." Suds sighed.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Sterling nodded.

Suds reluctantly provided Sterling with another mug of cider, and noted with morbid curiosity the crack on the previous one. As Sterling started drinking again, he heard a commotion on the other side of the bar.

"Come on, good-lookin'." A brutish voice drawled. "You an' me could make some sweet music together."

"Please." A familiar, melodic voice scoffed. "I could make sweeter music with a rusty old harmonica."

 _'Wait... Shooting Star?'_ Sterling perked up. He looked around, seeing Shooting Star in a corner of the bar, being accosted by a dirty yellow Earth Pony stallion with a dark brown buzzcut and a Cutie Mark of a broken cider bottle.

"Ooh, playin' hard ta get, huh?" The stallion smirked, undeterred by Shooting Star's rejection.

"No, I'm playing 'trying not to throw up'." Shooting Star shot back.

"Feisty." The stallion backed Shooting Star against the corner. "I like that in a mare."

Sterling felt his temper rising.

 _'Who does this clown think he is?'_ He snarled inwardly.

"Look, I appreciate how much of a chick magnet you think you are." Shooting Star tried to slip away. "But I'm really not interested."

"I know when a mare says 'no', she really means 'yes'." The stallion chuckled.

"How about when a mare says 'get lost'?" Shooting Star growled. "Do you know what _that_ means?"

Shooting Star made to escape the stallion's advances, but he grabbed one of her hooves.

"I didn't say you could leave." He snarled, his smooth demeanour giving way to anger.

"I wasn't aware I needed your permission." Shooting Star retorted, pulling her hoof out of his grip.

"The only way you're leaving is with me, got it?" The stallion scowled, once again blocking Shooting Star's path.

 _'That's it...'_ Sterling rose up from his seat, unable to take any more.

"I wouldn't even go to the morgue with you." Shooting Star sneered at her would-be beau.

"Got a mouth on you, huh?" The stallion snarled. "I'm sure I can fix that..."

"Hey pal, the lady wants you to back off."

Shooting Star and the stallion glanced towards Sterling, who was standing before them.

"...Well, you're half-right." The stallion smirked. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I'm not kidding." Sterling growled, "Leave her alone."

"Or what?" The stallion glared at Sterling, "What are you gonna do about it?" He started jabbing Sterling in the chest with one hoof. "Huh? What are you gonna do about-?"

Sterling suddenly grabbed the stallion's hoof with his left hoof and twisted it around.

"Ahhh!" The stallion yelped.

Suds and the other bar patrons turned to look at the commotion, shock and worry on their faces.

"Well, for starters, I could pull this hoof right out of its socket." Sterling said calmly, his cold ice blue eyes staring intensely into his victim's. "It'd be one less appendage for you to paw at unwilling mares with." He twisted it even more. "Now, are you going to leave the lady alone?"

"You don't tell me what to do-" The stallion started.

Sterling cut him off with a punch to the face, breaking his nose.

"Ahhh!" The stallion yelped, clutching his face with his free hoof.

"Wrong answer." Sterling growled, before twisting the hoof even harder. "Now I'll ask again: are you going to leave the lady alone?" He twisted the hoof to a near breaking point. "Are you?"

"Okay, okay!" The stallion whimpered, trying to hold in the tears. "Anything, just stop, please!"

"Well, since you said 'please'…" Sterling said smugly, as he let go of the stallion's hoof. "Now get outta here, and don't let me see you bother this mare again!"

"Whatever, ya psycho!" The stallion stumbled away, his hoof, face and pride all heavily bruised.

"You okay?" Sterling turned to Shooting Star.

"Of course I am." Shooting Star scowled. "What, do you think I'm made of glass?"

"I, er... don't think that's how you're meant to say 'thank you'." Sterling said awkwardly.

"Well, while I'm grateful for the help, I could've handled that clown myself." Shooting Star scoffed.

"Is that right?" Sterling snorted.

"Yeah, it is." Shooting Star gave him a glare... which soon morphed into a smile. "Still... it was very gallant of you to step in like that."

"...Thanks." Sterling gave a small smirk. "But that creep had it coming anyway."

"Yeah, though I think everypony thought you were going to twist his hoof off." Shooting Star admitted, as the rest of the bar patrons attempted to return to their business, yet unable to hide the disconcerted looks on their faces. Even Suds was at it, cleaning a mug a little _too_ intently.

"...I guess I did get a little carried away." Sterling cringed, silently cursing himself for not keeping a low profile again.

"Eh." Shooting Star shrugged. "Like you said, that slimeball deserved it."

"Still, I could've been a little more low-key about it..." Sterling frowned.

"What's done is done." Shooting Star retorted. "It's good to see you again, by the way."

"Good to see you too." Sterling smiled.

"So, are you here all by yourself?" Shooting Star smiled.

"Yeah." Sterling shrugged. "Just needed to... wet my whistle."

"Then you came to the right place." Shooting Star joked.

"Good one." Sterling smirked, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"Hey, you wanna join me for a drink?" Shooting Star offered. "It'll be on me. It's the least I can do after what you just did for me."

For a moment, Sterling considered saying 'yes'. It had been so long since he had enjoyed the company of a beautiful, alluring mare… but after everything he had going through his head moments ago still lingered. It was bad enough that Big Red and his family was already too close for comfort, but he couldn't risk dragging Shooting Star into his mess of the life.

Besides, he already messed things up with one mare he cared deeply for…

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't." Sterling apologized, "I've got to get back to Big Red's place. Those cherries won't buck themselves, you know..."

"Oh. Okay..." Shooting Star's face fell. "But the invitation's still open, so if you have some free time, feel free to drop by."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sterling smiled. He had no intention of taking up her offer, but he was at least going to make sure their meeting ended on a high note. "Well, better be going. See you around, Star."

"Not if I see you first." Shooting Star smiled.

Sterling started to make his way out of the bar. Despite his ongoing fears, he did feel good about helping Shooting Star.

 _'One more good deed... out of the hundreds of bad ones.'_ He thought. _'I don't care what anypony said, I'm counting that one... Heh, I guess this day is looking up after all-'_

"RRRR-!" Somepony started screaming

 _'Who the hell is screaming-'_ Sterling scowled, as he was about to face the source of the scream…

Only for said source, being the thuggish stallion Sterling had just humiliated, coming right behind him with a raised bar stool,

"RAAARRRRGH!" He swung a bar stool at Sterling, smashing it over his head.

 _'Buuuuu…'_ Sterling cursed inwardly as he dropped to the floor, unconscious, his head feeling like a bomb had just set off in his skull,

When Sterling finally awoke, he felt an immense pain at the back of his skull.

"Ughhhh..." He groaned. "What the hell just happened…?"

"Well, look who's finally up." A voice said mockingly.

Sterling instantly recognized the voice. Groaning from throbbing pain in the back of his head, Sterling got up, only to find himself in what seemed to be a small, sterile room, with himself on a single bed with white cotton covers.

Sitting on the chair not far from his bed was Marshall, with a haughty look about him.

"...Marshall? What are you doing here?" Sterling frowned. "For that matter, what I am doing here? And what do I feel like I was hit with a bar stool?"

"That would be because you were." Marshall frowned. "You see, I was in my office, filing away my arrest records for the month, when I overheard a commotion down at the saloon. I go to investigate, and imagine my surprise when I see a bunch of stallions holding down this pissed off stallion, and you, lying on the floor unconscious."

"Pissed off stallion…" Sterling winced, his head hurting… only to remember what happened, and scowled. "That asshole! He buckin' hit me with a barstool!"

"Well, according to the others, there's a reason he did that." Marshall declared with a suspicious glare. "From what I heard, you and this stallion got into it moments earlier before the incident. Is this true?"

"...Yeah…" Sterling frowned, not liking the look on the sheriff's face. "But the guy was asking for it."

"Really?" Marshall challenged. "According to Suds, you broke his nose and nearly twisted his hoof off!"

"Look, you had to have been there." Sterling glare. "The guy was being a total scumbag-"

"Yet you picked a fight with him!" Marshall pointed out. "If there's one thing I don't like, it's ponies causing a ruckus and disturbing the peace!"

"Picking fights? I was not-" Sterling stammered, only to groan, both in pain and exasperation, "That is not what happened."

"Well, that is what seems to be consensus." Marshall said matter-of-factly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you got into trouble. And this proves it."

"Oh my Faust, are you serious?" Sterling snarled. "Is this about me showing you up at the firing range? I beat you fair and square!"

"That is not what this is about." Marshall growled, though his eye twitched for a moment. "This is about me being right about you all along. That you are not a pony to be trusted! Let alone given shelter by Big Red and Cherry!"

"I didn't-!" Sterling started, before pausing. Marshall's words did have some truth to them. Sterling felt he _wasn't_ a stallion to be trusted, but he wasn't going to give Marshall the satisfaction of telling him that. "It's not like I robbed the local bank or something!"

"Not this time." Marshall frowned. "But I know from experience what a slippery slope breaking the law can be. One day, you're starting bar brawls, the next you're murdering ponies in back alleys."

"Paranoid much?" Sterling scoffed.

"I'm just stating the facts." Marshall shot back. "It's a domino effect. And I'm not keen to see more dominos fall around here."

"And why exactly are you laying into me?" Sterling snarled. "Why aren't dealing with the guy who hit me with a stool?"

"Give me some credit, Sterling." Marshall scoffed, "I already dealt with him. As it turns out, the guy was an out-of-towner. Has a record for assault, sexual harrassment and arson. Wrangler has already processed him and he will be going away for a long time… and soon, you will be on your way. I already sent word to Big Red, and once he gets here, I will be telling him all about your little brawl."

"Marshall…" Sterling scowled. "I know I'm not the most trustworthy guy, but this is starting to get old! Ever since I got here, you've been nothing but an ass to me! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem is that you think you have everypony fooled with this 'nice guy' routine." Marshall glared. "That you're 'just a traveling nice guy, passing through'. Lemme tell you, Sterling, you can fool Red, Cherry, and my father, but you aren't fooling me."

"Look, pal, I don't know what you think, and frankly, I don't care." Sterling frowned, "You don't know me!"

"Well, I do know that you're hiding something!" Marshall accused, his eyes burning fiercely, "And I will be damned if you get Big Red and Cherry dragged into it! Those two are my best friends, and I won't let anypony, especially some shady bucker like you, hurt them!"

"I would never hurt them!" Sterling yelled. "Never!"

"And I'm supposed to take you at your word?" Marshall sneered. "As you yourself pointed out, I don't know you. Meaning I can't trust you."

"Look, I'm not... I'm not a bad pony." Sterling faltered, trying to convince himself as much as Marshall. "I'm not."

"I'm sure that's what you want everypony to think." Marshall scowled. "But I'm an officer of the law. I know a shady character when I see one."

"Your sister doesn't seem to think I'm that shady." Sterling shot back. "She's a better judge of character than you, I'd say."

"And that's another thing." Marshall growled. "I don't want you anywhere near-"

"Sterling?"

Marshall and Sterling turned to see Shooting Star, who was standing at the door.

"Shooting Star." Sterling gasped.

"Sis?" Marshall frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Sterling." Shooting Star declared. "I saw him take that stool to the head, and I figured he'd wind up here. But... why are you here?"

"Well, I heard about the little scuffle Sterling had with that stallion." Marshall declared, casting a hidden glare at Sterling. "I was just waiting for him to wake up so I could get a statement."

"Really?" Shooting Star asked. "Well, shoot, brother, I could've easily gold you what happened. I was right there when it went down."

"...You were?" Marshall frowned.

"Yeah." Shooting Star nodded. "I was at the bar, getting a drink, when that slimeball came in and try to woo me. I tried telling him to get lost, but he was about ready to force himself on me when Sterling here…" She cast a warm glance at Sterling. "Sterling stepped up and sent the guy packing."

"...So, what you're saying is…" Marshall's frown grew deeper. "Sterling was defending you?"

"Exactly." Shooting Star agreed. "But when Sterling went to leave, that asshole went and hit him over the head with the bar stool! While the others were holding him down, I went to come get you, but when I got to your office, I heard you already left to go to the saloon, and when I got back, they told me that you took Sterling here."

"...I see." Marshall felt his eye twitch.

"And that's what brought me here. I wanted to make sure Sterling was doing alright." Shooting Star declared.

"How... kind of you." Marshall said through gritted teeth.

"He was the one who was kind." Shooting Star smiled. "He barely even knows him, and he stepped up to defend my honor. Not many stallions like that around."

"Of course not." Marshall nodded dumbfounded and visibly disappointed at his suspicions seemingly being proven wrong.

Sterling grinned, silently enjoying Marshall being proven wrong.

"You gonna be okay?" Shooting Star turned to him.

"Yep." Sterling nodded. "Takes more than a stool to the head to take me down."

"And I am so glad to hear that." Shooting Star beamed. "And... you know, thanks again for before."

"Any time." Sterling smiled.

"You sure about that?" Shooting Star frowned. "After what it happened this time?"

"A lady like you is always worth defending." Sterling nodded. "No matter the cost."

"If you say so." Shooting Star blushed. "I gotta be going now, though. My manager's probably pitchin' a fit, wondering why I'm so late for rehearsals..."

Shooting Star departed, leaving Marshall and Sterling alone again.

"...Well, Sheriff, what do you have to say now?" Sterling smirked.

"Oh, you must think you are so clever." Marshall seethed, "I didn't see you bringing up my sister earlier to defend yourself earlier."

"Would you have believed me?" Sterling challenged, "Or just gotten all pissy because your sister took a likin' to me?"

"Fair warning, Sterling." Marshall snarled. "You may have helped my sister, but that doesn't change a thing. I know you're bad news. And I swear on my badge that I will not let anypony in this town come to harm because of you!"

"Big words, coming from a small-minded stallion like you." Sterling scowled.

"Just wait until you step out of line." Marshall spat. "Then you'll see I can back those words up!"

"Ooh, scary." Sterling snorted. "I almost want to cause trouble now, just to see what you've got."

"I'll be watching you, Sterling." Marshall made his way to the door. "Always watching..."

As Marshall reached for the door handle, it opened, revealing Big Red on the other side.

"Oh, howdy, Marshall." Big Red declared. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Just... Getting a statement from Sterling about the incident at the bar." Marshall said curtly, hiding his anger at Sterling.

"Came all the way out here for that?" Big Red frowned.

"That's right." Marshall said flatly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be heading back to the office. Later, Red."

Marshall stalked out of the room.

"Hey, Sterling." Big Red came in, "I came as soon as I heard. Are ya doin' alright?"

"Well, considering I was knocked out with a bar stool, I'm thinking I doin' pretty alright." Sterling chuckled,

"What exactly happened? The guy who told me you wuz here didn't say much." Big Red frowned.

"It was pretty stupid." Sterling admitted, as he shook his head. "You see, I was drinking down at the saloon, and there was this guy who was being an jerk and we got into it and… well, surely you can guess the rest."

"Ah see…" Big Red frowned. "Ya got into a bit of a scrap, eh?"

"Look, I wasn't looking for a fight, but-" Sterling tried to defend himself.

"Hey, now, there ain't any need to explain yerself." Big Red smiled, "I'm sure ya had a good reason."

"...Really?" Sterling frowned, "You're not mad that I got into a bar fight?"

"Come on, ah know ya, Sterling." Big Red chuckled, "I know ya ain't the kind of pony who would go pickin' fights if he didn't have a reason fer it. Yer a good, decent stallion!"

"...You really think that?" Sterling murmured.

"Ah'd stake mah life on it!" Big Red boasted.

"Thanks, Red." Sterling smiled weakly. "It means a lot to know you think that highly of me."

"Yer welcome." Big Red grinned.

 _You really are one of the good ones, Big Red.'_ Sterling frowned. _'But if you knew what kind of stallion I really was, you would not be thinking the same thing.'_

"Ya sure yer okay?" Big Red asked. "Don't need a doctor, or nuthin'?"

"Nah, I'm good." Sterling nodded.

"Ya sure?" Big Red frowned.

"Trust me, I've had way worse injuries than this in my time." Sterling rubbed the back of his head.

"Suit yerself." Big Red nodded. "But all the same, Ah'm thinkin' ya should go easy on the cherry buckin' today..."

 _'Besides, the last thing I need is a doctor looking into my medical records and finding out who I am.'_ Sterling thought, _'...Huh, I wonder how my old doctor is doing these days… it's been so long since I've seen him…'_

 _Many years ago..._

After the incident with the RDL, Sterling had spent a lot of time in the training arena. He was determined to toughen himself up, so he wouldn't be overcome like he almost was by the commander.

 _'Ain't no way I'm getting taken down like that again.'_ Sterling growled to himself, as he hit the punching bag. _'I gotta get get tougher. Gotta be stronger…'_

Sterling continued beating the bag, quickly exhausting himself.

 _'I've really gotta get stronger...'_ He thought, wiping sweat off his brow.

Subconsciously, however, the real reason Sterling was throwing himself into his training was so he could take his mind off the doubts he still had. He was torn between what he was told by his fellow agents and superiors, and what he had heard from the RDL. While he has tried his best to adhere Loveless' words, he couldn't stop but feel like something was off.

However, he knew he could never express these feelings, lest word got out to Father, resulting in his expulsion from the Forefathers, or worse, death.

So, instead of facing up to those doubts, he just buried them deep within his mind, hoping they would just go away.

After completing his new regime for the day, Sterling returned to his quarters. Ward, as usual, greeted him enthusiastically, yipping and licking him.

"Hey, pal." Sterling smiled. "Always good to see you. And to know how much you love me."

"Ruff!" Ward tapped.

"Seriously, boy, you are what really keeps me going." Sterling declared. "You're the most important thing in my life. The one friend I know will always be in my corner. You're my rock, pal."

"Rrr?" Ward turned his head quizzically.

"Never mind." Sterling chuckled, scratching Ward's ears. "You may not be able to understand me, but you still get me, and I love you for it, boy."

"Rrrf!" Ward barked happily.

The next day, Sterling was called in for a new mission. Loveless was waiting to inform him of his new objective.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Sterling asked.

"A mission very far afield." Loveless declared. "We need you to travel to the small country of Yokestadt."

"Yokestadt? What's there?" Sterling asked.

"We have a small mining operation of sorts going on there." Loveless explained. "It has been months since the two agents in charge checked back with us."

"You think something went horribly wrong?" Sterling frowned.

"Oh no." Loveless chuckled. "It's just those two always get too caught up in their little project to remember checking back in. Not to mention Yokestadt's caves are infamous for having really bad mirror receptions."

"Those two?" Sterling repeated, a bit confused.

"You will find out soon enough." Loveless shrugged. "Your task today is to fly over to Yokestadt, make contact with a 'Mr. Dysley', find out how far along the operation is, and then report back to us with your findings."

"I think I can handle that." Sterling declared.

"That's the spirit." Loveless smiled. "An airship is all ready to take you to Yokestadt. Good luck."

"Doesn't sound like I'll need it." Sterling smirked.

"Be prepared for a long trip." Loveless advised. "It'll take a couple of days to get there."

"...Knew there'd be a catch." Sterling sighed.

After stopping to pick up some provisions, and donning a leather jacket, Sterling made his way to a waiting airship.

"One for Yokestadt, please." He told the pilot, a teal Pegasus stallion with a short red mane, as he boarded.

"Never heard that one before..." The pilot rolled his eyes.

The airship took off soon after. As Loveless had predicted, it was indeed a long trip. Sterling grew so bored, he almost entertained the thought of reading the in-flight magazines.

 _'No, no.'_ He told himself. _'I owe it to myself.'_

Finally, they flew over the borders of Yokestadt. It was a small, poor country, with little in the way of profitable resources. Everywhere Sterling looked, there were villages comprising of straw cottages, and ramshackle farms.

 _'Poor folks.'_ Sterling thought. _'Still, when Father's vision becomes a reality, they'll have a better life, just like everypony else… I hope.'_

The airship landed outside a ridge of caverns.

"At last." Sterling smiled. "Not that this isn't a lovely ship, but I could use change of scenery about."

"Sure, whatever." The pilot shrugged. "I'll be waiting."

As Sterling disembarked, he found himself being greeted by a greyish-blue Pegasus stallion in a suit. Which seemed a bit out of place, considering this is a mining operation.

"Agent Cross, I presume?" The stallion inquired.

"Yep." Sterling nodded. "And you must be Mr Dysley. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, we already met." Dysley smirked.

"...We have?" Sterling frowned.

"Yes. I was there at your swearing in ceremony." Dysley explained. "I was the one in the pale yellow robes."

"Wait, you're an Ouroboros?" Sterling gasped.

"Oh, don't take that too deeply into account." Dysley said humbly. "I serve Father's will, just as you do."

"Guess you got a point there..." Sterling shrugged.

"So, I'm guessing you're here to check up on us?" Dysley surmised.

"Yeah. Loveless figured you and your friend were too busy to call back or had really bad reception." Sterling deadpanned.

"I figure as much." Dysley shrugged. "Just didn't expect them to send a kid is all."

"...Right." Sterling frowned. "Considering it took me two days to get here, I'm hoping you guys got something good for me to bring back to the others back home."

"Of course, but first, I'd like you to meet somepony." Dysley declared. "Please, come this way."

"Sure thing." Sterling nodded.

Dysley led Sterling to a small camp outside one of the caverns. Several agents were active, gathering soil samples and remaining on guard for intruders.

As Dysley and Sterling arrived before a small operating station under a tarp, there, waiting for them, reading over what look like the map of the mines, was a black-cloaked stallion who hid his face with a gray mask patterned with gold markings.

"Sterling, this here is Doc." Dysley announced. "Fellow Ouroboros and head doctor of the Forefathers, and my right-hoof stallion in the project."

"Greetings, agent Cross." Doc declared, his voice muffled and distorted by his mask.

"Huh?" Sterling asked.

"Greetings, agent Cross." Doc repeated.

"Sorry, still not getting it." Sterling shrugged.

"I said 'GREETINGS, AGENT CROSS'!" Doc roared, though his voice was still muffled.

"Um, Doc, I think your voice changer is giving out." Dysley awkwardly pointed out.

"Oh, for the love of-" Doc growled, his voice hardly audible, as he then pulled off the bottom half of his mask, revealing a pale tan jaw, as his distorted voice became clear and sound, his voice carrying a Hayspanic accent. "This is the fourth one this month!"

"I tell you, it's these caves. All sorts of magic-related devices goes kaput." Dysley chuckled.

"...Right." Doc huffed, as he sent the voice changer down.

"Okay… if you don't mind my asking... what's with the mask?" Sterling asked. "I doubt anypony knows we're out here."

"All the same, I prefer to keep... covered up." Doc declared.

"Why?" Sterling asked. "You got something to hide?"

Doc lifted a hoof, about to retort, when Dysley cut him off.

"You see, Sterling, Doc here is a very private pony." Dysley explained. "Unlike the rest of us, Doc likes to keep his personal life and this life separate. The reason everypony here calls him 'Doc' is because only a few of us knows his real name, including yours truly."

"Okay…" Sterling frowned. "...What''s Doc's real name?"

"I'm afraid that's need to know only." Dysley shrugged. "Personally, I think he thinks it a little embarrassing."

"And now I really need to know what it is." Sterling smirked.

"So, I'm presuming you're here to check in on us?" Doc asked.

"That's right." Sterling nodded. "The others wanted to know how things were going here… which makes me wonder, what exactly is going on here?"

"If you must know, this here is an operation that has been going on for two months." Doc explained, with a hint of annoyance. "We had reason to believe that a fragment of Nightmare Moon's essence is hidden somewhere in these caverns, and we have been working to find it and retrieve it."

"...Nightmare... who?" Sterling frowned.

"...You're not from Equestria, are you?" Dysley asked.

"Nope. Haygypt." Sterling clarified.

"In that case, then allow me to explain." Dysley declared.

"Don't you think I should do it, Dysley? You know I know more about her than you do." Doc glanced at Dysley.

"Yeah, but if I let you talk about Nightmare Moon, we'd be here for another month." Dysley teased.

"...Fair point." Doc admitted.

And so Dysley quickly told Sterling of the story of Nightmare Moon, from her creation from Luna's jealousy, to her imprisonment in the moon, and her eventual defeat.

"...And when she was reverted back to Princess Luna, it is believed that Nightmare Moon's dark magic and essence was separated from her, and scattered all over the world." Dysley finished. "That's why we're here; Because we believe a piece of that 'essence' is here, and we wish to unearth it... for the Forefathers' use, of course."

"Okay..." Sterling declared, his face forming a half-smile of incredulity. "That's... that's really what you believe?"

"You have a problem with that?" Doc growled.

"No, no." Sterling shook his head. "It's just... Alicorn Princess turning into an evil version of herself, then getting cured by fancy jewellery, and the bad parts of her magic flying off to who knows where... Seems a little far-fetched, you know what I mean?"

Doc's revealed jaw clenched, offended by the remark.

"I suppose it does." Dysley admitted. "But, be that as it may, we do have several pieces of evidence for our theory, and that evidence lead us here. We've been digging into this mine for the last few weeks, honing in on what we believe to be a fragment's location. In fact, while you're here, perhaps you can assist me?"

"Assist... how?" Sterling asked.

"Well, the fragment is very deep into the mine." Dysley pointed out. "And the deeper we've gone in, the more dangerous it's gotten. I could use some backup."

"Why do you need me? What about all these other guys?" Sterling gestured to the agents around them.

"And risk them breaking the fragment? No way in Tartarus!" Doc snarled. "These fragments are our only chance of fulfilling our project's ultimate goal, and to lose even one piece would ruin the whole project!"

"Okay… then what about you, Cloaky McMasky?" Sterling frowned.

"Somepony needs to be on the outside in case things go wrong." Doc retorted. "If both of us were caught in a cave-in, we'd be done for. What then of the project?"

"Yeesh, you really love this project of yours..." Sterling snorted. "Well, I guess it's better than taking notes..."

"So you're in?" Dysley asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sterling sighed. "It sure beats playing messenger boy."

"Excellent." Dysley grinned, as he slipped off his suit's jacket. "Then let's get geared up. There are some... slightly toxic fumes where we're going, so gas masks will be required."

"There we go again with the catches..." Sterling sighed.

Sterling and Dysley quickly donned their gas masks, and hard hats. Sterling found that his hard hat had what seemed to be a camera attached to it.

"What's with the accessory?" Sterling asked.

"It's so I can monitor your progress." Doc declared, holding up a mirror. "The camera has a crystal that feeds the video from the camera into the mirror right here. I will be able to see what you see, and with your comms on your pony, I will be able to guide you if need be."

"I thought the cave interfered with any mirror reception." Sterling frowned.

"Over long distances, yes." Dysley nodded. "But at closer ranges, there should only be minor interference."

"I guess that makes sense." Sterling shrugged. "So if we're gonna do this, let's do it."

"My thoughts exactly." Dysley smiled.

Sterling picked up a sledgehammer, while Dysley grabbed a pickaxe, and the two of them walked into the cave mouth, switching on the lights in their hard heads as they did. The inside of the cavern was mostly dark and filled with blackened stones, but there were some gems embedded in the walls here and there.

"Those things must be worth some decent scratch." Sterling whistled.

"Probably, yes." Dysley shrugged. "But we're after something far more valuable."

"That's a matter of opinion." Sterling snorted. "Like how foals think play money is valuable."

"Snigger all you like." Dysley retorted. "You'll be seeing and believing soon enough."

"We'll see..." Sterling scoffed.

They moved deeper into the cavern, taking many twists and turns. It wasn't long before Sterling could see the toxic fumes swirling around them like mist, eager to fill his lungs with their poison.

"Eesh, what is this stuff?" Sterling frowned.

"That would be the natural gas." Doc spoke up through Sterling's walkie-talkie, "Very toxic. Almost as bad as me after chilli night."

"Wow, a real comedian you are." Sterling sarcastically remarked.

"Enough, you two." Dysley shook his head with a chuckle, "Where to now, Doc?"

"To the left." Doc spoke through the mirror, "According to the map, you should almost be there."

"Then let's get cracking. The sooner we find the fragment, the sooner we can get out of here."

Dysley declared.

"Right behind you." Sterling nodded.

They rounded more twists and turns, finally reaching a dead end.

"I think we made a wrong turn." Sterling deadpanned.

"Not exactly." Dysley smiled, holding up his pickaxe. "This is where these beauties come in."

"Good to know I haven't been lugging this around for nothing." Sterling held up his sledgehammer.

The two stallions began swinging away at the stone wall, gradually breaking through into a new cavern. This one was different from the others: darker, more ominous, and swathed in a strange dark blue aura...

"Brr…" Sterling shuddered, as he felt a chill down his spine. "Am I the only one getting this weird feeling?"

"Hold on a moment!" Doc declared, "Sterling, look at the far wall!"

"Okay?" Sterling frowned as he turned his camera towards the wall, which had a light blue chunk of metal embedded in it, pulsing with a dark aura. As the image feed into Doc's mirror, Doc felt his heart jump.

"Dysley…" Doc spoke from Dysley's walkie-talkie. "Is that what I think it is?"

"By Faust, it is!" Dysley gasped, elated. "The fragment of Nightmare Moon's magic! We found it!"

"Well, how about that..." Sterling mused, still not completely convinced.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get it!" Dysley urged, as he marched towards the far wall, and swung his pickaxe, aiming to free the fragment from its entombment.

As the pickaxe struck the edge of the rock, the cavern began to shake, and a chunk of rock fell, narrowly missing Dysley.

"Whoa!" He yelped.

"What's going on?!" Sterling frowned.

"Buck, I was afraid of this..." Doc remarked. "It seems our excavation have left the cavern in a unstable state. To try and extricate the fragment might cause a cave in!"

"Dammit!" Dysley growled, "And we're so close!"

"You two should fall back." Doc advised. "The cave could come down any second."

"Fall back?" Sterling snorted. "But the piece is right in front of us! Can't we just pull it out?!"

"Good thinking." Dysley smiled. He grabbed on to the fragment and pulled with all his might. But it didn't budge. "No good. It's in there too deep."

"Then I guess we've just got to keep chipping away." Sterling lifted up his sledgehammer.

"No, it's too risky!" Doc urged. "We have to regroup and find another way to get the piece!"

"Doc, you said so yourself! If you guys lose this piece, the whole project would be a failure." Sterling growled. "Now, I'm not a fan of risking my life for some hocus-pocus doodad, but giving

up on said doodad? Not a chance!"

"You know, Sterling is right." Dysley said firmly, "We've been searching for this fragment for weeks, and I'm not turning back because of a crumbling cave!"

"But Dysley-" Doc protested.

"Doc, I probably just hit a weak spot." Dysley declared. "We'll just avoid that part. We just need to break enough to get the piece out!"

"Works for me." Sterling smiled, as he swung his sledgehammer at the wall.

As they kept striking away at the wall, more tremors followed.

"You have to stop." Doc insisted. "Before-"

"We're almost there!" Dysley declared. "We can't stop now!"

"Right you are, man!" Sterling chuckled, "Show that wall who's boss!"

Sterling swung his sledgehammer especially hard, shattering a large chunk of the wall. He didn't have much to savour that achievement, as the entire cavern began shaking.

"I warned you!" Doc yelled. "Get out of there now!"

"But the fragment-" Dysley started.

The ceiling above the fragment started to collapse, kicking up a torrent of dust.

"NOW!" Doc roared.

"Okay, let go!" Dysley cringed, as he and Sterling turned tail and ran.

The two ran back the way they came. The entire cavern was collapsing, forcing them to dodge and weave falling rocks. While their hard hats protected them from the smaller rocks, the rest of their bodies weren't so lucky; A chunk of rock dropped into Dysley's side.

"Ahh!" He yelled, dropping to his knees, "BUCK!"

"Hey, this is no time for a break!" Sterling helped him back up.

"Thanks." Dysley smiled, gritting through the pain.

"Don't thank me yet." Sterling declared.

They kept running, Sterling supporting Dysley. Soon, the light of the entrance lay up ahead.

"Nearly there." Sterling urged. "Just a little further..."

As they reached the cave's mouth, the entire ceiling collapsed.

"Jump!" Sterling yelled.

The two stallions leapt forward, narrowly avoiding being caught in the cavern's total collapse.

"We made it." Dysley groaned, dropping to the ground.

"Yeah… woo…" Sterling panted.

Doc rushed to them.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm-" Sterling started.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Doc growled, as he helped Dysley up.

"Whoa, whoa." Sterling frowned. "What did I do?"

"You almost got Dysley killed!" Doc roared, grabbing him by his jacket, bringing him to his face. "You spurred him on to stay in that deathtrap! That was all you!"

"Well, I..." Sterling spluttered, unnerved by Doc's sudden burst of rage.

"It's alright, Doc." Dysley declared, getting up. "I'm fine. Just a little banged up."

"And for what?" Doc growled. "We lost the fragment! This _pendejo_ nearly got you killed for nothing-"

"What nothing? You mean this fragment?" Sterling pulled the piece of blue metal out of his coat's pocket.

"What the- Sterling, how-?" Dysley gaped.

"I was able to yank it out of the wall before the roof collapsed." Sterling smiled. "Like I said, I wasn't going to risk my life and come out with nothing."

"That is… fantastic!" Doc declared happily, letting go of Sterling's jacket and nabbing the piece, "I gotta get this back to the lab and examine it immediately!"

"You're welcome… I guess." Sterling scoffed as Doc dashed away.

"He has a point, you know." Dysley frowned, walking over to him. "Listening to you almost got me killed."

"Hey, it got you what you wanted, didn't it?" Sterling scowled.

"...I suppose so." Dysley admitted, smiling lightly. "Good job, Sterling."

"I'm glad one pony around here appreciates my efforts." Sterling smirked.

"Oh, don't mind Doc." Dysley smiled. "He is very pleased."

"How can you tell when he has that mask on all the time?" Sterling asked.

"I have my ways." Dysley grinned. "And when Som's happy, I'm happy."

 _'Som?'_ Sterling frowned.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Dysley asked. "I've got some marvelous provisions handy. To celebrate our successful dig!"

"Thanks, but I've gotta head back." Sterling declared. "Can't keep the bosses waiting."

"Send them my regards, will you?" Dysley asked.

"Will do." Sterling nodded with a smirk, "It was real nice working with you. Hope we can do it again."

"Likewise, Sterling." Dysley gave a smirk back.

After a two-day return trip, Sterling relayed the information to Loveless.

"Excellent." Loveless smiled. "Good work all around, Sterling."

"No problem." Sterling shrugged. "I still think that Nightmare Moon stuff is a load of hooey, though."

"I admit, I too am skeptical." Loveless admitted. "But Dysley and Doc believe in it greatly… they're been working on the project together for a long time. I've never seen two agents so in synch before."

"Yeah… still, do you know what they plan to do with those fragments?" Sterling asked.

"I'm afraid not." Loveless shook his head. "Dysley told all of us that Doc insisted that all info be kept secret. I can only assume that Father himself knows what is going on over there."

"And that doesn't concern anypony?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, as long as Dysley and Doc knows what they're doing, I'm all for it." Loveless shrugged. "I mean, those two are both intelligent and capable stallions. What could possibly go wrong?"

"...Well, I can't argue with that." Sterling shrugged.

"Stout fellow." Loveless smiled. "That's the kind of attitude we like to see around here."

"Hey, I aim to please." Sterling smirked.

A few weeks later, Sterling was training in the gym. Thoughts of Dysley and Doc's project was still on his mind. A part of him had grown to worry that the project could be used for more... distasteful acts.

"Come on, Sterling." He told himself. "We've been through this before. Enough doubts. Whatever crazy thing they've got planned for that Nightmare magic, things will be just fine..."

His thoughts were interrupted when two agents that were nearby began talking.

"Dude, did you hear?" One asked. "Dysley's been put down."

"Whoa, really?" Another asked.

 _'Wait, what?'_ Sterling frowned, as he turned to face the two.

"Yep." The first agent nodded. "He was working that project of his at one of the labs, and it got raided by a bunch of RDL lackies. Black was one of them!"

"Oh, buck!" The second agent cringed. "Isn't Dysley the reason he-"

"Oh yeah." The first agent nodded. "From what I heard, he really bucked Dysley up!"

Sterling was frozen with shock.

 _'What… no…'_ Sterling gasped. _'They wouldn't…'_

"Oh, man, I feel sorry for the Doc…" The second agent shook his head.

 _'No... no, no, no, no...'_ Sterling thought as he backed away. _'They wouldn't do that. They can't have done that!'_

Sterling rushed out of the training room.

 _'I gotta find Loveless. He'll tell me it's all a lie. He's got to...'_ Sterling thought frantically.

As Sterling made his way up to the Coils, he passed Doc.

"Doc, what are you doing here?" Sterling frowned. "Where's-?"

Doc walked right past Sterling without acknowledging him, his head hung low. Seconds later, Loveless and Jetstream rushed down the corridor.

"Doc, stop!" Loveless called.

"Get back here!" Jetstream yelled. "That's an order!"

Doc kept going, oblivious to their calls.

"Loveless, Jetstream, what's going on?" Sterling frowned. "I heard down at the gym that Dysley was put down!"

"I'm afraid you heard right, Sterling." Loveless sighed.

"But why?!" Sterling gasped. "Dysley was an Ouroboros! He was one of the good ones!"

"He was. But that means nothing if your spine is shattered, several of your nerves have been severed, and half your internal organs have been punctured. Dysley was going to be a cripple for the rest of his life." Jetstream said firmly.

"So… they killed him? Put him down like a dog?!" Sterling yelled, obviously outraged. "He was Doc's partner!"

"I know it seems callous." Loveless admitted. "But all agents have a quota to fulfill. And Dysley was no longer in any condition to keep up his."

"So you let him be killed?" Sterling scowled.

"It's part of the code." Jetstream declared. "The Forefathers have no use for ponies that are no longer of use to us... no matter how loyal they are." He finished with an angry look.

"None of us like it, but it is Father's will." Loveless sighed. "He has decreed that only the strong and capable are of use to us. And that those who are no longer able to assist in our great mission must be... Put out of their misery."

"I don't believe this..." Sterling shook his head.

"It's rough, alright." Jetstream admitted. "But it's Father's will. We must obey. Or we might be next."

"As much as we would like to discuss this further, we really must get after Doc." Loveless declared. "We need to have words with him."

"Later, kid." Jetstream declared, as he and Loveless rushed off in the direction Doc had fled in.

"...Yeah, later..." Sterling muttered.

As Sterling walked back down the corridors, he couldn't stop thinking about how cruel and ruthless Father's decree was. To put down even the worst loyal and dedicated servant, simply for being unable to perform their duties... It sent a chill down his spine worse than the cavern he had entered not too long ago. The doubts Sterling thought he had suppressed started bubbling back to the surface. Once again, the feeling that he had made the wrong choice made itself known. Those worries manifested themselves in a single sentence...

"...Oh, dammit." Sterling cursed.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. Family And Feuds

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Eleven: Family And Feuds**

In the skies over the country of Haygypt, an airship began to descent upon Cairode. The city was a spectacle of ancient architecture, truly built to last.

Among the ponies aboard the airship was Barbossa Wheatley, Equestrian Senator, and the head of Operation: Paradiso, a peace movement that he created to protect Nightcrawlers, beings with the ability to use dark magic stemming from their DNA, a group that he belonged to.

He was currently in the rear of the ship, speaking into a magic mirror.

"We'll be touching down in Cairode in a few minutes." Barbossa declared. "Once we land and make it through security, we should be at the Haygptian Senate building within the hour."

"Excellent. I can't thank you enough for doing this, senator."

"Oh, Elite, you know I cannot pass up a chance to help out a friend." Barbossa smiled. "Especially with a matter as sensitive as this."

Indeed, the pony Barbossa was talking to was none other than Elite.

"Of course." Elite nodded. "I'm afraid our search for Sterling hasn't yielded much yet. One of our biggest problems is that we have little to no idea who Sterling actually is. If we can learn at least a little bit about his past, we might be able to deduce where Sterling is hiding, and what he intends to do next. That is where you come in."

"I would assume so. You never really had much luck with politicians." Barbossa chuckled. "It's like putting cupcakes and omelettes together... no good for the palette at all."

"I don't know... that combination actually sounds kind of tasty." Elite joked.

"I'm not surprised." Barbossa snorted. "I've seen what you like to eat..."

"Don't knock it 'til you've try it." Elite declared.

Both stallions chuckled at the joke.

"I just hope you'll be able to get something out of this guy." Elite frowned, "Ponies like him usually are very tight-lipped when it comes to their personal lives."

"That's why you sent me, isn't it?" Barbossa asked. "Trust me, I know my way around these kind of ponies. I'm sure if I ask nicely, he will gladly share the kind of information you and I are looking for."

"Here's hoping." Elite nodded. "I'm not expecting much, but any information he shares will help. Let me know what you find out."

"Will do." Barbossa nodded. "Barbossa, out."

Barbossa put away the mirror, and walked to the observation deck.

Waiting for him was none other than Echo Alchemy, the renowned Thestral professor of dark magic, and fellow Nightcrawler. He had been invited by Barbossa to come along on the trip.

"Ah, Barbossa, there you are. Where did you get off to?" Echo asked.

"I just had to check in with Elite." Barbossa shrugged, holding up the mirror. "Let him know that things were right on schedule."

"Are you sure that's all?" Echo asked. "You seemed pretty friendly with each other. Maybe you got into an amiable chat?"

"Elite is a good friend, but I strive to keep my professional and social lives separate." Barbossa took a seat. "Now… I bet you're wondering why I had invited you to come with me to Cairode."

"You said it had something to do with Sterling." Echo frowned. "To say I was wondering would be an understatement."

"Well, that much is correct." Barbossa nodded. "The Taskforce is attempting to locate Sterling after he vanished following the attack on Canterlot."

"I don't understand what this has to do with me." Echo frowned, "Why not ask Fury?"

"Fury is more useful with the RDL right now." Barbossa declared. "Besides, as much as I appreciate his dedication as my bodyguard, he can be rather… intimidating."

"Having seen him in action, I can agree with that." Echo admitted, "But that doesn't really answer my first question."

"Well, there's two reasons." Barbossa declared. "First off, Fury was very insistent that I bring somepony along. He's very protective like that. As for the second reason… well, I figure you might want to meet the pony whom we are meeting at the Senate."

"Really, who?" Echo frowned, "And what does he have to do with Sterling?"

"Quite a lot actually." Barbossa declared, "The pony whom we are going to meet is a senator that represents Haygypt. One that goes by the name of Crystal Cross."

"Cross?" Echo's eyes widened, "Why does he-"

"Because, Echo." Barbossa cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask, "Crystal is none other than Sterling's older brother."

Echo's jaw dropped, his brilliant mind unable to process what he just heard. All that could be processed was the following words.

"What the-"

"Gentlestallions, we are about to land." The pilot's voice announced over the loudspeaker. "Please prepare to disembark."

After the airship landed in the Cairode airfield, Barbossa and Echo took a carriage to the Senate building. Echo was still dumbfounded by what he'd heard.

"Sterling has a brother… he has a brother." Echo shook his head.

"I assume Sterling never told you, did he?" Barbossa frowned.

"No, he didn't." Echo huffed. "For Faust's sake, I traveled all over the world with the stallion, and I never guessed that he had a brother."

"Oh, right, you _have_ been here before, haven't you?" Barbossa realized.

"Twice." Echo deadpanned. "And let me tell you, neither of those trips was a relaxing excursion."

"Really, what happened?" Barbossa asked.

"I'll have to tell you another time." Echo shook his head solemnly, "Right now, I would like to focus on the matter at hoof…" He glanced at Barbossa, "Why are we talking to his brother, anyhow?"

"Well, as Elite put it, if we are to have any luck at finding Sterling, our best chance was to look into his past. And you know what they say, who else knows a pony better than family?" Barbossa explained.

"A sound and strategic way of going about it, yes." Echo admitted. "...But do you really think it will help?"

"It's not like we have many other alternatives." Barbossa cringed. "As you said all those months ago, Sterling doesn't want to be found. We need all the help that we can get."

"Well, if it gets us closer to finding Sterling, then let's do it." Echo said firmly.

"You seems determined." Barbossa noted, "Why is that?"

"Look, Sterling is a criminal, I know that much." Echo shook his head. "He has to answer for his crimes." However, his eyes took on a sympathetic look, "But… he was my friend, and these Forefathers are awful ponies. In spite of everything he did, the last thing I want is for him to get killed because of them."

 _'His sense of righteousness is admirable.'_ Barbossa thought. _'Which begs the question of what he'll think if he ever finds out our true reasons for seeking out Sterling...'_

"Right." Barbossa sighed.

Elite had insisted to Barbossa when Barbossa brought up bringing Echo along that Echo was to not be told of their intentions to recruit Sterling rather than arresting him. This was mostly due to his history with Sterling, with Echo already being in the Forefathers' crosshairs. It was felt that Echo should be allowed to presume they were planning to arrest Sterling, to ensure that Echo did not get dragged in another Forefathers' plot.

The carriage soon came to a halt in front of the Haygptian senate, as the two disembarked.

"Ah, that Haypgyptian sun..." Echo mused.

"Not my favorite kind of weather, to be honest." Barbossa shrugged.

They entered the building, encountering a receptionist.

"Senator Barbossa Weatley and Doctor Echo Alchemy." Barbossa announced. "We have an appointment with Senator Cross."

The receptionist checked her records.

"Ah, yes." She nodded. "He's waiting for you. Third door on the left, gentlestallions."

"Thank you." Echo smiled.

They made their way to a door with the plaque "Senator C. Cross", and knocked.

"Enter!" A voice replied.

The two stallions entered the office. The room was immaculately tidy, with several security cameras lining the walls. Sitting at his desk, looking at papers, was none other than Crystal Cross. He looked similar to how he did in his youth, save for a well-tailored suit, and a short, well-groomed mane. He glanced up, and noticed the two ponies coming in.

"Ah, Wheatley." Crystal declared with a grin, standing up and approaching them. "I was expecting you. How have you been?"

"Quite well, Cross." Barbossa nodded, as he gestured to Echo, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend. You remember Echo Alchemy?"

"Oh, yes, the famous dark magic researcher from the Crystal Empire." Crystal nodded, as he held out his hoof. "Pleased to meet you, Echo Alchemy."

"Likewise, senator." Echo shook his hoof.

"As good as it is to see you again, I'm afraid this isn't a social visit." Barbossa frowned. "Surely, you know why we are here, don't you?"

"Yes… you told me over the mirror that you wished to ask me about Sterling." Crystal said firmly.

"Look, I know you aren't always the most open-" Barbossa began to explain.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine." Crystal cut him off. "I knew this was coming for a while." He gestured to the seats. "Please take a seat."

Barbossa and Echo did as such, as Crystal returned to his seat behind his desk.

"...So, you're Sterling's older brother." Echo frowned.

"Unfortunately, that is correct." Crystal nodded sadly. "You seem a bit surprised."

"Well, Sterling never told me he had family." Echo admitted. "Let alone a brother in the Senate."

"I'm not suprised." Crystal snorted. "Sterling was never one for family. Even less for friends."

"He certainly fooled me..." Echo frowned.

"I heard all about the globe-trekking you went and did with my brother." Crystal remarked. "You went to Chineigh, Rusiaddle, Zebrica, Minostan, Aerovis, Maretonia, Carris… hell, you were here of all places. That must've been fun."

"If you call getting pursued by your brother that Sterling manipulated, nearly dying constantly at the hooves of corrupted ponies, and finding out that all of that was just to get me laid 'fun', then yeah, we had a ball." Echo grimaced.

"I'm sorry that my brother dragged you into his nefarious schemes." Crystal sighed.

"It isn't your fault." Echo shook his head. "I just underestimated how clever he was." He gave a small chuckle. "I mean, as far as I knew, he was just this jock-like royal guard whose greatest achievement was running further than anypony else while carrying a hoofball… never had I thought he would be…" Echo couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

"Well, that certainly sounds like my brother." Crystal muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Echo frowned.

"He's always had a knack for hiding his true intentions." Crystal sneered. "You wouldn't exactly be the first pony he deceived. Believe me, I know how my brother operates better than anypony..."

"That's actually why we're here." Barbossa declared, "What exactly can you tell us about Sterling that we may not already know? What was life like for you two back then?"

Crystal's face adopted a pained grimace as he shook his head.

"...I'm not going to lie… our childhood wasn't so great." Crystal admitted, "I mean, we came from an upper class background, had servants, the whole kaboodle… but that did nothing to change the stallion Sterling would become."

"How do you mean?" Echo frowned.

"Well, our parents were never around." Crystal sighed. "Our mother was always off on some diplomatic meeting, and our father would always be pulling shifts at the hospital. And when they _were_ around…" Crystal trailed off, his face darkened. "Things weren't easy for us."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Barbossa frowned sympathetically.

"If only that was the worst of it." Crystal declared. "While things were difficult for us, no one took it harder than Sterling. My poor brother… he had problems… lots of it. He was bitter, cold and resentful. I tried my best to look after him all those years, but I could only do so much. It was much worse for Gold."

"Gold?" Echo asked in confusion.

"Golden Cross." Crystal clarified. "He was our youngest brother."

"...Sterling had another brother?" Echo gaped.

"Oh yes." Crystal nodded, "And if any of us had it worse than Sterling, it was Gold. He was mom's favorite, and Sterling hated him for it. He would torment the poor little guy whenever he had the chance. I could never leave Sterling alone with him."

"Was Sterling really like that?" Echo murmured.

"Indeed." Crystal shook his head with dismay, "I remember every awful thing Sterling did to Gold. Breaking his trombone, killing his pet gerbil... One time, I found him standing over Gold, screwdriver in hoof. I can still hear Gold's screams, and see the look in Sterling's eyes when he was doing it. There was something… dark… behind those eyes. One second later, it was gone, and he was my little brother again… but I can never forget those eyes."

Echo was barely able to comprehend what he was hearing.

 _'I can't believe it.'_ He thought. _'I knew Sterling was bad, but this? It's unconscionable...'_

"To make matters worse, Sterling would tell our parents that I forced him to do it. Every single time." Crystal sighed, "I tried my absolute hardest to look out for both Gold and Sterling. But Sterling… he only grew worse over time. He began acting out: breaking family heirlooms, messing with the servants... He even started to go after me. It got to a point where our parents had to send Sterling away to this military school over in Deerbai, hoping it would straighten him out."

"...And did it?" Echo asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Faust, no." Crystal grunted. "He only broke out, hitchhiked all the way back home, and burned our family's home to the ground! Our parents were thankfully out of town… but I wasn't so lucky. I was in there when he set the place aflame. I barely got out of there with my life."

"No… Sterling wouldn't have…" Echo murmured to himself.

"I assume this is when Sterling was incarcerated?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes. Our parents were at their wits' ends with Sterling. And this was the straw that broke the camel's back." Crystal sighed, "Sterling was shipped off to juvie, and my parents were going to have him charged with attempted murder. I tried reasoning with them, but they were set in their ways. But then… Sterling just vanished."

"Vanished?" Echo asked

"Yeah. Right out of juvie." Crystal explained, "According to the warden there, a bunch of guys in body armor came in and took him. Ever since then, none of us had heard from him… until the incident with one Synchro Alchemy."

"Right… Project: Maelstrom…" Echo frowned.

"Exactly." Crystal snarled. "I wish I could say I was surprised to hear Sterling was mixed up in all that, but I wasn't. My brother already disgraced our family name, but it seems that was just the opening act. he was a power-hungry piece of filth..."

Echo clenched his hooves under the table.

"...Never had a good thing to say about anypony..." Crystal continued.

 _"…You're one brave stallion, Alchemy."_ Echo recalled Sterling telling him once.

"...There were no lows he wouldn't stoop to in order to save his cowardly hide..." Crystal spat.

 _"Well, if you want to kill me, then do it. I won't blame you. It's what I deserve."_ Echo remembered Sterling saying those words as he had him at crystal spike-point.

"...He always got a kick out of hurting others, like he didn't even consider the outcome of his actions..." Crystal sneered.

 _"I took no joy in hurting all those ponies, but I did what I thought was necessary."_

Echo's thoughts reflected on his meeting with Sterling after the truth came out. Echo didn't want to admit it at the time, but he now knew that Sterling was being sincere. Crystal's words were like bile in Echo's throat.

"Trust me, the only pony Sterling ever cared about, was himself-" Crystal scowled,

"Enough!" Echo suddenly barked.

"Echo!" Barbossa gasped in surprise.

"Mr. Alchemy, is everything alright?" Crystal frowned, a bit perturbed.

"No. No, it is not." Echo muttered, "Senator. I know you must think the worst of your brother… but the pony you described to me… it's not Sterling."

"Excuse me?" Crystal glared, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"I spent several months with this stallion!" Echo growled. "In all that time, I never saw any of the traits you described to me in him. Nor has my wife."

"So you're saying you know Sterling better than me?" Crystal challenged.

"I'm saying that at a point, Sterling and I were friends." Echo declared firmly, "I know he wouldn't have done these things. I know it!"

Crystal stared at Echo, with an annoyed glare… before letting out a sigh.

"...Well, Echo, I guess we'll have to agree to disagree." Crystal said matter-of-factly… before frowning at the Thestral. "Answer me this, Professor. If you know Sterling so well… did you know he had two brothers? When you first met him?"

"...No." Echo admitted.

"Did you know that he was a part of these Forefathers, before he revealed himself to you?" Crystal added.

"No, but that's-" Echo started

"Did you know he had manipulated innocents into corrupting themselves with dark magic?" Crystal growled.

"No, I-" Echo spluttered.

"Did you know he was willing to sell out anypony near him to get ahead?" Crystal leaned forward, his face inches from Echo's. "Did you know he terrorized his own family? Tortured his own brother?"

"Crystal, please." Barbossa urged.

"Did you know that Sterling would willingly and knowingly sacrifice your brother, just to fulfill his own goals?!" Crystal yelled.

Echo felt a lump in his throat, as he tried to come up with a rebuttal… but the memory of his brother, and the words Sterling had once said about 'making sacrifices' resurfaced within his mind. Defeated, he lowered his head.

"...No. No, I did not." He murmured.

"You are welcome to not believe me, Mr. Alchemy." Crystal sat down. "But trust me when I say that you need to rethink everything you might 'know' about Sterling. If there is one thing I know about my brother, underneath every lie he tells is another lie."

Crystal leaned back in his seat, letting out a sigh.

"Faust knows how many lies of his I had unravel in my lifetime…"

Echo abruptly stood up.

"Excuse me." He said in a strangled tone.

Echo solemnly marched out of the room.

"I am really sorry about my friend, Cross." Barbossa declared. "He did not mean any disrespect."

"I know." Crystal sighed, "Honestly, I can understand how Sterling could had fooled a intelligent pony such as Echo."

"...Really?" Barbossa frowned.

"That's the thing with Sterling. With all the lies he tell, he always find somepony to believe them. Echo is unfortunately one of them, and he played him like a fiddle."

"Yes… still, I wish you hadn't been so harsh just then." Barbossa said firmly.

"I only did it for his own benefit." Crystal defended. "How do you think it would look if the professor is defending an enemy of the state? It would be political suicide. The sooner he stops believing Sterling's lies, the better off he'll be."

"I suppose you're right." Barbossa admitted.

"Of course I am." Crystal said smugly.

"Well, Crystal, you've given me and the RDL much to deliberate." Barbossa stood up. "I'm sure this will help us in finding Sterling. Thank you for all your help."

"All my help?" Crystal scoffed, "I'm planning to do a lot more than that."

"What are you talking about?" Barbossa frowned.

"Come on, you don't actually expect me to sit back while my brother is out there committing some kind of atrocity, do you?" Crystal asked, "Once we are done here, I will be contacting Equestria, and offer them mine and Haygypt's full support in apprehending Sterling."

"That is kind of you, Crystal, but it's not necessary-" Barbossa tried to reason.

"Like Tartarus it isn't." Crystal scowled, "Sterling is my brother, yes. But he's also a traitor, to both Equestria and Haygypt. I intend to bring Sterling back here and have him tried here."

"But Crystal, we have the situation under control." Barbossa declared, "We shouldn't need any help finding one stallion."

"If that was the case, Sterling wouldn't had broken out of your custody." Crystal sneered, "My brother needs to answer for his actions, and I will personally make sure that he never bring a pony to harm again." He then glared intensely at Barbossa, "Unless you have a problem with that, Wheatley."

Barbossa glanced at Crystal for a moment… only to let out a sigh.

"Well, in that case…" Barbossa sighed, as he pulled out a business card. "Let me at least give you the phone number for the RDL. There's no need to get Celestia or any of the royals involved, right?"

"I agree." Crystal gave a smirk. "Faust knows they're probably still reeling from that attack months ago. A giant metal spider… how absurd..."

"I know, right?" Barbossa nodded as he turned to leave. "Well, I gotta go and catch up with Echo. Thank you for meeting with us."

"Anytime, Wheatley." Crystal grinned. "...Anytime."

After departing from Crystal's office, Barbossa found Echo standing in the corridor. He had taken off his glasses, and was looking at the floor, his eyes misty.

"Echo?" Barbossa asked tentatively.

Echo cast a sideways glance at Barbossa, as he rubbed his eyes, replacing his glasses.

"I'm sorry about that, Barbossa. I shouldn't said anything." Echo muttered.

"Look, Crystal shouldn't had badgered you like that." Barbossa frowned. "You were only trying to defend Sterling."

"But he was right, Barbossa." Echo stifled a growl. "I mean, I thought I knew Sterling. Sure, he betrayed me and Sunset, but he made it clear that he regretted it… but for all I know, that was just another one of his lies."

"Echo, I know what Crystal said left a poor taste in your mouth." Barbossa declared sympathetically. "But maybe there's an explanation for all this."

"Even if there is, how do I know what is true and what isn't?" Echo scowled, "Before today, I knew Sterling was a liar, but at least I knew where he stood. But now… I don't know who he is anymore. And chances are, I might never know."

"Don't give up so easily." Barbossa told him. "We'll discover the truth eventually."

"Barbossa…" Echo began. "I need you to be completely honest with me… am I just fooling myself?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Barbossa questioned.

"In thinking that there is any good in Sterling?" Echo asked.

"Echo…" Barbossa murmured.

"You know, when Shining came to our house to tell me and Sunset that Sterling was a part of Project: Titanfall, Sunset wouldn't believe it." Echo sighed. "Out of the both of us, Sunset never stopped caring about Sterling, even in spite of all the awful things he did. She went as far as going to see him behind my back."

"Well, your wife is friend to the Princess of Friendship. Believing there's good in everypony is not a bad trait to have." Barbossa admitted.

"I know… and trust me, I've been trying to believe the same thing, for her sake." Echo declared sadly. "I want to believe that the Sterling I came to know during our quest is still in there, and that he will see the error of his ways… but if what Crystal said is true…the Sterling I know may have never existed…"

"He would have to be quite an actor to pull that off." Barbossa mused.

"It's a funny thing." Echo gave a sad chuckle. "I want to hate him, for using me and Sunset, for using my brother, leading him to his death, and for associating himself with these Forefathers… but he is the reason Sunset and I got together, the reason we have a foal together, and that I was able to find my father. Heck, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now if it wasn't for him."

"Well, fate sure is a fickle thing, isn't it?" Barbossa murmured.

"Yeah…" Echo sighed. "You know, I still think about what could have been if I'd only been to see him sooner in his cell, before he escaped. Maybe if I had, Sterling wouldn't have returned to the Forefathers. Maybe he would still be here…"

Barbossa glanced at Echo for a moment.

"You want my opinion, Echo?" Barbossa began, as Echo turned to him. "I don't know what it is you had with Sterling or what kind of stallion Sterling truly is… but I believe that what you had with Sterling is worth believing in, worth fighting for. So there's your answer."

"You really think so?" Sterling asked, uncertainly.

"I know so." Barbossa nodded. "Don't give up on Sterling just yet. Discover the facts for yourself, and draw you own conclusions."

"...Maybe I shouldn't have even come out here..." Echo sighed.

"In that case, you should probably head back home to Equestria." Barbossa stood up.

"What? But what about Sterling?" Echo gasped.

"Look, we are going to learn more about Sterling, and I can't guarantee that you will like what we find." Barbossa declared. "If you wish to hold on to that belief that Sterling is a good pony, then you should just sit back and let us worry about finding him."

"What about you? Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Echo frowned.

"Don't you worry about me, Echo." Barbossa smiled. "My Tenebros gene active may not be yet, but I can handle myself just fine."

"The experiences I've been through suggest otherwise." Echo frowned.

"I'll be fine." Barbossa assured him. "Trust me, we'll find Sterling and see to it that he's... taken care of. You have my word."

"I suppose I can't ask for more than that." Echo smiled. "Well, off to home I go. Don't want to keep my family waiting..."

"Definitely not." Barbossa grinned.

Barbossa saw Echo off at the airfield. After the airship disappeared into the horizon, he pulled out his mirror and activated it, revealing Elite's face.

"Ah, Barbossa, how did it go?" Elite smiled.

"...Well, it could had gone better." Barbossa admitted.

"Why? Did Crystal have nothing to tell us?" Elite frowned.

"Oh, he had plenty to tell us." Barbossa cringed. "Unfortunately, none of them good…"

Barbossa quickly relayed all that Crystal had told him and Echo about Sterling and his 'past'.

"...Sheesh, I knew Sterling had some demons, but holy crap…" Elite shook his head in disappointment. "This will not go over well with the team. Most of them are really not for having him being a member of the project. And now, I'm not so sure..."

"I wouldn't be so quick to write him out just yet." Barbossa said firmly. "I feel there's more to this than we realize."

"What makes you say that?" Elite asked.

"Just call it a hunch." Barbossa shrugged. "But I don't think we should take Crystal's words at face value."

"You don't believe him?" Elite frowned.

"Let's just say that in my years as senator, I heard many rumors about Crystal Cross." Barbossa said darkly. "Most of them very disconcerting. I can't say for sure if they're true or not."

"Well, that isn't really new." Elite deadpanned. "Political figures always have rumors about themselves. Hell, I still get asked if my dad was a Diamond Dog."

"True, but that's why I had Echo come with me to meet him." Barbossa declared. "To compare what he knows to Crystal."

"And?" Elite urged.

"Echo refused to believe what Crystal said." Barbossa frowned. "And between you and me, I believe Echo to be more trustworthy."

"Well, I can't really argue with that logic… but that doesn't mean what Crystal said might not be true." Elite shook his head. "I'm going to need more than a hunch."

"That's why I'm going to be staying here in Cairode for a while." Barbossa smirked, as he pulled out a file. "I'm going to follow some leads here, and see if I can't learn any more about Sterling."

"And what about Echo?" Elite questioned.

"I sent him on his way home." Barbossa sighed. "I felt bad enough bringing him here and lying to him. I don't want him to lose any more faith in his old friend than he already has."

"Barbossa, I know it's rough, but you have to understand-"

"I know." Barbossa shook his head, "Echo and Sunset are already on the Forefathers' radar. For them to get further involved will surely lead to more attempts on their lives. I just wish we could tell Echo that we intend to save Sterling from that life."

"Let's just focus on the now." Elite declared, "Are you going to need me to send Fury your way? You know how he is when you're on your own."

"Oh no, I can handle this myself. Besides, Fury is needed with you guys." Barbossa nodded.

"...You know, since we are on the topic, there is something I have been meaning to ask you about Fury…" Elite frowned.

Meanwhile, back at RDL headquarters, down at the canteen, Black and Ballista had just returned from hours of searching the RDL field reports that had mention of Sterling, with their search bearing no fruit.

"Unbelievable. We must've searched a whole decade worth of field reports, and not one of them has anything that could help us find Sterling." Black scowled.

"Guess we were expecting a little too much from outdated intel." Ballista frowned.

At that point, Pike entered the room.

"Hey, guys." He smiled.

"Hi." Black nodded.

"Hey." Ballista added.

Pike Redfield was a former member of the Forefathers, being the de facto leader of the Black Sheep, a low-ranked division within the organization filled to the brim with serial killers and criminals. Black and the Taskforce had their run in with several of them over the years, with Pike having been called upon personally to kill Black.

However, Pike, having seen himself and his deceased son in Black, he soon surrendered himself to the Taskforce and following the Crystal Sun incident and Black's return to duty, he has become the team's only informant on the Forefathers… and on a lighter note, the resident woodcarver.

"So, what is up with the both of you?" Pike asked. "I hear that you guys are actually looking for somepony from the Forefathers."

"Well, you heard correctly." Ballista nodded. "Perhaps you heard of him back in your days. Does the name 'Sterling Cross' ring any bells?"

"Sterling?" Pike lit up in recognition. "Shoot, I haven't heard that name in years."

"So you've met him before?" Black questioned.

"Not exactly." Pike admitted, "When I was still hunting you, an old friend of mine told me about how he and his partner took a colt they broke out of juvie under their wings and were personally training him for a few months. I never actually met the colt 'till Gridlock took over and set up that ambush. That was the only time I ever actually met Sterling."

"Really? What was he like?" Black frowned.

"Just as I described, a colt." Pike sighed. "We didn't talk much past that, but all I could say was that he was pissed off about something. That's all I know."

"Ugh, that's no good." Ballista frowned. "We hadn't heard anything back from the others, so I can assume they hadn't found anything yet either. We're still no closer to finding him."

"Yeah, and here I thought I was good at laying low…" Black muttered.

"Don't flatter yourself, mate..." Ballista snorted. "I still found you in Prairieville all those years ago."

"Yeah, but only because Pike here left a bunch of agents there." Black glanced at Pike.

"And if Six had only listened to me, the Forefathers could've gotten the drop on Black." Pike sneered.

"I don't think so." Black smirked. "I'd have taken them easy."

"Sure ya would, mate." Ballista snorted.

"You know, the sad part is that this could end up being a lost cause." Black frowned. "I mean, even when they had him behind bars, Sterling wouldn't say a thing about the Forefathers. And here we are, trying to find him, so we can recruit him, or at least get info out of him that he wouldn't part with before. I don't doubt Elite, but I can't help but see a few flaws with this plan."

"I know it doesn't look good, but stranger things have happened." Ballista declared. "Like that whole thing with being possessed by King Sombra... only it turned out to not be Sombra, but your own dark side that Sombra's horn gave sentience to."

"That was a totally different thing." Black frowned. "Sterling wasn't being mind-controlled. Hell, he didn't have a crossbow to his head. He did everything for the Forefathers willingly."

"So did I, remember?" Pike pointed out.

"Yeah, but you were a killer for hire. And they came to you when..." Black cringed, not wanting to say it.

"Had my family tortured and murdered, spiralling into a deep depression that I appeased by murdering ponies?" Pike deadpanned.

"...Yeah." Black drooped. "But while you were their killer for hire, Sterling was one of their best agents, or so I understand. And he willingly broke out of prison to go back to them."

"It's still the same principle." Pike declared. "Nopony starts out bad. They're turned bad by some incident or other. I went down that dark path when I lost my family. And you went down it when you lost your brother… the point is, we both found our way back, and hopefully with help, Sterling can find his way."

"That's what me and Elite are hoping." Ballista noted. "Elite has a good feeling about Sterling, and he's hardly ever wrong. I've learned that lesson the hard way."

"Well, let's just hope that Sterling _wants_ to find his way back." Black muttered. "There's no point in redemption if no pony wants it."

"I'm not saying it'll be easy." Pike shrugged. "But to be fair, it's not like Sterling is some insane jackass. I mean, look at Solomon Thunder." He gave a small scowl. "I only knew that guy as long as Sterling, and I could tell he was a few tools short of a bench. In comparison, Sterling could be quite reasonable."

"Well, let's just hope that Sterling isn't up to anything bad." Black frowned. "Who knows what twisted thoughts could going through his head right now..."

Meanwhile, back in Dodge Junction...

Sterling had been feeling depressed since the incident with Marshall. He tried to hide it, but he had a sneaking suspicions that the family had picked up on it, particularly Big Red and Globe. They kept trying to pull him into activities such as playing catch and several board games. Each time, Sterling politely but firmly refused, but they simply kept asking, undeterred.

One afternoon, Sterling returned to the homestead from walking around the orchard, and found the family gathered around a book. He tried to sneak past them and go into the kitchen, but Big Red spotted him.

"Hey, Sterling." He smiled

'Buck.' Sterling thought. He smiled awkwardly. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"We're just looking through the family photo album." Cherry declared. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, Sterling." Globe added. "Come on over!"

 _'Ugh, kid...'_ Sterling thought. _'Why do you have to look at me like that? Now I gotta...'_

"Sure, why not?" Sterling reluctantly joined them.

"Oh, there's our wedding, Red." Cherry smiled. pointing to a photo of herself and Big Red in a gown and suit. "What a wonderful day..."

"Ya never looked more beautiful, darlin'." Big Red wrapped a hoof around her.

"There's the day we were officially adopted." Huckleberry pointed to a picture of the boys with Big Red and Cherry, Big Red holding an official certificate of adoption.

"And there's Globe's birthday party." Eclipse pointed to a picture of the family celebrating, Globe half-way through a slice of cake. "You were really packing away the cake, huh, Globe?"

"Could you blame me?" Globe chuckled. "It was soooo good!"

Despite his initial reluctance, Sterling came to enjoy their reminiscing. It was an activity his real family had never indulged.

 _'So many happy memories.'_ He thought. _'Not like my childhood...'_

They looked at a photo of either Eclipse with Globe. Seeing them together stirred something in Sterling.

"You're the best, big bro." A voice said in Sterling's head.

 _'If only...'_ Sterling thought.

As Big Red turned a page, Sterling was greeted with a morbidly familiar sight: A red-coated stallion with a black mane.

 _'What the...? Is that…? No… no, it couldn't be...'_ He frowned. "Uh... who's this?"

"Oh, that's jest... an old friend, from a long time ago." Big Red frowned. "His name was Black Knight Paladin."

Immediately, the name set off many alarms in Sterling's head.

 _'What?!'_ Sterling screamed inside his head. As he spoke, he struggled to rein in his shock. "Oh, you were... close?"

"When we wuz kids." Big Red admitted.

"We all were." Cherry nodded.

"You knew him too?" Sterling gaped.

"Oh, yes." Cherry nodded. "Black, his brother White, Red, Marshall and myself were all very close when we young. Ah, whatever happened to those times?"

"Ah really shoulda taken that picture out." Big Red sighed. "But Ah jest don't have the heart ta..."

Sterling was practically frozen in shock.

"You okay, Sterling?" Globe frowned. "You look a little... weird."

"Like that's new." Eclipse sneered.

"I... think I need some air." Sterling said awkwardly.

"But you've just come back into the house." Huckleberry frowned.

"I can go out again if I want to, can't I?" Sterling shot back nervously. "I'm not a prisoner, after all!"

Sterling rushed out the front door.

"What just happened?" Globe frowned.

"I can't say." Cherry shrugged.

"Sumthin' musta shook him up good." Big Red mused.

Outside, Sterling rushed out into the orchard, breathing heavily. He leaned against a tree, trying to get a grip on himself.

 _'I don't believe this...'_ He thought, his mind racing. _'Out of all the buckin' ponies to run into in a desert, you get picked up by the two childhood friends of him… Black Knight.'_ He felt his body tremble. _'Now there's another batch of memories I didn't want to relive...'_

 _Many years ago..._

Sterling was in the infirmary of the Infinity, being treated for a hoof injury he had sustained on his last mission; a brutal battle against Russiaddlen mercenaries. He had suffered it in a most embarrassing way: He had tripped over the crossbow of an enemy combatant that he himself had disarmed, having forgotten where he had thrown it aside. When he made to leave, he ended up slipping on it. So there he was, having a sprained and bruised hoof tended to.

As he glanced around the infirmary, he saw a stallion lying in bed in a full body cast, the distinct smell of burning flesh emanating from him. And he wasn't sure, but he could had sworn that he heard something along the lines of "Nap-pole-lean", coming from under the wraps.

 _'Yikes.'_ Sterling cringed. _'Don't even wanna know what happened to that guy...'_

"So you took a hammer to the hoof, huh?" The physician attending him asked.

"Yup." Sterling nodded, sticking to his lie. "Hurt like crazy."

"Well, it should heal up soon enough." The physician declared. "Just don't push it."

"Yeah, sure." Sterling nodded. "No offense, but I've had worse injuries."

"And I've seen what happens to even minor injuries if you overwork them." The physician frowned. "Wait here. I need more bandages."

The physician left the room.

"You tell 'em, kid."

A stallion was sitting on a bed nearby, a bandage on his face. He was a unicorn with a electric yellow coat, spiky white hair, and piercing orange eyes, one of which was covered.

"These quacks are always trying to tell us how to deal with our injuries." The stallion snorted. "Making mountains out of molehills, am I right?"

"Oh, yeah." Sterling nodded. "So... don't think I've seen you round before."

"I'm new here." The stallion smirked, "Just been recruited recently. The name's Solomon Thunder."

"Sterling Cross." Sterling nodded, "So, what are you in for?"

"Oh, let's just say I got reckless and I ended up getting something for my troubles." Solomon scoffed, "You?"

"Hammer to the hoof." Sterling repeated, continuing his lie.

"Ah, that must've hurt." Solomon nodded. "So, how long have you been here?"

"A few months." Sterling declared.

"And how were you brought here?" Solomon asked.

"One of the Ouroboros broke me out of juvie." Sterling shrugged. "You may know him, he's the one in the wheelchair?"

"Sorry, I had only arrived here a few days ago." Solomon explained. "The only important guy I've seen so far is 'Father'. Why do we call him that?"

"Trust me, I am still wondering about that myself." Sterling shook his head. "But he's the boss."

"Clearly." Solomon smirked. "I hear he's got this whole crusade thing going for him… 'to bring order to Equestria'. What's the deal with that?"

"I don't know, to be honest." Sterling admitted' "But everypony's been telling me that he just wants to make the world a better place."

"Is that a fact?" Solomon raised a brow (the one that wasn't covered). "And you believe that?"

"Well, yeah." Sterling nodded, not bothering to bring up the doubts he been having lately. "I mean, look at this place. Father has to mean business if so many ponies are here."

"Oh, he means business, alright." Solomon agreed. "He's got enough followers to make a small army out of..."

"Well, y'know, we have to make Father's vision a reality." Sterling smiled.

"It's a good vision, I'll admit." Solomon nodded. "But if you ask me, Father could do with expanding it a little."

"How d'ya mean?" Sterling narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, bringing order to Equestria is all well and good." Solomon nodded. "But if we're going to bring order, we'd have to take care of ponies that stand in the way of that, right?"

"...Right…" Sterling frowned.

"Well, I can tell you right now that most of the world's problems lies within the upper echelons."

Sterling stared at him in confusion.

"The rich, Sterling. The rich." Solomon rolled his eye.

"The rich? What do rich ponies have to do with our mission?" Sterling snorted.

"Well, think about it." Solomon growled. " Those lousy snobs act like they're better than everypony else. That having a lot of cash means they can get away with everything, woe betide anypony that tries to say otherwise. To them, everypony that doesn't share their wealth or background is beneath them."

"Okay, you've got a point there." Sterling scowled, remembering his mother's own belief that their family had to stand above other ponies. "I've known a couple of ponies like that in my time..."

"So you see what I'm getting at." Solomon smirked. "All those so-called 'upper-class' ponies do is spit on those who don't have as much money as they do. They're nothing but a bunch of elitist slimeballs who lord it over everything. The world would be a lot better off without them."

"Things would be easier." Sterling mused. "And most of those rich folks are totally weak, so Father probably wouldn't complain about taking them down."

"'Weak' is the nicest way to describe them." Solomon snarled. "They're arrogant, tyrannical, treatin' everypony beneath them like garbage. They've all gotta pay."

Sterling was a tad perplexed by Solomon's choice of words, but they resonated with his childhood misery.

"They definitely need to be taken down a peg... or ten." Sterling agreed.

"I like the way you think, kid." Solomon smiled. "It's not often a stallion your age sees things so clearly. I have feeling you and me will get along just fine..."

"Thanks." Sterling smiled.

The physician returned to the room.

"Here we go." He held up some more bandages. "Just have to finish up..."

The physician completed his work.

"Okay, you're good to go." The physician announced. "Your hoof should be healed up in no time. As long as you go easy on it."

"Yeah, sure, doc." Sterling nodded.

"See ya around, kid." Solomon grinned.

"Not if I see you first." Sterling joked as he left the infirmary.

Over the following weeks, Sterling continued with his training, grudgingly going easy on his wounded hoof as the physician suggested. As he trained, he heard two other agents talking.

"Faust, that Black Knight Paladin has been a real pain in our flanks lately." The first guard spat. "Taking out Stable was just the beginning. He's been wrecking our operations left, right and center."

"Yeah, the Ouroboros has been busting the Black Sheep's chops non-stop." The second agent scowled, "Those idiots have been trying to kill Black for years, and they keep failing!"

"Black Sheep?" Sterling frowned.

"I hear that there's a problem with their leader." The first agent declared. "That Pike Redfield was losing his touch."

"Pike?" Sterling whispered.

"Well, I've heard that Black really is that good." The second agent frowned. "Think about it: If the Black Sheep can't stop him, who can?"

"I just hope I'm never called in to take Black on." The first agent cringed. "I wouldn't stand a chance."

Sterling had heard enough to pique his interest

 _'Black Knight… not only is he the reason Dysley is gone… now he's causing more trouble.'_ Sterling mused. _'Who is this guy and why are the Ouroborus so keen on taking him out? Maybe I should ask Loveless about this...'_

After finishing his training, Sterling made a beeline for Loveless's workshop, which was situated in the middle levels of the Coils. It was a wide, sprawling room, filled with tools, work benches, and partially-completed devices. Not only Loveless was there, but so was Jetstream.

"Ah, Sterling." Loveless smiled. "Good to see you."

"What brings you here?" Jetstream frowned. "We aren't supposed to be training till later."

"Well, there was something I have been to ask you guys." Sterling declared. "You see, I was working out when I heard that there's somepony messing with us… Black Knight Paladin."

"So you heard about his latest hits." Jetstream grunted. "It's already bad enough that he broke Dysley beyond repair, but he has been getting worse by the month."

"But who is he?" Sterling frowned. "Why is he fighting us?"

"I can answer that one for you." Loveless declared. "You remember that mission we sent you on to get those agents from the RDL outpost?"

"Yeah…" Sterling growled, still sore about what had occurred there.

"Black Knight is a member of the RDL, or rather, a secret cell within the organization, known as Taskforce Omega." Loveless explained. The Taskforce was formed with the intent of combating those they perceive as a threat to Equestria… namely, us. We've been having several run-ins with them over the years, and when Black came along, things got worse."

"That's putting it lightly." Jetstream scowled. "Black Knight is easily one of the most dangerous foes the Forefathers ever had. Thanks to him, many of our operations were destroyed, including one of our bigger projects. Many ponies have tried to take him down… and none have succeeded."

"Sounds like bad news..." Sterling declared. "Maybe I could take a whack at him, huh?"

"Out of the question." Loveless shook his head.

"But maybe I could-" Sterling tried to protest.

"Look kid, just forget you ever heard that name." Jetstream said firmly. "Trust me. This guy is way out of your league."

"Says who?" Sterling snorted.

"Says the string of dead and captured agents who already failed to stop him." Loveless declared. "You're not ready for a foe of that magnitude yet."

"And Black is not your average opponent." Jetstream scowled. "He's a demon. You know what Dysley did to him? He got him thrown off the side of a cliff. And you know what? He still survived. If gravity couldn't kill the desgraçado, then you won't last a second against a him."

"Then why hadn't you or any of the other Ouroboros take a shot at him?" Sterling glared, peeved at the implied insult.

"Believe me, a lot of us want to see that guy dead." Jetstream snarled. "For what he did to Dysley, and for all our fallen comrades… Gridlock just wants payback for his stupid little project."

"Gridlock? You mean that big guy that was at my initiation ceremony?" Sterling asked.

"Oh yes. Gridlock, to say the least, is still very sore about what Black has done to him personally." Loveless cringed. "If he had it his way, he would have all of Infinity on a country-wide ponyhunt, burning all of Equestria, just to find him."

"What's stopping him?" Sterling asked, confused.

"Put simply, years before Black became the issue we have today, his assassination was delegated to another member within the organization. An old friend of ours actually." Loveless explained. "For years, he and his colleagues have been trying to put an end to Black's interferences, and despite their constant failures, he refused to give up. Father even ordered that we not interfere with him, unless deemed necessary."

"Well, I hope it becomes necessary soon, for his sake." Jetstream grumbled, his eyes showing concern, "That son of a _puta_ is going to get himself killed at this rate."

"Well, maybe I could help them-" Sterling started.

"Oh, hell no." Jetstream snapped, "We don't want you to get involved in that mess. Especially with those colleagues of our friend. They're bad news."

"So, what? There's a guy out there who is out killing and capturing our guys, and I can't do a thing to stop him?" Sterling asked, a bit peeved.

"Look, I know you're frustrated, Sterling." Loveless frowned sympathetically. "But believe us, it's for your own good. You're just not ready yet."

"And when will I be?" Sterling asked.

"Later on." Jetstream declared firmly. "Just keep up your training, kid, and perhaps you might be ready to take on the big boys… eventually."

"But…" Sterling began to protest, but seeing the firmness in their gazes, he knew there was no budging them. "...Alright. I'll just get back to my training."

"Good fellow." Loveless smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

"You know me, I aim to please." Sterling nodded. His smile faded the instant he left the workshop.

Sterling returned to his training, working out harder than ever. One afternoon, Solomon entered the gym. His bandage had vanished, with a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar in its place.

"Hey, kid." Solomon smiled. "Long time, no see."

"Nice to see you again." Sterling nodded. "That's some scar you got there."

"Thank you." Solomon smirked. "I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out."

"I'm not surprised." Sterling chuckled. "I'd love a cool scar like that..."

"You don't mind if I do a little work myself?" Solomon asked.

"Go right ahead." Sterling urged.

"With pleasure." Solomon marched over to a training dummy. He then placed his hooves firmly on the floor. As Sterling watched, bolts of electricity flowed out of them, incinerating the dummy.

"Whoa!" Sterling gaped. "That... that was... whoa! How did you-"

"Oh, that's just a little gimmick of mine." Solomon chuckled darkly, his horn crackling with electricity as he approached another dummy. "Not to say that I can't handle the basics as well…"

Sterling gasped as Solomon pounced the dummy and began beating the poor object into the ground. He could see dust and electricity flying as Solomon's hooves smashed the dummy, to the point where Sterling was relieved that he wasn't beating up an actual pony.

By the time Solomon was done, the dummy was nothing more than dust.

"Wow… that is something else." Sterling gaped.

"I know my way around a fight." Solomon shrugged. "I could give you a few pointers. Maybe even some special training."

"I dunno..." Sterling mused. "I mean, I appreciate the offer, but I already getting personally trained by two Ouroboros, and their training served me well so far."

"Well, yeah." Solomon nodded. "But from what I've seed, that's run-of-the-mill stuff. The stuff every agent learns. From what I've heard, you're better than that."

"I am?" Sterling asked.

"Oh, yeah." Solomon nodded. "I took the time to ask around, and the others had a bit to say about you. How you seem to be quite a formidable agent yourself. With such strength and raw talent... you actually remind me of this other pony I used to know. All he needed was a nudge in the right direction, and he achieved great things. And you can do the same. If you ask me, you're ready for some more advanced stuff."

"My own teachers don't seem to agree." Sterling shrugged. "I mean, there's this big problem the organization is having, and they won't let me help, because they don't think I'm ready."

"Well, isn't that frustrating?" Solomon asked. "To have such potential, but not being allowed to show it off because some ponies say you're not good enough?"

"Well, yeah, a little bit." Sterling admitted. "But they know what they're doing. I trust them with that."

"Suit yourself, kid." Solomon snorted. "But let me know if you change your mind. Because this offer won't last forever."

"Okay, I take that in mind." Sterling nodded, as he returned to his training.

Sterling struck the dummy as hard as he could, but noted that it was still in one piece.

 _'Look at me.'_ He thought. _'Compared to Solomon, I'm a total wimp. Maybe I should take him up on his offer...'_

Unable to focus on training any more, Sterling left the room.

 _'Maybe he's right.'_ he thought, as he walked down the corridors. _'I've been here for so long, yet I don't feel like I'm any better than I was when I first got here. I mean, for Faust's sake, I tripped on a bucking crossbow! A pony like Solomon would never do something like that. Maybe giving Solomon's training a shot might not be…'_

Sterling shook his head.

 _'No, I can't do that to Loveless and Jetstream.'_ Sterling grimaced, _'Not after what they've done for me. I mean, they never steered me wrong before, and besides, maybe I just need to give it a little bit longer…'_

As Sterling passed Loveless's workshop, he heard the voices of his mentors.

"Loveless, we need to talk." Jetstream declared.

 _'Talk?'_ Sterling frowned. _'About what?'_

Overcome with curiosity, Sterling sneeked into the workshop. Loveless was looking at some blueprints, Jetstream standing before him.

"Can it wait? I'm busy trying to figure out how to fix the carriage those two yahoos wrecked in Las Pegasus."

"No, it can't." Jetstream said firmly, "I need to ask you something about Sterling?"

"What…" Sterling frowned.

"What about him?" Loveless asked.

"Nothing important… just his dog, Buddy." Jetstream shrugged.

Sterling stifled a gasp, as Loveless then proceeded to answer.

"What, you mean Ward?"

Sterling's eyes darted to Loveless, stupefied. At the same time, Loveless realized what he'd just said.

"Ah, crap." Loveless cursed.

"So it is true." Jetstream growled. "That dog Sterling adopted and has been keeping in his room is the dog that we had him kill!"

"Now, Jetty, I can explain…" Loveless turned to face him.

"I don't believe you!" Jetstream yelled, "You told me the dog was dead all those months ago! You lied to me!"

"I know I did." Loveless admitted, "But I had my reasons-"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't had figured it out?" Jetstream spat. "Granted, it took me a lot longer than I would had liked, but I found out nonetheless!"

"Okay, so you know." Loveless growled, "What is the issue?"

"The issue is that you're coddling Sterling!" Jetstream accused.

"Coddling?" Sterling whispered.

"What?!" Loveless sputtered. "How am I coddling him?!"

"Don't you find it weird that Sterling hadn't been making much progress in his training lately?" Jetstream snarled. "I was trying to make heads and tails about it, when I noticed Sterling's dog being taken for a walk. Then it all clicked! Sterling never killed the dog. That was a vital part of his training, and because of you, he never accomplished it!"

"How would killing Buddy make any difference?!" Loveless growled.

"You made Sterling weak!" Jetstream snapped. "You made him complacent! By letting Buddy live, you spared Sterling from the harsh realities of life. That sometimes, you have to sever attachments, before they weaken you!"

"You know what, Jetstream?" Loveless glared. "I stood by while you put Sterling through the grinder! Did I say anything when we left him in the woods for three months? Did I say anything when I watched you beat the crap out of him time after time? No! I trusted your methods to an extent, but having him kill his dog was where I drawed the line!"

"Like I said before, you're coddling him!" Jetstream sneered.

"I was helping him!" Loveless defended, "Dammit, Jetstream, the boy already had a rough enough time as it is. So I let him keep the dog, big whoop! The boy needed ponies who care about his well-being!"

"Don't go all 'friendship is magic' on me!" Jetstream snapped. "By interfering with my training with him, you're keeping him from attaining his true potential!"

"His 'true potential'?" Loveless snarled. "More like you just want him to be a heartless killing machine!"

"Better that than some bleeding-heart wimp!" Jetstream spat. "Father wants us to change the world, remember? That takes guts, and the strength to do what needs to be done! And Sterling won't have either at this rate!"

"That's your opinion." Loveless retorted. "But I'd prefer Sterling not have the kind of 'strength' you're thinking of."

"Well, it looks like you'll have your wish granted!" Jetstream shot back. "Because your coddling has ruined the kid!"

"Don't be so sure." Loveless growled. "You might just make an attack dog out of him yet!"

Unwilling to listen to any more, Sterling walked away. As he walked down the corridors, his mind bubbled with resentment for his mentors.

 _'So much for never steering me wrong.'_ Sterling thought bitterly. _'One wants to hold me back, the other wants me to be some mindless psycho. The way things are going, I might never be strong enough with those two as my teachers...'_

A few days later, Sterling was back in the gym, working out. But he had great difficulty concentrating, as his mind kept wandering back to what he heard from his mentors.

 _'Loveless thinks I need to be coddled, Jetstream wants me to be a thug...'_ He thought. _'I'm starting to wonder if there's even a point to all this anymore...'_

"Hey, Sterling. Working hard or hardly working?" Solomon smirked, as he walked in.

"Oh, hey, Solomon." Sterling shook his head of his doubts, "What's up?"

"Well, I just heard some very interesting news today." Solomon mused. "You know this Black Knight pony, right?'

"Uh, yeah, the guy who has been mucking up a lot of our operations, what about it?" Sterling frowned.

"As it turns out, Gridlock, one of the Ouroboros, has finally gone and taken over the Black Sheeps, and he is planning on taking down Black once and for all." Solomon declared, "And you and I are going to be part of it."

"We are?" Sterling's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah." Solomon nodded. "As much I'm fine with being a cog in the machine, I would much prefer to be of a much higher rank. And if you and I are there when Black goes down, we'll be hailed as heroes. We'll shoot right up the ladder, right into the Coils. What do you say? You in?"

"I... I don't know." Sterling admitted, "I mean, you heard about Black, right? He's pretty tough… and he practically murdered one of the Ouroboros…"

"What? Are you scared?" Solomon scoffed.

"No!" Sterling shot back.

"Of course you are." Solomon sneered. "Why else would you turn down my offer the other day?"

"Look, they say Black is too dangerous!" Sterling glared, "Jetstream and Loveless told me I wasn't ready for somepony like him!"

"Really?" Solomon huffed, "What are you, a child who needs mommy and daddy to hold his hooves?"

"That's not funny!" Sterling snarled.

"I'm just calling it as I see it!" Solomon crossed his hooves. "Here you are, a young stallion in his prime, being presented with the chance to prove to the Forefathers that he is strong, and should be respected, and instead of seizing it, you're wussing out, like a Faust damn pansy!"

"I'm just not ready!" Sterling growled in frustration.

"Then when will you be?" Solomon challenged. "You've been here longer than me, yet somehow, you just reek of weakness! You're nothing but a joke!"

"I'm not a joke." Sterling seethed.

"You will be, as long as you keep doing what those two tell you." Solomon sneered. "They're holding you back, kid."

"You... you don't know what you're talking about." Sterling frowned.

"Oh, don't I?" Solomon sneered. "Look, you're welcome to live the rest of your life in mediocrity, but Gridlock has this workout going down in the upper gyms later, and I'm going to offer him my help. With or without you. Your choice."

Sterling stormed off. As he wandered down the corridors, his mind raced faster than hs hooves.

 _'He can't be right, can he?'_ He thought. _'Are Loveless and Jetstream really just holding me back? No, no. Maybe I should try asking them again. Make my position clearer...'_

Sterling returned to the workshop. Loveless was adjusting a carriage engine.

"Hey, Loveless." He smiled weaky.

"Sterling, how are things?" Loveless asked.

"Not too bad." Sterling shrugged. "Training's going well."

"Good to hear." Loveless smiled.

"So... I hear Gridlock's putting together a mission to take down Black Knight." Sterling declared. "Guess the big guy had enough, huh?"

"More like Gridlock got tired of waiting." Loveless growled. "Day in, day out, he would constantly badger me, asking 'why isn't Black dead yet?'"

"Well, Gridlock might be able to do it." Sterling murmured.

"Doubtful." Loveless scoffed. "Gridlock and those thugs are unthinking animals, attacking without considering the consequences. Mark my words, this will all end in tears… or worse, blood. And my old friend is caught up in the middle of it… I really fear for his safety."

"You really care about that guy, don't you?" Sterling frowned.

"Let me put it this way… there are very few ponies I ever truly worry about losing in this organization." Loveless revealed, "He and Jetstream are some of those few ponies."

"I see…" Sterling frowned, feeling his courage to ask Loveless about going on this mission dwindling. "Have you tried telling him to back out?"

"Alas, no." Loveless shook his head. "He's a prideful stallion. He would rather die than just give up."

"...Well, if he's not going to back out…" Sterling began, swallowing all the doubts he had. "Perhaps there's a way to assure he makes it out okay."

"Not likely." Loveless scowled. "I know all the ponies that are going, and I do not care one bit for any of them."

"Maybe perhaps there's another pony…" Sterling hinted.

Slowly, Loveless turned to face Sterling.

"What are you getting at, boy?" Loveless frowned in suspicion.

"Well, Solomon came to me earlier-" Sterling explained.

"Solomon? You mean the lightning bender we recruited recently?" Loveless crossed his hooves. "What did he come to you for?"

"Um… well…" Sterling rubbed his front hooves. "You see, Solomon told me about the whole ambush they're planning for Black, and well, he is planning on joining the ambush with them. And he wanted me to join-"

"Absolutely not!" Loveless snarled.

"Now hear me out, Loveless-" Sterling tried to reason.

"I cannot believe we're having this conversation again!" Loveless scowled. "You're not going to get involved in this asinine quest for vengeance! Especially with Gridlock and the Black Sheep!"

"But you just said that your friend-" Sterling started.

"I'm not going to have you throw your life away, just so you could go and be some sort of hero." Loveless declared firmly.

"I'm not going to throw my life away!" Sterling shot back. "I can handle whatever Black Knight has! I know it!"

"No, you can't." Loveless retorted. "You're not strong enough!"

"And I probably never will be, right?" Sterling glared.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Loveless frowned.

"I overheard you two arguing the other day!" Sterling growled. "Jetstream said that I'm going nowhere in my training, and that it's because of you letting me keep Ward that I'll never be good enough."

"First off, eavesdropping, Sterling? For shame!" Loveless scowled. "Secondly, Jetstream was just mad that I broke one of his rules! The dog has nothing to do with your training!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Sterling asked.

"We don't know that! Look, someponies takes longer than others to grow!" Loveless grunted in frustration.

"Is that it? Or is it that your training method is not working!" Sterling growled.

"I beg your pardon?!" Loveless spat. "I'll have you know, our training methods had forged many a great agent!"

"Really, like who?" Sterling challenged.

"Well, I..." Loveless stuttered, unable to provide a name.

"You see? Maybe it's not me or the training." Sterling said coldly, "Maybe you and Jetstream are just lousy teachers."

"Wha...how… how can you say that, you miserable little…" Loveless sputtered. "The only reason you're not dead by now is because of our training!"

"Yeah, but how long will that last?" Sterling glared. "You told me when we first met that if I came with you, nopony would ever mess with me again!"

"That is true, I did say that." Loveless admitted.

"Well, from what I've seen, I've been messed around with! If it's not getting the crap kicked out of me by Jetstream, it's you filling my head with empty promises!" Sterling roared.

"And you think Solomon's promises are tangible?" Loveless frowed. "Mark my words, that stallion is up to no good. You trust him, and you will regret it!"

"The only one I've regretted trusting is you." Sterling said coldly.

Loveless wheeled back a bit, his expression showing hurt… only for it to turn into a cold glare.

"You know what? Fine!" Loveless spat, "Let Black tear you apart! See if I care!"

"I will!" Sterling snarled, as he marched out, "Except I will be coming back! Bigger and better than ever!"

Loveless huffed as he returned to his work desk… then grabbed a nearby wrench.

"RAAARGH!" Loveless roared as he chucked the wrench as hard as he could.

"Whoa!" Jetstream sidestepped the throw, having emerged from the storage closet, having heard everything, "Geez, I haven't seen you this mad since I spilled that bottle of soda over your wheels."

"Jetstream, I'm not in the mood!" Loveless growled.

"Relax, Loveless." Jetstream soothed. "I heard the whole thing. The kid's pretty steamed, huh?"

"I don't know where I went wrong!" Loveless snapped. "I thought he was different! I thought he would not be like all the others in this damn organization! But once again, I was wrong!"

"Come on, Loveless, you don't think that." Jetstream urged.

"Don't I?" Loveless scowled. "Just look at the evidence! He's willing to throw his life away, just to for some fleeting glory!"

"It's gonna be okay-" Jetstream tried to assure him.

"What do you care, Jetstream?!" Loveless glared. "Last I checked, you said Sterling was never going to reach his true potential! That's what started this whole mess!"

"I care because you care!" Jetstream said firmly. "I'll admit, I didn't like you interfering with my training, but I understand why you did it."

"Oh, and why is that?" Loveless grumbled.

"Come on, you're the smarter one out of both of us, you of all ponies should know the answer." Jetstream rolled his eyes.

Loveless paused for a moment… only for his anger to turn into sadness.

"...Oh, Jetstream." Loveless groaned, placing a hoof on his face. "What have I done? Sterling… he's going on that ambush… I have to-"

"No, Loveless." Jetstream urged. "This is something he has to learn for himself."

"But he'll die!" Loveless protested.

"Look, at this point, it's sink or swim." Jetstream declared firmly. "If Sterling dies, then that's the end of it. If not, then it isn't."

"I just hope it'll be the latter..." Loveless sighed.

Sterling angrily marched back to the gym, where Solomon was still working out.

"Hey, Solomon!" He yelled. "I'm in."

"Well, well, what changed your mind?" Solomon smirked.

"Does it matter?" Sterling growled. "I don't need permission to go on a mission, and I don't need those two to become a stronger stallion!"

"So does that mean you will be taking me up on my special training?" Solomon smiled.

"Maybe." Sterling huffed, "Right now, I am itching to take Black down once and for all!"

"Now you're speaking my language." Solomon chuckled, "Come with me."

Solomon and Sterling made their way up to the upper levels' training grounds, whereas Solomon predicted, Gridlock was doing his morning exercises, namely push-ups.

"8,997, 8,998, 8,999, 9,000, 9,001…" Gridlock counted, between pushups, with one of his front hooves behind his back.

"Grenade Gridlock?" Solomon asked.

Gridlock paused, glancing up and then scowling as he saw the two stallions.

"Hey, what are you two maggots doing up here? This is for the higher ranked agents only!" Gridlock growled.

"We came because we heard about your plan to kill Black Knight." Solomon smirked, "And we want in on it."

"A pair of rookies like you?" Gridlock scoffed. "Yeah, right. What I need is power, and it doesn't look like either of you can measure up."

Solomon smirked, then unleashed a bolt of lightning that fried a nearby dummy.

"Is that enough power for you?" Solomon sneered.

"Hmm, okay, maybe you're not as much a newbie as I thought." Gridlock admitted, as he then glanced at Sterling. "What about you, kid? I don't think Loveless and Jetstream would like their little 'student' to go on this 'suicide mission', as they call it."

"I don't need their permission!" Sterling said, incensed. "I'm here because I want to make Black pay for what he did to this organization, and what he did to Dysley."

"Ah, so you're out to avenge our fallen comrades, huh?" Gridlock sneered, "I could care less about Dysley, but you seem to be pretty sure of yourself."

"Trust me, Gridlock, you're going to need all the help you can get." Solomon retorted. "I mean, these Black Sheep couldn't kill Black before. You really think they can kill him now?"

"...That is a valid point." Gridlock surmised. "But can you two handle yourself in a fight?"

"Please, I live for the fight." Solomon sneered. "And Sterling here has survived several missions already. With our help, Black's death will be ensured."

"But what's in it for you two?" Gridlock frowned. "I doubt you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

"Quite a smart one, aren't you, Gridlock?" Solomon smiled. "But yes, in return for our services, we simply want you to put in a good word for us. Get us promoted to the higher ranks."

"Ah, a ladder climber, I see." Gridlock chuckled, "Both of you want a taste of the good life, huh?"

"Well…" Sterling began.

"Yes." Solomon cut him off. "Trust me, you would do good to have a pony like me in your corner."

"One thing for sure, I like your tenacity." Gridlock grinned. "If things go well with this ambush, I will see to it that you two be amply rewarded."

"That's what I like to hear." Solomon smirked.

"Then let's get moving." Gridlock declared. "The meeting's about to start."

"Come on, kid." Solomon urged.

Sterling and Solomon followed Gridlock to the darker parts of Infinity, where the Black Sheep hung out. As they made their way into the darkness, Sterling's doubts started flaring up.

 _'Why do I get the feeling I may have just made a big mistake?'_ He fretted. _'No. Come on, Sterling. You made the right call. You know it...'_

It wasn't before long that they arrived at a dimly-lit meeting room. In the room already was a bunch of ponies sitting around a table: a white unicorn with a red mane, a short and stout brown Earth Pony that looked like a cowboy out of a cartoon, a well-suited teal Earth Pony, a pony wearing a hooded black jacket with a equally black mask. Leaning against a wall was another pony, one with a pale gray coat, white scraggly mane, tinged yellow glasses, and a look that screamed 'psycho'.

"Who are these two?" The suited stallion asked.

"Some altruistic agents who've offered their services." Gridlock announced. "So play nice, DeRose."

"It's not me who you should be telling." DeRose turned to the cowboy. "Right, Sam?"

"Ah always play nice!" Sam Revolver growled. "Jest ask Talbolt!"

"Yeah, right." The white Unicorn snorted.

"Nice to meet ya, sunshine." Solomon told the masked pony.

"The name's 'Reaper'." The pony hissed.

"Ooh, scary." Solomon sneered.

"I am." Reaper snarled. "So don't cross me."

"You got me shaking in my horseshoes." Solomon taunted.

"And who's this?" The gray pony asked, gazing at Sterling.

"Sterling Cross." Sterling answered.

"Nice ta meet ya, kid." The pony smirked. "Name's Scalphunter. Always good to have some fresh blood around. Fresh, young, flowing blood..."

"Uhh... thanks." Sterling cringed, slowly backing away.

"Now, we just need Pike to show up, and we can get the show on the road." Talbolt declared.

"Pike?" Sterling asked.

"Pike Redfield." Gridlock smirked. "Former leader of this merry band... until I stepped in. But he'll still have his uses... Ah, here he comes now."

From out of the shadows, a stallion with a dirty beige coat, curly brown mane (with a bald spot), and a pair of small glasses emerged. This stallion was different from the others. His expression… it seemed… normal. Somehow, Sterling felt that this stallion was the stallion Loveless was talking about. He seemed to fit the part.

 _'So this is the guy, huh?'_ Sterling thought. _'The guy Loveless and Jetstream think so highly of? I look forward to seeing just how tough he is...'_

After introductions, Gridlock told them of his plan. It was a rather simple one: they would send in an anonymous tip that the Forefathers were hanging around an abandoned military bunker. Black, according to Gridlock, would come alone. And when the time was right, they would jump him, and as Gridlock put it, "kick the ever-living crap out of him".

Renting an airship from one of Infinity's hangars, the group made their way to the empty military bunker.

Sterling sat next to the window, glancing at the nightly sky, when he heard somepony take a seat next to him.

"Hey, kid." Pike joined him.

"Hey." Sterling nodded.

"You holding up okay?" Pike asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sterling frowned.

"No reason." Pike shrugged. "It's just... pretty big mission for such a young agent. I'm guessing Loveless didn't exactly give his blessings for you to go on this mission?"

"I don't need his blessings." Sterling scowled. "What I need is to become a stronger stallion. And part of that involves not letting myself be pushed around any more."

"You got some rage boilin' ya, don't ya, Sterling?" Pike mused. "That doesn't make you strong. Neither does holding on to the past."

"Look, Pike, you don't know how bad I had it when I was a kid." Sterling growled, "Maybe if you did, you'd understand."

"Really?" Pike scoffed, "...My whole family was murdered."

"...What?" Sterling frowned.

"That's right. I lost my wife, my son, and my daughter, all in the course of one night." Pike glared. "I may not know what happened, but believe me, I can surmise the crap you went through. And I know that you being a jackass to the only guy who gives two craps what happens to you is pretty stupid."

"Oh... sorry." Sterling cringed, suddenly remorseful. "I didn't mean to-"

"Let's just forget it." Pike sighed. "I don't like to live in the past..."

"Lucky you." Sterling sighed. "Not all of us have a choice."

"Don't be so sure about that, kid." Pike smiled supportively. "It's better to look forward than back, y'know?"

 _'That sounds like something Loveless would say.'_ Sterling smiled. _'Guess Pike was a good student...'_

As they stepped into the bunker, Gridlock spoke up.

"Okay, you all know the plan. We all wait in the shadows for Black to come in, and when the time is right…"

"We kick his ass?" Sam asked.

"Bingo." Gridlock smirked. The smirk soon faded, as he saw Pike heading for the stairs. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Being smart." Pike grunted. "I will be waiting for Black on the rooftop. Who knows, maybe I might be able to beat him once he gets through all of you."

"Oh, then you will be waiting a long time, because he's gonna die tonight!" Gridlock sneered, as he turned to the other Black Sheeps. "Take your places, everypony! He will be here any minute!"

As everypony took their hiding positions, Solomon took Sterling aside and left them up to the upper walkways.

"This is where we'll lay our trap." Solomon smirked. "You and me will be up here."

"Us? Why?" Sterling asked.

"Black will be expecting the others, but not us." Solomon declared. "A sneak attack will boost our chances."

"Yeah." Sterling smirked. "He won't stand a chance."

"That's the spirit, kid." Solomon grinned. "Ouroboros, here we come…"

It wasn't long before their target arrived. Sterling felt a little daunted as he saw the stallion for the first time. He was pretty big, about the same size as Gridlock, clad in some sort of armor. The only part of him that wasn't covered was his snout.

"...So that's Black Knight." Sterling murmured. "...He's a bit bigger than I thought."

"SHHH!" Solomon shushed harshly.

The doors leading into the storage room slammed shut, as Gridlock and the other Black Sheep greeted Black Knight. Black returned the greeting with detached arrogance.

 _'Gotta give him credit.'_ Sterling admitted. _'If he's scared, he's not showing it...'_

"Is that all of you? I just want to make sure nopony's being left out." Black said smugly.

"My, how courteous of you." Solomon sneered.

 _'That's our cue.'_ Sterling thought. He joined Solomon as they emerged from shadows, as Solomon smiled condescendingly at Black.

"And who exactly are you two?" Black frowned.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Solomon said coyly, as he then hopped over the rail of the walkway... and slamming his front hooves into the ground, causing electricity to spark up. "The name's Solomon Thunder. The name of the stallion who's going to kill you."

Sterling awkwardly climbed down, jumping off the walkway and stumbling as he landed.

 _'Typical.'_ He thought to himself. _'Way to not intimidate the enemy...'_

"And I'm Sterling Cross." He announced, trying to regain some menace. "Scared yet?"

"Not really." Black sneered, unimpressed. "So, you've all come to try and waste me, huh?"

"That's right." Reaper nodded. "Not only have you been ruining the Forefathers' plans, you've been tarnishing the reputation of the Black Sheep."

"Neither can be tolerated any more." Talbolt added.

"That's why we lured you here." Scalphunter cackled. "The time has come for you to die!"

"Bring it." Black said defiantly.

"Gotta admire the varmint who goes to his own death with courage." Sam smirked.

"We'll see how long that courage lasts." Reaper sneered.

"He's no match for us all!" Talbolt declared.

"Seems a little unfair." Sterling frowned. "I mean, it's eight to one."

"That is what makes it so much fun, Sterling." Solomon chuckled. "At last, the infamous Black Knight will be put in his place."

"The only ones that'll be put in their place will be all of you!" Black snarled. "Either in a cell, or in the ground! I can take all of you! I already kicked some of your flanks, remember?"

"You've taken down enough of the Forefathers' agents." Gridlock spat. "That ends today, and so do you! Charge!"

The group attacked Black all at once, though he was able to fend off most of his attacks with ease.

 _'Whoa, he's good.'_ Sterling admitted grudgingly.

Solomon managed to surprise Black with some of his lightning, bringing him to his knees. Sterling took advantage of that by punching him in the face, cracking his visor.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Sterling taunted, shaking his sore hoof, which was unfortunately the same hoof he'd sprained. _'Buck, that hurt… shouldn't have used that hoof...'_

"Don't you get it, Black?" Gridlock boasted, as he then slugged Black with a punch, sending him to the ground, back onto his knees. "You were dead the moment you came in here."

"Not yet, I'm- Arrrh!" He yelped, as Solomon zapped him again. He fell to the ground in pain, as his enemies surrounded him.

"Let's finish this." Gridlock smirked. "The one who lands the killing blow gets a promotion."

"That'd be me." Scalphunter smirked.

"Not a chance." Talbolt scowled. "I've waited too long for this..."

"We all have." DeRose declared.

"But only one gets to kill him." Reaper snarled. "And that's going to be me."

"Oh, please." Solomon scoffed. "I did most of the work, so I should get to finish him!"

"In your dreams, newbie!" Scalphunter spat.

"I don't care who kills him, as long as you do it now!" Gridlock growled, annoyed.

"Enough of this hoo-hah!" Sam snarled, as he stepped on Black and aimed his crossbow at him. "I'mma killing this vermin, and that's fin-"

That was when things went crazy. Just they were about to kill Black, they were interrupted when Sam was hit with a cannonball, shot from what Sterling could assume was some sort of 'anti-carriage rifle', whatever that was, which was being used by a red-maned stallion in a lab coat, somepony that all the others recognized.

To make matters worse, more ponies burst onto the scene: a bald Earth Pony with a cockney accent, a midnight blue unicorn with a red mane, a pale purple Earth Pony, and to his surprise, a big brown Diamond Dog (which oddly reminded him of that one cartoon Great Dane). Sterling could only assume that this was the Taskforce, the group of ponies Black belonged to… and judging from their expressions, they weren't happy.

 _'Oh buck…'_ Sterling cursed inwardly. _'This is not how it was supposed to go.'_

It wasn't long before another fight broke, one between Black's allies and the Black Sheep.

 _'This is my chance to look even better.'_ Sterling thought, as he made his way way through the battle. _'If I can take out one of these guys, I'll get even bigger points...'_

Sterling went after the bald Earth Pony, identified as Ballista. He seemed to be the ringleader of Black's rescuers, and the perfect target.

"YAAAAH!" Sterling let out a battle cry, pulling out his knife and stabbing Ballista in the shoulder from behind.

"Ow!" Ballista cried. "You little-"

Ballista flung Sterling overhead, sending him to the ground.

"That. Really. Hurts." Ballista growled, as he pulled out the knife from his shoulder and dropped it on the ground.

"That isn't the only thing that's gonna hurt!" Sterling got back up on his hooves and lunged at Ballista. "I am taking you down!"

"Not today, kid." Ballista slugged him, knocking him back onto the ground.

"I'm not a kid!" Sterling growled, as he quickly rose up to his hooves again. "Take some of this!"

Unfortunately, Ballista simply clotheslined him, reintroducing him to the ground.

"Grrr..." Sterling groaned.

"Look, I don't have time for this." Ballista growled. "So why don't you run along to your dad and mum before you get hurt?"

"SHUT UP!" Sterling snarled, the mention of his parents angering him. "I don't need ANYPONY!"

Sterling lunged at Ballista once more, but was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the nearby wall. Sterling struggled to free himself, but couldn't.

'This is it.' He thought, closing his eyes. 'It's all over...'

"Big mistake, kid. Now I'm gonna-" Ballista began, then paused.

'Why are you dragging this out?' Sterling quivered. 'Just get it over with already...'

The next thing Sterling knew, Ballista had relaxed his grip.

"...Lauren Faust..." Ballista let out a sigh, as he let Sterling go. "You really are a kid, aren't you?"

"W-what?" Sterling hesitantly opened his eyes, and felt his neck, still shaking. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to kill a kid." Ballista declared firmly. "Even if that kid is you."

"Why?!" Sterling demanded, despite his quivering body. "Are you too scared?!"

"You're the one who's scared, kid." Ballista snorted. "In fact, you look like you don't want to be here any more than we do."

"That's bullcrap!" Sterling growled. "I am not afraid of you!"

"Maybe not me." Ballista frowned, "But you are afraid... it saddens me that you let yourself be dragged into this mess by these ponies."

"What do you know?!" Sterling challenged.

"I know that you're no killer." Ballista mused. "And that scares you. You're a little colt who got in way over his head."

"You're wrong!" Sterling snarled. "I'm not a 'little colt'! And I'm not in over my head! I chose this life, pal. No 'dragging' involved. I know exactly what I'm expected to do, and I will do it! You know why? Because I am a stallion! A strong, capable stallion! I am not weak, and I will not be pushed around ever again!"

Sterling let out a scream, charging at Ballista... only for Ballista to reply with a punch to the chest.

"Urk!" Sterling crumbled to the ground, coughing. "You son of a-"

"Look, Sterling." Ballista frowned, sympathy in his eyes, "I'm not your pops or anything, but I can tell you that your way of thinking is going to dig you a early grave. So do everypony a favor and quit while you're ahead..."

Ballista turned and walked away, intent on helping his comrades.

"I don't quit..." Sterling struggled to get up. "You lousy..." He collapsed on the floor. "Ugh... This can't be happening..."

Laying on the floor, Sterling found himself unable to see what was going on with the rest of the battle. By the time he managed to get up, things weren't looking pretty.

Black was gone, and all the other Sheep were not doing so hot against their opponents. Things were looking pretty bleak… not that Gridlock seem to notice.

"Um, are you referring to us? Because it looks like they got us on the ropes!" Sterling frowned.

"The kid is right. We gotta fall back!" DeRose declared.

"Are you kiddin' me? I still got some fight left!" Solomon growled, his body all bruised up.

"This isn't a wood-measuring contest, man!" Scalphunter snarled. "These guys are playing for keeps! We have to make a run for it!"

"Never!" Gridlock yelled. "I won't run!"

"Would you prefer we get arrested or killed?" Reaper asked.

"I can care less what happened to you guys!" Gridlock snarled. "I want Black and this Taskforce dead! Every single one of them!"

"This damn blockhead's gonna get our gooses' cooked!" Sam protested.

"I got this." Talbolt sighed, as he pulled out a syringe and slammed it into Gridlock's neck.

Gridlock paused for a moment... as he then glared viciously at Talbolt.

"Did you just try to drug me?!" Gridlock roared.

"...No." Talbolt said nervously.

 ***DING!***

Gridlock fell to the ground, as Reaper had bashed the back of his head with a random pipe.

"That guy sure can take a tranquilizer." Reaper quipped.

"Guys, we all know the drill!" Scalphunter declared.

All the Black Sheep pulled out smoke bombs, and without a second thought, threw it down, enveloping the whole place in smoke.

"Let's bounce!" Scalphunter cried.

The Black Sheep fled, leaving the unconscious Gridlock behind. Solomon tried to pick him up.

"Come on, Sterling, help me get him out of here!" Solomon ordered.

"Wait, we can't leave without Pike!" Sterling fret. "He's still up there!"

"Screw Pike!" Solomon snarled. "If we don't get Gridlock out of here now, who do you think they're going to blame?"

"But Pike's Loveless'-" Sterling protested.

"Black probably already got him! He went up there minutes ago!" Solomon snarled, "He's probably dead!"

"...No…" Sterling gasped.

The smoke was beginning to clear.

"Sterling!" Solomon growled.

With reluctance, Sterling quickly got under Gridlock's right side. With haste, the two dragged the unconscious Gridlock out the back door of the bunker, as the storage room was finally clear of smoke.

Hours later, after assuring they weren't followed, the group had managed to find a cave to hang out in till an airship would come back for them to take them home.

In the meantime, everypony were licking their wounds. Out of all of them, Sterling was surprised to find himself the least scathed, while all the others sported bruises and cuts. Sam was still charred from being hit with a cannonball from the pony they called 'Armory' and his cannon. Gridlock himself had finally came back in consciousness and was obviously pissed.

"I can't believe it… I can't believe it…" Gridlock muttered.

"You just had to bring him back, didn't you?" Talbolt growled, glaring at him and Solomon.

"Buck off." Solomon silently growled.

"I can believe you bludgeoned me with a pipe!" Gridlock glared at Reaper.

"We had to do something. You were going to get all of us killed!" Reaper glared.

"And given our track record with Black and the Taskforce, our chances of success was next to nothing to being with." DeRose sighed.

"I just don't understand this!" Gridlock growled, rubbing the bruise on his head. "We should

have beaten them! We had the stallionpower! We had the equipment!"

"And we still lost. Buck our worthless lives." Talbolt growled.

"What about Pike?" Sterling asked. "We left him back there!"

"Hate to break it to ya, kid, but he's probably dead by now." Scalphunter sneered.

"Ya really think so, Scalp?" Sam fretted.

"Considering Black almost killed him before, it's pretty much a certainty..." DeRose mused.

"Oh, who gives a damn about him? He was dead weight anyway!" Gridlock snarled. "We're better off without that loser."

"I sure won't miss him." Reaper agreed. "He was no longer the stallion we saw as a leader."

"And to think, he thought we would be the ones to go down." Solomon told Sterling, as he scoffed. "Still, so much for that promotion."

"Yeah..." Sterling nodded, albeit weakly, "But at least we got out of there with our lives... except... Pike. And are free to fight another day..."

But to be honest, the promotion was the last thing he cared about. Instead, all he could feel was appallment at what he was hearing.

 _'I can't believe this… Pike was one of us…'_ Sterling frowned. _'How could they hold such ill regard for their comrade? None of it makes any sense…'_

Sterling was lost in his thought that he didn't register the argument Gridlock had with the Black Sheep regarding their disbandment, only for Scalphunter to turn it back on him, and offering his ultimatum: control of the Black Sheep for the sake of Gridlock's pride. To say the least, Scalphunter got what he wanted.

"...Fine." Gridlock spat. "You can have the damn Sheep! Just stay the buck out of my way from now on!"

"Pleasure doing business with you." Scalphunter sneered, holding up a hoof with the word 'Scalp' tattooed on it... then twisted it to show off a black ram tattoo."You know what they say: 'It rubs the lotion on its skin...'"

"'Or else it gets the hose again!'" The other Black Sheeps chanted.

 _'...Did they quote Bill the Buffalo?'_ Sterling frowned.

Gridlock grunted as he turned away from the Sheep, unable to face those who had bested him.

"Wow... you let them walk all over you." Solomon growled.

"Shut it, Solomon." Gridlock growled, "When you're in a position of power like I am, you gotta learn to just grin and bear it."

"Trust me, when I do get to be an Ouroboros like you, I won't make the mistake you just made..." Solomon grumbled.

"That will be the day." Gridlock scoffed.

"Loveless really liked Pike though..." Sterling frowned. "He won't be happy to hear that he's gone..."

"Forget Loveless, Cross." Gridlock spat. "He coddled Pike for too long. And Faust hopes you don't end up like him. Wherever Pike is now, he's no longer an issue... for anypony."

 _'He's... he's dead?'_ Sterling thought, horrified. _'I don't want to end up like him... and I probably will, if today is anything to go by.'_

Sterling painfully recalled his fight with Ballista.

 _'The damn Brit had my number.'_ Sterling admonished himself. _'Here I was, thinking I could take on anything… but I only got one hit on Black… I couldn't even handle one of his friends!_ ' He then brought a hoof to his snout. _'The things I said to Loveless... I gotta make this right… the moment I get home.'_

Several uncomfortable hours in the cave passed before the airship had arrived and taken them back to Infinity. Thankfully, Gridlock did not enact any sort of punishment for his and Solomon's failure in the ambush… though he could tell that this would be the last time Gridlock accepted their help with anything.

After paying a quick visit to his quarters to check on Ward, Sterling made his way back to Loveless's workshop, where Loveless was busy tinkering with one of his inventions.

"Loveless?" Sterling asked meekly.

Loveless paused. He glanced back… and then returned to his work.

"...Sterling." Loveless murmured. "You're still alive…"

"Yeah, I am…" Sterling murmured back.

The workshop grew silent for a moment… before Sterling spoke up again.

"Look, I... I..." Sterling stuttered. "I was cocky, arrogant, stupid..." He fell to his knees. "I was an idiot, okay?! A smug little egomaniac who got in over his head!"

"Easy, Sterling." Loveless comforted him. "What happened?"

"Well..." Sterling started.

The two sat there in the workshop, as Sterling relayed all that had happened in the ambush. By the time Sterling was done, his tears was replaced with a look of self-anguish.

"...I knew this mission was going to end badly… but I didn't think it pan out like this…" Loveless murmured.

"I really am sorry, Loveless." Sterling sniffed. "If I could, I would've helped Pike… but I couldn't… I just wasn't strong enough."

"Sterling, you did everything you could." Loveless declared. "You're lucky to have survived the ordeal."

"But I should've listened to you." Sterling grunted. "You and Jetstream both told me I wasn't ready, but all I cared about was taking down Black."

"Pike knew what he was getting into." Loveless admitted. "I doubt you being there would have changed anything."

"But still... I messed up." Sterling sighed. "I shouldn't have questioned your teachings. I should have trusted your judgment. "I just... wanted to prove I was strong. Because the thought of being weak... reminded me of when I was a kid."

"How do you mean?" Loveless asked.

"You see, Loveless…" Sterling murmured, lowering his head. "Back then... I was weak… I was a coward. Every time trouble showed, I just ran the other way. I spent all my life being weak and feeble… hell, burning down the house was pretty much the only bold thing I ever did, and it got me thrown in juvie… but when you came to me, telling me you could make me a better stallion… I thought it'd mean no longer being that same weak pony."

"But Sterling… there is no shame in weakness." Loveless frowned. "Every pony has it. Heck, I'm a stallion missing his lower body!"

"...But has your weakness ever cost you someone?" Sterling asked.

"...What?" Loveless gasped.

"Because that's what happened to me." Sterling admitted, sniffling a bit more. "Because I was this pathetic little coward… I lost somepony I cared deeply about."

"Sterling…" Loveless whispered.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am sorry." Sterling apologized, "You and Jetstream were my teachers, and I should had trusted your training…"

"You know, you're not the only one at fault here." Loveless sighed. "I shouldn't have exploded at you, and we shouldn't have said that you were not strong enough. You were only trying to do right by the Forefathers and those whom we lost. You can't be blamed for that."

"But you were right though." Sterling frowned, "I wasn't strong enough."

"But you are strong, Sterling." Loveless declared. "Strong where it counts. Strong in a way the likes of Solomon can never hope to be."

"You really think so?" Sterling gasped.

"I know so." Loveless smiled. "From the first moment we met."

"Thanks, Loveless." Sterling grinned. "And... I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Loveless smiled.

At that moment, Jetstream entered the workshop.

"Now, isn't this sweet." Jetstream declared, having been listening from the outside. "Good to see you two have made up."

"Thank you, Jetstream." Loveless smiled.

"So, Sterling, you up for some more training?" Jetstream asked.

"You know it." Sterling nodded.

"I'm really glad Loveless forgave me." Sterling gave a small smile. "I really thought I screwed things up."

"Well, Loveless is not the kind of pony to hold a grudge." Jetstream smirked… before it disappeared. "I, on the other hoof…"

"Yeah…" Sterling chuckled… only to pause. "Wait, what was-"

Suddenly, Sterling found himself pinned to the wall, a katana was pressed against his throat, Jetstream glaring viciously at him.

"If you, under any circumstances, hurt Loveless like you did last night ever again…" Jetstream whispered venomously. "I will see to it that you suffer a fate worse than death, got it?"

"Uh, yeah?" Sterling cringed, unnerved by his rancour.

"You swear?!" Jetstream snarled.

"I promise!" Sterling yelled, "Just take it easy, please!"

"...Good." Jetstream suddenly smirked, as he pulled his katana away, sheathing it. "I just want to know that you learned your lesson."

"Sure did. A little hard to swallow, though..." Sterling rubbed his throat, before remembering something. "Jetstream… about Ward…"

"Forget about it." Jetstream shrugged. "I'm not about to throw away all the work I put into you over a dog. I would never hear the end of it from everypony in this organization."

"So, you won't try to make me kill my dog again?" Sterling deadpanned.

"Naw… that just means I will just have to put more effort into training you." Jetstream grinned, "Do you think you can take that, tough guy?"

"...Yeah… yeah I can." Sterling nodded in determination.

"Glad to hear it." Jetstream smirked, as he and Sterling continued walking to the training area. "...And between you and me… I'm glad you're okay, too."

"Thanks, Jetstream." Sterling beamed.

"But tell anypony I said that, and I will kill you." Jetstream quickly added.

"...Sure." Sterling cringed.

"Good." Jetstream smiled.

A few days later, Sterling was continuing his mentors' training, determined to stick to it. He had a few bruises on him from his bouts with Jetstream, but he did not let them impede him in his training. Right now, he was lifting dumbbells.

"Hey, Sterling!"

Sterling glanced over to see Solomon, who had a few bandages from the ambush.

"Solomon." Sterling said politely.

"So, I see you're still working this joke of a routine." Solomon snorted. "I thought you said you'd consider giving my training a try."

"I did consider." Sterling said firmly. "But I elected to stick with my teachers' training."

"You're kidding me, right?" Solomon chuckled. "How do you expect to beat Black with a regiment like that?"

"Like yours was any better." Sterling scoffed. "Even with all your fancy moves, at the end of the day, you were beat like the rest of us."

"What? You mean what happened back there?" Solomon asked. "That was just a minor setback. We would've won if those Taskforce cronies hadn't butt in when they did. That doesn't mean my training is inferior!"

"I don't doubt that." Sterling admitted. "Regardless, we weren't ready. I'm not going to throw myself into another situation like that, until I am good and ready. I will not end up like Pike did."

"What are you, scared?" Solomon sneered.

"More like 'sensible'." Sterling retorted. "I won't face Black again until I know I'm ready."

"Unbelievable…" Solomon scoffed, "I knew you were too soft. Just like that teacher of yours. That poor excuse of a stallion named-"

"Named what?" Loveless wheeled into the room.

"Oh, uh..." Solomon murmured.

"Go on, finish your statement. I'm interested in hearing what you have to say to my student." Loveless smirked.

"Grr, I was just trying to tell your 'student' that he is making a big mistake not taking me up on my offer." Solomon growled, regaining his poise, "That my training is far better than anything you can offer."

"Is that so?" Loveless crossed his hooves. "I'll have you know that Sterling is doing quite fine with our training. And I don't appreciate you trying to sway him with whatever you think constitutes a valid training regiment."

"Yeah, right." Solomon scoffed. "What could a legless stallion offer him, that I, a powerful lightning wielder can't?"

"Funny. I heard a story from Father about you." Loveless smirked. "He told me how he found you, wallowing around in water, having gotten your butt kicked. That sounds nothing like a 'powerful lightning wielder'."

Solomon's eye twitched.

"You pitiful son of a-"

Suddenly, a boxing glove darted out of Loveless's wheelchair, slugging him in the chest.

"Ow!" Solomon yelped, kneeling.

"Heh, looks like you have some training of your own to do before you move up in the world." Loveless chuckled.

"Why, you sawn-off..." Solomon seethed.

Angered, Solomon made to pounce... only for Jetstream's sword to bridge the gap between him and Loveless.

"You're new here, so you probably don't know this." Jetstream said nonchalantly. "But we have a strict 'no attacking a superior' policy. Doing so will almost certainly result in your expulsion from the Forefathers... if you get killed, that is."

Solomon growled viciously.

"Why don't you leave Sterling to his own training, and you stick to yours, hmmkay?" Jetstream sneered.

Left with no choice but to swallow his rage, Solomon left the gym, throwing a hateful glance at Sterling.

"Thanks, guys." Sterling declared.

"Think nothing of it." Loveless smiled. "All good mentors look out for their students."

"Speaking of looking out, I don't think Solomon's done with you yet, kid." Jetstream declared. "I seen his eyes. You better keep on your hooves around him."

"He can bring it on." Sterling snarled. "Any time. As long as I have have the two of you in my corner, I know I can handle anything... in time."

"That's the spirit." Loveless chuckled.

As they departed the gym, Sterling reflected on Solomon's glare.

 _'You want a feud, Solomon?'_ He thought. _'You got one…'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. On The Wild Side

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Twelve: On The Wild Side**

Seeing Black Knight Paladin in Big Red's photo album had severely shaken Sterling.

 _'Of all the ponies I could've hitched a ride with, I wound up staying with a couple who were childhood friends with Black Knight Paladin.'_ He shuddered. _'Just my luck...'_

Sterling was unable to shake off the implications of the discovery, and what it could mean for the future.

 _'It'll be be fine, Sterling.'_ He told himself again. _'Black is dead… but wait, if Red and Cherry were friends with Black, that means they're close to Shine Paladin, husband of Celestia. And since Black has history here, who's to say the Taskforce isn't keeping an eye on the place? What if they see me, and think I'm out to cause trouble? I'll be as good as dead...'_

For the rest of the day, Sterling was miserable. He knew that the chance of the Taskforce suddenly descending upon Dodge Junction, guns ablazing, was small, but the fact the chance was there was enough to throw the fear of Faust into him. As he continued his work in the orchards, he found himself constantly looking over his shoulder.

At that point, he wasn't sure whom he feared more: the Taskforce, or the Forefathers. He was certain neither one would be merciful to him, and despite all the years of training and experience, he wouldn't be able to fight either one off forever.

As the day progressed, and Sterling returned to the homestead, out of the open, the feeling of fear and dread was soon replaced with the familiar sense of depression.

 _'What a mess this is...'_ He thought one afternoon, as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He splashed his face with water, half-hoping that he could wash away his troubles. _'It's getting more and more likely that just knowing me is going to land Red and his family in hot water. Maybe I oughta just leave now. Forget the money, I can just wing it with what I've got.'_

Sterling's musings were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sterling?" Big Red's voice called from the other side. "Are ya in there?"

"Yeah." Sterling sighed, opening the door. "Sorry, didn't know you needed to use the facilities."

"Ah don't." Big Red declared. "But ah do wanna talk tah ya."

"What about?" Sterling frowned.

"Ah've noticed ya seem tah be a li'l... down lately." Big Red noted. "Is there sumthin' ya wanna talk about?"

"Not especially." Sterling said flatly. "It's just... kinda dull around here, to be honest."

"Dull, huh?" Big Red frowned, slightly incensed at having his way of life disparaged. "Well, Ah think Ah have a way tah liven things up. Me an' some a' the boys at Cherry's factory are havin' a li'l shindig. Even invitin' some a' the townsfolk. Maybe ya'd like tah come along?"

"...I don't know." Sterling frowned. "I'm not really a 'party guy', to tell ya the truth."

"C'mon." Big Red urged. "Ya need tah do sumthin' tah getcha outta this funk. Gettin' outta the house, havin' fun... Sounds like jest what the doctor ordered, if ya ask me."

"Well..." Sterling frowned.

"Did Ah mention that we'll be havin' the best cherry wine in Dodge Junction?" Big Red smirked. "Jest the thing tah drown the ol' sorrows."

The opportunity to dull his worries under a fountain of drink appealed to Sterling.

"...Eh, why not?" He shrugged. "Not like I have anything better to do tonight."

"Darn tootin'." Big Red grinned. "The party starts in an hour. Should give us jest enough time tah get ready, an' get over there."

"Yeah, sure." Sterling nodded. "Since I've already washed up, feel free to use the bathroom."

"Oh, ah will." Big Red chuckled.

Meanwhile, in another location, a target stood, await a crossbow bolt. The bolt embedded itself, not in the center, but off to the side.

"Ah, bucking dammit!"

The curse came from none other than Ricochet Hailstorm, a lanky red black-maned Pegasus with a Cutie Mark of a crossbow bolt (which changed direction mid-flight) and ice-blue eyes. He was a fellow Ouroboros, alongside Sterling and others who had participated in Project: Titanfall.

He was partaking in some target practice, but unfortunately, due to injuries he'd sustained during the attack on Canterlot, which consisted of a dislocated shoulder and a wounded wing, his aim was impeded.

"Come on, buckin' get in there..." Ricochet mumbled as he awkwardly reloaded the crossbow with his good hoof.

Ricochet took another shot, but his aim was off again. Then a pain erupted in his wounded shoulder.

"AUGH! Buck! Buck! Buck!" Ricochet gritted his teeth, clutching his hurt shoulder.

"Ricochet, what are you doing?"

Ricochet glanced over, as Loveless entered the shooting range.

"What's it look like?" Ricochet huffed, trying to shake off the pain. "I need to keep my skills sharp."

"Hmm, you may be right." Loveless noted. "I don't think I've ever seen you even miss before."

"Don't rub it in." Ricochet fired again, and missed again. "Buck!"

"Faust damn it, Ricochet, what did I tell you?!"

Ricochet and Loveless looked over in surprise, as none other than Doc came in. He hadn't changed much, still wearing his black robes and gray mask with gold markings, with the latest model voice-changer attached to the bottom.

"Doc, what are you doing here?" Ricochet frowned.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Ricochet." Doc glared, his voice distorted by his voice changer. "I thought I gave you explicit instructions to not work your shoulder. That includes target practice!"

"You did, but I chose to ignore it." Ricochet scoffed, "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not." Doc rebutted, "You took quite a beating back in Canterlot. I'm surprised that building didn't break every bone in your body!"

"Heh, I've had worse." Ricochet rolled his eyes.

"You should listen to Doc, Ricochet." Loveless chastised. "He's our head doctor for a reason."

"Whatever." Ricochet shook his head. "Why don't you go back to your secret lab and take care of that… whatever it's name is."

"For your information, that 'it' is a she." Doc snarled. "And trust me, I would, but some idiot had to go and ignore my instructions, forcing me to leave her in the care of my 'partner', which I don't like doing, so I can make sure you don't kill yourself!"

"Did I ask you to be my nursemaid?" Ricochet scowled. "No! So don't volunteer! Go back to that 'partner' of yours. Bug him instead!"

"Ricochet, this isn't like you." Loveless frowned. "What happened to the happy-go-lucky Ricochet that we could tolerate?"

"Well, excuse me, but I hadn't been in the best of moods lately!" Ricochet snarled. "Having a project you were a part of crash and burn will do that for you!"

"Really? You're upset over Titanfall?" Loveless grimaced. "You are aware that the project was a ruse to have us kill innocent ponies, right?"

"Hey, I'm just the shooty shooty pain guy!" Ricochet growled. "I don't ask questions!" He then scoffed. "Besides, that's not the reason I'm mad, okay?"

"Really? What is the reason then?" Doc asked.

"...Have any of you noticed anything different when you were down in the Coils today?" Ricochet questioned.

"Well, things have been a little... roomier." Loveless admitted.

"The old place has become quiet recently-" Doc started.

"Exactly!" Ricochet growled, though the tone was more hurt than it was anger, "When I walked down to the Coils this morning. I was the only one there!"

"I'm failing to see your point, Ricochet." Doc frowned.

"Think about it!" Ricochet snarled. "A year ago, the Coils used to be full of life! You, me, Loveless, Gridlock, Harlhooves, Nalik, Black Thorn, Solomon, that rich guy... Sterling…" His snarl turned to a sad frown, "This year, Black Thorn was killed by Nightshade, Nalik had his organs removed by the Deity of Death, Gridlock got shredded by an airship rotor, we don't know what happened to Harlhooves, but I'm sure he's dead… then Titanfall happened."

"Yes, we've had a rough time of it lately." Loveless admitted.

"At least we don't have to deal with Solomon any more." Doc sneered.

"Hear, hear." Loveless agreed. "We should have kicked him out years ago."

"That's a nice way to talk about a fallen comrade." Ricochet snarled.

"A comrade who selfishly pursued his own agenda, endangering us all." Loveless scoffed.

"Hey, Solomon was an asshole, but he was still one of us!" Ricochet glared. "And now, he's gone, and by the end of the month, Sterling will be too!"

"That's right… Father gave Sterling that ultimatum…" Doc shook his head, "And yet another one bites the dust…"

"Hold on a moment." Loveless growled, "You two act like Sterling isn't going to come back."

"He abandoned you all in the middle of a mission." Doc frowned, "And ran off to Faust knows where."

"And if I remember right, you told me that Sterling said he was 'done'." Ricochet recalled, "Like as in clearing out his desk done."

"Look, Sterling was angry. Solomon used us all to harm a lot of innocent ponies." Loveless explained, trying to defend him. "I'm sure he just needs some time to cool off."

"Loveless, Ricochet and I heard all the talk about Sterling these past several months." Doc frowned. "How he's changed since Project: Maelstrom. Somehow, I doubt this is a matter of him needing to 'cool off'."

"Sterling _will_ return." Loveless insisted. "This place is his own. And we're the closest thing to family he has."

"And yet, he ran out on us." Doc retorted. "I'm guessing he doesn't exactlyreturn your sentiment."

"Shows what you know." Loveless grunted. "Sterling will come back. He has to. He can't honestly expect to run from the Forefathers for the rest of his life."

"Really? Didn't stop Jetstream, did it?" Ricochet scowled.

"Ricochet!" Doc gasped, appalled.

"You leave him out of this!" Loveless snarled.

"Why? This is Jetstream all over again!" Ricochet growled. "I may not be the smartest pony in this room right now, but I remember exactly how it happened back then, and right now, it's happening again with Sterling."

"Except it won't end the same way!" Loveless yelled. "I have ponies looking all over for him! I just need to talk to him! If I can do that, I can bring him home!"

"Loveless, we both know how much you care for the boy." Doc nodded solemnly, "But I fear this is something you won't be able to fix. I don't think Sterling intends on returning."

"Yeah… he's gonna be sleeping with the fishes." Ricochet glanced away, his eyes a bit misty. "And I really liked Sterling…"

"Ricochet…" Loveless began… before sighing. "Look… I have to try… I already lost enough ponies I cared about, and I don't intend to lose Sterling."

"I'm sorry, Loveless, but I'm afraid I won't be holding my breath." Doc shook his head, "But since we are on the topic of losing ponies…" He quickly nabbed the crossbow out of Ricochet's hoof.

"Hey!" Ricochet yelled.

"You'll get this back once your shoulder healed properly." Doc said firmly, "I don't want to catch you out here again til then."

"But what I am supposed to do then?!" Ricochet snarled. "I can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"Look, you said so yourself, our numbers are dwindling." Doc rebutted. "It would do you no good to further injure yourself. And I don't want to take time out of my schedule to babysit you."

"Urgh, fine." Ricochet groaned. "At least it'll get you off my back."

"Good." Doc smiled. "Happy healing."

Doc left the target range.

"I should be getting back to my workshop." Loveless declared. "I hope you get better soon, Ricochet."

"Hey, Loveless." Ricochet said awkwardly. "Sorry about what I said before. You know, about Jetstream-"

"It's okay." Loveless smiled. "It was in the heat of the moment. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

As Loveless left the room, his smile dropped.

 _'Oh, Sterling.'_ He thought. _'I hope you see sense and come home soon. The alternative doesn't bear thinking about...'_

Back in Dodge Junction, Big Red and Sterling prepared to depart.

"We'll be back later, darlin'." Big Red kissed Cherry goodbye.

"You two have fun." Cherry smiled. "But not too much fun."

"I'll sure try not to..." Sterling rolled his eyes.

"And why exactly can't we go?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to party!" Huckleberry added.

"Sorry, kids." Big Red chuckled. "But the party we're goin' to is adults only. And yer still minors in mah book, so ya can't come."

"Aw, jeez." Huckleberry pouted.

"I'm okay with that." Globe shrugged. "Large crowds kinda make me nervous..."

"Small and medium-sized crowds make you nervous." Huckleberry sneered, earning himself a slap on the head from Eclipse.

"Don't wait up, kiddos." Big Red declared.

"Yeah, later." Sterling shrugged.

Big Red and Sterling departed the homestead, heading for the cherry farm owned by Cherry's family.

"So Cherry has her own orchard too?" Sterling asked.

"Oh, yeah." Big Red nodded. "Our families have been in business together fer years. But Cherry's farm has a ton a' workers hired to tend to the cherries. And since me an' Cherry are married, the workers see me as part a' the family. Kinda why they invited me tah this shindig."

"How nice for you." Sterling mused. "You sure have a lot of friends, Red."

"They could be your friends, too." Big Red urged. "It all depends on how this evening's gonna go."

"I came out here to forget my worries, not make friends." Sterling said flatly. "Besides, I already told you I won't be staying in town long, so making friends would be pointless."

"If ya say so." Big Red sighed. "C'mon, the party's bein' held in one of the warehouses."

Big Red led Sterling around the back of Cherry's family cherry farm, to the warehouse where cherries were stored before shipping. Since the work day had concluded a few hours ago, the warehouse would be empty, making it suitable for a party to be held within.

As Big Red and Sterling entered, they were greeted by a few dozen ponies (mostly workers).

"Big Red!" They cheered collectively.

"Howdy, guys and gals!" Big Red waved.

A makeshift bar had been formed on one end of the warehouse, with crates being used as chairs and table. The partygoers were happily imbibing some cherry wine, fresh from the barrel.

 _'Not bad.'_ Sterling thought. ' _Not the swankiest party I've ever seen, but it looks like it'll get the job done.'_

"Hey, Red!" One Earth Pony stallion, possessed of a light green coat, red mane, brown eyes, and a Cutie mark of a root, smiled.

"Hey, Stalk." Big Red grinned.

"Glad ya could make it." Stalk smiled.

"Like I'd pass up a chance to have fun with you guys." Big Red chuckled. "This is Sterling, by the way." He indicated Sterling.

"So you're Sterling Cross?" Stalk mused. "We've heard a little about you from Cherry and Red. Nice to see you in the flesh at last."

"Of course it is." Sterling shrugged. "Nice shindig you've got here."

"It may not be some fancy Canterlot event, but we do our best." Stalk said humbly. "Hope you have a fun evening."

"Yeah, me too." Sterling shrugged.

"That's the spirit." Big Red slapped Sterling on the back. "Now, let's get us some lickwid refreshment."

"Gladly." Sterling nodded.

As they made their way to the wine barrels, Big Red received more greetings from his fellow party goers.

"Yo, Red!"

"Glad you could make it!"

"Good to see ya, big guy!"

 _'Somepony's popular...'_ Sterling mused.

As they reached the barrels, they crossed paths with Wrangler.

"Well, whattaya know?" Big Red smiled. "Didn't expect tah see ya here, Deputy."

"I felt I'd earned a night off." Wrangler nodded.

"Darn tootin'." Big Red grinned.

"Howdy, Sterling." Wrangler smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"Ugh, you didn't bring Sheriff Hard-ass with you, did ya?" Sterling cringed.

"No." Wrangler shook his head. "I don't know if you've noticed, but he isn't exactly a 'party pony'."

"Oh, I noticed." Sterling smirked. "Him not being here just made this night a little more enjoyable."

"While I don't like your tone, I do agree with the sentiment." Wrangler admitted. "Marshall does tend to be a, er... Party-pooper."

"He is a li'l stiff sumtimes." Big Red shrugged. "But he can pretty fun once he gets goin'."

"I'll take your word for it." Sterling snorted.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a lovely mare waiting for me." Wrangler indicated a beautiful Pegasus mare on the other side of the warehouse.

"Then don't let us keep ya." Big Red chuckled. "An' good luck."

"Thanks." Wrangler grinned as he moved across the warehouse.

"Good fer him." Big Red smiled. "Every stallion deserves tah be with a decent mare. Wouldn't ya agree, Sterling?"

"I don't know about that." Sterling frowned.

"Oh, yeah?" Big Red smirked. "Never say never."

After pouring themselves some cherry wine, Big Red and Sterling took a moment to enjoy their drinks.

"Mmm, not bad." Sterling noted.

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "Not as good as mine, but a close second."

"Definitely worth a refill." Sterling grinned, emptying his tankard.

"Lemme take care a' that." Big Red offered. "That'll give ya time tah mingle."

"Gee, thanks." Sterling reluctantly handed over the tankard.

"Be right back." Big Red grinned.

As Big Red headed back to the barrels, Sterling looked around. He wasn't particularly interested in mingling with the crowd.

 _'I'm sure they're a nice bunch, but I'm in no hurry to get to know any of them.'_ Sterling thought. _'Or drag any of them into my nightmare of a life.'_

"Sterling?'

Sterling turned in the direction of the familiar, melodic voice, and found himself face-to-face with Shooting Star.

"Hey there, stranger." Shooting Star smiled.

"Oh, hey, Star." Sterling smiled.

"Been awhile since we last saw each other." Shooting Star declared. "I was starting to worry that you'd up and skipped town."

"Not just yet." Sterling snorted.

"Lucky for me." Shooting Star smiled. "So, how ya been?"

"Right now, not so good." Sterling shrugged.

"Ohhh, poor baby." Shooting Star cooed. "Maybe if you tell me what's ailing ya, you'll feel better."

"Somehow, I doubt it." Sterling retorted. "No offense, but I don't feel comfortable sharing my troubles with anypony. Even a pony as sweet as you."

"Wow." Shooting Star blushed. "Way to compliment _and_ push me away at the same time."

"I'm sorry." Sterling sighed. "But you don't want to burden yourself with my problems, especially not right now. This is a party, after all."

"And you call _me_ sweet." Shooting Star stroked his cheek.

Sterling closed his eyes for a moment, losing himself in the softness of her touch.

"If you ever change your mind, I'll be ready to listen." Shooting Star smiled.

"I know." Sterling nodded. "But for now, you should enjoy the party."

"I plan on it." Shooting Star smiled.

Sterling watched as Shooting Star melted back into the crowd, a lovestruck smile on his face.

"A-hem."

Sterling turned around once again, seeing Big Red carrying two full tankards, and a wide smirk.

"Not exactly the kinda mingling Ah had in mind, but it's still awful sweet." Big Red chuckled.

"I'm only gonna say this once: drop it." Sterling said firmly.

"Suit yahself." Big Red snickered. "Here." He passed the tankard. "More cherry wine."

"Mmm, that's the stuff." Sterling smiled. "As long as there's plenty of this stuff, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ah sure hope not." Big Red chuckled.

As the evening wore on, Sterling and Big Red knocked back more and more cherry wine. As they did, Sterling found himself getting drunker and drunker.

"Hey, Stalker." He suddenly grabbed onto the stallion after his eighth tankard. "Great shindig, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Stalk said awkwardly. "And the name's 'Stalk'."

"Tomato, potater." Sterling slurred.

"...How much wine have you had?" Stalk frowned.

"I dunno." Sterling shrugged. "Don't have enough hooves to count."

"Okay..." Stalk eased out of Sterling's grasp. "Well... catch ya later."

"Yeah, ya will!" Sterling grinned.

Another few tankards later, Sterling climbed on top of some crates.

"Hey, party ponies!" He yelled to all and sundry. "You having a good time? I know I am!"

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Let's kick up a notch!" Sterling started dancing. "Ohh, ohhhh!"

"You go, Sterling!" Shooting Star whooped, having imbibed a few tankards of wine herself. "Shake that cute flank!"

"Crowd surf!" Sterling leapt onto the the party-goers, who eased him along, eventually planting him at Big Red's hooves.

"Ah think ya've had enough, li'l buddy." Big Red hiccuped, just as drunk as Sterling.

"Look who's talkin'." Sterling belched. "You look even redder than usual."

"Don't be silly." Big Red slurred. "Ah've bin drinkin' this stuff since Ah wuz old enough tah. Ah've built up a... whattaya call it... tolerance!"

"I'm no slouch myself." Sterling swung his tankard, spilling the contents. "I know when I've reached my limit, and I'm not there yet." Sterling made to drink out of his tankard, but it was empty. He tilted his head back, drunkenly believing there was still some in there, but fell backwards. "Ow!"

"Okay, that's enough fer one night." Big Red chuckled goofily. "Time tah get ya home."

The two of them stumbled back to the homestead at close to midnight.

"Home, sweet home!" Big Red cheered, swinging the door open so hard, it banged against the wall.

"There's my couch." Sterling stumbled over to the living room. Along the way, he tripped, crashing onto the couch itself. "Easy, old girl. I know you missed me..."

"Red? Sterling?" Cherry walked down the stairs, awakened by their crashing around.

"There's mah darlin' sweet Cherry!" Big Red embraced his wife as she reached the ground floor. "Ah love ya so much!"

"Ooh, how much have you had?" Cherry gagged at the smell of Big Red's breath.

"Not too much." Big Red smirked. "Sterling wuz a total lightweight. A few tankards, and he went wild. Really made himself known out there."

"Which is funny, because I'm trying not to be seen." Sterling called, still spread out on the couch.

"...Wait, what?" Cherry frowned.

"Yeah, I'm tryin' to lay low." Sterling giggled dimly. "They're watching me, y'know..."

"...Who exactly is watching you?" Cherry asked.

"Pop-pop and his tail-eating snakes!" Sterling giggled, "They're the ones secretly running the world! And we're all wearing invisible horseshoes! It's a conspiracy, I tell ya!"

"...I think you should really get some sleep." Cherry declared.

"Will do!" Sterling smiled drunkenly.

"Come on, you." Cherry sighed, trying to direct Big Red's bulk up the stairs. "Off to bed."

"Okay, heart-sweet." Big Red slurred. "Night, Sterling!" He turned to Cherry. "He's one int'restin' guy, ain't he, Cherry?"

"Yes… very interesting…" Cherry muttered.

"Hey, night..." Sterling chuckled. "Night, night, night..."

Sterling fell asleep mere moments after Big Red and Cherry went upstairs. The next morning, he awoke with a monster migraine.

"Oh, Faust, my head..." He groaned, the sounds of birds chirping feeling like icepicks drilling into his skull. "Why did I drink so much buckin' wine?"

"Ya wanna keep it down?" Big Red called from upstairs, also nursing a huge hangover. As he walked down the stairs, he cringed at the thumping noise of his hooves hitting the wood. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Musta been some night." Sterling sighed. "I barely remember a thing."

"It wuz." Big Red chuckled. "Who sez we country ponies don't know how ta live?"

"...I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?" Sterling asked.

"Well, that depends on what ya think 'stupid' means." Big Red smirked. "Does 'pop-pop and snakes' ring a bell?"

"Pop-pop?" Sterling frowned. "Snakes? I don't remember any of that."

"Count yerself lucky then." Big Red chuckled.

Big Red made his way to the kitchen, leaving Sterling to ponder just what had transpired while he was under the influence. Not to mention focus on his pounding headache...

 _'Boy, I am wrecked...'_ Sterling thought, wincing as Big Red walked by. _'I must've been a real party animal last night. I'll bet Ricochet would have been proud...'_

 _Many years ago..._

A few days had passed after Sterling's falling out with Solomon. At the moment, the electrical terror didn't seem interested in taking things any further, his only attempts at feuding being arrogant sneers and cold glares whenever they saw each other in the gym.

It was a tenuous cold war, with Sterling having more important things on his mind than escalating the conflict.

 _'I'm sorry that things had to turn out this way,'_ Sterling shook his head, as he pounded the training dummy, _'But Loveless was right. Solomon is not a guy I want in my corner. That's one mistake I won't be making again.'_

For the next couple of weeks, Sterling continued his training and his missions, thinking as little about Solomon as possible.

One night, after a particularly exhausting mission (involving stalking and running down a bunch of thugs who were trashing some of their smaller bases of operations), Sterling practically fell onto his bed.

 _'Just gonna sleep for... a couple a' days...'_ His drowsy mind mumbled.

As Sterling started to drift off to sleep, he was suddenly shocked awake by the muffled, yet still very loud, sounds of rock music, interspersed with rowdy cheering.

"Huh, what...?" He groaned. "You gotta be kiddin' me..."

Sterling grabbed his pillow and wrapped it around his head, trying to block out the noise. But it wasn't enough.

"Ah, for Faust's sake..." He growled.

Sterling got out of bed and exited his room, following the noise to its source. The source turned out to be the cafeteria, where dozens of agents were partying, drinking, singing along to the music, and generally making as much noise as they could.

 _'Okay, this has to stop.'_ Sterling thought angrily. _'Just gotta find the head idiot here...'_

Fortunately, Sterling didn't have to look far. Most of the partygoers had centred around a lanky Pegasus stallion, boasting a reddish coat and a wild black mane, a Cutie Mark of a crossbow bolt (which changed direction mid-flight) and ice-blue eyes, who was whooping at the top of his lungs.

"Aw, yeaaaah!" The stallion cheered, waving a tankard of cider in one hoof. "Whattaya say, guys? Do I know how to throw a party, or what?"

"Whooo!" The crowd blared.

"Hey, party guy!" Sterling yelled as hard as he could. "You mind keeping it down? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

If the stallion had heard Sterling, he showed no signs of it.

"Let's crank this party up to eleven!" He declared.

The crowd cheered harder than ever.

"Oh, that's it." Sterling snarled. "Guess I'm gonna have to convince him up close and personal..."

Realizing he couldn't push his way through the crowd, Sterling climbed onto one of the tables, and tried to jump over. His sleep-deprived mind caused him to miscalculate the distance, and he ended up falling on top of the crowd, rather than over it.

"Gotcha!" One of the partiers chuckled, as Sterling found himself caught and held up by them.

"Hey, crowd-surfing!" The stallion smirked. "Great idea!"

The stallion leapt into the crowd, who hoisted him up. Both the stallion and Sterling were pushed around the sea of ponies.

"Put me down!" Sterling yelled, struggling to escape. "Put me down right now!"

The crowd granted Sterling's wish; They dropped onto the floor.

"Ugh!" He grunted in pain. "That is the last straw." He clambered to his hooves. "All of you, knock this off right now! I've had a long day, and this party of yours is not helping me to sleep, so put a stop to it, now!"

"Fat chance!" One stallion sneered.

"Yeah, get lost, ya party-pooper!" Another threw the contents of his tankard at Sterling, soaking him.

"UGH!" Sterling groaned, his coat drenched. "What the buck?!"

"Sorry, dude, the ponies have spoken." The stallion smirked, still surfing the crowd. "If ya can't get with the program, the door's right over there, pal."

The crowd made their agreement with the stallion quite clear.

"Beat it!"

"Get outta here!"

"Buzzkill!"

"This isn't over." Sterling said through gritted teeth as he left the cafeteria. "Not by a long shot..."

Sterling returned to his room, and (after what seemed like an eternity) finally managed to get to sleep. The next morning, he was still exhausted.

 _'Somepony is gonna pay for this...'_ He thought angrily.

After breakfast, Sterling raced through the corridors, determined to report the ruckus... only to realize he had no idea where to go to report it.

 _'Well... I guess I'll try the Coils.'_ He mused. _'I know I'm not strictly speaking allowed up there, but something's gotta be done about those clowns...'_

Sterling headed up the same path Loveless and Jetstream had taken him on his first day there, making it a point to avoid those dreaded escalators. He stopped when he reached the statue with the hoof panel.

"Oh, great." He cringed. "Forgot about that thing. But I didn't come all this way just to give up.."

Sterling started pounding on the wall beside the statue.

"Anypony in there?!" He yelled. "I got a problem that needs fixing!"

Sterling received no answer, but kept striking the wall. To his relief, the wall suddenly opened up. But his relief turned to shock when she saw the hooded form of Father emerge from the passageway.

"F-Father!" Sterling yelped, bowing quickly.

"Sterling, what a surprise." Father mused. "It has been a while since we last spoke, hasn't it?"

"Um, yes, sir… I have been very busy." Sterling nervously murmured.

"Mind if I ask what brings you here, knocking on the door to the Coils?" Father asked.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I wasn't sure who to go to about complaints." Sterling admitted.

"Complaints, hmm? I assume this has to do with this 'problem that needs fixing'?" Father questioned.

"Yes, sir." Sterling cringed, "But I don't know if you would want to concern yourself with this kind of problem."

"I'll be the judge of that." Father declared, "I've been meaning to set up a pony resource office, but who has the time nowadays?" He then stepped aside, gesturing Sterling down the passageway to the Coils, "Now… tell me about this problem you have."

"Well, uh... last night, I couldn't get to sleep because of all this noise." Sterling explained sheepishly, feeling like a foal tattling to a teacher. The two began making their way down the passageway, "So I went to investigate, and what do I find? This wild party going on in the cafeteria."

"A party, you say?" Father repeated.

"Yeah." Sterling scowled, "I was trying to get them to shut it down, or at least keep it down a bit, but they wouldn't listen! Instead, I got splashed with booze! And there was this one stallion, this drunken, rabble-rousing excuse for an agent, just fobbed me off. Him and those other drunken idiots just kept on partying. I had no choice but to try and sleep through it. I barely got a couple of hours sleep."

"I see." Father nodded, as they entered the main area of the Coils. All the chairs were seemingly empty, gathered around a just as empty table.

"Hey, where is everypony?" Sterling frowned.

"Attending to an... important matter. All due respect, but it's not one I'm at liberty to divulge to the lower ranks." Father said tersely. "Please, continue."

"Well, now I can barely see straight, just because some moronic, drunken inconsiderate party boy decided to have a little shindig, with the volume turned up past eleven." Sterling growled.

"My, that is an unfortunate turn of events." Father declared. "Wouldn't you agree, Ricochet?"

It was at that moment that one of the chairs turned around for the big reveal… at least, it would if the chair swiveled like that.

"Dang it. Give me a moment." A voice called out.

The same chair suddenly lifted off the ground a little bit, as it awkwardly turned around, revealing, to Sterling's horror, the stallion from the previous night.

"You!" Sterling gasped.

"Hey, Mr. Buzzkill!" Ricochet smirked cockily, "How ya been?"

"Wh... wha..." Sterling stuttered. "What the buck is he doing here?"

"Well, Sterling, this is Ricochet Hailstorm. He is one of the Ouroboros." Father revealed.

"Him?" Sterling gaped. "But he's-"

"I believe your words were 'moronic, drunken inconsiderate party boy'." Father recalled.

"Hey, only four of those five things are actually true." Ricochet pouted.

"But with all due respect, sir…" Sterling murmured, as he yelled. "Why?! Why would you make a drunk an Ouroboros?!"

"Don't be so quick to judge, Sterling." Father smiled. "There is more to Ricochet than meets the eye."

"More?" Sterling cringed. "I can barely take what I've seen so far..."

"Hey, lighten up, man!" Ricochet glared. "There's no need to be an ass!"

"You kept me up!" Sterling snarled, "Who the hell throws a party in the middle of the night?!"

"I believe I can answer that." Father stepped in, "You see, Sterling, Ricochet is who we would consider to be the rally captain of this organization. With all the deaths and setbacks the Forefathers inevitably face, it is up to Ricochet to keep the morale high, so that we continue to strive."

"Yeah, what he said!" Ricochet agreed.

"And the best way to raise morale is to get drunk and make a bunch of noise?" Sterling growled.

"Believe it or not, it actually works." Father admitted, "Ricochet's parties and get-togethers always does the trick to keeping our spirits up. The party that Ricochet just threw last night was to commemorate a successful infiltration of a secret RDL research bunker, a goal we have been seeking for quite some time."

"You should've come, Father, it was a blast!" Ricochet chuckled, before faking a silent whisper and gesturing to Sterling. "Aside from you-know-who over here."

"Hey, I don't care why he threw a party." Sterling snarled, "I lost hours of sleep because of him!"

"You shoulda stuck around." Ricochet smirked. "A few drinks, and you'd've gone to sleep in no time."

"And got a hangover the next day?" Sterling frowned. "I wouldn't have been much use if there was a mission? And neither would any of those other idiots."

"Dude, why ya gotta be such a downer?" Ricochet snorted. "You gotta loosen up."

"Have you forgotten what our purpose is?" Sterling shot back. "We can't 'loosen up' if we want to get the job done!"

"So we should just work, work, work all the time?" Ricochet rolled his eyes. "Boy, you really wanna suck the fun outta everythin', don't ya?"

"Shut it, ya-!" Sterling started.

"Settle down, you two." Father declared. "I can see now that you two may have gotten off on the wrong hoof. Fortunately, I have a way for you to reconcile your differences."

"And... What way is that?" Sterling asked warily.

"Well…" Father began, as he turned to Ricochet, "Ricochet, didn't you have that business in Bahrein to attend to?"

"Um, yeah." Ricochet admitted.

"In that case, I want Sterling to accompany you." Father declared.

"...Wait, what?!" Sterling gaped.

"Aw, do I have to?" Ricochet moaned. "He sounds like a total bummer."

"Again, with all due respect, what are you thinking, sir?" Sterling asked.

"I'm thinking that I have a mission that requires both your skills." Father announced.

"He has skills?" Sterling glared at Ricochet. "This guy?"

"Dude, not cool." Ricochet pouted.

Father brought both Sterling and Ricochet to the operations room.

"Over in Bahrein, there is a royal vizier by the name of Bactreus whom our organization assisted with a… sensitive matter." Father declared. "However, Bactreus has not settled the debt which he owes us. All our previous attempts to receive remuneration have failed. Now, I need the two of you to go to Bahrein, and 'convince' Bactrean to settle the debt once and for all. Should he refuse… you both know what needs to be done."

"I think I can handle a little debt-collecting mission myself, sir." Sterling declared.

"Dude, I was the one given the mission. I could do it with my eyes closed, wings bound, and one hoof glued to my _cajones_!" Ricochet boasted.

"As 'amusing' as that sounds, it would not hurt to have strength in numbers." Father said lightly. "Sterling here is a capable low-ranked agent, and you… well, you're an Ouroboros for a reason. So this is a two-pony mission, clear?"

"Aw, man…" Ricochet groaned.

"Seriously, sir?" Sterling sighed.

"Those are my orders." Father said firmly. "Now, go carry out my will."

"...Yes, Father." Both stallion said meekly.

"Great." Sterling groaned, as he and Ricochet exited the Coils. "Stuck on a mission with some cider-swilling clown."

"Watch it, dude." Ricochet growled. "I don't like abusing my powers, but I'm still your superior. So about you keep that trap of yours shut, ya dig?"

"Oh, yeah." Sterling said sourly. "I 'dig'..."

"Cool." Ricochet nodded. "Glad we got that straightened out. Now get your butt ready. We leave on the next airship! No snoozing now!"

"Right…" Sterling walked off, "You buckin' jackass…"

Sterling made his way to Loveless's workshop, picking up some refills for his crossbow, and filling Loveless and Jetstream in on the situation.

"What were you thinking, kid?" Jetstream scowled. "You should've come to us before you made an ass out of yourself like that!"

"I didn't think you guys had the authority... no offense." Sterling shrugged.

"None taken." Loveless admitted. "Even so, you could have handled it better."

"I wouldn't have even gone up there if I knew it meant having to go on a mission with that drunken idiot." Sterling snarled.

"Ricochet can be... eccentric." Loveless admitted.

"That's one way of putting it." Sterling growled. "How that guy got to be an Ouroboros, I'll never know..."

"Well, the thing about Ricochet is-" Jetstream started.

"Somepony say my name?" Ricochet entered the workshop. "Hey, rookie, time to fly."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sterling muttered.

As Sterling headed out of the workshop, Jetstream approached Ricochet.

"We're expecting keep a close eye on Sterling." He declared.

"My thoughts exactly." Loveless added. "That young one means a lot to us."

"So you'd better bring him back in one piece." Jetstream glared.

"Relax, guys." Ricochet smirked. "It's me, remember?"

Ricochet strutted out of the workshop, leaving Loveless and Jetstream with identical looks of worry on their faces

Having boarded the airship, Sterling and Ricochet travelled to Bahrein, a small country not too far from Saddle Arabia.

"Check out all the sand." Ricochet smirked, as they neared their destination, watching from the deck. "Like one big beach... minus the water."

"What a great observation." Sterling snorted. "I really hope Bahrein is a dry country..."

"No such luck, dude." Ricochet chuckled. "They really know how to party here. Speaking of which..." Out of seemingly nowhere, Ricochet pulled out a bottle of beer, breaking the bottle cap off the deck's railing.

"Are you seriously drinking right now?" Sterling gaped, "On a buckin' mission?!"

"Geez, dude, relax!" Ricochet frowned, as he took a sip from the bottle. "It 'll take a lot more than this bottle to get me drunk!"

"That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence." Sterling snarled.

"Hey, I've completed more complicated missions with way more drink in me." Ricochet boasted.

"Great..." Sterling groaned. "So, what was this 'sensitive matter' the Forefathers helped Bactreus with?"

"Oh, we whacked off the sultan." Ricochet said nonchalantly.

"...What?" Sterling gasped.

"Hey, don't freak out, man." Ricochet soothed, "The guy was a real party-pooper. All work and no play. Makes all of Bahrein a dull boy. Kinda like you, actually."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sterling snarled angrily. "So what, did the sultan not have any next of kin?"

"He had a kid, but that boy's way too young to take the throne." Ricochet shrugged. "So Bactreus is in charge for the next decade or so. He was supposed to pay us a buttload of Bits from the treasury vault, but he hasn't paid us jack crap." He then chugged the rest of his beer. "That's where we come in. We're going to make sure he pay his tab… one way or another."

"Yeah, 'we'..." Sterling said under his breath. _'The way things are looking, I'll probably have to do all the work myself.'_

The airship landed in a private airfield. The two stallions disembarked, and made their way through the streets of Bahrein.

"So, whattaya think of the place?" Ricochet asked. "Sandy, right?"

"I grew in Haygypt." Sterling pointed out. "I've seen sand before."

"Well, aren't you hard to impress?" Ricochet opened another bottle of beer.

"Another one?" Sterling frowned. "How many is that now?"

"Eh, I forget." Ricochet took a swig.

 _'I don't believe this...'_ Sterling seethed.

Soon, the two came up to a glorious marble and gold palace.

"Not too shabby." Sterling mused. "Hard to believe the guy's short on cash."

"He will be when we're through with him." Ricochet declared. "I'm planning on charging extra for stiffing us."

"Let's just get inside. Hopefully you're not too drunk to sneak in?" Sterling scowled.

"Dude, I may drink a lot, but I can be as stealthy as a platypus in a fedora." Ricochet boasted.

"Yeah, sure…" Sterling rolled his eyes.

"Oh, wait and see, brudda." Ricochet chuckled.

The two stallion sneaked around the back of the palace, artfully avoiding the guards. Much to Sterling's surprise, Ricochet was able to back up his boasts, being able to slip through the area like a snake.

 _'So he does come with volume control...'_ He admitted grudgingly.

Once they reached the rear of the palace, they climbed in through a window.

"Ya see? Told ya I can be stealthy." Ricochet smirked.

"And a broken clock is right twice a day." Sterling rebutted. "Now, where do we go to find our new 'sultan'?"

"Bactreus's study is right around the corner." Ricochet announced. "The scoop says he usually chills in there around this time of day."

"Well, he won't be 'chilling' much longer." Sterling sneered.

They two neared the study, and, both sharing a nod, kicked the door open. The two charged into the room, confronting a twin-humped camel in red and black robes with a matching turban, and a black, curled beard.

"What in blue blazes?!" The camel gaped.

"Hey there, Bactreus." Ricochet smirked. "Long time, no see."

"R-ricochet." Bactreus gulped.

"...Wait, you two know each other?" Sterling frowned.

"Yeah… forgot to mention… I was kinda the guy who whacked off the sultan." Ricochet said sheepishly.

"And you did a marvelous job!" Bactreus complimented falsely, as he inched towards a hanging tassel. "A truly-"

"Don't even think of calling for your guards." Sterling held up his crossbow. "Or I'll _really_ give you something to shout about."

"Why don't you take a seat, big guy?" Ricochet insisted.

"Oh, okay." Bactreus gulped.

"Look at this swanky place." Ricochet mused. "You must be livin' it up in here, huh?"

"I... I do okay." Bactreus cringed.

"Thanks to the Forefathers." Sterling growled. "And what gratitude do you show them? None."

"If this is about my payment, I can assure you, it's on its way." Bactreus insisted. "I just need some time to sort out the royal treasury, cover my tracks-"

"Look, Bactreus..." Ricochet started walking around the room. "Out of all the ponies Father could've sent to talk to you, he sent me, and I'm probably the chillest guy around."

"That's an understatement." Sterling muttered.

"Seriously." Ricochet continued, ignoring Sterling. "I hang out with a bunch of scary dudes everyday. I mean, next to me, there's a madpony in a wheelchair, a mad doctor, a mad swordspony, a mad politician, and… well, a big guy who's just mad."

"Hold on, Loveless and Jetstream aren't-" Sterling was about to protest.

"The point is… you drew the frickin' lottery with me, pal." Ricochet smirked. "I'm willing to forgive your little 'slip-up' and forget this ever happen… all we want is a little… what did my boss call it… 'remuneration', for our services."

"And I keep telling your agents that I will pay you when I get the chance." Bactreus insisted.

"Dude, that's not gonna work." Ricochet shook his head. "You say you'll pay us when you get the chance, but the Forefathers have been giving you chances for months! I mean, how hard is it for a sultan who has access to the royal treasury to pay off 50,000 Bits?"

"50,000?" Bactreus gaped. "I thought it was 30,000!"

"It was. But we had to charge a late fee." Ricochet crossed his hooves. "I mean, do you realize how hard it was to whack off that fat ass sultan of yours? I mean, you told us we had to make it look like an accident, or 'natural causes'. I must've fired a crap-ton of poison darts, but that lardo moved fast!"

"Um, Ricochet…" Sterling frowned.

"After that didn't work, I had to fly back all the way to Infinity to pick up a cobra from the labs. That was a whole bunch of paperwork!" Ricochet continued. "Then I had to fly back to Bahrein, slip back into this palace, and plant the snake in his room! Then I had to wait a few more hours for the snake to bite the fatass, hoping that the sultan didn't kill it first-"

'Ricochet, could you please get to the point?" Sterling grunted.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ricochet cringed, as he turned to Bactreus. "The point is, it took us forever to do this job, but you got what you wanted. You're now the sultan. You should've paid us right there and then… but no… here we are again, asking you to pay the bill. Is it too much to ask for you to pay us?"

"Look, I've been meaning to pay you." Bactreus insisted. "But I've just been really busy. Running a country is a lot harder and more time-consuming than I thought..."

"Come on, dude, all we want is to be paid." Ricochet sighed. "You don't even have to pay it all up front. We could arrange a payment plan-"

"And how do you think it's going to look if the money mysteriously vanishes from our vaults?" Bactreus growled. "They'll think I ordered the sultan dead!"

"That's because you did!" Sterling grunted in annoyance. "I can care less about your shady political crap, but you owe the Forefathers money, and if we don't get it... well, let's just say Bahrein is going to have _two_ sultans assassinated."

Bactrian stepped back in fear.

"Whoa, dial it back, bro." Ricochet declared. "No need to scare him."

"He's a politician." Sterling glared. "A corrupt one. That is trying to stiff us. Forgive me if I don't really care for the guy. I've seen enough of his kind over the years to know that you can never trust slime like that."

"Now, now." Bactreus frowned. "There's no need for prejudice. I'm actually a pretty nice guy, once you get to know me. Here." He walked over to a drinks cabinet and poured them some drinks. "Some of my best cactus juice. Enjoy."

"Now there's some nice hospitality." Ricochet grinned, as Bactreus handed him a glass. "Thanks, dude."

"Yeah, real nice of you." Sterling frowned as he was given a glass.

"It's the least I can do." Bactreus smiled. "You did come all this way. Such dedication to your cause must be rewarded."

"I'll drink to that!" Ricochet knocked back his glass.

"I think you'll drink to anything." Sterling muttered, about to drink his glass…

Suddenly, Ricochet threw out his hoof, stopping him.

"What the-" Sterling frowned.

"I wouldn't drink that, bro." Ricochet cringed.

"Why not?! You just did!" Sterling protested.

"And it tasted like crap!" Ricochet stuck out his tongue in disgust, "Bactreus put _way_ too much cyanide in the juice!"

"Cya-what?!" Sterling dropped his glass.

"What the- how are you not dead?" Bactreus gaped. "You drank it!"

"I'm with the camel, what the buck?!" Sterling yelled.

"Ah, one of the things about me that you don't know." Ricochet smirked, "You noticed how after six bottles of beer, I'm still sober?"

"...Um… no." Sterling admitted.

"Oh." Ricochet drooped, before smiling again. "Well, it's a long story. Before I met the Forefathers, I answered this ad to volunteer for a lab experiment. I needed money to buy booze and all that. I'll spare you all the details regardin' what happened there, but I came out with this nifty little ability: immunity to practically every poison, toxins, or anything chemical that could kill me."

"No way…" Sterling murmured.

"Yes way!" Ricochet chuckled, as he pulled out another bottle of beer. "I was shocked at first myself… but after drinking about 16 shots of vodka and not dying of alcohol poisoning, let alone not being drunk one bit, I realized I could drink about anything. I once dropped a gallon of Poison Joke."

"Wait, a gallon?" Sterling asked.

"Yup, from a milk jug." Ricochet smirked. "I still don't remember where I got it though. I don't even do drugs."

"Oh, to hell with this!" Bactreus snarled.

Bactreus pulled a nearby tassle, invoking a gong sound.

"Aw, crap." Ricochet and Sterling cursed.

Seconds later, a group of guards burst into the room.

"They tried to assassinate me!" Bactreus declared. "Kill them!"

"Time to go!" Sterling yelped.

"Ooh, chase sequence!" Ricochet chuckled.

The two stallions leapt out of a nearby window, running across the palace grounds and into the city, the guards in hot pursuit.

"Up here!" Sterling pointed to a wall.

"Good call!" Ricochet grinned.

They climbed up the wall and leapt onto the roof of the nearest building. But the guards kept coming after them.

"Time for a little parkour action!" Ricochet proclaimed.

"Par-what?" Sterling frowned.

"Just follow my lead!" Ricochet urged.

Ricochet raced across the rooftop, leaping as he raced the edge. Displaying incredible agility, he landed on the rooftop of the building next to it.

"Come on!" He urged.

 _'He's crazy.'_ Sterling cringed. _'But better crazy than dead...'_

Sterling followed Ricochet, the two leaping from roof to roof. The guards weren't quite as agile, some falling onto the markets stalls below, others barely managing to cling on to the edge of the buildings.

"We've on the home stretch now!" Ricochet cheered.

As they leapt onto the next building, Ricochet crashed through the wooden roof. Sterling, barely a second behind, could do nothing but fall after him.

"Oh, buuuuck!" He closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable impact... but instead landed in a pool of water. "Huh?"

Sterling opened his eyes, and saw that they had landed in what seemed to be a bathhouse, a group of female camels and ponies in skimpy dancing outfits surrounding them.

"Well, hello, ladies." Ricochet grinned, as he leaned against the side of the pool. "Somepony up there must like us."

"Uh... hi." Sterling blushed. "Don't suppose you know a back way out of here?"

"Right over there, handsome." One dancer pointed.

"Thanks." Sterling smiled, as he hopped out of the pool. "Come on, Ricochet."

"Oh, come on, can't we-" Ricochet protested.

"Now!" Sterling yelled.

"Oh, buzzkill…" Ricochet groaned, as he turned to the ladies, getting out of the pool. "Next time, ladies!"

As they rushed outside, they rounded a corner, finding a dead end. They attempted to go back the way they came, but found themselves surrounded by more guards.

"So much for our escape." Sterling cringed.

"And to think, we left a bunch of hot chicks for this..." Ricochet cringed.

Bactreus suddenly emerged from the crowd, being carried on a portable throne by two guards.

"Well, I must admit, you gave my guards a good game of cat and mouse… but the time for play is now over." Bactreus smirked.

"Unbelievable…" Sterling growled. "Why the hell did you call upon our services if you weren't going to pay us?"

"Yeah, kinda counter-productive, don't ya think?" Ricochet frowned.

"To be perfectly honest, I didn't believe you Forefathers to be anything more than a bunch of fanatics." Bactreus sneered. "Just deluded cultists who'd do anything for attention… but clearly, I underestimated the severity of your delusions."

"...I don't know what you said, but I think you just insulted us." Ricochet scowled.

"No matter." Bactreus crossed his hooves. "It's a shame that we couldn't have spent more time together. I was thinking of asking the Forefathers to off the sultan's kid before he got old enough to take the throne."

"Killing a kid?" Ricochet frowned. "Not cool."

"Yeah, that's bucked up!" Sterling snarled.

"Like I care what you think." Bactreus snarled. "Now... time to die."

The guards closed in on them.

"I'd say it was nice knowing ya, but it wasn't." Sterling told Ricochet.

"It ain't other yet." Ricochet declared. "Get down!"

"Get down? What for-" Sterling tried asking…

But then Ricochet pushed him down. Quickly, he pulled out two crossbows, and squeezed off two shots. The two bolts seemingly went past the guards, and way off course.

"Ugh… you missed!" Sterling groaned, as he was about to get up.

"Wait for it..." Ricochet smirked, stopping Sterling.

One of the bolts bounced of a lamppost, then a pot, and flew back towards the guards, slicing clean through the throats of three of them.

"What the?!" Sterling yelped, as the guards collapsed.

"What's going-" One guard was about to ask… only for the other bolt to go through the back of his head, the sharp end sticking out his forehead.

"AH!" Bactreus gasped.

"Ah, hold your gasps, Mr Sultan." Ricochet smiled with a gleam in his eyes. "That was just the warm-up."

With the swing of both his crossbows, squeezing both triggers as he did so, bolts began flying everywhere.

To Sterling's awed observation, the bolts bounced off pots, lampposts, street signs, tables and more.

 _'What the...?'_ Sterling thought, dumbstruck.

One bolt glanced off a hanging sign, and embedded itself in a guard's chest. Another two deflected off two vases, catching a pair of guards in the skull. Another bounced off a traveller's water canteen, hitting a guard through the eye.

A final pair of bolts ricocheted off a display of pewter tankards, ending their journey in the necks of the guards holding up Bactreus's throne. As they collapsed, the throne dropped with them.

"Ahh!" Bactreus yelped, as he tumbled to the ground.

Soon, all the bolts were embedded in the walls, in the ground, or in the bodies of the now dead guards. Sterling got up, stupefied.

 _'Holy buck...'_ He gaped.

"What, did you think high tolerance was my only gimmick?" Ricochet smirked, seeing Sterling's shocked look. "I ain't called 'Ricochet' for nothing!"

"Oh no… oh no…" Bactreus shuddered, as he slowly got from his now broken throne.

"So… whattaya saw now, B?" Ricochet sneered.

"I… I guess I was a bit too hasty." Bactreus quivered, "Maybe we could renegotiate. Would you like your payment by check or-"

"Sorry, pal, I'm afraid we're past that." Ricochet glared. "It's a shame, really. If you'd only just paid us…"

"But you said you're the… what was it you said… 'chillest' pony around." Bactreus whined.

"Yeah… I might've fibbed a bit." Ricochet chuckled darkly, "You see, you should've held out for the guy in the wheelchair… because honestly… I'm pretty mad myself."

"No… no…" Bactreus stepped back in fear.

"So… not only will we take _twice_ the amount you owe (plus late fee), but we'll also take a little extra…" Ricochet held up one of his crossbows. "Your life."

"No!" Bactreus ran off into the streets, "Nononononono-"

"He's getting away!" Sterling yelled.

"Not for long!" Ricochet smirked.

Ricochet aimed his crossbow behind him, and fired. The bolt bounced off a pan hanging from a merchant's stand, arced off a bystander's canteen, and embedded itself in the back of Bactreus's head.

"Ugh!" Bactreus grunted, before collapsing, dead.

The ponies and camels in the street froze in horror at the sight of their slain sultan.

"Bullseye." Ricochet grinned.

"Whoa." Sterling gaped. "That... that was... amazing! I've never seen somepony with such great aim!"

"Well, sure." Ricochet put away his crossbows. "Why d'ya think I'm an Ouroboros? Because of my good looks?"

"...Okay, I'll admit I may have underestimated you." Sterling said curtly. "You're alright, Ricochet."

"Thanks, dude." Ricochet grinned. "Y'know, ya ain't half bad yourself. I saw how you ran back there. Wheels and Jetty's been good to you!"

"You really think so?" Sterling smiled.

"Damn straight!" Ricochet laughed. "Just wish we got into a street brawl or something. I hear you can throw a punch!"

"Aw, I'm not that good." Sterling said humbly, recalling the incident with Black Knight.

"That's what they all say." Ricochet chuckled.

As they walked through the streets, avoiding the crowd, Sterling spoke up.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Ricochet frowned.

"Be so positive." Sterling clarified. "With all the deaths and questionable things we do in this line of work. How do you do it?"

"Eh, I just try not to worry about it." Ricochet shrugged. "The partying helps, too."

Sterling wasn't certain that was the full answer, but his newfound respect for Ricochet led him not to question it.

"So, I guess we better get back to the palace and collect the debts, then head for home." He declared.

"Whattaya sayin'?" Ricochet asked, "We ain't due back for a couple hours. Just enough time for us to get a few drinks at the local tavern!"

"What about the money?" Sterling questioned.

"Dude, that's why I'm an Ouroboros." Ricochet chuckled. "I can just get other ponies to go get it. Besides, we earned this!"

"But I'm only seventeen." Sterling frowned, "I'm not allowed to drink yet."

"You are in this country." Ricochet chuckled. "Trust me. I know the drinking age of every country in the world, just in case."

"...Well, I guess a couple of drinks won't hurt." Sterling shrugged.

"That's more like it." Ricochet sniggered. "We'll make a party stallion out of you yet…"

"Maybe…" Sterling smirked as the two walked off.

A couple of hours later, Loveless and Jetstream were awaiting Sterling's return.

"I still don't think this was the best idea." Loveless frowned. "I trust Father's opinions, but even so... Ricochet may not have been the best option for Sterling to partner with."

"No kidding." Jetstream scowled. "Who knows what that drunk moron could've done to him..."

"Hey, guys!"

Loveless and Jetstream turned to see Sterling, flat out drunk, being carried by Ricochet down the corridor.

"Sterling?" Loveless frowned. "Are you... drunk?"

"Got it in one, wheel-teach." Sterling slurred. He turned to Jetstream. "Nice to see you too, sword-teach."

"Uh... hey, kid." Jetstream said awkwardly. "Good mission?"

"Great mission!" Sterling hiccuped. "Boy, am I beat. I think I'll head off to bed..." He trotted down the corridor, then turned in the opposite direction. "Whoops, wrong way..."

Both Loveless and Jetstream glared at Ricochet.

"...What?" Ricochet asked.

"You got Sterling drunk?!" Loveless snarled.

"I don't know why I'm surprised." Jetstream shook his head.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Ricochet scoffed. "I brought him back in one piece, didn't I?"

"Well... yes." Loveless admitted. "Albeit a tipsy, shambling piece."

"If you ask me, I did ya guys a favor." Ricochet smirked, "I got the kid to loosen up. And all it took was a few mixers, some schnapps, a little brandy...

"Oh, Faust, he's going to be miserable tomorrow." Jetstream cringed.

"You're welcome." Ricochet grinned. "If I ever want a partner again, Sterling's my man!"

Ricochet walked off, but not before letting out one 'Woot!'.

"I think we should try to keep him and Sterling apart in future." Loveless frowned.

"Ditto." Jetstream scowled. "...And I call not helping Sterling in the morning!"

"Dammit!" Loveless cursed.

Meanwhile, Sterling finally reached his room, once again tumbling onto his bed. This time, he fell into a deep, blissful sleep. But he was in for quite a headache when he woke up...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. A Mother's Touch

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Thirteen: A Mother's Touch**

To nopony's surprise, Sterling still had a pounding headache as he worked in the orchard that afternoon. He would have preferred to take the day off, but he still needed the money to get out of Equestria, so he pressed on, in spite of the fact that even the sound of cherries dropping was enough to make him feel like there were hammers beating against his skull.

 _'Ugh, I am never drinking again...'_ Sterling thought, as he gathered up the fallen cherries.

"Mighty good a' ya to still be workin' today, Sterling." Big Red declared. He was wearing an ice pack under his head, to soothe his own pounding headache. "That's sum work ethic ya got there..."

"Hey, I still need the money." Sterling shrugged. "And sooner rather than later. So I gotta keep working, hangover or no hangover."

"Still mighty admirable." Big Red smiled. "Ain't nuthin' more honorable than a stallion who sticks tah his goals, no matter what."

"I'm guessing that's the same reason you're still out here?" Sterling asked.

"Nah." Big Red chuckled. "Ah'm out here cuz Ah love mah work. Harvestin' cherries, makin' delicious food an' drink outta them... that's mah callin'. Besides, I've had worse hangovers, and powered on through 'em."

"And you think I'm admirable." Sterling shook his... and got a twinge in his brain for his troubles. "Ow..."

"Some stallions jest have a stronger tolerance." Big Red chuckled. "No offense..."

"None taken." Sterling rubbed his head. "Don't suppose you've got another one of those ice packs handy?"

"Ya can have mine." Big Red took off his hat. "I'm through the worst of it anyway."

"Thanks, big guy." Sterling smiled, placing the pack on his head. "Ah, that's the stuff..."

"Mah pleasure." Big Red grinned. "Besides, Ah'm the one who invited ya tah the party in the first place. Only fair..."

 _'That Red.'_ Sterling thought, as he returned to his work. _'Such a great guy. I'm sure gonna miss him when I finally leave this place...'_

Meanwhile, back at the homestead, Cherry was glancing out of the kitchen window, in the direction of the orchard. She was still thinking about what Sterling had drunkenly said the night before.

 _'"Trying not to be seen"... "They're watching me"...What did he mean by that?'_ She wondered. _'It would be easy to pass it off as drunken mumblings, but the look on his face when he said it... so serious, so earnest, so worried...'_

At that moment, Globe entered the kitchen. He had dropped off a couple of bushels full of cherries at the storehouse, and had come into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey, mom." He smiled.

"Hi, Globe." Cherry beamed. "Working hard?"

"You know it." Globe nodded. "And so are Huckleberry and Eclipse."

"Wonderful." Cherry smiled. "I'll be sure to make you all a nice, big dinner tonight."

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to it." Globe grinned, as he filled a glass with tap water. After finishing his drink, he noticed Cherry had returned to gazing out of the window. "Is everything okay, mom?" He asked. "You look a little... preoccupied."

"Oh, I'm just... thinking about this and that." Cherry mused.

"Okay..." Globe frowned, not exactly satisfied by her answer.

"...You like having Sterling around, don't you, Globe?" Cherry asked suddenly.

"Well, yeah." Globe nodded. "He's a really nice guy."

"Yes, he is." Cherry agreed. "But don't you think it's a little strange how he's been staying with us all this time, yet we still don't know that much about him?"

"I guess..." Globe mused. "But maybe he's just the quiet type?"

"I suppose.." Cherry frowned. "But he's been here for weeks, and he hasn't seen fit to share any of his past with us. It's almost like he has something to hide."

"Wh-what?" Globe laughed awkwardly. "Why would he have something to hide? Why would _anypony_ around here have something to hide?"

"...You do have a point there." Cherry said awkwardly. "Still, it wouldn't hurt for Sterling to be more open with us. We _did_ take him into our home, after all."

"I'm sure he will." Globe smiled, ever the optimist. "Let's just give him some time."

"We'll see..." Cherry frowned.

"Well, I've gotta get back out there." Globe declared. "See you later, mom."

"Goodbye, dear." Cherry nodded.

After Globe departed, Cherry returned to her worries.

 _'I hope you're right about Sterling, Globe.'_ She thought. _'But if you're not... if Sterling really is keeping something from us, and if that something threatens this family... I'll make him sorry he ever came here.'_

Miles away, at the Taskforce headquarters, the Taskforce was still hard at work trying to locate Sterling. However, their search still bore no fruit. Black and Ballista were in the operations room, going over several files and reports on Sterling.

"Unbelievable." Black sighed. "Dozens of case reports, and nothing useful in any of 'em."

"And our pals over in Bitaly haven't had much luck either, I'm afraid." Armory entered the room. "Just got off the mirror with them."

"How long does it usually take for the mob to find somepony?" Black frowned. "I mean, with an empire as big as Napoleons', you think they would be able to find a guy quickly."

"Well, it's not like they're trying to find Waldo, mate." Ballista scoffed, "This is a pony who really doesn't want to be found. I betcha right now those pasta munchers are doing the same thing we're doing and trying to get some dirt on him so they could find the guy."

"And while they're doing that, we are stuck here with no leads." Black shook his head.

"Well, maybe Master Mind and Incognito had some better luck." Armory suggested.

"I'm afraid not." Master Mind declared, as he Incognito, and Elite joined them. "Aside from the file we already have on Sterling, we couldn't find anything of value."

"No bank account, no home, no nothing." Incognito added.

"Doesn't that beat all?" Black grunted in frustration.

"So it appears we're no closer to finding Sterling." Elite mused.

"Yep." Black nodded. "We've run into one giant dead end."

"Well, maybe not." Master Mind declared.

"Oh, how you figure?" Black frowned.

"Think about it." Master Mind explained. "Sterling doesn't seem to have anything resembling a bank account, and since he is believed to be rogue, it stands to reason that he doesn't have access to the Forefathers' funds. That could only mean that Sterling himself has no cash. Without any money, he can't get far. By that logic, Sterling must still be in Equestria."

"But he could'easily hitch-hiked. That's how he traveled from Deerbai to Cairode to burn down his house." Incognito growled, as he glared at Elite. "By the way, still not liking this plan."

"Oh, come off it, mate." Ballista huffed.

"Master isn't wrong, though. If Sterling is without funds, he can't really get anywhere quickly." Armory admitted, "And I doubt he would risk exposing himself trying to stow away on an airship."

"My thoughts exactly. With the Forefathers out in the open, authorities are more wary of possible agents." Master Mind nodded. "That said, Sterling would want to draw as little attention to himself as possible. By that conclusion, he's probably holding out in some small town somewhere."

"...Well, that does make sense." Black agreed.

"Not that it helps us." Incognito scoffed, "There has to be like dozens in Equestria, and that's not counting those not big enough to get on the map."

"Hey, it's better than nothing." Armory said matter-of-factly.

"But will it help us find Sterling before the Forefathers?" Black asked.

"It won't be easy, that's for sure, but we have to try." Ballista declared. "Besides, it's not just us looking for him. On top of Titan and the mob, we have contacts all over keeping an eye for him, and we even have Barbossa helping us out by going to that brother of his."

"...Yes, which leads us to our other problem." Elite sighed.

"Other problem?" Black frowned, "What? Did Barbossa's talk with Crystal not go well?"

"Well, it did, but not in a way we liked." Elite mused, "Crystal expressed his intent on helping us in our search for Sterling Cross."

"Isn't that good, though?" Incognito asked, "With the Haygyptian government helping us, we would find him twice as fast."

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Master Mind questioned.

"A few, actually." Elite declared, "Barbossa and I believe that Crystal has ulterior motives in wanting to find Sterling."

"Ulterior motives?" Black repeated.

"Yes." Elite nodded. "Apparently, there has been many rumors about Crystal. Very troublesome ones. In fact, we aren't so sure if what Crystal had to say regarding Sterling is true either."

"And what exactly did Crystal have to say about Sterling?" Incognito glared.

"Right now, that isn't important." Elite said firmly. "All we know for sure is Crystal is very insistent on aiding on in this ponyhunt. There is no doubt in my mind that if and when we find Sterling, he will do everything in his power to have him put in his custody, and have Sterling either thrown in a deep hole or killed."

"Look, I'm not a big fan of politicians either, but are you sure that this will be the case?" Ballista frowned.

"Barbossa believes he's hiding something, and I believe him." Elite nodded. "There might be more to this than we realize."

"Maybe Crystal just wants his scumbag brother put in jail." Incognito scowled. "Not everything is a conspiracy."

"Look, I know all of this is just speculation right now." Elite admitted. "But if we intend on recruiting Sterling, we can't take any chances with Crystal."

"But what can we do?" Ballista asked, "We can't just tell him to get lost. Crystal might think something's up and go over our heads."

"Yes, and I can't imagine Crystal reacting so kindly to us having a former terrorist and criminal on our team." Elite admitted, before sighing. "Had I known Crystal possessed such vitriol towards his brother, I wouldn't have sent Barbossa to talk to him."

"Where is Barbossa anyways?" Master Mind asked.

"Still in Haygypt." Elite declared. "There's still some leads that he wishes to follow up on before returning to Equestria. He already sent Professor Alchemy back, though."

"Oh, I'm sure our feathered stress case would like that." Incognito scoffed.

"That's why we won't tell him." Elite declared. "Right now, we need all hooves and claws on deck here."

"Still, we're not doing so well." Black frowned. "Not only do we have to find Sterling before the Forefathers, but now we have to find him before his brother butts in."

"True… however, Barbossa was able to throw a wrench into the works." Elite revealed.

"What d'ya mean by that, Elite?" Ballista asked.

"Barbossa gave him the wrong mirror connection." Elite smirked, "Right now, probably as we speak, Crystal is on the line with the RDL call centre."

"Funny, I never heard of that department." Black frowned.

"Well, it is the mirror connection and phone number we give all the whiners and rabble-rousers." Elite explained. "We're talking hours upon hours of staying on the line, while listening to boring hold music, being passed back and forth between representatives, and having your 'option 1' be confused for 'option 2'."

"Sounds awful." Black cringed. "How long would it take for a pony to get you on the line?"

"Longer than you'd think." Elite smirked. "Much longer..."

"Aw, yeah." Ballista chuckled. "One poor sucker waited nearly a week before losing his marbles."

"Oh-ho." Black snorted. "That Crystal clown is in for it now..."

"At best, Barbossa bought us at least two to three weeks before Crystal gives up and come over here to Equestria himself." Elite explained. "That means more time for us to find Sterling without any interference."

"Well, then let's get back to it then." Ballista smirked.

"If we have to..." Black sighed.

"It could be worse." Incognito smirked. "At least you're sitting down, in this nice, warm room. I'm the one going outside and chasing down leads."

"I'll gladly trade." Black offered.

"Yeah... no." Incognito shrugged. "Somehow, all this paperwork doesn't seem worth it. Reminds me of study hall back in school."

"Funny, that was one of my favorite parts of school." Master Mind smiled.

"I don't see you lining up for this." Black frowned.

"I'm nostalgic, not idiotic." Master Mind grinned.

"We'd better find Sterling soon." Black sighed. "If nothing else than to make him handle some of the future paperwork..."

"No kidding." Armory chuckled.

"I will admit, it is one of the dullest parts of the job." Elite declared. "Think of it as incentive to find Sterling."

"No arguments, mate." Ballista chuckled.

Back in Dodge Junction, the sun was starting to set. Sterling, Big Red, and the boys had returned home for dinner, which happened to be a generous helping of tumbleweed stew and cactus juice smoothies. While the others wolfed down their food, Sterling ate more slowly, fearful that his stomach would not be able to handle too much after what happened the night before.

"Mmm." Globe smiled, as he swallowed another mouthful of stew. "Great food, mom."

"Yep." Big Red agreed. "Five star work as always, darlin'."

"Thank you, boys." Cherry beamed. "It's always nice to know my efforts are appreciated."

"That's an understatement." Eclipse grinned. "You're the best chef I've ever known."

"Yeah." Huckleberry agreed. "Maybe you should open up your own restaurant."

"Oh, hush." Cherry said humbly. "I'm not interested in that. I just want to keep my family's stomach's full."

"And you do a great job." Big Red smiled. "Right, Sterling?"

"Definitely." Sterling nodded. "This is really good stuff, Cherry."

"...Thank you, Sterling." Cherry said tersely. "Eat it all up, now."

"...Sure." Sterling nodded, perturbed by Cherry's sudden change in attitude. "I'm just... making sure to savor each bite."

"That's very nice of you." Cherry declared, giving Sterling a weak half-smile. "You may not say too much, but when you do, it's usually good things. Almost like you're just saying what we _want_ to hear..."

"Nah, he's jest that good a guy!" Big Red slapped Sterling on the back.

"Thanks, Red." Sterling cringed.

"Any time, pal." Big Red grinned. "Any time."

Since Sterling was still eating slowly, he was the last to finish his meal, watching Big Red and the boys finish up their own, drop their plates in the sink then depart from the kitchen.

"Ah think ah'll jest take a nice bath before bed." Big Red declared. "Ah've been itchin' tah try out that new cherry-scented soap..."

"Later, Sterling." Globe told him as he left the room.

"Great work out there today, big guy." Huckleberry declared.

"Eh, it was okay." Eclipse shrugged. "You're getting better, that's for sure."

"Gee, thanks, feathers." Sterling snorted. "I think pretty highly of you, too."

Eclipse rolled his eyes as he followed his brothers out of the kitchen.

Sterling finished the final mouthfuls of his meal. As he stood up, he realized that Cherry was looking at him in an odd way.

"Uhh... good kids, am I right?" He said awkwardly, walking in the direction of the living room. "Especially Globe."

"Yes, they are." Cherry smiled, getting up and following him. "Having them here has made my and Red's life so much richer."

"That's... Really nice to hear." Sterling declared.

"You know, Sterling, adopting those three was one of the best decisions Red and I ever made." Cherry announced. "We were always happy together, but it seemed like there was always room for more."

"So why adopt?" Sterling asked. "Why not have foals of your own?"

"Unfortunately, Red is sadly, shall we say... Lacking in that department." Cherry frowned.

"Oh." Sterling cringed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"That's all right." Cherry declared. "It's a simple fact. Nothing more, nothing less. We were fortunate, though. Having those three little darlings enter our lives. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were a gift from Faust herself. Ever since Red and I took them in, there hasn't been a day that I haven't counted our lucky stars for Globe, Huckleberry and Eclipse. Having them here was like a whole new beginning for us."

"You don't say." Sterling replied.

"I do say." Cherry nodded. "Being a mother has brought great joy into my life. I really do love those boys with all of my heart."

"That's nice-" Sterling started.

"And if anypony were to threaten them, harm them, or even mislead them... well, I wouldn't like that at all." Cherry's smile gave way to a frown. "Anypony who dares to mess with my boys will have to deal with me. It doesn't matter who they are, from a complete stranger to a family friend... I would show them no mercy."

"...Ooookay." Sterling cringed, unnerved by Cherry's fierce expression. "Thanks for sharing..."

"My pleasure." Cherry smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, those dishes won't wash themselves."

Cherry returned to the kitchen, leaving Sterling to try and comprehend just what had gotten into her.

 _'Whoa, that was intense.'_ He frowned. _'Wonder what brought that on... Can't have been me. We've been getting along okay lately.'_ He shrugged. _'Still, you can't deny the lady loves her kids, and wants to protect them. Now that's a real mother right there. Too bad I couldn't have had one of those...'_

 _Many years ago..._

Naturally, Sterling awoke the morning after his mission with Ricochet to the experience of his first hangover.

"Oh, my buckin' Faust..." He groaned, clutching his head. "Who let the drummer in my head?"

"Rrf! Rrf!" Ward barked, awoken by Sterling's groans.

"Ahh!" Sterling cringed. "Easy, Ward! Daddy's got a monster migraine this morning. So please, try and keep it down!"

"Rooo..." Ward whined.

"Aw, jeez, I'm sorry, pal." Sterling patted Ward's head. "I didn't mean to snap like that. Forgive me?"

Ward licked Sterling's hoof in response.

"Thanks, pal." Sterling smiled. "Now, let's get you a bowl of kibble, and me a bowl of aspirin."

Despite the consequences of his time with Ricochet, Sterling had made it a point to try and loosen up in the following months. He knew now that if he was going to continue to work for the Forefathers, he would need something to distract himself from the doubts he has been experiencing.

And what better way than with other comrades?

One morning, Sterling was enjoying breakfast with several of his fellow agents, such as Clay and Baritone.

"Glad you could join us for breakfast, Sterling." Clay declared.

"No problem." Sterling smiled. "How are things with you guys?"

"Not so bad." Baritone admitted. "I'll admit, it was tough at first, living with the loss of Alto and Tenor, but I'm getting better."

"Good for you, pal." Sterling patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, have you guys heard about that Solomon fella?" Clay asked.

Sterling's ears perked at the mention of the lightning stallion's name.

"Yeah, the others were talking about him." Granite declared. "They say he's been hard at work, climbing up the ranks. He's an elite agent now, I hear."

"What?!" Sterling gaped.

"I heard that too." Baritone nodded. "Shot up the hierarchy like a weed."

"Wow, that was fast." Clay mused. "'Course, it doesn't hurt your career when you can shoot lightning out of your hooves."

"'Scuse me." Sterling suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong, Sterling?" Clay asked.

"Nothing." Sterling lied. "Just gonna... do some training."

"Very well." Baritone nodded. "Have fun."

As Sterling walked out of the cafeteria, he considered what he had just heard.

 _'This could be a problem.'_ He mused. _'Solomon so high up on food chain. He could be an even bigger pain in the neck. Why is why I've got to keep up my own good work...'_

Sterling increased his training regiment, pushing himself hard than ever. But he didn't forget to make time for some fun. One morning, he was in his quarters, playing tug o' war with Ward.

"I'm gonna beat ya this time!" He chuckled. "Just you wait and see!"

"Grrr!" Ward snarled as he tugged on the rope with all his might.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Sterling called, letting go of the rope and allowing Ward to win.

"Ruff!" Ward yipped happily.

"It's me, kid." Jetstream's voice called. "Got a mission for ya. Loveless is already in the operations room, so let's get moving."

"You got it." Sterling nodded. He glanced at Ward, who was happily chewing on his hard-won rope. "Enjoy that while you can. Next time, it's all mine..."

Sterling joined Jetstream, and together, they hurried over to the operations room.

"Ah, there you are." Loveless smiled as they entered. "Prompt as always."

"You know me, I aim to please." Sterling grinned. "So, what's today's caper?"

"There is a summit being held in Aerovis, with several Senators and representative of countries all over the world in attendance." Loveless announced.

"Ugh, more politicians?" Sterling groaned, still remembering his mission with Ricochet.

"I'm afraid so." Loveless admitted, "One of the matters that will be up for discussion during this summit is a bill to fund international efforts to have ancient ruins and buildings restored."

"And... what does that have to do with us?" Sterling asked. "I mean, this place is old, but I don't think many ponies know it even exists."

"We're not referring to Infinity, kid." Jetstream rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You see, this mission is actually a favor to one of our fellow Ouroboros." Loveless frowned.

"Oh, really? Which one? Doc, Gridlock… Ricochet?" Sterling guessed.

"You haven't met him yet." Loveless explained, "This Ouroboros doesn't hang around here very often, what with him being very busy with 'official matters'."

"I see… and what is this favor, exactly?" Sterling asked.

"You see, he has this project of his in the works." Loveless clarified, "And he has been spending months in a couple of ruins in the outskirts of Equestria, trying to decipher some scriptures they found in there."

"...Okay…" Sterling frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, to be honest, I don't know what's going on down there myself." Loveless admitted, "But our fellow Ouroboros is afraid that if this bill were to pass, those so-called 'renovation' crews will come poking around, and possibly uncover what it is he's trying to do and ruin his project before it can begin."

"And that's where we come in." Jetstream told Sterling, "You and me have got to get over to that summit and... 'persuade' as many senators as we can not to vote for the bill to pass... by fair means or foul."

"Okay, that sounds like an important mission." Sterling nodded.

"Of course, you're going to need disguises for this mission." Loveless declared. "I've always found that blackmail and coercion go much more smoothly when you wear a different face..."

"Then let's get into wardrobe, kid." Jetstream smirked.

Hours later, Sterling and Jetstream were almost unrecognizable; Jetstream had donned a fake beard and eyepatch (over the scarred left eye), while Sterling wore a false mustache and a wig that made him appear to have a longer mane. They also both wore business suits.

"Now we're ready to go." Jetstream grinned.

"Easy for you to say." Sterling scowled, scratching his head. "This wig itches."

"So does the beard, but I'm not complaining." Jetstream shrugged. "Now, let's get moving. Aerovis awaits."

"Don't you think the eye-patch is a little much?" Sterling asked.

"Hey, chicks digs battle scars." Jetstream smirked, "Just because we are going in disguise doesn't mean we can't play up our personas."

"Easy for you to say." Sterling frowned. "I look like some middle-aged beatnik"

"Quit your bellyaching." Jetstream rolled his eyes. "Our airship leaves in a hour."

"Coming..." Sterling groaned, still scratching his head.

The two made their way to the airfield, stopping by the armory to pick up a couple of crossbows. Minutes later, the airship took off, carrying them to their destination.

"Now remember, I am Senator Canter Step from Maretonia, and you are Junior Senator Coralmane from Costa Reinca." Jetstream reminded Sterling. "Since neither of those nations officially agreed to attend the summit, we used a contact of ours to arrange our attendance. There we will meet our associate."

"Got it." Sterling nodded. _'My parents always wanted me to be a politician.'_ He thought. _'If they could see me now, about to make a mockery of their precious profession...'_

Hours later, they arrived in the skies above Aerovis.

"There it is." Jetstream smiled. "The Griffon nation itself."

"Funny, I heard the Griffons originated over near Equestria." Sterling frowned.

"Not exactly." Jetstream shrugged. "A whole bunch emigrated there a few centuries back. That was before Aerovis was the thriving country it is today. And considering Griffonstone's recent troubles, it's easy to mix 'em up."

"...Gee, thanks for clearing that up." Sterling snorted.

"History lessons were never my strong suit." Jetstream shrugged. "Now get ready. We're about to land."

The airship landed on the main airfield, just outside the parliamentary building where the summit was being held. After taking a moment to ensure their disguises were still in place, Sterling and Jetstream entered.

"Senator Canter Step from Maretonia, and Junior Senator Coralmane from Costa Reinca." Jetstream told the Griffon at the front desk. "We're here for the summit."

"Of course." The Griffon fished under her desk, and handed them some identification badges. "First door on your left."

"Thank you." Sterling smiled, as he pinned the badge to the lapel of his suit.

Jetstream and Sterling made their way down the corridor, entering through the door to the main room, which was filled with Senator and other such political officials, most of them seated, others standing, and talking amongst themselves. They were mostly ponies, but there were several delegates from other species too.

"Check out all the political bigwigs." Sterling whispered.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jetstream snorted. "See that guy over there?" He pointed out a haughty-looking Unicorn stallion with a red mane, brown coat and brown eyes, lounging in his seat. "He's some big-headed Prince from this impossible-to-pronounce country."

"Think we'll have to 'convince' him not to vote for the bill?" Sterling asked.

"Absolutely not." Jetstream sneered. "The guy only cares about himself. He'd never give so much as a dented Bit for a project like this one."

"Sounds like a 'prince' alright." Sterling scoffed, "Hopefully our Ouroboros friend isn't an stuck-up bucker like that guy."

"Funny you should say that…" Jetstream murmured.

"Wait, what are you-" Sterling frowned.

The red-maned Prince took notice of the two, and his haughty gaze turned to a scowl.

"You!" The Prince hissed, barely loud enough to be unheard from the other senators, but clear for the two disguised ponies.

Sterling glanced around in confusion, perturbed by the Prince's gaze, only to point to himself.

"Us?" Sterling asked.

"No, the other suited commoners... of course you!" The Prince snarled silently.

"Ah, jeez…" Jetstream grumbled.

The two made their way towards the Prince.

"Took you two long enough to get here." The Prince growled.

"Nice to see you too, Princey." Jetstream snorted.

"'Nice'. That's charitable." The Prince spat.

"Um, what is going on here?" Sterling murmured.

"And who is this clown?" The Prince glared.

"Um, I'm Junior Senator Coral-" Sterling tried to introduce himself, keeping his cover.

"Your real name, you dirt-eater!" The Prince growled.

"What did you just say?" Sterling scowled, dropping his act.

"Sterling…" Jetstream said soothingly, as he glared at the prince, "You better watch your mouth, Prince. After all, we came all the way out here for you."

"Wait, this asshole is the Ouroboros you were talking about?!" Sterling gaped.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jetstream cringed.

"Who are you to call me an asshole, you mud-walllowing fool?" The racist Prince sneered. "I am Prince Nalik Aqqbar-Royale, ruler of Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan!"

The three stood there for a moment… as Sterling tried to stifle a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Sterling couldn't help but giggle. "That's your kingdom's name?"

"Yes. What's so funny?" Nalik glared.

"Oh, nothing… nothing…" Sterling tried to hold in his laugh, but failed. "But it's such a stupid name!"

"Stupid?!" Nalik gaped, "Why you-"

"Take it easy, Nalik, everypony knows it's a stupid name." Jetstream scoffed.

"Just who is this mudpony?" Nalik growled.

"This mudpony is Sterling Cross." Jetstream glared. "And I would refrain from using that term. This kid is my pupil after all."

"Sterling Cross?" Nalik cringed in disgust, "As in that urchin you and that half-mudpony broke out of jail eight months back? I thought I was promised professionals! Not just you and an incompetent rookie!"

"Wow, some gratitude." Sterling scowled, his laughter gone.

"I'll have you know that Sterling here is quite competent. Maybe more competent than some ponies I won't name." Jetstream frowned. "Besides, this is not some elaborate operation we're running here. We're here to ensure that the renovation bill doesn't pass, and you can carry on with whatever it is you're doing in those ruins."

"Well, since you're already here..." Nalik grumbled, "I do know a couple of ponies and other 'lesser' specimens I would like you to take care of. Maybe start with that delegate from Russiadle over there." He pointed to a nearby Pegasus. "His ridiculous accent annoys me."

"Nalik, we're here to convince the others to vote no on this bill, not play hitpony." Jetstream glared, "We're only going to kill when it's absolutely necessary. Otherwise, everypony is going to find it suspicious that proponents for a renovation bill are all dead."

"Well, how else are you going to 'ensure' the bill dies?" Nalik growled.

"Simple. Me and Sterling are going to mingle with the crowd, share some drinks, drop a hint here and there, and poof, the ruins will remain broken and old for you to desecrate." Jetstream revealed.

"And if not?" Nalik asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Jetstream huffed, "Now, let us do our job, and you worry about not causing 'another' diplomatic incident."

"Whatever." Nalik snarled, walking away.

"What the hell is his problem?" Sterling growled. "What I do to him?"

"It's not you." Jetstream shook his head, "Nalik has garnered a unappealing reputation for being a Unicorn supremacist. Any other races or species means nothing to him. As you can tell, Nalik doesn't really care for me either."

"Yet he is somehow an Ouroboros." Sterling frowned, "I mean, I was skeptical about Ricochet, but he made it clear why he's an Ouroboros. What makes Nalik so special?"

"To put simply, his money." Jetstream deadpanned.

"What?" Sterling gasped.

"You see, the Forefathers usually have to reach out to get fundings, to cover food, weapon, and other necessities that comes with running a secret organization." Jetstream explained, "Nalik is one of those ponies who had been supplying the Forefathers with money and resources for many years."

"But then how did he get up into the Ouroboros? The guy doesn't look like he can hold himself in a fight." Sterling asked.

"Oh, he can't." Jetstream scowled, "You see, before, Nalik was just a lowly agent who got by on fact-finding and blackmail missions, supplying us daily allowances from his kingdom's treasury, and this was back when Dysley was still…" Jetstream trailed off, his scowl turning to a sad frown. "...Dysley was one of our other major benefactors when it came to fundings, and when he passed, Nalik caught on, and threaten to withhold his money if we didn't give him a big promotion."

"...Wait, so Nalik paid his way into the Ouroboros?" Sterling frowned. "He didn't earn it?"

"Trust me, we weren't happy about it." Jetstream growled. "But with Dysley's death, we lost a lot of revenue. We couldn't access the fundings from his companies without rousing suspicions from his associates. Nalik knew if we lost his fundings as well, the Forefathers would be in a bind financially. Father knew this as well, and let him in, on the condition that he gives twice as much to the organization."

"Unbelievable. A racist and a scumbag." Sterling snarled. "Ponies like him are part of the reason I hate politics."

"Part of the reason, eh?" Jetstream gave a wry grin, "What's the main reason?"

"...I rather not say." Sterling muttered, growing silent.

"Fair enough." Jetstream shrugged, "Now, let's try and blend in a little. Mingle with the crowd, y'know?"

"On it." Sterling nodded.

The two stallions split up, making idle conversation with the attendants.

"Senator Canter Step from Maretonia, how ya doing?" Jetstream smiled.

"Very well, thank you." A Griffon male with the name tag "Broadbeak" nodded.

"Junior Senator Coralmane from Costa Reinca." Sterling told a minotaur delegate. "Nice to meet you."

"And you, little fellow." The Minotaur, a young but powerful fellow with the name tag "Head Strong" smiled.

"Thanks." Sterling chuckled.

The two continued to chat with the other senators, until Sterling bumped into somepony.

"Ooh, sorry-" Sterling turned, only to look upon a most unwelcome sight.

"So you should be." The mare he collided with growled.

Sterling froze in abject horror. The mare standing before him was none other than his mother, Silver Cross. She still wore her blonde mane in a short style, had a few more wrinkles than he remembered, and was wearing earrings with teardrop-shaped sapphires hanging from them. And her glare still haunted his soul.

"I... ah... eh..." Sterling mumbled.

"If you have something to say, than say it." Silver scowled. "If not, then get out of my way!"

Sterling stepped aside with a speed he had never known before.

"Hmph!" Silver briefly glanced at Sterling like he was something unpleasant she'd just stepped in, then walked away.

Sterling, still overcome with horror, stepped back until he was leaning against the wall.

 _'She's here.'_ He thought. _'My mother's here... which means I shouldn't be...I gotta get out of here.'_

Sterling quickly located Jetstream, who was speaking with a female Thestral.

"My dear, meeting you just made this whole trip worthwhile." Jetstream flirted.

"Why thank you, Mister Step." The Thestral blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sterling quickly stepped in between the two. "A word, Senator?"

"In a moment, Junior Senator." Jetstream nodded. He turned to the Thestral. "Now, where were- whoa!"

Sterling dragged Jetstream over to the far corner of the room.

"Hey, what the hell, Sterling?!" Jetstream growled silently. "I was about to get her number!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but we have to abort the mission!" Sterling panicked, "Abort it now!"

"Abort- what?!" Jetstream sputtered, "What's the matter with you?! You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"Oh, I wish it was a ghost." Sterling shook his head, "There's somepony here I gotta get away from now!"

"What do you mean? Have your cover been blown?" Jetstream frowned with worry.

"No, no…" Sterling shook his head, as he then pointed to where his mother who was busy talking to another delegate. "It's her… it's my mother…"

"Wait, your mother?" Jetstream gasped, "As in Silver Gilded Cross? The minister of the Haygyptian Defense?"

"The very same." Sterling nodded, "We need to go, right now!"

"Hold on, what have you so scared? So it's your mother. What's the big deal?" Jetstream frowned.

"It's... nothing." Sterling muttered.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Jetstream mused, acknowledging Sterling's worried look.

"Well, it is." Sterling insisted, gritting his teeth.

"Then tell me why." Jetstream urged.

"You wouldn't understand!" Sterling snapped.

Jetstream stepped back in surprise, seeing what seems to resemble pain in Sterling's eyes.

"...I'm sorry." Sterling muttered, unable to look Jetstream in the eyes. "I didn't mean…" He shook his head. "...I just can't be here right now. Not with her."

"Sterling…" Jetstream murmured. "I don't know what happened between you and your mother, but we can't leave. We have a mission, remember?"

"I know." Sterling nodded. "Trust me, if it was anypony else, I would gladly see it to the end. But I cannot stay here! Not when she's around. I don't know if I would be able to handle it!"

"What about Nalik?" Jetstream gestured to the prince, still lounging in his chair, casting a wary glance their way, "If we walk out on him now, he'll make us regret it for the rest of our lives. And what of the other ponies? Gridlock, Solomon… Father? What would they all say if you refused to do a simple mission like this?"

"...I…" Sterling frowned, realizing the truth in Jetstream's words, "I didn't think of that… but-"

"Look kid, it's going to be okay." Jetstream put a hoof on his shoulder, a small smile on his face, "Besides, as far as she knows, you're Junior Senator Coralmane. She has no idea that you're you. All you have to do is avoid her as much as possible. You can do that, right?"

"I… I think so." Sterling nodded weakly.

"Good." Jetstream smiled. "Now let's get back there. Proceedings are about to start."

The two stallions made their way to an available pair seats (as far from Silver as possible). As they sat, a Unicorn with a powder blue coat and a blue mane stepped forward. He bore the nametag "Grey Locke".

"We now call this summit to order." He announced. "First item on the agenda: the bill to support the restoration of various ancient monuments. As we all know, the ancient buildings of our countries aren't getting any newer. They are our cultural heritage, signs of glorious eras past. If we want them to still be around for future generations to enjoy, we must take proper care of them. Is there anypony who has issues with this bill?"

"Yes, me!" Nalik spoke up, "Why should we have to spend good money to fix up some dusty old ruins? We could put that money to better building something new, like hospitals, or schools!"

A number of delegates muttered in agreement with the Prince.

"Wow, for a jerk, he knows how to sway the crowd." Sterling whispered.

"Eh, you should see Harlhooves in action." Jetstream shrugged, "He could run mental rings around Nalik any day."

"Well, either way, it looks like we won't have much work to do here after all." Sterling admitted.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Jetstream frowned.

The mutterings of agreement was silenced as Silver stood up, her intimidating gaze quieting everypony.

"How typical of you, Nalik." Silver started at Nalik, with a haughty look that outmatched Nalik by a long shot, "You expect anypony in this room to believe that you have any pony's best interests other your own? Get real. We all know you only ever spend money on yourself. Why else is Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan's one of the weakest kingdoms in Equestria?"

A few ponies began whispering among themselves, seeing logic in her statements. Others began to snicker, the name of Nalik's country being so easy to ridicule, as the prince himself felt a eye twitch.

"I for one think that those monuments are treasures of our countries, and worthy of restoring. After all, without history, what are we?" Silver asked..

Silver's words struck a chord with many of the delegates, who started muttering in the affirmative.

"But why should we waste money on the past? We should be more focused on the future!" Nalik insisted. "So that we could make our own history!"

Everypony muttered some more, seeing a point in Nalik's rhetoric.

"Forget about the past?" Silver laughed haughtily. "That's about as likely as Celestia ever accepting you as a viable husband."

"Oh no." Jetstream cringed.

A good portion of the delegates began to laugh, seemingly aware of Nalik's ill-fated pursuit of the Princess.

"You filthy little-" Nalik growled.

"That's quite enough." Grey Locke stepped in, "Clearly we have some very strong opinions here. We'll table the motion for now, and move on to the next bill. Tomorrow, we will put the restoration bill to a vote."

As they continued onto the next bill, Sterling and Jetstream discussed matters.

"Eesh, I heard Silver Cross was vicious when it came to politics, but that was brutal." Jetstream admitted.

"Yeah, this is just like her. What mother wants, mother gets." Sterling scowled, "She clearly wants this bill to pass so she would look good to everypony back home."

"Well, it looks like she's going to be a problem." Jetstream frowned. "You don't suppose your mother can be bribed into changing her mind?"

"No way." Sterling shook his head. "She's a real stubborn mare. Once she decides on something, she won't back down." He scowled angrily. "Trust me…"

"In that case, it seems we gonna have to take care of her…" Jetstream nodded.

"Take care of her?" Sterling repeated. "You mean…"

"Look, we have to make sure this bill pass, no matter what." Jetstream declared, before noting the look on Sterling's face, "Are you going to be okay with that?"

"...Yeah… yeah, I think so…" Sterling agreed weakly.

"Okay…" Jetstream glared at Silver, who sat smugly in her seat, "We'll see how tough Silver really is…"

After the summit ended for the day, Sterling and Jetstream went back to their airship, stripping of their disguises (which was a welcome relief for Sterling, the wig being so itchy). It wasn't long before Nailk came and joined them. Nalik was clearly steamed, made apparent as his first words to them were:

"Kill that witch, kill that witch, kill that witch!" Nalik roared.

"Nice to see you too, Nalik." Jetstream deadpanned.

"Shut up!" Nalik snarled. "I am in no mood! I can't believe the nerve of that whore!"

"You need to take it easy, man." Sterling said weakly, still a bit shaken from seeing his mother again.

"Don't tell me what to do, urchin!" Nalik spat, "You two better take care of this stupid mudpony! I don't care how you do it! Poison her, drown her, cave her skull in, lynch her for the mudpony she is! I want her head on a silver platter!"

"Look, we already got a plan." Jetstream huffed. "According to sources, Mrs. Cross will be staying in the penthouse suite of the local Bitz hotel. Me and Sterling will stake out the place, and once she steps out for whatever reason, we'll go up there, enter her room, and-"

"And kill that mud-lover?" Nalik finished.

"You see, it's because of stuff like that that ponies don't like you." Jetstream scowled, "As I was saying, once we get into her room, we'll wait for her to come back, and when she does, we'll hold her at crossbowpoint. If she values her life, she will change her vote… if not…" He did a crossbow gesture. "'Chunk', the bill loses its primary supporter, and the rest will follow swiftly."

"That's it? That's your plan?" Nalik grimaced, "Why not just kill her and be done with it?"

"I prefer that we keep things clean with this mission." Jetstream said firmly, sharing a glance with Sterling, "Besides, we're doing the work here, so we do this our way, okay?"

"Fine! Just don't buck this up!" Nalik snarled, as he then glared at Sterling, noting his quietness. "...What's his problem?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Jetstream stepped in. "Why don't you go for a walk, and cool off? The last thing we need is for you to make a scene like you almost did today!"

"You know what, I think I'll go do that." Nalik huffed. "I just hope I don't get dumped on by some stupid bird-cat abominations, or-"

Nalik left the room, mumbling to himself as Jetstream turned to Sterling.

"Are you ready to do this?" Jetstream frowned. "I know that you are having a hard time with this. If you want, I can go at this alone-"

"No, you know what? I need to do this." Sterling said firmly. "I hadn't seen my mother in a long time and I still have unfinished business. If I don't do this now, I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Now that's something I want to hear." Jetstream smirked, before getting a wary frown. "...Just don't go doing anything rash, okay?"

 _'No promises...'_ Sterling thought. _'...Seeing mother here brought back everything I was trying to forget. I don't know what I am going to do when we meet her again… but what I do know is…'_ Sterling clenched his hoof, _'I won't be afraid of her anymore…'_

Donning stealth outfits which masked practically their entire bodies, Sterling and Jetstream hid in the bushes outside the hotel, watching and waiting. As they did, Sterling's mind kept flowing back to all the years of abuse, both physical and emotional, that Silver had inflicted on him. Her cruel words kept floating through his mind.

 _"You're such a disgrace to this family, Sterling..."_

 _"Can't you do anything right?"_

 _"You stupid, stupid boy!""How did I end up with a son like you?"_

 _'Mark my words, mother.'_ Sterling thought, anger stewing within his body. _'I'm going to make you pay for everything you had done…'_

"Look alive, kid." Jetstream shook Sterling out of his musings. "Our target is stepping out."

Silver was indeed leaving the hotel. She got into a carriage, which rolled off in the direction of the main town.

"That's our cue." Jetstream nodded. "Let's go."

"Right behind ya." Sterling nodded.

The two stallions made their way to the rear of the hotel, being sure to stick to the shadows to avoid attention. As night was starting to fall, this goal was easy to achieve.

"Now what?" Sterling asked, as he looked up the tall building. "We didn't pack any grappling hooks..."

"Don't need 'em." Jetstream declared, grabbing Sterling and flying upwards. "Up we go!"

"You sure I'm not too heavy for you?" Sterling asked, feeling more than a little awkward.

"Please." Jetstream smirked. "I once airlifted three wounded comrades off the battlefield... through a hailstorm of arrows."

"No need to brag." Sterling rolled his eyes. "I was just asking a question."

They soon reached the balcony of the penthouse suite, with its sliding glass door, which was currently locked (which was to be expected, Aerovis being chiefly populated by a flight-capable species with a liking for riches).

"Allow me." Sterling pulled out a lockpick. After a few twists and turns, he unlocked the door.

"Nice one, kid." Jetstream smiled as they entered the room. "Now, let's get into position."

Both stallions stood on opposite sides of the suite's door, awaiting Silver's return. As they did, Sterling's mind raced once more.

 _'Okay, Sterling, this is it…'_ Sterling thought, _'In a few moments, you will be seeing mommy dearest again. Get your head in the game, and whatever you do, don't show her any fear.'_

The two stallions did not have to wait long for their quarry, they heard the click of a key in the lock. As Silver entered, they jumped her from both sides.

"What the-?!" Silver gasped.

"Scream and you're dead." Jetstream declared, pointing the crossbow at her.

"What is this? Who are you?" Silver frowned, "What do you want?"

"It's simple, really." Jetstream nodded, gesturing Sterling to get the door. "We have to come to discuss politics. Namely, that restoration bill you have shown quite an interest in supporting."

"Oh, for Faust's sake, did Nalik put you up to this?" Silver growled, as she gave an arrogant sneer, "Where is that cheeky conehead? Is he hiding behind the curtains?"

"We're here of our own volition, lady." Jetstream scowled, a bit put off by how calm she was, "And we're here to tell you to vote against the bill."

"And throw away a valuable PR opportunity?" Silver scoffed, "While I'm at it, why not kick all the orphans out of their orphange?"

"...Wow…" Sterling spoke up, his voice a bit muffled by his mask, as he finished locking the door. "You didn't even bother to pretend to care about repairing those ruins. Shoulda known you were only thinking of yourself…"

"As if I have to explain myself to a bunch of thugs." Silver huffed. "All those pile of rocks are good for is reminding us that ponies before us were worthless neanderthals with IQs well below zero. But I figure if the bill were to pass, and I played the role of supporter, I would be well on my way to becoming a senator myself."

"Talk about real appreciation for our world's history." Jetstream scoffed.

"Say what you will, but I'm not going to change my mind because two dumb stallions had an idea above their stations that they could intimidate me." Silver sneered defiantly.

"...Told ya, didn't I?" Sterling nodded at Jetstream. "Too stubborn to back down."

"No kidding." Jetstream grunted, "It looks like we might have to do this the hard way."

"I guess so…" Sterling said firmly.

"The 'hard way'?" Silver repeated, arrogant as ever, "You mean this sad display of holding me at bowpoint wasn't 'hard' already?"

"I don't think you understand how serious of a situation you're in, minister." Jetstream sneered, "We don't want that bill to pass, and if you're not going to play ball… we'll just have to bench you… permanently."

"Oh, so either I go along with your scheme, or you will kill me?" Silver asked, not a least bit scared. "Could you two not be any more cliché?"

"We mean it, lady!" Sterling growled, the smug grin on her face making his blood boil. "Either you vote against the bill, or the cleaning crew will be wiping blood off the walls in the morning!"

"And who is going to pull the trigger? You?" Silver chuckled darkly. "Look at you, you must be barely out of your teens. What? Were you too stupid to get an actual education?"

Sterling gritted his teeth under his mask.

"Or is it that you were so damn unpopular that the closest you could get to being one of the 'cool kids' was to hang out with other losers, like this guy?" She indicated Jetstream.

Sterling clenched his hoof tightly around the crossbow's handle.

"Oh, oh, I know. You were abandoned as a child. Because your mommy and daddy couldn't bear the sight of you, is that it?" Silver sneered.

The words that came from Silver's mouth, filled with vitriol and utter spite, ate right at Sterling's core, fueling the rage that was slowly building within.

"You better shut up right now!" Jetstream stepped in, not liking how intensely focused Silver was on Sterling, "Show my brethren some respect!"

"Can it, feathers, I'll get to you in a bit." Silver snorted, turning to him. "Besides, why would I show respect to him? You were the ones hiding in the dark, waiting to ambush me! Me, a middle-aged mare! How pathetic is that?"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Sterling growled.

"Why? What is he, your babysitter?" Silver snorted, "The only pony who could stand being around a disappointment like yourself?"

"Shut up…" Sterling snarled.

"Ooh, did I touch a nerve?" Silver mocked.

"I said zip it!" Sterling seethed.

"Or what?!" Silver suddenly snapped, threw Sterling one of her trademark glares.

Upon locking eyes with his mother, Sterling was thrust back to his foalhood days, when he lived in terror of that look. He stepped back and slightly cowered in fear, much to his humiliation.

"...Sterling." Jetstream whispered silently.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Silver cackled. "That's what I thought!"

"Okay, you witch, eyes on me-" Jetstream snarled, trying to regain control of the conversation (and Silver's attention from Sterling).

"I will get to you in a moment!" Silver snapped back, as she then glared at Sterling, whose grip on his crossbow was quivering, "Do you want to know what you are, boy? You're a coward! A worthless, insignificant coward!"

"Shut up!" Sterling growled, though his voice was wavering, "Shut up or I will kill you right now!"

"Oh, please, if that were the case, you would had pulled the trigger already!" Silver laughed haughtily, "You don't have the guts to kill me! You're too weak-willed!"

Sterling stifled a growl of frustration. In a way, he knew she was right. His hoof was frozen, unable to pull the trigger that could had shut her up moments ago.

"Well, I'm not!" Jetstream tried to step in once more, "And if you don't shut your trap-"

"For the last time, let me finish!" Silver shot an annoyed glare, silencing Jetstream, before returning to face Sterling, "You know something? You remind me of my son. He was such a disappointment. Disobedient, disrespectful, and oh so cowardly."

Sterling felt his eyes grow misty, hating that he was letting Silver get under his skin again.

 _'...You weren't supposed to be afraid, Sterling… you had one job, and you couldn't do it!'_ Sterling berated himself harshly.

"And boy, was he more trouble than he was worth!" Silver laughed haughtily. "He burned down our house. I don't know why, but I'm sure it was his way of 'thanking me' for sending him to Deerbai." For a moment, Silver's sneer softened, giving a small huff. "It's his own fault for not getting over what happened to Gold."

The moment Silver said those last words, Sterling went from unnerved to outraged.

"But enough about me." Silver shrugged, "Now, why don't you two get out of here before I call the-"

"SHUT UP!" Sterling roared.

"Kid?!" Jetstream nearly leapt in shock.

"What?" Silver frowned in annoyance, "Did I hurt your-"

In an instant, Sterling shoved Silver square in the chest right into the wall, much to her and Jetstream's (further) surprise.

"Ow, you piece of crap, that actually hurt!" Silver grunted, rubbing her chest.

"SHUT THE BUCK UP!" Sterling screamed, getting up close as he practically shoved the crossbow in her face, his grip no long shaking (in fact, if he squeezed any tighter, the handle would break off).

"Whoa!" Jetstream gasped.

"Uh…" Silver felt her throat grow dry, her arrogance soon being replaced with a feeling she wasn't familiar with.

"What's the matter? Have you finally ran out of insults to dish out?!" Sterling snarled.

"N-No!" Silver tried to keep her cool, but was finding it hard with a crossbow aimed right in her face. "I… I was…"

"Feeling a little scared, minister?" Sterling sneered, "You should. After all, you had this coming for a long time."

"W-What are you talking about?! Why do you care about a bunch of stupid ruins?!" Silver growled, though it wasn't as fierce as she would had like.

"You think this is still about the bill?!" Sterling roared, "Oh, no, this is about you."

"Me?!" Silver blanched.

"What are you…" Jetstream said quietly to himself.

"You are a cold, cruel, heartless mare." Sterling snarled. "You don't care for anypony. You use everypony around you. Even your own sons were little more than pawns at best, and trained dogs at worst. You made them jump at your command, and whipped them when they wouldn't obey."

 _'Sterling...'_ Jetstream thought, horrified. _'Is that really what she was like?'_

Silver's eyes widened in shock.

"What… how…" Silver then glared fiercely, "Who could you know that?! Just who are you?!"

"I'm afraid there's no point in telling you that. After all… you're going to be dead in a moment." Sterling chuckled darkly.

"Wait, perhaps I was a little hasty." Silver nervously tried to reason, the realization that her assailant was truly intent on killing her finally sinking in, "I mean, there's no shame in not having a education or having friends or a family. In fact, I'm sure it can be a-"

"I'm afraid we are past reasoning, minister." Sterling growled. "I'm going to do to you what somepony should had done years ago!"

"M-maybe we can talk this out?" Silver pleaded.

"I don't think so." Sterling growled.

As Sterling held the crossbow, moments away from pulling the trigger, he took a moment to relish in the mare's fear, seeing her squirm the way he had all those years ago…

However, something felt off.

When he had imagined this scenario several times in the past (especially following his incarceration in juvie), he thought he would feel good. After all, he was about to kill the mare who had made his life a living Tartarus.

Instead, he was getting this odd feeling. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt something… and that something was telling him not to fire.

 _'What are you doing, Sterling?'_ He told himself. _'Do it! Not only for the Forefathers! But for yourself! She deserves it!'_

 _'This doesn't look good.'_ Jetstream frowned, noticing the delay. _'Maybe I should step in... No, it's his call. Gotta trust him.'_

Sterling looked straight into Silver's eyes. Everything she had ever done to him ran though his mind, fueling his anger.

 _'Now is the time.'_ Sterling told himself as he finally squeezed the trigger. _'Payback time...'_

 ***CHINK***

"Eek!" Silver nearly yelped in shock.

Jetstream's eyes widened in surprise. And for a very good reason.

Sterling had pulled the trigger, firing the crossbow… however, at the very last moment, he turned a fraction to the left, missing Silver's face, and hitting one of her earrings.

"...Huh... huh…" Silver panted, as she gave a weak sneer. "See… I knew you couldn't do it. I told-"

Suddenly, the crossbow (now reloaded) was trained on her again, cutting her off.

"That was just a warning shot." Sterling growled, though he didn't sound as angry as he was moments ago. "This time, I won't miss!"

"You… you don't scare me, you… you…" Silver spluttered, trying to maintain her dignity.

"Either vote against the bill, or get a bolt between the eyes." Sterling growled. "What's it gonna be?"

"N-never..." Silver tried to stand strong.

"Suit yourself." Sterling slowly squeezed the trigger.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Silver wailed. "I'll change my vote! Just please, don't kill me! Don't!"

"Is that a promise?" Jetstream asked. "Because if you're lying..."

"I'm not, I swear!" Silver pleaded. "Let me live, and I'll do whatever you say!"

"Well, kid?" Jetstream turned to Sterling, "Should we spare her?"

"...Yeah." Sterling nodded, lowering his crossbow, "I think I got what I came for."

"Okay then." Jetstream nodded, as he approached the window they came in. "Guess we should be going now." He turned to Silver. "Remember, vote 'no', or you'll be sorry."

"I will." Silver nodded, tears still in her eyes, as she slid down, huddling and leaning against the wall. "I swear on my husband's life… just… don't hurt me..."

Sterling soon made to join his comrade… before he turned back to his mother, looking down at the sniveling mare. He knew he should have been taking joy in his mother's humiliation… however, something was stopping him from enjoying it… and he felt it was that same something that stopped him from killing her.

Turning away in disgust, Sterling made his way to the glass doors.

"...Let's go." He told Jetstream.

The two stallion exited the room by the same way they came in. Silver, traumatized by the ordeal, sat down on her bed. She couldn't get the fierce, angry glare of her would-be killer out of her head.

 _'Those eyes...'_ She thought. _'So cold, so angry... almost like...'_ She shook her head. _'No, it couldn't be him. Not in a hundred lifetimes...'_

Their work done for the evening, Sterling and Jetstream returned to the airship.

"Well, that went pretty good, all things considered." Jetstream smiled. "Right, kid?" He turned to see Sterling gazing at his crossbow, his eyes misty. "Kid?"

"...Why couldn't I do it?" Sterling murmured.

"...Sterling?" Jetstream asked tentatively.

"Why couldn't I do it?" Sterling repeated… before his face contorted into an anguished scowl. "What couldn't I DO IT?!"

Sterling chucked his crossbow across the room, letting out a snarl.

"Kid!" Jetstream gasped.

"That mare made my childhood a living nightmare!" Sterling roared. "She belittled me, tormented me, treated me like dirt... no, worse! She treated me like a disposable tool, that she could use any way she wanted!" Tears started pouring from his eyes. "She was supposed to be my mother, but instead she was more like a prison warden, keeping me on permanent lockdown, and punishing me whenever I stepped even a little bit out of line!"

"Hey, take it easy, kid." Jetstream urged.

"Easy! That's what it was supposed to be!" Sterling snarled, "Easy and satisfying! But I couldn't do it!" Another tear slipped down his face as he sat down, a hoof over his snout. "I am such a weakling…"

"Don't beat yourself up, Sterling." Jetstream declared, saddened to see his pupil in such a way. "Not every pony has it in him to kill his own mother."

"That's just it…" Sterling sniffed, "That mare was no mother to me… I wanted so badly to put a bolt between her eyes… but I… but I just couldn't."

"You know… that's not necessarily a bad thing, kid." Jetstream gave him a small smile.

"How so?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, the way I see it, Stelring…" Jetstream explained. "If another stallion were in your postion, and had the same upbringing like yours, then yes, he probably would have snuffed out that rotten witch." Jetstream admitted. "It would've been all too easy for them. But you're different. You were able to put aside your hate, and spare her life. That takes some serious moral fibre. Not many stallions in your position would've done the same thing."

"Then maybe they should've sent one of them." Sterling pouted.

"Look, it's not easy, I know." Jetstream admitted. "But you have a good heart, Sterling. I admit, I tried to harden it, so you wouldn't be shackled by attachments… but you're not that kind of guy. I know that npw. And it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You really think so?" Sterling asked.

"Without a doubt, kid." Jetstream nodded. "I'm proud of you. You stood up to that mother of yours. And in not killing her, you proved that you won't let what she did to you over all those years define you. You've chosen to be your own stallion, and that's pretty damn impressive."

"...Thank you, Jetstream…" Sterling gave a warm smile, wiping his tears, "That really means alot to me, hearing you say that."

"Now, don't you get all mushy on me." Jetstream chuckled. "We've still got a job to do. Silver may have been one of the bill's biggest supporters, but we can't take any chances with any of the other supporters." He grinned smugly. "So… think you're up for some more blackmailing and coercion?"

"Yeah, I think I'm game." Sterling smirked.

"Great." Jetstream smiled... then faltered. "...Is it true, though? What your said about you burning the house to get back at her?"

"'Course it's not." Sterling scoffed. "As much as I hated her, there was… there was somepony else I wanted to hurt more than her."

"Oh, yeah?" Jetstream raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"...I don't want to talk about it." Sterling said flatly.

"Fair enough." Jetstream nodded. "But if you ever do want to talk about it, I'll be willing to listen."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sterling smiled. "But for now, let's focus on the job at hoof."

"Speaking of which, I want first whack at the next delegate we visit." Jetstream smirked, "Your mother wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise."

"By all means, teach." Sterling smirked, "Let's get cracking."

And so, the rest of the evening was spent bribing and coercing most of the others who had supported the bill. Fortunately, none of them came half as close to being as difficult as Silver was. It was tiring work, but they went to sleep deeply satisfied.

The next morning, the vote was made.

"All in favor of passing the bill for the renovation of ancient monuments?" Grey Locke inquired.

Barely any hooves (or other appendages) were raised.

"Hmm, I'd expected more of you." Grey Locke frowned. "Mrs. Cross, I thought you were all for this."

"I... reconsidered." Silver said awkwardly. "In light of the current economy, I'm afraid Haygypt just can't afford to be part of such a project at the moment. Perhaps a few more years down the line, but not now..."

"Very well then." Grey Locke shrugged. "All opposed?"

Several appendages went up, including Silver's. "Very well. Bill is defeated."

Delegates murmured amongst themselves, some of them not happy with the results of the vote… however, one pony was very elated to see the bill defeated: Nalik, who had a smug grin on his face the whole time. He then glanced at Jetstream and Sterling, both back in their senator disguises, and gave a firm nod to the two stallions.

"Well, there we go." Jetstream smirked. "Mission accomplished. Nalik gets to continue with whatever it is he's doing with those ruins, and we won't have to see him for awhile."

"Yeah." Sterling sighed, glancing at his mother. "Now can we go? I may not be willing to kill my mother, but I still can't stand the sight of that mare."

"Of course, kid." Jetstream nodded.

The two quickly departed. As they took the airship home, Sterling still kept thinking of his mother.

 _'I may not want to kill you, mother, but I will never forgive you.'_ Sterling thought coldly. _'Never...'_

That thought stayed with Sterling as they returned to the Infinity, ready to put the whole experience behind them.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. Live By The Sword

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Live By The Sword...**

The next morning, Sterling's headache was finally gone, and he was back to feeling like his old self again. He spent most of the morning happily working around the homestead, and the afternoon bucking cherries.

 _'Another day, another bunch'a Bits...'_ Sterling thought as he went about his work.

Things seemed perfect for the moment, except for Cherry. To Sterling's bewilderment, Cherry continued her distant behavior toward him, barely even talking talking to him during breakfast.

 _'I don't know what's gotten into that mare.'_ Sterling thought as he returned to the homestead that afternoon after dropping off the cherries he had bucked in the barn. _'I mean, I thought things were going fine with her, but now she's acting the same way when we first met. Whatever it is I did to make her angry, I've gotta make up for it. I only just managed to get her to like me. I'm not going back to square one now...'_

Sterling made his way inside. He saw that Cherry was in the kitchen, cutting up potatoes for the stew she would make for the family that evening.

"Hey, Cherry." Sterling said tentatively.

"...Hello, Sterling." Cherry said flatly. "Done working for the day, I see?"

"Yep." Sterling nodded. "Workin' on dinner, huh?"

"My, aren't we perceptive?" Cherry deadpanned. "Yes, that's what I'm doing."

"Looks like hard work." Sterling declared. "I never thought about it before, but while we're all off in the orchards, kicking trees, you're in here, cooking, cleaning, and doing all the stuff that keeps this place together."

"It can be hard at times." Cherry admitted. "But I enjoy doing it. I enjoy caring for my family."

"Well, if you're looking for a break, I could slice those potatoes for you." Sterling offered.

"Oh, that's... very sweet of you." Cherry declared. "But that's okay."

"No, it's not." Sterling countered. "Caring for your family is one thing, but I'm a guest in this house, and I've barely done anything in these walls. So why don't you take a well-deserved rest, and let me handle the potatoes?"

"Well..." Cherry mused. "I suppose I could use a small break. Okay, Sterling. if you're really so eager, go for it." She pushed a tray with several more potatoes to be cut, and handed Sterling the knife. "Slice up all of these potatoes, then put them in the stew, and let it simmer on the stove. Simple as that."

"You just rest up" Sterling smiled, raising the knife. "I'll take care of this."

Cherry made to walk into the living room, but stopped as she heard rapid chopping sounds. She turned to see Sterling chopping up a potato with phenomenal speed. The potato was reduced to thin slices in seconds.

"Good gracious." Cherry gaped. "Where did you learn to do something like that?"

"Oh, uh..." Sterling cringed. "...Just a little trick I... picked up on my travels. Really comes in useful around the kitchen..."

"I suppose it does." Cherry mused. "Try not to go too fast, though. I won't have much time to relax at all at this rate."

"Sure thing." Sterling nodded. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"...Yes, you do that." Cherry nodded.

After Cherry left the kitchen, Sterling returned to his work, cutting the potatoes at a slower rate.

 _'Okay, got a little too eager there.'_ Sterling admonished himself. _'It has been a while since I've had a blade in my hoof. Guess I got carried away. And why not? It feels good. Just like old times...'_

 _Flashback..._

A young Sterling, bereft of a Cutie Mark, stood alongside several other foals his age in a large room. They were all wearing quilted vests over their fronts and meshed masks over their heads.

 _'Still can't believe I'm doing this...'_ Sterling pouted. _'Lousy mom...'_

Silver Cross had enrolled her son in fencing lessons, in the belief that it would teach him "some much-needed discipline". Sterling wasn't pleased at the thought of wasting three afternoons a week wearing a ridiculous outfit and waving a glorified stick around. But he knew it was pointless to argue with his mother.

So there he was, attending his second week of classes, with a bunch of other privileged kids, whose names he hadn't bothered to learn. The first week had comprised of practicing their moves against dummies, of which Sterling had only half-heartedly attempted.

 _'Another week of this lame sport.'_ Sterling scowled. _'I'd rather have all my teeth pulled out... but then again, I don't think it would be as painful as what mom would do to me if I told her I wanted out...'_

A middle-aged Unicorn stallion with a dull green coat, blue eyes, Cutie Mark of a rapier, and an orange mane and mustache stepped forward. He was their teacher, Mr Parry.

"Alright, class." He declared. "This time around, we're going to pair up and do a little sparring. So pick your partners."

The class began to pair up. Sterling wasn't keen to go with any of his fellow classmates, and they returned the feeling. All except one: Lunge, the oldest colt in the class. He was a Pegasus with a dark blue coat, a powder blue mane, orange eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a broadsword. Lunge had taken an immediate dislike to Sterling, chiefly due to the fact that he was the only member of the class without a Cutie Mark.

"Hey, blank flank." Lunge sneered. "Get over here. I'm in the mood for an easy match."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sterling tried to avoid Lunge, masking his fear of the larger colt with sarcasm. "I'll take somepony else."

"Sorry, Sterling, but everypony is already paired up." Mr Parry declared.

"... Anypony wanna switch?" Sterling asked feebly.

None of Sterling's classmates saw fit to volunteer.

"Then it's settled." Mr Parry declared. "Line up and face your partners."

The students did as told. Though he didn't show it, Sterling was terrified of facing Lunge.

"Don't worry, runt." Lunge smirked. "I'll make it quick."

"Good." Sterling struggled to control the quake in his voice. "I'd hate to get bored."

"Masks down." Mr Parry declared.

The students lowered their masks over their faces.

"Raise your weapons." Mr Parry instructed.

The students raised their foils.

"And... begin!" Mr Parry declared.

"Eat this, blank flank!" Parry thrust his foil toward Sterling.

"Whoa!" Sterling dodged to the left.

"Stand still!" Lunge growled, springing forward again.

Sterling dodged each one of Lunge's attacks.

"No, no!" Mr Parry yelled. "Mr Cross, you must not simply evade! Fight back!"

"Yeah, wuss!" Lunge growled. "At least try to put up a fight!"

The other students had ceased their own sparring to witness Lunge and Sterling's "fight". Sterling was painfully aware that most of them were enjoying his desperate plight.

 _'So now I get humiliated twice over...'_ He cringed.

Lunge backed Sterling against a wall.

"I said 'fight'!" He roared, striking out again.

Out of pure reflex, Sterling blindly swung his foil, which, to everypony's surprise, blocked Lunge's.

"What the?" Lunge growled.

"Whoa." Sterling gaped. "Did I do that?"

"Lucky shot." Lunge spat. "Try doin' that again..."

Lunge attacked. Sterling's body seemed to act on its own accord, swinging its foil to block Lunge's.

"Hey!" Lunge snarled. "Knock it off!"

'I... I think I'm actually good at this.' Sterling realized.

"That's the spirit, Mr Cross!" Mr Parry nodded. "Now, go on the offensive!"

"With pleasure." Sterling smirked.

Bolstered by his newfound skill, Sterling jabbed his foil forward, forcing Lunge to step back to avoid. He swung twice more, causing his opponent to step further and further back.

"Hey, q-quit it!" Lunge yelped.

 _'Who's scared now?'_ Sterling grinned, enjoying their sudden reversal of fortunes.

As Lunge found himself being backed against the wall, he decided to try and regain the advantage.

"No lousy blank flank's gonna beat me!" He snarled.

Lunge threw his foil forward, but Sterling deflected it with his own. As Lunge was reeling from that, Sterling swung again, knocking the foil out of Lunge's hoof. He then pressed the edge of his foil against Lunge's chest, signifying his victory.

"I win." Sterling smirked.

"Well, now." Mr Parry smiled. "It would appear we have a natural in our midst."

"A natural, me?" Sterling mused.

At that moment, Sterling's flank started to glow. There was a flash of light, and a symbol of two crossed serrated blades (similar to knives) appeared on his flank.

"Whoa..." He gaped. "My Cutie Mark... My special talent must be swordplay! Awesome!"

Sterling's classmates politely applauded.

"My, my, my." Mr Parry also clapped. "It's not every day a student of mine gets their Cutie Mark in my class. I see a very promising future in this sport for you, Mr Cross. Very promising indeed."

 _'Maybe this class won't be so bad after all...'_ Sterling thought as he raised his foil, savouring the newfound joy that came from wielding the weapon.

 _The present..._

Sterling gave a small smirk at that great moment in his childhood. It was one of the few times in his childhood that he would consider happy. As great as it was, it was short-lived. When he got home, and showed it off, his family was less than impressed.

"So you can wave a pointy stick around." Crystal had said indifferently. "Way to go, li'l bro..."

His mother, on the other hoof, was not amused, obviously wanting his talent to be something that could somehow play to her benefit.

'What am I supposed to do with a pony whose best talent is to wave knives around?' was her exact words.

What was worse was that his father seemed to have wanted to say something in his defense, but all it took was one glare for him to clam up. As it usually did.

The only one who actually really cared and congratulated him on his cutie mark was…

Sterling shook his head.

"It's all in the past, Sterling… just let it go." Sterling sighed.

Refocusing on his efforts, Sterling finished up slicing the potatoes and putting them in the stew. He then took the stew and put it on the stove, and left it to simmer. He then went into the living room, where Cherry was sitting in her chair, reading a magazine.

"Mission accomplished." Sterling saluted. "Hope it wasn't too quick."

"It was good enough." Cherry put down the magazine. "Thank you for the help, Sterling."

"My pleasure." Sterling smiled.

"Now go and get washed up for dinner, would you?" Cherry instructed. "The stew won't need to simmer for too long."

"Yes, ma'am." Sterling nodded.

As Sterling headed up to the bathroom, he was feeling quite pleased with himself.

 _'I think I just bought myself a couple of extra brownie points there.'_ He thought.

Unknown to Sterling unfortunately, his offer of help had only ended up increasing Cherry's suspicions.

 _'I've never seen knife work like that before.'_ Cherry thought to herself. _'And if Sterling can do that with a knife, who knows what he could do with a larger blade? More to the point, where could he have even picked that up that kind of skill? Who is Sterling, really? Is he a former Royal Guard gone AWOL? An ex-assassin? RDL? For all I know, he could be one of those Fore...'_

Cherry shook her head, not wanting to humor the thought.

 _'You really are getting paranoid, Cherry.'_ Cherry chided herself, _'I know I promised Red I give Sterling a chance… but what if Marshall is onto something? What if he is somepony not to be trusted?'_ She glanced upstairs warily. _'There's just no way of knowing for sure…'_

Shortly after washing up, Sterling joined the family for dinner.

"Great stew, darlin'." Big Red told Cherry.

"Yeah, it's really terrific." Globe agreed.

"Thank you." Cherry smiled. "But I can't take all the credit. Sterling helped me out today."

"He did?" Eclipse snorted.

"Don't sound so surprised, kid." Sterling rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes." Cherry nodded. "He chopped up the potatoes for me. And he did an excellent job of it, too."

"Seriously?" Huckleberry examined one of the potato slices. "What are ya, some kinda gourmet chef?"

"You flatter me." Sterling chuckled lightly, "But no. I just know my way around a knife."

"Either way, ya did good, Sterling." Big Red smiled. "Sure wuz nice a' ya to offer to help out like that."

"Well, it's like I told Cherry: I'm a guest in the house, so I really should pitch in more." Sterling grinned. "You're lettin' me here free of charge, so it's the least I can do in return."

"Now that's mighty courteous a' you." Big Red chuckled. "Ain't we lucky tah have such a generous houseguest, Cherry?"

"Yes, we are." Cherry half-smiled.

Sterling couldn't help but notice the half-smile.

 _'Oh, great…'_ Sterling sighed, hiding his disappointment. _'Guess I'm gonna have to try harder to get back in her good books. I only just managed to get her to like me. And while I don't have the best track record with moms, I really need her to like me enough so that I can get through this month without a hitch.'_ He looked down at his plate, jabbing at his food with a fork. _'Cherry's a good mare, and the last pony who should be getting angry because of me. I can't risk another slip-up. After all, there was another time when my actions led to somepony else getting messed up...'_

 _Many years ago..._

It took some time for Sterling to get past his encounter with his mother. Though he had made peace with the fact that he could bring himself to kill her, seeing her again after all that time had not done his woes any favors.

But on the plus side, the encounter had brought him closer to Jetstream. Jetstream had become more supportive and encouraging during their training sessions, and while he still hit like a carriage and was as relentless as a bulldog, he felt him striving harder and harder to get better..

"That's good, kid." Jetstream smiled, after escaping from a hammer lock. "But you might to ease up a little. Put too much force into a hold, and you'll use up too much of your stamina."

"Got it." Sterling nodded, a little out of breath from the exertions. "Ready for another round?"

"I think that'll do for today." Jetstream smiled. "You go rest up. Have some fun with that dog of yours."

"Thanks, teach." Sterling smiled.

"Eh, you earned it." Jetstream smiled back. "You've really been on point lately, kid. Makes me proud to be your teacher."

"Just doin' my job." Sterling said modestly.

"All the more reason for you to get some relaxation time." Jetstream declared. "Don't want you gettin' worn out. Then your performance will go down the drain."

"Okay, point taken." Sterling rolled his eyes. "Catch ya later."

"You know it." Jetstream smirked.

Sterling made his way back to his quarters. As always, Ward was eagerly awaiting him.

"Yip! Yip!" Ward barked.

"Surprised to see me back so soon?" Sterling grinned. "You have Jetstream to thank for that."

"Yip!" Ward licked Sterling's face.

"Yeah, Jetstream's pretty great." Sterling nodded. "I used to think he was just a lousy mule-faced ass, but now I know what a good guy he really is. I'm lucky to have him as a teacher... and a friend." He smiled at Ward. "Speaking of friends... up for a little tug-o-war, pal?"

"Rrf!" Ward barked.

"Comin' right up..." Sterling dug out the rope. "Don't pull too hard though. I'm a little tired from training..."

A few days later, Sterling was called in for a new mission. He was glad to see Jetstream waiting for him.

"Great news, kid." Jetstream smiled. "You're with me again."

"Sweet." Sterling grinned. "So, what's the caper?"

"We've gotta head down to Brayzil." Jetstream explained. "One of our ongoing projects down there has stalled due to outside interference."

"That's putting it mildly." Loveless joined them. "A few months ago, a band of agents were sent into the depths of Brayzil on an expedition to locate a tome containing powerful dark magic."

"...Dark magic?" Sterling frowned. "Like the stuff Dysley & Doc were working on? With Nightmare Moon"

"Not exactly." Jetstream declared, "How knowledgeable are you on the subject anyhow?"

"Well, all Dysley told me about was this pony named Sombra and how he was reason Nightmare Moon came to be. But other than that, I'm kinda foggy." Stelring admitted, "What is dark magic like anyways? Is it like Unicorn Magic?"

"Far from it." Loveless explained, "Dark magic is an archaic branch of magic that goes back way back to the age before the three tribes' union. It is widely considered to be one of the most powerful forms of magic, matching even that of Alicorn magic."

"Whoa, you mean like Princess Celestia and Luna powerful?" Sterling asked, a bit intrigued by the concept.

"Don't get too interested, Sterling." Jetstream huffed, "It's powerful, but it's also forbidden. For centuries, dark magic has been used to wreak havoc for centuries. Many of the spells' are used solely to harm and torture ponies or perform unthinkable horrors."

"Well, that's a matter of opinion, Jetstream." Loveless frowned, "And to correct your last statement, dark magic isn't forbidden per se… just frowned upon. Not all dark magic users are bad… in fact, some of them are rather innocuous."

"You seem to know a bit." Sterling mused.

"Not really." Loveless admitted humbly, "While I don't think dark magic is bad, it's not a subject I would read into as a hobby. I actually got all I told you from this expert we have in the organization. Everything and anything about dark magic, he knows about it."

"And who is this expert?" Sterling asked, very curious.

"He goes by the name of Flatfoot." Jetstream explained, "But forget about finding him. The guy works outside the Infinity. All we ever heard from the stallion are the research notes he sent us and requests for more fundings. All we really know for sure that he was an accomplished professor back in his days. Why he waste his smarts on dark magic, I'll never know."

"Guess it's just one of the great unsolved mysteries." Sterling shrugged. "Like why Parasprites can land without legs."

"Yeah." Jetstream nodded, "After Dysley… y'know, Father has had us seeking out alternate venues in the area."

"Southern Brayzil seemed to be just the right avenue." Loveless added. "However, our operatives were faced with resistance on two fronts. One came from the locals in the area. They have only been but a minor nuisance in the schemes of things, nothing the agents couldn't handle. But then there's the militia."

"Militia?" Sterling asked.

"Oh, yes." Loveless nodded glumly, "A group of surprisingly well-trained ponies took exception to our presence. While their numbers lack in comparison to the villagers, they are much more vicious. Unfortunately, the agents that were sent to Brayzil were not expecting to face such oppositions. We already lost about sixteen ponies, and if we don't do something, the rest is sure to follow."

"So, I guess we have to help them out, right?" Sterling smirked.

"That is correct." Loveless declared, "You and Jetstream are to go down there and provide them with supplies and equipment as well as your assistance in repelling the militia, so that the agents can finish their expedition and find the tome in peace."

"Well, you can count on us." Sterling saluted. "Right, Jetstream?"

"...Right." Jetstream nodded stiffly, having taken a moment to reply, "Let's get geared up."

As they gathered up their tools in the armory (along with several weapons to bring to their waiting comrades), Sterling noticed that Jetstream was a little more subdued than usual.

"You okay, teach?" Sterling asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jetstream shrugged.

"You sure?" Sterling asked. "You seem a little... off right now."

"Don't worry about it." Jetstream smiled. "I've just been having a rough day so far..." Then, under his breath, "...And it is only going to get worse."

"What was that?" Sterling frowned

"Nothing." Jetstream said firmly, as he loaded and cocked a crossbow, "Okay, locked and loaded. The blimp takes off in ten, let's get cracking."

Sterling found himself unsatisfied (and a bit suspicious) with Jetstream's answer, but he didn't want to push it.

 _'He's not usually this cagey.'_ He mused. _'Maybe he's just having an off day. No need to push it, then...'_

Despite his own thoughts, Sterling's curiosity continued to grow. At one point, he and Jetstream, were on the observation deck, looking out into the skies. As the two stood there, Sterling felt it was the right time to try and sate his curiosity.

"...So…" Sterling began, as Jetstream tilted his head towards him "Have you ever been to Brayzil before?"

"Born and raised there, actually." Jetstream admitted.

"Wait, really?" Sterling mused, "No kidding?"

"Yes… what, the Cartueguese accent didn't tip you off?" Jetstream slightly joked.

"Well, if I recall, more than Brayzil speaks Cartuguese." Sterling joked back.

"But we speak it in our own special way." Jetstream smirked.

"But if you're Brayzillan, then what's with the katana?" Sterling frowned. "Isn't that sword from Japony, or are they big here too?"

"Oh, that can be attributed to my bloodline." Jetstream explained, "You see, the Ronins had descended from a long line of Japonese swordponies. Years upon years of teachings of the sword have been passed down from generation to generation. Eventually, the Ronins found their way to Brayzil, and that is where we remained."

"Wow. I guess that does explain a bit." Sterling admitted, "So… does that mean you know the lay of the land there?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Jetstream replied, "I lived back up in North Brayzil. I only went down south on a rafting trip, but that's about it."

"Oh…" Sterling murmured, "But at least it'll be good to be back home, right?"

"Eh, I'm kind of up and down." Jetstream shrugged.

"How do you mean?" Sterling asked. "Did you have a rough childhood?"

"Again, up and down." Jetstream declared.

"Okay, this warrants an explanation." Sterling frowned.

"Well, way back when, as far as I could remember, it was always just me, my father, and my grandfather." Jetstream began. "My father and mother got married at a young age, and conceived me soon after. But when I was born, there were complications, and my mother ended up passing away."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Sterling said sympathetically, despite his feelings towards his own mother.

"It's fine, really. It's hard to miss somepony you never knew." Jetstream admitted, "After she died, my grandfather took me and my father in. He took care of my father in the months following my mother's death, and he helped him take care of me."

"He sounds like a great pony." Sterling smiled.

"Yeah, good ol' Legacy Ronin." Jetstream smirked wistfully, "Or as I used to call him in my youth, 'Papa Legs'. He was kind, caring, and always up for a laugh. He always believed in me, always encouraged me. In fact, it's thanks to him that I took up the sword."

"Really? So he taught you how to use a sword?" Sterling asked.

"He did more than that." Jetstream boasted, "You see, my grandfather ran a dojo, where he passed on the teachings of the Ronin bloodline to those willing to learn. He taught me everything I knew about wielding a blade and using it, just as he taught my father when he was a child. Those training sessions were some of the best times of my life. If things had stayed that way, I probably would've taken over the dojo when he retired."

"Then what happened?" Sterling frowned.

"I got caught up with a bad crowd." Jetstream scowled, "You see, the town we lived in wasn't a place you would call 'tourist-friendly'. Everywhere you turned, you would see drug cartels, gang-bangers, and everything in between. Me, being a very impressionable teenager at the time, got involved with this group whose motto was, and pardon my Cartuguese, 'Foda a polícia'."

"'Foda a polícia'?" Sterling repeated, confused, "What does that-"

"It's best you don't know." Jetstream shook his head, "The ponies I got mixed up with were nothing more than a bunch of anarchists. They held no love for the government or the authority (who to be honest, weren't any better), and they believed themselves to be the answer to all the crimes and chaos that ran rampant through the country. Being a young naive fool at the time, all I cared about was serving justice and doing good by the people."

"Seriously?" Sterling frowned, "Where was your father?"

"My father?" Jetstream repeated, as his face darkened. "He… he left years before."

"What? Why?!" Sterling gasped.

"I rather not talk about it." Jetstream sighed, "All I'm willing to say is after he left, I was in a dark place, and that's what led me to them. Grandpa tried to stop me several times, but I wouldn't listen. I was so dead set on being an anarchist, that by the time I realized my mistake… it was too late."

"What do you mean?" Sterling asked.

"Years later, I was in Reino de Janiero with the gang, hanging out at one of the local dives, when I got a telegram from a policepony back in my hometown… telling me that my grandpa was dead." Jetstream declared.

"No…" Sterling whispered.

"They said that my grandfather was out sweeping the front steps of the dojo, when one of the local gangs came and opened fire on the place." Jetstream frowned. "The authorities didn't know why they chose the dojo, or how they got all the fancy crossbows and ammunition, but all they did know was my grandfather was able to get his sword and cut down a few of them before he was shot dead."

"I… I don't know what to say." Sterling whispered.

"Well, when I first got the news, I was the same way." Jetstream admitted, "I flew all the way back home nonstop, hoping… wishing that they had the wrong pony. But, after I saw how shot up the dojo was when I got there… the truth finally sank in… Grandpa was gone, a victim of random gang violence. A problem that I've been a part of for many years…"

Sterling remained silent, noting the pain in Jetstream's eyes, as the swordspony grabbed his katana, looking at it forlornly.

"This katana…" Jetstream began, unsheathing the sword slightly, as the sunlight glinted off the red blade, "This katana belonged to him. It's the only piece left of him that I have left. After they buried my grandfather, they told me that it was his wish that this sword be passed down to me. I didn't know why. I didn't feel worthy, especially after all the crap I put him through."

"Maybe he still believed in you." Sterling said supportively. "Maybe he thought you still had it in you to be a credit to the family name."

"I can only hope..." Jetstream sighed.

"So... what happened after that?" Sterling asked.

"I left the anarchists, and Brayzil altogether." Jetstream declared, placing the katana sheath back at his hip, "For the next few years, I traveled place to place, trying to figure out what to do with my life. I did a little mercenary work at one point. That's what got the Forefathers' attention. After I assassinated some second-rate crime boss, Loveless tracked me down, and talked me into joining up. He told me working for the Forefathers would be a great honor."

"I can see why that would appeal to you." Sterling declared. "And I'm glad you said 'yes'. Who knows where I'd be without you..."

"...Well, that's enough of that." Jetstream stopped leaning, "I'm here to do a job, not reminisce. No use living in the past."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sterling agreed.

A few hours later, the blimp touched down on a field not far from a patch of jungle. Sterling and Jetstream disembarked, with cases of supplies and weapons in tow. Sterling was immediately hit by how warm it was.

"Buck, that heat." He cringed. "You'd think growing up in Haygypt would prepare me for this..."

"It's not the heat, it's the humidity." Jetstream remarked. "Now come on, our fellow operatives are just around the corner."

They made a left out of the field, and walked close to the edge of the jungle, finally stopping when they reached a half-destroyed village. There were shattered buildings scattered across the place, with some of the remaining buildings being half-destroyed.

"This is where the others are?" Sterling asked. "What a dump!"

"It didn't use to be." Jetstream said flatly.

"What do you mean, 'didn't use to be'?" Sterling frowned.

"That's a long story, kid." A red-coated, green maned Pegasus mare with blue eyes and a Cutie Mark of a palm tree emerged from one of the buildings. She addressed Jetstream. "Good to see you, sir. Agent Tropics, at your service."

Sterling noted that a quartet of other ponies were in the same building, tending to wounds, loading crossbows, and fashioning makeshift spears out of sticks.

"I'm just glad we got here when we did." Jetstream declared, "I hear the 'militia' have been giving you trouble."

"That's putting it mildly, sir." Tropics admitted. "They attack without mercy, or restraint. I mean, we were ready to take on villages, but these ponies were military-trained. It was a miracle we were able to fend them off… unfortunately, however, it wasn't without casualties. Observe."

Tropics led them into a small clearing, showing them three dead bodies, impaled on large wooden spikes.

"Ugh!" Sterling gasped, immediately sick to his stomach.

"Er… the militia's handiwork, no doubt?" Jetstream grimaced.

"Yeah. These three went missing during the last raid." Tropics explained, clearing her throat, unable to look at the bodies, "No doubt they have suffered torture much worse than death. Just a sneak peek of what they intend to do to us if we don't leave."

"Well, have you considered that?" Sterling frowned.

"...Excuse me." Tropics glared at Sterling, "What did you just say?"

"Sterling-" Jetstream tried to speak up.

"I mean, surely a tome can't be worth… this, right?" Sterling reasoned. "I know it's your mission but…"

"But what? Throw away all our hard work, because a bunch of assholes came and tell us to get out?" Tropics growled, "What kind of coward do you take me for, boy?"

"Tropics, Sterling has a point." Jetstream said firmly, as he gestured to the bodies, "I mean, look at this. Those ponies aren't messing around."

"Well, that's why you're here, right?" Tropics declared, "With the both of you and all that arsenal you packed with you, we are going to show those motherbuckers not to buck with Tropics!"

"What's so special about this tome anyway?" Sterling asked.

"What's so special?" Tropics repeated incredulously, "This tome we've been looking for contains dozens upon dozens of dark magic spells, many of which hadn't been seen before. Some of them I hear can pack quite a wallop if used correctly."

"So you intend to use these dark spells for war?" Jetstream frowned.

"Oh, save me the speech, Jetstream. Just because you can't see the applications… the _true_ applications of spells once used by the likes of the Umbrum." Tropics sneered. "You can't stop progress, you know."

"Of course not…" Jetstream grunted, "...So now that we are here, why don't you give the debriefing, so to know what we're in for."

"Of course, sir." Tropics nodded. "You better sit down, though, because the last couple of weeks have been utter Tartarus…"

While Jetstream spoke with Tropics, Sterling decided to take a look around. He took note of the colorful flowers and birds all around him, and the lush greenery.

 _'Heat aside, this place isn't too bad.'_ Sterling thought. _'A lot more colorful than Haygypt, at least...'_

He then noticed a wrecked building that stood out from the others, being a shamble of a tower. He assumed it used to be a steeple of a church, or a clock tower… he couldn't really tell.

"Huh." He said aloud. "Wonder what this place used to be?"

Taken by curiosity, Sterling entered the building. Inside, there were signs of some sort of battle; crossbow bolts were embedded in the walls, and blood and scorch marks littered the floor.

 _'Looks like whoever lived here wasn't keen to leave.'_ Sterling thought.

Near one particularly large scorch mark, Sterling found a broken longsword. It had several scratches along it's silver-like body, with rust forming along the sharp side of the blade. It's handle was long since gone, probably broken off in the heat of battle.

 _'Well, what have we here?'_ Sterling mused, picking up the blade, twisting around to get a better look.

Holding the broken sword in his hoof, Sterling recalled the bygone days of his youth; After discovering his special talent, he had thrown himself into everything to do with swords. From reading books from the library, to visiting the local blacksmith, he found himself intrigued. The subject he had researched was that of the Cairode Vanguard, his country's answer to the Royal Guard. The Vanguard were expert swordsponies, and valiant warriors. The more the young Sterling learned about them, the more he dreamt of _being_ one. In the safe seclusion of his room, he would often pretend to be a noble Vanguard.

 _"Stop right there, foul villain!"_ A memory of Sterling in his room, wearing armor fashioned from cardboard and wielding a broom like a sword appeared in his head. _"I am a Knight of the Cairode Vanguard, and I will bring you to justice!"_

"Ah, memories..." Sterling muttered quietly as he held up the blade. "...Seems a shame to just leave this here..."

Sterling placed the broken sword in one of his saddlebags.

"A little souvenir." He told himself. "No harm in bringing this back, right?"

Sterling quickly exited the building, and returned to the others.

"There you are." Jetstream frowned. "Where have you been?"

"Just looking around." Sterling shrugged.

"Not smart." Jetstream admonished him. "That militia could have struck at any moment. If they caught you on their own, you would've been done for."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Sterling rolled his eyes. "Quit with the lecture."

"Well, just refrain from that in the future." Jetstream said sternly, "Especially when there's ponies out there doing…" He flicked his head towards the dead bodies, "...that."

"Again, sorry." Sterling shook his head, as he turns to Tropics, "So, what's the plan?"

"The militia have a camp not too far from here." Tropics revealed. "We have been avoiding them as best as we can till now, but with the weapons you supplied us, and your help, we will show those brutes the true might of the Forefathers. And then that tome is good as ours."

"Exactly." Jetstream nodded, "But right now, we'll develop a plan of attack and get some rest. Then at first light tomorrow, we will launch our counterattack."

"Sounds good to me." Tropics smirked.

That evening, Sterling lay in a bed in one of the semi-wrecked buildings. Due to the heat of the jungle, he didn't mind the lack of coverage. And thankfully, one of the Unicorn operatives had cast an insect-repellent spell to keep the bugs.

 _'Tomorrow comes the main event.'_ Sterling thought. _'I'll do you proud, Jetstream. You just wait and see...'_

The next morning, they made their way over to the militia's camp as stealthily as possible. The camp itself was large, hidden behind wooden walls.

"Okay, here's the first strike." Jetstream held up a grenade.

Jetstream threw a grenade at the wall, blowing it to pieces.

"Attack!" He yelled.

The group charged in. The militia members, all brawny stallions wearing jungle camouflage, attempted to mount a defense. But the attackers had surprise on their side.

"Take this!" Tropics fired an explosive bolt at a group of the soldiers, sending them flying. "How's that for payback?"

Two other soldiers charged her.

"Not so fast!" Sterling took them out with a bolt each.

"Thanks, kid!" Tropics nodded.

As the battle continued, a stallion observed the clash from the window of the main building. His gaze fell on Jetstream.

"Well, now." The stallion smiled. "A real blast from the past..."

With Sterling, Jetstream and Tropics at the helm, the attack force steadily pushed back the militia.

"We've got these clowns right where we want 'em!" Jetstream smirked, as he cleaved a soldier in two. "Now, let's-

Suddenly, one of the agents next to him was felled by a bolt. This was followed by a shower of bolts, which brought down agents.

"Whoa!" Sterling yelped, narrowly avoiding one, which embedded itself at head level in the tree behind him.

"Yikes!" Tropics barely sidestepped a bolt, which clipped one of her feathers.

"What the-" Jetstream gasped.

"Well, well, well… look what the jungle cats dragged in."

"...No… not now…" Jetstream whispered.

"Jetstream?" Sterling frowned.

Another group of soldiers approached. They looked much similar to their brothers, with the exception that they wore what appeared to be armbands on their shoulders. They were a dark gray, with a blood red tornado etched into its fabrics.

However, one stallion stood chief among them: a Clydesdale Earth Pony stallion in a trench coat, the back bearing the same red tornado. His brown coat and white snout contrasted greatly with his grey eyes and lack of a mane. He looked upon Jetstream with an unsettling smirk.

"Jetstream." He said softly. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." Jetstream nodded solemnly, lowering his blade.

"Hold on, you know this guy?" Sterling frowned.

"Of course he does." The bald stallion smiled, "Me and Jetty here go way back. We were in the same gang, actually."

"Same gang…" Sterling repeated… before realizing what he meant, "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Oh, where are my manners?" The stallion glanced at Sterling and the other soldiers, "The name's Sundowner. The leader of the movement sweeping over Brayzil today, and the world tomorrow… 'Os ventos destrutivos'."

"Os ven-what?" Sterling grimaced in confusion.

"Os ventos destrutivos…" Jetstream repeated darkly, "'The Destructive Winds'."

"Why so glum, chum?" Sundowner smirked, "Shouldn't you be happy to see me?"

"Hold on, what's going on here?" Tropics growled, "Sir, do you know this crazed lunatic?"

"Who are you calling crazy?" Sundowner chided playfully, "I'm just having a chat with an old friend of mine. Good ol' Jetty. One of the best damn enforcers the gang ever knew."

"Enforcer?" Tropics repeated, as she glanced at Jetstream incredulously, "You mean to tell me that he was one of you?"

"That was a long time ago." Jetstream scowled, "I have put the past behind me."

"Hmph, obviously." Sundowner scowled back, "Why else would you be here, helping out these assholes."

"We're the assholes?!" Tropics snarled, "You're the ones who've been murdering our boys!"

"Oh, as if you are innocent." Sundowner sneered, "You and your troops have been rampaging throughout the jungles of Southern Brayzil for months, destroying villages and murdering ponies that didn't deserve it!"

"Wait, what?" Sterling looked at Tropics, "You said that they tried-"

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Tropics glared at Sterling, "We gave those savages a chance to leave. But they spouted the same excuses: 'This is our home!' 'We will not abandon our heritage!'. So we dealt with them the old-fashioned way. Nothing was going to get in our way of getting the tome!"

"What, you mean this tome?" Sundowner pulled out what was unmistakably an old, dusty tome.

"What?!" Sterling gasped.

Jetstream's glare hardened.

"What the-" Tropics sputtered "How did you- where the buck did you find that?!"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Sundowner mocked playfully, "The next village over had this pretty little number in their nearby ruins. When they heard about your little 'expedition', they called out for help. And guess who answered."

"Give us the tome, Sundowner!" Jetstream demanded.

"And why would I do that?" Sundowner challenged, as he slipped the tome under his trenchcoat, "So you could appease your precious Forefathers?"

Jetstream's grip on his katana tightened.

"That's right, we all know about the Forefathers." Sundowner smirked, "They're pretty famous in the criminal underworld. Famous for all the wrong reasons…"

"Give us the tome, Sundowner!" Jetstream snarled, "There's no reason we can't walk away from this without anypony else getting impaled on something."

"Wow, those Forefathers really got you whipped." Sundowner scowled, "The Jetstream I knew wouldn't lower himself to be somepony's errand boy! What happened to you, Jetty? You were your own free stallion, just like the rest of us! A true anarchist, and proud of it!"

"I grew up, Sundowner." Jetstream said solemnly, "And say what you will of me, it doesn't change the fact that I have a job to do. And I am only asking this of you, because we were friends at one time… stand down and give us the tome, and you'll never hear from us again."

Sundowner glanced at Jetstream, his sadistic sneer giving way to what Sterling swore was a genuine sad frown.

"..Just like a mindless drone..." Sundowner murmured, before his frown turned to a scowl, "You're not the only one with a job to do, Jetty. Somepony has to put a stop to all this destruction, and who better than the 'Destructive Winds'?"

"...I guess that's all there is to it, then, huh?" Jetstream sighed.

"I guess so." Sundowner nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you, but that's perfectly fine with me!" Tropics roared, as she stepped forth. "I'm going to put a bolt into that thick bald skull of yours!"

"Oh, you think you can threaten me?" Sundowner smirked, "Well, think again…"

Sundowner took off his trenchcoat, revealing himself to be wearing a mechanised armored suit.

"What the..." Jetstream gaped.

"Whoa..." Sterling whispered.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Sundowner smiled.

"Nice suit." Jetstream recovered. "Who's your tailor?"

"Sorry, but that's gonna have to be my little secret." Sundowner smirked. "Suffice to say, your Forefather pals aren't the only ones with fancy tech."

Jetstream only glared at Sundowner.

"You shouldn't have come back, Jetstream." Sundowner growled, "Because now, we will have to kill you along with the rest of these peons. That is the only way all these poor ponies will have justice!"

"If murdering and torturing ponies is your sense of justice, I think ponies should do without it." Jetstream taunted.

"Laugh while you can!" Sundowner taunted. "I'm going to make you rue the day you left the Destructive Winds, and abandoned your comrades! For all of that, you will pay!"

"He won't do it alone." Sterling stepped forward. despite being shaken by what he had just heard, he was still willing to stand with his comrade.

"Kid, stay back." Jetstream urged. "This is my fight. You and the others handle the stooges. I'll take care of Sundowner."

"But-" Sterling started.

"I'm your superior agent and trainer, and I say NO!" Jetstream roared. "This is personal. No need for you to get involved. Understand?"

Sterling nodded solemnly.

"The kid's already involved." Sundowner smirked. "Because of you, Jetstream. And once I'm done with you, I'll move on to him. Show him just a big mistake choosing the wrong side is."

"You won't get the chance." Jetstream raised his blade. "Because I'm gonna cut you right out of that thing!"

"Give it your best shot." Sundowner sneered. "Fair warning, though. You're not the only one who has been keeping up his training..."

With a whinny, Sundowner reared up, standing on his hindlegs.

"You shouldn't had grown up, Jetty." Sundowner grinned wickedly, "Kids are cruel… and I am in touch…" He reached behind and pulled out two dark-gray machetes, "...with my INNER CHILD!"

"Ugh, you always did have to go overboard." Jetstream shook his head.

"Hey, go big or go home." Sundowner crossed his blades, "Except only one of us will be going home today, and my money's on me."

"Don't be so sure." Jetstream adopted a battle stance.

"Attack!" Sundowner roared.

The soldiers charged, going after Sterling and the others. Thanks to their newfound weapons, Tropics and her fellows were able to put up a much better fight.

"Payback." Tropics grinned as shot one down. "Gotta love it..."

One of the soldiers tackled Sterling, carrying them both into one of their huts.

"Get... off!" Sterling slammed his hoof onto the soldier's head. "Okay, who's next?"

"That's be me, kiddo." Another soldier entered through the hole. "I'm gonna do to you what you did to the wall."

"Bring it, big ugly." Sterling charged at the soldier.

The soldier grabbed Sterling and flung him through the other wall.

"Ugh!" Sterling groaned.

"And that's just for starters." The soldier sneered as he followed Sterling outside. "You're gonna be sorry you ever came to this country."

"Too late for that." Sterling spat out some dirt. He drew his crossbow, and fired.

The soldier dodged the bolt.

"You miss-ugh!" The soldier was interrupted mid-sentence by Sterling punching him out.

"And your point is?" Sterling smirked.

Meanwhile, Jetstream readied his sword.

"You really think that over-sized butter knife can so much as scratch my armour?" Sundowner cackled.

Sundowner swung one of his blades at Jetstream. Jetstream parried the attack, knocked away a strike from the other blade, and slashed at Sundowner. Sundowner raised an armored hoof to defend himself, which quickly cut a gouge into the metal.

"What the?" Sundowner gaped at the wound.

"You're not the only one with fancy weapons." Jetstream smirked. "Now, for my favorite game: can opener!"

Jetstream swung his blade again. This time, Sundowner managed to catch the blade between his hooves.

"Sorry, Jetty, but it's going to take more than that to bring this stallion down." Sundowner chuckled, as he flung Jetstream back.

"You may be good with machetes, Sundowner." Jetstream sneered, as he got back up. "But they will always pale in comparison to the blade of a samurai!"

"On their own, maybe… but what if I do this?!" Sundowner smirked.

Sundowner raised his armored right hoof, as a clamp popped out of his wrist. With a flick of his left hoof, he slammed the machete handle into it, effectively joining the two machetes to form a singular weapon, one resembling a giant pair of scissors.

"I call this little combo "the bloodletter." Sundowner grinned. "Allow me to introduce you.."

Sundowner swung the Bloodletter at Jetstream. Jetstream dodged the attack, but the tree behind him wasn't so lucky, getting sliced in half.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Sundowner roared.

The two stallions charged at each other, swinging their blades wildly. Each one was skilled enough to dodge several swings. The attacks that missed sliced up trees, tents, and anything else in the path of the blades. But still, Jetstream and Sundowner continued to battle, ignorant of the destruction around them.

"Good to see you haven't gotten rusty, Jetty." Sundowner smirked. "You're as sharp as ever."

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Jetstream smirked.

Meanwhile, Tropics nailed another stallion in the chest.

"How do you like being impaled?" She taunted him.

Sterling was grappling with another brute.

"I'm gonna flatten ya, kid!" The brute spat.

"Not today!" Sterling headbutted the brute. As his foe reeled back, he delivered a quick uppercut, knocking him out.

Across the camp, Jetstream found himself being thrown back, his hooves digging into the ground. His snout was bleeding, and he has bruises and scratches all over his body. He glared angrily at Sundowner, whose only wounds amounted to an equally bloody snout and a few more gouges in his metal armor.

"There's no point denying it, Jetty." Sundowner grinned madly, "I'm buckin' invincible!"

"Dammit, Sundowner." Jetstream got back up, holding his blade defensively, "It's not too late… just walk away, and no more ponies have to get hurt!"

"Walk away? Just like you did?!" Sundowner snarled, "You left us! You left the 'Os ventos destrutivos'! We were your brother-in-hooves! Your friends! We looked out for you, and how do you repay us? By becoming one of them! These wretched Forefathers!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jetstream retorted, "The Forefathers are going to make this world a better place!"

"Really? Look at what your buddies have done to this country!" Sundowner growled, "All this carnage, all these lives lost. And for what?" He pulled out the tome, and with anger, slammed it onto the ground, "A musty old book?!"

"Be careful with that!" Jetstream barked.

"My Faust, they really broke you, didn't they?" Sundowner shook his head in disgust, as he kicked the tome aside, "You care more about a book that could they use to hurt a lot of ponies, more than what they already done to this country? To your home?!"

"Look, you don't understand!" Jetstream growled.

"Oh, I understand clearly!" Sundowner sneered, "You just don't care, do you? You are nothing more than their yes-man! Doing anything for your boss, even if it means turning your back on everything that you are."

"Shut up…" Jetstream seethed.

"What's the matter? Can't face the truth?" Sundowner taunted, "Sure, we may be anarchists, and our methods were extreme to say the least. But the things you and the Forefathers have done… it's just evil!"

"I said shut up!" Jetstream snarled.

"You know what you are, Jetstream?" Sundowner growled, "A traitor. You betrayed me. You betrayed the gang. You betrayed this country… and worse of all… you betrayed yourself… Papa Legs would be so ashamed of you!"

"You filthy-!" Jetstream roared.

Galvanized by rage, Jetstream fought like never before. Sundowner was on the defensive, using his weapon like a shield, barely deflecting each blow.

"Raaar!" Jetstream slashed across Sundowner's chest, cutting a deep gouge into the armor, and grazing his skin.

"Ahh!" Sundowner gasped. "Why you..."

Sundowner tried to kick at Jetstream, but the attack was blocked, and Jetstream rammed into him, shoving him up against a tree.

"Don't you ever mention my grandfather ever again." Jetstream snarled, holding his katana against Sundowner's neck so forcefully, a thin trickle of blood ran down it. "It's because of ponies ponies like you that he's gone. It's because of you and your little gang that I wasn't there for him when it happened!" Tears started to flow from his eyes. "If I had been there, I could have protected him. Then he wouldn't have died in some stupid gangland scuffle!"

"...Is that what you've been told?" Sundowner frowned. "That your ol' grandpappy died in some random turf war?"

"That is exactly what happened!" Jetstream growled.

Sundowner glanced at Jetstream… then let out a small chuckle, which soon escalated to complete laughter.

"What's so damn funny?!" Jetstream demanded, loosening the katana's grip.

"Oh, aren't you so clueless?" Sundowner sneered, "Those Forefathers really have you fooled."

"Stop playing games, or I swear to Faust!" Jetstream pushed the blade back against his throat.

"Jetty… think for a moment. Did you ever wonder where those thugs got those fancy crossbows?" Sundowner smirked.

"What does it matter?!" Jetstream glared, "Ponies sell them on the streets illegally all the time!"

"Well, if you'd stuck around long enough, you'd know that I did a little digging into that particular incident." Sundowner revealed. "Those crossbows that were used in the fight? It turns out they got this stuff from bunch of guys in cloaks. A clearance sale, they said."

"Guys in cloaks…" Jetstream murmured, feeling his blood chilling.

"And do you want to know what was on the cases those crossbows came in? A black bird…" Sundowner continued.

"No…" Jetstream's eyes was widening.

"With two Fs on the front." Sundowner finished.

"...No...no…" Jetstream stepped back, the grip on his katana slackening, as he glared at Sundowner. "You're lying!"

"Nope. It's the truth!" Sundowner nodded, rubbing the cut on his neck. "You don't believe me? Do the digging yourself. But I think you'll find the same answer I did. Your grandpa is dead… because of the Forefathers!"

"SHUT UUUUUP!" Jetstream screamed. Overcome with rage, he swung his katata at Sundowner, aiming to finish him. "YAAAARRRGH!"

Sundowner held up his weapon, catching the katana between the two blades.

"Gah?!" Jetstream gasped.

"Whoops!" He cackled, flinging the sword out of Jetstream's hooves and across the camp. "Now the real fun begins!"

"Wanna bet?" Jetstream spat, raising his hooves.

"That's a sucker bet." Sundowner smirked.

Jetstream threw several blows at Sundowner. Most were parried, and others avoided entirely. As Jetstream made to strike again, Sundowner leapt over Jetstream's body, and as he landed, swung his weapon, slashing both his thighs.

"Ahh!" He screamed, dropping to the ground.

As Sterling took out another soldier, he heard the scream. He turned to see Jetstream on the ground, Sundowner moving in for the kill.

"No!" Sterling yelled.

"I'm really sorry it had to come to his, Jetty." Sundowner gave a sad smile, "But you made your choice… and now you will have to pay for it."

Sundowner raised his combined weapon above Jetstream.

"What are you waiting for then?" Jetstream growled defiantly, his eyes struggling to keep in tears, "Just do it already!"

"As you wish!" Sundowner lowered the twin blades toward Jetstream's neck.

Suddenly, Jetstream's sword thrust in between the twin blades, blocking the shears.

"What?!" Sundowner gasped.

Jetstream glanced up, and to his shock, saw Sterling was on the other side of the blade.

"Get away from my teacher, you motherbucker!" Sterling snarled.

"You're welcome to make me, kid." Sundowner scowled, pushing the blade back.

"Then come get some!" Sterling snarled.

Sterling went on the offensive, swinging the katana with precision and force. Sundowner was caught off guard; He backed away, desperately trying to block his attacks.

"No kid's gonna beat me!" He growled.

"Wanna bet?" Sterling smirked.

As Sundowner thrust the bloodletter forward, Sterling held the katana straight up, catching it inbetween the blades.

"Gotcha now, kid." Sundowner spat.

"Wrong." Sterling glared.

Twisting the katana sharply, Sterling succeeding in snapping off one of the bloodletter's blades.

"Impossible..." Sundowner stared in shock at his broken weapon.

With Sundowner's guard down, Sterling thrust the katana forward, stabbing him in his abdomen.

"Grrrk!" Sundowner wheezed.

Just as swiftly as it came in, Sterling pulled out the katana, leaving the stallion staggering backwards. Sundowner felt his body grow weak, as he wobbled, clutching his wounds.

"...Son… of a… bbbbbb…"

On that last syllable, Sundowner collapsed to the ground.

The other soldiers of the militia were quick to notice their leader has fallen.

"Holy crap! Sundowner is down!" A soldier yelled.

"We gotta get outta here!" Another screamed.

The soldiers fled the scene. Two were bold enough to rush over to Sundowner and carry him away. Sterling took no notice of them, instead focusing on helping Jetstream up.

"Sterling…" Jetstream whispered, gritting his teeth as the cut on his thigh burned.

"Here…" Sterlng held out his katana. "I figure you would like this back. Sorry for borrowing without asking."

"Heh, I'll allow it this time." Jetstream gave a small smirk, as he awkwardly sheathed the katana.

"Let's head back to camp and get you patched up." Sterling declared.

"Yeah, I think that would be… great." Jetstream cringed, causing him pain with each step.

As they made their way out of the militia's encampment, they saw Tropics picked up the tome which Sundowner dropped earlier.

"Finally…" Tropics smirked, with an unsettling glint in her eyes, "It took some time, effort, and lots of bodies… but now I have it. I see nothing but clear skies from here on oout!"

Jetstream could not help but overhear those words, as he then glanced at all the damage they cause to the encampment with their battle, and what all of it was for…

"...All this carnage, just for a book, so that we could create more carnage…" Jetstream murmured, "...Is all this destruction really worth this?"

"Did you say something?" Sterling asked.

"...No…" Jetstream sighed.

A short time later, back at the camp, Sterling was in a large tent, used to keep the provisions and essential supplies, taking a look at the tome. He was then joined by Jetstream, whose leg was bandaged up.

"Hey, kid." Jetstream smiled.

"Hey, Jetstream." Sterling greeted, setting the tome down, "How's that leg doing?"

"Well, it still hurts like hell, but thanks for asking." Jetstream shrugged, before he took note of the book, "Whatcha doin' with the tome?"

"Oh, this?" Sterling held up the book, "Well, considering all that ponies that got killed over this, I wanted to see what all the fuss about. And honestly, it's a good read. I mean, look at all these spells: magic absorption, creating slave beasts out of rocks..."

"I would be careful, kid." Jetstream warned, "Dark magic is not a topic to be taken lightly. A lot of ponies went nuts over this stuff."

"You don't say." Sterling frowned.

"I do say." Jetstream nodded. "So watch your step with that thing."

"Okay, okay." Sterling sighed. "I'm guessing you didn't come here just to lecture me, right? So what's up?"

"Well, kid…" Jetstream rubbed the back of his head, "I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Hey, if anypony should apologize, it's me." Sterling declared, "I know you told me not to interfere with you and Sundowner, but I couldn't let him kill you."

"I know, and you're right." Jetstream admitted, as he sat on Sterling's bed, "But I was the one who foolishly tried to take on him alone. I let my own pride get the better of me, and I almost paid the price for it."

"How did you ever end up hanging out with that guy?" Sterling frowned.

"Like I told you before, I was in a dark place when I met the Destructive Winds." Jetstream sighed, "Sundowner was actually a great guy once you got to know him… but if you cross him or the gang…"

"...Do you think he's dead?" Sterling asked.

"Considering you ran my sword through him, not likely." Jetstream scoffed, "He's probably long gone by now."

"And thank Faust for that."

Sterling and Jetstream glanced up to see Tropics come in, sporting a few bandages from their skirmish.

"What do you want, Tropics?" Jetstream frowned.

"Well, the others told me that Mr. Nosey here came and took the book for a little read." Tropics glared at Sterling, "I would like it back, please."

"Okay, take it." Sterling grunted, "I was just looking, that's all."

"Next time, ask." Tropics growled, "I worked hard to find this tome, and the last thing I need is to have some moron rip a page or something."

"Hey, lay off, will ya?" Jetstream seethed, "It is thanks to me and Sterling that we got the tome and ward off the militia."

"And I thank you both for that." Tropics nodded, "You were a lot of help out there. Well, one of you was..." He glanced coldly at Jetstream.

"You got something to say to me, agent?" Jetstream glared. "If so, say it to my face."

"Okay, you want to know what I have to say?" Tropics sneered. "I find it a bit troublesome that you neglected to mention that you were a part of that psycho's gang."

" _Was_ a part of the gang." Jetstream huffed, "And I didn't mention it because it was none of your business."

"Tell that to all the guys those Brayzillian dogs killed." Tropics snarled.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't burn down all those innocent villages to find the stupid book, maybe they wouldn't had reacted so violently!" Jetstream got in her face.

"Oh, said the stallion who went and blew up Saddlevale!" Tropics roared, "Don't you dare try to take the high road with me, you filthy hypocrite!"

"Well, somepony around here should!" Jetstream roared.

"Stop it!" Sterling yelled, getting between the two, as he glared at Tropics. "Look, you got your book. What does it matter if Jetstream was one of them? It's in the past! So let's just leave it there, okay?"

"Whatever." Tropics huffed, as she made to leave, "I will be putting this up in lock-up, and come tomorrow, we'll be on our way home." She cast one last glare at Jetstream, "Good night… 'sir'"

Sterling turned to Jetstream, the stallion visibly upset.

"Look, Tropics doesn't know what she's talking about." Sterling frowned, "She had no right to accuse you like that."

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Jetstream sighed. "Clear my head."

"Yeah, and I should get to sleep." Sterling admitted. "It's been a long day..."

Sterling made his way back to the building he had slept in the night before, and quickly dropped to sleep, exhausted by the day's events. He fully expected to sleep until late into the next morning.

But, mere hours later, Sterling was jolted awake, the smell of smoke in his nostrils.

"What the…" Sterling sat up, smelling the air, "Is something… burning?"

"The tent's on fire!" A stallion's voice yelled.

Shocked, Sterling hopped out of bed and ran outside of the building he was sleeping in, only to be greeted to the sight of the tent being engulfed in flames. The other agents were running about, trying to put out the fire with the water they brought and throwing dirt onto it.

"What the hell…" Sterling gasped, as he then saw Jetstream running by, shovel in hoof, "Jetstream, what's going on?!"

"I don't know!" Jetstream frowned, "Somepony must have knocked over a lamp or something, and now the place is up in flames!"

"Wait… isn't that where the tome-" Sterling realized.

"NO!" Tropics screamed, having rushed out of the building she was sleeping in, "The book! It's still in there!" She made to rush into the burning tent, "We have to get it!"

"What, are you crazy?!" Sterling grabbed her, "You get killed!"

"Let me go!" Tropics roared, "There's still time! I could-"

"No, there isn't!" Jetstream growled, "The whole place is engulfed in flame…" He shook his head, "The book is good as gone."

"No, no, no..." Tropics broke into tears. "Everything we worked for, all the agents who gave their lives for this mission... all for nothing..."

Sterling and Jetstream looked on indiscomfort as Tropics continued to weep over the inferno.

 _'She's right.'_ Sterling thought sadly. _'This was all for nothing. My first failed mission. So much for returning as the conquering heroes...'_

It was a very quiet ride back. After a few hours of throwing water and dirt, the fire had been put out. However, as Jetstream said, it was too late. Everything in the tent, the tome included, were reduced to ashes. Feeling no reason to stick around anymore, the entire group decided to head back home. They buried the bodies of those who died by the militia's hooves, and packed up their supplies, making their way back to the field where the airship awaited them.

Sterling could feel the depression looming in the air, as all of Tropics' comrades were down in the dumps, obviously downtrodden by the loss of the object they had sought for months. Tropics took it the hardest, having confined herself to her private quarters, with her cries being barely audible through the door.

The odd part was that Jetstream himself was acting solemn, having barely spoken to him or anypony on the ship the whole trip. Sterling only assumed Jetstream was just as torn up about the loss of the tome as well… but somehow… he felt there was something else to it… but he couldn't figure out what.

Nor did he had time to, as it wasn't long before the airship arrived back at Infinity, and the two reported to Loveless.

"Unbelievable..." Loveless groaned, "After all that hard work, we lose the tome to some random accident?

"Trust me, we're still trying to make heads or tails of it." Jetstream admitted.

"How are Tropics and the others taking it?" Loveless frowned.

"Not well." Sterling grimaced, "They spent all those months trying to find the tome, and now they have nothing to show for it."

"Well, the important thing is that all of you are here safe and sound." Loveless nodded, "I'll go break the bad news to the others. I hope they understand…"

As Loveless wheeled away, Jetstream turned to Sterling.

"I'm really sorry, kid." He declared. "Even though we stopped Sundowner and his men, we still failed in securing the tome. Your winning mission streak is pretty much bust."

"Eh, it would have been broken sooner or later." Sterling shrugged. "Besides, it's not your fault. What are the odds that the tent would catch fire?"

"High enough that it happened." Jetstream sighed. "And on my watch, too."

"Don't think like that." Sterling declared. "Even the best can't plan for everything. So don't blame yourself for one little accident."

"...You're one of the good ones, kid." Jetstream smiled.

"So are you, teach." Sterling nodded.

After Sterling departed the workshop, Jetstream's smile dropped, replaced by a guilty frown.

As usual, Ward happily greeted Sterling upon his return.

"Easy, boy." Sterling chuckled. "We'll get to playing in a second. Just one thing to take care of first..."

Sterling removed the broken blade from his saddlebag, and placed on his bedside drawers.

"Rrr?" Ward tilted his head quizzically.

"Just a little reminder of times gone by, Ward." Sterling smiled. "And a good one, for a change..."

As Sterling played with Ward a couple of days later, there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, Sterling!" Ricochet's voice called out.

"What's up, Ricochet?" Sterling asked.

"Loveless wants to see you in his workshop in five." Ricochet declared.

"I'll be right there." Sterling nodded.

Sterling entered the workshop, finding that the lights were off.

"Hello?" He called out. "Loveless? You wanted to see me?"

The lights suddenly flickered on. Not only was Loveless in the room, but Jetstream, Ricochet, Clay, Granite, Baritone, and several other agents Sterling had gone on missions with. The room was decorated with streamers, and a table on one side was packed with refreshments, a large cake with a candle shaped like the number 1 in the center.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled in unison.

"...Uh, what's this?" Sterling frowned.

"Have you forgotten what day this is?" Loveless smiled.

"Um... Tuesday?" Sterling shrugged.

"Today marks the anniversary of the day you were officially sworn into our ranks." Jetstream reminded Sterling. "The day you became one of us."

"...Oh, yeah!" Sterling facehoofed. "Can't believe I didn't remember!"

"In your defense, you were quite busy this year." Baritone admitted.

"Yeah, busy acing mission after mission!" Granite chuckled.

"Not bad for a rookie." Clay smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Sterling beamed. "I really appreciate you going to all this trouble for me."

"Don't go getting sappy on us now, kid." Jetstream chuckled. "Seriously though, it has been an honor and a privilege training and working with you."

"Now that is a sentiment I can echo." Loveless smiled. "Recruiting you was the best decision I ever made."

"Aw, guys..." Sterling grinned.

"Hey, what's with all the talking?" Ricochet asked. "Ain't this a party? So let's party!"

"Just try and stop me!" Sterling cheered.

"YEAH!" Granite, Clay and Ricochet whooped.

With that, the festivities were underway. The attendants enjoyed the food, drink and cake, all the while happily reminiscing about great moments they had shared with Sterling.

"Remember when we took on all those mafia hoods?" Granite asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sterling nodded, slugging some more cider. "Good times..."

"Look at you." Ricochet grinned. "Knockin' the drinks back like a champ. I knew we'd make a party guy out of you sooner or later."

"It's not the partying I mind." Sterling admitted. "It's the mornings after."

"Preachin' to the choir, pal." Ricochet chuckled. "By the way, Father himself sends his regards."

"Seriously?" Sterling gaped. "Wow. Didn't know he cared..."

"You'd be surprised." Granite grinned. "He sent regards to my first anniversary too."

"And mine." Loveless added. "Never let it be said that he doesn't appreciate his agents."

"Maybe I should return the favor." Sterling declared. "Anypony know his birthday? I could send him a card."

"I'll get right on that." Loveless chuckled. "But for now, let's enjoy your day, my friend."

"I'll drink to that!" Ricochet chuckled.

The celebration went on, Sterling never straying far from Loveless. He felt the celebration was as much Loveless's as his own.

 _'Loveless was the one who brought me in, so he deserves to enjoy this night too'_ He thought.

Some time later, an agent sidled up to Loveless.

"I'm afraid you're needed outside, sir." He declared. "It's urgent..."

"Very well then." Loveless nodded. "Sorry, Sterling. Duty calls."

"No worries." Sterling smiled. "Things are winding down anyway..."

As Sterling predicted, the festivities calmed down, due to the refreshments fading, and tiredness setting in.

"I just gotta say, thanks for this, everypony." Sterling told his guests. "It means the world to me. I couldn't ask for better co-workers than you."

"Same here, Sterling." Ricochet said, swaying on his hooves.

"You're the best, Sterling!" Clay smiled.

"You rock!" Granite added.

"Here's to many more years!" Baritone announced. "And to Sterling."

The guests all raised their glasses one last time.

"To Sterling!" They cheered.

After that, the guests started to file out of the workshop. Sterling made his way back to his quarters. As he did, he looked back on all that he had accomplished that year: Surviving three months in the woods, completing his first mission, meeting and working with the Ouroboros, surviving an encounter with Black Knight himself, standing up to his mother, and him finally earning Jetstream's respect.

"What a crazy year…" Sterling mused, "I wonder what the next year will bring…"

As he rounded a corner, he heard a familiar voice.

"I don't want to hear it, Tropics!" Loveless's voice growled.

"I'm telling you, Loveless, he's responsible!" Tropics snarled.

"What the…" Sterling stepped back as he peeked around the corner.

There, he saw Loveless and Tropics in what seemed to be a fierce argument.

"How many times do we have to say it?" Loveless sighed, "That fire was an accident. It happens!"

"Accident, my ass!" Tropics growled, "After we put out the fire, I smelt kerosene! The same stuff we used to fill up our lamps! Jetstream had open access to it!"

"So did Sterling and the others!" Loveless rebutted, "What, are you going to blame them too?!"

"Jetstream has always been against us using dark magic!" Tropics seethed, "And this happened after we met his old buddies, the frickin' militia, something he neglected to mention!"

"Rest assured, Father and the others are well aware of Jetstream's previous connections to 'Os ventos destrutivos'. That was why he was chosen for this mission. He knew how they worked and how to handle their leader."

"Well, if you ask me, maybe seeing those sons of draft horses have brought up old memories!" Tropics sneered, "Maybe Jetstream decided that he wanted to be-"

"Fair warning, Tropics." Loveless growled, "I will not have you slander a fellow Ouroboros because you are worked up over a book!"

"A book I spent months in a crap-chute of a jungle for, only to have that bucking _merda_ destroy it!" Tropics roared.

"Well, if you have any proof of that, we will look into it." Loveless scoffed."Until then, you will cease all this talk of Jetstream sabotaging the mission, or you will be punished! Now if you excuse me, I would like to get some sleep!"

Loveless then began to wheel off, as Tropics yelled after him.

"I swear, Loveless, this is not over!" Tropics declared angrily, "Jetstream has gone rogue, and I will prove it! Mark my words!"

With that, Tropics stormed off in the opposite direction.

Sterling felt his body weaken, as he slipped to the floor, trying to comprehend what he was hearing. At first, the blame sounded ludicrous. This was Jetstream they were talking about. He would never do something like this.

But then… he remembered how Jetstream was against the use of dark magic. And how he 'left' to get some fresh air before he went to sleep. And how Jetstream began acting so strange and confrontational after his fight with Sundowner.

 _'No...'_ Sterling told himself. _'It doesn't make any sense. Jetstream would never do anything like that. He's a loyal Ouroboros. A great teacher. A dependable, supportive comrade. There's no way he'd ever intentionally sabotage a mission... is there?'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. Die By The Sword

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Fifteen: ...Die By The Sword**

After dinner, Sterling went up to the bathroom to wash up. After he finished washing his face, he gazed wearily into the bathroom mirror.

 _'How am I going to make things right with Cherry?'_ He thought. _'Nothing I've tried so far has worked...'_

As Sterling looked away from the mirror, he spotted the morning newspaper on the towel rack. He took note of the date; It had been fifteen days since Father made his ultimatum.

 _'Now I've only got half a month left before the Forefathers hunt me down.'_ Sterling mused. _'And wipe out anypony who get in their way...'_

Sterling was once again overcome with guilt and fear over what would happen if the Forefathers came to the homestead. The thought of any harm coming to Big Red and his family was almost too much to bear.

 _'I need a drink...'_ Sterling thought. _'And another, and another. Enough to get my mind off things.'_

Sterling made his way over to the kitchen, where Big Red was reading the evening newspaper.

"Hey, Red, I was thinking of heading to the bar for a quick drink." He announced. "Wanna come with?"

"Nah, Ah'm good." Big Red shrugged. "I don't wanna have two hangovers in one week, ya know? You go on ahead without me, m'kay?"

"Okay, suit yourself." Sterling frowned, having hoped for a bit of company, "I guess I'll see you when I get back."

"Jest don't be out all night." Big Red declared, "And try to not get blind-sided by a bar stool again."

"Hmph, funny." Sterling rolled his eyes, "But I'll try."

Sterling left the homestead, and made his way to the bar in town.

"Hey, Sterling." Suds said in greetings.

"Evening, Suds." Sterling half-sized. "The usual, thanks."

"Comin' right up." Suds nodded.

After receiving his drink, Sterling sat at the bar. He heard a radio, in the middle of a newscast.

"In other news, it has been mere days since the end of the viral outbreak that had plagued the Changeling colony. With an estimated death toll of over a thousand changelings, ponies are still wondering: who is responsible for the cause of this pandemic?"

 _'Aw, crap…'_ Sterling silently cursed.

"Officials have surmised that there is a connection between the attack on the hive, and the recent attack on Canterlot." The broadcast continued. "If this is true, than who is behind these attacks? Whoever the perpetrators, they clearly have access to a great many resources."

 _'You have no idea...'_ Sterling frowned.

The Royal Sisters have pledged to put every resource they have into finding whoever is behind these loathesome attacks, and making them face justice."

 _'I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you.'_ Sterling thought.

"We had tried to get a statement from the Royal Defense Legion's director, Elite Everest, but he was unavailable for comment. As of now, we have no further news on these fiends, but rest assured, when more information becomes available, you will all be the first to know."

"Whoever they are, those scumbags deserve to be locked away for what they did." One patron snarled.

"Don't you mean executed?" Another spat.

"Even that's too good for them." Suds scowled. "It's filth like that who make things worse for ponies like us. If I ever ran into one of those guys, I'd take 'im out into the desert, bury him up to his neck in sand, and leave him for the vultures."

Sterling let out a groan as he glanced at his glass.

 _'Typical… Every time I try to forget about the Forefathers, something always have to smack me in the face with them.'_ Sterling growled. _'Here I am, halfway towards certain oblivion, drinking as if it will change anything. I'll never be able to get away from the Forefathers. I should have learned from what happened with Jetstream...'_

Sterling threw the contents of the glass down his throat.

"Same again." He called.

Suds brought him another drink. After downing, Sterling called for another, and another. But no matter how much he drank, he couldn't shake his woes.

 _'This isn't working.'_ Sterling despaired. _'Keeping this all held inside is driving me nuts. I need somepony to talk to. And I think I know just where to go...'_

Sterling quickly left the bar, and headed over to the home of Marshall. Fortunately, he had overheard from the other patrons that Marshall was out of town, having to make an overnight trip to Appleloosa to testify at a court case regarding some traveling cow-rustlers. And that worked out just fine, as Marshall wasn't the one Sterling wanted to talk to.

After Sterling knocked on the door, it was answered by Shooting Star.

"Sterling?" Shooting Star smiled, both surprised and pleased.

"Hey, Shooting." Sterling smiled weakly. "I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd drop by. You don't mind, do you?"

"Well, I would have preferred you called ahead." Shooting Star admitted. "But since it's good to see you, I'll let that one go. Come on in."

Sterling followed Shooting Star into the house. It was a modest dwelling, just right for a stallion pulling in a Sheriff's wage.

"Got anything to drink?" Sterling asked.

"I got some apple cider." Shooting Star nodded. "I'd offer something stronger, but... it smells like you've already had some."

"Yeah, that's... part of the reason I'm here." Sterling admitted.

"You don't say..." Shooting Star frowned. "Take a seat on the couch. I'll be right back..."

Sterling sat down on the couch.

 _'Can't believe I'm actually doing this.'_ He mused. _'But I need to vent to somepony, or I'll go nuts...'_

It wasn't long before Shooting Star had come back with two small glasses of apple cider, as Shooting sat on the couch aside him.

"So, what brings you here?" Shooting Star asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you decided to drop by, but the look on your face suggests something's up."

"That obvious, huh?" Sterling remarked. "I'm just… been going through the motions these past couple of days, and I really needed somepony to talk to. Then I remembered that offer you made to me back at the party." He gave a small smirk at Shooting. "I figured I'd take you up on it now."

"Well, how about that?" Shooting Star smiled… before faltering a bit, "What exactly changed your mind?"

"Oh, nothing really." Sterling admitted, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately, and…" He rubbed the back of his head, "Whenever I talked to you before, I always felt better."

"Well, consider me flattered." Shooting Star chuckled lightly, "So… what's eating ya?"

 _'Eh, where do I begin?'_ Sterling thought to himself.

The statement had some truth to it. He really wasn't sure how to go about explaining how he was on the run from a powerful organization responsible for the deaths of many ponies and other creatures alike, and how he was given one month to either go back to them or being hunted down. Or how he experiencing bouts of severe guilt and depression over the acts he had committed in their name. And he was definitely not sure how to explain the ghosts of his past coming back to haunt him.

At this point, all he could do was focus on the most relevant and least troubling of issues.

"Well, to begin…" Sterling admitted, "There's this issue with Cherry."

"Cherry?" Shooting Star frowned, "What's the problem with her?"

"I just think she really doesn't like me." Sterling grimaced, "I mean, ever since I started living at the house, she's been wary of me."

"Hmm, that doesn't really sound like Cherry." Shooting Star admitted, "She's one of the sweetest mares I know."

"I know, and that's what bothers me." Sterling nodded, "I admit, we didn't really get off on the right hoof at first, but I thought I was making headway with her over the past weeks, but now, she detests me more than ever."

"Now, I'm sure there's an explanation." Shooting Star patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Seeing how Big Red seems to like you, I bet Cherry shouldn't take much longer to warm up to you."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Sterling sighed, "And honestly, I don't blame her. After all, she's a mother of three kids, and I'm just some hitchhiker they picked up out of nowhere. She may not know me…" He closed his eyes and shook his head, "But I'm sure she has me pegged. As if she already knows the kind of stallion I am…"

"What do you mean by 'the kind of stallion you are'?" Shooting Star asked.

"Well, I..." Sterling muttered. _'Way to go, you stupid buck! You've said too much!'_

"Come on, Sterling." Shooting Star urged. "You can tell me."

"Well…" Sterling glanced away, unsure how to proceed.

Sterling had no intention of telling Shooting Star the cold truth. He knew deep down that would have been tantamount to simply turning himself in to Marshall, and destroying whatever it is he had with Shooting Star. He looked into Shooting Star's eyes. Something about the look she was giving Sterling compelled him to at least come clean as to why he was upset.

Sterling let out a sigh, his head bowed in shame.

"The truth is, Shooting… I'm not a good pony." Sterling admitted.

"What?" Shooting frowned, "Of course you are!"

"No, I'm not." Sterling shook his head, "I have done things, Shooting. Things that I am not proud of."

"So did everypony at some point in their life. I don't see how that makes you a bad pony." Shooting Star frowned.

 _'If you only knew…'_ Sterling thought forlornly.

"It makes me a bad pony because I hurt ponies." Sterling admitted. "Everypony I come into contact with, I hurt… it doesn't matter who they are. And no matter how much I want to not hurt anypony, somepony always get hurt. Either by my own hooves or through events caused by them. Either way, me being in their life turns that life to crap."

"Well, that's just plain ridiculous." Shooting Star snorted. "Everypony's life touches everpony else's. Sometimes, it results in good, and sometimes in bad. And you're only focusing on the bad."

"I can't help it." Sterling frowned. "There's a whole lot of bad."

"Look, no matter what's going on in your life, Sterling, shutting ponies out is the last thing you should do." Shooting Star declared, placing a hoof on his shoulder.

Sterling felt a warm sensation run through him. It had been so long since he had known the soft touch of a mare... But he quickly recomposed himself.

"It is if I want to keep them safe." He sighed.

"Ignorance isn't bliss, you know." Shooting Star pointed out. "And besides, if you always keep ponies at hoof's length, then you'll always be alone. You don't want that, do you?"

"Of course not." Sterling nodded. "But it's the way it has to be. It's better for everypony."

"Everypony but you." Shooting Star declared. "I don't know just what you meant by all that 'everything you touch turns to crap' nonsense but you shouldn't be afraid to be close to other ponies. I, for one, would hate that. Sometimes, you have to risk getting close to others in order to form a connection. And it's the connections between ponies that are truly important. I know I wouldn't mind making a connection with you..."

"Neither would I." Sterling admitted, smiling indulgently.

"Figured on that." Shooting Star smiled slyly. "So don't be afraid that you're going to destroy my life. I'm a big mare. I can handle whatever happens. Besides, something tells me it'd be worth it."

As Shooting Star smiled at him, Sterling once again felt that warm sensation.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"No problem." Shooting Star grinned. "You just think on what I've told you."

"I will." Sterling nodded. "You're an amazing mare, you know that?"

"Oh, hush." Shooting Star blushed. "Don't ruin the moment with more cheesy pick-up lines."

"I mean it." Sterling declared. "There aren't many mares like you in the world... at least, not many I've had the pleasure of knowing. You're really something special."

"So are you." Shooting Star said softly.

"You really think so?" Sterling asked.

"Yep." Shooting Star nodded. "From the day we met, I could tell there was somethin' in ya no other stallion had."

Sterling smiled awkwardly, Shooting Star smiling back. The moment seemed to last forever; a wonderful eternity, in Sterling's eyes. Then, the two embraced, kissing each other deeply.

 _'Wow...'_ Sterling thought, overwhelmed by the sensation.

The two separated.

"So... that happened." Sterling said weakly.

"Yeah, it did." Shooting Star nodded.

They then kissed again, longer and more passionately.

"Wait, wait…" Sterling pulled away a bit, "Are you sure you want to do this? With some guy you barely know?"

"I sure do." Shooting Star grinned. "Here, allow me to demonstrate..."

Shooting Star took Sterling's hoof, and led him upstairs...

 _Elsewhere..._

In his workshop, Loveless was hard at work, putting together a new device to be used in the field.

"Now, after installing the rotor, I should attach the wiring..." He told himself. "Then... then..."

Loveless froze, unable to remember what to do next.

"Aw, buck it all to hell!" Loveless cast his tools aside, placing a hoof to his forehead, "Why is this so damn difficult?"

Despite such a question, Loveless knew full well why he couldn't complete what would be a simple task for an inventor like him. It has been half a month since Father had given Sterling his ultimatum, and half a month since Loveless sent all the best agents he could gather to find him.

Unfortunately, despite this, there had been no sign of him, and with only a few weeks left till Sterling would be forever expelled from the Forefathers and hunted down.

The very thought that his protege and close friend was out there, lost and alone, with a death sentence looming over his head was eating at him, images of the young stallion laying in some ditch, bloodied and broken, begging for his help. Or worse, lying on the ground, dead. The thought alone had robbed him of his appetite, evident by the many untouched plates of food stack on a nearby table, and of his sleep, evident by the bags under his eyes.

"It's bad enough I can't eat or sleep, now I can't even finish a stupid piece of junk." Loveless rubbed his eyes, "Sterling, where the hell are you? Why haven't you come home already?"

One of Loveless's assistants approached.

"Will you be turning in, sir?" He asked.

"No, thank you." Loveless said flatly. "Now, please, a little privacy, if you will."

"As you wish." The agent nodded, departing the workshop.

Loveless let out a sigh, as he turned to face his workdesk once more, hoping to try and continue working on the device… when he then glanced at an old photo frame that was propped up next to him.

The aged frame contained a very old photo, showing himself, a younger Sterling, and Jetstream, standing on the upper walls of Infinity, overlooking the frigid valleys. It was a photo taken shortly a year after Loveless found Sterling in juvie.

Seeing the smiles on his and two friends' faces brought about a sense of deep sadness, as he glanced intently at Jetstream.

"Oh, Jetstream." He sighed. "If only you were still here… what would you do?"

 _Many years ago..._

An airship landed at Infinity, and an older, taller, and stronger-looking Sterling disembarked. Three years had passed since the mission from Brayzil,. Sterling had gone on many more missions, experiencing great success and greater experience, climbing up the ranks of the Forefathers. He was currently ranked as a "Senior Agent", one of the highest ranks an non-Ouroboros could reach.

Currently, Sterling had just returned from another successful mission, having infiltrated a meeting between some Russiaddlian mobsters who held a grudge against the Forefathers. Apparently, one of their own members, a pony by the name of Lazarevic Darkside, was killed by Black Knight, and they were pretty nettled about it.

Fortunately, through some bribes and disguising himself as a waiter at one of their local haunts, he had gathered some information about the meeting and where it would be, and dropped an "anonymous" tip about the meeting's location, and watched as the cops took care of the rest.

All in all, it has been a productive day.

As Sterling entered the Infinity, his fellow agents cheered him on.

"Way to go, Sterling!" Clay cheered.

"You're the stallion!" Granite whooped.

"Your grand deeds bring honor to us all!" Baritone declared.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job." Sterling chuckled. "Love to chat more, but I'm starving. Time for a well-deserved lunch..."

As Sterling made his way to the lunch room, he passed a group of agents.

"Did you hear about what happened over at Minostan? One asked. "One of the blimps carrying our load of Mithril ore crashed."

Sterling froze in place.

"How the heck did that happened?" An agent gasped.

"I heard that they found a few holes in the blimp's balloon. But that's not the crazy part." The first agent frowned, "I heard that these holes weren't caused by wear and tear. They were cut into the balloon!"

"Sabotage?" An agent gaped.

 _'Oh no…'_ Sterling grimaced.

"You think that's bad?" Another agent scowled, "You know that supply boat that was making the run from Minostan? Their entire cargo full of fire gems 'mysteriously' fell overboard'."

"Oh, yes." One agent sneered, "An entire cargo, that was locked tight in the ship's hold, somehow managed to unstrap itself, drag itself up onto the deck and throw itself overboard." He then growled, "I smell a rat!"

"He does have a point." A older agent admitted, "There have been a bunch of missions going awry over the past couple years. At the alarming rate these mishaps been occurring, these incidents cannot be accidents."

"Yeah. Maybe Tropics was onto something when she said there was a traitor in our ranks." The first agent mused.

"Oh, please, that witch has been going on about that for years." The third agent scoffed, "In fact, she seems to think that Jetstream is the traitor, and that he's the reason that they lost that book."

"You'd think after all these years, she would learn to let things go." One agent grimaced.

Sterling did not stick around long enough, his mind racing.

It has been so long since the mission in Brayzil, and since he'd overheard Tropics' allegations that Jetstream was the one who set fire to the tent that destroyed the tome. The thought that his mentor would deliberately sabotage their own mission was a thought that he didn't want to consider.

As days and months passed by, Sterling saw no sign of any illicit behavior on Jetstream's part, convincing him that what had happened in Brayzil was a one-off occurrence. whether it was an accident or not, he wasn't sure, but it gave him hope that things would soon be back to normal.

However, not soon after, there were reports of missions being messed up, whether it be from "accidental" losses of the objective, or from "equipment failure".

To make matters worse, Sterling began to notice a change in Jetstream. As the years passed by, he noticed how Jetstream never seem to smile with the same wit and snark he usually had. In fact, he seem to have become aloof, becoming distant from both him and Loveless. Many times when they were supposed to train together, Jetstream would take a rain check, saying that he was either too tired or busy.

And while Sterling didn't want to believe it, the fact that missions started to go wrong at the same time as Jetstream's change in personality was all too damning.

 _'It just can't be…'_ Sterling thought, _'Jetstream is my friend. My mentor. There's no way he would do this. He's an Ouroboros for Faust's sake! Why would he betray the Forefathers now, after all these years?'_ He shook his head, _'There has to be some explanation for it! Whoever this traitor is, it has to be somepony else, it just has to!'_

These thoughts circling in his head, Sterling made his way to the lunch room, hoping a full stomach would take his mind off matters. Just as he arrived at the entrance, somepony called out to him.

"Yo, Sterling!"

Sterling turned to see Ricochet approaching him, having not changed a bit over the three years.

"Hey, Ricochet." Sterling smiled, putting his worries aside for the moment, "How goes it?"

"Pretty fine. You just got done with that mission in Russiaddle?" Ricochet asked.

"Yeah. It was child's play." Sterling smirked, "I was just going to grab a bite to eat at the canteen."

"What, that trash?" Ricochet scoffed, "Dude, why would you eat the crap here?"

"Um… because it's the only place to get hot meals?" Sterling frowned in confusion.

"I don't think so." Ricochet wrapped a hoof around Sterling and lead him away, "I refuse to let any good buddy of mine eat at such a lousy establishment when there's better food to be had elsewhere!"

"Like where?" Sterling laughed in disbelief, "Is there some Hayburger joint I don't know about in this old place?"

"Oh no." Ricochet chuckled, "I just so happen to know a place in the higher levels that serve the best food in all of Infinity, if not the whole wide world!"

"Really? How come I never heard of it?" Sterling asked.

"Well, aside the fact it's in the higher levels, it's off limits to lower agents." Ricochet explained, "Also, it's kinda a private lounge for Ouroboros only."

"Then why are you taking me there? I'm not a low-ranked agent anymore, but I'm no Ouroboros either." Sterling pouted.

"Hey, they say it's for Ouroboros only. They said nothing about those Ouroboros bringing friends." Ricochet grinned.

"And why have you waited so long to tell me about this place?" Sterling deadpanned, "I have been here for nearly four years."

"Eh, I figured you liked the mess hall just fine." Ricochet shrugged. "But hey, time to try something new..."

Ricochet led Sterling up several levels, passing through an ornate set of double doors, reaching an exclusive lounge. It was a large room, filled with mahogany tables and plush seats, mosaics on the walls (including the Forefathers symbol) and a bar.

"Whoa, nice place!" Sterling whistled.

"Thank you." Ricochet smirked, "We called it the 'Snake Pit', or 'The Pit'. This is where we big kahunas go to hang out sometimes. It's also where my best pal work!"

"Your best pal?" Sterling repeated.

"Is that good ol' Ricochet I hear?!"

Sterling glanced towards the bar, where a orange-coated young Earth Pony stallion with green eyes (behind rectangular-framed glasses), a mane of red and a deeper orange partially hidden under a chef's hat, and a Cutie Mark of an open flame, emerged, coming from the back room.

"Ignite! My main stallion!" Ricochet chuckled, as the two approached the bar, "How's it hangin'?!"

"Oh, same ol', same ol'." Ignite shrugged in a thick Neigh Orleans accent, as he glanced at Sterling, "Who is this now? Ain't seen him around before."

"This here is Sterling Cross. He's Loveless and Jetty's boy." Ricochet declared.

"Well, nice ta meet ya, brah." Ignite smirked, "The name's Ignite Bunsen. I heard many things about ya."

"All good I hope?" Sterling asked.

"Indeed. Mr. Irons and Ronin speaks very highly of you." Ignite smiled, "And from I can tell, ya look to be a good stallion."

"Thanks." Sterling grinned. "You too."

"Well, I do okay..." Ignite shrugged.

"So, what's your deal?" Sterling questioned, "Are you an agent like us?"

"Oh, yeah." Ricochet nodded. "Top notch, actually. You won't find a pony here who can brandish a knife like he does."

"Aw, yer makin' me blush." Ignite chuckled.

"Is that so? How come I never seen him on one before?" Sterling frowned.

"Oh, that's easy." Ricochet smiled. "You see, Ignite here happens to be the master chef and caretaker of the 'Snake Pit'. For his quota, he gets to take care of this place, and cook us breakfast, lunch, and dinner, whenever we want it. We only pull him out of the kitchen for the real important stuff."

"Huh, sounds like a pretty cozy position you got here." Sterling mused.

"Oh, it's pretty alright." Ignite said humbly, "It's a place that I feel most useful to the Forefathers."

"Ya got that right." Ricochet smirked, "Ignite here is one of the best chefs you will find for thousands of miles! You wouldn't believe some of the stuff he can make. Hell, he's so good that even Father himself likes his cooking!"

"Really?" Sterling couldn't help but be intrigued, as he turned to Ignite, "You're that good, huh?"

"What can I say?" Ignite grinned. "I'm always coming up with a new recipeh, and I jus' gotta try it."

"Ya got any requests?" Ricochet asked Sterling. "Whatever you crave, Ignite can make it, ten times better."

"You sure about that?" Sterling asked Ignite.

"You just watch me." Ignite grinned. "Whatevah ya ask, I'm'a gonna make it."

"Well, if you really insist... I wouldn't mind a little baba ghanoush." Sterling sighed nostalgically. "It's been forever since I've tasted some."

"Baba… what?" Ricochet asked, stupefied.

"Cooked eggplant, mixed with tahina, a condiment made from sesame seeds, olive oil, and a few seasonings. I take it you're from Haygypt?" Ignite smirked.

"Born and raised there, yeah." Sterling murmured, "It's been awhile though since I've been there…"

"Well, this will be easy." Ignite smiled, with a tap of his hoof, "One taste a' home, comin' right up!"

Ignite dashed into the kitchen. Several minutes later, he returned with the Haygyptian dish.

"Y'all are gonna love dis!" He gave the plate to Sterling, with a fork jabbed into the cuisine. " _Bon appetit_!"

Sterling grabbed the fork, and helped himself to the baba ghanoush. The moment the food enter his mouth, he was overwhelmed by the amazing taste that consumed him.

"Mmmm…." Sterling moaned, his body nearly melting, as he took the fork from his mouth, "Holy crap… this tastes just like home… except-"

"Ten times better?" Ricochet finished knowingly.

"Yeah!" Sterling declared proudly.

"That's what I like ta hear." Ignite grinned. "Ain't nopony ever not liked one of my dishes, and ain't nopony ever gonna will!"

"I'm not surprised!" Sterling declared, taking another bite. "Seriously, I've never seen a cook as good as you! Why are you up here in Infinity, when you could be running your own restaurant or something?"

"Ah, who has the time?" Ignite shrugged, "I'm a stallion that lives not for fame or fortune. I love cookin', but I ain't up fer runnin' a whole dang restaurant. Ya see, cookin' an art form. If I were to own a restaurant, I'd haveta abide by rules and procedures. It limits the creativity. But here, I could be as creative as I want. It ain't about the money none, but about doin' what I love, and havin' folks love ya for it. That's mah way of living a fulfilled life!"

"That's a really good way of looking at things." Sterling admitted, impressed by Ignite's words.

"Yeah. I'll tell ya, Ignite here is the greatest part of being an Ouroboros." Ricochet chuckled, "...Well, that and having ponies do what you say…" He then lit up, "Hey, maybe you oughta try for a spot in the Coils! That way you can have this taste of home whenever you want?"

"Yeah, having this guy for a chef is one of the biggest perks of being an Ouroboros." Ricochet chuckled. "Maybe you should apply for a position with us? That way, you could enjoy a taste of home whenever you want."

"Me, an Ouroboros?" Sterling snorted. "Yeah, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Why not?" Ricochet asked. "You've really been crushin' it with your missions, you are well-liked among your peers, and you have two of them for your teachers! You would be a shoe-in for sure!"

"Maybe, but let's not forget what happened last time I tried to play with the big boys." Sterling frowned. "You recall that ambush on Black Knight? I only got in one hit on him, then ended up getting pounded by his British friend. I got too cocky and that almost got me killed."

"Oh, come on, man, that's all in the past." Ricochet urged, "You can't let that one slip-up stop ya from becoming more than you can be!"

"I appreciate the pep talk, Ricochet, but I'm not going to make the same mistake I did all those years ago." Sterling sighed, as he recalled a certain old stallion who never came back from that mission, "I'll try to get into Coils when I'm good and ready."

"Oh, but Sterling…" Ricochet whined.

Suddenly, the doors to the Pit opened as familiar faces came into the room.

"I still say we should do something." Solomon declared. He had recently been promoted to Ouroboros, after attending to a troublesome senator who threatened to expose the Forefathers.

"Listen to him." Gridlock snorted. "Only just become an Ouroboros, and already he thinks he knows everything."

"He has a point, though." Doc pointed out. "This is a worrying issue..."

"And a potentially embarrassing one." Harlhooves added.

"Which is why it must be dealt with as soon as possible." Nahlik frowned.

"Hey, guys, whaddup?" Ricochet greeted.

"Oh, hey, Ricochet, we were wondering where…" Solomon noted… before his gaze shifted to Sterling, a familiar scowl appearing on his face, "And just what is _he_ doing here?"

"Yeah, this is supposed to be a private establishment for the truly elite!" Nalik growled, "Just because it's called the Snake Pit, doesn't mean vermin are allowed!"

"A little late for that." Ignite scoffed.

"What are you doing up here, kid?" Gridlock grunted, "They make you a waiter, something?"

"Hey, lay off, you guys." Ricochet said firmly, "I invited him here. I wanted him to meet Ignite and show off the Pit. Show how awesome we Ouroboros have it here!"

"Hmph, all you're doin' is getting his hopes up for nothing." Solomon sneered mockingly, "After all, if he had only stuck with me, he wouldn't need an invitation to enjoy such luxuries."

"Wow, you're still on about that, huh?" Sterling glared, "You really need to learn to let things go."

"And you need to remember your place." Solomon growled, "I'm your superior now and I will not tolerate such disrespect from a worthless piece of-"

"Okay, that is enough out of you." Doc grunted, getting in between them.

"Honestly, Solomon, you've only been a Ouroboros for a few months." Harlhooves tutted. "Such a title doesn't automatically mean you get to lord it around."

"Wanna bet?" Solomon sneered, as they took seats at the bar.

"Hey, Doc." Sterling declared. "How ya been?"

"As well as I can be, all things considered." Doc sighed, the loss of Dysley clearly still weighing heavy on him. "I have been focusing on my projects, mostly. There have been some... interesting developments, as of late."

"That's... great." Sterling nodded weakly, remembering the questionable project Doc was working on. "Where's Loveless?"

"Still in his workshop, I suppose." Doc shrugged.

"So, what were you guys talking about just now when you came in?" Ricochet asked.

"I suppose you've heard the news, right?" Doc turned to Ricochet, "About all those recent accidents?"

"Oh, yeah." Ricochet nodded glumly. "There's been way too many of them lately."

"Indeed." Harlhooves agreed.

"Way too many to be considered 'accidents' anymore." Gridlock sneered,

"Ah, yes. I have been hearing from the low-class wretches that there might be a saboteur." Nalik mused, "A saboteur… from our own ranks."

"Do you really think there is a traitor among us?" Doc frowned.

"How else do you explain all those screw-ups we been having?" Gridlock growled, "In all the years I have been in this organization, we never had this many botched operations in such a short amount of time."

"He does have a point." Harlhooves declared, "The Forefathers always performed with the utmost discretion, and with little missteps here and there, barring the obvious exceptions from the RDL…" Gridlock snorted in response. "The fact that these 'accidents' have been occurring at an alarming rate suggests that we have a saboteur who just so happens to know without fail where one of our operations was going to be."

"There's no mistake about it!" Solomon snarled, "There is a rat in Infinity. A rat that must be flushed out and exterminated!" He slammed his hoof, sparks coming off it.

Sterling shifted uncomfortably.

"Cool your jets, Solomon." Harlhooves shook his head, "It does us no good to get worked up about it now."

"Yeah, Lightning, relax!" Ricochet declared, using the nickname he had just came up for him recently, "Let good ol' Ignite smother your woes with food!"

"Good afternoon, sirs." Ignite declared, as if on cue. "Any'ting I can get y'all?"

"Just the usual, Ignite." Harlhooves declared.

"Comin' right up, mistuh big-shot senator." Ignite nodded stiffly.

"I'll have the hayburgers. Extra sauce." Gridlock added.

"Sure t'ing." Ignite said flatly.

"Basil and tomato soup." Doc requested.

"I'll throw in a spoon for ya, while I'm at it." Ignite joked.

"I'll have the potato salad." Solomon said curtly.

"I'm sure y'all will." Ignite humored him.

"I'll have the ginger and beetroot stew. And be quick about it." Nalik sneered.

"Yes, suh." Ignite declared. "With extra spit, jus' fer you..."

"Some Prench-fried 'taters, thanks." Ricochet requested.

"Comin' right up, Ric." Ignite smiled.

"Now, about this saboteur..." Solomon pressed the issue.

As Ignite made his way back into the kitchen, and the Ouroboros fell back into discussion, the doors to the Pit opened again. Sterling turned to see none other than Jetstream come in. The last few years had not been kind to him; His face had more lines, there were heavy bags under his eyes, and streaks of grey in his mane.

"Oh, hey, Jetstream." Sterling smiled, albeit a bit awkwardly, noting his appearance. "Where have you been?"

"Eh, sleeping in." Jetstream shook his head, taking a seat, "Had a long night last night. Couldn't sleep a wink."

"...Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Sterling frowned, before noting the pastry envelope in Jetstream's hoof, "What's that you've got there?"

"Oh, this?" Jetstream held up the food in question, "It's pastel. It's a dish from Brayzil. I had Ignite made me some last night." He broke off a piece. "Wanna try some?"

"Sure, why not?" Sterling accepted. He took a bite, savouring the mozzarella and pepper filling. "Mmm, not bad."

"Ignite's really got a knack for food, huh?" Jetstream grinned.

"You got that right." Sterling nodded.

"Yeah, it's good to know there are still some things in life that can bring you joy..." Jetstream sighed.

Sterling frowned, confused by that statement. Before he could question it, the rest of the Ouroboros took note of Jetstream's arrival.

"Ah, there you are, Jetstream." Nalik remarked with a sneer. "You look terrible."

"Nice to see you too, Nalik." Jetstream grumbled.

"He is right, though. You do look a little under the weather." Harlhooves frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's just peachy." Jetstream shook his head, "I just had more than a few missions lately, a lot of them not going over so well."

"Ah, yes, we were just talking about that." Doc declared, "About all those 'accidents' that have been occurring lately… and how they might not be 'accidents'."

"We believe that there's a traitor among us." Solomon growled.

"Oh, give me a break." Jetstream scoffed, "Have you been listening to Tropics again? That stupid _cadela_ has been ranting on about somepony sabotaging the missions ever since that mission in Brayzil. She still thinks I burn that tent down!"

"Look, I know you and the mare haven't seen eye to eye since then, but this is serious." Gridlock grunted, "Operations left and right are going under. Things may not look bad now, but what about later on? What if an 'accident' happens to one of our projects?"

"Oh, Faust no…" Doc murmured.

"Ugh, Gridlock for once has a point." Nalik begrudgingly admitted, "Even if that feather-brained whore is wrong about there being a traitor, this is something we can't ignore. The fate of our projects could be in jeopardy."

"Please, you're all being melodramatic." Jetstream scoffed, "Last I checked, all the missions that have failed lately were pretty much inconsequential. The only thing these accidents caused was a little inconvenience."

"You know, you are acting pretty calm about all this." Nalik frowned.

"Well, one of us have to keep a level head here, and Loveless isn't around right now." Jetstream glared.

"Really?" Harlhooves mused, "Since we are on the topics of missions… there is something I just realized."

"What do you mean?" Jetstream asked.

"Well… after looking over all the mission debriefings, I noticed that most of the missions that had these 'accidents' were missions that you had a part in." Harlhooves declared.

Sterling felt his blood freeze, as the air grew tense. He glanced at Jetstream, who in turn, adopted a fierce glare.

"...What are you getting at?" Jetstream scowled.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Solomon declared, "You have been slacking!"

"...What?" Jetstream seethed.

"You heard me." Solomon sneered, "This saboteur has been going around, ruining missions after missions right under your nose. It's like you are incapable of spotting and disabling these acts of sabotage before they happen." Solomon gave a scoff, "Perhaps you're starting to slow down in your old age. To the point where your skills are no longer as sharp as your blade. If they were, these 'accidents' wouldn't be happening."

"How dare you!" Jetstream snarled. "How dare any of you blame me for this?!"

"Hold on there, Jetstream, we aren't blaming you!" Harlhooves frowned, as he cast a glare at Solomon. "What Solomon meant to say is that you should try and be a bit more aware so that no more missions will go under!"

"Well, if you ask me, some of those missions deserve to tank!" Jetstream snarled.

"Say what?" Solomon growled.

"I mean, look at what we've been doing: kidnapping, blackmail, assassination, weapon smuggling... We're supposed to make Equestria a better place, not add to the problem!"

"Are you seriously questioning how we do things around here?" Gridlock asked incredulously, "Come on, Jetstream, you had been here for years. You of all ponies should know you can't make omelets without breaking a few eggs."

"Oh, like how you lead an entire village full of our agents and innocent changelings to their death?" Jetstream challenged.

"Now, wait a minute, that wasn't our fault." Gridlock growled, "It was all Black's. If he hadn't fed that stupid lie to the RDL, Project: Infestation would had succeeded!"

"Yes, and instead of a village dying, the entire world would become a infected wasteland filled with fungus-spewing abominations." Jetstream seethed, "That would had been so much better!"

"What the… what is he-" Sterling was legitimately confused by what he was talking about.

"What do you know, Jetstream?" Harlhooves growled, "I'll have you know that me and Gridlock had taken steps to make sure such an outcome wouldn't occur."

"Well, here's one step you could have taken, you spineless twit: NOT BUCKING DOING IT!" Jetstream roared.

"Okay, as entertaining as it is to see you get all pissy, perhaps you might want to take it down a notch?" Solomon chuckled snidely.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you." Jetstream sneered, "A psychotic freak who's answer to everything is to fry everything that looks at him funny! What are you going to do if I don't, sparky? Zap me to death like you did that old suit?"

"Watch your mouth, Jetstream!" Solomon growled. "Don't forget, I'm an Ouroboros too!"

"Oh, that's adorable, you think you're my equal." Jetstream huffed, "You're only here because of your lightning magic. Take that away and what are you?"

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, Jetstream." Nahlik stepped in. "A stallion of your... leanings should be more respectful."

"By 'leanings', you mean 'not a Unicorn', right?" Jetstream snarled.

"Oh, good, I was afraid I was being too subtle." Nalik grinned.

"Well, here's a newflash for you, you frickin' conehead!" Jetstream growled fiercely, "The only reason a bigot like you is even in this organization is because of your money. You're no good to us otherwise."

"What?" Nalik laughed, a bit affronted, "That's so not true. I offer plenty to this organization!"

"Really? You can't throw a punch. Can't wield any weapon. Can't shoot for crap. Your magical abilities are atrocious. And you're dumber than Ricochet!" Jetstream listed off, "Oh, and the fact that no pony in this entire monastery likes you!"

"How dare you!" Nalik screeched, outraged, "You wretched pigeon-back! I'll kill-"

"That is enough!" Doc spoke up, as he glared at Jetstream. "Look, Jetstream, I know some of us aren't the best ponies, but that doesn't give you the right to outright insult them! Like it or not, we all give something to the greater cause!"

"You mean like Dylsey did?" Jetstream asked.

The room went silent, Sterling and Ricochet's jaw dropping, as well as astonished looks from Gridlock, Harlhooves, Solomon, and especially Nalik.

"I...um…" Doc felt this throat grow dry, taken aback by the mention of his deceased partner.

"Dysley was a good stallion who gave to the 'greater cause' and look where he is now." Jetstream snarled, "Dead… because he was considered no longer useful. Tell me, Doc, was Dysley worth losing for this 'greater cause'?"

Doc took a step back, visibly shaken

 _'What the hell, Jetstream?!'_ Sterling thought, appalled.

"Okay, man, that was a cheap shot!" Ricochet stepped up, putting a comforting hoof on Doc, "I get that things have been rough for ya lately, but don't take it out on your fellow agents. You just gotta relax! We're all on the same side, y'know?"

"Typical Ricochet." Jetstream said coldly. "Always gotta go with the crowd, huh?"

"...I'm not following ya." Ricochet frowned.

"Let me spell it out for you." Jetstream scowled, "You're nothing but a dumb sheep that does whatever he's told. Doesn't matter if it's morally reprehensible. Doesn't matter if ponies get hurt. As long as you get to be the cool pony, you will do anything to be a part of the cool crowd… even if the crowd is a bunch of monsters and spineless cowards!"

Ricochet flinched, a bit taken aback from his fierce words.

"Okay, that is it!" Gridlock got up, cracking his hooves, "If you ain't going to shut that damn mouth of yours, I'm gonna shut it for ya!"

"Go ahead and try." Jetstream sneered, reaching for his katana, "I could do with a good laugh."

"Oh, you'll be laughing without teeth when I'm through with you!" Gridlock roared.

"Kick his ass, mud-pony!" Nalik barked.

"Don't get me started, princey!" Gridlock snapped back at Nalik.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Doc yelled, his distorted voice sounding more hoarse than usual, "This is neither the time nor the place for your petty squabbles?"

"But Doc, he's-" Gridlock tried to protest.

"I know!" Doc grunted, casting a sideways glare at Jetstream, "But we're supposed to be the Ouroboros. What would Father say if he saw us fighting among ourselves like foals on a playground?!"

"...You know what, I'm outta here." Jetstream huffed, as he turned and left the room.

"Well, good riddance!" Gridlock sneered.

"Aw, Jetstream, don't be like that..." Ricochet sighed.

Jetstream slammed the doors behind him.

"Insolent featherbrain." Nahlik scowled.

At that moment, Ignite returned with the food.

"Okay, there ya go!" He passed out the dishes.

"Thanks, but I'm no longer hungry." Doc declared.

"I find I've lost my appetite too." Harlhooves scoffed.

"I'll still take mine." Gridlock sneered. "But I won't like it."

"I do require nourishment." Nahlik scowled. "Even your sub-par fare."

"My thoughts exactly." Solomon added.

"Yer welcome." Ignite said indignantly.

 _'Jetstream, what's happening to you?'_ Sterling thought worriedly, looking in the direction of the door.

After quickly finishing his lunch, Sterling rushed over to Loveless' workshop.

"Oh, hello, Sterling." Loveless looked up from his work. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm afraid this isn't a friendly visit." Sterling declared. "I need to talk to you about Jetstream."

Loveless lowered his screwdriver.

"I knew this day would come." He sighed.

"So you've also noticed that he's... not himself lately?" Sterling asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Loveless nodded.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Sterling frowned. "He's been acting off for a while now. Maybe he's depressed, or something."

"I fear Jetstream may be in far more trouble than that..." Loveless said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Sterling asked.

"I have my worries regarding Jetstream." Loveless sighed. "But until we know exactly what is wrong with him, they are just that: Worries."

"Maybe we should try talking to him about it." Sterling suggested.

"Perhaps." Loveless mused. "But Jetstream isn't the most open of fellows at the best of times."

"Worth a try, though..." Sterling smiled.

Sterling departed the workshop, and made his way to the gym, betting that Jetstream would be there, as he often did when he needed to blow off some steam.

 _'I know him so well.'_ He thought. _'...Or do I? Something's happened to him, and I have to know what...'_

Sterling made his way to the gym, and saw to his delight that his guess was correct; Jetstream, was indeed there, attacking a punching bag with gusto.

"Hey, Jetstream." Sterling said nonchalantly.

"Hey, kid." Jetstream acknowledged Sterling's presence.

"So... that was pretty crazy back there, wasn't it?" Sterling said awkwardly as he approached. "That whole lunch discussion. Got a little heated."

"Yeah." Jetstream punctuated the word with a punch. "I'm sorry you had to see that, kid. That so-called comrades of mine just got under my skin."

"It's more than that, isn't it?" Sterling asked. "Something's bothering you, and it's been bothering you for a while. What is it?"

Jetstream didn't answer, instead hitting the bag a few more times.

"Come on, Jetstream." Sterling pleaded. "You can tell me. We're more than just teacher and student, more than just fellow agents. We're friends."

Jetstream stopped hitting the bag.

"...Okay." Jetstream sighed, "It's just… I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, ever since that mission to Brayzil."

"Really?" Sterling asked, "What about?"

"Plenty of things." Jetstream admitted, glancing intently at Sterling, "And the more I thought, the more I've started to see things differently."

"Different how?" Sterling questioned.

"It's hard to explain really." Jetstream shook his head, "It's just… when I first joined the Forefathers, everything seemed so clear cut. Anything the Forefathers wanted done, I would have done it, without a second thought. Sometimes the job was a bit iffy, but it was all a means to the same end: making Equestria a better place. There was black and there was white. Plain and simple."

"Well what changed between then and now?" Sterling frowned in confusion.

"More than you can imagined." Jetstream lowered his head, "I mean, look at what has happened in Brayzil…"

"You mean with the tribes that were forced out of their homes or killed by Tropics and her crew?" Sterling declared knowingly."

"Yeah." Jetstream nodded, "I mean, they weren't doing anything wrong… hell, they weren't even doing anything. But Tropics and her ponies…" Jetstream felt his hooves clenched, "They cut them all down, just because they were in the way."

"I'm not going to say that what they did was right, Jetstream." Sterling cringed, trying to avoid a resurgence in his own doubts, "But surely you must be used to it by now. I mean, remember Saddlevale?"

"Ah, yes, another mission in which we had to destroy an entire village full of ponies, even though they did nothing wrong." Jetstream scowled, "Hard to forget that day…"

"Well, I remember what you told me. That it was not our place to question why we do these things." Sterling quoted, "That sometimes, you have to get your hooves dirty if it means making a better world."

"Yes… but to what extent?" Jetstream frowned, turning to Sterling, "How far would you be willing to go to fulfill Father's vision?"

"Well, it's obvious, I would fight for it till the very end!" Sterling said firmly.

"Really?" Jetstream challenged, "So you would be willing to do anything for Father?"

"Yes." Sterling said confidently.

"Oh, yeah?" Jetstream frowned. "Like blowing up buildings full of ponies? Stealing from orphans? Murdering an entire species?"

"I, uh..." Sterling stuttered, unnerved by the questions.

"Would you continue to fight for this better world, even if it means forfeiting the lives of ponies you know and loved?" Jetstream stared intensely.

"...I… I don't know." Sterling lowered his head.

"...Yeah, me neither." Jetstream glanced away sadly, "You see, Sterling, ever since Brayzil… black and white began to blur together, to a point where everything's just gone gray. And honestly? I just don't know what to do anymore…"

"...Do you wanna spar?" Sterling asked.

"Say what?" Jetstream frowned.

"Do you wanna spar?" Sterling repeated himself, trying to put on a smile, "It has been way too long since our last session. How about a round, for old time's sake."

"...Sure, why not?" Jetstream smiled weakly. "I've been getting tired of beating these things anyway."

The two stallions got into position, taking battle stances.

"Don't expect to go easy on ya." Jetstream smirked.

"Never do." Sterling grinned.

The two stallions started to spar, grappling with each other. Jetstream suddenly grabbed Sterling and flipped him.

"You always fall for that one." Jetstream smirked. "Pun intended."

Sterling responded by sweeping Jetstream's hooves, knocking him down.

"Speaking of falling..." He joked.

"Not bad." Jetstream declared, as they both stood back up. "But you've still got a lot to learn. Don't forget who's always won these sparring sessions of ours."

"Times change." Sterling smirked.

The two clashed once more, exchanging throws, flips, and submission holds. Sterling lunged at Jetstream, who grabbed him in a headlock, then pinned him to the floor.

"Looks like I win again." Jetstream declared.

Sterling, summoning a burst of strength, broke free, reversed their positions, and trapped Jetstream in a half-Nelson.

"You were saying?" He grinned.

Unable to summon the strength to escape, Jetstream reluctantly tapped the mat three times, indicating his forfeit.

"How about that?" Sterling smirked triumphantly as he let Jetstream up. "I did it. I finally beat ya!"

"You sure did..." Jetstream said quietly. "Good work, kid."

"Hey, I did have a great teacher." Sterling said humbly. "You taught me how to fight, and now, the student has surpassed the master."

"That you have… that you have…" Jetstream mused, deep in thought, "...I guess my work here is done…"

"...Is everything alright, Jetstream?" Sterling tilted his head quizzically.

"Oh, yeah." Jetstream quickly nodded his head, "You know what, I've been thinking, and I think it's time we take things up to the next level." He then pulled out his katana, smiling at Sterling, "I'm gonna teach you how to use a sword."

"Whoa, really?" Sterling gaped.

"Sure, why not?" Jetstream chuckled. "I remember how you handled my katana in Brayzil. You might just have the makings of a fine swordspony."

"Thanks, Jetstream." Sterling grinned. "I did take fencing classes when I was a kid. Even got my Cutie Mark in class. I haven't practiced in a while, but I think I still got the knack for it."

"Well, I look forward to seeing what you can do." Jetstream smirked, "In fact, take this." He handed Sterling a sheathed short sword, "It's something I nabbed from the armory. A little something to practice with in the meantime."

Sterling took the blade in his hoof, drawing it a bit to admire its simple design.

"Wow, thanks, Jetstream." Sterling grinned, "When do we start?"

"How about start of next week?" Jetstream smiled, "It'll give you a chance to get the feel of it, because come next week, I won't be taking it easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sterling declared, as he glanced at the clock. "Well, I gotta go. I have a mission over in Vanhoover..." He then gave a worried frown. "Just… try and ease up a little, okay? For me?"

"I'll try." Jetstream nodded, "Give 'em hell, Sterling."

With a small smile, Sterling left the gym. As he did, Jetstream's smile soon gave way to a guilty frown.

"...I'm sorry, kid."

Sterling made his way to the briefing room, satisfied with the discussion, and with the prospect of new training, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Jetstream was still not in the best of places.

 _'I'm not giving up.'_ He told himself. _'I'm gonna help Jetstream through this, no matter what...'_

A couple of nights later, Ignite was retiring to his quarters after doing some late night recipe making and cooking.

"Ooh, I can't wait for everpony to try my newest masterpieces..." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly, there was an odd noise.

"Huh? Who's dere?" Ignite looked around. "Come out an' be showin' yerself!"

There was no answer, only silence.

"Okay, be dat way..." Ignite frowned.

Ignite started walking in the direction he heard the noise, finding a door wide open.

"That's the storage area." He mused. "Who would be in dere at this time a' night?"

As he entered the room, he froze in outrage.

"Whattaya think yer doin'...?" He started, but was cut off by a flash of red. "ARRRGGGHHH!"

The next morning, Sterling climbed out of bed. As usual, Ward leapt up to greet him.

"Arf! Arf!" Ward barked.

"Morning, Ward." Sterling chuckled. "I'll have breakfast for you in just a sec, 'kay?"

"Ruff!" Ward yapped.

After washing and feeding Ward, Sterling left his quarters. As he walked down the corridors, he encountered Loveless.

"There you are, Sterling." Loveless smiled. "I was just coming to see you."

"Ditto." Sterling nodded.

"Let's head over to my workshop." Loveless suggested. "We still have much to discuss."

"About Jetstream, right?" Sterling frowned, as they continued down the corridor. "I talked with him yesterday, and well… there is something definitely bothering him."

"I feared that would be the case." Loveless mused. "What did he say exactly?"

"It's odd, really." Sterling frowned, "He mentioned starting to 'see things differently' since Brayzil, and brought up what Tropics' group did to the natives during their expedition… then, he started to get really weird."

"Weird how?" Loveless asked.

"Well, I compared the situation to what happened in Saddlevale, then Jetstream started spouting these scenarios, asking me how far I would go to fulfill Father's visions. The way he looked at me… it's as if he think we shouldn't be doing these things we're doing… no matter what Father says."

"That is disconcerting." Loveless frowned. "Father wouldn't like knowing that one of his Ouroboros is thinking that way."

After rounding another corner, Sterling and Loveless saw a group of agents gathering around the infirmary.

"What's going on here?" Sterling asked.

"One of our fellow agents must have been wounded." Loveless surmised.

"It must be pretty bad, to draw a crowd like this." Sterling frowned. "Maybe we should see for ourselves."

"Indeed we should." Loveless agreed.

Loveless and Sterling edged past the crowd and entered the infirmary. To their shock, they saw Ignite lying on a bed, bandages wrapped around his eyes, a distraught Ricochet beside him.

"Ignite?" Sterling gasped.

"Sterling?" Ignite look around blindly. "Is dat you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Sterling stepped forward.

"Ignite, this is Loveless." Loveless declared. "What happened to you?"

"Last night, I caught somepony stealin' some a' the bismuth in our storage area." Ignite revealed. "But before I could make out who it was, I was blinded by somethin' red, then somepony slashed my eyes out."

"Oh, Faust..." Sterling said, horrified.

"I stumbled out inta the corridor." Ignite continued. "I woulda been done for, if I hadn't ran inta Ricochet."

"Yeah, I... I was just headin' back to my quarters after a trip to the bar." Ricochet said, his voice shaking. "I found Ignite wandering out. I thought he'd been tryin' a little too much of his cookin' brandy at first..." He shuddered heavily. "Then I saw his eyes. I got him here right away. Been here ever since."

"Who would do this?" Sterling frowned.

"A very good question." Loveless said darkly. "Barely anypony knows this is our headquarters, let alone where we would keep anything worth stealing..."

"No offence, fellas, but that's the least a' my worries right now." Ignite said, his voice quivering. "Without my eyes, I ain't no good fer anythin'. I can't cook, I can't go on missions... my quota's gonna go down the drain!"

"Oh, Iggy…" Ricochet tried to comfort him, "It's going to be fine…"

"I can't believe this happened to you…" Sterling whispered, "I'm so sorry, Ignite."

"Ricochet, come with me." Loveless instructed. "We must gather the rest of the Ouroboros for an emergency meeting."

"I'm coming, too." Sterling declared.

"I appreciate the concern, man, but you're not an Ouroboros." Ricochet pointed out, "And this is one thing I can't really invite you to."

"I'm still going." Sterling growled. "Nopony does this to one of ours and gets away with it."

"Very well then." Loveless nodded. "But we'll have to see if the others feel the same way."

As it turned out, the others didn't feel the same way, and so Sterling was forced to wait outside while the Ouroboros discussed what had just happened.

"Why didn't I see that coming?" Sterling pouted as he stood outside the door.

Inside, the Ouroboros were talking animatedly about Ignite's encounter, Father presiding over them.

"How can this be possible?" Harlhooves frowned. "How could anypony infiltrate our headquarters?"

"They couldn't." Gridlock snarled. "We don't have all these security measures for nothing. Well, that, and we're in the middle of a bunch of huge frickin' mountains!"

"Not to mention Ignite's attacker slipped away as easily as he came in." Doc added.

"There can only be one explanation." Solomon declared. "One I think we all knew for awhile… there is a traitor among our ranks."

"I never thought it would come to this..." Loveless sighed. "But it would seem to be the logical conclusion."

"Well, what do you expect?" Nahlik scoffed. "If you let just anypony into this organization, this sort of thing is bound to happen sooner or later."

"Will you knock it off with the 'Unicorn supremacy' garbage?" Gridlock spat.

"Are you going to make me, mud-eater?" Nahlik retorted.

"Why, you-!" Gridlock started.

"Enough." Father said firmly. "Now is not the time for your bickering. We must focus on the matter at hoof. This traitor… I believe we are in agreement that whoever he is, he is also the one who has been causing those 'accidents', correct?"

"Considering how we hadn't had somepony get their eyes sliced 'till now when these sabotages are happening, I think that is a safe assumption." Harlhooves nodded.

"Speaking of which…" Ricochet spoke up, turning to Doc, "What's going to happen to Ignite? Is he going to be able to see again?"

"Considering both eyes were sliced open, it is very unlikely." Doc shook his head. "To be frank, Ignite should consider himself lucky that the attacker didn't outright kill him."

"But surely there's gotta be something you can do to help him, right?" Ricochet asked.

"Ricochet, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker." Doc huffed, "Even if there was a way to restore someone's sight, medical science hasn't come far enough to done so."

"...No…" Ricochet whispered, as he turned to Father worriedly, "Father, I know we have this 'fill your quota or be shot' thing, but couldn't we give Ignite a mulligan or something? We can't cut him loose just like that, can we? Not like we did Dysley, right?"

"...It is something I'll have to take into consideration, Ricochet." Father declared, "But as it stands, Ignite cannot do much without his sight."

"Well, personally, I think we can manage without some glorified chef." Gridlock said coldly.

"Yes, while it is very tragic, Ignite wasn't exactly 'indispensable' personnel." Halrhooves added.

"I mean, for Faust's sake, we must have plenty of ponies in this organization that can cook our food. It isn't an exact art, y'know." Solomon crossed his hooves.

"And maybe this time, we can get a cook that is a little more respectful… and doesn't spit in your food because his stupid little Earth Pony feelings were hurt by my facts." Nalik huffed.

"You are unbelievable, all of you!" Doc snarled, "A pony was robbed of his sight and possibly his life, and all you can say is 'we'll get a new one?'. This is a pony being! Not some broken tool!"

"Doc is correct." Loveless said sternly, "You all ought to show a bit of respect for our fallen comrade!"

"I'd sooner show respect to a garbagepony." Nahlik sneered.

Gridlock and Solomon let out a snigger, with Harlhooves, though not outright laughing, was struggling to keep it in.

"I can't believe you guys!" Ricochet snarled. "Ignite was one of us! Well, not 'one of us' one of us, but he was still a vital part of this organization! He made us great food, he made laugh, he made us cry. One could say he was a family guy, but that's aside the point! You four can buck off for all I care, but I'm not going to let this traitor get away with this! I'm going to find this piece of crap, and kick his ass! If you don't wanna help, then get out of my way!"

Suddenly, he remembered Father was in the room, having observed his outburst.

"I mean…" Ricochet cleared his throat sheepishly. "If it's cool with you, sir."

"I'll allow it." Father nodded, "I know much Ignite means to you, Ricochet, and given your determination and vitriol, I can think of no pony better to go after the traitor. Go forth and find him, for Ignite's sake."

"Thank you, sir." Ricochet smiled.

"As for the rest of you, stay on your guard." Father announced. "Until the traitor is found, we cannot afford to take chances. For all we know, they could be close..."

"Yes, Father." The Ouroboros chorused.

"Good." Father nodded. "You are dismissed."

As they made to follow Father's orders, Ricochet noticed something.

"Hey, where's Jetstream?" Ricochet asked.

"Probably off polishing that fancy sword of his." Gridlock sneered.

Outside, Sterling sighed with relief as the passageway to the Coils finally opened.

 _'Finally.'_ He thought, as he rushed to catch up with Loveless and Ricochet. "So, how did it go?"

"After some discussion, we're reached the conclusion that we have a traitor in our midst." Loveless announced.

"...Seriously?" Sterling said awkwardly.

"Deadly so." Loveless nodded. "It is the only viable explanation. And we have concluded that this traitor and the one who has been sabotaging missions of late are one and the same."

"This.. this isn't good." Sterling sighed. "A traitor in our ranks. One who attacked Ignite..." He grit his teeth.

"It is demoralising." Loveless declared. "But we cannot allow ourselves to be shaken. We still have a mission to carry out, after all."

"Yeah, we do." Sterling nodded, "So… what now?"

"I tell you 'what now'." Ricochet said fiercely, "Father put me in charge of finding Iggy's attacker, and I'm going to make him rue the day he bucked with my friend!" He turned to Sterling, "But I can't do this alone. That's why I'm making you my partner for this mission!"

"Me? Why not the others?" Sterling frowned.

"Doc and Loveless here are busy with their own stuff, and the others are just assholes!" Ricochet growled, "You're one of the only ponies I can count on to help me get this S.O.B."

"Well, if you put it that way, I'm in." Sterlig said boldly, "I want to take this guy down too, for Ignite's sake and everypony else."

"That's what I like to hear!" Ricochet whooped, "And mark my words, once we get this guy, I'm going to make sure they make you an Ouroboros! So I rub it in their stupid little faces!"

"For now, let's focus on finding the guy first." Sterling nodded awkwardly, "You're taking the lead here, what do you want to do first?"

"I'm gonna double check and see if the guy made off with anything else." Ricochet declared, "How about you go and check the crime scene? Fair warning, it's not pretty."

"You got it." Sterling nodded.

"Good luck, both of you." Loveless declared, "And be careful…"

Sterling made his way to the storage room. He looked upon a blood stain on the wall, no doubt from when Ignite's eyes were damaged.

 _'Whoever did that must've had a blade.'_ He thought. _'A fairly long one, too, for the blood to splatter like that...'_

As he continued surveying the scene, Sterling spotted an orange glob on the floor.

 _'What the...'_ Sterling dipped his hoof in the glob and tasted it. It tasted like mozzarella and peppers, as if from a pastel. _'No... It can't be... But it is...'_

Sterling rushed back into the corridors. He found Ricochet, who was returning from his own investigations.

"Back already?" Ricochet frowned. "That was one fast examination. Did you find anything?"

"Yeah." Sterling nodded. "Let's talk in private, though. Just in case..."

"Okay, then let's head to my quarters." Ricochet nodded.

The pair rushed over to Ricochet's quarters. Sterling had barely a moment to register the messy bed and empty cans strewn across the floor.

"What did you find out?" Ricochet asked, as he took out a beer bottle, and cracked it open, "Anything that will lead us to the guy?"

"I can you do one better…" Sterling declared, his eyes filled with dread "I think I know who did it."

"...Whoa, really?" Ricochet gaped, "Holy crap, I thought this would take a lot longer! And you say you're not Ouroboros mater-"

Ricochet noted the look in Sterling's eyes.

"Sterling?" Ricochet frowned, "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Ricochet… it's Jetstream." Sterling revealed, pain in his voice, "Jetstream is the traitor."

"Say what now?" Ricochet gaped now.

"Jetstream is the traitor!" Sterling repeated, each word like acid in his throat, "He's the one who attacked Ignite, and stole the bismuth. And possibly the one who sabotaged all those missions! It's all him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Ricochet held up his hooves, "There's no way Jetstream can be the traitor!"

"The clues suggest otherwise, Ricochet." Sterling sighed, "The attacker had a long blade, like a katana, and I found a glob of mozarella and peppers, stuff you find in a pastel! Not to mention we haven't seen him at all this morning..."

"No… no, no, no…" Ricochet stood up, muttering "This can't be…"

"I don't want to believe it, but it's true…" Sterling felt his heart sank, "The evidence don't lie."

"...That son of a WHORSE!" Ricochet roared.

"Ricochet?!" Sterling jumped, surprised by his outburst.

"I can't believe he did this to us!" Ricochet ranted, pacing back and forth, "He betrayed me! He betrayed you! He betrayed all of us! And now, Ignite is on Death's doorstep, and that asshole rang the doorbell!"

"E-easy, Ricochet." Sterling stuttered, not liking how angry he was getting.

"Easy nuthin'!" Ricochet spat, as he reached into a nearby pile of dirty clothes, pulling out his crossbows. "I'm gonna kill him! I'm going to fill his body with holes! And fill those holes with even more holes! That probably makes no sense, but I don't care! I'm ANGRY!"

"Ricochet, wait, let's not get ahead of ourselves-" Sterling tried to step in front of him.

"Don't try to stop me, man! He may be your teacher, but he's also dead meat!" Ricochet snarled, pushing past him.

"At least let me talk to him first." Sterling pleaded.

"What?! Why?!" Ricochet demanded.

"Look, you come after him, crossbows ablazing, you're gonna scare him into running." Sterling frowned, "Give me a chance to talk to him. Maybe I can convince him to turn himself in, and no more ponies can get hurt. Okay?"

Ricochet's face scrunched up in distaste, before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, alright." Ricochet growled, "But I'm givin' ya a half hour. If Jetstream ain't comin' quietly by then?" He cocked a crossbow, "It's open season."

Sterling nodded silently, then raced off to Jetstream's room. He hadn't been there much in his time with the organization, but he knew where it was and figured it was the one place Jetstream could be right now. But as he came to the quarters, he noticed the door was ajar.

"What the…" Sterling murmured. He entered the room. It was surprisingly sparse, with shelves and a closet, all of them empty. In the middle of it was none other than Loveless, his face emotionless.

"Loveless?" Sterling frowned. "What are you doing here? Where's Jetstream?"

"Sterling… I found this." Loveless held up a letter, his name was on the back, "I was going to talk to him about the traitor… but I found the door open, and this note on his bed." He handed it to Sterling, "It's a confession. He claims responsibilities for the sabotages and what has befallen Ignite."

"What?!" Sterling gasped, as he glanced the letter over, "...No…"

"...Something tells me you already knew." Loveless frowned.

"Me and Ricochet both found out just now." Sterling cringed, "And Ricochet's really pissed. I was here to convince Jetstream to come peacefully. Else, Ricochet's comin' after him… and I don't think I want to see that."

"Ugh, how did it come to this?" Loveless sighed, "Somehow, I always knew it was Jetstream. But I didn't want to think… oh, how did I miss the signs?"

"Loveless… I'm sorry." Sterling shook his head, "Look, we gotta find him before Ricochet-"

Suddenly, they both heard a commotion outside.

"What the...?" Sterling frowned.

As they stepped into the corridors, they saw several agents rushing by. They followed them into the the main operations room, where the other Ouroboros were waiting.

"What is this?" Loveless asked. "What's going on?"

"What does it look like?" Gridlock growled. "We're putting together a crew to find and terminate that traitor!"

"Traitor?" Sterling gaped, "How could you-"

"That's right! Otherwise known as… Jetstream Ronin!" Solomon snarled.

"Ricochet…" Sterling whispered, outraged, "He said he'd give me a chance! That he wouldn't tell-"

"Ricochet?" Nalik frowned, "What are you prattling about? We found this out ourselves."

"Wait, what?" Sterling turned to Nalik in shock.

"You didn't actually think we were going to let Ricochet run the investigation, did you?" Harlhooves scoffed, "For Faust's sake, the drunkard can't sit through a episode of ECSI, let alone find a traitor. If we did, we'd be skin and bones!"

"While you two were goofin' off, we had our research team ran the investigation." Gridlock declared, "They found molted feathers, matching Jetstream's color in the munitions chamber, witnesses saw him running through the upper halls shortly after the attack, and the fact he hadn't been seen all morning… it became clear as day."

"I feared this day would come, but it can't be helped." Doc nodded solemnly, Jetstream must be found and apprehended. By now, he must know we're on to him, so he'll try to escape. Most likely by air."

"Meaning that all the Pegasi agents can finally make themselves less useless." Nahlik scowled. "As for everypony else, take the airships. That traitor must not be allowed to escape! Ooh, I can't wait to smack him in his stupid chicken face!"

"Enough talk." Gridlock said sternly. "Time to get moving. That means you too, Loveless."

"Of course." Loveless nodded, sharing a sad look with Sterling as he followed his fellow Ouroboros out of the room.

 _'Oh Faust… Jetstream, how could he… hold on…'_ Sterling froze, _'Escape by air, that would be too obvious. Jetstream wouldn't go for that. He'd go where ponies less expect it… the ground entrance!'_

The ground entrance was a secret tunnel under the Infinity, leading down to a frozen lake. According to the older agents, it was the original entrance to the Infinity, but when the advent of airships and Pegasus-pulled carriages came, everypony started coming through the air, and the entrance fell into disuse. But Sterling knew it well enough to know it would allow for a quick getaway.

 _'I'm coming after you, Jetstream...'_ He thought.

Sterling made his way to the rear of the Infinity, down a series of stone steps, and into the tunnel. As he headed down the dank stone passage, he heard some groaning noises up ahead.

"Who's there?!" He called.

"Sterling?" A familiar voice groaned. "That you?"

"...Ricochet?" Sterling rushed further down the tunnel. He found Ricochet on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises. "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I'm guessing." Ricochet cringed. "I was waitin' in my room, as I promised you, but then I heard that the others found out Jetstream was the traitor. Those idiots thought I couldn't do it."

"Ricochet, focus, who did this to you?" Sterling urged

"Sorry… it was Jetstream. I figured only an idiot with wings who ticked us off would go through the air." Ricochet explained, "So I went down here, and lo and behold, Jetty was there with the bismuth… unfortunately, I forgot he could kick my ass."

"At least he didn't kill you." Sterling cringed.

"Yeah… but you should know that I got him good in his left flank with my crossbow." Ricochet hissed, the pain still raw, "That should had slowed him down a little. If ya hurry, ya might be able to catch him."

"I will." Sterling nodded. "Thanks, Ric."

"Give 'im one for me, kid." Ricochet chuckled as Sterling raced down the tunnel.

Sterling reached the end of the tunnel, seeing the frozen over river that ran through the nearby mountain range. As his eyes readjusted to the light, Sterling spotted Jetstream limping away, a bag of what was presumably bismuth in tow.

 _'Oh no, you don't...'_ Sterling thought.

Sterling put on a burst of speed, catching up to Jetstream.

"Jetstream!" He yelled. "Stop!"

Jetstream halted, and slowly turned around.

"Oh, jeez." He groaned. "I was hoping to avoid this..."

"Jetstream…" Sterling glared at his former comrade, "...You're the traitor… I didn't want to believe it… but it's true, isn't it?"

Jetstream remained silent, unwilling to face him.

"So… that night in Brayzil, after that fight with Sundowner… you really did burn down that tent, didn't you? Destroyed the tome! The tome ponies died for!" Sterling scowled.

Jetstream did not respond.

"Was that when it started?" Sterling growled, "Those sabotages? Ruining one mission wasn't enough for you? You had to ruin so many others?!"

Jetstream's hooves began shaking.

"And now, here you are, running away with stolen goods, like a thief!" Sterling snarled, becoming more angry, "And what's worse, you blinded Ignite! A pony who did nothing-"

"I didn't have a choice in that one!" Jetstream cut him off, his eyes ridden with guilt, "Look, Ignite wasn't supposed to be there! I panicked! It wasn't supposed to happen that way!"

"Well, you're right about that one." Sterling sneered, "It wasn't supposed to happen… _none_ of it was supposed to happen!"

"Look, Sterling, I can't begin to explain this to you-" Jetstream sighed.

"Well, start explaining now!" Sterling roared, "Why are you doing this?! Why have you turned against us?! You of all ponies! All those lessons you taught me about loyalty, dedication, honor… you left me in the middle of the buckin' woods for three months and try to have me kill my dog, for Faust's sake! What?! Was all of that just a bunch of horsecrap?!"

"No, of course not!" Jetstream yelled. "It's just, well..."

"And you sabotaged all those missions!" Sterling growled.

"The missions were wrong!" Jetstream yelled. "I know Father paints them as being for the greater good, but all they do is cause more pain! I can't be a part of all this anymore. Right now, it's the only thing I know..."

"What about the oath?!" Sterling growled, "You took the same oath I did, right?! To serve the Forefathers, and make Father's dreams a reality? You swore your loyalty to this organization! Or was all of that just a big joke to you?!"

"Shut up!" Jetstream snapped.

Sterling flinched a bit at the Pegasus's outburst.

"You wanna know something, Sterling?" Jetstream growled, "There was no pony in this Faust-damn world that values loyalty and honor as much as I did. And you're right, I did swear the oath to serve the Forefathers. I've done things in the name of the Forefathers, _awful_ things, and did so without questioning them. I gave this organization my _soul_ , my frickin' soul…" His eyes began to well up, "...And it cost me everything…"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Sterling frowned, taken aback by the tears on his face.

"I'm talking about my grandfather, Sterling!" Jetstream roared, hurt and anger in his voice, "That gang war my Grampa Legs got caught in the middle of? It was set in motion by the Forefathers! They sold those gangs the automatic crossbows that killed my grandfather! They're the reason he's dead!"

"No…" Sterling whispered, appalled, "...There has to be a misunderstanding-"

"There is no misunderstanding!" Jetstream snarled, his snout quivering, "I looked into it, and it was laid bare for me. Those monsters murdered my grandfather… and I became one of them…"

"But why now?" Sterling challenged, "Why not before?!"

"...Because I had a promise to fulfill." Jetstream glanced sadly at Sterling, "Despite what you may think of me, I didn't want to leave you and Loveless alone till I felt you were ready. Until you were, I bided my time, disrupt a few missions, so they could hurt less ponies, for all the good it did, and when the time was right, I would take my leave and make off with some valuable materials, hence the bismuth..."

"So, me beating you that day… that was when you decided to leave?! Without so much as a goodbye?!" Sterling growled.

"Well, I was never good with goodbyes." Jetstream admitted, "Hence why I was trying to avoid this."

"And where exactly will you go?" Sterling challenged. "Back to 'Os Ventos Destrutivos'?"

"Hmph, no. I am grown rather tired of being part of a group of murderers." Jetstream grumbled, "I'll probably find myself a nice hideaway far away from here. Sell off the bismuth to get myself by. Might even start up a drug ring. Just so I can have a ringside view to the Forefathers bucking up our world as we know it! Faust knows it's not long before they do…"

"You can't mean that." Sterling shook his head. "The Forefathers are trying to make the world better. I don't know what happened with your grandfather, but surely they wouldn't-"

"Pitiful…" Jetstream sneered, "You're becoming no better than the rest of them. Even after what I told you, you still defend them? Why? So you can hope to be an Ouroboros?!" Sterling glared at him, "...That's right. I heard about Ricochet's little promise. If you helped take me in, you will become an Ouroboros. A head honcho of a bunch of murderers!"

"Do you really think I care about that?!" Sterling snapped, "I can care less about some lofty position! This is not about me! This is about Ignite!"

"...Ignite?" Jetstream murmured, his anger quickly dissipating.

"Yes!" Sterling growled, "I didn't know him long, but Ignite was a good stallion. He was doing what he loved! And because of you, he's in the infirmary, blind! Surely, you know what comes next?" Jetstream lowered his head, "They're gonna put him down. Just like they did Dysley. And you're okay with that? That somepony is going to die because of you?!"

"Sterling…" Jetstream began… before shaking his head, "I am sorry… I never meant for things to get this bucked up… the last thing I wanted was for anypony to get hurt... but I had no choice…" He then glanced at Sterling solemnly, "And it seems like you're not giving me a choice either..."

"But I am." Sterling insisted. "Turn yourself in, Jetstream. The Forefathers might go easier on you if you do."

"No can do." Jetstream shook his head.

"That wasn't a request." Sterling drew the blade Jetstream had earlier given him. "I'm taking you in. By force, if I have to."

"You think you can take me?" Jetstream scoffed.

"I did it before, didn't I?" Sterling smirked.

"In hoof-to-hoof, yeah." Jetstream admitted. He then unsheathed his katana. "But I have this. And you may as well be wielding a butter knife."

"We'll see." Sterling retorted. "I have been practicing..."

"For what it's worth, I'll try not to hit anything vital." Jetstream took on a battle stance.

"Don't do me any favors." Sterling raised his sword.

Jetstream rushed forward. Sterling was barely able to block the first swing in time.

"You weren't kidding." Jetstream noted. "You do have some moves..."

"I'm just getting started." Sterling pushed the katana away, then made a move of his own.

Jetstream parried Sterling's attack, then retaliated. Sterling had to move quickly to evade and defend, but he wasn't quick enough; Just as he deflected one swing, Jetstream knocked his sword aside with another. Then, using the flat of his blade, Jetstream struck Sterling's ankle.

"Arrrgh!" Sterling dropped on one knee.

"I said I'd go easy on you." Jetstream declared.

"And I said not to do me any favors!" Sterling got back up.

As the fight resumed, it was clear that Sterling was outmatched.

 _'Guess I'm a little rusty.'_ He thought. _'I hate to say it, but if I'm going to win this, I'll have to fight dirty...'_

As Jetstream charged again, Sterling side-stepped his charge, flipped his sword around, and hit the wound Ricochet had given Jetstream with the handle.

"Gahhh!" Jetstream yelped, glaring at Sterling."Aiming for my wound, Sterling? I'm surprised at you."

"Just returning the favour." Sterling said coldly.

"So that's the way it is, huh?" Jetstream growled. "So be it."

Jetstream continued his assault, but the pain from his wound slowed his movements. He still fought hard. After he and Sterling locked blades, he slowly pushed Sterling's sword downward, until it was forced into the ground.

"I warned you, Sterling." He sneered. "In your hooves, that sword is little more than a butter knife."

Sterling suddenly kicked Jetstream in the face. As he stumbled back, Sterling pulled his sword out of the ground, and swung it, leaving a cut in Jetstream's side.

"What does that make you?" Sterling smirked.

Jetstream stared at the cut, dumbfounded. Then he grit his teeth in angry, and swung his katana at lightning speed, cutting one of Sterling's legs.

"Arrh!" Sterling groaned.

"Guess you're a faster learner than I thought, Sterling." Jetstream admitted. "SO I won't go easy on you anymore..."

Jetstream lunged at Sterling, slashing and swinging like never before. Sterling was barely able to defend himself, let alone fight back. With one mighty swing, Jetstream's katana shattered his sword.

"Gotcha." Jetstream kicked Sterling in the side.

"Gah!" Sterling fell to the ground, the broken sword at his side.

Suddenly, he felt the warm red blade of Jetstream's katana next to his throat. Sterling glared at the wielder of the blade.

"...You fought well, Sterling." Jetstream said firmly, "A little dirtier than I would've liked, but you were a worthy opponent. Now, under normal circumstances, this is where I would kill you… but as things are, I don't want another pony's death on my conscience. This is where I leave you."

"What's the matter?" Sterling scowled. "Too much of a coward to finish the job?"

"Don't call me a coward, Sterling." Jetstream snarled.

"It's what you are." Sterling insisted. "You attacked Ignite in the dark, when he defenceless. I never thought you could stoop so low. You're a disgrace."

"Quiet!" Jetstream yelled. He flipped the katana around, so he could strike Sterling with the hilt.

In an instant, Sterling grabbed what remained of his sword, and darted forward, slamming the broken end of his sword right into his bad flank.

"AGH!" Jetstream cried. The pain in his flank was so great that it caused him to lose his grip on his katana.

As fast as he stabbed it in, Sterling pulled out the broken sword, tossing it aside. Jetstream fell to his knees, the pain robbing him of any stamina or energy to move.

Taking advantage of Jetstream's moment of weakness, Sterling grabbed the katana, holding it in front of him.

"It's over." Sterling said firmly.

"...Huh, those things you said…" Jetstream panted, the blood loss in his flank getting to him, "You did that to get a rise out of me… damn, I taught you well…"

"Hey, I learned from the best…" Sterling gave a sad smile.

"...Really, after what I did, you still consider me…" Jetstream frowned.

"Of course I do." Sterling said firmly, "Look, no matter what happened, you're still the same pony who taught me how to survive in this crazy world. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and Loveless. Despite what you may think of the Forefathers… they're the reason I met you two. No matter what, I'm grateful to them."

"And having you as a friend was a true honor." Jetstream smiled. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that."

"The honor was mine." Sterling declared, moving in closer. "You and Loveless... you were like family to me. You meant more to me than my parents ever did. You taught me so much, helped me become a better stallion... I wouldn't be who I am today without you."

As Sterling's words sunk in, Jetstream felt his eyes watering once more, as he let out a chuckle.

"Heh-heh…" Jetstream sniffed, "I guess… I was wrong about you. You've grown so much, Sterling. And come so far… yet, somehow, you're still you. Loveless told me you were not like the others… and I think now… I'm finally seeing it." He let out a small sob, "I'm real sorry, kid… I'm sorry for being such a fool… can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." Sterling nodded, tears in his eyes. "Look, I don't know how… but I'm sure there is a way we can fix this. Just… come back with me. Maybe if I vouch for you, I can-"

"There's no point." Jetstream sighed, letting out a deep breath, "The moment I hurt Ignite, my life was already over. No matter what I do, the Forefathers will have me killed. There's no forgiveness for me."

"Don't talk like that!" Sterling sniffed, "There's gotta be something I can do…"

"I'm afraid there isn't." Jetstream shook his head, resting it on Sterling's shoulder. "But there is something I can do… my life may be over… but I can end it on my own terms…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sterling asked.

"...Tell Loveless… thanks for everything." Jetstream whispered.

 ***SHINK***

"Gah?!" Sterling cried out in horror.

Within an instant, Jetstream grabbed Sterling's hooves, still holding his katana, and forced them forward, piercing his chest.

"No...no..." Sterling gasped, tears streaming down his face, stupefied by what he had done.

"Guh… goodbye... Sterling…" Jetstream gurgled, "No… no matter… what happens… don't let… let them change..you..."

With a final wheeze, and a few drop of tears, Jetstream slumped against him, falling silent forevermore. Gently, Sterling set his body down, pulling out the katana. As he gazed at the blood-splattered weapon, tears sprang to his eyes, he broke down sobbing.

"ARRRRGHHHH!" He bawled unashamedly.

For what seemed like an eternity, he heard familiar voices.

"He's over there!" Harlhooves called, as he and most of the other Ouroboros (along with several agents) approached.

"Dude… are you guys seeing this?" Granite gasped, "Sterling killed Jetstream!

"You see that?" Granite gasped. "Sterling killed Jetstream!"

"But, I..." Sterling stuttered, still holding the bloody katana.

"Well, I'll be damned." Gridlock smirked, "The kid actually defeated Jetstream!"

"Didn't know you had it in you." Doc declared, a bit put off.

"I don't like to admit I was wrong about somepony." Solomon admitted. "So I won't. However, since you killed the rat, I think that's commendable."

"Three cheers for Sterling!" Granite declared.

"Sterling! Sterling! Sterling!" The agents cheered.

Sterling looked at the katana, the blood of its' master barely discernable from the red steel, then at Jetstream's body, and felt only sorrow.

 _'Jetstream... why did it have to end like this?'_ He thought.

The next few hours passed in a blur. All he could recall was all the agents he come across hailing him a hero for finally ridding the Forefathers of the one who had been messing with their operations, as well as him spending a hour giving a full debriefing of events that transpired leading up to Jetstream's death. And during all of this, he held onto Jetstream's katana (now back in its sheath), not wanting to let it go.

As of now, he was now standing in the Coils, before all the Ouroboros (save for Loveless, who wasn't around for some reason), with a bandaged Ricochet among them. Father was where he normally was, gazing intently at Sterling.

"Agent Sterling Cross." Father declared, "You have done the Forefathers a great service today. With the removal of the traitor, Jetstream Ronin, you had preserved any and all future missions from interference from within the organization. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you."

"It was nothing, sir." Sterling murmured, his gaze constantly shifting to the katana at his side, "...I'm glad I was able to help…"

"Now, I believe an award is in order here." Father declared, "Ricochet told me of the promise he has made to you, that he would vouch for you to become an Ouroboros, should you help him find the traitor who had attacked Ignite. And after discussing it with the others, I think the time has come..."

"Wait… what?" Sterling gasped.

"A promise's a promise, Sterling." Ricochet smirked.

"Sterling Cross, as of today, you no longer stand before me as an agent… but as an Ouroboros." Father declared. "I bid you welcome into our inner circle."

The Ouroboros all applauded, some more enthusiastically than the others.

"This... this is a real honor." Sterling said awkwardly. "But... I can't accept."

"What?" Harlhooves gaped. "Why not?"

"I... I don't deserve it." Sterling sighed. "Not one bit."

"Well, that's just crazy!" Gridlock snorted.

"Only a fool would pass up such an opportunity!" Solomon snarled.

"Come on, man, you earned it!" Ricochet frowned.

"No, I didn't." Sterling shook his head, "I can't be an Ouroboros… I just…"

"Hmm, I see…" Father nodded, "You do not want the position, because you feel you earned it by spilling the blood of somepony you respected and care for… am I correct?"

Sterling nodded sadly.

"Seriously?" Gridlock snarled. "Jetstream betrayed all of us!"

"Yeah!" Nalik growled, "Even if it's a mudpony like you, you shouldn't pass up this glorious opportunity! That piece of chicken filth deserve-"

"That will do, Nalik." Father said firmly. "Sterling, if you wish to take some time to grieve before assuming the role, you may. Take as much time as you require."

"Thank you, Father." Sterling said quietly.

"Come on, Sterling." Ricochet stepped forward. "Let's go check in with Ignite."

"Okay." Sterling nodded, he and Ricochet departing the Coils.

"Unbelievable." Nahlik snarled. "Why would anypony want to grieve for that traitor?"

"Sterling can mourn the traitor all he likes." Gridlock snarled. "The rest of us are perfectly happy cursing his memory."

Sterling and Ricochet soon arrived at the infirmary. Ignite was still in bed, slowly recovering from his ordeal.

"Hey, Iggy." Ricochet smiled.

"How are you holding up?" Sterling asked.

"Hi, guys." Ignite smiled. "Nice to see... I mean, hear ya."

"We got somethin' else you'll be glad to hear: that S.O.B. who did this to you? We got him." Ricochet announced.

"Ooh, dat is good news." Ignite asked. "Who was it?"

"It was... Jetstream." Sterling confessed. "He... he's dead now. Because of me..."

"Oh." Ignite's smile faded. "I'm sorry about dat, pal. I know how much he meant to you."

"It's okay." Sterling sighed. "After what Jetstream did to you, you have a right to hate him."

"What he did to me..." Ignite frowned. "I'm blind, 'cause a' him. I can't cook, can't go on missions no more... I'm probably gonna be put down any day now..."

"Oh, Iggy…" Ricochet frowned. "I really wish there is something we can do for you."

"It ain't yer fault, Ricochet." Ignite frowned. "At this point, it would take a miracle to save me now…"

"Not necessarily."

Ricochet and Sterling lit up as they turned to see Father at the door.

"Um, Ricochet. Did you suddenly learn how to imitate? Or is that really-" Ignite gasped

"Nope, it's Father." Ricochet nodded.

"Oh mah Faust…" Ignite gaped.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Sterling asked.

"I have come to see Ignite." Father declared, as he walked over to Ignite, Sterling and Ricochet quickly make way for him, "How are you faring, my son?"

"Well, if I could be frank… I had better days." Ignite admitted.

"Indeed you had." Father frowned, "...And I wish to apologize."

"Apologize? What for, sir?" Ignite asked, a bit confused.

"For what has befallen you. Jetstream was one of the Ouroboros. A pony I thought I could trust. I had failed to see the signs that things weren't right, and because of it, he had robbed you of your sight. For that, I am sorry. A agent of such acumen as yours did not deserve this."

"Aw, sir, there's no need to blame yourself." Ignite frowned, "It's not like anything can be done about it now…"

"...That is where I beg to differ." Father declared. He turned to Ricochet and Sterling. "You two might want to look away. Things might get a little bright."

"Huh?" Ricochet and Sterling said in unison.

"Sir? What are you-" Ignite asked.

"You might feel a bit of a tingle." Father warned.

Father placed his hooves over Ignite's bandaged eyes. A glint of light blinked from Father's hood, as his hooves suddenly lit up in a brilliant gold haze.

"What the…" Sterling gaped.

"Whoa, trippy." Ricochet mused.

Soon, the golden haze disappeared, as Father pulled his hooves away.

"What was dat?" Ignite asked, his face scrunching. "I feel funny…"

"See for yourself." Father smiled.

Suddenly, by some sort of magic, the bandages began removing themselves from Ignite's face, ultimately revealing Ignite's eyes, fully restored to the way they were before.

"Wha…" Ignite gasped with wonder, sitting up, as he waved his hooves in front of him. "Oh, Faust… my eyes… they're… they're…"

"Oh my Faust." Sterling gaped.

"Holy crap on a crap sandwich, with crap on top!" Ricochet yelled, stupefied.

"Suh… I… I… don't know what to say…" Ignite stuttered, his eyes welling up, as he then buried himself into Father's chest, "T-thank you, suh! Thank you so much…"

"It was the least I could do." Father said humbly, pulling away, "The power I use just now is a power I only use in the most rare of occasions. Had the circumstances been different, and this was a result of the enemy, I would not do this. But considering that Jetstream was your attacker… I didn't feel right letting you suffer for his or my mistake. And besides…" He glanced at Ricochet knowingly, "Ricochet made a compelling case."

"Alright!" Ricochet cheered, as he hugged Ignite, "Ya hear that, Iggy?! You're going to be okay!"

"I'm so happy for you, Ignite." Sterling smirked, "At least something good had come of this…" His smile soon faded, as he gazed at the katana.

"Sterling, a word, if you please?" Father urged.

"Um… yes, sir." Sterling nodded, a bit confused by the request.

Father led Sterling outside the room, as Ricochet and Ignite continued rejoicing the miracle that had just happened.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Sterling asked.

"I feel I should be asking you that question, Stelring." Father declared, "The others informed me of what had been said between you and Jetstream down at the lake."

"Yeah… what about it?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, I can sense what it is you're thinking right now." Father gave a small chuckle, "'Did the Forefathers actually sold those weapons to those gangs in Brayzil so we could exacerbate a gang war?' Is that what you wish to ask, Sterling?"

"...The thought had crossed my mind, sir." Sterling admitted.

"Then you know that we intended to do nothing of the sort." Father announced. "You see, two of our agents had sought to make a quick Bit. They stole those crossbows from our armory and took them to Brayzil to sell them. No one in this organization was aware of their actions."

"...Wait, seriously?" Sterling gaped, "So… what happened to Jetstream's grandfather…"

"...Was just part of a series of unfortunate events." Father shook his head sadly, "After they had made their sale, we had quickly discovered what they had done. The two agents were promptly dealt with, and we worked as fast as possible to secure all the weapons that were sold… but by then, it was too late. There was nothing I could do."

"...I see." Sterling mused. "...Thank you for telling me, sir."

"I had to." Father nodded. "You should know I had every intention of telling Jetstream the truth of what happened… but by the time Jetstream had learned the truth in Brayzil, he was gone. There was nothing you or I could have done to prevent this fate for Jetstream."

"...Unbelievable." Sterling shook his head, "All this happened… because of a misunderstanding…"

"A recurring theme in this world, unfortunately." Father admitted. "I'm afraid I must return to the Coils." As he made to leave, he glanced back at Sterling, "You have my sympathies, Sterling..."

"Thank you, sir." Sterling bowed his head as Father departed.

Shortly after, Sterling arrived at Loveless's workshop. Loveless had been absent since the agents were gathered, and Sterling knew this was the most likely place he could be. As he entered, he found Loveless waiting for him, the misery of a lifetime painted on his face.

"Hello, Sterling." Loveless said, his voice strangled with grief. "I heard about what happened with Jetstream."

"Loveless, I... I..." Sterling stuttered, his eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sterling flung himself at Loveless, holding him tightly as he wept endlessly. "I didn't mean to kill him! He... he grabbed my hooves, and forced the katana-"

"It's okay, Sterling." Loveless comforted him. "I believe you. I know you would never willingly harm Jetstream."

"He just wouldn't let me take him in." Sterling sniffed. "He chose death instead…"

"He always was a stubborn one." Loveless admitted. "Then again, there's no telling what the others would had done to him if he had come back."

"I still can't believe it…" Sterling whimpered, "I mean… he betrayed us. He may have lost his grandfather… but he still had us… why weren't we enough?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, Sterling." Loveless said glumly. "...But we shouldn't let recent events color our memories of him. He was still a noble warrior, an excellent teacher and a good friend. We should not forget that."

Sterling grabbed the sheathed katana from his side, glancing at it solemnly.

"Here." He gave it to Loveless. "I don't know if you'd want to keep this. But I can't. Not after what happened with it."

"I shall hold onto this." Loveless took the katana. "To honor the memory of the Jetstream we once knew. The Jetstream I spent years working alongside."

"I never thought to ask before, but... just how long did you two know each other?" Sterling asked.

"For a very long time." Loveless mused, "I was the one who discovered him after he made work of that crime boss. He was a bit like you when we met: rough around the edges, but such great potential within. I took him under my wing and did my best to help him become all he could be. He was a devoted student… a loyal comrade… a dear friend..." He sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye, "No matter what happened, this is how I choose to remember him. I don't care what he did or why he did it… he was my closest friend." He turned to Sterling. "You should do the same…"

"I'll try." Sterling sighed. "I'll try..."

Despite his words, Sterling once again felt doubt gnawing away at him. He had lost one of his closest friends. Even though he knew Jetstream would be at peace now, he can't help but feel that his world had grown darker for it...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	16. Consequences

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Consequences**

As the sun rose over Dodge Junction, its rays flooded over Sterling, waking him from his slumber.

"Hmmm..." Sterling stretched. He felt surprisingly good, considering the amount of alcohol he'd had the night before.

"Well, good morning, sunshine."

Sterling turned to see Shooting Star lying next to him, a big smile on her face.

"Oh, hey." Sterling yawned. "So... we actually... y'know?"

"We sure did." Shooting Star chuckled.

"For a second there, I thought it was just a wonderful dream." Sterling grinned.

"No, it was all real." Shooting Star nodded. "And amazing."

"That's putting it mildly." Sterling beamed. "It's been so long since I've been in bed with a mare. I'd almost forgotten how good it felt..."

Shooting Star's smile soon began to fade.

"...Who's Sunset?" She asked.

Suddenly, the good feeling was gone.

"Huh?" Sterling sat up quickly, "What are you talking about?"

"It was shortly after we… you know." Shooting Star sighed, running her hoof along the sheet, "You were out like a light, and you had this really cute grin about you. I went to snuggle with you, and you said, and I quote: 'I love you, Sunset'."

"Oh… oh, jeez…" Sterling stuttered, a mix of embarrassment and guilt written on his face.

"I'm guessing she was somepony you used to know?" Shooting Star surmised, "She had to been really special for you to drop the L-word."

"...Yeah, she was." Sterling nodded glumly, "She was really special. But things between us didn't… end well." He shook his head, angry at himself. "I shouldn't have been thinking about her. Not while I was with you..."

"It's okay." Shooting Star told him. "Though am I right when I say that she is one of the 'everypony' that you hurt?"

"That's right." Sterling admitted, "Sunset got close to me, and she suffered for it. Suffered like you wouldn't believe. So I left her behind, to spare her more pain."

"And that's why you've been so weird around me." Shooting Star sighed. "Because you don't want me to get hurt?"

"Exactly." Sterling declared. "Shooting, you are the most amazing mare I've met in a long time. You're really something special. You've got a wonderful life, and I wouldn't want to risk you wrecking just by being close to me." He placed a hoof on her own. "So even if last night was amazing, I can't let this go any further."

"What? I don't get a say in this?" Shooting Star pouted indignantly.

"If you know what's good for you, then no." Sterling answered. "It's better for you, and better for my conscience. I've already got enough regrets. I don't want to add you to the list."

"...Very well." Shooting Star tersely, "But I ain't callin' quits on ya, not yet. I'm still gonna be your friend."

"Friend?" Sterling frowned. "I don't know..."

"Look, you need somepony to talk to about things, don't you?" Shooting Star asked. "That's why you dropped by last night, isn't it?"

"...Yeah, it was." Sterling nodded. "I just couldn't keep it to myself any more."

"And it would help to have somepony you can confide with, right?" Shooting Star urged.

"Right." Sterling nodded.

"Well, then, it would do you good to have me in your corner." Shooting Star grinned, "I'll be there for you if you need me… and maybe somewhere down the line, we can give it another shot… sound like a fair deal?"

"I suppose it does... friend." Sterling nodded.

"Had a feeling you'd see things my way... friend." Shooting Star replied.

"Thanks for last night, by the way." Sterling grinned. "For both the talk and the sex. It's been quite a while since I had any of both."

"Glad I could provide." Shooting Star sniggered, with a sly grin. "I've been needing a good rutting for a while now. When you're on the road, doing concerts and shows and everything inbetween, who has the time?"

"Trust me, I know how that feels." Sterling gave a small chuckle, "I'm just glad that Marshall was outta town last night."

"No kidding." Shooting Star snorted, "I love that big brother of mine, but he can be such a drag sometimes."

"You got that right." Sterling rolled his eyes, before smirking, "Heh, I can only see the look on his face if he ever found out about this. He'd really blow his stac-"

At that moment, the door to bedroom opened, and Marshall walked in, much to Sterling and Shooting Star's shock.

"Hey, Shooting, sorry to wake you, but I just got back and I wanted to see if you wanted break-" Marshall started, before pausing and looking upon the scene upon him. His mouth was left open barely able to make a sound.

"Um… hey…" Sterling greeted weakly.

It took barely a second for Marshall to jump to the right conclusion.

"YOU!" Marshall roared, outraged, "You! You just… bucked my sister!"

"Uh... no?" Sterling lied feebly.

It was at that moment that Marshall Star went berserk.

"I'll kill you!" Marshall bellowed.

Sterling leapt out of the bed just before Marshall attacked. The irate sheriff chased him around the room.

"Look at the time, gotta go!" Sterling yelped.

Before Marshall could catch him, Sterling leapt out of the window, climbing down to the street below. He then ran away as fast as he could, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Marshall yelled out the window. "And don't ever let me catch you near here again!"

"Marshall!" Shooting Star yelled. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?!" Marshall spat. "You let that no-good piece of scum besmirch your honor!"

"I did no such thing!" Shooting Star scowled, "Besides, it was a one-time thing. We've decided to just stay friends for now."

"For now?" Marshall repeated, "Oh, hell no! I don't want Sterling anywhere near you! If he even glances at you, I'm going to make him rue the day he ever come into town!"

"Excuse me?!" Shooting Star snarled, "I'm not some teenage filly who snuck out last night! I'm a grown mare, and if I want to hang out with a guy, you can't do jack-squat about it!"

"Well, I'm a buckin' cop!" Marshall growled, "And I swear to Faust, I'm gonna make him pay for this!"

"Oh, sure you will." Shooting Star sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Yes I will." Marshall spat. "That trouble-making's gone too far this time. Next time I see him, it won't be pretty..."

Marshall marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Sterling was halfway to Big Red's homestead, finally slowing from a run to a walk. While deep down, he knew what had happened back there did him no favor with Marshall, he could not help but relish the look on his face.

 _'The look on Marshall's face.'_ He smirked. _'That was the cherry on top...'_

Sterling walked the rest of the way to the homestead with a spring in his step. He made his way into the kitchen, where Big Red and Cherry was residing, Big Red reading the morning paper.

"Hey, guys." He smiled.

"Where have you been?" Cherry frowned.

"Just at the bar." Sterling shrugged.

"All night?" Cherry asked.

"Well... not exactly all night." Sterling admitted. "I spent the rest of the night at a friend's house."

"Friend's house?" Big Red frowned. "The only friend yah got outside this house is Shooting Star... and Ah doubt Marshall woulda bin happy about it."

"He was busy last night." Sterling smiled. "So it was just me and Shooting. We talked, shared some good times..."

"From 'good times', Ah'm guessing yah mean sumthin' in the ol' bed department?" Big Red smirked.

"What?!" Sterling laughed awkwardly. "No, no! That's not what happened!"

"Oh, yeah?" Big Red snorted. "Then why would ya walk inta this kitchen with the biggest 'Ah jest got laid' smile Ah've ever seen?"

"I... er... Do I really look like that?" Sterling asked.

"Sure do." Big Red nodded. "So ya may as well come clean."

"Okay, I did have some 'bed fun' with Shooting Star." Sterling admitted.

"I must admit, I'm surprised." Cherry declared. "I didn't think you'd be Shooting's type."

"Neither did I." Sterling admitted.

"Ah did!" Big Red patted Sterling on the back. "Ah knew there wuz a spark between ya the first time ya met!"

"Yeah, well, don't go getting too excited." Sterling declared. "Because we decided we should just be friends for now. Besides, Marshall walked in on us in bed together. That sure isn't going to improve my standing with him..."

"Eh, he'll get over it quickly enough." Big Red shrugged. "Marshall ain't the type tah hold a grudge fer long."

"If you say so." Sterling rolled his eyes.

"Trust me." Big Red grinned. "He'll cool off before ya know it..."

 _Meanwhile, at the sheriff's office..._

"That lousy, stinkin' drifter!"

Marshall stormed around his office. It was bad enough that he caught Sterling in bed with his sister, but his sister had to gall to mock him.

"Of all the things he could had done… he did _that_ to my sister!" Marshall seethed, "I don't know how I'll do it, but I'm gonna ship that asshole off to prison if it's the last thing I do!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Grr, this'd better be good..." Marshall growled.

Marshall opened the door, finding a Pegasus Royal Guard standing outside, a small stack of papers held in one of his wings.

"Sheriff Marshall Starr?" The Guard asked.

"That's me, what of it?" Marshall huffed.

"...Um, did I come at a bad time?" The royal guard frowned awkwardly.

"...No, no you didn't." Marshall shook his head, trying to rein in his temper, "So, what brings a Royal Guard to my humble little town?"

"Some new 'wanted' posters." The Guard announced. "We need you to copy these and spread them around town."

"Huh, you're a little far from home, aren't you?" Marshall asked, as he gestured the stallion in, "Canterlot doesn't usually turn up 'round here to ask for help with criminals."

"Actually, we would've been here a lot sooner, but there's been some crazy crap going down." The Guard grimaced. "Surely, you heard about that attack on Canterlot and the Changeling Territory?"

"Yeah, it was all over the news." Marshall frowned, "Friends of mine actually went to Canterlot shortly after the attack to check up on relatives."

"Between that and the bio-attack on the changelings, we haven't much time to get the word out on the guys from the first attack. I was told you would be back this morning, which is why I am here now." The royal guard explained.

"Well, ain't no time like the present." Marshall shrugged, "So, who are these scumbags?"

"I'm not sure, really." The Guard admitted, as he handed him the posters. "I heard they're a part of this group called the Forefathers or something, ponies that the RDL have been focused on for a while. All I do know is that they are very bad news, and we need to apprehend them as soon as possible. We know the chances of any of them passing through here are remote, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"My thoughts exactly." Marshall nodded. "And what a motley bunch we have here." He mused, checking each one in turn. "Funny how most criminals look exactly how you expect to-"

Marshall stopped as he reached the last poster in the pile. The picture shown was a fairly accurate drawing of Sterling. His blood ran cold.

 _'No. Buckin'. Way.'_ Marshall gaped, as he glanced at Sterling's poster intently, reading from the list of crimes that he was involved with on the Canterlot attack. _'It's him. Sterling...'_

"Something wrong?" The Guard asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Marshall snapped out of it. "One of these guys just looks like somepony I... went to school with."

"Are you sure?" The Guard frowned, "We actually got this sketch from the guys over in Cairode, Haygypt. They really want to help us find this guy in particular."

"You don't say?" Marshall murmured, "This guy has to be a pretty bad one to catch the eye of ponies across the sea."

"I wouldn't know. Apparently, there's some red tape or something goin' on up there." The Guard admitted, "Just be on your guard. I hear these guys are pretty well-trained."

"Will do. Thank you for coming all the way out here." Marshall nodded, "If I see any of these scumbags, I'll give you a ring."

"Thank you. You have a nice day, sheriff." The Guard saluted with his wing, and then left the office, taking off into the sky.

Marshall went back inside his office, his face set in an impassive expression, as he gazed at Sterling's poster, taking into his hoof.

"So… Sterling Cross… theft, blackmail, obstruction of justice... and now, suspected to be affiliated with a dangerous organization…" Marshall read. "Heh... ha-ha-ha... HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Marshall laughed madly, overjoyed at this revelation.

"HA-HA-HA!" Marshall chuckled. "I knew it! I knew I was right about that varmint! This is so perfect! Not only will I get payback for what he did to me and my sister, but I will be responsible for bringing one of Equestria's most wanted in!" He sneered at the poster. "I've got you now, scum. Wait'll I tell Big Red and Cherry just who they've been giving shelter to-"

Suddenly, Marshall's smile disappeared, as he came to a horrifying realization.

"Oh no…" Marshall set the poster on his desk, hoof to his head. "If I bring Sterling in, they'll know that Big Red and Cherry let him stay at their house… they'll both be charged with harboring a fugitive and a terrorist!" He growled in frustration, "Dammit! I can't do that to them! Not to my best friends! I gotta think of something…"

At that moment, Cherry walked into the jailhouse.

"Morning, Marshall." She smiled.

"Morning!" Marshall yelped, pushing the posters to one side. He quickly composed himself. "...Good morning, Cherry. What brings you here?"

"I, er... heard about Sterling and Shooting." Cherry said awkwardly.

"He told you?!" Marshall growled.

"Actually, no." Cherry admitted. "Red figured it from the way he was acting. I was worried you might not be taking it too well."

"How else would I take it?" Marshall scowled. "My sister and that... that... ugh!"

"Well, there are worse stallions out there..." Cherry declared.

 _'Wanna bet?'_ Marshall thought. "Not to me. He just rolled into town, and now he's charming my sister?"

"I will admit, we don't really know that much about him." Cherry frowned. "He never speaks of his past. And what little he does mention is... disconcerting."

"Exactly." Marshall scowled. "How can you trust somepony when you don't know anything about him?"

"Well... Red seems to trust him." Cherry declared. "And Red is usually spot on when it comes to reading a pony."

"Even Red can be wrong sometimes." Marshall retorted.

"I suppose." Cherry mused. "I really must head back, though. Red and the boys will be expecting lunch soon..."

"Yeah…see ya 'round." Marshall gave a small smile.

"...Are you doing okay?" Cherry frowned, "You seem… conflicted."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just got piled with more cases to tackle. More varmints to drag in." Marshall shook his head, as he turned to the window in his office. "Some closer than we think..."

"I suppose some criminals find it easiers to hide than others." Cherry agreed. "Some could be just under hoof..."

Cherry looked at her own hoof to emphasize her point. She then noticed a piece of paper nearby, which Marshall had accidentally knocked off his desk when she entered. It seemed to be a wanted poster… but what caught her eyes was the fact that the picture was of Sterling .

 _'What the...?'_ She stared at it, horrified, as she picked it up. _'...No… no way… Red has to see this!'_

Without a word, Cherry rushed out of the office.

"Cherry, I... I need to tell you some-" Marshall turned around to confess, but saw that Cherry was gone. "Cherry?" He frowned, as he glanced at the door, "Huh, I guess she really needed to go." He sighed, "No matter, I'll just tell her later, after I figure out how to get her and Red out of this mess…" He glanced at the desk, "Now… where did I set Sterling's poster?"

Cherry rushed back to the homestead as fast as she could. As she arrived, she found Big Red in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water.

"Red, there's something you need to see." She said nervously.

"What is it, darlin'?" Big Red asked, "Ya look like ya seen a ghost."

"Look at this, Red." Cherry held up the poster, "I found this in Marshall's office a couple minutes ago."

"What…?" Big Red glanced at the page, and frowned. "Oh. Oh, boy…"

"We let a wanted criminal into our home, Red!" Cherry declared. "A dangerous fiend! What are we going to do?"

"Well, Ah..." Big Red mumbled.

"He had us fooled, all this time." Cherry frowned. "We took him, and had no clue…"

"Um, that's not-"

"Oh, Faust, Red, we could get into serious trouble for this!" Cherry fretted, "And what of the boys? They're in danger, all because we unknowingly let a criminal into our home! If it weren't for this poster, we'd still be blissfully unaware!"

"Actually, Ah... Already knew." Big Red confessed.

Cherry paused… as she gaped at Big Red.

"Y-you… what?" Cherry gasped.

"Ah knew…" Big Red repeated. "Ah knew who Sterling was. He's one of them fellers that caused that ruckus up in Canterlot."

"Wait, what? How?!" Cherry demanded.

"Well, while you and the boys were gettin' to know Belle and Shade, Ah was taking a walk around the palace when Ah overhear Shine talking to that Shining fellow." Big Red revealed. "They were talkin' 'bout the ones who blew up part of Canterlot, and they brought up a pony named Sterling and how he 'came back' to these 'Forefathers' or something. When we first picked Sterling up, and Ah saw his face and heard his name… Ah just knew he wuz the same guy…" He grimaced at the poster. "And the poster kinda confirms it.

"...Then why didn't you say anything?!" Cherry growled.

"It's kinda complicated." Big Red rubbed his head, "Ah mean, I know Sterling ain't the best pony-"

"Not the best pony?!" Cherry scowled, "He was part of that awful attack on Canterlot! He's a terrorist!"

"Ah'm not denyin' that. But it ain't that clear cut-" Big Red tried to soothe him.

"Oh, I knew there was something I didn't like about him." Cherry declared. "My mare's intuition was right on the money..." She glared fiercely at Red. "You knew what he was... and you were okay with having him here? In our home? On our sofa? Near our boys?"

"Now wait just a damn moment!" Big Red glared back, "If yer implyin' that ah would purposely put mah boys in harm's way, then yer dead wrong! Ah woulda broke Sterling in two if he even thought about it!"

"Then why?!" Cherry snarled, "Why have you been letting him stay here?!"

"Because ah stand by what I said to you when he came here!" Big Red declared firmly, "Ah believe he's a good pony. He's not perfect, and he's very rough 'round the edges… but he's nothing like the bad pony ya makin' him out to be!"

"I'm not the one making him out to be anything." Cherry pointed to the poster. "The kind of pony he is is right there, in black and white!"

"Darlin', please, think about it for a moment." Big Red urged. "He's bin here how long? Half a month? An' he ain't caused no trouble at all. He stayed in line the entire time. In fact, he stepped up a bit at times! Do ya think if Sterling really wanted tah do away with us, that he would had done it already? That should prove that he's on the level!"

"Or that he's just biding his time." Cherry growled.

"'Course not." Big Red declared. "He said it himself: He jest wants enough money tah get outta here. An' considerin' he ain't jest robbed us blind, Ah'd take that as a good sign of faith!"

"And what exactly will happen if we just let him go?" Cherry challenged, "You know what this 'organization' of his has done already, right? If we just let him go free, we are putting lives at stake."

"Like Ah said, he's done nuthin' illegal since he came here." Big Red repeated, a bit annoyed, "An' that includes not layin' a hoof on the boys. In case ya've forgotten, Ah'm a great judge of character, and I can tell ya that Sterling is nuthin' like those Fore-fellers or whatever their name is."

Cherry was silent for a moment.

"...Well, then, that's your opinion." She said flatly, "...Where is he right now?"

"The west orchard, workin'." Big Red frowned, "...What are you going to do?"

"As of now? Just a talk. I don't know how it will go, but if I'm not back within the hour, get Marshall." Cherry retorted.

"Cherry…" Big Red began, noting the fierceness in her eyes, "...Just… don't do anythin' hasty."

"...We'll see." Cherry scoffed.

Cherry marched out of the homestead, and made her way to the west orchard. She found Sterling bucking a mid-sized tree.

"Hello, Sterling." She announced her presence.

"Oh, Cherry." Sterling's eyebrows perked, stopping mid-buck, "What brings you out here? Is it lunch time already?"

"No, not yet." Cherry shook her head, "I just wanted to talk with you."

"Really?" Sterling frowned, "Lemme guess… about what happened between me and Shooting Star?"

"No, not exactly." Cherry declared, "...Although you should know that Marshall was still pretty livid when I visited him earlier."

"Well, in my defense, I didn't initially come to his house for a booty call." Sterling huffed, "I just wanted to talk to Shooting."

"You don't say?" Cherry asked, "And what exactly did you and Shooting talk about?"

"Oh…" Sterling's eyes shifted, "Just stuff. Shooting's a pretty good listener like that."

"That she is." Cherry admitted, "...So… did this stuff happen to have anything to do with your 'past' by any chance?"

Sterling glanced at Cherry, befuddled at such an odd and random question.

"...Um, no." Sterling declared, "And please don't take this the wrong way, but it was one of those private conversations. I'd rather that you don't pry."

"Now, there's no need to be defensive, Sterling." Cherry said firmly, "Like you said, you two only talked about 'stuff'. What could be so personal about that?"

"Look, it's complicated, okay?" Sterling huffed, "I don't really have time right now to explain."

"Really? I think you can make time right now." Cherry growled, as she held up the wanted poster.

It took Sterling a moment to comprehend what Cherry was showing him… but as soon as he saw a sketch of his face, right there on the poster, he knew that everything was about to get more complicated.

"Ohhhh, buck." Sterling murmured.

"That's right, I now know who you are." Cherry growled, "Sterling Cross. Traitor. Terrorist. Murderer."

"Where did you get that?!" Sterling demanded, "Who else saw it?!"

"I got it from Marshall's office." Cherry revealed, "As to who saw it and who knows you for the pony you truly are, I do not care."

"Oh, buck me, I knew this was coming." Sterling fretted, rubbing his mane, "But I was hoping it wouldn't come _this_ soon."

"Well, it has, and honestly, I'm not the least bit happy." Cherry admitted, hate deep in her voice.

"Look, Cherry, just let me explain…" Sterling frowned.

"No, I don't want to hear any of your lies!" Cherry snarled, "I got everything I need to know right here."

Sterling's frown soon turned to a scowl.

"I know you were a part of that attack on Canterlot. And I know you are a traitor to this country. That you're nothing-"

"Oh, for buck's sake, are you really going to be that petty?" Sterling growled.

"I beg your pardon?!" Cherry gasped in appallment.

"I know what you are going to say." Sterling spat, "'You are nothing, but a vile thug. A criminal. A monster.' Does that sound about right?"

"Well, I... I..." Cherry stammered. She paused, taking a small breath, then glared at him. "It doesn't matter. That is the truth, isn't it?"

"Doesn't really matter what I say." Sterling scoffed, "You already made your mind up about me the moment I got into your carriage that day in the desert. Hell, if it weren't for Big Red, you would've left me in that desert to die. Wouldn't you?"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me, Sterling." Cherry growled, "Besides, I ended up being right about you all along."

"Oh, give the southern belle cliche a round of applause, ponies." Sterling announced, sarcastically clapping his hooves together, "She was right to hate a pony she barely knew! Three cheers to Cherry Jubilee!"

"Stop mocking me!" Cherry seethed, "Faust, it's no wonder Marshall thought you were bad news!"

"Well, news flash, lady, you're no better than him." Sterling grumbled. "You both don't know me, yet you were quick to think that I'm some psychopath or something."

"The evidence doesn't lie." Cherry retorted.

"But it doesn't tell the whole story." Sterling growled.

"I know enough to know you're the kind of pony who shouldn't be anywhere near this family." Cherry seethed.

"I never intended to cause you any trouble." Sterling insisted.

"You used us to hide from the law!" Cherry yelled.

"Oh, please." Sterling scowled, "In case you forgotten, Big Red offered to let me stay at your stead. Had it been up to me, I would had skipped town days ago…" He then frowned, "...But I knew I couldn't get far without any money. That's why I wanted to work for Big Red."

"Yet, here you are, still living in our house." Cherry frowned, "And been hanging around my boys-"

"Oh, sure!" Sterling chuckled snidely, his expression showing great agitation, "Not only am I a 'monster', but now you gonna accuse me of hurting children?!"

"If the horseshoe fit, yes." Cherry huffed.

"I may be a murderer and yes, a terrorist, but I would not hurt those kids. Even if one of them is as judgemental as you!" Sterling snarled.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to take your word for it? For all I know, every word you say is a lie." Cherry scowled.

"The same could be said for anypony." Sterling shook his head. "But I thought maybe I deserved a little benefit of the doubt, considering I've done nothing to you or anypony the whole time I was here."

"What? Because you were some 'model citizen', that should absolve you of your crimes?" Cherry asked, "Well, you're sorely mistaken."

"Aw, nuts, all that time trying to be a nice houseguest for you was all for nothing." Sterling sneered, "I was even thinking of sending you flowers."

"Enough of this!" Cherry stomped her hoof, "I don't care who you think you are, but I will not tolerate being disrespected by… what's their name…" She lit up in anger, "That's right, a Forefather!"

" _Ex_ -Forefather." Sterling corrected firmly.

"...I beg your pardon?" Cherry frowned.

"You think you may have me all figured out, but you don't." Sterling glared, "As of a few weeks ago, I'm no longer affiliated with the Forefathers. In fact, I left right in the middle of Titanfall, and for your information, I murdered no one in that time."

"And you honestly expect me to buy that?" Cherry challenged.

"You? Of course not. You seem set in your way." Sterling scoffed, "And honestly, I can't blame you." He let out a sigh, shaking his head, "I won't lie, I've done horrible things. _Unforgivable_ things. Things I can't take back. But I'm putting a stop to that." He glanced at Cherry, "All I want to do is get away from Equestria as far as equinely possible. So I can wipe the slate clean and start fresh wherever I end up."

"So you say." Cherry frowned. "But you're still wanted for the crimes you've committed. As long as you keep running from the law, you'll be nothing but a cow-"

Sterling punched a nearby tree as hard as he could, stopping Cherry in her tracks.

"Fair warning, Cherry. You can call me many things… but you don't get to call me that." Sterling snarled, "I've already been locked up twice in my life, and I'm not going back a third time."

"Well, if you ask me, I have every sense to call Marshall over here and take you in." Cherry grunted.

"If you do that, then I'm gone." Sterling rebutted, "Money or no money, I'm not going to stick around to be taken by that asshole of a sheriff. The guy was out to get me the moment I met him."

"Turns out Marshall's more intuitive than I gave him credit for." Cherry declared.

"...So, what is it going to be?" Sterling asked, "Should I start walking now?"

"...No." Cherry shook her head, "I won't tell anypony."

"...Really?" Sterling raised a brow suspiciously, "...Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"I don't know." Cherry sighed, "But Red seems to think that you are a good pony, and as much as I loathe the thought of us harboring a terrorist… Red's heart was always in the right place, and if he's okay with a criminal scum like you staying here… he has to be onto something."

"...Hold on, Big Red knows who I am?" Sterling asked.

"Yes… actually, he knew the whole time who you were." Cherry frowned, "I just found that out myself."

"Huh… that husband of yours is a lot smarter than I give him credits for." Sterling admitted.

"Make no mistake, Sterling." Cherry said harshly, "Just because I'm siding with my husband and letting you stay, doesn't change a thing. As far as I am concerned, you are a criminal, and the moment you get the money you need to get where you're going, I want you gone. And I don't want to ever see you around these parts again… am I clear?"

"Ma'am… you won't, that's a promise." Sterling glared.

"Good." Cherry nodded, "Don't make me regret it. Now if you excuse me, I've got lunch to prepare."

"You do that." Sterling nodded flatly. "I'll be in once I've earned my keep."

"Good." Cherry retorted, not even looking back as she left.

Barely acknowleding Cherry's departure, Sterling kicked the tree with more force than was necessary.

Cherry made her way back to the homestead. Big Red was waiting anxiously in the kitchen.

"So... How did it go?" He asked. "Ya weren't too hard on 'im, were ya?"

"I could have been a lot harder on him." Cherry said coldly.

"So... Ya gonna let 'im stay?" Big Red said hopefully.

"Only until he has enough money to leave." Cherry growled. "And the sooner, the better, I say."

"That's right good a' ya, darlin'." Big Red smiled.

"Don't push it, Red." Cherry frowned. "I'm still not happy that you knew Sterling was a criminal and didn't tell me."

"I didn't wanna worry ya." Big Red admitted, "Ya were already on edge about bringin' him here. Ah hoped to tell ya when and if Sterling warmed up to ya."

"Well, clearly, that didn't work out." Cherry glared at him.

"Cherry, Ah…" Big Red began.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, what now?" Cherry groaned. She rushed back to the front door, opening it to find Marshall. "Marshall? What are you doing here?"

"Please don't play games, Cherry." Marshall frowned. "I know you have the poster."

"You mean Sterling's wanted poster?" Cherry asked.

"Exactly." Marshall nodded, "I take it you were just as surprised as I was when you saw it?"

"Surprised is putting it mildly." Cherry huffed, "I didn't mean to take it, but when I saw it, I knew I had to show Red."

"So, that's mean we're all in the know now." Marshall smiled grimly.

"Actually, Red already knew." Cherry revealed.

"...Say what?" Marshall gasped, "Since when?!"

"Since we took him in, apparently." Cherry deadpanned.

"Who is it, darlin'?" Big Red walked over.

"It's me, Red." Marshall declared, still in shock.

"Oh." Big Red frowned. "Ah'm guessin' yer here tah talk about Sterling?"

"Yeah…" Marshall nodded awkwardly, "Am I hearin' Cherry right? You seriously knew who Sterling was all this time, yet you let him stay here, leaving me and Cherry clueless?"

"That's right, Ah did." Big Red admitted.

"...What the hell is wrong with you?!" Marshall snarled, "How can you do something so stupid and careless?!"

"Because it was the right thing to do." Big Red frowned, "Because Ah know that Sterling ain't sum monster. He's just a pony, like you and me!"

"A pony who is a wanted felon and a terrorist!" Marshall growled, "Look, I know you were trying to be nice and all, but as Sheriff, I have to bring that son of a draft horse in!"

"But where will that leave us?" Cherry asked, worry in her voice, "Whether we knew or not, we were harboring him."

"Don't ya worry, Cherry, I got it all figured out." Marshall smiled, "It's called 'plausible deniability'. Just claim that you had no idea who he was the whole time, and you'll get off scot-free. And Sterling will be out of our manes, lickety-"

"...No." Big Red declared.

"What?" Marshall frowned.

"Ah won't do it." Big Red said firmly. "Ah won't throw Sterling tah the Timberwolves. And an won't let you do it either. Ya'll haveta arrest me first!"

"Red!" Cherry gasped.

"You can't be serious!" Marshall scowled.

"Ah am." Big Red said firmly, "Besides, that 'pawsible dinnability' can't work for me. Ah knew who he was the entire time."

"Red, ponies aren't gonna ask whether you knew him your whole life or not." Marshall huffed, "Normally I wouldn't encourage fibbing to authorities, but considerin' you're both my friends, I'll make this one exception."

"An' Ah appreciate that, Marshall, but Ah still ain't doin' it." Big Red frowned.

"Oh, come on, Red!" Marshall yelled.

"I'm sorry, but Sterling's mah friend!" Big Red glared, "And Ah defend mah friends tah the end. Ah'd do the same for you and Cherry!"

"Red, think about you're saying!" Cherry urged. "If you get arrested for defending Sterling, you'll be branded a traitor! You'll be locked away for years! Away from me! From the boys! Is that really what you want?"

"Of course it ain't what I want!" Big Red frowned, "But I also don't want Sterling to be carted away as well!"

"Are you even listening to yourself, Red?!" Marshall snapped, "You only knew this guy for half a month, and whatever you think you know about him is probably a lie. You're honestly going to throw your life away for this piece of crap?!"

"If that's the way it's gotta be, then so be it." Big Red declared.

"But Red-" Marshall started.

At that moment, Sterling entered the house through the back.

"Big Red, Cherry, we need to talk." He started. "I-"

He stopped as he spotted Marshall, as they all glanced at him.

"Oh, for buck's sake..." Sterling growled. "I should've known you'd be coming here soon enough."

"You figured right." Marshall growled. "I always knew there was something rotten about you, but working for those Forefathers creeps? I never imagined you'd be _that_ kind of scum!"

"I guess I should take that as a compliment." Sterling said flippantly, "Not like it's much worse than what you thought of me before, you fat-headed clown officer."

"Sterling!" Cherry hissed.

"What? I figure since we're all caught up right now, there's no more need for pleasantries." Sterling scoffed, "After all, he's been nothing but a pain in my ass the whole time I was here!"

"Because I wasn't fooled by your lies!" Marshall snarled, "I knew you were bad news the moment I laid my eyes on you, and now, I have proof. I'm putting you under arrest, Sterling Cross."

"Just try it, Marshall." Sterling saidd fiercely, "But I already know how it's going to end: with you on the ground, and me out that door. So unless you want to be humiliated for the second time, I would back off."

"I had my guard down before." Marshall claimed. "Now that I know what kind of filth you really, I won't hold back."

"Ooh, I'm shaking." Sterling smirked.

"You should be!" Marshall snarled.

"That's enough, both of y'all!" Big Red roared, "Nopony bein' arrested, and nopony's leavin'! And there sure as hell ain't goin' to be a brawl in mah house!"

"I have to do my job, Red!" Marshall growled, "Sterling must answer for what he did!"

"And Ah already told ya, Marshall." Big Red frowned. "Ya can't arrest Sterling without arrestin' me!"

"Red, you don't have to-" Sterling started.

"Yes, Ah do." Big Red retorted. "As long as ya live under this roof, yer part of the family. An' Ah'll protect ya as such."

"Red..." Sterling whispered, touched.

"So what's it gonna be, Marshall?" Big Red asked. "Ya gonna arrest me too? Cuz that's the only way yer gonna get tah Sterling."

Marshall stood in place, gritting his teeth with indecision.

"...Okay, Red." He seethed. "You win. I'll back off... for now."

"Glad tah hear it." Big Red nodded triumphantly.

"This isn't over, Sterling." Marshall glared. "You won't be able to hide behind Red forever. I'll get you sooner or later."

"We'll see." Sterling said coldly, "You know where I'll be."

Marshall stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind. Then it was just Sterling, Big Red, and Cherry. Despite the anger he held towards Marshall, he felt a tinge of regret for bringing all this drama upon them.

"Look, I never meant-" He started.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Red." Cherry declared, as if Sterling wasn't even there. "I really do..."

Cherry walked back into the kitchen, leaving Sterling and Big Red alone.

"Red, I... appreciate what you did for me." Sterling declared.

"Like Ah said, Ah'd do that fer anypony who lives here." Big Red stated.

"...So, you knew who I was all along, huh?" Sterling frowned.

"Yep. That's right." Big Red nodded.

"And you still let me stay here, even though you knew what I am and what I did?" Sterling asked.

"Uh-huh." Big Red nodded once more, "Just 'cuz ya're one of them Fore-fellers, doesn't make ya a bad pony or sumthin'."

"Look, you should know that I'm not a Forefather." Sterling insisted, "Not anymore…"

"Ah figgered on that." Big Red shrugged, "But Ah might not want to tell the boys. This ain't something for them to get mixed up in."

"Yeah, that's a good call." Sterling admitted, "...I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I thought I couldn't risk it."

"Look, it's no biggie." Big Red shook his head, "Ah knew ya would come clean eventually. Ah only wish Cherry and Marshall hadn't found out this way."

"With all due respect, I doubt it would had made any differences." Sterling scoffed, "You had to admit, those two had it out for me."

"Well, ya didn't exactly make a good first impression on either of them." Big Red pointed out, a bit annoyed, "Marshall's a good guy, so long as ponies respect his position, and Cherry... well, one of the reasons Ah married her is because she's one of the sweetest mares around..."

"...And yet, you sided with me." Sterling frowned, "I gotta say… I don't get why you did that. After all, what they say about me is sorta right… I am a criminal, and she's your wife, and he's your best friend."

"To be honest, Ah don't know why either." Big Red shook his head, "But Ah stand by mah convictions and the belief a life can change. Come hell or high water…"

There was something in Big Red's voice that Sterling was unnerved by. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was certain it could be a couple of things: regret, impatience, and that feeling that he might have made a big mistake. All of which he could only assume is directed at him.

 _'Well, I should've known this would happen.'_ Sterling thought, _'When things are going good, something bad always has to come along to ruin it… and now, I got a good stallion sticking his neck out for a bad pony like me…'_ He sighed, _'I just have to make sure this doesn't end as badly as it did the last time...'_

 _Many years ago..._

It had been a long and arduous fortnight since Jetstream's betrayal and subsequent death. Sterling had spent most of it in his quarters, grieving his fallen former friend and mentor, his mind racing with all that had happened leading up to it. He was only visited a few times, with Loveless checking in on him, and surprisingly Ignite, who had stopped by to give him food and drinks. The chef seemed to have been doing quite well, the restoration of his sight reigniting his spirit and vigor in doing his job.

Another odd visitor he'd had was some tailor, who had been sent by Father himself to take measurements so h could make Sterling his own set of ceremonial robes and a mask, for his eventual ordainment as Ouroboros, when it was time.

And now, that time had come: one morning, Sterling donned the robes and mask for the first time. The robes were of a bright silver, with trims of gold, while the mask was a clean platinum, shaped to be like a dragon's snout, with 'fangs' down the side of his lower jaw.

Sterling took a moment to admire himself in the mirror of his room.

 _'Well, Sterling… you made it.'_ Sterling sighed, _'It took you four years and killing your mentor to do it, but now you're one of them… an Ouroboros…'_

Suddenly, there was a knocking on his door.

"Come in!" Sterling declared.

The door opened, as Loveless rolled into the room, already donning his robes, his mask on his lap.

"Oh-ho, look at you, Sterling…" Loveless grinned, as he joined Sterling's side at the mirror, "Four years ago, you were just starting out as a rookie agent, and now, here you are, a full-fledged Ouroboros. And you are definitely pulling off the look. Silver and gold looks fine on you."

"Thanks, Loveless." Sterling smiled weakly under his mask… as he then began scratching his back, "...I only wish these robes weren't so itchy."

"Oh, yeah, that's burlap for you." Loveless shrugged, "Believe me, I swore I was going to break out into hives the first time I put mine on."

"And the fact these robes are kinda long." Sterling grimaced, "I nearly tripped on them twice this morning."

"Try moving around with wheels." Loveless snorted, "My robes kept getting caught in my spokes."

"And as much as I'm digging the mask, it's hard to see out of." Sterling frowned, squinting through said mask.

"Why you think I haven't put mine on yet?" Loveless asked, "I swear, I nearly wheeled right off the side of this mountain because I was wearing my mask."

"Huh... _why_ do we wear these anyways?" Sterling questioned, "I mean, we all know who we are in the Coils, aside from Doc and Father."

"Eh, it's simply for appearance." Loveless admitted, "Like wearing a suit to a business meeting."

"Well, considering I never really had a job before being thrown in juvie and meeting you guys, I wouldn't know how that feels." Sterling shook his head.

"...Are you nervous?" Loveless asked.

"Well, maybe a little bit." Sterling nodded, "I mean, I never really expected to become an Ouroboros, at least not for a couple more years. But with Jetstream and everything…"

"I get it, Sterling." Loveless smiled, "I understand how you feel. When I was just starting out here, I wasn't even looking for a raise. But then, I make a heavily-armed airship, with extensive armor, high speed and aerial agility, ponies talk, and before I knew it, I was seated at the Coils. I was still trying to process what happened during my first meeting."

"...Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better about this." Sterling cringed.

"Don't worry." Loveless declared. "That feeling will fade with time. Trust me."

"I _do_ trust you." Sterling nodded. "After Jetstream... Well, let's just say you're my closest friend."

"Thank you, Sterling." Loveless smiled, "And make no mistake, if Jetstream was still here, he would be proud of you."

"...Yeah, if he was…" Sterling murmured.

Quickly, Loveless sensed his dour mood.

"So, enough about that." Loveless changed the subject, "Shall we make our way to the Coils?"

"Yeah, let's get going." Sterling declared, shaking any sad thoughts from his head.

The two of them made their way up to the Coils. Sterling, as an official Ouroboros, could now open the passageway with his own hoof.

"Welcome back: 'Sterling Cross'." The statue announced.

"Huh, you guys wasted no time." Sterling mused, pulling back his hoof, "How did you get the statue to recognize my hoof print so quickly?"

"That's the thing about us inventors." Loveless smirked, "We're given something to do, and we get it done lickety-split. Helps that you know coding and wiring."

"I'll bet." Sterling smirked. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Loveless nodded.

As they walked into the Coils, they were met by the sound of pipe organ music.

"Where's that coming from?" Sterling asked.

"That would be me!"

Sterling turned in the direction of the voice, and saw Baritone seated at a large pipe organ.

"Baritone?" Sterling mused. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I recognized your voice, Sterling." Baritone smiled. "Suffice to say, you're not the only one who got a raise. I got this great new gig playing the organ!"

"You don't say?" Sterling asked, "Not that I am not happy for you, but why here?"

"Background music. According to Father, the Coils have been too quiet." Baritone explained, "And given that my troupe is dead, I figure this is the best gig I'm going to get."

"And you are doing a great job." Loveless complimented, "The place could use a little music."

"Yeah." Sterling agreed, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, my friend." Baritone grinned, "And I hope you have a good first meeting."

Sterling and Loveless took their place at the Ouroboros, with Sterling's spot being inbetween Ricochet and Loveless.

"Hey, pal." Ricochet grinned. "Good to see ya in the official threads. You look sick in silver and gold."

"Thanks." Sterling smiled under his mask.

"Welcome to the meeting, Sterling." Harlhooves said curtly, "Good to see you out and about, all things considered."

"Ya got that right. I was wondering when you would show up." Gridlock grumbled, "Finally got done cryin' your pansy tears over that turncoat piece of garbage?"

Sterling stifled a growl.

"Oh, come on, man, let's not do this now." Ricochet growled, "The guy lost his teacher."

"Oh, cry me a buckin' river." Solomon scoffed, "Jetstream was on his way out. And I say good riddance to worthless ponies."

"Real nice, Lightning." Ricochet huffed. "Jetstream may have been a deceptive, double-crossing, backstabbing traitor… but he was still one of us. I mean, we haven't seen Doc for months since Dysley passed, right?"

"Thanks for bringing that up, Ricochet." Doc deadpanned, before shaking his head. "But Ricochet does have a point. We cannot blame Sterling for missing Jetstream."

"I think you'll find we can." Nalik snorted. "If you ask me, we didn't exactly win the lottery. I mean, a good for nothing mudpony like Sterling isn't much of an improvement over that sack of pigeon droppings."

"Okay, that is enough." Loveless glared. "Whatever happened with Jetstream is now in the past. So, let's just leave it there, okay?"

"My thoughts exactly, Loveless."

Everypony went silent as Father suddenly appeared before them, seated in his chair.

"Good morn to you all." Father greeted, "I know that some of us are still sore about what transpired a fortnight ago. And while 'some of you' are entitled to vent about certain ponies, we must remember that 'the past is in the past'. There is no point in bringing up matters that had been resolved, at least not in these Coils. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes, Father." The Ouroboros chorused, though Gridlock, Nalik and Harlhooves did so last enthusiastically.

"Good." Father nodded, as he turned to face Sterling. "Ah, Sterling, it is good to finally see you here in Ouroboros regalia. I must admit, I wasn't expecting you for another couple of weeks. I know that dealing with the loss of someone you care about had left some ponies in grievance for several months on end."

"Well, with all due respect, I'm not 'some ponies'." Sterling declared firmly, "I've done my grieving, and I'm just itchin' to get back into things."

"That is what I like to hear." Father smiled, "Since this is your first meeting, do not hesitate to ask questions."

"Thank you, sir." Sterling nodded.

"Now then, let's bring this meeting into order." Father declared, as he faced all the Ouroboros, "To begin, let us discuss the progression of projects." He turned to Doc, "Doc, what is the status of Project: Bad Dreams? Any complications?"

"No, things had been progressing smoothly." Doc replied. "Our test subject is coming along nicely. She really is surpassing our expctations."

"Excellent." Father nodded. "Harlhooves, Gridlock, how is Project: Infestation version 1.5?"

"One point five?" Sterling frowned in confusion.

"Well, we've finally entered the beta phase of developing the new virus." Harlhooves declared, "Unfortunately, we had been experiencing delays due to problems with one of our chemical suppliers."

"Yeah. But rest assured, I intend to go down there and straighten them out." Gridlock snarled, cracking his hooves.

"Do be careful, Gridlock." Father warned, "Lest we forget what happened the last time you had to straighten a supplier out."

"Don't you worry, sir." Halrhooves soothed, as he cast a sideways glare at Gridlock, "I'll be there with him to assure he doesn't go overboard again."

"I swear, it was one time. And that weasel was asking for it." Gridlock growled.

"How about you, Nalik?" Father turned to the prince, "How fares the translations of the glyphs you found in those ruins?"

"Not good." Nalik grumbled, "I had to fire yet another translator from the project."

"Again? What is this, the fifth one?" Doc frowned.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Nalik defended, "This one wouldn't stop translating in rhymes! If I wanted to be inconvenienced by stripe-skins, I would cover myself in feces and catch malaria over in Zebrica."

"You should know, Nalik, that you are running out of translators to hire onto Project: Transcendence." Father frowned, "Not many ponies in this organization is knowledgeable in ancient glyphs. And considering you already hired all the unicorns who do know ancient text, you will have to outsource… and that will be coming out of your own coffers."

"If that what it comes down to, so be it." Nalik grunted, "Once Transcendence had reached it's goal, money, among other things, will be the least of my concerns."

"You know, I never thought to ask this before." Sterling spoke up, as the other Ouroboros glanced at him, "But what are these 'Projects' you guys keep going on about?"

"Well, to put simply, Sterling." Father explained, "A 'Project', as many Ouroboros before have come to call them, is a personal mission or goal that a Ouroboros has decided to pursue, with the aid of the Forefathers, with the ultimate intent of serving our cause."

"Indeed." Harlhooves agreed, "Every Ouroboros is obligated to devise one, or at least pair up with somepony who has already begun theirs."

"Yeah, and you get to do whatever you want, as long as it helps the cause." Ricochet smirked, "Just because it's called a 'Project', doesn't mean it can't be fun."

"Oh, please, your 'Project' can hardly be considered one." Solomon scoffed. "All it is is a over-glorified recruitment drive."

"Hey, I have you know, Project: 'Party Over Here!' happens to be the most successful project known to Forefathers' history!" Ricochet glared.

"Speaking of which, how is your endeavors, Ricochet?" Father asked.

"Oh, it's been fine. Couple of Minotaurs said 'yes', some Griffons and Diamond Dogs said 'maybe'. And I'm still waiting for that one dragon lady from Fillydelphia to get back to me." Ricochet explained.

"I still don't get why you want to recruit that little lizard." Nalik growled.

"The way I see it, if we can get a little dragon on our team, then we got one hoof in towards recruiting a BIG dragon. How sick would that be?" Ricochet smirked.

"...Okay, that does sound very 'sick'." Gridlock agreed.

"More like a waste of time." Solomon rolled his eyes, crossing his hooves.

"And how is your project coming along, Solomon?" Father asked suddenly.

"...I'm… still working on the planning, sir." Solomon admitted.

"Do take your time, Solomon." Father smiled as he turns to Sterling. "The same goes to you Sterling. There is no need to think of an idea on a spot. Just bide your time and wait for the right idea to come to your mind."

"...Um, thank you, sir." Sterling nodded.

"Now then." Father returned his gaze to all the Ouroboros, as suddenly, a stack of files materialized before him, "Here are a list of missions for today."

"Huh, so Ouroboros gets missions straight from Father?" Sterling mused.

"Well, these are missions that cannot be entrusted to any agents, Sterling." Loveless explained, "There are tasks that needs to be headed by only the best of the best... and that's us."

"Or, at least they should be." Solomon sneered, prompting a scoff from Sterling.

The files, levitated by some sort of magic, are passed all around the table. Sterling was quick to notice that none has been passed to him or Loveless.

"What the..." Sterilng murmured.

The other Ouroboros opened their files.

"Ah, another trip to the Senate." Harlhooves mused. "That's par for the course..."

"Boring, you mean." Gridlock snorted. "Working another lousy bill. Doesn't matter how important it is, it's still tedious."

"Speaking of tedious..." Solomon frowned. "I have to go to that sweltering desert to spearhead a search for an ancient magical artefact."

"Sweet!" Ricochet cheered. "Off to Las Pegasus to pick up the local take... Then a quick pitstop at the casino before I go..."

"Oh, for Faust's sake, Minostan again?" Nalik moaned, "I just finished washing the stench of cow and bull from my mane! Why am I going back?!"

"Because you failed your last mission due to your own petty racism." Father said sternly. "Consider this your chance to redeem yourself."

"I... I didn't do anything that demands redemption!" Nalik insisted indignantly.

"And do try not to tick off any minotaurs this time." Doc grimaced, "My assignment is to patch up all the ponies who got hurt because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Nalik let out a small growl.

"Alright, that's enough." Father declared. "You have your assignments. Meeting adjourned."

The Ouroboros obediantly filed out of the room, except for Sterling and Loveless.

"Um, excuse me, sir." Sterling approached Father, "I couldn't help but notice that you gave everypony missions except me and Loveless. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything is fine, Sterling." Father explained, "The reason you did not receive an assignment now is because I have something else in mind for you."

"Really? Like what?" Sterling asked.

"You see, Sterling, our fallen friend Jetstream, Faust rest his soul, have left this organization in quite a disarray. While Jetstream had sabotaged many missions since your excursion to Brayzil, he has left several other missions that was assigned to him unfinished."

"Ooh... sorry about that." Sterling said awkwardly.

"There is no need to apologize." Father said softly. "You did your duty… however, as it stands, somepony still needs to take care of them. Considering you are now assuming Jetstream's place at the Coils, and the friendship you two once shared, it seems only right that you would be the one to take on the missions. Unless you object?"

"Oh, no." Sterling shook his head, "It's the least I can do."

"Excellent." Father declared, "Now, while many of the missions Jetstream left unfinished aren't very demanding, there is one mission that demands immediate action. You see, earlier this month, Jetstream was tasked with recovering an ancient scroll from the private collection of Minotaur millionaire Heavy Handed. That scroll denotes an ancient ritual that may be of use to us. However, Heavy Handed intends to have the scroll transferred to a secret location, placing it out of our reach."

"Okay, that sounds simple enough." Sterling nodded, "So, when does he make the move?"

"Tomorrow evening." Father explained.

"Alright, maybe not so simple." Sterling blanched, "Eesh, talk about leaving it till the last minute."

"I agree. As it stands, tomorrow is our only window of opportunity." Father declared, "Otherwise, we might never see that scroll again."

"Then I shall recover the scroll, no matter what" Sterling said firmly.

"Be cautious, though." Father added. "Our intel tells us that there are others with their eyes on the scroll. Although they only seek it for sale in the black market, they will no doubt put their all into taking it, regardless of who or what gets in their way."

"Rest assured, sir." Sterling gave a cocky grin. "I won't let anything or anypony stand in my way."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Father smiled. "But you won't be going on this mission alone. As it turns out, Jetstream was meant to take on this mission with Loveless… so, you will be tackling this mission with him."

"Really?" Sterling asked.

"Yes, really." Loveless smiled, as he wheeled forth. "I was wondering when we were going to take care of this."

"Great!" Sterling grinned, elated at the thought of a mission with his mentor.

"Now then, you two should go forth and prepare for the mission." Father declared, "Since you are now a Ouroboros, you are now welcome to use the upper training facilities. It is important more than ever that you persist in your training."

"I was actually planning on going there with Sterling with right now." Loveless explained, as he turned to Sterling, "Think you are up for that?"

"Oh, you bet I'm up for that." Sterling grinned.

"Then let's get cracking." Loveless chuckled.

After a brief stop to remove their robes and masks, Loveless brought Sterling to the Ouroboros' private training areas. Sterling recalled having been here once with Solomon to ask Gridlock to join in on the attack on Black Knight all those years ago, but now, he had the chance to take in the area: it was twice the size of the agent's gym, with more advanced equipment, such as treadmills and step machines. And there were cabinets filled to brim with weapons, presumably for armed combat.

"Wow… this place looks nice." Sterling mused, as he glanced at Loveless, "So… what will we be doing today?"

"It's simple, my boy." Loveless wheeled a few feet as he turned to face him, "We are going to pick up where Jetstream left off."

"Wait… you're telling me that you're gonna be my combat teacher?" Sterling frowned.

"That's right." Loveless nodded, before noting the incredulous look on his face, "What's the problem, I've been teaching you before."

"Yeah, like stealth, basic mechanical work, and strategy." Sterling clarified, "But I figured Jetstream was teaching me how to fight because he had… you know."

"Back hooves?" Loveless deadpanned.

"I was going to say more battling experience, but that too." Sterling cringed, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Loveless said firmly, "Do not forget, I have been a member of this organization long before Jetstream's time. I know my way around a fight, trust me. Now…" Loveless spread his front hooves, "I want you to hit me!"

"...Um, what?" Sterling gaped.

"You heard me. Hit me." Loveless re[eated.

"Whoa, I get that we're training and all…" Sterling rubbed his head, "But you're in a wheelchair. Hitting ponies in wheelchairs doesn't really sit right with me."

"Hey, I may be wheelchair-bound, but I am no invalid." Loveless frowned. "Now, as your teacher, I'm telling you to hit me!"

"Okay..." Sterling said awkwardly.

Sterling approached Loveless gingerly, as he threw his right hoof lightly, nudging Loveless.

"For Faust's sake, like you mean it, Sterling!" Loveless groaned in frustration, "Hit me like somepony just called you a yellow-bellied coward to your-"

Suddenly, as if by instinct, Sterling threw a vicious left hook, slamming into Loveless's chest, causing him to roll back a good couple of feet.

"Whoa." Loveless hissed at the pain in his chest, as he glanced at his student, noting the cold glare in his face… before it faded away into panic.

"Holy crap, Loveless, I am so sorry!" Sterling apologized, running towards him, "I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine. Ya just took me by surprise." Loveless rubbed his chest, "You really don't like that word, do you?"

"...Yeah." Sterling admitted, fraught with guilt, "It's just… there's a lot of bad memories coming from that word."

"Okay, good to know." Loveless nodded, "But still, that was one hell of a punch. Now I want ya to do that again."

"Seriously?" Sterling gasped.

"Stop worrying, Sterling." Loveless said sternly, "Believe me, I once took several punches from Gridlock, and that clod is built like an ox! Now, stop stallin' and hit me again!"

With a sigh, Sterling approached Loveless again. He made to punch him, lighter than the last punch, but much harder than the first. However, in a flash, Loveless caught the hoof, and with a swivel of his chair, flipped Sterling onto his back.

"Ugh!" Sterling groaned, "The hell?!"

"Heh-heh, one good thing about losing your back hooves: you develop great strength in the front." Loveless smiled. "You should never underestimate an opponent. Just because he seems to be weak doesn't necessarily mean that he is."

"I think I'm starting to get that." Sterling got back on his hooves.

"Now, let's try this again." Loveless urged. "And don't hold back this time."

"Oh, I won't..." Sterling smirked.

Sterling threw another punch. This time, Lovelesss evaded it, expertly swerving his wheelchair to Sterling's side, where he struck him in the back.

"Ow!" Sterling yelped.

"You'll need to be quicker than that." Loveless smirked.

"To be fair, I don't have wheels." Sterling muttered.

"Pray that you never do." Loveless frowned.

"...Sorry." Sterling cringed. "I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly." Loveless noted. "Now, let's try this again."

For the next ten minutes, Sterling continued to try, in vain, to land a blow on Loveless. By the end of those ten minutes, he was completely exhausted.

"I think that will do for today." Loveless grinned.

"How... did that... happen?" Sterling wheezed, "I…. didn't think… you were that good."

"The body is a mighty weapon." Loveless smiled. "You, my young friend, even with the training that Jetstream had provided, have only tapped into a fraction of your potential. Even in my, let's say, 'reduced capacity', I still have the presence of mind to wield what I have at maximum efficiency. By the time I'm through with you, you will be able to do the same… and learn a few tricks along the way."

"I sure hope so." Sterling wiped the sweat off his brow. "No offense, but I don't think I could handle the humiliation of getting owned by a pony in a wheelchair every day."

"If only I had a bit for every time somepony said that." Loveless rolled his eyes, "By the way, before the thing with Jetstream went down, I heard he was going to teach you how to use a sword. Is that correct?"

"Yeah… it was…" Sterling admitted sadly.

"Well, I'm no swordspony, but perhaps I could ask one of the agents if-" Loveless began.

"No, it's fine, Loveless." Sterling cut him off, "I don't think I want to learn anymore."

"Are you sure?" Loveless frowned, "I mean, it's no trouble at-"

"I said it's fine." Sterling repeated, with a harsher voice, Hurt was obvious in his eyes, "...I just… don't need to learn anymore."

Loveless glanced at Sterling for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Very well." Loveless sighed, "You should go and get some rest. Our mission starts at the break of dawn, and you're gonna need to be alert. So get a lot of shut-eye, okay?"

"Somehow, I don't think that'll be a problem." Sterling declared, still worn out, "G'night, Loveless."

Sterling left the training facility, leaving Loveless by himself, perplexed by the way he turned him down. Fortunately, he was too tired to dwell on it too much.

"And I thought Jetstream provided a tough workout..." Sterling yawned.

As Sterling entered his quarters, Ward greeted him with joyful barking.

"Arf! Arf!" He yipped.

"Sorry, pal, no time to play today." Sterling patted Ward on the head. "Just gonna drop into bed, and have a good snooze."

As Sterling prepared for bed, he glanced at the broken sword he had found just before his battle with Jetstream. He was once more struck by a surge of sorrow.

 _'I have to put that somewhere where I won't see it all the time...'_ He frowned as he climbed into bed.

As Sterling surmised, he feel asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, he joined Loveless in the briefing room.

"Ready, Sterling?" Loveless asked tentatively.

"You know it." Sterling gave a small smile, "So, what's the plan?"

"The scroll currently resides in the trophy room of Heavy Handed's private island, just off the coast of Minostan." Loveless declared. "We have a boat waiting on the coast to take us there. We'll need to take a blimp out there first..."

"A real round trip, huh?" Sterling mused. "What kind of gear will we need?"

"Just some basic infiltration and thieving tools." Loveless smiled. "Heavy Handed is rich, but he doesn't put too much stock when it comes to security. And what hired thugs he does have will be no match for a well-thought-out stratagem... Which I have already prepared."

"Then this should be easy." Sterling grinned.

After stocking up on equipment, Sterling and Loveless boarded, the blimp and, after a short rip, got on the small boat, and made their way to Heavy Handed's private island, landing on the rear side in a clearing of a small wooded area, where they were least likely to be spotted..

"Okay, let's do this." Sterling smiled, as they stealthily made their way through the woods.

"Follow my lead." Loveless whispered, "Just past these trees are some unmarked trails that should take us right to Heavy's back door."

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Sterling asked, looking at the rocky surroundings ahead. "This is some pretty rough terrain..."

"Oh, I think I'll be fine." Loveless scoffed, as he pressed a button on the right side of his chair.

Suddenly, steam began spouting from his chair, as to Sterling's shock, mechanical legs emerged, lifting upwards. Each leg was lined with thin pipes, pumping some sort of fluid, and little spout of steam spurted from the legs. The legs themselves looked sturdy and strong, barely thick as a stallion's leg, with three-pronged pods acting as 'feet'.

"Holy crap… I didn't know you could do that." Sterling gasped, as he glanced at the wheelchair, "Where have you been keeping them?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Loveless smirked, "This isn't my first time on uneven terrain. If I'm going to be doing Father's will, I need to be able to adapt. You wouldn't believe the things I put in this chair."

"Well, considering you had an espresso machine in there from when we met, I believe it." Sterling gave a small chuckle.

"That's nothing." Loveless smirked. "I also have a miniature vending machine, just in case."

"Got any Bits on ya?" Sterling joked. "I didn't bring any."

"Neither did I." Loveless grinned.

The two chuckled as they continued their trek.

The two made their way slowly through the trails, just in case they happened upon a guard. Without any incidents, they soon reached their target: a large, opulent mansion. Loveless, retracting the mechanical legs, took out a lockpick, and within a few seconds, opened the back door.

"Okay, according to information we gleaned from an ex-employee, Heavy Handed keeps his most valuable items in the southern wing on the second floor." Loveless announced. "So we should make a left at the next corner and head down the upper hallway. If we come across a room that's being renovated, we went too far."

"Gotcha." Sterling nodded. "I'll take point."

"...Um, okay, may I ask why?" Loveless frowned.

"Oh, uh.. no reason." Sterling said awkwardly, "I figured since you took the lead back there, I can take over from here."

"We're not playing 'follow the leader', Sterling." Loveless chided, "Don't forget, I've been an agent of the Forefathers for many years. And all of those years were spent in this chair. I can just about handle anything that comes our way… so stop fretting about me, okay?"

"...Sorry." Sterling sighed.

"It's fine." Loveless shook his head, "Let's just get this done."

They navigated the corridors of the mansion. As suspected, there were few security guards; living out at sea, Heavy Handed clearly didn't fear regular attempts at theft. What little guard they did run into were incapacitated by blow darts containing sedatives.

 _'So far, so good...'_ Sterling thought.

Finally, they arrived at the southern wing. After picking another set of locks, they entered a room full of various treasures. It was a common thief's dream, but Sterling and Loveless weren't common thieves. They were after a single object; the scroll was contained underneath a glass case.

"Sterling, if you would?" Loveless declared.

"My pleasure." Sterling grinned.

Sterling made his way over to the glass case, and extracted a device from his saddlebag. It resembled an oversized protractor. He placed the suction cup on the case, and turned the bladed part around, slicing a circular opening in the case. He then removed the scroll.

"Job done." He smirked, waving the scroll around.

"Excellent." Loveless grinned. "Now, let us take our leave-"

"Not so fast." A Pegasus mare with a teal coat, long black mane, and brown eyes declared, as she and three other ponies emerged from the shadows, each wearing dark suits.

"Crap…" Sterling murmured, as he whispered to Loveless, "I'm guessing these the guys Father were talking about?"

"Most likely." Loveless huffed, "They must had been waiting till the last moment like we were."

"Okay, you two. Drop the scroll and back away slowly." The Pegasus mare ordered, her voice cold as ice.

"No can do, lady." Sterling sneered, stepping forth, as he held up the scroll, "It's first come, first serve. And we were here first."

"Yes, so if anything, you should be the ones backing away." Loveless joined in, "You have no idea whom you're dealing with."

"We know full well who you are." A bald Earth Pony stallion with a yellow coat and blue eyes stepped forward. "You're with the Forefathers."

"Huh, looks like they've been studying up on us." Sterling mused.

"Boy, they must really be hard up for help." A green Unicorn stallion with a black mane and orange eyes snorted. "They send a cripple and a kid to steal a scroll. What's next? A fish and a stoner?"

"Hey, we happen to be some of the top agents among the Forefathers." Sterling growled.

"That's not really helping your case." A blue Earth Pony stallion with a short brown mane and green eyes sneered. "Now, we're being paid a ton to take that scroll, so give it to us, or we give you a world of pain."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Loveless said boldly, "We have plans for this scroll, and we can't have it fall into just anypony's hooves."

"Oh, but you will." The mare snarled. "Or you'll suffer the consequences. So... What's it gonna be?"

Sterling and Loveless looked at each other, nodded, then charged at the mercenaries. Sterling tackled the blue stallion, knocking him out, while Loveless rammed the Unicorn into the wall.

"Ugh!" The Unicorn grunted. "You rotten..."

"Go ahead." Loveless raised his hooves. "Give me a good counterattack."

"Gladly!" The Unicorn lunged at Loveless.

Loveless flipped the Unicorn onto his back.

"I said 'good'." He tutted. "Guess I'll just have to skip to the knockout..."

"Not so fast!" The bald mercenary sneered, brandishing what looked like an oversized crossbow, but instead of a bolt, there was a strange crystal within, crackling with some sort of energy.

"What is that thing?" Loveless frowned.

"I don't actually know." The mercenary admitted. "I picked it up when we raided this secret army bunker. No clue what it does. But this seems like as good a time as any to find out!"

"Oh, crap…" Loveless cringed.

The mercenary pulled the trigger. A massive blast of energy burst out of the crossbow. The stallion unfortunately did not account for the kickback, as he was suddenly sent flying backward… through a window.

"Ahhhh!" He yelped, soon followed by a loud thud.

"So that's what it does." Loveless smirked, as he then glanced at a newly-made hole behind him and slightly to the left. "The aim could have used a little more work..."

"Unbelievable." The mercenary mare groaned.

"Priceless..." Sterling sniggered.

"Shut up!" The female yelled. She tackled Sterling, bashing against a door that lead into another room. This room happened to be the one in renovation as Loveless had mentioned earlier, the floors covered in white sheets, and various tools and wooden stands all around.

The female kicked Sterling, knocking him on his back, then pinned him down with her knees, punching his face repeatedly.

Sterling kicked her off, but as he stood up, she grabbed a plank of wood and struck him with it.

"Gah!" He grunted.

As Sterling reeled from the blow, the female grabbed a buzzsaw and charged it him. Sterling caught the tool before it could hit him, and forced it into the wall, causing it to short-circuit.

As the mare kicked him back, he grabbed the wire, and wrapped it around her neck, cutting off her air supply.

"Getting a little choked up?" He smirked.

The mare flipped Sterling over his back, and he crashed onto a plywood that was propped onto sawhorses, breaking it in half.

Meanwhile, the other mercenaries were still taking on Loveless.

"Let's take him from both sides!" The Unicorn ordered.

"Good thinking." The Earth Pony smirked. "He can't take us both. Not in that chair!"

"Fools..." Loveless smirked.

As the two stallions charged, Loveless pushed a button. The seat of the chair rose up and spun around, allowing Loveless to attack both of them.

"Ugh!" The Earth Pony yelped.

"Arrrgh!" The Unicorn grunted.

The seat lowered as the foes dropped to the floor.

"Too easy." Loveless smirked.

Back in the other room, Sterling was thrown against a wall.

"Jeez, what does this mare eat?" Sterling groaned.

The mare in question let out a growl as she came at him with an iron pipe that was lying nearby.

"Why. Won't. You. Die!" The mercenary roared, emphasizing each word with a swing of a iron pipe, following up with a hoof to the head.

"Ah!" Sterling yelped, shaking off the pain. "That's it..."

As she pulled back for the another swing, Sterling tackled her, throwing her onto a tablesaw, missing the actual saw by a few inches. The mare attempts to swing her pipe again, only for Sterling to pin it against the table.

Tapping a button, Sterling turned on the saw, buzzing to life, before he climbed onto the table and pinned the mare.

"Hmph, gotta say, first time I've been with a mare." Sterling smiled cockily, his hoof inching the mare's pipe hoof towards the spinning saw, "And I'm kinda enjoying the view!"

"Oh, please! As if you would be on top!" The mare snarled.

With a flick of her pinned hoof, the pipe flew against the buzz saw, ricocheting into Sterling's face.

"Gah!" Sterling gasped.

Taking advantage of his distraction, the mare punched Sterling off of her, throwing him to the ground.

"Ow, that smarts..." Sterling clutched the bruised side of his face as he got back up.

"That's not the only thing that's going to hurt." The mare sneered, as she punched him.

"Not very lady like..." Sterling smirked, throwing a punch of his own.

The mare stumbled back a step.

"You're the one who hits like a girl." She punched Sterling again.

"Guh!" Sterling grunted on impact. "We'll see about that."

As the mare recoiled from another strike, Sterling grabbed her mane.

"Ugh!" The mare gasped.

With all his might, he flung her through the wall, leading them back into the treasure room.

Loveless was doing an excellent job of handling the remaining two mercenaries, deflecting and parrying their blows.

"Come on, is that the best you could do?!" Loveless taunted.

The mare, recovering from being thrown through the wall, took note of Loveless, and darted forward.

Sterling was just coming through the wall himself when he saw the mare jumping at an unaware Loveless.

"Loveless, look out!" Sterling yelled.

But it was too late. Before Loveless could register Sterling's voice, the mare tackled him from behind, knocking his chair over and sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Argh…" Loveless groaned. He tried to get up, but the female mercenary was quick to grab him.

"Get away from-" Sterling snarled.

"Don't come any closer!" The mare growled, holding a knife to Loveless's neck, "Or else wheelie here gets it!"

"Whoa." Sterling stopped, "Okay, let's not do anything crazy. Let Loveless go."

"Oh, we will." The mare huffed, spitting out a bit of blood, "Whether it's with or without a slit throat? That all depends on you giving us the scroll."

"No!" Loveless grunted, "Don't do it, Sterling! I don't matter! It's the mission that's important!"

"In that case, maybe I should just end you right here." The female growled.

"No, don't!" Sterling yelled.

"Then give us what we want." The female demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Sterling sighed. "You win. I'll give you the scroll."

Sterling slowly stepped over to the mercenary, holding out the scroll. The female grabbed the scroll, then pushed Loveless into Sterling.

"Let's go, boys!" She smirked.

The mercenaries leapt out of the broken window.

"Loveless, are you-?" Sterling started.

"No time!" Loveless cut him off, "Get my chair!"

Sterling nodded, as he quickly grabbed the knocked over wheelchair and set it up right.

Loveless quickly and wordlessly hopped onto the chair, and tapped the button. The chair's legs popped out.

"Climb on." Loveless ordered.

"Loveless, what are you-"

"I said climb on!" Loveless roared.

"Okay!" Sterling cringed, as he leapt onto the chair.

Without another word, Loveless turned his chair towards the broken window and leapt out it, landing on the ground below. The chair clambered over the terrain and foliage. As they passed through a thicket, They closed in on their quarry.

"There they are!" Loveless pointed out the mercenaries, who had collected their injured comrade, and were making a break for it.

"They're getting away!" Sterling yelled.

"Oh, no, they're not." Loveless pushed a button on his chair.

Suddenly, a net fired out of the chair's lower half, ensnaring the mercenaries. The female dropped the scroll on impact.

"No!" She cried, as it rolled away.

"I believe this is ours." Loveless smirked, picking up the scroll.

"You son of a draft horse!" The mare snarled, "Let us go!"

"Sorry, I don't think so." Loveless said coldly, "I think we will leave you here for Heavy and his men to find. I hear Heavy has very low tolerance for trespassers."

"Especially when they do something like this." Sterling produced a flare, and set it off, lighting up the sky with crimson illumination. "They won't be missing that."

"Ta-ta." Loveless declared, as he and Sterling made their exit.

"You'll pay for this!" The mare roared. "I swear you'll pay!"

Sterling and Loveless made their way back to the boat, their prize firmly in hoof.

"How about that?" Sterling smiled. "Things worked out pretty well, huh? And on my first official mission as an Ouroboros... Not bad, eh?"

Loveless didn't respond. He was quiet. Too quiet...

"Loveless? Is everything alright?" Sterling frowned.

"You shouldn't have done that." Loveless grunted.

"Shouldn't have done what?" Sterling asked.

"What you did back there, giving those mercs the scroll to save me." Loveless frowned. "You nearly jeopardized the mission."

"What?!" Sterling gasped, "Loveless, they were going to kill you! Besides, we got the scroll back! It all worked out in the end!"

"Because we were lucky." Loveless pointed out, "How do you think it would have gone over with Father and the others if we hadn't got the scroll back?"

"I guess they would've been pissed, but-" Sterling supposed.

"But nothing. Father is a forgiving stallion, but if he ever found out that you'd willingly failed the mission for the life of another, he would not be happy. And you wouldn't like him when he isn't happy."

"Seriously? He would get more upset over a lost scroll than losing another Ouroboros?" Sterling glared.

"As you know full well, ponies in this organization are replaceable. Ouroboros such as you and I are no different." Loveless retorted.

"Well... we should be!" Sterling yelled. "We're supposed to the highest-ranked! Shouldn't that mean something?"

"Yes." Loveless nodded. "It means we, more than any other operative, are obligated to do whatever it takes to achieve Father's wishes."

"Even if it means letting other Ouroboros die?" Sterling scowled.

"Yes." Loveless declared. "It is our duty, what is expected of us-"

"I don't care!" Sterling snarled, "I've already lost Jetstream, I won't lose you too!"

Loveless paused, glancing at Sterling with realization.

"...So that's what this is about…" Loveless murmured, "...You're still grieving our departed friend… are you?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sterling admitted, letting out a huff, "I didn't really stop."

"But then why did you decide to assume the role of Ouroboros then if you were still in mourning?" Loveless asked.

"Well, I figured it wouldn't look good on me to still mourn a 'traitor' after so long." Sterling growled, hurt in his voice, "You saw how the others acted around me."

"But you're letting what happened with Jetstream cloud your judgment." Loveless frowned, "Letting your personal feelings get in the way of doing your mission is a surefire way of getting yourself killed… or worse."

"So you'd rather I let other ponies get killed instead?" Sterling frowned.

"If it means accomplishing the mission, then yes." Loveless retorted.

"Well, maybe I think the mission isn't worth that." Sterling turned away in a huff.

"Sterling…" Loveless began, letting out a sigh, "You should know, that as your mentor and friend, I am grateful for what you did for me back there. And if I was being honest… I would've done the same thing if our roles have been reversed. But as a fellow Ouroboros, I know that the life we live is not a very forgiving one, and that if we let our feelings get in the way of fulfilling our duties… well, we only have to look what have become of Jetstream."

Sterling lowered his head, acknowledging his words.

"I'm only warning you, because I care about you and your well-being." Loveless said solemnly, "It is my duty to look after you and help you survive in our world… not the other way around. You understand me, right?"

"...I do understand." Sterling nodded, before adding firmly, "But I know I made the right choice today. And I would do it again… in a heartbeat."

"...Very well." Loveless shook his head, "Let's just hope that we never find ourselves in that situation again. As much as I wish to honor Jetstream's memory, I cannot ignore the reason for his fall from grace, and I hope you will do the same."

"Oh, I won't." Sterling sighed. "No matter how much I try."

"Good..." Loveless nodded. "Now, let's get this scroll back to the Infinity."

"...Right." Sterling sighed.

"I'm sure Father will be most pleased." Loveless smiled. "This scroll will serve us well in our endeavors. And Father will ensure we will both be commended."

"Like I said, not bad for my first day on the job." Sterling grinned.

"Indeed." Loveless nodded.

As they departed the island, Sterling felt the all-too familiar pangs of doubt, as he thought on what Loveless has said.

 _'Is that really what Loveless expects me to do? Just let my comrades die for the sake of the mission?_ He thought. _'...No, no, don't think like that. You did the right thing. The scroll is on its way to Father, just as it should be. No matter what, I'm not going to let any kind of doubt change me, or sway me from this path. I'm an Ouroboros now. I no longer have the luxury...'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	17. Wasted Potential

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Wasted Potential**

As Sterling expected, Cherry wasn't exactly warm to him during dinner. In fact, she barely even looked at him. That suited Sterling just fine; Now that she knew who he really was, he felt no need to try to earn her favor anymore, so he interacted with her as little as possible.

But he couldn't help but notice that Big Red was a little distant with him too. Big Red usually tried to strike up conversation with Sterling, but instead, he talked with his son, pointedly keeping Sterling out of it.

 _'Guess I can't blame the guy.'_ Sterling thought, as he finished his dinner. _'Even if he did know who I am from the beginning, neither expected Marshall to find out.'_

After dinner, the family prepared for bed.

"Good night, Sterling." Globe smiled.

"Night, kid." Sterling nodded.

"Yeah, night." Eclipsa declared.

"See ya tomorrow." Huckleberry grinned.

Cherry said nothing, but threw a cold glare Sterling's way.

"Good night, Red." Sterling declared.

"...Night, Sterling." Big Red sighed, "Sleep well…"

Once the family went upstairs, Sterling laid down on the couch.

 _'Ugh… you really have made a mess of things, Sterling.'_ He thought, _'Not only does Cherry hate you, I think you might had actually pissed off the nicest stallion you probably ever met… Faust damn it…'_

He glanced at the front door, deep in contemplation.

 _'Maybe I should take what I have and just leave.'_ Sterling mused, _'Big Red and Cherry won't have to put up with me or get in trouble, and I won't have to be constantly judged. Everypony wins…'_ He then frowned in frustration, _'...But then, I will just run out of money, and I'll just become somepony else's problem…'_

He then looked at the jacket he had with him, eyeing the pocket that held the mirror Father had placed inside his first night here.

 _'Maybe I should just go back to the Forefathers…'_ He briefly considered. _'...No, no. That won't solve the problem. And it really wouldn't improve Red's opinion of me. For now, I've got to stay put, no matter what...'_

The next morning brought with it an equally quiet breakfast. Before long, the boys departed for the orchard, set on playing a game before getting to work in the afternoon. Then it was just Sterling, Big Red, Cherry... and more silence.

 _'Okay, I've got to do something to get this conversation ball rolling. I ain't going to spend the rest of the month being given the cold shoulder.'_ Sterling thought firmly.

"So… Red." Sterling began, catching Big Red's attention, "I was planning on headin' into town. You want me to pick up anything from the store?"

"...Well, Ah guess we do need sum more rutabagas..." Big Red mused. He turned to Cherry, "What do you think, Cherry?"

"Whatever gets him out of the house, even for a little while..." Cherry muttered.

"Well, sorry if my very presence disgusts you, Cherry." Sterling growled, "You hadn't been exactly the best mare to be around yourself."

"Hey, watch it, Sterling." Big Red frowned, "No matter what ya may think a' her, Cherry's still mah wife. So you mind yer language around her."

"...Sorry." Sterling cringed.

"Apology accepted." Big Red nodded firmly, as he then handed over a few Bits. "Here, this should be enough. Take care and, er... try tah stay outta trouble, huh?"

"I'll try." Sterling joked.

Big Red returned Sterling's joke with a small half-smile, while Cherry simply rolled her eyes.

"Be right back." Sterling declared.

As Sterling left the homestead, he reflected on the small victory he had achieved.

 _'Well, at least Red was talking to me.'_ He shrugged, _'I just hope it lasts…'_

Back inside, Cherry turned to Red.

"Are you sure that was such a good idea?" Cherry asked. "What if he just takes the money and runs?"

"He can't get far with just a few Bits." Big Red snorted.

"But still... letting him go off on his own like that, after all the trouble he's caused..." Cherry frowned.

"No trouble that wuzn't started by sumpony else." Big Red shrugged. "Besides, now he knows Ah know, and mah good graces are the only things keepin' him from arrests, he probably won't try anythin'..."

Cherry leaned in closely to her husband.

"Red, I need to know." She declared. "What exactly is your plan for Sterling?"

"Plan?" Big Red repeated.

"Yes. You don't really expect us to just let him go, do you?" Cherry frowned, "He has to answer for the crimes he committed. In fact, I'm still trying to wrap my head around why we haven't had him arrested already. I mean, aren't you the least bit afraid of what he could do, if we just let him leave?"

"Of course Ah'm afraid." Big Red said firmly, "Ah'm been afraid of him for a while."

"...Really?" Cherry raised a brow, "You didn't look like it when you were standing up for him."

"Look, Cherry…" Big Red sighed, "Ah still think he's a good pony, but that don't mean I ain't afraid of what he's capable of. Ah mean, look at him! He kinda has that Trotler Youth look goin' fer him, ya know?"

"Then what are you thinking?" Cherry demanded, "What plan do you have for him that you would stick your neck out for him and risk being sent to prison?"

"Well… ah wouldn't call it a 'plan', exactly." Big Red shrugged.

"You do have a plan, do you?" Cherry frowned.

"Ah jest... feel sorry fer him." Big Red sighed, "He may be a criminal and a terrorist… but deep down, I know… he's just a lost soul. A lost soul who needs somepony to guide him."

"And you think that somepony is you?" Cherry inquired.

"Well... yeah." Big Red admitted. "Ah managed tah get through tah the boys, didn't Ah?"

"That's different." Cherry rolled her eyes. "They were kids who didn't know any better. Sterling is an adult. He made his own bed."

"So what? That suddenly means he's beyond saving?" Big Red challenged.

"Red, I know you love helping ponies." Cherry gave a sad frown, "In fact, that is one of the things I love about you…" Her frown became firm. "But you have to realize that some ponies can't be helped."

"And ya think Sterling is one of them ponies?" Big Red frowned.

"I'm just saying, Sterling has done some awful things in the past." Cherry declared. "He took part in the attack on Canterlot. All the pain and suffering on that day... he was a willing part of it. A pony who'd turn a blind eye to such evil, even take part in it, isn't a pony I'm comfortable being around. A pony like that has some serious issues, and being nice to him may not be enough to mend them."

"...That may be, Cherry…" Big Red admitted. "But if Ah can jest get through tah him, then, with a li'l luck, he'll turn himself in all on his own. He'll face the consequences of his actions like a true stallion."

"And you really think that will happen?" Cherry asked.

"It's worth a try, at least." Big Red frowned.

"I suppose." Cherry said grudgingly. "I just hope it works."

"Me too, darlin'." Big Red nodded. "Me too..."

Sterling made his way into town. Thankfully, the store had very few customers at the time, so Sterling was able to pick up the rutabagas with little hassle.

 _'Job done.'_ Sterling thought as he emerged from the store. _'Now to make the delivery...'_

Marshall suddenly stepped out of the shadows, standing in Sterling's way.

"Hello, Sterling." He declared.

Sterling stopped in his tracks, a scowl appearing on his face immediately.

"Marshall." He nodded sourly. "Love to stay and chat, but I have some rutebagas to bring back to Red."

"Not to delay your errand, but I was hoping we could go over to my office and... talk." Marshall offered.

"...What about?" Sterling frowned, surprised by the sudden offer.

"Oh, just about some small matters." Marshall shrugged. "Since I'm bound by my word to Red not to arrest you, I figured I may as well see to it that your tracks are covered. Neither of us want Big Red to get arrested for harboring you, and with your assistance, I could better cover up any leads that would suggest you're here."

"That does sound like a smart move." Sterling admitted. "...But like I said, I have a delivery to make."

"It'll barely take five minutes." Marshall declared. "Red won't mind a slight delay."

"...Eh, why not?" Sterling shrugged. _'Maybe it'll even get him to back off for a while...'_

"Excellent." Marshall grinned. "Right this way."

Sterling followed Marshall to his office.

"So, where are these tracks you need me to cover?" He asked.

"I may have misspoken." Marshall smirked. He turned and locked the door. "I meant to say I'm going to stop you from making tracks."

"...What?" Sterling growled, as he turned to Marshall, "Marshall. Unlock the door."

"I don't think so." Marshall sneered, "I told you I would get you, and I meant it."

"Hold on, you said you were bound by your word not to arrest me!" Sterling snarled.

"That I am." Marshall huffed, "But I said nothing about detaining you. I can't arrest you, but I sure as hell can stop you from leaving. I know you need bits from working Red's orchard to get anywhere you're going. If I can keep you here, you won't be able to get the money, thus keeping you here."

He then sneered at Sterling.

"Sooner or later, the Royal Guard will be by, whether to give me more wanted posters, or maybe Prince Shine and his wife will be by for a friendly visit. Either way, you will be prosecuted, and Big Red and Cherry will get off scot free. Everypony wins… except you."

"Okay, jackass, I see several flaws with that plan." Sterling scoffed, "Assuming you can _contain_ me, what do you think's gonna happen when Big Red finds out I'm missing?"

"Maybe I'll just tell him one of your criminal cohorts picked you up, so you could go back to ruining lives." Marshall retorted. "I hope poor Red won't take it too badly..."

"You dirty piece of-" Sterling began.

"Don't you dare judge me." Marshall's glare with disdain. "I'm a sheriff doing his duty. You are a no-good criminal."

"Says the guy who's going behind his friend's back, lied to get me here, and plans to illegally detain me against my will!" Sterling snarled.

"Hey, I am not going to let my best friend throw his life away for somepony like you!" Marshall stomped his hoof, "I can care less about what good judge of a character he is, I know a cold-blooded killer when I see one!"

"Well, Red doesn't seem to think so." Sterling retorted… before adopting a wry grin. "...And neither does your sister."

"You leave Shooting out of this…" Marshall seethed. "You do not get to talk about her! Not after what you did to her!"

"After what I did to her?" Sterling sneered. "Hate to burst your bubble, but it was really more of a two-pony job."

"I said SHUT UP!" Marshall roared.

"Or what?" Sterling said defiantly. "You seem to be under the impression that you're the one in control. That you're the top stallion… but I think we both know who that really is."

"That remains to be seen." Marshall snarled.

"Oh, really?" Sterling retorted. "I humiliated you during target practice, remember?"

"That may be." Marshall snorted. "But I seem to recall you running for your life two days ago!"

"I just wanted to spare Shooting the indignity of watching you getting beat up." Sterling shot back, "Trust me, I did you a favor."

"Yes, because that makes total sense." Marshall scoffed. "I'm an officer of the law. I eat crooks like you for breakfast."

"Yeah, sure." Sterling sneered. "I could take you with three hooves tied behind my back."

"Is that a challenge?" Marshall retorted.

"More than that." Sterling smirked. "If you're really so sure you can take me, then how about a little sparring match? You and me. Right here, right now."

"Wait... You're actually giving me the opportunity to hit you?" Marshall smirked. "It isn't even my birthday..."

"That's assuming you can even get by my defenses." Sterling retorted. "It's not like I'm gonna just stand there and take it."

"Like that'll even make a difference." Marshall scoffed. "I'm gonna pound you flatter than an oatcake."

"Well, if you're confident, tough guy, how about we make things more interesting?" Sterling asked.

"How so?" Marshall frowned.

"Just a little wager." Sterling smirked, "If by some miracle, you do beat me, I'll turn myself in, and you, your sister, and anypony else will never hear from me again… but if I win, I get to walk out that door and go back to Big Red, and maybe, if you're a good little cop, I might just not bring up this little incident."

"You're out of your buckin' mind." Marshall scowled, "If you think I'm going to chance you slipping through my hooves, then you got another thing coming."

"I knew it." Sterling jeered. "All that tough talk, and you're just a wimp. Scared you can't win?"

"Of course I can win." Marshall snarled.

"If that's so, then you have nothing to worry about." Sterling retorted. "Right? So go ahead, prove you're not a chicken."

"Oh, I will." Marshall spat. "Let's go. Hoof to hoof."

"With pleasure." Sterling grinned.

The two circled each other, front hooves raised.

"I've been waiting for a chance like this for so long..." Marshall smirked.

"So have I." Sterling smirked back. "And I'm going to savor every moment."

"Why don't you savor this first?!" Marshall swung his hoof, catching Sterling across the chin.

"Not bad, Sheriff." Sterling rubbed his chin. "Now let me show you how a real stallion does it."

Sterling retaliated with a punch of his own, knocking Marshall back.

"Gah…" Marshall gasped, admittingly off-put by the blow, before regaining poise, a trickle of blood running down his noise, "Okay, not bad. Shouldn't have expected any less from a professional thug."

"You insult me, lawpony." Sterling sneered.

"That's the plan." Marshall lashed out with a kick.

"Ugh!" Sterling stumbled backwards.

"Got ya now..." Marshall lunged.

As Marshall threw another punch, Sterling recovered in a second, and caught the blow.

"What the...?" Marshall gaped.

"Enough of the warm-ups." Sterling smirked. "Now for the real fight..."

Sterling headbutted Marshall, the struck him in the neck with a hoof.

"Argh!" Marshall grunted. "You'll pay for that, scum!"

"Just try it." Sterling taunted him.

"Yarrgh!" Marshall charged at Sterling.

Marshall threw several more blows at Sterling. Sterling dodged most of them, with the few that landed barely staggering him or were simply blocked.

"Wha…" Marshall gaped, stepping back. Despite the many punches he threw at the stallion, Sterling still looked the same as he did when he first came in.

"My turn." Sterling smirked.

Sterling unleashed a barrage of lightning-fast blows upon Marshall, striking him all around his head and upper body. Unlike Sterling, Marshall didn't weather the onslaught well; Before long, he was teetering on his hooves, bruised and weakened.

"Had enough yet?" Sterling taunted, "Because this is just becoming tedious."

"Never!" Marshall lashed out, striking Sterling square in the face.

"Yeow!" Sterling cringed. "Still got some fight in ya, huh? ...Well, I know how to fix that..."

As Marshall threw another punch, Sterling caught it, then twisted his hoof around and pinned him against the wall.

"Ahhh!" Marshall yelped.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Sterling grinned. "Feel like submitting yet?"

"Never!" Marshall spat.

Sterling pulled Marshall's hoof back further.

"Argh!" Marshall groaned.

"Submit!" Sterling ordered. "Don't make me break it!"

"You... wouldn't... dare!" Marshall snarled. "Arghhh!" He screamed, as Sterling pulled the hoof back even further.

"Wouldn't I?" Sterling hissed.

"Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" Marshall yelped.

Satisfied with the answer, Sterling let Marshall go, dropping him to the ground.

"No..." Marshall groaned.

"Well, Marshall, you put up a decent fight…" Sterling admitted, wiping a bit of blood from his lip and snout, and straightening his mane, "But now, I must take my leave." He grabbed the key from the downed sheriff, "And since I'm in a good mood, I won't tell Red about the little stunt you tried to pull today."

"Grr…" Marshall groaned. As he struggled to get up, Sterling picked up the bag of rutabagas.

As Sterling turned to face him, Marshall was back to his hooves, though he looked as if he could be knocked over by a breeze, his stance wobbly.

"You are out of your mind if I'm going to let you go." Marshall snarled, trying to keep a strong face despite the pain he was in, "You're a murderer. A heartless monster…"

"...Well, I may be a murderer, Marshall." Sterling admitted, "But a monster?" He let out a small chuckle, "If I was a monster, you would be dead right now. And trust me, while the thought had crossed my mind, you're not worth the bloodshed. Now if you excuse me…"

Sterling brushed Marshall aside as he made his way to the door.

"This isn't over Sterling! I promise you!" Marshall growled, knowing full well he was beat… for now, "I will have you out of here in cuffs! Just you wait…"

"Yeah, yeah." Sterling snorted as he unlocked the door. He glanced back at Marshall, "Put some ice on those bruises... and say 'hi' to Shooting for me, will ya?"

"Raargh!" Marshall snarled.

Sterling marched out onto the streets, deeply pleased with himself.

 _'And to think, this started out looking like such a bad day.'_ He thought. _'Ol' Marshmallow put up a decent fight, I'll give 'im that... but I've faced tougher fights. Even when I was a kid...'_

 _Many years ago..._

Sterling, ten years old, was walking through the streets of Cairode, taking advantage of some free time in the schedule his mother had forced upon him.

"Hey, runt!" A voice yelled.

Sterling turned to see a dull orange Earth Pony with a black mane, pale blue eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a block of stone. He was flanked by two other Earth Ponies, one dark red with a yellow mane and brown eyes, and another light green with a brown mane and purple eyes, and neither one had a Cutie Mark.

"Hello, Sandstone." Sterling growled, well aware of the neighborhood bully.

"What brings a spoiled snob like you to our neck of the woods.?" Sandstone sneered. "You probably want a reminder of how you think you're better than us, huh?"

"That would require me actually thinking about you." Sterling scoffed. "Like, ever. And why would I do that?'

"Think you're so smart, huh?" Sandstone growled. "If you were, you'd know better than to make me angry!"

"Ooh, scary." Sterling scoffed. "You'd be a lot scarier if you didn't have your flunkies always backing you up."

"Who says I need them to teach you a lesson?" Sandstone spat. "I'll flatten you myself."

"Bring it." Sterling smirked.

Sandstone swung a hoof at Sterling, who used his smaller size to duck under the blow. His fencing lessons had taught him well.

"Huh?" Sandstone frowned, confused.

"Gotcha!" Sterling punched Sandstone.

"Ow!" Sandstone groaned. "You little..."

Sandstone lunged at Sterling again, but Sterling jumped over him, then lashed out with a kick as he landed.

"Had enough, yet?" Sterling taunted Sandstone.

Sandstone, enraged, nodded to his minions, who attacked Sterling from behind.

"Hey, no-ugh!" Sterling grunted as one of them hit him.

"Let's see ya laugh now, runt." Sandstone smirked.

The three colts started pummeling Sterling together. Sterling was now at a major disadvantage. But he wasn't going down without a fight. He swung blows in all directions, landing some definite hits on his foes.

"Hey, stop that!"

Sterling and Sandstone's gang turned to see an aquamarine Pegasus stallion with a green mane, blue eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a river in a suit of armor and cloth with a cylindrical helmet rush over. He was a member of the Vanguard, Haygypt's version of the Royal Guards.

"You kids! stop!" The stallion yelled.

"Run!" Sandstone yelped.

The young thugs fled the scene. Sterling made to follow, but the stallion grabbed him before he could get away.

"Hey, let me go!" Sterling growled.

"Picking fights, little guy?" The stallion asked.

"They started it!" Sterling retorted.

"Well, you didn't end it." The stallion frowned, "If I hadn't intervene, you could had gotten hurt."

"Hey, I had him where I wanted him. But he sicced his cronies on me!" Sterling defended.

"That doesn't matter. What would your mother think if she heard about her son getting into fights?" The stallion declared.

"...You're not going to tell her, are you?" Sterling gasped, his anger turning to fear.

"Well, I just might." The stallion admitted, "After all, it's my job to keep little scamps like you out of trouble."

"No!" Sterling yelped. "P-please, don't tell her! I'm begging you!"

Nile was unnerved by Sterling's sudden bout of fear.

"Whoa, take it easy..." The stallion soothed. "I don't even know who you are… how about we start there? What's your name, little one?"

"...Sterling…" Sterling murmured, "Sterling Cross."

"Cross?" The stallion repeated, "As in Silver Cross? The secretary?"

"Uh-huh." Sterling nodded.

"Now why would a colt from such a well-to-do family be on the rough side of town, fighting with some street punks?" The stallion frowned.

"I could ask the same about you." Sterling growled, partially out of fear and defiance, "I don't know who you are."

"...Fair enough." The armored stallion admitted, "My name is Nile Rivers. I am a member of the Cairode Vanguards. It's my job to patrol these streets to keep an eye on all its' citizens… including roughhousing hooligans."

"Hey, those clowns were asking for it." Sterling scowled, "I was minding my business when they ganged up on me."

"That's as maybe, but there are better things for a colt of any family to be doing." Nile lectured.

"You sound like my mother." Sterling frowned. "She's always telling me what I should be doing or what I should not."

"Because she wants you to live up to your potential." Nile declared.

"You really don't know my mother." Sterling shook his head.

"Maybe not." Nile shrugged. "But what I do know is that you should always strive to do the right thing. If not, you'll be no better than those thugs."

"I already am better than them." Sterling replied. "They only got me because they ganged up."

"That's not what I mean." Nile frowned. "You should always do the right thing. That's why I became a Vanguard in the first place. So I could protect those who can't protect themselves, and show everypony the true use of strength."

"And what's that?" Sterling urged. "To make sure everypony knows not to mess with you, or else they'll get a beatdown they'll never forget?"

"Of course not." Nile frowned. "That way of thinking is for bullies like those brats who just ran off."

"Then what is this 'true use'?" Sterling asked.

"To help those without strength." Nile smiled. "Strength isn't a free pass to do whatever you want. It's an obligation to use it for the good of others. To protect, to guide, to set the best example you can... That's what being a Vanguard's all about."

"Wow." Sterling mused. "That's... kinda cool, if you think about it."

"Thanks, kid." Nile smiled. "And I caught a few of your moves before I stepped in. You might make a decent Vanguard yourself some day."

"I would?" Sterling gaped.

"As long as you remember what I told you today." Nile declared. "And try to stay on the straight and narrow. It'd be a shame for such talent to go to waste, don't you think?"

"I guess so..." Sterling admitted. "Am I still in trouble?"

"I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time, kid." Nile smiled. "Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Okay." Sterling nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Nile."

"My pleasure." Nile grinned. "See ya around, kid."

"Bye!" Sterling waved as he headed home. He had never considered a career in the Vanguard before, but he was definitely starting to see the attraction. _'Me, a Vanguard...'_ He thought. _'How cool would that be?'_

 _The present..._

Sterling made it back to the homestead just before lunch.

"What kept ya, Sterling?" Big Red frowned.

"Sorry, Red." Sterling shrugged. "There was... a really long line."

"Well, I suppose better late than never." Cherry mused. "Plus, it kept you out of the house for a good long while. I'd call that a bonus."

"I guess that's the closest I'm going to get to a thank you, isn't it?" Sterling scowled.

"Okay, that's enough." Big Red sighed. "Ya'd better wash up fer lunch, Sterling. And eat yer fill. We got a full day a' work in the orchard tah get to..."

"Sure thing, Red." Sterling nodded.

As Sterling made his way to the washroom, he noticed for the first time how similar Red was to the Vanguard he had befriended all those years ago. It had been so long since he had thought about him, but now as he thought about it, the two had a lot in common.

 _'Good old Nile.'_ He thought. _'I wonder what he's up to right now...'_

 _Meanwhile…_

Back in Cairode, Barbossa was making his way through town. It had been over a week since Barbossa and Echo had spoken with Crystal. While he had sent Echo home, he had remained in Haygypt, hoping to get more information about Sterling that could give them an idea of where to find him.

He had a file full of leads, consisting of ponies who had in contact with the Cross family over the years. It listed political allies, family friends, former employees and everywhere in between. And for the past few days, he had been going from house to house, hoping to learn more about Sterling.

However, he hadn't much luck. While he didn't have much hope with reaching many of them, considering how long ago it was since anypony saw Sterling, it seemed like almost everypony he came across in the file had been unavailable in one way or another, whether they had passed away or have moved elsewhere.

As of now, he was in front of a small, plain-looking house. He glanced at the file, confirming the address.

"Okay, two hundred and fourth time's the charm… I hope." Barbossa sighed.

He made his way up to the door, and gave a few knocks.

The door soon opened, answered by none other than Nile. The stallion has gotten on in years, with streaks of grey in his mane and wrinkles on his face.

"Um… hello, there." Nile frowned, "Can I help you?"

"Greetings, sir." Barbossa Wheatley, "My name is Barbossa Wheatley. Senator from the town of Coltonwood. And you're Nile Rivers, former Cairode Vanguard, correct?"

"...Yeah, that's me." Nile nodded, though visibly confused, "...What brings a senator to my neck of the woods? You seem a little far from home."

"Well, it's a long story." Barbossa admitted, "But to put simply, I am here to ask you about a pony you might had known a long time ago… Sterling Cross."

Immediately, Nile's eyes lit up with shock.

"Sterling?" Nile repeated.

"Might it be alright if I come in?" Barbossa asked, "I don't mean to be a bother, but I have been walking around town all day."

"Yeah, sure." Nile gestured him inwards, "Come on in."

Barbossa followed Nile inside, to his sitting room, which was a modest place with a well-worn couch and carpets.

"So… you're here about Sterling." Nile asked, as he took a seat, "Why?"

"My colleagues and I have been looking into Sterling's past." Barbossa announced, taking his own seat, "I reckon you might be aware of what has happened over in Equestria?"

"Oh, yes." Nile cringed, "An attack on the capital, and a bio-attack on the changelings. It was world-wide news." His face fell, "And I heard Sterling was part of all that?"

"Only the former." Barbossa clarified, "But as of now, he is in the wind, and I have been going around town, asking ponies that had contact with his family, hoping they could give me and my friends some idea as to how to find him… and you're pretty much the first pony I come across in my file that I was able to meet."

"I see…" Nile frowned, "Have you talked with his brother, Crystal?"

"He was the first pony I talked to, yes." Barbossa nodded, "According to him, Sterling was a… troubled child."

"Troubled child? HAH!" Nile scoffed loudly, "That's rich, coming from him."

"Really?" Barbossa asked, intrigued, "Because Crystal seem pretty confident that he is."

"Trust me, senator. I've known the Cross family for a good while." Nile glared, "And let me tell you, Sterling is no troubled kid… the same can't be said for Crystal."

"How so?" Barbossa questioned.

"Crystal was an utter hooligan back in the day." Nile said darkly. "He would cause all sorts of trouble, tormenting the neighborhood children, targeting other ponies for kicking and teasing. He even stole from the local candy store, just for fun. He would have the one to end up in juvie if not for his mother always stepping in. She would either bribe or threaten Crystal's victims to keep word from getting out and tarnishing the family name."

"Well, I heard Silver was a very uncompromising mare." Barbossa admitted.

"Uncompromising mare?" Nile repeated incredulously, "I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, but that mare was a cold-hearted bitch. Ever since she became the minister of Haygyptian Defense, she acted like she owned all of Cairode. She cut the budget to the night watch, and bumped up their actions abroad, having the troops set up outposts on countries she thought were 'trouble spots'.. which, funnily enough, were mostly countries populated by non-pony species. And woe betide you if you stood in her way. She had no qualms about ruining any pony's life if they dare cross her."

"Oh, she was one of _those_ ponies." Barbossa growled, "I have met too many of them."

"Yeah, but I think the family had it worse..." Nile frowned.

"What do you mean?" Barbossa questioned.

"Well…" Nile's eyes shifted back and forth, as he leaned closer towards Barbossa, "There has been talk going around for years regarding the Cross family. As rumor has it, Silver abused her sons. Both physically and mentally."

"You're kidding?!" Barbossa gasped.

"Wish I was." Nile sighed, "We never had any proof… but more often than I would had liked, I'd seen both Crystal and Sterling sporting all sort of bruises, cuts, burns... Heck, one time, Crystal was sent to the hospital, having been beaten black and blue..." He shook his head, "I would've been lucky if I see a smile on either of their faces."

"Where was their father in all this?" Barbossa demanded, "Green Cross?"

"Their father?" Nile scoffed, "That stallion has a backbone of a worm. Green was probably more afraid of his wife than the rest of us. That the fact that this went on for years, I bet he just let it happen."

"So, on one end, you have a abusive mother… and on another… you have a father that is too scared to do anything." Barbossa mused, "Lauren Faust, that is one sure-fire way to have a ruined childhood."

"You got that right." Nile snarled, "Trust me, I wanted to step in and help… but without any proof, and Silver's power to cut off any fundings to the Vanguard, there was nothing we could do. If there's anypony to blame for how Crystal acted in his youth, I can bet you it's because of Silver."

"I guess…" Barbossa mused, "But Crystal seem to had turned his life around. I mean, look at him, he's a senator now."

"That he is." Nile shook his head, "And while a part of me wants to be happy that he's no longer a nuisance… I can't help but be worried… like his mother, there has been some talk."

"Oh, yes… these 'rumors'." Barbossa frowned, "I am more aware of them. That is why I have come to you to ask of Sterling."

"Well, I can tell you this much. Crystal is wrong." Nile glared, "Sterling was a good kid… but he had a very rough upbringing. And I sure as hell can tell you that he isn't the monster that Crystal is trying to make him out to be."

"Then what was he really like?" Barbossa asked.

"Well…" Nile mused, "He was kind… caring… a bit of a troublemaker, but boys usually are… and he loved the hell out of his little brother."

"You speak real highly of him… were you two friends?" Barbossa asked.

"Oh, yeah." Nile nodded. "It was more of a mentor/student thing at first. Sterling really looked up to me. And I liked having the kid around. I could tell there was a lot of potential there, potential that could be put to good use with a little guidance. And it didn't seem like he needed that much help from me. Sterling was a decent kid... especially when it came to little Gold."

"Gold... you know, I never thought to ask... what ever happened to the youngest of the Cross brothers?" Barbossa inquired.

Nile's face fell into sadness.

"He... he passed away many years ago." Nile declared. "A few years after I first met Sterling, in fact."

"Oh my. Barbossa gasped. "What happened?"

"Well... there was this old well that was a few miles outside Cairode." Nile declared. "Back in the olden days, it was a spot for travelers to replenish their water supply. But it eventually dried up, and back then, ponies would go out there and toss coins in there, you know, like a wishing well."

"I'm guessing Sterling and Gold went out there often?" Barbossa asked.

"Yeah... it was a thing those two would do together." Nile chuckled sadly. "I still remember the times I was posted on the city walls, and I would watch the two make their way over to the well. Gold was the one who always dropped a coin in there, but he was too short, so he would have Sterling give him a boost. And then the two would go back home. And I swear, it was one of the few times I ever saw a truly happy smile on Sterling's face."

"Was Gold a victim of Silver's abuse as well?" Barbossa questioned.

"Oddly enough, no." Nile admitted, "It was strange, but Silver never laid a hoof on him. I don't know why, but Silver doted on him, and more often and not, treated him as if he was his 'only' true son."

"So she wasn't all bad, then." Barbossa mused. "I wonder why he was spared?"

"Who knows?" Nile shrugged. "Maybe he was just her favorite... not that that helped him in the end."

"Why, what happened?" Barbossa asked.

"...One day, I got a call from the Cross residence. At first, I feared that Silver might had actually done it... that she'd killed one of her sons." Nile recalled. "But... to my surprise, it was Silver herself."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"She was calling me, asking me if I had seen Gold." Nile continued. "She told me that he was late for his trombone lesson, and that he wasn't with Sterling or Crystal. And I could tell she was worried. Considering she never seem to care what her other sons were doing, I was concerned myself. I went and looked around the usual places you would find a young colt: the marketplace, the alleyways, the square... it wasn't 'till two hours later that I decided to check out the well... that was when I found his stuffed doll."

"Oh, no..." Barbossa sighed.

Nile shook his head, his eyes misty.

"A part of me was hoping that the kid just forgot his doll, and that he was playing elsewhere... but then... I had to look in the well... it was dark down there." He continued. "But I could make out a shape of a small body. I had some of my guys come and get him out... and sure enough... Gold was down there. Dead."

"I cannot imagine how awful that must have been." Barbossa said sadly.

"Trust me, it was... from what I could gather, Gold must had went down to the well by himself." Nile reflected. "Perhaps he thought he was big enough to finally drop a coin in the well by himself, and just leaned too far in. The fall didn't kill him outright... but he bled out down there... ten, maybe fifteen minutes of agonizing pain... alone. Just the thought alone kept me up for nights."

"The Cross family must have been devastated." Barbossa remarked.

"That would be an understatement." Nile said grimly. "Mr. and Mrs. Cross were inconsolable. I don't take back what I said about Silver... but even I could tell she loved Gold. Even Crystal himself was shocked... and Sterling... oh... Sterling."

"Sterling?" Barbossa frowned.

"Sterling wasn't home when I first broke the news to the family." Nile admitted. "But when he came in, asking what was going on... I told him what had happened. And in that moment, I knew I'd broken his heart."

"Losing somepony you love can do that to a pony." Barbossa noted. "I've seen that way too many times."

"If only that were the end of it..." Nile frowned.

"Wait, there's more?" Barbossa asked.

"Yeah." Nile nodded. "As far as everypony was concerned, what happened to Gold was an unfortunate accident... but Sterling didn't think so. At first, it seemed like he was having trouble coping with his little brother's death. It was natural, after all. But after the first few months, Sterling started visiting me, asking that we look more into Gold's death, suggesting that somepony killed him."

"And did you?" Barbossa inquired.

"On what grounds?" Nile shrugged. "Everything pointed to Gold's death being an accident. I tried endlessly to tell Sterling that. But he just wouldn't listen. He would spend hours upon hours at the headquarters, wanting to see me. Even on school days. It wasn't long before that mother of his caught on. She came to me, demanding that I set him straight once and for all."

"What did you do then?" Barbossa asked.

"...I'm not proud of what I did, Mr. Wheatley, but Silver made it abundantly clear that she would have my job if I didn't do what she wanted." Nile sighed. "I only wanted what was best for Sterling... and at the time, I felt that Sterling was never going to move on with his life if I wasn't hard on him... so I told him: 'stop coming to the headquarters', 'get over it', 'let it go', 'your little brother is never coming back'... and just like that, the visits stopped. And Sterling stopped talking to me.

"And that was the last of when you saw Sterling?" Barbossa frowned.

"That's right." Nile nodded. "A few weeks later, Sterling was sent to Deerbai, and months after that, he came back, only to burn the house to the ground. With his brother still in there. Then he was shipped off to juvie, awaiting trial... and... well, you probably know what came after that."

"Faust... I never imagined..." Barbossa whispered, shocked.

"Yeah." Nile sighed. "Easily the worst months of my career. Sometimes, I feel if I had only listened to Sterling, maybe none of this would had happened. Sterling wouldn't have got shipped to Deerbai, get sent to juvie, joined these Forefathers, and hurt all those ponies... "

"We mustn't dwell on 'what ifs'." Barbossa declared. "Only on what _is_."

"I suppose you're right." Nile nodded sadly.

"Thank you for the information, though." Barbossa smiled. "It was... very illuminating. I really must be going now..."

"One last thing?" Nile asked.

"Of course." Barbossa nodded.

"Look, I know Sterling has done some awful things." Nile admitted. "But despite that, I know he's still a good pony, deep down inside..."

"Your faith in him is admirable." Barbossa smiled.

"Yes… but what I really want to ask is… if and when you and your 'friends' find him… could you tell him… I'm sorry?" Nile requested.

"...I shall." Barbossa nodded.

With that, Barbossa departed Nile's home, enlightened by what he has learned, and more determined to seek out more ponies in his file, hoping to gain a better understanding of the pony they sought…

But little did he realized that he was being watched.

From the shadows of an alley, a bald tan pony in a business suit observed the senator, a pair of shades concealing his eyes that followed the pony. He then pulled out a pocket mirror, and with a tap, the mirror activated, creating a contact to another pony…

"Sir, Wheatley's on the move again." The stallion declared, "He just left Nile's place. He looks… well-informed. Should I intercept him?"

"No, not yet." The voice on the other line grunted, "I need to know what he is up to. Keep on him… and act when necessary."

"Yes, sir." The stallion nodded.

"I had a feeling he'd stick his nose into things." The voice growled. "I tried to get on the line with the department about this... but they put me on hold! Me, can you imagine? They can't treat me like this! Especially over a matter like that! It's an outrage! An outrage, I tell you!"

"...I'll call you back." The stallion cringed, as he hung up.

 _Back in Dodge Junction..._

Sterling finished washing up, and joined the family for lunch. The boys had of course already sat down, eager for Cherry's cooking.

"Hey, Sterling." Globe smiled, sitting beside him.

"Hey, kid." Sterling grinned. "How's your day been?"

"Not too bad." Globe declared. "I caught up with an... old friend."

"Good for you, kid." Sterling nodded, knowing Globe was speaking of Bolero. "I've had lots of friends over the years. Lost touch with most of 'em. Try not to let that happen to you."

"I won't, thanks." Globe beamed.

 _'Good kid.'_ Sterling thought. _'But we all start out good, don't we? And some of us don't stay good...'_

 _Years ago..._

Sterling was in the Ouroboros' lounge, the Snake Pit, with Loveless and Ricochet, taking a moment to relax after a very tiring mission, one that involved tracking an extremely elusive group of artifact thieves in order to get information from them.

"Now this is the life." Sterling smiled.

"You said it, bro." Ricochet grinned, as he cracked open yet another bottle of beer.

"Indeed." Loveless agreed. "After a job well done, there's nothing like a nice, relaxing break."

"Yeah. We got everything we need here: friends, drinks, a chef that can make great food…" Sterling listed off.

"Your welcome!" Ignite added, busy cleaning the bar.

"Thank you, Ignite." Sterling chuckled, "Right now, there is nothing that can ruin this moment…"

"Oh, please..."

Sterling's smile immediately soured, as Solomon had just came through the doors, approaching them.

"You guys think you've all earned a break?"

"Well, it was a very tough mission." Ricochet pointed out, "Even tougher than the in-flight meal on the way back.."

"You think you've had tough missions?" Solomon sneered. "I had to fend off a few dozen rabid Diamond Dogs just last week. But you don't see me lounging around like some lazy couch potatoes, do you?"

"No, we see you acting like a total lunatic." Sterling sneered. "I take it when you say 'fend off', you actually mean 'fry 'em to a crisp'?"

"And what if I did?" Solomon retorted. "Those mangy mutts had it coming, getting in my way like that."

"And that's what you do to things that get in your way?" Sterling glared. "You kill them, right?"

"Sterling..." Loveless frowned.

"Is that not part of the job?" Solomon declared. "To let nothing stand in our way?"

"It's one thing to kill if you have to, but taking out an entire pack of Diamond Dogs?" Sterling grimaced. "You just did that for fun, didn't you, ya sicko?"

"How dare you talk down to me, you little punk!" Solomon snarled.

"Why not? You been doin' it ever since the ambush on Black Knight!" Sterling shot back.

"Because I earned my spot on the Ouroboros!" Solomon sneered.

"So did I." Sterling retorted.

"You got lucky by killing that traitor." Solomon shot back. "Considering your connection to him, he probably tried to go easy on you. So it wouldn't be that much of an accomplishment."

"It was harder than you think." Sterling snarled. "Besides, Jetstream was an Ouroboros himself, so I'd still say I did better than you to get where I am!"

"But I've been an Oruoboros longer." Solomon growled. "So you still shoudl show me some respect, you brat!"

"Whoa, easy there." Ricochet spoke up. "You're harshin' out our chill time."

"It's not like I can talk to you any other way." Sterling retorted. "You're just some psycho with freaky powers. That's the only reason you were recruited."

"At least I was recruited for a reason." Solomon sneered. "Not just because Loveless felt sorry for you."

"Excuse me?" Loveless frowned.

"Hey, don't even think about insulting Loveless!" Sterling growled.

"That's right, defend the cripple." Solomon chuckled. "It figures that a broken pony would choose a joke like you..."

"That's it!" Sterling punched Solomon in the face.

"Gah!" Solomon grunted. he put his hoof to his nose, and saw blood upon it. "You little..."

Solomon threw a bolt of lightning at Sterling, who dodged it, leaving the wall behind him scorched.

"Whoa!" Ricochet yelped.

Sterling headbutted Solomon.

"Relying on your freaky lightning powers?" He chided Solomon. "Afraid to face me like a stallion?"

"In your dreams!" Solomon punched Sterling.

"Now we're talking..." Sterling smirked.

"Not for long..." Solomon snarled, charging up.

Sterling headbutted Solomon, breaking his concentration.

"How's that for using your head?" Sterling smirked.

"Rarrrgh!" Solomon wrapped his hooves around Sterling's neck.

"Get... off!" Sterling slammed his hooves into Solomon's temples.

"Arrgh!" Solomon roared, releasing his grip. "You'll pay for that!"

Solomon fired more lightning. Sterling dodged, and the bolt blew up some leftovers.

"Hey! Hey!" Ignite roared, "Somepony, do something!"

"That is enough!" Loveless yelled. He pushed a button on his chair, causing small darts to fire at Sterling and Solomon.

"Hey, what the-!" Sterling yelped, as his body began to droop.

"You son of a biiiii..." Solomon cursed.

The two suddenly collapsed.

"Sorry, boys, but you leave me no option." Loveless declared, picking up Sterling. "Ricochet, you grab Solomon. These two need to have a talk with Father..."

"You got it." Ricochet nodded, throwing the unconscious Solomon over his back. "Jeez, this guy's heavy..."

Shortly after, Sterling regained consciousness…

"Ohh…" Sterling murmured, opening his eyes.

To his surprise, he found himself in the Coils, seated in his chair at the table. Right next to him was Solomon, who was just waking up himself.

"Ugh…" Solomon groaned.

"Solomon?" Sterling frowned, his eyes a bit bleary, "What happened… how did we get here."

"I dunno…" Solomon grunted, as he then pulled out a dart from his hide, "But I think that cripple drugged us!"

"You would be right."

Sterling glanced next to him to find Loveless sitting there, watching him intently.

"Loveless? The buck?" Sterling grimaced, pulling out his own dart.

"I'm sorry, Sterling." Loveless apologized, "But two Ouroboros fighting each other like that cannot be allowed."

"You had no right!" Solomon snarled, "This is between me and this piece of crap! You have no business interfering!"

"Actually, I would say he does..."

Sterling and Solomon froze, recognizing the voice.

"Aw, buck…" The two gaped in unison as they turned to the head of the table, only to find Father sitting before them.

"Um, Father… when did you get here?" Sterling cringed.

"I've been here the whole time." Father declared, "Loveless and Ricochet had told me of what transpired mere minutes ago in the Pit. I'm a bit disappointed. I expected better from you two."

"Hey, it's not my fault! He started it!" Solomon pointed at Sterling.

"Are you kidding me?" Sterling snarled. "I was just sitting with Loveless and Ricochet, minding my own business, when this clown comes over and starts insulting me!"

"That is totally untrue, sir!" Solomon retorted. "I attempted some friendly conversation, then Sterling started insulting me!"

"He's a liar, sir!" Sterling snarled. "Ever since what happened with Black Knight, he has been nothing but a asshole to me!"

"And he's been nothing but a disrespectful brat!" Solomon yelled.

"Like you deserve anypony's respect!" Sterling snarled.

"Enough!" Father yelled. "You two are both Ouroboros. You are supposed to be the best and brightest among my followers. Yet you act like quarreling children."

"...Sorry, Father." Sterling and Solomon chorused.

"Well, that certainly isn't helping to throw off the 'children' description." Father remarked.

"...What exactly are you going to do to us?" Sterling frowned.

"The way I see it, you are both at fault here." Father declared, "Solomon, as much as he tried to tell me otherwise, did start the argument… but you on the other hoof, goaded him. And since you are both Ouroboros, much to my displeasure, one cannot be punished for attacking a superior."

"What? Doesn't seniority count for anything?" Solomon grunted.

"No." Father said firmly, "But I believe i know how to handle this… dispute."

"And how is that, sir?" Sterling asked tentatively.

"You should know, Sterling…" Father turned to him, "Or do you not recall what happened the last time you had a dispute with somepony? A certain 'party boy', if I recall?"

Sterling paused for a moment… only to realize in horror.

"Oh, no." Sterling froze, realizing the worst. "Oh, Faust no!"

"What? What?!" Solomon turned to Sterling, "What happened last time?"

"The two of you will embarking on the next mission together." Father declared, "And any future missions should you two do not resolve your differences."

"Oh, Faust dammit…" Sterling groaned.

"Come on, no!" Solomon growled, "Don't do this to me! You can't pair me up with this chump!"

"Yeah, you'd be putting my life in danger by leaving me alone with him!" Sterling protested.

"I'd be the one in danger... by your incompetence!" Solomon spat.

"And you killing anypony you see would drag me into a boatload of trouble!" Sterling yelled.

"Silence."

Sterling and Solomon clammed up.

"You two will be going on this mission together, and that is an order." Father said firmly, "And you continue to go on missions together until I see that you two aren't at each others' throats. And I don't want to hear another complaint… understand?"

"...Yes, sir." Sterling and Solomon said in unison, begrudingly.

"Good." Father nodded. "It just so happens that I have a mission for Sterling, which is now both your mission."

"Okay… what would you have us do, sir?" Solomon inquired.

"In an Haygyptian museum, there is an ancient urn, one whose markings are actually an ancient, powerful spell, one that will serve our purposes well." Father revealed. "Your mission will be to sneak into the museum and recover the urn."

"Sounds simple enough." Sterling declared. "As long as somepony doesn't cramp my style."

"And as long as somepony doesn't get in my way." Solomon growled.

"What did I just say?" Father growled.

"Sorry, sir." Sterling and Solomon apologised.

"Alright, then." Father said, satisfied. "You leave for Haygypt tomorrow afternoon. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir." Solomon nodded as he departed. "I'm going to need it..."

As Sterling and Loveless followed, Sterling glared at Loveless.

"Don't look at me like that, Sterling." Loveless frowned. "I did what I was supposed to."

"You shot me in the butt with a dart!" Sterling yelled. "While I was defending you, even!"

"I did not ask you to defend me, Sterling." Loveless frowned. "And as Father said, two Ouroboros fighting each other does not set a good example. I know you have little love for Solomon, but he is still a comrade. And you two need to learn how to work together."

"Don't hold your breath." Sterling scowled. "I'll take the mission, but I won't be working with him. The guy still has it out for me for what happened all those years ago, and I know the moment I turn my back, he's going to fry me."

"That's ridiculous." Loveless scoffed... while privately agreeing with Sterling. "Look, this animosity between you and him has to end. This mission could be a chance to finally bury the hatchet."

"Somehow, I doubt it." Sterling grumbled.

"Just give it a chance." Loveless urged, "...And good luck."

"Yeah, yeah." Sterling rolled his eyes. "If you don't mind, I'll be going to bed. Which is strange, because I feel like I already a little extra sleep than usual today..."

The next morning, Sterling and Solomon picked up their thieving equipment, and took an airship to Haygypt, not exchanging a single word throughout.

It was only once they landed that Solomon spoke up.

"Okay, Sterling, since we have no choice but to go on this mission together, we may as well get to work." He declared.

"My thoughts exactly." Sterling nodded.

"Just follow my lead." Solomon ordered.

"And why would I do that?" Sterling demanded.

"Because I've been an Ouroboros for longer than you, that's why." Solomon sneered. "I have seniority, so you'd better step into line... unless you want to disappoint Father."

"Okay, fine." Sterling scowled. "But if things go wrong, it'll be your fault... boss."

"With me in charge, that seems unlikely." Solomon boasted.

"We'll see..." Sterling sneered.

As they neared the museum, night had fallen. They waited a few minutes until it closed, then sprang into action. Solomon used his magic to float up, while Sterling utilized a grappling hook.

"Try to keep up, kid." Solomon sneered.

"Just watch me." Sterling scowled.

As they reached the museum skylight, Solomon used his electrical abilities to short out the circuit lock, and they descended into the museum.

"The urn should be around here somewhere..." Solomon checked the map of the museum he'd been given.

"No need for that." Sterling snorted. "I went to this place when I was a kid. They usually keep the ancient pottery and housewares in the... east wing." He rushed off in that direction.

"Hey, wait up!" Solomon growled. "I'm the leader, remember?"

Solomon followed Sterling as they entered the east wing. Among several other artifacts, the urn resided, under a glass case.

"I'll handle this." Solomon ordered. "You keep watch. If some nosy security guard shows up, deal with him."

"Yeah, sure..." Sterling rolled his eyes. _'Stick me with the grunt work...'_

While Sterling kept his eye on the exit, Solomon used a diamond blade to carve a hole into the case, and extracted the urn.

"Mission accomplished." Solomon smirked. "See how smoothly things go when you do what you're told?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sterling glared.

"Don't play dumb." Solomon sneered. "I've heard stories about you doing things your own way when you feel the need to. Clearly, Loveless never taught you the proper discipline."

"So I have a bit of a problem with authority." Sterling shrugged. "After my upbringing, that's no surprise..."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure being raised in a big mansion was just terrible." Solomon sneered.

"You wouldn't say that if you ever met my parents... or my brother." Sterling growled. "And you think you had it worse?"

"I know I did." Solomon retorted. "I spent my youth being pushed around by the rich and taken advantage of by thieves... and there wasn't a blasted thing I could do to prevent it. That's why I joined the Forefathers, so I could have my revenge on all who have ever wronged me."

"So that's why you joined the Forefathers?" Sterling sneered. "Revenge? Seems pretty cheap to me..."

"And why did you join the Forefathers?" Solomon asked. "What did you hope to gain by joining the order?"

"I... er..." Sterling muttered, unable to produce an answer.

"Who's there?!" A voice called.

"What the- somepony's coming!" Sterling gasped.

"Hide!" Solomon hissed, as the two slipped into the shadows, hiding behind exhibit cases.

An armored figure stepped into the room.

"I know somepony's in here!" He announced. "I heard you talking!"

The figure stepped into the light coming down from the windows. It was Nile, slightly wrinkled, with a receding mane, but still the same Vanguard member Sterling had once known.

 _'Is that… Nile?'_ Stelring gaped.

"What the hell?!" Solomon whispered, as he glared at Sterling, "There wasn't supposed to be anypony in here!"

"I don't know." Sterling admitted, still in shock. "Maybe he volunteered..."

"Well, that's just perfect." Solomon grunted, "This is the last thing we need…" He glared at the Vanguard, "We need to take him out and fast…"

"Um…" Sterling muttered, barely silent enough for Solomon to not hear. _'I... I can't do this. It's Nile, my childhood hero. He taught me so much...'_ His face formed a grimace. _'But he didn't listen to me when I asked him to investigate what happened to Gold. I trusted him, and he let me down...'_ The grimace. _'But he doesn't deserve to die for it...'_

Sterling was snapped out of his contemplation when he heard Solomon.

"That's it..." Solomon growled, his horn sparking with electricity. "Just a little closer..."

Sterling realized in horror that Solomon was aiming for Nile's head.

"No!" He yelled, tackling Solomon.

"Gah!" Solomon yelped. His lightning bolt was off-balance, flying past Nile's head, and striking a nearby alarm, causing it to go off.

"Why did you-?" Solomon yelled.

"No time!" Sterling hissed. "Run!"

Sterling and Solomon fled, but Nile was in hot pursuit.

"Get back here, you crooks!" He yelled. "Return that museum property at once!"

Sterling and Solomon raced toward the rear of the museum. Sterling kicked open the back door.

"Come on!" He told Solomon.

"Just a second..." Solomon fired a bolt of lightning at the ceiling, bringing a few chunks down.

"Whoa!" Nile barely dodged the rubble, backing away.

"Let's go!" Solomon roared, as he ran out the door.

Sterling made to follow.

"Stop!" Nile yelled.

Sterling found himself glancing back to look at Nile. The two locked eyes for a moment.

"...Sterling?" Nile whispered.

Without another word, Sterling quickly made an about-face and ran off into the night, leaving the bewildered Vanguard behind.

Once outside, Solomon and Sterling kept to the shadows, and didn't stop until they were aboard the blimp. As they took off, Solomon rounded on Sterling, as they stood on deck.

"What was all that back there?" He scowled. "You almost ruined everything! I had a clear shot, and you made me miss!"

"We were just supposed to grab the urn." Sterling growled. "Killing shouldn't have been part of the agenda."

"Hello, the guard wasn't part of the agenda!" Solomon snarled, "Besides, what's the big deal?! You've killed ponies, just like me!"

"Yeah, because they were coming at me with knives and crossbows!" Sterling defended, "I killed in self-defense! What you were going to do was just plain murder!"

"You know something, I am getting real tired of you acting like you're somehow the better pony!" Solomon growled, "This is what I was talking about earlier!"

"This again?" Sterling rolled his eyes.

"Yes, this again!" Solomon shot back. "You were supposed to follow my orders, but you couldn't do it, because you think I'm the lesser stallion!"

"Because you are." Sterling snarled. "You act like you're so perfect, but you're not. You've got all these flaws, and you refuse to acknowledge them."

"Oh, don't I?" Solomon spat.

"No, you don't!" Sterling nodded.

"You want me to say it? 'Cause I'll say it!" Solomon growled, "I, Solomon Thunder, am a reckless, impulsive buck!" He glared intensely at Sterling, " _But I know_ I am a reckless, impulsive buck! _You're_ a reckless, impulsive buck, but you won't buckin' admit it! You can't seem to get the fact that it's kill or be killed world! Like morality still has a place in our line of work! And that's what pisses me off the most about you! You're lying to yourself if you think that somehow, you are still a good pony. You're not, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner the rest of us won't have to put up with your bullcrap!"

With a huff, Solomon slammed his front hooves on the railing, his horn crackling, fuming.

Sterling was silent for a moment, having been taken aback by the outburst.

 _'Is it true?'_ He thought. _'Am I really just fooling myself? ...No, wait. That's not the problem here...'_

Sterling took a deep breath.

"You wanna know something, Solomon, this is ridiculous." He frowned.

"Oh, you're really working on my last nerve." Solomon snarled.

"I'm not talking about that!" Sterling snapped, "I'm talking about us! This is what Father and Loveless were talking about! We shouldn't be fighting like this!

"Hey, I'm not the one who started this feud!" Solomon growled.

"It doesn't matter how it started." Sterling said firmly, "All I know is that I'm ending it, right here, right now."

"Oh, so you're admitting I'm right." Solomon gave a small smirk.

"No. What I am admitting is that we are two different ponies." Sterling glared, "And we are never going to like each other… but as it stands, if we come back to Father, still fighting, he's only going to pair us up more and more. And I'm pretty sure neither of us wants that."

"Way to state the obvious." Solomon snorted, "But what do you propose we do?"

"I propose that instead of us fighting, we start working together." Sterling suggested, "A truce if you will."

"Together?" Solomon scoffed. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Sterling nodded. "I'm not suggesting we become pals, or anything. Just that we try to reign in our emotions whenever we work together. You keep your grievances with me to yourself. And I keep mine. And should it ever come down to it, we will have each others' backs. That way, we will all strive as a team… sounds fair?"

"Hmm, I gotta say… you do make a valid point." Solomon admitted, "And to be quite frank, I have big plans, and I can't spend all my time dealing with you."

"Gee, thanks." Sterling rolled his eyes. "So, whattaya say?" He offered a hoof. "Truce?"

"Truce." Solomon nodded, shaking Sterling's hoof.

The two shared awkward grins with each other, the hatchet seemingly buried between the two…

However, their minds suggested otherwise.

 _'Oh, you naive buck.'_ Solomon laughed evilly in his head, _'We may have a deal, Sterling, but this changes nothing. Once the time is right, and after I have finally get what I sought for, I'm coming for you, Sterling… and your death will be slow and painful…'_

 _'That asshole thinks I'm so naive.'_ Sterling mentally sighed in defeat, _'Anytime, any place… I'll be ready for you, Solomon… then we'll see who's the better stallion…'_

It took them a moment to realize that they were still shaking hooves. The two glanced at each other awkwardly, as they slowly pulled their hooves away.

Upon their return to the Coils, Father applauded their success (Sterling and Solomon choosing to leave out the part where they encountered Nile). The only other ponies that were there were Loveless and Ricochet (who had since returned from his mission), the others having been busy with other matters.

"Well done." Father declared. "I am glad to hear you were able to put aside your differences and work together."

"Were there any doubts, sir?" Solomon smirked, "

"Thank you, sir." Solomon nodded. "As always, it was an honor to serve. Now, if nopony minds, I'll take the urn down to the research department."

"As you wish." Father nodded.

As Solomon departed, Loveless happily turned to Sterling.

"Well done, my friend." He smiled.

"Hey, just doing my job." Sterling grinned, "I hope you weren't too worried about me."

"Oh, not at all." Loveless chuckled, "Though I am a bit surprised. I never thought you two would actually get along."

"Well, you were right, Loveless." Sterling admitted, "Our fighting had to come to an end. I can say, for the foreseeable future, that me and Solomon won't have any problems."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, my boy." Loveless smirked, "It kinda makes feel bad for drugging you."

"Kinda being the keyword, right?" Sterling grinned.

The two let out a small laugh.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we earned ourselves another break!" Ricochet smirekd, "Let's head to the Pit! I'll have Ignite whip us up a feast!"

"Sounds good to me." Sterling grinned.

Shortly after, the trio entered the pit.

"Yo, Ignite!"Ricochet called out. "Think you can cook us up some of those fantastic combo platters?"

"Comin' right up, brah!" Ignite nodded.

Sterling and Loveless sat down at a nearby table.

"Once again, good work, Sterling." Loveless smiled. "I'm glad you could finally put your animosity behind you."

"Eh, no big deal." Sterling shrugged. "I just did what to be done for the good of the mission."

"Like a true Ouroboros." Loveless nodded.

As they waited for their food, Sterling heard a nearby radio in

"...The Haygyptian National Museum was broken into last night." A reporter announced. "A priceless urn was stolen by unknown thieves. Senior Vanguard member Nile Rivers was on the scene..."

Sterling froze, unnerved.

"Tell us, Mr. Rivers, do you know who these thieves who had stolen the artifact?" The reporter asked, presumably talking to Nile.

 _'Oh no… no, no, no…'_ Sterling whispered in shock.

"I'm afraid not." Nile's voice declared, "It was dark, and I was unable to get a good look at either suspect. Chances are, they're long gone by now…"

Sterling let out a sigh of relief.

"However, whoever they are… I know they're better than this." Nile said firmly, "I do not know what would possess them to waste their potential on this petty thievery. If you are listening right now, I hope you can find it in your heart to do the right thing and return the urn. It is something that we should all strive to do…"

That feeling of relief faded away quickly, as Sterling felt a heavy pang of regret. There was no denying that those words were meant for him.

 _'Maybe Solomon and I aren't so different after all...'_ He thought sadly. _'Speaking of, was he right about me lying to myself? Am I really just fooling myself into thinking I'm still a good pony? Am I just doing this because I like doing bad things? No, he can't be right... But what if he is? We might not be so different after all...'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	18. Sink Or Swim

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Sink or Swim**

The next morning, Big Red was in town, picking up the local paper, when he encountered Marshall.

"Morning, Red." Marshall said sullenly.

"Howdy, Mar- whoa." Big Red gaped, noticing all the bruises on Marshall's face (souvenirs of his fight with Sterling). "What happened to you?"

"I, ah..." Marshall stumbled. As much as he would have loved to provide Big Red with more proof of Sterling's true nature, his pride refused to let admit that Sterling had bested him. "We had trouble wrangling this crook in yesterday. Took me by surprise, and got in a few good licks."

"Ouch." Big Red frowned. "'Least ya got 'im the end, right?"

"Sure did..." Marshall lied. "How are things with you? Sterling been causing more problems for you?"

"Whattaya mean 'more'?" Big Red frowned.

"Well, I was just saying-" Marshall started.

"Well, please don't." Big Red interrupted. "Ah've already made up mah mind about Sterling, and no amount a' bad-mouthing him is gonna change it. Ya got me?"

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Marshall growled, "You know what he did! You know what he's capable of!"

"Look, Ah know yer concerned, Marshall." Big Red shook his head, "But Ah know what Ah'm doin'."

"And that's supposed to me make feel better?" Marshall groaned, "...I'm only sayin' this because I'm your friend… nothing good will come of keeping Sterling here. And I'm not talking about the Royal Guards, should they find out."

"...Ya referrin' to the Fore-fellers, right?" Big Red asked.

"Yes…" Marshall nodded grimly, "I've heard scary things about them. They've done a lot of horrible things. And if they were to find out that one of their own is here… well, who knows what they'll do to Dodge Junction to get him back."

"But Sterling said he ain't one of them anymore." Big Red challenged.

"And you buy that?" Marshall scoffed, "It's probably another one of his lies."

"Maybe…" Big Red admitted, "But maybe he's tellin' the truth, and he wants to make amends."

"That's a big maybe, if you ask me." Marshall frowned. "Too big to risk your family, and this town..."

"That's always bin yer problem, Marshall." Big Red sighed. "Ya got no faith in other ponies."

"I have faith in other ponies." Marshall insisted. "Just not criminals."

"Ah suppose ya can't be blamed fer that."Big Red shrugged. "Yer a lawstallion, jest like yer pa. Ya see the law, an' only the law. But there's a lot more tah ponies than followin' or not followin' the rules. An Ah know there's a lot more tah Sterling than the mistakes of his past. That's why why Ah got faith in him."

"Same old Red." Sterling shook his head. "Once you set your mind to something, you just can't persuaded otherwise."

"Darn tootin'." Big Red nodded proudly.

"Well, I should be getting back to my rounds." Marshall sighed, dejectedly. "You take care, Red, ya hear?"

"Yeah… see ya around." Big Red nodded.

Big Red returned to the homestead just in time for breakfast. His sons and Sterling were at the table, busy eating breakfast.

"Just in time, dear." Cherry smiled. "I made your favorite... cherry waffles!"

"Thanks, darlin." Big Red kissed her on the cheek. He sat down at the table, putting the newspaper to one side. "Ah ran inta Marshall earlier. Ya oughta have seen the bruises on him."

Sterling paused, as he glanced at Big Red.

"Bruises, you say?" He inquired knowingly, "Whatever from?"

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "Apparently, some crook he took in got in sum good hits."

"Poor dear." Cherry sighed. "...Then again, I suppose the risk of injury comes with the job."

"Yeah, the job..." Sterling struggled to repress a chuckle. "Maybe ol' Marshall should think about retiring?"

"I don't think he's quite there yet." Cherry scoffed.

"Neither do Ah." Big Red agreed. "Marshall's still got a few good years left in 'im."

"He _is_ pretty tough." Eclipse admitted. "Remember what happened in the mines?"

"Yeah, that was awesome." Huckleberry nodded.

"Mines?" Sterling asked. "What's that about?"

"Well..." Eclipse looked away awkwardly.

"Let's just say this... bad Griffon came to town a little while back." Globe declared, referencing Eclipse's father, Lunard Cloudskipper. "Big Red and Marshall worked together to take him down. Marshall even saved Big Red from him."

"You don't say?" Sterling mused.

"That's the truth." Big Red nodded. "Ah wouldn't've made it outta there without 'im."

"Well, how about that..." Sterling said, actually a bit impressed. "The Griffon had to be a real piece of work to give Red here a run for his money."

"He wuz." Big Red scowled. "But me an' Marshall took 'im down together. If that no-good vulture knows what's good fer him, he won't ever come back here..."

"Sounds like he really did something to get under your skin." Sterling noted. "What was it?"

"Well..." Huckleberry cringed.

"That's a story for another day." Big Red declared. "Fer now, let's finish our breakfast, 'fore the waffles get cold."

"An excellent idea." Cherry nodded. "I know nopony here's a fan of cold waffles..."

As the family ate their breakfast, Sterling followed, noting the change in atmosphere.

 _'That must be some story...'_ He thought.

After breakfast, Sterling headed into town to get a morning drink at the bar. As he enjoyed some cider, he thought about what he had just learned.

 _'So Marshall helped Big Red take down a hardened criminal.'_ He smirked. _'That wouldn't have been easy. And since I managed to pummel him so easily, that must mean I haven't lost any of my skill while I was... away. Guess ol' Marshmallow's good for something after all...'_

He was brought out of his musing when somepony came into the bar. It was a Changeling, namely one that hailed from the Chrysalis hive, symbolized by his black shell. He looked skinnier than the norm, with bags under his eyes. Everypony took note of him as he made his through, Sterling most of all.

 _'A Changeling, in these parts?'_ He thought. _'Strange...'_

Sterling had no strong feelings towards Changelings either way. But he still found it a little suspicious that one would turn up in town. And it seemed he wasn't alone. The other patrons were watching the Changeling's progress as walked up to the bar.

"Good morning." The Changeling told Suds in a nasal tone.

"Morning." Suds said flatly. "Can I get you something?"

"Some water, please." The Changeling declared. "My throat's really dry."

"Comin' right up." Suds nodded. As he worked, he made idle conversation. "What's your name, stranger?"

"Scavenger." The Changeling answered.

"And what brings you here, Scavenger?" Suds asked.

"Not much." Scavenger shrugged. "Just passing through."

"Here's your water." Suds handed him the glass.

"Thank you." Scavenger took the glass and downed it in one.

"Wow, you are thirsty." Suds mused. "Another?"

"Yes, please." Scavenger nodded.

As Suds got a new glass, Scavenger started coughing.

"Hurhhh!" He wheezed.

"Something wrong, pal?" A burly Earth Pony with a mud-brown coat, a red mane, violet eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a hard hat stood up.

"Not really." Scavenger cleared his throat. "Just a tickle in my throat."

"Really?" The Earth Pony mused. "Sounds to me like you're sick. Isn't that right, boys?"

"Right, Hard Head." One of the ponies at his table nodded.

"Maybe I am a little poorly." Scavenger admitted. "Just something minor, probably..."

"Minor, yeah..." Hard Head sneered. "But surely you remember what happened the last time Changelings got sick?"

 _'Oh, no…'_ Sterling realized, knowing full well what the stallion was hinting at.

"Well, yes." Scavenger nodded. "I was there."

"Yeah, you were." Hard Head nodded. "And now you're here... spreading your virus germs around like nopony's business."

"What?!" Scavenger yelped. "No, I... I... achoo!" He sneezed, spraying a window with mucus.

"Are you trying to infect us?" Hard Head snarled.

"I... no..." Scavenger spluttered.

"That's what it looks like to me." Hard Head scowled. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" The stallions at his table cheered, joined by several other patrons.

Sterling was unnerved by the sudden turn of events, but did nothing.

 _'It's not your problem, Sterling.'_ he told himself. _'Stay out of it...'_

"Admit it." Hard Head growled. "You've got that viral crud that was dropped on your hive. You're gonna infect all of us!"

"No, It's not-" Scavenger started.

Hard Head grabbed Scavenger by the neck, dragged him across the bar, and threw him out onto the street. Sterling winced, but still did nothing.

"You see this?" Hard Head told the surprised townsponies. "This is one of those infected Changelings we've been hearing about!"

"No, I'm- hurrh!" Scvenger coughed again.

"You see?" Hard Head sneered. "He'll infect us all if we don't deal with him!"

"Yeah!" One stallion agreed. "Get rid of him!"

"Lock him up in quarantine!" Another added.

"Put him out of his misery!" A third roared.

"No, please..." Scavenger trembled as the crowd advanced on him.

"Hey!"

The crowd paused, and turned towards the bar, as Sterling marched out, unable to sit idly by anymore.

"What?!" Hard Head growled.

"Leave the Changeling alone!" Sterling ordered.

"Leave him alone?!" Hard Head snarled, "What? So he could infect all of us with… whatever that thing was that infected them before?!"

"Seriously? The only thing any pony is going to be catching from this poor bug is the common cold." Sterling sneered.

"How can you be sure?" Peach Cobbler asked, "What if it isn't a cold? We can't just overlook a possible epidemic!"

"What epidemic?" Sterling growled. "You all read the papers, right? That virus was cured!"

"Well, then they missed one!" Hard Head challenged.

"Not likely." Sterling scoffed, "If I recall, all the Changelings were quarantined, just to prevent such a thing from happening! I doubt the DCD would had let one Changeling slip through!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Hard Head yelled, "He's sick! And he's going to doom us all!"

"He's not that kind of sick, and I'll prove it!" Sterling yelled, as he turned to the downed Changeling, "What's your name?"

"S-Scavenger." Scavenger murmured.

"Now, Scavenger…" Sterling frowned, "Have you, since you first became ill, been coughing up blood?"

"Um, no, just saliva and mucus." Scavenger gave a stuffy nose sniffle.

"How about spores? Any fungus growing about you?"

"No, no, none of that." Scavenger admitted.

"And you haven't felt a urge to kill anything on sight?" Sterling pressed.

"No!" Scavenger declared, mortified by the question.

"Well, there you have it, folks!" Sterling turned to the crowd, "He's not infected. And even if he were, he would've gone savage by now! Think on that before you go and form another lynch mob for another poor Changeling!"

The crowd quieted down as Sterling's logic sunk in, some humbled by Sterling's harsh rhetoric.

"Oh, I get it." Hard Head scowled. "You think us small town hicks are all stupid, huh? Gullible enough to believe anything?"

"No… though you do fit the archetype." Sterling smirked.

"Well, I'm not lettin' myself get tricked by your fancy talk!" Hard Head yelled. "That bug's gotta go!"

"Not if I can help it." Sterling declared. "You want him? You go through me."

"Gladly!" Hard Head threw a punch.

Sterling easily caught the punch, and flipped Hard Head onto his back.

"Oof!" Hard Head growled. "Why, you-!"

Sterling quickly pinned his hoof against Hard Head's neck.

"Back off the bugs." He pushed down tightly. "Understand?"

"Ye-yes..." Hard Head struggled to breathe.

"Good." Sterling released him. "Now beat it."

Hard Head got to his hooves and fled.

"You okay?" Sterling asked Scavenger.

"Yes." Scavenger nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Sterling sighed, as he walked away. "Really..."

The crowd dispersed.

"My, that was intense..." Peach declared.

"Never seen Hard Head get taken down so quickly..." One stallion declared.

Unbeknownst to Sterling, Cherry had observed the whole thing from inside the grocery store.

 _'He defended the Changeling?'_ She thought. _'I didn't think he'd have it in him to be that noble… maybe I was too quick to...'_ She shook her head. _'No, one good deed does not make up for all the damage he's caused. After all… it was because of the ponies he worked for that the poor Changeling was almost mobbed.'_ Cherry let out a huff. _'The sooner he's out of our lives, the better...'_

As Sterling made his way back to the homestead, he reflected on matters.

 _'Little risky there, pal.'_ He frowned. _'You really gotta stop stepping up everything some asshole make a scene, especially when trying to keep a low profile.'_ Sterling let out a sigh, _'Oh, who am I kiddin'? I couldn't let them think the poor guy had that Last Bacterium crap. I've seen Gridlock and Harlhooves' work before, after all...'_

 _Many years ago..._

The Ouroboros had once again gathered in the Coils. They were updating Father with the latest news of their projects.

"My project is proceeding well, sir." Doc announced. "Our dear little subject is responding excellently to all our efforts."

"Good." Father declared. "Keep up the fine work."

"Hey, where's Harlhooves?" Sterling looked around.

"He's off on a ski trip to the Hoofalayas." Loveless declared.

"Really? I didn't think we got vacation days." Sterling frowned.

"Well, unlike you and me, Sterling, Harlhooves as well as the others have lives outside of Infinity." Loveless explained, "As it so happened, there was a summit over in Hoofalayas. Harlhooves was obligated as senator to attend."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't face a _chilly_ reception." Sterling joked.

"Indeed." Loveless chuckled. "Joking aside, he will be gone for some time."

"But not too much time." Gridlock stepped in. "Him and me have got big plans, and it waits for no pony."

"How does it happen that you didn't go, Gridlock?" Sterling asked, "Aren't you like a secretary or something?"

"Secretary of Defense." Gridlock corrected, "And I simply called in 'sick'. I don't care for those summits, and I especially don't care for skiing."

"Aren't you just a barrel of laughs?" Sterling rolled his eyes.

"I keep my eyes on the prize." Gridlock retorted. "Still, I can't help but wonder why Harlhooves isn't back yet. He should be here by now..."

"Keep me informed of your progress, Doc." Father declared.

"I shall, sir." Doc bowed.

"Now, who's-?" Father started, but was interrupted by a distinctive clanking sound. Both he and the Ouroboros turned in the direction of the entrance to see Harlhooves enter. His right front leg was in a cast, and he was walking on crutches.

"Harlhooves?" Gridlock frowned. "What happened to you?"

"I'm afraid my skiing trip had an... unfortunate end." Harlhooves winced. "I misjudged a jump, and ended up crashing into a tree, with this broken leg to show for my folly."

"Ooh, that's a bummer, man." Ricochet frowned sympathetically.

"I hate to ask, but I fear I might require a little more time for my leave, at least until my leg heals." Harlhooves cringed.

"Of course. You only had to ask." Father nodded, "I suggest you drop by the infirmary and have Doc take a look at you. They might help with your recovery."

"Thank you, sir." Harlhooves bowed on his good leg.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Gridlock groaned. "Ya just had to get yourself hurt now?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a choice..." Harlhooves frowned.

"We were just about to put the finishing touches on our project!" Gridlock reminded him. "We've only got to get the byzantine trichlorinate and Project: Infestation version 1.5 would be a go! We supposed to meet our contact tonight to get it!"

"Can't you go get it by yourself?" Solomon scoffed.

"And risk getting jumped by some thugs?" Gridlock growled, "Not that's it a problem for me, but I rather not get caught off guard."

"That problem is easily remedied." Father declared. "I will simply assign another Ouroboros to assist you."

"Really? Like who?" Gridlock frowned.

"Loveless?" Father suggested.

"A little too conspicuous for my tastes." Gridlock shrugged. "No offense, Loveless, but you stick out like a Jock in a Neo-Neighzi meeting."

"None taken." Loveless admitted. "You do have a point there..."

"Then perhaps Ricochet?" Father declared.

"After what happened in Monte Cartlo?" Gridlock scoffed, "No way."

"Dude, it was one time!" Ricochet complained, "And you only broke all your legs!"

"How about Doc, then?" Father asked.

"Yes, because nothing screams intimidating more than a masked weirdo." Gridlock sarcastically spat, "Besides, I need somepony who can break bones, not fix them."

"Charming..." Doc growled.

"Solomon?" Father asked, silently growing irritable.

"After the fiasco with the Sand Raiders?" Gridlock huffed, "We were lucky to get out of there with our lives!"

"The feeling is mutual." Solomon snarled, "...Buckin' asshole".

"Then how about Nal..." Father stopped, and shook his head. "On second thought, never mind."

"What? Why not me?!" Nalik asked.

"It's for your own good, Nalik." Father declared, "If I left you alone with Gridlock, I fear your life would be at great risk."

"He ain't wrong there." Gridlock admitted.

"No doubt." Doc nodded.

"It's only logical." Loveless agreed.

"No duh." Ricochet snickered.

"In other news: the sky is blue." Sterling smirked.

"Well, I never!" Nalik growled.

"It seems that you are out of options at this point." Father sighed, "The only other Ouroboros that remains is Sterling. Unless you'd rather go this mission alone?"

"...Well, I guess you're with me, kid." Gridlock glanced at Sterling.

"Me?!" Sterling frowned.

"Him?!" Nalik snorted.

"Well, there isn't anypony else, is there?" Gridlock frowned, "Besides, you look like you've improved since that embarrassing display with the ambush all those years ago."

"You still remember that, huh?" Sterling cringed.

"Don't worry. I don't hold grudges." Gridlock smirked, "After all, you killed Jetstream, remember?"

"Pretty hard to forget..." Sterling muttered.

"Bottom line, you're the best of what's available." Gridlock declared. "So you'll probably do okay."

"Excellent." Father nodded. "Take a few minutes to get Sterling up to speed, then head out."

"Yes, sir." Gridlock nodded.

"Good luck, Sterling." Loveless declared.

"And you, Gridlock." Harlhooves smiled.

"Thanks, Harlhooves." Gridlock nodded, "No slacking off, you hear me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Harlhooves nodded.

"Very well then." Father declared. "Meeting adjourned."

As the Ouroboros departed, Sterling and Gridlock left the Coils side by side.

"So, where are we headed?" Sterling asked.

"To this little town called Colton." Gridlock answered. "Small, quiet, out of the way... Just the place for a clandestine deal. If we make good time, we should be there right on schedule."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sterling declared. "Let's get moving."

"Love the enthusiasm, kid." Gridlock smiled. "But enthusiasm only gets you so far. You'd better bring your 'A' game... Such as it is."

"I'll see what I can do." Sterling rolled his eyes.

They took an airship to Colton, arriving in the sleepy little village a little ahead of time.

"So, are we just gonna go to the meeting place and wait?" Sterling asked.

"Of course not." Gridlock scoffed. "We're gonna go get some drinks. ...You are old enough, right?"

"Yes, I'm old enough." Sterling growled.

"Good." Gridlock smiled. "I know a decent fake ID guy, but it'd take way too long for him to make you one."

The two made their way to the local bar, both ordering ciders. They then sat down in a corner booth, with their drinks coming soon after. The two of them sat in silence, drinking.

"So…" Sterling said awkwardly, trying to make small talk. "How's the whole 'Secretary of Defense' thing working out for you?"

"Not bad." Gridlock shrugged. "It gives me an excellent cover, and access to all kind of info the Forefathers can use."

"My mother was a politician." "Sterling declared. "Compared to her, you actually seem pretty... okay."

"Thanks... I think." Gridlock said awkwardly.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Sterling spoke up again.

"Also... what is this 'Project: Infestation' you and Harlhooves are working so hard on?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how that's any of your business." Gridlock scowled.

"Come on, if I'm going to be working with you, I have to know what the goal is, right?" Sterling asked.

"Look, kid, it's a big, complicated, messy thing." Gridlock declared. "You're better off knowing as little as possible."

"Would you accept that?" Sterling asked. "You're the Secretary of Defense, right? You'd wanna know if there was some big weapon being made, wouldn't you? So I should know about this!"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt..." Gridlock shrugged. "Okay, kid, how much do you know about the Changelings?"

"Well, the usual: bug ponies with the ability to transform into anything and anyone." Sterling declared, before frowning, "And according to my mother: they're basically walking cockroaches, swarming all over the place. Crawling everywhere, infesting the dark places, until you don't know how many there even are."

"She isn't exactly wrong. Those critters did come close to conquering Equestria a couple of times." Gridlock pointed out.

"But what do changelings have to do with this?" Sterling asked.

"That would take a bit of explaining… you ever heard of the cordyceps?" Gridlock questioned.

"No, can't say I have." Sterling frowned.

"Ugh, this is going to be hard to explain…" Gridlock sighed, "You see, kid, Project: Infestation is a master plan that me and Harlhooves have been working on for many years, way before your time, even. The focus of the plan is to a create the world's most powerful biological weapon, and fire it upon the world."

"A biological weapon? You mean like you want to spread the flu or something?" Sterling frowned.

"Spread something, yes. The flu? Hell, no." Gridlock grimaced, "You see, Harlhooves happens to be a world-renowned viriologist. He and I have been hard at work at developing a virus, genetically engineered from the cordyceps fungus."

"A fungus? You mean like a mushroom?" Sterling raised a brow.

"...Yeah, let's go with that." Gridlock huffed, "To explain, the cordyceps, in it's natural environment, is a parasite, latching onto insects, and eating away at their body till there's nothing left."

"Holy crap, a mushroom can do that?!" Sterling gaped, a bit nervous.

"Calm your britches, kid." Gridlock glared, "The cordyceps fungi in it's natural state can't affect ponies. Don't ask me why, it's too complicated. But me and Harlhooves were able to create a virus strain, that amps up the effects of the cordyceps, strong enough to infect really large insects… like a changeling." He gives a smirk, "That's why the Changelings are needed. We're going to infect them."

"...But why the Changelings?" Sterling frowned, "How does that help the Forefathers with their goal? I mean, from the sounds of it, all it would do is just kill them."

"That's only the first step, Sterling." Gridlock grinned, "According to Harlhooves, the Last Bacterium at this point, like the fungus, can only still affect insects. But you see, we made some improvements: rather than just slowly kill the host, we had designed the virus to immediately infect the brain of a changeling. One minute, you have a docile changeling…" Gridlock's eyes took on a dark gleam. "The next, a fungus-covered savage, with a bloodlust unlike any other. Here, I have a picture..."

Gridlock pulled out a photograph from his jacket, and showed it to Sterling.

The picture depicted a black-shelled Changeling, his body covered in green fungus, releasing spores of the same color around him. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth open in a savage snarl.

"Ugh, the Last Bacterium did _that_?" Sterling shuddered.

"That? That was just a prototype." Gridlock smirked, "The one we have right now is a lot more potent." He took a napkin from the nearby dispenser, setting it down. "The plan is simple: infect the Changelings with the Last Bacterium." He tilted his mug, letting the cider spill, as it began to pool on the table, "We then let it spread among their peers for a couple of days. All it would take is a bite, contact with bodily fluids, or breathing in the spores of the fungus growing on their body."

The cider soon began to make it way to the napkin.

"...After the virus has festered and boiled, it will have mutated just enough to make the virus strong enough to break that glass ceiling and infect ponies." Gridlock smiled, as the napkin soon became drenched in the cider, "The contagion will spread far and wide, and within weeks, maybe months, the world will be infected." He picked up the wet napkin, and crushed it in his hoof, "And it will be ripe for the taking."

Sterling sat there in silence, a bit daunted by the scope of the plan.

"...Well, what do you think?" Gridlock asked.

"I gotta say… this plan sure is… something." Sterling admitted, "But I can't help but ask… why the cordyceps? I mean, if you're trying to make a virus, wouldn't it be easier to make one that can infect the ponies directly? You know, cut out the middle pony."

"First thing you gotta learn about making viruses, kid." Gridlock growled, "You have to be original. Otherwise, ponies will know how to deal with it. Why you think the bubonic plague isn't a thing anymore? Doctors and scientists have developed antibiotics, medicine, and cure-alls for almost any diseases or viruses out there, and for those they hadn't, they are hard at work at making one."

"Hmm, that is a fair point, but-" Sterling shrugged.

"But nothing." Gridlock snapped, as he pulled out another napkin, "Our virus has been designed to be the ultimate contagion. The moment the virus hits the ground, it has to be able to strike fast and strike hard. Any less, and it will be wiped out!"

To emphasize the point, Gridlock wiped up the the spilt cider with the napkin.

"Thus failing the mission. Do you understand?" Gridlock asked.

"...I think." Sterling frowned, "You and Harlhooves put a lot of thought into this… didn't you?"

"Well…" Gridlock sighed, "It's embarrassing to say, but this isn't the first time we attempted this plan."

"...Oh, right…" Sterling realized, "Black Knight! He's the one who ruined this project, right?"

"Damn straight." Gridlock snarled, "And trust me, the first plan was perfect! Ponies hated changelings, so it was more than easy to get some of them, put them together into a little town named Reinadh, make up some bogus peace act called Horsey-bug love-"

"'Horsey-bug love'?" Sterling grimaced.

"Don't ask." Gridlock grunted, "We infected those changelings with a strain of the virus that was meticulously designed to not go off till the ponies we assigned there set off this magical signal. The act would've gone through, the changelings would had infiltrated the major cities… and boom! We would have an outbreak on our hoof… but then the RDL and Black got involved… and you know the rest."

"Then why are you doing it again? If it didn't work the first time?" Sterling frowned.

"Not 'again'. That was Project: Infestation 1.0." Gridlock corrected firmly, "This is Project: Infestation _1.5_. Huge difference."

"...Um, how?" Sterling deadpanned.

"For starters, we've done away with using magic signals, and decided to turn the virus into an airborne contagion. And since the black Changelings are now hunky dory with the ponies, we opted for an easier target… the Changedlings."

"...The changedlings? You mean the colorful bug ponies?" Sterling asked, "The ones lead by King Thorax?"

"The very same." Gridlock smirked, "Since they've become so complacent and 'nice', they'll be easy picking for the Last Bacterium."

"Huh… why didn't you guys go after them the first time?" Sterling questioned, "I mean, wouldn't it have been easier, since they were already friends with the ponies?"

"...Yeah… to be honest, we kinda forgot they even existed at the time." Gridlock cringed, "Don't know why, exactly, but they seem to have been flying under our radar all these years. One could say it's as if they didn't exist till recently…"

"Okay..." Sterling shrugged. "But even so... those bug ponies are one thing, but why would you want to infect ponies? I mean, you would be destroying the world, wouldn't you?"

"Well, that's one way of looking at it." Gridlock admitted, "But I would like to answer that question with another question… in this bar, how many mares do you think they are?"

"What? What does mares have to-" Sterling started.

"Just answer the question, Sterling." Gridlock ordered.

Sterling's eyes combed the bar for a second.

"Maybe... twenty, twenty-one?" He guessed.

"And how many stallions do you see?" Gridlock asked.

Sterling made another quick visual sweep.

"Not counting us... nine?" He shrugged.

"Now, do you see?" Gridlock asked.

"No, not really." Sterling grimaced.

"Of course you don't, that's the problem." Gridlock sighed in frustration, "You see, Sterling, for centuries, things in Equestria have been a little… lopsided. For every one stallion, there are three mares. They outnumber us: at home, at our schools, at our jobs, everywhere!"

"Where are you going with this?" Sterling questioned, confused.

"The thing is, Sterling, we live in a matriarchal society." Gridlock growled, "Everywhere we go, the mares have more power and influence than the common stallion. We have two mares as our rulers, mares for our mayors, mares for our senators, and pretty much every other high powered position in the government."

"Come on. Surely it's not that bad." Sterling snorted.

"Really?" Gridlock sneered, "Name one stallion with political standing."

"Shining Armor? The Prince of the Crystal Empire?" Sterling suggested.

"That poor sap?" Gridlock scoffed, "The guy got his ass kicked by a Changeling, that Sombra guy, and Tirek."

"King Thorax, the King of the Changedlings?" Sterling frowned.

"Oh, please, you might as well call him King of the hippies." Gridlock huffed. "That bug hasn't a tough bone in his exoskeleton… and the color is not doing him any favor."

"Prince Blueblood-"

"No. Just… no." Gridlock held up a hoof in disgust.

"What's your point?" Sterling grunted, "So what if there's more mares? What's the issue?"

"The issue is that they are driving this country to ruins." Gridlock snarled, "They all profess the same rhetoric of 'friendship is magic', going on about how kindness, generosity, and singing silly songs will fix most if not all their problems. Like we're in some dumb kiddie show for little girls!"

"Now that sounds ridiculous." Sterling grimaced.

"But it's all true!" Gridlock snarled, "Because of all that horse-crap, our country is at a point where any pony, be they a would-be conqueror, or just some clown with more power than sanity, perhaps even both, can just waltz in and take over."

"Seriously?" Sterling snorted.

"Think about it." Gridlock urged. "How many times have the Princesses gotten their rumps kicked? Sometimes the bad guys attack them right in their faces, and they barely do anything, despite all their power. They're supposed to be our highest authority, our great defenders, and they get beat all the time… what's worse is that they have the habit of sending six young mares from, five of which are from a dumb little village, to do their job!"

"Don't you think you're over-exaggerating?" Sterling cringed.

"Let's review." Gridlock sneered, "Nightmare Moon, Celestia gets kidnapped. Chrysalis, Celestia gets overpowered and Luna is nowhere to be found. Tirek, all but one Princesses get stuck in Tartarus. Chrysalis again, they all got overpowered and replaced with doubles! And who can forget what happened at the 'Friendship Festival' a while back? Three Alicorns with god-like powers, couldn't handle one mare. _One_ mare, with a broken horn! What does that tell you about Equestria's security?!"

"I don't think things are that bad..." Sterling declared, "I mean, things turned out alright in the end, didn't they?"

"Yeah, because of some shark-jumping bullcrap." Gridlock snarled, "If our country was worth anything, we wouldn't have to rely on them every single time! This is the real world, Sterling! Not everything can't be 'loved and tolerated'!"

"Okay… but how does that tie back to the project?" Sterling asked.

"More than you know, kid." Gridlock scoffed, as he glanced across the room, as he then pointed, "Hey, take a look."

Sterling glanced at where Gridlock was pointing, as across the room, was a lanky green Pegasus, who seem to be trying to talk to a light orange Pegasus mare. Key word being 'trying', as the Unicorn stallion was having trouble talking.

"Ex-excuse me..." The stallion said weakly. "I was wondering if you maybe would like to..."

"Beast it, shorty." A brawny brown Earth Pony stallion shoved the Unicorn aside. "The lady deserves a real stallion."

"But I..." The Unicorn tried to protest, but was cowed by a glare from his rival. "...Okay, bye..."

The Unicorn quickly departed.

"Do you see that?" Gridlock turned to Sterling, "Now if Equestria was being run the right way, that little piece of crap would had stood his ground and take what was rightfully his… but nowadays, almost every stallion in this country is either a pansy, a homosexual, or just plain useless. Hardly a place for stallions like you and me to thrive. But that's all going to change…"

Sterling glanced at Gridlock oddly.

"Project: Infestation started off as an simple idea for the Forefathers." Gridlock declared, "Wipe out all that stood in our way… but leave the infrastructure. And it still is. But as the years passed by, I came to see the sorry place Equestria has become. With the Last Bacterium, Equestria will be presented with the greatest opposition, and no amount of 'friendship' will save them. Once ponies see that, it will beckon ponies, stallions especially, to rise up and fight for survival."

"...But a lot of ponies will die… won't they?" Sterling asked, a bit perturbed.

"'Sink or swim', Sterling." Gridlock nodded, "We have become complacent. Once me and Harlhooves succeed with Infestation, the country will not have such luxuries as they do now. We will wipe the whole slate clean. Only the strongest will be able to pull through, leaving the weak to drown. While yes, a lot of ponies will die, but only the weak ones, like pacifists, bleeding hearts, and cowards. Sure, a few of the strong ones might get killed as well, but hey, that's just bad luck on their part." He gave a small chuckle.

"...And you're okay with all of that?" Sterling frowned.

"Eggs to make omelets, kid." Gridlock smirked darkly, "Once the outbreak begins and begins spreading everywhere, the government will be forced to take action. No doubt they will be more focused on preserving ponies they consider important, like say the Alicorns, and whatnot. This will cause great discord with the populace, turning the country into the powder keg… and we, the Forefathers, will be the one to set it off… you see where I'm going with this."

"...So, cause an apocalypse, piss off the 'strong ponies', the Forefathers swoop in… and take over the country?" Sterling surmised, "Right?"

"Now ya gettin' it." Gridlock grinned, "Afterwards, it's all a matter of cleaning the place up. The ponies will have a common enemy to focus their hate and anger on, and sooner or later, me and Harlhooves will 'discover' a cure, and disperse it all around. Once all is said and done, Equestria will come through, stronger than ever. No pony or creature would dare mess with this land again. Father will achieve his goal And me and Harlhooves will be hailed as heroes. It's a win all around, pal!"

"I guess, when you put it like that..." Sterling frowned. "But still, it seems like a pretty mess will be left behind."

"Can't make a cake without breaking a few eggs." Gridlock shrugged. "And we're talkin' one big, honking cake... with a ton of frosting." He licked his lips. "I love frosting..."

Sterling found himself conflicted as he sat there, thinking about what Gridlock had said. He could see the logic in Gridlock's statement for the most part. The plan with the outbreak and the virus was beyond all reason crazy and asinine, to be honest… but Gridlock's justification about using it to bring out the strong and do away with the weak seem to resonate a bit.

A part of it could be contributed to the talk he had with Solomon a while back, the words he spoke still weighing heavily on his mind, and causing him to not consider the obvious moral dilemma the outbreak would cause.

 _'If it really is kill or be killed, then it only makes sense that the strong end up coming out on top.'_ He thought. _'And if the strong are in charge, then Equestria, no, the world, will be better off in the end… I think.'_

As Sterling sat there, thinking on what was said, Gridlock glanced at the nearby wall clock.

"We better get goin', kid." Gridlock declared, "It's almost time."

After finishing his cider, Sterling left the bar along with Gridlock, and together, they made their way to the meeting place: an empty Hoofball stadium.

"Nice." Sterling whispered as they entered. "Very cliche..."

"Shh!" Gridlock hissed. "Granola! I'm here!"

"Hey, dude." A scruffy-looking pale purple Pegasus stallion with a dirty yellow mane, green eyes and a Cutie Mark of a few seeds of his namesake emerged from out of the shadows. He was wearing a torn-up wool jacket. "Glad you could make it."

"Enough pleasantries, Granola. I'm not here to make nice" Gridlock scowled. "Do you have the byzantine trichlorinate?"

"Uh, sure." Granola nodded, producing a jar of green liquid. "Just as I promised."

"Good. Nice to know you hippies are good for something." Gridlock smirked, "Now, about your payment…"

As Sterling looked at the green fluid, he got the feeling something wasn't right.

 _'Wait a second...'_ He thought.

Just before Gridlock could bring out the sack of Bits to pay Granola with, Sterling grabbed the jar.

"Hey, not cool!" Granola yelled.

"I'll show you 'not cool'!" Sterling opened the jar and raised it to his mouth.

"Kid, no!" Gridlock yelled. "That stuff's lethal!"

Paying Gridlock's warning no heed, Sterling drank half the jar's contents. As he lowered it and wiped his mouth, Gridlock and Granola stared at him, Gridlock with shock, Granola with horror.

"Have you lost your buckin' mind?!" Gridlock gaped, "Do you know what that stuff does to your organs?"

"I don't know, but I'm not worried." Sterling huffed, "Because this isn't byzantine trichlorinate or whatever you call it. It's just water with some lime-flavor drink mix added to it…" He grimaced. "Not enough in my opinion."

"...What?" Gridlock gaped.

"Don't believe me? Try it yourself." Sterling offered the jar.

"Nah, don't do that." Granola tried to dissuade Gridlock. "This kid might just have some freaky immunity..."

Gridlock gives Granola a suspicious glare as he took the jar. With a wary glance at Sterling, he took a tentative swig…

"It _is_ just water." Gridlock gasped... before turning on Granola, scowling. "You motherbucker… what kind of scam are you trying to pull here?!"

"I-I'm not pulling any scams!" Granola yelped. "It was just... a mistake! Yeah, a mistake! I brought the wrong jar of green stuff! It happens!"

"Only because your boss let it happen!" Gridlock grabbed Granola by the throat. "Where is your boss? Where is Catapult?!"

"Whoa, easy there!" Sterling gasped. "Don't we need this guy alive if we want to get the goods?"

"Where is he?!" Gridlock, ignoring Sterling, shook Granola hard.

"I... I don't..." Granola wheezed.

"Wrong answer!" Gridlock shook harder. "Where is he?! WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HEEEE?!"

"Gridlock! What are you doing?!" Sterling snarled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm trying to talk with our scumbag hippie over here!" Gridlock snapped.

"No, the thing I'm doing right now? Here with my mouth?" Sterling glared, "This is talking. What you were doing is shaking and yelling at the guy like a vending machine that wouldn't take your Bit!"

"And? What' the issue?" Gridlock seethed.

"Well, for one thing, you just kill the 'scumbag hippie'." Sterling grunted.

"What? He isn't-" Gridlock denied, as he turned to face the pony in his grip...

Only to see Granola hanging limp in his hooves, the shaking and tightening grip of Gridlock's hooves having snapped his neck, leaving him dead.

"...Aw, buck." Gridlock cringed.

"Well, way to go, dumbass." Sterling crossed his hooves, "You just killed possibly our only chance of finding his boss and the real goods."

"What did you just call me?" Gridlock asked, his eye twitching.

"You heard me." Sterling glared, "Seriously, you have a worse temper than Solomon, and that guy is certifiable!"

"Are you kidding me?" Gridlock scowled."I don't have that big a temper!"

"Please." Sterling scoffed. "I've seen volcanoes that don't blow their tops as badly as you just did."

"...You win this round, Sterling." Gridlock glared, as he then glanced at the dead body in his hooves, "Well, what do we do with hippie now?"

"We've gotta get rid of the body somehow." Sterling declared, grimacing at Granola's corpse. "maybe dump him in a river, or bury him."

"Either way works for me." Gridlock shrugged. "Let's just make it quick."

As Gridlock started to walk away with the body, Sterling had an idea.

"Wait." Sterling stopped Gridlock.

"What now?" Gridlock grumbled.

"We should check him." Sterling declared. "This guy might have something on him that might lead us to this Catapult guy."

"Well, go look then." Gridlock shoved the body over to him.

Letting out a huff, Sterling set the body down and searched the corpse. Eventually, he found something in one of the jacket's pockets.

"Look at this." Sterling held up a piece of paper, with what looks like an address on it, "This might be where Catapult is."

"Or it could just be a place where he buys his stupid hippie drugs." Gridlock crossed his hooves.

"Hey, it's worth a look." Sterling growled, "And since you killed the guy, you can't really afford to be dismissive."

"Ugh, you're right." Gridlock shook his head, "Let's go, kid."

They followed the address on the paper, which turned out to be an abandoned warehouse. The door was open, enabling easy entry.

"Stay sharp." Gridlock instructed, "There's no telling what these yahoos are capable of."

"Will do." Sterling nodded.

"Granola?" A voice called, as a pony emerged from the darkness. "You back already? Tell me those Forefather clowns bought our scam."

Gridlock and Sterling shared a glare.

"Oh, what I would give to see the look on that big blockhead warmonger's face once he finds that we gave him-" The pony stopped in his taunt, realizing who he was faced with, "...Oh."

"Hello there." Gridlock growled, "You must be Zoinks Catapult."

Catapult was a tall, lanky Earth Pony stallion with a yellow coat, messy teal mane styled into dreadlocks, green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of an actual catapult.

"What the hell?" Catapult gulped, "What are you guys doin' here? Where's Granola?"

"He's dead. That tends to happen when you try to pass badly-made lime fruit juice off as byzantine trichlorinate." Sterling pointed out.

"How did you figure it out?!" Catapult snarled

"It wasn't green enough." Sterling scoffed, "Seriously, if you're going to try and give us a fake chemical, do a better job mixing it!"

"Aw, buck me!" Catapult groaned.

"Okay, here how it is going to happen." Gridlock snarled, "You better give us the goods that we agreed upon, or else you're going to share a grave with your hippie friend!"

"...No." Catapult sneered.

"Catapult, you really don't want to mess with us." Sterling warned.

"But I do!" Catapult snarled, "I know what you plan to do with the chemicals, and to the Changedlings."

"And what might that be, pray tell?" Gridlock grunted.

"Well, let's say I know all about what went down over in Reinadh." Catapult smirked, "How you lured those Changelings in with fake smiles and promises of a better life… only to turn them into plague rats, with plans to unleash them onto the world… if you think I'm going to let you harm those poor innocent creatures, you got another thing coming."

"Oh, Faust, out of all the drug dealers, we got stuck with a stupid activist!" Gridlock growled.

"Say what you will of me, but I'm not going to let you do this." Catapult glared, "I wish to protect the changelings, not kill them."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Sterling asked.

"Oh, you're not the only one with big plans." Catapult chuckled darkly, "You see, I'm going to make this place a sanctuary for all changelings. A place that Reinadh should had been, had you not perverted it with your schemes!"

"...Why?" Sterling frowned, "I mean back then, I can understand, but now, the Changelings and ponies get along better now! They already have good homes!"

"Oh, please. You call those places the changelings live a home? It's nothing but smelly swamplands and muddy plains. And the Changedlings' place? Nothing but rocks and moss!"

"You don't hear them complaining." Gridlock deadpanned.

"Oh, they're complaining all right. On the inside." Catapult patted his chest, "That's why I'm going to make this town their true home. Sure, I would have to release some pretty lethal chemicals to clear out everypony… but it'll be worth it in the end."

"And what if the Changelings don't want this 'refuge'?" Sterling asked.

"Then I'll just use my vast supply of sedatives to keep 'em nice and docile, so happy they'll never want to leave." Catapult shrugged, "Especially once I get a guy to lobotomize them all."

"Lauren Faust, man!" Sterling snorted. "Somepony's crazy..."

"What do you expect?" Gridlock growled, "Any and all activists are nutjobs. Take a look at PETA! Nothing but oversensitive hypocrites!"

"Yeah, they are pretty crazy." Sterling agreed.

"Oh, screw you guys, it's gonna be beautiful!" Catapult pouted.

"No, it won't." Gridlock glared. "Because if you won't give us what we want, the only pony who's going anywhere is you… to wherever hippies end up when they die!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Catapult yelped, as he ran off.

"After him!" Gridlock yelled.

They followed Catapult into the worker's restroom, which contained many stalls. Sterling tackled him, knocking him down.

"Gotcha!" He smirked.

"Wrong!" Catapult punched him in the face, then ran into a stall.

"That won't help you!" Gridlock opened the door... only to find the stall empty. "What the...?"

"Over here!" Catapult jumped from the top of another stall, kicking Gridlock down.

"Ugh!" Gridlock snarled.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Sterling declared.

"I don't think so!" Sterling yelled.

"Oh, yeah?" Catapult ran into another stall. Sterling quickly opened it… only to find it empty, "What-?"

Catapult jump kicked Sterling from another stall, knocking him aside

"Arh!" Sterling yelped. "Guess now we know why they call him 'Catapult'..."

"Catch me if you can!" Catapult charged into another stall.

"Let's see you try that when we kick all the doors down!" Gridlock roared.

"Not exactly inspired, but it could work." Sterling shrugged.

Gridlock kicked one door opening, finding an empty stall. Sterling did the same. As Gridlock kicked another door open, Catapult jumped down and kicked him again.

"Too slow, warmonger!" He chided.

"You lousy..." Gridlock spat.

"Wanna try your luck, kid?" Catapult sneered, as Sterling charged at him.

"You're the one who's gonna need luck!" Sterling snarled.

Catapult ran into another stall. Sterling kicked down both that door and the one next to it, but got no results.

"Where are you...?" He scowled as he opened a third stall.

"Don't look now!" Catapult tackled Sterling from above, knocking him across the floor. "You're as bad at this as the old man, kid!"

"Who you calling old?" Gridlock roared, as Catapult leapt away again.

After several times, the two Ouroboros were becoming tired and very annoyed.

"Okay, now this is getting annoying." Gridlock snarled, getting up once more, "How the hell is this hippie giving us this much trouble?!"

"He's a crafty little crapstain, I'll give him that!" Sterling huffed, as he glanced at Gridlock, "I think we are going at this all wrong. To beat this guy, we'll have to out-think him… and I might know how… that is, if you're willing to try a little smarts…"

"Just tell me what you've got in mind." Gridlock scowled.

After a quick, whispered discussion, Gridlock rounded on Catapult again.

"This time, you're mine!" He snarled.

"Wanna bet!" Catapult ran into a stall.

The second the door closed, Sterling and Gridlock ran into stalls of their own. Catapult climbed atop a stall, only to see no sign of his foes.

"What the-?" He jumped down. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" Gridlock roared, tearing the door to his stall off the hinges and slamming into Catapult.

"Hey!" Catapult yelped, as he fell to the floor. "No fai-!"

As Catapult tried to get up, Sterling fired his crossbow from the gap under his stall door, nailing Catapult in the hoof.

"Gah!" Catapult dropped to his knees.

"Now, you're mine!" Gridlock sneered, as he dragged the injured Catapult to another stall. He opened the door, and shoved Catapult's head forward, as he began slamming the door against his head.

"Ugh! Oof! Ahh!" Catapult yelped.

"Who's the tough guy now, huh?" Gridlock smirked, striking him over and over.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Catapult groaned.

"You're a mess." Gridlock threw the door aside. "Time to clean you up..."

Gridlock dragged Catapult into the stall.

"No, no, no..." Catapult pleaded.

"Enjoy your swim!" Gridlock dunked Catapult's head in the toilet, even flushing it for good measure.

"Blrrrgh!" Catapult gurgled.

Gridlock dragged Catapult back out, and slammed him to the ground. He then pinned the bruised stallion to the floor.

"Ooh… my everything…" Catapult whined, coughing up a bit of toilet water.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to pull a fast one on a decorated army pony and a well-trained agent!" Gridlock sneered, as he pressed his hoof on his neck, "Now… you die-"

"Gridlock…" Sterling glared.

"Oh, right." Gridlock frowned, raising his hoof, "Where's the byzantine trichlorinate?"

"In... in the basement..." Catapult wheezed.

"Where, exactly?" Gridlock demanded.

"South corner, just behind the mithril." Catapult declared. "Next to the essence of Poison Joke. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Gridlock said pleasantly... before slamming his hoof on his neck, breaking it instantly, "...And buck you!"

Sterling flinched at the neck snap. He was unnerved by Gridlock's readiness to kill, but he let it slide, knowing that the mission needed to be finished… and the guy was pretty crazy.

"The basement, then?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gridlock nodded. "The basement."

The chemical was indeed in the basement, alongside many others, all of which were labelled.

"Gotta give the guy credit." Sterling picked up the real bottle. "At least he's organized."

"Yeah, yeah." Gridlock scowled. "Let's just get back to the blimp. We've wasted enough time here..."

The two made their way back to the blimp. After placing the chemical in the secure holding bay, Sterling joined Gridlock on the observation deck. The blimp was being refueled, so they had to wait a little while before takeoff.

"Good work back there, kid." Gridlock admitted, "I thought we'd never get the guy."

"Thanks." Sterling nodded, "Seriously, where did that guy get off, thinking he could cheat the Forefathers?"

"I expected no less from a hipster activist." Gridlock huffed, "Hopefully, with Project: Infestation, they will all be wiped off the face of the world." He glanced at Sterling, "Hell, I'll finish them off if I have to."

"Yeah…" Sterling frowned, "...You know, Gridlock, I've been thinking about what you said back at the bar… about 'sink or swim', and all that?"

"Oh, really?" Gridlock raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… and personally… I don't agree with your view." Sterling admitted.

"Really? Why is that?" Gridlock questioned.

"Look, I get where you are coming from." Sterling explained, "You believe Equestria isn't strong because the stallions are weak, mares rules everything, and that we need to wipe the slate clean. Sink or swim. And while yes, Equestria isn't the most ideal place in the world… I don't think it's weak."

"How so?" Gridlock snorted.

"Well, for starters, just because a pony isn't physically strong doesn't mean they should be written off as weak. Yes, they do struggle in that regard, but strength shouldn't be our only defining characteristic. There are several ways a pony is 'strong'. Spirit, courage, determination... and there's intelligence. A pony with a brain is just as capable as a pony with brawn."

"Peh, that's debatable." Gridlock snorted.

"Really? Look at Catapult. We were two strong stallions, up against a string bean like him, and yet he gave us a run for our money. It wasn't 'till I thought of that strategy that we killed him… and let's not forget that it was me who found the fake chemical and the address."

"So, it took a little smarts, big whoop." Gridlock grunted.

"And besides, I'd say the mares know what they're doing." "They more than capable of running the country by resorting to tactics such as peace and good will. That proves that strength isn't everything, and it sure isn't the only way to make a country great. Sure, they're not perfect, but the country is thriving as is."

"For now, maybe." Gridlock scoffed. "But that won't last. Sooner or later, there'll be a threat that only strength can fend off. Strength is the one force guaranteed to get results."

"You know, you say that… yet you work with Harlhooves." Sterling continued, "I mean, the guy is no powerhouse, but you rely on his help in making the virus you need to create this 'Equestria' you want so bad. If you think strength is all you need, then why do you need Harlhooves?"

"Well... because he has the science know-how necessary for the project." Gridlock admitted.

"Of course he does." Sterling smirked. "Without him, your little project would be dead in the water."

"Okay, I'll admit it, a little bit of smarts is needed sometimes." Gridlock gave in. "But in the end, strength is all that matters."

Sterling looked away in annoyance, and spotted some familiar ponies on the ground below.

"Hey, look who it is." He pointed.

It was the mare from before, with the brawny stallion. They seemed to have taken a shortcut across the airfield. They would have crossed without drawing attention, but there was a flurry of activity. The brawny stallion was being uncomfortably physical with her, pawing at her flank.

"No!" The mare yelled. "Stop that! Get off me!"

"Don't you tell me what to do!" The stallion grabbed her roughly.

"Um, Gridlock, should we do something?" Sterling frowned.

"Oh, no, it's not our place to get involved." Gridlock shook his head, "I think it's best that we head-"

Suddenly, the weak stallion from before approached the stallion and mare.

"Hey, isn't that…" Sterling murmured.

"Leave her alone!" He told his brutish rival.

"Or what, wimp!" The brute snarled. "Ya gonna fight me? Yeah, right! You're nothing but a noodle-legged wimp! Now beat it, so the lady and me can have some private time..."

The weak stallion suddenly lashed out, striking the brute in the face with a hoof. The brute, surprised by the sudden blow, toppled over, his head colliding with a steel barrel.

"Urrrghh..." He groaned, before falling unconscious.

The weak stallion turned to the mare.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Thanks to you." The mare blushed. "How can I ever thank you?"

"How about a date?" The stallion offered.

"It's a deal." The wrapped her hooves around the stallion and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Huh… imagine that." Sterling smirked, as he turned to Gridlock, "You see that, Gridlock? The weak stallion stepped up and faced that big guy, even though he was out-sized. What does that say for the state Equestria is in?"

"Okay, don't rub it in." Gridlock scowled. "You may have a point there, kid."

"Thank you." Sterling nodded, "I know that must be hard, admitting someone else is right."

"Heh, shows that you're not some dumb yes-pony." Gridlock admitted, "I mean, when I first met ya, you were just a dumb punk that Loveless and that traitor broke out of juvie…" He then gives a wry smirk, "...There just might be hope for you, after all."

"And here I thought you were just a-" Sterling began, as he turned away for a moment.

Suddenly, Gridlock sucker punched him in the guts.

"Oh!" Sterling groaned, falling to the metal floor.

"Don't you ever call me a 'dumbass' again." Gridlock glared, "Because I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I sure as hell know how to kill a pony if they piss me off. Ya hear me, kid?"

"Yeah... got it." Sterling whispered, grunting in pain.

"Good." Gridlock smiled again. "Nice to see we're both on the same page."

The refueling was completed moments later, and they returned to the Infinity. Harlhooves and Loveless were there to greet them.

"How did it go, Gridlock?" Harlhooves asked.

"Eh, not so bad." Gridlock shrugged, holding up the jar. "We got the stuff, so we can move on to the next step."

"Excellent." Harlhooves smiled. "Even with this cast, it shall be a simple matter to implement our crowning glory."

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Gridlock grinned.

"Just me, apparently." Harlhooves sighed. "These crutches aren't exactly built for speed."

"I gotcha." Gridlock lifted Harlhooves up and carried him away.

"How undignified..." Harlhooves sighed.

"You're welcome." Gridlock smirked.

Loveless wheeled over to Sterling.

"So, how was your experience working with Gridlock?" He asked.

"Informative." Sterling admitted, rubbing his stomach. "And painful..."

"Just as I suspected." Loveless chuckled. "Good work, though. I hope Gridlock learned as much from you as you did from him."

"Yeah, maybe." Sterling shrugged. "But for now, I really need to get some sleep. It's been a long night..."

"Of course." Loveless nodded. "Get some rest. You've earned it."

Sterling made his way to his quarters. After greeting the joyful Ward with a scratch behind his ears, Sterling washed up and dropped into bed, quickly falling asleep.

A few days later, Sterling was walking along the corridors of the Infinity when he encountered Gridlock.

"Hey, kid." Gridlock smiled. "I've been lookin' for you."

"You have?" Sterling frowned.

"Yep." Gridlock grinned. "Our big project is finally ready to go. And since you played a pretty important part in getting the last thing we needed, I'd like you to take part in our opening salvo."

"Really?" Sterling asked, flattered.

"Oh, yeah." Gridlock nodded. "We're heading out in ten. I heard you don't have any big missions today, so I figured 'why not'?"

"Well, it would be good to know something I put so much effort into actually works... okay, I'm in." Sterling nodded.

"Great." Gridlock smirked. "The airship's all ready to go. Harlhooves will meet us there."

"No time like the present, huh?" Sterling smirked.

"You better believe it." Gridlock nodded.

As promised, Harlhooves was there to greet them. He was still on crutches, but the cast had been removed from his hoof, replaced by a special orthopedic boot.

"Ah, Sterling." He smiled. "So glad to see you accepted Gridlock's invitation. He was most adamant about it. I'm starting to wonder if he'd just abandon the project if you refused."

"Aw, really?" Sterling smirked. "I'm so touched you care."

"Don't let it go to your head, kid." Gridlock snorted. "Just get on the ship before I change my mind."

Sterling, deciding he'd had enough fun for the moment, boarded without another word. After an hour or so, the airship landed in a lush green valley.

"Okay, time to get to work." Gridlock smiled.

Gridlock extracted a large white capsule with a hazard symbol from the secure storage, and, with Sterling and Harlhooves, exited the airship. Harlhooves had Sterling bring out a cannon, since his bad hoof made it impossible for him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you only invited me out here to do the heavy lifting." Sterling joked

"Never said it was gonna be a day off." Gridlock snorted.

As they made their way toward the edge of a ridge, Sterling took note of their surroundings, noting the spire, comprised of gray stone, covered in plants and moss.

"So, that's Thorax's hive, huh?" Sterling mused, "This salvo coming right for them?"

"That's exactly right." Harlhooves nodded. "You are a smart one."

"And you're just gonna fire this thing at Thorax's hive?" Sterling asked, concerned. "Kind of a big step, don't you think?"

"The biggest." Gridlock smirked.

"I'm guessing there's a little more to the operation than shooting a big canister of poison at their home base, in broad daylight?" Sterling asked Harlhooves.

"It's simple, really. The Last Bacterium will be loaded into the cannon." Harlhooves declared. "Once the container is fired into the upper atmosphere, it will disintegrate, and the viral strain will be released, cascading down upon the hive in particles far too small to be noticed. The entire hive will be inundated within moments. And after that, the cordyceps within will overwhelm their immune systems, initiating the first stage of infection."

"That's what I like to hear." Gridlock smirked.

"And how will it take for the virus to take effect?" Sterling asked.

"If all goes as planned, by morning, the whole hive should be infected." Harlhooves declared.

"...Will it hurt?" Sterling said suddenly, "Being turned into those things Gridlock showed me the other night?"

"Well, it depends on what your definition of the word 'hurt'." Harlhooves mused, "You could say it will be like falling to sleep… and everything afterwards being a very lucid dream."

"Hey, that's enough talking." Gridlock grunted, "Let's get this thing going. I waited long enough!"

Gridlock loaded the capsule into the cannon. The cannon was tilted upwards, and in the direction of the hive.

"Trajectory is optimum." Harlhooves declared. "You may fire when ready."

"Oh, I will." Gridlock smirked.

Gridlock took a moment to savor the anticipation, then pulled the trigger. The capsule was launched into the air.

"Watch closely." Gridlock declared, handing out binoculars. "It's gonna be a thing of beauty..."

All three watched through binoculars as the capsule soared higher and higher. For a brief second, it disappeared from sight, replaced by a white cloud bursting into being. The vapor started descending, thinning out as it dropped down on the hive, to the top where it was all but invisible.

"So that's it, huh?" Sterling lowered his binoculars. "Now what?"

"Now we wait." Harlhooves declared.

"We can bunker down in the airship for the night, then check out the results in the morning." Gridlock announced.

"Not a fan of those bunks." Sterling sighed. "But I guess it can't be avoided..."

Sterling found it difficult to sleep that night, and not just because of the bunk's lumpy mattress. He was once again suffering a nagging twinge of doubt.

 _'Is this really necessary?'_ He thought. _'Turning the Changelings into plague carriers, all so ponies in Equestria can become stronger? ...Come on, Sterling. This is happening. Accept it. And besides, if a smart guy like Harlhooves is a part of this, it has to be a good idea, right?'_

Sterling eventually fell into a troubled sleep. The next morning, they headed back out to the ridge. Gridlock was so excited, he insisted they save breakfast until after they had confirmation.

"You sure we don't have time to eat?" Sterling groaned. "I mean, what if our rumbling stomachs alert the Changelings?"

"I find that highly unfeasible." Harlhooves rolled his eyes.

"Zip it, you two." Gridlock snarled. "We're here."

As they stood upon the ridge, they once again feasted their eyes on the hive. Immediately, they could tell something was wrong. The various Changelings were flying and walking around the hive like nothing had happened.

"What th-?" Gridlock took a closer look with his binoculars. "Why aren't they sick?"

"I don't know." Harlhooves frowned. "The virus would have had more than enough time to permeate their cells. Perhaps there's some delayed reaction I hadn't accounted for..."

"Well, there's one way to find out." Gridlock said firmly. "Sterling, come with me. We're gonna check this out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you want us to walk into a hive that is now full of possibly infected changelings?" Sterling gaped.

"Hey, I'm not leaving till I'm sure." Gridlock snarled, "Besides, if it is a delayed reaction, which it better be, the virus will still have a ways to go before it can affect a pony… besides, we can outrun them."

"Okay… if you say so." Sterling nodded.

"Stay back and make sure the airship is ready to go." Gridlock said to Harlhooves.

"Will do. Do be careful though." Harlhooves frowned.

The two of them made their way to the hive entrance. They were greeted by the sight of King Thorax and his younger brother (and captain of the hive's guards), Pharnyx. They were overseeing a group of silver-armored guards as they performed their morning drills.

"What's this?" Pharynx frowned. "I wasn't aware we were expecting visitors today..."

"Can we help you, gentlestallions?" Thorax asked.

"Uh... Hello, your majesty." Gridlock declared. "I'm Grenade Gridlock, Equestrian Secretary of Defense. Me and my… assistant here are just dropping by to see if everything's okay with our Changeling allies."

"Of course everything's okay." Pharynx looked at Gridlock suspiciously. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason." Sterling said quickly. "We're just making sure there's nothing out of the ordinary going on. ...You haven't noticed anything... unusual lately, have you?"

"Now that you mention it, does anyone else feel like there's something weird in the air this morning, or is it just me?" Thorax sniffed the air.

"Well, there has been a lot of pollen in the air last night." Pharynx shrugged, "Allergy season must be coming in early this year."

"Pollen?" Gridlock spluttered quietly, as he then asked, "You guys haven't been feeling weird lately?"

"Feeling weird how?" Thorax asked.

"I don't know… like say, blood in your coughs, fungus growing on your shell, expelling spores, an overwhelming urge to kill something?" Gridlock listed, "Any of that?"

Thorax and Pharnyx glanced at Gridlock oddly.

"...I can safely say that no Changeling has experienced any of that recently." Pharnyx grimaced. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, we're just making sure everypony here is in tip-top shape, you know?" Sterling smiled awkwardly, "Seeing that you are, I think we really must be going now…" He turned to Gridlock, "Right… sir?"

"Yeah..." Gridlock said through gritted teeth. "Nice meeting you, fellas."

"And you." Thorax smiled. "Thank you so much for your concerns. Feel free to drop by again sometime."

"But try calling ahead next time." Pharynx added.

"Rest assured, the next time we're here, you'll know about it." Sterling nodded. "Come along, sir."

"Yes." Gridlock seethed. "No reason to stay here..."

Gridlock and Sterling quickly departed.

"Nice guys." Thorax smiled.

"You think every pony who drops by here is 'nice'." Pharynx rolled his eyes.

"And they usually are." Thorax beamed.

"So far..." Pharynx corrected him.

As Gridlock and Sterling made their way back to the airship, they came across a blue Changeling dozing in the sun, sleeping soundly on a nearby hill.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." Gridlock declared, using his knife to scrape off a sliver of the Changeling's shell, making sure to not stir him.

"Souvenir?" Sterling asked.

"Something like that." Gridlock scowled.

Gridlock was in a foul mood all the way back to the Infinity, staring off into the distance and scowling. The only interaction he had indulged him was giving the shell scraping to Harlhooves, who had silently acknowledged his intent.

"I suppose I should get to work on examining this sample, and seeing what went wrong." Harlhooves said quietly as they disembarked from the airship, holding the shell scraping in a plastic pouch.

"Yeah, you should." Gridlock said coldly. "As for me, I'm gonna go to my quarters and slam my head against the wall a few dozen times."

Sterling and Harlhooves watched as Gridlock stomped away.

"He's really taking this hard, isn't he?" Sterling frowned.

"Gridlock has never been able to stomach failure." Harlhooves sighed. "It doesn't sit well with me either…"

"I think everypony feels that way." Sterling said sagely.

"True." Harlhooves nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Harlhooves made his way down the corridor. Sterling didn't know how to feel at the moment. Part of him was glad the infection had failed, while the other mourned their failure.

 _'I've got to make up this mind of mine...'_ He thought angrily.

The next afternoon, Harlhooves invited both Sterling and Gridlock to his lab.

"Okay, I've run every test I can." Harlhooves declared. "And I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Come on, out with it." Gridlock growled.

"Well, to put simply, I tested a strain of our Last Bacterium against the Changeling sample you provided me." Harlhooves declared. "Done so about a dozen times… and every time, the Last Bacterium simply dissipates into nothingness."

"What?!" Sterling and Gridlock gasped.

"So, what's the problem?" Gridlock glared, "Do we need to tweak it again? Because we have more than enough chemicals to-"

"I'm afraid it's not the virus that's the problem." Harlhooves sighed, "I don't know how, but the so-called 'Changedling's' DNA seems to render the cordyceps in our Last Bacterium ineffectual. We could spend all our lives adjusting the virus, but it will always be useless against them…"

The room went deadly silent… only for the silence to be pierced by Gridlock's bellowing voice.

"Are you BUCKIN' kidding me?!" Gridlock roared, "You're tellin' me that after all these years of fixing our Faust-damn formula, so we can use it to infect those crayon-colored mosquitos, and make up for Reinadh, and now you're teling me our virus does jack-crap against them?!"

"I'm afraid so." Harlhooves nodded sadly.

"RAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Gridlock screamed. "MOTHERBU-!"

Gridlock knocked over some lab equipment in a rage.

"Gridlock, calm yourself!" Harlhooves yelled.

"Calm myself?" Gridlock snarled. "Our big project that we worked our asses off for years failed not just once, but TWICE!"

"I know you're disappointed." Harlhooves declared. "So am I. But throwing tantrum won't solve anything."

"Ah, what do you know?!" Gridlock spat. "You were the brains of this operation, so clearly, you did something wrong!"

"Excuse me?" Harlhooves frowned.

"You heard me!" Gridlock snarled. "You should've seen this coming! Planned for it!"

"Like that makes sense..." Sterling rolled his eyes. "Now why don't you back off your partner? He did the best he could."

"Well, his best wasn't good enough." Gridlock retorted. "Sink or swim, remember? And now the whole project is sunk… AGAIN!"

"Gridlock..." Harlhooves started.

"I'm going to the firing range, and I'm blowing CRAP UP!" Gridlock snarled.

Gridlock stormed out of the lab, letting out small curses along the way.

"What a jerk..." Sterling scowled.

"Don't hold it against him." Harlhooves sighed. "Gridlock put his heart and soul into this project. It nearly broke him when Black destroyed Reinadh, and now, for the project to fail yet again? Not many ponies can take that well."

"I guess you're right." Sterling nodded, "...So, what are you two going to do now?"

"Well, for now, it's back to the drawing board." Harlhooves shook his head, "I'm sure once Gridlock cools down, we can get back to business. Hopefully, whatever venture we set out on next will be more successful… for now, we will just have to live with this failure." He turned away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mess to clean up. And I'd prefer to be alone while doing so."

"Okay." Sterling nodded.

As Sterling departed the lab, he reflected on Gridlock and Harlhooves's poor fortune.

 _'All those years of work, and it amounted to nothing.'_ He thought. _'Gotta feel sorry for 'em... still, would the project succeeding really have been the best outcome? Would infection on such a mass scale, all that death and destruction, really have been the right thing to do, even if it did lead to a stronger Equestria?'_ He shook his head, unable to answer his question. _'I don't even know anymore...'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	19. The Ends Justify The Means

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Ends Justify The Means**

Upon returning back to the homestead following the scene with the ill Changeling, Sterling noticed something was different. Namely, when he sat down to lunch, Cherry was acting… different. She still acted miffed at him… but it was in a way that seemed half-hearted. Whenever she looked his way, she simply did just that: look. No cold sneer or under-hooved insult. And she continued to act this way all throughout lunch.

"Would you like more kale, Sterling?" Cherry asked.

"Uh... sure." Sterling nodded.

"Here you go." Cherry placed some extra pieces of kale on his plate. "Let me know if you want any extra."

"Yeah, I'll do that, thanks." Sterling nodded.

"Nice tah you two gettin' along fer once." Big Red chuckled.

"Think nothing of it, Red." Cherry gave a small smile.

"No problem." Sterling shrugged. While he wasn't sure what exactly brought on Cherry's change in attitude, he wasn't about to question it.

 _'As long as she's not on my back all the time, who cares?'_ He thought as he chewed on some kale. _'I'm starting to think I'll never understand that mare anyway...'_

After finishing his lunch, Sterling took the empty plate to the sink, as his way of returning the favour to Cherry.

"Thanks for the food." He said quietly.

"You're welcome." Cherry nodded. "Good luck out in the orchards today."

Sterling nodded curtly.

"Right behind ya, Sterling." Big Red smiled.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. They brought back quite a lot of cherries, with Sterling exhausted enough to drop off to sleep almost immediately that evening.

The next morning, Sterling took another trip to the bar (since his last trip hadn't exactly gone as planned). He made his way to the bar and ordered his usual glass of cider.

"Enjoy." Suds smiled as he handed over the drink.

"Oh, I will." Sterling grinned.

Sterling drank slowly, wishing to savor the flavor. As he was halfway through, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there, stranger."

Sterling lowered his glass, seeing the welcome sight of Shooting Star.

"Hey, Shooting." He smiled. "Great to see ya."

"You're not so hard on the eyes yourself." Shooting Star smirked, sitting beside him.

"So, how are things?" Sterling asked. "Hope that brother of yours didn't yell your ear off too badly over... y'know."

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Shooting Star shrugged. "Trust me, I've been dealing with his over-protectiveness all my life. He never thought any stallion was good enough for me."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Sterling snorted. "Still, a mare like you deserves only the best..."

"Easy on the flattery, Casaneighva." Shooting Star chuckled. "Speaking of my brother, I couldn't help but notice when he came home covered in bruises a couple of days ago."

"Oh, really?" Sterling put on a fake show of light interest.

"Yeah. He told me he got those injuries taking in a crook who was tougher than usual." Shooting Star nodded. "But I could tell he was lying. And he only lies when he's trying to cover up something embarrassing…" She glanced intently at Sterling, "Did you beat him up, Sterling?"

"Well..." Sterling cringed.

"Come on, Sterling." Shooting Star urged. "Tell me. Did you get into a fight with my brother?"

"Okay, you got me." Sterling sighed, "He and I got into it the day after he caught us. He thought he could take me… and I 'disagreed'."

"Ah, jeez…" Shooting Star cringed, "What did you two fight over?"

"What do you think?" Sterling scoffed, having no intention of telling her the real reason, "He was still pretty livid about what we did together. We tried having it out, but before you know it, one thing lead to another… and yeah." He then frowned, "...I guess I owe you an apology. I didn't mean to humiliate your brother like that."

"Look, it's fine." Shooting Star assured him, "Trust me, my brother can get pretty vindictive if somepony wronged him in anyway. Doesn't even matter if you and he were friends. He held a grudge against Big Red for years!"

"Really?" Sterling asked, intrigued, "Over what?"

"Heh, it wasn't pretty. My big brother had it bad for Cherry for years. But so did Big Red. And when those two ended up together… he did not take it well." Shooting Star grimaced.

"...Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Sterling deadpanned, "So… you're not mad?"

"Hey, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Shooting Star shrugged, "I'm just glad neither of you got severely injured."

"Yeah." Sterling sighed in relief. "Thanks, Shooting. I can always count on you to be on my side. I don't know how I can repay for all your faith."

"Ah, but I do." Shooting Star declared. "Sterling, I need you to do something for me."

"Okay... what is it?" Sterling asked.

"I need you to go and settle things with Marshall." Shooting Star told him.

"Wait, what?!" Sterling stuttered. "Didn't you just hear me say he and I got into a fight?"

"I heard." Shooting Star nodded. "But surely you realize stuff like that will just keep happening unless you and Marshall bury the hatchet?"

"But he's... he's..." Sterling spluttered.

"My brother." Shooting Star finished. "And yeah, he can be a total idiot sometimes, but he's family, and I love him no matter what. And as you no doubt realize, I care for you a great deal too." She blushed lightly. "And I would prefer it if two of the best stallions I know could actually get along. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I guess not." Sterling sighed.

"So you'll do it?" Shooting Star grinned.

"...I can give it a try, at least." Sterling said grudgingly. "For you, Shooting."

"Thanks, Sterling." Shooting Star kissed him on the cheek. "I knew I could count on you."

"You do realize Marshall may not be so willing to be all buddy-buddy with me?" Sterling asked.

"Marshall may be a cactus-brain, but he can be very reasonable." Shooting Star declared. "Maybe if you ditch the insults and be as civil as possible with him, you'll be able to make some headway."

"That's what I like about you, Shooting." Sterling smirked. "Your unending optimism in the face of stark reality."

"Very funny." Shooting Star rolled her eyes. "Marshall should be in his office right now. No time like the present..."

"Yeah..." Sterling quickly finished his cider. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Shooting Star jabbed him lightly on the shoulder.

 _'I'm definitely gonna need it...'_ Sterling thought as he departed from the bar.

Sterling made his way over to the jailhouse. Each step felt as if it was one step closer to signing his own death warrant.

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ He thought. _'But It's for Shooting. And let's face it, doing what needs to be done isn't always a pleasant experience.'_ He sighed deeply. _'But I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it. You can do this, Sterling. At least try...'_

As Sterling entered the jailhouse, he spotted Marshall and Wrangler in the back, looking at some boxes filled with various items.

"Okay, you check that one, and I'll check this one." Marshall pointed Wrangler in the direction of a smaller box.

"You got it, Marshall." Wrangler nodded.

"Ahem." Sterling cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, fellas."

"Oh." Marshall's eyes narrowed. "Hello... Sterling."

"Hey, Sterling." Wrangler smiled. Clearly, he was still in the dark regarding Sterling's past.

"This isn't the best time for a visit, Sterling." Marshall said flatly. "We're kind of busy right now."

"Yeah, what's in the boxes?" Sterling asked.

"Confiscated materials." Wrangler replied. "Recovered from criminals and crime scenes."

"And it needs to be catalogued, stored away, and, if necessary, destroyed." Marshall added. "It's very important work. So I'd appreciate it if you'd leave us to it."

"Well, far be it for me to obstruct the course of justice." Sterling smiled. "But I'm afraid I can't go. Not just yet."

"Mind if I ask why?" Marshall asked, suspicious.

"Because I need to talk to you... In private." Sterling announced.

"Private, huh?" Marshall mused, his suspicions only furthered by the statement. "Wrangler, could you excuse us for a moment? You can take the box into the front room."

"Okay, Marshall." Wrangler nodded.

Once Wrangler left the room, Marshall turned to Sterling.

"So, what is it you want, Sterling?" Marshall asked. "Because this seems to be the first time you've come to me... alone, at least. Don't suppose it'd be too much to hope that you've decided to turn yourself in?"

"Close, but no cigar." Sterling smirked. "No, the reason I'm here is because…" He rubbed the back of his head, "I want to clear the air between us. No more insults, no more jabs… and no more of what happened the day before yesterday. A clean slate!"

"...Really?" Marshall mused, "I find it hard to believe you'd suddenly decide you want to be my friend…" He then scowled, "My sister put you up to this, didn't she?"

"...Yeah." Sterling cringed.

"Typical." Marshall growled irritably. "That mare is so stubborn..."

"Look, I'm not thrilled about this either, but Shooting asked me to do it." Sterling declared, "She really doesn't want us fighting anymore. And to be honest, I agree with her."

"Oh, really?" Marshall challenged, "You're sure this isn't some ruse to convince me to give you my blessing to court my sister?"

"No, that is not the reason I'm doing it." Sterling shook his head… before giving a small smirk, "Although it would be a nice perk..."

"Well, too bad." Marshall growled, "I don't care why my sister want you to do this. It doesn't change the fact that you're a criminal and a terrorist! No self-respecting officer of the law would dare associate himself with ponies like you, let alone their family. So, why don't you buck off?!"

"Come on, don't be that way." Sterling frowned, "Your sister really wants this. And I can bet you Big Red would want us to do this."

"Don't you bring Big Red into this." Marshall scowled, "I refuse to play nice with a pony who murdered Faust knows how many, bucked my sister, has my friend risking life in prison, and beat the crap outta me! Now, unless you have the decency to turn yourself in and face justice for your crimes, I don't want to even look at you, let alone spend any more time with you. So buzz off, and leave me and my family alone!"

"Ya see, I knew you were going to say something like that." Sterling glared, "But I promised your sister I would settle things, and I'm not going to leave until I do."

"Oh, really?" Marshall sneered. "What about when you need to get back to the homestead and buck cherries, so you can earn the money you need to keep evading justice? You won't have a choice. You'll have to go."

"Unless I change your mind before then." Sterling smirked.

"Please." Marshall scoffed. "It'd take something pretty big to change my mind..."

At that point, Wrangler entered the room, carrying a small bundle of red sticks with a clock attached.

"Hey, Marshall, what's our policy on explosives again?" He asked.

"What the- Wrangler, what is wrong with you?" Sterling gaped. "Why would you bring explosives in here?!"

"I just wanted to ask you how to disarm them safely!" Wrangler countered angrily.

"I'll show you exactly what to do." Marshall snatched the explosive.

"The trick is to cut the wires in a certain order." Marshall declared. He brought out some pliers and cut a blue wire. "The red wires are usually live, so you start with the blue. And even then, you start from the outside, and make your way in..."

"...Errr, maybe you shouldn't do that..." Sterling suggested.

"Please don't interrupt." Marshall growled. "I've been doing this for a long time. I know what I'm doing."

"You don't see your mistake, do you?" Sterling frowned.

"I haven't made a mistake." Marshall retorted as he cut another wire.

"Yes, you have." Sterling declared. "You need to start on the inside and work your out."

"No, you don't." Marshall countered. "Trust me. I've disarmed bombs before."

"And I've made bombs before." Sterling shot back. "So maybe you should listen to the expert on-"

"Okay, I have had it with you!" Marshall scowled, as he cut another wire. "You may be an expert in brutishness, subterfuge, deception, and how to be supremely annoying, but-"

Suddenly, the hands on the clock began ticking, making their way around the face. It was painfully clear what was going to happen once they completed their circuit.

"Uh-oh." Marshall gaped.

"What's happening?" Wrangler asked nervously.

"A bad thing, a very bad thing!" Marshall panicked, as he turned to Wrangler, "Get the door, get the door!"

"Right away, Sheriff!" Wrangler raced to the door.

"Hurry, hurry!" Sterling juggled the dynamite.

"Typical." Sterling groaned. _'Looks like once again, I have to step up to save a guy I don't like...'_

Wrangler opened the door.

"Open!" He yelled pointlessly.

"Okay, now let's get this out of-" Marshall started.

"Give me that." Sterling grabbed the dynamite with his left hoof.

Without another word, he threw the ticking bomb out the nearby window with a great amount of force, towards the area designated for target practice.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Marshall growled, "I had more than enough-"

A loud explosion rattled the building, leaving everything undamaged, including those inside.

Marshall and Wrangler stood there, stupefied by how close the bomb was to blowing them both up.

"...You're welcome." Sterling huffed.

"Sterling, what-?" Marshall gaped. "You... you saved both our flanks..."

"Why so surprised?" Sterling scoffed, "Despite what you might think of me, I do have a sense to not let somepony who means a hell of a lot to Red and Shooting get blown to bits. And I simply didn't want Wrangler to die too."

"Aw, thanks, man." Wrangler smiled.

"But… you were able to throw it far enough to clear the building." Marshall gaped, "...And through a window… how the hell did you managed that?"

"What can I say?" Sterling flexed his left hoof, "I have a pretty good throwing hoof."

"...I guess so." Marshall admitted, "I might have misjudged you a little…"

"So does that mean you'll reconsider my offer?" Sterling asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that exactly." Marshall said sternly. "But I am willing to take it under consideration."

"Well, I guess that's better than a 'no'." Sterling mused.

"And as for you, Wrangler." Sterling declared. "Next time, think before you bring a dangerous object into my office."

"Yes, sir." Wrangler said awkwardly.

"And whatever you do, do not touch any more explosives until we're ready, okay?" Marshall added with a firm glare.

"Very seriously noted." Wrangler nodded sheepishly.

"Good." Marshall nodded, "Now get goin'."

"Yes, sir." Wrangler murmured as he left the room.

"Well, I guess I better get back to the homestead." Sterling declared, turning to leave, "I need to earn those bits, like you say."

"Sterling, wait." Marshall ordered.

"What?" Sterling glanced back at Marshall.

Marshall remained silent for a moment, his face seemingly torn between his stern distrustful glare and something that looked liked… gratitude?

"...Thank you." Marshall said simply, "For saving both our hides just now. I don't get why you did it, but… thank you."

"Well, I just did what I thought was right." Sterling shrugged, "...So, whether you reconsider or not… could you at least let Shooting know that we settled things? You won't have to even bring up 'me saving your life' thing."

"Yeah. I don't know which would be worst: her knowing you saved my life, or me almost dying because my dimwitted deputy couldn't recall protocols." Marshall cringed.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." Sterling smiled, "Just be careful, Sheriff."

Sterling left the jailhouse, leaving Marshall by himself.

 _'I still can't believe he actually did that.'_ Marshall thought. _'He saved us. If not for him, me and Wrangler could have been blown to bits. Maybe Sterling isn't all that bad after all…'_ He then shook his head. _'No. Don't be swayed, Marshall. One good deed doesn't erase his past. He's still a criminal, no matter what he just did...'_

As Sterling departed the jailhouse, he did so with a small sense of accomplishment.

 _'Well, that went a little better than I thought.'_ He gave a small smile, _'Maybe if I'm lucky, I might've gotten him off my back for the rest of the month… hopefully, nothing else will happen that requires me doing something…'_

Back at the homestead, Cherry was reading the morning paper. The headline read "A Land With Concise Troubles".

"The small kingdom of Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan was beset by civil strife once again this week." The article read. "Six months have passed since the sudden passing of ruler Prince Nalik Aqqbar-Royale, and ever since then, the kingdom has suffered many hardships. To begin, with no living relatives, there has been no pony to assume Nalik's throne. Without an heir, there has been attempts to form a democratic ruling system, with the efforts being headed by the Prince's former head of elite guards, Slink Sazzle."

"As much as Prince Nalik tried to provide for his subjects and tried to ensure our country's future, his actions ultimately left us in a rough state." Slink stated during a press conference. "It is my hope, as well as the hope of my fellow guards, that we will be able to help the kingdom thrive again."

"Despite these words of great hope, there have been many pitfalls." The article continued, "To begin, some of the city has been in an uproar following an announcement to change the kingdom's name, with the council saying the name was 'too long and ridiculous'. Other moments of unrest have resulted due to attempts to repair the long-standing rift between the Unicorns of the nation and their Pegasus and Earth Pony brethren. The Unicorns, who have always been treated as the highest class of pony in the country, refuse to accept the others as equals, while the Pegasi and Earth Ponies are unwilling to put aside decades of prejudice. This has lead to riots and attacks from both sides, one particularly notable instance being the assault of Unicorn extremists on a unity rally. Lastly, there has been investigations, looking into the late prince's activities preceding his death, following a massacre of some of his loyal soldiers in an abandoned warehouse. We have received little information about what they found, but there is talk of there being a link between Nalik and the world-wide convulsions all the non-Unicorns had suffered. It is clear to many that the once great nation of Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan is heading into a downward spiral of anguish and unrest. We can only hope that in time that the kingdom will be restored to its former greatness."

"My, oh, my." Cherry shook her head. "Such trouble. Makes me glad to live in Equestria. At least things here are calm... for the most part."

As Cherry put down the paper in preparation for making lunch, Sterling entered.

"I'm back." He announced.

"So you are." Cherry nodded. "Lunch will be ready soon. In the meantime, why don't you go wash up?"

"Sure." Sterling nodded.

As he made his way out of the living room, Sterling glanced at the newspaper, and frowned at what he saw.

 _'Boy, that place has really gone downhill since that worthless racist piece of crap died.'_ He thought. _'Maybe he really was a halfway-decent leader. Without him telling them how to live, they probably have no clue what to do with themselves.'_ He scowled. _'Typical Nalik. Even in death, he's still causing trouble...'_

 _Many years ago..._

A few weeks after the failure of "Project: Infestation", Sterling entered the Coils as usual. His fellow Ouroboros were all there, awaiting Father's arrival.

"Good morning, Sterling." Loveless smiled. "Good work on that museum heist yesterday."

"Yeah, that was totally wicked, bro!" Ricochet added.

"Thanks, guys." Sterling grinned.

"Cross." Nalik said haughtily.

"Your highness." Sterling said mockingly.

Solomon greeted Sterling with a gruff nod, which Sterling returned.

"Morning, Sterling." Doc nodded.

"Mornin', Doc." Sterling nodded.

Sterling noticed Harlhooves and Gridlock standing at one side. He hadn't seen them much since the failure of their project.

 _'Poor guys.'_ He thought. _'They must still be broken up about what happened. I know I'd be depressed if the project I'd been working on for years just proved to be totally useless...'_

"Hey, guys." He approached them.

"Oh." Harlhooves looked over. "Hello, Sterling."

"Hmph." Gridlock muttered.

"So... how ya been holding up?" Sterling asked.

"Fine." Gridlock scowled.

"Really?" Sterling frowned. "But I haven't seen you guys around much lately."

"We took a little time off." Harlhooves shrugged. "In hopes that we could think up a new way of tackling Project: Infestation."

"Any luck?" Sterling asked.

"Not really." Gridlock snarled. "And don't think we weren't trying."

"I'm sorry, guys." Sterling sighed. "I know how hard you both worked on that project, and now it seems it was all for nothing..."

"Thanks for summing it up, kid." Gridlock snorted. "Always nice to have a reminder of how badly things turned out for us."

"Really, Gridlock?" Harlhooves rolled his eyes. "Sterling is just trying to be supportive."

"We don't need his pity." Gridlock spat. "Or anypony's, come to think of it."

"You're welcome." Sterling snorted, affronted by Gridlock throwing his concern back in his face.

"Maybe next time, you should just mind your own business." Gridlock growled.

"We're all on the same team, aren't we?" Sterling pointed out. "So it technically is my business."

"He makes a good point." Harlhooves noted.

"Too bad." Gridlock snarled. "Because I don't want him trying to-!"

"Settle down, my sons." Father's voice ran through the room as he entered, catching everypony's attention, "Let this meeting come to order."

The Ouroboros gathered around.

"Now, begin the reports." Father ordered. He turned to Ricochet, "Ricochet, how is Project: 'Party Over Here' proceeding? Did that young dragon from Fillydephia ever accept your invitation?"

"Ugh, not really." Ricochet cringed, "I thought it was a lock, but negotiations broke down, there were words and threats exhanged... to put it simply, we might not get that big dragon any time soon."

"Told you it would be a waste of time." Solomon scoffed.

"Do not fret, Ricochet." Father declared, "I am sure there will be other opportunities for recruitment of the dragon variety. Do stay determined in your efforts."

"Thanks, sir." Ricochet smirked.

"Now, Gridlock and Harlhooves." Father announced. "I am well aware of the... Unexpected delay of your project. I trust this setback isn't weighing too heavily on you."

"We're... Coping, sir." Gridlock said respectfully. "In fact, we're doing just fi-"

"Actually, sir." Harlhooves spoke up, cutting Gridlock off, "I do not mean for us to go off topic, but I feel there is something I must bring up with you and the others."

"All of us?" Doc asked.

"What possible knowledge of yours could affect me?" Nalik scoffed.

"What seems to be the matter, Harlhooves?" Father inquired, concern in his voice.

"You see, sir, I was approached by some of our accountants within the organization the other day." Harlhooves explained, "They told me that they were having issues with balancing the ledgers, and asked if I could lend a hoof. Being one of more intellectual ponies in this organization, I obliged."

"You forgot 'humble'." Gridlock snorted.

"Anyways…" Harlhooves continued, glaring at Gridlock, "I found out why they were having issues. It seems that our fundings are lower than what they usually are at this time of year."

"What?!" Loveless gaped, "How can that be?"

"There are a number of possibilities." Harlhooves announced. "All of which I have been investigating. Theft, extortion, embezzlement... but those leads all turned out to be false."

"As fascinating as all this is, I fail to understand why I should care." Nalik sneered.

"Funny you should say that, Nalik." Harlhooves frowned, "You see, I have already pinpointed the reason for our little inconsistency."

"...You have?" Nalik's face fell.

"Oh, yes." Harlhooves declared, "According to the ledgers, the Forefathers had yet to receive the annual fundings from Nalik's kingdom."

As Harlhooves finished his sentence, the other Ouroboros looked at Nalik, whose demeanour had suddenly gone from haughty to nervous.

"Is that so?" Father glanced in Nalik's direction. "I can't help but wonder why that is..."

"Well, ah..." Nalik spluttered. "There is a perfectly good reason as to why you haven't received payment yet, sir."

"And what exactly is this reason?" Father demanded.

"Um, you see…" Nalik stuttered, "The local harvest is late this year! That's right! Without harvest, there's no money from the exports!"

"Really?" Harlhooves frowned, "If I recall, harvest season in your kingdom was two months ago."

"D-did I say 'harvest'?" Nalik said awkwardly. "I meant there was a... tempest! Yes, a terrible storm that did a number on the capital, and even my palace! We were forced to spend more than a little money on restoration. Can't have my subjects, or myself without a roof over our heads."

"What tempest?" Doc spoke up, a bit confused, "I checked the weather reports yesterday. There hasn't been anything more than the occasional shower for months."

"I... I meant to say..." Nalik stuttered.

"Dude, quit while you're behind." Ricochet chuckled.

"Enough of these fabrications, Nalik." Father said firmly. "What is the real reason for your failure to pay your dues?"

"Ugh…" Nalik sighed heavily, "Fine, the truth is… my country has been faced with strife lately. There are these rebels that had been stirring up trouble over the past few months."

"Rebels?" Ricochet asked. "I like rebels. They're cool."

"These ones most certainly aren't." Nalik scowled. "They have been attacking our government buildings, raiding the royal treasury, inciting riots among the citizens. Fighting them is proving immensely costly. Every penny we have is going towards our attempts to stifle that filth. If this keeps up much longer, the entire country will become broke, and the Forefathers will not have any income for the foreseeable future."

"Hmm, I must say, that is troubling to hear." Father mused, "But why did you not simply say this in the first place? Why would you try to deceive me?"

"I... I was ashamed, sir." Nalik admitted. "Ashamed that those traitors even exist within my country. Ashamed to admit they are more than my forces can handle. Ashamed to admit that... I need help." He looked around. "But now that everything is out in the open… I beseech you, my fellow Ouroboros. I require your assistance."

The room went silent, as the other Ouroboros glanced at Nalik…

Suddenly, Solomon burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha!" Solomon chuckled, "Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Are you… are you seriously laughing?" Nalik growled, "Do you find the suffering of my kingdom funny?!"

"I find everypony's suffering funny but my own." Solomon shrugged, "Sue me."

"Well, stop it!" Nalik snapped, "I am asking for your help right now! Will you help me?!"

"Yeah, not a chance in hell." Gridlock sneered.

"What?" Nalik gaped.

"You heard me." Gridlock snarled. "You're honestly asking us to help you, after all the bullcrap you put us through?! After all the racist and xenophobic remarks you made to me, to the others, lording your so-called 'royal status' over us, and treating us as less than equine beings?! You seriously have the stones to ask us to take care of your mess?! Well, buck you, sir! Buck you!"

"Gridlock has a point, Nalik." Harlhooves agreed, giving a disdainful glare, "You've never once lift a hoof to help us in our time of need. In fact, you mocked us, wishing us nothing but failure. And here you are now, asking us to a lift a hoof for you? You just reek of hypocrisy."

"Come on!" Nalik grunted, as he turned to Ricochet, "Ricochet, you were never one to leave a pony hanging. Surely you are willing to help me, despite our differences, right?"

"I don't know what a 'hippo-crisis' is… but no, I ain't doing jack-crap for you." Ricochet scowled, crossing his hooves.

"What?! Why not?!" Nalik glared.

"Do you think I forgot what you said about Ignite all those years ago?" Ricochet seethed, "If I can be honest… I hate you. And I like everypony! Even those three!" Ricochet pointed to Gridlock, Harlhooves, and Solomon.

"What you do mean 'even we three?'" Solomon asked, his left eye giving a twitch.

"Not now, Lightning!" Ricochet ignored him, "I'm sorry, 'bro', but you're on your own."

"But I… you…" Nalik spluttered, as he turned to Doc, "Doc?"

"My apologies, but I see no reason to waste my time on a petty feud." Doc snorted.

"Solomon?!" Nalik turned to Solomon, "Please, from one Unicorn to another… will you-"

"I'm gonna stop you there." Solomon held up a hoof, "One, I've had my fill of deserts. Two, even if I didn't, I wouldn't help you, even if I had a crossbow pointed at my head. Heck, I rather take a bolt to the head rather than doing something that would give your racist flank gratification!"

"None of you can be serious right now!" Nalik gasped, "You and the Forefathers greatly require the money my kingdom provides!" He turned in Loveless's direction. "Loveless, despite everything, we are comrades! Surely you can put a little thing such as distaste for me aside to assist me!"

"We do have other sources of income. The organization had done well for itself long before you came along." Loveless countered. "Besides, if you treat your ponies the way you treated us all these years, it's no wonder you even have these rebels. It's as the saying go: 'karma's a bucker'."

"Amen to that." Gridlock nodded.

"Testify!" Ricochet cheered.

Sterling remained silent throughout the exchange, though he agreed with the others.

 _'Teamwork's a two-way street.'_ He thought. _'Maybe if Nalik showed a little of the team spirit before now, one of us might actually have volunteered to help. Too bad for him...'_

"That's quite enough, everypony." Father declared, "Nalik is right."

"He is?" Loveless frowned.

"HE IS?!" The other Ouroboros (except Sterling, who lit up in shock) gaped, stupefied.

"I am?" Nalik gaped.

"Yes." Father nodded, "While I do understand the disdain you hold for Nalik and his xenophobic views, it does not change the fact that we are all comrades, and it would make us no better than him if we were to deny him help."

"But sir, you heard Loveless!" Gridlock frowned, "We don't need his money! I say we let his kingdom burn to the ground!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that, Gridlock." Father said sagely, "While the organization is more than capable of surviving without Nalik's funding, as Loveless said, the economy of Equestria, nay, the world, is ever changing. Yes, we have other sources of income… but without a great source of income, like Nalik has provided for us all these years, our fundings could potentially plummet. And then we would have to cut our expenditures."

"...Meaning?" Ricochet asked, a bit perplexed by his words.

"Such as our weapons budget..." Father declared.

"What?" Gridlock gaped.

"Chemical deliveries..." Father continued.

"Oh, dear." Harlhooves cringed.

"That could prove problematic." Doc added.

"Basic equipment..." Father stated.

"But my inventions..." Loveless mumbled.

"We would also have to cut back on transportation..." Father pointed out.

"So we'd have to walk everywhere?" Solomon yelped.

"And no more extravagant celebrations." Father finished.

"Oh my Faust, no!" Ricochet gasped.

"Considering that none of you wish for this to pass, we must cast aside our personal feelings and focus on what is important. And that entails that we assist Nalik in his time of need." Father explained.

"But, sir-" Gridlock started.

"But nothing." Father said firmly. "One of you shall travel to Nalik's home country with him and assist him in dealing with the rebels. And that one will be..." His gaze fell upon Sterling. "You, Sterling."

"Say huh?!" Sterling gaped.

"Him?" Nalik scowled.

"Not to question your judgment, sir, but... why Sterling?" Harlhooves asked.

"Because, as a native of Haygypt, Sterling is the one of you best suited to sandy, arid environments." Father pointed out. "He will be the most at home during the mission, and thus, be at peak efficiency."

"...Um, do I really have to go, sir?" Sterling asked awkwardly.

"My thoughts exactly." Nalik scowled.

"Yes, you do." Father replied. "My decision is final. And I don't want to hear any complaints... from either of you. Is that understood?"

"...Yes, sir." Sterling and Nalik chorused.

"You have my condolences, Sterling." Harlhooves said sourly.

"Tough luck." Gridlock shrugged.

"Best of luck, more like." Doc added.

"Wouldn't want to be you right now." Solomon snorted.

"Have fun out there!" Ricochet said with utter sincerity.

"I suppose I should go and prepare then." Nalik scowled, marching out of the room.

"And on that note, I hereby close this meeting." Father declared. "Until next time..."

As the Ouroboros departed, Loveless stuck closely to Sterling.

"This is like a waking nightmare." Sterling groaned. "A mission with Nalik..."

"Admittedly, it's not the best scenario." Loveless admitted. "But Father has ordered it, and his orders must be obeyed. You're just going to have the make the best of it."

"I'd have a better chance at making the best of a spear in my head..." Sterling scowled.

The next morning, Sterling joined Nalik at the armory.

"Good morning, Nalik." Sterling declared, trying to be civil. "I hope you slept we-"

"Let's get something clear." Nalik growled. "I really don't like you. And I'm sure the feeling is mutual."

"And then some." Sterling nodded.

"But Father is insistent on our working together." Nalik declared. "And since the fate of my country lies in the balance, I have no choice but to stomach your presence, and accept what meager help you can provide."

"And I can guess I can handle your smug attitude for a while." Sterling retorted.

"Then we are in agreement." Nalik noted. "Excellent. Now, let's get going. Those rebels must be dealt with. The sooner, the better."

"No argument there." Sterling nodded.

They boarded the ship, which carried them to their destination. Sterling stood on the observation deck, with Nalik standing as far from him as possible. As the land below gave way to sand dunes, Sterling was reminded of his home country of Haygypt.

 _'Father was right.'_ Sterling admitted. _'This place is a lot like home...'_

As they neared their destination, Sterling saw a sign out of the window, welcoming all and sundry to "The Great and Glorious Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan".

"Heh-heh." Sterling sniggered. "Heh-heh-heh..."

"Something funny?" Nalik scowled.

"Yeah." Sterling chuckled. "The name of your country is even funnier written than it is spoken!"

"Insolent little..." Nalik snarled.

"Or maybe not... Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan!" Sterling guffawed.

"Stop laughing!" Nalik yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault your country has such a stupid name!" Sterling chuckled.

"It is not a stupid name!" Nalik growled. "Roughly translated, it means 'Land With a Concise Name'. It is a noble and respectable name in my native language!"

"Well, in every other language, it's a stupid and hilarious name." Sterling sniggered.

"Let's just change the subject." Nalik growled.

"Okay, okay." Sterling sighed. "So, you got anything on those rebels?"

"Not much." Nalik admitted. "But they're hardly a top-notch military force. They're just a bunch of brainless thugs, out to destabilize everything I've built over the years." He scowled. "But they are adept at hiding... Like the vermin they are. They're believed to have hidey-holes all over the capital."

"Then we should get to searching the second we land." Sterling urged.

"Why go to them?" Nalik declared. "When we could make them come to us?"

"So you've got a plan, huh?" Sterling mused. "Care to let me in on it?"

"All good things to those who wait, Cross." Nalik smirked, as he departed the observation deck.

"Sure, ya smug, self-satisfied snob." Sterling snarled.

As the airship continued its path, it flew over the capital city. Sterling noted that the majority of the buildings were simplistic and cheap-looking. This served to make the palace in the distance, and the buildings surrounding it, look even more grand.

 _'Wow, they must really be hard up for money.'_ Sterling frowned, noting that several of the buildings were damaged or otherwise missing pieces. _'Those rebels must have hit this place hard...'_

As they headed the palace, Sterling couldn't help but notice that the buildings were starting to look grander and more well-being. He also noticed that the inhabitants in that area were mostly Unicorns. It hadn't struck him before, but he realized that the inhabitants of the less well-kept part of the city were Pegasi and Earth Ponies.

 _'That's unusual.'_ Sterling thought. _'Almost like the Unicorns are intentionally keeping themselves apart from the Earth Ponies and Pegasi. Then again, this is Nalik's country. He probably likes it this way...'_

Soon after, the airship landed on a field just outside Nalik's palace. As Sterling and Nalik disembarked, they were greeted by two Unicorn stallions in black outfits.

"Cross, this is Captain Slink and Sepulchre, of my Elite Guard." Nalik announced. "Slink, Sepulchre, this is Sterling Cross, one of my colleagues within the Forefathers."

"Mr Cross." Slink nodded.

"Yeah, hi." Sterling nodded.

"Your Highness, you brought an Earth Pony back with you?" Sepulchre frowned.

"The Earth Pony is only here to help us with a certain delicate matter." Nalik retorted. "He's an unfortunate necessity."

"Gee, thanks." Sterling scowled.

"By the way, sire, that translator from the Crystal Empire has finished the translation of the glyphs for Project: Transcendence-" Sepulchre started.

"Sepulchre, not in front of the mudpony." Nalik cut him off testily, "We will discuss it later. Right now, I have more immediate problems to attend to." He turned to Sterling. "This way, Cross."

"Right behind ya." Sterling nodded.

As they ended toward the palace, Sterling took note of its opulence, the marble and gold that formed its outer form. But most of all, he noted its sheer size. Even the Infinity seemed small in comparison.

"Nice place." Sterling noted as they descended. "Could you have made it any bigger, do ya think?"

"Very funny." Nalik sneered. "But as a point of fact, I didn't make it. My ancestor, the first king of this great land, had the finest architects at his disposal make a true masterpiece."

"Got that right." Sterling nodded. "Too bad the rest of the buildings around here don't look so good."

"It's the blasted rebels." Nalik spat. "Always attacking. Always causing a great amount of damage. But not for much longer..."

"Yeah..." Sterling declared. A thought then struck him. "...What was that thing your flunky mentioned back there? About 'Project: Transcendence'?"

"Nothing that concerns your little mudpony brain." Nalik grunted, "The fool should've kept his mouth shut."

"Hey, I'm the one helping you out here. The least you could do is give me an idea of what it's all about." Sterling growled.

"Well, even I could, I fear the details are a tad over your head." Nalik sneered.

"Try me." Sterling challenged, "If I can understand Gridlock and Harlhooves' plan about infecting the Changelings with some 'cordyceps' virus or whatever, I can understand anything you can throw at me."

"...You're not going to stop hassling me till I do, are you?" Nalik glared.

"Got that right." Sterling glared back.

"...Very well." Nalik sighed, in a tone that suggested he was about to attempt to teach a foal how to hold a quill. "Project: Transcendence is about harnessing a power… a power far beyond any mortal's comprehension." He turned to Sterling, "You see, Sterling, there has been legends… legends of immortal creatures, that predates even that of ponies themselves. The beings known as 'Deities'..."

"Deities? You mean like that Discord guy?" Sterling asked, "I heard stories about all sorts of things he could do."

"Discord, oh hell no." Nalik scoffed, "Discord is a Draconequus. An abominable amalgamation of inferior creatures. Deities are far more powerful, and far more ancient. These Deities had been said to personify some of the most primal forces in existence: land, sea, sky, fire, death, and even creation itself." He glanced at Sterling, "Have you ever wondered why we are called Ouroboros?"

"Well, I thought it was just a fancy latin name." Sterling admitted.

"That is where you are wrong, my misguided mudpony." Nalik corrected, "As rumors have it, Ouroboros happened to had been a name that one of these Deity had bear. We bear the title that was shared with a god-like creature!"

"Hold on there, what do these 'deities' have to do with anything?" Sterling asked, "It seems like they are nothing more than myths."

"That is where you're wrong." Nalik smiled, "You recall those ruins I had you and the traitor stop the renovation bill for? Within every single one of them lies ancient scriptures that speak of Deities. They speak of them in great details. They represent irrefutable proof that they do exist… and they're out there, somewhere."

"No kidding?" Sterling mused.

"Not at all." Nalik grinned, no snark or condescension found in his voice, "My ultimate goal with this project is to harness the power of these Deities, and use it to control the world!" He then quickly added, "...For the Forefathers, of course."

"I would hope so." Sterling frowned, "If these Deities are real, having one of them on our side could be pretty handy."

"Well, I am not interested in just any Deities." Nalik explained, "There is one Deity who has a power that dwarfs everything else, even his fellow Deities. And I know it's out there… once I find it… I will have its power for my own. I will use it to mould the world as it should be, remove all obstacles, become more powerful than any other... become a force of nature unto myself..."

"...Um… huh?" Sterling frowned.

"Nothing." Nalik said awkwardly. "Just got lost in the moment. This project has been a focus of mine for a long time. As you can imagine, it's become quite dear to my heart."

"Yeah, I can imagine that..." Sterling noted, recalling Gridlock's and Harlhooves' own project.

As they entered the palace, Nalik led Sterling to a luxurious room filled with pillows and attractive female servants.

"I'll give you this much, Nalik: You really know how to live." Sterling smiled, as a servant girl handed him a drink.

"What's the point in having the finest things in live if you can't enjoy them?" Nalik smirked. "Now, onto business. I have a plan to lure those rebels out of hiding."

"Let's hear it." Sterling sipped his drink.

"I've noticed that the favorite target of those filth involve anything connected to me." Nalik scowled. "So I'm going to set a little trap. I have donated one of the portraits from my collection to the local art gallery. As you can imagine, the act is very well-publicized, so the rebels will know all about it, and will no doubt attack during the unveiling this evening. But what they won't know is that you, posing as an art critic, and some of my Elite Guard will be there, waiting for them." He grinned wickedly.

"Nice plan." Sterling noted."I'm surprised you're willing to part with one of the 'finer things' to pull this off."

"Oh, the portrait?" Nalik scoffed. "The one I'm donating is a cheap forgery. It'll barely cost me anything at all. I would rather buck a zebra than part with my family's treasure."

"And there it is." Sterling snorted. "I was starting to worry there was something wrong with you."

"Very funny, Cross." Nalik scowled. "Now, I suggest you prepare yourself. There is quite an evening ahead of us..."

A few hours later, Sterling entered the art gallery ahead of Nalik (so as to avoid suspicion). He took a look around at all the art exhibits, consisting of simple portraits and elaborate sculptures.

 _'Not bad.'_ He mused, as he looked at a sculpture that resembled a Maulwurf. _'Not really my scene, but not bad.'_

Moments later, Nalik entered the gallery, flanked by his guards.

"Greetings, dear subjects!" He called out to the patrons. "I'm so glad you could be here for the big unveiling!" He approached a painting on the center wall, one covered by a sheet. "Behold my latest gift to you, a masterpiece for all to look upon: 'Stars over Sands'!"

Nalik removed the sheet, revealing a painting of the desert sky at night, brightly colored stars shining within. The crowd applauded.

"Thank you, thank you!" Nalik declared smugly. "I am a generous and benevolent leader, aren't I?"

Sterling rolled his eyes.

As the crowd gathered around the painting, Nalik slipped away to speak to Sterling, talking to him from behind a pillar.

"Nice performance, your highness." Sterling scoffed.

"I thought so, too." Nalik smirked. "Now, you get into position. Those filthy rebels should be attacking any moment."

"Okay, and what will you be doing?" Sterling asked.

"Why, staying out of the line of fire, of course." Nalik declared.

"So, you're seriously counting on me to take care of your mess?" Sterling growled.

"Of course not. That's why I have my Elite Guards backing you up." Nalik frowned, "Do try to keep most of them in one piece. I do need them to serve me still."

"Yeah, whatever…" Sterling grumbled.

"Good. I'll see you when this is over. Good luck!" Nalik smirked.

 _'Why am I not surprised?'_ Sterling scowled.

For the next ten minutes or so, things were quiet. Sterling had looked at every work of art at least twice, and was getting bored.

 _'Looks like Nalik's plan was a bust.'_ Sterling thought. _'So much for drawing out the-'_

Just then, the wall of the gallery was blasted apart, and a group of half a dozen ponies, most of them armed with crossbows and covered in robes, entered the gallery.

"Nopony move!" One of them, a bulky slate grey Pegasus stallion, ordered. "All of you sycophants, kissing up to the Prince, applauding like children when he gives you a tacky painting... you make me sick!"

"All of us." A dark blue Earth Pony mare snarled. "We are going to tear down this den of debauchery, and take everything of value. We'll put it to better use."

"Sorry, guys." Sterling stepped forward. "That's not happening on my watch."

The armed ponies glanced at Sterling in both surprise and shock as he came out to face them.

"What the… and who the hell are you?" The Pegasus demanded, "What is an Earth Pony doing here?

"Nopony important." Sterling snorted, "I'm just a good Samaritan, stepping up to put you rebels in your place."

"You have no idea how badly you've chosen your battles." The Pegasus spat.

"I could say the same thing to you." Sterling smirked.

"That's telling them, Cross!" Nalik yelled from his hiding place behind a pillar.

"So… you and the Prince are pals, huh?" A lime green Pegasus mare noted, "I never thought I'd see a Earth Pony sticking up for a Unicorn Supremacist like Nalik."

"I'm not all too thrilled about it myself." Sterling shrugged. "But the way I see it, helping Nalik to deal with you creeps is just a means to an end."

"Then you are a fool."

The rebels parted ways for a Earth Pony stallion. He wasn't well-built, his size about the same as Ricochet and Harlhooves. He had a dirty orange coat, a red mane, yellow eyes, and a Cutie Mark of an open flame.

"We are noble warriors, who will purge this land of the scourge of our Prince and his corrupting influence." The stallion declared, "And we will cut down anypony who dares stand in our way!"

"So I'm guessing you're the leader of this big bad, band of rebels?" Sterling sneered. "I'm not impressed."

"The name is Blaze." The stallion stared back. "And you shouldn't underestimate me."

"Please." Sterling snorted. "Have you seen yourself lately? I doubt a scrawny guy like you will be much of a challenge."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Blaze smirked, "I may not have the brawn of my brethren… but I have something better…"

Suddenly, strange purple wisps began to flow out of his eyes.

"What the...?" Sterling frowned.

"Cross, watch out!" Nalik yelled. "He's a Nightcrawler!"

"A what?" Sterling asked.

"You're about to find out." Blaze smirked, his body glowing.

Before Sterling could react, a burst of energy erupted from Blaze's body. Sterling barely managed to avoid getting hit dead center, but the force of the blast still sent him flying.

"Arrrgh!" Sterling yelped, as he crashed into the sculpture he had looked at earlier.

The gallery patrons fled in terror.

"What... Was that?" Sterling groaned, getting to his hooves.

"That was the power of righteous vengeance." Blaze smirked. He glanced at Nalik. "You will taste that soon enough, my Prince."

"I think not." Nalik turned to his guards. "Guards, protect me with your lives!"

"Yes, sir!" Slink obeyed, he and the others charging the rebels.

"Cross, get in there!" Nalik ordered. "You're not here on vacation, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sterling readied his crossbow, then dived into the fray

"How can you take the Prince's side?" The Pegasus asked Sterling.

"Believe me, it's not exactly by choice." Sterling admitted. "But I have a job to do, and that involves bringing a little order to Nalik's country."

"We are the ones who will bring order to the country." The Pegasus snarled. "True order!"

"Whatever, pal." Sterling fired his crossbow.

The Pegasus dodged the bolt, then returned fire. Sterling leapt behind a pillar for protection, and a furious exchange of bolts ensued.

Meanwhile, Slink pounced upon one of the rebels. He clamped his hooves around the rebel's neck and twisted, snapping it and killing the rebel.

 _'Whoa.'_ Sterling thought. _'That Slink guy doesn't mess around...'_

"Yarrgh!" The Pegasus took advantage of Sterling's lapse in focus and charged at him. Before Sterling could react, his crossbow was kicked out of his hoof. "Gotcha now!"

"Wanna bet?" Sterling kicked him in the face.

As his opponent reeled from attack, Sterling rolled over to his crossbow, and, just as the Pegasus fired, squeezed the trigger. The Pegasus's bolt narrowly clipped Sterling's mane, while Sterling's struck him square in the chest.

"Urk!" The Pegasus fell to the ground, dead.

"You'll pay for that!" The Pegasus mare roared as she charged.

"Wrong!" Sepulchre threw a spear at the mare, catching her in the side.

"Ahh!" The mare screamed, collapsing.

"No!" A light blue stallion yelled.

"Yes!" Slink smirked, stabbing him with a dagger.

"How dare you!" Blaze roared. He fired more explosive blasts, forcing Sterling and the guards to scatter.

As Slink and his fellows tried to get to safe ground, a piece of wall fell, crushing one of them and pinning Slink and Sepulchre to the ground.

"Hey! Do you know how much it cost to train new Elite Guards?!" Nalik roared.

"Shut up! I will attend to you in just a minute!" Blaze snarled coldly, he rounded on Sterling, "As for you, I'm going to make you burn!"

"No thanks!" Sterling leapt forward, firing a bolt.

Blaze, showing impressive agility, dodged the attack.

"You will pay for what you did!" Blaze roared, as he fired more energy blasts.

"What I did?" Sterling scoffed, sidestepping them. "You're the ones who were trying to tear down everything Nalik built."

"The Prince is a vile monster!" Blaze spat, "He's sending Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan down a path to self-destruction and devastation, in both a political and financial sense."

"Says one of the guys who been attacking their own fellow ponies and causing mayhem all around the city, all for the sake of their little 'revolution'." Sterling sneered.

"...What the buck are you talking about?" Blaze scowled, "We don't attack our own 'fellow ponies'. If anything, we're defending them!"

"Defending them? From who?!" Sterling frowned.

"Who do you think?!" Blaze snarled, "Are you not aware that our Prince is a Unicorn Supremacist?"

"I kinda got that from the first time I met him." Sterling huffed.

"Then did you not notice you were the only Earth Pony in this gallery?" Blaze pointed out, "How everypony around you was a Unicorn?"

Sterling considered the statement for a moment.

 _'Come to think of it… it is kinda odd how everypony here was a Unicorn…'_ He thought.

"I don't know what bullcrap Nalik fed you… but we don't rebel because we want to be in control." Blaze retorted, "He shaped this kingdom in a way where he and all Unicorns are placed in the upper echelons, filled with riches and luxuries, and the necessities for a good life. While over on the outskirts, all ponies without horns, or any other creatures for that matter, are left in crumbling buildings, constantly policed by his toadies, with hardly any food, clean water… not even health care! You seen how bad it was out there, haven't you?"

"Well..." Sterling froze, recalling the state of the buildings he'd seen earlier. Now that he thought about, the holes he'd seen didn't seem to look like they were caused by explosions. In fact, as he glanced at the dead bodies of the rebels and Blaze himself, he noticed how dirty and malnourished they looked, as if they had lived this way for a long while.

 _'Maybe he's telling the truth...'_ He thought. _'Is there something Nalik fail to mention? I must be missing something here...'_

"If there is to be any hope for our kind and for the future of the kingdom, Nalik must die!" Blaze declared, "We must rid this kingdom of his racism, before he goes on to do something awful!"

"...I'm sorry, but I cannot let you do that." Sterling shook his head.

"Why?!" Blaze gasped, outraged, "Why would you fight for somepony who looks down on your own race?!"

"Because I'm not fighting for him." Sterling said firmly, "I'm fighting for something bigger, and that 'something' needs the money this kingdom provides. And unfortunately, we need your Prince alive for that."

"So you're not even fighting because you care for the prince, but because you need his money?" Blaze snarled, outraged. "You're no better than he is!"

"Hey, I'm just doing what needs to be done." Sterling shrugged.

"So am I!" Blaze charged Sterling.

Sterling was slightly startled, but managed to counter Blaze's first strike. Blaze managed to make a glancing blow with his other hoof, but Sterling replied with a headbutt, knocking Blaze back.

"Grr..." Blaze rubbed his wound.

"I can do this all day." Sterling smirked.

"Prepare to be a scorch mark on the ground!" Blaze charged up another blast.

"Uh-uh!" Sterling leapt over and kicked Blaze in the face before he could finish.

"Ugh!" Blaze grunted.

"Not so tough fighting stallion-to-stallion, are you?" Sterling smirked, following up with a kick.

Blaze returned the blow with one of his own, knocking Sterling back.

"Then again..." Sterling mused, rubbing his chin.

"You've chosen the wrong side, sir." Blaze growled, powering up another blast.

"We'll see about that." Sterling evaded the blast, then fired a crossbow bolt into one of Blaze's hooves.

"Agggh!" Blaze roared.

"Let's see if you can still pull off that trick without hooves!" Sterling leapt forward and slammed the handle of his crossbow on Blaze's other hoof, breaking it.

"Yahhh!" Blaze screeched.

Sterling kicked Blaze in the face, knocking him on his back.

"It's over, Blaze." Sterling declared. "Give it up."

"Never." Blaze groaned. "I won't let the loss of my comrades be in vain."

"You can't fight any more." Sterling declared. "Not with broken hooves. So either give up, or I'll have no choice but to put you down."

"I will not allow myself to become a victory for that spoiled, selfish prince." Blaze declared. "I would rather die, and let my fate stand for something. Me, my comrades... we will all live on as martyrs, to inspire others to stand up for what is right... to help all ponies, regardless of race and species... to free themselves from Nalik's oppression..."

 _'He sounds so... earnest.'_ Sterling thought worriedly. _'Like he really means it...'_

Sterling's doubts were interrupted by the realization that Blaze was glowing again. This glow was brighter than the others.

"Let my fate inspire others to stand up for freedom!" Blaze screamed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sterling asked, unnerved.

"Yaaaarrrggghhh!" Blaze screamed, as the glow grew more and more intense.

At that point, Sterling realized what he was going to do.

"Oh buck! Run!" Sterling yelled. "Run!"

"Princes first!" Nalik screeched, bolting for the front door.

Slink and Sepulchre, having just freed themselves, followed their prince, with Sterling right behind them. Just as Sterling passed through the front door, a massive explosion tore apart the gallery, and sent him flying once more.

"Not agai-ugh!" Sterling grunted, as impact the ground rendered him unconscious.

When he came to, Sterling found himself in the palace lounge again, Nalik standing over him.

"Ah, you're awake." Nalik said in an uninterested manner. "I was fifty/fifty on whether you would pull through."

"Gee, thanks." Sterling rubbed his still sore head.

"It pains me to say this, but... Good work, Cross." Nalik declared. "I would have preferred that one be kept alive for interrogation, but at least the rebel scums have been expunged from my realm."

"Yeah, well... just doin' my job." Sterling shrugged.

"And you did it... adequately." Nalik admitted.

"Try not to go overboard with the praise, your highness." Sterling joked.

"I'll try not to." Nalik snorted.

A thought suddenly came to Sterling.

"You know… some of those rebels said some very odd things." Sterling scowled.

"Really? And what is that?" Nalik snorted.

"Well, for starters, he said that most of the ponies here, specifically Pegasi and Earth Ponies, are being forced to live in squalor, while you and your fellow Unicorns are living it up here."

"Filthy lies." Nalik retorted.

"Lies they'd be willing to die for?" Sterling asked. "I saw the look in Blaze's eyes. That wasn't the look of some guy out to raise hell for the fun of it. It was the look of somepony who really wanted to make a difference, and was willing to kill himself just so he could kill you."

"What else would you expect from a deranged lunatic?" Nalik shrugged.

"He didn't seem that deranged to me." Sterling pointed out.

"You and I have very different definitions of 'deranged', Cross." Nalik retorted.

"Cut the bullcrap, Nalik." Sterling snarled, "I know that look. It's the same look you had when you tried lying back at the Coils."

"Well, I nev-!" Nalik started, before Sterling suddenly sprang up and looked him right in the eye.

"And you wanna know something? I'm beginning to think those rebels aren't the reason that most of the kingdom look like crap." Sterling said coldly, "I want the truth, Nalik. I want to know why I almost got myself killed for you!"

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me, you filthy mudpony! I am Prince Nalik Aqqbar-Royale, and I demand respec-" Nalik tried to snarl back.

Suddenly, Sterling clutched him by his robes, pulling him closer.

"The only thing you're going to get from me is a slug right in the face." Sterling seethed, "We both know that I can beat your flank any day. So save me the trouble, and start talking!"

"...Okay, okay, take it easy." Nalik grunted, as Sterling let go of him. He straightened his robes as he glanced at the angry stallion, "That money problem I was mentioning back at the Coils? The reason the Forefathers didn't get their fundings?" He gave a small sigh, "I've might had shifted the blame on that one."

"...You what?" Sterling raised a brow.

"You see, the ponies I had over in the treasury had recently taken notice of the amount of money I had been taking out to give to the Forefathers over the years." Nalik revealed, "They started asking questions, wondering where the money have been going, and they began to suspect that something wasn't right. If I didn't do something quick, they would learn about the Forefathers, and I would end up losing everything. So I needed a scapegoat."

"You mean the rebels?" Sterling glared.

"That's right. " Nalik nodded, "They were already causing problems. A couple acts of vandalism here, a couple of protests there. Nothing major… albeit very annoying. But they were perfect for taking blame. My subjects… at least those who actually matter to me and my kingdom, would believe anything I would say. So I decided to spin up a tale about how these rebels started to become more violent and aggressive, and how they were the ones stealing money right from under their noses. Heck, I even had my men set up bombs to implode a building over on the east side to sell it better. Soon, they became enemy number one, taking the heat right off me!"

"So, it was all a cover up… those rebels were innocent!" Sterling scowled.

"Innocent? They made the choice to come crashing that gallery." Nalik sneered.

"Only because of your lies!" Sterling retorted, "Because of you… they're all dead!"

"Yeah, like anypony is going to miss a bunch of filthy mudponies and chickens." Nalik gave a sarcastic snark, "I say the world is better for it."

"You son of a draft horse…" Sterling growled… before realizing something, "Hold on… if the rebels didn't steal the money from your treasury… then what happened to the funds that the Forefathers were supposed to receive?!"

"Yeah, that…" Nalik cringed, "You see, I had some 'side projects' I had going on around here…"

"Like your Project: Transcendence?" Sterling scowled.

"Well, there is that." Nalik shrugged, "I've also been spending some funds on renovating the inner streets of the city, improving living conditions, that sort of thing."

"The inner streets..." Sterling mused. "Would that happen to be where most of the Unicorns reside?"

"Yes. What of it?" Nalik shrugged.

"So are you planning on renovating the outer streets?" Sterling asked.

"Why would I bother?" Nalik scoffed. "The mud ponies and feather-backs are nothing but a drain on the purity of my kingdom. They aren't worth wasting the time or money on."

"...Are you buckin' kidding me?" Sterling gasped, visibly outraged, "You wasted the Forefathers' money so you could become a bigger racist asshole than you already are?!"

"Hey, it's not _their_ money until I give it to them." Nalik snarled defiantly, "Besides, I've been giving them a good chunk of my kingdom's treasures for years. I am well in my right as Prince to spoil myself and my kingdom every now and then. It's like they said, they don't really need my money."

"You son of a draft horse…" Sterling growled, "You used me! You used the Forefathers! You made us think you needed our help to solve _your_ problem! A problem that wasn't even a problem! Just you being a lying piece of garbage!"

"Don't be such a drama queen, Cross." Nalik scoffed, "So I stretched the truth a little, big whoop."

"Why did you do this?!" Sterling demanded, "What was the point of all these lies?!"

"Well, for starters, I wasn't about to tell Father and the others that I spent the funds on myself." Nalik scoffed, "I figured they would had eventually found out that I hadn't paid them, so I did everything in my powers to appear as pitiful and pathetic as I could to them, so that I could earn their sympathy."

"Really? You actually thought that would work?" Sterling asked incredulously.

"Well, not on any of those other fools I dare call comrades." Nalik smirked darkly. Sterling glared fiercely at him, "Oh, don't give me that look. Trust me, the hate is mutual. I knew they would never help me… but I knew Father would."

"You knew…" Sterling murmured, "You knew Father would force one of us to help you!"

"Oh, yes. As much as I respect Father, he's a giant bleeding heart if I ever saw one." Nalik smirked, "He wouldn't allow one of his 'sons' to suffer, especially if it meant losing the fundings he needed for his organization. With his help, I have not only dealt with the rebels, but I cleared myself of suspicions from both the Coils and my treasurers… and I get a new jacuzzi. Three birds, one stone!"

"...Why the hell did you even need me or the organization?!" Sterling frowned, "I mean, you could have had your Elite Guards take care of those rebels yourself!"

"Well, I didn't need you necessarily." Nalik corrected, "I knew Father would force at least one of you to help me. Any pony would had done nicely. As much as I trusted my Elite Guards, having an Ouroboros such as you would had helped ensure my victory… though I personally think Solomon would've gotten the job done faster."

"You conniving piece of scum!" Sterling spat.

"You watch how you speak to me!" Nalik growled. "We may be fellow Ouroboros, but I am still a prince! You're barely more than a commoner!"

"Here we go." Sterling sneered. "The old 'I'm better than you' story!"

"Well, I am!" Nalik roared.

"Please." Sterling retorted. "Everything you have, you were handed on a silver platter. I had to work hard to get where I am. Suffer and struggle, become stronger. So in that sense, I'm the one who's better."

"keep telling yourself that." Nalik scoffed.

"You know what?" Sterling growled. "I always knew you were low. But somehow, I never imagined you could be this low. Never imagined what could drive anypony to this. Using everypony around you like that."

"Then you need to learn a good hard lesson…" Nalik said coldly, "If you are ever going to get anywhere in life, you need to use other ponies to get ahead. So what if a few ponies get hurt along the way? Everypony except yourself is expendable. Don't like it? Tough. But you have to do it to get what you want!"

"Oh, really? Well, let's see if the others feel that way when I tell all about your little scam." Sterling scowled.

"What? You're gonna tattle on me?" Nalik sneered, "Tell me, what good will that do?"

"Well, I hope it will get your ass booted right out of the Coils." Sterling glared.

"You think that Intimidates me?" Nalik growled.

"It should." Sterling snarled.

"But it doesn't." Nalik smirked. "There's no point in you telling anypony. The rebels are dead, and the Forefathers will still get their money eventually, so there really isn't anything wrong with how things turned out. As you know, Father is a heavy believer in the ends justifying the means. It's the final results that count." He smirked even more widely. "Check and mate, Cross."

Sterling attempted to come up with a counter-argument, but was unable to do so. Instead, he simply scowled and walked away.

Soon after, the two of them returned to the Infinity. It was a quiet flight, since neither one was talking to the other. Sterling had plenty of time to think. He hated what Nalik had done. He hated Nalik (possibly more than his own mother, one would say). But as he stewed in his cabin, he could not help but think about the words Nalik imparted on him, the sentiment resonating with him.

 _'Using other ponies to get ahead...'_ He thought. _'Is that really how it should go? It can't be. Stepping on everypony around you, all so you can climb higher. It just doesn't seem right...'_

Loveless was waiting to greet Sterling upon his return.

"So, how did it go?" Loveless asked.

"Worse than you'd think." Sterling declared.

Sterling quickly explained what had happened.

"I see." Loveless sighed. "I must confess myself disappointed. I hadn't expected even Nalik to be capable of such despicable actions."

"You're telling me." Sterling scowled. "...He's not right, is he? About how you need to use other ponies to get ahead, and only look out for number one?"

"Of course not." Loveless smiled. "Nalik is a self-centred narcissist, so of course he'd think that. But you, my boy, you know the value of relying on and trusting others. I'd say that makes you a far better stallion than Nalik could ever be."

"Thanks, Loveless." Sterling smiled. "I needed that."

"Any time, my boy." Loveless placed a hoof on Sterling's shoulder.

The next day, everypony was gathered at the Coils. Sterling cast a cold glare towards Nalik's way as they sat down. Nalik simply responded with a sneer his way.

"Welcome, Sterling." Father declared.

"Sir." Sterling nodded.

"Nalik." Father announced.

"father." Nalik nodded.

"I hear that you were both successful in silencing the rebels." Father told them both.

"You heard correctly, sir." Nalik smirked, "Those rebels are good and dead. They didn't put up as much of a fight as I thought they would… in fact, having Sterling along made it overkill!"

Sterling clenched his hooves angrily. Loveless placed a hoof on one soothingly.

"That is good to hear." Father nodded, "So, I trust that there shouldn't be a issue with the Forefathers receiving your fundings?"

"That is also correct, sir." Nalik smiled, "It will take a bit, but I will have your money sent to you in a couple of months."

"Yes… about that..." Father began, "There is something I wished to speak to you about."

"Sire?" Nalik's smile slightly faded.

"Harlhooves, if you please." Father turned to Harlhooves.

"Yes, sir. Here's the ledger you asked for." Harlhooves levitated a old leather-bound book over to Father.

"Um, what are you doing with the ledger, sire?" Nalik frowned.

"I have been in thought about the finances of our organization." Father explained, "And how some of our projects greatly relies that they have proper fundings. And that if something were to happen that puts our funds in dire straits, everypony would suffer. That is why I decided to make amendments to our original agreement, Nalik."

"Amendments?" Nalik gasped, "What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself." Father levitated the ledger over to him, opening it up to a certain page.

As soon as it was within grabbing distance, Nalik nabbed the ledger, and began perusing it quickly, eyes darting back and forth… until he found what he was looking for.

"What the buck?!" Nalik yelled, slamming the ledger down, "This is twenty percent more than what I was paying you before!"

"Indeed it is." Father nodded, "It is nice to know you are well-versed in math."

"What is going on here?!" Nalik snarled, "This wasn't the condition of our arrangement! I'm already paying twice as much as I did when I first joined this organization!"

"I have altered the deal." Father said firmly, "While I am pleased that your issue within your kingdom has been resolved, I do know that this issue only came about because you, as a prince, were unable to keep your subjects in line. Because of it, I was forced to send one of our best agents to waste his time to clean up your mess. To put it in laypony's term, you were starting to become more trouble than you're worth. So, you will be paying more to cover the difference."

"B-but sir!" Nalik protested, "How can I be expected to come up this much money in a couple of months?"

"I doubt it will be too much trouble." Father said soothingly. "You just have to cut certain expenditures... Such as urban renewal, or even making some... additions to your palace."

Sterling's eyes lit up in surprise, as well as Nalik's. The prince's blood ran a little cold as Father stared intently at him.

"I am a patient pony, Nalik." Father declared nonchalantly, "I know that you will procure the funds for the organization in due time. However, I do hope the funds _will_ end up where they belong this time. I may be a 'bleeding heart' sometimes…"

Nalik's blood went completely sub-zero at this point.

"...But I know when to make it harden." Father added, a cold edge to his voice, "So I pray that you will be more responsible with paying your dues. I can assure you that no pony here will help you should another group of 'rebels' show their faces. Are we in agreement, Nalik?"

"...Yes, sir." Nalik numbly bowed, "...Could I be excused for a moment?"

"Yes, you may." Father nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Nalik quickly left the room.

The second Nalik was outside the room, he vomited in utter terror.

Inside, the discussion was still ongoing.

"Sir, do you really think this is the best course of action?" Loveless asked.

"I agree with Loveless." Doc nodded. "How long do you intend for all of us to put up with Nalik's nonsense?"

"No kidding." Solomon snarled. "That self-centred slimeball is going to be the death of all of us."

"Little harsh, don't ya think?" Ricochet frowned.

"Not harsh enough, I say." Harlhooves said coldly.

"I believe Nalik still has potential within him." Father declared.

"Must be pretty bucking deep within him." Gridlock scowled.

"And if he knows what's best for him, he will not do what he did again." Father added. "Or he will suffer the consequences..."

 _'Lucky for the rest of us, Nalik isn't the top pony he thinks he is.'_ Sterling thought. _'As long as Father's around, he'll have no choice but to accept his place. Father's one pony who won't be stepped on...'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	20. Life Imitates Art

**Tainted Silver  
**

 **Chapter Twenty: Life Imitates Art**

After lunch, Sterling went to work in the orchard with a broad smile on his face.

 _'Guess I'm finally getting somewhere.'_ He thought. _'Cherry doesn't seem to hate me completely anymore, Marshall is considering my offer to bury the hatchet. All things considered, the remainder of my time here should be pretty darn pleasant...'_

As Sterling prepared to strike his first tree, he noticed Eclipse standing by a nearby one.

"Hey, kid." He smiled. "Nice day for it, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever." Eclipse snorted.

"You mind yer beak, Eclipse." Big Red scolded him as he, Huckleberry and Globe arrived on the scene. "Sterling wuz jest bein' nice, right, Sterling?"

"That's right, Red." Sterling nodded.

"There, see?" Big Red told Eclipse. "Would it kill ya tah be nice back?"

"Maybe." Eclipse muttered.

 _'Guess I thought too soon.'_ Sterling grimaced. _'I've been so focused on Marshall and Cherry lately, I forgot all about that kid. He's never liked me either. And something tells me getting on his good side won't be as easy...'_

"Well, maybe ya jest need a li'l practice." Big Red announced.

"Practice?" Eclipse asked.

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "Today, you an' Sterling will be workin' at the east orchard together."

"What?!" Eclipse yelped.

"Uh... not to argue, Red, but maybe that's not such a good idea..." Sterling declared.

"'Course it is." Big Red countered. "Y'all jest need a li'l time tah get tah know each other better."

"It worked with us." Huckleberry shrugged. "Aside from Globe, none of us really liked it around here at first. After we spent some together with pa, that soon changed."

"You can't be serious." Eclipse groaned.

"Would it really be so bad, working with Sterling for the day?" Globe asked.

"Yes. Yes it would." Eclipse nodded.

"Sorry, Eek, but mah decision is final." Big Red said sternly. "Sterling ain't goin' anywhere jest yet, so ya may as well take a page outta Cherry's book and start gettin' along with 'im. Am Ah makin' mahself clear, young 'un?"

"Yes, dad." Eclipse sighed.

"Then it's settled." Big Red nodded. "Good luck, you two."

"Thanks, Red." Sterling sighed. "I'm sure gonna need it..." He added under his breath.

"Fine.," Eclipse scowled. "Sooner we get to work, the sooner we can finish."

"Just watch yerselves." Big Red declared. "Ah heard there's a storm comin' in later on. Prob'ly nuthin' major, but ya might tah speed things up so ya don't get caught in it."

"Will do." Sterling nodded.

"Like any storm could be worse than being around Sterling..." Eclipse muttered.

"I heard that, kid." Sterling declared as they headed over to the east orchard.

 _Meanwhile, over at Taskforce headquarter…_

In the meeting room, Elite was joined by Elite, Black, Fury, Master Mind, and Incognito.

"Has there been any progress with the search for Sterling Cross?" Elite asked.

"I'm afraid not, sir." Master Mind confessed.

"The guy's better at infiltrating than I am." Incognito sighed.

"I got nothing... again." Black groaned.

"Seriously, boss pony." Fury sneered. "If you wanted us to waste our time on a wild goose chase, you coulda just sent us after the tooth pony."

"What do you mean 'us'?" Black scowled. "You've barely done anything so far."

"And yet, I'm not so far behind you guys." Fury smirked. "Funny how that works, huh?"

Suddenly, Ballista came into the meeting room.

"Ah, Ballista." Black glanced up, "There you are. Where did you run off to?"

"Canterlot. I heard from our guys that we had a issue…" Ballista announced, before grunting, "Unfortunately, they were right." He pulled from his jacket a wanted poster… one of Sterling Cross.

"Is that...?" Incognito frowned.

"Yes." Ballista nodded. "A wanted poster for Sterling Cross. According to our field agents, the guards up at Canterlot have been distributing them among the smaller towns of Equestria."

"This must be Crystal's doing." Elite growled, "He must have contacted somepony over in the Crystal Empire to send over these posters and spread them around."

"Well, this will make our task more difficult." Master Mind pointed out.

"No kidding." Black scoffed. "Finding Sterling is tough enough already. With all those posters around, it'll be that much tougher."

"Indeed." Elite mused. "Sterling will know that there are others seeking him out, and will no doubt go further underground."

"Meaning it'll be next to impossible to find him." Incognito groaned.

"But not completely impossible." Elite declared. "We will find Sterling, no matter what it takes."

"Yeah. And make no mistake, I already have our field agents on it." Ballista declared, "As we speak, they're goin' around Equestria taking down these posters. Fortunately, they only be in circulation for a couple of days. And given that nopony saw him yet, we still have time to find him."

"Not a lot though." Elite frowned, "Crystal will undoubtedly get tired of calling our other 'department', and will come straight here, more than ready to find Sterling… and do who knows what should he find him."

"Meaning we're running against two clocks: the Forefathers and Crystal." Master Mind summarized. "And I've never been much of an athlete."

"Big surprise, brainiac." Fury sneered.

"Like insulting our teammates is really going to help." Incognito glared at Fury.

"But it won't _not_ help matters, will it?" Fury shot back.

"That will do, Fury." Elite shot the Griffon a look that drove the smirk off Fury's beak.

"I just hope we find Sterling soon." Black declared, "Even if he has gone rogue, he's a risk to anypony around him, should the Forefathers come after him. If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his head low, and out of the open…"

 _Back in Dodge Junction..._

Sterling and Eclipse reached the east orchard, the two of them went to work, bringing down as many cherries as they could. For ten minutes, the worked in silence, the only sounds being that of hooves (and paws) striking the trees.

 _'Guess I'm gonna have to make the first move.'_ Sterling thought. "How ya doin' over there, kid?"

"Fine." Eclipse shrugged.

"Think you got as many cherries as me?" Sterling asked. "'Cause I'm on a roll today."

"Good for you." Eclipse snorted.

"How about a competition?" Sterling offered. "We'll see who can get the most cherries by the end of the day. That sound fun?"

"This is work, moron." Eclipse said contemptuously. "It's not supposed to be fun. Besides, I've got nothing to prove to the likes of you."

"Look, kid, I get that I'm not your favorite pony." Sterling declared. "But your dad wants us to get along, so we may as well give it a shot."

"Yeah, right." Eclipse snorted. "I wouldn't be friends with the likes of you if my life depended on it."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sterling frowned.

"I don't know what your story is, but I know bad news when I see it." Eclipse declared.

"'Bad news'?" Sterling snorted. "What makes you think I'm 'bad news'?"

"I don't think, I know." Eclipse retorted. "Believe me, I have experience in recognizing crooks."

"All due respect, kid, but you don't know anything about me." Sterling said indignantly.

"I know enough." Eclipse snarled. "I've spent most of my life around criminal scum. I know what they're like. I can practically smell it on you."

"You... You don't know what you're talking about." Sterling stuttered, unnerved by how close Eclipse was getting. "Besides, your dad and brothers like me. Even your mom's starting to warm up to me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Only that you're really good at pretending to be something you're not." Eclipse sneered. "You may fool them, but you can't pull the wool over my eyes. If years of pain and tears have taught me anything, it's to not trust total strangers, especially ones like yourself."

Once again, Sterling found himself unnerved by Eclipse's words... But for a different reason.

 _'Something tells me this kid had it pretty rough before Red and Cherry adopted him...'_ He thought.

"So don't think you can trick me into trusting you like you did dad." Eclipse scowled. "Because it won't be happening."

"I'm not trying to trick anypony." Sterling insisted. "Things would go a lot easier for all of us if we could get along."

"Keep dreaming." Eclipse spat.

"You do realize your dad will be pretty disappointed if we don't at least try to get along?" Sterling pointed out.

"I can live with that." Eclipse retorted. "After all, it's not like you're gonna be around forever, is it?"

"Maybe not." Sterling admitted. "But at least one of us is willing to try burying the hatchet."

The wind started to pick up, a sign of the oncoming storm.

"Let's just get back to work." Eclipse scowled. "I'd hate to come back home with sand in my feathers..."

 _'Should've figured it wouldn't be that easy.'_ Sterling frowned. _'Where's a good time bomb when you need it?'_

"Look, kid, I know I'm just some stranger to you." Sterling admitted. "But I've done nothing to hurt this family. Heck, I've even kept Globe's secret about little Bolero. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Oh, yeah." Eclipse snorted. "It means you're pretty good at keeping secrets. Who knows what other secrets you're keeping from all of us?"

"Kid, you don't-" Sterling started.

"I do, actually." Eclipse scowled. "I've noticed something's been different these last few days with pa and ma. They're acting like there's something they don't want me or the others to know. Being all secretive and stuff. You got anything to do with that?"

"Well... Sterling muttered. He knew full well the reason for things being different, but couldn't say it.

"That's what I thought." Eclipse sneered. "Until you're ready to come clean, back off and leave me alone, you lying-"

As the wind grew stronger, one of the older, skinnier trees began to lean forward, then toppled, landing right on top of Eclipse.

"Argh!" Eclipse yelled in agony.

"Oh, buck!" Sterling rushed over. "You okay, kid?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Eclipse groaned.

"Well, your attitude hasn't been injured..." Sterling muttered.

"Yeah, that's right." Eclipse growled. "Make fun of the guy with a tree on his back!"

"Easy, kid." Sterling soothed. "I got this…"

"Got this?" Eclipse spluttered, the pain becoming too much. "How? There's no way you could-"

Sterling dug his left hoof under the tree, wrapping his right hoof over the top. Bracing his back hooves and clenching his jaws, he began to lift. With a fair amount of effort, the tree began to budge, raising from the ground.

"What the…" Eclipse gaped.

"If you don't wanna remain under the tree, I suggest you move now!" Sterling grunted.

Fighting the pain, Eclipse managed to crawl away from under the tree. As soon as he was out from under it, Sterling dropped it, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Are You okay?" Sterling asked, turning to the young griffon.

"Yeah…" Eclipse frowned, as he got up, "I'm just fi-argh!" The griffon let out a gasp, clutching his rear leg, at the same time his wing stuck out at an odd angle.

"You're not fine." Sterling frowned. "Looks like you broke a wing and a leg."

"I'll be okay." Eclipse groaned, trying to walk. "I don't need any help from you-agh!" He dropped to his side in agony.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Sterling smirked. "Now, if you're done being prideful and stubborn, I can help you with those breaks."

"What are you, a doctor now?" Eclipse scoffed.

"Let's just say I know a few things about broken bones." Sterling declared. "But first, let's get under cover. Don't want anything getting in those wounds..."

Sterling carried Eclipse toward one of the larger cherry trees. Then, using the cloths meant for cleaning dirty cherries, he created makeshift slings for Eclipse's leg and wing.

"There." He nodded. "That should hold until we get you back to the homestead."

"Good." Eclipse nodded.

"What, no 'thank you'?" Sterling scowled indignantly.

"I told you, I don't need-agh!" Eclipse tried to stand up, but toppled again.

"Drop the tough guy act for two seconds, will ya, kid?" Sterling rolled his eyes as he helped Eclipse up. "You're in no shape to walk back to the homestead, especially in this mess."

"You think helping me is going to be the way you make me start liking you?" Eclipse growled.

"That's not the top priority right now." Sterling retorted. "Right now, getting you back home so you can properly heal is most important."

"So you say..." Eclipse scowled.

"Yeah, I do." Sterling declared.

The winds were stronger than ever, making it tricky to see as they made their way out of the orchard.

"What you said before... about years of pain and tears and all that stuff. I'm guessing your birth parents weren't the best in the world?" Sterling asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was my dad who was the lousy parent." Eclipse sneered. "My mom was... better than him..."

"Your dad, huh?" Sterling frowned, "Did he rough you up? Call you bad names? Call you weak?"

"None of your business!" Eclipse spat, "Why the Tartarus do you care, anyway?"

"Hey, I know what that's like." Sterling said defensively, "...My parents weren't the best either."

"Oh?" Eclipse raised a brow, "Let me guess, your dad was a jerk too?"

"My dad?" Sterling scoffed, "Please, the guy can't even give somepony a threatening look, let alone lay a hoof on anypony… no, it was my mother who was the lousy parent. Though 'lousy parent' is putting it mildly."

"Your mother?" Eclipse frowned.

"That's right." Sterling sighed, "She always pushed me to do whatever she wanted, acting like nothing I did was good enough. She treated me like a disappointment, like an embarrassment, like I was nothing but a burden and a waste of space... to put it simply, my mother was anything but a mother."

"...Is that why you snapped at my mom? The day after you first came here?" Eclipse asked, his expression still guarded… but showing a bit of concern.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sterling admitted, "I should point out I didn't mean to do that. It's just… after all these years, I still remember all the terrible things my ,mother had done and said to me. I mean…" He felt a twinge of deep anger inside, "Your parents are supposed to love and take care of you… and I ended up getting stuck with a mother who wouldn't care if I lived or died, and a father who did jack crap to stop any of it." He glanced at Eclipse. "That really bucks up a pony, you know?"

"You're telling me." Eclipse snorted.

"Very funny, kid." Sterling rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I've got broken bones here." Eclipse scowled. "I think I deserve a laugh or two."

"Yeah, sure..." Sterling scoffed. "So... what about that mother of yours?"

"I... don't really remember that much about her." Eclipse admitted.

"Why, what happened to her?" Sterling frowned.

"She died when I was still a egg." Eclipse declared, his eyes misty, "My father… he killed her, shortly after he found out. He made me think that she abandoned him and me for fifteen years."

"...Lauren Faust." Sterling gaped, disgusted, "That's horrible."

"Tell me about it." Eclipse shook his head, "...The worst part is… I believed him. He may have been rough with me, he may have insulted me... but there were some good times. Times where we had fun together, times where he actually complimented me. Times like those made me think he was an okay dad after all. But in the end, things were never quite right. And I was just too blind to see that. Globe and Huckleberry saw him for the monster he was… but I just didn't listen."

"I'm… I'm real sorry, kid." Sterling frowned, "I didn't mean to dig up any skeletons…"

"Well, you did." Eclipse pouted, before shaking his head, "...But it can't be helped. The memory of my father will stay with me no matter what."

"I know the feeling, kid." Sterling nodded.

"Don't patronize me." Eclipse scowled.

"Look, all I was just trying to say is… I had it rough too." Sterling declared, "Like I say, a rough childhood really messes up a pony. I mean, look at me. It took me forever to learn to trust others again… even longer to find ponies who really cared about me… but even then, it's tough…"

"Yeah, it is." Eclipse nodded.

"Guess we got more in common than we thought, huh?" Sterling smiled.

"I guess..." Eclipse shrugged. "...What happened to your parents, anyway?"

"Well, my mom passed away a few years back." Stering murmured, glancing at the rain, "And my father… well, I haven't been to see him for a long time…" His eyes went to Eclipse, "What about your dad? What happened to him?"

"He's in prison, last I checked." Eclipse declared, "According to Marshall, he was recently moved to the prison at the Crystal Empire."

"Way up there, huh?" Sterling mused. _'The only Griffon I saw in that prison was Lunard… but there's no way it could be him. What Griffon gal would ever be attracted to that scum?'_

"A part of me wanted to go and see him." Eclipse frowned, "You know, I never asked him why he didn't kill me when I was an egg, when he clearly didn't want me."

"I don't blame ya." Sterling frowned. "That's not the kind of question you want answered."

"I got an answer anyway." Eclipse sighed. "When Big Red confronted him, my dad admitted that my mom was just some fling, that he didn't want to be saddled with a kid. That's why he killed."

"Oh, jeez..." Sterling cringed.

"Then he said the only reason he didn't end me was because there was a witness to mom's death, one who forced him to take me." Eclipse declared.

"Whoever that 'witness' was, he must've been one scary dude to scare a guy like your father." Sterling pointed out.

"Yeah…" Eclipse nodded, "Sometimes… I still have nightmares. Nightmares where he shows up and takes me away from my real family…"

"I know how you feel, kid." Sterling sighed. "I used to have nightmares about my mom for years. Even in death, the old bag haunts me..."

"How'd you get them to stop?" Eclipse asked.

"I guess I just got over it." Sterling shrugged. "But at least you have Red, Cherry and your brothers all looking out for you. As long as they're around, that lousy dad of yours can't touch you."

"I guess you're right." Eclipse nodded.

"Okay, we're almost home." Sterling declared, as the silhouette of the homestead came into view. "Just a little further. Think you can make it?"

"I'm not out yet." Eclipse steadied himself.

"That's the spirit." Sterling grinned.

Moments later, they entered the homestead. Cherry was in the sitting room, along with Big Red and the boys, who had also been forced back to the homestead by the storm.

"Eclipse!" Cherry gasped.

"What happened?" Globe gaped.

"A tree fell on me." Eclipse answered.

"And you helped him back here?" Cherry asked Sterling.

"Well, I couldn't leave him, could I?" Sterling shrugged.

"Good answer." Big Red smiled.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Huckleberry frowned.

"He's got a broken wing and a broken leg." Sterling announced. "I did the best I could, but I'm no doctor."

"You've done enough." Cherry said softly. "I'll take it from here. And when the storm lets up, we'll take him to the doctor."

"Yes, ma'am." Sterling nodded.

Once the storm settled, the whole family, plus Sterling took Eclipse to the doctor. he emerged from the office with his leg in a cast (necessitating a crutch), and his wing in a brace.

"You okay, kiddo?" Big Red asked.

"I'll be fine, in a couple of weeks." Eclipse declared. "Of course, I'll need to lay off the cherry bucking..."

"Lucky you." Huckleberry joked.

"It could have been a lot worse, if it hadn't been for Sterling." Eclipse admitted.

"Thank you for helping him, Sterling." Cherry declared, "Really."

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "Yer a reg'lar hero."

"Nah, I just did what was right." Sterling said modestly.

"And you did it awesomely." Globe smiled.

"C'mon, folks." Big Red urged. "Let's head home."

As the family departed, Eclipse hung back, moving alongside Sterling.

"Hey, Sterling? ...Thank you." Eclipse said quietly. "For helping me out back there. I guess you're kind of an okay guy after all."

"No problem, kid." Sterling smiled. "And, well, as Griffons I've met go, you're definitely in the top three."

"Thanks." Eclipse smirked. "And thanks for sharing back there." He lowered his voice. "It actually made me feel better, knowing that I'm not the only who had to suffer from a messed-up parent. Guess we do have something in common after all."

"So... shall we bury the hatchet?" Sterling asked.

"Yeah." Eclipse nodded. "You're okay, Sterling."

 _'Well, whattaya know.'_ Sterling thought. _'The kid's not quite as stubborn as I thought he was. Still, it's not the first time I misjudged somepony...'_

 _Many years ago..._

Nalik had been quiet since Father had confronted him. Though he would still throw the occasional insult at his fellow Ouroboros, he was a lot less open with his opinions. Sterling hoped that Nalik had finally learned something regarding his greed and prejudice, though he wasn't exactly holding his breath.

Besides, Sterling had more immediate concerns.

It had been almost eighteen months since he was first ordained as a Ouroboros, and after much thought, Sterling had thought it would be best now to begin a 'project', one that would benefit the organisation and further their agenda.

However, he soon realize that deciding to do a project, and deciding what that project was was two different things entirely. And for the past few days, Sterling has been drawing nothing but blanks.

"I don't know what to do, Ward." Sterling declared as he paced around his quarters. "I'm drawing a complete and total blank!"

"Ruh?" Ward looked up from his food bowl.

"I've never really been what you'd call an 'idea guy'. I mean, look at all the ideas that came before. A project that has something to do with Nightmare Moon, a virus to infect changelings to affect ponies, and something about finding Deities. How the hell I suppose to compete with that?"

Ward tilted his head in confusion.

"Sure, there isn't any time limit… at least one I'm aware of." Sterling groaned, "Solomon's been an Ouroboros longer than me, and he still doesn't have a project… but I can't help but feel like I'm letting everypony down by not coming up with something."

"Roo..." Ward whined, responding to his owner's despair.

"I'd love to ask Loveless about this." Sterling declared, before shaking his head, "But… I can't keep counting on Loveless to help me. To prove myself to everypony in the Coils and to Father, I have to be able to stand on my own four hooves… and dammit, I'm not going to let Father nor Loveless down!"

"Yip! Yip!" Ward barked, energized by his owner's change in mood.

"All I need is a good idea." Sterling declared. "Something big. Something fresh. Something that'll really wow Father..."

"Ruff!" Ward barked once again.

At that moment, Sterling's stomach growled.

"Guess I can't think on an empty stomach." He noted. "I'd better get some lunch. See ya soon, Ward."

"Ruff!" Ward barked.

Sterling made his way to the Snake Pit. It was rather empty today, as most of the agents were out on assignments, while others were being evaluated by some of the Ouroboros.

However, as he took a seat at the bar, he noticed Solomon sitting a chair away from him.

"Oh, hey." He declared.

"Hey." Solomon nodded. "What's up with you? Slow day today?"

"You could say that." Sterling shrugged. "How about you?"

"Oh, today's been anything but slow." Solomon smirked.

"Meaning?" Sterling asked, intriguing.

"I was going to save this when the others got back, so I could rub it in their faces, but since you ask, I've finally begun development on a project." Solomon smirked proudly.

"Oh… really?" Sterling declared, struggling the urge to frown, "What are ya goin' to be doing? Do you have a name for it?"

"Well, I don't want to give it all away right now." Solomon huffed, "But if you must know, I'm going to be commissioning Loveless for a creation of a weapon. That weapon is going to be a vital part of what I've planned."

"Wait, Loveless? He's helping you?" Sterling gaped.

"Don't look so surprised." Solomon rolled his eyes, "As much as I don't care for the old coot, he does know how to make a fine piece of machinery. Once I told him about my plan, Loveless was on board."

"What exactly are you going to do with this weapon?" Sterling asked.

"Well, that's on a need-to-know basis." Solomon sneered, "Besides, it's probably not going to be done for years. All I know is that will be well worth the wait."

"Yeah, I guess…" Sterling murmured, "I'm sure Father will be proud."

"You bet your ass, he will." Solomon smirked, "Heck, he might make me his second-in-command if I play my cards right. Can you imagine that?"

"I'd prefer not to." Sterling joked.

"Very funny, kid." Solomon snorted.

"Good luck anyway, though." Sterling smiled.

"Thanks." Solomon nodded.

"Yo, Solomon!" Ignite approached, carrying a bag with Solomon's meal within. "Order up!"

"Terrific." Solomon smiled, taking the bg with his magic.

"What's with the bag?" Sterling asked.

"I'm taking it to go." Solomon explained. "I have business elsewhere to attend to, so I can't waste time eating my lunch here. Later kid."

"Later." Sterling nodded.

As Solomon left the Pit, Sterling's good mood vanished.

 _'Now Solomon has his project raring to go?'_ He frowned. _'It's just me without a project now. It won't be long before the other Ouroboros think I'm just some loser who's all talk and no action...'_

Sterling's turn to request any food came soon after.

"Hey, Sterling." Ignite smiled. "What'll it be?"

"The usual, thanks, Ignite." Sterling declared.

"Comin' right up!" Ignite smiled.

Sterling found himself unable to enjoy his food as he usually did. He was still dwelling on his non-existent project.

 _'What I wouldn't give for something to distract me right now.'_ Sterling thought as he exited the room.

"Sterling!"

"Oh, thank Faust." Sterling said under his breath, as he saw Loveless wheeling towards him, "What's up?"

"There is a new mission." Loveless declared, "Top priority."

"Really?" Sterling frowned, concerned by the look on Loveless's face, "Sounds serious."

"It is. Come with me to the armory, I'll debrief you on the way." Loveless declared.

"So, what's the mission?" Sterling asked.

"Well, I don't know if you read the news, but there has been reports of a string of disappearances and murders around the Applewood area. As of now, three are missing, and eight are confirmed dead." Loveless explained.

"That's horrible… but why are we interested?" Sterling questioned, "Isn't that something for the cops to handle?"

"It would be… but a couple of months ago, we had three agents sent there, on a routine mission to forge a shipping location at the warehouse district... only two came back." Loveless said grimly.

"What?!" Sterling gasped, "How did that happened?!"

"That was the first question some of the senior agents asked them when they returned." Loveless explained, "They weren't able to provide much answers. They assumed that the agent got into trouble and he was either dead or in a deep hole."

"That's it? They didn't look for him or anything?" Sterling growled.

"Well, you know how things work around here." Loveless glanced at him testily, "Besides, we usually lose agents time to time. It happens. They thought it was just a fluke…"

"But..." Sterling added knowingly.

"A month later, One of our mare agents went to Applewood to 'correct' some thugs who were getting a bit territorial over who ran the Mandrake root business over there." Loveless recounted, before sighing, "She never made it back."

"Buck…"

"To make matters worse, they found her body." Loveless grimaced, "It was all over the local newspapers. Her body was mangled in such a way that you'd barely recognize her."

"And I'm guessing that wasn't that last of it?" Sterling asked.

"Afraid not." Loveless scowled, "We lost two more agents to this fiend… and as of last week, they discovered the body of the second agent we sent there… Granite."

"Granite?" Sterling gasped, "He's… dead?"

 _'Oh, Faust, how could I not have heard this?'_ Sterling thought woefully, _'I must've been more wrapped up in this project business than I thought…'_

"I'm afraid so." Loveless bowed his head. "At this point, we were beginning to grow concerned, so we sent another agent, Sharpe, to investigate a few days ago. He has been keeping up to date with his investigations, until last night, when during his check-in call, somepony or something attacked him. We had lost contact ever since. No doubt the local authority will be finding a body soon."

"...So you think we're maybe being targeted?" Sterling suggested.

"I do not know, but it has all our agents scared." Loveless declared. "They refuse to go to Applewood for any missions, and all the agents that are positioned there are demanding to be transferred out. Right now, it falls to you and I to find out what's going on." He turned to face forward, "Our mission is to go undercover as agents of the Equestrian Bureau of Investigation and conduct our own little investigation. They recently found another body dumped at a local park. Not one of our own, but I believe if we take a look at it, we might be able to find whoever is committing these murders, and deal with the threat accordingly. Any questions?"

"Nope, sounds like a plan." Sterling nodded. "Let's do it."

After stopping by the armory to pick up fake IDs and suits (to fit the role of EBI), Sterling and Loveless took an airship to Applewood, having arrived in the late morning.

Their first stop was the scene of the where the latest body was found. As Loveless predicted, the local police were gathered around the body.

"Pardon us, gentlestallions." Loveless announced.

"Sorry, fellas, this is a crime scene." One of the officers declared.

"Which is exactly why we're here." Loveless declared as he and Sterling held up their fake IDs. "Agents Pinstripe and Bowline, EBI."

"EBI? We weren't aware that you would be coming." Another officer frowned.

"Our mail carrier was too busy to enact a fast enough delivery, so we decided to move right in." Loveless lied.

"So, what do we have here?" Sterling asked.

"Well, as you can see, a body has been discovered earlier this morning." An officer grimaced, "One 'Silver Shine', went missing three weeks ago. Courtesy of our 'serial killer'."

"Really? How do you know it's him?" Sterling asked.

"Take a look." The officer urged.

Sterling and Loveless took a closer look. The body was that of an Earth Pony stallion, bent and warped, with limbs and bones sticking out in unnatural positions. There were numerous wounds made by different weapons, such as a musket shot to the head, and several deep cuts made with a knife.

"Ugh…" Sterling and Loveless moaned in unison, not of them prepared for such an image, despite their experience.

"Yeah, it's not a pretty sight." The officer admitted.

"...So, what's the deal? You guys found him like this?" Sterling frowned.

"That's right." The officer nodded. "And not just him. We've been finding more than a few bodies like this. The state they are in each time is different, as well as the weapon used. But the way they look, it as if they have been…"

"Posed?" Sterling finished.

"Yeah…" The officer scowled, "And from what I heard from the coroner, some of them were posed pre-mortem. The sick S.O.B. practically twisted them around, like some demented art project."

"Art project..." Loveless mused.

"Has there been any leads?" Sterling questioned.

"Not a one." The officer declared. "In fact, a reporter who has been asking around about him went missing last night. Somepony named By-Line."

"Thank you for the information." Loveless said curtly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go and... check with our records for any leads. Come along, Agent Bowline."

"Right behind you, Agent Pinstripe." Sterling nodded. As they walked away, he whispered, "So… this By-Line... I'm guessing that was Sharpe?"

"Correct." Loveless nodded, "Not the best name, but Sharpe was insistent on it."

"What do you think?" Sterling asked, "Do you think this killer has it out for us?"

"Not likely." Loveless declared, "From what I heard, these murders have been going on long before our first agent got killed. Our comrades were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, these murders bear further investigation."

"How d'ya mean?" Sterling asked.

"Well, I had a hunch." Loveless declared, as he pressed a button. Suddenly, a square device with two antennae pointing out of the sides like a "v" emerged from the side of his chair.

"What the heck is that?" Sterling asked

"It's a magical residue scanner. Had it installed a couple of months back." Loveless explained, "It scans anything for traces of any magic that might had been used recently. I scanned the body, and I got some unusual readings."

"Unusual weird or unusual bad?" Sterling frowned.

"I'm not sure." Loveless admitted, "The residue on the body was so weak and faded that it couldn't pinpoint what magic was even used. But I can only assume that the killer is using it to some extent in his killings."

"Well, that just about narrows it down to almost every Unicorn in the area." Sterling frowned, "It could be anypony."

"Not necessarily." Loveless smirked, "What the cop said about art projects gave me an idea..."

"Like what?" Sterling questioned, confused.

"Just another hunch." Loveless announced, "It's possible that we could be looking for an artist. And if my knowledge of criminology is up to snuff, killers who are artists almost always incorporate their murders into their artworks. I say that we hit up the local art galleries, and look for 'art pieces' that look like it could painted by a serial killer."

"I dunno, that seems like a stretch, don't you think?" Sterling shrugged.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Loveless retorted.

"...I guess not." Sterling grimaced, "I guess I'm playing art critic… again."

And so, the two got to work. Over the next few hours, they looked into all three of the city's galleries, and their artists. However, their efforts seem fruitless, as hardly any of the artwork they seen were nothing that screamed 'painted by a bucked up pony'. For those that seem the slight bit suspicious, the artists that painted them were either from out of town, had ironclad alibis for their whereabouts, or in a few's case, dead, their artwork being donated posthumously.

"Thank you for your time." Sterling told their final suspect, a Unicorn stallion in a black suit, shades, and a white mane by the name of Andy Whirl.

"You're welcome." Andy nodded. "I hope you catch that fiend."

"So do I." Sterling sighed dejectedly.

"Hey, Sterling." Loveless approached him, "Got anything?"

"No, nothing but dead ends." Sterling growled. "You?"

"Well, there's this art piece that looked like it was painted with blood." Loveless shook his head, "Other than that, nothing."

"So it's starting to look like the lead was a dead end." Sterling sighed. "Great..."

"Let's not give up hope just that." Loveless declared. "There may still be a clue to be found among the artwork."

"Yeah, sure..." Sterling nodded.

As they glanced at the paintings, Sterling saw one that depicted lightning crashing down all around a Unicorn stallion. He was reminded of Solomon, and of their earlier discussion.

"So... Solomon said you're working with him on this little project of his?" Sterling spoke up.

"Yes, I am." Loveless sighed. "I'm not exactly behind his idea one hundred percent, though."

"Then why did you say 'yes'?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, his idea gave me a reason to try again at something I had lost a long time ago." Loveless admitted. "An old invention I never quite got right."

"What kind of invention?" Sterling asked.

"Something I'd rather not discuss at the moment." Loveless shrugged. "It's a very long, and painful story."

"Suit yourself." Sterling declared.

"What about you, Sterling?" Loveless turned to Sterling, "I hear that you are trying to come up with a project of your own now."

"Heh, nothing gets past you, does it?" Sterling gave a weak chuckle, "I just figure that now was a better time than any to get one started."

"Is that so? I'm assuming you're having a difficult time?" Loveless asked.

"More than difficult." Sterling groaned. "I've got nothing! How is it going to look when a member of the Ouroboros can't come up with his own project?"

"Relax, Sterling." Loveless smiled. "It's not as bad as you think."

"And why is that?" Sterling asked.

"Because I haven't come up with a project in all his years as an Ouroboros." Loveless admitted.

"Not a one." Loveless nodded. "Nothing ever sprang to mind. And yet, I'm still a respected member of the court. So it won't matter if you don't come up with a project yourself. As long as you keep being the incredible agent that you are, it won't matter."

"I guess you're right." Sterling smiled. "Thanks, Loveless."

"Anytime, my- oh, look at this." He declared, his attention grabbed by a certain portrait.

"Yikes." Sterling gaped, taking note of it.

The two took a closer glance at the portrait. The painting was that of a young Pegasus stallion. It would seem like an ordinary painting… had it not been for the fact that the pony's head looked like something had burst out the side of his head. The blood that sprayed out was painted in such vivid details, down to the pieces of bones and grey matter that was laced through the spray.

"Whoa… get a load of this." Sterling mused, as he inspected the painting, "Do you think this painting could belong to our killer?"

"Only one way to find out." Loveless declared, as he turned to a nearby employee, "Excuse me, sir, whose painting is this?"

"Huh… oh." The employee frowned upon seeing the painting, "That's just Easel's work."

"Easel?" Loveless repeated.

"Yeah. Easel Muse." The employee grimaced, "He's a photographer and artist from around here. He usually sells his art pieces from here."

"I see." Loveless glanced back at the art piece, "Well, it's pretty… interesting."

"Repugnant, more like." The emplyee scoffed. "He's always making these ghastly portraits revolving around blood and gore. Not many ponies enjoy that kind of art."

"To be fair, the brush strokes are certainly masterful." Loveless admitted.

"Too bad about the subject matter." Sterling shuddered.

"Indeed." The employee nodded. "Easel is convinced his art will be the next big thing. But he's not."

"Are his works really that bad?" Loveless asked.

"This painting is actually one of his tamer pieces." The Employee admitted. "We couldn't display his more disturbing work in a public gallery."

"How 'disturbing' are we talking here?" Sterling asked.

"They all revolve around some of the most grisly manners of death." The employee said distastefully. "Dismembermen, decapitation, flaying... I can barely even think about them without feeling the bile rising in my throat."

"Well regardless of what you feel, we would like to speak to this Easel Muse." Sterling spoke up, "Do you know where we can find him?"

"Yeah, sure. There's a studio on the outskirts of town." The employee declared. "The guy's usually holed up in there for days on end."

"Okay. Thank you." Loveless nodded. After the employee left, Loveless turned to Sterling, "Well then, it looks like we might have our culprit. Shall we, Sterling?"

"Yeah, let's get moving." Sterling smiled.

The art studio was at the edge of the woods outside of Applewood, isolated from all.

"Eesh… A house in the middle of nowhere, disturbing paintings, an eccentric artist… add in a couple of horny teenagers and scary theme music, and you have a slasher film." Sterling joked.

"And a sub-par one at that." Loveless chuckled.

The two walked to the door, as Sterling gave a couple of knocks.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a light brown Earth Pony stallion, with a slick black mane, icy blue eyes, and a cutie mark of an easel and a camera. He wasdressed well, with a purple suit (with a white shirt under it) and a red scarf tied around his neck.

"Um, may I help you, gentlestallions?" He asked, with an Bitalian accent.

"Are you Easel Muse?" Sterling questioned.

"Yes, that is me." Easel nodded, "And who are you two?"

"My apologies, Mr. Muse." Loveless said pleasantly, "My friend and I heard about your work from the local gallery, and we became interested in seeing more. We were wondering if you'd let us take a look?"

Easel glanced at the two for a moment…. Before smiling.

"Oh, but of course." Easel smiled. "I always have time for fans. Come in, come in!""

Easel let Loveless and Sterling into his home, to a wide, open room filled with several paintings lining the wall as well as ones posed on stands. Blood red curtains hung all over the place, and the only piece of furniture that could be seen was a wide armchair in the middle of the room.

"Hmm, roomy." Sterling mused.

"Feel free to peruse my works." Easel urged, "All I ask is that you do not touch…" He gave a small smile, "Enjoy…"

Sterling and Loveless looked around. As Sterling examined the paintings, he couldn't help but noticed the similarities to the painting he and Loveless saw at the gallery: they all featured somepony in a state of dying. The method and subject varied: one subject was impaled on an iron spike, another was crushed under heavy stones... but the one thing that remained the same was state of agony and horror in each pony's eyes. And by how realistic and gruesome they appeared, he could understand why the gallery didn't accept some of the pieces.

"Wow… you really have a thing for the macabre, don't you?" Sterling said awkwardly.

"Pain is life." Easel declared. "And life is art. Makes sense, no?"

"Guess so..." Sterling shrugged, "Still… gotta admire the detail. They look so real…"

"Thank you. I try my hardest to capture every bit of realism in a painting." Easel chuckled, as he glanced intently at a painting showing a lunging timberwolf's head being cleaved in two, the sap flying everywhere.

"You don't say…" Sterling grimaced, noting how intently Easel was looking at his artwork.

As he continued looking at the disturbing paintings, he happened upon a painting that was barely even started, penciled outlines covering most of the canvas. Though Sterling could tell it looked like somepony was seated, with the head tilted back. "I'm guessing this is your newest work?"

"Just started." Easel nodded. "I like to show off my work in progress. I have a feeling it could be my best yet."

"Yeah..." Sterling said awkwardly. "It really... stands out."

"Why, thank you." Easel smiled. "It's rare that I get such positive reception, in spite of my obvious talent."

"If you don't mind my asking, how long have you been painting for?" Loveless asked.

"Many years now." Easel nodded. "Though I'm also something of a photographer. I like to paint portraits of the pictures I take, making true art out of captured moments. If you like, I could show you my entire portfolio..."

Sterling and Loveless shared worried looks. The last thing they wanted was to see more disturbing images.

"Mr. Muse, I'm afraid we haven't been entirely honest with you." Loveless said bluntly. "My friend and I are agents from the EBI."

"EBI?" Easel frowned, "Might I ask why are you here then?"

"We're investigating the serial killer that has been running amok in the city." Loveless explained, "We believe that he is an artist that is killing ponies as inspiration for his paintings."

"Oh… I see… because I paint ponies being killed, I am a suspect?" Easel growled.

"I did not say that." Loveless countered.

"But clearly, you thought it." Easel sneered.

"Well, you must admit, your work is rather... unnerving." Loveless declared.

"It is meant to be!" Easel declared.

"It's meant to horrifying and sickening?" Loveless frowned

"It's meant to show the fragility of life itself, and how easily it can be taken!" Easel roared. "Must I always suffer the stigma of ignorant ponies who do not understand my vision?!"

"Look, let's settle down." Sterling frowned, "Easel, where were you last night at around 11:45?"

"Hmph, if you must know, I was at home, taking pictures of the beautiful night sky." Easel scoffed, running a hoof through his mane.

"Do you have something that can verify that?" Sterling questioned.

"In fact I do." Easel pulled out what appeared to be an antique camera, "I always take photos with these pretty little number right here."

"My, now that is a masterpiece." Loveless whistled, glancing at the camera, "May I?"

"Of course." Easel handed over the camera, "But do be careful with it…"

"Hmm, they don't make 'em like these anymore..." Loveless examined the camera.

"That camera's been with me for years." Easel said proudly. "Served me very well."

Loveless opened up the film compartment, and held up the strip of film. Upon close examination, the negatives were indeed of the night sky.

"Well, your story checks out, Mr. Muse." He gave him back the camera. "Sorry for troubling you."

"Oh, not at all." Easel said politely. "Good luck with the rest of your investigation. And feel free to come back any time!"

"Yeah, we'll do that." Sterling cast an awkward look at the paintings.

"Good night, Mr. Muse." Loveless declared.

As they departed, Sterling spoke up.

"Ugh, a dead end." He groaned, "Easel was so perfect for this…"

"Yeah, he was." Loveless murmured, "I guess his 'art' is just that: 'art'."

"Well, what now?" Sterling asked.

"We have to dig a little deeper." Loveless declared. "We must go to the morgue and examine Granite's body."

"Do we have to?" Sterling cringed. "He was our comrade."

"And he may provide a clue that we desperately need." Loveless announced. "I know it's unseemly, but it must be done, for nothing else than to avenge Granite's demise."

"...Okay, let's do it." Sterling sighed.

Under cover of night, Sterling and Loveless made their way to the Applewood morgue. Sneaking in through the back, they quickly located Granite's body.

"Brace yourself." Loveless whispered as placed a hoof on the drawer. "Going by Agent Sharpe's condition, this probably won't be pretty."

Loveless opened the drawer. Sterling almost gagged at the sight within; Granite's cold, dead body. While it wasn't as bad as the Earth Pony they'd seen earlier, it still wasn't pretty: he had a huge gash that went from his stomach up to his throat.

"Oh, Granite…" Sterling whispered, "Who did this to you?"

"I'm sorry, Sterling… Granite was a good agent." Loveless frowned sympathetically.

"Yeah." Sterling nodded, "The worst part is, he and I fell out of touch when I became Ouroboros… I didn't even realize he was dead till you told me…"

"Don't blame yourself, Sterling." Loveless declared. "We all get busy sometimes. And we most often don't realize what we have until it's gone."

"No kidding." Sterling sighed. "We didn't exactly start off on the right hoof, but he was a decent guy. He deserved better than this..."

"He certainly did." Loveless nodded, bringing out his scanner again. "As loyal comrades, we owe to him to avenge his senseless death."

Loveless ran his scanner over Granite's body, the device making beeping noises.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"What?" Sterling asked.

"Remember those readings from the other body? Granite's body has the same residue as he did." Loveless declared, "A lot stronger it seems."

"I know I asked this before… but is that good or bad?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, it isn't certainly good." Loveless grimaced, "According to the scanner… it's dark magic."

"Whoa… you mean like the ones from the tome in Brayzil?" Sterling asked.

"I'm afraid it's much worse." Loveless shook his head, "The dark magic residue is much stronger than anything that could come from a piece of paper… this is a work of a Nightcrawler."

"A what?" Sterling frowned.

"Nightcrawlers." Loveless repeated, "Creatures, mostly ponies, who possess a gene known as the 'Tenebros gene'."

"Is that like a disease or something?" Sterling asked.

"Not really. More like a genetic quirk." Loveless corrected, "It's an uncommon anomaly, being discovered in a good portion of ponies, and it's harmless at first glance. But should the pony be exposed to dark magic, that gene becomes activated and it infuses the dark magic within one's DNA. It allows the possessor of said gene to use dark magic at will."

"You mean like that Blaze guy I ran into when I was with Nalik?" Sterling frowned. "That explains the freaky energy powers..."

"Oh, so you met one before?" Loveless asked.

"Yeah. It was real weird. He has these purple wisps coming out of his eyes." Sterling recalled, "It was something I've never seen before."

"Those 'wisps' as you call them, are concentrated dark magic." Loveless explained. "When Nightcrawlers use their powers, the dark magic within them flows through their bodies, finding release through their eyes for some reason."

"Freaky." Sterling shuddered.

"But the most intriguing part is that the Tenebros gene can be passed down through genetics." Loveless revealed. "The dark magic within that tiny gene can affect a Nightcrawler's children, grandchildren, and several further lines of descent, regardless of race or magical skill."

"So… you're saying that these ponies… even without a spellbook or a horn, can use dark magic, just like that?" Sterling asked.

"Indeed." Loveless nodded, "Nightcrawlers can have any sort of power at their hooves. Some of them are similar to those recorded in tomes and scrolls… but a good portion of them have powers that never been seen before."

"Are they dangerous?" Sterling asked, concerned.

"Not all of them." Loveless admitted, "Some Nightcrawlers have less dangerous, even harmless powers… but others have access to magic so dangerous, they could give an alicorn a run for their money."

"How exactly do you know all of this?" Sterling raised a brow.

"Well… you remember Flatfoot, right?" Loveless pointed out.

"The dark magic expert? Yeah." Sterliing frowned, "I'm guessing he studied Nightcrawlers too?"

"Oh, yes. Flatfoot was absolutely fascinated with them. In fact, he performed a series of studies on them for us for many years." Loveless nodded, "He was the best researcher in this line of study."

"...Was?" Sterling frowned, "What happened to him?"

"He cut ties with us." Loveless frowned. "Some nasty blackmail matter. Just about took most of his research with him. None of us have heard from him since."

"Eesh, that sucks." Sterling grimaced.

"Indeed. But it was probably for the best. I've never been a fan of Nightcrawlers myself. All that dark magic, in the hoof of your common pony… that just unsettles me..."

"And you think the culprit is one of them?" Sterling frowned.

"Most likely." Loveless nodded. "But what powers he or she possesses is very much upon the air. Perhaps closer examination will reveal more..."

"So the killer's some kind of super-powered freak..." Sterling grimaced. "Some assignment this is turning out to be."

"Wait, I think I've found something." Loveless pulled out a plier from his jacket's pocket, and used it to dig into a wound, extracting a small brown rectangle of film.

"Is that... A film negative?" Sterling squinted.

"Indeed it is." Loveless nodded. "The same kind of film that goes into Easel Muse's camera."

"Easel? You mean he might be the guy after all?" Sterling gaped.

"Could be. Take a look." Loveless gave the negative to him.

Sterling took a closer look at the negative. The image was hard to make out… but it looked like a pony, an Earth Pony similar to that of the description Loveless told him about Sharpe. He was seated in a chair and his head tilted back… just like the pencil outlines of Easel's latest work.

"...That son of a draft horse." Sterling scowled, as he gave the negative back to Loveless, "It's Sharpe. Easel was making a painting of Sharpe! He killed him! And I bet you he killed Granite and the others! He's gonna pay for this!"

"And pay, he shall." Loveless nodded.

Sterling and Loveless quickly made their way back to Easel's abode, grabbing their crossbows from their airship. They entered the studio quietly, through the back entrance. As they crept into the main room, which was sparsely lit, they noticed Easel walking around, admiring some of his artwork.

"He's here. Good." Loveless whispered. "Let's sneak up on him."

"Gladly." Sterling nodded.

Sterling and Loveless sneaked in through a back door. By the time they reached the main room, Easel was departing through another door.

"Typical." Sterling whispered.

"Let's stay on him." Loveless urged.

Sterling and Loveless continued stalking Easel. They spotted him going through another door, and walking down some steps.

"That must be the basement." Loveless surmised.

"It's probably where he keeps his 'models'." Sterling growled. "Safe from the public eye..."

"Some faultless logic there, Sterling." Loveless nodded. "Now, if you grab the back of my chair and help me down? I'd use the legs, but they're a tad too noisy for stealth work..."

"Will do." Sterling nodded.

Sterling aided Loveless as he moved his chair down the stairs. Once there, they went down a corridor. Soon after, they came to another spacious room. The only thing that was in it was a stand, holding up the unfinished painting Sterling observed earlier, a couple of tables with photos and blank canvases on them, and red curtains lined along the back of the room. Easel approached the painting, and took a seat in a chair in front of it, presumably to begin painting once more.

"Let's do it." Sterling whispered. "Powers or no powers, he can't take us both at once."

"Agreed." Loveless nodded.

Remaining as quiet as possible, Sterling and Loveless made a beeline for the back of the chair.

"Aha!" They said together.

They turned the seat around... only to find it empty.

"What the..." Sterling frowned.

"You know, if you wanted an appointment, you could have just called ahead." A familiar voice announced.

Sterling and Loveless quickly turned around... only to be met with a flash of light. As soon as the light faded, the two found themselves unable to move, stuck in what seemed to be a pillar of blue light.

"What the-?" Sterling mumbled through his closed mouth.

"I can't move!" Loveless grunted.

A dark chuckle echoed as Easel emerged from the darkness in front of them, as a photo slipped out of his camera. He grabbed the photo, and shook it until the image grew clear. He then took a moment to admire it.

"You know, for a pair of nosy trespassers, you know how to pull off a good photo..." Easel smirked. He showed Sterling and Loveless the picture of them, both of them showing shocked expressions.

"EASEL!" Sterling said through his closed mouth. "What is this?! What's going on here?!"

"What's that?" Easel held a hoof to his ear. "I can't hear you. Please speak up."

"Rrrh!" Sterling let out a growl in frustration.

"Here, allow me..." Easel declared.

Easel stepped into the pillar. With the tip of his hoof, he pried their mouths open. He then stepped back.

"There, better?" He grinned.

"Muse, we know what you've done." Loveless announced, sounding awkward because his mouth was stuck open. "We know you were the one who murdered all those ponies in your paintings."

"Finally figured it out, eh?" Easel shrugged. "Well done. You are slightly smarter than these stupid pigs you dare call cops."

"Why did you do it, Easel?" Sterling demanded, "I knew you were off, but this is a whole new level of bat-crap crazy!"

"Oh, that's quite a long story." Easel announced. "You see, I've always had a passion for photography. One could say it was part of my destiny, if my cutie mark is any indication. But I felt I was destined for much more than spending the rest of my life, just taking pictures. Then a few years ago, I was conscripted into becoming a war photographer, having to take pictures of battles and soldiers for the home front. As you can imagine, a lot of the pictures I took revolved around the wounded and the dying, showcasing the brutality of war. It was harrowing at first… sickening, gruesome… but that all changed one day…"

From his suit, he pulled out what appeared to be an old photo. His expression appeared wistful.

"I was shadowing this one soldier over in Chineigh... when suddenly, he stepped onto a landmine. It all happened so fast, that I still don't remember what happened exactly… but when I came to, suffering minor scratches, I realized that my camera had taken a photo… I must have taken it instinctively the moment the bomb went off. And when I developed this photo… I had discovered my true passion…"

He glanced at the two, with eyes that screamed fanatical.

"That moment… the one moment, that a pony would die… not the moment before, or after… but that one moment." Easel whispered.

"So you got a lucky shot." Sterling scoffed… or tried to, since his mouth was still locked open, "How does a photographer go from that to a psycho?!"

"You say psycho, I say 'controversial visionary'." Easel shrugged, "I could never expect you to understand what I felt when I saw that photo for the first time. I found myself mesmerized by the beauty of that one moment… that nothing else could ever compare to it. That was when I decided that such a stirring sight needed to be captured in more than just photographs. That I could use them to create works of art that nopony has ever seen before… so after I came home from the war, I decided the time was right that I begin my own work. And that was how I began my legacy: creating masterpiece after masterpiece, immortalizing others… through ending their lives and capturing the moment that it ends… poetic, no?"

"Really?" Loveless challenged, "The guy at the gallery didn't think highly of your 'masterpiece'."

"What does he know?" Easel sneered. "The world has never understood my art. That just proves how ignorant the common pony is. I am trying to create the ultimate expression of art. Capturing the moment between life and death for all time."

"By murdering others." Loveless interjected.

"Art requires sacrifice. " Easel announced. "Be it tubes full of precious paint... Or blood."

"How can you do this?" Sterling scowled, "Just how many innocent ponies have you killed?

"Oh, a few." Easel shrugged.

"And you don't feel the slightest regret for any of them?" Sterling snarled.

"Regret for what?" Easel sneered. "All those ponies should be grateful. I brought meaning into their pathetic little lives."

"By ending them." Loveless growled. "Your 'art' is simply random murder of whoever you come across."

"For your edification, I cannot control when inspiration strikes." Easel growled, "When it does, it's no fault of mine who ends up becoming my next work of art."

"Is that why you killed them?" Sterling snarled, "Granite and the others? You just killed them because you felt like it?!"

"Granite, Granite... oh, you mean my newest art piece?" Easel declared, before shrugging, "He was nothing special. He was some odd fella, sniffing around the warehouse district. I mean, I thought he turned out great on photo and canvas… but I dunno… he just felt… boring. At least compared to his 'friend'..."

"You mean Sharpe?!" Loveless gasped.

"Sharpe? Is that what you call him?" Easel mused, "Hmm, when I grabbed him, he went by By-Line... it mattered not, either way. When I heard that he was asking around about my 'work', I became 'inspired' once more."

"What did you do to him?" Loveless demanded.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Easel smirked.

Stepping into the 'pillar' once more, the demented artist tilted their head so they looked behind him. Suddenly, the red curtains that laid behind the unfinished painting rose…

If Sterling and Loveless's jaws weren't already dropped, they would certainly drop now.

Behind the curtain, trapped in a pillar similar to them, was Sharpe. As he was in the negative and in the painting, he was seated in a chair, his head laid back, neck slit. The blood that sprayed from said slit remained motionless above him, trapped in time. It was as if the whole murder was a scene in a movie, put on pause.

"...Very impressive, is it not?" Easel smirked, sticking his head between the two, "I truly believe this pony, whoever he may be, is going to be one of my best works yet."

As he stepped back, he tilted the two trapped ponies' heads back to face him.

"...So, aren't you two going to ask me about my technique?" He smiled widely.

"Don't need to. You're a Nightcrawler, aren't you?" Sterling asked. "That's how you're doing this, right?"

"And what do you know of Nightcrawlers?" Easel smirked.

"Not too much." Sterling admitted. "Just that they have this weird gene that gives them dark magic-based powers... what else is there to know?"

"What I don't get is why you have Sharpe's body here when you already got your photo." Loveless growled, "Couldn't you paint a picture from that?"

"I could… but it's really hard to get all the details, especially from a tiny photograph." Easel shrugged, "Like I told your friend, I work hard to capture every bit of realism. With this 'ability of mine', I have a life-size model, free for me to alter my vision any way I like for as long as I like… and now, you two will join him, in my line of masterpieces!"

"You won't get away with this, Easel!" Sterling snarled.

"One Nightcrawler, no matter the powers, cannot best two of us!" Loveless said boldly.

"Me, a meager Nightcrawler?" Easel chuckled darkly. "Oh no, you will find that I am _much more_ than that..."

Easel's eyes suddenly gained a set of black wisps.

"What..." Sterling gaped, stupefied, "Loveless… why are his wisps black?"

"Oh no..." Loveless winced, "It can't be…"

"You see, my poor troglodytes, I am not what you call a simple 'Nightcrawler'." Easel explained, spitting at the word Nightcrawler, "You see, my mother was one of the finest pupils of the School of Gifted Unicorns from the city of Canterlot, while my father was a gondolier from Venags who had this odd ability to control water. While they knew that I would most likely be a Nightcrawler when they conceive me, they did not expect their union would create such a rare anomaly. A pony gifted with a power beyond comprehension, a power that was at my command from the day of my birth… a being only a few known as…"

He glanced dementedly at the two.

"...A **maelstrom**."

"Loveless?" Sterling began, "What is he talking about?"

"A maelstrom…" Loveless frowned, "Flatfoot mentioned them in his research, but they are so rare that they're almost non-existent. I didn't think they were actually real."

"Oh, but they are." Easel smirked. "Or at least, I am."

"So you're an even bigger freak than the others." Sterling scowled defiantly, secretly terrified. "Good for you..."

"This freak is going to make you both into works of art!" Easel sneered.

With a flick of his hoof, a ornate dagger, which laid on a table at the side of the room, flew over to him. The artist caught it with ease as he pointed it at Sterling.

"When I was only a foal, I learn that I could make things freeze in time. But only for a couple of minutes at a time. But I soon come to learn that I could channel my power through this camera, such as this one, and create domes of time distortions, freezing all my would-be subjects in place. Free for me to bend and meld into my will." Easel explained, as he glanced at Sterling, holding his dagger high, "Speaking of which… hold that pose."

"No!" Loveless panicked.

Sterling braced himself for a killing blow, but none came. Easel was still in the same spot, contemplating.

"No, no, no." He shook his head suddenly, as he tapped the dagger to his cheek. "This is all wrong. These poses are just too bland… and I would rather not have to listen to your screaming when I'm moving your limbs around… I'm gonna have to pose you both differently to create true art out of you..."

Easel's eyes lost their wisps, and Sterling and Loveless were freed from the pillar.

"Now, let's see if we can't find a better position for-" Easel started.

"Not a chance!" Sterling tackled Easel, knocking the camera away. The camera skidded under a table.

"My camera!" Easel yelled. "How dare you interfere with my process!"

Easel shoved Sterling away with a great amount of force.

"You are the one who interfered!" Loveless retorted. "You killed five agents of the Forefathers, impeded our great work! And now, you will pay!"

Loveless fired a crossbow bolt at Easel. He suddenly vanished in a flash of light, and appeared to the side of Loveless.

"Wrong!" he kicked Loveless to the side.

"Ugh!" Loveless grunted. "...You can teleport?!"

"More like I can slow time down." Easel revealed. "Long enough for me to get from point A to point B faster than you can blink. But that's not all I do..."

His eyes turned wispy as suddenly, a table flew at Loveless, scattering the photos and canvases on it everywhere.

"Whoa!" Loveless quickly wheeled out of the way, as the table crashed into a wall.

"Wait, so he can mess with time, and move stuff?" Sterling growled, "I thought you crazy assholes had only one power!"

"That is the joy of being a Maelstrom!" Easel sneered, turning to Sterling, "We Maelstroms aren't limited to only one power like the Nightcrawlers. While they live in mediocrity, our powers can grow infinitely, making us far greater than anything your puny little mind can comprehend!"

"Neat trick." Sterling sneered. "Let's see how long it helps you!"

Sterling fired a bolt from his own crossbow. Easel used his power to dodge it, then appeared in front of Sterling and headbutted him.

"Gah!" Sterling grunted. "Why, you..."

Sterling threw a punch, but Easel vanished and reappeared to his side, throwing a punch of his own.

"Ugh!" Sterling snarled. "Coward! Can't you fight me stallion to stallion?"

"I could." Easel jumped to behind Sterling and punched the back of his head. "But this is more entertaining.

"I'm coming, Sterling!" Loveless yelled.

"Wrong, old timer." Easel disappeared, then reappeared in mid-air, kicking Loveless in the head and knocking him over.

"Loveless!" Sterling gasped, as he seethed hatefully at Easel, "That does it!"

"No." Easel appeared behind Sterling, grabbed him and threw him into the wall. "That does it."

While his opponents struggled to recover, Easel casually retrieved his camera. He then trotted over to the prone Loveless, pointing it right at him.

"Gotcha now." Easel smirked. "Say cheese..."

"Wait!" Loveless yelled.

"Sorry, I've already provided you with the only last words you want to hear." Easel sneered.

"Perhaps we can negotiate." Loveless offered.

"What can you possibly offer me that I could want?" Easel asked.

"Membership into the Forefathers." Loveless replied.

"...What." Easel froze.

 _'What?!'_ Sterling also froze.

"Look. My friend and I? We're not EBI." Loveless began.

"I already figured that part out." Easel stepped forth menacingly.

"Let me finish!" Loveless urged, "You see, me and Sterling here are a part of a secret organization known as the Forefathers. An organization that is out to change the world. We came out here tonight, because you killed our agents. But after seeing the powers you possess... perhaps maybe you would like to put those powers to use for the Forefathers?"

 _'What?!'_ Sterling repeated, outraged.

"And why would you want me to work for you?" Easel asked.

"I don't know. Money, booze, mares, glory." Loveless shrugged, "Take your pick. We will give you all of it."

"Are you serious?" Easel scoffed.

"Now, I understand your surprise." Loveless told Easel. "You probably need a second to think it over. You wouldn't want to _waste the opportunity_."

As Loveless said those words, Sterling realized what Loveless was doing; distracting Easel to buy Sterling time to attack. As quietly as he got, he got to his hooves, and crept over to Easel.

"My, that is a tempting offer." Easel admitted… before snarling, "Or it would be, if you clearly weren't just trying to save your own hide. I do not know who these Forefathers are, nor do I care. I'm an artist, not a thug for hire. Speaking of art..."

Easel pointed his camera at Loveless once more.

"I don't know how I'm going to top this." He smirked, slowly pressing down on the switch. "But I'll try..."

"Gotcha!" Sterling grabbed the hoof Easel was holding the camera with, and angled it so it pointed at its owner.

"No!" Easel yelped as the flash went off.

A second later, Easel was trapped in his own pillar of light, a prisoner of his own abilities.

"Good work, Sterling." Loveless smiled.

"Thanks." Sterling nodded, as he glanced at Easel, whose eyes were darting around, struggling to move. "So... what should we do with him now? Throw 'im at the cops?"

"With his powers?! Not a chance! The police are ill-equipped to hold him." Loveless shook his head, "And he is too powerful to roam free. We must eliminate him, and fast. I doubt Easel will be stuck in his own time forcefield thingie for long."

"Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice." Sterling sighed. "Get ready to become your own final masterpiece, pal."

"And as a bonus, we will destroy the den of madness also." Loveless declared. "No doubt all these other paintings are based on past victims. This macabre gallery will be destroyed... today."

A flamethrower emerged from Loveless' chair.

"Huh, didn't think I'd be burning another house down. But what can you do?" Sterling shrugged, as he pulled out incendiary bolts and load them into his crossbow.

"NO!" Easel roared, his mouth stuck open, "You can't! This is my life's work!"

"Should've stuck with paint-by-numbers." Sterling sneered.

Loveless turned his flamethrower on the paintings, while Sterling fired incendiary bolts all over. Soon, the whole place was engulfed in flames.

"No! NO!" Easel wailed, the pillar distorting a little, obviously showing his struggle, "I had so much left to create! You have destroyed my legacy!"

"That was the plan." Loveless smirked. "Come, Sterling. Before we end up victims of the flame, too."

"Right behind ya." Sterling nodded.

Sterling and Loveless quickly left the building. As they headed back to the airship, the entire structure crumbled, consumed by flame.

"Good riddance." Sterling spat as he looked back.

"I second that." Loveless nodded. "At least now, our comrades can rest in peace, safe in the knowledge that they have been avenged."

As they returned to the Infinity, Sterling's mind kept focusing on Easel's powers, and the tale of his lineage.

 _'So the combined genetics of a Nightcrawler and a powerful Unicorn can create a pony with that kind of power...'_ He mused. _'Incredible. If only we had a pony like that on our side...'_ He then realized something. _'Who says we can't? With the proper research, the proper manipulations, there could be a pony with that kind of power on our side... heck, even an entire army of them, given enough time.'_

His mind raced with the possibilities.

 _'It really could work... I think... I think I may have actually found my project!'_ His joy suddenly gave way to doubt. _'But Easel was crazy. Maybe creating an army of incredibly powerful, unstoppable madponies isn't such a good idea...'_

Sterling continued contemplating the matter over the next few days. Part of him thought it was a brilliant idea, while the other was worried that it would be too dangerous to attempt.

 _'I finally get an idea, and I decide if it's good or not.'_ Sterling groaned inwardly. _'Time for a second opinion...'_

Sterling made his way to Loveless's workshop.

"Ah, Sterling." Loveless smiled. "Good morning."

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Sterling asked.

"Nothing I can't put aside for the moment." Loveless declared. "What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking about our last mission." Sterling admitted. "That whole thing about Easel."

"Yes." Loveless frowned. "Such ghastly business."

"Truth be told, I was thinking more about Easel being a Maelstrom." Sterling declared. "How his dad was a Nightcrawler, and his mother was a powerful Unicorn. That combination of dark magic and really strong regular magic made him super-powerful, even as a kid."

"True." Loveless nodded. "What of it?"

"I was thinking 'how great would it be if we could set things up so we could make our own Maelstrom?"

"...So, let me get this straight…" Loveless held up a hoof, "You want to recreate the circumstances in which Easel was born, so that you could make a Maelstrom?"

"Well, yes. If what Easel said is true, we could potentially create an army of Maelstroms." Sterling explained, "If a pony like Easel could be this powerful, just imagine having multiple of them, fighting on our side? It could allow us to finally realize Father's dreams."

"...I will not lie, the idea does have some merit." Loveless admitted.

"...But?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, Sterling, you know how Jetstream and I felt about the stuff." Loveless shook his head, "And I'm surprised you're even considering the idea, considering you almost died twice to a Nightcrawler."

"I know…" Sterling sighed, "But every time dark magic comes up… I just get this feeling. A feeling that makes me want to know more about the stuff. I don't know how to describe it, really."

"I believe it's called curiosity." Loveless mused, "And surely you know that it has the tendency of killing the cat."

"Not always." Sterling declared. "Some of the greatest discoveries in history came about because of curiosity."

"And the greatest disasters." Loveless countered.

"But if we could get Maelstroms on our side, we could be unstoppable." Sterling pointed out.

"But if we lose control of them, it could mean disaster." Loveless frowned.

"That's the beauty of engineering their birth." Sterling grinned. "We could teach them of the Forefathers' great mission from an early age. Then, when they're old enough, they'll be more than ready to help us make this world a better place. And with them with us, we'll really be able to make a difference. Isn't that worth a little risk?"

"I suppose..." Loveless mused, uncertain.

"...Loveless… I know the whole 'dark magic' thing isn't your cup of tea." Sterling admitted, "But I truly feel like this is going to be my one chance to finally make something of myself…" He then sighed, "Still… the last thing I want to do is disappoint you again. If you think I shouldn't go through with it… then I won't. I'll think of something else."

"Sterling… you don't have to-" Loveless began.

"I know." Sterling cut him off, "But you never steer me wrong before. If you say I shouldn't do it, then I won't do it. I trust your judgment..."

Loveless glanced at Sterling silently before shaking his head.

"...No, you should go through with it." Loveless told him. "I may have my misgivings when it comes to dark magic, but I trust _your_ judgment, my friend. If you truly believe this is the path you must walk upon, go for it."

"I will." Sterling smiled. "Thanks, Loveless."

"Any time, Sterling." Loveless grinned, "However, if you're doing this, I suggest you start doing some research on the matter. I may never have had a project before, but I do know Father likes it when a pony knows what he is doing."

"Don't worry, I will." Sterling nodded. "I promise, I'll learn everything I can about Nightcrawlers. And when it comes to finding the right parents to birth our little super-soldiers, I won't settle for anything but the best."

"I suppose I can't ask for anything more." Loveless smiled. "I wish you the best of luck, Sterling."

"Thanks for believing in me, Loveless." Sterling grinned. "It really means a lot."

"You mean just as much to me, my friend." Loveless nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some research to do." Sterling declared.

As Sterling departed the workshop, he felt elated. He felt as if he had finally found the path he was meant to be on. Like his destiny was right in front of him. Whatever happened next, he was ready to embrace it with open hooves.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	21. Hazards Ahead

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Hazards Ahead**

A couple of days after Eclipse's accident, Sterling joined the family for breakfast.

"Morning, all." He smiled.

"Mornin' Sterling!" Big Red grinned.

"Hi, Sterling." Globe beamed. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning, Sterling." Cherry said curtly.

"Hey." Huckleberry nodded.

"Morning." Eclipse declared.

"Hi, Sterling." Globe beamed. "Sleep well?"

"Like a log, kid." Sterling chuckled.

It was satisfying for Sterling to know that he had finally gotten every member of the household to accept him (or at least to tolerate his existence). It would make his remaining days there go that much more smoothly.

 _'Wouldn't want those guys thinking badly of me after I'm gone.'_ He thought. _'But I guess it will make the farewells a little tough...'_

"Isn't this great?" Big Red grinned. "All of us, havin' breakfast together. It's like yer a real part a' the family, Sterling!"

"Thanks, Red." Sterling nodded. "I appreciate the sentiment. And I'm ready to get to work today."

"That's a pity." Big Red frowned. "'Cuz work ain't scheduled fer today."

"It's not?" Sterling frowned.

"Nope." Big Red shook his head. "Around this time a' year, most a' the cherry trees have been cleared. An' since one afternoon a' buckin' won't make much of a difference, me an' the boys are goin' campin' fer a day or two."

"Camping, huh?" Sterling mused.

"It's really fun." Globe smiled. "We go fishing, roast marshmallows, and look at the stars when night falls."

"You ever been camping, Sterling?" Huckleberry asked.

"Not in the... traditional sense." Sterling shrugged. "There have been times when I've had to sleep out in the open, but it wasn't half as fun as what you guys do."

"Well, then maybe ya need tah enjoy the real campin' experience." Big Red chuckled. "Why don'tchya come along with us?"

"Oh, I don't want to butt in on your family trip..." Sterling said awkwardly.

"If ya ask me, yer already family." Big Red grinned. "An' it'd be fun tah have ya with us. Right, boys?"

"Yeah!" Globe nodded.

"One more won't hurt." Huckleberry declared. "Especially if it means less work for me..."

"Eh, it's your call." Eclipse shrugged. "I wasn't a fan of camping to begin with. But it might just be an acquired taste."

"Are you certain you'll be okay, Eclipse?" Cherry asked. "You're still recovering from that tree falling on you."

"I'll be fine, mom." Eclipse assured. "Not gonna let a broken leg keep me from having fun."

"I like your spirit, kid." Sterling grinned. "Maybe I _will_ come along... Unless you'd like some company, Cherry?"

"Thank you, but I'll be okay." Cherry smiled. "While you boys are away, I'll have time to prepare for this year's baking contest."

"Then it's settled." Big Red grinned. "We're all goin' campin'!"

"Good thing we have a spare tent." Huckleberry smiled.

"This is great!" Globe smiled. "We're gonna have so much fun!" He suddenly stood up. "I just have to head into town, and... take care of something first."

"You do that, kid." Sterling smiled, knowing full well that Globe was probably intending to bring some extra food for Bolero so he would be well-fed during his absence.

"Don't forget to bring a spare crutch, Eclipse." Cherry declared.

"I won't, mom." Eclipse nodded.

That afternoon, Sterling, Big Red and the boys departed the homestead.

"So, where exactly will we be setting up camp?" Sterling asked.

"Jest this li'l valley outside a' town." Big Red answered.

"It's where we always go." Globe revealed. "It's a great place. We first went there not long after pa took us in."

"Yeah, good times." Eclipse smiled.

"You didn't exactly enjoy yourself the first time, remember?" Huckleberry smirked.

"That was then." Eclipse scoffed. "Quit livin' in the past..."

Sterling picked up an odd smell coming form Big Red's saddlebags.

"Ugh, what is that?" He gagged.

"Don't ya worry 'bout that." Big Red chuckled. "That's jest some Stink Weed. Helps ward off the Cactus Coyotes."

"I can see why." Sterling held his nose. "Or should I say, _smell_..."

"Don't knock it." Huckleberry declared. "That stuff's saved our hides more than once."

"You're not exactly filling me with confidence here, kid." Sterling frowned. "If I'd known Cactus Coyotes would be an issue, I might not have come along."

"Relax, Sterling." Globe smiled. "We've been camping out here a bunch of times, and each time, we came back without a scratch on us."

"Bottom line: don't be a wimp." Eclipse smirked. "I was just starting to respect you. Don't want to lose that respect, do ya?"

"Point taken." Sterling rolled his eyes.

Shortly after, they arrived at the valley. It had patches of lush green grass, and a lake running through it.

"So, whattaya think?" Big Red asked.

"Not bad." Sterling admitted. "Definitely not a place I wouldn't mind spending the night in."

"Glad tah hear it." Big Red smiled. "Now, let's get set up."

The boys, Big Red and Sterling all set up their tents. Sterling was a little rusty, since it had been a while since he'd last set up a tent, but succeeded in the end.

 _'Not pretty, but it'll do the job.'_ Sterling thought.

Once that was done, Sterling saw that the boys and Big Red had set out to enjoy the area. Big Red and Globe watched the local plant life, while Huckleberry looked over some flowers, planning to bring some back to Prairie.

It was Eclipse's actions that intrigued Sterling the most; The young Griffon was gazing into the creek.

"Whatchya doin', kid?" He asked as he walked over. "Watchin' the fishes?"

"Something like that." Eclipse answered, never taking his eyes off the creek.

Suddenly, Eclipse thrust his talons into the water, pulling out a fish.

"Whoa." Sterling gaped. "Nice move."

"Big Red taught me a few tricks." Eclipse smiled.

"Lucky you." Sterling mused.

"Wanna give it a try?" Eclipse asked.

"No thanks." Sterling snorted. "Fish aren't really my favorite creatures."

"Come on, try it." Eclipse threw the fish at Sterling. "Catch!"

"Urgh!" Sterling juggled the fish between his hooves, finally dropping it back in the creek.

"Not bad for a first try." Eclipse smirked.

"Real funny, kid." Sterling pouted.

"If it helps, you did better at hanging on to the fish than I did the first time." Eclipse admitted.

"Oh, really?" Sterling grinned.

"...Though I wasn't really trying back then." Eclipse declared. "So let's say you broke even."

"I can live with that." Sterling shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get this fish stench off my hooves. Maybe that stink weed will help..."

As night fell, Big Red set up a campfire, and the group started roasting marshmallows. Globe was roasting three at once, perfectly cooking them.

"Somepony's an old pro at this." Sterling chuckled.

"I've had a lot of practice." Globe grinned.

"You ever roast marshmallows when you were roughing it?" Huckleberry asked.

"Not much." Sterling bit into his own, slightly mushy, marshmallow. "I just ate what I could scrounge."

"We all know that feeling." Eclipse mused.

"But now, ya all got it better." Big Red noted.

"All thanks to you, Red." Sterling replied. "You took us all in without a second thought. Takes a special kind of pony to do that."

"Eh, Ah'm jest a stallion, doin' what he knows is right." Big Red said humbly.

After they finished their marshmallows, the campers looked up into the sky, at the many stars shining above.

"Now that's a view." Sterling admitted.

"One I never get tired of." Huckleberry added.

"My favorite part of our trips." Globe smiled.

"Apart from the food?" Eclipse joked.

"Funny." Globe rolled his eyes.

"That's the great thing about camping under the stars." Big Red chuckled. "Gettin' tah look at the stars."

Not long after, they all got into their tents, ready to sleep.

"Night, Sterling." Big Red declared.

"Yeah, night." Eclipse added.

"Night." Huckleberry smiled.

"See you tomorrow morning!" Globe beamed.

"Night, fellas." Sterling chuckled.

As Sterling climbed into his sleeping bag, he reflected on how lucky he was to met a family like Big Red's.

 _'This is one nice family.'_ He thought. _'Kinda reminds me of this other family I met a while back…'_ He then grimaced, glancing at his left hoof, _'Minus the crap that went down that day...'_

 _Years ago..._

A few weeks after the encounter with Easel, Sterling was in his quarters, reading. In accordance with Loveless's wishes, he was seeking out as much information on Nightcrawlers as possible before starting work on his project, turning to the archives within the Infinity's lower chambers to find all he can on the subjects of Nightcrawlers.

There wasn't much to find, given that Nightcrawlers, let alone Maelstroms, were rare as they come, and, as Loveless stated, Flatfoot had made off with a good chunk of the research. However, Sterling was able to extract some interesting information. He also made a point to look at news articles revolving around 'unusual instances'.

As he did his studying of both materials, he came across an article from some years ago: there was a attempted assault on a mare by a stallion in Flankaster. It seemed like your usual attempted assault case, but what was interesting was that the stallion in question was thwarted by what the mare described as a "Thestral in sunglasses" and how he seem to use smoke to choke the offender unconscious. What was even more interesting was the Thestral reportedly had "black wisps" coming from his eyes.

 _'How about that.'_ He thought, as he jotted down some notes. _'Able to use smoke as a weapon… and that could just be a fraction of his actual power. Imagine if we could get that kind of power...'_

There was a knock at the door.

"Hold on." Sterling put down the newspaper.

Sterling opened the door to find Loveless and Ricochet outside.

"Good morning, Sterling." Loveless declared.

"Hey, Loveless." Sterling grinned.

"Whaddup, Sterling, my pony!" Ricochet whooped.

"Heh, hey, Ricochet." Sterling smirked.

Loveless took note of Sterling's research. "Hard at work, I see?"

"That's right." Sterling nodded. "It's been slow going, but I think I've found some good stuff. Of course, it would be easier if that Flatfoot guy hadn't taken all his research with him when he jumped ship."

"Yes, that is a shame." Loveless admitted, "Not many ponies exist in this organization that knows dark magic extensively as he did."

"Well, if you need help, bro, I know a couple of guys who might know the stuff." Ricochet offered, "How 'bout that Tropics chick? I hear she's a whiz in that dark magic stuff."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sterling cringed, "After what happened with Jetstream, I don't think Tropics would be open to the idea of helping one of his friends."

"In that case, your options are even more limited." Loveless sighed.

"Tell me about it." Sterling groaned. "But I'm not giving up. I managed to find one or two good notes in here, and I'm not gonna stop now."

"That's the spirit, Sterling." Loveless smiled. "Here, I got you some food, courtesy of Ignite." A panel on Loveless's chair opened, and a claw carrying a bag of haybugers emerged.

"Thanks, Loveless." Sterling smiled, eagerly biting into one. "You're the best."

"So I keep hearing." Loveless grinned, "But bringing you food isn't the only reason we came here."

"Oh?" Sterling looked up, biting into his second burger.

"Yeah, we're kinda needed in the Coils." Ricochet rubbed the back of his head, "Father said it was urgent.

"Duty calls..." Sterling sighed.

"Don't worry, your work will still be there when you get back." Loveless grinned.

Taking a moment to put away the documents and finish his food, Sterling joined his comrades outside the room.

"Okay, ready to roll." He nodded.

"Sweet." Ricochet grinned. "Right this way, bro."

Once they reached the Coils, they found Doc, Solomon and Father waiting for them. They were gathered around a table, a radio in front of them.

"What's up?" Sterling asked.

"There is a priority message for the three of you." Father announced. "Gridlock, proceed."

"Ricochet, you there?" Gridlock's voice came out of the radio. In the background, there was the sound of fighting.

"Yep, I'm here, bro." Ricochet nodded.

"Are Sterling and Loveless with you?" Harlhooves's voice asked.

"Yes, we are." Loveless answered. "What's the matter?"

"Yeah, it sounds like you're in a warzone." Sterling frowned.

"...Actually, we're in Saddleberia." Harlhooves declared, "Me, Gridlock, and Nalik were sent here to infiltrate this group of criminal masterminds. It was supposed to be a simple assignment…"

"Until Nalik bucked up and blew our cover!" Gridlock snarled, "Now, those clowns are coming after us!"

"Where's Nalik now?" Loveless asked.

Suddenly, the familiar scream of the racist prince blurted out.

"Don't kill me!" He screeched, the sound of rapid hoofsteps in the background. "I'm too handsome to die!"

"Who else but Nalik, am I right?" Solomon snorted.

"You got that right, Solomon." Harlhooves admitted, as he let out a huff, a sound of a broken bone and screaming following, "But thanks to Nalik's blunder, we're going to be stuck here for a couple of days, cleaning up the mess. So we wish to ask a favor of Sterling and Loveless."

"What's the favor?" Sterling inquired.

"It's nothing too difficult." Harlhooves assured, "Recently, Gridlock and I have been observing a research group who have been developing some sort serum that dealt with biological regeneration."

"Regeneration?" Sterling asked "As in-?"

"Growing back body parts?" Gridlock finished. "Something like that. We need something to help get us out of our funk over our failed project, so we figured we could seize their research and use it to develop our own serum. Use it to help give our agents an edge over our foes."

"However, there was some issues with the company funding the outfit." Harlhooves continued. "The money stopped flowing, and the group has since disbanded. We had already extracted information from the other members, but unfortunately, according to them, all the notes and information regarding their serum was left with the project head."

"Unfortunately, nopony has seen her in months." Gridlock grumbled, the sounds of crossbow bolts flying in the background, followed by dying cries, "We need you to go and find her for us. Think you can do us this solid?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Sterling smiled. "We're Ouroboros. We help each other."

"Well said, Sterling." Loveless nodded.

"Count me in!" Ricochet declared. "No way I'm sittin' this one out."

"Excellent." Harlhooves answered. "We left our notes on the target's location in the archives. Good luck with the mission."

"And to you as well." Loveless announced.

"We're gonna need it, with Nalik around-" Gridlock scoffed.

"Why isn't anypony helping me?!" Nalik screamed out again.

"For Faust's sake, Nalik, dodge!" Gridlock snarled, as there was a dull thud, and another scream, "I'm sorry, but we gotta go. Gridlock and Harlhooves, out."

"Then it's settled." Father stepped forward. "The three of you will depart tomorrow morning."

"Of course, sir." Sterling nodded.

"Consider us already there." Ricochet grinned.

"I'll stop by the archives and pick up the relevant information." Loveless told Sterling and Ricochet. "You two prepare yourselves."

"Will do, bro." Ricochet nodded.

"Thanks, Loveless." Sterling smiled. _'I could that time to get a little more research in...'_

The next morning, the group of Sterling, Ricochet and Loveless gathered the intel, then headed to the airfield, where they found Doc waiting for them by the carriage (pulled by two Pegasi) that would take them to Neigh Orleans.

"Hey, Doc." Ricochet smiled. "Come to see us off?"

"Actually, I'm coming with you." Doc replied.

"Really?" Loveless asked. "Surely three Ouroboros are more than enough to find one missing researcher?"

"They are." Doc nodded. "But Father insisted upon my joining you. He thinks I need to get out of the lab more often."

"Well, you have been very busy, what with that 'little' project of yours." Loveless pointed out.

"I suppose so…" Doc admitted, "Still, I rather not be gone longer than I have to. So, if we could hurry this along, I would be most gracious."

"Hey, the more, the merrier!" Ricochet smiled. He wrapped a hoof around Doc's shoulders. "Ever been to Neigh Orleans, Doc?"

"Can't say that I have." Doc admitted.

"I have." Ricochet grinned. "The night life is incredible. I'll even show you some after the mission's done. We are gonna par-tay!"

 _'Somehow, I doubt Doc's the type for partying...'_ Sterling thought.

The quartet boarded the carriage, which took them to Neigh Orleans. The area was mostly comprised of bayous and a large city.

"Nice view, huh?" Ricochet grinned.

"Sure is." Sterling nodded.

"You should see it at Maredi Gras." Ricochet chuckled. "Now there's a party…"

"Okay, gentlestallions, let's focus on the task at hoof." Loveless announced, "The pony we're looking for is an 'Erlenmeyer Flask', former researcher for the Parasol Corporation. Prior to her disappearance, she and her group had ventured to Neigh Orleans."

"Why would a bunch of researchers come all the way out here to the boonies?" Sterling asked, glancing out the window at the marshlands below.

"In my experience, places like these have a number of rare plants and herbs, which cannot be found anywhere else." Doc remarked. "Such flora are quite useful as ingredients in many mixtures."

"Plus, these swamps are real easy to hide in." Ricochet added. "Just the place if ya don't wanna be disturbed."

"The last Erlenmeyer was seen, she and the research team had made arrangements to stay at a private residence in the middle of the bayou." Loveless pulled out a file, showing a picture of male and female Earth Pony. "Owned by one 'Baker and Sweet Tea Hazard'."

"Hazard? That's an odd name for a family." Sterling frowned.

"More like 'awesome'." Ricochet smirked. "You think they're related to the Dukes of Hazard?"

"Not likely." Loveless shrugged. "According to their file, they're a small ranch family who own a good portion of the bayou. Husband's a rancher. Wife's a homemaker. Have two children and an elderly living with them."

"Do you think they may have anything to do with Erlenmeyer's disappearance?" Doc asked.

"Considering that all of the group except her left that place when their funding was pulled, it is possible." Loveless mused, "According to info gathered by our agents, the Hazards like to keep to themselves, mostly."

"Might be a good idea to stay on our guard, though." Sterling mused.

Soon after, they landed just outside the bayou.

"Okay, let's get moving!" Ricochet declared, stepping out. Both he and Sterling were dressed in casual attire, so to appear less threatening. Sterling was wearing a white-collared shirt, with saddlebags (carrying the tools for the mission, and for carrying any notes on the serum), while Ricochet wore a dirty t-shirt with a red vest.

"Perhaps not all of us. This terrain is a little too much for my chair to handle." Loveless frowned.

"And I fear I may stick out a little too much." Doc indicated his unusual appearance. "Meaning I came all the way out here for nothing..."

"It's a pity you guys are gonna miss out on all the action." Ricochet sighed.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Loveless grinned. A device emerged from out of the back of Loveless's chair. It looked like a mechanical owl.

"Whoa, what's that?" Sterling asked.

"Something that should aid us in the manner of surveillance." Loveless declared.

"How is a metal bird going to aid us?" Doc asked.

"Like this." Loveless activated the owl, which took off, flying a fair distance away. Loveless then pushed a button on his chair, causing a small screen to emerge, with controls underneath. The screen depicted an image of the marshland. "See? Cameras built into the eyes allow for long-range recon. I also designed it to be able to carry up to seventy pounds in weight, and with real-life owl sounds, so that it can blend in."

"Nice!" Sterling mused. "Should really come in handy."

"You brought this along just so you could show it off, right?" Ricochet chuckled.

"It needed to be field-tested." Loveless shrugged. "And what better time than now?"

"Good call, Loveless." Sterling smiled. "Ready to do this, Ricochet?"

"You know it." Ricochet chuckled.

"Good luck." Doc urged, "And remember to keep your mirrors on. Keep us informed of any developments."

"You got it." Sterling nodded.

Sterling and Ricochet made their way through the bayou, the owl following close behind. Soon, they reached the front gate of their huge house.

"Look at the size of this place." Sterling gaped.

"Yeah." Ricochet snorted. "If this is what a ranch family can afford these days, we're clearly in the wrong line of work... Well, let's introduce ourselves!"

Ricochet pushed a button by a speaker.

"So, what's our cover story?" Ricochet asked.

"Cover story? You mean you didn't come up with one?" Sterling frowned.

"I thought you were going to do it." Ricochet declared.

"Well, you could have mentioned it!" Sterling yelled. "Now what?!"

"I don't know!" Ricochet yelped.

"Whaddaya want?" A young stallion's voice rang out, carrying that distinct southern accent.

The two remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Dammit, Catfish, if this is another one of them ding dong ditches, I'm gettin' Pa, and he's gonna kick your ass!"

"Um, n-no, sir." Sterling murmured nervously, quickly trying to formulate a plan, "You see, we are…"

Sterling glanced at Ricochet, who gave a uncertain shrug.

"...Insurance salesponies!" Sterling blurted out.

"...What?" Ricochet mouthed silently, dumbfounded.

"It was the only thing that came to mind." Sterling hissed back.

"Insurance salesponies?" The young stallion repeated skeptically, "...Right. What kind of insurance are you sellin'?"

"Uh…" Sterling trailed off, as he whispered to Ricochet, "A little help here?"

"I gotcha." Ricochet grinned, as he leaned in, "We're here to sell you something that no homeowners should be without… volcano insurance!"

"The buck?!" Sterling gaped, utterly stupefied.

"Volcano insurance?" The young stallion frowned, sharing Sterling's disbelief.

"According to my uncle, who is a real whiz with volcanoes, a volcano is coming this way." Ricochet added.

"You expect me to believe that?" The voice snorted.

"Oh, of course." Ricochet smiled. "I should've known a pony that sounds as smart as you would be a hard sell."

"Smart, huh?" The stallion declared, a note of pride in his voice. "I am pretty sharp..."

"Sharp enough not to let this offer pass you by without getting the particulars in pony, right?" Ricochet urged.

"Umm... I guess not." The stallion admitted. "Hang on, I'll open the gates..."

 _'Did he… did he actually bought that?!'_ Sterling thought, dumbfounded.

"Hook. Line. Sinker." Ricochet glanced back knowingly, enjoying the look on Sterling's face.

"What are ya doin', dum-dum?" A young female voice suddenly joined the conversation, her voice carrying a similar accent to the stallion, "Who's at the gates?"

"Not it's any of your business, sis, but I was havin' a conversation with these salesponies. They want to sell us volcano insurance."

"Uh-oh." Ricochet and Sterling uttered in unison.

"Volcano- oh, Faust dammit, Cloak." The mare groaned, "Did you forget what happened last time? When you bought that cloud insurance from the other guy?"

"Hey, I thought it was a sound investment!" The one the mare called Cloak rebutted, "Just look at them up there, just plotting… picking their moment…

"That was dumb back then, and it is dumb now." The mare growled, "And I ain't gonna have you throw away our rainy day fund again because of some scam!"

"Right, because I can't possibly have a good idea!" The stallion sneered.

"You said it, not me." The mare retorted.

"Shut up!" The stallion yelled.

"Yelling." The mare said calmly. "That's bound to get your point across."

"I said, shut up, swamp-breath!" The stallion yelled again

Sterling and Ricochet shared an awkward look.

"Look, I'm sorry, you two, but we ain't buying anything." The mare said firmly.

"But, we..." Sterling struggled to explain, as he turned to Ricochet, whispering, "We're losing them! We need to get in there!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…" Ricochet grunted, as he leaned in once more, "Um, if it's not volcano insurance you're interested in, perhaps we could interest you with…"

He glanced around the property, hoping to come up with a valid idea. As he did, he noticed that some of the windows were boarded up, along with a few shingles missing off the roof of the house itself.

"...Storm insurance?" Ricochet spoke up.

"Storm insurance?" The mare echoed.

"Yeah, I noticed you got some boarded up windows. Are storms pretty bad 'round here?" Ricochet asked.

"Well, we did almost have that tanker wash up in our bayou in that one storm." The stallion mused.

"I thought so." Ricochet smirked. "Sounds like this place could use some extra protection."

"Oh, yeah." Sterling nodded, catching on to Ricochet's idea. "It'd be a shame if a fine home like this was torn down by an errant hurricane, leaving you folks with nothing. A little insurance would definitely help you recover."

"They might have a poi-" The stallion started.

"Look, I really don't care what kind of insurance you're selling." The mare cut him off, clearly trying to hide the annoyance in her voice, "Our family ain't buying. Now-"

"What's goin' on here?" A second male voice joined in, sounding clearly older than the first two, but still bearing the same accent, "Is that pesky Catfish back again?"

"It's nothing, daddy." The mare declared, "Just some solicitors."

"Ugh, ya think they would know better than to send them out to the middle of the bayou?" The older stallion grimaced.

"Well, don't you worry none. I was about to send them on their way." The mare said matter-of-factly.

"But pa, they were going to sell us storm insurance!" The stallion chimed in.

"...Storm insurance?" The older stallion repeated, "Is that right, Dagger?"

"Well, yeah." The mare admitted. "But they were tryin' to sell volcano insurance a minute ago, and Cloak almost bought it!"

"I did not!" The younger stallion growled.

"Well, I don't know what to say about that volcano insurance, but I wouldn't mind lookin' into this storm insurance." The older stallion mused, "Hell, we did almost have that tanker washed ashore in the bayou that one time."

"That was what I was saying!" The younger stallion declared.

"But, dad-" The mare protested.

"Look, it's worth a gander, Dagger." The old stallion explained, "Besides, the two came all this way to sell us the stuff. It would be mighty rude to turn them away. And you know that I don't abide rudeness."

"Uh... Excuse me?" Sterling spoke up.

"...Oh, sorry." The older stallion said sheepishly. "Forgot this was still on... Please, come in!"

The gates swung open.

"Can't believe that we actually got in..." Sterling rolled his eyes.

"Believe it, bro." Ricochet smirked. "I really _am_ that good."

"Seriously? Volcano insurance?" Sterling glared.

"Hey, next time, you come up with the cover story." Ricochet pouted, "Besides, we're in now, so we gotta make this count."

After making their way up the path, they reached the house. It was a large, classical-looking structure, clearly having existed for many years.

"Looks even better up close." Sterling nodded.

"We're here!" Ricochet knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a dark-forest green Earth Pony with a yellow shirt, brown eyes, a balding brown mane (and beard), a pair of round glasses and a Cutie Mark of a pot of what looked like gumbo.

Two younger Earth Ponies came up aside him, both appearing to be young adults, slightly younger than Sterling and Ricochet themselves.

On one side was a very light green coated, blue eyed messy brown maned mare, wearing a old tank top, and a cutie mark of a hunting knife.

On the other side was a mud brown stallion, with a short black mane and a smaller beard like his father, brown eyes, and a dark blue sweatshirt, the initials N.O.H. on his left side, sporting a cutie mark of a bush with yellow eyes peeking out from it.

"Hello, gents." He smiled. "I am Baker Hazard. Nice to meet you!" He gestured to the mare, who sported a firm stare, "This here is my lovely daughter Dagger." He then gestured to the stallion, who leaned against the door frame, "And this here is my son Cloak."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sterling said politely.

"Hey, how are you?" Dagger declared, making a token effort to be polite, though it did not mask the look of dissent on her face.

"We're aces, little lady." Ricochet smiled. "How about you kid?"

"Eh." Cloak shrugged.

"Cloak, remember what we talked about?" Baker frowned. "Use words, please."

"I'm fine." Cloak muttered.

"Funny, you're not as talkative in pony, are you?" Sterling mused.

"He's just a little shy, is all." Baker revealed.

"Dad..." Cloak groaned, embarrassed.

"That's cool." Ricochet shrugged. "Someponies are just the quiet type."

"Yeah, right..." Cloak rolled his eyes.

"Please, join us for lunch." Baker told Sterling and Ricochet. "You can meet my lovely wife."

"Lunch does sound good." Sterling admitted. "We've traveled... quite a ways to get here."

"Right this way, then." Baker urged.

Sterling and Ricochet followed the family indoors. Loveless's owl hovered outside, observing.

As they walked through the house, Sterling took note of the antiques and paintings.

 _'Looks even better on the inside...'_ He mused.

Sterling also took the time to inconspicuously inspect the surroundings, glancing out of the windows and noting such things as a backyard, two other old houses (which looked just as old as the main one), a trailer, a greenhouse, and a guesthouse.

 _'Hmm, this is one big property. Hard to believe that only five ponies live here.'_ Sterling mused.

"Boy, this is one big house." Ricochet whistled.

"Yes, it is." Baker chuckled. "And it doesn't help that the architects, for some reasons, decided to put the kitchen and dining room so far from the front door... ah, here we are." He smiled as he saw a room up ahead. "Come and meet the wife, fellas. Kids, get ready for lunch."

"Gladly, daddy." Dagger nodded, throwing a cold look at Sterling and Ricochet.

"Whatever." Cloak snorted.

As the three older stallions entered the kitchen, Sterling and Ricochet found an adult mare with a light brown coat, blue eyes, a black mane done in a ponytail, and a old-style white dress.

"I thought I heard guests." The mare smiled.

"This is my beautiful wife, Sweet Tea." Baker smiled. "Sweetie, these are two very nice insurance salesponies... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names?"

"Sterling." Sterling declared.

"And Ricochet." Ricochet grinned.

"Pleased to meet you both." Sweet Tea beamed.

"These two are going to stay for lunch." Baker announced. "Hope you don't mind cooking extra, darling?"

"Not at all, dear." Sweet Tea kissed him. "You all go into the dining room and make yourselves comfortable. Lunch will be ready soon."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Baker cooed lovingly.

Sterling and Loveless followed Baker into the dining room. Dagger and Cloak were already seated, as was an old Unicorn mare with a pale green coat, gray mane, an old white sleeping gown with a red scarf wrapped around her neck. Her seat was a wheelchair, much simpler in comparison to Loveless's own.

"Sit right here, fellas." Baker indicated two seats close to the old mare.

"Thanks." Sterling smiled, as he and Ricochet sat down.

The old mare suddenly glanced at the two, letting out a wheeze.

"Uh…." Ricochet murmured, being sat closer to the mare, "Is she alright?"

"Oh, don't mind her." Baker chuckled. "That's my mother, Duchess Hazard."

"... Seriously?" Ricochet raised a brow.

"What?" Baker frowned, "Something wrong?

"Oh, nothing..." Ricochet chuckled.

Duchess let out a small rasp.

"It's nothing to worry about, mother. Just some guests." Baker smiled.

"Wait, that was her talking?" Sterling asked.

"Oh, yes. Suffered a stroke a few years back. Left her barely able to move or speak. The most you'll get out of her nowadays are those wheezes and gasps." Baker explained.

"Eesh, sorry to hear that." Sterling murmured.

"Don't you worry, she's a trooper." Baker smiled, "She may not look it, but she's very spirited for a mare her age."

Duchess let out a loud wheezing sound.

"I can see that..." Sterling said awkwardly.

Shortly after, Sweet Tea entered, carrying a tray of food.

"Here we go!" She smiled, placing the tray on the table. "Everypony's favorite: Spurnish omelettes!"

"Mmm, it looks good, mom." Dagger grinned.

"You bet." Cloak smiled.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Baker beamed.

"My pleasure." Sweet Tea beamed. "I hope you gents are okay with these?"

"They'll do just fine, ma'am." Sterling said graciously.

"Glad to hear it." Sweet Tea nodded. "And I have some steamed carrots for you, Duchess."

The old mare gave another wheeze, a smile slowly creeping on her face.

"Hmm-mmm, this is good stuff!" Ricochet smiled, having already started on his omelette. "The red peppers in this are great!"

"Why, thank you." Sweet Tea beamed.

"They're fresh from our very own plantation." Baker added.

"Plantation? I didn't realize you guys grew crops here." Sterling asked.

"Yeah. I heard you guys were ranchers." Ricochet declared.

"Well, we're a little of both." Sweet Tea smiled, "We have a few cows and chickens we take care of over at a nearby barn. But we also grow all sorts of stuff out here in the bayou. Peppers, tomatoes, oranges, onions, garlic..."

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff." Sterling declared, as he took a bite of his omelette. It tasted very good, nearly if not on par with Ignite's own cooking, "Mmm, delicious."

"You got that right." Baker smirked proudly, his plate already cleaned off, "One of the many reasons I fell in love with her." He then put more omelette on his plate.

"Oh, you." Sweet Tea laughed heartily.

"It is really good, mom." Dagger smiled. "You're the best cook I know."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Sweet Heart beamed. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good." Dagger nodded. "I went out to the bayou, and saw a woodpecker egg hatch."

"That's nice." Baker smiled. "How about you, son?"

As Baker said this, Cloak was busy writing something on a notepad.

"Cloak, stop scribbling on that thing, and answer me." Baker admonished his son. "How was your day?"

"It was okay." Cloak shrugged.

"Just 'okay'?" Baker frowned.

"Yeah." Cloak nodded.

"You know, you seem more talkative over the speakers." Ricochet told Cloak.

"And you seemed a lot more charismatic." Cloak shot back.

"Don't you mind him." Sweet Tea declared. "Cloak isn't what you call the 'sociable' type. He would spend hours on that little notepad, writing stuff. The poor dear never could make friends…"

"Don't need friends anyway." Cloak pouted.

"As nice as it is, having guests, don't these particular guests have a reason for being here?" Dagger pointed out. "Like a reason they should be focusing on, rather than spending their working hours eating and making small talk? Don't you think you should help them with that, dad?"

"Oh, right." Baker turned to the two guests, "So, you two sell storm insurance, do ya?"

"Well, we sell pretty much all sorts of insurance." Ricochet lied, "Health insurance, dental insurance, auto-"

"Volcano insurance?" Dagger glared.

"Volcano?" Sweet Tea frowned. "Here in Neigh Orleans?"

"We like to cover our bases." Ricochet defended.

"It must be taxing, going all over like this." Baker mused.

"I've always been an active kind of guy." Sterling shrugged.

"And I've been told I'm hyperactive." Ricochet smirked.

"Even so, it would be a shame if you had come all the way out here for nothing..." Sweet Tea mused.

"Actually, there was another reason we came here." Sterling explained, "You see, we're trying to find another client of ours who is in the area. Do any of you know an Erlenmeyer Flask?"

The Hazard family collectively tensed up.

"Oh... Erlenmeyer?" Baker said, suddenly nervous, "You're looking for her?"

"Yeah." Ricochet nodded, "She started fallin' behind on her payments. We decided to talk to her about it, but she's just up and vanished."

"Oh my." Sweet Tea gasped. "How... awful."

"Huh, i never heard of salesponies going to all this effort to check up on a customer before." Dagger frowned, obviously suspicious, "Wouldn't you normally go and call the police?"

"We rather not have them involved." Sterling said firmly, "According to her papers, she was staying here, presumably with you guys. Do you guys have any idea what happened to her?"

"Oh, she left." Baker said as cooly as he could. "Isn't that right, dear?"

"Yes." Sweet Tea nodded. "Some time ago, as I recall."

"Such a shame, too." Dagger declared. "It seems so quiet now, without her and her team in-"

"In the guesthouse?" Sterling surmised.

"...Maybe." Dagger cringed.

"When exactly did they leave?' Ricochet asked.

"A couple of months ago." Baker answered.

"Who the hell ya think you are?!" Cloak stood up, growled.

"Cloak!" Sweet Tea gasped.

"Whoa, take it easy, dude." Ricochet frowned, "We're just asking-"

"Well, we don't take kindly to snoopers!" Cloak yelled, "And if ya don't knock it off with the questions, I'll be answering ya with my hooves, you-!"

"Cloak, that's enough!" Baker snapped, his face alight with fury.

Sterling and Ricochet nearly flinched, the then jovial stallion's rage surprising them.

"But dad!" Cloak protested.

"I will take care of this, son." Baker said coldly, "Now, kindly go the other room. We'll talk about this later.

"Grr… fine..." Cloak growled, as he stormed out of the room.

 _'Well, well.'_ Sterling mused. _'The kid was pretty defensive there. Maybe these folks do have something to do with Flask's disappearance...'_

"Sorry about that." Sweet Tea apologized. "Cloak's also got a bit of a temper."

"I'll say." Ricochet cringed, "I hope we didn't cause any problems."

"Naw, Cloak just needs to cool off." Baker sighed, calming down, "He's a good kid… just… different."

"That's subjective…" Dagger murmured.

"Well, if it's alright with all of you," Sterling declared, "How about, after lunch, we take a small tour of the property? Me and my friend would like to give this a place a little look-over, and figure out the rates for our insurance. Maybe I can take a look at that guest house first…"

"Oh, I'm afraid I must respectfully refuse." Baker said suddenly.

"Why's that?" Sterling frowned.

"Oh, it's such a frightful mess in there." Sweet Tea declared. "It's all musty and dirty, and stuff."

"Sounds pretty nasty." Ricochet cringed.

"Yeah. We hadn't really gotten around to fixing it up from the last storm." Baker admitted, "Trust me, you do not wanna go in there."

"Well, all the same, in my experience, it's places like that which are the most at risk during a storm." Sterling lied. "So perhaps it's more important that I check it out."

"I'm sorry, but that's out of the question." Baker repeated, a bit more sternly.

"Sir, I'm just trying to help you." Sterling urged.

"Hey, if daddy says no, he means no." Dagger glared.

"I'm sorry, gentlecolts." Baker began, "But if you don't like my answer, then you can just lea-"

"Mom! Dad!" Cloak's voice rang out. "Grandma got into the crawlspace again!"

"What is he talking about? She's right-" Ricochet turned to face Duchess… only to find her gone, "Huh… how about that."

"Oh, not again..." Baker groaned. "Hang on, we're coming!"

"We'd better fish her out before she gets too dirty." Sweet Tea sighed. "Come along, Dagger. All hooves on deck."

"Okay, mom." Dagger sighed, as she glanced at two, "Don't you two run off anywhere."

The family rushed out of the dining room.

"Quick, huddle!" Sterling urged.

Ricochet huddled with Sterling.

"Okay, these guys are definitely hiding something." Sterling declared. "The way they reacted when I mentioned Erlenmeyer makes me think that it has something to do with her. There's probably in some clues in that guest house. We should start our search there. Whattaya think?"

"Well, it's a good idea, but these guys really don't want us looking in there. You heard Baker, he was about to kick us out." Ricochet frowned.

"Look, it's fine, we'll just come back when it's dark." Sterling explained, "With a property this big, we can easily get in and get out with them being none the wiser."

"I dunno. You saw how that kid got." Ricochet cringed, "If these guys really do have Erlenmeyer, they now know that we're looking for her. They might try and get rid of her before we can get to her."

"So what do you suggest?" Sterling asked.

"We should split up." Ricochet suggested. "I'll keep the family busy by asking them to show me around the place. You get into that guest house and look for her."

"That might work." Sterling nodded. "Let's do it."

Moments later, the family returned to the room.

"Grandma was a real mess this time." Dagger groaned.

"At least we got her off to bed." Sweet Tea sighed.

"Yeah, after drooling on me." Cloak growled.

"Hey, don't blame my maw, Cloak." Baker admonished, "Ya know she can't help it."

"Hey, guys!" Ricochet smiled, "Is Duchess okay?"

"Oh, she's just fine." Baker nodded, "Now, where were we?"

"Actually, I gotta head out." Sterling spoke up, "I just realized that I forgot my briefcase back at the carriage."

"Oh, again, Sterling?" Ricochet fake-pouted.

"Sorry, Ric." Sterling cringed, following his lead, "You guys don't mind if I slip out, do you?"

"Well, I guess not. You just hurry back, y'hear?" Baker shrugged.

"You got it." Sterling nodded.

"I'll walk him out, daddy." Dagger stepped forth.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother…" Sterling frowned.

"Oh, it's no bother at all…" Dagger said firmly, showing no intent of backing down.

"...Okay." Sterling nodded, suppressing a groan of frustration. _'So much for sneaking away...'_

As Sterling followed Dagger out, not liking how intently she was eyeing him, Ricochet turned to the other three Hazards.

"So… about exploring the property…" Ricochet began.

"My answer's still the same." Baker frowned.

"I figured as much." Ricochet sighed, "I'm sorry about that, by the way. Sterling's really a great guy. But he is always on about being professional and thorough. It can be such a drag, y'know?"

"I reckon." Baker rubbed his head, "I don't mean to be harsh, but after dummy over here bought that bullcrap 'cloud insurance', you can't be too careful."

"Oh, come on, dad!" Cloak groaned.

"That was two hundred bits, boy! Do you know how much Jumbalaya we coulda eaten with that?" Baker rebutted.

"I don't even like that stuff." Cloak scoffed.

"Tell ya what." Ricochet smiled, "How about we still do a tour of the property? I'll leave the guest house alone, and after we are done, if you're still interested, I throw in coverage of the guesthouse, free of charge."

"Well, that sounds swell." Baker smirked, "You sure your partner won't mind?"

"I'll deal with him." Ricochet assured him, "It's the least I could do after that awesome meal your wife made."

"In that case, sounds like a good deal." Baker chuckled, "Shall we get started?"

"You betcha." Ricochet agreed.

Outside, Sterling and Dagger reached the gates. Sterling glanced at the guesthouse, standing there, just within reach… only for Dagger to lean in.

"Well, this is it." Dagger sneered. "You can go and get your 'briefcase' or whatever it is. We'll be waiting, Mr 'insurance salespony'."

"Thanks, kid." Sterling frowned, not liking her attitude.

"Take as much time as you like." Dagger closed the gate behind her.

As Dagger returned to the mansion, Sterling kicked up dirt.

"Ugh, dammit!" Sterling growled, "Now what do I do?"

"Hoot, hoot!"

Sterling glanced up, and saw Loveless's owl, perched on the wall next to the gate. Then Sterling's mirror vibrated, as if on cue.

"Sterling here." Sterling declared, "What is it, Loveless?"

"Just checking in." Loveless explained, as he and Doc were seated outside the carriage still, "I see that you and Ricochet got in. Did they know anything about Erlenmeyer?"

"Well, I can tell you one thing, they definitely know something." Sterling growled, as he looked back at the guest house, "And whatever it is, it's in their guesthouse. And I can bet you it's Erlenmeyer."

"And where is Ricochet?" Loveless asked.

"Still in the house. He's going to keep them busy while I check out the guest house. But that daughter of theirs walked me off the property before I could slip away. I'm gonna need another way in there."

"Well, you're just in luck." Loveless smiled, "When you and Ricochet went inside, I scouted out the lay of the land. There's a back gate over by the south wall. Locked, Locked, but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. Then you'll reach a back path that leads up to the guest house's back door."

"Okay, I'm there. Hopefully, Ricochet will keep them busy long enough for me to get in there and look." Sterling declared.

"I will have the owl circling the property, and keep an eye out for anything." Loveless declared, "However, I suggest that you keep your mirror on, so you are ready to get out at a moment's notice."

"You got it." Sterling nodded, as he walked off into the bayou.

Meanwhile, Ricochet was led into the corridor outside the kitchen.

"These paintings have been in our family for years." Baker declared. "They're irreplaceable."

"The last thing we'd want is for them to be damaged by a storm." Sweet Tea added.

"Oh, yeah." Ricochet nodded. "Especially the picture of the old nag there." He indicated a portrait of a wizened mare.

"That's my grandmother." Baker deadpanned.

"Oooh..." Ricochet cringed. "Well, credit to the artist: he got every wrinkle!"

Dagger returned to the family.

"Mr Sterling's on his way to his precious briefcase." She announced. "One down, one to go..." She added under her breath.

"Too bad." Ricochet grinned. "Sterling's gonna miss all the fun..."

Meanwhile, Sterling was making his way to the back door of the guesthouse, the owl following him.

"Okay, I'm here." Sterling nodded, "Here goes nothing…"

Picking the lock, Sterling entered the guest house. The place was pretty dark, the only source of light being dim, flickering light bulbs.

As he walked a bit further, he found himself in a kitchen. The place didn't look all that good; there was litter all over the floor, the paint was peeling off the walls, dirty dishes in the sink and at the side of it, and on the table.

"How is it looking so far?" Loveless asked.

"Like a dump." Sterling cringed, as he took a walk around the kitchen, the floorboards creaking beneath his hooves, "The wife said that the guesthouse was a mess, and she wasn't kidding. Looks like nopony been in here for months."

"All the same, it would be best to search the place." Loveless instructed.

"On it." Sterling nodded. "I'm gonna search the place from top to bottom..."

Back in the house, Ricochet was led into what appeared to be a children's room. The colors of the wall was split into two, with one side being green, the other purple. The green side looked like a typical boy's room, with hoofball and baseball posters plastered over the wall, with sport equipments and some toys cluttered around. On the purple side was a girl's room, with a vanity, a chest with a few dolls in it, and to Ricochet's amusement, a stuffed alligator doll.

"This here is Cloak and Dagger's old room." Baker explained, "They used to sleep in here when they were only foals."

"So, where do they sleep now?" Ricochet asked, "They do live here, right?"

"Well, Dagger is studying at the local university to become a biologist." Sweet Tea beamed proudly, "She wanted to be a bit closer to nature, so we decided to set up a trailer for her in the back, so she could slip out and do her work in peace."

"Yeah, I think I saw it. You didn't get far, did you?" Ricochet smirked at Dagger.

"What can I say? I belong here." Dagger gave a small smile, "I couldn't find it in myself to move far from ma and pa."

"That's my girl." Baker hugged his daughter.

"Besides, if I left them with just dum-dum over here, they would go crazy." Dagger joked.

"Oh, buck you!" Cloak groaned.

"Cloak, language!" Baker slapped the back of Cloak's head, as he turned to Ricochet, "As for this dipwad, he hangs out in the house that's attached to the barn. Though he always stays up late, listening to that awful rock music."

"It's not my fault you're not with it anymore." Cloak snorted.

As he looked around the room, Ricochet noticed a series of trophies inside a cabinet, in a variety of bronze, silver, and gold.

"Hey, whose trophies are these?" Ricochet asked.

"Oh, those would be Cloak's." Baker revealed.

"No kiddin'?" Ricochet mused, "What for?"

"Well, our boy here is quite the inventor." Sweet Tea smiled. "That's what he's always scribbling on his little notepad: All his brilliant inventions."

"Mom, it ain't a big deal." Cloak muttered.

"An inventor, eh?" Ricochet glanced at Cloak, "From the look of these trophies, you must be a good one."

"Cloak's always been very good with tools." Baker declared, "I actually tried to get him work at a construction company one time…" He then grimaced, "It didn't work out…"

"Hey, ain't my fault that my boss was a moron." Cloak growled.

"Really? Like it wasn't with all the other places you worked at?" Dagger deadpanned, "All of your bosses happened to be morons?"

"I…" Cloak trailed off, before scowling, "I'm just better freelancing as an inventor, alright?"

"Really? When was the last time anypony commissioned you for anything?" Dagger challenged.

Cloak silently glared at his sister.

"Okay, you two, that's enough. I think we should move on." Sweet Tea urged.

"You're right, honey. We still have half the house to check out." Baker nodded, "Right this way, Ricochet."

As the family and Ricochet left the room, Ricochet sidled up to Cloak, who was muttering curses under his breath.

"You know, being an inventor isn't all that bad." Ricochet told Cloak.

"Oh yeah, how ya figure?" Cloak huffed.

"Well, I got a pal who's an inventor, and he's one of the best guys I know." Ricochet grinned.

"Yeah, so what?" Cloak asked.

"So, a talent like you could be considered very valuable to the right ponies." Ricochet smiled. "Ponies who would pay a mountain a' Bits for even one of your inventions."

"That much?" Cloak gaped for a moment, then composed himself. "Good to know."

The other family members had paid no heed to this conversation, Baker and Sweet Tea reminiscing about Dagger's childhood.

"Remember when she brought home that baby alligator?" Baker smiled.

"Boy, do I!" Sweet Tea chuckled. "We had to replace all the sofa cushions!"

"I was six!" Dagger pouted. "Aren't you ever gonna let that go?"

Back in the guest house, Sterling had trudged his way through the entire derelict household, from the kitchen to the attic, and the hallways. As far as he could see, the whole place was empty.

'Ugh, dammit." Sterling grimaced, as he was now in the living room, looking at a few cassette tapes he found by a TV, his hooves filthy from the search. His mirror was on the TV, still on, "I searched this place from the top, and the only interesting I found was these tapes about… 'Sewer Gators'?"

"I think it's that ghost hunting show I watched with Ricochet the other night." Loveless mused, "Ricochet enjoyed it, but I just found the whole concept stupid."

"Right now, I think I'd prefer a whole season of that to this." Sterling groaned. "I tell ya, I'm about ready to throw in the towel."

"Don't give up, Sterling." Loveless urged. "You never know, the answer might be right under your nose."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Sterling idly filters candle holder that was attached to the wall.

As soon as the fixture tilted, a small door opened up aside it.

"Hello…" Sterling lit up, intrigued, as he held up the mirror, "Loveless, I just found a secret door."

"A secret door? Who the hell puts in a secret door these days?" Loveless asked incredulously.

"I dunno. Baker did mention something about the architects being weird that way." Sterling shrugged as he passed through the door.

In the hidden room, there was a ladder, leading down below.

"The basement.." Sterling mused. "That is kind of cliche..."

"Yeah, but it's a better place than any to hide somepony." Loveless pointed out, "Though if you're going into the basement, you might not get good reception on the mirror. We won't be able to contact you till you get out."

"Well, I have no other place to look." Sterling declared, "If I'm not out in a half hour, call Ricochet to come get me."

"Right. Do be careful, Sterling." Loveless frowned, as he hung up.

"Okay, here goes nothing…" Sterling sighed.

Sterling made his way down the ladder. As he reached the half-way point, a rung suddenly snapped.

"Whoa!" Sterling yelped, catching the ladder a few rungs down, "Jeez, this place is coming-"

The rungs Sterling grabbed onto broke as well.

"Ahhh!" Sterling gaped, unable to catch the ladder that time, as he fell.

His fall was broken by two feet of water.

"Oh, yuck!" He pat up the stagnant liquid. "Guess somepony needs new storm drains." He looked up at the ladder, which was broken in several places. "No place to go but onwards now..."

Sterling made his way down the flooded corridor and found some steps leading to more doors.

"Let's see what's behind door number one..." He opened the door nearest him.

Behind the door was a laboratory of some kind, worktops and equipment covered in dust.

"Where's a broom when you need one.?" Sterling quipped.

As he looked around, he found a stack of papers. After blowing off the dust, he saw the title: "Project: Regen".

"Hello." He smiled, as he took a quick look through the notes. Most of the formulas were beyond him, but he could tell it was part of Erlenmeyer's work. "Looks like this trip won't be a total loss after all..."

As he continued looking around, he noticed a cell door, with a padlock on the handle.

"What the…" Sterling approached the door, examining the padlock, "Hello? Is anypony in there?"

Sterling peered through the bars, seeing a female pony huddled on a bed. She was a pale blue Earth Pony mare with long dark brown mane, a filthy grey tanktop, a cutie mark being of an Erlenmeyer flask… just like the description Sterling was given of her.

"Jackpot." Sterling smirked, as he pulled out a pair of bolt cutters out of his saddlebags, and broke the chain, "Up and at 'em!" He called. "You've been let out early on good behavior!"

"What?" The mare woke up, noticing the stallion, "Who's there?"

"Erlenmeyer Flask?" Sterling asked.

"I think so." The mare rubbed her head.

"My name is Sterling Cross." Sterling announced. "I'm here to get you to safety."

"Oh, thank goodness." Erlenmeyer groaned. "I thought I'd never get out of here." She tried to stand up, but lost her balance. "Ohh!"

"Easy, I got ya." Sterling helped her steady herself. "Are you hurt? Did those Hazard ponies do anything?"

"I'm not sure." Erlenmeyer admitted. "It's all a blur..."

 _'Who knows what this poor mare's been through.'_ Sterling thought. _'That family must be a bunch of psychos...'_

Meanwhile, the Hazard family were in their living room, Baker playing a piano, Sweet Tea seated next to him.

"Boy, the way Glen Miller played." Baker crooned.

"Songs that made the hit parade." Sweet Tea sang.

"Guys like us, we had it made." Baker caroled.

"Those were the days!" The two sang in unison.

"Wow… are these two usually so lovey-dovey?" Ricochet asked, watching alongside Cloak and Dagger.

"Unfortunately, yes." Dagger sighed.

"Totally, gross, right?" Cloak cringed.

"Well, I have to say… you guys are the least psychotic family I've ever met." Ricochet smirked.

"...That's a weird way of complimenting somepony." Dagger frowned.

Back in the guesthouse basement, Sterling helped Erlenmeyer out of the cell.

"Oh, thank you…" Erlenmeyer murmured, "Did any of them see you? The Hazards?"

"Don't worry about them, I have someone keeping them busy." Sterling assured, "But we do have a problem. I took a ladder down here, but it broke. So unless there's another way out, we're sunk."

"I think I know another way out." Erlenmeyer declared, pointed down a corridor. "This way, I think."

"Better than anything I've got." Sterling shrugged.

Sterling followed Erlenmeyer down the corridor.

"So, Erlenmeyer… do you remember anything that happened to you?" Sterling asked.

"I don't know… my head's all a fog." Erlenmeyer winced in pain, "The last thing I remember is my research team abandoning me, leaving me to work on the serum alone. The next thing I know, Mr. Hazard and that creepy son of his locked me up in that cell. I must have been in there for two weeks."

"...Erlenmeyer, it's been four months." Sterling frowned.

"What?! I've been locked up that long?" Erlenmeyer gaped, "Oh Faust…"

"Don't worry, Erlenmeyer, we're going to get out of here, and I'll personally make sure the Hazard family pays for this." Sterling scowled.

Erlenmeyer lead Sterling to a door.

"This leads to a storage room." She announced. "My memory's a little fuzzy, but I think we can find a way out there."

"Let's hope so..." Sterling mused.

They entered the storage room, finding it to be filled with many crates, drums, and even a couch for some reason. But as they looked around, it was clear that there was no exit.

"It's a dead end." Sterling groaned.

"No!" Erlenmeyer yelped in horror. "I was so sure... I... I..."

"You okay?" Sterling frowned.

"I feel... strange… oh..." Erlenmeyer mumbled, before collapsing on the couch.

"Erlenmeyer!" Sterling gasped. He checked her pulse, which was steady. "Poor thing passed out... Things can never be easy for me."

Sterling stepped out of the storage room and pulled out his mirror, attempting to contact Ricochet.

Up in the mansion, back in the living room, Ricochet picked up his mirror.

"'Scuse me for a second, folks." He told the family. "Just gotta use the bathroom."

"First door, next to the stairs." Baker smirked.

Ricochet rushed into the hallway and activated the mirror. Sterling's image appeared, but it was blurry, and ill-defined.

"Ricochet, you there?" Sterling asked, his voice sounding like it was filtered through a paper bag.

"Yeah." Ricochet nodded. "Signal's kinda weak, but I hear ya."

"I was right, Ricochet! I've found Erlenmeyer and her notes!" Sterling announced.

"Oh, really?" Ricochet frowned, "This family seems so nice…"

"Oh, yeah, try telling Erlenmeyer that." Sterling scoffed, "Look, I'm calling because I-"

Sterling's voice became static.

"Um, what was that?" Ricochet asked.

"I said I need-" Sterling tried to repeat himself, but the voice went static once more.

"I can't hear you, you're breaking up." Ricochet declared.

"Ricochet, I can't-" Sterling growled, before the image suddenly vanished.

"Sterling?" Ricochet called, before growling. "Dammit, either these things are broken, or something's jamming the signal... I guess I'm gonna have to cover for him even longer. Hopefully he can manage on his own."

Ricochet returned to the living room.

"I'm afraid my associate will be away a bit longer." He announced.

"Why's that?" Dagger asked.

"Oh, he had to take an important call." Ricochet shrugged, "He told me he'll be back to pick me up."

"I suppose this means you'll be staying for dinner." Sweet Tea mused. "In that case, I think I'll cook up my famous gumbo."

"Gumbo?" Ricochet smiled. "I love gumbo!"

"Then you're in for a treat." Baker declared. "Sweet Tea's gumbo is the best in Neigh Orleans."

"Oh, honey..." Sweet Tea blushed.

Down in the basement, Sterling was still on his mirror.

"Ricochet? Ricochet?!" Sterling yelled, "Oh, great… there has to be a way out of here… I just have to find it…"

Just then, Sterling heard a loud crashing noise from the storage room.

"Erlenmeyer?" He rushed back in. "You okay?"

Erlenmeyer did not answer, for she had vanished. Not only that, but a pile of crates had been moved aside, revealing a stairway that lead back to the first floor.

 _'Huh, That's one problem solved.'_ Sterling thought as he emerged into the guesthouse. _'But I still need to find Erlenmeyer... Better try Ricochet again, maybe I'll get a signal now.'_

Just as Sterling reached for his mirror, he heard a loud knocking noise back in the basement.

"Seriously?" He groaned. "Back down the stairs?"

Sterling made his way back down to the storage room.

"Erlenmeyer?" He asked. "You still down here?"

At that moment the light went out for a moment.

 _'You gotta be kidding me...'_ Sterling thought. _'Better bust out the matches...'_

Before Sterling could do so, the light came back on, and he was greeted by Erlenmeyer, her face twisted and savage.

"RARRRRGH!" Erlenmeyer screeched.

"What th- ugh?!" Before Sterling could finish, Erlenmeyer grabbed him by the neck and threw him with enough force to send him up the stairs and crashing into a wall.

 _'What the Tartarus was that?'_ Sterling struggled to get up.

In the brief amount of time it took for Sterling to stand, Erlenmeyer had already climbed up the stairs. With another savage screech, she charged at him with a knife.

"Hey, whoa!" Sterling instinctively raised a hoof to defend himself, but the knife slashed through it. "Argh!"

"Grahh!" Erlenmeyer lashed out again.

This time, Sterling was ready for her. He grabbed her knife and headbutted her.

"Yarrgh!" Erlenmeyer roared, dropping the knife. She lunged at Sterling, who struggled to hold her back.

"I don't know what's happening, but you need to get a grip, lady!" Sterling urged.

"BUCK YOU, YOU BUCKIN' SCUMSUCKER!" Erlenmeyer screamed.

"Back off!" Sterling roared, pushing her to the ground. The mare was moments from getting up again… before the rage in her eyes dimmed, and she passed out once more.

"What in the name of Equestria is going on here?" Sterling asked aloud, as he slowly approached her. "Is she nuts? Is she-?"

Erlenmeyer's eyes snapped back open.

"Yarrgh!" She sprang back up, grabbing Sterling's injured hoof and twisting it.

"Augh!" Sterling cried, trying to break loose without breaking the hoof.

Then Erlenmeyer grabbed him by the throat.

"Leave me!" Erlenmeyer growled, as she then threw him against the wall.

"Whoa!" Sterling yelped, smashing through said wall into another room. "Ugh... I really hate this mission." He groaned, as he once more struggled to get up.

Erlenmeyer stalked her way into the room, stopping only to pick up a sharp piece of wood from what remained of the wall.

"Go!" Erlenmeyer screamed in fury.

"Not this time..." Sterling quickly scanned the room, finding a small axe. He sidestepped Erlenmeyer's assault and grabbed the axe. "Bring it."

"Raarrgh!" Erlenmeyer charged, the wood raised.

Sterling swung the axe, cutting the wood in half.

"Grr!" Erlenmeyer snarled at the loss of her weapon.

"Ready to back off yet?" Sterling taunted.

"Yarrr!" Erlenmeyer lunged at him, grabbing the handle of the axe.

"Let... go!" Sterling struggled against her.

"Grah!" Erlenmeyer spat.

The two struggled for a few moments, until Sterling managed to pull the axe free, but stumbled and fell against a table. Undaunted, Erlenmeyer charged again.

"I said, back off!" Sterling swung the axe wildly.

The weapon buried itself in Erlenmeyer's neck.

"Gah... Guhhh..." Erlenmeyer gurgled, blood pouring from the wound. She dropped to the floor, dead.

Sterling panted rapidly, horrified and confused by what just happened.

"What the… what the buck was that?!" Sterling yelled, "Did the Hazards do this to her?!" He shook his head, "No… there's something else going on… but what?"

His cut hoof stung.

"Ahh…" Sterling cringed, clutching it, "I better get this cleaned up first."

Sterling made his way to a nearby bathroom. Luckily, despite the house's state, there were still bandages to be found, and the plumbing still worked. As he finished up, he saw Loveless's owl hovering outside the window, looking in.

Suddenly, Sterling's mirror rang again, as he pulled it up.

"Sterling? Are you alright? What happened to your hoof?" Loveless asked in succession.

"Well, I got good news and bad news." Sterling declared, "Good news is, I found Erlenmeyer in the basement, along with her notes."

"What's the bad news?" Loveless frowned.

"She's dead." Sterling grimaced.

"Oh Faust…" Loveless gasped, "What did that family do to her?"

"Yeah… it wasn't them." Sterling cringed, "It was me. I killed her with an ax."

"...What?" Loveless repeated, his eyes widened, "You… killed her?!"

"Look, it was crazy." Sterling groaned, "One moment, Erlenmeyer was some poor mare, traumatized from being locked up so long, the next, she went psycho on me! Came at me with a knife!"

"And you couldn't simply disarm her?" Loveless asked.

"What's going on?" Doc spoke from the side.

"Sterling killed the target!" Loveless told him.

"What? Why would Sterling do that?" Doc gaped, "That's so unlike him..."

"I didn't-" Sterling grunted, "You had to see her! She manhandled me twice, throwing me up stairs and through a wall! She wasn't going to stop till I was dead! It was me or her!"

"Calm down, Sterling." Loveless urged, as he sighed, "I understand completely. I'm just relieved to see that you're okay."

"Yeah. My hoof hurts like hell, but I'll live." Sterling nodded softly.

"Don't you worry about that, Sterling." Doc spoke up, leaning towards the mirror, "Once you get back, I'll get it all fixed up."

"Thanks, Doc." Sterling gave a small smile.

"Still, what could had happened to her that she would go off like that?" Loveless mused,

"I don't know, but I gotta get out of here." Sterling frowned, "I'll give Ricochet a call and get him out of there. Erlenmeyer might be dead, but we still got her notes. That should be good enough for Harlhooves and Gridlock."

"Hold on." Loveless declared. "Erlenmeyer may be dead, but perhaps her body might have something we can salvage."

"Really, Loveless?" Sterling scowled, "I'm freaked out about this, and this mission has been a real crapshow so far. Why do we need to add stealing a body to the pile?"

"Sterling, you know as well as I do that if we just leave Erlenmeyer there, Gridlock and Harlhooves will never let any of us hear the end of it." Loveless sighed. "Besides, you think the Hazard family is going to like it if they find their captive dead? It will raise questions."

Sterling growled in frustration as he stormed out the bathroom.

"Alright, fine, but I swear, this is the last time I do those two any fav-" He came across the room he was thrown into and where he left Erlenmeyer's body... only to find her gone. "...Uh-oh."

"Sterling? What's wrong?" Loveless asked. "You just went pale."

"Um, Loveless, the body's gone." Sterling said bluntly.

"What?" Loveless frowned.

"What?!" Doc echoed.

"Erlenmeyer! Her body! It's not there anymore!" Sterling yelped.

"You can't be serious." Loveless snorted. "Sterling, a dead body can't just get up and walk away!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Sterling scowled. He glanced at the blood pool, taking note of the ax. He picked it up, stupefied.

"Are you sure you killed her?" Loveless asked.

"I buried an ax in her buckin' neck!" Sterling yelled. "Nopony can walk away from that!"

"A mare going berserk all of a sudden is one thing, but a dead body disappearing like that?" Loveless asked, deeply concerned, "There is something freaky going around there."

"At this point, I don't care." Sterling shook his head. "Screw Gridlock and Harlhooves! I ain't staying here another moment!"

"You know, I agree. You should get out of there now." Loveless nodded.

Switching off the mirror, Sterling made to leave through the guesthouse's back door (in hopes of not being spotted by the family). But as he tried to open it, he found it was blocked.

"What the…" Sterling spluttered, jiggling the doorknob, "Why isn't it…" He slammed his good hoof into the door, "Dammit, the stupid door must be jammed." He turned back to the kitchen, "Maybe I should try the front door."

However, when Sterling went to try the front door, the door would not open as well.

"The hell?!" Sterling snarled, as he tried pulling and pushing on the door, "What gives?!"

Something red caught his eyes, as he glanced down at the doorknob, as there was some odd device on the knob, giving off a red light. He could only assume that this was what was on the other door as well.

"Oh, buck…" Sterling cursed, as he switched on his mirror, "Loveless, we have a problem. I'm trapped!"

"Trapped? What do you mean trapped?!" Loveless frowned.

"I don't know! I can't get both doors open. There's something on the doorknob, keeping me in!" Sterling panicked.

"Calm yourself, Sterling." Loveless urged, "Show me the door."

Sterling did as such, pointing the mirror at the door.

"Hmm, it looks like somepony designed some locking mechanism for the door." Loveless mused, "Not badly designed, I might say. It seems you must have messed with something that set the mechanism off."

"...Wait, there was something like this on the door to Erlenmeyer's cell." Sterling recalled, "Whoever made this, they must have made it in case Erlenmeyer got out."

"Considering how the mare is now, I can understand why." Loveless nodded, "Perhaps if you get back down there and shut the door, maybe it will disable the lock."

"Worth a shot, I guess." Sterling frowned, "The sooner I get out of here, the better."

Sterling headed back to the basement stairs, but along the way, he was intercepted by Erlenmeyer, alive and well… albeit an ax wound in her neck.

"Ahh!" Sterling gasped, "Erlenmeyer… you're… you're..."

"Sterling, what's going on?" Loveless asked, the mirror still on.

"Oh, it's okay, it's okay…" Erlenmeyer slowly approached Sterling, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"How… how are you alive?!" Sterling asked, "I… I killed you!"

"I know, I know, and I don't blame you for it." Erlenmeyer tried to soothe him.

"Considering you tried to kill me, I would hope so!" Sterling yelled, a bit scared. At this point, he regretted not bringing his crossbow.

"I'm really sorry about that." Erlenmeyer frowned, "I didn't mean to. There's… there's something wrong with me."

"No, you think?!" Sterling scowled.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Erlenmeyer repeateed, "I just don't know what came over…"

"Erlenmeyer?" Sterling asked.

Sterling recognised the red rage in Erlenmeyer's eyes a second too late.

"Rrrrrrr!" Erlenmeyer snarled.

"Oh, bu-!" Sterling gasped.

"You shouldn't have done that! It buckin' hurts!" Erlenmeyer screeched.

Erlenmeyer snatched a screwdriver from a nearby table, using it to pin Sterling to the wall by his hoof, knocking the mirror away at the same time.

"GAH! MOTHERBUCKER!" Sterling screamed.

"Sterling! Sterling! Are you okay?!" Loveless yelled. "RESPOND! RE-" Erlenmeyer stood on the mirror, breaking it, as she went to fetch something.

"I swear to Faust, can this day get any worse?!" Sterling groaned.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound, which could only be one thing, was heard. Sterling looked up to see Erlenmeyer with a chainsaw.

"...Are you BUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Sterling yelled.

"He-he-he..." Erlenmeyer cackled madly as she advanced on Sterling.

"It... Won't be... That easy!" Sterling struggled against the pain, twisting the screwdriver, trying desperately to free his hoof. "Come... On..."

Sterling managed to pull his wounded hoof free, but he was a second too late; the chainsaw swung downward, slicing right through his hoof, lobbing it clean off.

"Gahhh!" Sterling screamed, dropping to the floor in agony. Every moment of pain he had suffered up to this moment could not compare to the Faust awful sensation of literally losing his own hoof.

Through a haze of pain, he only glanced up as Erlenmeyer moved towards him, eager to finish him off.

Back at the Hazard house, Ricochet was with the family in the dining room, enjoying some gumbo.

"My compliments, Mrs. H." Ricochet smiled. "This gumbo is the best I've ever had!"

"You're too kind, dear." Sweet Tea blushed.

"Oh, nonsense, honey!" Baker smirked, as he dished himself his fourth helping, "I could go the rest of my life eating nothing but your gumbo, and never be sick of it!"

"You know, you guys are alright." Ricochet smiled, "Even if you guys don't end up buying our insurance, I'm happy to meet such a nice-"

Suddenly, there was a loud slam, echoing from the front of the house, alarming everypony.

"Huh?" Baker frowned, "What was that?!"

Suddenly, wheeling into the room was Loveless, his expression frantic.

"What the- who the hell is this?!" Cloak yelled, standing up.

"Loveless?! What are you doing here?!" Ricochet asked.

"Ricochet, what the hell are you doing?! Sterling is in trouble!" Loveless snarled.

"Holy crap, really?!" Ricochet gasped, jumping up.

"Yes, get your flank into gear!" Loveless roared.

"Wait a minute!" Baker gaped, nonplussed. "Just who are-?"

"No time to answer pointless questions!" Loveless yelled. "You all come with us, now!"

Both unnerved and intrigued, the Hazard family followed.

Loveless led them all to the guesthouse.

"The guesthouse?" Sweet Tea frowned.

"Oh no..." Dagger groaned.

Loveless wheeled up to the door, nearly running into it, as he tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" Loveless slammed his hoof on the door.

"What? Is the door locked?!" Ricochet frowned.

"Okay, who's the asshole who put this lock on this door?!" Loveless snarled, turning to the family.

"Um, this 'asshole' did." Cloak said arrogantly, "And it shouldn't be locked, dummy. I designed it to only lock when-"

The sound of a demented cackle and a chainsaw echoed, causing everypony to freeze.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sweet Tea gaped in horror.

"Is that my chainsaw?" Baker blanched.

"Okay, 'genius', if you designed this lock, then you must know how to override it!" Loveless glared, "I suggest you do it, and do it now!"

"Okay, okay!" Cloak yelped, unnerved by Loveless's anger, as he pulled out a screwdriver. "Good thing I keep a screwdriver on hoof…"

As Cloak went to work, Loveless and Ricochet heard a familiar groan of pain.

"Sterling!" Ricochet gasped.

"He-he-he!" Erlenmeyer's cackle rang through the air.

"Oh, Baker, what do we do?" Sweet Tea quivered, hugging Baker.

"Hurry up, boy!" Baker demanded, terrified.

"Hey, I'm working as fast as I can!" Cloak yelled back.

Inside, Sterling struggled to get away, grasping his bleeding stump. Erlenmeyer was right behind him, waving the chainsaw around madly.

 _'Gotta find somewhere to hide... Somewhere I can find a weapon...'_ He thought desperately.

As he ran up the stairs, he saw a drawstring hanging from the ceiling.

'The attic! Of course!' He smiled.

With his good hoof, Sterling grabbed the string and pulled, bringing down the stepladder. Sterling rushed upwards, intending to pull the stepladder up after him. But Erlenmeyer's unnatural speed allowed her to climb up right after him.

"Raargh!" She swung the chainsaw.

"Buck!" Sterling flung himself out of the way, but the blood loss affected his balance, and he landed roughly on his shoulder. "Arrrgh!"

Outside, Loveless, Ricochet, and the Hazards heard Sterling's scream.

"Sterling!" Loveless glanced up at the attic. He turned to Baker, "Hey, is there a way into the attic from the outside?"

"There's a hatch on the roof. I can go get you a ladder!" Baker declared, ready to break into a sprint.

"There's no time!" Loveless yelled. At the flick of a switch, his chair engaged its spider form.

"Whoa!" Cloak gaped, looking away from the door.

"I'm coming, Sterling!" Loveless yelled, his chair climbing the house.

Up in the attic, Sterling was practically helpless, too weak to move. Erlenmeyer descended upon him, smiling madly.

 _'This can't be happening.'_ Sterling thought, fear welling up in him. _'Not like this, please...'_

Loveless suddenly came crashing in through the hatch, his chair landing in between them. With a push of a button, two gatling crossbows emerged from his chair.

"Okay, you freak, let's see you recover from this!" He roared, firing multiple bolts at Erlenmeyer.

"Yaaaarggghhh!" Erlenmeyer screeched, the bolts tearing into almost every inch of her body. Overcome with pain, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, no you don't." Loveless snarled, overcome with a rage unlike any other, "You don't get off that easily!"

Loveless started stomping on Erlenmeyer's body.

"How do you like that, huh?" He spat, stomping her over and over.

"That's enough!"

Baker emerged into the attic, Cloak having undone the lock.

"Don't kill her!" He pleaded. "It's not her fault! She's sick! Help your friend instead!"

Loveless looked at Sterling. The combination of terror and blood loss had put him into shock.

"Sterling..." He gasped. He pulled out his mirror. "Doc, get down here immediately! Your medical skills are needed!"

"I'll be right there!" Doc nodded.

Moments later, Loveless came down the attic's stairs, carrying Sterling on his lap. Baker was beside him, holding the badly beaten Erlenmeyer.

"Dad!" Dagger yelped.

"Miss Erlenmeyer..." Sweet Tea mumbled. "Is she okay?"

"She'll live." Baker nodded. "But Sterling may be a different story."

"Aw, jeez, Sterling..." Ricochet frowned, guilt all over his face.

"He's in bad shape..." Loveless admitted.

"I'm guessing because he's missing this." Ricochet held up Sterling's missing hoof.

"Oh, dear…" Sweet Tea's legs quivered, on the verge of fainting.

Doc rushed inside the guesthouse.

"I came as fast as I could, what happened- Lauren Faust!" Doc gasped, seeing Sterling's hoof in Ricochet's hoof.

"And who is this?" Dagger frowned, "Another friend we didn't know about?"

"Now is not the time." Loveless cast a sideways glare at her, then turned back to Doc, "Help him, Doc… please."

"I'll do what I can." Doc held up his medical kit, "First off, Ricochet, I'm going to need Sterling's hoof."

"Uh, sure…" Ricochet cringed, as he gave it to him.

"Loveless, can you bring Sterling into the living room so I can get to work?" Doc continued.

"Of course." Loveless nodded.

"...I'll put Erlenmeyer somewhere safe." Baker said awkwardly.

While baker carried away Erlenmeyer's prone form, Ricochet approached Cloak.

"Hey, kid." He declared. "How ya holdin' up?"

"You guys aren't insurance agents, are you?" Cloak asked, clearly unnerved by the day's events.

"Nope." Ricochet admitted.

"Then what are you?" Cloak asked.

"That's actually quite a story." Ricochet smiled. "Wanna hear it?"

"As long as it gets me away from this." Cloak threw a disturbed glance at Doc's work.

The two of them left the room together.

While Doc worked on Sterling, Loveless was waiting outside the living room with the family, fraught with anxiety. Next to him was Erlenmeyer, who was locked inside a chest Baker had fished out. She snarled and struggled, but could not escape. The remainder of the Baker family sat in silence, eyeing warily, not saying a word… until Baker spoke up.

"So… Loveless, is it?" Baker glanced at him, clearly not happy, "Would you mind telling me what in the hay is going on 'round here? Because y'all sure as hell ain't insurance salesponies!"

"I'll be asking the questions here." Loveless said coldly, locking glares with Baker. He was clearly in no mood for anypony's nonsense, "I wanna know what some hillbilly family from the middle of nowhere doin', holding a researcher captive for months on end?!"

"Look, it's not as bad as it seems!" Baker retorted.

"Really?!" Loveless snarled, "My friend is in there, getting his hoof stapled back on, because the mare you were hiding went nuts and lobbed it off! What are you, a family of psychos?!"

"Now wait just a minute! I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, but we are not psychos!" Baker scowled.

"Then what could have possessed you to do all this?" Loveless demanded.

"...I don't know." Baker admitted, gripping the bridge of his snout, "You see, Erlenmeyer and her friends came to us a year ago from that company of theirs, asking to rent out our guest house for some research project that requires stuff from the bayou. They seemed like nice ponies, and they paid handsomely. And they were model guests… but then one day, there was some sort of falling out between Erlenmeyer and her co-workers, something about funds being pulled and them all getting laid off."

"Her friends left shortly after, leaving Erlenmeyer all alone." Sweet Tea recalled, "The poor thing had no job and was flat broke. We decided to let her stay awhile, and help her get back on her hooves. Things after that went smoothly for a time."

"But then, one day, she didn't come in for breakfast." Baker frowned, "When she and her group first came here, they were insistent on not being disturbed, and even after her friends left, she wanted privacy still. But we were worried something had happened to her. So I went into our house, the place was a complete mess inside, which was weird, considering that she was always a tidy pony. Then I heard some noise down in the basement and when I went to go check it out, there I found her, destroying what I think was her lab, and acting like a rabid dog! I was barely able to contain her and knock her out with a wrench!"

"So… instead of going to a hospital, your idea was to lock her up in that cell?" Loveless scowled.

"We didn't know what to do." Sweet Tea stepped forth, "We had no idea what was wrong with her, but whatever it was, it turned her into…" She glanced at the chest, as Erlenmeyer let out another snarl. "...That. We feared that she might've caught something, and the last thing we wanted was for other ponies to catch it…"

"So you kept her here to contain what you thought was an outbreak?" Loveless raised a brow.

"That's right." Dagger admitted, "We ain't proud of what we did, but if we had let her go free, she might had hurt somepony. That's why daddy had Cloak put in that cell door and those locks."

"It was our hope that whatever ailed Erlenmeyer would pass, and we could let her go…" Baker frowned, "But… it never did."

"Hmph, well, thanks to your lapse in judgement, my friend almost died." Loveless growled.

"I get it, alright?" Baker sighed, "We should had done the right thing. We never meant for anypony to get hurt… I was just trying to look out for my family and my home. As a father and a husband, I could do no less."

Baker's words hit a tone with Loveless, sensing the sincerity within his voice.

"...I guess you couldn't." Loveless shook his head, calming down, "You didn't know what you were dealing with, and I guess if anypony else were in you hooves, they would have done the same thing…"

"Well, apology accepted, I guess…" Baker gave a small nod.

"But you should all know that whatever befallen Erlenmeyer, it's not contagious… it's not even a disease." Loveless revealed.

"What? How do you figure?" Dagger questioned.

"I have a theory." Loveless explained, "Erlenmeyer here was developing a product that dealt with biological regeneration. I can only assume that, following the cutting of her funds and project and her friends' abandonment, she was reduced to performing experiments on herself, such as testing her own serum."

"Oh my… why would she do that?" Sweet Tea gasped.

"Who knows? She must have downed several trials worth of serums, causing her mind to lapse into these frenzies… where she got the enhanced physical capabilities is beyond me." Loveless frowned.

"...Well, at least we know now she isn't ill." Baker murmured.

Suddenly, the living room's door opened, as Doc walked out.

"Doc!" Loveless turned swiftly to face him, "How's Sterling? Is he alright?!"

"I've done all I can." Doc sighed, "I was able to get his hoof back on, but he has lost quite a bit of blood. We need to get Sterling to the infirmary for further medical treatment. I've already called our carriage pullers to bring a stretcher. They should be here any moment."

"All things considered, he could have ended up a lot worse." Loveless grimaced. With a sigh, he pressed a button, extending two of his spider legs to grab Erlenmeyer's chest, "Now, I think it's time we take our leave."

"Hey, what are you doing with Erlenmeyer?" Dagger asked.

"You see, Erlenmeyer was the reason we had come here." Loveless said simply, "What we want with her and why is on the need to know basis."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Dagger ran out in front of him.

"Dagger, don't-" Baker tried to admonish.

"What is it now?" Loveless glared.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Dagger snarled, "You lied to us! Broke into our guest house! And now you expect us to let you take Erlenmeyer? And you had the gall of calling us psychos?! We oughta call the cops on all of you!"

"Oh, please do." Loveless scoffed, "But I wonder what the cops will be more interested in? A couple of ponies trespassing on private property? Or a family who kept a mare captive for several months against her will?"

"Wha-what? No… you wouldn't dare…" Dagger stepped back.

"Just let them go, honey." Baker ordered.

"But daddy!" Dagger protested.

"Look, it's for the best. This family already has enough problems to deal with. With Erlenmeyer gone, it will be one less to worry about." Baker stated solemnly. The hardness of his face clearly showed his distaste with the situation.

"But…" Dagger tried to make a rebuttal… but let out a huff of defeat.

"Thank you…" Loveless declared, "I apologize for any trouble we have caused you, but it is important that you forget you ever saw us. Keep quiet on what happened today, and you'll never have to hear from us ever again. Ya hear?"

The Hazard family all nodded silently, Dagger glaring daggers at him.

"Good…" Loveless sighed, "Come on, Doc, let's get Sterling home."

"Of course." Doc nodded.

Loveless led the departure, carrying the chest containing Erlenmeyer, followed by Doc, the two carriage Pegasi (who came in and carried Sterling out on the stretcher).

"Hey, guys!" Ricochet caught up to them as they left the gates.

"Where have you been?" Loveless frowned.

"Just chattin' with that Cloak guy." Ricochet declared. "Y'know, he's not all that bad."

"Chatting?" Doc asked. "Whatever about?"

"I'll tell ya about it on the way back." Ricochet shrugged.

As they made their way out of the bayou, Sterling groaned, clutching his now stapled on hoof, still bloodied from the dismemberment.

 _'You deserve a rest, old friend.'_ Loveless thought, glancing back at him. _'You definitely got the worst of it this time...'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	22. Recovery

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Recovery**

The morning after Big Red, Sterling and the boys had gone camping, Cherry was busy preparing for the upcoming baking contest. She was hard at work baking a cinnamon and cherry pie, when she heard a knock at the front door.

"Hmm, who's that?" Cherry wondered. "I'm not expecting anypony just yet..."

Cherry walked to the front door, opening it to reveal Marshall.

"Marshall? What a surprise." Cherry declared, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Marshall explained, "Can I come in?"

Cherry nodded as she let the sheriff in.

"Huh, it's quiet in here. Where's Red and the others?" Marshall asked, before frowning, "Where's Sterling?"

"They went out camping for the night. Sterling is with them." Cherry stated.

"Really?" Marshall asked, surprised. "They actually let Sterling join them? I'm not sure if I like that..."

"What do you mean by that?" Cherry asked.

"Think about it." Marshall urged. "Out there, in the open... Sterling might use that opportunity to escape!"

"Relax, Marshall." Cherry rolled her eyes, "Sterling didn't seem to be planning to skip town this morning… and if he did try anything, I'm sure Big Red can handle him."

"You really think so?" Marshall frowned.

"Yes, I do." Cherry nodded. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, you don't seem as concerned about Sterling now as you were a few days ago." Marshall pointed out.

"Well, a lot has happened since then." Cherry shrugged. "I've learned more about Sterling, too."

"Which means we really need to talk." Marshall nodded. "About what to do with Sterling. I figured with the Red and the boys away, this would be the best time to do so."

"Talking behind Red's back?" Cherry admonished.

"I don't have much of a choice." Sterling sighed. "You know how stubborn Red can be when he thinks he's right."

"But if he finds out we were talking about Sterling, he won't be pleased..." Cherry mused. "And Sterling certainly wouldn't appreciate it either..."

"And why is that a problem?" Marshall scowled. "Don't tell me you're on his side now!"

"Don't get me wrong." Cherry declared. "I still don't trust Sterling, but… I'm starting to see that he might not be the 'worst' pony..."

"Meaning?" Marshall asked.

"A few days ago, I saw him leap to defend a Changeling who was being harassed by the townsfolk because they thought he was infected like the ones at the hive were." Cherry recalled. "He stood up for that poor Changeling in front of everypony. He may be a criminal, but how bad can he really be if he were willing to perform such a noble, selfless act?"

"I guess you have a point there." Marshall admitted, recalling how Sterling had saved him and Wrangler from that finicky time bomb. "Sterling may not be the criminal scum I thought he was... but he's still a criminal. And he wasn't working alone. Who's to say his fellow Forefathers won't come to Dodge Junction looking for him?"

"If the Royal Guards couldn't track him here, those awful ponies probably won't be able to either." Cherry pointed out.

"But what if they do?" Marshall asked. "It's a safe bet that whoever the Forefathers send won't be as... Restrained as Sterling is. They could tear this entire town apart looking for him. Imagine all the losses we'd suffer... All because Sterling chose to hide out here."

"I... I hadn't considered that." Cherry admitted uneasily.

"It is a distinct possibility." Marshall declared. "Sterling may have more decency than I gave him credit for, but those Forefathers are monsters. I've been reading up on them. It really helps that one of your friends was a RDL officer, gets you access to some files… and let me tell you, these guys did a lot of things. Things that would turn your stomach."

"But surely they wouldn't to such extremes to recover a comrade?" Cherry frowned.

"That's if they still see Sterling as a comrade." Marshall declared. "If they were so chummy, surely he would have gone to whatever rat-hole they're hiding in rather than hide out here."

"...Sterling did say that he left them." Cherry realized, "I didn't believe him at first… but now…"

"Well, if that's so, then you can see the big problem we might have." Marshall frowned, "If what is said about these Forefathers are true, then Sterling may very well put a target on the heads of everypony in town, whether he meant to or not."

"So we could all be in danger?" Cherry's face lit up in fear.

"Yes." Marshall said flatly. "Which is why Sterling can't stay here any longer than he already has."

"I don't know..." Cherry shook her head. "Red wouldn't think highly of that though. And the boys all like him. Not to mention Sterling will be moving on soon enough."

"But that may not be soon enough." Marshall countered. "Can we really afford to gamble with the lives of our loved ones like that? At this point, I don't care about bringing him in. I care about Dodge Junction not ending up like Reinadh!"

"Marshall…" Cherry murmured, seeing the intensity in his eyes.

"...Ugh, I gotta get back to the office." Marshall shook his head, "Just think about what I said, Cherry. I'll get back to you when I can."

Marshall left the homestead. Cherry stood in place, uncertain.

'Is Marshall right?' She thought. 'Is just knowing Sterling going to be the end of us all?'

Big Red, Sterling and the boys returned to the homestead around lunchtime.

"We're back!" Big Red called.

"Welcome back, boys." Cherry smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"You bet we did!" Globe chuckled.

"Just like always." Huckleberry nodded.

"Definitely the most fun I've had in the great outdoors." Sterling admitted.

"That's... good to hear, Sterling." Cherry smiled weakly.

"Hope things weren't too boring while we were gone." Eclipse declared.

"You know me, I like a quiet life." Cherry ruffled Eclipse's head feathers. "Now, why you boys get yourselves cleaned up, and I'll get to work on lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sterling nodded.

Sterling and the boys made their way upstairs to wash up. Big Red made to follow, but then he noticed an odd look in his wife's eyes.

"You okay, darlin'?" He asked. "Ya look a little... Worried."

"It... It's nothing, Red." Cherry lied. "I'm just putting a lot of effort into this year's contest, that's all."

"Well, that ain't nuthin' tah worry about." Big Red chuckled. "Yer gonna blow the other bakers outta the water like ya always do."

"That's my Red." Cherry stroked her husband's beard. "Always thinking positive."

"With everythin' Ah've got in mah life, how can Ah not?" Big Red kissed her.

As Big Red made his way upstairs, Cherry's worries, briefly abated, rose up again.

 _'Oh, Red...'_ She thought. _'I hope you can still think positively when the worst happens...'_

 _Many years ago..._

If you asked Sterling how things has been following the dismemberment of his left front hoof, he would answer:

"Pretty crappy."

Upon returning to the Infinity, Sterling was rushed to the infirmary, so that they could further treat the hoof that was cut off by a chainsaw wielded by a manic Erlenmeyer. Even though he had lost some blood, Sterling has managed to pull through.

As he recovered, Loveless and Ricochet had debriefed Father and the others about what had happened. While some were quick to address the concerns with their covers having been blown and briefly exposed to the Hazard family, and even consider 'dealing' with them (Nalik was naturally all for offing the mostly Earth Pony family).

But Loveless was quick to defend, bringing up that the family would be of no threat to them, with the fear of the police finding about their imprisonment of Erlenmeyer being enough to silence them. Ricochet was quick to back him up. In the end, it was agreed that the Hazard family would be left alone, and that they could put the whole thing behind them.

Unfortunately, Sterling did not have such luxuries.

It has been a couple of months after the incident with the Hazards, and Sterling was still struggling through his recovery. His hoof had healed, looking good as new, but it wasn't anywhere near as functional as it once was.

It was beset by a constant tremor, making it impossible for Sterling to hold a crossbow, much less aim it, and whenever he tried, he suffered from agonizing pain. Even then, the hoof throbbed in pain every so often, making it next to impossible to do anything with it without experiencing a great deal of pain. This of course meant that Sterling had to stay off it when he walked (resorting to a sling to keep it up), so his speed was impaired also.

Sterling's wounded hoof made it more and more difficult to complete his assignments. He missed crucial shots that he would have easily accomplished before, and found it difficult to chase down targets. Even hoof-to-hoof combat was a trial, as striking an opponent with his wounded hoof inflicted more pain on Sterling than his opponents.

With each poorly-executed assignment, Sterling's self-respect diminished, and his fears grew. Oddly enough, the other Ouroboros did not seem to take heed of his floundering performance, each meeting carrying on like nothing was different, as if they didn't care... But in the back of Sterling's mind, he felt that something was not right...

"The others know how badly I've been doing lately." Sterling declared as he spoke to Loveless one afternoon. "Why else do you think I've gotten so few missions these days?"

"I don't think that has anything to do with it." Loveless replied, an odd look on his face.

"Well, I think it does." Sterling frowned. "They know how messed up I've gotten. They haven't say anything to my face, but I know they are thinking it. And they're not going to tolerate it much longer. How long before they decide to put me down? Like Dysley..."

"Don't think that way, Sterling." Loveless told him. "I'm sure you're just in a slump."

"A slump, Loveless?!" Sterling snarled, "A permanently busted hoof is not a slump! It's a buckin' career killer! And pretty soon, it's gonna kill me!"

Loveless wheeled back, taken aback by his outburst. Sterling's anger quickly faded, replaced with remorse.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Loveless." Sterling murmured, "I… I just don't know what to do. Ever since Neigh Orleans, I've been struggling to meet the quota. I can barely perform out in the field. My hoof hurts 24-7. And I just feel… broken, and that I'm going to be thrown away, just like Dysley..."

"Look, Sterling, it's going to be alright." Loveless assured him, "You have served this organization for many years, and even if you're not doing so hot now, the others surely won't put you out to pasture. Especially once you have your project started."

"My project…" Sterling scoffed. "...I haven't even been able to really focus on my project… having your hoof cut off kinda does that for you."

"But you are still working on it, are you not?" Loveless asked.

"Yeah..." Sterling said sadly. "Not that it'll do me much good right now..."

"Sterling, you must try to be positive." Loveless urged. "I don't like seeing you like this."

"I don't like _being_ like this, to be honest." Sterling admitted. "But I have no choice. Fate already made it for me."

"Sterling, you musn't give up hope." Loveless sighed.

"Might as well face it: at this point, my days as a Forefather are numbered…" Sterling shook his head.

 _'...Not if I have anything to say about it.'_ Loveless thought firmly.

Later, Loveless made his way down the corridors, a specific destination in mind. En route to his destination, he came across a sight most unwelcome:

Ricochet walking down the hallway, with none other than Cloak Hazard in tow.

There was another factor which contributed to the Hazard family being left alone, with that factor being that apparently, while Doc was working on Sterling and Loveless was left to contend with the rest of the family, Ricochet had apparently told Cloak all about what they did, and offered him membership into the Forefathers, and there happened to be a policy about Forefathers not going after their agents' family...

So now, Ricochet was showing the new agent around the place.

"And that was the gym. What do you think of this place so far?" Ricochet told Cloak.

"Gotta say, as far as secret organizations go, you guys sound awesome." Cloak admitted, before shivering, "Though it woulda been nice if this place wasn't buckin' freezing. Why is this place in the middle of the mountains?!"

"Heh, I dunno. I learned to roll with it my second week here. You get used to the cold eventually." Ricochet shrugged.

"Reminds me of my creepy aunt's place." Cloak snorted. "I'm not gonna have to give any old ponies a hooficure, am I?"

"Relax, kid." Ricochet chuckled. "We don't expect anypony to do anything that bad... but there is a lot of work involved."

"If there's any garbage that needs takin' out, let me know, and I'm outta here." Cloak said dismissively

"Well, we do deal with some trash from time to-"

As Loveless passed by, Ricochet quickly stopped.

"Ooh, I just realized I had a thing." Ricochet lied, as he looked around… spotting Tropics, "Yo, Tropics! Mind taking over showing Cloak here around for awhile?!"

"What? No!" Tropics snapped, "I have better things-"

"Okay, thanks, you're a real peach!" Ricochet smirked, as he turned to Cloak, "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Ricochet rushed after Loveless.

"So... you been here a while? Any tips?" Cloak said to Tropics.

"Yes." Tropics sneered. "Keep your mouth shut, and stay out of my way."

"Well, same to you… you witch." Cloak scowled.

Ricochet dashed over to Loveless. The chaired stallion took heed of the approaching stallion, and only gave a huff.

"Yo, Loveless!" He called. "Wait up!"

"Not now, Ricochet." Loveless said coldly.

"How ya been, pal?" Ricochet asked. "Been a while since we talked."

"Not long enough." Loveless tried to evade him.

"Come on, dude, talk to me." Ricochet followed after Loveless. "You haven't talked to me in months. Why are you avoiding me?"

"Why do you think?" Loveless scowled. "Or have you forgotten that Sterling got his hoof cut off?!"

"Um, no. I was there." Ricochet frowned, "Still doesn't explain why you're so mad at me!"

"Hmph!" Loveless snarled. "You don realize why I'm angry!"

Loveless made to storm off, but Ricochet leapt in front of him.

"Then tell me why!" Ricochet demand, his face inches from Loveless's.

"You wanna know why?!" Loveless snapped, "It's your fault that Sterling is suffering right now!"

"My fault?!" Ricochet gaped, "Hey! I wasn't the crazy beyotch with the chainsaw!"

"True." Loveless growled, "But while you were off playing with the Hazards, Sterling had to contend with Erlenmeyer by himself!

"That's not fair!" Ricochet protested, "We both agreed on the plan! I kept the family busy, while Sterling looked around the place! We didn't know Erlenmeyer was going to go all psycho on us!"

"That is also true." Loveless admitted, before seething, "But that doesn't change the fact that you left Sterling to fend for himself!"

"That's not how it was!" Ricochet yelled, "Come on, Loveless, you know me! I would've never sent Sterling in there by himself if I knew that this was going to happen!"

"You say that, yet while Sterling was running for his life, you were shoveling gumbo into your mouth!" Loveless spat, "What if I had not been there?! Sterling would have been dead and you'd have been none the wiser!"

"But Loveless…" Ricochet murmured, "He's... he's okay."

"Okay?!" Loveless snapped, "You call having a bum hoof that hurts like a bucker everyday okay?! Sterling might get put down, just like Ignite almost did, and you call that okay?!"

"Loveless, I feel bad enough about what happened back in the bayou as it is." Ricochet groaned, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"What is there to say? You bucked up." Loveless growled, "What's worse, you decided to recruit the asshole who built that stupid lock that got Sterling into the situation in the first place!"

"Hey, the kid has some skills!" Ricochet defended his decision. "Besides, it's better to have _some_ good come out of the whole-"

"I don't want to hear it." Loveless cut him off.

Loveless stormed, leaving a dejected Ricochet behind.

Shortly after, Loveless was in Doc's lab, trying to salvage some hope for Sterling. Unfortunately...

"There has to be something you can do!" Loveless urged.

"I'm sorry, Loveless." Doc sighed, "I reattached the hoof, applied all the medicine and magic applicable… but there is only so much that could be done. A pony cannot have his hoof severed and reattached without suffering some sort of permanent nerve damage."

"But surely there must be some procedure we hadn't tried?!" Loveless asked, "Some small piece of technology implanted into the word, expermantal drugs, some sort of mechanical attachment joined to the hoof, some ancient, obscure magic..."

"Loveless, please…" Doc urged. "Those methods, though theoretically possible, would take months if not years to perfect, years that Sterling doesn't have. And these methods could just as well do more harm than good to Sterling. At this point, there's nothing I can do for him…"

"So, what? You're just going to sit idly by and let Sterling be put down? Just like you did Dysley?!" Loveless snapped.

Doc turned and silently glared at Loveless. His face was still obsured by his mask, but his quiet anger was clear to see.

"Oh buck…" Loveless cursed, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that. I-"

"It's fine, Loveless." Doc sighed, his eyes filled with silent sorrow, "Believe me, I do not want Sterling, or anypony for that matter, to suffer the same fate as Dysley had. I truly wish there was something, Loveless, I really do… but I can't."

"... I understand." Loveless nodded stiffly. "Thank you for your time."

Loveless rolled his way out of the lab, while Doc hung his head in sadness.

As Loveless made his way down the corridor, beside himself with the hopelessness of Sterling's situation, he crossed paths with Gridlock and Harlhooves. Or rather, he was preoccupied, he almost crashed right into them.

"Hey, watch it, Loveless!" Gridlock growled, sidestepping to avoid him. "You almost ran over my hoof!"

"...Oh, sorry." Loveless apologized. "I was... lost in my thoughts." He shook his head, seeing an opportunity to take his mind off things. "So... how have you been?"

"Not too bad, actually." Harlhooves smiled. "We were able to make great bounds in our work on that Project: Regen, thanks to the notes you and Sterling recovered from Erlenmeyer."

"Oh. How… wonderful." Loveless murmured, embittered by the mention of the pony responsible for Sterling's condition.

"Unfortunately, we didn't get as far as we would had liked." Gridlock scowled, "Erlenmeyer bit the dust when we extracted her blood. Barely got enough of what we needed."

"Wait, Erlenmeyer's dead? Actually dead?" Loveless gaped, "But her regeneration…"

"Funny thing about regeneration." Harlhooves cringed, "Helps you shrug off axes to the neck and a whole bunch of bolts… but when a cardiac arrest comes on… yeah, it does jack crap to prevent that."

"Cardiac arrest?" Loveless frowned, "But she was so young…"

"Yeah. But with all the stuff she put in her body, it put a lot of strain on her system" Gridlock explained. "Doesn't help that she was locked up for four months…" He then added with a hint of contempt, "...and got the crap beat and shot out of her…"

"Are you insinuating something?" Loveless slowly turned to Gridlock, glaring at him.

"I'm just saying. Maybe if she was bought back to us in conditions better than she was, our needle wouldn't've lead to her untimely death. And we would've been further along." Gridlock sneered. "Seriously, you couldn't simply disarm a poor little bucked up mare?

"That mare, and I use the term loosely, maimed and nearly killed Sterling." Loveless growled. "He is suffering because of the wound she gave him. You should consider yourself lucky I even left any piece of her!"

"There's no need to get hostile, Loveless." Harlhooves admonished, "None of us knew that Erlenmeyer would be like that when we sent you to Neigh Orleans."

"Exactly. Sterling had no idea what he was up against!" Loveless snapped, "And now, he is paying for it with possibly his life!"

"And that's our fault how?" Gridlock scoffed, "Sterling only lost his hoof because he was careless. He let his guard down around Erlenmeyer and he paid for it. That's how it works around here: you buck up, you must pay up. The pain will be a great reminder for Sterling."

"That pain is hindering Sterling!" Loveless snarled, "He can't keep up with his quota, and if he can't keep up with his quota, he's going to be killed!"

"That is unfortunate, but that's how the cookie crumbles." Gridlock huffed, "Sterling had a good run… but all good runs have to end sometimes. Just look at Dysley and all the others before him."

"Gridlock…" Harlhooves frowned.

"You are un-bucking-believable." Loveless seethed, "Sterling is in this mess because he was doing the both of you a favor! He and the rest of us went down to Neigh Orleans to retrieve _your_ target for _your_ project. Sterling's life is possibly over, and you have the gall to complain about how much I wounded his attacker! Buck you! Buck you both!"

With that, Loveless stormed off down the corridor.

"...Hmm, this is strange." Gridlock murmured.

"What is?" Harlhooves asked.

"Normally, if somepony like Loveless disrespects me, I'd throttle him." Gridlock grimaced, "But right now, I feel… weird. Like maybe what happened to Sterling was our fault..."

"I think it's called remorse." Harlhooves pointed out.

"...Are you sure? Because I kinda think it would be something like heartburn…" Gridlock frowned.

"Nope, it is certainly remorse." Harllhooves sighed, "Because Loveless is right. Sterling went after Erlenmeyer as a favor to us, as a friend and comrade, and now, he faces certain death."

"Yes, Loveless made that abundantly clear." Gridlock grunted.

"And yet we were only concerned about our own project." Harlhooves said shamefully, "You know, Sterling would have felt the same way if we had gotten injured doing something for him. Like it or not, Sterling's situation is on our head."

"Buck… you're right." Gridlock growled in frustration, "Sterling is a damn softie, but he's somehow the pony I tolerate the most."

"...We have to do something." Harlhooves declared, "Sterling doesn't deserve to go out like this. There has to be a way to help Sterling and his bum hoof."

"You know, there just might be." Gridlock smirked, as an idea formed, "Because I know two brilliant stallions who just happened to begin development on a certain serum."

"Indeed." Harlhooves smiled back, on the same track, "A serum that could more than certainly do the trick."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gridlock asked, "Let's get cracking!"

The two stallions walked off, determined to settle a debt and aid their fallen comrade.

The next day, Sterling once again made his way to Loveless's workshop. It took him a while as it has for the past couple of months, his walking abated with his bad leg raised.

 _'Look at me.'_ He thought. _'I can barely even walk anymore. I've become a joke...'_

Just before he entered the workshop, he heard familiar voices inside.

"We know what you've been doing, Loveless." Nalik's voice growled.

 _'Nalik?'_ Sterling froze in place. _'What's that snob doing here?'_

Sterling sidled up to the door, and took a peek inside. Not only was Nalik in the workshop, but Solomon also.

 _'Both of them?'_ Sterling thought. _'What's the occasion?'_

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Loveless said firmly.

"Then let me make it clear." Solomon frowned. "We know you've been covering for Sterling these past few months."

 _'What?!'_ Sterling gaped.

"That's ridiculous." Loveless looked away.

"Really? Then Sterling, with a bad hoof, managed to snipe that annoying senator Quick Step?" Solomon asked.

"...Well…" Loveless trailed off.

"How about the fact we caught a group of agents returning from a trip to Hollow Sides to deal with a group of renegade mercenaries, a mission that was explicitly given to Sterling?" Nalik growled.

"Um…" Loveless murmured.

"And how about the extortioners in Manehatten?" Solomon asked. "The ones Sterling supposedly beat with his bare hooves?"

"What's your point, you two?!" Loveless grunted.

"The point is we know how Sterling has been filling his quota." Solomon crossed his front hooves, "We know Sterling hasn't been able to make it down to the Coils as often, on account of his hoof. And whenever a mission order is sent Sterling's way, you intercept it, and pass it onto other agents."

 _'So that's why I haven't been getting missions?'_ Sterling thought, shocked, _'I don't believe it… Loveless… why?'_

"Okay, you got me." Loveless frowned, "So what?"

"Loveless, surely you're aware that this isn't allowed?" Solomon frowned, "Those missions were meant for Sterling. You can't just send other ponies to do his job. Unless you ran it by Father, which I know you didn't, because he wouldn't allow it."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? Sterling hasn't been the same since the incident." Loveless growled, "How is he expected to complete some of the missions with that hoof of his? I was only trying to take off some of his burden."

"All you're doing is delaying the inevitable." Nalik scoffed, "The moment that mudpony got his hoof chopped off, his days as a Forefather became numbered. It's only a matter of time before Father catches on and has somepony deal with him."

"'Deal with him'?" Loveless scowled. "You speak of him like a he's a sick pet!"

"He might as well be, considering the way you're coddling him." Nalik mocked Loveless. "You defy Father himself for Sterling, even though he's not as useful as he once was."

"He's still our comrade." Loveless snarled.

"He's broken." Nalik scoffed. "And what do you do when something's broken? You throw it away, like the worthless piece of trash it-"

Suddenly, a strong hoof collided with Nalik's face.

"AUGH!" Nalik groaned, clutching his now bleeding snout, tears springing to his eyes as he glared at the fuming Loveless, "You broke my nose, you bottomless piece of-"

"Say another word about Sterling, and I will add your hooves to a list of things that will be broken!" Loveless roared.

"Take it easy, Loveless!" Solomon urged, "Take it from me, you don't want to have to go on a mission with him because he ticked you off… no matter how much he's begging for a kick to the nuts."

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Nalik cried through his hooves.

"I feel for you, Loveless, really, I do." Solomon admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're risking everything for Sterling is good. And I hate to be blunt, but it's clear that his career is finished. You have to accept that. Better now than later."

Sterling couldn't bear to hear any more.

 _'They... They're right.'_ Sterling walked away from the door. _'I'm done. Finished...'_

Overwhelmed by despair, Sterling decided to go back to his room and mope. He was barely halfway there when he was intercepted by Harlhooves and Gridlock.

"Ah, Sterling." Harlhooves smiled. "Just the pony we've been looking for."

"Not now, guys." Sterling frowned. "I'm really not in mood right now."

"I have a feeling you will be." Harlhooves grinned. "Once you hear what we have to say."

"It better not be another favour." Sterling growled. "Because I think we all know how the last one turned out." He gestured his bad hoof.

"Funny you should mention that." Gridlock smiled. "Because we think we have something that should fix your little problem."

"... Seriously?" Sterling froze. "How?"

"Remember those notes you brought back?" Harlhooves prompted. "With them, we've been working on a new serum. Just like the one Erlenmeyer was working on. One that can heal wounds, and restore even so-called permanent damages."

"You mean it?" Sterling could barely believe what he was hearing. "This isn't just some kind of sick joke?"

"Give us some credit, kid." Gridlock chuckled. "The fact is, pulling off that favour cost you more than we ever wanted you to. This is our way of making things right."

"So, what do you say, Sterling?" Harlhooves urged. "Are you willing to be our test subject?"

"Yes." Sterling nodded without a second's hesitation. "Let's do this."

"Then come with us, kid." Gridlock smiled. "Time to settle a debt."

Sterling followed Gridlock and Harlhooves to their lab. It was larger than Doc's with far more chemicals, and a quarantine zone behind a sealed door.

"Right this way, Sterling." Harlhooves directed Sterling to a chair.

The chair had several tubes attached to a needle by one of the legrests, which ran up to three vials of liquid, each a different shade of green. Right next to the chair was a heart monitor, and other systems, much like the ones you would find in a hospital.

"So… how does this work?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, to begin with, Erlenmeyer was on the right track with her research." Gridlock explained, "As you can attest, the serums she took made her next to impossible to kill."

"However, where Erlenmeyer slipped up was that she tested all the test serums on herself. The compounds in the different serums clashed with one another when she injected them all into herself, causing her brain to go haywire." Harlhooves declared.

"You can say that again." Sterling rubbed his hoof.

"But we're going to do things a little differently." Harlhooves smiled. "After much research, we were able to pinpoint three key components of the serum that have proven to be most effective, and will definitely not overwhelm your system as it did Erlenmeyer. But to be on the safe side, we will inject them one at a time."

"And this will heal my hoof, right?" Sterling questioned.

"That is our hope, yes." Harlhooves nodded, "If things goes according to plan, you will be back to normal. And everything will be as it should be."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Gridlock slapped his hooves together. "Have a seat, Sterling."

Sterling gingerly sat in the chair.

"Now, fair warning, the chemicals will probably put you under for a little while." Harlhooves admitted, as he and Gridlock hooked him up to the devices.

"That's to be expected, though." Gridlock added. "Your body will need some time to adjust to them, and to focus on healing, so being conscious won't be a priority."

"You know, this chair kinda reminds me of the one I'd sit in during dentist appointments." He mused. He undid his sling, and extended his bad hoof, propping it under the needle. "Never was a fan of 'em."

"I can assure you, this will be far less unpleasant." Harlhooves pledged as he lowered the needle into Sterling's hoof.

"Here's hoping." Sterling winced slightly as the needle bore through his weakened flesh.

"There ain't nothing for you to worry about, Sterling." Gridlock smiled.

"It's true." Harlhooves agreed, his hoof reaching for the injector button. "Especially since your chances for survival for ninety-seven percent."

"Yeah, I guess- hold on." Sterling frowned. "You're saying I've got a three percent chance of dying?!"

"Well, yeah." Gridlock shrugged.

"But that risk is barely worth mentioning." Harlhooves declared, his hoof barely an inch from the button and closing.

Sterling thought otherwise.

"W-wait, I don't want to go through with this!" He yelped, "Stop!"

Sterling's protest came a second too late. Harlhooves hoof had already pushed the button, and the liquid from the first vial began flowing into his veins.

"Whoops." Harlhooves cringed.

"Great. Just great." Sterling growled. "Thanks for the warning."

"Hey, Harlhooves said there was a chance of that stuff happening." Gridlock shot back. "It's not certain."

"Still would've been nice to know before you lured me in here." Sterling pouted.

"It's going to be fine. "Harlhooves pledged.

"Trust us, Sterling." Gridlock added. "We won't leave you out to dry twice."

"Once was bad enough..." Sterling muttered. "If I die because of this, I'll be very upset."

For a few moments, all was quiet.

"Huh." Sterling shrugged, a little disheartened. "Nothing's happening. Guess the serum must be a dud."

"Impossible." Harlhooves shook his head.

"Maybe it just takes a while to get going." Gridlock suggested.

Suddenly, Sterling started feeling groggy.

"Oh, no. Here we gooo..." He murmured, slipping into unconsciousness.

"There, ya see?" Gridlock smirked triumphantly.

"Okay, the first injection is complete." Harlhooves declared, "Now, onto the second vial…"

Harlhooves pressed another button, injecting the second vial into Sterling's hoof.

"So… Sterling's out like a light, huh?" Gridlock mused.

"Yes. That seems to be a side effect that inflicted Erlenmeyer. Sudden bouts of unconsciousness." Harlhooves explained, "However, Sterling should come to in about a few minutes."

"If everything goes as planned." Gridlock frowned.

"I'm sure it will." Harlhooves declared. "Experimental as this procedure is, the theory is sound. Everything should be fine."

Suddenly, Sterling's body began convulsing, and the heart monitor started beeping more rapidly.

"No, don't..." Sterling mumbled.

"Uh, is that a side effect too?" Gridlock's eyes widened.

"It shouldn't be." Harlhooves frowned. "Something isn't right." He examined the equipment. "Sterling's body is reacting negatively to the first serum. Perhaps we should stop the procedure..."

"Hold on, we can't just stop halfway through!" Gridlock scowled, "Look, Sterling's not dead yet! Maybe this is just the serum doing its' job. I say we see this test to the end!"

"But Sterling might not survive till then!" Harlhooves frowned.

"It's not like Sterling has much to lose, Harlhooves." Gridlock rebutted, "If we pull the plug now, Sterling will not get better and he'll be killed anyway. Besides, how else are we going to perfect our serum?"

"...Oh my Faust, you're seriously more focused on the project?!" Harlhooves growled, "What about the remorse you felt earlier?!"

"I feel bad for the guy, but we're past the tipping point here." Gridlock countered.

"So you'd prefer he die to prove our studies?" Harlhooves scowled.

"It's the best of a bad situation!" Gridlock declared. "Either way, we'll know how this all turns out!"

"I doubt Loveless will see it that way!" Harlhooves yelled.

Sterling's mind, seemingly ignorant of his body's condition as well as the two bickering ponies, was elsewhere.

Sterling felt himself falling into a dark void.

"Ahhh!" He yelled. "What's going on? Where am I?"

At the center of the void, a bright light exploded, temporarily blinding Sterling.

"Gahh!" He yelled. "Turn off the sun already."

The light faded, and Sterling saw a vision of his family home. In a nearby window, snow was falling.

 _'What is this?'_ He thought. _'Am I hallucinating, or something?'_

As he tried to look around, he found himself looking into the face of his mother, Silver Cross. But she was younger, her face less harsh. Her face also seemed larger, as if he had shrunk.

"Time for your bottle, Sterling." She held up a bottle milk.

 _'Is this... Am I?'_ Sterling thought as, through no will of his own, tiny hooves clasped the bottle. _'I'm a foal again?!'_

"How adorable!" Sterling's father, Green, entered his field of vision, also looking younger. "Isn't Sterling a handsome little one?"

The face of Crystal as a young colt joined him.

"Looks kinda runty, if you ask me." He sneered contemptuously.

Before Sterling could react, his vision dissolved into a rush of colors. When the colors dissipated, a new scene was in front of Sterling: Crystal, a few years older, was glaring at him.

"Did you use my drums while I was out?" He snarled.

"No, I swear!" Sterling heard the voice of his younger self.

"I don't believe you." Crystal said coldly.

Crystal punched Sterling in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Sterling's younger self yelped.

"Ow!" Crystal repeated him mockingly. "Big baby!" He punched him again.

"I-I'm gonna tell-!" Sterling's younger self began.

"You're telling nopony." Crystal put him in a headlock. "Or you'll get worse than this!" He struck Sterling on the top of the head.

"Argh!" Sterling's younger self screeched.

"This is what happens to thieves and snitches." Crystal sneered. "Now take your punishment, ya wimp!"

 _'This wasn't the first time Crystal ever hit me.'_ Sterling thought sadly. _'But it was one of the worst. I really didn't touch his drums... And deep down, I think he knew that. He just wanted an excuse to hurt me.'_

There was another burst of color, and Sterling found himself stood in front of Silver. She had a report card in her hoof, scowling deeply at an "F".

"You failed science?" She snarled. "How could you fail science?"

"It's.. it's just so hard, mom..." Sterling's younger self said weakly.

"I don't care." Silver spat. "You're a Cross, Sterling. You're supposed to excel. To be better than the common folk!"

"I... I'm sorry." Sterling's younger self stuttered.

"You're sorry, alright." Silver sneered. "A sorry excuse of a son. You're a disgrace to this family, Sterling. An absolute disgrace."

 _'Mom... how I hated you.'_ Sterling thought. _'But I was more afraid of you...'_

There was a further burst of color, and Sterling found himself in the wilderness outside the family home.

 _'The hell? Where am I now?'_ Sterling glanced around, _'It looks like I'm outside Cairode but…'_

Suddenly, Gold walked past him.

 _'Gold?! What is he…'_ Sterling gaped, his eyes following Gold.

The young colt was walking to a old well. He was wearing a small saddlebag, which held a small brown puppy doll.

 _'The well!'_ Sterling gasped, as he let out a sigh of relief, _'Finally. A good memory…'_

Gold gazed all around him, enjoying the outdoors. As he reached the well, he set his doll down from his bag and fished out a coin. He then climbed up the well, ready to drop the coin into it.

 _'Gold always liked making wishes on that well.'_ Sterling recalled. _'And they were always good wishes. Never any selfish ones...'_

Something caught Sterling's eyes. Something that looked like a shadow began approaching the well.

 _'What the… what is that?'_ Sterling frowned, a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

The feeling grew worse as the shadow neared Gold, who remained blissfully unaware of the thing approaching him. Suddenly, something began emerging from the shadow, something almost pony-like. Its hooves reached out towards Gold…

 _'No… no… not this… not again!'_ Sterling panicked, as he screamed. "Gold! Look out!"

However, Gold didn't seem to register Sterling's yell.

"Gold!" Sterling yelled again.

Sterling made to run towards his, but before he could, his back left hoof was suddenly severed.

"Ahh!" Sterling dropped to the ground. "Seriously? This again?!"

Erlenmeyer suddenly materialized, chainsaw in hoof.

"Rarrrgh!" She snarled.

"No!" Sterling kicked her back. "Have to save Gold..."

As Sterling tried to crawl over to Gold, he grabbed by another familar face: Easel.

"But why would you want to?" He taunted. "This is such a glorious picture of sorrow!"

"Get off me!" Sterling struggled. "I have to help him!"

"Funny, that." Blaze appeared, holding down another hoof. "I had to help my country, but you stopped me. And now, it's payback time."

Another familar face joined in; Catapult grabbed Sterling's remaining hoof as Erlenenmeyer cackled madly.

"You can't save him, Sterling." Catapult taunted him. "You can't even save yourself."

"No, no!" Sterling struggled in vain to escape. He looked over at the well. "Gooooold!"

Unfortunately, his voice never reached Gold. The shadow's hooves collided with Gold, and before Sterling's horrified eyes, Gold fell forward.

"Ahhh!" Gold screamed.

"Nooooo!" Sterling screamed with him.

Back in the real world, Sterling was convulsing.

"Guh-Gold!" He gasped. "Gol! Guhhhl! Gullld!"

"He's really losing it!" Gridlock yelped, concern overriding his scientific curiosity. "What do we do?"

"I... I..." Harlhooves spluttered.

Suddenly, Loveless came into the lab.

"Gridlock, Harlhooves…" Loveless began, "I want to apologize for what I said before. I know you two didn't meant for Ster-" He stopped mid-sentence, as he saw Sterling convulsing in the chair, and Gridlock and Harlhooves staring at him, like deers in headlight, "What the BUCK?!"

"Um... hi, Loveless." Gridlock said awkwardly.

"Never mind 'hi'!" Loveless growled. "What are you doing to Sterling?! What's going on?!"

"Well, you see, you thought about what you said, and we figured the best way to make up for Sterling's injuries would be…" Harlhooves tried to explain, but as Loveless turned to glare at him, Harlhooves felt a chill on his spine, his voice becoming a squeak. "To test our regenerative serum on him?"

"What?!" Loveless yelled. "What have you done to him?! What's happening?!"

"We don't know. There's seems to be some sort of side effect we didn't account for!" Harlhooves stammered.

"Well, get him out of that thing! And do it now!" Loveless demanded.

"But w-we can't!" Harlhooves protested. "There's still one injection left!"

"We got no way of knowing what'll happen if we stop the test now!" Gridlock added, "You don't want Sterling to get put down, do ya?!"

"No, but I don't want him to die like one of your Faust damn lab rats!" Loveless snarled, "This ends now!"

Shoving aside the two ponies, Loveless wheeled over to Sterliing's side, nearly ripping the needle from his hoof, seconds before the third injection could begin, as the contents of the third vial squirted all over the floor.

Sterling's convulsions soon came to a stop, the stallion growing limp, twitching only a little bit.

"Sterling?" Loveless shook him. "Sterling, can you hear me?!"

"Uhhh..." Sterling struggled back to wakefulness. "G... guh... Gold… Gold… Gol..."

Sterling's head dropped down as he once again fell into unconsciousness.

What seemed like an eternity of darkness and pain ensued.

The next time he regained consciousness, Sterling found himself in his room. Ward was nearby, whining plaintively. Sterling gently stroked him with his good hoof.

Sterling glanced up, seeing Loveless, not far from him, inspecting the broken blade he had brought back from Brayzil.

"Hey, don't touch my stuff." Sterling joked weakly.

Loveless turned around in shock.

"You're awake!" Loveless turned around. "Thank Faust!" He went over to Sterling and hugged him.

"Good to see you too, Loveless." Sterling smiled, as they broke the hug, amd he let out a small yawn, "How long was I out?"

"Twelve hours." Loveless frowned, "After I found you in Gridlock and Harlhooves' lab, I took you to the infirmary to have Doc take a look at you, and then brought you back here… I didn't know what to do, Sterling. I was afraid you were never going to wake up."

"Loveless…." Sterling's smile faded, guilt-ridden.

"What were you thinking, Sterling?" Loveless asked, "Allowing yourself to be made into a guinea pig, and to those two of all ponies?"

"I… I'm sorry, Loveless." Sterling shook his head, "It's just… I overheard the conversation you had with Solomon and Nalik… about how you were covering for me."

"Oh." Loveless murmured, "So you heard all that?"

"Yes… I'm not mad or anything." Sterling admitted, "...If anything, I felt awful, letting you risk getting in trouble with Father, just so you can fulfill my quota and keep me from being put down."

"Well, you shouldn't. You're my pupil, and closest friend." Loveless declared firmly, "You matter deeply to me. I care about you wellbeing, and your continued existence, and I'm willing to do anything to keep you safe. It's my duty, after all."

"I know." Sterling nodded.

"That's why I was so worried when I found out you were allowing yourself to be used like that." Loveless declared.

"But I wasn't." Sterling frowned, "After I overheard your conversation, Gridlock and Harlhooves came to me, telling me that they would be able to fix me. I know it was stupid and reckless of me to trust them…" He glanced at Loveless, his eyes misty, "...I just wanted to be the way I was again. I didn't want to die."

"Oh, Sterling…" Loveless placed a hoof on his shoulder, "I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you…"

"...Yeah, me too." Sterling admitted, "But… if it makes you feel any better, the moment I heard there was a chance of me dying in there, I wanted to back out."

"That does make me feel better." Loveless smiled. "I was worried you might have lost your will to... you know."

"Never gonna happen." Sterling grinned.

At that moment Gridlock and Harlhooves entered the room.

"Knock, knock!" Gridlock smiled.

"Look who is awake!" Harlhooves declared.

Loveless and Sterling turned to the two with fierce glares. Ward gave a small growl.

"And how's our patient?" Harlhooves asked.

"Fine." Sterling said coldly. "No thanks to you."

"Now that's a little harsh." Harlhooves pouted.

"I say it's not harsh enough." Loveless growled, his voice just as cold, "Considering you nearly got him killed twice, I'd say he is more than justified to be pissed."

"Really?" Gridlock scowled, "Sterling here gave consent to let us test the serum on him. We didn't force him or anything."

"That you didn't." Sterling admitted, silently chastising himself, "But I would had never agreed if I had known there was a risk of death!"

"It was only three percent." Harlhooves snorted. "Crossing the streets of Manehattan holds a higher risk of death."

"Then what happened back there?" Sterling challenged, "According to Loveless, I was out for twelve hours! Something must had went wrong in there!"

"Okay, so there was a slight complication." Harlhooves sighed, "But nevertheless, you survived."

"Yes, but I came close to dying again, because of you two." Sterling snarled, "And honestly, it's getting real old."

"Well, you're sounding real ungrateful, kid." Gridlock seethed, "We were just trying to help you, so that you wouldn't be put down just like that rich boy Dysley. We could have easily let that happen!"

"I'm so touched." Sterling snarled.

"Well, it doesn't sound like it." Gridlock sneered. "It sounds like you appreciate our efforts, you ingrate."

Sterling's eye twitched, as in a fit of rage, he grabbed the nearest thing… which was the lampstand next to his bed, and with a swing of a hoof, smashed Gridlock over the head with it.

"Urgh!" Gridlock grunted, reeling back from the impact, as pieces of the lampstand flew everywhere.

"Okay, now that was really uncalled for!" Harlhooves yelled.

"Oh, you're next in line, buddy!" Sterling threatened, pointing the leg of the lampstand (the only piece that remained) at him.

"Hehehehe…" Gridlock suddenly chuckled, rubbing his head.

"And what's so damn funny?!" Sterling snarled.

"...Gridlock? Are you okay?" Harlhooves frowned in confusion.

"Oh, yeah…" Gridlock smirked, as he got back up, "Even better now that Sterling confirmed that our test was a success."

"What?" Sterling glared, "What are you talking about?!"

"Um, Sterling…" Loveless spoke up, his eyes widened, "You just swung a fifty pound lampstand against Gridlock's head… with one hoof."

"And not just any hoof… the hoof that 'suffered' from permanent nerve damage." Gridlock grinned darkly.

"I… I did?" Sterling held up the leg of the lampstand. Holding the broken piece was indeed the hoof that was severed from his body months ago. "You're right… my hoof… it doesn't hurt anymore!"

"By Faust, it's a miracle!" Loveless gasped.

"Miracle my hoof." Gridlock snorted, "We went to see Doc after you took Sterling to have him checked. We took the liberties of examining your vitals and we were pleased by what we saw."

"Indeed." Harlhooves agreed, "Not only have the nerves in your hoof's been completely restored, the muscle density has greatly increased, effectively doubling the strength within your left hoof _before_ the injury. You can now say that you really _pack_ a punch."

"Double the strength?" Sterling repeated, as he looked at the piece of wood in his hoof. With a single clench, the leg was snapped in two, "...Holy buck."

"This is wonderful, Sterling!" Loveless smiled, elated beyond all reason, "You're good as new!"  
"Yeah, I really am, aren't I?" Sterling mused.

"Well, it looks like we are owed an apology." Harlhooves grinned.

"...I suppose so." Loveless said grudgingly.

"Yeah…" Sterling cringed, "Sorry for hittin' you with the lampstand, Gridlock."

"Heh, I've had worse." Gridlock shrugged. "Besides, that was just proof of how well our experiment turned out."

"Indeed." Harlhooves nodded. "It seems missing out on that last injection had no adverse effects."

"So the serum is a success, even if it was incompletely administered." Loveless pointed out.

"How's that for a happy accident?" Gridlock chuckled. "...We'd better make a note of the results."

"Good point." Harlhooves nodded. "We really must be going. Sterling, would it be too much to ask for a blood sample? Just to be sure of the results?"

"I think that's fair." Sterling accepted.

"Let's give Sterling a little space to recover, though." Loveless declared.

"Of course." Harlhooves nodded.

"Later, Sterling." Gridlock smiled.

"Later, guys." Sterling waved.

After they left, Sterling glanced at his restored hoof.

 _'Wow, this is more than I'd hoped for...'_ He flexed his newfound muscles _'Forget back to normal, my game's going to be on a whole new level now...'_

Outside, Loveless, Harlhooves and Gridlock were making their way down the corridor.

"All in all, a very successful test run." Harlhooves declared.

"No kiddin'." Gridlock chuckled. "Not to mention we cleaned the slate with Sterling." He patted Loveless on the shoulder. "Right, Loveless?"

Suddenly, Loveless turned around, pressing a button, as two chair arms sprung out and grabbed them by the throats.

"Urgh!" Girdlock grunted, kneeling down.

"Agh! Loveless, wh-what are you doing?!" Harlhooves wheezed.

"You miserable pieces of fecal matter..." Loveless seethed, hate in his eyes, "We almost lost Sterling today because of your experiment!"

"Again, Sterling wanted this!" Gridlock snapped, trying to pry the chair arm off. But stopped soon after as the chair arm's grip tightened.

"You took advantage of a desperate boy, afraid of dying because of his injury! An injury that came about because of you two!" Loveless growled.

"But everything turned out okay!" Harlhooves protested, panting under the arm's grip, "In fact, Sterling is now more useful to the Forefathers with that hoof of his!"

"Only because you two were lucky." Loveless said coldly, "Let me tell you something, I never cared much for gambling, especially when it comes to gambling the lives of those I care about..."

Suddenly, the chair arms pulled the two captive stallions closer, bringing them to Loveless's eye level.

"If you two ever, _ever_ , use Sterling as a test subject for your little experiments again, I promise you, you won't be lucky again. I will see to it that the two of you die a death far worse than anything Father could hope to muster up." Loveless threatened, his voice fierce, "In fact, I don't want you to ask Sterling to help you with anything you have planned ever again. What happened today will never happen again… not if I can help it… do I make myself clear?"

For once in the two's lives, they felt a twinge of fear, Loveless's fierce blue eyes burrowing into their souls.

"Y-yeah!" Gridlock gagged.

"Perfectly clear!" Harlhooves choked.

"Excellent." Loveless let them go. The two let out gaps, panting for air "Good day, gentlestallions. I will see you both at the next meeting."

Without another word, Loveless rolled down the corridor.

"Faust!" Gridlock gasped, rubbing his throat, "The buck was his problem?!"

"I do not know." Harlhooves admitted, freaked out, "But I do not doubt for a moment that if we defy him, he will make good on his threat."

"Then let's try to stay on his good side." Gridlock shuddered.

"Agreed." Harlhooves nodded. "Besides, we have work to do."

"Oh, yeah." Gridlock nodded. "That serum we gave Sterling was just the test run. Who knows what wonder we'll see once we've refined it..."

"I daresay we'll find out soon enough." Harlhooves chuckled as they walked back to their lab.

The next morning, Loveless visited Sterling once more. As he entered his room, he was quick to notice something was different. There were several broken bowls, cracked tankards, and even a dented lamp (no doubt a result of Sterling still adjusting the newfound strength in his left hoof).

"Hello there, Sterling." Loveless greeted, "I'm a bit afraid to ask… but what happened here?"

"Heh, it's the hoof." Sterling held up his left hoof, "It's been taking me all of yesterday to get used to having a hoof that is twice as strong as your other hoof. I've been breaking things left and right."

"So I noticed." Loveless cringed, as he noticed Ward staring sorrowfully at a broken food bowl, "I really hope you hadn't tried… 'relieving' yourself."

"Come on, Loveless, I don't have a death wish." Sterling rolled his eyes.

"So… there hadn't been any problems?" Loveless asked.

"Aside from figuring out how I'm going to explain this to the decorator, no." Sterling shrugged, "After the hell of a mind trip it put me through, I'm grateful."

"What do you mean by that?" Loveless questioned.

"...It's hard to explain, really." Sterling sighed, "After the first dose happened and conked me out, I had this dream… at least, I think it was a dream. To be honest, I'm not sure what it was. It was as if I was seeing moments from my past, playing before me like some slideshow. Nothing real good… especially towards the end… with…" His head lowered, "Gold…"

"Gold…" Loveless repeated, "When I got you out of that chair, that was what you said… in fact, you were saying it over and over."

"I was?" Sterling asked, as his face fell in sorrow, "Oh…"

"...You know, I heard that name before." Loveless recalled, "When I first read about your file from Deerbai, before we met. Gold… Golden Cross… he was your little brother, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he was." Sterling nodded glumly.

"I know you don't like to talk about your family much." Loveless noted. "Was Gold as bad as the others?"

"Not even close." Sterling shook his head. "Gold was the best of us. His good nature and kind spirit put the rest of the family to shame."

"It certainly sounds as though he was a decent sort." Loveless nodded. "Whatever became of him again?"

"Gold died. Shortly before I was sent to Deerbai." Sterling declared, his eyes misty. "He was only eight."

"Yes, that's right." Loveless realized. "I read there was an accident. That he leaned in too far and fell into the well."

Sterling let out a snort of derision.

"Yeah, an accident." Sterling scoffed. "He just _happened_ to fall into the well he climbed onto every other day."

"...What do you mean?" Loveless whispered, "Is there something I don't know?"

"Just forget it." Sterling shook his head, "No one bothered to listen before, and there's no point bringing it up now."

"Please, tell me." Loveless urged. "It might do you good to finally get it off your chest."

"...Fine." Sterling sighed, "...Remember when you asked me, after you busted me out of prison, why I burned down my parent's house?"

Loveless gave a silent nod.

"...Well, I'll tell you why…" Sterling said darkly.

As the sun slowly set behind them, Sterling told Loveless the tale. As soon as Sterling finished his story, Loveless stood there speechless.

"...Sterling…" Loveless whispered, "Sterling, oh Faust… I… I had no idea..."

"Now you see why I don't like talking about it." Sterling sighed. "Because it's too painful to remember. I just want to forget it ever happened."

"I know that feeling all too well." Loveless admitted.

"And how did you deal with it?" Sterling asked.

"It wasn't easy." Loveless noted. "But I learned that it's best to leave the past in the past, and that the only way is forward. You want to forget what happened? Then forget. Never let those thoughts cross your mind ever again."

"Even thoughts of Gold?" Sterling asked.

"Yes." Loveless nodded. "To spare yourself the pain of his unfortunate fate."

"I guess it's worth a try." Sterling declared.

"Indeed it is." Loveless said sagely. "You've been through enough pain already, I think."

"No kidding." Sterling nodded. "But at least it's given me a chance to focus on what's important."

"How do you mean?" Loveless asked.

"I'm talking of Project: Maelstrom." Sterling announced, "I'm ready to start it. I'm planning on speaking with Father tomorrow."

"You are?" Loveless said, surprised, "So soon?"

"Yeah." Sterling nodded, "Spent most of last night and today catching up on my research. To be honest, I was just about done with the planning before the whole thing with Erlenmeyer happened, and it wasn't till last night that I finally found the determination again to finish it. And now… I truly feel like I'm ready."

"That's… that's wonderful, Sterling." Loveless beamed, "If you are truly ready, then I wish you the best of luck… would you like me to accompany you when you go to speak with him?"

"Thanks… but no thanks." Sterling shook his head, "You had done enough for me these past months, and I will always be grateful for that. But this is something I will have to do on my own."

"Well… I can respect that." Loveless nodded politely, "So… any doubts?"

"Not a one." Sterling shook his head, "I've got a good feeling about this, Loveless. After everything that had happened lately, I feel that things are finally going my way. And now is a better time than any to set forth and seize my destiny!"

"Faust knows you deserve it." Loveless declared. "You go for it, Sterling! May the odds be in your favor."

"Thanks, Loveless." Sterling nodded. "I have a feeling luck's on my side..."

The next day, Sterling found himself in a long and dark hallway, leading downwards, the only source of light being the lit lanterns on the walls spread throughout the corridor.

A long while ago, when Sterling first became Ouroboros, he once asked where Father went when he was not in the Coils.

His fellow Ouroboros replied that Father rest within the lowest sanctums of the Infinity, having a chamber isolated from the rest of the organization. And that the only way to access it was through a hallway at the far end of the upper levels, a hallway that many came to call 'The Hall of Judgment'. It was a place that agents would dare go through only if they truly felt they needed to speak with Father. And considering how lonely the corridor felt, that rarely ever happened.

Sterling made his way down the path, he heard ominous string chords. The unseen music sent a chill up his spine... then he saw a Unicorn stallion playing a violin.

"Lemme guess… background music?" Sterling deadpanned.

"That's right." The violinist nodded, "...If you're looking to reach Father, his room a little further that-a-way." He gestured further down the hall.

"Oh, thank you… and keep up the good work." Sterling shrugged, as he continued on his way.

Soon, Sterling came upon a set of doors, framed by what appeared to be silver serpents.

"Okay, the moment of truth." Sterling huffed, "...Here goes nothing."

Sterling placed his right hoof on the right door's handle, pulling it open, as he slipped into the room.

"Whoa…" Sterling whispered.

The room was more spacious than Sterling thought, with severalstone columns lined up at the sides. Between each of the columns was a painting of some sort. One painting in particular caught Sterling's eye; It depicted many strange creatures, two of which seemed to be flying serpents.

 _'Father has a strange taste in art.'_ He thought.

In the center of it all was a lonely wooden throne with intricate carvings… and seated upon it was Father, examining scrolls… until he took notice of the pony in his presence.

"Ah, Sterling." Father noted, furling up the scroll, as it vanished into thin air, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um, hello, Father." Sterling gave a small bow, "I hope I am not bothering you. I hear you don't like to be disturbed."

"It is alright, my son." Father nodded, "I do not usually receive visitors to my personal chamber. When I do receive them, it is because they wish to ask me of something… is that why you have come?"

"That is correct, sir." Sterling winced a bit, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"In that case, please…" Something glinted from under Father's hood, as suddenly, a table materialized in front of him, followed by a chair seated across from him, "Take a seat."

Sterling did as such, easing himself into the seemingly cold wooden chair. He turned to Father, and was about to begin talking when...

"I have heard about what has transpired between you and Gridlock and Harlhooves." Father began.

"Oh. Really?" Sterling frowned.

"Yes. And I do apologize for those two's reckless actions. I do not condone experimentation on my followers, whether or not they had consented beforehand." Father said firmly, "If you wish, I could apply disciplinary actions upon them, so they do not think to do this again."

"I appreciate the sentiment, sir, but that won't be necessary." Sterling shook his head, as he glanced at his left hoof, "Even though I didn't like almost dying again, something good did come of this."

"On that, we can agree." Father smiled, "I do not believe you needed a stronger left hoof to be the agent you are, but I cannot deny that it would make you a greater boon than you already are."

"Thank you, sir." Sterling nodded. "To be honest, I'm just glad that my hoof actually works again."

"As am I." Father nodded.

"And if I may say so, sir, this is a magnificent chamber." Sterling declared. "Worthy of your greatness."

"If only greatness were my goal." Father declared. "This place is more of a safe reruge for when I need to be alone with my thoughts. I appreciate the efforts you and the others put into our goals, but sometimes, I require some peace and quiet... and the time to admire some of the treasures I've acquired over the years." He waved a hoof at the walls. "Those paintings, for example. Each one hoof-chosen by myself to adorn these walls. Feel free to take a closer look, Sterling."

"They certainly are a sight, sir." Sterling nodded.

As Sterling glanced at the paintings, he saw one that depicted pony whose body was in twisted agony. The style was very familiar to him...

"Hey…" Sterling leaned towards the painting. "Isn't that…"

"Ah, yes, a painting from the late Easel Muse." Father declared, "The stallion was mentally unwell and a cold-blooded murderer… but I sincerely believe all artists deserve to be remembered for their work."

"Well, I guess you're right." Sterling frowned, glancing away from the disturbing painting. "...But since you brought up Easel… I want to discuss something important."

"Is that so?" Father mused, "Go on…"

"You see, sir, that mission with Easel Muse has gotten me thinking, and in the months that followed, I've been researching the remaining notes of Flatfoot, the dark magic researcher, for a possible project." Sterling announced, "A project that I believe will benefit our cause…"

Sterling quickly summarized his project, how they Forefathers could have their own group of loyal Maelstroms under their command.

"Hmm, interesting." Father declared, "So your project revolved around recreating the circumstances of Easel Muse's birth, a union of a Nightcrawler and a magically gifted pony, so to produce a Maelstrom."

"That is the gist of it, yes, sir." Sterling nodded, "And with that Maelstrom, we could possibly create more. With an army of Maelstroms, we could become a force to be reckoned with. What do you think?"

"Well, this is an interesting possibility." Father declared.

"You really think so?" Sterling smiled, elated.

"I do." Father nodded, "You certainly put a lot of thought into this."

"Thank you, sir…" Sterling nodded, before frowning, a bubble of doubt rising up within him "You don't think it's a little too ambitious?"

"One would say 'ambitious'. I'd say 'visionary'." Father countered, "The Forefathers had contemplated the uses of a Nightcrawler, and while there has several endeavors to harness the power of a Nightcrawler, none of them had bore fruit. But with your project, we could create a Maelstrom, the strongest kind of Nightcrawlers around, bringing true might to our organization. If your project comes to fruition… you could spearhead a new generation of powerful agents, dedicated to our cause."

"Well, that was the idea, sir." Sterling smirked, relieved, "I figured even if we had only a pony as powerful as Easel on our side, our team would be better for it. But if we had ten, twenty, or even a hundred…"

"I can see your logic…" Father acknowledged, "But… I can also see the dangers of attempting to wield the power of a Maelstrom. A Maelstrom, no matter the power, is still an equine being, and is capable of free will. What will you do should a Maelstrom think to rebel against us? Such power on our side is desirable, but if it were to be turned against us..."

"I don't think it'll come to that, sir." Sterling declared. "If the Maelstroms are born within our ranks, raised by our comrades, they can be taught our creed at a young age. They will believe in it as steadfastly as the rest of us do. And yes, there is a chance of them turning on us… but that is a risk I will have to take. It's like they say: sometimes a little risk leads to a big reward." He looked fondly at his repaired hoof as he said this.

"Indeed." Father nodded, "However, there is another factor to consider…"

"Another factor?" Sterling frowned.

"Your project calls for a child to be born and raised by the Forefathers." Father explained, "Do you believe that the parents will consent to having their child taken from them to be raised to fight for the Forefathers? What do you intend to do with them once the child is born?"

"Well, I, er..." Sterling paused for a moment. That thought hadn't until ocurred to him until that moment. "...I'll... have them dealt with."

"Is that so?" Father mused. "Are you fully willing to do what is absolutely necessary when the time comes?"

"I'll do what I must to ensure this project's success." Sterling responded.

"...Very well, then." Father mused, "From this moment forth, you have my blessings to put your Project: Maelstrom into motion."

"Thank you, sir." Sterling beamed, mentally jumping for joy, "I don't really have a schedule or anything, so I don't know how long the project will take. So it might take a while."

"Time is of no concern to me." Father said cryptically. "I have more patience than you can possibly imagine."

"...Okay then." Sterling nodded, confused but pleased. He got up from his chair, "Thank you for your blessings, sir. I promise, you won't be disappointed."

"I'm sure I won't be." Father declared.

As Sterling departed Father's chamber and the 'Hall of Judgment', he was greeted by Loveless, who was waiting outside for him.

"So?" Loveless smiled, his hooves tapping excitedly. "How did it go? Did Father say 'yes'?"

"He sure did." Sterling grinned.

"Excellent!" Loveless cheered.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Sterling chuckled. "This is it, Loveless. This is my claim to fame. I can feel my destiny drawing. Project: Maelstrom is going to change my life. I just know it."

"So do I, Sterling." Loveless agreed. "This one moment is going to lead to great changes for all of us. Big things can have small beginnings."

"And this is mine." Sterling said proudly. "The future is wide open. Whatever happens, I'm ready for it."

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	23. Recruitment Drive

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Recruitment Drive**

The morning after the camping trip, Sterling made his way into the tavern, deciding to get a quick drink before going to work.

 _'As fun as it is going camping, there's nothing like a nice, cold drink in an air-conditioned bar.'_ Sterling thought. _'Especially since there's no bugs or wild animals to worry about...'_

As he entered, Sterling noted that several of the patrons were looking at him with either respect or fear; his defense of the sick Changeling a couple of days ago had clearly left an impression.

"The usual, thanks." Sterling told Suds as he sat by the bar.

"Comin' right up." Suds nodded. "And if I might say so, I thought it was right admirable, the way you stood up to Hard Head for that Changeling."

"Eh, I couldn't just stand there and let the poor little guy get squished." Sterling said humbly. "Besides, all that noise was keeping me from finishing my drink."

"Either way, it was a noble act." Suds handed him his drink. "And as thanks for that and for dealing with that scumbag from the other day, this one's on the house."

"Thanks." Sterling smiled. He threw back his head to enjoy his free drink.

"Hey there, hero." A familiar voice purred.

As Sterling lowered his head, he saw the face of Shooting Star come into view.

"Hi, Shooting." Sterling smiled. "You heard about my 'good deed'?"

"Sure did." Shooting Star nodded. "It sure was brave of you, standing up for that poor Changeling."

"Well, somepony had to." Sterling said humbly.

"I haven't seen you around lately." Shooting Star noted. "Been hiding from your adoring public?"

"Not exactly." Sterling admitted. "I went camping with Red and the boys."

"So Red finally dragged ya along on one of his famous camping trips, huh?" Shooting Star chuckled. "I remember he once got me and Marshall to join him, back when we were kids. Weren't my favorite experience, though. Never was one for all that nature stuff."

"That's too bad." Sterling declared. "It's not exactly my favorite thing, but I can think of worst ways to spend a night. Of course, I can think of better ways, too." He smiled suggestively.

"I'll bet you can..." Shooting Star chuckled. "But me, I prefer civilization. That's actually one of the perks of going on tour. Inbetween gigs, I can relax in the swankiest hotels around."

"You must get paid a pretty penny for those concerts of yours." Sterling noted.

"Eh, I get by." Shooting Star shrugged.

"How did this career of yours get started, anyway?" Sterling asked.

"Well, I was vacationing in Manhattan a few years back, and while I was there, I stumbled on this little singing contest." Shooting Star recalled. "I've always loved singing, so I figured I'd give it a shot."

"Let me guess, you won?" Sterling asked.

"Actually, I came in second." Shooting Star confessed. "But I did catch the eye of a music producer. He thought I had potential, so he offered to represent me. I accepted, and he started me out with a few small venues, then some mid-level venues, and finally, the big performances. And the rest is history."

"I knew somepony once who liked to say 'second place is for losers'." Sterling declared, referring to his mother. "Too bad they never met you. Then they'd know otherwise."

"Whoever that pony was, they sound like a pretty rotten sort." Shooting Star frowned.

"Oh, they were." Sterling nodded. "Trust me."

"So would I be right in thinking that you and this pony are no longer speaking?" Shooting Star asked.

"Yep." Sterling nodded. "We haven't spoken in years, actually. No sad loss, if you ask me." He scowled.

"Definitely not one of the ponies you wanted to avoid hurting, huh?" Shooting Star mused.

"Not a chance." Sterling agreed. "But we're getting off-topic. Is that really the best part of your job? The swanky hotels?"

"No way." Shooting Star shook her head. "I mean, it's a definite perk, but the best part of my job, by far, has to be all the traveling. I've played gigs in Vanhoover, Applewood, Canterlot... all over Equestria. All the sights I've seen, I wouldn't trade for the fanciest hotel in the world."

"I know a little about travel myself." Sterling admitted.

"Oh, really?" Shooting Star asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sterling nodded. "I've been around a few places. And not just Equestria. I've been all over."

"You don't say." Shooting Star smiled. "Maybe we can compare vacation photos sometime."

"Sorry, I'm not a big photo-taker." Sterling shrugged.

"That was a joke, Sterling." Shooting Star chuckled.

"Oh, right." Sterling said awkwardly. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Shooting Star smiled. "Though I bet you were really cute when you were younger."

"Well, I wasn't exactly a male model, but I had my charm." Sterling boasted.

The two shared a good laugh.

"I'd love to stay and chat more, but I've got to go talk with my agent." Shooting Star declared. "He's already working on the schedule for my next tour."

"Good luck with that." Sterling said earnestly.

"I don't believe in luck, but thanks anyway." Shooting Star gave him a particularly sweet smile before departing from the bar.

 _'There goes one special mare.'_ Sterling smiled.

A few minutes later, after Sterling had finished his drink, he decided to head back to the homestead. He made his way into an alley, which served as a shortcut to the edge of town. All the while, his thoughts remained focused on Shooting Star.

 _'Sometimes, I wish I could tell that mare the truth.'_ He thought. _'She should know the real me, as bad as it is, instead of just the mask I wear. Keeping the truth from her is getting harder and harder...'_

"Well, well, well." A chilling voice interrupted his thoughts. "Fancy runnin' into you here."

Sterling stopped dead in his tracks. To this day, only one voice could send a shiver down his spine.

He turned, and to his horror, standing before him was none other than…

Scalphunter Insidious, leaning up against the wall, wearing those Faust-awful yellow-tinted glasses, those braces, the word 'Scalp' tattooed on his hoof… and a grin that could give the Equestrian devil a run for his money.

"You." Sterling gaped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just catchin' up with an old friend." Scalphunter smirked. "And I've noticed you've been doing pretty well for yourself. Especially in regards to the company you keep."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sterling growled.

"Why, that pretty li'l mare from the bar." Scalphunter declared. "Shooting Star, right?"

"That's none of your business." Sterling spat.

"Looks like she's a friendly sort." Scalphunter grinned. "Maybe I should go an' give her the pleasure of my company... if you catch my drift."

"Why don't you catch this?!" Sterling swung his "strong" hoof at Scalphunter.

To Sterling's surprise, his hoof failed to make contact with its target, and struck the wall behind him, leaving a sizeable dent.

"...Yeah." Sterling turned around in shock, as Scalphunter stood there, unscathed, "I'm technically not here. The real me is somewhere else… probably bucking some hooker. Or killing her." He gave another chuckle, "Perhaps both."

"So you're in my head…" Sterling growled. "Great, just what I need, more ponies tormenting me."

"Well, not to point hooves, but you're the one calling us here." Scalphunter shrugged.

"Really? And why the hell would I 'call' you?" Sterling snarled. "You're practically a boogeypony that actually exists."

"Hey, I'm just a figment of your bucked-up little imagination." Scalphunter held up his hooves, "...Though I don't seem to get this disdain you hold for me. I mean, I wasn't all that bad, was I?"

"You had your uses." Sterling scowled. "But you were still a violent sociopath. I wouldn't have spent so much as a second more with you than I had to."

"Oh, now that's just mean." Scalphunter pouted. "Have you forgotten our second time working together so soon? We had a lot of fun back then."

"'Fun' isn't the word I'd use." Sterling snarled. "My brain wouldn't be trudging up your memory if I had anything positive to think about you."

"Well, isn't that the long and short of it?" Scalphunter sneered. "Your head keeps bringin' up old unresolved demons... but we both know there's worse than me in your head."

"Of course there is." Sterling retorted. "I've made lots of mistakes, met plenty of messed-up ponies... what makes you think you'd be at the top of the list?"

"I don't." Scalphunter smirked. "We both know what the worst of it is."

"Do we, now?" Sterling growled.

"Yeah." Scalphunter nodded. "The oldest demons of them all. Your brothers, Gold and Crystal."

"What?!" Sterling snarled. "That's not even close to the worse I have in my head."

"Sure, keep tellin' yourself that." Scalphunter jeered as he vanished into thin air.

Sterling shook his head in frustration.

 _'Of all the ponies my head could have reminded me of.'_ He thought irritably. _'I've already had enough of him to last a lifetime...'_

 _Years ago..._

After finally getting the go-ahead from Father, Sterling went to work in finding Nightcrawlers for his project.

It was his belief that finding a Nightcrawler, let alone the 'right' one, would be far more difficult than finding a magically-inclined pony. His hope was to find a suitable Nightcrawler, and then find a equally suitable mate for him or her.

So, he began by contacting several agents out in the field, trying to get as many 'feelers' out there as he could, hoping to round up potential Nightcrawlers.

But, as he had expected, this proved to be the toughest part of the project. This was due to a number of factors; Not only were Nightcrawlers relatively scarce (at least ones who had their genes activated already), most of them preferred to keep to themselves. So, aside from unconfirmed sightings in newspapers, there was little in the way of solid leads.

"In hindsight, finding a group of rare, secretive ponies wasn't going to be easy." He admitted to Ward one evening. "But I'm not giving up. I just need a little help..."

At the next meeting of the Ouroboros, Sterling waited patiently for Father to ask him how the project was coming along.

"Thank you for the update, Ricochet." Father declared. "I'm sure that despite those... setbacks, project 'Party Over Here' will get back on track."

"Sure will." Ricochet nodded. "After all, how often does a bunch of party-crazed yaks stampede through your supply warehouse?"

"Indeed." Father nodded. "Please, return to your seat."

The other Ouroboros looked relived that Ricochet's report was finally finished.

"...So, Sterling, how is Project: Maelstrom coming along?" Father finally asked.

"Well, there is a certain... snag." Sterling admitted.

"What kind of snag?" Loveless asked.

"Well, I've sent out some agents to gather intel on possible candidates." Sterling declared. "But so far, they've turned up nothing."

"So you haven't even been able to get your project off the ground yet?" Nalik sneered. His snout was still bandaged from when Loveless broke it, giving his sneers an annoying nasal tone to it, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Knock it off, Nalik." Gridlock snarled.

"Seriously, dude, not cool." Ricochet glared.

"That is... unfortunate, Sterling." Father declared.

"Tell me about it." Sterling nodded. "In fact, I was hoping you could rustle up a little help. Help that actually knows a little about Nightcrawlers. Don't suppose you know anypony who fits that description?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Father nodded. "I should be able to have the candidate here by tomorrow."

"That would be great, sir." Sterling smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank you for having the humility to admit when you need help." Father declared. "Not everypony has the strength of character to do so."

"So he's being praised for failing?" Nalik gaped. "Unbelievable..."

"Zip it, Nalik." Gridlock growled.

"We reconvene tomorrow morning." Father declared. "Until then..."

"I look forward to it." Sterling declared.

As the Ouroboros filed out of the room, Loveless followed after Ricochet.

"Ricochet, may I speak to you, please?" Loveless asked.

"Um, okay..." Ricochet frowned, a bit surprised by the request. He and Loveless hadn't spoken since Loveless went off on him last month. Ricochet made no further attempts since to talk to him, "What's up?"

"I… I wanted to apologize for the things I've said a while back." Loveless sighed.

"Oh, Loveless, you don't have to apologize-" Ricochet declared.

"Yes, I do." Loveless insisted, "Ever since Neigh Orleans, I have been stressed and upset over Sterling and what was going to happen to him, that I lashed out at anypony. You, Nalik, Slate-"

"Oh, Slate?" Ricochet asked.

"Yes. I know there's no excuse for what I said. But I also know you didn't deserve it." Loveless frowned, "And that you would had never let Sterling get hurt like that if you had known beforehand what would happen."

"Come on, man, don't be like that." Ricochet gave a sad smile. "It's not like you were wrong. I should had gone in there after Sterling the moment something was off. I mean, who'd leave a fully operational chainsaw in a dump like that?"

"Nevertheless, I am sorry." Loveless declared.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Wheels." Ricochet smirked, "I bet if Ignite or somepony else I cared deeply about got his hoof chopped off by a crazy beyotch cuz a' you, I'd call you all sorts of things, like 'rollin' idiot', 'wheeled weenie', 'sawn-off stupid', 'darn idiot', buckin'-"

"I get the idea." Loveless cut him off, before smiling. "But I am glad that we can put this behind us."

"You know, me too." Ricochet chuckled. "Besides, even if Sterling almost died, he at least got a kick-ass superhoof out of it… perhaps I could consider getting some of that superjuice those two are making and get a super-"

"No way." Loveless suddenly cut him off, glancing intensely at him, "I ain't having any more friends of mine taking part in any experiments, okay?"

"...Okay." Ricochet cringed.

"Good." Loveless smirked, "Y'know, all this talk's got me hankering for some of Ignite's 'special' nachos. Care to join me?"

"Hell yeah, I would!" Ricochet smirked, "Lead the way, dude!"

The two made their way down the corridors, both glad that their friendship had been restored.

A short distance away, Nalik and Solomon had observed the scene.

"Unbelievable." Nalik scowled. "That half mud-pony has the gall to apologize to that party-crazed fool, but not me? It's an outrage!"

"Maybe he hasn't apologized to you because you called Sterling a 'piece of trash' that needed to be 'thrown away'." Solomon pointed out.

"He broke my nose!" Nalik yelled. "That's far worse than insulting some teacher's pet!"

"Clearly, Loveless doesn't see it that way." Solomon pointed out. "Maybe you're the one who should apologize to him."

"Never." Nalik growled. "Do you hear me? Never!"

Nalik marched away in a huff.

"Suit yourself, you stuck-up bucker..." Solomon said under his breath.

The next morning, the Ouroboros once again gathered in the Coils.

"Sterling, I believe I have located just the right pony to assist in your endeavors." Father announced.

"Thank you again, sir." Sterling smiled. "I know you'll have chosen the best candidate for the job."

"Indeed I have." Father nodded, "...Although 'best' is a term best used loosely…"

"...Um, what?" Sterling's smile slightly faded.

One of the chamber doors suddenly opened, and a familiar face appeared: Scalphunter. Sterling hadn't seen him since the ambush on Black Knight, but he could see that the pony was thinner than he remembered, and with a few more scars… but Sterling could never forget that ghastly brace-clad grin he had.

"You?" Sterling gaped.

"Hey, kid." Scalphunter smirked. "Long time, no see."

The rest of the Ouroboros were no less pleased to see Scalphunter than Sterling.

"Oh, jeez, not this guy again." Solomon groaned.

"Ugh, why is 'it' here?" Nalik grimaced, as if something rotten walked into the room.

"Wow, really feeling the love here, folks." Scalphunter's smirk remained unchanged, though his brows furrowed. He glanced at Gridlock and Harlhooves, who both had looks of disdain upon them, mostly Gridlock, whose hooves were clenched tightly, "Hey, you two. How goes that project of yours? I heard it tanked again."

"Grrr…." Gridlock's jaw joined his hooves in the clenching.

"The project wasn't working out to our liking." Harlhooves answered, keeping a cool, yet very irritated head. "So we moved on,"

"Sure ya did." Scalphunter smirked. he turned to look at Ricochet. "Hey there, party boy. Miss me?"

Ricochet didn't reply, for he was silently crying in terror.

"That's what I thought." Scalphunter turned to Doc. "How about you, buckethead?"

Doc was silent, also.

"As talkative as ever, I see." Scalphunter sneered.

"With all due respect, sir, do you really think Scalphunter is qualified for this position?" Loveless asked, giving a tense glare Scalphunter's way.

"Yeah, this dude is psycho!" Ricochet added, regaining his courage due to Scalphunter not staring right at him. "Like the lovechild of Normane Bates and Patrick Breton psycho!"

"They're right, sir." Sterling growled, "Why is this maniac even an option?"

"Well, you said you were looking for somepony who knows his stuff about dark magic." Scalphunter declared, as he points to himself, "That somepony is me."

"You?" Nalik scoffed, "Oh joy, this is going to be a bigger train wreck than I thought."

"Keep up that negative attitude." Scalphunter responded, keeping his grin. "I'll make it so that nose of yours is the _least_ busted-up part of your body."

"Eep." Nalik clammed up.

"While I do not enjoy your threats, Scalphunter does speak the truth." Father declared. "He has performed many researches and experiments regarding dark magic before and after his employment with the Forefathers. After Flatfoot, Scalphunter is one of the best experts when it comes to Nightcrawlers and dark magic in general."

"Really?" Sterling murmured, glancing at Scalphunter with uncertainty.

"Really, really." Scalphunter smiled, "It's been awhile since I've done anything with Nightcrawlers involved. Imagine my surprise when the big pony himself came knocking on my door, telling me about you wanting to make Maelstroms… really got my motor running…" He gave a unsettling chuckle.

"Sir… not to question your judgment, but is there really no pony else? Anypony at all?" Harlhooves grimaced.

"Well, there is Tropics." Father admitted, "She is not as knowledgeable as Flatfoot or Scalphunter, but if you wish, I could summon her here."

"...Yeah, I don't think that will work out." Sterling frowned. "You know, with Brayzil, and what happened with Jetstream..."

"Then it's settled." Father said firmly. "Scalphunter shall get to work on locating suitable candidates for your project."

"I look forward to it." Scalphunter nodded.

Soon after, the meeting was adjourned. Scalphunter followed Sterling as he left the Coils.

"How 'bout that, kid?" Scalphunter grinned. "You and me, workin' together on the same team again."

"Considering how our last mission together went, I'm not exactly thrilled." Sterling scowled.

"You keep that up, and you'll hurt my poor widdle feelings." Scalphunter jeered.

"I can only hope." Sterling muttered.

"So, shall we get started?" Scalphunter asked. "I've already been filled in on the gist of your little project. Y'know, I never thought you would be the guy to get involved in this stuff. The big lummox or sparky, maybe, but you? You got bigger stones than I thought… much 'bigger'." He licked his lips.

"Okay!" Sterling declared loudly, hoping to break his train of thought, "If you're going to be working with me, I'm going to need you to promise me a few things."

"Alright. Fire away." Scalphunter urged.

"For starters, no killing." Sterling said firmly. "Under any circumstances."

"What?! Seriously?!" Scalphunter scoffed.

"Seriously." Sterling nodded. "This project is about creating new life, and I rather not have to step over countless bodies to get there."

"Ugh, fine." Scalphunter groaned. "Anything else?"

"No wounding or maiming without good reason." Sterling continued.

"Oh, you're breaking my balls, man." Scalphunter frowned.

"Do you agree, or not?" Sterling demanded.

"Yeah. It's annoying, but doable." Scalphunter said through gritted teeth.

"And finally, you keep me up to date." Sterling declared. "I want daily updates on your progress. That way, there's less chance of any nasty surprises. Can you do that?"

"You got a deal, kid." Scalphunter nodded. "You know, in spite of these 'rules', I've got a feeling this project is going to be one wild ride."

"That's one way of looking at it." Sterling frowned. "So... How soon do you think you can gather up some candidates for the project?"

"Gimme a week." Scalphunter declared simply.

"One week?" Sterling frowned. "Seriously?"

"As I told you before, I'm in the know when it comes to Nightcrawlers." Scalphunter smirked. "I know a few places where they've been reported to hang out, and I have my own means of tracking them. So it shouldn't take for me to find some."

"Good." Sterling nodded. "The sooner we can get started, the better."

"Speaking of, what should I tell them, sales pitch-wise?" Scalphunter asked. "'Cause I'm pretty sure 'Hey, wanna be part of a selective breeding program' won't exactly have 'em lining up."

"Maybe not." Sterling admitted. "Just tell them what you think will get them motivated to join up… as long as they come _willingly_."

"Will do, skipper." Scalphunter nodded. "I'll be headin' out first thing in the morning."

"Just remember the conditions." Sterling reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." Scalphunter grumbled. "Don't nag..."

"I'd prefer not to take any chances." Sterling retorted. "You'd better be as good as this as Father said you are."

"Kid, soon you're going to see that I'm better." Scalphunter boasted.

True to his word, Scalphunter departed the next morning. And, as Sterling had instructed, he sent regular updates. Some were helpful, others not so much...

"Sterling, today, I stopped off at a cafe for lunch." Sterling read the latest note out to Loveless and Ricochet, as they sat the bar in the Pit, enjoying some drinks. "Got myself a Bitalian omelette. Oh, and he included a picture!" He showed an attached photo of Scalphunter holding a plate with the omelette.

"Yeesh, I hate when ponies do that." Ricochet snorted.

"I don't know what Father was thinking when he called this nut in." Sterling growled. "It's like he isn't even taking this seriously."

"Well, his previous letter mentions him finding a suitable candidate." Loveless noted. " Since you told him to keep you informed daily, he may not have seen enough activity to professionally accommodate you."

"... Okay, I'd be willing to give you that one." Sterling shrugged. "But we all know what a loose cannon the guy is. I had to set some boundaries."

"A wise move." Loveless nodded. "But Father always knows what's best. If he recommended Scalphunter for this project, he must have faith that Scalphunter can serve your cause."

"Yeah, the big guy always knows what's what." Ricochet agreed.

"Guess so." Sterling sighed. "But only time will tell..."

By the end of the week, Sterling had received word from Scalphunter that he was returning with the prospective candidates.

 _'Hopefully, he'll have gotten at least one or two Nightcrawlers.'_ Sterling mused as the airship landed.

As the door opened, Sterling was surprised to see at least a dozen ponies disembark alongside Scalphunter.

 _'Whoa.'_ Sterling gaped.

"Oh, my Faust, that was absolute hell." Scalphunter groaned, "Seriously, we're a secret organization, yet we still had to change in Atlantrot."

"Scalphunter. Are all these…" Sterling gestured to the ponies.

"Nightcrawlers? Damn straight." Scalphunter smiled. "Told you I'd deliver the goods. You're welcome, by the way."

"You found that many in a week?" Sterling asked.

"Yeah, I must be getting rusty." Scalphunter said flippantly. "Back in my heyday, I could had track down twice as many… and even that was on a bad week."

"Well, you did your part well. Now, it's my turn." Sterling nodded. He turned to the gathered Nightcrawlers. "Ladies and gentlestallions, thank you for coming! If you'll just come this way, we can start the... selection process."

The candidates followed Sterling and Scalphunter down to one of the larger chambers in the Infinity. Then Sterling began talking to each one in turn.

"Okay, who might you be?" He asked the first candidate, a pale brown Earth Pony stallion with a black mane, orange eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a cloud of dust with an evil-looking face on it.

"The name's Dust Devil." The stallion declared.

"Catchy." Sterling mused. "And what's your Nightcrawler ability?"

"I have the power to control dust!" Dust Devil announced.

"...Right..." Sterling said, nonplussed.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Dust Devil urged.

Sterling watched as Dust Devil's eyes grew wispy. All around him, specks of dust rose up from across the room. As Dust Devil waved his hooves, they gathered together into a small tornado, which then exploded, giving Sterling a cloud of dust in his face.

"Yuck! Pah!" Sterling gagged. "Is that it?"

"Well... yeah." Dust Devil shrugged. "It works better when there's a lot of dust around."

"Please." Scalphunter snorted. "You could get whupped by a dustbuster."

"Not how I would put it, but I'm sorry." Sterling said gently, "You're not quite what I'm looking for."

"Seriously?" Dust Devil protested. "I was promised a solid job!"

"Well, I'm afraid whoever promised that lied." Sterling declared, giving a quick glance at Scalphunter. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Whatever." Dust Devil scowled.

"Welp, guess it's time for his exit interview-" Scalphunter said as he pulled out a crossbow and aimed it at Dust Devil.

"Hey!" Sterling grabbed and lowered the crossbow. "No killing, remember?!"

"But Sterling!" Scalphunter protested.

"No!" Sterling glared, as he turned to Dust Devil. "Please head out the door. An agent will come and take you back to wherever you came from. Don't ever speak of what you saw here, and things will be hunky-dory. Okay?"

"...Okay." Dust Devil murmured, having been terrified by the crossbow being pointed at him.

Dust Devil left the room, everypony's eyes following the scared stallion out the room.

"Killjoy." Scalphunter pouted.

"We had an agreement." Sterling scowled. "And you're going to keep that agreement, or I'll talk with Father. He'll have your maniacal hide thrown out of here… or killed. I don't really care."

"Geez, what happened to that sweet kid who was going to join us in killing a stallion all those years ago?" Scalphunter frowned.

"He grew up. And he's now a Ouroboros. So don't take my threats lightly. Because I will make good on them. You got that?" Sterling growled.

"...Fine." Scalphunter rolled his eyes.

"Now, what exactly did you promise the others to get them to come here?" Sterling glanced at the other candidates, who all seem to be second-guessing coming here.

"Heh, I really had to haggle to get some of them here." Scalphunter grimaced. He pointed to several applicants in turn. "I had to promise that one a pension, that one a full three months vacation time, a nice little time-share cabin for the chubby guy..." He pointed to a mare. "And her... let's just say I promised her a... private, personal interview with both of us. _Very_ private, and _very_ personal."

"Ugh, really?" Sterling snorted in disgust.

"Hey, you said I had to get them to come on their own free will, and that's what I did." Scalphunter defended his actions.

"Okay, whatever." Sterling sighed. "Next, please."

The next candidate was a dull orange Pegasus stallion with a wild yellow mane, cold grey eyes, and a Cutie Mark of three claw marks.

"And you are?" Sterling asked.

"The name's... Sabrehoof." The stallion answered. As he said this, his eyes grew wispy, and a set of claws emerged from each of his front hooves.

"Very apt." Sterling declared. "I'm guessing those things are pretty sharp?"

"Well, whattaya think?" Sabrehoof swung a hoof at the wall, tearing large claw marks into it.

"...Okay, you got my attention." Scalphunter leaned in intently.

"So... Why do you want to be a part of my project?" Sterling asked.

"Well, aside the fact this guy here promised me free booze…" Sabrehoof pointed to Scalphunter, before smiled wickedly, "I just want a job where I can kill stuff."

"...Uh-huh..." Sterling frowned.

"...Go on." Scalphunter insisted.

"I mean, these claws of mine were given to me to be used." Sabrehoof growled, "Meant to tear my victims apart, rip 'em open..."

"Yeah..." Sterling was growing more disturbed with each word.

"Yeah, baby, tell me more." Scalphunter leaned in closer, his eyes lit with perverse delight.

"Make sure to look 'em in the eye as I end 'em." Sabrehoof smirked. "That's the best part. Well, other than using my claws to-"

"I'm sorry, Mr Sabrehoof, but I don't think it's going to work out." Sterling cut him off. "Thank you for your time."

"What?! No!" Scalphunter moaned.

"Your loss." Sabrehoof scoffed, "...Do I still get free beer?"

"We'll send you a gift basket." Sterling deadpanned.

The clawed pony gave a huff as he stormed off.

"Really, Sterling?" Scalphunter glared, "That guy was perfect! He could had been a killing machine!"

"I'm not looking for a killing machine." Sterling explained tersely, "Let alone a guy that thinks a lot like you."

"Yeah, because making a powerful Maelstrom requires a bunch of wimps to provide the genetic material." Scalphunter scoffed.

"I'm after power, not insanity." Sterling retorted.

"Talk about dull..." Scalphunter scowled.

"Well, it's my project, and I get to make the final call." Sterling said firmly. "Next, please!"

The next candidate stepped forward. She was a Unicorn mare with a white coat, a long blue mane, green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of an open book.

"And you are?" Sterling asked.

"I am Scripture." The mare answered.

"And what's your power?" Sterling inquired.

"I can understand and translate any language the second I read it." Scripture said proudly.

"Ugh, yawn!" Scalphunter sneered.

"Shut it, Scalphunter." Sterling snapped, before turning to Scripture, "Um, I'm afraid that isn't really what I am looking for a dark magic power. It's no use for me… but if you're interested, we do have an opening for translators on the third floor. They could use a mare with your talents."

"I'll keep that in mind." Scripture said humbly. "Thank you for your time."

"For once, I think you made the right call." Scalphunter admitted, as Scripture departed.

"Like I said, I'm looking for power." Sterling shrugged. "Smarts are good, but not I need a Maelstrom who's actually good in a fight..."

The rest of the candidates weren't much better. They either had ridiculous, next to useless powers, or an attitude that Sterling didn't like. By the end of the day, they had gone through all the candidates, and not found one suitable for the project.

"Guess I should have known you'd waste my time." Sterling glared at Scalphunter. "You brought me a bunch of losers and psychopaths!"

"Hey, I did my part just fine!" Scalphunter defended, "You're the one who passed up gems like that Sabrehoof guy and the one guy in the helmet who could control metal. What the hell was wrong with any of them?!"

"Scalphunter, I can't just pick any Nightcrawler." Sterling frowned. "This Nightcrawler is going to play a part in creating a Maelstrom for our organization."

"I don't get why you're so picky though." Scalphunter snorted, "I mean, I heard that Easel Muse's old man was a Nightcrawler that could 'bend' water, and Easel himself was pretty strong."

"He was also buckin' insane." Sterling added grimly. "I want to maximize my chances of creating a Maelstrom that will not turn on us because somepony told him or her to burn something. That's why this Nightcrawler has to be one of great power and mostly if not completely free of any physical or mental faults."

"Well, that's going to be tough… because I don't think the Equestrian devil will be available." Scalphunter sneered.

"I'm not out to create a monster." Sterling retorted.

"Pity. It's less fun that way." Scalphunter scoffed.

"For you, maybe." Sterling growled. "But I'm out to make soldiers, not monsters. Not that we're getting anywhere with that..."

"Don't you worry, boss." Scalphunter declared. "Hardly anypony gets it right the first time round. I'll cast a wider net for my next search, see if I can't find some real winners."

"You'd better." Sterling declared. "Or I may start to wonder if I'd be better off if I were still doing this solo..."

A couple of days later, Sterling was sleeping in his quarters, the day still young, when he was awoken by a loud knocking on his door.

"Who's there?" He groaned, as Ward started barking at the intrusion.

"It's me!" Scalphunter's voice replied. "Got some new intel I think you're gonna like."

"I'd better." Sterling scowled. "Because I don't appreciate being woken up so early."

Sterling threw open the door, finding an annoyingly smug Scalphunter behind it. As Scalphunter entered, Ward started growling at him.

"Back off, mutt." Scalphunter spat.

"You'll watch how you speak to him if you know what's good for you." Sterling snarled. "Know, what is this intel that's so important it couldn't wait until later?"

"Oh, nothing much… I just thought of a pony who would be absolutely perfect for your project." Scalphunter grinned.

"Perfect? That's a pretty bold claim." Sterling crossed his hooves, "Who's the guy?"

"His name is Black Thorn… and he is one of the strongest Nightcrawlers you will ever see."

"Black Thorn... the name doesn't ring a bell." Sterling admitted.

"...Really?" Scalphunter raised a brow, "I figure since you're both Ouroboros, you would be familiar with him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… this guy's an Ouroboros?" Sterling gaped, "How can this be? I never heard of this guy, let alone seen him at the meetings."

"That's a long story. Let's just say that there are circumstances that prevents him from getting out of Haygypt often." Scalphunter shrugged.

"Haygypt?" Sterling frowned. "This Black Thorn guy's in Haygypt?"

"Oh, yeah." Scalphunter nodded. "And from what I've heard, this guy doesn't allow himself to be invited anywhere, so we'll have to come to him."

"'We' is right." Sterling glared. "After what happened last week, I'm not trusting you to go alone on this one."

"Think of it as a nice little homecoming." Scalphunter declared. "The airship's all ready to go. No time like the present, right?"

"...Right." Sterling yawned.

After grabbing some breakfast and supplies, the two made their way to the airship, then on to Haygypt. As they neared their destination, Sterling looked out the observation deck's window, lost in thought.

 _'I'm coming home.'_ He thought. _'It's been years since I last saw this place...'_

Soon after, the airship landed outside of Cairode.

"Okay, so where is this Black Thorn character?" Sterling asked.

"That's... gonna take some time." Scalphunter admitted. "I've got some contacts I need to talk with. Why don't you go take a trip down memory lane, and we'll meet at the town square later?"

"Works for me." Sterling nodded, glad of an excuse to get away from Scalphunter for a while.

"See ya then." Scalphunter nodded, as he walked into the city.

Sterling quickly went in the opposite direction.

 _'I know just what house of memory lane I need to head to.'_ He thought.

Though it had been years since he'd last walked the street of his hometown, Sterling still remembered the way perfectly. He quickly reached a familiar-looking house. Taking a moment to collect himself, he knocked on the door. Moments later, the door was answered by a chubby neon green Unicorn pony with a powder blue mane, square glasses over orange eyes, and a bronze medal Cutie Mark.

His name was Brody Bronze, and he was an old friend of Sterling's.

"Hey, Brody." Sterling grinned. "Long time, no see."

"Sterling?" Brody gaped in surprise. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh." Sterling nodded. "It's good to see ya again, buddy."

"It's great to see you too." Brody smiled.

The two performed a hoof bump.

"Yeow!" Brody yelped, the impact actually hurting him. "Have you been working out?"

"You could say that." Sterling shrugged, mentally reminding himself to be careful with his strong hoof.

"Dude, where have you been all this time?" Brody asked, "Last I heard, you burned down your house and got sent to juvie, and rumor was, you were going to get sent to prison!"

"Not a rumor, I'm afraid." Sterling frowned, "My parents really didn't like me burning the house down. Them nor my brother…"

"...Why did you do that, anyways?" Brody asked, a bit concerned, "Your parents sucked, but-"

"It's complicated." Sterling cut him off, his voice cold, "Let's just leave it at that."

"Well, then could you tell me how you got out?" Brody frowned, "I asked around, and they said you just disappeared from juvie."

"Oh, that. Well, let's just say that an organization noticed my plight." Sterling revealed, "They offered me a position, and when I said yes, they 'arranged' an early release for me. I've been working for them ever since."

"Whoa… and who are these guys?" Brody asked. "Are they those Napoleons guy from Bitaly? I heard they're totally ruthless and tough!"

"Um, no." Sterling frowned, recalling the mafia ponies he'd heard a lot about in recent years, "Not those two-Bit bunch of crooks. These guys are the real deal. They call themselves the Forefathers, and they're out to change the world, and make it a better place."

"And they picked you to help them do it?" Brody gasped. "That is so awesome!"

"I guess it is." Sterling chuckled.

"Don't suppose they're looking to hire anypony?" Brody asked.

"Well, yeah, they're usually are." Sterling frowned, a bit surprised by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Heh, I've been looking for a better job, lately." Brody cringed, "You remember our old plan? To enlist in the Vanguards?"

"That's right, we were going to do that…" Sterling realized. It was a deal they made back they were teenagers. A deal Sterling had forgotten about shortly after… Sterling mentally shook his head of the thought. "I'm going to assume that you didn't get in?"

"Yeah…" Brody sighed, "They went and put me on reserve. And we all know what that means."

"That sucks, Brody." Sterling said with sympathy.

"Well, it ain't all bad. I joined the local militia… but I'm going nowhere fast." Brody shook his head, "The pay is crap, and the hours are way too long."

"Yeah, I never got the appeal of the militia." Sterling admitted, "Why do we need them when we have Vanguards?"

"That's why I'm asking if you could maybe get me into your little group. If you're really making a huge difference over there, maybe I can too…" Brody smiled. "And maybe I can finally get out of my mom's basement! Whaddaya say, Sterling?"

"Well..." Sterling frowned, as he glanced at Brody.

His old friend had always been a little on the chubby side, by no means an athlete. After five years as a Forefather, Sterling knew that ponies like Brody wouldn't last a month in the organization, and that was if he didn't get killed first.

And he wasn't sure if he wanted to bring Brody into the life of the Forefathers. He himself had felt plenty of doubts about his own worth in the organization, and faced many struggles. And while Brody was one of his most treasured friends, Sterling knew he wasn't nearly as tough as he was.

But as he looked at Brody's hopeful face, he couldn't bear to disappoint him. After all, Brody always did look up to him, and it wouldn't be fair to at least give him a 'chance'.

"I'll... put in a good word for you." Sterling declared.

"Thanks, pal." Brody smiled gratefully. "I know I can always count on you."

"Sure can." Sterling nodded awkwardly.

"You wanna come inside?" Brody offered. "I was just about to have lunch."

"Sure, why not?" Sterling nodded.

Sterling followed Brody inside. The old place was much like Sterling remembered it, albeit a little more messy. They sat down in the living room, and enjoyed some olive pizza.

"So I'm guessing your new job has kept you busy?" Brody asked between slices. "Too busy to check in on your home and old friends until now?"

"I'm afraid so." Sterling nodded. "But things don't seem to have changed much around here." He looked around. "The neighborhood looks the same as ever."

"Yeah. Things have been pretty quiet here for as long as I could remember." Brody mused.

"So… where's your mom? Is she still around?" Sterling questioned.

"Oh, yeah. She's out on the river on the schooner with her lady friends." Brody explained.

"You mean you still have the old thing?" Sterling snorted.

"Hey, we won that in a raffle. Besides, I didn't see you complaining, what with all the times we went sailing in it." Brody smirked.

"Yeah…" Sterling said wistfully, "Those were good times. Drifting down the river, enjoying the views, going for swims... And your mom was always so much fun to be around."

"Only because you don't have to live with her 24-7." Brody rolled his eyes playfully, "You haven't been here on Fridays, when she and her friends are doing yoga. Nothing but old mares for hours!"

"I'm serious, Brody." Sterling said firmly, "Your mom was everything that my mother wasn't."

"I wouldn't say that exactly-" Brody started.

"Well, I would." Sterling scowled. "She was cold, she was distant, she was abusive, and nothing I ever did was good enough for her. But your mom was kind, sweet, caring, never had a bad word to say about anypony. It always turned my stomach that my mother couldn't have been more like yours. The very idea that a mother that bad could live so close to a mother so good is just unbelievable! If only they were both here right now, so my joke of a mother could see what a real parent is like..."

"...Dude, haven't you heard?" Brody whispered.

"Heard what?" Sterling frowned.

"...Sterling, your mom's dead." Brody revealed.

"...What?" Sterling murmured.

"Yeah, it was all over the papers when it happened." Brody frowned, "She apparently took too much medication one day. She's gone."

Sterling froze in place as the news sunk in. His mind was suddenly awash with emotions. A large part of him was relieved that she was gone. Another, glad that he would never have to see her again. But there was a small part of him that was actually shaken by the news. A part that was actually... hurting. But he wasn't about to listen to it...

"...So?" He said indifferently.

"This doesn't... bother you?" Brody asked.

"Should it?" Sterling scoffed. "That mare made my life a living Tartarus. Good riddance, I say."

"If you say so, buddy." Brody shrugged.

"How about my father? Is he...?" Sterling began.

"No. He's still living at the new place they bought after you burned the last one down." Brody explained, "Though the poor guy hadn't been the same since your mom passed away."

"Hmph, serves him right." Sterling said coldly, "He's probably confused now, having nopony to push him around… well, besides Crystal."

"Um, actually, Crystal moved out soon after your mom died." Brody corrected.

"...Did he now?" Sterling raised a brow.

"Yeah… in fact, don't know if you heard this either, but he's actually running for senator."

"What?!" Sterling gaped, "That son of a draft horse?!"

"Um, yeah." Brody murmured, a bit taken aback by Sterling's outburst. "In fact, his campaign's already in motion. According to papers, he's most likely to land office by the end of the year."

"...Motherbucker." Sterling spat, "I should've known he'd get into politics. Just like mom…"

"Dude, it's not that big of a deal." Brody cringed, "I mean, Cairode got by fine with your mom around, right?"

"Ho can that slime be doing so well for himself?" Sterling snarled. "After all the sick, twisted stuff he did to me? He pushed me around, tortured me, made me do all kinds of vile things... He even ki-!" Sterling stopped himself mid-sentence, knowing he was saying too much.

"He… what?" Brody murmured, a bit afraid to lean in.

"...Forget it." Sterling shook his head, recalling Loveless's advice. "There's nothing that can be done about it now."

"Hey, I know Crystal has been a big jerk to you and me in the past… but maybe you two could get together and talk?" Brody asked tentatively, "I mean with your mom gone, maybe you two could-"

"Not a chance." Sterling spat. "I never want to see that piece of scum ever again!"

"Okay, that's cool." Brody said in a soothing voice. "Easy, buddy. Forget all that. You're in a good place. You're with your best pal, remember?"

Sterling took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"Yeah." He nodded. "...I've really missed you, Brody." He smiled widely.

"I've missed you too, buddy." Brody smiled back. "All these years, I thought you were gone for good. But here we are, together again. Just like old times."

"Yeah." Sterling smiled, finishing another slice. "I really missed old times." He sighed. "But I should probably get going. My... associate will be waiting for me."

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" Brody implored. "Come back and visit sometime, will ya?"

"You know I will." Sterling shared another hoof bump with his old friend.

"Still getting used to that." Brody waved his hoof, which stung from impact. "Remember to put in a good word for me, okay?"

"...Sure, pal." Sterling nodded. "Anything for you."

"Thanks, buddy." Brody beamed.

As Sterling departed the house, he reflected on how good it was to see his old friend again.

 _'Good ol' Brody.'_ He thought. _'Hasn't changed a bit...'_

Soon after, Sterling arrived at the town square, Scalphunter waiting for him.

"There you are." Scalphunter declared. "I was starting to think you got caught up in the nostalgia."

"Something like that." Sterling shrugged. "So, where do we go to meet this Black Thorn?"

"Well, from what my contacts were able to send and relay, Black Thorn will meet up on the outskirts after dark." Scalphunter declared.

"That's pretty ominous, when you think about it." Sterling frowned.

"From what I've heard, that's about his style." Scalphunter nodded.

As night fell, Sterling and Scalphunter waited on the outskirts of Cairode. Sterling shivered slightly. He'd forgotten how cold the nights could get.

"How long do we have to wait?" He shivered.

"Not long." Scalphunter said through chattering teeth.

"Not long at all, in fact." A voice declared.

rom out of the shadows emerged a Unicorn stallion with a black coat, red mane, and pale blue eyes walked into the room. His Cutie Mark was of a nightshade plant, and he wore fancy golden robes, along with a curious ornate headdress of black and gold, with a curious blue gem set in the part above his horn, with a matching false beard.

"Hello, gentlestallions." The stallion spoke, his voice almost a hiss. "I hear you wish to speak with me?"

"Wait a second..." Sterling frowned. The face was familiar. Too familiar... "Prince Night Shade? Why is he here?!"

"Well, technically, he isn't here." Scalphunter replied.

"What do you mean? He's right in front of us!" Sterling gestured to him, "I thought we were meeting Black Thorn, this so-called perfect Nightcrawler!"

"Does this fool not know?" 'Night Shade' glared at Scalphunter.

"Apparently not." Scalphunter nodded.

"Know what?!" Sterling demanded.

"I am not Night Shade." The stallion snarled, "This is only a body I share with that pitiful stallion. But I am another being entirely…"

"Wha…" Sterling was confused.

"I am… **Black Thorn**..."

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	24. New Prospects, Old Wounds

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: The Search**

Unnerved by his vision of Scalphunter, Sterling hurried back to the homestead. He arrived just in time for lunch, which he ate slowly and quietly, still haunted by his memories.

"Y'all okay, Sterling?" Big Red asked.

"Huh, what?" Sterling snapped to attention.

"Ya look like ya got sumthin' heavy weighin' on yer mind." Big Red pointed out.

"Did your trip into town not go well?" Globe asked.

"No, it went okay." Sterling said quickly. "I even ran into Shooting Star."

"Did you, now?" Cherry smirked.

"Did you put on the ol' charm?" Huckleberry chuckled.

"Don't get any ideas." Sterling rolled his eyes. "We just talked."

"Anything you say." Eclipse snorted.

"So why are ya lookin' so down?" Big Red asked. "Talkin' tah Shooting usually has the opposite effect on ya."

"Well... we got to talking, and she brought up all the places she's been to in her career." Sterling admitted truthfully. "I'm kind of a traveler myself, so all that talk reminded me of how I'm stuck here for the time being. Not that I mind or anything… but it's kinda a bummer, y'know?"

"...Yes, well..." Cherry said awkwardly. "I'm sure you'll be traveling again soon enough."

"That's the plan at least." Sterling shrugged.

"I've never bin one fer the whole 'roamin' around' thing." Big Red admitted, trying to keep the conversation going. "A stallion an't spend his whole life wanderin'. He's gotta have sum place tah call home."

"I used to have a place like that." Sterling admitted. "A place where I belonged. A place I could be me. But that was then, and I don't plan on ever going back."

"Don't you ever miss that place?" Globe asked.

"Nah." Sterling shook his head. As he returned to his food, he thought _'The ponies inside? That's another story...'_

 _Meanwhile..._

Over at the Infinity, Loveless was busy with maintenance on one of the motorized carriages.

"Just need to tighten up the bolts a little, and this one should be good to go..." He muttered to himself.

He was half-way done through overhauling the engine when he heard a commotion nearby...

"Hey, back off, pal!"

"Shut it!"

 ***Crash!***

"What the-" Loveless frowned. "What's going on out there?"

Loveless went to investigate. He followed the increasingly loud noises to the three workshop from his. As he opened the door, he expected to see some sort of experiment gone wrong... only to find Cloak being hoisted up by Lunard Cloudskipper, tools, oil and chemicals spilling everywhere.

"I'm not going to say it again: where are the drugs?!" Lunard snarled.

"I keep tellin' ya, I don't know!" Cloak struggled to free himself, "You buckin' buzzard!"

"Why you-" Lunard seethed.

"Cloak! Lunard! What is the meaning of this?!" Loveless rushed forward.

"Oh, thank Faust." Cloak whispered, relieved.

"Old stallion." Lunard sneered, as he dropped Cloak on his butt, prompting a small "ow" from the young stallion. "I'm trying to get more of that power drink, but the guys down at the gym told me that they couldn't get any more."

"Okay... then why are you hassling Mr. Hazard over here?" Loveless asked.

"Well, I would hassle that Gridlock guy... but he's dead." Lunard shrugged. "And from what I've heard, this punk was one of his favorite stooges."

"And I tried tellin' him, I don't deal with that stuff!" Cloak growled. "But the buckin' buzzard wouldn't leave!"

"Watch who you're calling names, mud-wallower." Lunard spat. "Or I'll carry you up so high, there'll be nothing be a puddle on the ground after I drop you. Now, tell me where it is!"

"I keep telling you, I don't know nothing about it!" Cloak insisted.

"You are a flappin' liar-" Lunard began.

"Enough!" Loveless roared, causing both of them to clam up. He turned to Cloak. "Cloak, could you give me and Lunard a moment?"

"Why me?" Cloak frowned. "Why should I be the one to go? I didn't do anything wrong! That feathered freak should-"

"Stop." Loveless said firmly. "This is not up for debate. Please give us a moment… now."

"Grr… whatever." Cloak scowled, as he stomped out the workshop.

Once Cloak departed. Loveless turned to face Lunard, his face still lit up with anger.

"As for you, Lunard, Cloak was in fact telling the truth." He declared. "He does not control the distribution of the soldier serum."

"Oh? Then why the hell have I not been getting any?" Lunard growled.

"Simple: you were cut off." Loveless said bluntly.

"...What?" Lunard gaped, appalled, "Why?!"

"Well, there are numerous reasons." Loveless scoffed, "To begin with, you've been dosing up on them non-stop ever since you first came here, like a common druggie. You've clearly developed a dependency on them."

"So? The drug makes you super strong and flapping bolt-proof. What's the problem?" Lunard scowled.

"The serum was designed by Gridlock and Harlhooves to aid our agents in their missions." Loveless retorted. "You would know that, if you had been filling your quota."

"My quota?" Lunard frowned, "What the flap is that?"

"To put it in terms you'll understand, your missions." Loveless clarified, a bit annoyed, "According to other agents, you've been ignoring nearly all the missions you had been tasked with."

"Well, those missions were dumb!" Lunard snarled, "Why should I have to waste my Saturday doing something like fightin' turf wars, looking for some old scrolls, or icing some guy I've never even heard?"

"You should because that's what you were ordered to do." Loveless scowled.

"Yeah, because I'm going to let myself be bossed around by a bunch of little ponies." Lunard sneered.

"I figured as much." Loveless grunted, "Why else would I also hear that you had been getting into fights with them?"

"Can I help it if so many ponies around here are as mouthy as that brat Cloak?" Lunard sneered.

"No, but you can help your reactions." Loveless retorted. "You didn't have to resort to violence."

"They weren't showing me the proper respect." Lunard scowled. "And where I come from, folks like that need a not-so-gentle reminder."

"That is not how things work around here, Lunard." Loveless said sternly.

"Well, I don't give a flap about how things work around here." Lunard seethed, "I came here for food, booze, money, and drugs. And right now, I want my drugs..."

"Well, that's too damn bad." Loveless said coldly. "Because this organization is all about give and take. And you have been doing nothing but take. The Forefathers don't take too kindly to freeloaders."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lunard snarled.

"Let me spell it out for you." Loveless declared darkly, "If you don't start pulling your weight and fill your quota, you will be dealt with."

"Dealt with?" Lunard whispered, "You don't mean…"

"Killed? Yes." Loveless nodded, "And considering you hadn't been filling your quota for the (several months you've been here, you will have a hell of a time to make all of it up."

"Oh, and what if I say no?" Lunard sneered, "You think a puny half pony like you can take me out?"

"It's not a matter of can or can't." Loveless said simply.

Suddenly, two mechanical arms sprouted out and grabbed Lunard by the neck.

"Gak!" Lunard gasped, as the two arms then pulled his head down to Loveless's level.

"...It's a matter of whether you're willing to test your luck with all of us." Loveless smirked cooly, "You see, some of us may not be the strongest ponies around, but our strength lies in our numbers. That serum may grant you heightened abilities… but it does jack crap against a shower of reinforced razor-sharp bolts from a crossbow, the swings of several blades… or a few tons of dynamite. It depends how creative we're feeling at the time. Either way, you will not like the outcome."

Loveless then let him go, Lunard gasping for breath.

"Gah… you…" Lunard growled through his pants. "...You think you can throw me away, just like that? I helped bust those two yahoos out of prison!"

"With Silas, you did nopony any favors." Loveless snorted… before fading into a deep frown. "And Sterling… well, he ain't here anymore." He then glared at Lunard. "And if you don't fall into line, you won't be around either. Think on that next time you find a mission 'dumb'."

Loveless departed the workshop. The second he left…

"MOTHER-FLAPPER!" Lunard snarled, swinging his claws at a nearby wall, leaving deep claw marks in the wall.

 _'Those flappin barn-lovers!'_ Lunard seethed internally. _'How the hell am I supposed to make up months worth of stupid flappin' missions?!'_ He curved his doubly cracked beak into a deep scowl. _'Sterling… what the hell did you drag me into?! You're lucky you're not here… otherwise, I'd shred ya into pieces!_

Lunard sat down, digging his claws into the floor.

 _'I'm not going to be a thug for hire for the rest of my life.'_ Lunard scowled, _'But I can't have myself be killed by these freaks… what am I gonna do?'_

While Lunard mulled over his options, Loveless returned to his maintenance work.

 _'Oh, Sterling.'_ He sighed. _'How is it you aren't with us, but fools like Lunard are?'_

 _Back in Dodge Junction..._

Sterling was working in the western orchard. Since the harvest had been completed, most of the work for that involved cleaning up, checking the trees for any signs of wear and tear, and planting some seeds for new trees to replace those that was losing their vitality. It was dull work, but Sterling was glad of having something to take his mind off things.

"You're seeing things, Sterling." He told himself. "That's never a good sign..."

"No kidding." Another familiar voice filled the air.

"Oh, no..." Sterling turned around, and saw Tropics leaning against a tree. "Thanks, brain. Like seeing Scalphunter again wasn't bad enough..."

"Still as flippant as ever, eh, Sterling?" Tropics scoffed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Considering you're a product of my troubled mind, you really should know that isn't true." Sterling scowled.

"Isn't it?" Tropics sneered. "Look at you. Hiding out in some dumb old hick-ville out in the middle of nowhere. Running from your past."

"My past?" Sterling snorted, "Wow, you can't be further from the the truth. And that, by the way, is just a stupid cliché."

"Oh, then what you would say you're running from?" Tropics challenged.

"Well, there's the law, who want to drag me in and lock me up for the rest of my life. And that's if they don't give me the death penalty." Sterling growled, "And then there's the Forefathers, who will just skip the due process and buckin' kill me."

"Come on, you don't actually believe that, do you?" Tropics sneered. "We both know that's not the real reason. Because you are farmore afraid of something else… yourself."

"Myself? Get real." Sterling scowled.

"It's the truth." Tropics insisted, "You have some pretty bad demons lurking within you, and anytime they rear their ugly heads, you just run away, like you always do."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sterling glared.

"Don't I?" Tropics smirked darkly, "For how guarded you are, I can see you clear as day. Your drive to excel, your refusal to back down, your need to seek new heights, new places... all of that is just you trying to ignore everything that has gone wrong with your life. Especially that little incident involving your two brothers-"

"Shut up." Sterling cut off fiercely, as he turned away.

"How long do you intend to run, I wonder?" Tropics grinned wickedly. "By ignoring that elephant in the room, you are just creating more and more demons to hide from. Like how you murdered your mentor…"

"No, that's not how it happened!" Sterling snapped. "Jetstream made me-"

"Or How about how you murdered those poor rebels who were trying to free their country?" Tropics sneered.

"Nalik tricked me!" Sterling snarled.

"And then, there's me. You're the reason I'm-" Tropics leaned in.

"SHUT UP!" Sterling plugged his ears with his hooves and closed his eyes, "LA-LA-LA-LA! I am not listening!"

After several moments, he opened his eyes, and saw, to his relief, that the vision of Tropics had gone.

"What is wrong with me?" He groaned. "Why am I seeing all these old ghosts? Why can't you just leave me alone? Especially you, Tropics. I could never forget what happened between us. You don't need to remind me..."

 _Years ago..._

Sterling needed a moment to process what he had just heard.

"Wait... so you're telling me that the Prince of my home country has got a split personality?" He frowned.

 **"Don't insult me."** Black Thorn hissed. **"I am far more than just a twisted product of that fool's weak mind."**

"Well then, what are you?" Sterling asked.

"Well, kid, Black Thorn here is a Umbrum." Scalphunter smirked.

"...And that is?" Sterling asked, still confused.

"Are you serious?" Scalphunter gaped, "You've been studying up on dark magic for how long and you don't know what an Umbrum is?!"

"Oh, sorry, but Umbrums didn't exactly come up in my research." Sterling spat, "But seriously, what the hell is an Umbrum?"

"Ugh, I am so tired of having to explain this all the time." Scalphunter groaned.

 **"Let me save you the time. I am essentially a shadow pony, made completely out of concentrated dark magic. I'm literally dark magic in pony form."** Black Thorn declared, also annoyed.

"...Really?" Sterling raised a brow.

 **"...Have the standards for Ouroboros gone down since I last checked?"** Black Thorn turned to Scalphunter. **"This one seems to be a little slow."**

"Sorry, he's still a little new at this dark magic business." Scalphunter shrugged.

"Alright, if you are 'dark magic in pony form' as you say you are." Sterling challenged, incensed by Black Thorn's comment, "Then why are you in Nightshade's head? Don't you have a body of your own?"

 **"To make another long story short, my essence was sealed within this headdress."** Black Thorn indicated the headpiece.

"The royal headdress?" Sterling frowned. "The one that's been in the royal family for generations?"

 **"Exactly."** Black Thorn nodded. **"For years, this vessel of my imprisonment was passed down through this fool's family. But one night, some ponies tried to attack Nightshade, and he unintentionally tapped into the power of this headdress, essentially my powers, and my dark magic essence became infused with his Tenebros gene. Ever since then, he and I were one, and I could control his body."** He then grimaced. **"Unfortunately, I can only assume control when the fool is sleeping or else overcome by rage."**

"That explains the midnight meeting, I guess..." Sterling mused. He then frowned worriedly, "Wait, isn't there a chance that Nightshade might suddenly wake up?"

 **"Relax, I've been dosing Nightshade up with sleeping pills for the past several months."** Black Thorn chuckled darkly, **"Not even a twenty one cannon salute can wake him up."**

"Well, okay, I guess." Sterling murmured, "So… how exactly did you join up with the Forefathers?

"Funny story." Scalphunter grinned. "A few years back, one of your Forefather pals- Doc, I think- picked up this burst of dark magic comin' from this city, lookin' for a piece of that Nightmare Moon pie, so they sent me to investigate. Well, I went lookin' around for that dark magic, and one night, I found this guy poundin' some two-bit crook, right in the palace courtyard."

 **"The filth had the gall to try and steal from me."** Black Thorn declared.

"The sight was odd enough, considering how 'peace-loving' the Prince usually was." Scalphunter mused, "But I soon found out that this guy wasn't all he appeared to be."

 **"Yeah. After I send the little twit on his way, I saw this odd fellow spying on me, like a peeping tom watching a mare in a state of undress…"** Black Thorn grimaced, **"It was creepy as buck."**

"I just so happened to have a little something that worked like a dark magic detector on me." Scalphunter admitted. "It was a little gem that glowed when dark magic was nearby. I brought it along to help me zero in on that piece of Nightmare Moon pie. Well, when I got a little closer to Black Thorn, it lit up like a buckin' firework! That's when I realized he was no regular pony. Not even a Maelstrom has that much dark magic in 'em."

 **"That's when he approached me."** Black Thorn declared. **"He boldly asked me 'what the buck' I was, even stating I was not Nightshade. It was somewhat gratifying to not be referred to by that fool's name for once, and I could tell by the gem in Scalphunter's hoof that he was no ordinary pony either. So I deemed to answer his question."**

"Once I found out about the whole 'possession' thing, I had an idea." Scalphunter smirked. "I convinced him to join the Forefathers in return for finding a way to free himself from Nightshade."

 **"Enough history."** Black Thorn declared bluntly. **"Scalphunter tells me you are putting together a 'project' of which you believe I would be a valuable asset."**

"I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yes." Sterling nodded. "It's called 'Project: Maelstrom'."

 **"I have little patience for overly-dramatic names."** Black Thorn said tiredly. **"State your intent."**

"Of course." Sterling nodded.

Sterling quickly ran through the particulars of the project.

"And that's pretty much it." Sterling finished.

"So, what do you say?" Scalphunter asked. "You ready to help make a little Black Thorn Junior?"

 **"Hmm, it's an interesting proposal."** Black Thorn mused, **"I had toyed with the idea of creating a suitable heir, who would be as powerful as me… the only thing I have right now is my other half's son, Day Light… and he just reeks of weakness. He doesn't even know he is a Nightcrawler."**

"So, whattaya think, Sterling?" Scalphunter asked. "Is Black Thorn the kind of candidate you've been lookin' for?"

"I'll... definitely consider him as a viable option." Sterling said quietly.

"You'll 'consider' him?" Scalphunter frowned. "Why not bring him into the project right now?"

 **"Yes, what possible reason could you have for not thinking me worthy of your little project?"** Black Thorn scowled.

"I just like to keep my options open." Sterling shrugged. "Make no mistake though. You are definitely at the top of my list. Power like yours could come in useful for future generations."

 **"...Well, that's better than nothing, I suppose."** Black Thorn growled.

"We probably should be heading back." Sterling declared.

 **"As must I."** Black Thorn agreed. **"The sun will be up soon. I will have no choice but to be submerged beneath that fool's mind for another day..."**

"Eh, we've all got problems." Scalphunter shrugged, throwing a quick glare at Sterling. "We'll be in touch."

 **"See that you will."** Black Thorn urged.

As they made their way back to the airship, Scalphunter continued to glare at Sterling.

"...What?" Sterling growled.

"You just told Black Thorn 'you're on the list'?" Scalphunter snarled. "Seriously? He's got power, he's not totally nuts... what more do you want?"

"I'm not denying he's a suitable candidate." Sterling declared. "But I do not want to just pick a guy because he was the first Nightcrawler-er-Umbrum-whatever that was good enough. I want to be sure that I am getting the best pony for this project."

"But he's an Umbrum! If you need a powerful dark magic powered pony, he's your guy!" Scalphunter protested.

"You seem to forget there's another problem." Sterling glared, "As of now, Black Thorn is sharing a body with Prince Nightshade, who may not even be aware he's a Nightcrawler. The fact I hadn't heard of him till now shows that he can't really leave Haygypt whenever he feels like it. Not unless he risks exposing us."

"...Okay, you got a point there." Scalphunter admitted. "That's the whole reason he agreed to work with us, so we could figure out a way for him to be in control all the time."

"Well, until that happens, he won't be the most reliable candidate." Sterling declared. "So we may as well continue our search."

"Fair enough." Scalphunter shrugged. "I've got a fresh batch of Nightcrawlers already in mind for our next casting call..."

"Just as long as they're better than the first batch." Sterling frowned.

"Don't get your tail in a knot, kid." Scalphunter rolled his eyes. "I already told ya: I started with the weakest ones, and now I'll be working my way up the ladder."

"You'd better be..." Sterling growled. "This project's already been delayed enough..."

After taking the airship back to the Infinity, Sterling decided get some lunch from Ignite in the Pit. After ordering some spicy hayburgers, he sat down to eat.

 _'Mmm, now that's the stuff.'_ He thought, as he dug into the food. _'At least I can depend on Ignite to serve up the goods...'_

Just as Sterling was finishing his meal, Ricochet walked by.

"Hey, Sterling." Ricochet smiled. "How's the project going?"

"It's going okay." Sterling shrugged… before suddenly remembering something, "By the way, I... wanna ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor, bro?" Ricochet asked.

"Well, I met this old friend of mine, over in Cairode." Sterling announced. "His name is Brody Bronze, and, well, I kinda told him about the Forefathers."

"Okay..." Ricochet frowned, "You told somepony about us?"

"Don't worry, he won't tell anypony." Sterling assured him. "In fact, he wants to join up."

"Really?" Ricochet frown soon turned to a smile. "Well, why didn't you say so? We can always use more recruits."

"Yeah… but that's the thing I wanted to ask you about." Sterling nodded, "I know you run the whole recruitment drive with your 'Party Over Here' project, and I was hoping that you could let him in…. But at the same time, _not_ let him in."

"Huh?" Ricochet frowned.

"You know, let him join in a... diminished capacity." Sterling winked.

"...Yeah, still not getting it." Ricochet shrugged, confused.

"...Look, Brody's been my best friend since I was a kid." Sterling admitted. "I'd do anything for him. But the problem is... he's not exactly the tough, warrior type. He's slow, out of shape... I don't think I've ever seen him throw a punch, in fact."

"So not exactly Forefathers material?" Ricochet noted.

"To put it mildly." Sterling nodded, "But he really wants in, but I don't want him to get himself killed because-"

"Relax, bro, I gotcha." Ricochet smirked, "You want me to give him the 'Pro-Visitor' treatment!"

"...Excuse you?" Sterling frowned.

"Everytime I bring in new recruits, there's always those ponies who look like they got no business being in this group, whether they be fatties, creepies, or dummies." Ricochet explained, "But I don't like crushing ponies' spirits by excluding them. So, after I ran it by Father, he decided that those who don't quite make the cut get the 'Pro-Visitor' treatment: the 'don't call us, we'll call you' treatment."

"...Oh, I get it, you mean 'provisional'." Sterling realized, "So, like being a reserve?"

"Huh, always thought that sounded weird." Ricochet admitted, "But yeah. You want Brody to be a member… but not really."

"That's pretty much it." Sterling nodded, "Brody's my friend… but I don't think he'll make it long in the organization. I don't know the protocol for stuff like this, but if you could..."

"Consider it done, bro." Ricochet smirked, "All I need to send Brody a letter sayin' he's in, put in a couple of Bits, and it's a done deal."

"Just like that?" Sterling asked, "And he won't have to do any missions?"

"He won't even have to live up to our usual quota." Ricochet chuckled, "We suggest that he sends in a report every now and then, but all he gets to do is go about his life, no problem."

"Well, thanks, pal." Sterling gave a sigh of relief, "I knew I could count on you."

"Always, bud." Ricochet nodded.

"Yo, Ricochet!" Ignite called. "I got yer deep-fried fritters, all ready to eat!"

"That's my lunch!" Ricochet nodded. "See ya later, Sterling."

"You too." Sterling smiled.

A couple of days later, Scalphunter had delivered another group of Nightcrawlers, one that was slightly smaller than the last.

"Okay, who are you, and what can you do?" Sterling asked a dark grey Pegasus stallion with a pale blue mane, orange eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a mountain.

"I am Ridge." The stallion answered. "And I can do this..."

Ridge's eyes grew wispy, and his entire body turned to stone.

"What do you think?" He smiled.

"Not bad." Scalphunter nodded.

"Yeah." Sterling nodded. "Can you come a little closer?"

Ridge complied, stepping forward. Unfortunately, his stone body rendered him very slow; It took ten seconds for him to reach them.

"Hmmm." Sterling mused. "All that rock slows you down a little, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe." Ridge shrugged. "But it also makes me invincible. Nothing can get through this rocky hide."

"Think about it, kid." Scalphunter urged. "A whole bunch of soldiers with nigh-impenetrable skin..."

"And who are slower than turtles." Sterling finished under his breath. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Ridge. We'll be in touch."

"Thanks." Ridge returned to his normal form.

"Next!" Scalphunter called. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

The next prospective recruit was a pale blue Earth Pony stallion with a dark red mane, green eyes, and a periscope Cutie Mark.

"And you are?" Sterling asked.

"The name's Lookout." The stallion answered. "And I can do this!"

Lookout's neck stretched straight upwards, until his head almost hit the ceiling.

"...Okay..." Sterling mused. "That's your power?"

"Yeah." Lookout nodded proudly. "Like this, I can see things from really far away."

"So basically, you can stretch your neck and look at stuff." Scalphunter scoffed. "That should really come in useful."

"We'll be in touch." Sterling told him.

"What was that?" Lookout asked, "Sorry, I sometimes have trouble hearing from all the way up here!"

"Oh Lauren Faust…" Sterling grunted, as he yelled upwards. "I said we'll be in touch!"

"I bet you will!" Lookout's neck returned to its normal size. As he departed, he flashed a smug grin at the others, clearly believing he was a shoo-in to be chosen.

"Where do you find these guys, Scalphunter?" Sterling sighed.

"I don't know 'em personally." Scalphunter shrugged. "I just go by the amount of dark magic that's in 'em. Not my fault if all that power goes toward a really dumb ability."

"Next, please." Sterling urged.

A Unicorn mare with a purple coat silvery mane, blue eyes and a Cutie Mark of a roll of wallpaper stepped forward.

"Name, please." Sterling urged.

"I'm Decor." The mare announced.

"And what can you do?" Scalphunter asked.

With a smile, Decor walked over to the wall. As her eyes grew wispy, her placed her hoof upon it... and suddenly, her entire body fused into the wall. A two dimensional version of Decor appeared. To Sterling and Scalphunter's surprise, the image walked across the wall. Once it reached them, Decor emerged.

"So, what do you think?" Decor grinned.

"Very impressive." Sterling nodded. "That could be useful for infiltration and camouflage."

"Or sneaking up on an unsuspecting target." Scalphunter grinned wickedly.

"We'll be in touch." Sterling assured her.

"Thank you." Decor smiled.

After Decor came a few more Nightcrawlers. Some weren't very useful, but one or two more showed the same kind of promise as Decor.

After the 'auditions' were concluded, Sterling and Scalphunter made their way down the corridors of the Infinity.

"I have to admit, those applicants were slightly better than the last batch." Sterling declared. "But there were still precious few viable specimens. We've got to find a Nightcrawler with strength _and_ skill in order to build a new generation of Forefather agents."

"Like I said, there are plenty of other options." Scalphunter assured him. "For instance, I've heard about this really powerful Nightcrawler called 'the Great Gray Wolf'. From what I've heard, he's like a force of nature. Practically unstoppable. If we could bring him in-"

"Stop right there." Sterling frowned. "I've heard of this 'Great Gray Wolf' and his exploits myself."

"So you know what I'm getting at?" Scalphunter smiled.

"Yes, and I'm telling you right now that we are not going to use him." Sterling said firmly.

"What?" Scalphunter frowned. "Why?"

"Because from what I've heard, the guy's a savage." Sterling frowned. "Plus, he seems to have no love for any non-Nightcrawlers, so recruiting him is going to be next to impossible."

"But still possible." Scalphunter urged. "So, why don't we-"

"Not a chance." Sterling said flatly. "He's too unpredictable, and besides, the way he is, he'd probably eat the foal. So let's just drop it, and move on."

"Yeah, yeah." Scalphunter grumbled. "But I do have another possible candidate."

"Oh, really?" Sterling said skeptically. "Who?"

"Well, there has been talk of this very powerful Nightcrawler lately… somepony known as the 'Dark Messiah'." Scalphunter revealed.

"Seriously?" Sterling frowned. "What is he, some kind of religious nut?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Scalphunter shrugged. "But it's not like he named himself. He was called that by Nightcrawlers who've witnessed his great deeds."

"What 'great deeds' are these?" Sterling asked.

"Mostly protecting his own kind as well as others from the ones who want to kill 'em." Scalphunter declared. "There all kinds of stories about this shades-wearing Thestral with power over smoke saving Nightcrawlers from their oppressors. One with black wisps..."

"'Power over smoke'?" Sterling asked. "Shades? Black Wisps?"

"That's right." Scalphunter nodded. "Sound familiar?"

"It does, actually." Sterling admitted. "I found a newspaper clipping that mentioned a Thestral with that kind of power protecting some innocent mare."

"Oh, so you are familiar with Deathgaze's work?" Scalphunter grinned

"Deathgaze? That's his name?" Sterling gaped, "How do you know it?"

"Let's just say he and the company I used to work for have some history together." Scalphunter shrugged, "Ever since then, I've been keeping tabs on him. And he's been a very busy batpony. Since you are looking to make an army of Maelstroms, mayhaps a Maelstrom father could be a better fit over a Umbrum, right?"

"Well, that would be nice." Sterling mused, "If his powers are to be believed, he would be a perfect candidate. And since he wants to help his own kind, maybe we could use that to convince him to join up… the only question is where are we going to find him?"

"Well, from what I've been able to gather, he was last sighted over by Trottingham." Scalphunter revealed. "If we head out there and track him down, then we can get just the boost this project needs. We'll have to hurry, though. He may not stay in Trottingham long."

"Then let's go for it." Sterling nodded. "Next stop, Trottingham."

"That's the spirit." Scalphunter grinned.

Unbeknownst to either of them, somepony was watching from around a corner.

"Taking a little trip to Trottingham, are we?" A mare smirked as they walked down the corridor. "Maybe you'd like a little company..."

Hours later, Sterling and Scalphunter arrived at the outskirts of Trottingham, having taken a flying carriage to their destination.

"Okay, we're here." Sterling nodded. "Where do we start looking?"

"According to my dark magic detector, there's some serious power somewhere in the forest." Scalphunter announced, holding a metal dowsing rod-like device, its two prongs tipped with dark-purple gems. "Unfortunately, while this thing is more reliable than that old gem I used to have, it isn't very accurate, so we're going to have to take a very close look around."

"No problem." Sterling shrugged. "There can't be too many places to hide around here..."

The two stallions made their way into the forest. For a time, they were both silent. Then...

"Hey, Sterling, can I ask you something?" Scalphunter asked.

"Yeah, what?" Sterling inquired.

"We have been working together for a while, haven't we?" Scalphunter questioned.

"Only a couple of weeks. Why?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, you see, when the Forefathers hired me on from my old company, I was tasked with a little project of my own to finish. And it just so happens to have something to do with Nightcrawlers." Scalphunter explained. "Mayhaps you would like to take a look at it after we're done here?"

"Why me?" Sterling grimaced, "Why not ask Father?"

"Well, the truth is, no pony knows about this project except me. And I'd rather no pony finds out about it and try to, y'know, steal it from under me." Scalphunter admitted, "Also, you seem like you know a thing or two that might help things along…"

"Let's see how today goes, and I'll think about it." Sterling declared, "Right now, I want to focus on finding Deathgaze. Think you can do the same?"

"Dude, it's me." Scalphunter huffed, "Besides, it's not like somepony else is out here looking for-"

The sound of a snapping twig suddenly filled the air.

"Somepony's here." Sterling froze.

There was a rustling sound from a nearby bush.

"And real close." Scalphunter growled.

"Whoever's out there, show yourself!" Sterling drew his crossbow.

From out of the bush emerged Tropics, followed by three burly Earth Pony agents Sterling didn't recognize by sight.

"Hello, Sterling." Tropics smirked. "Long time, no see."

"Tropics?" Sterling frowned, lowering his crossbow, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, doing a mission." Tropics said flippantly, "What about you?"

"We're on the lookout for a pony we think could help us with my project." Sterling answered.

"I've heard about this little project of yours." Tropics mused. "Very ambitious, I must say."

"Thanks." Sterling replied, unnerved by the odd smile on Tropics's face. "It's going to be a lot of hard work, but I've never backed down from a challenge before."

"As for me, I have a certain... interest in the project myself." Scalphunter added.

"Sounds like you've got everything well in hoof." Tropics nodded.

"Yeah." Sterling nodded. "But a little extra help wouldn't hurt. I heard you have some experience with dark magic?"

"You could say that." Tropics's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Maybe we could work together." Sterling offered. "You help us with this project, right after we help you with... whatever mission has brought you here."

"...Well, that's going to be a bit difficult." Tropics sneered.

The three agents stepped forward. One was dark green with a purple mane, brown eyes and a Cutie Mark of a sledge hammer, the other was dark brown with a green mane, purple eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a pile of bricks, and the third was dark purple with green eyes a brown mane, and a Cutie Mark of a battering ram. They all grinned menacingly as they advanced on the two.

"What the… Tropics, what's going on?" Sterling asked.

"You see, Sterling, my mission here isn't one that was assigned by the Forefathers… but rather a personal one." Tropics revealed, "My mission… is to finally even the score with you."

"Score? What score?!" Sterling demanded.

"Don't act like you don't know." Tropics scowled. "I used to have great aspirations when I first joined this organization. When I was younger, my home was terrorized by this gang. They'd somehow managed to get a hold of this relic; a sceptre with dark magic powers. They used it to blast anyone who challenged them."

"That... that's pretty rough." Sterling said awkwardly, not liking the maddened look in her eyes.

"Oh, it gets worse." Tropics growled. "When I was about fourteen, I decided I'd have enough. I tried standing up to them... and got three weeks in the hospital for my troubles. And when I got out, those punks were still tormenting the neighborhood. And even when they were finally taken down, another gang just took their place, and another. Worst of all, I got known as the dumb little mare who tried to take on dark magic, making me a laughing stock... It was a rough life, but that was going to change when I became an agent of the Forefathers."

"Okay, what is she blabbing on about?" Scalphunter whispered to Sterling.

"I seriously have no clue." Sterling admitted.

"I had big plans." Tropics sighed. "I was going to be the one who reintroduced dark magic to the world of warfare. I was going to help the Forefathers become the greatest military power the world has ever known… but all of that was dashed, when I lost that tome." She then glared darkly at Sterling, "...Because of you and that filthy traitor."

"Tropics, I know that tome meant a lot to you, but that was years ago-" Sterling started.

"But nothing!" Tropics spat, "I wasted months of my life in that Amarezonian hell-hole, lost so many stallions, just to get that tome. That tome was going to be my ticket to the big leagues with the Forefathers. If I had played my cards right, I would be an Ouroboros now… but then Jetstream had to go and ruin that. Because he had to have a sudden crisis of conscience."

"I'm sorry Jetstream did that to you… but you did burn down those villages-" Sterling tried to retort.

"And of course, you'd defend him." Tropics scoffed, "That's what everypony else did. I knew it was him who burnt that tent down. But nopony listened to me. Once again, I became a punchline. No one ever treated me with a ounce of the respect that I rightfully deserved. Recently, that buckin' drunk Ricochet dumped that hillbilly brat on me to show around."

"Look, I get that you're still a little ticked. But what does this have to do with me?" Sterling scowled.

"Simple. While I remained trapped in the bowels of mediocrity, your career skyrocketed. With Jetstream's death, you became a Ouroboros. The fact that some kid who only been in this organization for only four years became one while I had slaved away for over a decade... that irked me." Tropics seethed, "But then, as if to one-up yourself, I hear all about your supposed project… a project to create a army of Maelstroms… you stole my dream, my idea!"

"Your idea?!" Sterling gaped, "Um, who's the one that almost got killed by that psycho Easel?! Because it's sure as hell wasn't you!"

"I'd long planned to recruit suitable Nightcrawlers and make my own Maelstroms." Tropics retorted. But because I was just a lowly agent, I couldn't put that idea into motion. I couldn't just ask the Forefathers for the funds, or the resources. All I could do was keep it to myself. ...Then you came along."

"So you're just mad because he got to pull it off first?" Scalphunter snorted. "Petty..."

"Oh, but I'm going to to pull it off better." Tropics smirked. "Unlike you, I'm not going to be picky about which Nightcrawlers to recruit... I even planned on recruiting Easel before you and Loveless killed him."

"Easel?!" Sterling growled. "That madpony? Are you insane?"

"I'd say I'm more... pragmatic." Tropics shrugged. "Sometimes, you've got to take risks to achieve your goals.

"I wouldn't call recruiting a cold-blooded murderer a 'risk'." Sterling shot back.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't." Tropics scoffed. "But I will."

"Tropics… I am sorry if you think that I took your dreams or whatever." Sterling sighed, before glaring, "But you are making a mistake. Trying to kill me won't change the past, and it's sure as hell not going to make you a Ouroboros."

"True… but I will enjoy it immensely." Tropics drew a knife. "Besides, Jetstream taugh you so well. Who's to say that you won't turn traitor like him one day, too?"

"How dare you?! I would never betray the Forefathers!" Sterling snarled.

"Forgive me if I don't take you at your word." Tropics sneered. "I've always thought it was best to err on the side of caution, anyway... Boys?"

The three stallions let out dark chuckles as they advance closer.

"Are you really going to attack an Ouroboros?" Sterling asked.

"For the amount she's paying us? Definitely." The green stallion chuckled.

"Er, hi." Scalphunter stepped forward. "Not really sure what's goin' on here, but I'm pretty sure I've got nothing to do with it. So what say you let me go, and attend your business with Sterling?"

"Thanks a lot." Sterling scowled.

"No can do, pal." Tropics said coldly. "I can't afford to risk you blabbing to the Forefathers about this, so you're going to have to die too."

"We'll see about that, babe." Scalphunter sneered, drawing a machete.

"I don't want to hurt you, Tropics." Sterling declared. "But I'm not going to just stand here and let you kill me."

"Good." Tropics grinned. "It's not going to be nearly as much fun if you don't fight back." She pointed a hoof. "Get them!"

The three brutes charged. The dark purple stallion attacked Scalphunter, brandishing a sword.

"You call that a knife?" Scalphunter caught the blade with his own. "This is a knife!"

The dark green one made a beeline for Sterling.

"You've chosen the wrong side, mister." Sterling fired his crossbow.

The stallion dodged the bolt, and continued his charge, swinging a hoof at Sterling. Sterling managed to dodge, but the stallion struck him with his other hoof, knocking him against a tree, and causing him to drop his crossbow.

"You're not so tough." The stallion sneered.

"Wanna bet?" Sterling grinned.

Sterling swung his strong hoof at the stallion. The blow caught him on the chin, sending him flying. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

"Next?" Sterling smirked.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The dark brown stallion charged.

At the same time, Scalphunter managed to overpower his opponent, sending his blade flying.

"Now I gotcha." He smirked triumphantly.

"I don't think so!" The stallion kicked some dirt into Scalphunter's eyes.

"Arrh!" Scalphunter yelped, "Dirt! Dirtttt!"

The stallion capitalized on Scalphunter's momentary blindness by tackling him, causing him to drop the machete.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Scalphunter spat, as he struggled against his opponent.

Sterling's second opponent was smarter than the last, making to avoid his hoof by staying on the move, kicking him, then leaping out of range.

"What good's all that strength without speed?" The stallion taunted.

As the stallion launched another kick, Sterling managed to grab him, and twisted his hoof.

"Yarrrgh!" The stallion yelped, dropped to the ground.

"You tell me." Sterling knocked him out with a kick.

Before Sterling could savor his victory, He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. Tropics had sneaked in and struck him over the head with a rock.

"Gahh!" Sterling yelped, dropping to the ground.

"Gotcha." Tropics declared.

"You coward..." Sterling groaned, his vision fuzzy.

"I've been waiting too long for this..." Tropics smirked as she raised her knife.

Suddenly, a much larger blade burst out of her body.

"Guhhh..." Tropics gurgled.

Sterling looked up to see Scalphunter behind Tropics, his machete running clean through her. Scalphunter's opponent lay unconscious nearby.

"Nighty-night, sweetheart." Scalphunter sneered. As he removed his blade, she fell to the ground, dead.

"What did you do?!" Sterling yelled, his vision clearing.

"Not much." Scalphunter frowned. "Just saved your lousy life!"

"I told you, no killing!" Sterling yelled.

"So you'd prefer if I'd just stood by and let her end you?!" Scalphunter spat. "You really gotta work on your priorities, kid..."

"You could have just hit her on the back of her head, knocked her out." Sterling growled. "Then we could've taken her back to the Infinity to face judgment. But that's no longer an option now, is it?"

"Well, pardon me for not bein' a mind reader." Scalphunter scowled.

"Let's tie up the others and pick up her body." Sterling declared. "Tropics may have tried to kill me, but she was still one of us."

"Wait, what about the mission?" Scalphunter frowned. "We got a target to hunt down!"

"Even if he were in the area, I think the noise we made would have given him good reason to make himself scarce." Sterling declared. "We'll have to search for him another day."

"Of course." Scalphunter groaned.

After gathering up Tropics's body and her unconscious henchponies, Sterling and Scalphunter began to make their way out of the forest.

"I'm disappointed in you, Scalphunter." Sterling said coldly.

"'Disappointed'... What are you, my mother?" Scalphunter snickered.

"I gave you a few simple rules, and you just broke one." Sterling continued.

"Definitely my mother..." Scalphunter smirked.

"This isn't a joke!" Sterling yelled. "I'm serious! If you step out of line one more time, I will dissolve our partnership. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, clear." Scalphunter nodded. "But it should also be clear that I only broke that rule to save your life."

"I know." Sterling nodded. "That's the only reason I haven't immediately dissolved our partnership."

"Good." Scalphunter nodded. "Will you... Still be willing to take a look at that little something I mentioned?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Sterling shrugged. "Just as long as you for the line from now on."

"Great." Scalphunter smiled.

"Let's just get out of here already." Sterling urged.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Scalphunter nodded.

Behind a nearby tree, a Thestral wearing sunglasses watched them depart.

As Sterling kept walking, he suddenly felt an odd sensation.

"Brr..." He shuddered. On instinct, he turned around. But the Thestral was gone. "I must have been hit harder than I thought..."

Sterling continued onward, blissfully unaware of how close he had been to his intended recruit.

 _The present..._

Within the Coils, Father stood within his own private quarters. He stared at the walls, lost in thought. The room was lit by a single candle, the dancing shadows reflecting Father's mood. He couldn't get his mind off of Sterling, and the ultimatum he'd given him.

 _'Sterling… why is it that you are hesitating?'_ Father thought, _'For a pony who claims he is not a deserter, you are cutting this very close…'_

Suddenly, sounds of hoofsteps echoed, coming from behind his throne.

"Oh, my poor troubled friend…" A deep yet refined voice murmured, "You know it pains me to see you like this…"

Father's head perked up as he turned to his side, as a figure in the shadows walked around, appearing to his left.

"Oh… it's you." Father frowned, "What are you doing, out and about?"

"I simply wished to take a stroll." The voice responded, "It has been a while, you know."

"I always appreciate a visit from you, my friend." Father nodded.

"What about you?" The figure questioned, "You seemed conflicted… and I have an intuition that it has something to do with a certain somepony."

"You always could read me like a book, Epoch." Father sighed, "...One of my sons have abandoned us… Sterling."

"Sterling, you say?" The one named Epoch mused, "...Somehow, that does not surprised me."

"I know." Father brought a hoof to his hooded snout, "...You knew all along after all. You told me long ago that Sterling would waver eventually. But I simply did not want to believe it…"

"It couldn't be helped." Epoch said fairly. "For a time, it seemed as Sterling just may have proven me wrong. Alas, it was not to be." He sighed deeply. "So... what are you going to do about him now?"

"I promised Sterling I would give him a month to see the error of his ways and rejoin us. Or else face eradication." Father declared. "And I always keep my word. However, the deadline is drawing near. I fear Sterling make have taken leave of his senses, and chosen not to accept my offer."

"Perhaps Sterling simply believes his destiny is no longer with this organisation." Epoch pointed out. "Or perhaps he fears being incarcerated once again while in service to you."

"I do not know what to do, Epoch." Father declared, frustrated, "...This year alone, I have lost over half of my sons in the Coils. Black Thorn is dead. Nalik is dead. Gridlock is dead. Harlhooves' fate is unknown. And Solomon… I cannot bear to lose any more ponies."

"All due respect to the departed, but those 'sons' you lost were not the best of ponies." Epoch said coldly.

"... I know." Father sighed. "But I still mourn them..."

The one known as Epoch glanced at Father in silence, deep in thought, before speaking…

"Well, if you wish, I could go out and find Sterling." Epoch declared.

"Epoch, I promised Sterling I would give him a month." Father repeated, "And as I said, I am a pony of my word. It would not feel right if somepony else tried to force him to come back."

"Do not fret, old friend." Epoch smiled. "My intention is to simply have a… 'chat' with him."

"You think you can get him to see sense?" Father asked.

"I do not wish to instill false hope." Epoch admitted, "But I do believe he would make for very interesting conversation."

"I suppose that will have to do." Father sighed. "Good luck, my friend."

"Thank you." Epoch replied. "Rest assured, I will do my best to convince Sterling to make the right choice."

"That's all I ask." Father nodded.

With that, Epoch vanished into thin air. Afterwards, Father once again lapsed into deep thought.

 _'Sterling, please... if there is any scrap of reason left in you, you will return.'_ He thought. _'You do not want to face the consequences of refusing...'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	25. An Unexpected Visitor

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: An Unexpected Visitor**

As the morning sun rose over Dodge Junction, an unusual stallion walked into town. The stallion was a pale blue-ish gray, had a wild black mane under a wide-brimmed hat (under which he hide a horn), and wore an old black jacket, with a pale green undershirt, an orange scarf around his neck. A single black wing poked out from under the jacket, covered in metal platings. The wing look rather magnificent, to a point where it almost appeared 'life-like'.

 _'So this is Dodge Junction.'_ He mused. _'How delightfully rustic. Quiet and unassuming yet a vital part of the area, like an oasis in the desert. A town fit for any wayward traveler to seek refuge in… I can see why Sterling chose to hide out here...'_

This stallion was indeed Epoch, intent on having words with Sterling. How he thought to come here of all places, was a mystery to everypony except himself, but as he walked into town, he took note of his surroundings, taking in more of the town's charm.

 _'Hmm, this town may be small, but Sterling could be hiding anywhere.'_ He thought, _'Where to start is the question…'_

"Howdy, stranger."

Epoch was broken out of his musings, finding himself approached by Big Red and Cherry.

"New in town, am Ah right?" Big Red smiled.

"...Yes." Epoch nodded. "Just... passing through."

"Figgered as much." Big Red smirked.

"It helps that you know pretty much everypony in town." Cherry gently chided him. She turned back to Epoch. "I'm Cherry Jubilee, and this is my husband, Big Red Barrel-Roll."

"What's yer handle, pardner?" Big Red asked.

"Call me... Mr. E." Epoch gave a small bow. "It is... nice to make your acquaintance."

"And you." Cherry nodded. "...That is a lovely jacket you're wearing. Is it vintage?"

"It certainly is." Epoch smiled.

"The wing's a nice touch." Big Red declared. "Sure does make it unique." He squinted, "And it looks so life-like!"

"Thank you." Epoch nodded. "That's definitely one way of looking at it."

"So, what brings ya here, E?" Big Red asked.

"Oh, I'm... hoping to run into an old friend." Epoch declared, being careful not to mention Sterling's name. "Unfortunately, I don't know exactly where he is, nor do I have the time to search door-to-door. Would you happen to know of a place in this charming little town where the most ponies come to?"

"We certainly do." Cherry nodded. "You should go to the local tavern, just down the street."

"Everypony drops by there fer a drink at least once a day." Big Red added. "Yer best chance of runnin' inta this pal a' yer's is tah just go in there and wait."

"I see." Epoch nodded. "Thank you for the assistance, my good stallion."

"Jest bein' neighborly." Big Red smiled.

"Have a good day." Cherry added. "I hope you manage to see your friend."

"As do I." Epoch nodded.

Epoch parted ways with Big Red and Cherry and headed over to the tavern.

 _'What a lovely couple.'_ He thought. _'So helpful toward a complete stranger. I suppose it's true what they about small town values...'_

Epoch entered the tavern, and made his way to the bar.

"What'll it be, stranger?" Suds asked.

"I shall have a lemonade with a twist of lime, please." Epoch requested.

"Comin' right up." Suds nodded.

Moments later, Epoch was sat at the bar, slowly sipping his drink, and keeping his eyes firmly locked on the doors.

 _'It's only a matter of time.'_ He thought. _'You have to come here sooner or later, Sterling. And then we're going to have a little talk, you and I...'_

Meanwhile, Sterling was working in the southern orchard, clearing away some fallen branches.

 _'Not a bad day so far...'_ He thought to himself. _'Just as long as there are no more visions, it should stay that way...'_

As Sterling went to add the branches to the pile of kindling they were stockpiling for winter, he saw Eclipse, Huckleberry and Globe walking through the trees.

"I don't think this is such a good idea..." Globe muttered, barely loudly enough for Sterling to hear.

"Again, Globe, your opinion is noted." Eclipse said irritably. "If you don't like it, then go back to the homestead."

"Eek's right." Huckleberry nodded. "Besides, this happened on our watch, so we're the one who have to fix it."

"But-" Globe started.

"You don't want to let down ma and pa, do you?" Eclipse asked.

"...No." Globe sighed.

"Then let's get to it." Eclipse said firmly.

"Okay..." Globe nodded.

As the boys continued onwards, Sterling took in their words.

 _'Sounds like those kids could use some help.'_ He mused.

Sterling stepped forward, so the brothers could see him.

"Something wrong, kids?" He asked.

"S-Sterling!" Globe yelped.

"Nothing's wrong." Eclipse said firmly.

"Yeah, we're just out for a stroll." Huckleberry added.

"Really?" Sterling smirked. "That's not what I just heard."

"Eavesdropping, Sterling?" Eclipse scowled.

"Don't dodge the question." Sterling retorted. "What's going on? It must be something bad, if you don't want Red or Cherry to know."

"Well…" Huckleberry murmured.

"Look, it's something that we have to take care of." Eclipse grunted, "And we don't want to worry ma and pa."

"Come on, by now you should know I can keep a secret." Sterling glared "Besides, I don't feel comfortable letting you three go off somewhere on your own. Unless you want me tellin' your folks, I suggest you spill."

"Sterling's right, Eclipse." Globe nodded, "We could use a grown-up to help us."

"Ugh, alright." Eclipse groaned, "The thing is, me, Huck, and Globe lost a whole cart of cherries to… something."

"'Something'?" Sterling frowned, "What's 'something'?"

"We don't know." Huckleberry admitted, "We had a whole cart full of cherries that we'd spent the better part of the day collecting. Then we turn our backs for five seconds, and it's gone! Nothing but a broken handle and some spilled cherries to prove it was ever there."

"Now we gotta get it back." Eclipse added.

"All by yourselves?" Sterling frowned.

"That's what I said!" Globe pouted.

"This happened on our watch, so we're gonna fix it." Huckleberry declared.

"That's nice, but you don't know who or what took the cherries." Sterling pointed out. "I'd better tag along, just to be on the safe side. Together, we'll find whatever took the cart, and get the cherries back."

"Whatever." Eclipse scoffed. "Let's just get after it, already. We're wasting time with all this talking."

"My thoughts exactly." Sterling nodded. "Any clues so far?"

"Yeah." Huckleberry pointed to the ground.

Sterling noticed that there were patches of fallen cherries, heading off out of the orchard.

"Our cherry thief seems to have trouble carrying his bounty." He noted.

"And that's how we'll find him." Eclipse nodded. "Try to keep up."

"Just watch me, kid." Sterling grinned.

The quartet followed the trail of fallen cherries out of the orchard, and into the prairie. As they did, Sterling noticed other odd things, like unusual sets of indentations in the ground, and strange markings on rock formations.

 _'I'm starting to think it really was a something that stole those cherries, and not a somepony.'_ Sterling thought, as the boys moved ahead of him. _'I may have to keep a closer eye on those kids...'_

"Yeah, like that'll help 'em that much." A voice joked.

 _'Oh, no...'_ Sterling frowned. He turned around to see a batpony stallion with a charcoal grey coat, a messy white mane, yellow eyes, and a jagged scar on his face, and a trenchcoat that looked a bit familiar...

"Hello, Sterling." The stallion grinned. "Miss me?"

"Yeah, that figures." Sterling groaned, taking a moment to make sure the boys couldn't see him talking to what was clearly thin air. "Hello, Synchro."

"Hmph, I figured you'd be a bit happier to see me." Synchro grunted, "After all, we used to be partners, didn't we?"

"We were." Sterling nodded. "But you're not Synchro. He's dead, and you're just a figment of my imagination."

"I'm still the Synchro you remember." Synchro pointed out. "Close enough, right?"

"Just leave me alone." Sterling pleaded. "I'm in the middle of something here."

"So I've noticed." Synchro mused. "Another dangerous mission, huh?"

"No." Sterling growled. "I've left all that behind me."

"Yet, here you are again, putting others' lives at risk." Synchro declared. "Some things really don't change..."

"Hey, those kids are the ones after a thief." Sterling pointed out. "I'm just here to make sure they don't get hurt."

"Just like you were for Echo and Sunset?" Synchro retorted, "Because that worked out so well for all parties involved."

"Look, there's a difference between 'pretending' to be in a race to collect all of Sombra's spells and trying to catch some cherry thief." Sterling growled, "No pony is going to get hurt. Especially not those kids."

"If they matter to you so much, then why didn't you just convince them to go back home?" Synchro asked.

"I, well..." Sterling shook his head. "Because they want to get those cherries back for the farm, their family. They don't want to see their folk's disappointed, and neither do I."

"Keep telling yourself that, pal." Synchro glared, "But don't come crying to me if they all end up dead because of you… because I sure as Tartarus know how _that_ feels."

"Look, you-!" Sterling started.

"Hey, Sterling!" Eclipse called, catching Sterling's attention. "Pick up the pace already!"

Sterling turned back to look at where Synchro was, but he had vanished.

"Yeah, coming!" Sterling called, as he rushed to follow the boys. _'You just stay out of my head, Synchro...'_

As Sterling finally caught up to the brothers, he found them standing in front of a large cave, where the trail of cherries were leading.

"'Bout time you showed up." Eclipse snorted. "Gettin' old, are we?"

"That's so funny, I forgot to laugh." Sterling scowled. "So, this is where our cherry bandit is hiding?"

"Yep." Huckleberry nodded. "And you know what we gotta do now?"

"Call the authorities?" Globe said hopefully.

"Close, but no." Eclipse retorted. "We're gonna go in there, and take back the cherries."

"Yes, _we_ are." Sterling nodded. "Somepony's gotta look out for you kids, just in case this thief is more than you can handle."

"Please." Eclipse snorted. "Like it's anything the three of us can't handle."

"Either way, I've come with you this far, and I'm not turning back now." Sterling said firmly.

Sterling and the boys entered the cave. As they passed through the stone tunnel, Sterling noticed more of the strange markings on the walls.

 _'Up close, those look suspiciously like... claw marks.'_ Sterling realized. _'In fact, they look familiar… if I didn't know any better, we are faced with…'_ Sterling felt dread in the pit of his stomach. _'No… it couldn't be. Out here? In the middle of these dusty plains? There's just no way...'_

"There's the cart!" Huckleberry pointed up ahead, to where the tunnel opened to a much larger cavern.

Beside the wall of the cabin was the cherry cart - a little damaged here and there, with a notable chunk of cherries missing, but still in good condition.

"And it looks like it's unguarded." Eclipse noted.

"Oh, thank goodness." Globe whispered.

"I'm with ya, kid." Sterling nodded, a bit more relieved than he thought he would be.

"Too bad that slime who stole it ain't around." Eclipse growled, "I would've liked to give him a piece of my mind."

"Look, what's important is the cherries are mostly intact." Sterling chided, "If we hurry now, we might be able to get it back before they come-"

His voice was drowned out, as a growl echoed through the cavern.

"...What was that?" Huckleberry gulped.

As if in answer to Huckleberry's question, a huge, clawed foot slammed down by the edge of the cavern. It was followed by another, then two more, as the owner prowled around the cave.

"Oh. Buck." Eclipse gaped.

Globe let out a terrified squeak.

"Oh, no…" Sterling whispered.

The creature that looked like a gigantic cross between a dog and a lizard. The creature had a distinctly canine face (albeit with a pair of horns) and body structure, but a fin on its back and a long tail that ended with a frill. One of its eyes was red, but the other was a pale white, with scars running through the left side of its face, presumably from old battles.

"Buck… a Titanbeast." Sterling gaped.

"You know what this thing is?!" Huckleberry hissed.

"Unfortunately." Sterling admitted, "They are very rare creatures. I didn't think there'd be any around here…"

"And it took our cherries." Eclipse glared.

"Th-that's a good thing, though, right?" Globe gulped. "That means it's a vegetarian. And won't try to eat us..."

"'Fraid not. These things are omnivores." Sterling corrected him. "Worst yet, they're some of the world's fiercest predators. And if I recall, they are _very_ territorial."

"Great..." Huckleberry cringed, "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I don't want to leave without that cart." Eclipse grunted… before frowning, deeply concerned, "But I don't want us to be that thing's next meal."

"Just relax, you guys." Sterling declared, as he eyed the Titanbeast. "We might still be able to do this."

"What?!" Globe cringed. "Are you serious?!"

"Are you really crazy after all?" Eclipse challenged.

"Take a look at that big fella's face." Sterling pointed to the beast, mainly his scarred eye, "It looks like he can't see out of his milky eye. We'll use that to our advantage."

"How?" Huckleberry asked.

"Simple." Sterling smiled. "When it makes its next circuit, we'll sneak around the cave, while staying in his blind side. Then we quickly grab the cart and, staying in his blind side, go around the cave, and get on out of here."

"Hmm, sounds like a good plan." Eclipse nodded, "We might be able to pull it off."

"D-do we have to?" Globe asked.

"You can stay here if you want." Sterling declared. "The three of us should be able to pick up the the cart, no problem."

"Good." Globe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, it's coming around for another pass." Eclipse declared. "If we're gonna do this, now's the time."

"Agreed." Sterling nodded.

As the beast once again neared the edge of the tunnel, Sterling, Eclipse and Huckleberry quickly fell into step, making sure to stay on its blind side. Sterling's nose wrinkled as he picked up the beast's breath.

 _'If only cherries were the only food this thing eats.'_ He thought, trying not to gag.

Slowly but surely, they reached the cart, and, knowing they had little time before the creature's good eye spotted them, worked together to right the cart and get it out of the cavern.

"Okay, time for phase two." Sterling whispered. "Get ready to push."

"On it." Huckleberry nodded.

"Let's just do this already." Eclipse muttered.

They slowly started to push it forward, intending to get back to the creature's blind spot. Unfortunately, the cart was damaged by the beast's rough handling. One of the wheels snapped loudly.

"Oh, buck." Sterling gulped.

"Rrrr?" The creature turned its good eye in the direction of the sound. "Grrrr..."

"RUN!" Huckleberry yelped.

As the creature roared, Sterling and the boys picked up the cart, and dashed for the tunnel mouth.

"Hurry, hurry!" Globe urged. "It's right behind you!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Eclipse yelled, the Titanbeast right behind them.

"Less talking, more running!" Sterling urged.

Once they reached the tunnel mouth, Globe joined them in their flight, the Titanbeast following.

"This thing must really like cherries!" Huckleberry yelped.

After getting out of the cave, Sterling and the boys ran as fast as they could toward the orchard.

"Head for the thickest patch of trees!" Sterling urged. "It won't be able to squeeze its way through!"

"Great thinking!" Globe nodded.

They toward the trees. However, the Titanbeast seemed to anticipate their actions; with one mighty leap, it jumped right over them, landing in-between them and the trees that would have been their salvation.

"Did you know it could do that?" Eclipse asked Sterling.

"No." Sterling cringed. "Would have been a useful piece of information..."

The Titanbeast stalked forward, its teeth bared.

"Back off, ugly!" Eclipse raised his claws. "You're not getting these cherries again without a fight!"

"He doesn't speak for all of us!" Globe trembled.

Sterling gathered his thoughts. There was only one way out of the situation. It wasn't ideal, but he had no choice.

"All of you, get behind me." He instructed. "I'll take care of this..."

"By yourself?" Huckleberry gaped. "Are you nuts?!"

"Not the first time somepony's asked me that." Sterling smirked.

The Titanbeast moved in closer, baring its' vicious fangs.

"You heard the Griffon, BACK OFF!" Sterling roared.

Sterling swung his enhanced hoof directly into the Titanbeast's face.

"Grarrrr!" The Titanbeast reared back in agony, the attack striking it right in the side of the face. The amount of force coming from the once severed hoof was enough to send the beast reeling.

"Whoa." Globe gaped.

"That was..." Huckleberry stared.

"How did he...?" Eclipse spluttered.

"Don't just stand there, staring!" Sterling yelled. "Let's go!"

The boys complied, joining Sterling in running away, cart in tow, as the Titanbeast staggered around in pain. They made sure to move through its blind spot, and run through the trees as fast as they could, preventing it from pursuing them further. The Titanbeast, hurt and irritated, chose to give up the chase and returned to its cave.

Shortly after, Sterling and the boys neared the homestead... then collapsed, exhausted.

"We... did... it..." Globe wheezed.

"Whattaya mean 'we'?" Huckleberry panted. "Sterling made the power move."

"Yeah." Eclipse glared at Sterling. "Where did that come from? You punched that thing hard enough to really hurt it."

"Must've been a lucky shot." Sterling shrugged.

"Really? This isn't the first time you did something like this with that hoof." Eclipse frowned, "A few days ago, when that tree fell on me… you were able to lift it off me, no problem."

"Really?" Globe gaped.

"How's that possible?" Huckleberry asked.

"Oh, I... used to be a champion hoofwrestler." Sterling lied.

"What were you wrestling against, Bugbears?" Eclipse snorted. "That kind of strength just isn't natural. Once was impossible enough, but twice..."

"Look, guys, both times were moments of desperation." Sterling declared, "I had all that adrenaline pumpin' through me. I can betcha that in that rush, I could had lift Ursa Minors if I wanted to."

"Well, I guess." Eclipse admitted, "But-"

"And besides, don't you think if I could've done that to begin with, I would have?" Sterling challenged.

"...He makes a good point, Eek." Huckleberry nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Eclipse shrugged, "We got the cart back, and hopefully, if that Titanbeast knows what's good for it, it won't come back around here."

"Right… nevertheless, I think we're all in agreement in wanting to keep this little adventure from Big Red and Cherry?" Sterling asked.

"Definitely." Globe nodded. "If they knew we actually went looking for that thing, they'd ground us for a year."

"I won't tell if you won't." Sterling smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal." Eclipse nodded.

"There you boys are!" Big Red arrived on the scene. "Why aren't y'all in the orchard?"

"Oh, I was helping them find a lost cart." Sterling said quickly.

"Yeah." Globe nodded. "It rolled down the incline."

"And the... wheel bust." Huckleberry pointed out the cracked wheel.

"Luckily, it didn't go too far." Eclipse declared. "We lost a few cherries, but saved most of them."

"Well, good fer you, boys." Big Red smiled. "Workin' together tah get this cart back."

Sterling and the boys breathed a silent sigh of relief as Big Red took a look at the cart.

"What's this?" Big Red frowned. He reached into the cart, and picked up some cherries, which were covered in the beast's drool. "Eurgh, these cherries are a bit slimy..."

"Well, you see..." Sterling muttered.

"Eh, no big deal." Big Red shrugged. "Musta gotten some tree sap on 'em, or a snail or two crawled crawled over 'em. No matter, run 'em through the wash, and they'll be right fer eatin' an' bakin'."

"Great." Sterling fought back another urge to throw up. "Now, unless anypony minds, I think I'll drop by the bar for a quick drink before dinner.

"Sure." Big Red nodded. "Ah reckon ya've earned it."

"You have no idea." Sterling muttered under his breath.

The brothers waved him goodbye as he departed.

"What a day..." Sterling groaned, as he made his way to the tavern.

"You can say that again."

Sterling turned to see the vision of Synchro had returned.

"Great..." Sterling groaned.

"Now that was a fun outing for all ages, wasn't it?" Synchro declared. "And props for not letting the kids get munched, by the way."

"Like I'd let Red's kids get eaten." Sterling scoffed.

"Still, you shouldn't had let them go after that cart." Synchro frowned, "How would you have explained one of them becoming Titanbeast chow to their folks?"

"Hey, they wanted to get the cart back." Sterling retorted, "Because they knew how much it meant to their parents. That's why I decided to help them. And it's a good thing I did. I mean, what are the odds of there being a Titanbeast out here?!"

"You got lucky, I'll give you that." Synchro admitted, "If only I were so fortunate..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sterling glared.

"I mean at a point in time, we were both stallions on a mission." Synchro declared. He reached into his trenchcoat, and pulled out an all too familiar kabucki mask, "You wanted to create an army of Maelstroms for the Forefathers… I wanted to make everypony a Nightcrawler so they could see what savages they were… and look where that got us. All because I teamed up with you."

"Don't you even!" Sterling snapped, "You made the decision to try and attack the Crystal Empire! You're the one who was all gung-ho about trying to bring Equestria down to your 'level'! You didn't give a rat's ass who got in your way, whether it was those guardians, the guards, your brother! And over what? A crappy childhood?!"

"Says the stallion who burned down his old home because nopony would listen to poor, abused Sterling." Synchro sneered.

"Don't you dare go there!" Sterling seethed, "I already had this conversation twice, with two ponies I didn't want to see again, and I rather not have it again with you!"

"Why is that?" Synchro asked accusingly, "Here you are, criticizing me for not letting go of my past with Nero, yet you drag your past with your brothers along like a ball on a chain, pretending like it's not even there."

"And just like the last two, you don't know anything!" Sterling growled, "I've put everything that happened all those years ago behind me. And I haven't looked back since."

"Clearly that's a lie." Synchro rolled his eyes, "Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"We're only having this conversation because I seem to be slowly slipping into a paranoid delusional state." Sterling retorted.

"Yeah, that's the idea that's the most pleasant to you right now." Synchro scoffed.

"What else is there?" Sterling said stubbornly.

"Face it, Sterling." Synchro scoffed. "We weren't so different once."

"That's debatable." Sterling growled as he looked away.

"Lie to yourself all you want." Synchro declared. "But if you're not careful, you could end up the same way I did..."

"I don't think so." Sterling spat. He turned to look at Synchro, but saw that he had once again vanished. He sighed deeply. "And I sure hope not. You already had it bad enough. What happened after we met, I wouldn't wish on anypony..."

 _Many Years ago..._

After returning to the Infinity, Sterling had the agents who had helped Tropics incarcerated, and informed Father of what had happened, as the two sat alone in the Coils.

"This is most upsetting news." Father declared sadly. "Yet another member of our flock had strayed from the path, and turned on those they once called allies."

"I am sorry, sir." Sterling nodded somberly, "Tropics and I may have had our differences… but I didn't want things to end the way they did."

"Do not blame yourself, Sterling." Father sighed, "It cannot be helped. Tropics let her hatred control her actions, and she convinced others to do the same. I am relieved that you and Scalphunter had survived the encounter unscathed. And that the dissidents have been detained. Hopefully, a few months in the cells below will help them see the errors of their ways."

"Well, if it was up to me, Tropics would had been down there with them." Sterling growled, "But no… Scalphunter just couldn't have any of it."

"Ah, yes." Father mused. "I understand there's been some friction between the two of you lately."

"That's putting it mildly, sir." Sterling scowled. "I knew from the first time we met that he was off, but Scalphunter has proven to be more bucked up than I imagined. He's crazed. Unbalanced. And while he did save my life, he did it by killing Tropics. Even though I explicitly told him _no killing!_ "

"I wish I could say I was surprised, but I am not." Father grimaced, "Scalphunter, along with the 'Black Sheep', always saw killing as the 'first' resort, never the last. It's always been a problem with them."

"No kidding." Sterling grunted, "The sad part is, I knew this was going to happen eventually." Sterling then frowned, "I do not mean to challenge your wisdom, sir… but I don't think having him for a partner on this project isn't going to work out."

"...I understand, Sterling." Father nodded. "I would not expect you to put aside your integrity, just so you could work with somepony you're clearly not comfortable with."

"But like you said, Scalphunter's one of the only authorities on dark magic available to us. Even more so, with Tropics gone." Sterling sighed. "Without him, I'll have no way of finding Nightcrawlers myself."

"Not necessarily." Father declared.

"Sir?" Sterling asked.

"We have recently been in contact with a group we have been observing as of late." Father announced. "One that has been launching its own research into dark magic. They call themselves 'the Order of Darkness'."

"Seriously?" Sterling scoffed. "A little on the nose, isn't it?"

"No argument here." Father chuckled lightly. "But, ridiculous name or not, I believe their leader, a stallion by the name of Silas Necross, will have something for you to use in your project. If you wish, I can arrange a meeting, and you can negotiate an agreement."

"That would be great, sir." Sterling smiled. "I don't know how to thank you-"

"Simply do your best." Father urged. "As long as you serve with determination and loyalty, that is all I can ask for."

"Thank you, sir." Sterling nodded.

As Sterling departed from the Coils, he saw, to his displeasure, Scalphunter approached. He was carrying some kind of folder under one hoof.

"There you are." Scalphunter noted.

"What is it, Scalphunter?" Sterling, trying to hide annoyance.

"You said you'd take a look at my project?" Scalphunter reminded him.

"I said I'd consider it." Sterling corrected him.

"Well, I've got it right here." Scalphunter passed him the file. "Take a look at this stuff, and I'm sure you'll be rarin' to give this a shot."

"Okay, fine." Sterling sighed. "I'll read it."

"That's all I ask." Scalphunter grinned.

"Just don't expect my opinion too soon." Sterling declared. "I have an... errand or two to run for Father."

"Duty calls, I get it." Scalphunter nodded. "But trust me, when you get around to readin' that file, its' contents are gonna blow your mind."

As Scalphunter departed, Sterling glanced at the file distastefully.

 _'I may as well take a look.'_ He thought. _'Not just to get him to stop asking, but also because I won't have to associate with him much longer...'_

With that satisfying thought, Sterling made his way back to his quarters, ready to get to sleep.

A few nights later, Sterling was sitting in one of the more high-class bars in Canterlot, awaiting his contact. He wasn't overly comfortable with his surroundings; Having rich, well-to-do ponies all around him reminded him of his mother in a way. And he was eager to spend as little time around them as possible.

 _'Where is he?'_ Sterling thought impatiently as he tried to drown out the patrons' self-important chatter. _'I don't know how much longer I can handle being around these snobs...'_

"Sterling Cross?" A dark blue Unicorn stallion with a groomed black mane, piercing silver eyes, and a silver-tipped cane levitating aside him, asked as he approached Sterling.

"That's me." Sterling nodded. "You must be Silas Necross."

"Yes, I am." Silas nodded. "How observant of you."

"Thanks." Sterling scowled lightly, recognizing Silas's undertone of arrogance. "Now, how about we get this little discussion underway?"

"Straight to the point. I like that." Silas said haughtily. "I cannot stand time-wasters..."

Sterling acknowledged the hypocrisy, but said nothing.

"So, I understand you want to make an alliance between your little group and the Forefathers?" Sterling asked.

"I'd hardly call it a 'little group'." Silas scoffed pompously. "We may be small in number, but we have big plans."

"Sure you do." Sterling rolled his eyes. "Say, how were you able to contact the Forefathers in the first place?"

"Oh, one of my associates has a cousin who is a member." Silas remarked. "Through that cousin, we learned enough about your association to realize we could have a very profitable alliance, so we had the cousin act as a middle stallion to put all this together."

"Makes sense." Sterling shrugged.

"And I would just like say how honored I am that the Order of Darkness will become a part of your organization?" Silas smirked. "I can see great things growing from our alliance-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Necross." Sterling frowned, "The Forefathers will only aid the 'Order of Darkness', if we can reach an agreement."

"Of course." Silas nodded, a bit miffed from being interrupted.

"Now then…" Sterling began, "Father told me before coming here that you have some plans. Plans you hope the Forefathers could help you with, right?"

"That's right." Silas agreed, though giving a snide chuckle, "It's not that we 'desperately' require your help, but I feel having powerful friends could help expedite the plans."

"I see..." Sterling mused, "And what exactly are these plans?"

"Oh, it's quite simple, really." Silas smirked. "We are seeking to harness the powers that the great King Sombra used when he rose to power. A spellbook that contains many of the most powerful forms of dark magic imaginable. With the spellbook, we will use it to control the masses, and mold the world as we see fit."

"With you and your buddies calling the shots, right?" Sterling frowned.

"Is it really any different than what your precious 'Father' has in store for the world?" Silas pointed out. "Taking control for the greater good?"

"...I suppose not." Sterling admitted, "But what do you need our help with? It seems like you have it all figured out."

"Yeah…" Silas's smirk faded, "There has been… complications."

"Complications?" Sterling repeated, _'This oughta be good…'_

"Yeah. We did have the spellbook originally, and we were about to enact our plans… but one thing led to another… and we 'lost' the spellbook." Silas cringed.

"Is that so?" Sterling asked.

"Not only that, they took out some pages, rendering the spellbook almost useless." Silas growled, "We had made attempts to recover the book and the pages… but things hadn't been going smoothly. They had been under guard by both the Royal Guard and some affiliates of the RDL."

"I think I understand what's going on." Sterling gave a wry grin, "This is all just a smokescreen."

"Excuse me?" Silas frowned.

"Your Order doesn't want the Forefathers' help, it _needs_ it." Sterling declared. "Probably because you can't get anywhere by yourselves."

"Ye-no!" Silas yelled, a part of his formerly well-groomed mane falling out of place. "That is totally untrue! We are fully capable of standing on our own!"

"Is that so?" Sterling sneered. "Then why are you here?"

"Because, although we can accomplish our goals by ourselves, it will be far quicker and more efficient to have help." Silas said nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Sterling scoffed. "Well, maybe we don't want to waste our time helping some second-rate conspiracy group with their half-baked plans. Unless you have something to give to us in return?"

"Look, here's the deal: you and the Forefathers provide myself and my group supplies and stallionpower for the plan we have in the works." Silas announced, straightening his mane, "In return, the Order and I will offer our complete cooperation and loyalty to the Forefathers, and will be happy to share information that could prove vital to them. How does that sound? Interested?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" Sterling pondered, "The Forefathers' resources are stretched pretty thin as it is. Certain... mishaps recently have cost us a little in the way of resources and personnel."

"I expected a little resistance." Silas said, undeterred. "So how about I sweeten the deal?"

"Sweeten how?" Sterling asked.

"Father told me about your little project." Silas declared. "Bold stuff. But I also heard you're having a hard time finding suitable subjects."

"And?" Sterling urged.

"And I happen to know where you can find an exceptionally powerful Nightcrawler." Silas announced. "The Order have been observing him for some time. And believe me, he has the kind of power you'll definitely want on your side."

"Is that a fact?" Sterling asked, intrigued.

"You're interested, aren't you?" Silas smirked.

"I am." Sterling nodded. "But I'm going to have to meet this wonder-Nightcrawler for myself before I make any promises."

"Then meet him you shall."'Silas grinned. "The pony you seek is a Thestral known as Synchro. A traveler of sorts. He moves around a lot, but lately, he has been hanging around the Horseshoe Park in Trottingham. If you hang out by the lone lamppost in the far southwest corner at night, there might be a chance you will see him."

"A chance, huh?" Sterling frowned, "You're sure about that?"

"Sure I'm sure." Silas gave a wicked smile, "And trust me, he will be perfect for you."

"I'll be the judge of that." Sterling huffed, "I will go and check out this 'exceptionally powerful' Nightcrawler for myself. If I like what I see, then we might have a deal. We'll meet back here three nights from now. And don't be late this time."

"Excellent." Silas smiled. "I have a feeling you won't be disappointed."

"We'll see..." Sterling muttered.

The following evening, Sterling arrived at the spot Silas described. He sat on a bench near the lamppost in the southwest part of the park.

He looked around, seeing that the park was empty.

 _'Suppose all I can do now is wait.'_ Sterling though. _'But I swear, if Silas sent me on a wild goose chase, there's gonna be trouble...'_

Just then, Sterling heard a sound, something like sandpaper being scraped across the ground.

 _'Spoke too soon.'_ Sterling readied his crossbow.

Something caught the moonlight, right in front of Sterling.

"Huh? What's this?" Sterling frowned, lowering his crossbow.

Sterling looked down at the shining object… and was immediately perplexed.

It looked like a pile of black crystals, the size of each crystal being as big as a bead. He was no geology expert, but there was something… unnatural about them.

"What the hell is this…" Sterling whispered, as he leaned in to take a closer look at the crystals.

Suddenly, the pile of crystals began quivering.

"Huh? Why is it doing-"

The pile of crystals soon began to rise upwards, then flowed away, as if it was drawn by magnets.

Sterling felt dread in his stomach as he glanced up at where the crystals had flown off to…

And he was right to feel that dread, as a towering pile of the same black crystals leaned over him, ready to crush him.

"Oh BUCK!" Sterling screeched.

Sterling scrambled to avoid the attack, but quickly found himself beset by swarms of more crystals. Running at top speed, he avoided spikes, blades, and tendrils. But there were more waiting for him.

"Whatever you things are, I won't go down without a fight!" He said boldly.

He tried to shoot the crystals, but they simply formed a gap for the bolt to fly through.

"Typical." Sterling scowled.

A tendril enveloped the crossbow, right up to Sterling's hoof.

"Hey, let go!" Sterling yelled. He tried to punch his weapon free, but his other hoof was also enveloped. Barely a second later, he felt the crystals swarm over his back hooves, completely trapping him. "Get... off... me!"

As he struggled, Sterling heard hoofsteps approaching.

"Well, well, well, look what I caught."

Sterling glanced towards the direction of the voice, as the crystals parted to reveal a charcoal colored pony in a black trenchcoat. His mane was a filthy gray mop, and his eyes were yellow, and judging by the slit pupils, he was a Thestral. He had a jagged scar across his left cheek… and a very peeved expression.

"You guys can't seem to take a hint." The Thestral sneered, "I thought after what I did to the last pony you had following me, the Order would learn to leave me alone… well, I guess I'm going to have to send them your head in a box. That usually gets the message across."

"Wait! I'm not who you think I am!" Sterling yelled, as he struggled to break free, "I'm not one of Silas's stallions."

"Really? Then how did you know where to find me?" The Nightcrawler demanded.

"...Okay, I _was_ directed here by the Order." Sterling admitted.

The Thestral's eyes narrowed. The crystals began to crawl up Sterling's hooves…

"But I'm not with them! I'm from a completely different organization!" Sterling panicked.

The crystals stopped.

"...Is that so? What, is the Order now hiring other ponies to do their bothering for them?" The Thestral asked, his glare still present.

"No… in fact, I have come here of my own accord, because I was looking for you… you are Synchro, right?" Sterling asked.

"...Yes, that's my name." The batpony growled, his brows furrowed in suspicion, "Who's askin'?"

"...Sterling Cross." Sterling introduced himself, "I am a pony from a secret organization known as the Forefathers. And I have come here to speak with an exceptionally powerful Nightcrawler I was told about… that is you, is it not?"

"The Forefathers?" Synchro frowned, "Never heard of them."

"That's why it's a secret." Sterling rolled his eyes, in spite of his situation, "But that's beside the point. I'm here to make you a very special offer… and I will make it… if you would kindly let me go."

"...Fine." Synchro flicked his hoof, as the microcrystals released Sterling's hooves and flowed back into his trenchcoat, "You got five minutes."

"Okay, quick to the point…" Sterling whispered to himself, "Well, the reason I'm here is…"

Sterling quickly explained his project, trying to explain as much as he could in the time Synchro given him. Soon, Sterling finished, the Thestral being silent.

"And that's pretty much it." Sterling clapped his hooves, "What do you say, Synchro? Would you like to become a father of a new generation?"

The Thestral's stoic face soon turned into a fierce scowl.

"...No." Synchro growled.

"No? Didn't you just hear what I said?" Sterling frowned.

"Oh, I heard everything… and I repeat, no." Synchro hissed.

"But why?!" Sterling protested, "Surely, you'd prefer a world where Nightcrawlers and Maelstroms are celebrated and valued for their powers, rather than ostracized, right?"

"What makes you think I give a damn about what the world thinks of us?" Synchro glared. "And what makes you think that fathering these 'Maelstroms' will change anything? It's nothing but a load of horse apples!"

"Let me explain a little more before you dismiss it." Sterling declared. "I'm talking about a whole new generation. One destined to take charge of the world."

"So you say." Synchro scowled. "But I'm interested in fathering a foal who would be hated by the world. I know full well what that's like. The pain and suffering inflicted on those who the world thinks are 'freaks'. The stallion I called father hated and tortured me, all because of the way I was born."

"You think you're the only one with an abusive parent?" Sterling scoffed. "I had one of those, and I was born a regular pony!"

"At least it stopped with your parent." Synchro spat. "I was despised and persecuted my entire life, no matter where I went. I won't allow for another to suffer like that."

"But the foal won't suffer." Sterling promised. "It will be cared for, raised fairly, free from hatred and prejudice."

"And raised to be a weapon." Synchro scoffed. "Or worse, a slave."

"That's not what I had in mind-" Sterling started.

"Whatever." Synchro spat. "I've heard enough. See ya."

Synchro started to walk away.

 _'Wow, this guy is one tough customer.'_ Sterling thought. _'Then again, who wouldn't be, after going through he's been through? And I thought I had a rough life... wait, maybe that's it...'_

"Wait." He said aloud.

"What?!" Synchro turned to face him, "I have nothing more to say, now unless you want me to end you after all, I'll-"

"I know… but I want you to join up with me." Sterling insisted, "But not as a genetic donor… rather, as a partner…"

"...Partner?" Synchro frowned, before glaring fiercely, "What game are you playing at?"

"No game here." Sterling declared. "I just feel like you and I aren't so different."

"Oh, please." Synchro sniggered mockingly. "That old cliché?"

"I'm serious." Sterling insisted. "I know a kindred spirit when I see one. And I think we could really be of use to one another, even if you don't want to help with the project."

"I'm listening." Synchro declared.

Two nights later, Sterling returned to the bar in Canterlot, finding Silas sitting in a booth. The haughty unicorn was sipping some coffee, when he took notice of Sterling.

"Ah, Sterling!" Silas smiled, "Nice to see you!"

"Hello, Necross." Sterling nodded in acknowledgement, as he took a seat.

"So… how did it go?" Silas asked, "Did you see him?"

"Yes… and he tried to kill me." Sterling deadpanned, "I would have appreciated a warning."

"Well, some of my associates hadn't been 'subtle' in his tailing." Silas winced a bit, "But you're here now, so that must mean things went smoothly, right?"

"You would be right." Sterling shrugged, "After ensuring him that I'm not one of [ii]your men, we got to talking, and it turns out we shared a bit of common ground."

"Yeah, yeah." Silas scoffed, "But what do you _think_ of Synchro? Does he meet your expectations?"

"...Eh, wasn't impressed." Sterling shook his head.

Silas's face immediately fell in shock.

"What?!" Silas gaped. "Not im-not impressed?! But-but his power-!"

"Powerful in its' own right, but the stallion himself wasn't to my liking." Sterling said bluntly, "He didn't make the cut. And I cannot help but be disappointed, after all the hype you made for him."

"B-but, you..." Silas spluttered.

"I'm afraid this isn't going to work out." Sterling stood up, and turn to leave, "I wish you and your 'Order' luck with re-obtaining that spellbook, and that you don't shoot yourself in the hoof."

"Wait!" Silas yelled desperately. Sterling stopped immediately, "I… I know of another Nightcrawler! One who could be far more useful to you!"

"Oh, really?" Sterling scoffed, "Funny that you mention this now…"

"Just hear me out!" Silas insisted, still panicky, "He's another Thestral who goes by the name of Echo Alchemy. A real bookworm if I ever saw one. In fact, he's an expert when it comes to dark magic."

"Is that so?" Sterling mused, "And what exactly makes him a Nightcrawler?"

"Well… you are familiar with the Saddle Rager?" Silas questioned.

"Yes, I read some Power Pony comics when I was a colt." Sterling frowned.

"Then there you go." Silas gave a nervous smile, "Echo has the dark magic of 'Berserker'. If he gets super angry, like hurting himself changing a carriage wheel, he will turn into a ferocious beast."

"I see… and how exactly do you know all this?" Sterling asked.

"It's a long story." Silas sighed, "He was our head researcher a while back. He was out to 'redeem' dark magic in the face of society, and sought our help in doing so. Unfortunately, there was this… incident that forced us to part ways. But we kept tabs on him. In fact, he was moved to the Crystal Empire from here not so long ago."

"Moved? What, is he a prisoner or something?" Sterling raised a brow.

"Again, long story." Silas cringed, "But surely Echo will suffice, right? If his powers are not to your liking, you might get some use out of his extensive knowledge?"

"Hmm, not the most preferable power..." Sterling mused.

"B-but…" Silas stammered, his facade slipping once more.

"However, if what you say is true, then Echo's brain will surely go along with that brawn in creating a suitable Maelstrom." Sterling gave a smile.

"So, does this mean our alliance will be cemented?" Silas asked instantly.

"I'll put in a good word for you." Sterling nodded. "Like I said, our resources are stretched a little thin, but I'm sure they'll be able to provide some funding for you and your pals, and give you guys whatever you need to achieve your plans."

"Thank you, Mr Cross." Silas said, relieved. "I am eternally grateful, and I look forward to us working together."

"I'm sure you do." Sterling smiled, as he departed the bar.

As Sterling walked through the streets of Canterlot, he allowed himself a private chuckle.

Little did Silas know that he was just played...

 _Two nights ago..._

Sterling and Synchro had sat down on the nearby bench, discussing matters.

"I promise, you won't regret this, Synchro." Sterling pledged. "With you onboard, this project's really gonna go places."

"...So, what do you intend to do regarding finding your Nightcrawler?" Synchro questioned.

"Honestly… I'm not sure." Sterling admitted, "All the Nightcrawlers I found just weren't what I'm looking for in a potential parent of a powerful Maelstrom. If it's not their less than stellar dark magic power, it's their personality and quirks. And since I'm cutting ties with my… 'associate', I won't be able to find any more."

"Hmm, that is a problem." Synchro pondered, bringing a hoof to his chin, "It seems like I was your last hope, wasn't I?"

"...Yes, thanks for summing that up." Sterling grunted, "Chances are, I'll have to settle for one of the candidates I passed over…" Sterling then whispered, "...Black Thorn…"

"What? What's his deal?" Synchro raised a brow in intrigue.

"It's complicated." Sterling shrugged, "He is very powerful for a Nightcrawler… but there are circumstances that keeps him close to home… and there is just something about him that I don't think will make him a good father."

"Okay..." Synchro frowned.

"But at the moment, he's still the most viable candidate by far." Sterling sighed. "If I don't use him, I'll be right back at square one. But if I do use him, there's a good chance things might go wrong further down the line... I just don't know which is the best choice here"

"In that case… I believe I might be able to solve your predicament." Synchro grinned.

"Unless you are friends with some very powerful Nightcrawlers, I highly doubt it." Sterling huffed.

"Oh, I'll do you one better… I'm related to one." Synchro announced.

"...Wait, seriously?" Sterling turned to face him.

"Seriously." Synchro nodded, "You see, I have a brother… Echo Alchemy. He's a Nightcrawler, just like me."

"A brother?" Sterling mused.

"Yes." Synchro nodded. "And I believe he could be of use to you. His powers aren't as refined and focused as other Nightcrawlers… but he _is_ powerful."

"Well, then, why didn't you say so?" Sterling smirked, "Where can we find him? Does he live nearby?"

"Not exactly…" Synchro sighed.

"Meaning?" Sterling frowned.

"Meaning me and Echo haven't really spoken for many years." Synchro revealed. "In fact… as far as he knows, I don't exist."

"Why is that?" Sterling frowned.

"It's something I'd rather not go into." Synchro said darkly, "All you need to know is Echo is at the Crystal Empire. And that he's the Nightcrawler for your project, no doubt about it."

"Hold on… you want your brother involved in my project?" Sterling asked, "I mean, he sounds like a good candidate… but why? Why him?"

"You see, Sterling… I have my own plans." Synchro declared, his eyes narrowing, "You see, the reason those clowns from the stupidly named 'Order of Darkness' were able to still find me is because I _want_ them close to me."

"You do?" Sterling gaped.

"Yes… surely, Silas told you of his grand master plan? To use Sombra's spell book to help take over Equestria?" Synchro asked.

"Yes, he bragged a bit about it." Sterling frowned in disdain.

"Well, he and the Order are going to be using that spell book in some fantastic ritual. Something about a horn or something." Synchro revealed, as he turned to Sterling, "I need that ritual to happen, in order for me to realize my goals… but as you also know, those fools lost the book, and are incapable of retrieving it on their own."

"But where does your brother fit into this?" Sterling questioned.

"Well, you need somepony for your project, don't you?" Synchro questioned, "My brother is one of the leading researchers into dark magic. He believes with all his heart that dark magic can be used for the greater good. If somepony like the Order were to try and use that spellbook for their plans of world domination, Echo will stop at nothing to prevent dark magic from being used for evil."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question." Sterling frowned.

"As it stands, I cannot simply go to him myself." Synchro sighed, "But I want him there with me when my plan comes to fruition. That is where you come in." He turned to Sterling, his eyes staring intently into Sterling's, "I need you to get close to him. Guide him to where he needs to be. The same goes for the Order. We play both my brother and the Order against each other, fulfilling the Order's grandiose schemes to use the spellbook…"

 _'I can't believe what I'm hearing.'_ Sterling thought. _'He's really planning to play his brother like that? Like he's a piece in a game of chess? I'd never treat Gold that way...'_

"...Is there something wrong?" Synchro glared, noting Sterling's sudden silence.

"Well… if we are to do this… playing your brother and the Order against each other, I mean… I don't know if Echo or Silas would be happy being pawns in our schemes." Sterling admitted.

"I know it sounds a little... Unseemly." Synchro admitted. "But what I plan to do is for the best. I'm only manipulating Echo for both him and myself. Because it'll make life better for both of us. rust me, the end results will more than justify the means."

"And you're certain of that?" Sterling asked, still unsure.

"Definitely." Synchro nodded. "Trust me, when all's said and done, Echo will be an even more viable candidate for your project. He will provide you with the perfect Maelstrom. I guarantee it."

"That does sound good..." Sterling mused.

"As for Silas…" Synchro let out a snide chuckle, "He may appear to be a criminal mastermind… but in reality… he's a buckin' buffoon. If he and his so called Order couldn't get back a spellbook, do you really think their master plan will actually work without our help?"

"...Hmm, that is a fair point." Sterling admitted with a chuckle of his own, "The moment I saw Silas, I could tell what a complete tool he was."

"Exactly." Synchro declared. "Trust me, Silas and the Order would only hold these 'Forefathers' back. But by helping them with their plan, I will finally be able to attain the means to complete my mission in life… what do you say?"

"Well..." Sterling mumbled. He was still uncomfortable with the thought of manipulating so many to achieve their goal. "It seems more than a little risky, ya gotta admit. If things go wrong.."

"Sterling… if you help me with my goal…. I swear, I'll do everything with in my power to realize your goal in your 'Project: Maelstrom'." Synchro promised, "I will help you create the army of the most powerful Maelstroms the world will ever know, all to serve you and the one you call 'Father', to ensure a world where the strong rule, as it meant to be… now… are you in?"

Sterling took a moment to think it over. He was still a little uneasy, but it seemed like he was finally going to achieve his goals, and he couldn't pass up that chance.

"...I'm in." He nodded.

"Excellent." Synchro grinned, shaking Sterling's hoof.

 _Currently..._

Sterling had returned to the Infinity, and informed Father of the developments.

"So you finally have a viable specimen?" Father asked.

"That's right, sir." Sterling nodded. "From what I've heard, this Echo Alchemy is just what I've been looking for."

"Black Thorn will be disappointed to hear that." Father admitted. "But I suppose it can't be helped. This is your project after all, and your call."

"Thank you, sir." Sterling nodded. "And I guess this means we should be lending some funds and resources to Silas's little order."

"Indeed." Father nodded. "Let us hope they don't prove to be too troublesome."

"My thoughts exactly." Sterling grinned, resisting the urge to chuckle.

The next morning, Sterling was once more approached by Scalphunter.

"There you are, Sterling." Scalphunter declared. "Any updates?"

"Well, I finally finished reading up on your project." Sterling revealed.

"Terrific." Scalphunter smirked. "So, whattaya think?"

"I think it's worthless." Sterling replied.

"I knew you would get behind-" Scalphunter stopped, before gaping in shock. "Wait, what did you say?"

"You heard me." Sterling declared. "Injecting an artificial Tenebros gene into normal ponies, trying to create manufactured Nightcrawlers? That's not only sick, it'll never work!"

"But it does work!" Scalphunter insisted, "Sure, there have been a few slip-ups..."

"I wouldn't call a dozen dead test subjects 'a few slip-ups." Sterling scowled. "Whatever you've been injecting them with, it's been killing them more often than empowering them… and I'd rather not associate myself with a project with that high of a body count."

"But that's not even the meat of my idea!" Scalphunter protested, "And one subject did survive! I can show you! I-"

"Just stop, Scalphunter…" Sterling held up his hoof, "Have you ever heard of Earth Ponies trying to grow a horn? A Unicorn growing wings? A Pegasus trying to become a Thestral?"

"...Um, no." Scalphunter frowned, a bit confused by the question, "...Is that a thing?"

"No, because it's insane and immoral!" Sterling snarled, "And that's what this project is! We cannot force ponies to become something they're not. It's unconscionable!"

"...Oh, I see what this is about." Scalphunter scowled, "I break one of your stupid little rules, just once, and suddenly, nothing I do is good enough for you anymore!"

"It goes beyond that, Scalphunter." Sterling glared, "At first, I thought you were just a lowlife thug with more weapons than marbles. But now I see that you are a psychopath. A sicko that actually gets off on killing ponies. And honestly, I've had enough of you."

"You had enough of me?" Scalphunter repeated, as he then roared. "YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ME? NO, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Sterling silently glared at the fuming psychopath.

"I've been bending over backwards to help you with your Faust damn project!" Scalphunter spat. "You realize how hard it was for me to fetch all those freaks under all those conditions?!" He then spoke in a mock whine. "No killing them, Scalphunter! No forcing them, Scalphunter! Do as I say, Scalphunter!" His voice reverted to normal. "And for what?! For you to turn everypony I bring down! Because you had to be a picky-ass piece of crap! Well, no more! Good luck trying to find any more Nightcrawlers!"

"Actually, I don't need it." Sterling smirked, "I actually have a Nightcrawler now. And he is perfect for the project."

"...What? You can't be serious. You found one without me?" Scalphunter gaped, before snarling, "Who is it?!"

"I'm afraid that's confidential." Sterling sneered, "This is where we part ways. It wasn't nice working with you, Scalphunter. Good-bye."

"Why you lousy..." Scalphunter seethed as Sterling turned and walked off. "Don't you walk away from-"

Scalphunter grabbed Sterling, but Sterling grabbed him back with his enhanced hoof, twisting Scalphunter's leg back.

"Agh!" Scalphunter screeched.

"Didn't I make myself clear?" Sterling growled. "I said, we're done. Now beat it... before I beat you."

"Okay, okay!" Scalphunter yelped, causing Sterling to release him. "You're gonna regret this someday, Sterling." He snarled as he walked away. "I _will_ see my project work. And then you'll see who was right. You'll see..."

"Whatever." Sterling spat.

With that ugly business over and done with, Sterling spent some time at the gym, mostly focusing on the punching bag and treadmill. After finishing his workout, he returned to his quarters.

"Rrrf!" Ward barked, pleased to see him.

"Hey, buddy." Sterling patted him on the head. "How's your day been?"

"Arf!" Ward yapped.

"Good to hear." Sterling grinned.

Just then, there was a buzzing sound, as Sterling's mirror was receiving a call.

"Who could that be?" Sterling frowned.

Sterling activated the mirror, seeing Nightshade's face on the other side.

"Uh…" Sterling paused.

 **"Cross!"** He roared in Black Thorn's voice. **"We need to talk!"**

"Oh… Black Thorn." Sterling cringed, "What's up?"

 **"Don't 'what's up' me, you fool!"** Black Thorn snarled, **"I just received word from Father that you have chosen another pony for your project! Some no-name filthy batpony named 'Echo'!"**

"That's true, I did." Sterling admitted calmly.

 **"Well, I demand an explanation!"** Black Thorn yelled. **"I was under the impression that I would be the pony for your project! I am an Umbrum! My dark magic should trump all other Nightcrawlers! How could you choose this Echo over me?!"**

"Well, no offense, your highness, but Echo doesn't have the flaw of only coming out at night." Sterling said fairly. "Besides, considering you're inhabiting the body of the ruler of Haygypt, you're not exactly Mr. low-profile. You can't just up and leave the place for long stretches of time without drawing attention to yourself. If you were to leave to say, copopulate with the mare of my choice, it would raise too many questions."

 **"So, what you are saying is that you wasted my time with all this nonsense.** " Black Thorn growled. **"Gave me the prospect of fathering a possible heir, only to snatch it away."**

"I never said it was a sure thing." Sterling pointed out. "I just said I'd consider you as a viable candidate."

 **"You and the other Forefathers have failed to deliver on all of your promises!"** Black Thorn spat. **"When I agreed to join you, I was promised a means to free myself from Nightshade, and so far? Nothing! If this keeps up, I shall have to take matters into my own hooves..."**

"Well, Black Thorn, you are welcome to come over here and kick my ass." Sterling snorted, "But I doubt you'll make it five miles out Cairode before the Prince wakes up and wonder why he's not in his bed."

 **"You think you can talk to me that way?!"** Black Thorn seethed, **"Nopony crosses Black Thorn and gets away with it!"**

"Maybe I'd be more worried if you had a little extra time on your hooves." Sterling shot back. "But it seems your schedule's a little tight, and will be for the foreseeable future..."

Before Black Thorn would rebut, Sterling shut off his mirror.

"Typical. I'm not even working with Scalphunter anymore, and the things he introduced me to are still hounding me..." Sterling groaned.

Ward whined lightly as he tilted his head.

"No offense, buddy." Sterling chuckled.

A few days later, Sterling met with Synchro for further discussion of their plans. He had arranged for some agents to come and pick him up and bring them to Infinity.

"Nice place." Synchro noted as Sterling showed him around. "Very retro."

"Yeah, it's a little drafty sometimes, but the place has some real character." Sterling shrugged.

After a quick tour, Sterling led Synchro to one of the private conference rooms, where they could discuss matters without interruption.

"Okay, let's get down to business." Sterling urged, as he sat in one of chairs by the conference table. "What do we have to do first?"

"Well, as of now, Sombra's spellbook is under lock and key at the Crystal Empire." Synchro declared, "But it isn't going to be much use if it's missing the pages that were torn out of it. We need to secure those pages first."

"And where are these pages?" Sterling asked.

"There's a repository just outside the Crystal Empire. They call it 'The Archive'. The ten pages, along with all sorts of dark magic secrets, are hidden in there. If you are going to get those pages, you'll need to infiltrate it and blend in with the historians that watches over the place."

"And what about your brother?" Sterling asked.

"Don't you worry about him." Synchro smirked, "He won't be going anywhere anytime soon… Not as long as that prejudiced Prince has his way..."

 _Present day…_

Sterling was so exhausted by the day's events that he barely acknowledged anypony he crossed paths with as he reached the town, making his way inside the tavern like a robot.

"Hey, Suds." He said wearily. "Same as usual."

"Comin' right up." Suds nodded.

Once Suds brought him his drinks, Sterling quickly downed it and asked for another. As he enjoyed his second drink at a slower pace, he reflected on the day's events.

 _'So much for this place being a quiet little pocket of Equestria...'_ He thought. _'Not to mention another member of my "past mistakes" gallery just showed up in my head today. Ah, Synchro. It just had to be you, didn't it? You were one of my biggest mistakes...'_

"Looks like you've had a rough day."

"Oh, you have no id-..."

Sterling's eyes darted open. He recognized that voice…

 _'No… no, no, no… it can't be… it can't be!'_ Sterling panicked, knowing the voice to belong to somepony else he hadn't seen in a long time.

He turned to see Epoch sitting on the other side of the bar.

"Hello, Sterling." Epoch raised his glass. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show..."

"You…" Sterling whispered, moments away from running. Where to, he did not know.

"Let us take a seat at a table, Sterling." Epoch stood up, gesturing to the table in the middle of the tavern. "...We have much to talk about."

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	26. The Pony Of No Consequences

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: The Pony of No Consequences**

 _Many years ago..._

Far out in the remote country of Alpacia, a lone figure walked along the expansive grassy fields, spanning out for miles, as a downpour rained down upon the earth.

The figure in question was none other than Epoch. The elusive stallion had decided to venture out into Alpacia to take a stroll. Why he picked Alpacia, and why he chose to do it in the rain, no pony knew but the stallion himself.

But as the strange stallion walked through the fields, the wet grass squashing under his hooves, shielded from the rain with a black umbrella with fancy white markings, he gave a content smile, feeling at peace with himself…

"Ah… what a lovely day for a shower." He said to himself, "I do not know why ponies come out here more often. It's so serene and peaceful…"

Unbeknownst to Epoch, he was being watched. In the shadows of a nearby cliff, somepony was looking at him through binoculars.

"I've finally found him." The stallion declared.

"Are you sure this is the guy?" Another stallion asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" The first stallion threw the binoculars at his head. "Mobilize the troops!"

"Yes, sir..." The second stallion rubbed the newborn lump on his head.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble under Epoch's hooves.

"...Hmm?" Epoch frowned, "This is strange… Alpacia isn't known for their tremors…"

Immediately, armored steel carriages (pulled by armored stallions) rolled up towards the lone stallion, tearing up the fields. They screeched to a halt as they surrounded Epoch. Soon after, ponies, covered from head to hoof in black suits, helmets, and goggles emerged from each one, taking up positions around him, pointing crossbows and aiming horns.

"Do not move, or we _will_ shoot!" One soldier ordered.

However, Epoch simply stared at the soldiers, not the slightest bit daunted at all the weapons pointed at him.

"Well, good evening, gentlestallions." Epoch said plainly, glancing around him, "What seems to be the problem?"

From inbetween the soldiers emerged a short, rather stout Earth Pony stallion, his mustard yellow coat hidden under a more grand gold and red uniform, a shock of purple hair sticking out from under a red beret.

"Epoch, I presume?" He asked.

"...Yes, I am Epoch." Epoch nodded, glancing at him oddly, "...Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." The small stallion gives a smirk… before snarling, "Just that you are hereby placed under arrest by the Alpacian government."

"...Under arrest?" Epoch raised a brow, "May I ask what charges have been brought up against me?"

"Where do you think you are, Russiaddle?" The small stallion chuckled darkly, "You are being detained because I said so. Because you have something we desire."

"Hmm…" Epoch glanced at the stout stallion, "Some stilts, perhaps?"

The small stallion's face immediately went red, as some of his soldiers did everything they could to not snicker.

"So… we have a wise guy, eh?" The stallion said, his right eye twitching, "I know how to handle that. Soldiers! Detain him!"

"Yes, Colonel Stature!" The soldiers chorused, closing in on Epoch.

Epoch glanced at the approaching soldiers as he let out a sigh.

"This is going to be one of those nights…" Epoch shrugged.

 _Later that evening..._

It was late at night. Sterling made his way up to the Coils, having been roused from his slumber and ordered to report there immediately.

 _'Something big must be happening.'_ Sterling thought. _'I've never been summoned this late before...'_

As Sterling entered the coils, he saw all of his fellow Ouroboros (save for Black Thorn) already present.

 _'The gang's all here.'_ He mused, as he walked over to Loveless. "Loveless, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." Loveless admitted. "Though I fear it has to be something very important for it to warrant everypony coming here."

"In the middle of the night, even." Nalik scowled. "I need my beauty sleep, you know..."

"Can it, Nalik." Gridlock scowled.

"He has a point, though." Harlhooves declared. "How's it going to look for a senator to go to a debate with bags under his eyes?"

"I don't know what the big deal is." Ricochet scoffed. "I was still up."

"You always are." Doc sighed.

"I was actually in the middle of something important." Solomon scowled. "Not some insipid party."

"Ooh, like what?" Ricochet asked.

"None of your bus-" Solomon started.

At that moment, Father entered the Coils. The Ouroboros were quick to notice that something was off about him.

In all the time Sterling knew him, Father always carried himself with a sense of elegance and grace, as if he was a being beyond any pony, and when he walked, he did so with each step being light, but firm. Not demanding of respect, but at most, an urging.

Now, however, Father walked as if a monkey was on his back. His body was slightly hunched, the hood of his cloak rustling, as if he was trying to keep himself calm. His body language was silently telling anypony around him to part, or get trampled. This was further supported by his walk, going from his soft light pace to a brisk tempo.

 _'Okay, now I know something big's going down.'_ Sterling thought. _'I've never seen Father like this before...'_

""Everypony, take a seat." Father spoke up.

There was definitely an edge to his voice, and it certainly sounded like it wasn't a request.

The Ouroboros took their seat, their eyes intently focused on Father, who sat in his chair, a bit concerned about what could troubling their leader.

"...I have called you all here tonight because somepony…" Father paused, his front hooves laid on the table, clenching tightly, "...Somepony very important, was taken earlier this evening… and is now being detained."

"...That's it?" Nalik asked, "You called us all here because somepony got themselves caught and landed in jail?"

"Come on, Nalik, surely that isn't what happened." Harlhooves chided… before turning to Father, "Is it?"

"No. As I just said _moments_ ago…" Father repeated, stifling what could be a very irritated growl, "This pony was taken, against his will, and now he is being held prisoner."

"Really? Forgive my bluntness, sir." Solomon spoke up, "But why exactly does this concern us? Is this pony of some importance to the organization?"

"Yes. Why else would I call you all here?" Father asked coldly.

"...Who was it that they took?" Sterling asked.

"...I'm afraid I cannot say." Father shook his head.

"Really? Care to tell us why?" Gridlock frowned.

"Look, it doesn't matter." Father said firmly.

"Well, it does to us." Harlhooves glanced at him suspiciously, "Why else would you call us here, saying it's urgent?"

"The identity of the pony doesn't matter!" Father growled... before taking a moment to call down. "All that matters is that he is recovered!"

"But why?" Solomon asked.

"Because he needs to be freed." Father said through gritted teeth. "That's all you need to know right now."

"As much as I am enjoying this bantering…" Nalik let out a yawn, "How about somepony tell me why this couldn't wait till morning?!"

" **Because it can't!** " Father snapped at Nalik, slamming a hoof into the table, " **So shut your Faust damn mouth, you repulsive, bigoted piece of walking bile!** "

Nalik's seat was moments from falling backwards, the Prince leaning back, frozen in terror. The other Ouroboros were just as taken aback. It was clear to Sterling that they, along with himself, never heard Father raise his voice before. And that it was terrifying.

"Holy buck, dude." Ricochet gaped.

Father quickly realized how his outburst must have looked. He then straightened himself up and turned to face them all again.

"...I do apologize for that." Father declared, "To answer all your questions, I cannot disclose who this stallion is or why it is I know him… but I will say that he is important, not just to the organization…" He bowed his head, "But to me. And I cannot rest, until I know he is safe and sound…"

"It is alright, sir. We should had been more sensitive" Loveless declared, before casting a glare at Nalik.

"Right. If this pony is important to you, he's important to us." Sterling assured him.

"No doubt." Gridlock nodded. "Now, whose walls are we knockin' down? Whose flanks do we gotta kick?"

"The pony you must rescue is in the small country of Alpacia." Father announced.

"Alpacia?" Harlhooves frowned. "Alpacia? As in _that_ Alpacia?! That country of lunatics?!"

"You want us to go there?!" Solomon scowled. "With respect, sir, that may pose a problem."

"Is that so?" Father stared at Solomon, "And what problems are you speaking of?"

"Sir, I don't know if you know about Alpacians…" Gridlock spoke up, his bravado gone, "But they _really_ don't like Equestrians. Especially the government. Me and Harlhooves could tell you all about the horror stories we heard coming out of that place."

"I'm not hearing a problem…" Father growled, "None of you ever had qualms about infiltrating the RDL or other militant organizations."

"Because no other organization is armed to the teeth with the best weapons and security imaginable as they are." Harlhooves stated, "You can't even fly over Alpacia without getting shot at!"

"Exactly! Do you really want us to put all our lives in danger, just to rescue this one pony?!" Gridlock frowned.

"For once, Gridlock and I are in agreement." Nalik nodded. "Why not just send some lower agents to do this, let them risk their ass for this pony. It's better than sending valuable operatives, myself in particular, on a doomed mission."

"This mission is too important to be placed in the hooves of mere agents." Father stated firmly. "It has to be you, my Ouroboros. You all…" He stared at Nalik, "... _Mostly_ you all are the best agents I know. The pony you must rescue is being held by the troops of the dictator Colonel Stature, in his most fortified compound. I need you to extract him. No one else can be trusted to do the task."

The Ouroboros shared uncertain looks.

"With the deepest respect, sir, this seems like a dangerous mission." Loveless declared, "Rest assured, we will think of someway to rescue your friend, but you're asking all of us to risk our lives by sneaking into hostile territory for the sake of a single pony that we do not know."

"...I know." Father admitted, lowering his head, "Believe me when I say that I wouldn't ask this of you if things were not of the utmost importance…" But he raised it again, staring at the Ouroboros. Though they couldn't see it, they could tell that Father was staring at them with a gaze that made them uncomfortable, "...That is why I am not asking."

"Sir…?" Sterling frowned.

"I had thought you would be willing to do this task had I asked you." Father shook his head, "But I realize now that this mission might be a bit too dangerous… which is why I must give you all a push: effective immediately, until the pony in question is returned safely to Infinity, any and all projects are to be put on hold."

"What?!" The Ouroboros all gasped.

"No!" Doc roared, "You can't do that!"

"You can't be serious!" Gridlock gaped.

"We're so close to a breakthrough!" Harlhooves added.

"I still have so much to do!" Nalik snarled.

"C'mon, boss!" Ricochet protested.

"Sir, I'm about to reach the final part of my project! I put so much work into it!" Sterling announced.

"Father, I understand you're worried about your friend, but you cannot simply force us into doing this!" Loveless tried to reason.

"Loveless is right." Solomon spoke. Oddly, he wasn't as panic-stricken as the others, "Everything we do is for the benefit of this organization, and you. if you make us drop everything, then you'll really be hurting yourself..."

" **Enough!** " Father roared. All of them immediately clammed up, "You will all leave as soon as possible to Alpacia, and rescue the pony. If you want to continue about your businesses, you will do well to get him back." He said coldly, "All the information and intel you required is in the planning room, and I have arranged a carriage to take you there. Am I making myself clear?"

"...Yes, Father." The Ouroboros chorused reluctantly, then made to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing." Father declared.

The Ouroboros all glanced at Father.

"...If anything happens to this pony, and that he doesn't come back alive…" Father began, as he stared coldly at them, "...don't bother coming back."

With that, Father suddenly vanished, leaving his followers alone.

"Guess that's that, then." Sterling deadpanned.

"Shall we get going?" Loveless asked.

"Like we have a choice..." Solomon scowled.

After stopping by the planning room for the information, and picking up weapons from the armory, the Ouroboros boarded one of the armored carriages, and set off to their destination. Inside the carriage, they were still dwelling on Father's behavior. The carriage was notably crowded, most of the Ouroboros being uncomfortably close to each other.

"Did you see the way Father acted back there?" Harlhooves asked. "I've never seen him like that before."

"Neither have I." Loveless agreed.

"Whoever this guy is, he must be a big deal if Father sent us all after him." Ricochet pointed out.

"If he's that big a deal, then why didn't Father so much as tell us his name?" Solomon frowned. "He essentially sent us off to rescue some nameless stranger!"

"Not to mention he's threatening to flatline all of our projects for him!" Gridlock snarled, instinctly elbowing his seat… nearly missing Harlhooves.

"Easy!" Harlhooves hissed.

"What I don't get is why Black Thorn isn't here?" Nalik pouted, "He's an Ouroboros too, so why didn't Father call him in? Why does he get a free pass?"

"Why would Father bother calling Black Thorn in?" Doc retorted angrily. "Unless his host is either asleep or angry, that foul Umbrum is as good as useless. I don't know why Father even made him one of us in the first place. That disgusting freak of nature. That would-be tyrant..."

Once again, the Ouroboros were struck dumb by a sudden, uncharacteristic outburst.

"Lauren Faust, what crawled up your ass and died?!" Gridlock asked, visibly taken aback.

"Yeah, that's so not like you, man." Ricochet frowned.

"I'm sorry. But I'm a little on edge." Doc growled, "I _can't_ lose my project. If I'm not there anymore, who will be there for…" He shook his head, "I need to stay in this organization… and if it means I have to buckin' kill everypony in my way in Alpacia, so be it."

"We understand, Doc." Loveless declared, "And trust me, I'm sure all of us are anxious to see this mission through."

"Exactly." Harlhooves nodded, "Take me and Gridlock for example… we were about to restart Project: Infestation again."

"Wait, you're going to try that trainwreck again?" Solomon grimaced.

"Of course not." Gridlock grunted, "This will be Project: Infestation _2.0_. Big difference."

"Is that so?" Sterling asked, "What about that stuff with the serum?"

"Oh, that? It's pretty much done." Harlhooves shrugged, "We have a few warehouses developing and distributing the serums, and we already selected a couple hundreds to undergo constant injections. There's nothing left for us to do really."

"Yeah." Gridlock nodded. "But thanks to some help we got from the Hazard place, we got we needed to get back into the groove… again."

"Playing chemistry set again?" Nalik scoffed. "Oh, this has disaster written all over it."

"Okay, smart-ass, what are you doing nowadays?" Gridlock growled, "Aside from skimping money from the organization, and playing patsy with the local discontent."

"Well, if you must know." Nalik growled back defiantly, "My men had recently discovered some ruins not far from my kingdom. From what I am told… there might be something there that could actually help me find a Deity."

"Wait, seriously?" Solomon snorted.

"Yes, seriously." Nalik nodded.

"You're chasing a fairy tale?" Harlhooves scoffed.

"It's not a fairy tale." Nalik scowled. "There is solid evidence found in the writings of those ruins."

"I wouldn't put too much stock in stuff like that." Loveless declared. "Those ancient ponies were known to exaggerate, or describe things in ways their primitive minds could understand."

"Think what you will." Nalik said angrily. "But I know what's in those writings."

"Of course you do." Solomon rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Sterling?" Ricochet turned to Sterling, "You've been gone from the Infinity for quite a while on that undercover mission thing…" He frowned, "Where did you go again?"

"The Archive outside the Crystal Empire." Sterling answered, "Synchro told me that was where they were keeping the pages they ripped from Sombra's book."

"Synchro? As in that one batpony who's been following you around the past couple of months?" Harlhooves grimaced.

"Yeah. That kid gives me the creeps." Gridlock cringed, "I don't get why you're working with him."

"Well, Synchro and I both have our reasons." Sterling admitted, "But we do share common interests in helping out our new… 'associates'."

"Oh, yes, the 'Order of Darkness'..." Nalik said mockingly, "...Faust, even the name makes me gag."

"You can say that again." Solomon crossed his hooves, "I can't believe we have to waste our resources on that stupid operation of theirs."

"I know… but it's a necessary evil." Sterling shrugged, "Believe it or not, they'll be playing a decent role in helping me get my Maelstrom."

"How did that undercover mission go anyways, Sterling?" Doc questioned.

"Oh, it was a walk in the park." Sterling chuckled, "All I needed to do was put on some scholar robes, a pair of sunglasses, and some knowledge on magic, and they let me in no problem."

"Really? No offense, but you would look too young to be one of those old bogeys." Harlhooves frowned.

"I guess it was the robes. They do make you look a lot older. I swear, if you've seen me, you would had sworn I was there when they first built the place… in fact…" Sterling reached into the bag in which he kept his crossbow, and pulled out a photograph, "Those guys actually let me be part of the photo they take of the group every year."

"Wow, you do look older." Ricochet mused.

"Indeed." Loveless nodded. "My compliments to whoever made those robes. It really helped you sell the act."

"But what of the pages? Did you get them?" Solomon questioned.

"Well… yes and no." Sterling frowned.

"Yes and no?" Loveless raised a brow.

"Turns out the torn pages of the spellbook was a hot topic of sorts for the past several months, even before I got there." Sterling declared, "They were deliberating on what to do with them. The historians wanted them preserved, but some of the royals, especially the Prince from the Crystal Empire, having been insisting that the pages be destroyed, so nopony can use them or the spellbook to its' full effect."

"Typical royals… they always want to ruin everything." Solomon scowled.

"You know, Synchro said the same thing." Sterling mused, "So, I had to step in, and try and find a way to ensure the pages stayed within our reach… and I did: I offered to take the pages and have them all taken to places all over the world, where they'll be safe from any would be war-mongers."

"And why would you do that?" Ricochet asked, confused. "Wouldn't it be easier to keep them all back at Infinity?"

"Yes… but I didn't feel comfortable leaving them all in the same spot." Sterling grimaced, "And the Archive would had known if I hadn't done what they asked… so, I left with ten different ponies from all over the world."

"So rather than keep them with the Forefathers, you gave all the pages to ten complete strangers. Talk about counter-intuitive." Nalik huffed.

"Very funny." Sterling scowled, "But no. With the help of some of our contacts, I was able to pick out the ponies I thought would be perfect to leave a page with. I even left one of them with my old friend, Brody."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Gridlock grunted, "I heard about that kid. Not really somepony you'd want to guard your valuables, let alone a page."

"The point isn't for them to guard it with their lives." Sterling explained, "I left the pages with those ponies is because they're harmless… well, maybe except that Top Bid guy… but they're all ponies either Synchro or I could easily 'persuade' to part with their pages when the time comes."

"You think nothing can go wrong with that?" Doc frowned.

"Doc, they're just pages. It's not like they'll go do something stupid like actually using them." Sterling snorted.

"So… what are you planning to do now, then?" Harlhooves inquired.

"Well, I'm actually going to be headin' out on another undercover mission." Sterling declared, "I'm going to be a Crystal Guard at the Empire. If our plans are going to work, I'l need to get close to Echo… and I'll also have to find a mare to get with him… that might be a challenge."

"Wait… so you'll be leaving again?" Loveless murmured.

"Well, not if this mission go south." Sterling grimaced, "All of that hard work will be for nothing."

"Don't start planning any funerals just yet." Solomon smirked.

"Why aren't you worried about this, Solomon?" Harlhooves asked. "All our plans and goals are on the line here!"

"Didn't you hear Father?" Nalik asked. "Or was all that lightning crackling preventing you from hearing?"

"I know exactly what's at stake here." Solomon said flippantly. "I'm just not obsessing over it the way you all are."

"Lucky you." Sterling frowned.

Soon after the carriage arrived at its destination, a few miles from the compound (as they didn't want to be spotted).

"Okay, let's get to work." Sterling declared.

"The sooner we start, we sooner we finish... and the sooner we can get back to important matters." Nalik said bitterly.

The group exited the carriage, and started traversing the rocky terrain outside, clambering over ridges and through a small canyon.

"Are we there yet?" Ricochet asked.

"For the fifth time, no!" Solomon groaned.

"Lay off him, Solomon." Sterling frowned. "We're supposed to be doing this together, remember?"

"Easier said than done..." Solomon muttered.

"Wait." Harlhooves pointed ahead. "I think I see the compound!"

The rest of the Ouoboros looked to where Harlhooves was pointing. There was indeed a large, prison-like structure up ahead... one which was surrounded by sharp cliffs and rough waves. The compound itself had giant cannons and ballistas aimed at the sky, so as to deter aerial assaults The only way in was over a suspension bridge. However, the bridge was well-patrolled, not only by guards, but, to the groups' horror, a giant Titanbeast (taller and more powerfully built than the one Sterling would one day face), being held in check by massive chains attached to a collar around its neck.

"...Well, I'm out!" Nalik yelped, turning around.

"Come on…" Gridlock blocked him.

"No!" Nalik protested, "I'm not going to trot into certain death!"

"That is a very well-fortified structure." Harlhooves admitted.

"This place is a freakin' fortress!" Ricochet gaped.

"With a really big guard dog." Solomon noted.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sterling asked, daunted by the beast's size.

"A Titanbeast." Doc whispered, "Dysley told me about them a long time ago. They are very rare, and very savage creatures… I have to admit, I'm surprised the Alpacians were able to train one."

"They're Alpacians. They're buckin' insane!" Gridlock growled.

"Well, anypony have a plan?" Solomon asked, "Because there's no way we're getting in through the front door… or anywhere else for the matter."

"I got one." Loveless rolled forth, pointing to a cliffside path that went under the bridge, well hidden from the guards, "We might be able to slip through by going under the bridge. We'll jump across the support, and then slip into the gatehouse."

"That could work." Harlhooves nodded.

"I'm in!" Sterling smiled.

"Sounds like a real rush!" Ricochet grinned.

"I think you're all buckin' nuts." Nalik sneered, "There is no way I am going to risk my neck by playing hopscotch over a hundred mile drop!"

"What's the deal? Couldn't you just teleport beam to beam?" Ricochet frowned.

"Ricochet. This is Nalik." Doc glared, "He can't even lift a crossbow with his magic, let alone warp a couple of feet."

"I can too!" Nalik growled petulantly, "...I just don't want to!"

"Don't think you're getting out of this, just because you're a yellow-bellied coward." Gridlock snarled.

"Oh, because I want to live, that makes me a coward?" Nalik growled.

"Yes." Harlhooves said flatly.

"Well, that's too bad!" Nalik roared. "I ain't goin', and you can't make me!"

"Then we'll just have to do it the hard way." Loveless announced.

A claw emerged from out of Loveless's chair, grabbing hold of Nalik and pinning him to Loveless' lap.

"What-let me go!" Nalik yelled, flailing.

"There we go, problem solved." Solomon smirked.

"Enough talk." Doc urged. "Let's get this over with."

The group made their way under the bridge via the valley below. Making use of the climbing equipment they had brought with them (save for Loveless, who used his chair's legs), They climbed up the stone, then began the daunting leaps from the support beams below the bridge.

"This... rocks!" Ricochet yelled as quietly as he could as he leapt from one beam to the other..

"Shh!" Sterling hissed. "Those clowns are right on top of us!"

"Sorry." Ricochet cringed.

"I knew I should've gone a diet..." Gridlock sighed after barely making one jump. "Too bad the rest of us don't have fancy chairs to do all the work."

Loveless's chair made what seemed to be a flawless leap. Unfortunately he hadn't accounted for Nalik's weight; As they landed on the next beam, the legs slipped, and Nalik found himself thrown near the edge.

"Ahhh-!" Nalik screeched, before Loveless silenced him with a hoof.

But Loveless hadn't acted fast enough. The brief sound caught the attention of the Titanbeast above. The creature walked to the edge of the bridge, threw its head over, and started sniffing.

The Ouroboros all froze, save for those miming for Nalik to keep quiet.

"Back, boy, back!" One of the guards ordered, as he and three others pulled on the giant chain, dragging back the Titanbeast.

"You think he smelled something?" A guard asked.

"Naw, probably just a bird." Another guard frowned, "Honestly, I feel like we paid that Zugzwang guy way too much for this big lummox."

"Yeah. You never know with that guy." A third snarked, "I mean, you heard about that chimera he made a while back…"

With a deep grunt, the Titanbeast reluctantly moved away from the edge. Once they were sure it was gone, the Ouroboros continued the other side. Once they reached a ledge on the stone cliff, they turned on Nalik.

"Way to go, Prince yellow-belly." Gridlock snarled. "You nearly gave us away!"

"Me?!" Nalik snarled. "It was Loveless's fault! Him and his stupid chair!"

"I hadn't accounted for your weight." Loveless declared. "Besides, I wouldn't have had to carry you at all if you had just gone across the bridge under your own power."

"Enough arguing." Doc hissed impatiently. "Let's go!"

The group edged around the cliff ledge, and climbed up so they emerged right outside the gatehouse of the compound. Slowly and carefully, they made their way to a side door.

"It's go time." Sterling whispered.

"Hell to the yeah!" Ricochet chuckled.

"Before we go in, I want to say something." Solomon declared, as he turned to Nalik, "Hey, princey..."

"Yes?" Nalik frowned.

"Don't buck up." Solomon declared.

"What?" Nalik growled, "What makes you-"

"Because if you do buck up, I think we all agree that we will leave you to be tortured and maimed by these buckers." Solomon snarled, "You're hearin' me?"

"Oh? And what makes you think I'm gonna mess up?" Nalik hissed, "Besides you, I'm the only Unicorn here."

"Only technically." Solomon sneered. "At least my horn can do something."

"When you're not relying on your freak powers that is." Nalik retorted.

"Maybe I can help you make better use of your horn... as a lightning rod." Solomon glared.

"Don't even try it." Nalik spat.

Meanwhile, Epoch was sitting patiently in a cell, Colonel Stature standing before him. Ever since the odd stallion's capture, Stature and his men have been trying to get information out of him for the past hours.

Unfortunately, Epoch hadn't been as abiding as they'd hope.

"For the last time…" Stature snarled, "Tell us all your secrets, or we will be forced to resort to the worst forms of torture imaginable!"

"Like what?" Epoch asked. "Forcing me to listen to a jazz flute solo?"

"Of course not." Stature growled. He noted a guard about to enter, carrying a jazz flute. "Get out!"

The guard beat a hasty retreat.

"And here ponies thought you were all crazy hellions, hell-bent on war." Epoch shook his head with a grin, "You all have been a hoot so far."

"I won't say it again." Stature growled, his eye twitching, "Tell me the secrets!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Epoch chuckled, "Rosebud was the sled from when Kane was a colt."

"What?! That's not the kind of secret I had in mind!" Stature growled.

"No, but I saved you two hours of your life." Epoch chuckled.

"No! Tell me an actual secret!" Stature roared.

"Fine. Russiaddle meddled with last year's elections for senators in Equestria." Epoch declared.

"Not that, either!" Stature screeched.

"'You're all poets, and you didn't know it'?" Epoch mused.

"...Actually, I didn't know that." A guard smirked.

Stature kicked the in the knee.

"Ahh!" The guard yelped, collapsing.

"I don't know why you're so angry." Epoch frowned, "You wanted secrets, and I am giving them."

"You know those aren't the secrets I meant!" Stature scowled.

"Do I?" Epoch mocked him.

"Mark my words, fool. You will talk." Stature seethed. "Even if we have to tear it out of you, piece by piece..." He headed towards the door, then turned to two guards. "Watch him. And don't be afraid to use brutality. We can do that here."

"Wait, Stature, there is one more thing I wanted to tell you." Epoch called out.

"Oh, and what is that?" Stature glared.

"...You made a grievous error, capturing me." Epoch announced, his smile soon fading to grim seriousness.

"...Is that so?" Stature sneered.

"Indeed. But do not worry. You won't have to regret it for long." Epoch gave a low laugh, "I wager you five bits that by the time the night is through, I will be a free pony… that I can promise you."

For a moment, Stature looked disturbed by the statement... before snorting.

"Whatever. You're not leaving this place." Stature growled, as he stormed out "...Not if I can help it."

Soon, it was just Epoch, and his two jailors…

"...So, since it's just going to be the three of us…" Epoch mused, "You two up for a game of 'Hangpony'?"

After making their way through the gatehouse, the Ouroboros were within the compound's interior. It was not long in their search for the target that they came across two guards, patrolling the corridor.

"I've got these two." Harlhooves declared. He extracted a small black orb from his saddlebag and rolled it over to the soldiers. The orb released some green fumes, which knocked out both soldiers.

"Good work, Harlhooves." Loveless smiled.

"Yes, way to roll an oversized marble." Nalik said under his breath.

The Ouroboros entered through the back door. Inside, they found two corridors leading in opposite directions.

"Okay, now we split up." Loveless instructed. "Sterling, you, Gridlock, and Ricochet are with me. Doc, Harlhooves, Solomon and Nalik, you go the other way."

"Why do we get Nalik?" Harlhooves scowled.

"Hey!" Nalik growled.

"Because somepony needs to make sure he doesn't kill himself." Loveless declared. "And I already carried across the bridge, so he's with you."

"Charming..." Nalik scowled.

"Let's just go." Doc sighed.

"I'd tell you to bring up the rear, but that would mean watching our backs." Solomon told Nalik as their group headed down one corridor. "And somehow, I doubt you can live up to that."

"It doesn't help when you don't have proper motivation." Nalik said under his breath.

"We'd better get moving ourselves." Sterling nodded.

"Right behind ya, kid." Gridlock nodded.

Sterling's group broke from the others, and moved deeper into the compound.

Gridlock and Ricochet took the lead, taking out guards as they went. Gridlock relied on karate chops and strikes to the back of the head, while Ricochet relied on more unorthodox methods, such as tripping them with marbles, or spraying them in the face with a can of soda he'd brought along.

While they were doing that, Loveless pulled Sterling aside.

"What?" Sterling asked.

"I realize this may not be the best time, but we need to talk." Loveless declared.

"About...?" Sterling urged.

"About you going off to the Crystal Empire." Loveless declared. "You were already gone a while, working undercover at the Archive. And now you're going off on another long-term infiltration, so soon after the last?"

"I know, it's not conventional, but I don't really have a choice." Sterling sighed, "Echo is there. If Synchro and my plans are going to work, we need him."

"And what exactly is Synchro's plan?" Loveless frowned, "I don't mean to sound prejudiced, but the boy clearly doesn't have his hinges tightened."

"Look, Loveless, the guy's been through hell." Sterling frowned, "You should see what he has hidden under that coat of his. You would agree with me."

"Is that why you've been helping him? Because you and he share a troubled past?" Loveless asked, "You do remember what I said about letting emotions get the best of you, right?"

"Of course I do." Sterling nodded. "And it's not about that. Sure, I can relate to Synchro. But that's not the reason I'm helping him. He has knowledge, both about Nightcrawlers and Echo, that I can't afford to pass up."

"I suppose that makes sense." Loveless mused. "As long as you're allied with him for the right reasons. But even so..."

"Okay, 'fess up." Sterling frowned. "Something's wrong here. What's bugging you?"

"...You are." Loveless announced.

"Huh?" Sterling gaped.

"I've been worried about you ever since you started up your project." Loveless admitted. "You've been so 'into it',as they say. I'm starting to worry that this project will end up consuming you."

"That's not going to happen." Sterling assured him. "Things are going to be fine, trust me."

"I do." Loveless nodded. "But I can't help worrying that you might not come back this time."

"I will." Sterling pledged. "Trust me. I'll always come back to the Forefathers. No doubt about-"

"Dudes, hurry up!" Ricochet hissed, interrupting the moment.

"Yeah, it's not like we're waitin' around for tour guide!" Gridlock growled.

"We'd better get moving." Sterling urged.

"Yes, I suppose..." Loveless sighed, following the others.

 _Meanwhile…_

The air was filled with the screams of guards as they were electrocuted. Solomon had been clearing house, leading the charge.

"Hey, Harlhooves, how many is that?" Solomon grinned wickedly.

"Lost count after the twentieth one." Harlhooves grimaced.

"Honestly, anypony tell you that violence isn't the answer?" Doc shook his head in distaste.

"Well, they clearly haven't met me." Solomon scoffed, as he then snarled at Nalik, "Hey, princey. Take care of these bodies."

"What?! Why me?!" Nalik whined.

"Because you hadn't done anything but whine since we got here." Solomon growled.

"Neither has Doc!" Nalik pointed to Doc.

"He's our medic. He hadn't done anything because there was no need for him yet… but there will be if you don't shut up." Solomon growled.

"Whatever..." Nalik pouted.

"I must admit, I'm impressed by your 'take charge' attitude." Harlhooves complimented Solomon. "Perhaps you should consider leading more often."

"Maybe." Solomon shrugged.

Meanwhile, Sterling's team were sneaking down the other corridor. As they turned a corner, they found two guards ahead, which Sterling took out with his crossbow.

"Still got it." Sterling smirked.

"I really hope we are getting close to finding this guy." Gridlock grunted, as he took one of the bodies and hid it in a side room, "Because they're gonna start noticing a lack of horsepower real quick!"

"We just to keep pressing on." Loveless wheeled forward, "It can't be that much farther."

"Let's hope so." Sterling declared. "We're running out of places to hide the guards."

As they reached a large room, they found a group of guards on the other side.

"Dude, lame." Ricochet pouted.

"Allow me to handle this." Loveless declared. He extracted a flashbang grenade from his chair, and flung it into the room. The device went off, blinding the guards.

"Sweet." Gridlock smirked. "Plenty of free shots."

"Let's go!" Sterling declared as they faced into the room.

With the guards incapacitated, they were easily defeated.

"Which way to the cells, buddy?" Gridlock demanded of one badly wounded guard.

"I'll die before I-ahh!" He yelped as Gridlock twisted his hoof. "Okay, okay! Down the hall, make a left turn!"

"Thank you." Gridlock smiled... before knocking him out.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere." Sterling grinned.

Sterling's team arrived outside the cells soon after. Only one door was closed, making it reasonable to believe the pony they seek was in there.

"Here we go." Loveless pulled out his lockpick, and worked on unlocking the door.

"Get ready, you guys." Gridlock cracked his hooves, "No doubt they probably put their best stallions on this guy. We might be in for a fight."

"Bring 'em on. I got bolts with their name on it!" Ricochet cocked his crossbows.

"If these guys know what good for them, they might as well hang themselves right-" Sterling grinned.

Sterling was cut off by the sound of the cell door unlocking.

"Okay, here goes!" Loveless declared.

The four rushed into the room, ready to lay the smackdown on anypony who would get in their way…

Only to be met with a disturbing sight.

Epoch was simply sitting in his cell, reading a book, lounging as if he was just hanging out in his own room… and just outside his cell, the two guards who were assigned to guard him were strung up, their bodies dead and limp, hanging from the same noose.

"Eesh… when I said they might as well hang themselves, I didn't think…" Sterling grimaced.

"Well, how do you like them apples?" Gridlock smirked, "Those guys must've somehow heard that we were coming, and decided to wuss out… like a pansy!"

"Actually, that was me."

The four Ouroboros stared at the captive pony in shock. Epoch glanced up from his book, giving a small smile.

"...Wait, you did this?" Loveless gasped, "How?!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Epoch chuckled, "They just couldn't get that last letter before the stick pony got hung…"

"Well, however you did it, that's some party trick." Ricochet said, impressed.

"Thank you, I thought so as well." Epoch grinned.

"...Anyways..." Sterling stepped forth, "We were sent here by Father to bust you out."

"Oh, good." Epoch shut his book, as he got up, slipping it into his jacket, "I had a feeling that once news of my capture reached him, he would immediately arrange a rescue mission."

"Yeah, yeah." Gridlock scoffed, "Come on, Loveless, get to pickin' that lock so we can find the others and get out of here!"

"For real." Ricochet nodded. "Never been a fan of these places..."

Ricochet touched one of the cell's bars... only for it to fall over.

"Huh, this must be one old cell." Loveless paused in his approach towards the cell.

"Yeah… I barely even touched it." Ricochet shrugged. His hoof nudged another cell bar… only for it fall over.

"Okay, a _really_ old cell." Loveless said, shocked.

Suddenly, all the cell bars, and the door, all fall over.

"...What the hell?!" Gridlock gaped.

"Oh, do forgive the mess." Epoch declared nonchalantly, as he made his way over to the group, "The guards have been hanging for two hours, so I had to do something to pass the time. Otherwise, I would've been done with my book already."

He then walked past the still shocked Ouroboros.

"Now… shall we be off?" Epoch gestured to the door.

The four Ouroboros shared odd glances.

"...Why the hell did he need saving again?" Gridlock frowned.

"I dunno. You think Father didn't know he could do that?" Ricochet asked.

"I think we should leave those questions for later." Sterling suggested, though he was just as perturbed, "...All that matters now is that we got the VIP."

"Indeed." Loveless nodded. "Now we just have to get him out of here."

Sterling's group found Epoch waiting outside.

"What was the hold-up?" Epoch frowned. "I thought we were escaping."

"We are." Sterling nodded. "Things should be smooth sailing from here-"

They suddenly heard an alarm go off.

"Oh, buck!" Gridlock yelled.

"What's going on?" Sterling frowned.

Some distance away, Solomon's team also heard the alarm.

"Oh no…" Doc groaned.

"Okay, who messed up?" Solomon asked angrily.

"Take a wild guess." Harlhooves pointed at Nalik.

"Oh, come on! There's no way you can blame me for-" Nalik snarled.

"Alert! Alert!" A voice blared from a nearby speaker. "Several guard bodies were found in the vicinity of air vent gamma!"

"...Isn't that the same hallway that Solomon told you to hide those bodies?" Doc frowned.

"Come on, those could be somepony else's bodies!" Nalik growled.

"The guard bodies were badly burnt, and hidden very poorly." The voice announced. "Seriously, a hoof was sticking out of one or the vents!"

The other Ouroboros glared at Nalik.

"...Heheh…" Nalik chuckled nervously.

"...Oh, motherbucker..." Solomon growled, as he turned to the others. "We have to get out of here, right now!"

"This way!" Doc pointed.

As the group raced back the way they came, they soon crossed paths with Sterling's group.

"Hey, guys." Ricochet smiled.

"I see you found the VIP." Harlhooves nodded. "Excellent timing."

"Never mind that!" Sterling yelled. "What's going on?"

"Princey here bucked up!" Solomon pointed.

"I did not!" Nalik said indignantly.

"We heard the speakers, Nalik! Must you continue to prove how useless you are?!" Loveless snarled.

"Oh, sure!" Nalik scowled. "Blame me for everything!"

"Because it's usually your fault." Gridlock sneered.

"Is not!"Nalik shot back.

"As entertaining this argument is to behold, I believe it is best that we table this conversation for now." Epoch said calmly, "We should make our way towards the nearest exit."

"...He's right." Sterling nodded.

"So we're taking orders from the one we're rescuing?" Nalik scowled.

"A good idea is a good idea." Loveless pointed out.

"It's better than just staying here, at least." Harlhooves admitted.

The group all made a run for it. At first glance, with how empty the hallways were, it seemed like they might have made a clean getaway... but as they raced out into the courtyard, they found a whole squadron of soldiers, along with the Titanbeast, waiting for them.

"Grr…" The Titanbeast snarled, drool falling from its' sharp teeth.

"I think we might have made a wrong turn." Ricochet gulped.

"Oh, Lauren Faust…" Sterling silently cursed.

"Well, well, well…" Colonel Stature stepped out of the crowd, "Not only did we capture a prize catch, but a few rats along with it…"

"Rats? Come now, these mudponies and chickens are filthy and all, but I'm clearly a pheasant!" Nalik protested.

"Nalik, I swear to Faust…" Solomon snarled.

"Did you foolish Equestrians really think you could pull the wool over our eyes? Us, the Alpacians, the master race?!" Stature grinned.

"Well, considering the 'master race' is run by a foal, I doubt we'd have to try." Gridlock snarked.

"Ooh, no, he didn't!" Ricochet snapped his hoof.

Stature's lip curled into a snarl.

"Oh, even more wise guys..." He growled. "But the wisecracks ends here. Nopony infiltrates my compound, kills my guards, and tries to abscond with my prisoner, and gets away with it."

"Why do you want this guy so badly, anyway?" Sterling asked, "I mean, no offense to him, but he doesn't look all that special."

"Fools." Stature sneered. "You don't see that he's not a normal pony at all!"

"Oh, buck, a foal and a loon. How does the Alpacian economy survive?" Harlhooves rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Stature roared, "You may not see it, but that pony you all foolishly risked your life for… he is of a race that ponies have only heard of in legends… a race that existed long, long ago… the Great Alicorns…"

"...Um, you are aware that our country is governed by four Alicorns, right?" Nalik pointed out.

"Not _Alicorns_ , you imbeciles!" Stature snapped, " _Great Alicorns_! They existed long before any of those meager wanna-be gods, and far more powerful! With that pony as our prisoner, we hope to unlock the secrets of immortality and limitless power, so that I and my fellow countryponies can wipe out all that opposes us, so that Alpacia can rule over all!"

The Ouroboros stared blankly at Stature… and then turned to Epoch.

"Um, do you care to add anything to this?" Loveless asked, "Because I am all sorts of lost."

"Me too." Sterling nodded.

"Oh, good." Ricochet sighed with relief. "I thought it was just me."

"Not this time." Nalik admitted.

"What is shorty getting at here?" Gridlock frowned.

"No clue." Harlhooves shrugged.

"Do you have anything to add here?" Doc asked Epoch.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what he's talking about." Epoch shook his head, "Clearly, the pony's insane. Probably from his desire to compensate for his small size."

"You know what, buck this!" Stature roared, "Soldiers, kill!"

The soldiers charged.

"Take 'em down!" Sterling yelled.

The Ouroboros attacked the soldiers. Sterling and Ricochet utilized their crossbows, Gridlock relied on his hooves, Loveless on his chair's mechanical claws, Solomon on his lightning. Doc and Nalik stuck behind them with Epoch, the three taking cover from all the bolts and magic beams flying.

"You guys really picked the wrong job!" Gridlock snarled, smashing the heads of two soldiers together.

"And the wrong boss." Harlhooves noted, as he used one of his chemical orbs to knock out three others.

"Now this is what I call a party!" Ricochet declared, hitting one guard right in the face.

"Glad one of us is having fun." Loveless frowned.

"Not just him!" Solomon cackled, as he fried some soldiers.

One of the soldiers managed to slip through the main battle, and prepared to attack Doc, Nalik, and Epoch.

"Our guest' needs to be alive... but you two will die." He sneered.

"M-maybe we can talk about this?" Nalik cringed.

"Oh no, you don't!" Doc grabbed a fallen crossbow and fired at the guard.

"Gahh!" The guard fell, the bolt striking him square in the chest.

"At that moment, the Titanbeast stepped forward,

"Looks like the main event." Sterling frowned. "Give it everything we've got!"

Sterling and Ricochet fired their crossbows. The bolts barely registered.

"That is one tough dog..." Ricochet frowned.

"Down, boy!" Loveless tried to hold one its paws down with his chair's legs.

"Stay!" Loveless threw a sticky chemical concoction at the other paw.

The Titanbeast struggled for a moment, then broke free of the chemical. It followed up by flinging Loveless at Harlhooves, who was forced to leap aside avoid getting hit.

"Loveless, you okay?!" Sterling yelled.

"I'm fine." Loveless declared, using the chair's leg to right himself. "But for now much longer, I can't say."

Gridlock and Solomon stepped up next. Gridlock punched away at the Titanbeast's leg, while Solomon threw a volley of lightning at the beast's chest. Unfortunately, neither attack served to do more than annoy it.

"Graarrr!" The creature swung its clawed right paw, knocking both Gridlock and Solomon aside.

"Yes! Yes!" Stature cheered, watching the sidelines, "Nopony can kill the Titanbeast!"

"I hate to say it, but he might be right!" Harlhooves grimaced, "Nothing we throw at it seems to work!"

"If we're even going to have a chance of surviving this, we've gotta take that thing out!" Sterling declared.

"But how?" Ricochet asked, "We're gonna need a bigger crossbow or something!"

Sterling looked around, spotting one of the ballistas.

"Up there!" He pointed. "Loveless, you're with me! Ricochet, cover us! The rest of you, hold that thing off!"

"Consider it done!" Harlhooves threw one of his orbs, briefly choking the beast.

"Normally, I wouldn't like being bossed around, but I make an exception!" Solomon snarled, firing lightning bolts at the beast.

"I always wanted to wrestle something bigger than me!" Gridlock roared, slugging the beast in the face.

"Doc, keep our VIP safe!" Sterling yelled to Doc.

"You got it, Sterling!" Doc cried back.

"Hey, what about me?!" Nalik screamed.

"Oh, right…" Sterling grunted, "Nalik! Don't do anything! At All!"

"But-!" Nalik started, only to be interrupted by a crossbow bolt narrowly missing his eye. "Okay!"

While the beast was distracted, Sterling's team started climbing up the compound's walls. When they got up top, the guards spotted them.

"Stop them!" One guard yelped.

"I don't think so!" Ricochet fired a bolt into him.

The three of them began clearing a path through the soldiers, Sterling using his hooves, and Ricochet firing all around with trick shots, with Loveless simply plowing through them. In no time, they reached the ballista.

"Back away, interlopers!" One of the soldiers operating the ballista yelled.

"Better idea: you get lost!" Sterling headbutted the soldier.

More soldiers moved to defend the weapon. Ricochet took out two with a bolt each, while Sterling started pummeling the others. Loveless picked one up with his chair's claws and threw him over the side.

"Happy landings!" He taunted.

Once all the guards were dealt with. Loveless moved over to the ballista's controls.

"Can you work it?" Sterling asked.

"Mere foal's play." Loveless smirked.

At Loveless's command, the ballista turned and took aim at the Titanbeast, which was stomping through Solomon's lightning bolts.

"Get back, ya lousy mutt!" Solomon yelled defiantly.

"And... fire!" Loveless yelled.

A giant arrow flew through the air, striking the beast in the neck.

"Grk…" The Titanbeast flinched, teetering on its' paws before toppling over, seemingly dead.

"Yes!" Sterling cheered.

"Nice shot, Loveless!" Ricochet slapped Loveless on the back.

"Thank you." Loveless smirked.

As Sterling's group climbed back down, the others ran to meet them.

"Nice timing." Solomon snarked. "Couldn't have cut it a little closer?"

"Way to go, guys!" Gridlock smiled.

"Yes, excellent teamwork." Harlhooves smirked.

"Eh, not bad." Nalik shrugged.

"At least now, our job is done." Doc declared.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of clapping. They turned to see Stature standing before them, more soldiers behind him.

"Bravo, gentlestallions." He smirked condescendingly. "But if you think you've won, you're sorely mistaken."

"Oh, you want a piece of us too?" Ricochet taunted, "Well, let's dance, motherbucker!"

"As much as I would love to, your last dance partner isn't quite done yet." Stature sneered.

"Whattaya talkin' about, small fry?" Gridlock sneered, "Your big mutt is good as-"

A deep angry growl cut him off, as the Ouroboros' blood went cold.

"...Dead?" Gridlock murmured, as the others turned to face the Titanbeast.

To their horror, the Titanbeast got back up, the bolt in its neck being shrugged off as if it was only a flesh wound.

"How the hell…" Sterling gaped.

"Funny thing about Titanbeasts." Stature bragged, "Once their heart beat goes flat, their inner magic kickstarts it back up, bringing them back to life."

"Oh..." The Ouroboros groaned collectively.

"Wait, there's more." Stature grinned wickedly.

The Titanbeast then got on its hindlegs, his body adopting a stance like that of a much bigger Diamond Dog.

"Oh!" The Ouroboros groaned even louder.

The Titanbeast suddenly spread wings it clearly have before.

"RAWR!" The Titanbeast roared.

"Ooh, that's a new feature." Stature smirked in amusement.

"Are you buckin' kiddin' me?!" Solomon yelled.

"HAX! I CALLED HAX!" Ricochet screeched.

"Well, we're bucked." Gridlock grimaced.

"So this is how it ends." Sterling frowned, "All that work for nothing…"

"At least we'll all go out together." Loveless frowned, "...It was an honor knowing you, Sterling."

"Same here, Loveless." Sterling gave a sad smile.

"I just wanna say I love you guys." Ricochet sniffed, before glaring at Nalik, "Except you, Nalik. I hate you."

"Good call." Sterling nodded.

"Naturally." Doc nodded.

"Preachin' to the choir." Gridlock nodded.

"I cannot agree enough." Harlhooves nodded.

"Truer words were never said." Loveless smiled.

"That much we can all agree on." Solomon noted.

"Well, buck you all!" Nalik sneered.

Suddenly, Epoch stepped from his hiding place.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sterling yelped.

Epoch didn't respond, as he came in between the Ouroboros and Stature's group.

"Get outta there, man, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Ricochet cried.

"Well, well, well, looks like your rescuers were worthless after all." Stature taunted, "You should had just stayed in your cell, huh?"

The mysterious stallion again didn't respond, as he turned to face the Alpacian army, a blank expression on his face.

"What's the matter, Epoch?!" Stature taunted, "Ran out of quips?! Cat got your tongue?! No more words to fail?!"

"Actually… I believe the time for clever rebuttals have come to an end." Epoch said quietly, "As much as I enjoyed your hospitality… I am just sick of you motherbuckin' Alpacians."

"Oh?!" Stature snarled, "And what are you gonna do-"

Before Stature could finish, Epoch raised his hoof. Suddenly, in a flash of red light, a elaborately decorated longsword, with engravings along the center of it's long blade, and a winged ornament on one side of it's hilt, appeared before him, as Epoch grabbed in his hoof.

"What the… where the heck has he been keeping that?" Gridlock whispered.

Epoch turned to the group, notably Ricochet.

"Ricochet, is it?" He asked.

"Um, yeah?" Ricochet nodded.

Epoch took off his hat, revealing his horn, which seem to shine with a godly glow.

"Hold my hat." He tossed it to him. Ricochet instinctively caught it, confused.

"Uh... sure." Ricochet frowned.

"Very good." Epoch smiled. He once again turned to face the Titanbeast, snarling viciously at him. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Do your worst, Alicorn! This Titanbeast is the best of the best!" Stature roared, "He will stomp you-"

Suddenly, Epoch vanished in a similar flash of red light.

"What the-?"

Suddenly, a slash mark appeared on one of the Titanbeast's legs.

"Graahhh!" The beast growled.

Barely a second later, a swift flurries of slashes emerged all over its body, blood spilling all over. The cause of these wounds was nowhere to be seen.

"Rrarrrgh!" The Titanbeast screeched.

"Whoa!" Sterling gaped.

"Are you seein' this?" Gridlock asked.

"I see it, but I don't believe it." Harlhooves stared, "...Really, where is the VIP?!"

"Unbelievable..." Loveless whispered.

The others simply stared, too dumbstruck to even speak.

The Titanbeast, overwhelmed by the numerous wounds, dropped to its knees. Epoch returned to where he once stood, particles of red light fading off him.

"H-how…" Stature gaped.

"First rule about being a power-hungry megalomaniac, Stature:" Epoch smiled. The wing that lied on his jacket's left side suddenly spread open.

With a flick of his hoof, his longsword was sent flying right into the Titanbeast's forehead, Epoch warping right with it.

"Rrrruhhh..." The Titanbeast let out a death rattle as it dropped to the ground with a loud heavy thud.

Both the Ouroboros and the soldiers stared in shock. Epoch pulled out his longsword, flicking the blood off it. He then hopped off the Titanbeast, still smiling at the stupefied dictator and his men, his wing furling back up against his jacket.

"Always know what you're dealing with before you try and use it for yourself." Epoch finished.

"No!" Stature yelled, "Do you have any idea how much it cost to get that thing? I had to cut my whole army's paycheck in half because of it!"

"Wait, what?!" A soldier gasped.

"I'm so sorry about that." Epoch shrugged mockingly, "If you want us to leave, we'll more than gladly oblige."

"The only way you're all leaving is on wheelbarrows heading to mass graves!" Stature snarled, "Second battalion, attack!"

"Um, with all due respect, sir, this guy just took down a Titanbeast!" Another soldier protested, "I don't think we-"

"Either die to him, or die to me! Make your choice!" Stature roared.

Cowed by their colonel's anger, the frightened soldiers charged at Epoch.

Epoch smiled. In an instant, his engraved sword vanished, replaced by a short sword with less elaborate but still fancy engravings. With another flash of red light, he launched himself and his sword right into a soldier's chest.

The remaining soldiers started panicking as they began to comprehend just what they were up against.

"He's not a pony, he's a monster!" One yelped.

"He'll kill us all!" Another gulped.

"Shut up!" A higher-ranked officer ordered. "Fire the crossbows!"

A group of soldiers readied crossbows, but, just as they fired, Epoch warped a long metal shield into existence, blocking the bolts.

"Child's play." Epoch smirked. The shield vanished, replaced by a rather large shuriken. With a chuck of a hoof, the giant throwing star mowed through the shocked soldiers like a buzzsaw.

"Yarrrgh!" The high-ranked officer rushed over, brandishing a sword.

"Ah, much more civilized." Epoch smiled. He caught his shuriken, and in a flash, it turned into a giant mace. With a upward swing, he slammed it into the officer's side, sending him flying over the compound's wall.

"YA-HA-HA-HOOEY!" The soldier cried, as he fell to his death.

As more soldiers charged, Epoch produced a crossbow. With one hoof on the trigger, he fired bolts that materialized out of nowhere, each shot effortlessly hitting their mark.

"Unbelievable." Sterling gaped.

"Who is this guy?" Solomon frowned.

"I don't want to freak anybody out… but I think we just bust out Lauren. He's Lauren!" Ricochet declared, just as freaked out.

"Lauren is a mare, you idiot!" Nalik snarled.

"You see that, that's why we hate you." Ricochet growled

In mere seconds, only a few soldiers remained. They were all too scared to move, having witnessed the massacre of their brothers-in-hooves in mere seconds.

"Time for the big finish." Epoch declared. A glowing blue orb appeared in his hoof, and he threw at the soldiers.

"Oh fu-" The soldiers cried before the orb exploded in a cloud of white snow, a blizzard emerging from within the cloud.

"Whoa…" Gridlock gaped.

The blizzard and clouds soon faded, all the soldiers having been frozen completely solid. Soon, they all shattered to pieces.

"Now, now… there's need to go to pieces, boys." He joked.

Just like that, only Stature was left.

"Now then… you were saying?" Epoch smiled pleasantly, summoning his engraved longsword once more.

"No… no…" Stature slowly backed away. Quickly, he turned tail and made to run…

But Epoch suddenly warped in front of him, grabbing him by the mane.

"AHHH!" Stature panicked, as he struggled to break free.

"Now… about those five bits…" Epoch began.

"Please… don't…" Stature pleaded.

"On second thought… you can keep them." Epoch shrugged flippantly.

He slammed the sword into Stature's guts. Stature went pale. With a swish, the stout dictator was disemboweled.

Epoch dropped Stature onto the ground, lying dead in his entrails. With a wave of his sword hoof, his weapon vanished.

The Ouroboros were beyond all reason dumbfounded, unable to come up with words, as Epoch approached the group.

"Thank you." He smiled at Ricochet, reclaiming his hat and donning it once more.

"You're welcome..." Ricochet mumbled.

Epoch then turned to the rest of the Ouroboros.

"Now then…" Epoch clapped his hooves, "Which way is it to the carriage?"

With all the soldiers either dead or fleeing in terror, it was a simple walk back to the carriage. However, the walk was anything but peaceful, as all the Ouroboros were trying to comprehend what they had just seen. While they kept an eye out for anypony who tried to do harm on Epoch, they made sure to keep their distance from the pony himself, genuinely afraid of what he could do with a simple thought.

However, they couldn't keep their distance for long, as they all made it back to the carriage. The carriage was even more crowded than it was before, them having to fit Epoch in there with them.

The ride back to Infinity remained silent for about a half hour, as everypony stared at Epoch. It wasn't long before Epoch decided to break the ice.

"So… I assume by your collective silence that you may have some questions..." Epoch announced.

"No buck do we have questions!" Gridlock yelled. "What in the hell was that?!"

"Yeah, who are you?" Solomon asked.

"How did you do all that?" Sterling frowned.

"And why did we risk our lives to save you, when you clearly didn't need saving?!" Nalik scowled.

"You know, he makes a very good point." Doc growled, "It seems we didn't even need to be there!"

"Well, it wouldn't be sporting for me to do your jobs for you." Epoch shrugged. "After all, how good would it look on the Forefathers if their leading members were becoming lazy?"

"...Touché." Ricochet admitted, "Still, you could have busted out those moves earlier. We could have been goners!"

"I'm the kind of stallion who prefers to not get his hooves dirty." Epoch declared, "I only do so at a last resort."

"What are you, a pansy?" Gridlock grunted.

"More like... patient." Epoch answered.

"Why don't we go back to the question of who you are?" Loveless inquired.

"Fair enough… my name is Epoch Ardyn Millenium." Epoch declared, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you all face to face."

"Okay… 'Epoch'." Sterling frowned, "Why exactly was Colonel Shorty holding you prisoner? He seemed to think you were pretty important."

"Like all that nonsense about 'Great Alicorns'." Harlhooves asked.

"Let's just say he wasn't too far off the mark." Epoch admitted.

"We kind of gathered that." Solomon deadpanned. "And what exactly is your connection to Father?"

"He and I are very good friends." Epoch smiled fondly. "And have been for quite some time."

"Well, that explains why he was so eager for us to get you." Harlhooves nodded.

"Yeah. Too bad we had to come all the way out here to bust out your lazy ass." Gridlock scoffed.

"Ah, the classic thick-headed mutterings of a military pony." Epoch smirked. "Some things never change."

The carriage went silent, as Gridlock's eye twitched.

"Gridlock, don't-" Harlhooves tried to calm him.

"You motherbuckin'-" Gridlock snarled angrily, as he got up to punch Epoch in the face.

...Only for his hoof to strike Nalik in the face.

"Ow!" Nalik yelped.

"What the- Nalik?!" Gridlock frowned, "How did you-"

A small chuckle startled everypony, as sitting in Nalik's place next to Doc, was Epoch.

"My word… how did you do that?" Doc asked.

"Oh, it was simple really. I used my magic. Stopped time. Moved Nalik into my spot. Took Nalik's spot. Unstopped time. And watched the show." Epoch explained nonchalantly.

"...Hold on, did you say 'stop time'?" Sterling gaped, recalling a similar power from the late Easel Muse.

"Indeed, I did, Sterling." Epoch grinned, "I happen to possess a distinct control over time. What you just saw is just a pinch of what I could do."

"But why did you picked me to take your spot?" Nalik clutched his snout.

"Well your face looked so punchable." Epoch shrugged, "Maybe it's your boyish good looks… or the fact you are a despicable racist piece of filth. I'm partial both ways."

"Wow, even Lauren hates you." Ricochet laughed.

"...I hate you guys. I hate you guys so very much." Nalik hissed.

"So… what are the extents of your powers exactly, Epoch?" Harlhooves asked, "Because you are clearly more powerful than you let on."

"Oh, I'm not that powerful." Epoch said modestly, "I do have some tricks, like say, seeing into the future, but it's nothing for the history books."

"...Wait, did you just say you can see into the future?" Solomon frowned.

"...Yes, yes I did." Epoch nodded.

"Get outta town!" Ricochet smirked.

"You're joking, right?" Sterling asked.

"Not in the least." Epoch confirmed.

"That's ridiculous." Nalik scoffed.

"But it's the truth." Epoch said firmly, "...Tell you what, since you all went to the trouble of saving me, I will be more than willing to answer one, _just_ one, question about each of your futures."

"For real?" Ricochet gasped.

"For real, my brother." Epoch chuckled, "Just choose your question, and I will answer them to the best of my ability.:"

"...Okay, I'll bite." Gridlock crossed his hooves. "How will I die?"

"Hmm…" Epoch stared at Gridlock, "...I see… blades… spinning around and around… a mist of flesh and blood… your blood..."

"Wait… spinning blades… like a fan? A rotor?" Gridlock frowned.

"I said only one question." Epoch reminded him.

"But that wasn't really specific." Gridlock protested, "What do you mean by spinning blades?"

"I'm afraid I can't say anymore." Epoch shook his head, "You asked how you will die, and I said it."

"Okay, my turn." Harlhooves leaned in, before Gridlock could protest, "...Will I ever leave a lasting legacy in the senate?"

"Oh, I think it will be difficult for ponies in the future to forget you." Epoch said cryptically.

"Do you mean that in a good way, or not?" Harlhooves raised a brow.

Epoch stared at him.

"Right… only one question." Harlhooves sighed.

"Please, I think you are all reading too much into this." Nalik scoffed defiantly, "If you can really see the future… then what will I be eating for breakfast in the morning?"

"Oh, that is easy." Epoch smirked, "Crap."

"...Crap?" Nalik's scowl faded, "...As in the food I will be eating will be terrible?"

"No. Actual crap. Excrement from the hind of a pony." Epoch declared, "That will be your meal in the morning."

"...Who the hell do you think you are?!" Nalik snarled, "I am Prince Nalik Aqqbar-Royale of Schwartzamungaknackerhobbelstan, and I demand respect!"

The group sniggered at the name, including Epoch.

"Really?" Nalik scowled. "You still find the name of my country amusing, after all this time? Grow up!"

"If I may ask my question…" Doc spoke up, "Epoch… I have made mistakes… lots of them. But one cost me more than anything… what I want to ask is… will I have a chance to make amends, and redeem myself?"

Epoch stared at Doc, before giving a sad, yet somehow… knowing smile.

"Yes, you will…" Epoch revealed, "...However, whether you will want to in the end… that will be up to you."

Doc frowned under his mask, unsure of the answer, when Solomon stepped in.

"Okay, my turn." Solomon grinned, "You see, there is something I really want, something that I've been after for most of my life… in the future, will I attain it?"

Epoch turned to Solomon, and with a smile, simply spoke:

"No. No, you won't." Epoch declared.

"What?" Solomon's grin faded, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm sorry. That is too cryptic, even for me." Epoch shook his head, "What I mean is, no, you will not get it. Especially in the way you seek to get it. It's gonna be a bigger buck-up than anything Nalik can possibly attain."

Solomon stared at the strange stallion. Nalik, as much as he enjoyed the thought of Solomon bucking up worse than him, flinched, feeling that Solomon was going to punch Epoch… and in turn, get punched himself.

However, Solomon responded.

"I don't believe you." Solomon seethed.

"Well, to each their own, I suppose." Epoch shrugged.

"Ooh, ooh, my turn! My turn!" Ricochet nearly hopped out of his seat.

"And what is your question for me, Ricochet?" Epoch asked.

"...Will I get a brand new crossbow tomorrow?" Ricochet asked.

"Are you serious?" Harlhooves cringed, "Ricochet, this pony could tell you anything about your future. How you will live, how you will die, anything… and you ask that?!"

"Now, now, Harlhooves, Ricochet is free to ask whatever question he wants. I did say 'anything' after all." Epoch softly admonished, before smiling at Ricochet, "But to answer your question… you will be getting one real soon."

"Sweet." Ricochet grinned.

Sterling, who been thinking hard for the past few minutes, listening to the others' questions, finally thought up of a question of his own.

"Epoch… if you can see the future, I want to know… will I ever find happiness?" Sterling asked, his voice a bit… worried.

"...What?" Solomon frowned.

"Dude?" Ricochet gaped.

"What kind of pansy-ass question is that?" Gridlock raised a brow.

"Sterling..." Loveless whispered.

"That's a rather odd question, wouldn't you say?" Epoch asked, a bit intrigued.

"I know… but it's something I've been wondering about for a while." Sterling admitted, glancing at Loveless, "I know it sounds a bit dumb but..."

"It's an innocuous question." Epoch smirked, "In the end, all of us seeks happiness in one way or another. But in your case…" His smile showed warmth, "I do see happiness in your future."

"Oh… well, that's a-" Sterling was about to sigh in relief.

"...However." Epoch's smile faded, "That happiness will not come easily. You will endure several moments of immense pain, in all matters of the word. Physical. Emotional. Spiritual."

"Oh…" Sterling drooped, "I guess that's better than nothing…"

"And you, Loveless?" Epoch turned. "Do you have a question about the future you would like answered?"

"...Yes." Loveless declared. "But I wish to ask you this question... in private."

"Private?" Nalik frowned, "Hey, we all asked our questions right in front of you. You could afford us that luxury."

"What, ya got something to hide?" Solomon glared suspiciously.

"Now, now, he has the right to privacy." Epoch declared. He turned to the chaired stallion, "I'll just have to get back to you later, won't I?"

"I guess so." Loveless murmured.

"Good, good." Epoch smiled. "In the meantime, let us enjoy the ride back home, shall we? We'll all had a big day, and we could do with some relaxation."

With that, Epoch gazed out of the one of the armored carriage's portholes, enjoying the view. The Ouroboros all shared bemused looks.

 _'And again... just who is this guy?'_ Sterling frowned.

Soon after, they arrived at Infinity. As they made their way back to the Coils, Epoch captured the attention of the few ponies that were still up at that time of night. However, the Ouroboros made it a point to escort the stallion swiftly to the Coils.

As soon as they reached the Coils, Father was waiting for them.

"Mission accomplished, sir." Loveless announced.

The group parted to let Epoch through. As soon as he saw Father, the elusive stallion gave a warm smile.

"...Epoch!" Father gasped. Rather than walked, he actually trotted over to Epoch, and wrapped his hooves around him, "No words could express how could it is to have you back, old friend!"

"It's good to be back. Alpacia was scenic and all, but the locale kinda makes visiting a chore." Epoch joked.

The Ouroboros stared blankly, once again shocked by Father's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Sheesh, it's like watching a midget pretending to be a normal sized pony." Ricochet whispered.

Soon after, Father broke the hug and turned to the Ouroboros.

"Thank you, my sons." Father announced, his voice brimming with happiness, "I cannot express the gratitude I feel towards you all for saving Epoch… I know I placed a lot of pressure on you for this mission… but I knew in my heart you would all succeed. And for that, you are free to enjoy the rest of your week."

"Ah, sweet!" Ricochet smirked.

"Wait, what of our projects?" Doc spoke up.

"Free for you to pick up where you left off." Father nodded, "If you could please excuse us, I wish for me and Epoch to be alone… and again, thank you very much."

"Always ready to serve, sir." Loveless smiled.

"After risking my life for a complete stranger, I think I've earned a 'me day'." Nalik announced.

"After a mission with you, I think we all deserved a day off." Solomon sneered.

As the Ouroboros departed, Sterling found himself bringing up the rear. As he passed the doors, he heard the faint sounds of conversation between Epoch and Father.

"So… are you alright? Did those damn Alpacians do anything to you?" Father asked.

"Oh, please, they were all bark, no bite." Epoch snorted, "...However, it did give me a chance to see the Ouroboros in action…"

"And?"

"Well, I feel there could be a few issues with them that should be addressed…" Epoch revealed.

 _'Issues?'_ Sterling frowned.

"As always, I value your input." Father nodded.

 _'We'll see about that.'_ Sterling thought, planning to stick around and hear more.

"Sterling, are you coming?" Loveless called.

"...Yeah, right behind ya!" Sterling answered.

As soon as he turned around, he found the doors were shut. Undoubtedly, Father or Epoch locked them so to keep eavesdroppers like him out.

"Dammit… guess I'll never know." Sterling muttered to himself.

Reluctantly, Sterling followed his fellow Ouroboros out of the Coils.

The morning after the mission, Sterling walked into the Pit. All the Ouroboros were there, all seated at the bar, presumably waiting for breakfast.

However, as he came in, he noticed Ricochet was stuffing his hoof into a box of cereal, and Gridlock was casting odd glances at a ceiling fan that was spinning rather awkwardly.

The rest of them sat in silence, their minds presumably thinking of the same thing as Sterling was.

"Hey, guys!" Sterling greeted, as he took an empty seat next to Loveless (who was parked at the corner)

"Oh, hey, Sterling. Got a good night sleep?" Loveless questioned, snapping out of his thinking.

"Not really." Sterling admitted, "I couldn't stop thinking about that Epoch guy."

"Same here." Doc nodded.

"Truly, that stallion is an enigma." Harlhooves put a hoof to his chin, "Not to mention of a caliber far beyond any of us…"

"Yeah, I guess…" Gridlock frowned, staring at the spinning fan, as he then glanced at the others, "Do you guys think he can actually do it? You know, see the future?"

"Oh, come now, Gridlock. I knew your mudpony brain can't handle much, but surely I would think you wouldn't believe some nonsense." Nalik scoffed.

"Yeah, it's just some cheap parlor trick." Solomon growled.

"What? Because he told you that you won't be getting what you wanted?" Doc frowned, "Methinks you would say differently, if he said otherwise."

"Maybe… but so far there hasn't been proof for nor against." Harlhooves declared, "What says you, Ricochet?"

Ricochet didn't respond, still digging through the cereal box.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell are you doin'?" Solomon asked, "It's weird enough you asked for cereal instead of Ignite's cooking. But you've been messing with that box ever since we got here. What's-"

"Ah-ha!" Ricochet smirked, his hoof stopping, "I knew it!"

He withdrew his hoof from the box, a few cereal pebbles falling out, as he showed off a little blue toy crossbow. It had a little trigger that made the bolt part of the toy go in and out, being attached to the 'string' part of the fake weapon.

"...And what exactly did you know?" Gridlock frowned.

"Guys, don't you get it?!" Ricochet smiled, "It is like Epoch said! He said I would get a new crossbow soon! This is what he meant! He really can see the future!"

"Hold on, Ricochet." Harlhooves frowned, "It was my understanding that you were asking about an actual crossbow. Not a cheap piece of plastic."

"But that's the thing!" Ricochet held up a hoof, giving off a smug 'smart-aleck' face, "I never asked if I was getting a real crossbow or a toy crossbow. I just said crossbow! And this is a crossbow!"

"...Y'know, I'm surprised to say it, but Ricochet makes a valid point." Loveless declared. His face began to show… concern, "In all technicality, Ricochet's prediction came true."

"If that's case, maybe all the predictions will..." Doc mused.

"Oh, please." Nalik snorted, "Just because he was too stupid to be specific doesn't mean crap! I mean, honestly, me eating feces?! Me?! What am I, a zebra?!"

"Seriously, Nalik, it is way too early for your rac-" Solomon snarled.

"Yo, Nalik, I made ya a li'l something for breakfast!" Ignite smirked, sliding him a pan of chocolate pie.

"Chocolate pie?" Solomon frowned.

"Since when did you do desert for breakfast?" Ricochet asked.

"More importantly, since when do you give Nalik something extra?" Sterling grimaced.

"Yeah, that's like a Jock giving soup to a Neighzi." Harlhooves said, perturbed.

"Hey, I thought I would do something nice for a change. We're all on the same team, aren't we?" Ignite declared.

"Well, it's about time you showed me some respect!" Nalik said haughtily. Grabbing a spoon, he dug out a piece of the pie, "I knew you would learn your place sooner or later. And I gotta say, 'all is forgiven'." He then proceed to take a bite of it. "Mmm, not bad..."

"I like pie. Can I have some?" Ricochet asked, stretching out his hoof.

"Ah-ah!" Ignite slapped Ricochet's hoof away with a spatula. "It just for Nalik."

"Ow!" Ricochet winced, a bit hurt, "Iggy, what the hell?"

"Ooh, even better." Nalik took another bite, "Mmm, I get the others like your cooking. It's good! Not like those plain pancakes you dished up last week."

"Yeah…" Ignite's smile didn't change. But his brow seem to furrow greatly, "I put in a special ingredient in this pie, just for you. Curious to know what it is?"

"I would love to know." Nalik grinned, "What did you put in this delectable confection?"

"Three words, Nalik." Ignite smiled… before it turned to a defiant scowl, "Eat my crap."

"...What did you say?" Nalik froze.

"Eat. My. Crap." Ignite answered briskly, "You racist scumbag."

"Whoa." The other Ouroboros cringed.

"Oh, and here I thought you wised up." Nalik scowled, "Are you really that stupid? Or have you simply lost your mind?"

"No… but you're about to. Because that's what you just did." Ignite smirked.

"What are you…" Nalik paused, as he glanced at the pie. Then at Ignite. Then at the pie. Then at Ignite… then suddenly, it clicked.

Nalik's face slowly melted into a mortified expression, while the other Ouroboros simply stared in shock.

"Oh, sweet Faust." Nalik turned green. "Out of my way!" He darted out of the room in shame and disgust.

"That what you get fer dissin' my pancakes..." Ignite grinned as he carried the pie away, "Sorry for slapping your hoof, Ric."

"You kiddin'? That was golden!" Ricochet laughed, "Good one, Ignite!"

Ignite smirked as he returned to the kitchen.

"So Epoch was right again…" Gridlock noted.

"Yeah, he was." Sterling nodded..

"Maybe he was telling the truth after all." Doc mused, "...Perhaps this means he is right about all of our futures."

"No, no." Loveless, notably ashen, shook his head. "It has to be a coincidence."

"Loveless?" Sterling frowned.

"The old pony's right." Gridlock got up, "I mean, I'm not going to spend the rest of my life being afraid of a set of spinning bla-"

Suddenly, the ceiling fan that was spinning awkwardly dropped down, crashing onto the floor beside Gridlock.

"AHHHH!" Gridlock screamed like a filly and jumped onto his stool.

The other Ouroboros stared at him... then started snickering.

"...Not a word, out of any of you." Gridlock snarled.

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry." Harlhooves declared. "We should get back to work, anyway. Right, Gridlock?"

"...Right. Right." Gridlock nodded stiffly, trying to regain his composure.

"I've been away from my project too long." Doc announced.

"Me too." Ricochet smiled, idly playing with the toy crossbow. "Got some big plans..."

"In a way, the future is still our single preoccupation." Harlhooves declared.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I hear that Father gonna have an announcement for us at the next meeting." Solomon declared, "Something special I hear."

"Maybe my future might actually come true too." Sterling declared. "Whatever Epoch meant about it."

As he said that, Sterling noticed that Loveless had been silent for the past couple of minutes.

"Hey, I just remembered." He declared as the others left. "Did Epoch ever tell you about your future?"

"...Ah... yes, he did. He actually came by my room last night." Loveless nodded.

"So, what did you end up asking him?" Sterling frowned.

"Oh, it was nothing important." Loveless shook his head, "In fact, it was such a silly question, I didn't want to ask it in front of the others."

"What, did you ask if you end up going bald?" Sterling joked.

"Something like that." Loveless said guardedly, "Sure."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Sterling chuckled, "Well, since we have the week off, how about we get some training in?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Loveless nodded. "You go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"Sure." Sterling nodded.

As Sterling walked away, Loveless's face fell in despair.

 _'Why… why did I ask that question? Oh, Sterling…'_ He thought, in utter agony.

 _The Present..._

It had been many years since Sterling had seen Epoch, but he had recognized him clear as day the moment he locked eyes with him.

The two stallions sat at the table in the middle of the tavern on opposite sides. Epoch stared at him plainly, while Sterling returned with a unhappy scowl.

"So… how have you been, Ster-" Epoch began.

"Cut the crap, Epoch." Sterling growled, "What are you doing here?! Did Father sent you?! Because last I checked, I still have a week before the end of the month!"

"Please calm down, Sterling." Epoch soothed, "Father did sent me, but he is aware that you still have a week. I came here only to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?" Sterling glared.

"Well, anything really. Current events. Politics. The weather. Why you leave the Forefathers-" Epoch listed off.

"Shh! You wanna tell the world who I am?!" Sterling shushed harshly, staring at Suds, who was cleaning a mug.

"Relax. We're just talking." Epoch smirked, "Besides, you left the Forefathers, didn't you?"

"Well, no… I mean, yes, but-" Sterling grunted, "Look, it's complicated, okay?!"

"Complicated, you say?" Epoch raised a brow, "Would you be so kind as to elaborate?"

"What, Father didn't tell you the whole sorry story?" Sterling scoffed.

"Oh, I kept privy of what's been going on." Epoch admitted, "But I feel there are pieces of the story that I'm missing. Pieces that you possess."

"Oh, yeah. Like what?" Sterling demanded.

"Sterling, when I first saw you, back in Alpacia, you were different." Epoch revealed, "You were a bright young stallion, one of Father's most loyal agents. You were loved. You were respected. Now, here you are, living out in the midst of nowhere, a fugitive, with the authorities out to get you. What changed?"

Sterling's hooves clenched for a moment… before unclenching, as the stallion sighed.

"The truth is… I've changed." Sterling sighed, "I always have my doubts about the Forefathers and the things they had me do… but after Project: Titanfall, I've come to realize that the Forefathers aren't who I thought they were. I've tried to convince myself otherwise… but now… I just can't walk the same path as them."

"Oh, really?" Epoch frowned. "And what brought on this 'change', may I ask?"

"I've just been through... experiences." Sterling declared. "Met new ponies. My eyes have been opened. I know now what kind of pony I once was, what the Forefathers truly are. And I can't go back to that... to them. Not ever again."

Epoch gazed at Sterling silently. For a moment, Sterling thought he was paralyzed by rage. But when he spoke, it was with a calm, measured tone.

"All this talk of who the Forefathers are." He mused. "Yet none on what may be the most important question of all."

"And what might that be?" Sterling asked.

"Who are you?" Epoch inquired.

"What?" Sterling grimaced, "You know who I-"

"Just humor me for a moment." Epoch cut him off, "I ask again... who are you?"

"Uh... Sterling Cross?" Sterling answered, confused.

"Yes... and no." Epoch shook his head. "The Sterling you are… or rather were, was a part of the Forefathers. From the moment you joined, you were shaped and molded by your experiences, and the lessons given by your teachers. What you became over the years, you owe to your time amongst them. But that Sterling can no longer exist if you are no longer a Forefather, am I right?"

"Well, I guess, but…" Sterling struggled to answer.

"Take the Forefathers out and what is left? A poor young colt that was left behind in that juvenile correction facility all those years ago, and the lie you made for yourself in the small amount of time you spent with Echo and Sunset… not much of an existence, is it?"

"...is there a point you're trying to make?" Sterling growled, incensed by Epoch's words, "If so, mind telling me what the hell it is?"

"No point. Only a question." Epoch corrected, "...Who are you without the Forefathers?"

Sterling made to answer that question… but as he opened his mouth, no words came out. With nothing to say, he shut his mouth, remaining silent.

"...Well, this is where I leave you." Epoch stood up. "Take some time to think about what I said, and hopefully, when the week is over, you will be right where you want to be…"

"...And what if that's not with the Forefathers?" Sterling spoke up.

"Then I guess that's all there is it to it." Epoch declared, as he turned to leave, "...But a lot can happen in one week. It wouldn't be sporting to count you out just yet."

"...Yeah, sure." Sterling murmured.

Just as Epoch was near the doors, he paused.

"Oh, and Sterling…" Epoch turned to face the seated stallion, "...You recall what I told you about your future?"

Sterling glanced at Epoch suspiciously. It was clear in his ice blue eyes that he did.

"You should know that it still remains the same as it had before." Epoch revealed.

"...Wait, what?" Sterling gasped.

The elusive stallion gave a smirk, as he tipped his hat.

"Goodbye, Sterling." Epoch continued his departure. "Whether we see each other again is entirely up to you..."

With that, Epoch left the bar. Sterling did not bother to follow, as he sat there at the table, pondering the words of the stallion.

 _'Epoch doesn't know what he's talking about.'_ He thought. _'I knows who I am. And I don't need the Forefathers.'_ But his determination started to falter. _'I... I don't...'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	27. Crystal Dawn

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Crystal Dawn**

It took a while for Sterling to gather his wits after Epoch's visit. He didn't even know how long he'd sat at the table, nursing his remaining cider.

 _'I still can't believe it.'_ He thought. _'Epoch, here. He tracked me down... just to lecture me.'_

He took one last sip, finishing his drink.

 _'But why?'_ Sterling grimaced, _'What was the point? So he could make me feel bad? And what the hell was up with that question? 'Who am I without the Forefathers?''_ Sterling shook his head in frustration, _'He must be trying to buck with my head. That has to be it…'_

With his drink done, Sterling left his payment on the table and walked out of the bar. As he left the bar, his eyes glanced out towards the plains, watching it span out for miles…

 _'Still, it's hard to believe Epoch found me here. He couldn't had been looking for me all this time, could he?'_ Sterling thought worriedly, _'...I gotta get away from here soon. I'll work one or two more days, then I am outta here. If Epoch could find me here, no doubt the Forefathers or the authorities will be able to without a sweat… for all I know, they're closing in on me right now…'_

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in Haygypt, Barbossa was walking through the streets of Cairode, continuing in his search for information regarding Sterling Cross.

He had gone through a lot of names in his files that had connections to Sterling and his family… but aside from Nile, many upon many of the names he came across were either deceased or had left the country.

Barbossa found the amount of ponies who happened to know about the Crosses and were either dead or gone away to be quite alarming. Granted, it had been over ten years, but it was disconcerting that so many ponies had disappeared, just like that.

However, Barbossa had hope that the next pony on his list would help him. A pony who still remained in Haygypt after all this time.

And his name was Brody Bronze.

 _'This is it.'_ Barbossa thought as he approached Bronze's home. _'If anypony knows Sterling more than anypony, it would be his best friend...'_

Once he reached the door, Barbossa knocked three times. Moments later, Mrs Bronze answered. She was a mint green mare with a brown mane (worn in a bun), orange eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a plate of cookies. Like her son, she was slightly heavyset.

"Oh... can I help you, sir?" She asked.

"Good day, madam." Barbossa said politely. "I am Senator Barbossa Wheatley. I do not mean to be a bother, but I wish to speak with your son, Brody."

"...Oh no, is he in some kind of trouble?" Mrs. Bronze asked, worry all over her face, "Because Brody has already apologized for everything that happened-"

"I can assure you, that is not why I am here." Barbossa declared. "But I do wish to speak to him. It's rather urgent."

"Oh... okay." Mrs. Bronze said awkwardly. "But he's not here right now. He's down at the docks, on the family schooner. He's been spending a lot of time there lately..." She frowned, before returning to her instructions. "It's the one with gold stripes and a blue flag. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, madam." Barbossa nodded.

Barbossa made his way down to the nearby dock, He spotted the boat quickly, and noted that Brody was busy mopping the deck. He appeared to have seen better days; His glasses were cracked, he had bruises all over his face, and there was a bandage around his snout.

"Ahoy there, Mr. Bronze." Barbossa declared. "Permission to come aboard?"

Brody stopped mopping for a moment, taking a look at Barbossa.

"Permission _not_ granted." He scowled and returned to his work.

"Come now, I wish to speak with you." Barbossa announced, climbing onto the deck anyway.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Brody muttered, keeping his eyes on his work.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to take 'no' for an answer." Barbossa replied. "There are important matters of which I must discuss with you. Matters involving... Sterling Cross."

Brody paused for a moment. His hoof clenched the mop handle… before softening.

" _Really_ not in the mood." He repeated, his voice a growl.

"I gathered as much." Barbossa nodded. "But as I said, this is an important matter. I've been going around asking about Sterling for the past few days. And as word would have it, you and Sterling were best friends when you were colts."

"Yeah, well... I thought we were." Brody said bitterly, "But then, he gave me that stupid page."

"The one from King Sombra's spell book?" Barbossa prompted.

"Yeah, that." Brody scowled, "Sterling - or should I say 'Flatfoot' - gave me that page that had the power of 'Envy'. I don't know how, but it bucked with my mind. I mean, one moment, I was just fine. The next, I kidnapped a freakin' mare! And for some reason, I wanted to change my name to Argent. Argent Kick!"

"That's… odd." Barbossa admitted, a bit confused.

"Tell me about it." Brody rolled his eyes, "I mean, I sometimes wished I had a bod like Sterling, but I didn't want to become him! It was the page!"

"I have heard about the negative effects those pages had on their owners." Barbossa nodded.

"'Negative'." Brody scoffed. "That's putting it mildly. That page made me into a monster!"

"At least there were no lasting effects." Barbossa pointed out. "Once the page was taken, you reverted back to your normal self, like nothing ever happened."

"If that was only the end of it." Brody shook his head, "Ever since that bat and his marefriend kidnapped me, the Cairode Vanguards been on my back everywhere I go! I tried telling them that it wasn't entirely my fault, but they don't listen! _None_ of them listened! Ponies avoid me like I'm carrying all ten plagues of Haygypt, and that's if they don't go and throw rocks at me or beat me up! And as for jobs? Well, I ain't leavin' my mom's basement anytime soon!"

"That's awful…" Barbossa murmured.

"Oh, that wasn't the worst part!" Brody seethed. "That night Echo and Sunset kidnapped me? They told me that my 'best friend', the guy who got me into the Forefathers to begin with, was one of the big wigs! And the reason I hadn't been doing anything with them is because I was told I was given the 'Pro-Visitor' treatment!"

"...Don't you mean 'provisional'?" Barbossa pointed out.

"Yeah, threw me off for a moment too..." Brody admitted… before throwing down his mop, "And that what PISSED ME OFF THE MOST! The guy who was supposed to be my best friend just put me on 'reserve', like the Vanguard did! He threw me to the side, just like everypony else!"

"I can see how learning that could be... disconcerting." Barbossa declared awkwardly, "But please, do try to-"

He was cut off as Brody began sniffling. The grown rotund stallion began to bawl.

"Brody… are you-" Barbossa murmured, feeling more awkward.

"It's just ain't fair, dude!" Brody cried. "Why did my best friend do this to me? Lie to me, use me, drag me into a organization then pretend to not know what I am talking about when I bring it up?" He then stomped his hooves in anger, "After all the years we spent together, I wasn't expecting much! I just thought everything we had together meant something! What the buck did I do to deserve this?!"

"...I'm afraid I can't answer that." Barbossa bowed his head. "Sterling did commit some awful acts in his day. But surely you, of all ponies, would know that it's not entirely his fault."

"Oh, how ya figure?" Brody challenged, wiping his tears.

"Well, Sterling did not have the best of childhood. After all, he had a abusive mother, a cowardly father… and of course, Crystal."

Instantly, Brody's anger was replaced with nervousness.

"...Yeah…" Brody glanced away, his eyes becoming shifty, "Crystal…"

"I take it you know more than a little about him?" Barbossa asked.

"Well, of course I do." Brody said awkwardly. "He was Sterling's bully of an older brother. Sterling used to tell me all the rotten things he'd do to him… including stuff he would _make_ him do. Hell, Crystal even gave me some of that couple of times when we were young…" He added, almost inaudibly. "You'd think that would stop now that we're adults..."

"Wait, what was that?" Barbossa frowned.

"Uh... nothing!" Brody looked away, covering one of his bruises on his right hoof as he did.

"Those bruises..." Barbossa mused.

"What about 'em?" Brody said defensively. "I told you I was getting beaten up!"

"Yes… but you also told me that the Vanguard were watching you." Barbossa added, "No self-respecting Vanguard would simply sit back and watch you get the snot beat out of you… unless of course, somepony of 'great persuasion' were to arrange such a beating. Somepony like Crystal Cross, perhaps?"

"What?!" Brody spluttered. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Barbossa asked. "What baffles me is how it is you're still able to walk after such brutalities. It's almost as if those attacks were merely shows of strength… or warnings." Barbossa glanced intensely at Brody, "Now, which is it?"

"Okay, okay." Brody sighed. "Crystal's the one behind my butt-kicking."

"But why? Because of what happened with the page?" Barbossa asked.

"No, because he's a psychotic bully!" Brody snapped. "Always has been! Ever since we were kids, there was something… wrong, with him."

"How do you mean?" Barbossa frowned.

"Where do I begin?" Brody scoffed, "He used to beat up other kids just for looking at him funny, he'd say things like he'd be happy if somepony were to die... not to mention some local pets tended to disappear, and he always acted shifty whenever it was brought up."

"But that was a long time ago." Barbossa reasoned, though from what he'd heard from Nile, he believed him, "Surely he mustn't be that bad now…"

"You would think that, but no." Brody grimaced, "He may be a senator now, but he's no different from the bully all those years ago. In fact… I think he might've gotten worse… because who knows what shady crap a senator can get into… and don't get me started on Titanfall."

"Titanfall?" Barbossa asked. "You know about that?"

"Of course I do. I'm a 'Pro-Visitor'." Brody nodded, "I read the newsletters they sent me."

"...So you're still affiliated with the Forefathers." Barbossa frowned.

"Hey, Sterling may have screwed me over, but they pay alright, and I don't have to really do anything except send reports back every now and then." Brody grimaced, "Besides, it's not like I have other options."

"But what does Titanfall have to do with Crystal?" Barbossa questioned.

"Well… let's say that when Crystal heard about that and how Sterling was involved in it… he was so angry. I hear Crystal cut the budget to the local hospital." Brody shuddered.

"I would imagine so." Barbossa nodded. "Estranged or not, the news that a Senator's brother was involved in an attack on a major capital could have serious repercussions on said Senator's reputation."

"It's more than that, though." Brody declared. "I don't know what it is, but the thought of Sterling seems to make Crystal go ape-crap crazy whenever he's brought up. In fact… there have been rumors about him lately…"

"Rumors, you say?" Barbossa leaned in.

"Yeah… you said you were going around asking about Sterling, right?" Brody frowned, "...How many ponies have you talked to before me?"

"...Well, besides Sterling's old friend in the Vanguards… two." Barbossa revealed, a bit disturbed by the fact, "A lot of the Cross family's friends and acquaintances seem to have disappeared over the years…"

"I can tell you exactly why that is… but I'd really rather not." Brody glanced around nervously, "Crystal was a jerk when we were kids… but now that he's a senator… I heard he's been doing 'things'. And I have a feeling me getting beat up is just a part of it. At this point, I'm surprised I'm still alive. I mean, if he's going to have me beaten up, why not kill me and be done with it?!"

"Perhaps he finds it more amusing to stretch out your agony?" Barbossa suggested.

"Wouldn't put it past 'im." Brody scowled. "I thought Sterling was better than him. But recently, I've started to think that he's just as bad. He manipulated me, looked down on me, and finally, tossed me aside like garbage."

"I can see you've had it rough." Barbossa sympathized. "Tougher than you deserve."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Brody sighed. "Please, just leave me alone..."

"As you wish." Barbossa said solemnly, turning to leave.

"And be quick about it." Brody demanded. "The sooner you're gone, the sooner I don't have to think about that lousy Sterling anymore."

Barbossa stopped in mid-step.

"...You know, Brody, I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him." Barbossa shook his head, not facing the chubby stallion, "...If you ask me, Sterling, for all his flaws, was trying to keep you out of harm's way… rather than just keeping you out."

Brody's angry expression faded, as he found himself unable to form a reply to Barbossa's words. Barbossa simply kept walking.

 _'Poor Brody.'_ Barbossa thought as he left the docks. _'All those terrible experiences have broken him... I can't say I blame him for losing faith in Sterling. Thought it seems another Cross brother has caused him even greater pain. I guess those 'rumors' I heard aboutbeforehand might actually be true...'_

All of a sudden, a carriage pulled by suited ponies pulled right up next to Barbossa.

"...What the-" Barbossa gaped.

The carriage's door immediately opened, revealing the same bald, suited pony with sunglasses that had been following him days prior.

"Get in." The stallion ordered.

"Um, no." Barbossa replied, a bit perturbed. "I think I'd rather walk- GAH!"

The stallion grabbed Barbossa and shoved him into the carriage, following in after him.

Barbossa quickly straightened up in his seat, and found himself face to face with Crystal, the bald pony sat next to him.

"Senator Wheatley." Crystal declared. "Nice to see you again."

"Senator Cross." Barbossa said flatly. "Wish I could say the same."

"Oh, dear, where's my manners?" Crystal shrugged unapologetically, as he gestured to the bald pony, "Barbossa, I assume you are familiar with Detail Turk?"

"I believe so." Barbossa cast a glare at the sunglasses-wearing stallion, "Head of security, accomplished boxer, and in charge of 'damage control', right?"

"You forget 'friend and confidant', right, Detail?" Crystal grinned at said stallion.

"That is correct." Detail tapped his sunglasses in acknowledgement.

"Okay… care to tell me why you took me off the streets?" Barbossa frowned.

"Well, Mr. Wheatley, Detail has been telling me quite a story over the past two weeks." Crystal frowned, "That you've been asking around about my brother."

"So, you were following me." Barbossa deduced with a frown, "...I wasn't aware you were so concerned for my safety."

"Not really. I'm more concerned as to why you are still here, asking about Sterling." Crystal declared, "...Wasn't the information I gave you enough?"

"As helpful as all that information was, I felt there was no harm in getting a second opinion." Barbossa said calmly.

"And would you happen to know why I was given the wrong number for the RDL?" Crystal scowled.

"A simple mistake." Barbossa shrugged. "These things happen."

"Funny how it happened to me, though." Crystal said through gritted teeth. "Right after our little 'chat' regarding Sterling."

"A coincidence, nothing more." Barbossa declared.

"I have my doubts." Crystal said coldly. "Mostly involving the true reason you're looking for Sterling."

"We've already had that conversation." Barbossa dodged the question. "If anything, I should be asking why _you_ are so concerned about finding Sterling yourself? As if you want to be the one to find him. You and only you."

"Well, that's simple. He's family." Crystal said quickly, "He may be a lost cause, but I feel responsible for all the wrongs he has done. As his brother, I could do no less."

"Now, I find that admirable." Barbossa declared… before frowning, "But I also find it hard to believe, especially considering what Nile and Brody told me…"

"Oh, what does a washed-up Vanguard and a deadbeat loser know? It's their word against mine." Crystal grunted.

"That's quite a good point, isn't it?" Barbossa glanced at him intensely, "As far as Haygypt and the world is concerned… there is only one story, one truth: the story of a colt who overcame his abusive childhood to become a respected senator, while his younger, mentally disturbed brother becomes a hated terrorist. Simple and clean, wouldn't you say?"

"Exactly, because that all there is to it." Crystal gave a smug grin.

"Really? Then why so determined to find Sterling?" Barbossa asked, "...Could it be that if my companions were to apprehend Sterling personally, that he would have his own truth to add to the story? A truth that will would be different from your own?"

"Now, you're just talking nonsense." Crystal shook his head.

"Don't take me for a fool." Barbossa scowled. "You and Sterling can't both be right. So which is it? Who's the real monster in the story? The terrorist or the senator?"

"That is not the point." Crystal growled, trying to regain control of the conversation. "The point is that you have been deliberately mislead-"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Barbossa declared. "I've heard things about you, Crystal. Disturbing things."

"Malicious rumors, nothing more." Crystal declared through gritted teeth.

"Really?" Barbossa smirked. "Because these rumors seem to have little to do with politics, and more to do with certain childhood hobbies of yours."

"My past doesn't matter at the moment." Crystal clenched a hoof.

"Everypony's past matters." Barbossa retorted. "And yours is an interesting one. Especially when it came to your brothers. From what I've heard, you weren't exactly the best big brother..."

Crystal's face contorted with rage. He was about to explode.

"Look, you-!" He snarled.

"Sir, please." Detail placed a hoof on Crystal's own.

Crystal paused… as he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"...You know what, how about we change the subject?" Crystal said firmly, "You've been hard at that little pet project of yours? Operation: Paradise, was it?"

"Paradiso." Barbossa corrected, a bit confused as to why he brought it up, "What of it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say that it's a very sweet and lovely little idea…" Crystal smirked, though his smirk was unsettling, "Making pals with all the Nightcrawlers and all the other freaks of the world.."

"That's not exactly how I'd put it." Barbossa frowned, "But yes… again, what of it?"

"Well, I know that you seem to have quite a few favorites among them. Such as that professor and his wife…"

"I wouldn't say favorites, but Echo and Sunset and I do share a social and professional relationship." Barbossa admitted.

"And who could forget that griffon that usually follow you around?" Crystal sneered.

"...My relationship with Fury is personal. I would appreciate that you do not pry." Barbossa glanced firmly.

"Oh, of course, of course…" Crystal smirked, "I'm just saying… it would be quite a shame if something were to happen to them, or any of the other members of your little 'operation'..."

Barbossa paused, as he stared at the grinning senator with a cold glare.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Barbossa glared.

"...Oh, nothing." Crystal shrugged. "But it's a dangerous world. Ponies can get killed just crossing the street. Especially when their friends are half a world away from them, unable to keep 'em safe."

"I really don't like your tone." Barbossa seethed. "If you even think of threatening my friends-"

"I'm only going to tell you once. _Leave_ Cairode, and don't come back." Crystal interrupted him, "Or there will be hell to pay. Not just for that freak Sterling was so obsessed with and his wife and that mangy griffon, but for every single pony involved in your little project."

"You really are doing this?" Barbossa grimaced, "Threatening my friends with violence? Just like you did with Brody?"

"One would say threatening." Crystal glared, "I say it's extending a kindness. Just like I'm extending one to all your freak friends. I can easily retract that kindness… but do you think you could live with anything happening to them?"

"...Very well. " Barbossa said begrudgingly. "I shall depart Cairode as soon as I can."

"I'm glad to know you've seen sense." Crystal grinned. "...But before you go…" He then growled, extending a hoof, "I want a direct line to Elite Everest. It's way past time I had a talk with him."

"...As you wish." Barbossa handed Crystal a piece of paper with Elite's number on it.

"This had better be the real number." Crystal snarled. "Or else."

"It is real this time." Barbossa said stiffly. "I'd stake my life on it."

"Good." Crystal smirked. "Now, allow me to hasten your departure. He called to the outside of the carriage. "Airport, and be quick about it!"

Within a couple of minutes, the carriage was pulled up right in front of the airport. Instantly, Barbossa was shoved out of it, the senator barely catching himself as he glared back.

"I'm glad that we had this chat, Wheatley. I'll be seeing you at the senate in a few more weeks." Crystal smirked, before adopting a wicked gleam. "And for your sake, that better be the only place I see you…"

Once the carriage left, Barbossa stood there, clearly incensed, as he pulled up his mirror and contacted Elite.

"Hello, Barbossa." Elite smiled. "Any new leads?"

"No… in fact, we have a problem." Barbossa glared, "Guess who caught on to me asking around?"

"Crystal?" Elite frowned.

"That's right. 'Brother dearest' had his best guy following me. For how long I don't know. But Crystal wasn't too happy. He just took me aside and told me to leave Cairode, or else everypony in Operation: Paradiso will suffer." Barbossa growled.

"Ah, buck." Elite cursed.

"And… just a heads up, Crystal now has a direct line to you. He wasn't happy about me giving him the wrong connection earlier." Barbossa cringed.

"Well, that's just perfect." Elite grimaced, "...But are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

"I'm fine… the only thing he did is make me mad." Barbossa seethed, "Nopony threatens my fellow Nightcrawlers, and they sure as hell don't threaten my friends."

"Unfortunately, all we can do now is do what he says. We're no closer to finding Sterling, and now, it's a matter of days before Crystal steps in." Elite sighed.

"True." Barbossa huffed. "But it has given me an idea."

"How do you mean?" Elite asked.

"Perhaps we've been going at this all wrong." Barbossa declared. "Clearly, finding information about Sterling had bore no fruit… but maybe we were focusing on the wrong brother… I say, that instead of the terrorist… we look into the senator..."

Elsewhere, Seeker was still seeking out leads regarding Sterling's position. He had searched mountains, valleys, and even such probable hiding places as the Ghastly Gorge in his attempts to find Sterling, but those leads had turned up empty. He was currently outside Trottingham, bemoaning his failure.

 _'Nothing.'_ He frowned. _'I've been out here all month, and I still haven't found the guy. Sterling, wherever the heck you are, you better be willing to come back, because I am going to be ticked if all of this was a buckin' fool's er-'_

Suddenly, the mirror activated on Seeker's hip, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" He held it up, "This is Seeker."

"How you doing, eh?" An odd voice asked.

The mirror's glass was nothing but static, but the voice rang clearly

"Um, who is this? You seem to have a bad signal." Seeker frowned, "I can only hear you."

"Oh, that's probably the mirror. I've been meaning to get a upgrade." The odd voice apologized, "This is Agent Aboot."

"Agent... 'Aboot'?" Seeker repeated, confused, "...Um, I don't recall anypony of that name in the organization…"

"I was at Ricochet's last party, donchya know?" Aboot declared. "You know, the one with the exotic dancer, and the giant pinata?"

"...Hmm, you know, that is sounding familiar." Seeker mused, "Maybe we did meet there… but why are you calling me?"

"You're lookin' for Sterling, right?" Aboot asked, "Well, I've found him!"

"Wait, really?" Seeker lit up, "I've been searching for weeks, and I've found jack squat! How did you find him?"

"Oh, it's the darndest thing." Aboot chuckled. "I was tracking this old Titanbeast that found its' way to the plains near Dodge Junction. I stopped by to get more supplies, and wouldn't you know, I saw Sterling, right in the flesh, walking down the streets!"

 _'...Hmm, I don't recall any agents being sent to Dodge Junction recently, let alone hunting for a Titanbeast of all things…'_ Seeker frowned… then he shrugged, _'Then again, I haven't been back in weeks. Not like I kept myself privy on everything.'_

"Thanks for the assist, Aboot." He smiled. "I owe you one."

"No problem." Aboot smirked behind the static, "Good luck with your endeavors."

The mirror on Aboot's side of the conversation shut off and was set on the table. Aboot… or rather Epoch, as his horn stopped glowing under his fedora, gave a smile.

"And I truly mean that." Epoch declared. "Happy hunting."

The next morning, Sterling was bucking cherries... or trying to. He hadn't been able to sleep much that night before, and it was showing.

"Bad enough I get haunted by old ghosts in my head." He muttered to himself. "But one of them has to go and show up in real life. Who does that Epoch think he is, anyway? Trying to mess with my head like that? Well, it ain't gonna work. I'm too smart to let ponies get into my head. always have be-"

"Talking to yourself, Sterling?" A familiar voice asked, "I would say he got to your head."

Sterling froze. He recognized that voice more than any others…

"No…" Sterling lowered his head, feeling the weight of shame upon his shoulder, "...Not you…"

"Face me, Sterling." The voice demanded. "You owe me that much, at least."

Sterling reluctantly lifted his head… only to see nopony.

"A little higher."

Sterling quickly glanced up, and nearly leapt in shock as none other than Echo Alchemy was hanging upside down from the tree he was bucking.

"...Echo." Sterling frowned.

"Hello, Sterling." Echo greeted politely, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it has." Sterling nodded numbly, "...You look well."

"Considering I'm a part of your subconscious, that goes without saying." Echo said matter-of-factly, "I look as well as you think I look."

"I guess. Sorry, it was a dumb thing to say." Sterling shook his head.

The two stood (or rather Sterling stood and Echo hanged) for a few seconds in silence.

"...So, you're taking up cherry bucking now? That must be fun." Echo declared.

"Heh, it's alright. It's only temporary though. In a couple of days, I'm going to get out of here." Sterling revealed.

"Well, at least you picked a lovely place to temporarily stay in." Echo noted. "There are worse spots to hide out in."

"You don't have to tell me that." Sterling joked. "I was lucky enough to find a nice way place for me to lay low."

"Sterling…" Echo began, as he then let go of the tree limb and landed on his hooves, "You do know why I am here, don't you?"

"...Yeah." Sterling sighed, "...I suppose it was only a matter of time before my guilty conscience brought you up to the surface."

Echo gave a snort.

"What?" Sterling asked, a bit off-guard from the snort.

"'Guilty'? 'Conscience'?" Echo repeated, disdain in his voice, "You would have to possess a conscience and know what guilt is to know anything about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sterling frowned, "Where the hell all this is coming from? I thought we were-"

"Having a 'friendly' conversation?" Echo finished, a bit peeved, "You really think we are still friends? After everything you did to me and Sunset?"

"Well, no, but-" Sterling stammered.

"You lied to us." Echo snarled, "Led us all around the world to recover pages of Sombra's spellbook, exposing us to all sorts of dangers. Only for us to unwittingly help the Order of Darkness with their plan, which actually helped my brother, whom you used to your selfish ends and got him killed!"

"I never meant for that to happen!" Sterling protested, "That was never part of my plan."

"Sure it wasn't." Echo scoffed. "After all, all of that chaos and tragedy was but a ploy to get Sunset and I together so we could conceive a Maelstrom for you to make into a soldier for your heinous little project. And then do away with us once all was said and done."

"Granted, it sounds pretty bad if you put it like that." Sterling bowed his head. "But you should know I never meant to hurt you, Echo."

"Balderdash." Echo grunted. "If you never intended to hurt me, you wouldn't have gone through with all that nonsense. You could had easily picked any other Nightcrawler in the world, yet you chose me, like a lamb being led to slaughter."

"...Yes, I admit, at first, that was what I was going to do… but things changed!" Sterling insisted, "You and Sunset… when I was with you two, I felt something! It took a little while for me to realise it, but I really did come to appreciate your friendship. I had fun with you guys, felt a kinship I'd felt precious few times before. And don't pretend you didn't feel the same way about me."

"That is true." Echo admitted, as his face became saddened, "That journey for the pages had prompted me to re-evaluate my relationship with you and Sunset. And yes… I did come to think of you as a good friend."

However, Echo's saddened expression turn to spite.

"But all of that was a lie, wasn't it?" Echo sneered.

"No!" Sterling shook his head rapidly, "I did lie… but deep down, you were my friend too."

"Oh, really?" Echo scoffed. "If that were really the case, then why… why did you try to kill me when the Forefathers told you to?"

"I…" Sterling floundered, as he struggled to come up with a response, "I didn't have a choice."

"There was always a choice, Sterling." Echo snorted, "If our friendship had meant anything to you, you wouldn't have done what you did. But you did it anyway. Because the Forefathers demanded it. Because all you are is a hound, begging for scraps at the master's table!"

"That is not true!" Sterling protested, becoming more agitated, "It's not!"

"Or perhaps you had other motives. I saw how you looked at Sunset." Echo said accusingly, "You were willing to kill me, but maybe you grew a soft spot for Sunset. Maybe deep down, you thought you might had been able to sway Sunset into helping you raise MY foal to become the perfect soldier!"

"It's not like that!" Sterling denied. "I swear!"

"You're lying to yourself, Sterling." Echo retorted. "It's quite clear where your loyalties lie: The Forefathers and only the Forefathers!"

"That is a load of horse-apples!" Sterling snarled, "Do you see where I am?! I left the Forefathers! I'm done with them!"

"Really? Then why do you still have the mirror Father gave you?" Echo asked, "The one in your old jacket?"

"What, that?" Sterling asked, having almost forgotten about that mirror his first night at the homestead, "I just haven't the chance to get rid of it. I wasn't going to use it!"

"Is that so? Or is it because you want to keep your options open?" Echo sneered, "Maybe you're starting to get cold hooves about being on the run. Perhaps your morals aren't worth spending the rest of your life in fear."

"That's nonsense!" Sterling growled, "I don't know what kind of stallion you take me for, but I am not going back! I know what's the price is for leaving, and I'm willing to pay it!"

"Are you? Are you really?" Echo asked, "Because if you ask me… I think you're scared."

"Scared? Of what?" Sterling asked.

"Scared that once you do leave the Forefathers, you will have nothing." Echo glared, "You stuck by the Forefathers through thick and thin, because you know that you aren't anything without them. That's why you're still holding onto that mirror. Because without the Forefathers… you're nothing."

"That's crazy." Sterling shook his head.

"is it?" Echo sneered. "You already returned to them once remember?"

"Only because they went to the trouble of sending somepony to bust me out." Sterling pointed out. "I couldn't just say 'no thanks, I'll wait for the next one', could I?"

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Echo snorted.

"Because you're a figment of my imagination." Sterling pointed out. "You know what I know. And you should know that I say is true."

"Really?" Echo retorted, "Yet here you are, trying to argue with a 'figment of your imagination' over whether you're with the Forefathers or not. How can I know what is true, if you don't know yourself?"

Sterling made to retort… but no words came out.

"...Buck... you always did have that annoying knack for making sense." Sterling sighed.

"Well, one of us had to." Echo frowned, "Because you clearly can't."

"Look, not everything can be plain and simple." Sterling retorted, "But all that matters now is that I am going away. Far away. I'll find a nice, out of the way place, and start over. I'm going to do things right, and try to act like a good pony."

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it?" Echo asked, "After all the awful things you have done, you still want to think of yourself as the good guy. A hero. Just who are you trying to fool?"

"I... I really do want to be the good guy." Sterling admitted. "All I ever wanted was to be a hero. I owe it to... somepony once knew."

"All you're doing is lying to yourself even more… and that is just pathetic." Echo sneered, "You're not a good pony, Sterling. You can lie to me, Sunset, and everypony else, but we all know you're not. You'd probably sleep a lot better at night if you just admitted to yourself that you're a selfish Faustdamn coward who just takes whatever he wants and doesn't give a buck about who he hurts. That's you. That's Sterling Cross."

"...You're wrong." Sterling seethed, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"But I do." Echo insisted, "In spite of everything, I actually pity you. You need to stop running, and face up to the consequences of your actions."

"You know what?! No!" Sterling stomped his hooves, "Over the past week, I already had to put up with Scalphunter, Tropics, and your buckin' brother! I already have enough problems as it is without you guys coming up and telling me what a awful pony I am! And honestly, I'm sick of it! What do you want from me?!"

"I'm only a hallucination of your mind." Echo frowned, "I want what you want. But you don't seem to know what it is you want."

"Yes, I do." Sterling insisted. "I want to get out of Equestria, and away from all the ponies chasing me, as soon as possible."

"Is that really what you want?" Echo asked.

"Yes." Sterling retorted, growing more angry.

"Is it, though?" Echo urged.

"I just said it was." Sterling snarled.

"Are you sure?" Echo frowned.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Sterling yelled. He turned away in anger "I've been sure of it for weeks. That's my plan, and I'm sticking with it! So why don't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

On those last words, Sterling turned around to face Echo... only to find him gone.

Shaking his head in shame, Sterling slowly sat down, leaning against the tree… and slowly hit the back of his head against the tree.

"Faust damn it…" Sterling silently cursed, his eyes growing misty, "...Echo… I never meant to hurt you… the whole reason I left was to protect both you and Sunset. But I guess I can't blame you for not believing me… from the moment we met, I had done nothing but lie to you…"

Sterling glanced up at the sky in remorse.

"...If only I can go back to those days…"

 _Many years ago..._

As the sun rose over the Crystal Empire, Sterling awoke in the bedroom of a single-floor house the Forefathers had provided for him within the Crystal Empire.

"Good morning, world." He smiled. "Time to get to work."

This has been Sterling's life as of two months ago. Only a couple of months after rescuing the enigmatic Epoch from the Alpacians, Sterling had informed Father and the other Ouroboros that he would be departing for the Crystal Empire to join the Crystal Guards, so that he could be closer to Echo, and proceed with Project: Maelstrom.

Getting into the Crystal Guard proved to be a lot easier than he thought. With all the training and experience he had working as an agent, it made for good resume materials, and as soon as the recruiter saw his file, it was clear that he was a shoe-in.

Unfortunately, Sterling had not been able to secure a position as Echo's guard, as it was a position given only to ponies the Prince trusted. Sterling had no problem with this for the moment, deciding that he would have to bide his time, until an opportunity arose...

That opportunity soon came, as Sterling made his way to the Crystal Palace, clad in gleaming Crystal Guard armor, as he did everyday. During his stroll, his eyes wander, glancing at all the Crystal Ponies he passed by… specifically, the mares.

Sterling had figured, while he was waiting for a chance to get closer to Echo, he could use the time to look for mares that would ultimately carry his foal that would be a Maelstrom.

Unfortunately, he had no luck in finding the right one yet.

 _'Dammit… I should've known this wouldn't be so easy.'_ Sterling thought, _'It's one thing to find a magically-gifted mare. To find one that's willing to do the deed with him, that's another. Not like ponies are lining up to date the guy who kidnapped half of Canterlot under the influence of dark magic… still, I'm sure that special mare is out there… somewhere.'_

Sterling reached the Guards' barracks soon after, falling into line among the other soldiers.

"Mornin', Sterling!" One of the Guards waved.

"Yo, Cross!" Another smiled.

"Hey, guys." Sterling nodded, having endeared himself to his colleagues during his time in the Empire.

Soon, the Captain of the Guard, a tall, powerfully-built sapphire blue Pegasus stallion, came in. As he glanced amongst the soldiers, he immediately acknowledged Sterling.

"Ah, Sterling. On time, as usual." The Captain mused.

"Well, I aim to please, sir." Sterling smirked.

"Yeah, I bet you do." The Captain frowned, "...Still, it wouldn't hurt for you to show up a few minutes early."

"...I'll keep that in mind, sir." Sterling nodded.

"See that you do." The Captain said gruffly. "Just because you're good at what you do doesn't mean I'll be cutting you any slack. I expect nothing short of excellence from all my soldiers. if you can't hack it, you're out. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Sterling declared.

"Good." The Captain smiled.

 _'Arrogant windbag.'_ Sterling thought as the Captain turned away. _'Like the guards here have ever done anything important. The way I heard it, they couldn't even find one little pacifist Changeling... then again, if that's their idea of "excellence", this little undercover job should be a piece of cake.'_

"Okay, dismissed." The Captain declared. "Cross, you're with me today."

"Yes, sir." Sterling saluted.

Minutes later, Sterling and the Captain were making their rounds, patrolling the streets of the Crystal Empire.

"So, Sterling, how are you enjoying the Crystal Empire so far?" The Captain asked.

"It's okay." Sterling shrugged. "Finally starting to get used to all the shiny buildings... and ponies. Still one of the nicest places I've ever been, though..."

"Not to pry, Sterling, but I've been wondering something." The Captain declared. "Namely, why a clearly over-qualified pony such as yourself would be working here rather than somewhere, else like the RDL."

"Eh, that's not really my scene." Sterling shrugged. "Too cloak and dagger. I prefer the honest work of a guard."

"That is quite admirable." The Captain admitted. "At least you know what you wa-"

Suddenly, a blood-curdling roar filled the air.

"...What was that?" Sterling's eyes widened.

"Oh, no..." The Captain groaned, having grown a bit pale. "This is not good..." He turned to Sterling, "Come on, we have to go!"

 _'He certainly looks freaked out. Still, nice to finally get some action.'_ Sterling smirked.

As they went to investigate, they heard screams and crashing sounds. They followed the noise to its source; The marketplace, where a giant, monstrous thestral, with wisps coming from his eyes, was rampaging around. Two Guards were already there, bruised and battered, and several others were arriving on the scene.

To say the least, Sterling was freaked out by such a beast… when he recognized the cutie mark on his flank. A black star with two red eyes on it. A description that matched one pony he knew.

 _'Wait… is this…'_ Sterling gaped, "Captain, is this who I think it is?!"

"Aside from a gigantic pain in my flank, yeah." The Captain said through gritted teeth, "You know the drill, soldiers... contain Echo Alchemy!"

The Guards charged at Echo, spears ready.

 **"Back off!"** Echo snarled, his voice savage and snarling.

"Get back in your cage, freak!" One brutish-looking Guard charged.

 **"Raarrgh!"** Echo swung his hoof, sending the Guard flying with a single strike. **"Don't any of you call me that!"**

Another Guard threw his spear at Echo, but he countered it with a punch, shattering the blade.

 _'Look at all that power.'_ Sterling thought. He had never seen the Berserker dark magic in action, having only been heard horror stories from some of Flatfoot's notes. To see such brutality in pony was awe-inspiring… and terrifying. _'But so little control. I sure hope that won't be a problem for the offspring… then again, I can make sure that it doesn't happen!'_

 **"You're all the same!"** Echo snarled. **"All of you, treating me like I'm a monster!"**

"If the horseshoe fits, pal!" One of the wounded Guards yelled.

"Quiet, you." The Captain growled, before turning his attention to Echo. "Now, why don't you calm down, and we won't have to get rough?"

 **"It's a little late for that, Captain."** Echo snarled. **"I was just trying to do some shopping. But those two intolerant buffoons wouldn't leave me alone!"** He pointed to the wounded Guards. **"They just kept pushing me, and pushing me. They wouldn't leave me alone... so now this is happening!"**

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." The Captain groaned, throwing a glare at the wounded guards. "Whatever the reason, this little tantrum ends now."

The Captain charged at Echo, using his spear to vault over Echo and land on his back. He then grabbed hold of Echo's ears, trying to wrestle him into submission.

"Make it easy on yourself, Alchemy: give up!" The Captain demanded.

 **"Never!"** Echo snarled. He suddenly reared up, and slammed the Captain against the wall.

"Ugh!" The Captain groaned, collapsing to the ground.

 **"You should have given up when you had the chance."** Echo growled.

"Okay, time to step in." Sterling told himself.

Sterling stepped forward.

 **"Who the Tartarus are you?!"** Echo roared.

"I'm the pony who's gonna take you down." Sterling said confidently.

 **"We'll see about that!"** Echo sneered.

Sterling charged toward Echo. Like the Captain before him, he used his spear to get onto Echo's back. Unlike the Captain, he followed up by holding the spear tightly against Echo's neck.

 **"Rawrr!"** Echo gagged, struggling to throw Sterling off.

"Sorry, big guy." Sterling held on for dear life. "It's naptime!"

With the blood flow to his brain cut off, Echo collapsed, unconscious. Seconds after, he reverted back to his normal self.

"Now that's how you do it." Sterling smirked.

The Guards stared, amazed.

"Well, you did say you wanted 'excellence'." Sterling pointed out. "...So… this is Echo Alchemy, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The Captain declared, "He was researching dark magic - for some twisted reason - and it caused him to turn into that. He caused a lot of trouble up at Canterlot before finally getting reined in. The royals decided to send him here. They said it was so he could 'continue his research'. But it's more like they dumped him on us."

"He isn't always like this, is he?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, no. Quite the opposite… in fact, this has to be the first time he has turned since he got here…" The Captain mused, before glaring at the wounded guards, "Wonder why that is…"

The guards looked away sheepishly.

"Okay, get the guy back to his hidey-hole." The Captain instructed.

Two of the guards picked up Echo's unconscious body and led him away.

"What are you going to do to him?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, ever since we learned he can still transform into that monster, we had been taking precautions to prevent incidents like this happening… all the good that did." The Captain shook his head, "For now, he'll be confined to his quarters till things die down…"

"Oh, wow…" Sterling frowned, as they took Echo's unconscious form away, "...Awful."

"Don't feel bad for him." The Captain growled, "The pony made his choice messing with that stuff. Why a 'professor' would waste his time on that nonsense, I'll never know."

"Guess you've got a point there." Sterling declared, saying what he knew the Captain wanted to hear.

As he and the Captain made their way back to the barracks, Sterling's mind focused on Echo.

 _'Poor guy.'_ He thought sadly. _'Dealing with that condition, living in a place where he's hated and despised...'_ She shook himself. _'Well, lucky for him, once this project takes off, Echo will be much happier.'_

The next morning, Sterling found himself called to see the Captain as soon as he came in.

 _'Wonder what's going on?'_ He thought. _'Never been called in this early before...'_

As he neared the Captain's office, Sterling heard some angry ranting coming from inside.

"How can you let this happen, Captain?" A somewhat familiar voice snarled.

"I am sorry, your majesty." The voice of the Captain apologized.

 _'Your majesty?'_ Sterling gaped, _'As in…'_

Sterling peeked in to see Shining and the Captain arguing.

"Once again, Alchemy made a mess of things." Shining Armor growled. "And not only were you barely able to stop him, you actually provoked him!"

"Sir, please." The Captain defended. "It was just two of my guards who were at fault. Rest assured, they will be reprimanded accordingly, and it won't happen again."

"Really? That's what you said the last couple of times these infractions happened." Shining glared, "The time Alchemy wrecked the marketplace, the time he attacked the traveling circus... and now, this happened."

"Look, it hasn't been easy, sir." The Captain grimaced, "Some of the guys still aren't happy about somepony studying dark magic in their midst."

"Newsflash, Captain, _none_ of us are happy about it!" Shining groaned, "If I had it my way, Echo would be sent as far away as equinely possible! But unlike some of your men, I do my best to not act on these feelings. So incidents like these don't happen!"

 _'Sheesh, when they said the Prince was against dark magic, they weren't kidding.'_ Sterling frowned, _'I would hate to see his face if he knew what I was planning.'_

"I assure you, your highness, we are doing everything we can to keep the Alchemy situation under control." The Captain announced. "In fact, the previous incident was refused in the fastest time yet, thanks to our newest recruit."

 _'Now there's a cue if I ever heard one...'_ Sterling thought, entering the room.

"Ah, here he is!" The Captain smirked, "Your majesty, this is Sterling Cross. The stallion who pacified Echo."

"It is an honor to meet you, Prince Shining Armor." Sterling gave a bow.

"At ease, soldier." Shining declared, as Sterling got back up, "I must say, when I heard one of our Guards was able to single-hoofedly bring down that monstrosity Echo becomes, I couldn't believe it."

"Well, not to brag, but I do have quite a few amazing talents to my name." Sterling grinned. "I've been trained in boxing, Kali, Meet Kune Do, and Krav Maga, I know how to operate dozens of firearms, and I'm fluent in six languages."

"That does all sound quite impressive." Shining Armor smiled. "I see potential in you, Sterling. In time, you could be one of the best Guards the Crystal Empire has ever seen."

"I'll certainly try my best, sir." Sterling pledged.

"In light of your efforts yesterday, me and the Prince have decided to give you a special assignment." The Captain declared, "We want you to be the guard to oversee Echo from here on."

"...Really?" Sterling asked, "You want me to be his keeper?"

"That's right." The Captain nodded. "Yesterday, you proved you could handle him with greater ease than any other guard... Even me. So you would be the perfect choice to keep an eye on him."

"Well, you know…" Sterling shrugged modestly.

"I know it's not an ideal position for a stallion of your caliber." Shining admitted, before glaring, "But it's for the good of the Crystal Empire that what happened yesterday doesn't happen again. It's going to be up to you to see to it that it doesn't. You understand?"

"Yes, sir." Sterling nodded.

"Good." Shining smiled, before glancing at the clock, "Now, I really should be going. I promised to take Cadance out to the theatre..."

The two gave a salute as Shining left. As soon as Shining was out the door, the Captain turned to Sterling.

"Now then…" The Captain nodded, "Follow me. I'll take you over to Echo's study."

As Sterling followed the Captain down the corridors of the castle, he kept up a stoic outer appearance, appearing neither happy or disgruntled. Inwardly, though, he couldn't have been more pleased by the turn of events.

 _'This is working out better than I hoped.'_ He thought. _'Now I can keep as close an eye on Echo as possible. That means I can focus more on finding the lucky girl.'_

Soon, they reached the door to Echo's workshop. The Captain knocked three times, but there was no answer.

"Alchemy, get out here!" He yelled. "There's somepony I want you to meet!"

There was a rumbling noise, as if a number of books had fallen over. The door opened, revealing Echo. Behind him was a completely messy room, with books and papers with notes on them sprawled over the floor, two blackboards full of scribbles that Sterling couldn't make head or tails of. The room clearly reeked of a closed-in scientist.

"What is it, Captain?" Echo groaned, a bit miffed by the intrusion, "I'm very busy."

"Well, I just wanted you to meet your new guard." The Captain gestured to Sterling, "He'll be watching you, so don't try anything."

"I should say the same about your stallions. But clearly they find enjoyment in poking beehives." Echo glared.

"...I'll leave you two to get acquainted." The Captain declared swiftly, as he turned to leave. As he did, Sterling couldn't help but overhear him say, "Frickin' jackass."

As soon as he was gone, Echo turned to Sterling, looking him up and down.

"So… you're my new 'babysitter', Mister..." Echo said distastefully.

"Sterling Cross." Sterling finished, holding up a hoof, "Please to meet you."

"I wish I could say likewise." Echo grumbled, ignoring the hoof, "But considering how you choked me out the first time, I'm not feeling all that friendly."

"Oh… you remember that?" Sterling grimaced.

"Of course. First time aside, my memory retention remains unaffected when I undergo transformation. I remember you… and I remember how it is now because of you I'm stuck in here for the next few weeks." Echo glared.

"Look, it wasn't anything personal." Sterling frowned, "I was just doing my job."

"So was I." Echo retorted, "Studying dark magic is my career. Something those two idiots couldn't grasp."

"Hey, I'm not saying what they did was right, but you didn't really have to go 'Saddle Rager' on them." Sterling winced. He started to get a feeling Echo was not going to be the most pleasant of individuals.

"I'm not familiar with this 'Saddle Rager'." Echo scoffed, "But you should know that my condition isn't something that can be managed so easily."

"Your condition?" Sterling repeated.

"Yes. I'm sure the Prince and your commanding officer told you." Echo growled, "Whenever I become angry or severely stressed, I transform into that mindless beast. The doctors told me that it's from the dark magic I came into contact with long ago."

"What? Like some sort of experiment?" Sterling asked, knowing full well the real reason for Echo's 'condition'.

"Hell if I know. The last thing I remember was being at a bar in Carris, then the next, I am at the Canterlot Castle, having kidnapped a lot of ponies. Everything in between is a blank." Echo shook his head.

"Eesh, talk about one hell of a blackout." Sterling cringed.

"Ever since then, I have been suffering from this terrible curse." Echo moaned. "Running the risk of becoming a monster whenever I lose my temper, exiled to the furthest reaches of Equestria, hated and feared by all..."

"...Well, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Sterling said awkwardly, "I mean, it's not like you get out much anyways, is it?"

"True. I am fortunate to have access to all the books and materials I need." Echo admitted… before glaring, "But I would rather having to be here on my own terms, rather than locked away because the Prince and his men has it out for me!"

"I'm sure they mean well..." Sterling started.

"Of course you do." Echo sneered. "You're the obedient guard, doing anything your superiors tell you... Because it's so much easier and less painful than thinking for yourself."

"Whoa!" Sterling gasped, offended. "No need for insults. I was just trying to make nice with you, since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

"I have no time for niceties." Echo declared. "No time for anything other than my research, in fact."

Echo retreated back into his workshop, slamming the door behind him.

 _'...Crap.'_ Sterling rubbed the back of his head, _'I guess I can't blame him. The guy sure had it rough.'_ He then pondered, _'Maybe it's for the best that I don't try to pursue a friendship with him now. It would have looked fishy to everypony else. I'll work on earning his trust later.'_

And so, Sterling's new post as Echo's guard begun. Over the next few weeks, Sterling stood outside Echo's workshop, keeping watch. It was entirely uneventful, as only a few ponies ever happened by Echo's room, and Sterling only left the post to eat or use the bathroom.

As for Echo, his mandatory house arrest came and went and he was free to leave his room. Whenever he left to do something, he would either glare or give Sterling the cold shoulder as he left. Sterling most of time would simply remain stoic, and occasionally return with a glare of his own.

True to his own words, whenever he was off duty and on his way to and from work, he kept an eye out for any prospective mother's to bear Echo's child. But none seemed to fit the bill.

 _'That Crystal Pony skin looks nice, but most of these mares don't quite have what I'm looking for.'_ Sterling thought one morning, as he looked over the streets. _'I know the Crystal Ponies are supposed to have this love magic connected to the Crystal Heart, but that's not exactly the kind of power that can be used anywhere…"_

Sterling was making his way over to the Palace, when he felt his mirror activate. Making sure, nopony was watching, he slipped behind a random building, and held up the mirror, which revealed Loveless's face.

"Hey, Loveless." Sterling smiled.

"Good to see you, Sterling." Loveless nodded, "I'm just calling to see how you are holding up over there."

"Oh, things been fine." Sterling smirked, "I've been guarding Echo's room for a couple of weeks. Nothing much to report really."

"And how is this 'Echo'?" Loveless asked, a bit worried, "Is he anything like Synchro?"

"Well, he certainly has his grouchiness." Sterling cringed, "But aside from that, he's pretty harmless."

"Do you think his abilities could prove... troublesome?" Loveless asked.

"Hard to say." Sterling declared. "He doesn't even seem to be aware that he's a Nightcrawler."

"Wait, Echo has no idea he's a Nightcrawler?" Loveless frowned.

"Not a clue. You think a dark magic professor would know about them already." Sterling mused.

"Well, it's not something you can just look up in a book." Loveless shrugged, "So, how goes the search for 'Mrs. Alchemy'?"

"Well, it could be better." Sterling admitted, "There's not much in terms of magically gifted ponies around these parts, and considering Echo's reputation, I doubt any of them would willingly lay with him, let alone sire a foal from him."

"That does present something of a roadblock." Loveless frowned. "But I'm sure you'll find some mare willing to pair with Echo sooner or later."

"How are things back home?" Sterling asked.

"Oh, not too bad." Loveless declared, "Nalik has been gone over the past weeks overseeing the study of those glyphs that supposedly have information as to where to find those 'Deities'."

"Well, I'm sure everypony else is happy to not have him around." Sterling chuckled.

"You said it." Loveless nodded, "Gridlock and Harlhooves are hard at work gathering materials for Project: Infestation 2.0. As for Doc, he's been busy catching our new 'Ouroboros' up on Project: Bad Dreams…"

"You don't say?" Sterling mused. "Let's just hope the rookie can stay on point, and not focus on the past... how's Ricochet, by the way?"

"Oh, he's still the same as ever." Loveless declared, "...Although Solomon has recently asked him to join up with us on Project: Titanfall."

"Really?!" Sterling gaped, "Do you know why?"

"Not sure, really." Loveless frowned, "Solomon just told me that having two ponies work on our invention would be better than one. Apparently, our favorite drunk is quite a whiz in weaponry."

"Well, considering how good he is with two crossbows, I wouldn't be too surprised." Sterling shrugged, "Maybe Solomon is on to something."

"I don't know. Just yesterday, Ricochet ordered nine mini-fridges. The day before, he asked me how many legs does a spider have." Loveless grimaced.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Sterling joked. "Ricochet never changes."

"So true." Loveless nodded.

"How's Ward doing?" Sterling asked. "The little guy giving you any trouble?"

"No, he's been very well behaved." Loveless smiled. "He misses you, though." His face fell. "And so do I."

"Yeah, relax." Sterling smiled. "I'll be back soon enough. Once I find Echo a lady friend, I'll be coming home with the first of our new generation of warriors."

"I hope it'll be soon." Loveless admitted.

"We'll see." Sterling said solemnly. "Call you soon."

As the mirror deactivated, Sterling sighed. He couldn't put his hoof on it, but there had been something off about Loveless lately.

 _'I know he didn't like the idea of me going undercover again.'_ Sterling mused. _'But it seems like this is more than that. Something bigger...'_

A few days later, Sterling was once more at his post. He could hear the sounds of revelry above. There was a royal summit going on that night. Every influential pony and non-pony in Equestria had been invited.

 _'They get to have their party, while I'm down here, babysitting Echo.'_ He thought. _'Still, with most of the guards up there, I've got a little more privacy than normal...'_

At that moment, a dark brown-coated Unicorn stallion with light green eyes, a black mane, and a suit entered the room.

"Can I help you, pal?" Sterling frowned.

"Oops, sorry." The stallion chuckled. "Wrong corridor." He turned to leave, then stopped. "Say, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so." Sterling said bluntly.

"Are you sure?" The stallion frowned. "You look so familiar... Didn't I see you in college once?"

"No." Sterling declared. "I've never even been to college..." He muttered under his breath. "Anyway, I'm kind of on duty, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Okay." The stallion nodded. "Rest assured, I'll try and remember where I know you from. It'll come to me eventually, don't you worry."

"...What an odd pony." Sterling frowned.

Suddenly, Sterling's mirror began ringing. Stepping away from the door a bit to prevent Echo from over-hearing, he activated it. The mirror showed Synchro, the decor of a nearby tavern just outside the Crystal Empire being behind him.

"Synchro, nice to see you." Sterling smirked.

"Sterling." Synchro nodded. "How are things with Echo?"

"About as well as they can be." Sterling admitted. "How are things on your end?"

"Events are proceeding apace." Synchro answered. "The Order of Darkness has been hanging on my every word. And, thanks to the Forefathers' help, they have the makings for their ritual well underway."

"Let's just hope they don't foul this one up." Sterling declared.

"Oh, they won't. Not if I can help it." Synchro scoffed, "Have you found the lucky mare to be Echo's mating partner?"

"Not yet." Sterling shook his head, "And trust me, I've been looking."

"Well, I suggest you get the lead out." Synchro growled, "If what I overheard from the locale is true, the Crystal Faire is being held in a couple of months. That is the only chance we have at getting that book before they take it back to Faust knows where."

"Hey, I'm not a love guru." Sterling growled, "If I'm going to get a Maelstrom, I need a mare with powerful magic capabilities. And considering your brother's reputation, it's going to be doubly hard to get anything to happen between those two. And that's if I find the right mare."

"And what will we do if you don't find her?" Synchro asked.

"...I don't know. We'll just have to cross that bridge when it comes to it." Sterling admitted, "For now, we just have to keep on doing what we're doing until something happens."

"I guess…" Synchro nodded, "...By the way, I don't know if this is anything important, but I noticed something rather unusual lately."

"Unusual? Unusual how?" Sterling raised a brow.

"Probably nothing." Synchro answered. "But there was this odd red stallion making his way through the town I was in. The thing about him was that he had some strange-looking horn, and was wearing a eye-patch. But damn, that one golden eye gave me the creeps…"

 _'Red stallion? Golden eye? Eye-patch?'_ Sterling frowned, recognizing the description, _'That sounds a lot like…'_ He mentally shook his head, _'No, that can't be. He's been locked up by those Napoleons for at least ten years now…'_

"...Is everything alright?" Synchro frowned, "You went silent."

"It's nothing." Sterling shook his head, "It's just, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you saw Black-"

Suddenly, there were screams in the air, followed by more sounds of commotion.

"The hell…" Sterling whispered.

"Sterling, what's going on?!" Synchro demanded.

"... I'll call you back." Sterling announced.

As Sterling headed up to the ballroom to investigate, he saw a very unusual sight: what looked like living shadows in the shape of ponies had surrounded the guests.

"Um, that's… not something you see everyday." Sterling grimaced.

However, he stared towards the middle of the ballroom… and his blood froze. Standing in the midst of room was a stallion he has not seen in many years. The stallion responsible for the deaths of two stallions he knew, and other troubles that plagued the Forefathers.

Black Knight Paladin, in the flesh, bearing a familiar-looking red horn.

"Ohhhhhh crap." Sterling blanched, _'How… why…'_

"Spread out." Black Knight ordered the shadows. "Subdue any remaining resistance, eject any bystanders, and secure the palace."

 _'That's my cue to leave.'_ Sterling thought as he quietly backed away. _'Who knows what Black will do if he finds out I'm here?'_

Sterling ran as fast as his hooves could carry him, returning to Echo's room.

"I gotta get Echo outta here." Sterling muttered, "I don't know how Black got that horn, or those powers, or even how he got away from the Napoleons, but I can't let them ruin my plans, not now!"

Moments later, Sterling barged into the room.

"Cross?" Echo looked up from his book. "What is the meaning of this? I'm in the middle of something."

"Seriously?" Sterling frowned. "You don't know what's going on out there?"

"Should I?" Echo shrugged.

"Look, we've gotta get outta here." Sterling urged. "Like, right now."

"I am not going anywhere." Echo snorted. "I have important research to do."

"Forget your research!" Sterling tried to drag Echo out of the room. "Move!"

"Let go of me, you musclebound oaf!" Echo struggled.

In his normal form, Echo was no match for Sterling. But as they neared the door, a group of shadow ponies approached.

"Oh, buck me!" Sterling snapped.

"Wait, are those…" Echo frowned.

"They're what I wanted to get you away from." Sterling declared, as the shadow ponies entered the room. "You should get behind me. ...Unless you want to let off some steam?"

"I have a better idea." Echo quickly walked to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Sterling frowned, preparing to take on the shadow ponies.

Echo didn't answer. Instead, he moved one of his research boards, revealing a strange mark drawn on the wall. It resembled an arrow, but with several spike-like patterns added. Echo tapped the symbol with his hoof, and it glowed a bright white. A field of energy surrounded erupted forth, pushing the shadow ponies out of the room.

Undeterred, the shadow ponies attempted to get back inside, but found themselves prevented from doing so by an invisible wall.

"What was that?" Sterling gaped.

"An ancient mystic sigil." Echo declared. "I discovered it during my research, figured it might come in useful. Once drawn, it creates a mystic shield that deflects all magical beings."

"And you had that all drawn up… because?" Sterling frowned.

"I was stuck in my room for a few weeks. I needed something to do besides the norm." Echo grimaced, "And it turned out it to be useful. The sigil will keep out anything magic-based for at least two weeks before wearing off."

One of the shadow ponies, in frustration, grabbed a nearby flower pot from outside and threw it at them. The flower pot, not being magical, sailed into the room, shattering against the wall, much to their shock.

"Might be a good idea to close the doors, just in case." Sterling declared.

"That I can agree." Echo nodded.

Sterling quickly shut and barred the doors.

"You can't hide in there forever!" One of the shadow ponies said in a cold voice. "You'll have to come out eventually!"

"He's got a point there." Sterling admitted reluctantly. "Doesn't look like you've got much in the way of food and water."

"I have a little water." Echo declared. "And some leftovers from tonight's dinner."

"That'll go real far." Sterling snorted.

"...Well, since there's nothing else to do, I think I'll continue with my research." Echo said nonchalantly.

"What?" Sterling frowned. "Aren't you the least worried about the shadow monsters that attacked us?!"

"It's not like we can anything about it right now." Echo shrugged. "Besides, as long as we have this." He pointed to the sigil. "We're relatively safe."

"Relatively." Sterling groaned. He had faced many enemies and dangers with the Forefathers, but never anything like this. It was definitely out of his comfort zone. "You go ahead and do your research. I'll go... fortify the defenses."

"Yes, you do that." Echo said unconcernedly, his nose already in a book.

After taking the time to block some of the windows (in case the shadow ponies got any bright ideas to attack through there), Sterling made his way to the most secluded part of Echo's chamber and held up his mirror.

"I'm not just gonna sit here and wait to die." Sterling growled, "Father and the others should know how to get me out of this one…"

He activated the mirror.

"Sterling to Loveless." He declared. "Can you hear me? There's something going on down here, and I need backup!"

The glass showed only static.

"Hello?! Loveless?!" Sterling spoke, grimacing, "Damn. Maybe Loveless's mirror's acting up."

Sterling turned off the mirror and activated it again.

"Ricochet? Come on, man, I need your help!" Sterling pleaded.

But it was once again static.

"Not again…" Sterling growled, "Somepony has to answer their mirror."

So, Sterling tried all the connections he could think of.

"Synchro! Your brother and I are trapped. I need ya to bust us out!"

"Doc? Are you there?! I am trapped, and I have no way of getting out!"

"Gridlock, I'm kinda pinned down here. Could use some of your horsepower right about now!"

"Harlhooves! I'm stuck, and I could use that brain of yours right now!"

"Solomon, I am getting desperate here… I need you to do your thing and fry these shadow ponies… hello?!"

"...Nalik? Are you there?"

However, every attempted call was met with static silence.

"Dammit. Somehow, Black must be jamming up the signal." He frowned, "So much for back-up."

Reluctantly, Sterling returned to Echo.

"Still reading, huh?" He frowned. Glad one of us is taking this so calmly."

"One must do something to keep one's mind off things." Echo declared.

"Lucky you." Sterling scowled. "I've never been much of a reader myself."

"I'm shocked." Echo said sarcastically.

"Watch it, bookworm." Sterling scowled.

"At least this bookworm has something to take his mind off things." Echo shot back. "I suggest you find something too."

"Easier said than done..." Sterling muttered.

Over the next few days, Sterling and Echo were forced to stay where they were. While they couldn't leave their room, they could still see a bit through the windows. And it wasn't a pretty picture. There were shadow ponies running rampant through the streets, breaking through windows and chasing ponies around. What more, for some reason, some thugs began roaming around the places. Why they were siding with the shadow ponies they did not know. But Sterling could only assume Black hired them.

However, between all the rampages, the moments of eerie silence and peace that occur when nothing was happening, were what was really getting to Sterling. Moments where he had no idea what was going on… moments, for all he knew, it was all over, and Equestria had fallen to Black Knight.

 _'Of all the ponies that could have taken over...'_ Sterling thought, as he chewed on a scrap of sandwich. _'How did Black Knight even manage it, though? Where did he get the power to make shadow ponies? And why does he have Sombra's horn on his head? Dammit. If Black wasn't already a threat to us before… he's pretty much doin' what we're doin'!'_

Sterling glanced at his mirror, and sighed in defeat.

 _'Oh, Loveless…'_ Sterling grimaced, _'I really don't know what to do now. If only you were here. You would know…'_

Unfortunately, Loveless was in no position to provide guidance. In his workshop, he sat in place, powerless. Father had decreed that the Forefathers not intervene in events, despite the graveness of the situation.

"Sterling." Loveless said to himself. "Please, you must survive this..."

Ward padded over to Loveless, whining plaintively. It was almost as if he could sense that his owner was in serious trouble.

"I know, boy." Loveless patted the dog comfortingly. "I'm worried about him too. But Father, in his 'infinite wisdom' has refused to allow us to step in. All we can do is wait, and hope Sterling makes it out of that mess alive."

Ward whined once more.

"My thoughts exactly." Loveless sighed.

As the days wore on, Sterling felt the pangs of hunger within. Desiring something, anything to take his mind off it, he decided to speak with Echo. As usual, Echo was busying himself with his research.

"Gotta give ya credit, bookworm." He admitted. "You're taking of all of this pretty well."

"In fairness, I've been through worse." Echo declared.

"...You know, you could just let your little... condition out and take these guys on yourself." Sterling suggested.

"I could." Echo admitted. "But I fear I could cause more damage than those shadowy fiends. And no matter what others may think of me, I do not wish to hurt anypony."

"So much for that plan." Sterling sighed. Still, I gotta respect your decision."

"How do you mean?" Echo asked.

"Not everypony can keep their inner monster under wraps." Sterling pointed out. "Or are even willing to. Some of them just allow themselves to succumb to it totally."

"I can't deny that I feel that urge... often." Echo frowned. "But I cannot allow myself to give in. To do so would mean turning my back on everything I hold sacred. If I did, I would become the monster so many see me as."

"Whoa." Sterling declared, genuinely impressed. "That's... that's pretty darn hardcore. Major respect, Alchemy."

"Thank you." Echo smiled, before returning to his research.

 _'Finally, we're making progress.'_ Sterling smiled to himself. _'Forming a connection will do well for the future…'_

Sterling's smile faded as he remembered how bad it was out there.

 _'Though, I guess it won't really matter if Black and his shadows take all of Equestria.'_ He thought. _'Or even take down the Forefathers... now there's a scary thought.'_ He shook his head. _'But isn't Equestria supposed to have its defenders? Why aren't they doing anything about it? if they're planning to, they're sure taking their sweet time.'_

Suddenly, there was a sound… it was faint at first, but it began to grow. It sounded like many hooves marching.

"You hearin' that?" Sterling frowned.

"...Yes." Echo nodded, a bit curious, "What's going on out there?"

As they continued listening, Sterling and Echo heard the sounds of battle: screams, roars, and more. Then there was a crashing sound, followed by a heavy thud. Then there was more screaming and cries of pain. All too soon, those sounds gave way to cheering and cries of happiness.

"You don't think..." Sterling asked.

"I do." Echo nodded. He covered up the sigil, dispelling the enchantment.

Sterling removed the barricade from the door, and opened it. The two headed outside, finding a huge crowd, celebrating in what appeared to be a battlefield.

"Whoa... what do you think happened here?" Echo asked.

"I think there was some giant battle..." Sterling smiled, "And it looks like we won."

"Well, that's a relief." Echo nodded.

"Sterling!"

Sterling and Echo watched as the Captain, a bit banged up, approached them.

"Captain. Are you alright?" Sterling asked.

"Oh, a little dented and bruised, but I'm okay." The Captain shrugged, "But I'm relieved to see you're okay. Where have you been?"

"Holed up with Echo here. The moment I saw the shadow ponies, we stuck around in his room for the past few days. I was worried we were going to starve in there."

"Well, you're alive. That's all that matters." The Captain smirked.

"As I am, Captain." Echo added.

"Yes, good." The Captain said flatly. "You probably have a lot of questions, Cross. I'd be happy to fill you in, just as soon as we finish attending to the wounded."

"I look forward to it." Sterling nodded.

The Captain walked away, leaving Sterling and Echo alone.

"So..." Sterling turned to face Echo, trying to be friendly. "These last few days have been one crazy ride, am I right?"

"Yes, I suppose." Echo said, his voice distant.

"But we pulled through it together, huh?" Sterling gently jabbed Echo on the shoulder.

"You could put it that away." Echo said flatly.

"Something wrong, Echo?" Sterling asked.

"Let's not embarrass us both with this charade." Echo said coldly. "I'm well aware that you were only friendly with me our lives were hanging in the balance. Now that the crisis is over, you don't have to pretend anymore."

"Now hold on a second." Sterling frowned. "It's not what you think-"

"I'd prefer not to think about it at all, thanks." Echo turned and walked away. "Let's just get back to business as usual."

 _'Unbelievable.'_ Sterling thought, frustrated. _'Just when we seemed to be getting somewhere...'_

Just like that, things returned to normal… well, as normal as they could be at the time, as the Crystal Empire underwent renovations following what ponies started to call the 'Crystal Sun' incident.

Sterling wasn't sure what the Crystal Sun was, but he didn't care, having heard of its' swift destruction.

As soon as he was able to, he slipped away into a supply closet, and called Loveless, letting him and the others know that he was okay.

Needless to say, Loveless was beside himself with joy and relief, having apparently been trying to contact him since Black Knight's takeover, reflecting Sterling's own relief of being able to hear Loveless's voice once more.

After all of that was said and done, Sterling went on to debrief him on everything that had happened.

"...And that's pretty much everything." He finished. "Crazy story, right?"

"You can say that again." Loveless nodded. "While it is a pity that we couldn't appropriate the Crystal Sun's power for ourselves, I think that kind of power is best destroyed. At least we can finally take solace that Black Knight is dead."

"Yeah, one less headache for us." Sterling grinned.

"I'm really glad you're safe, old friend." Loveless admitted. "Ward and I were worried sick."

"Yeah, me too." Sterling sighed, before putting on a brave smile, "But I'm a survivor. After all, I did rough it in the woods for three months, right?"

"That you did." Loveless nodded, "...So, what now?"

"Well, I guess it's back to business." Sterling grimaced, "No thanks to our dead 'friend', it's gonna be harder to find a gal who wants to associate herself with a 'dark magic' expert. And Echo himself is really wanting nothing to do with anypony."

"I have complete faith in your abilities, Sterling." Loveless assured him. "You'll think of something. You always do..."

"Thanks, Loveless." Sterling beamed, "...Well, I better get going before they miss me. They're having us help with repairs over in the main hall. Real big hole in the ceiling. Say 'hi' to Ward for me."

"With pleasure." Loveless nodded, before vanishing from the mirror.

As Sterling made his way back to the hall to help with repairs, a stallion who looked vaguely familiar suddenly ran past.

"Ahhh!" The stallion yelled. "Mirror monster!"

 _'Mirror monster?'_ Sterling frowned, _'Jeez, is there like a freak magnet for this place?'_

Wondering what causing the commotion, Sterling glanced in the direction the stallion was running from. Emerging from a room was an orange Unicorn mare with a red and yellow mane, green eyes and a Cutie Mark of a two-toned sun emerge from a room.

Sterling was immediately floored by how beautiful the mare looked.

 _'Whoa.'_ Sterling gaped. _'She's beautiful...'_

Sterling was so in awe of the mare that he let her walk right back without stepping out of the shadows. He then walked toward the room she emerged from, finding a mirror inside, one that was faintly glowing. Sterling quickly deduced that the mirror was probably where she came from.

 _'If that's a mirror monster, then get me one of those mirrors.'_ He smiled.

Sterling returned to his work, thoughts of the mystery mare still on his mind.

A couple of days later, Sterling found himself summoned by the Captain.

"What's up, chief?" He asked.

"We need you to escort a special guest to Echo Alchemy's study." The Captain declared. "A Unicorn named Sunset Shimmer. She's an old student of Celestia's, and she is coming to the Crystal Empire to assist Alchemy with his work."

"Seriously?" Sterling gaped.

"I know." The Captain nodded. "There's no accounting for taste..."

"But what about Echo, anyway?" Sterling asked. "Don't you need me watching him?"

"We'll bring in two guards to take your place for the time being." The Captain answered. "Now, come on. Sunset should be here by now."

"Right behind you, Cap." Sterling nodded.

The Captain led Sterling to the castle foyer, where, to Sterling's surprise, the mare from before stood in front of him.

 _'No way.'_ He gasped. _'It's her.'_

"Miss Shimmer?" The Captain announced. "Your escort is here."

"Hello." Sunset smiled.

"...Hi." Sterling said breathlessly. "Right this way, please.

"Lead the way." Sunset smiled.

Sterling lead Sunset down the corridors, unable to believe the situation.

 _'The mirror mare is here.'_ He thought. _'And she's Celestia's former student... what are the odds?'_

"Wow, this place is a lot bigger than I remember..." Sunset glanced around.

"Renovations have been done here and there." Sterling answered in a gruff voice, intent on retaining his cover for the moment. "But given the whole shindig with that Black Knight character, it merely gave us an excuse to remodel the place while the royals are off on vacation."

"Well, I think you all are doing a good job." Sunset smiled.

 _'Beautiful on the inside too, I see...'_ Sterling thought.

Sterling lead Sunset down to Echo's study. All the way, he couldn't help but snatch glimpses of the mare's beautiful face.

"And here we are." Sterling gestured, "The guy you're looking for is in there."

"Okay. Thank you very much." Sunset smiled as she made to go in...

"Hold up." Sterling, for some reason he couldn't explain, blocked her path.

"Huh?" Sunset frowned.

Sterling blanked for a moment, not sure why he did what he did… but realizing how suspicious it might look, he quickly thought on his hooves.

"...I just want to make sure you know what it is you're getting into." Sterling said cautiously, a sense of actual truth seeping in, for reasons he did not know. "This pony has issues... what kind you may ask... well, there's a reason there's two guards out here."

"Really?" Sunset frowned, as she glanced at the guards, "Well, surely, it can't be all that bad. Celestia seems to trust him, so there's no reason I shouldn't be able to."

"And that is all well and good.. all I ask is that you be careful. Wouldn't want you to hurt your pretty little self." Sterling said ominously.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mister..." Sunset trailed off, not sure what to call him.

"Sterling Cross, ma'am." Sterling saluted. "I wish you good luck..." He then turned and walked away. "You're going to need it."

After Sunset entered the study, Sterling turned to the guards.

"That'll be all, fellas." He declared. "I'll take it from here."

"Suit yourself." One guard declared.

"But the rest of us wouldn't be so keen to go back to being close to that weirdo." The second snorted as they walked away.

"Hey, it's part of the job." Sterling shrugged.

After the guards left, Sterling looked at the door to Echo's study, Sunset still on his mind.

 _'A former student of Celestia.'_ He thought. _'That means powerful magic. The sweet personality and the gorgeous bod doesn't hurt. And she doesn't seem the least bit deterred by the subject matter... '_ He smiled happily. _'Echo, I think I may have just found the perfect mare for you...'_

It was at this moment Sterling knew that his project was finally about to begin. He had a Nightcrawler. He had a powerful Unicorn. And he had a plan to get them together.

But little did he realize the great ramifications that his, and Synchro's plan, would have for not only them, but for every pony involved. What would followed in a month's time would come to be their darkest days...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	28. Songs And Sorrow

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Songs And Sorrow**

Sterling's encounter with the illusion of Echo had left him more depressed than ever. While he wasn't doing so well before, the batpony seem to had hit him more personally than any of the past hallucinations he had.

Everything "Echo" had said to him was still running through his head.

 _"'Guilty'? 'Conscience'? You would have to possess a conscience and know what guilt is to know anything about that."_

 _"You really think we are still friends? After everything you did to me and Sunset?"_

 _"If our friendship had meant anything to you, you wouldn't have done what you did. But you did it anyway."_

 _"In spite of everything, I actually pity you. You need to stop running, and face up to the consequences of your actions."_

Those words were continually gnawing away at his mind. He was starting to feel as if he would have been better off if he had never become Echo's friend in the first place.

 _"Why did I even care about what happened to Echo in the first place?'_ Sterling asked himself. _'He was meant to serve a single purpose in Project: Maelstrom, and he accomplished that. That should have been the end of it... But it wasn't. Why?'_

As much as he puzzled over it, Sterling couldn't find an answer

 _'Everything in my life was fine right before I met Echo.'_ Sterling thought bitterly _'I'd never once cared about anypony else outside the Forefathers since Gold. I shouldn't have had any reason to care about him after I got what I wanted… which begs the question, why was he here?'_ He sighed deeply. _'Who am I kidding? He was here for the same reason as the others: to pile on the guilt. To remind me of all the mistakes I've made. Well, mission accomplished, Echo...'_

The depression affected Sterling so much to a point that he could barely focus on his cherry bucking work, unable to muster up more than a little tap with his hooves. This deterioration in Sterling's output did not go unnoticed.

"You feelin' okay, Sterling?" Big Red asked.

"...I'm fine." Sterling mumbled, listlessly kicking a tree (which caused only a measly three cherries to drop down).

"Doesn't look like it tah me." Big Red frowned. "What's wrong, pal?"

"...I'm just having one of those days." Sterling sighed, "Y'know, the ones where you stop and question every choice you've ever made?"

"Ah'm afraid yah've lost me there." Big Red shrugged.

"Consider yourself lucky, then." Sterling bowed his head. "Guess you haven't made as many mistakes as I have..."

"...Wanna talk about it?" Big Red asked.

"No thanks." Sterling sighed, "Trust me, you don't want the luggage I carry."

"Oh… well, if that's the way ya want it." Big Red shook his head. "But it's clear ya ain't gonna do much work if yer head an' yer heart ain't in it. How about ya finish up early today?"

"No, that's okay." Sterling shook his head. "I'm here to work. If I don't work, I don't earn those Bits."

"Think of it as a li'l paid vacation." Big Red urged. "Yah've bin workin' every day since ya got here, with no breaks. Ah'd say yah've earned it."

"...Well, if you insist." Sterling gave in. "I guess I'll take a walk into town. Maybe that'll help clear my head..."

"Ah'll be rootin' for ya, pal." Big Red smiled.

"Thanks, big guy." Sterling nodded weakly. "I appreciate it..."

Sterling made his way into Dodge Junction, hoping for something, anything to rouse him out of his melancholy.

Meanwhile, within his office at the RDL headquarters, Elite was getting an update from Ballista.

"We managed to dismantle that weapon-smuggling operation over in Manehattan." Ballista told him. "No evidence that it was a Forefather operation, but at least the streets are a little bit cleaner now."

"Excellent." Elite smiled. "And how is the investigation into Crystal Cross going?"

"Not so good, I'm afraid." Ballista admitted. "Crystal apparently has had a good lot of his personal records sealed. Even our connections can't allow us to reach them just like that, but we're trying their best to find a loophole."

"Well, keep me posted." Elite declared, "If Barbossa is right, and he usually is, there be something about Crystal we could use, if not to find Sterling, but to ward off Crystal himself."

"You got it, Elite." Ballista nodded, before leaving the room.

Seconds after the door closed, Elite's mirror started vibrating. Elite activated it, and saw a most unwelcome sight: Crystal Cross.

"Senator Cross." Elite frowned. After what Barbossa had told him, he was expecting a call from Crystal sooner or later. "To what do I owe the unexpected honor?"

"Funny you should ask that." Crystal scowled. "I encountered Senator Wheatley a couple of days ago. He was visiting one of Sterling's old pals, asking questions..."

"You don't say." Elite said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Call me crazy, but it seems like Barbossa was undertaking his own covert investigation into Sterling." Crystal said coldly. "Despite my express wishes to be made aware of any such investigation."

"That's... unfortunate." Elite declared.

"You know what else is 'unfortunate'?" Crystal suddenly scowled. "The fact that I was given the wrong number for your department. Care to explain that?"

"Well, we recently switched things up around here." Elite replied. "It's possible we hadn't gotten around to updating that particular aspect."

"Oh, really?" Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you think something was amiss after I seemingly went all these weeks without trying to call you?"

"I assumed you were busy." Elite shrugged.

"Did you, now?" Crystal scowled. "You know what I 'assume'? I assume that you and Barbossa have been working behind my back, trying to find my brother for some reason or another without me being none the wiser."

"I assure you that it is not the case." Elite declared. "It was simply a matter of miscommunication."

"Hmph. What from I heard from your superiors, that is a common problem with you." Crystal glared.

"Yeah. It's the copy machine getting the numbers wrong. Been meaning to fix that." Elite gave a light smirk.

"Well, if you ask me, it feels like you don't want my help." Crystal sneered, "And I feel like we are not on the same page regarding my brother."

"Look, Crystal, I want what you want: to find Sterling." Elite declared, "You said so yourself, Sterling is not well in the head."

"And I stand by that." Crystal nodded. "However, it doesn't seem like you agree with that."

"Of course we do." Elite lied. "Why would we doubt the words of Sterling's brother, arguably the pony who knows him best?"

"That's what I thought." Crystal declared. "But it looks as though my expert opinion hasn't quite sunk in."

"Why wouldn't it?" Elite shrugged. "You do have a way with words, Senator."

"In that case, then allow me to impress upon you the severity of the situation you have brought upon yourselves." Crystal said, cold fury in every syllable. "Trying to pull a fast one on a Senator was a very bad idea. Don't forget that I know some very influential beings. Beings who could, with but a word from myself, quite easily dismantle your entire operation, and have you and all your little friends in this so-called 'Taskforce' fired and charged with treason. So I'm only going to ask you once that you don't buck with me… or else."

"There's no need for threats." Elite said firmly, "For clarity's sake, we are fully intending to see to it Sterling is brought to justice, as he should be."

"Good." Crystal huffed, "And let me make this clear: when we do find Sterling, he is to be turned over to me, no questions asked. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal... Crystal." Elite joked.

"Funny." Crystal grunted. "Me and some of Cairode's finest will be arriving in Equestria in a couple of days after I get everything in order. I expect nothing but the utmost cooperation when we arrive, or things will not be pleasant. On that note… good day."

Without another word, Crystal's face vanished from the mirror.

"...This could be a problem." Elite said aloud.

Elite soon gathered together his agents, revealing to them what had just happened.

"So Crystal's onto us?" Black frowned. "That's gonna be a problem..."

"As if we don't have enough problems already." Incognito snarled.

"I hate to say it but he's right. We still weren't able to procure anything on Crystal since Barbossa called us." Master Mind admitted. "And that's if there is anything to procure."

"Be patient, guys." Armory declared. "We'll find something sooner or later.

"I prefer 'sooner'." Incognito remarked.

"We'll dig up that dirt eventually." Ballista said confidently.

"Okay, that's all good and all." Fury spoke up, his beak scowling. "But what I want to know is why nopony bothered telling me that Barbossa was in Cairode looking for dirt on this Sterling clown… by himself!"

"Is that really important right now?" Master Mind frowned.

"It is to me!" Fury snarled, "If this Crystal really flapped in the head as Barbossa making him out to be, somepony should had been there to make sure he didn't get hurt!"

"We didn't tell you because we knew you would freak out like this." Ballista said matter-of-factly.

"Of course I would freak out!" Fury snapped, "What if something happened to him, and I wasn't there to help him?"

"Oh, come off it." Incognito scoffed, "Barbossa didn't need help… or at least help that involves kicking the snot out of everyone."

"Ha, ha." Fury snarled.

"I'm sure Barbossa would had called you if he really needed you." Master Mind added, "But perhaps he didn't want to draw attention. Let's face it, you _do_ rather stand out in a crowd."

"I still should've been told." Fury glared, "If that damn brother of Sterling's thinks he can threaten him and get away with it, he's got another thing coming!"

"What would you have done, Fury?" Armory frowned, "Beat the crap out of him? I'm no expert on politics, but beating up a senator would have surely landed us all in hot water."

"Okay, let's get one thing straight!" Fury spat, "I am good for more than just beatin' folks up. I just prefer it over all other methods!"

"Forgive us for the misunderstanding." Black gave a wry smirk, "...But you oughta give Barbossa some credit, Fury. It sounds like he handled himself pretty well."

"Nonetheless, this does complicate matters." Elite announced, "Now that Crystal suspects our true motives, we must redouble our efforts to find Sterling, and bring him in with as little noise as possible."

"Easier said than done, Elite." Master Mind frowned. "We've had zero luck so far, and I have a feeling we're not getting lucky any time soon."

"Yeah. Those mob guys Caboose sent out were no help." Incognito growled, "Seriously, we been lookin' non-stop for this guy all month and we're no closer to finding him!"

"I know it's frustrating, but we must persevere." Elite urged. "I have faith in you all, my friends. I know you can find Sterling, wherever he is hiding..."

Back in Dodge Junction, Sterling was sitting at the bar, trying to drink his woes away. So far, it wasn't working… as usual.

 _'I don't know why I even try.'_ He thought sadly. _'Drowning my sorrows never works...'_

"What's with the long face, pardner?"

Sterling turned to see Shooting Star walking over to him, a glass held in one hoof.

"Oh, hey." He said quietly.

"'Hey'? That's all the greetings you have for me?" Shooting Star mock-pouted. "You sure know how to make a gal feel special..."

"Sorry, I just… I just been having an off day." Sterling sighed, "Had a lot on my mind lately."

"Let me guess." Shooting Star shook her head. "Does it have to do with that mysterious past of yours?"

"'Fraid so." Sterling admitted, "Turns out those mistakes I've made are all coming back to bite me in the ass…"

"Really, how so?" Shooting frowned.

"I would tell you, but you'd think I cracked." Sterling grimaced, "Faust knows how long I have before I do…"

"You don't seem so 'cracked' to me." Shooting Star mused.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Sterling sighed.

"You know what you need?" Shooting Star asked. "You need something to take your mind off things."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think your brother would take kindly to seeing me in the morning again." Sterling smiled weakly.

"Not quite what I had in mind." Shooting Star chuckled. "I'm holding my big concert tonight. And I just so happen to have a spare ticket." She took off her hat, extracting the ticket. "Whattaya say? Ready to finally hear me live?"

Sterling wanted to say "no", but looking at Shooting Star's hopeful face, he just couldn't refuse.

"I'll be there." He accepted the ticket.

"That's what I like to hear." Shooting Star grinned. "And I hope you like what you hear, too."

"Me too." Sterling nodded. "Something tells me I will, though..."

"The concert starts at seven." Shooting told him. "And just so you know, it's a backstage pass, so feel free to drop by after the show."

"I just might do that." Sterling smiled.

"I've gotta go get ready." Shooting Star declared. "See you then."

Putting down her glass on the bar, Shooting Star departed, waving at Sterling as she left. Once she was gone, Sterling looked at the ticket in his hoof.

 _'What are you doing, Sterling?'_ He thought. _'You are making a big mistake getting involved with Shooting, just like you did with Echo and Sunset. You shouldn't be getting her hopes up like that. It might be best to just not go...'_

However, he thought of the smile on Shooting's face…

 _'Then again, maybe a good concert is what I need to clear my head. If Shooting sings as beautiful as she looks, it might actually work...'_ Sterling supposed. _'At this point, I'd try anything.'_

After having another drink, Sterling returned to the homestead for supper, quickly devouring his meal.

"Somepony must have had a busy day." Cherry mused.

"And I thought Globe was the heavy eater." Huckleberry smirked.

"Ha-ha, real funny." Globe pouted.

"Can't really waste time." Sterling said between mouthfuls. "I ran into Shooting Star earlier, and she gave me a ticket to her concert tonight."

"Oh, did she now?" Big Red smirked. "That was nice of her..."

"Yeah, yeah." Sterling rolled his eyes. "I see what you're getting at, but I don't have time for jokes. I've gotta get cleaned up before heading out, so I don't have time to savor the food. Sorry, Cherry."

"I think I'll let it slide, just this once." Cherry declared.

"You're in for a treat, Sterling." Eclipse declared. "We've heard Shooting Star sing before. She's got some set of pipes on her."

"So I keep hearing." Sterling finished his dinner. "Okay, done." He quickly put the empty plate in the kitchen sink. "Gotta get ready. Don't wait up!"

"Have fun, Sterling!" Globe called as Sterling dashed out of the room.

 _'That's what I'm hoping for, kid.'_ Sterling thought.

Back in the kitchen, Cherry put down her fork.

"Red, can I have a quick word with you?" She asked. "In the living room?"

"Oh... Sure." Big Red nodded. "But let's make it quick, okay? Don't wanna miss out on dessert..."

Big Red and Cherry quickly made their way to the living room.

"Is this really a good idea?" Cherry asked her husband in hushed tones. "Sterling going to a concert, where ponies could recognize him?"

"Why, Cherry, this is a surprise." Big Red smirked. "Didn't think ya actually cared fer the fella."

"I only care about the risk of him getting caught." Cherry retorted. "If that happens, things will go very bad for all of us, very quickly."

"Relax, darlin'." Big Red placed an assuring hoof on her shoulder. "The concert's only gonna bring in locals. An' most of 'em already know Sterling. They ain't gonna pin him as a wanted stallion now."

"I hope you're right, Red." Cherry sighed.

"Sure Ah'm right." Big Red smiled. "Besides, Sterling's had a rough couple a' days. Ah'd say he deserves a li'l fun."

"I suppose." Cherry shrugged. "But only a little. I doubt Marshall would be happy otherwise..."

Big Red and Cherry both shared a chuckle, before returning to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Sterling had gone to work as soon as he entered the bathroom. He hadn't had the time to focus on his appearance for weeks, having been preoccupied with keeping on the move and avoiding authorities. But a part of him felt compelled to try and at least look his best for Shooting.

He washed up, running his face and mane underwater, grabbed a towel and dried it off, grabbed a comb and ran it through his mane. He trimmed his beard to maintain more of a five-o'clock shadow, and even borrowed a little aftershave from Big Red's medicine cabinet.

He looked himself over in the mirror.

 _'Hello, handsome.'_ He smirked. _'Okay, time to go.'_

Sterling made his way out of the homestead, and to the outskirts of Dodge Junction, where an outside stage had been formed. A large crowd, all coming from Dodge Junction itself, had already gathered, all eager to see Shooting Star perform.

This worked in Sterling's favor, knowing nopony would recognize him as a criminal. And this gave him a excuse to find a place as near to the stage as possible.

"I can't wait for the show to start!" One fan cheered as Sterling navigated his way through the crowd.

"Me neither!" Another grinned. "Shooting Star is the best singer ever!"

"I know, right?" A third fan nodded.

 _'Sounds like Shooting's got quite the following.'_ Sterling mused as he neared the stage.

Moments later, Shooting Star emerged from behind the curtain, carrying a guitar and dressed in a gleaming silver outfit decorated with rhinestones.

 _'Wow.'_ Sterling gaped. _'And I thought she looked good before...'_

As the crowd cheered, Shooting Star waved. For a brief moment, she locked eyes with Sterling, and she smiled even more widely.

"Good evening, everypony!" She waved. "I'm so glad you could all be here!"

She locked eyes with Sterling once again.

"It is so good to be back in Dodge Junction." Shooting Star smiled. "This is where I grew up, where my dream of being a singer began. No matter where I go in Equestria, this wonderful place is always in my heart!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Now…" Shooting held up his guitar, "I'm thinking we start things off with an old favorite..."

Shooting Star began strumming her guitar, and started to sing.

 _You're not alone_  
 _Together we stand_  
 _I'll be by your side_  
 _You know I'll take your hand_

 _When it gets cold_  
 _And it feels like the end_  
 _There's no place to go_  
 _You know I won't give in_  
 _No, I won't give in_

 _Keep holding on_  
 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
 _We'll make it through_  
 _Just stay strong_  
 _'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
 _I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you could say_  
 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
 _So keep holding on_  
 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
 _We'll make it through_

Sterling was amazed. Shooting Star's singing was more beautiful than he ever could have imagined.

 _'She's incredible.'_ He thought.

Sterling closed his eyes, allowing the perfect tones to wash over him.

 _'What a beautiful song.'_ He thought. _'From the most beautiful mare I've ever known. Maybe me and her really could have a future together…'_

For a moment, an image appeared in Sterling's mind; He and Shooting Star, living together in a picturesque home, happy and content. Barely a second after the thought entered his mind, Sterling shook himself.

 _'Don't even think about it, Sterling.'_ He admonished himself. _'There can be nothing between you and her, not ever. Once the month is up, the Forefathers are going to come after you, and pretty much raze anything between him and you. Including Shooting Star. You can't let her be "by your side" when that happens...'_

Soon, Shooting was on her last verse:

 _Keep holding on_  
 _There's nothing you could say_  
 _Nothing you could do_  
 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_  
 _'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
 _We'll make it through_

The second Shooting Star finished, the crowd started applauding, stomping and clapping their hooves. Sterling was able to snap out of his agonized thoughts as he joined the others in clapping.

 _'She really is amazing.'_ Sterling thought. _'If only things were different, then maybe we really could be happy together...'_

"Thank you, thank you!" Shooting Star smiled. "Now, for my next number..."

After a few more songs, the concert came to an end.

"You've been a wonderful audience!" Shooting Star declared. "Good night, Dodge Junction!"

Shooting Star retreated behind the curtain. As the crowd dispersed, Sterling headed in the opposite direction. Flashing his card at the stagehooves, he ducked behind the curtain, finding Shooting Star drinking some water.

"Hey, super-star." He grinned.

"Hey, super-fan." Shooting Star grinned. "Liked the show, did ya?"

"That's an understatement." Sterling beamed. "You were incredible. The best singer I've ever heard in my life."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, mister." Shooting Star walked over to Sterling and placed a warm kiss on his cheek.

Every part of Sterling wanted to enjoy that kiss… but he couldn't.

"So, was I able to help you get outta that funk or what?" Shooting smiled.

"...Yeah." Sterling lied, struggling to keep any semblance of false happiness, "Really cheered me up."

"Glad to hear it." Shooting smiled happily. "What was your favorite song?"

"The first one." Sterling smiled falsely. "It really... spoke to me."

"Aw, you're sweet." Shooting Star blushed. "So, you'd say hearing me in concert was worth the wait?"

"And then some." Sterling nodded.

"...Hey, you wanna go grab another drink?" Shooting Star asked. "The night's still young..."

Sterling was tempted to say 'yes'. Oh, Faust, was he tempted… but Sterling bit his tongue… drinking hadn't solved his problems before, and he doubt it would solve them now.

"...Sorry, but I can't." He declared, "...I've got a full day of work ahead of me tomorrow."

"Oh... I see." Shooting Star mumbled, clearly crestfallen. "Rain check, then?"

"Of course." Sterling nodded.

"Great." Shooting Star smiled weakly.

"Keep up the good work, songbird." Sterling declared, as he turned to depart.

"Always do..." Shooting Star said half-heartedly.

As Sterling headed back to the homestead, he was at war with himself.

 _'Way to break the lady's heart, Sterling.'_ He thought. _'No, no. It's for the best. You're getting too close to her.'_ He sighed. _'But she's so sweet, and kind, and incredible... No, stop it!'_ He shook himself. _'You know what happened the last time you started feeling this way over a mare. You really want to go through that again?'_

"I dunno…" Yet another familiar voice rang in Sterling's ear, stopping him in his tracks, "You always had an eye for pretty mares. I would say it'd be worth it."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…" Sterling turned around, and saw the image of Sunset Shimmer standing before him. "Hello, imaginary Sunset."

"Hello, Sterling." Sunset nodded, "How have you been?"

"Can we not do this now?" Sterling growled, "I've been through this with four ponies already. And right now, I am really not in the mood."

"I know." Sunset frowned, "As a part of your mind, I can sense you've been under a lot of stress."

"Yet you bother me anyways." Sterling deadpanned, "Nice sixth sense you got there."

"Well, somepony's grumpy." Sunset deadpanned, unscathed.

"Ha, ha." Sterling turned away.

"You can't ignore me, Sterling." Sunset declared. "I'm a figment of your imagination, remember?"

"I can try." Sterling retorted.

Sterling tried to walk away, but Sunset moved in front of him.

"...It's good that you've finally found another mare to catch your eye." Sunset gave him a small smile, "She seems nice."

"Before you even start on that, I know she's out of my league." Sterling sighed, "She's beautiful, she's sweet, she's fun, she's got the voice of an angel..."

"Yep." Sunset smirked. "You've really got it bad."

"Well, it's not like I want to." Sterling shook his head, "I am trying my hardest to not pull anypony down with me, but they just won't let go. They just keep holding on. It's like they have a death wish or something..."

"That's a pretty grim way to look at it." Sunset mused.

"I don't care." Sterling said firmly, "I'm not going to let her get drawn into my world. Her or anypony else for that matter. Once I get the money I need, I am gone. I'll leave this town behind, and Shooting will never see me again. It's better that way. That way, I'll never hurt her the way I hurt you."

"...Hurt me?" Sunset repeated, "...I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Oh come on, that is why you're here, ain't it?" Sterling snarled, "This is usually the part where you go off about all the lousy things I did to you, and how I am a horrible equine being." He spread his front hooves wide, beckoning, "Well, tell me. Tell me how disappointed you are. How angry. How I bucked up your life. Just get it over with!"

Sunset glanced at Sterling, nonplussed by the stallion's anger… before sighing.

"Well, I'm afraid that won't happen, Sterling." Sunset declared, "Because I'm not disappointed. Nor am I angry."

"...You're not?" Sterling gaped. This was different. "You do realize you're kind of breaking trend of these hallucinations, right?"

"It's true, though, isn't it?" Sunset declared. "I'm just a figment of your imagination. Your memories of the real Sunset brought to life. And you know full well that I don't hate you… if anything, I feel sorry for you."

"Well, you shouldn't!" Sterling scowled, "After all the crap I put you and Echo through. I used you, manipulated you, betrayed you…" His scowl faded, replaced with remorse, "...Yet you still believed in me… I was alone in the dungeon, and you came to visit me. Even though I tried to kill Echo. Any other mare would have cut ties with me right after that… but you didn't."

"Because I could see there was still something good in you, Sterling.' Sunset smiled.

"Oh, please…" Sterling snorted.

"I'm serious, Sterling." Sunset insisted, "There is goodness in your heart. Always have been. But you keep shutting it out. For so many years, you have been giving up your morality, your decency, your own equinity, just so you could serve the Forefathers. A very unfair trade, if you ask me."

"Well, it's a little late to have second thoughts, don't you think?" Sterling grunted.

"A little late for second thoughts, don't you think?" Sterling sighed.

"Maybe it isn't." Sunset declared, "But it will be, if you continue down this path. Look at what you're doing with Shooting Star. You're trying to distance yourself from her."

"So I could protect her." Sterling retorted, "I'm not going to mess her life up like I did yours. Unlike you, she may not take it so well."

"What makes you think that you messed up my life?" Sunset frowned, "Yes, you did manipulated us… but you brought me and Echo together. Even helped us conceive a foal. I wouldn't consider that a messed up life."

"Yeah, like I did that completely from the bottom of my heart." Sterling growled, "All of it was to just get a Maelstrom, and because of it, you and Echo now live with the threat of the Forefathers looming over your lives. If that's what good passes for in your book, then I'm a boy scout."

"You are good, Sterling." Sunset insisted. "You care about ponies, and you care about not hurting them."

"Not that it even matters." Sterling scoffed. "No amount of 'good' is going to help me when I'm on the run."

"Hmm, that _is_ a problem." Sunset mused, "When you're on the run… you'll be all alone. And all that goodness within you will be squandered and silenced. Again, not really a fair trade."

"Well, what I can do about it?" Sterling seethed, "If I stay, the Forefathers would find me and kill anypony who try to get in their way. The only way to save everypony's lives is to not be in them. Why do you think I came back to the Forefathers?"

"Oh, Sterling..." Sunset sighed.

"This is my life now." Sterling declared. "Consider yourself lucky you managed to escape relatively unscathed."

"I have no regrets about meeting you, Sterling." Sunset announced. "You know that. And I know how much you loved me."

"It's true." Sterling admitted. "I really did love you. But Echo is your true love. That, more the project, is why I couldn't stand in the way of that."

"There, you see?" Sunset smiled. "You're a better pony than you know. A stallion with no good in him would ever do something like that."

"Ugh." Sterling rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "I appreciate the pep-talk, but-" Once he removed his hoof, he saw that Sunset had gone. "And she's gone. Even my visions of Sunset don't know a lost cause when they see one..."

 _Flashback..._

All those months ago, Sterling had started out with a plan. The plan was a good plan, a well-calculated plan. Everything was in the right place, the tactics had been formed, the pawns were where they needed to be. Success should have been a mere formality.

Yet… Sterling found himself wondering:

"How the buck did I end up in this mess?"

Sterling was languishing within the dungeons of the Crystal Castle.

Project: Maelstrom, despite all the planning and efforts that has come into it, had fallen apart. And Sterling wasn't entirely sure how it has come to pass.

It was only a month or so after Sunset's becoming Echo's assistant that the Crystal Faire had been set up (having fortunately not been delayed by the Crystal Sun incident), with Sombra's book out on display.

That part went by smoothly and without incident. Synchro was able to get the book without any trouble, and it was enough to get Echo riled up to defy the Prince's order and go after him and collect the pages, with Sunset and himself coming along for the ride. Once Echo got the info he needed from the Archive, they were off to collect the pages Sterling had planted all around the world, with the last stop being in Caris, where Synchro and the Order would get all the pages, and both he and Synchro would get what they sought for.

Unfortunately, things stopped going smoothly as soon as the page collecting actually begun. As if by some cosmic phenomenon, there was something constantly getting in the way. They had issues with the cops in Manehatten, resistance from the greedy criminal Top Bid, the ongoing irritation that was Shining Armor's interference...

And then there was the 'Seven Sins', as Sterling begrudgingly told himself. Seven of the ten page keepers, had gone and used the pages.

In doing so, the trio had to face off against a zen gardener who was ironically making everypony in Chineigh angry, a mad doctor who was turning ponies to gold, a zebra that really let himself go and was willing to kill anypony for food, a extremely horny architect, a 'roided out son of two unpleasant senators, a very lazy rich boy who was dragging everypony down, and his own best friend.

It was a trying few months, but despite all the setbacks, including Echo and Sunset's falling out caused by the 'roided out son, he had managed to get Echo and Sunset together in Caris, and if the talk of Nightcrawlers having very fertile seed was to be believed, he had finally got his Maelstrom.

And then there was the matter of helping Synchro with whatever he was planning. He had it all figured out: he and Synchro would make it so that the Order of Darkness got all the pages, and have Echo and Sunset 'safely' captured by them (even had Synchro hit him in the head for good measures). Once they did their ritual and Synchro got what he needed, Sterling, watching from outside, would call in the authorities, and have them rescue Echo and Sunset, and deal away with Silas and his group, having served their purpose.

...But then Synchro gone and went off the deep end.

In hindsight, Sterling should had seen it coming. Synchro was never open about his plans regarding Silas and his group. All he knew that he was doing it for his brother, and somehow, that was enough for Sterling to help him.

Never did he realize that Synchro's plans involved taking the horn, filled to the brim with all of Sombra's spells, with intent to infect the Crystal Heart and turn everypony into Nightcrawlers, in order to make some point about ponies being 'savages' or something to that effect.

Sterling didn't know at the time, but he knew at this point, he bucked up.

The next thing he knew, they were back at the Crystal Empire, as Synchro came, horn in hoof, ready to complete his goal, and was ready to kill anypony who got in his way… even if it was his own brother, who he claimed to have done this for in the first place.

In the end, Synchro was killed by Echo, and the day was saved. Despite everything that had happened, it seemed like everything was going to be okay, and things could finally get back to normal…

But then Solomon called…

 _Six months earlier…_

Sterling was in the royal infirmary, watching Echo, who was still unconscious from Synchro stabbing him.

'What happened to you, Synchro?' Sterling thought. 'You stabbed your own brother, tried to kill him... And now, you're gone. I can hardly believe it.'

Sterling's mirror began buzzing. Quickly, he pulled it out and tapped it, revealing Solomon's face.

"...Solomon?" Sterling frowned, "What are you-"

"Sterling, care to explain to me what's going on?" Solomon glared, "Because the rest of us just got reports that the Crystal Empire was attacked… again. And that the perpetrator is none other than Synchro!"

"Yeah... there were a few... unexpected complications." Sterling said sheepishly.

"Like what?" Solomon demanded.

"Like Synchro going totally nuts, taking Sombra's horn and the pages' magic, and attacking the Crystal Heart so he could use it to turn everypony in the Crystal Empire into a Nightcrawler." Sterling said quickly.

"Unbelievable." Solomon shook his head.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he'd go off the deep end like that?" Sterling shrugged. "But it's okay. Synchro's dead. Echo himself killed him."

"And how did he manage that?" Solomon asked.

"No clue." Sterling replied.

"...What of your 'soldier'? Is Sunset pregnant?" Solomon asked.

"Yes. I was able to get a look at the test. In eleven months, Sunset will have a foal." Sterling said wistfully, "Really wished that things didn't gone to crap in a hoofbasket the way it did, though."

"Well, it can't be helped." Solomon shook his head, "What about Echo? What of him?"

"He's unconscious, but it sounds like he'll pull through." Sterling glanced at Echo. "It's hard to believe… he was able to stop Synchro, even at his strongest. He really is Deathgaze's son."

"Who?" Solomon frowned.

"...It doesn't matter." Sterling shrugged off the question. "What does matter is that he is powerful, and his offspring will be powerful too."

"Excellent." Solomon declared. "There is still something we must do."

"What?" Sterling asked, genuinely unaware.

"You must kill Echo Alchemy." Solomon said bluntly.

Sterling's blood froze, upon hearing those words.

"...What?" Sterling gaped, "What?! You… you aren't serious, right?"

"Sterling, you said so yourself. Echo was able to kill Synchro. And he too was this Deathgaze's kid. Echo is a threat." Solomon said firmly.

"A threat to who?" Sterling retorted, "He has no idea who the hell the Forefathers are, or that they even exist."

"And who's to say that he won't figure it out?" Solomon challenged, "I hear the stallion's pretty smart."

"He won't. I'll make sure of it." Sterling glared.

"Really? How is keeping Echo alive going to figure into your plans, hmm? You think he, or Sunset for that matter, is going to let you take their child off to Infinity to be made into a supersoldier?" Solomon challenged.

"Maybe." Sterling said awkwardly. "I'm their friend. If I feed them a convincing enough story, they'll probably believe it."

"'Probably' isn't good enough." Solomon said coldly. "We can't risk exposure over possibilities."

"Enough!" Solomon yelled. "...I'm disappointed in you, Sterling."

"What? Why?" Sterling frowned.

"You're doing exactly the same thing you did during our mission to Haygypt." Solomon scowled. "Still pretending to be a good, morally upright pony, aren't you?"

"It's... it's not the same!" Sterling protested.

"Isn't it?" Solomon scoffed. "You need to let go of all that, Sterling. You're not a hero. You are what the Forefathers have made you to be. A soldier who follows orders. So follow them."

"But... I..." Sterling mumbled.

"If you don't kill Echo, we'll just find somepony who will." Solomon pointed out. "Either way, he will die."

Sterling was completely silent, unable to respond.

"You know what you need to do." Solomon declared, before fading from the mirror.

Sterling lowered his mirror slowly. It was like his whole world had fallen apart. Suddenly, he heard the sound of Echo stirring.

 _'Solomon's right.'_ He thought sadly. _'If it's not me doing the deed, then somepony else will kill Echo. At else I can make it as painless as possible...'_

Before Echo fully awoke, Sterling grabbed a needle, and filled it with a nearby chemical he knew for sure was lethal in large doses. Hiring the now-deadly instrument in his saddle bag, Sterling approached Echo...

 _Currently…_

It should have been simple. All he had to do was stick Echo with the needle, effectively ending his life, and he would have had Sunset and her foal to himself.

Unfortunately, Sterling had grown careless, mentioned something he shouldn't have. That made Echo realise he knew far more than he'd let on. For some reason (which he still couldn't put his hoof on), Sterling had explained everything to him after that.

The look of betrayal on Echo's face had daunted him, made him hesitant in his attempt to kill Echo (even if he was still trying to play the part of a remorseless assassin). That was enough for Echo to fight back, and overpower Sterling with the abilities he had received from Synchro. Moments later, he had been dragged out of the room, and down into the dungeons.

Now everything was out in the open, and Sterling was stuck in a cold, dark cell, with nothing to show for all the hard work he had done up to that point. Six months had passed since then, and all Sterling had to keep him company was his guilt and his regret.

All that ran through Sterling's head was that moment when he held the syringe to Echo's neck, ready to kill him.

 _'I can't believe I almost went through with it.'_ He thought, ashamed at himself. _'I nearly killed Echo in cold blood... after everything we've been through together. After we became friends... What does that say about the kind of pony I am?'_

"Cross! Cross!" A familiar voice raged. "I know you can hear me, Cross!"

It was Silas Necross. After the encounter in Prance, Silas had been arrested, discovering along the way that Sterling and Synchro had just been using him for their own gain.

"Yes, Silas, I can hear you." Sterling said flatly. "Kind of hard not to, actually..."

"Oh, you'll be hearing me for a long time." Silas sneered, "I wasn't finished with you the other day. You lied to me! You used me!"

"That's right, I did." Sterling nodded, in no mood for anypony's guff, "Synchro and I played you and your pals like fiddles. We got you to do exactly what we wanted you to, then tossed you aside when we no longer needed you. You guys were the perfect patsies… is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You filth…" Silas seethed, "You and Synchro dared sullied my great order with your underhooved schemes!"

"Great order?" Sterling scoffed, "You're kidding, right? Your 'great order' was nothing but a bunch of wannabe conquerors. None of you had any idea what you were doing. If me and Synchro hadn't come along, you'd still be spinning your wheels to this day."

"Well, I guess we'll never know!" Silas snarled, "My plan would have worked!"

"Doubtful." Sterling sneered, "You act like you're some big shot, that you are going to be the next Sombra or something, but the thing is, you are incompetent. I mean, you hired a dark magic sympathizer into a organization that was going to use it for evil. You lost the book you needed for your plans. And your biggest mistake? Sending me to meet the guy who ended up hijacking your plan and somehow did it better."

"That lousy Synchro is just as bad as you." Silas spat.

"Then why don't you blame him?" Sterling asked.

"I do." SIlas scowled. "But he's dead, and you're not. So you get the blame."

"For what?" Sterling retorted. "Actually getting you close to your pathetic little order's goal? if it weren't for me, you guys would never have amounted to anything!"

"That would be preferable to having our whole operation demolished, several of my comrades dead, and locked up in here with the stallion who caused all of that misfortune!" Silas spat. "Mark my words, Sterling, you will regret the day you cross Silas Necross!"

"Sure I will." Sterling turned away. _'The one regret out of many I don't give two craps about.'_

Meanwhile, back at the Infinity, Loveless was hurriedly making his way to the Coils. He had an agenda he needed to push forward. Inside, the other Ouroboros (minus Sterling) were present, but Father was absent.

"Hey, Loveless." Ricochet declared. "What's up? You look a little... frazzled."

"Where is Father?" Loveless asked. "I need to speak with him immediately!"

"That's going to be a problem." Solomon stepped forward. "I'm afraid Father is... occupied elsewhere, and will be for some time. Until he returns, he's left me in charge."

"You?" Loveless frowned.

"Yes, me." Solomon nodded. "Got a problem with that?"

The other Ouroboros, Gridlock and Harlhooves among them, looked as if they did have a problem, but were choosing not to speak up.

"...At the moment, no." Loveless shrugged. "Since Father is away, I suppose I have no choice but to bring up the important matter with you."

"Okay then." Solomon smiled. "And what is this 'important matter'?"

"It's about Sterling." Loveless replied. "We cannot allow him to languish in that crystalline dungeon any longer than we already have. He's one of us, and he belongs here, not rotting in a cell. So I beseech you, allow me to organize a rescue effort."

"A pretty speech, Loveless." Solomon admitted. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to say 'no'."

"What?!" Loveless gasped. "Why?"

"Yeah, dude, what's with that?" Ricochet added.

"Need I remind you that our resources are a little thin on the ground at the moment?" Solomon pointed out. "We can't afford to expend any more on a major prison break."

"But Sterling-!" Loveless started.

"Failed us." Solomon said coldly. "He almost succeeded in his little project, only to trip at the final hurdle. And he almost ended up exposing us in the process. I say we leave him to rot there."

"You can't be serious!" Loveless yelled.

"Oh, but I am." Solomon retorted.

"Sterling is one of us!" Loveless yelled. "We can't just consign him to spend the rest of his days in prison, just because of one failure."

"One big failure." Solomon declared. "And big failures attract big attention. Pretty much all of Equestria knows the name 'Sterling Cross' now, which means that his effectiveness will be severely compromised. That, coupled with the aforementioned lack of resources all adds up to the fact that we can't afford to waste our time and energy breaking him out. Ergo, he stays."

"Dude, that is just cold." Ricochet scowled.

"That can't be the only reason for all this!" Loveless growled. "What else?"

"...Well, I wasn't going to just come out and say it, seeing as how you and Sterling are so close..." Solomon frowned.

"Say what?" Loveless demanded.

"Well, after we heard all about that mess up at the Crystal Empire, I'm starting to question where Sterling's loyalties lie." Solomon said bluntly.

"What?!" Loveless gasped. "How can you say that?"

"He was ordered to dispose of Echo Alchemy once he had successfully impregnated Sunset Shimmer." Solomon pointed out. "It was all part of his project, yet he seemed strangely hesitant to do so. Resistant to the idea, even. Now why would that be?"

"Well, I..." Loveless struggled to find an answer.

"I'm afraid we may have to face the very real possibility that Sterling got a little too close to the mark, and allowed himself to become compromised." Solomon announced. "How are we supposed to trust him after this?"

"It was one little mistake!" Loveless protested. "A little slip! Sterling's first loyalty is to the Forefathers! We all know that!" He looked at the others. "...Right?"

The other Ouroboros didn't look so sure.

"Yeah, I guess..." Ricochet said awkwardly.

"I don't know, Loveless." Gridlock declared.

"Sterling let Alchemy live." Harlhooves pointed out. "Against express orders."

"He put the welfare of that leather-winged freak above the good of the Forefathers." Nalik spat. "That is unforgivable."

"Not how I would put it." Doc countered, "But Sterling's actions have raised some concerns. Perhaps it's best we leave him where he is until we can be certain of where his loyalties lie."

"Doc, you can't be serious!" Loveless snarled.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Loveless, some of us actually have something to lose if the Forefathers is exposed!" Doc snapped back, "I am sorry about Sterling, but there is too much at stakes to risk everything for one stallion!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Solomon nodded. "Sorry, Loveless. Sterling isn't going anywhere."

"No, you can't-!" Loveless started.

"This discussion is over." Solomon said firmly. "Now, let's move on to new business."

Ricochet gave Loveless a silent, apologetic look.

"We received an update from Black Thorn." Doc announced. "he has a new plan which he believes may be beneficial to us all..."

As the meeting continued, Loveless bowed his head in sorrow.

 _'Sterling, I'm sorry.'_ He thought. _'I hate the thought of you trapped in that cell. But there's nothing I can do. Please, stay strong, my friend...'_

A few days later, Sterling was sitting in his cell, still thinking about where it was he went wrong with his project, when he heard a ruckus outside. As he turned to look, a group of Crystal Guards (the Captain among them) burst into the corridor, carrying a reddish brown furred griffon with gray feathers. The griffon looked like a very unpleasant creature, made more obvious by the way he was struggling fiercely, requiring all of the Guards' efforts to keep him moving forward.

"Let go of me, you lousy hay-eaters!" The Griffon struggled. "No cell made by ponies can hold me!"

"Then why are you trying so hard to keep from getting put in one?" One of the guards taunted.

"Go ahead, push your luck." The Griffon growled. "See where that gets you!"

"You're the one who shouldn't push it, Cloudskipper." The Captain declared. "There are worse places than here to be locked up in."

With great effort, the Guards forced "Cloudskipper" into one of the cells, slamming the door behind him.

"Enjoy your stay." The Captain said coldly.

As the Guards marched away, each of them made an effort to ignore Sterling.

"So, what are you in for... Cloudskipper, right?" Sterling called.

"My friends call me Lunard." The Griffon scowled. "If I had any, that is… Not that I want any."

"Funny, I heard all Griffons had names that begin with 'G'." Sterling mused.

"Well this one doesn't." Lunard spat. "And he's not in the mood to chat with grass-munching ponies, either."

"Suit yourself." Sterling shrugged. "But there's precious little means of entertainment around here. If you don't wanna talk, get ready for some pretty boring days."

"That suits me just fine." Lunard said coldly.

Lunard sat down on his cell's bed, determined to ignore his neighbors.

"So you'll talk to the feathered cat, but not me?" Silas scowled.

"The 'feathered cat' is a lot more interesting." Sterling shot back. "I know everything about you, but don't know anything about him."

"Hey, I can hear you, ya know!" Lunard yelled. "And for your information, I don't want either of you clowns talking about me either!"

"You don't have to worry about that from me." Silas scowled.

"'Don't talk to me, don't talk about me'..." Sterling muttered. "Can't seem to make up your mind, can you?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with hay-eaters like you two." Lunard sneered. "You're beneath me."

"Oh, really?" Silas sneered. "From what I surmised when you were dragged in here, you were arrested for some mindless brawl. I'm in here because I was the head of an Order out to use dark magic to take over the world. You're the one who's beneath me, feather-brain!"

"Shut it, ya pony wimp!" Lunard roared.

"Or what?" Silas mocked him. "You can't exactly do much right now, can you?"

"I won't be stuck in here forever." Lunard smirked. "I'll bust outta here sooner or later. Maybe I'll give you a nice little 'parting gift' before I go..."

"That'll be the day." Silas scoffed.

Sterling lay down on his bed, annoyed.

 _'Like having one big mouth neighbor wasn't bad enough...'_ He thought.

More days passed. Sterling alternated between berating himself over his mistakes, and feeling deeply claustrophobic. Being stuck in that cell reminded him of the days he spent in the juvenile detention centre back in Cairode, which had themselves brought back memories of times his mother had grounded him, only far worse (his room back home was much larger, after all).

It wasn't the confined space that was the problem. It was the knowledge that he couldn't just walk out the door any time he wanted. As a child, Sterling had always hated being forced to stay in one place. He wanted to be free to come and go as he pleased, but his overly-controlling mother had never allowed him that luxury.

And of course, after everything he'd done, he wouldn't expect the boredom to be broken by visitors... or so he thought. One morning, as Sterling lay on his bed, one of the Guards called for his attention.

"Cross, you got a visitor!" The Guard announced.

"I do?" Sterling frowned. "Who would...?"

To Sterling's surprise, Sunset entered the dungeon. As she approached Sterling's cell, she wore an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hello, Sterling." Sunset said quietly.

"Sunset." Sterling murmured. "This is a surprise. Didn't expect you to come visiting."

"To tell the truth, I'm surprised myself." Sunset admitted.

The two remained silent for a moment… before Sterling spoke up.

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit… but why are you here?" Sterling asked, a bit suspicious, "I reckon after everything that happened, what with me using you, lying to you, and trying to kill the stallion you love, I'd figured you'd be pissed."

"I know." Sunset added sadly, "Finding out that you had been stringing us both along... it broke my heart. I really thought we were friends, Sterling."

"I know." Sterling sighed. "That was all part of the plan: to make you think we were friends."

"I'm not going to lie: it hurts, knowing that Echo and I were just pawns in your plan." Sunset admitted. "When it was all over, I felt like I never wanted to see you again."

"Which again begs the question, why are you here?" Sterling frowned.

"Because I want to understand." Sunset declared. "i want to know why you did it."

"You already know why." Sterling shook his head. "I pretty much spilled all the beans when I tried to off Echo."

"I know your plan." Sunset countered. "What I want to know is _why_ you came up with it in the first place. What could had possibly possess you to go through this plan, that involved all this running around, all the murders, all the destruction, just so Echo and I could make a child?"

"...Not gonna lie, after the Archives, things kinda got away from me." Sterling grimaced, "I know you won't believe me, but I never intended for all those ponies to get hurt… I only wanted what my employers wanted…"

"Which was what?" Sunset urged.

"...To make a better world." Sterling answered. "You may see it otherwise, but that foal of yours… he was going to help make that world a reality. A world without prejudice, or hate. A world that will be able to stand against any opposition thrown in it's way… a world of perfect harmony..."

"With all of you in charge, right?" Sunset frowned. "I've heard talk like that before, coming from peo... ponies who weren't as well-intentioned as they thought."

"Shows what you know." Sterling grunted, incensed "I've been with them for most of my life. They were there for me when I had nothing left. If it wasn't for them, I would be dead. I owe them everything. I've proven my loyalty to them more times than I can count, and they're rewarded that loyalty by counting me as one of their most regarded members."

"If that's the case, then why have they forsaken you?" Sunset questioned, "You've been in here for six months. If this organization cared about you so much, shouldn't they have come for you by now?"

"Well, I..." Sterling tried to rebut Sunset's argument, but having nothing to say on the matter. "...What's your point?!" He asked angrily.

"Look, Sterling…" Sunset frowned sympathetically, "I've seen others that thought the way you did before. You believed that what you were doing is for the good of everypony, regardless of who you hurt in the process… just look at what happened to Synchro."

"That..." Sterling faltered, torn between being calm and angry. "That was his decision. I had no intention of destroying the Crystal Empire, but he clearly had some anger issues that had stewing for a good long time. Even if I knew what he had in mind for all that power, I wouldn't have been able to do a thing to dissuade him. He'd already made his choice. It was... too late for him."

"...But it's not too late for _you_." Sunset nodded, "As misguided as they were, most of those ponies I was talking about had good in them. They were able to see the errors of their ways, and they made things right. And I know for a fact that everything about you wasn't just an act. Deep down, you truly cared about us… about me, and about Echo. Don't you?"

"... Maybe, I did." Sterling said bluntly.

"From where I stand, there's no 'maybe' about it." Sunset retorted. "I saw with my own eyes proof that you cared. Me and Echo both."

"Speaking of Echo, does he know you're here?" Sterling asked.

"No." Sunset shook her head. "And I intend on keeping it that way. He isn't nearly so ready to forgive you as I am."

"Well, he's a smart stallion." Sterling grunted, "But you? Maybe you're not as bright as I thought you were. You're wasting your time, looking at me, wondering if you can change me with that whole spiel about friendship and nonsense. You can't and you won't." He glared fiercely at her, "Stay away from me, Sunset. Otherwise... I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it'll be worse."

Sunset stepped back a bit… before giving a huff.

"Nice try, Sterling." Sunset gave a wry grin. "But you're not going to drive me off with insults. Too bad for you, I _am_ as smart as you thought I am."

 _'Damn right you are…'_ Sterling thought to himself, before shrugging, "Eh, it was worth a shot."

"I'm sticking by you, no matter what." Sunset declared. "Because I know what we all went through together wasn't a total lie. And I won't rest until you admit that."

"Oh, I get what this is." Sterling sneered. "You're just trying to butter me up, and hope that I can be convinced to spill the beans about my employers, right?"

"Not at all." Sunset shook her head. "Honestly, I don't much care for these 'employers', whoever they may be."

"You should." Sterling said darkly. "You and Echo both."

"After everything we've been through, I think we can handle it." Sunset said confidently.

"Well, I disagree." Sterling frowned.

"Time's up, Miss Shimmer!" The Guard called.

"I'm not going to give up on you, Sterling." Sunset smiled. "I'll visit you again, soon. I promise."

As Sunset left the dungeon, Sterling hung his head in regret.

"Wow." Silas sneered. "My compliments, Sterling. You must've really done a number on that mare's head if she still thinks you're a decent stallion. Then again, she did buck the batpony. Must suck, giving that nice piece of flank to some loser."

"Two words, Silas." Sterling growled, his voice registering deep pain, "Buck. You."

Before Silas could rebut, Sterling turned away, as he laid on his bed.

 _'I don't deserve to even know a mare like Sunset. And I definitely don't deserve her forgiveness. I can't stop her from visiting me, but if she's as smart as we both think she is, she'll keep these little visits to a minimum. She'd be better off if she forgot I ever existed...'_

In the space of a few minutes, Sterling had achieved the impossible; He'd managed to feel even worse about himself than he did before. It was that shame that made his imprisonment most unbearable. His guilt and regret were worse prisons than anything that could ever be built.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro. "Keep Holding On" is the property Avril Lavigne and RCA Records.)  
_


	29. You Can't Outrun The Past

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: You Can't Outrun The Past**

"Help me! Please help me!"

A voice caught Sterling's attention.

"What the-?" Sterling frowned.

He glanced back and forth, trying to regain his bearings. He was quick to realize that he was out in the desert. While all around him was sand, Sterling could make out city walls nearby, recognizing it as his hometown.

"...Cairode?" Sterling winced. "What am I doing here? Is this a dream?"

"Sterling! Help me!"

Sterling froze in shock. He glanced forth, and saw the old well that he and Gold used to go to. And he knew that voice anywhere.

"Gold?!" Sterling whispered, "What the hell…"

Sterling quickly made his way towards the well. As he did, he quickly noticed there was somepony already looking into it. A teenage colt with a pale brown coat and a shaggy mane…

"Wait… is that Crystal?" Sterling whispered, "Why is he…"

Immediately, Sterling's eyes lit up in realization and dread.

"Oh no…" Sterling whispered.

Quickly, Sterling made his way over, next to the young Crystal Cross, who seemed to not take heed of the grown stallion, as he begrudgingly looked down the well.

Sure enough, he saw the young Golden Cross, standing in hoof-deep water, holding a soggy dog doll, tears streaming his face as he was crying horribly.

"Sterling, please!" Gold bawled.

Sterling felt himself quiver with shame as he heard the colt's cry.

He knew why he was in the well, and he knew why Crystal was here.

It was a day Sterling remembered well. He and Gold had made their way over to the well, as they usually did, so that Gold could make his wish. However, he had a habit of bringing his stuffed dog doll with him everywhere. The well was no different. Whenever he went to make his wish, Gold would set the doll on the side of the well, and Sterling would help him up so he could throw his bit in.

But this one time, Gold accidentally knocked his doll over, and it fell right into the well. He remembered how distraught Gold was, whimpering and trying to reach down for his doll before Sterling stopped him.

Gold pleaded with Sterling to get it back, begging incessantly, as any child missing their favorite toy would. He recalled how hesitant he was to do so, not wanting to go to all the trouble just to get some doll… but he knew how much it meant to his little brother, and he also knew that if his mother saw her 'favorite' son upset, she would more than certainly blame him.

Telling Gold to stay put, Sterling went and got some rope. On the way, he crossed paths with Crystal, who, after hearing what was going on, made an uncharacteristic offer of help. Sterling didn't question his motives, glad of the help.

The two came back with the rope, and Sterling suggested making it into a lasso so they could pull the doll out. However, Crystal claimed that the doll was too small for that, instead suggesting that one of them would be lowered into the well to retrieve it. He convinced Sterling to lower Gold into the well, on that the grounds that he was the lightest.

The plan seemed to be working well; Gold was successfully lowered into the well, and got back the doll. But then…

"Help me!" Gold cried once more.

The cry snapped Sterling out of his thoughts. He glanced down at his hooves, finding that his body had reverted to that of the young teen colt he was that day… and that he was holding a length of rope. The very same length of rope he had found that day.

Sterling didn't bother to question how this was so, as he became more focused on saving Gold.

"Hang on, Gold!" He called out to Gold. "I'm coming!"

As Sterling made to throw down the rope, Crystal suddenly snatched his hoof with his own.

"Not yet, Sterling." Crystal ordered.

"Help me!" Gold yelled again.

"Come on, don't do this, not now!" Sterling pleaded with him. He felt he had spoken these words before, "it's dark down there! He's afraid of the-"

"Not. Yet!" Crystal hissed.

"Please!" Gold pleaded, hugging the wet toy to his chest

Sterling slowly moved the rope over.

"Throw him the rope, and I'll throw you in there, too." Crystal snarled, grabbing Sterling's hoof tightly, "And it's gonna hurt!"

Sterling dropped the rope, terrified.

"Good call." Crystal smirked. "Now... let's go."

"What?!" Sterling gasped. "We can't just leave him!"

"Quit your whinin'." Crystal scoffed, "It's not like he's gonna drown in a foot of water. Besides, he needs to learn a lesson about dropping stupid baby toys in wells!"

"Come on, this is going too far!" Sterling growled, "What will mom say when he notices he's gone?!"

"Don't worry, Sterling." Crystal smirked. "We'll come back for him... eventually. Now let's go!"

Crystal forcefully dragged Sterling away from the well.

"Sterling, please!" Gold pleaded. "Don't leave me!"

"Don't look back." Crystal told Sterling coldly.

"But Crys, he's our-" Sterling started.

"Keep going." Crystal demanded. "Unless you want to join him too?"

"I..." Sterling tried to rebut… but was too scared to say anything.

"Hmph, that's what I thought." Crystal sneered, as he slapped him on the back of the head, "Now, keep moving!"

Sterling grimaced from the pain. Unable to stand up to his brother, Sterling could only continue forward.

Suddenly, there was a rush of air. Sterling felt as if he was flying away from the well at high speed... Though Gold's cries for help sounded as if he was right in front of it. The well itself vanished into darkness, Gold's screams as loud as ever.

"STERRRRLIIIIING!" Gold screamed.

The scream was immediately followed by a sickening thud.

"Gaaah!" Sterling sat up, his eyes lit with horror.

The stallion found himself again on the couch in the homestead's living room. It was the middle of the night, the room pitch black.

"Huh, huh, huh..." He breathed heavily, cold sweat running down his face, holding his hoof to his chest.

The images and sounds from his nightmare continued running through his head… only that nightmare wasn't a nightmare, but rather him reliving another horrible memory from his childhood.

It wasn't his worst memory, but the nightmare hit close to home… too close.

And frankly, Sterling had had enough.

 _'That's it._ Sterling thought angrily, _'I'm buckin' done. Done with all this bullcrap. It's bad enough I've been having these visions since I came here. Now, I'm starting to have nightmares?! Well, no more! Whatever money I have now, it'll have to do! I am outta here!'_

Sterling quickly grabbed the bits he'd earned from working in the orchards (which he kept under his pillow), as well as his old jacket. He pulled out his mirror, and held it up.

 _'I really should get rid of this.'_ He thought. _'That way, I won't be tempted to call the Forefathers...'_

Despite his own thoughts, Sterling couldn't bring himself to discard the mirror.

 _'...Best to keep it.'_ He told himself. _'Might... might come in useful someday... somehow...'_

After all his possessions were gathered, Sterling quietly slipped out the door, and made his way off the homestead. He headed through the path to town, eager to depart before the sun rose.

As he reached Dodge Junction, Sterling's thoughts focused on all the ponies he'd met during his stay there. Big Red, his family, and of course, Shooting Star. As he thought of all of them, he felt a twinge of sadness.

 _'Dammit. I hate to just leave without so much as a goodbye.'_ Sterling thought sadly, before shaking his head, _'Snap out of it, Sterling. It's for the best. It'd only be a matter of time before I do something that ruins their lives, just like I've ruined the lives of others before them. You're better off alone. No risk of hurting anypony that way…'_

As Sterling made his way through the silent town, he glanced around, taking in the sights of Dodge Junction for the last time.

 _'Big Red, Cherry, boys... Shooting.'_ He thought sadly. _'This is for the best. You're all better off without me. I'll never forget any of you...'_

His head lowered, Sterling marched his way through town, focused on getting out of town… but just as he was almost out, he stopped in his tracks, something having caught his eyes.

"What the…" Sterling murmured.

There was somepony standing at the edge of town, in the middle of the street. Sterling was confused, wondering what anypony would be doing out here in the middle of the night… well, anypony that wasn't a pony on the run from a secret organization.

But as he approached the pony, Sterling started to notice some familiar traits, such as an orange coat, a brown mane tied in a bun, and wings...

Then, he noticed the sheath on his hip, holding what Sterling knew without looking was a red-bladed katana. Only one pony he knew ever had a katana like that…

"Jetstream." Sterling whispered.

The pony turned around, indeed revealing the scarred face of Jetstream. The pegasus gave a wry grin.

"Sterling. Fancy meeting you here." Jetstream smirked.

Sterling was stunned, having not given much thoughts about Jetstream since earlier in the month… but his stunned expression soon gave way to annoyance.

"Typical." He scoffed. "And here I thought I was going to be able to leave without any more of you showing up."

"Hmm, that's some greetings to give to a old friend, wouldn't you say?" Jetstream joked.

"Don't suppose there's any chance of you leaving me alone?" Sterling asked tiredly.

"Sorry, but no." Jetstream replied.

"Knew it was a long shot." Sterling sighed. "...Okay, give me your speech. I already had four guys tell me how horrible I am, and the last one just made me feel bad about how horrible I am. Whatever you got, just give it to me and give it quick.. I'm in a hurry here."

"I only wish to chat, my friend." Jetstream declared.

"No time to 'chat' right now." Sterling said bluntly.

"That's all you to say after all these years?" Jetstream declared. "After all that's happened? After everything we've been through together."

"...Okay, fine." Sterling groaned. "Classic guilt strategy... just make it quick."

Jetstream stepped forward, appraising Sterling.

"Just look at you…" He smiled. "It feels like yesterday that you were just this scrawny young pup I met that day in the mountains, and now look: you've grown so much, become the stallion I always thought you could be, the stallion I knew my and Loveless's training would mold you into."

"Yeah, well, I had good teachers." Sterling admitted.

"Oh, those were the days, weren't they?" Jetstream grinned. "Fighting the good fight, standing together in pursuit of a common goal, true brothers in arms."

"Yeah…" Sterling nodded. He missed those days too. Then he shook his head. "But those days are over. They're in the past. You're not my teache anymore. You're not even alive."

"Wow, rub it in, why don't you?" Jetstream deadpanned.

"Oh, spare me. You're just another illusion." Sterling growled, his eyes filled with sorrow, "The Jetstream I knew… he killed himself. All you are is just another memory of a pony I once cared about. A memory I don't want to remember."

"Because it makes you too angry?" Jetstream asked. "Or ashamed that you ever knew him?"

"No," Sterling shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "I grieved for Jetstream for two weeks. He was my teacher, my friend. No matter terrible things he'd done, I'd miss him. I miss everypony I've lost over the years. The pain never gets better, only worse. I just can't take it anymore..."

"Is that why you're running away?" Jetstream frowned, "Why you've gone into hiding? I'm surprised. Despite how much you despise the word, you are turning out to be quite the coward."

"Don't you start with me!" Sterling snarled, "I am not a coward! I didn't join the Forefathers to be part of crazy terrorist attacks! I joined the Forefathers because I wanted to make a difference, make the world a better place, to…"

"To be a hero, right?" Jetstream asked.

"...Yes." Sterling sighed, "That was all I wanted way back when…"

"I know the feeling, my friend." Jetstream smiled sadly, "I was a lot like you when I was your age. I wanted to be a hero too, just like my grandfather was. But somewhere along the way, after I joined the Forefathers, I turned my back on all that. In doing so, it led me to do awful things, leading me to foolishly betray the Forefathers and running away, becoming a coward myself."

"Don't be so hard on yourself..." Sterling frowned, "You had no idea about how your grandfather died. Nor how it was those two agents' faults that they got those crossbows. It was all a big misunderstanding…"

"Yeah, kinda wish I knew that earlier." Jetstream grimaced… before it turned to a scowl, "But what's your excuse for being a coward?"

"Excuse me?" Sterling grunted.

"You heard me." Jetstream glared, "What you're doing is no different from what I've done all those years ago. You know what happened to me in the end. Yet here you are. What makes you think that things are going to turn out differently for you?"

"Hey, I'm leaving so that nopony in this town gets killed by whoever Father sends to hunt me down!" Sterling snapped, "I just want to go somewhere where nopony knows who am I and where no one can get hurt because of me!"

"Oh, you _garoto estupido_." Jetstream growled in exasperation. "Me and Loveless taught you better than that! The Sterling I knew wouldn't run away!"

"Well, the Jetstream I knew wouldn't had betrayed his comrades. Looks like we were both disappointed." Sterling snorted.

"Sterling… why do you think I started teaching you in the first place?" Jetstream demanded, "It was because me and Loveless saw something in you. Something that no other ponies before or since then ever had. I saw the makings of a strong and noble warrior. That's why I was so hard on you… not so that you would become like me… so that you could become something better."

"Yeah, well... you were wrong." Sterling declared. "I'm not strong, or noble."

Sterling proceeded to walk past Jetstream.

"...Do you remember my last words, Sterling?" Jetstream asked.

Sterling stopped in his tracks.

"'No matter what happens, don't let them change you…'" Jetstream recited, word for word, "...And yet… you changed."

"Change happens to everypony, Jetstream." Sterling growled, as he turned to face him, "I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but at this point, I'm used to being a disappointment."

"You're not a disappointment, Sterling." Jetstream retorted.

"Sure I'm not." Sterling snorted.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know." Jetstream urged. "You could still be a hero."

"No, I couldn't." Sterling retorted. "All the others before you thought differently... and they're right. I can never be a hero."

"Did you ever stop to think about why it is you're being haunted?" Jetstream crossed his hooves, "Or why you've been seeing not just me, but all the other faces from your past?"

"Well, I can only assume it's from all the guilt and regret running through my head." Sterling scoffed, "Why the hell you all waited till now to make me feel like crap is beyond me."

"Hmm, that is a reasonable assumption." Jetstream mused, "...Or maybe we're all trying to help you realize something… something you've all but forgotten."

"Well, some things _should_ be forgotten." Sterling scoffed. "It's like Loveless said all those years ago. The past is in the past. There's nothing that can be done about it."

"Loveless was a pretty good teacher." Jetstream admitted. "He was compassionate, and always made time to help them when they were struggling, even if it was something outside his lessons."

"...Yeah, Loveless was great like that." Sterling sighed wistfully.

"However…" Jetstream glanced firmly at Sterling, "I don't agree with all of his teachings. He's a wise stallion, but he isn't right about everything."

Sterling was about to retort, when he heard a noise.

"Help! Help!" It sounded like a colt.

"Did that sound like-?" Sterling turned back to Jetstream, only to find he had vanished. "Okay, then..."

"Help!" The colt cried again.

Sterling followed the sound of the colt's voice, which led him to an old well.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me..." He groaned.

Seeing the well, living through the same scenario again, filled Sterling with cold dread.

"Help me, please!" The colt's voice screamed desperately.

Hesitantly, Sterling approached the well. It was still too dark to see who was down there.

"Hey! You okay in there, kid?" Sterling asked.

"Help, please!" The colt begged. "I'm scared!"

"It'll be okay, I promise." Sterling pledged. "I'll go and get help!"

Sterling ran back into town. He knew this was going to put a kink in his plan of leaving, but he needed to get help, and get it now.

"Help!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "Somepony help!"

Light flickered on in several houses as the occupants stirred.

"Somepony get out here!" Sterling called. "There's trouble!"

"I'll say! Somepony woke me up too early!" One irritated citizen yelled out of his window.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sterling called. "It's an emergency!"

"Go away!" Another pony yelled.

"Somepony, get out here and help!" Sterling demanded.

"Will you shut up?!" A bald fat pony shouted, "Ponies are trying to sleep!"

"Sterling!"

Sterling turned to see Marshall behind him, carrying a lantern, and wearing an annoyed look on his face.

"Marshall!" Sterling gasped.

"Mind telling me why you're running around, making all this racket so early in the morning?" He snarled.

"Oh, I never thought I'd be so glad to see you!" Sterling smiled.

"The feeling isn't mutual." Marshall scoffed. "Now, again, what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get help!" Sterling retorted. "There's a kid who's fallen down this old well. Since you're the Sheriff, I'd say that's something that should interest you."

"A kid in a well?" Marshall frowned. "How'd he end up down there at this time of night?"

"Who knows?" Sterling shrugged. "What matters is that the kid needs help! Come on!"

Sterling raced back to the well, Marshall following.

"Okay, lawboy, do your thing." Sterling told Marshall.

"Alright, alright, take it easy." Marshall grimaced as he approached the well.

Holding up his lantern, Marshall peered down the well. He paused for a moment… before looking at Sterling.

"... Okay, what's going on here?" Marshall asked, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean 'what's going on'?" Sterling frowned. "I already told you, there's a kid stuck down there!"

"Sterling, are you feeling okay?" Marshall asked, his expression changing to one of concern.

"Forget me, help the kid!" Sterling urged. "Get to saving him already!"

"I don't think you understand-" Marshall shook his head.

"No, _you_ don't understand!" Sterling yelled. "Get down there and help him! Or are you worried about getting your precious shiny badge dirty, ya coward?"

"Whoa, take it easy, Sterling-" Marshall tried to placate him, placing his left hoof on his shoulder.

"Don't you patronize me!" Sterling grabbed the hoof, "Not when you're blatantly ignoring your duty, you useless-!"

"Sterling!" Marshall roared. Instantly, he forced his hoof free from Sterling's grip and grabbed Sterling by the neck.

"What the- let me go!" Sterling snarled.

Without another word, Marshall pulled Sterling to the well, and forced his head downwards. and forced him to look down the well.

"Look, Sterling! Look!" Marshall ordered.

With the light from Marshall's lantern, Sterling could see that the well was empty.

"What?!" Sterling spluttered, bewildered. "I... I heard..."

"There's nopony down there!" Marshall declared fiercely.

By that point, several ponies were on the streets, having been awakened by either Sterling's cries for help or his yelling at Marshall.

"What's going on?" One mare asked.

"Another midnight ruckus?" An older stallion groaned.

"False alarm, folks." Marshall told them. "Go back to sleep, nothing to see here."

The citizens of Dodge Junction sourly went back indoors. Marshall then turned to Sterling, who was still staring at the well.

"I don't get it." Sterling muttered. "I heard him..."

"Okay, I think you need to go back to Red and Cherry's place." Marshall sighed.

Marshall dragged Sterling back to the homestead. Sterling was so confused by what had just happened, he barely put up a fight.

Big Red and Cherry were sleeping peacefully when they were awoken by the sound of knocking.

"What in tarnation?" Big Red groaned.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" Cherry yawned.

"May as well see who it is." Big Red got out of bed. "Before they wake up the boys..."

"I'll come with you." Cherry followed. "I want to give our visitor a piece of my mind."

They made their way down to the front, opening it to find Marshall and a not-well-looking Sterling.

"Sterling?" Big Red frowned.

"Marshall?" Cherry asked. "What's going on?"

"Sterling was just acting like a crazy pony, that's what's going on." Marshall said bluntly.

"I'm telling you, I heard something!" Sterling said defensively.

"Heard what?" Big Red asked.

"Sterling woke up half the town, raving about some colt stuck in the well." Marshall clarified, "When I went to check, I found the thing was totally empty."

"Is that true, Sterling?" Cherry asked.

"I swear, I heard a voice calling from inside the well." Sterling insisted. "I really did..."

"I'm sure you thought you did." Marshall announced. He leaned in Big Red's direction. "Which may be the problem here."

"What are you gettin' at, Marshall?" Big Red frowned.

"I'm saying perhaps you should rethink letting Sterling stay here." Marshall said firmly.

"Marshall…" Cherry chided.

"Oh, buck, this again?" Big Red growled.

"Big Red, he's hearing things." Marshall grunted, "Unless the definition of good mental health has changed recently, that's not a good sign!"

"Days ago, you called Sterling a dadgum criminal. Now ya sayin' he's insane?!" Big Red seethed. "When ya goin' to give it a rest?!"

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts." Marshall retorted. "Tonight, he was imagining a colt in distress. Tomorrow, he might get told by a leprechaun to burn things!"

"Now yer just bein' plum stupid!" Big Red yelled, "We've been through this before, Marshall! Ah won't stand fer you badmouthing Sterling!"

"He's losing it, Red!" Marshall resisted, "It's bad enough having a criminal in our town! But if he's going insane, he'll become a real danger for everypony around him!"

"Ya jest want an excuse tah lock him up, don't ya?" Big Red spat. "Jest 'cause he's sweet on yer sister!"

"Do not bring Shooting into this!" Marshall shot back.

"It's true, ain't it?" Big Red sneered. "Ya resent Sterling for catchin' her eye, jest like ya resented me all those years fer catchin' Cherry's!"

"This is completely different!" Marshall spat. "And why are you bringing that up after all this time?"

"Because what yer doin' with Sterling is remindin' me of how unbelievably petty ya can be!" Big Red scowled.

Sterling barely acknowledged the argument raging over him. He was too lost in his own self-doubts.

 _'Did I really just imagine that kid's voice?'_ He asked himself. _'I was already seeing ponies who aren't there. Now I'm seeing ponies who never even existed...'_

"For cryin' out loud, this is not about me!" Marshall snapped, "This is about protecting Dodge Junction! I don't even want to lock him up anymore! I just want him out of here so he doesn't lure his Forefather friends here!"

"Even if that wuz gonna happen, it hasn't!" Big Red retorted. "And if it hasn't happened by now, it won't ever happen!"

"Forgive me if I don't accept your flawless logic." Marshall said bluntly.

"Now yer callin' me stupid?!" Big Red growled.

"Red, please." Cherry pleaded. "I'm sure that wasn't his intention..."

"It wasn't." Marshall admitted. "It's not Red's intelligence I'm questioning. It's his character judgment."

"It still sounds like ya think Ah'm sum kinda idiot!" Big Red scowled.

"I don't!" Marshall insisted. "I'm just trying to look out for you!"

"And why d'ya think ya gotta do that?" Big Red demanded.

"Because you're like a brother to me!" Marshall snapped.

The word "brother" cut through the mental fog in Sterling's mind. He couldn't recall the last time he ever heard that word, but as he did, memories of the past began to flood into his mind… memories of Gold...

 _"You're the greatest, Sterling!"_

 _"You know the best games!"_

 _"Wanna go to the well, Sterling?"_

 _"I love you, big bro."_

 _"Sterling?"_

 _"Sterling!"_

 _"Sterling, help me!"_

Sterling remained stoic… but something within him began to give way. His face began to crumble, and Sterling, despite his efforts, felt his eyes watering.

"Brother, huh?" Big Red scoffed. "Ya got a funny way of expressin' yer 'brotherly love', if ya ask me."

"I just want to protect you." Marshall declared. "You, Cherry, the boys... You're all important to me."

"That's... good of ya to say." Big Red declared, his anger diminishing. "But we don't need protectin' from Sterling." He turned to Sterling. "Right, Sterling?"

But as he did, he instantly noticed the tears streaming Sterling's cheeks, as the stallion was quivering. Cherry and Marshall were quick to take notice as well.

"Sterling?" Cherry asked worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Big Red forgot the argument.

"What now?" Marshall frowned.

"I…" Sterling began, but his voice was barely audible, struggling to keep in his sobs. "I… Grr… Arrhh!"

Sterling darted out the homestead, running towards the orchard.

"Sterling!" Big Red and Cherry gasped.

"Hey, get back here!" Marshall yelled, ready to give chase.

"Get back here!" Marshall tried to give chase.

"Hold it right there." Big Red stopped him by holding out his hoof. "I'll take care of this. Sterling needs a friend right now, and that ain't you."

Marshall offered no protests as Big Red followed after Sterling.

"Ah jest hope he didn't get far..." Big Red muttered as he ran between the trees.

Fortunately, Sterling hadn't gone too far. Big Red found him leaning against a tree, tears still streaming down his eyes, sobbing horribly.

"Sterling?" Big Red called.

"Go... Away..." Sterling said between sobs.

"Can't do that, pal." Big Red shook his head. "Ah'm not going anywhere. So ya may as well tell me what's weighin' on yer mind. Sumthin' tah do with wells an' li'l colt's, ah reckon."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sterling sniffed. "And talking about it sure won't change anything."

"Sumtimes, jest talkin' it through helps ya see things in a whole different light." Big Red smiled.

"There's no light in the world that can make this better." Sterling said stubbornly, clenching his hooves.

"Can't hurt tah try." Big Red retorted. "Unless yer afraid."

"...You really want to know, don't you?" Sterling growled.

"I just wanna help ya, Sterling." Big Red whispered, "Ya shouldn't have to shut ponies out."

"Yeah, I do…" Sterling turned to face Big Red, twisted in silent agony, "There are things about me… that you wouldn't like to know."

"We all have our baggages, Sterling…" Big Red frowned.

"It's different." Sterling insisted, "You're… good."

"Well, so are you." Big Red whispered.

Sterling shook his head in frustration.

"No, I'm not…" Sterling grunted, "You may know I was a Forefather, Red, but you still don't know everything about me."

"Then tell me." Big Red declared.

Sterling glanced at Big Red… then, wiping his eyes, he let out a harrowing sigh.

"Well, you should know that I lied about where I came from. I never came from Vanhoover… my hometown was actually Cairode, in the country of Haygypt."

"Cairode, huh?" Big Red raised a brow, "...Well, considerin' ya never complained about the heat, I reckon ya had some experience with that."

"Yeah, dead giveaway." Sterling shrugged.

"So... what wuz it like over there?" Big Red asked, hoping to keep the conversation going. "Did ya have friends?"

"Yeah." Sterling shrugged.

"Good family?" Big Red urged.

"Not really." Sterling scowled. "Well, except for Gold..."

"Gold?" Big Red asked.

"My little brother." Sterling admitted.

"Ya got a li'l brother?" Big Red gasped.

" _Had_ a little brother." Sterling corrected him. "Not anymore."

"...What happened?" Big Red asked

Sterling took a deep breath.

"You know, Big Red? I envy you." Sterling sighed, "Before I met you, I didn't really have a clear idea of what it meant to truly have a family… but seeing how much you and Cherry loved your kids, especially considerin' how they weren't your own... I can't help but think why I didn't have that way back when."

"What do you mean? Didn't your parents love you?" Big Red asked, concerned.

"Hmph, love…" Sterling scoffed, "My mother was a social-climbing elitist tha didn't give two craps about anypony except herself and her inflated ego. She acted like she was the queen of the everything, demanding perfection wherever she looked… but me and my older brother… we never fit the description… and she made us suffer for it, every frickin' day…"

"Wait, so yer sayin' yer mama…" Big Red gaped.

"That's right." Sterling growled, as he continued, "As for my father… if he did loved us, he was too damn scared to show it. He never added to the abuse… but he sure as hell didn't do a thing to stop it. He could never argue with mom, let alone get in her way if she wanted something."

"Now that's jest wrong." Big Red frowned. "That fella wasn't doin' his fatherly duty..."

"But they weren't even the worst of it." Sterling scowled. "The worst was Crystal, my older brother. Mom treated him just as badly as she treated me, and he took it all out on me. Every day, he'd torment and torture me, never leaving me alone, always making sure to inflict as much on me a possible."

"That's... that's terrible." Big Red grimaced. "Musta bin a pretty lousy childhood after all."

"Yeah… life wasn't all that great." Sterling shook his head… but he gave a sad smile, "But I had Gold… and Gold had me. And that was good enough for me…"

He laughed a little.

"Not to brag, but Gold adored me. In his eyes, I could do no wrong. I was the best big brother he could ask for. He and I actually had this thing we did every week… there was this well, outside of Cairode. It was a nearly dried up well that nopony used anymore. We would go and toss in coins and make wishes. Every time, we would go together to that well, no matter how hurt, how tired, or how upset… I would always go with him. Because when I was with Gold, I felt… felt… whole."

"...But?" Big Red asked knowingly.

"...One day, I just forgot." Sterling lowered his head, his eyes watering once more, "I just was so focused on getting away from the rest of my family that day that it slipped my mind that I had already made plans with Gold. I was completely oblivious for the rest of the day" He sniffed, a tear falling from his cheek, "But when I came home… I saw a royal guard that I used to know way back when… and I saw my parents, both of them crying. That was when I was told…" He closed his eyes, trying to not sob again, "That my baby brother was dead… that he had fallen into the well."

"Oh, Sterling…" Big Red whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

"Why?" Sterling asked. "I'm the one who messed up. I should have been there."

"It wasn't yer fault, Sterling." Big Red declared. "What happened to your little brother… it was an accident."

"No…"

"Beg pardon?" Big Red paused.

"No, it wasn't." Sterling said angrily, "Gold's death was no accident… he was murdered."

"Murdered?" Big Red gasped, "...Murdered by who?"

"...Crystal. My older brother." Sterling said simply, spite in his voice. "He killed him."

"...Sterling… ya can't be serious." Big Red murmured, mortified by such a thought, "How can ya think yer big brother murdered…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"You don't get it." Sterling scowled, "Crystal always hated Gold. Ever since he was born. Tormenting him was his favorite hobby… what more, when he can't be bothered to do it, he forced me to torment him."

"He made you hurt yer own li'l brother?!" Big Red gaped.

"Yes, and the worst part is, I let him." Sterling growled. "Every single day, I let Crystal turn me into his own personal instrument of torture, brought so much pain upon my little brother… I was so afraid of him. And he knew it." More tears streamed down his face, "I tried my hardest to protect Gold from him… but the one time I failed to do just that… and he was gone… my little brother was gone."

"And you really think that Crystal was the one who killed him?" Big Red frowned.

"...You know, you sounded just like everypony else. Back then" Sterling growled, "No one believed me… but I knew. I knew deep down, in my heart and my soul, that Crystal pushed him. I tried telling everypony I knew. The Vanguards, my therapist, my teachers, even my own parents. But no one listened."

"That's terrible." Big Red gasped.

"Yeah, it is…" Sterling grimaced, "Eventually, my mom thought it was best that I'd be sent over to a military academy over in Deerbai, to 'iron me out', as she put it. But I knew she just didn't want to bother with me anymore."

"...What exactly did you do then?" Big Red questioned hesitantly.

"I managed to get escape by stealing some gunpowder from their storeroom, making it look a fire had started." Sterling declared. "In the confusion, I managed to slip away."

"And after that?" Big Red asked.

"I headed back to Cairode." Sterling said coldly. "Being sent to that school was the last straw. I was just so sick of it all. My pushy mother, my spineless father, my bullying brother... and I hated Crystal most of all. I heard about how he would be looking after home while our parents were on vacation. I waited until night fell, and then... I set the place on fire."

"You what?!" Big Red gasped. "But... he was yer brother, even if he was a lousy bully."

"I'm sorry if that shocks you, Red." Sterling sighed. "But I just didn't care. I didn't care what happened… all I wanted was for him to be dead."

Big Red stared, disturbed. before his eyes, Sterling's anger and darkness gave way to true sadness…

"...But… it didn't work." Sterling shook his head. "Crystal was able to get out somehow, and I was soon arrested and put in a juvenile correction facility. And I would've been headin' straight for prison… had it not been for the Forefathers."

"So… that's how you came to be with them?" Big Red asked tentatively, "They broke you out of juvie, and you've been with them ever since."

"...Yeah.." Sterling admitted, "When I was in juvie, I thought that was it, that my life was over… but the Forefathers came and gave me a second chance. I thought if maybe I couldn't avenge Gold… I could honor him, by helping the Forefathers make a better world for all of us… something Gold would had wanted if he was still alive."

"How did that work for ya?" Big Red asked.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, working for the Forefathers." Sterling sighed. "But that started to change after I met a certain pair of ponies. After that, I realized the Forefathers had also changed. I just couldn't live that life anymore. I didn't want to be the terrorist and murderer everypony had made me out to be."

"Oh, Sterling..." Big Red shook his head sadly.

"Everything I have done up to this point, I've done it for Gold." Sterling declared firmly, "To make up for letting him die. To become a hero… but that's pretty much impossible now."

"No, it ain't." Big red shook his head. "Everypony's got it in 'em tah be a hero, even you."

"Yeah, right." Sterling scoffed.

"It's true." Big red insisted. "All that's needed is fer you to do the right thing!"

"'Do the right thing'?" Sterling snarled, temper flaring up again. "The right thing?! You say that like it's so Faust-damn easy! I'm not you, Big Red! I'm not some pillar of the community, the perfect husband and father. I've tried to do the right thing all my life, and it always buckin' blew up in my face! I tried to get justice for Gold, only to fail and get thrown in juvie. I tried to honor my memories by serving the Forefathers, but I end up taking part in so many criminal acts I could write a novel about it..."

"Try an' calm down, Sterling." Big red urged.

"And now I've been forced to go on the run, hunted by the autorities and my former comrades." Sterling continued, oblivious to Big Red's words. "I'm a wanted criminal, hated by so many ponies as a cowardly monster... I'll probably never be able to feel safe for the rest of my life. All because I made every wrong choice I could possibly make!" He punched a nearby tree hard, causing a downpour of cherries to fall.

...With a defeated sigh, Sterling leaned against the tree, slouching to the ground.

"...I have nothing left." Sterling said despondently, "Nothing but demons and pieces of what could had been…"

"Sterling..." Big Red sighed. "Ya gotta cheer up, pal. I know things look bad, but there's still hope for ya."

"Oh, really?" Sterling scoffed. "And how would you know?"

"Because Ah've bin where you are, Sterling." Big Red declared.

"Really?" Sterling said coldly. "I doubt that. Your life's nowhere near as crappy as mine."

"Hey, ya ain't the only one with demons. Ah know ah've had sum of mah own over the years." Big Red admitted. His mind went to that of a beloved one who haunted him back to before he adopted the boys, "...Ones that dogged me fer a good long time. Yer not alone, ya know."

"Seriously?" Sterling asked, admittingly surprised. "But you've got it so good here. What demons could you possibly had?"

"Ah didn't get tah where Ah am without facing some major hardships." Big Red remarked. "Make no mistake, there were plenty of those."

"And how did you deal with these demons?" Sterling asked.

"Simple. Ah faced them all head on." Big Red declared, "And ya need to do the same."

"Face my demons? Really?" Sterling grimaced.

"Ah'm serious." Big Red said firmly, "If ya asked me, ya been shelterin' some nasty ones ever since yer little brother died. Ah don't know what actually happened, but Ah know that ya will never find peace with yerself until you deal with them."

"Well, there's a problem with that." Sterling admitted, lowering his head, "I don't know if I can…"

"Of course ya can." Big Red smiled, "Ah know it'll hurt. Ah know it'll be hard. But Ah have faith that ya can do it. Yer a lot stronger than ya really think."

"Yeah, right." Sterling scoffed, "I'm a coward, Big Red. I've been running from all the awful things all my life… why do you think I was out in Dodge Junction in the middle of the night?"

"...I reckon it had nothing to do with hallucinating colts in wells?" Big Red deadpanned.

"No… I was running… again." Sterling bowed his head in shame, "Ever since I came here, the guilt, the bad memories, they've all been piling up. I figured leaving town might be the best way to escape it all."

"...Ah see." Big Red frowned. "So ya jest planned tah up an' leave, even before ya had all the money ya need to get to where ya were plannin' tah go?"

"I figured it was worth the risk." Sterling shrugged. "If it hadn't been for that crazy well thing, I would have succeeded, and you would have never seen me again..."

"And you really thought that by running away, it would make all your problems disappear?" Big Red asked.

"...No." Sterling admitted, "Like I said, I'm a coward. I run because I don't know what else to do anymore… do you still think I can face my demons? After everything I just told you?"

"...Yes." Big Red nodded. "Ah really do."

Sterling's eyes widened in shock, as he glanced at Big Red.

"Say what?" He gaped. "How can you still have faith in me after what I just told you? You only knew me for a month, and I drop all this crap on you, and you still say 'yes'? Why?!"

"Because when we first picked you up that day in the desert, Ah had a feeling about you." Big Red smiled. "True, Ah had some doubts before today, but now, Ah'm certain that in spite of ya bein' a Fore-feller fer all them years, you really are a good, strong, noble stallion."

"But I-!" Sterling started.

"We all falter sumtimes." Big Red said fairly. "Feel like we ain't good enough, that it might be better tah jest cut an' run... ain't no shame in that. But we all had moments of weakness in our lifetimes. But no matter how bad the mistakes we made, it doesn't change who we are on the inside. Ah know deep down, you can do this. Without running."

"...Well, that makes one of us." Sterling sighed, both exasperated and grateful for Big Red's unshakeable belief in him. "...As much as I enjoyed this talk, I still think me getting out of here is the best option I have at this point."

"Tell ya what, why don't ya come back to the homestead, and sleep on it?" Big Red offered. "Can't go on a journey without rest, right?"

"... Okay." Sterling nodded. "I didn't exactly get a good night's sleep, anyway..."

"Good." Big Red smiled. "Trust me, ya'll feel better in the morning."

"I can only hope..." Sterling declared as he stood up.

As they returned to the homestead, they found Cherry and Marshall still waiting outside.

"Is everything okay?" Cherry asked.

"Fer now." Big Red nodded.

"... I should probably go." Marshall said awkwardly. "Get some rest."

"Marshall, wait." Big Red urged. "Look, Ah'm sorry fer yellin' at ya before."

"It's okay." Marshall said fairly.

"It ain't." Big Red insisted. "Ah had no right tah talk tah ya like that. Bringin' up Shooting, rubbin' dirt in old wounds... Fact is, Ah should be thankin' ya fer being there fer me, Cherry and the boys."

"And I always will be there for all of you." Marshall smiled. "No matter what. It'll take more than one little argument to change that."

"So ya forgive me?" Big Red asked.

"Like you even have to ask, old friend." Marshall chuckled.

With that, Marshall left the homestead.

"What about Sterling?" Cherry asked. "Is he-?"

Sterling looked away sheepishly.

"Now, now." Big Red declared. "Jest give 'im a li'l time tah himself. He's had a rough couple a' hours." He turned to Sterling. "Why don't ya head on back tah bed, Sterling? Get some rest."

"That's the plan." Sterling nodded, moving past Cherry to get to the living room.

"Red, I do not appreciate you keeping me in the dark again." Cherry frowned. "Tell me what's going on.

"Ah'll tell ya later." Big Red whispered. "When we're back in our room. I haveta warn ya, we might be up for a bit."

"...Very well." Cherry nodded.

Slipping off his old jacket, Sterling lay back down on the couch, the only sound in the house being Big Red and Cherry walking up the stairs. Despite his desire to sleep, he couldn't help but recall Big Red's words.

 _''Face my demons'... again, easier said than done, Red.'_ Sterling thought sadly, _'Then again… nothing so far has been easy...'_

With that, Sterling drifted off to sleep…

Only for the sniffling of a crying colt to startle him.

Sterling opened his eyes, and to his surprise, he found himself next to the same well.

"Here again…" Sterling grimaced, "...Great."

"...S-Sterling? Sterling, is that you?"

Sterling snapped to attention as he approached the well. He glanced down, and saw Gold was down there, right where he and Crystal left him that very day. As he looked on, he felt like he was reliving another memory...

"Gold, are you okay?" Sterling found himself speaking.

"I'm… I'm fine." Gold sniffed, "W-where's Crystal?"

"Don't you worry about him!" Sterling declared, as suddenly, he threw down a rope, "Here! Climb on up!"

A little soaked from sitting at the bottom of the well all day, and clutching his doll, Gold clumsily pulled himself up the rope, almost slipping a few times. Finally he reachd the well's mouth.

As soon as Gold was within his reach, Sterling, reaching out with hooves of his young teenage self, pulled the young colt up and onto dry ground. He nearly fell backwards as he hugged his young brother to his chest.

"I got ya, pal." Sterling spoke, the younger colt quivering against him, "You're okay… you're okay…"

"S-Sterling…" Gold wheezed, still tearful from hours of imprisonment, "I-I was so scared…"

"I know… I know…" Sterling felt tears coming to his eyes again, "I'm sorry… I didn't wanna leave you down there… but Crystal… he… he…"

"It's okay, Sterling." Gold smiled innocently. "I don't blame you for leaving. I'm just glad you came back for him. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'll always be there for you, buddy." Sterling assured him, "Always…"

Sterling felt a pang of sorrow. He knew he might not always have a say in such matters. Not if Crystal was around…

"Wh-what if Crystal tries to do this again?" Gold asked worriedly. "If he tries to keep you from saving me?"

"...That won't happen, Gold." Sterling pledged. "I'll stop that from happening, I swear."

"How, though?" Gold asked. "It's not like you can stop him forever, is it?"

Sterling suddenly froze, as Gold's words sat in his mind.

 _'Maybe I can.'_ He thought. _'Maybe I have to...'_

"Sterling?" Gold frowned, confused by his brother's sudden stop.

"Well, Gold…" Sterling's tears stopped, as determination stretched across his face, "I don't know about you, but I've had just enough of him. I don't care what happens to me. I am never going to let Crystal do this to you again. And he ain't gonna make do anything either. I swear to you, I am going to protect you, no matter what…"

"Thanks, Sterling." Gold hugged his brother.

"No problem, li'l bro..." Sterling returned the hug, knowing that these happy moments weren't going to last much longer...

Sterling awoke. It was morning, and oddly enough… he felt surprisingly well-rested.

He had nearly forgotten how he had come back for Gold that day he and Crystal left him down in the well. But now, as he recalled that moment… he became well aware of what he must do now…

 _'...I know what I gotta do.'_ He thought to himself, _'...Thank you, Gold.'_

Sterling made his way up to the bathroom, so he could wash up for breakfast. But he found Cherry standing outside.

"Cherry, would you mind moving?" He asked. "I need to clean up for breakfast."

"In a moment, Sterling." Cherry replied. "We need to have a little talk first."

"About what?" Sterling asked

"Big Red told me everything." Cherry said bluntly. "About your childhood, about your family… and about what happened to your little brother."

Sterling felt his breath hitch. At first, he was shocked (and a little peeved) that Big Red retold everything he did to his wife… but then again, he didn't exactly tell the farmer stallion to keep it a secret.

"...Is that right?" Sterling frowned.

"Yes." Cherry nodded, "...You know, when I first met you, I always thought something was off about you. A bad feeling that I couldn't shake. And then I learned that you were a Forefather, and that did little to appease my misgivings about you."

"Yes, I believe you made that pretty clear." Sterling grimaced, "But I've told you before, I never intended to harm you or-"

"I know." Cherry nodded. "If you had bad intentions in mind, you would have surely acted upon them by now. Instead, you did a lot of good things. Like how you defended Shooting from that thug, as well as that sick changeling from being lynched; bringing Eclipse back here when he was hurt, helping the boys with that lost cherry cart… and, of course, Big Red believed in you. My husband of mine always was a great judge of character..."

"Yeah, I guess he is." Sterling gave a small chuckle.

"But." Cherry suddenly said surely, wiping the smile off Sterling's face. "How good a houseguest you've been doesn't change what you did before you came to stay under our roof. I've heard all about the terrible things you've done in the past. Being an accessory to the trouble up in the Crystal Empire, standing alongside your Forefather friends as they attacked Canterlot..."

"In my defense, I dtched the Forefathers in the middle of that attack." Sterling interrupted. "I never agreed with it in the first place."

"But you agreed with a lot of other awful things, didn't you?" Cherry declared, giving Sterling an appraising look.

"...Yes, I did." Sterling nodded. "I really thought the Forefathers were the good guys. That they were going to change the world for the better, and that change like that would mean extreme measures."

"Would it, now?" Cherry said coldly.

"I was just a kid in juvie when they recruited me." Sterling admitted. "Barely much older than Eclipse. They accepted me, made me feel like I could make a difference. Can you really blame me for feeling like they had the right idea?"

"Not really." Cherry admitted, "But I highly doubt that defense would go over too well in a court of law."

"I know…" Sterling sighed, "But for a time… the Forefathers became like my family. They took me in, just like you and Big Red took in Eclipse, Huckleberry and Globe. Gave me a purpose, a reason to go on." He shook his head, "I'm not saying that justifies my choices, but I felt as if I owed them… not that it matters now."

"I understand that you had your reasons for doing what you did." Cherry declared. "...And despite all that, I can't simply ignore the travesties you had done or the hurt you had inflicted upon ponies..."

"...Yeah, I figured on that." Sterling cringed. "But you don't have to worry. Like I promised you, you won't see me again, once I lea-"

He was cut off, when Cherry wrapped her hooves around him, embracing him in a hug.

"Uh… um, Cherry?" Sterling frowned, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Sterling?" Cherry gave a warm smile, "I'm giving you a hug."

"...Okay." Sterling admitted, "But why? You just said…"

"I know, and you're right, I can't." Cherry admitted. "But I _can_ sympathize with everything you've been through, and everything you've lost because of it… no pony, no matter who they are, should had to go through what you've been through."

"Oh, well... thanks, I guess." Sterling said awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Cherry smiled as she released. "Now you go and get washed up. Breakfast is in ten minutes, and I want to see those hooves spotless, mister."

"Yes, ma'am." Sterling grinned.

Giving him a small smile, Cherry made her way downstairs.

 _'Well, what do you know.'_ Sterling mused as he entered the bathroom. _'She knows everything, and she doesn't hate my guts... guess I underestimated the lady's compassion... then again, if Red saw fit to marry her, she was bound to be a decent mare after all.'_

Sterling couldn't remember being in a better mood in the morning. Out of gratitude for Cherry's newfound acceptance of him, he washed his hooves as diligently as he could.

Soon after, Sterling and the family gathered in the kitchen for breakfast, which that morning consisted of chocolate chip pancakes covered in cherry syrup.

"Another culinary masterpiece, Cherry." Sterling declared. "Almost be a shame to eat it."

"There are better ways of getting seconds than shameless flattery, mister." Cherry chuckled.

"But none more deserved." Sterling returned.

He shared a look with Big Red, making it clear that he didn't mind him telling Cherry all about his past. Big Red returned the look with a smile.

Eclipse, Huckleberry and Globe shared awkward looks, surprised and confused by Sterling being on such good terms with Cherry.

"Okay, what's going on?" Huckleberry asked.

"Yeah." Eclipse added. "Since when are you two so nice with each other?"

"Why would we not?" Cherry asked. "Sterling is our houseguest."

"And Cherry is one of my gracious hosts." Sterling grinned.

"I think it's great you're getting along." Globe smiled.

"Thanks, kid." Sterling nodded.

"...Hey, could somepony fill us in on what happened last night?" Eclipse suddenly asked, "I heard some arguing downstairs. Sounded like Pa and Marshall were fighting. Woke me up for a little while."

"Is everything alright?" Globe frowned.

"Of course, dear." Cherry nodded. "Right, Red?"

"Yeah." Big Red smiled. "Me an' Marshall were jest... up late drinking. We ended up havin' this silly fight about what kind a' pie is better, cherry or pumpkin."

"Well, that's a no-brainer. Cherry, duh!" Huckleberry snorted.

"Yeah, with whipped cream!" Globe spoke up.

"Well, that's what I said." Big Red chuckled, relieved his little lie convinced them.

"What about you, Sterling?" Eclipse turned to Sterling, "How did ya sleep through all that?"

"I kinda didn't." Sterling admitted half-truthfully, "I took a little night stroll… needed to clear my head for a bit."

"...Okay, whatever." Eclipse shrugged, returning to his breakfast.

"'Night stroll;, huh?" Huckleberry smirked. "Sure you weren't just paying Shooting a visit?"

"Very funny, kid." Sterling rolled his eyes. "And for the record, no, it wasn't that kind of night stroll. It was just a regular kind of night stroll."

"Hope you had fun." Globe smiled.

"Well, I did get quite a workout, to be honest." Sterling admitted. "More than I bargained for, to be honest..."

Cherry stifled a chuckle, which Big Red quickly rolled his eyes. The boys failed to notice this, and returned to eating their pancakess.

After the boys had eaten their breakfasts and been excused, Cherry was attending to their dirty plates (along with her own), while Sterling and Big Red finished their own pancakes (Sterling having received both seconds and thirds, feeling rathe ravenous for some reason).

"Hey, Red, can I talk to you for a second?" Sterling asked, finishing his thirds.

"Of course." Big Red nodded, putting aside his own mostly-empty plate.

Sterling quickly led Big Red into the living room.

"So... whattaya wanna talk about?" Big Red asked.

"Well, the thing is… I need a favor." Sterling declared. "A pretty big favor."

"Okay." Big Red frowned. "And what kinda favor is that?"

Sterling glanced at Big Red firmly in the eyes.

"I need to get to Haygypt." Sterling announced. "As soon as possible."

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	30. When Home Is Not A Home

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Thirty: When Home Is Not A Home  
**

Big Red's eyes widened, caught off-guard by such a request.

"Haygypt? Ya mean yer home country?" Big Red frowned, "Ya wanna go back there?

"Not 'want', 'need'." Sterling clarified, as he sighed, "...Look, I thought about what you said… and you're right. I can't run away from this. Not any more. I have to face my brother, settle this once and for all."

"Well, shoot." Big Red mused, "Not that I ain't glad yer decidin' to do this, but how ya 'specting to get there? It's a long way from Dodge Junction."

"That… I have no idea." Sterling grimaced, "Dammit. I can't just book a flight or take a boat. I'm sure by now they have my face out at all the docks and airship ports. Don't suppose you know any unicorns good at teleportation?"

"Can't say that Ah do." Big Red shrugged. "'Least, not any Ah can call in on short notice..."

"Got any other ideas?" Sterling asked.

Big Red thought for a moment, then smiled widely.

"As a matter a' fact, Ah do..." He chuckled, "Follow me."

Following Big Red, the two made their way off the homestead and through the plains just outside Dodge Junction.

"Where are we going?" Sterling asked.

"Oh, jest this li'l place Ah know." Big Red replied. "One that might jest help ya with yer problem."

"It better." Sterling rolled his eyes. "Hate to think I'm walking all this way for nothing..."

Soon, they arrived at what Sterling believed to be an airfield, with an airship hangar nearby. Both places looked like they hadn't used often, but by the way the grass in the airfield looked trim, and the hangar had a fresh coat of paint and a new-looking roof, it looked like somepony had been taking care of the place.

"Huh, didn't know there was an airfield out here." Sterling mused, "Why are we here, Red?"

"Simple." Big Red declared. "This is the other option."

Big Red threw open the doors, revealing a large airship within. It was classically built, with fresh gray and red paint. A few hired hoofs were looking over it.

"Sterling, say 'howdy' to the _S.S. Cherryblossom_!" Big Red announced.

"Mr. Redwall-Barrelroll." One of the workers smiled as Big Red approached. "Good to see you again!"

"Howdy, Sprocket." Big Red beamed. "How's the ol' girl holdin' up?"

"Very well, sir." Sprocket nodded.

"What is this?" Sterling frowned. "Why do you, a cherry farmer, own an airship?"

"Long story short: mah pa wuz a pilot, an' he left me his ol' ship in his will." Big Red announced.

"This airship is yours?" Sterling gaped. "...Well, aren't you just full of surprises?"

"You ain't the only one with a rich an' detailed backstory." Big Red grinned, "This poor baby's been gatherin' dust for over forty years, till I decided to hire some of our workhoofs back at the orchard to keep her and the place nice and tidy."

"You don't say…" Sterling mused, "...So why are you showing me this now?"

"Because this is how we're gonna get to Haygypt." Big Red revealed, "Since ah'm the owner of this here airship, ya don't haveta worry about runnin' inta the authorities, either comin' or goin'."

"Well, that's- wait, 'we'?" Sterling asked.

"Darn tootin'." Big Red nodded. "The _Cherryblossom_ can only be piloted by yers truly. Got some of that anti-theft magic on the wheel. And I've been keeping up on my pilotin', so I can easily find us a spot fer us to land without usin' an airport!"

"But it's not about getting past the airports." Sterling declared. "I'm still a wanted criminal, and if you come with me, you'll be labelled an 'accessory'. If we get caught, you could get into major trouble."

"Ah know." Big Red nodded. "But Ah can tell this is important tah yah, and Ah can't let ya go it alone."

"Even if it means risking your freedom?" Sterling asked.

"Yes." Big Red nodded. "Ah know the risks, and Ah accept them."

"You say that now." Sterling sighed. "But what about after things go sour, and you end up locked away from your family?"

"That ain't gonna happen." Big Red insisted. "Ya gotta stop worryin' about the worse case outcome, an' jest focus on what needs tah be done."

"But-" Sterling started.

"No 'buts'." Big Red interrupted. "There ain't any other way yer gettin' there without my help. Ah'm takin' ya there, and that's that."

"... Okay, suit yourself." Sterling gave in. "But we should at let Cherry know about this..."

"Well, that goes without sayin', of course." Big Red nodded.

They made their way back to the homestead, where they explained things to Cherry.

"Whoa, whoa…" Cherry frowned, "You want to take our houseguest, who is a fugitive, on your airship to get out of the country?"

"That's about the size of it." Big Red said awkwardly.

"Look, it's not what you think, Cherry." Sterling declared, "I just need to get to Haygypt, that's all."

"And why exactly do you want to return to Haygypt, risking your freedom - and my husband's, come to think of it?" Cherry asked Sterling.

"Look, if I had it any other way, I wouldn't bring Big Red into this. But as it stands, he's the only guy I know who has a private airship. As for the why… let's just say I have some 'family business' to care of."

"Oh, really?" Cherry frowned. "And speaking of family, what exactly am I supposed to tell the boys?"

"Tell 'em... Tell 'em Ah'm takin' Sterling on a li'l sight-seeing tour." Big Red shrugged. "Or sumthin' like that."

"Sure I will." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I know you're worried about Red, Cherry." Sterling declared. "And so am I. But you know how stubborn that husband of yours is."

"Unfortunately, yes." Cherry sighed.

"As, c'mon..." Big Red pouted.

"The bottom line here is that I need to face my past." Sterling announced. "It's the only way I can finally move forward with my life. And I want to move forward, I really do. The way it is, we're going either way, but it would be nice to have your blessing."

"... I suppose I don't have much of a choice." Cherry admitted. "I never could say 'no' to Red when he's convinced he's doing the right thing."

"Thanks, darlin'." Big Red kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Yeah, I really appreciate it, Cherry." Sterling smiled.

"Just try to stay safe out there." Cherry urged. "Both of you."

"Will do, Cherry." Big Red beamed. "Wanna come see us off?"

"Sure, why not?" Cherry shrugged. "It's been a while since I saw you take that old ship to the skies..."

Not long after, Big Red and Sterling (wearing his brown jacket) returned to the hangar, Cherry right behind them. The ship had been fueled, inspected, and was ready to go, with all the hired hands on board.

"All aboard, pal." Big Red told Sterling.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Sterling nodded.

As Sterling boarded the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ , he noted that it was as well-preserved on the inside as it was on the outside.

 _'Guess all those guys Red hired really earn their pay.'_ He thought as he looked around.

Outside, Big Red shared a goodbye kiss with Cherry.

"Take care of yourself, you big lug." Cherry urged.

"Always do, darlin'." Big Red smiled. "Always do."

With that, Big Red climbed up the ramp, and inside the ship.

"Okay, time fer me tah get up to the bridge." Big Red declared. "You can take a seat in the observation deck. We'll be goin' up soon."

"Mind if I join you?" Sterling asked. "I've been in airships before, but I've never seen things from the pilot's point of view before."

"Sure, why not?" Big Red grinned. "Since yer the only passenger, Ah guess it'd be no trouble..."

Sterling followed Big Red up to the bridge. Once there, Big Red took hold of the wheel.

"Raise the anchor!" He said through the intercom. "Batten down the hatches!"

"Yes, sir!" Several voices replied.

Big Red removed his usual hat, and replaced it with an aviator's cap.

"Here we go!" He smiled. "Up, up and away!"

With the pull of a lever, the propellers started spinning, and the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ began to move up and off the ground. The airship taxied out of the hanger, and rose up into the air.

"Ol' gal handles jest as smooth as ever." Big Red smiled, turning the wheel.

"Guess they really don't make 'em like they used to." Sterling declared.

"Ya better believe it, partner." Big Red said proudly.

As the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ departed, Cherry watched.

"Good luck, boys." She said softly.

"Cherry!"

Suddenly, Marshall rushed over.

"I was on my way to the homestead when I heard a familiar noise." He announced. "The noise of Red's airship taking off. Cherry, what's going on? What the hell is Big Red doing?"

"Oh, not much." Cherry shrugged. "Red's just taking Sterling for a little flight on the family airship."

"Sterling? As in the fugitive?" Marshall gaped, "Dear Faust, Red isn't helpin' Sterling-"

"Helping him do what, exactly?" Cherry asked.

"Well, er..." Marshall said, suddenly flustered. "You know, criminal stuff!"

"Do you honestly believe Red would willingly help anypony commit a crime?" Cherry frowned. "If so, then you don't really know him at all."

"That's not what I meant." Marshall retorted. "Besides, who said anything about 'willing'?"

"That's enough." Cherry demanded. "Red and Sterling are just taking a small flight, and they'll be back soon."

"Is that so?" Marshall frowned. "Well, I hope they have a nice, uneventful trip..."

"Me too..." Cherry sighed.

Meanwhile, the Taskforce were still hard at work attempting to find something on Crystal. Master Mind was looking through his academic records, Incognito his family history, Black his political career, and Ballista his financial statements, while Elite was looking over Crystal's known associates. Fury was away on a training run, and Titan was still searching for Sterling on his own.

"Any luck so far, Black?" Master Mind asked.

"Just the usual stuff you'd expect from a politician." Black shrugged. "Mud-slinging, empty campaign promises... you?"

"So far, the worst I've found is an embarrassing talent show entry." Master Mind declared. "Tap-dancing the national anthem."

"Yikes." Incognito snorted. "Well, at least that's something. I've got nothing."

"Me too." Ballista scowled. "If this clown _has_ been taking money from the city treasury, he's been covering his tracks real well." He grimaced. "I'm starting to think this is all a gigantic waste of time..."

"I know it's frustrating." Elite said fairly. "But we must persevere. You never know, any minute now, a key piece of information will fall right into our laps."

"Hey, guys!" Armory smiled as he trotted into the room.

"Armory, where have you been?" Elite frowned.

"Yes, we haven't seen you all morning. I know you have a limp and all, but it shouldn't had taken you this long to get to the meeting room." Master Mind crossed his hooves.

"Yeah. Ya ain't tryin' to get out of research, are you?" Incognito grunted.

"Quite the contrary, Cog." Armory smirked, as he pulled out a leather folder, filled to the brim with papers, "I hold here, gentleponies, a portion of Crystal Cross's sealed records!"

"What?!" Everypony lit up in surprise.

"Way to go, Armory!" Black smirked.

"Yes, this is excellent!" Elite nodded.

"Wait, how in Equestria did you accomplish this?" Master Mind asked, "We've been trying all kinds of legal loopholes and calling in favors from everywhere, to no avail."

"Oh… let's say, last night I called in a little favor from a…" Armory's eyes shifted, "...Friend."

"By 'friend', you mean Natascha Lady-Luck, right?" Incognito smirked knowingly, referring to the mare the team made acquaintances on a mission a long while ago in Las Pegasus.

"...Um, maybe." Armory rubbed his head, a small blush appearing.

"You mean that mare that showed up here before the Crystal Sun thing?" Master Mind questioned, "How did she get her hooves on those files?"

"Well, she has her ways." Armory chuckled nervously, "Anyways, she knew a pony who knew a pony a pony who knew a Griffon who knew another pony, and after meeting her at a suite in Canterlot, she gave me this folder, promising to hold anything we could need on our senator."

"And exactly how much this 'little favor' cost?" Ballista asked bluntly, "I doubt she willingly gave us this all dirt on a senator for free."

"Oh, she didn't." Armory said evasively, "But I assure you, it didn't cost me much… not much at all…"

"We'll talk about that later." Elite declared, a bit afraid to ask himself, "Right now, we finally got something that we were looking for."

"Well, there are quite a few files in here." Armory opened the folder, pulling out stacks of papers, "We should take a file and start reading. Should make the work go a lot faster."

"Good thinking, Armory." Black nodded.

"So, what exactly should we be looking for, boss?" Incognito asked, as he took a file, "I mean, now that we got the records?"

"Not sure. But if those rumors about Crystal is true, there has to be something in the files that Crystal wouldn't want to be publicized." Elite explained.

"And then we'll use that as leverage against our senator friend." Ballista smirked, "Get that berk off our arses."

"Ugh, blackmail..." Master Mind grimaced, "That won't go over so well if others were to find out."

"Well, that's a risk we'll just have to take." Elite declared.

"Not much of a risk." Black smiled. "Crystal won't be dumb enough to tell on us. Not unless he wants ponies to ask why we'd be blackmailing him in the first place."

"Exactly." Elite nodded. "Now let's get to work."

With that, the Taskforce started going through the files together, determination renewed.

Hours later, just behind the afternoon sun, the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ arrived in Cairode, touching down on a deserted airfield just outside the city.

"Here we are." Big Red declared, taking off his cap. "Thank ya fer flying with us."

"Funny, Red." Sterling rolled his eyes.

"Ah figgered a li'l funny was required." Big Red shrugged. 'This doesn't seem like a 'fun' trip."

"You don't know how right you are..." Sterling muttered as he left the bridge.

"...No, Ah don't." Big Red frowned, following Sterling.

Moments later, he airship's exit ramp dropped down, and Sterling stepped out. He basked in the near-uncomfortable warmth of the desert sun, as the sandy winds blew against his fur and jacket.

"Home, sweet home." Sterling mused, "It's been a while…"

As Sterling prepared to disembark, Big Red stepped in front of him.

"Hold up, Sterling." He declared, his face fraught with concern. "Ah wanna ask ya sumthin' before ya go."

"Um, sure, fire away." Sterling nodded, a bit confused, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, the thing is… what exactly is it you intend to do when ya meet with that brother a' yers?" Big Red inquired.

"...You know, I never really thought about it." Sterling shook his head, "After a while with the Forefathers, I pushed all thoughts of him and my family to back of my mind. But now…"

"Oh boy, that's what An wuz afraid of." Big Red groaned. "Yer not gonna… y'know…" He didn't want to think it.

"I don't know." Sterling admitted, "I won't lie, I wanted to when I was younger… and maybe a part of me still wants to." He took note of the frown on Big Red's face, "I know it isn't something you want to hear."

"Sterling… Ah know yer brother wronged ya." Big Red sighed, "And while I'm not sure if he really did what you say he did to yer little brother, I reckon yer heart might be onto something... I just don't feel right in just letting you go and doin' sumthin' ya'll regret fer the rest of yer life."

"I know… and you're right to worry about that." Sterling frowned, "I wish I could say with a certainty that I won't do it, but I can't. Whatever happens, happens. And I'll have to live with it."

"Oh, Sterling…" Big Red murmured.

"...Tell you what." Sterling began, "Meet me at the warehouse district. If I'm not there by sunset, then you will have your answer. If that's what happens…" He turned to Big Red, sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry… and thank you for everything."

"Now, don't ya goin' sayin' 'farewell'." Big Red chided, "We _will_ be seein' each other at sunset. Ya gotta stay positive. It'll be better fer the both of us…"

"Well, I'll try." Sterling nodded, as he made to leave the airfield, "Wish me luck, Red."

"...Good luck, pal." Big Red nodded back, "And Faust-speed…"

As Sterling entered Cairode, he was overcome by a great sense of apprehension. He was well aware of the risk he was about to take, and the consequences if things went wrong. But that wasn't the worst of it.

As much as he hated to admit it, facing Crystal after all these years seem to prove more daunting than he'd thought.

 _'...Maybe I don't have to see him right away.'_ Sterling reasoned to himself. _'I still have plenty of time before sunset. Perhaps a stroll around Cairode will help me work up the nerve… then I'll deal with Crystal...'_

Without an actual destination in mind for the moment, Sterling began walking through the streets of Cairode. He took in the sights and the local ponies. Everything looked so much like it did when he was a colt.

 _'Things have barely changed at all.'_ He thought. _'Like I never even left...'_

It felt relaxing, to say the least. Back in Equestria, he has never had the luxury of simply taking in sights of the towns and cities, always being on missions for the Forefathers. But as he looked around his hometown, he felt… nostalgic.

 _'You know, maybe I was too harsh on this place when I left all those years ago.'_ Sterling shrugged. _'Despite how crappy my life was, this place still had some good memories…'_

As he continued walking, he glanced up the streets, as suddenly, what appeared to be a vision of himself and Brody, both young colts, racing through the streets.

"Come on, Brody!" Sterling's younger self cheered.

"Wait up, Sterling!" Brody's younger self urged. "I think slowing down!"

"You can do it!" Sterling's younger self declared. "I believe in you."

Sterling then happened by a street corner. There, he saw himself again, albeit a bit older than before, sitting beside Gold, enjoying ice cream bars.

"I love this stuff." Young Sterling smiled.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did we have to go out here to get some ice cream?" Younger Gold asked. "Isn't our family rich enough to afford the really good stuff?"

"Eh, this stuff is better." Young Sterling declared. "You can't judge something by how expensive it is..."

Sterling was snapped out of his reminiscing as some colts run past him, followed by a couple of stray dogs.

"Fetch, boy!" One of the kids threw a stick, which one dog gleefully chased after.

Meanwhile, the other dogs was licking the second colt.

"Stop!" The colt chuckled. "It tickles!"

Seeing those kids playing, Sterling couldn't help remembering his own time with some stray dogs in his past. As he walked on, he saw himself playing tug-o-war with a stray retriever. The rope was pulled out of his hooves by the stronger dog.

"Okay, you win." The younger Sterling smiled. "And here's your reward..."

Sterling held up a bag, and extracted a dog treat (which he had bought with his own allowance). He fed the dog the treat, and patted it on the head.

"Good boy." He grinned.

 _'Ah, the good old days.'_ He thought. _'Back before it all went wrong...'_

Sterling continued his way through town, passing by the museum that he and Solomon had broken into all those years ago. His mind went back to that night, where Nile had walked in on the two during the robbery, and how Nile saw Sterling, right before he escaped.

 _'I'm sorry, Nile.'_ Sterling thought. _'Sorry that it took so long to do the right thing. But I'm about to to...'_

Soon, Sterling happened upon an armory. Pausing for a moment, he glanced at the store.

 _'Well, now is as good as time than any for a quick pitstop.'_ He thought. _'Maybe pick up something for later...'_

Sterling entered the armory, perusing the weapons on display. It didn't take Sterling long to find what he was looking for, as he picked out a simple crossbow, and with it, a single clip of bolts.

He made his way to the counter, where the vendor, a middle-aged, blue-coated Pegasus stallion with a black mane and goatee and teal eyes.

"Just a crossbow and the bolts today, sir." Sterling said curtly and politely, setting down some bits from the funds he earned back in Dodge Junction.

"Okay." The vendor nodded, taking note of the items… and frowned, "Just one clip? Most ponies that come through here usually buy more."

"I'll only need the one, thanks." Sterling shrugged.

"just that good, are you?" The vendor mused.

"You could say that." Sterling declared.

The vendor glanced at Sterling intently.

"...Say, don't I know you from somewhere?" The vendor asked. "You look so familiar. Can't quite place the face, though..."

"I get that a lot." Sterling shrugged. "Just one of those faces, I guess."

"Yeah, I suppose." The vendor shrugged back, "Well, thank you, come again."

 _'That was close.'_ Sterling thought as he exited the building. _'Good thing I've been gone for so long, or I might be more easily recognizable around here...'_

Sterling stopped by more stores. His stops included a florist, where he bought a bouquet bluebells, and a newstand, where he bought the day's newspaper.

After all the shopping, Sterling soon found himself standing across the steps to the Cairode Palace. As he stared at the home of the royals, he couldn't help but think of Black Thorn and the events that had ultimately lead to his demise (as he was told by others when he returned to the Forefathers).

 _'I imagine the Prince must be doing real well for himself now that Black Thorn is gone.'_ Sterling mused. _'And I doubt the Forefathers miss him much. Never really liked that guy much myself...'_

Sterling continued his trek through his hometown, leading him to happen by Brody's house…

 _'Brody...'_ Sterling thought, great guilt building up in him. _'My oldest friend, the pony I'd count on to help me forget my troubles... and I used him, made him into a pawn...'_

Sterling slowly approached the house, looking through the front window. He saw Brody with his mother, happily singing along to a song on their radio.

A part of Sterling wanted to knock on the door and greet his old friend… but he knew that he couldn't.

 _'No… I know if I do, the Forefathers will find out about it and they drag him further into their world.'_ Sterling thought sadly. _'...Besides, I caused him enough grief… I don't expect you to forgive me, Brody… but you were the best friend I ever had...'_

Turning away, Sterling made his way to the edge of town. There was the local cemetery. Hesitant at first, Sterling entered, and made his way over to a specific grave. Once he arrived, he stopped, and glanced down at the headstone intently…

On the headstone were inscribed the words:

 _Gold Cross_

 _A treasure to us all_

Sterling knelt down, and pulled out the flowers he bought, setting them down on the grave.

"...Hey, bro." Sterling said softly, "Sorry I haven't dropped by too often. I know it's been a long time since I've been back. I could say that I never had the time… but that would be a lie. The truth is, I had many chances to come and see you… but I didn't. Because I couldn't bring myself to face you… because I thought, deep down, you would be ashamed of me, and the awful things I've done."

Sterling sniffled a bit.

"All I ever wanted in life was to be the pony you always thought me to be." Sterling admitted. "But I could never be that pony. Just a coward and a fool. It's only recently that I've managed to finally get my head on straight. But even, it took a lot of good ponies suffering a lot of pain for me to finally see the light." He sighed deeply. "...Anyway, the reason I'm here now is so I can finally face Crystal… better late than never, right?" Sterling gave a small chuckle… which faded into a harrowing sigh, "...If only I've done this sooner… maybe you would still be here…"

The saddened stallion placed a hoof on the headstone.

"Wish me luck, brother." Sterling declared, "...Maybe once the day is through, you will have some sort of justice…"

As Sterling walked away, he set his eyes on a nearby house. It was a house he knew well, for it was where his father, Green Cross, lived. Following the burning down of their old house, Sterling's parents had moved there to be closer to the cemetery, as he learned from Brody back when he was still looking for Nightcrawlers. As far as he knew, Green lived there alone, having retired from being a doctor.

 _'Looks like today's the day for family reunions.'_ Sterling thought.

Sterling made his way to the house. After knocking a few times and receiving no answer, Sterling surmised that his father was out.. So he picked the lock and let himself in.

Once inside, Sterling looked around. The place looked as well-furnished as their old home, with Abyssinian rugs, marble stairs, and a golden chandelier in the living room.

"Hmm, not too shabby." Sterling mused, "I guess I should be thankful mom didn't leave dad hanging."

Sterling took a look around, inspecting the kitchen (which was well-stocked with food), the bedrooms, and even the basement. He found a number of old family relics down there, such as hiss blue ribbon from his first school sports day, but mostly, it was stuff honoring Crystal and Gold's achievements.

 _'Nice to know some things don't change...'_ Sterling thought bitterly. _'Mom and dad never were proud of my accomplishments...'_

Soon after, Sterling took a seat in one of chairs to give his hooves a break, having been walking all day. The stallion took a moment to get comfortable, noting how soft and comfy the chair felt.

As he rested, Sterling's eyes was caught by some photos on the wall. They were mostly family pictures, from when Sterling and his brothers were younger. Sterling was admittingly surprised to see any, considering the last time he saw them, they were in the house he set on fire. Looking at the fake innocent smile on Crystal's face, and the false motherly pride on Silver's face, filled Sterling with revulsion.

 _'Look at them.'_ Sterling scowled. _'How could they pretend to be nice and normal like that? ...Why couldn't they been like that in real life?'_

Suddenly, the front door opened, as Green Cross came in, his saddlebags full of groceries., He had aged considerably, being completely bald, his pale blue coat even paler, and through some impossible feat, looked much more feeble than he did all those years ago.

It only took Green a second upon entering, after setting down his saddlebags, to register Sterling's presence.

"Gah!" Green nearly jumped out of his skin, "...S-Sterling?"

"...Hi, dad." Sterling said pleasantly.

Green stared for a moment, as if he has seen a ghost. He then glanced over at the phone that sat between the two chairs, one Sterling was in, and for a moment, it seem like he was about to lunge for it.

"I wouldn't bother, if I were you." Sterling said nonchalantly, "I pulled out the plug about ten minutes ago."

Green froze, terrified.

"Why don't you take a seat, pops?" Sterling suggested, patting the empty chair. "You must be tired from your shopping trip. A stallion of your age needs to rest."

"No, I-" Green started, almost ready to run out the front door.

"Please." Sterling said firmly. "I insist."

"... Okay." Green said timidly.

Hesitantly, Green walked over to the other chair, and shakingly lowered himself.

"So… how have you been, dad?" Sterling asked.

"F-fine." Green trembled. "Can't really complain."

"That's good." Sterling smirked, "You seem to be doing well, what with mom being gone..."

"Oh, it hadn't been easy." Green shook his head. "But I took it one day at a time. With all the time I have to myself now, I've been taking up a little crochet, and playing some checkers."

"I suppose a hobby is good for keeping your mind sharp." Sterling noted. "Staying active..."

"It helps." Green shrugged.

"...So…" Sterling frowned, "Aren't you going to ask me what I've been up to? Or even where I've been?"

"I… I don't have to." Green murmured, his voice quivering, "I've heard all about you in the news, Sterling. How you have been involved with these 'Forefathers' and how you were involved int that attack on Canterlot… you've hurt ponies, Sterling."

"...You're right, I did." Sterling nodded solemnly.

"I almost didn't want to believe it when I read your names in the paper." Green frowned, "After you disappeared from the juvenile correction facility, we all thought you were dead. That these ponies who abducted you had done something awful to you . But to learn that all this time, you've been taking part in these acts of terrorism… it scares me. It scares me that a son of mine would commit such awful crimes."

"I know… and I don't deny it. I have made some mistakes." Sterling admitted… before giving a cold glare towards Green, "Then again, that seems to run in the family."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Green frowned.

"Oh, please." Sterling scowled, causing Green to lean back against his chair. "You know exactly what I mean. And have you forgot what life was like back in the old days?"

"Sterling, please…" Green muttered weakly, "Things weren't that bad…"

"You're right… they were awful!" Sterling yelled, causing Green to flinch, "You know full well how much mom hurt me and Crystal. Tormented us. Made us feel worse than worthless."

"Now, now." Green admonished, "I know your mother was real strict at times, but I believe you're blowing this way out of proportion…"

"Am I?" Sterling glared, "Putting us down all the time, denying us meals, and those were just the minor things. How about when she used corporal punishment us? Like the time I broke a window playing catch, and she beat my hooves numb with a yardstick? Or when Crystal accidentally broke her favorite vase, and she hit over the head with the biggest piece? He had to go to the hospital afterwards! And the worst part is, you let all of that happened!"

"Okay… maybe there were times Silver went a little too far." Green grimaced, "But your mother did love all of you… she just had trouble showing it sometimes."

"Is that so?" Sterling scoffed, "Well, maybe if mom didn't have so much 'trouble', maybe Crystal wouldn't had turned out the way he did."

"Crystal? What are you talking about? He didn't turn out that bad." Green frowned.

"You're kiddin' right?" Sterling asked incredulously, "Mom was bad, but Crystal was worse! He insulted us constantly, broke my and Gold's belongings, even beat the crap out of us just like mom did. He made my and Gold's life a living hell Especially Gold!"

"If I recall, you weren't so kind to Gold yourself." Green grunted.

"Oh, come on, you didn't believe for a moment that I would've intentionally hurt Gold, did you?" Sterling snorted, "It was all Crystal! He forced to do all these things to him! Because he was a monster!"

"Look, Crystal was a problem child. Me and Silver knew that." Green declared, "Just like you, he too made his fair shares of mistakes in life."

"Yet somehow, he never paid for them." Sterling snarled, "All these years, Crystal managed to get away with doing all these awful things to me and Gold. And whenever he did those things to somepony else, mother would cover it up, just to save a little face."

"That's not how it happened." Green insisted.

"Yes, it is." Sterling scoffed, "You have no idea how terrified I was of Crystal. He was angry, cold...and filled with so much hate. Hate towards anypony around him. Hate he directed towards me and Gold. Everytime he did those awful things to us, I can never forget the look in his eyes. There was something... dark... in those eyes. And I wasn't able to protect Gold from it."

"Now you're going too far." Green retorted, seeming to get agitated from Sterling's words. "Yes, Crystal was deeply troubled. And maybe we covered for him more than we should have. He wasn't so bad when you got right down to it. He was just extremely troubled, especially after Gold was murdered..."

"Oh, forgive me if I have… trouble…" Sterling's anger faded, turning to confusion, "Wait… why did you say Gold was murdered? Everypony else had called it an accident. You and mom said it was an accident."

"I... er..." Green spluttered. "Did... did I say 'murder'? Because I meant..."

Sterling was horrified. He had long suspected that Crystal was the one who killed Gold, but there was never any solid evidence to support his beliefs. In fact, there was a small part of him that humored the thought that maybe he was wrong, that it was an accident after all…

Until now.

"...You knew." Sterling whispered, growing visibly outraged, "You and mom knew! knew that Crystal killed Gold!"

"Sterling, p-please calm down..." Green stuttered.

"How did you find out?" Sterling demanded. "And how long have you known? Tell me!"

"Well… it was after you have disappeared from juvie all those years ago." Green said awkwardly, a bit cowed by Sterling's anger, "...Crystal had become more and more out of control. He's been getting into fights with other kids, engaging in very serious vandalisms, hell, he once put a teacher who gave him detention in the hospital! We were going back and forth trying to mitigate damage. It wasn't long till Silver suggested giving him hypnotherapy. We thought it would help curtail his violent tendencies… but instead, the therapist told us that while Crystal was under… he said he pushed Gold down into the well. That he killed him… your mother and I were mortified… it cost us dearly to buy the therapist's silence on the matter."

"...I don't believe this..." Sterling declared, disgusted, "You knew Crystal killed Gold, and none of you did anything about it?! You just covered it up like everything else, and went about things as normal?!"

"We had to." Green frowned, "If word got out that one of our sons killed the other, it would had have eroded the family reputation even further. The scandal alone would had been enough to finish your mother's career!"

"Her career?! You and her let Crystal get away with murder, over her career?!" Sterling snarled.

"No, it was more than that, Sterling." Green growled, "You don't know what it was like, being in our position. We had already lost Gold. You were gone, doing Faust knows what. Crystal was all we had left. We couldn't bear any more heartbreak. Because no matter what, Crystal was our son!"

" _I_ was your son!" Sterling roared. " _Gold_ was your son! A son who was killed by his own brother! Did you ever stop to think of what Gold and I would had wanted?! I've tried telling you Crystal was responsible! All those years ago, I had tried telling you! But instead, you had me sent to military school, while you two sheltered a monster!"

"Sterling, please, it wasn't like that." Green shook his head.

"Of course it was!" Sterling retorted, "Then again, what would I have expected?! You two were lousy parents to begin with. This is just another chapter in your book of bad parenting!"

"Don't take that tone with me." Green retorted. "Despite what you think, I'm still your father!"

"Father?! You don't have the right to call yourself that!" Sterling growled.

"I-" Green spluttered.

"You can't even call yourself a stallion!" Sterling rose from his seat.

"Sterling-" Green tried to retort.

"You just stood aside, and let mom and Crystal do whatever they wanted!" Sterling retorted. "What kind of stallion does that?"

"That's not-" Green frowned.

"Face it: As a father, you failed!" Sterling spat.

"I did the best I could!" Green shouted, rising to his hooves to face him.

Sterling paused. He had rarely ever seen his father get angry over something, having always leaving that to his mother.

"I tried my best to take care of all of you!" Green yelled. "But your mother... your mother..." He shook his head, "She frightened me. She was always a intimidating mare, from the very day we met. And if somepony crossed her, even a smidge, she would go out of her way to make them suffer. I felt the fact alone that you and Crystal were her sons was enough to shelter you from the brunt of her wrath. But me, her hapless, timid husband?" He shuddered in silent agony, "She would had destroyed me. That's why I only stepped in when it was absolutely necessary..."

"Oh, is that it?" Sterling said coldly. "Then what kept you from stopping Crystal from hurting me and Gold?"

"The fact I was even more afraid of him!" Green yelled.

"...What?" Sterling gaped.

"Don't act so surprised." Green scowled. "You know better than anypony how twisted Crystal was. Well,I knew too. There was always something off about Crystal. The boy clearly shows signs of mental unstability. And when I learned he murdered Gold... I was afraid for my life. Before he left, I would lock his bedroom door, as well as mine at night, terrified that he would smother me in my sleep... or worse."

"You locked his door at night." Sterling scoffed. "That really made a difference, didn't it?"

"I did all I could, despite the circumstances..." Green frowned, "It was not my fault you or Crystal turned out the way you did."

"Wasn't it?" Sterling sneered, getting close to Green. "You were a coward… you were supposed to protect us! All of us! But you did nothing! You turned a blind eye, letting me and Crystal suffer while mom was free to do what she wanted. And whenever she broke us, you would just glue us back together! And what mom did unto me and Crystal, Crystal did unto me and Gold..."

"Son, I-" Green started.

"I'm not done." Sterling interrupted. "You know… before, I thought it was just mom and Crystal who were the awful, terrible ponies in this family. But I was wrong. Looking back, I can see it now: You were no better than either of them. You were as much of an awful pony as they ever were."

Green's face fell. He was visibly wounded by Sterling's words.

"...Sterling… I know you feel like our life together wasn't all that great." Green said quietly, "...But, in spite of everything, there was a time that the five of us were a family once. A time that we were truly happy."

"...Yeah, maybe there was…" Sterling lowered his head, before glaring at Green, "But that was when Gold was still alive. Those days are long over. And you let that happen. You were just as responsible as mom. If you'd actually done something, maybe Crystal wouldn't be so bucked up, and Gold would still be alive today."

"...Perhaps, you're right." Green sighed, "Maybe things might had been different if I had been a better father."

"There's no 'maybe' about it." Sterling growled. He pulled out the crossbow he had bought earlier.

"Sterling?!" Green gasped, "W-what are you doing?"

"You destroyed this family as much as mom did..." Sterling held up his crossbow.

"St-Sterling..." Green gulped, eyes full of fear. "Please... don't..."

"Shut up." Sterling said menacingly.

As Green stood there, frozen in fear, Sterling raised his crossbow, and opened fire.

"Ahhhhh!" Green screeched, dropping to the floor.

Seconds later, Green looked up, realizing that Sterling hadn't been aiming at him. Instead, Sterling had shot the photos, shattering some of them.

"What? ...why did you shoot all the pictures?" Green whimpered, well aware of the one remaining bolt in the crossbow (and of the wet patch on the carpet beneath him).

"Because they were nothing but lies." Sterling scowled, his eyes nearly welling up with tears, "All those years of pain and suffering, and I was never allowed to show it." He glanced down at his father, who let out a gasp of horror, cowering in fear. "...Relax, I'm not going to kill you."

"Y-you're not?" Green asked.

"No." Sterling shook his head, holding in hidden anguish, "Honestly, I could care less whether you live or die. Either way, I got what I came for."

"W-what do you mean?" Green stammered, "Y-you broke into my house. Said all those awful things. And you shot at our family photos…"

"To be fair, I came here only wanting to talk." Sterling admitted, "I wanted answers for why our childhood was so awful. And you pretty much hit that nail on the head. So this is where I leave you."

With that, after wiping his eyes, he turned to leave.

"Wait… s-so you just gonna leave again?" Green asked, "After being gone all those years?"

"There's nothing for me here. You, mom, and Crystal made sure of that." Sterling stated coldly, glaring back at his father, "Even if there was… I wouldn't waste my time on you."

"But Sterling-" Green protested.

"I don't care what you do with the rest of your life, dad." Sterling said firmly, a mix of anger and sadness in his voice, "But I won't be a part of it. You won't see me again. And everytime you looked at these broken photos, you'll know why. You'll know why we are no longer a family…"

Sterling continued towards the door, before stopping once more.

"Oh, and by the way, I never actually pull out the phone's plug." Sterling admitted.

"You didn't?" Green gaped.

"Didn't feel I had to." Sterling shook his head, "Because I knew my presence alone would've stopped you. Like I said, you were always spineless…" He then opened the door, "...Goodbye, dad."

Sterling departed, leaving his father alone. The poor old stallion was devastated, and broke down in tears, adding more liquid to the already soaked carpet.

Outside, Sterling, oblivious to his father's misery, continued on his path.

 _'Time to stop stalling.'_ Sterling thought, setting his eyes on the senate, far in the distance. _'Time to finish things...'_

Hours later, as the sun began its descent, Crystal Cross was walking into his office. He had spent all day and the day before preparing for his trip to Equestria to take part in the manhunt for his brother, whether it was briefing his men or reading up on what little Equestria had on file regarding Sterling.

As of now, he was on the mirror, talking to somepony.

"I'm sorry, hon." Crystal apologized. "I'll try to make it home this weekend, but I have some business with the RDL in Equestria. Very important."

He listened for a moment.

"Thanks for understanding. Love you, honey." Crystal smiled.

Crystal tapped his mirror, hanging up. He then noticed a package on his table. Lighting up with glee, he tapped his mirror again, and called somepony else.

"Hey, it's me." He announced. "Good news. I'll be comin' over to Equestria soon."

"Are you, now?" A sultry female voice giggled on the other end.

"That's right." Crystal nodded. "And guess what I'm bringing with me..."

Crystal too a seat and opened the package, pulling out a see-through night gown. His face formed into a lecherous grin.

"Only the finest shear nightgown for the finest lovely lady." He chuckled.

"Lemmee guess... see-through, right?" The voice purred.

"Of course it's see-through." Crysta nodded. "That's the point. I want to be able to see your curves."

"And how long will you have to wait for that?" The mare asked.

"It won't be long." Crystal answered. "Once me and some of my guys make our presence known over at the RDL, I'll meet you at the summer estate." His face suddenly lit up. "Ooh, before I forget, I should bring some of that beechwood wine along for the ride."

"What's the occasion, might I ask?" The mare inquired.

"The occasion?" Crystal began looking through his drawers. "Oh, let's just say that sometime in the near future, a problem of mine is going to be solved."

"What kind of problem?" The mare mused.

"Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about." Crystal grinned. He then whispered "Come on, where is it..." before returning to the mirror. "I cannot wait to get you on that bed and give you a very special-"

Crystal suddenly froze, as he saw something that made his blood ran cold.

"Babe, I'm going to have to call you back." He said bluntly.

Crystal hung up, and set the mirror down as he pulled out... what appeared to be a remnant of a crystal trombone. A remnant he remembers all too well.

"Detail..." He said in a panicked tone. "Detail..." His voice rose to a glass-shattering pitch "DETAIL!"

Minutes later, Crystal was quickly walking through the Cairode Senate building, flanked by two guards. He was utterly panic-stricken at this point. Detail was desperately trying to keep pace with him.

"Sir, please try and calm down!" Detail urged. "You're overreacting!"

"Like hell I am!" Crystal yelled. "Somepony was in my office! _Sterling_ was in my office!"

"Sir, we don't know that!" Detail retorted.

"That was Gold's broken trombone! There are only three ponies alive, including me, that knew about it! And you and I both know my dad is too yellow to try and buck with me!"

"But that doesn't make sense, sir!" Detail pointed out. "Sterling was last sighted in Equestria! He wouldn't have been able to get past security at any docks or airfield without us knowing about it!"

"Oh, like how he shouldn't have been able to get out of juvie?" Crystal retorted. "Out of prison? That brother of mine has his ways! He knows I'm coming for him, and he's coming after me before that happens!"

"Look, it will all be okay, sir." Detail said in a calming tone. "I already took the liberty of calling a carriage. We'll take you to a safe house over in Gizaddle. Once you're there, we'll have Cairode put on lockdown. If Sterling _is_ here, we won't let him get to you."

"But what if he does?" Crystal trembled. "I'll be done for!"

"Right now, you should try to remain calm." Detail urged, "What if somepony sees you like this? Your reputation-"

"Will mean nothing if Sterling gets his grubby hooves on me!" Crystal yelled. "You know what he's been up to since he left Haygypt. The things he's done..."

"Deep breaths, sir." Detail urged. "Sterling won't lay a hoof on you if I can help it."

"Somehow, that doesn't exactly fill me with confidence." Crystal scoffed. "It's not like when we were kids, and Sterling was just this scrawny brat. He's different now. Stronger, tougher... a cold-blooded killer!"

"Sir, please..." Detail declared, "I've handled worse. You're going to be fine."

"Oh, for your sake, I've better be." Crystal glared coldly at him.

Detail felt himself flinched a little. He was no stranger to Crystal's anger… but seeing him this agitated… it unnerved him greatly.

Crystal and his escort exited outside the rear emergency exit of the senate, a carriage waiting for them. There were no pullers, as discretion was key. So the two guards would attend to those positions.

"Allow me, sir." Detail opened the door to the carriage.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just make it quick." Crystal growled.

Once Crystal climbed inside, Detail closed the door.

"Come on, get this thing moving!" Crystal yelled, still agitated.

"Okay, you heard the stallion." Detail told the guards. "Let's get this thing moving!"

The two guards moved to the front, taking their positions. Detail was about to climb onto the perch, when...

"Wow, Detail. Twenty years later, and you're still Crystal's lapdog?" A voice suddenly asked. "Nice to know some things haven't changed."

Detail and the two guys froze, surprised.

"Who's there?" Detail asked.

As the three of them turned to face the origins of the voice, their faces contorted in horror...

Meanwhile, Crystal was still waiting in the carriage, irritably so. He had never been a particularly patient stallion, and the current situation wasn't helping matters.

"What's the hold up?!" He yelled. "Why aren't we mov-".

He was interrupted by dull thuds and cries of pain coming from outside the carriage.

"Oof!"

"Ugh!"

"Arrgh!"

The last scream definitely belonged to Detail. Crystal went still with terror.

"I won't let you- Ugh!" Detail grunted.

As Crystal listened, terrified, he heard more sounds of battle, grunts from Detail as he threw punches. The other guards had stopped making sounds; Clearly, they hadn't been able to put up most of a fight, but Detail was still going.

Crystal was too scared to look outside, as grunts from the unseen attacker faded out, replaced by more grunts of pain from Detail, as the carriage shook with each thud, somepony being slammed against the carriage.

"Ugh!"

"Arrgh!"

"Urrr!"

"Yarrh!"

"Ooof!"

Then there was the sound of a body hitting the ground, and all was silent.

"...Detail? Guys?" Crystal gulped. "Anypony out-"

Suddenly, Detail was slammed through the door of the carriage, shattering the glass.

"Gah!" Crystal yelped.

"Oh..." Detail groaned, his face a bruised mess and his sunglasses busted.

The door opened, causing Detail to slip out of the window and fall to the ground, passed out.

To Crystal's abject horror, Sterling leaned inside the carriage, and gave him a cold grin.

"Hey, big brother." He announced. "Heard you were looking for me..."

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	31. What Goes Around

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: What Goes Around...**

Over the years, Crystal had visualized many scenarios Involving him seeing his brother again. Most of them revolved around Sterling being either cuffed, locked up, or even dead (by a number of unpleasant circumstances)

This scenario was by far the worst possible scenario that Crystal would have wanted, as he sat there in his carriage, his bodyguards all incapacitated and being stared down by his brother, with a gaze that make his blood run cold.

"Oh, no..." Crystal gulped. "Oh, Faust, no..."

"Oh, Faust, yes." Sterling smirked. "You shouldn't be surprised, Crystal. You had to know this day was coming..."

"...Hi, Sterling." Crystal trembled, trying to act casual. "Not that it isn't great to see you, but I'm afraid my schedule is packed at the moment. Next time, maybe you should book an appointment..." He carefully tried to lunge for the opposite door of the carriage.

Suddenly, he heard the unmistakable cocking of a crossbow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sterling glared, "I happen to be real good with a crossbow, and I will kill you right where you stand."

"Oh, buck…" Crystal silently cursed, as he faced the stallion, "Sterling, please... don't do this..."

"Do what? I haven't done anything… yet." Sterling taunted, holding his crossbow firmly. He gestured out the carriage, "Come on, get out of the carriage."

"Get out-what are you-?" Crystal demanded.

"I said: get out of the carriage." Sterling seethed, "You and I are going to take a little walk…"

Meanwhile, back at the Taskforce headquarters, the team were poring over the files they had gained from Natascha.

"Eesh, this is some shady stuff." Master Mind grimaced. "Rigging polls, mirror tapping, money laundering..."

"Using election funds to go on vacation..." Incognito scowled.

"And cheating on his wife of five years with a mistress." Armory added. "This guy's a real class act."

"All reprehensible acts, but not quite what we're looking for." Elite frowned.

"Hold on, I think I might have found something." Ballista declared, "According to this, a few years back, Crystal was a 'suspect' in the disappearance of his family's old gardener, but was dismissed due to lack of evidence."

"From what I heard about Crystal, I'm not surprised." Black snorted.

"But why would he go to the lengths of having that sealed?" Master Mind frowned, "Especially since there was no evidence against him?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that not long after, Crystal was a suspect in the disappearance of their old mailpony. Not to mention their gardener, their notary public, their family lawyer... The list goes on and on." Ballista declared.

"Hold up, he was suspected in all these disappearances, and not a single thing was done about it?" Incognito gaped.

"Well, he's a senator. He probably went to lengths to have these allegations buried…" Elite mused, "That, and I bet we will find cops and others who tried to do a little detective work on that list..."

"You don't think Crystal actually had those poor ponies killed, do you?" Armory grimaced.

"Barbossa did tell me how many of the Cross family's friends and acquaintances seem to have vanished off the face of the planet." Elite explained, "And considering how upset Crystal got when he learned of us asking around… it's a good possibility."

"But why would he do this?" Black asked, "Why would he go and almost kill everypony that came in contact with his family?"

"Probably tying up loose ends. They must have known something Crystal really didn't want getting out." Master Mind frowned.

"Whatever that was, let's hope it's in the rest of these records." Incognito declared.

"Only one way to find out." Ballista mused.

"Indeed." Elite nodded. "Let us continue perusing these documents..."

Back in Haygypt, Sterling was dragging Crystal through the outskirts of Cairode. After forcing Crystal out of the carriage, Sterling had escorted him through the back alleys and outside the city's walls, their destination unclear. Crystal was struggling fruitlessly against Sterling's firm grip.

"Look, are we going to talk or just go sand-surfing?" Crystal demanded.

Sterling's only response was to shove him.

"I don't know what the Forefathers hope to achieve, but I'm sure you and I can come up with a better plan than kidnapping a senator." Crystal suggested.

"The Forefathers don't care about you." Sterling scoffed. "And knowing you, I don't blame them."

"Then why are you doing this?" Crystal asked. "I doubt your little terrorist cell would appreciate you kidnapping a senator!"

"Firstly, they prefer the term 'controversial visionaries', and secondly, this has nothing to do with them." Sterling revealed. "I've cut ties with the Forefathers."

"Wha-" Crystal turned to face Sterling. "Then why are you here?!"

"What? I can't revisit my home country?" Sterling asked flippantly. "After all, it's a country of great culture, historical significance, splendid art, and stunning natural beauty."

"And you cared about any of that since when?" Crystal scowled.

"Hmph, nothing gets past you, does it?" Sterling chuckled. He then shoved Crystal forward. "The truth is, a good stallion I met gave me some advice about my life... he told me that I can't keep running from demons, and that if I am ever to know peace, I have to face them."

"Demons? What the hell are you talking about?" Crystal frowned.

"I'm talking about things I've left unfinished here in Haygypt." Sterling answered. "Things that I should have taken care of a long time ago."

"...So is that what this is?" Crystal asked. "You've finally come here to exact your revenge?!"

"Don't be so melodramatic." Sterling scoffed. "Seeing you was on the list, but I also did some shopping, walked by some of my old haunts, even paid dear ol' dad a visit."

"Dad?!" Crystal glared at his brother. "What did you do to him?!"

"He and I just had a rather... illuminating chat." Sterling admitted. "And not that you actually care or anything, but I didn't kill him. As we speak, he's probably still crying in his own urine. That's dad for you."

"Oh, Faust..." Crystal whispered fearfully. He tried his best to keep calm. "So, mind telling me what your big plan is? Because I find it hard to believe that you would risk imprisonment just so you can come here and kidnap me!"

"No big plan." Sterling shrugged. "Just some unfinished business between you and I."

"What unfinished business?!" Crystal asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." Sterling growled.

"Sterling, please! I have a wife!" Crystal begged. "Her name's Desert Wind!"

"A wife, you say?" Sterling mused.

"Yes, yes!" Crystal nodded. "My adoring supportive wife, whome I love more than life itself!"

"I see... does Desert Wind know you're sleeping with Sandy Stone?" Sterling asked.

Crystal froze.

"What the- how did you-" He spluttered.

"I kept tabs on you every now and then, back when I was with the Forefathers. You never struck me as a monogamous type of pony." Sterling revealed. "...But speaking of tabs, I've been rifling through your desk before you got there, and it seems you've been trying to do the same."

"So, you've been looking through my desk." Crystal growled. "That's how Gold's-"

"Don't change the subject." Sterling slapped the back of Crystal's head. "You've been busy, bro."

"Yeah, busy trying to track you down." Crystal declared. "I even made plans to join forces with Equestria to find you."

"All this effort, just so you could have me arrested?" Sterling frowned.

"I did it so I could get you help!" Crystal retorted.

"Oh, by help, you mean having me taken somewhere isolated and quickly executed?" Sterling glared.

"Come on, I wouldn't do that-" Crystal started.

"Yes, you would." Sterling said coldly. "I know you, Crystal. It's what you do."

"What are you talking about?!" Crystal snarled.

"I'm talking about you!" Sterling yelled. "For as far I as remember, you always had a way with words. Telling everypony who asks how messed up I was, how troubled I was, how I was the problem child... making it look like I'm the bad guy!" He chuckled darkly. "If only they knew the real story..."

"Sterling, please, I... uh..." Crystal struggled to find the words.

"Keep bluffing. I'm enjoying this." Sterling smirked.

"Enjoying what?!" Crystal asked.

"Watching you work." Sterling grinned.

Crystal sighed in exasperation.

"I'm... I'm trying to have an honest conversation!" He groaned. "One second, I think I'm gonna be meeting Desert Wind, and the next thing I know, you're just dragging me through the desert."

"Changing tactics, using names, mentioning your wife..." Sterling gave fake wistful sigh. "I used to fall for all your tricks."

"That' is not how I think, Sterling!" Crystal said angrily. "That's how you think!"

"And now you're turning it back on me." Sterling shoved him again. "You take after mother."

"Listen to yourself!" Crystal turned to face Sterling, outraged. "Just listen to yourself! You twist every act and blame it on somepony else! It's what _you_ do! Mom and dad were terrible, but they didn't put the match in your hoof when you burnt down that damn house! And I didn't squeeze the trigger when YOU killed all those ponies!"

"...No. It is my fault." Sterling glared at Crystal hatefully. "I let you all hollow me out... control me."

"Spare me the non-apology. I'm a senator." Crystal said, exasperated.

"At least I take responsibility for my actions, Crystal." Sterling announced, stopping shortly after. "Now, it's your turn."

"What are you-" Crystal suddenly stopped, realizing where they were; in front of them was the old well that Sterling and Gold used to go to. The opening was all boarded up, presumably following the sole death the well was associated with.

"The well... You still blame me for..." He became frustrated as realization dawned. "Sterling, when are you going to face facts?! Gold's death was an accident!"

"Do you sleep better telling yourself that?" Sterling growled.

"I don't know what crazy lies you've been telling yourself all these years, but the well doesn't exist anymore!" Crystal declared, agitated. "It's gone. Mom and dad had that thing sealed off!"

"Oh no... they just boarded it up." Sterling huffed. Suddenly, he reached into his bag and tossed down in front of Crystal a crowbar, something he bought earlier from the market. "And you're going to unboard it."

"What? Why?" Crystal gaped.

"You're find out soon enough." Sterling held up his crossbow. "Now, get to work."

Terrified, Crystal picked up the crowbar, and walked over to the well.

Meanwhile, back over at Infinity, Loveless was busy, working on an new piece of equipment for his chair, a sonic projection weapon.

"This should really rattle my enemies..." He smirked.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his workshop's door.

"Go away!" Loveless growled, "I'm busy!"

"Um, it's me, sir."

Loveless immediately recognized the voice, as he turned around to see Seeker entering the shop.

"Seeker, what are you doing here?" Loveless frowned, "Why aren't you out there looking for Sterling?"

"Well, I wanted to come here and tell you in pony the good news." Seeker smirked, "I've located Sterling."

"Wait, really?!" Loveless gasped, "Oh, thank Faust! Well, where is he?!"

"In Dodge Junction." Seeker answered, "I was in Trottingham when one of the other agents in that area spotted him. It seems he's been hiding there for a while."

"Well, that makes sense." Loveless nodded. "An out-of-the-way town like like that is the perfect place to hide." He smiled at Seeker, "I don't know how to thank you, Seeker. You truly went above and beyond for me."

"I was just doing my duty, sir." Seeker declared, "Besides, I can't take all the credit. It was thanks to Agent Aboot that Sterling was found."

"'Aboot?'" Loveless repeated, "...I don't recall an agent by that name."

"To be honest, neither did I." Seeker admitted, "But he brought up one of Ricochet's parties, so I assume we met there."

"You know what, it doesn't matter. What matters is Sterling's been found." Loveless shrugged.

"So, what are you going to do now that you know where he is?" Seeker asked.

"...I don't know yet." Loveless admitted, "I wanna go right now before anypony can find him… but I don't know what to say to him… especially if he isn't feeling 'open' to coming back."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Seeker assured him. "Maybe you could get him a gift or something to break the ice."

"I suppose that could work..." Loveless smiled. "Hold on!"

Loveless rushed over to the other side of the workshop, picking up a device he had been working on a short while ago.

"Well, that will be all, Seeker. If you excuse me, I have to go do something." Loveless declared, the device laying in his lap, as he turn to leave. He pulled out his mirror and tapped the crystal to call somepony, "Hey. I'm gonna need a rush order. I will be by with the parts-"

Soon, Seeker was walking down the corridors, quite pleased with himself.

"Another job well done." Seeker smiled as he left the workshop. "Sterling, you're about to be welcomed back to the fold…"

"Did you say... Sterling?"

"Huh?" Seeker turned to see Lunard, as he was leaning against the wall, next to the workshop's entrance. Seeker recognized him as that brute that helped Sterling broke out of prison. "Lunard? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Lunard smirked.

"You were? Why?" Seeker frowned.

"Well, Mr. No Legs brought to my attention recently that I had this 'quota' to fill, and that I need to make that up." Lunard explained, "I was wondering how I was going to do this… but then I heard that you were looking for Sterling, the traitor. And what from I overheard just now, you've found him."

"And what if I have?" Seeker asked, a bit suspicious, "What does that gotta do with your problem?"

"I did some asking around, and it turns out that those seeking to make up on quotas usually do so by doing a little bounty hunting." Lunard explained, a cold grin on his face, "And from what I understand, Sterling should have quite a big bounty on his head, being such a big honcho who up and deserted the Forefathers. If I bring in his head, that oughta wipe my debt clean."

"Hate to break it to ya, Lunard, but that won't work." Seeker scoffed, "Father himself made it known that Sterling is off-limits. No pony is to go after him till the month has passed."

"What? You're kiddin' me, right?" Lunard glared, "That asshole left us to die back in Canterlot! Why would the big man himself give that traitor a headstart?!

"Hey, don't get mad at me, that's what he said." Seeker pouted, "Apparently, there's reasons to believe that Sterling might come back."

"Come back?! Oh hell no!" Lunard snapped, "He's the reason I'm in this mess to begin with! That motherflapper has to die!"

"Well, that's too bad." Seeker rolled his eyes, "Look, if you wanna go after him, you'll just have to wait a few more days. If Sterling ain't back by then, then it's open season!"

"So that some other hay-muncher could beat me to him? NO!" Lunard stomped his claws, "I have a score to settle with that bucker!

"Okay, I think you should calm down-" Seeker frowned uncomfortably.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lunard snarled. "Where is Sterling! Tell me!"

"N-no." Seeker refused.

"Wrong answer." Lunard grabbed Seeker, lifting him off the ground in one talon (his enhancements had made him very strong) and slammed him against the wall.

"Uh-!" Seeker gasped, struggling against the griffon's unnaturally strong grip.

"Here's how it's gonna work: either you tell me where Sterling is… or I'll try breaking every bone in your puny pony body… starting with your genitals!" Lunard reared back his free claw, balling up and…

"Okay, okay! Dodge Junction! Sterling is in Dodge Junction!" Seeker cried.

"Dodge Junction?" Lunard gaped. He knew the place all too well, "He's hidin' in Dodge Junction?!"

"That's what I SAID!" Seeker snarled.

"Holy crap, that's even better!" Lunard smirked. He dropped Seeker unceremoniously on his flank, "I'll get my payback on Sterling, and on those buckin' farmers!"

Lunard walked away, a twisted glee in his step.

"You won't get away with this, Lunard!" Seeker yelled angrily. "There will be consequences!"

"And I don't care." Lunard grinned darkly. "I'm comin' for you, Sterling…"

Meanwhile Crystal, under Sterling's supervision, was hard at work, pulling boards off with the crowbar. The older brother was sweating profusely, having stripped his suit jacket.

"I don't understand." Crystal panted as he removed another board. "What do you want out of all this?"

"I want the truth... about this one event from my past... about what really happened when Gold fell down that well!" Sterling yelled.

"Dear Faust, to this day, you never moved on?" Crystal groaned. "It was over twenty years ago! You were only fourteen! Get over it!"

"That's what I've been trying to do." Sterling growled. "For the past twenty years. I'm not you. I don't throw all notions of him aside like trash!"

"Hey, I've done my grieving." Crystal growled. "I moved on with my life! You say throwing notions aside, I say it's letting it go! Something you can't seem to grasp!"

"Well, I guess that's the difference between you and me." Sterling shook his head. "You may have forgotten about what went down that day... but for me..." He sighed. "I've seen many things, _done_ many things... but the one thing I could never forget was everything that happened that day."

Sterling turned and glanced out into the desert.

"It was an hot summer day." He recalled. "Really hot. I got up early so I wouldn't have to deal with mom or you. Figured today would be a good day to spend out on the Nile with Brody on the schooner. It completely slipped my mind that I was supposed to hang out with Gold and go down to this well together. But I didn't even stop to think about it. I just wanted to stay out of that house and away from all of you…"

Sterling let out a sniff.

"When it got late, and I got back home… I saw Nile, mom, dad, you... mom and dad were crying for some reason… and Nile had a look that I just didn't like… then I saw Gold's stuffed doll." His eyes began tearing up, the memory instilling anguish once more, "Nile told me... that Gold went down to this well all by himself... and when he was making a wish, he leaned too far and he fell... and just like that… he was gone."

Crystal's face turned to sadness.

"When I first heard it, straight from Nile... all I could think about… was how scared he was, dying in that dark well… alone." Sterling quivered in sorrow, "All because… I wasn't there for him."

"Sterling..." Crystal lowered his head. "I know that must have been hard for you, what with you and Gold being so close. You must have really gone to pieces over it. But you can't blame yourself."

"I know... and for a while, I did." Sterling sniffed. "Losing Gold was like losing a leg... I could feel his absence every single day. A constant reminder of my biggest mistake..."

Sterling's sniffling soon faded, as he then spoke.

"But then, I came to a realization."

"...And what realization was that?" Crystal asked.

"I wasn't sure at first… but slowly, it became clear to me. When you left Gold in that well after he dropped his doll, Gold still had nightmares about it." Sterling revealed. "He would have never done something like leaning too far into the thing that scared him."

"Come on, that means nothing." Crystal scoffed. "Scared or not, Gold was just a little colt."

"Really?" Sterling sneered. "Well, it certainly got me thinking. So, I decided to ask Nile for more details about what happened that day. He told me how he found Gold's doll sitting on the ground next to the well. He started doing that after you made me leave him in the well. If he knew better than to do that, then he wouldn't have simply leaned in too far like you say he did."

"What? Sterling, this is abs-" Crystal started.

"But you wanna know what the kicker was?" Sterling glared coldly at his brother. " Mom and dad saying you were gone the same time as Gold was. That was when I pieced it all together..."

"Pieced what together?!" Crystal demanded. "I was hanging out with Detail!"

"No. No you weren't." Sterling retorted. "I didn't have any hard proof... and I doubt anypony would believe me. But there was only a few ponies who knew that Gold loved going to that well. But there was only pony I knew who hated him enough to actually kill him... you, Crystal..."

"Wha- that is insane!" Crystal yelled. "I did not kill Gold!"

"Yes, you did!" Sterling roared. "You went out, followed Gold to that well, waited for him to make his wish, and once he was vulnerable, you shoved him!"

"That is outrageous!" Crystal retorted. "You're out of your-"

"But that shove wasn't enough, was it?" Sterling cut him off. "When I went back to the well, I saw scrapings on the inside of it. Then I remember how you had a bruise on your foreleg. I thought it was something mom did to you... but it wasn't. When you pushed Gold, he grabbed onto you, didn't he? He was hanging onto you for dear life, probably begging you to pull him up... but you didn't. You just let his hooves slip and let him fall!"

"For the love of- you are just making stuff up as you go along, aren't you?!" Crystal growled. "I did not shove Gold!"

"You're lying!" Sterling roared.

"I am not!" Crystal insisted. "But that isn't good enough, is it? You've been holding on to these delusions that I had a hoof in Gold's death for so long that you let it rule your life! It's no wonder you're so bucked up! You're not well, Sterling! Gold's death has left you in a dark place, and because of it, you had been blaming everypony but yourself for your mistakes!"

"What?!" Sterling scowled.

"That's right!" Crystal nodded. "It's what you always do! Every time something goes wrong in your life, you cope by blaming it on somepony else! You blamed our parents, you blamed me, you blamed everypony, because you cannot bear to blame yourself, because it would mean that you did this to yourself! You and only you!"

"Shut up..." Sterling hissed.

"There's no denying the truth, Sterling!" Crystal yelled. "You perverted Gold's death, and used it as an excuse to do all these ugly, horrible things! And now that they're done, you are trying to reconcile them with the hero that Gold thought you to be... the hero you desperately want to be."

"I said shut up!" Sterling snarled.

"Do you think this is what Gold would have wanted?" Crystal inquired. "To see you like this, trying to blame his death on somepony else? Please, shame his memory no longer-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sterling tore the crowbar from Crystal's grasp, and smashed it against the last of the boards. He gave a glare at the shocked Crystal as he dropped the crowbar. "Well, looks like you've run out of boards."

"Sterling, please... don't do this... think of Gold!" Crystal pleaded.

"Don't say his name!" Sterling spat. "Gold is dead because of you! You can deny it all you want, but I know it to be true! Gold could had a good life... but thanks to you, he will never have that. The very least I can do is make you pay !"

Sterling grabbed Crystal and leaned him over the edge of the well, much to Crystal's horror.

"Wha-AAAH! No! No!" Crystal screamed.

"Does this feel familiar?!" Sterling growled. "This is exactly how Gold was when he was making his wish. He had no idea that his life was about to end! Killed by own brother!"

"For the last time, I did not kill Gold!" Crystal stood fast. He then screamed as Sterling pushed him further. "Ahhhh!"

"You're not making this any easier, Crys." Sterling said coldly. "Admit it!"

"No! I didn't do it!" Crystal insisted.

"I said admit it!" Sterling pushed him again. "Not just to me, but to yourself!"

"NO!" Crystal screeched.

"It's dark down there, Crys!" Sterling pointed out. "Gold was afraid of the dark, you know!"

"I didn't-" Crystal started.

"Not to mention, you'll have plenty of alone time to think about what you did!" Sterling started. "Just like Gold was when you left him to die!"

"Sterling, please!" Crystal started panicking. "I'm your brother! Please!"

"So was Gold..." Sterling glared at him.

"Sterling..." Crystal said hoarsely.

"Goodbye, Crystal." Sterling said coldly, as he prepared to make the final shove.

"ALRIGHT, I ADMIT IT!" Crystal yelled. "I KILLED HIM!"

Sterling's glare hardened as he pulled Crystal away, sending his brother stumbling to the ground, panting heavily. Crystal began shuddering and tearing up.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Sterling asked.

"You got your answer, isn't that enough?!" Crystal sniffed.

"No." Sterling said bluntly. "I need to know why you would kill Gold! I deserve the truth!"

"You want the truth?! Well, here's the truth: I wanted him dead!" Crystal snarled.

Sterling's eyes twitched, as Crystal continued panting.

"...You weren't the only one who thought about that day." Crystal admitted. "It started out so normal..." He sniffed. "Mother didn't have time to carry out her daily torment that morning, so I got out of there. I wasn't sure what led me to this well that day. All I knew was that I wanted to be out of that hell hole.

 _Flashback..._

The young Crystal was wandering aimlessly through the area.

 _"It was so hot. I never got why anypony would go out this far just to go to a dumb old well."_ Crystal narrated.

Suddenly, Crystal noticed Gold at the edge of the well, his doll by his back hooves. Crystal frowned as he approached his little brother.

 _"Then I saw him. I wanted to see what he was up to."_

As Crystal drew near, he noticed Gold flipping a Bit into the well.

 _"It was then that Gold made that wish... that one damn wish..."_

The words were inaudible to all but Crystal, whose face went taut with anger.

 _"His wish was about you and him. He wished that you no matter what happened, you two would be able to survive. That you wouldn't be hurt by mom anymore. That the two of you would be able to stick together forever, like the great brothers you were. And that... I wouldn't turn out like mom."_

 _The present..._

"Gold was the only one mother didn't lay a hoof on." Crystal pointed out bitterly. "She and dad just adored and loved him so much. And why wouldn't they? Gold was their golden child... and we were just their rejects. But Gold loved them all the same... Gold loved you all the same... yet... he didn't love me."

"That is a lie." Sterling retorted. "Gold did love you."

"Then why did he wish for only _your_ dreams to come true?!" Crystal growled. "That mom would stop hurting only you?! He wished that I would not become like mom! How could he compare me to that wretched whore?!"

"You're really asking that?!" Sterling scowled in disgust. "Think about all the terrible things you did to Gold! All the things you made _me_ do! You made our lives a living hell, just like mom did to us!"

"Only because she never did it to him!" Crystal yelled.

"Now who's the one blaming others for his mistakes?!" Sterling snarled.

"It's about what's fair, Sterling!" Crystal retorted. "Our mother cherished Gold so much, that we were nothing to her! That stupid bitch..." He sniffed. "And to be likened to her by Gold... I... I snapped."

 _Flashback..._

Crystal growled as he stomped towards Gold.

 _"I got so mad... that I didn't realize what I was doing until I was actually doing it."_

Before Gold could catch on, Crystal grabbed him and flung him over the edge... but then, in a flash, Crys realized what he had just done and he immediately caught one of Gold's hooves. Gold held on tightly, screaming and crying.

 _"The next thing I knew, Gold was clinging onto my hoof for dear life, scared out of his mind. Seeing his sniveling face made me lose all my nerve at first... and I was moments away from pulling him up. Really I was..."_

Crystal glanced down, horrified, as Gold was trying to climb up. Crystal was about to pull him up... only to pause.

 _"But then, as I looked at Gold's face... all I could see was mother's Faust-awful face, screaming at me, sneering at me... laughing at me..."_

Crystal's panicked face turned into a emotionless one.

 _"That was when I realized... it had to end. It just had to end. That witch had made our lives a living hell... and all I wanted was for her to feel our pain... to endure our suffering... but I didn't have the courage to do it myself..."_

Gold's hooves were slipping, as Gold was crying for Crystal to pull him up.

 _So I did it... I just let Gold... go..."_ Crystal confessed, his voice cracking.

In seconds, Gold lost his grip, crying out Crystal's name as he fell. Crystal tried his best to block out the sound. There was a loud thud. After that, all that could be heard was a weak moan and a sniffle. Crystal simply walked away...

 _The present..._

Sterling was silent, his hooves shaking.

"Sterling... I am so sorry..." Crystal said, his voice shaking. "I just wanted to punish mother... I-"

Suddenly, Sterling slugged him.

"Gah!" Crystal grunted, clutching his bleeding snout. "Brother, I'm sorry!"

"You… will be…" Sterling seethed, pulling out his crossbow. Crystal felt his heart beating quicker.

"Sterling, please, you got what you wanted, just let me go!" Crystal pleaded, holding up his hooves.

"You killed Gold in cold blood." Sterling stated, quiet fury in his voice. "You had his life in your hooves, and you let it slip!"

"It was a mistake, Sterling!" Crystal admitted. "I was a fool! I just wanted the pain to stop!"

"By making me live through the pain of not having my baby brother?!" Sterling shot back.

"I did it for the both of us!" Crystal claimed.

"For the both of us?!" Sterling snarled, becoming more incensed than ever, "That is a load of horse-crap and you know it!"

"And why is that?!" Crystal demanded.

"Because it's you, Crystal!" Sterling spat, "Because not once in your life have you gave two craps about anypony but yourself! Because you made my life a living hell! Or do you not remember what an asshole you were back then?"

"Okay, I'll admit, my feelings back then were… complicated." Crystal admitted.

"Poor you." Sterling sneered. "I just had to feel the great, all-consuming pain of being terrorized by my older brother, and losing my little brother!"

"Oh, you think you had it so bad?!" Crystal scoffed. "You had not idea what it was like back home since you were gone. With both you and Gold gone, I was the only one mother could torment! She only got worse after Gold died!"

"I can see why." Sterling seethed.

"I wasn't even sure if I was going to make it!" Crystal yelled. "You certainly didn't help matters when you came in and tried to burn me alive!"

Sterling thrust his crossbow forward.

"Because of what you did to Gold!" He roared. "You don't get it! I never forgot what you did to Gold! Every waking hour I spent in military school, in juvie, with the Forefathers, in jail, and on the run, I spent thinking of how I wasn't able to protect Gold from you!"

"You make it sound like I was torturing him!" Crystal yelled.

"You did!" Sterling yelled back. "And you liked it! You enjoyed every minute of it!"

"I was just a kid, Sterling!" Crystal retorted.

"So was Gold!" Sterling pointed out. "So was I! That was no excuse! You were our big brother! You were supposed to protect us, not hurt us! But that's just what you did. You hurt Gold... in the worst way possible. You took him from me... and I wasn't even there to… to…"

Sterling dropped to his hooves.

"I wasn't there..." He said agonizingly. "I wasn't there for him when he needed me..."

Overcome by sorrow, Sterling set down his crossbow.

Crystal's face put on a concerned look.

"Sterling, I..." Crystal spluttered, stepping forward. "I'm sorry. I had no idea my actions hurt you so much."

Sterling didn't answer, his only sound being ragged, wretched breathing.

"But it's not too late to do something about it." Crystal offered. "To make things right. To make up for what I've done for you."

Sterling's breathing became less ragged. Crystal moved in closer.

"I know I wasn't the best brother." Crystal admitted. "But I can try to be. I can help rid you of all that pain you've been holding onto for years. You can finally be free of it."

Crystal reached for Sterling's crossbow, a wild look in his eyes…

"You know… I would love that…." Sterling whispered.

Crystal felt his heart pounding, as Sterling's crossbow was just about within his reach, along with his salvation.

"...If only I believed you." Sterling's whisper turned into a snarl.

Crystal, realizing the jig was up, trier to grab the crossbow, only for Sterling to slam his reaching hoof, and slug him again.

"Argh!" Crystal cried, as he now bleeding from his snout and his mouth.

"Gotta say, bro. You almost had me going there." Sterling sneered, "But as the saying goes, fool me once…"

"Sterling, please.." Crystal pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes, "I... I don't wanna-"

"You can stop pretending now..." Sterling growled.

"Pretending?!" Crystal cried, "What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about this." Sterling said coldly, "You pretending to act like you are scared for your poor little life..."

"I... I don't understand!" Crystal sobbed.

"Of course you do!" Sterling growled in frustration, "All you've done your entire life was fooling everypony into thinking you're a normal pony like everypony else... but you're not. You're a lying, cruel, manipulative, self-centered sociopath..."

"No, no I'm not!" Crystal snapped.

"You can hide it from the rest of the world, Crystal, but you can't hide it from me!" Sterling snarled. "So knock it off with this 'scared senator' bit and face me like the pony you really are!"

Crystal continued sobbing, tears dripping from his cheeks, his body quivering, seemingly scared for his life...

But as he sat there... his crying soon turned to a small chuckle... then into full twisted laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Crystal laughed madly, glancing up at his younger brother with a wicked grin, "There's no fooling you, is there, Sterling?"

"Now there's the Crystal I know." Sterling scowled.

"That's right. The _real_ me." Crystal grinned darkly, "The one that poor little Sterling was always so a-scared of. Missed me?"

Sterling simply glared.

"Oh, how cute. You're giving me the same look you gave me when you broke Gold's kite." Crystal snorted.

"You mean when you made me broke his kite." Sterling growled

"If anypony is to blame, it's yourself." Crystal chuckled, "You were always so easy to bend to my will. All I had to do was threaten you with bodily harm or with mom, and I could get you to do whatever I want, without having to get my hooves dirty."

"Yes, and I hated myself every day for it." Sterling seethed, "For letting you manipulate me into hurting Gold day after day..."

"Faust, always the same, always about Gold." Crystal rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I hated that about you most of all. Constantly fawning over him, trying to be a good 'big brother' for him. It makes me sick."

"One of us had to." Sterling grunted, "From the very beginning, you hated Gold, when he has done nothing to you!"

"Oh, yes, because Golden Cross was completely infalliable." Crystal Cross sneered. "He could do no wrong. He was the son that mom always wanted. The third time's a charm. With him around, none of us mattered! He took all the love and affection that was rightfully ours!"

"And he deserved to be punished for it?!" Sterling snarled, "That was on mom, not him!"

"Of course you would defend him, Sterling." Crystal scoffed, "You always do. All you did was make Gold more deserving of my hate. Because I could hurt you even more through him."

"And why hurt me? I suffered as much as you have!" Sterling asked angrily.

"I dunno." Crystal rolled his eyes, "Maybe it's because my torment began when you were born. Perhaps it's because I needed to take my anger towards mom out on someone smaller than me. Or since you were all 'buddy-buddy' with Gold, you were mom's second-favorite by proxy..." He then glared fiercely at Sterling, "Or maybe I just **hated** you just like the rest. You take your pick."

"Really?" Sterling growled, "If you ask me, I say it's because you are spiteful hate-filled piece of scum that gets off hurting other ponies."

"Hey, I am just what the world made me to be." Crystal declared.

"...Excuse me?" Sterling snorted.

"You heard me. Look at us, Sterling." Crystal gestured to himself, "You're a terrorist. I'm a sociopath. You think we chose this for ourselves?! No! The world... or rather, our mother, made us this way. She put us through hell, made us suffer! It was all because of her upbringing that I became this way! Just as she is responsible for you becoming one of the Forefathers?"

"Seriously? And how do I know it wasn't because of you?" Sterling challenged.

"You think it matters whether or not I had laid a hoof on you?!" Crystal scowled angrily, "I could had avoided you like the plague and it wouldn't have changed a thing! Let's face it, Sterling, we didn't even stand a chance!"

"Yes, because none of what you did was your fault." Sterling said sarcastically.

"And there it is again." Crystal growled, "That infuriating sense of 'self-righteousness', acting like you are somehow better than me!"

"Just because you were raised by an abusive monster doesn't mean you have to become one." Sterling glared, "And it's sure as hell doesn't justify the things you've done."

"Oh, like you're not a monster?" Crystal scoffed. "I've heard all about what you did with the Forefathers. The things you've been a part of..."

"Like I told you before, I take responsibility for my actions." Sterling said calmly. "I don't try to pretend that they never happened."

"Sure you do..." Crystal mocked him, looking at him with disdain, "You've deluding yourself into thinking you're any different from me. Well, let it spell it out for you, you're not. You're just as messed up as I am!"

"No, I'm not." Sterling snorted.

"Aren't you?" Crystal jeered. "You're doing this all for Gold, aren't you? Still livin' in the past..."

"I'm just trying to move forward." Sterling declared.

"Yeah, right." Crystal spat. "This is all about petty revenge. Mom and dad knew what I was, and they did nothing, all for the sake of their reputation. Everything you've done to me these last few years was about trying to punish me now that you don't have to worry about their blindness."

"Sure it is." Sterling scoffed.

"Like how you tried to burn me alive." Crystal recalled. "And you weren't even able to do that right!" He chuckled madly. "How pathetic is that?"

Suddenly, before Crystal could react, Sterling clutched Crystal's neck with his strong hoof.

"Gah! What the-" Crystal growled, gripping the strong hoof, trying to pry him off… to no avail, "Unhoof me!"

"Not a chance in hell." Sterling said coldly, "It's time to end this."

Sterling began moving over to the well, Crystal struggling with all his might against his brother's stronger grip.

"No! You can't do this!" Crystal snarled, "You don't have the stones!"

"Oh, if you knew half the things I've done, you wouldn't be saying that." Sterling scoffed.

Sterling made to throw Crystal in.

"Y-you don't want to do this, Sterling!" Crystal spluttered.

"Don't I?" Sterling scoffed.

"Do you really think you'd be able to live with yourself if you did this… killed your own brother?" Crystal pointed out. "Haven't you got enough blood on your hooves already?"

"...I've lived with having done a lot of horrible things… you'll just be the last." Sterling shrugged.

With a swift heave, Sterling lifted Crystal up.

"No, wait!" Crystal screamed.

Without another word, Sterling threw him forward into the well.

"ARRRRGH!" Crystal roared, "NOOOO-ugh!"

His scream was cut short by he landed on a mound of sand.

"Huh?!" Crystal frowned, as he sat up. He glanced around and found himself sitting in a pile of loose sand. He wasn't hurt save a little sore from the landing, "How am I- what is this?!"

"What? Didn't you know?"

Crystal glanced up, seeing Sterling smiling down at him. It wasn't the same cold smile Sterling was giving him earlier… in fact, this smile seem… smug.

"It's like you said. The well was boarded up years ago. You just landed on twenty years worth of sand that's been piling up in here all that time." Sterling smirked.

"Wait… you knew throwing me in here wasn't going to kill me?" Crystal asked.

"Well, there was a small chance you might had hit your head on the way down, but yeah." Sterling shrugged.

"So what?! You're not going to kill me?" Crystal growled.

"No." Sterling shook his head, "Maybe you're right. Perhaps we were doomed to be this way from the moment we were born. Perhaps our parents did mess us both up… but we're not the same. For starters, I actually care about others. I don't hurt them out of amusement, and I don't murder them without reason. Or even if there's a good reason."

Crystal glared up at Sterling.

"Killing you won't bring Gold back." Sterling admitted, "And I can't really have you sent to jail. That would involve having to turn myself in… and I really don't want to do that. There's still things I haven't done."

"Then... why?" Crystal frowned. "Why put me through all this?!"

"Because I wanted to prove my point." Sterling retorted, "That despite every awful thing that you did to me… that mom did to us… it didn't break me. It doesn't define me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crystal growled.

"It means you lost, Crystal." Sterling declared, "You may be senator, Crystal. You may have all of Cairode in your hooves. And you can even write our history in your favor. But it won't change the fact that I'm not afraid of you anymore. You have no power over me… and you will have to live with that for the rest of your life. That enough is justice for me and Gold."

"So you're telling me you just came here to gloat?!" Crystal asked incredulously, before snarling, "Faust damn, even as a wanted criminal, you're still as spineless as you were when we were kids!"

"Like you can talk." Sterling sneered. "Pushing around your younger brothers, using Detail to beat up the neighborhood kids..."

"At least I grew out of it!" Crystal yelled.

"Have you?" Sterling snorted. "No, you haven't. You're still hiding behind Detail. The only difference is that you're using your position to bend the rules and get anything you want... liked a spoiled foal."

"I am not a foal!" Crystal yelled, as Sterling turned to leave. "Take that back!"

"Oh… before I forget." Sterling paused, as he looked back down, "I would suggest that you stop looking for me."

"Oh?" Crystal sneered. "And why would I do that?"

"Maybe because of this." Sterling smirked, holding up a tape recorder.

"Wait… is that…" Crystal gasped. In Sterling's hoof was the bane and nightmare of all politicians everywhere...

"Yup. Picked it up along with the crowbar.." Sterling chuckled, as he clicked the recorder, "Had it rolling since you got out of the carriage. It caught everything. Your confession in killing Gold, as well as your little spiel."

"S-so what?!" Crystal snapped, clearly a little unnerved, "You think that tape is going to take me down?!"

"Probably not." Sterling admitted, "...But it will show the whole world just who Crystal Cross is. Who he really is. No pony will ever look at you the same way again…"

"...You son of a draft horse…" Crystal seethed.

"So, unless you want every new outlets in the world to hear what you had to say, I would back off." Sterling sneered, "Does that sound good to you?"

"GRAAAHH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Crystal roared, trying to claw up the well's wall. But hooves were clearly not meant to climb walls.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sterling taunted.

"You won't get away with this, you hear me?!" Crystal screamed. "When I get out of here, you're dead! I'm gonna find you, and I'll make you pay!"

"In that case, I'll leave this here." Sterling set down his crossbow on the side of the well, the one bolt still sitting in it, "Save you the money. But you won't find me. It'll be a while before anypony finds you out here. When they do, I will be long gone by then…" With one last look at his angry older brother, Sterling simply spoke, "...See ya 'round, big bro."

Sterling turned and walked away from the well.

"You buckin' bucker!" Crystal spouted in fury. "You sand rat! ARRRRRGH!"

The sun began to set over Cairode, businesses around the city beginning to close down for the night.

Big Red was waiting at the warehouse district as instructed. A docking port was nearby, but there was nopony working there at the moment.

"What's keepin' ya, Sterling?" Big Red murmured, "Please… please don't have killed yer brother… I really don't want somepony's death on mah conscience…"

"Hey, Red. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Big Red turned to see Sterling, approaching him.

"Sterling! There ya are!" Big Red smiled, both elated and relieved, "Ah was beginning to worry..."

"Sorry about that." Sterling apologized, "I guess I got so distracted with things, I lost track of time. But I'm here now."

"So… how did it go?" Big Red asked, "The talk with yer brother?"

"I say that it went pretty well." Sterling gave a warm smile, "For the first time in Faust knows how long… I feel like a weight's been lifted."

"And Crystal?" Big Red questioned.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Sterling smirked, "He's feeling a little... Low at the moment. But trust me, it's nothing he can't crawl his way out of..."

"Well, I've never doubted ya for a second." Big Red chuckled, "So, does that mean we're done here?"

"Yeah. As good as it was being back home, I think I'd feel a lot better being back in Equestria."

"Ya took words from mah mouth." Big Red nodded.

"With pleasure." Sterling nodded.

The two left the port, heading to their airship outside Cairode.

Meanwhile, the Taskforce were still looking through the notes.

"Hey, take a look at this…" Master Mind mused, apparently, Crystal had been seeing a therapist back when he was only a teenager, following a string of very serious misdemeanors."

"That's not really that surprising." Incognito scoffed, "Rich parents always send their bad kids off to therapists to 'straighten them out'."

"With mixed results..." Ballista scoffed.

"Hold on." Armory declared, as he glanced through more papers. "I think this is a transcript of a recording of one of their sessions." He scanned the transcript. "Let's see, it says that she put Crystal under hypnosis on the insistence of his parents. To try and remove him of his 'violent tendencies'... but halfway through the hypnosis… he…" Armory's face fell, eyes lit up with shock, "Oh my..."

"What?" Incognito asked. "What is it?"

"...According to the transcript, Crystal began rambling about something… and amidst that rambling… he apparently confessed to having killed his little brother, Gold." Armory said grimly.

"Little brother?" Black whispered, visibly disturbed. "He… he murdered his brother?"

"Hold on, I looked into Sterling's family." Incognito frowned, "According to reports, Golden Cross's death was classified as an accident. He slipped and fell into a well."

"Well, this transcript says otherwise." Armory pointed to the paper.

"But Crystal was under hypnosis. You can't really take what a pony says then at face value." Master Mind reasoned.

"Really?" Armory frowned, passing the papers to him, "If you read on, Crystal seems to go into details in his confession."

"Let's see… 'I followed Gold out to the well'... 'I got angry at that stupid wish'... holy crap." Master Mind was taken aback, "I think he might have actually done it…"

"Seriously?!" Incognito asked, disgusted "I can understand nothing being done about the disappearances! But they literally had his confession in writing?! What the buck?!"

"I concur." Master Mind frowned, "You'd think the therapist would've done something with this information."

"Well, chances are, Crystal's parents bought her silence on the matter." Elite scowled, "Nothing screams 'career killer' like having a murderer for a son."

"I don't know what's more disgusting." Black spat. "That his parents covered it up, or that the therapist actually agreed to it."

"Speaking of which... According to this file, the therapist later died under 'suspicious circumstances'." Armory frowned. "Not so suspicious, if you ask me..."

"Lauren Faust… forget blackmail, this Crystal Cross is a monster!" Black scowled, as he turned to Elite, "Elite, we can't honestly let Crystal get away with this, can we?"

"Right now, our only concern is to find Sterling." Elite said firmly, "We'll continue reading through the rest of these files. Every little dirty secret, every shocking would-be scandal, it will count when it comes to making sure Crystal keeps away from Sterling. And once we get Sterling… then we'll deal with Crystal."

"I'm definitely looking forward to that." Black chuckled.

The Taskforce continued their work, eager to gather more incriminating evidence against Crystal.

After an uneventful journey back, Big Red and Sterling returned to the hangar back in Dodge Junction.

"Good tah be home." Big Red smiled as they disembarked.

"You said it." Sterling smiled. "...Say, you mind if I make a quick pitstop before heading home? I have somepony I need to talk to.

"Sure thing." Big Red nodded, having an idea of who the 'somepony' was.

"Thanks." Sterling smiled. "Let the family know I'll be back soon."

Sterling made his way into Dodge Junction, stopping outside Marshall Starr's residence. He knocked on the door, with the door promptly opening up to reveal Shooting Star.

"Oh." Shooting Star said awkwardly, no doubt remembering their last meeting. "...Hello, Sterling. What brings you here?"

"I just got back from doin' something with Big Red, and I realized that I needed to talk to you." Sterling explained, "May I come in?"

"...Sure, come on in." Shooting Star nodded.

Sterling followed Shooting Star into the living room.

"So, is your brother here?" Sterling glanced around.

"Naw, he's still down at the office." Shooting sat on the couch, gesturing the seat next to Sterling, "We're all alone right now."

"Ah, good." Sterling nodded. "I know we buried the hatchet and all, but I don't think he still wants to see me around here."

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Shooting frowned.

"Well, it's about what happened the other night at the concert." Sterling began, "...I felt I owe you an explanation-"

"Sterling, please." Shooting held up her hoof, "You really don't. I get it. You don't want to hurt me. You don't want me to get close because you're not going to be around too long."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have blown you off like that." Sterling declared.

"It's fine, Sterling. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed." Shooting Star admitted, "Besides, you're just trying to earn enough Bits to get on outta here. Don't need distractions like me slowing you down..."

"No, it's not that." Sterling shook his head. "I don't think of you as a distraction. You're a beautiful, talented, amazing mare."

"Well, that's sweet of you to say." Shooting Star gave a small smile.

"The truth is, Shooting… I've been dealing with a lot of emotional baggage lately." Sterling revealed, "Some of which has been bugging me for a long time."

"That sounds terrible." Shooting Star frowned. "And such a burden."

"It was." Sterling sighed. "But I've put all that behind my now, and I'm ready to move on."

"Really?" Shooting Star smiled happily.

"Which is why I'm here to tell you… I'm going to be leaving Dodge Junction tomorrow." Sterling sighed.

"You... What?" Shooting Star's smile changed to a look of sadness. "But... Why?"

"Even after making peace, with my demons... I just can't stay here." Sterling sighed. "I told you first because I care about you."

"Well... I guess that's something." Shooting Star pouted. "At least you had the nerve to say it to my face. Not every guy is willing to do that..."

"But there is something I want to do before I leave…" Sterling revealed, "...I would like to have that drink with you."

"Wait… really?" Shooting asked, surprised.

"That's right." Sterling nodded, "I want a chance to see what it is that is between us, and if my feelings for you are real…" He rubbed the back of his head, "And… maybe… just maybe, we could possibly give it a shot. Y'know, you and me… if you're not busy, I mean."

"Mmm..." Shooting grinned, "You know… I think I could definitely make some time for that."

"Great." Sterling smiled, "Well, I better get back to the homestead. I kinda had a long day, and I'm starving."

"Go on, then." Shooting Star kissed him on the cheek. "I've waited this long. Another day won't hurt."

"I'll see you then." Sterling stroked her cheek.

Sterling returned to the homestead, rubbing the spot where Shooting Star had kissed him.

"That went pretty well." He smiled. "Maybe things are finally looking up. Maybe I can finally begin a new chapter in my life..."

After making it back to the homestead in time for dinner, Sterling made quick work of the food (while providing vague answers to the boys when they asked how his trip with Big Red went). Afterwards, he cleaned up and went to sleep back on his couch (finding it strangely comfortable after their time apart).

The following morning, Sterling joined the family for breakfast. As he sat down and ate, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. He was more than aware that there was only two days left before Father's deadline was up and he would be hunted by the Forefathers.

After everything the family had done for him, he knew that today was a better time than any to leave.

"Great breakfast, Cherry." He smiled.

"Thank you, Sterling." Cherry nodded.

"Ya must like it." Big Red chuckled. "Yer already close tah finishin' yer seconds."

"Seriously, Sterling, we already have one eating machine around here." Huckleberry joked.

"Very funny, Huck." Globe pouted.

"At least you'll have plenty of energy to work the orchard today." Eclipse noted.

"Yeah, about that..." Sterling's face fell. "I figure now is a better time than any to tell you… I'm planning on leaving today.

"Say what?" Big Red frowned.

"You are?" Cherry gasped.

"Oh..." Globe bowed his head sadly.

"Like, today, today?" Huckleberry asked.

"So you're running out on us, just like that?" Eclipse glared, half-disappointed, half-angry.

"Why, Sterling?" Big Red asked. "Why are you sayin' this?"

"Red, I'm grateful for everything you did for me." Sterling admitted. "Taking me in, letting me be with you and your family, giving me a job, being a good friend… helping me with my own… problems. I'll never be able to thank you enough. All of you." He looked around at the others. "But... I have to go."

"Really?" Big Red frowned, "Sterling, ya can't just leave. Especially if ya don't know where ya goin'."

"That's the thing. I do know where I'm going." Sterling gave a small smile, "You see, I was thinking of maybe taking a tour around Equestria. Go places like the Badlands, Rainbow Falls, Luna Bay... I've been here for many years, and there so much I haven't seen."

"Is that really what it's all about?" Cherry frowned. "Sight-seeing?"

"...Well, there might be a little more to it than that..." Sterling admitted.

"Well, if ya asked me, Ah feel like yer runnin' from… yer problems. Runnin' won't solve anything." Big Red declared, knowing full well Sterling's true reason, a bit disappointed, "Ah've thought that maybe after all the time ya spent, ya would know that by now…"

"I do know that." Sterling nodded solemnly, "But I can't simply stay here forever. That is why I wanna go see the world. My 'problems' will catch up eventually… when it does, I'll face them, with no regrets and without running… I promise you that."

"...Ah guess that's sumthin'." Big Red admitted. "Good luck, pardner."

"Here's hopin'." Sterling nodded.

"I know we didn't exactly get off on the right hoof." Cherry admitted. "But I'm glad to have met you, Sterling."

"Same here, Cherry." Sterling smiled.

"We're gonna miss you, Sterling." Globe pouted. "You were a great houseguest."

"Things sure were interesting with you around." Eclipse admitted.

"You can say that again." Huckleberry chuckled.

"Thanks, boys." Sterling smiled. "I'll miss you all too."

Sterling brought the boys into a hug (Eclipse reluctantly joining in).

"And you might want to tell your folks about Bolero." He whispered to Globe. "After I leave, of course."

Globe nodded silently.

"If he'd told us sooner, we coulda put together a proper farewell for ya." Big Red declared.

"That would've been nice." Sterling admitted. "But I really should be going, before-"

Suddenly, the kitchen window shattered, and a silver canister flew into the room. Before anypony could comprehend what's going on, the canister started emitting a white gas.

"What in tarnation..." Big Red trailed off, as he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"My wor..." Cherry collapsed.

"What is..." Eclipse stumbled.

"I just woke up..." Huckleberry groaned, teetering over.

"Sterling...?" Globe mumbled, before dropping downwards.

"No… no…" Sterling panicked, as he struggled to stay awake. "The Forefathers… they've found me… but… but I have two days left… why are they…"

Sterling fell to his knees, his vision growing fuzzy. As it did, he heard faint hoofsteps as they grew closer to him.

"Grab the others." A voice ordered.

The last thing Sterling heard before falling unconscious was more hoofsteps.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	32. Comes Around

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: ...Comes Around**

Meanwhile, back at the Taskforce headquarters, unaware of the situation that had befallen Sterling and the Barrel-Roll family, Elite and his comrades had finally finished compiling all the nasty wrongdoings Crystal had done.

"Well, everypony, it took us all night, but we finally done it." Elite smirked, rubbing his mane, admittedly tired from burning the midnight oil. "There's enough info here that will surely send Crystal packing."

"Leaving us to go after Sterling unabated." Ballista grinned. "And once Sterling's in our custody…"

"We take care of Crystal." Black said firmly.

"But how will we find Sterling?" Incognito asked.

"Good point." Master Mind admitted. "We've had no look tracking him down so far, even with Crystal looming over our heads."

"Let's not give up hope." Armory declared. "You never know, the lead we need to find Sterling could end up coming through our door any second."

Just then, Caboose and Fletcher entered the room.

"Whoo, it's good to be back!" Caboose smiled, "Especially after spending a year away!"

"Caboose, we were only away for only two weeks." Fletcher frowned.

"Tell that to the writers." Caboose gestured upwards.

"Oh, hey, guys." Armory greeted them, "Welcome back."

"Indeed. With all the work we've been doing, I almost forgot about you two." Elite frowned, "I hope you both got enough rest."

"We certainly did." Fletcher nodded… before noting how tired the Director and the others looked, "...Though, not to speak out of line, it seems you all haven't been sleeping yourself."

"That's because we've been working non-stop trying to track down Sterling." Black grimaced.

"With little luck." Master Mind sighed. "He's either very good at covering his tracks, or somepony's hiding him."

"Whatever the case, we've been getting nowhere." Ballista grunted.

"That must be frustrating." Fletcher mused.

"And it's not just us." Incognito scoffed. "Those mobster connections of Caboose's haven't accomplished a-"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Caboose spoke up, "My guys found Sterling!"

"...What?" Incognito gaped.

"You're kidding." Black said flatly.

"Inconceivable!" Master Mind gasped.

"Whoa." Armory smiled.

"Unbelievable." Ballista shook his head.

"That is great news!" Elite smirked, "Who found him?"

"Well, Gregory told me last night that he got a call from Paul in Applewood, who also got the call from Petra in White Tail Woods, who got a chime from Reggie in the Crystal Empire, who first got the message straight from this guy named Aboot."

"'Aboot'?" Black frowned.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Caboose admitted, "I mean, I am semi-familiar with all the guys we hired… and I didn't even know we had a Canadian in the mob. Or even a Canada in Equestria. Then again, geography was never my strong suit..."

"Caboose, focus." Fletcher urged firmly, "According to… well, Caboose's contacts, they said that Sterling Cross was just spotted in Cairode, Haygypt."

"...Wait, what?" Elite gaped.

"He went home?" Incognito frowned.

"But how?! Why?!" Master Mind asked, "All the airports and docks were on lookout for ponies like him! Even if he could somehow sneak aboard a vessel, why would he risk capture doing so?!"

"Are you sure that it was Sterling they saw?" Ballista questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Our friendly Canadian even got us camera footage of the area where he was last seen. I have it right here!" Caboose smirked, pulling out a tape.

"Then by all means, let's see it." Armory urged.

"With pleasure." Caboose nodded. "Anypony got popcorn?"

"Let's save the victory feast for later." Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"Indeed." Elite nodded. "Our work is far from done..."

As they made their way to the operations room to view the footage, they came across Fury, who had just returned from his training run.

"Where are you all guys going?" Fury asked. He then noticed Caboose and Fletcher, glaring, "And what are you two doing back here?"

"Well, Caboose's mafia friends came through for us." Elite announced, "They found a lead on Sterling's whereabouts."

"Seriously?" Fury scowled. "They found something?"

"That's right." Black nodded. "These two rookies are doing a better job of things than you when you first joined up."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Fury scoffed.

"Then by all means, follow us." Armory urged.

"Oh, I will..." Fury sneered.

Once they reached the operations room, Armory was quick to set up the projector with a VCR attached to it. The security tape was promptly inserted, and the footage began to play.

Shown on the footage was the streets of Cairode, outside a docking port. Several large buildings and warehouse equipment littered the scene, the shadows the buildings cast signifying that it was close to sunset. Ponies were walking along the streets, going about their days… but one immediately caught the Taskforce's eyes: the unmistakable likeness of Sterling Cross, walking on screen.

"Son of a draft horse. It is him." Ballista mused.

"Was this footage taken recently?" Elite turned to Caboose.

"Last night actually." Caboose smirked, "They got it to me just as I was having my morning coffee. I'm not sure which one is Aboot, but dang, he's fast."

"But still, how did he get there?" Master Mind frowned, "I mean, as far as we knew, he was last seen here in Equestria."

"Express mail, maybe?" Caboose asked, eating a bag of popcorn he had inexplicably gained.

"Yeah, that makes total sense." Fury said sarcastically.

"Hold on… look." Ballista pointed to the screen.

Everypony did just that, as they continued watching the screen. Sterling was walking as if he was approaching the docking port… but stopped, as another pony approached him… Big Red. The two began engaging in voiceless conversation…

Needless to say, everypony was surprised.

"No… no…" Black gaped.

"Black, isn't that Big Red?" Armory frowned worriedly.

"I don't know… it looks like him." Caboose squinted his eyes, as he then tilted his head, "But if you look at it at a angle, it could simply be a doppelganger. You wouldn't believe how common those are."

"...Somehow, I don't think it's a doppelganger." Fletcher grimaced.

"But why would Big Red be in Cairode?" Incognito asked.

"And in the company of Sterling, no less." Master Mind frowned.

"And how did he even get over there?" Ballista mused. "Makes no sense..."

Unbeknownst to the others, Fury clenched his talons, scraping the floor, as his grit his beak angrily.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense." Black admitted, still shocked at seeing his friend on screen, "Big Red has his own airship that he got from his dad when he died. The 'S.S. Cherryblossom'."

"My Faust… a 'private' airship, of course." Master Mind realized, "I hadn't thought of that. Private airships don't usually have to dock at airship ports. Sterling must have hitched a ride with him."

"But why would Big Red associate himself with Sterling?" Fletcher asked.

"Maybe he has no idea Sterling is a fugitive." Armory suggested.

"Yet Big Red personally flew him to Cairode?" Black scowled, "I know Red, he's not an idiot. He has to know who Sterling is."

"Then Sterling is forcing him." Fury scowled, glaring holes at the screen. "He must have strong-armed him! That flappin' piece of scum!"

"I dunno, Fury." Master Mind frowned, "Look at how Big Red and Sterling are interacting." He gestured to the screen. Indeed, the two were still talking, Big Red placing a kindly hoof on Sterling's shoulder. "I doubt he's being coerced into anything."

"But then what is going on?" Incognito asked, "Putting aside notions that Big Red is helping a fugitive, what reason could Sterling have to return to Haygypt? Especially with that brother of his out to get him?"

"...Maybe his brother _is_ the reason." Elite realized.

"Wait, you're saying Sterling came back to Cairode… to kill Crystal?" Armory gasped.

"No." Black shook his head. "Big Red would never help somepony in their quest to murder another."

"I told you guys letting Sterling on the team would be a bad idea." Incognito sneered. "But none of you would listen!"

"Nopony likes a gloater, Icognito." Ballista retorted.

"And we have no solid evidence just yet." Master Mind declared. "You're operating on a faulty hypothesis."

As they continued watching the video, Big Red and Sterling finished talking, and walked out of view.

"They must be headed back to Dodge Junction." Black mused.

"So that's where Sterling's been hiding out?" Armory asked.

"Why there?" Fletcher asked.

"Maybe he just really likes cherries?" Caboose offered.

"Or maybe he's planning something there." Incognito said stubbornly. "Something big..."

"If he really killed Crystal, then Big Red is harboring a murderer." Ballista frowned.

"Look, right now, this is all speculation." Elite declared firmly, "Whether Sterling killed Crystal or not, we'll find out when we see him ourselves. I for one will attend to this myself."

"Hold on." Black stepped forward. "I'm coming too. Big Red is my friend."

"Who believes that you're dead." Elite added, "I'm sorry, Black, but there is a chance, even in your armor, that Red or even Sterling could recognize you. And that would lead to other problems."

"But, Elite, I have to-!" Black started.

"I'm sorry, Black." Elite shook his head. "But the answer is 'no'."

"Then let me go." Fury stepped forth, really incensed. "If Cross really did do the deed, I'm tear his hooves off!"

"Hold on a moment." Black frowned, "I know why I'm mad. Why are _you_ mad?"

"That's my business." Fury growled, as he turned to Elite, "Sterling already had it out with the rest of you. With me, he won't know what hit him."

"...You know, that's a good point." Master Mind admitted.

"Tactically, it is a solid plan." Ballista agreed.

"Very well then." Elite nodded, "Let's get going. If we're lucky, Sterling might still be in Dodge Junction."

"Too bad the same won't be said for Sterling." Fury sneered.

After they left the room, the others glanced at each other in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Master Mind asked.

"You're asking the wrong guy." Black said, a little bitter, "It's my friend that's in danger here. Fury shouldn't have a reason to be this ticked."

"I wouldn't worry, mate." Ballista reassured him, "Whatever his reason is, if Sterling is planning something, Fury will most likely buck him in the arse."

"That would be painful, what with those claws." Caboose noted.

"That's the idea." Fury nodded.

"Just try to bring Sterling back in one piece." Fletcher urged.

"No promises." Fury snorted, as he and Elite left the room.

Meanwhile...

"Ugh..." Sterling groaned as he regained consciousness. "What... what happened?"

"Payback is what happened."

Sterling's eyes lit up, recognizing the voice. And it wasn't anypony he knew in the Forefathers. As he glanced up, he found himself face to face with a crossbow, which looked awfully similar to the one he left back in Cairode… being held by Crystal Cross.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Crystal smirked.

"What the…" Sterling gasped. However, as he glanced around, his blood froze. Not far from him, Big Red and his family were just getting up as well… but they too were being held at crossbowpoint by suited agents, "...No…"

The rest of the family woke up.

"What in tarnation...?" Big Red frowned.

"What is this?" Cherry asked.

"What the flap is going on?" Eclipse asked.

"Who are these guys?" Huckleberry frowned.

"And w-what do they want?" Globe trembled.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Crystal sneered, "I am the Haygyptian senator Crystal Cross…" And he glared down at Sterling, "And this terrorist you have been harboring in your home is my young brother, Sterling."

"You have a brother, Sterling?" Globe asked.

"Did he just call you a terrorist?" Eclipse gaped.

"Forget about that, why are there crossbows being pointed at us?!" Huckleberry yelled.

"That's what I want to know!" Sterling snarled, "What the hell are you doing here, Crystal?!"

"What? Did you honestly not see this coming?" Crystal scoffed, "Did you really think you could get away with leaving me in that well? That you could humiliate me? And blackmail me?! Well, you are WRONG!"

"Wait, he did what now?" Eclipse frowned, as he glanced at Sterling, "What is he talking about?"

"It's a long story." Sterling cringed... before glaring at Crystal, "Look, Crystal, I don't know what the hell you're thinking kidnapping all of us, but let Red and his family go! They have no part in this!"

"Oh, I think they do." Crystal retorted, as he glared at Big Red, "After I got of that well you dropped me in, I had my agents ground all airships leaving Haygypt so that I could find you... imagine my surprise when I heard that a unaffiliated airship was spotted leaving the outskirts of Cairode, named the 'Cherryblossom'."

Big Red's breath hitched as Sterling silently cursed under his breath, realizing where he was going with this.

"It only took minutes for my guys to find that the airship was listed under a 'Redwall Barrel-Wall' a.k.a. 'Big Red'." Crystal explained, "And considering how you were able to get to Cairode undetected in the first place, it became clear to me that you've been hiding out here, with this family of bumpkins. That makes them all accessories to _all_ your wrong-doings."

"Ya ain't got nuthin' on us." Big Red said defiantly. "And if ya dare mess with mah family, ya gonna be nuthin', period."

"You dare threaten me, you nameless yokel?" Crystal scowled.

"Ah'll do a lot more than that if ya do anything to mah family." Big Red shot back.

"I can do more to you and your wretched family than your tiny mind can imagine." Crystal retorted. "I can you all disappear, and nopony will eversuspect I did anything at all!"

"You're wasting your time if you're expecting to intimidate anypony." Sterling declared fiercely, "Big Red knew who I was before I came here, yet he took me in."

"Then he really must be as stupid as he looks." Crystal snorted.

"Don't you dare talk about my husband like that!" Cherry yelled angrily. "And who are you to threaten our family? You vile, rotten-"

"Shut up, you old bag!" Crystal roared. "You think I'm one of your little brats? That all it'll take to make me back down is a stern talking to? Well, you're wrong!"

"Listen to me, Crystal, this is between you and me. Leave them out of this!" Sterling growled in frustration.

"Oh, aren't you so noble?" Crystal mocked him, "Looks like you found yourself a lovely little family… a little ol' family of dirt ponies… and one filthy bird-cat." He glared at Eclipse, who glared back, "So unlike our own… a father who's actually willing to protect his family. A mother that has actually have love in her bleeding heart… and three sons who seem to love each other…" His gaze fell on Globe. "And look, their youngest is actually still alive!" His eyes narrowed wickedly. "But that can be fixed."

Globe gulped.

"That reminds me." Crystal turned to his agents. "Better dig some graves, boys. And be snappy about it. I have a meeting with the mayor of Cairode this afternoon."

Huckleberry and Globe moved closer to Big Red and Cherry, trembling, while Eclipse moved in front of them, hoping to protect his family.

"Easy, kids." Big Red said supportively. "It'll be okay. Ah promise."

"Will it, Red?" Cherry asked.

"Not if I can help it." Eclipse growled.

"Wish I had your confidence, bro." Huckleberry gulped.

"This can't be happening..." Globe closed his eyes tightly. "It just can't..."

Sterling only glared at his brother… but inwardly, he was besides himself with guilt.

 _'Buck… this is all my fault.'_ Sterling despaired, _'I never should've gone back to Cairode… unless some miracle happen, none of us is going to be walking away from this alive…'_

Meanwhile, Elite and Fury were enroute to Dodge Junction, their pony-pulled carriage moving at top speed.

"We'll be in Dodge Junction in a few minutes, sir." One of the ponies up front announced.

"Good." Elite nodded.

"Not soon enough, if you ask me." Fury scowled. "I'd've been better off flying there."

"But then you'd be exhausted, and in no state to confront Sterling." Elite pointed.

"Well, there is that..." Fury admitted grudgingly.

"Still… who would've thought?" Elite mused, "That out of all the ponies Sterling could had been come in contact with, he ended up meeting Big Red. And that he would had been in Dodge Junction, all this time… a stroke of good luck, if you really think about it."

"More like rotten luck." Fury snarled, "If Sterling did anything to put Big Red and his family in harm's way, I don't care what we need him for, I'm gonna kill him."

"What is with you, Fury?" Elite frowned, "Ever since you learned Big Red was with Sterling, you've been very agitated."

"Well, Big Red is a good stallion who has no business associating himself with flappin' scums like Sterling, especially with that brother of his and the Forefathers." Fury growled, "Being around that flappin' scum is putting them all in danger!"

"But why do you care so much?" Elite asked, "Last I checked, Big Red is Black's friend. His anger is understandable. But you? I can't help but be curious."

"What? Isn't it our job to protect the innocent?" Fury retorted.

"Yes… but the way you're acting right now makes me believe that there's something personal about it. And that's why you decided to come along." Elite declared.

"Well, you believe wrong." Fury scoffed defensively. "It's all about protecting these folks from Sterling's actions."

"Really?" Elite raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really!" Fury growled.

"Now, now, there's no need to get testy." Elite soothed, "I'm just saying, I find it a bit odd… just as odd as the deal with Flaps Featherton."

"...Who?" Fury frowned.

"You know. The head of Griffonstone Homeland Security." Elite mused, "I heard he was in Dodge Junction a few months back. Which baffles me. Why would somecreature like him come out to Dodge Junction of all places? To other ponies, it seems rather… strange."

"Hey, not my problem what they think." Fury shrugged.

"Really? Well, I asked around… and it turns out that he was sent there on a favor." Elite declared.

"...And?" Fury felt his eye twitched.

"Okay, that's enough of the subterfuge." Elite sighed. "I talked with Barbossa..."

"Ugh, Faust damn it, Bossa…" Fury closed his eyes in frustration.

"Hey, don't be like that." Elite chided, "After the way you acted when we were first started our search for Sterling, I decided to ask Barbossa about your personal life… and he had some very interesting things to say about you."

"Of course he did." Fury shook his head as he glared at him, "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Well, one of the things that came up in our conversation was regarding your family-" Elite began.

"Who are all dead. End of story." Fury scowled, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Not 'end of story'." Elite huffed, "You still have a living relative. Who just so happened to be in Dodge Junction, where Big Red lived and where Flaps Featherton visited… and why some unruly thug named Lunard Cloudskipper evokes such anger from you…"

"...You just know everything, don't you?" Fury snarled, "So what?"

"Fury, me and Ballista started this team on the basis that we would all be more forthcoming with one another." Elite explained, "I would have rather learn all this information from you rather than through Barbossa."

"But you didn't." Fury scoffed, "Can't change that now."

"I'm being serious, Fury." Elite frowned, "As part of the team, we should be able to rely on one another. Trust each other."

"Easier said than done." Fury retorted.

Suddenly, something in Elite's cloak began to buzz.

"Excuse me, one moment." Elite sighed, as he pulled out his orb communicator, tapping it, "Elite here, what's up?"

"Hey, Elite, it's Ballista." Ballista's voice echoed, his voice sounding concerned, "We got a problem."

"Ballista, we always have problems." Elite frowned, "Could you be more specific?"

"It's Crystal Cross, Elite." Ballista specified firmly.

"Crystal? You mean he's still alive?" Elite lit up, "Sterling didn't kill him?"

"Apparently not. I followed up with some of our guys over in Cairode after you two left." Ballista explained, "They told me Crystal and some of his guys took off in a pegasus-pulled carriage earlier this morning. From what I understand, Crystal had to be fished out of a dried-up well. And he didn't look the least bit happy."

"Wait… Sterling went to Cairode… so he could drop his brother in a well?" Fury snorted, "Why?"

"That is strange…" Elite admitted, a bit perturbed, "...But not to worry. We're almost to Dodge Junction. If Crystal comes by and tries to kick up something, slap him with some of the info we found on him and hold him off-"

"Elite, you don't understand." Ballista cut him off, "After I called the guys in Cairode, I got a call from our guys over here in Equestria. They told me that around a hour or two ago, they spotted Crystal's carriage flying not towards Quanticolt… but towards southern Equestria."

"Wait, why would he…" Elite muttered… before lighting up in horror, "Oh, no…"

"What? What is it?" Fury frowned, growing a bit concerned himself.

"It's Crystal Cross." Elite explained, "He knows where Sterling is. He's heading to Dodge Junction!"

"What?! But how?!" Fury demanded.

"He must've found out about the airship Sterling took to get there and back." Elite surmised, "And no doubt he had access to information regarding registered airships. He knows Sterling in Dodge Junction. And who might've 'helped' him."

"Oh, buck… that means Big Red and his family really are in danger!" Ballista gasped.

"I knew it!" Fury snarled, incensed. "If Crystal doesn't kill Sterling, I will!"

"Thank you for the information, Ballista." Elite declared, hanging then turned to the pullers. "I need to ask you to hurry up, please."

"Yes, sir!" The stallions nodded, increasing their speed.

Back in the middle of the plains, the agents had just about dug up six holes of varying sizes, obviously intended to be the final resting places of their hostages. Big Red and his family stuck together, fear biting at them... some more than other.

"Pa, I-I'm scared." Globe trembled.

"Ain't nuthin' wrong with that, son." Big Red comforted him.

"Good, because I'm petrified." Huckleberry admitted.

"Can't we do something?" Eclipse asked.

"I'm not sure there's anything we can do, Eclipse." Cherry admitted.

"Red, I'm sorry." Sterling said sorrowfully. "I never meant to get your family involved in-"

"Save that kinda talk fer when we get outta of this mess." Big Red urged.

"'When'?" Cherry frowned. "You always were the optimistic sort..."

At that moment, Crystal walked back over, smirking at Sterling.

"You know, this is gonna be just like old times, Sterling." He smirked. "Me, doing whatever I want to you, and you, powerless to do anything to stop me."

"Crystal, don't do this!" Sterling demanded, "If you want to kill me, just do it. But leave them out of this! They're innocent!"

"Well, you should had thought of that when you decided to come back to Cairode." Crystal taunted him, "Had you just gotten over our little brother's 'accident' and move on with your pathetic, worthless life, this whole nasty situation could had been avoided. But no… like with everything else, you would have to go and ruin things."

"'Gotten over' it?" Sterling snarled. "Are you insane?"

"Takes one to know one." Crystal shot back. "Because only an insane stallion would do what you did to me."

"You killed our brother!" Sterling yelled. "That was the least you deserved!"

"What I deserve to be rid of you!" Crystal snarled.

"You never change, do you?" Sterling shot back. "Always thinking you deserve everything. Like you're so special."

"I am special!" Crystal spat.

"No, you're just a twisted, narcissistic, self-serving psychopath-" Sterling began to retort, before Crystal hit him in the face with his crossbow. "Ugh!" He grunted, falling to the ground.

"I think that's enough of the debate for now." Crystal said coldly.

"We're finished digging the holes, boss." One of the agents announced.

"Well, it's time." Crystal chuckled darkly, "I hope you all made peace with yourselves and Faust, because I wouldn't expect there to be any funerals for unfound bodies."

"Crystal, please…" Sterling winced, spitting a bit of blood.

"You should have used this last bolt to kill me… because now, I'm going to use it to kill you." Crystal seethed, aiming his crossbow at him, "You can mark this up as another bad decision in a life full of them. Only this time, you will pay the price for it." His eyes narrowed, "The ultimate price…"

Sterling glared fiercely at him.

"Goodbye, Sterling…" Crystal sneered, moments from pulling the trigger.

"Crystal! What the buck?!"

Everypony turned towards the direction of the voice, revealing to be Detail. The stallion still look pretty beaten much from his fight with Sterling, with his glasses still busted, his suit roughed up, and cuts and bruises still on his face.

"Detail?" Sterling frowned.

"What are you doing here, Detail?" Crystal growled, annoyed. "I thought I told you to wait in the carriage."

"Never mind that!" Detail snapped, unusually defiant, "What the hell is this?! I thought you guys were going to gas the home Sterling was hiding in, and just take him! Not _everypony_ in the Faust damn house!"

"Well, things change, Detail." Crystal scoffed, "They clearly know too much, about Sterling, and about me! I can't have that!"

"What?! No they don't!" Sterling protested.

"That's right!" Big Red agreed. "Sterling kept to himself most a' the time he wuz here! He barely even mentioned ya!"

"We didn't even know Sterling had a brother!" Eclipse snapped.

"You hearin' that, Crystal?" Detail frowned, "They had no idea who you are! Or what you've done!"

"Well, they're obviously lying to save their own skins!" Crystal huffed.

"Did you not hear us?! We don't know anything!" Cherry yelled.

"What if they're telling the truth, Crystal?" Detail urged. "There's no reason to kill them." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "We could spin this as some sort of sting operation, pay them off to keep their silence, then get Sterling out of here."

"...I guess you're right…" Crystal mused, "Very well…" He turned to the family, "I spent most of my childhood physically and mentally abusing my two younger brothers, ended up killing my youngest brother Gold by pushing him down a well-"

"What?!" Cherry gasped.

"Seriously?" Eclipsa frowned, disgusted.

"Crystal, what are you doing?!" Detail gaped.

"Among my other crimes are embezzlement, tax evasion, bribe taking, cheating on my wife, having my political rivals 'removed'..." Crystal announced. "And oh, yes, having almost every pony associated with my family murdered!"

"Wait… what?!" Sterling gasped, "You mean… Gold wasn't the only one?"

"Don't act so mortified, brother." Crystal scoffed, "With all the ponies you killed in your career, my count is miniscule."

"What are you, a psycho or somethin'?!" Huckleberry screeched.

"That's awful..." Globe muttered.

"Why did you do that?!" Detail gasped.

"Sorry, my tongue slipped." Crystal smirked, "But look on the bright side, now I have a reason."

"B-but that is- what the hell is wrong with you?!" Detail spluttered.

"Hey, I just spent fourteen hours in that well, because you and the others couldn't do your job!" Crystal seethed, "I am not about to let this rat live another day because of a family of backwood rednecks!" He paused, taking a deep breath, "...So forgive me if I'm feeling a little bloodthirsty."

"You're telling me you actually want to kill this family?" Detail asked, visibly disgusted.

"Well, I'm not about to shell out bits to the family that's been harboring him." Crystal retorted, "And from the look of them, all the money in the world isn't going to keep them silent. By killing them along with Sterling, there'll be no loose ends."

"But there will be!" Detail declared. "This is a small community, not like Cairode. If this family disappears, ponies will notice!"

"Nopony who matters." Crystal scoffed.

"You don't know that." Detail insisted.

"Why are you being so difficult, Detail?!" Crystal growled. "You had no problems covering for me before!"

"You're right, I have." Detail scowled, "For years, I have covered for you. I helped you bury the evidence of all those murders, from the gardener, to your political rivals, and so many others. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyways, because you were my friend… and you scared the living crap out of me. And I continued covering for you, even when you started to get into politics, helping you rig elections, deal with 'problem ponies'... helping you cheat on your wife for crying out loud!"

He then gestured to Big Red and his family.

"But this?!" Detail demanded, "This isn't killing one pony after another! You're talking about killing an entire family! A family of innocent ponies and a griffon! Just so you could kill your brother?! Well, let me tell you something, Crystal! If that cherry farm of theirs anything to go on, they're a pretty big part of Dodge Junction! If you killed them, this won't just go away, like it did for the others!"

"Well, what do you suggest?!" Crystal challenged.

"Let's just walk away!" Detail urged, "We'll take that recording Sterling has on you and leave, and if we're lucky, we might be able to save face. I'm telling you, not as your right-hand pony, but as your friend... none of this is worth the trouble. Sterling is not worth the trouble. Are you hearing me?"

"Yeah, I hear you." Crystal nodded, raising a hoof to his chin in contemplation.

 _'Never knew Detail had it in him.'_ Sterling thought, impressed.

"...You know, you're right." Crystal declared.

"Thank you!" Detail smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "For once, good sense finally-"

"Oh no." Crystal cut him off swiftly, "What I mean is this friendship of ours isn't worth all the trouble."

"Wait, wha-" Detail was interrupted by Crystal slamming the crossbow against his face. "Ugh!"

Sterling, the family, and even the other agents stared in shock, as Detail fell to the ground.

"You don't! Tell me! What to do! You worthless! Piece of! Crap!" Crystal roared, emphasizing each yell with a kick, ending it with a hard kick to the stomach.

"Ohh…" Detali groaned, more bloody and bruised than he was to begin with.

"Now then…" Crystal huffed, glaring fiercely at the other guards, "Anypony else having a crisis of conscience over killing this family?!"

"No!" One guard replied.

"Not really." The second said nervously.

"I'm good." The third cringed.

"Good." Crystal smiled, "Now, let's get down to business. We wasted enough time already."

"I don't believe you!" Sterling snarled, "Every time I think you couldn't sink any lower, you go and prove me wrong!"

"If that is your way of trying to sweet talk me into sparing all of you, it's not working." Crystal scoffed.

"Sweet talk?! You just beat up your best friend, the stallion who's stood by you since you were foals." Sterling pointed out. "What kind of twisted madpony does that?"

"The kind that lets nothing stand in the way of his victory." Crystal retorted, looking at Detail with great disdain, "Especially not dead weight."

"Do you actually think you're going to get away with this?" Sterling scoffed, "Detail is right, you know. If you kill us, ponies aren't just going to forget about us. They're going to be _real_ curious about how a whole family disappeared from their home one day."

"Except that they'll find your corpse with them." Crystal needed. "They'll think you, a known criminal, killed them, and that Mr. Barrel-Roll here managed to take you down into the bargain."

"Too bad for you, 'some' ponies aren't just going to leave it at that." Sterling retorted. "They'll dig deeper, and find the trail that leads to you. What then?"

"Please." Crystal scoffed. "I've spent half my life convincing ponies you were the evil one, and I wasn't."

"You're missing the point, Crystal!" Sterling taunted him fiercely, "There's no scenario here where you're going to get away with this! One way or another, ponies are gonna find the truth, and they're going to come after you. You're not going to get away, scot-free."

"Well, it's a little late for that." Crystal growled, as he held up his free hoof, revealing a fresh bite mark, "When we were dragging all of you out of the house, that lousy mutt of theirs bit me! And now, I gonna have to make a lie about why I need a shot!"

"...What are ya talkin' about?" Big Red asked, his anger giving way to confusion, "We don't have a dog."

"Really?!" Crystal snapped, "Then whose fat puppy did I kick?!"

"You monster!" Globe yelled, "You hurt Bolero!"

"Who's Bolero?" Big Red frowned.

"What are you talking about, Globe?" Cherry asked confused.

"I repeat: He. Bit. Me!" Crystal yelled back.

"Oh, poor Crystal." Sterling sneered. "Can't even handle a little puppy. No wonder you needed all these guys to carry out some messed up revenge plot."

"Shut up!" Crystal scowled, moving his face closer to Sterling's.

"Or what? You're going to kill me either way." Sterling smirked, "Might as well get it all out there!

The moment Crystal had beaten Detail up, Sterling had begun formulating a plan that would save all of them. All he needed to do was get Crystal angry enough that he would move in closer, so he could snatch the crossbow out of his hoof, and hold him at crossbowpoint. That alone should be enough to get his men to back off.

"I just about had it with you!" Crystal snarled, "I won't be disrespected! Not by some worthless criminal!"

"Ooh, tough guy, aren't you?" Sterling sneered. "So tough you needed sleeping gas to take us all out. Without it, you probably wouldn't have stood a chance against Cherry, never mind Red."

"You think I can't handle some over-the-hill housewife?" Crystal growled.

"I beg your pardon?!" Cherry yelled.

Crystal slightly, but noticeably, recoiled at Cherry's outburst.

"Oh-hoh!" Sterling cackled coldly. "Does this ever take me back! Reminds me of all those times mom gave a talking-to, and you just cowered before her like a wuss!"

"Shut up!" Crystal roared.

"You never could stand up to mom, so you went after Gold instead." Sterling continued. "You went after him, just to hurt her."

"I'm warning you..." Crystal snarled.

"All this time I thought I was a coward." Sterling admitted. "But you were the real one after all!"

"SHUT UP!" Crystal roared, moving closer to Sterling.

 _'That's it...'_ Sterling thought. _'Just a little closer...'_

"Boss!" One of Crystal's underlings yelled.

"What?!" Crystal rounded on him, moving away from Sterling.

"We got incoming!" The underling pointed at the sky.

A dark object was flying towards them.

 _'What now?'_ Sterling frowned.

Within seconds, the newcomer came into view. It was Lunard. He quickly descended on them, landing on three of his legs, his left front leg held up, talons bared.

"...Lunard?!" Sterling gaped.

"Dad?!" Eclipse gasped.

"'Dad'?!" Sterling repeated, "This guy is your…" He then came to a shocking realization, as he recalled his and Eclipse's conversation where his father was... _'Ohhh… buck.'_

"What's he doin' here?" Big Red frowned. "Isn't he supposed tah be in prison?"

"Not any longer, it seems." Cherry noted.

"Just when you think things can't get any worse..." Huckleberry cringed.

"Please tell me this is just a nightmare..." Globe pleaded.

"Well, would you look at this?" Lunard grinned darkly, "I was just on my way to Dodge Junction, and what do I find on my way there?! The family and the guy I was looking for!"

"And who the hell are you?!" Crystal snarled.

"A guy who's looking for payback." Lunard scowled, "I won't bore you with details, but I'm here to kill that clown!" He pointed at Sterling.

"What?! But the month isn't over yet!" Sterling protested.

"And I don't care!" Lunard sneered, "It's your fault for getting me into the Forefathers and not telling me they had this stupid 'quota' system or whatever! For that, I'm gonna kill you and reap the rewards!" He then glared at the family, "And then I'm gonna finally do away with the lot of you!"

"Hey, you're not killing anypony!" Crystal snarled, "That honor goes to me and my troops! So get lost!"

"No-one tells me to get lost!" Lunard spat. "Least of all some hay-matching politician."

 _'Faust...This just keeps getting better and better.'_ Sterling scowled.

Back at Dodge Junction, Marshall was in his office, writing up some arrest reports, when Elite and Fury entered.

"Can I help you, gents?" Marshall asked.

"I am Elite Everest, and this is Fury Xaldin." Elite announced. "We are from the Royal Defense Legion, here on official business."

"Royal Defense Legion… wait… you wouldn't happen to be here for Sterling, are you?" Marshall asked.

Elite and Fury lit up in surprise.

"You know Sterling is here?" Elite frowned.

"Then why haven't you arrested him yet?" Fury asked. "Or let us know about it?"

"Because Sterling was staying with some friends of mine." Marshall defended himself. "I didn't want to get them into trouble."

"Well, that's all and good… but I fear that your friends and their family are in great danger." Elite announced.

"Because of Sterling?" Marshall growled.

"Yeah, pretty much." Fury nodded.

"Dammit, I knew this would happen." Marshall groaned. "But Red didn't listen to me. He _never_ listens to me..."

"Let's assign blame later." Elite urged. "For now, we must hurry to Big Red's abode. Would you be so kind as to lead us there?"

"Gladly." Marshall nodded. "Follow me, gents."

Marshall quickly led Elite and Fury to the homestead. When they arrived, they were horrified to find the place in shambles; the kitchen door had been busted down, and its window had been broken, with the empty gas canister lying on the floor near the kitchen table.

"What the…" Marshall gaped, "Did Sterling…"

"We're too late." Elite shook his head in dismay.

"Dammit!" Fury growled, "Crystal must've already got to them!"

"Crystal?" Marshall frowned, confused, "Who is Crystal?! I thought you guys were here for Sterling!"

"Crystal is Sterling's brother." Elite explained. "A Senator from their home country of Haygypt."

"And this goes without saying, but Crystal is just as bad as he is, if not worse!" Fury snarled, "If they're gone, that means Crystal is going to kill them along with Sterling!"

"They're going to killed?!" Marshall yelled. "No... no!"

"Calm down, Sheriff." Elite urged.

"Yeah, because freaking out won't help much." Fury said contemptuously.

Just then, they heard a whimpering sound. From under the table, Bolero limped into view.

"Bolero?" Marshall frowned.

"You know this dog?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, he... kinda belongs to Globe, Red's youngest. I seen him taking care of the pup for the past few months." Marshall revealed. "I'm guessing he must have followed Globe home for once, and tried to save him from being taken... without success." He grimaced, noting a bruise on the puppy's side, which was a clear indicator of the poor dog being kicked. "Poor thing..."

"Too bad he can't tell us where Crystal took them." Fury growled.

"He doesn't have to." Elite declared. "Look."

Fury and Marshall looked where Elite was pointing, and notices a trail of blood leading out of the house and off to the middle of the plains.

"I'd say it's a safe bet little Bolero made his mark before he was pushed aside." Elite smiled, picking Bolero up. "The little fellow was able to help his family after all."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Marshall urged. "Let's get after them!"

"You read my mind." Fury smiled.

The group made their way out into the plains, following the blood trail.

Meanwhile, Crystal and Lunard were in a standoff.

"Are you deaf, bird-cat? Get lost!" Crystal roared.

"You're the one that better get lost, punk!" Lunard snarled, "If you don't get out of my way, you'll die first!"

"Crystal, listen to me, don't push this guy!" Sterling warned his brother, "You don't want to make him angry, trust me!"

"NO!" Crystal snapped, "I am sick and tired of all these interruptions! Disobedient flunkies, meddling outsiders... I've had it! I don't care who I have to kill, as long as you get to die with them!" He turned to his guards, "Waste this bucker!"

One of the guards gave a hesitant nod as he approached the griffon, crossbow raised. Lunard, barely acknowledging him, thrust his claw forward… right through the guard's chest.

"Hurk!" The guard grunted, as Lunard pulled his claw out, dropping the dead guard to the ground.

"What the…" Crystal's jaw dropped.

"Oh crap…" Sterling whispered.

"Holy cherries!" Big Red gaped.

"Sweet Celestia!" Cherry gasped.

Eclipse and Huckleberry cringed in horror, while Globe averted his gaze.

The other guards were just as horrified.

"Did he just-?" One yelled.

"Yes. Yes he did." Another whimpered.

"Don't just stand there!" Crystal yelled, unable to mask his horror, "Open fire!"

The guards fired a volley of crossbow bolts at Lunard. Lunard didn't even try to dodge them. Each and every bolt embedded themselves in his body... And he barely even flinched.

"Are you seeing this!?" One guard gaped.

"This is impossible!" Another yelled.

"He's some kind of freak!" A third shrieked.

"Ouch." Lunard sneered. "My turn..."

Moving with surprising speed for his size, Lunard leapt at one guard and grabbed his head, snapping his neck in one quick move. The guard had barely hit the ground before Lunard moved onto the next, slitting his throat with one swipe. The last guard attempted to run, but Lunard grabbed his back leg, and crushed it in his grip.

"Arrrgh!" The guard screamed.

Lunard grabbed the guard's head and smashed it against a rock.

"Well, that was fun." Lunard dusted his talons, "Who's next?!"

"No… you can't do this…" Detail muttered, as he shakily got to his hooves, "You are not hurting Crystal on my watch…"

"Yes, I am." Lunard retorted. He swung his talons like hammers, knocking Detail aside.

"AUGH!" Detail groaned, clutching his shoulder, which shattered upon landing on the hard ground.

"And then there was one..." Lunard approached Crystal, who was too scared to move. "You shoulda left when you had the chance, pal."

"N-no!" Crystal yelled, as with shaking hooves, he pointed his crossbow at him, "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

"Oh, do go ahead!" Lunard taunted, pulling out a few bolts that were still stuck in him, "If your worthless mooks' bolts didn't faze me, surely you will do so much better!"

"Get away from him, you idiot!" Sterling yelled at Crystal, as he made to stand up.

"Stay down, Sterling!" Crystal ordered. "I mean it!"

"I've had enough of this." Lunard growled, continuing his march to Crystal.

"A-and I've had enough of you!" Crystal yelled, firing the crossbow.

The bolt struck Lunard right in the forehead.

"GRARGH!" Lunard roared, clutching his forehead, recoiling a bit… but he soon stopped, as he pulled out the bolt, as he glared at Crystal, his face twisting in unequine-like fury, "You… you…"

With a cold chill, Sterling recognized the rage that had overtaken Lunard's beak… it was the same kind of rage that somepony else had… before she severed his hoof with a chainsaw.

"Crystal, RUN!" Sterling screamed.

"Rarrrgh!" Lunard charged at Crystal with madness in his eyes.

"Dad, no!" Eclipse screeched.

"Please, don't..." Crystal pleaded, about to make a run for it.

But it was too late: before anypony could react, Lunard rammed one of his talons through Crystal's chest.

"Urk!" Crystal gurgled.

"No..." Sterling whispered, overcome by both horror and anguish.

Lunard threw Crystal across the sands. He landed not far from Sterling.

"Crystal..." Sterling choked. "You should've listened to me."

"No… no…" Crystal shuddered, in absolute shock, "I-I don't wanna die. Not like this… this is worse than how Gold…"

A part of Sterling wanted so much to gloat in his face, to tell him that he was getting exactly what he deserved… but as Crystal laid there dying, so did the words in his throat.

"Try to save your strength." He instructed. "It'll be easier for you that way..."

"Heh... at least now, you'll never get the chance to kill me..." Crystal wheezed. His final laugh hissed out his throat as he finally passed.

Sterling looked down at his brother's dead body, a mix of unexpected feelings running through him.

 _'I didn't want you dead, Crystal.'_ He thought. _'Not for a long time...'_

With the minor obstacle neutralized, Lunard, in his rage, set his eyes on Eclipse, who stood aghast by his actions.

"What's the matter, boy?" He snarled, his voice teetering on the edge of demonic, as he approached his son. "Aren't you glad to see your dad again?"

"You're not my father…" Eclipse said, out of defiance and fear, "You… you murdered all these ponies. You're a monster!"

"You ungrateful little buck!" Lunard snarled, "I'm gonna make you rue the day you came into my life and crossed me!"

"Leave 'im alone!" Big Red tried to step in between them.

"You won't interfere this time, you old fossil!" Lunard roared, slamming his front paws against the old stallion, knocking him back a good few feet.

"Urgh!" Big Red groaned, his hat flying off him.

"Red!" Cherry cried.

"Pa!" Eclipse yelped.

In an instant, Lunard grabbed Eclipse by the neck, hoisting him up, as he began to choke him.

"Don't you ever call him that again." He snarled. "As a matter of fact, you won't be saying anything ever again..."

Meanwhile, Elite, Fury and Marshall had hit a little snag; the blood trail had gone cold.

"It just stopped?" Fury frowned.

"How?" Marshall asked, confused.

"Hard to say." Elite mused. "It seems as though the wounded party was able to patch himself up. But why they didn't do that earlier is beyond me."

"Well, that's just flappin' perfect." Fury scowled, "So now we have no idea where to…" He suddenly trailed off.

"Where to what?" Marshall frowned.

Fury stood there, as if he was overcome by a odd sensation. His eyes began to wisp in a flickering fashion, his wings twitched, his eyes narrowed, and talons tightened… then Fury's face began to develop a very angered expression...

"Fury?" Elite asked. "Are you alright?"

Giving no sign he had even heard Elite, Fury suddenly ran off in a seemingly random direction.

"What the- where's he going?!" Marshall frowned.

"Only one way to find out." Elite declared. "Let's get moving."

The two tried to follow, but Fury already a big head start.

Out in the plains, Sterling looked down at Crystal's dead body. He grit his teeth angrily. Then he heard the sounds of Eclipse choking.

"Guh... Gak!" Eclipse gagged.

"You..." Sterling snarled, glaring hatefully at Lunard. "No more killing, you monster!"

Sterling charged at Lunard, putting his full into a tackle, but he barely made the brute flinch. Lunard, for his part, wasn't even phased.

"Wait your turn." Lunard said coldly. "I'll deal with you just as soon as I'm disciplinin' my boy."

"Flap... you!" Eclipse wheezed, struggling to break Lunard's grip.

"Leave him alone!" Sterling started, punching Lunard for all he was worth. But the blows had little effect, even the strikes from his strong hoof.

As Eclipse's air supply steadily ran out, his eyes started rolling into the back of their sockets.

"No... no... no!" Sterling screamed, desperately striking Lunard over and over.

"Okay, now you're getting annoying." Lunard threw a punch that struck Sterling right in the jaw, sending him scraping into the sand. Satisfied, Lunard smirked at Eclipse. "Almost done now..."

Globe and Huckleberry could only watch in silent horror. Cherry, tending to a dazed Big Red (who had suffered serious bruises to his midsection), could barely watch. Sterling struggled to get back up.

 _'No... can't let him do this...'_ He groaned, _'Can't have anymore… ponies die… because of me…'_

Suddenly, a spear slammed itself into Lunard's back. Due to his body becoming stronger, it didn't stick, but it left a nasty cut, and hurt a _lot_.

"Gah!" Lunard grunted in pain, dropping Eclipse.

"Huhhh!" Eclipse gasped for air.

"What the-" Sterling gaped.

"Who did that?!" Lunard turned around.

"I did!"

Lunard and everypony else were shocked to see the owner of the voice: It was Fury, who looked angrier than he'd ever been, marching towards them. His wisps were coming from his eyes full force.

"You think I wouldn't find you, Lunard?!" Fury snarled.

"You..." Lunard hissed, seeming to recognize the Nightcrawler griffon.

"You had to know this day was coming!" Fury glared at him. "Or did you actually believe I'd forget about what you did to Dawn?!"

"...D-dawn?" Eclipse murmured, as he slowly got up to see the angry griffon.

"That floozy got what was coming to her." Lunard snorted contemptuously.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Fury snarled.

"Why not?" Lunard sneered. "Does that make you angry?! Gonna do something about it?!"

"Oh, you better believe I will!" Fury snarled, as another spear materialized in his claw.

"What in the world…" Cherry whispered.

"Is that…" Big Red frowned, "Dark magic?"

"A Nightcrawler griffon?" Sterling gaped, "...That's something you don't see everyday."

"Give it your best shot!" Lunard sneered. "You see, I've changed a little since we last saw each other. The Forefathers pumped me full of this 'Super Soldier Serum' stuff, and now I'm invincible!"

"We'll see about that." Fury snarled.

"Yeah, we will!" Lunard charged at Fury.

Fury stood fast as Lunard charged him. At the last second, he dodged Lunard's strike, swinging his spear to meet the side of Lunard's head, cutting into his skin.

"Grr!" Lunard growled. "You'll pay for that!"

Lunard suddenly grabbed the spear, using it to lift up Fury and slam him on the ground, chucking aside the spear.

"Ugh!" Fury grunted.

Lunard made to slam his fist onto Fury's skull, but Fury leapt away just in time.

"You always were full of hot air, Lunard." He taunted. "Speaking of which..."

Spreading his talons, and tapping into his dark magic, Fury generated little twisters of sand. With the flick of his wrists, the small yet powerful winds, combined with the coarse grains, created more cuts in Lunard's face.

"Rrr!" Lunard shielded himself with his front legs. "You coward! Hiding behind those freaky tricks!"

"Look who's talking." Fury sneered. "You let them turn you into a juiced-up monster. Then again, you were always a monster, so who can tell?"

"They won't be able to tell your beak from your tail when I'm through with you!" Lunard roared, forcing his way through the windstorm on sheer determination alone.

Once he got close enough, he grabbed Fury, trying to crush with his sheer brute strength. But Fury retaliated with a kick to the face, freeing himself. But Lunard quickly recovered, and sent him flying with a headbutt.

"Ugh!" Fury grunted as he was sent flying.

Before he hit the ground, Fury opened his wings, using the momentum from the headbutt to fly around and tackle Lunard, jabbing his spear into his stomach as he did.

"Grahhh!" Lunard stumbled backwards. "You flappin'..."

Lunard punched Fury hard, sending him flying. Fury managed to stop him by sticking his spear into the ground, gradually slowing his movement. Without skipping a beat, he charged back at Lunard.

"Back for more?" Lunard spat.

Fury swung his spear at Lunard, who parried with his thrown fists. As Lunard lunged forward, Fury sidestepped him, and thrust his spear into Lunard's wing, impaling it.

"Yaaarrgh!" Lunard snarled. He clamped a talon around Fury's neck. "Big mistake!"

"My... Thoughts... Exactly!" Fury wheezed.

Twisting his spear, Fury broke Lunard's wing.

"GAHHH!" Lunard screamed, releasing his grip on Fury.

Fury took advantage of his new freedom by falling back a short distance.

"You are going to pay for that!" Lunard roared.

"I'm the one dealing out the payback." Fury retorted. "That was just the first installment."

"And the last!" Lunard charged forward.

The fight continued, Fury matching Lunard's brute strength and toughness with his speed and powers. Meanwhile, Sterling, still regaining his bearings, watched the battle with awe.

 _'Faust… whoever this new guy is, he's good…'_ He admitted, _'Question is, will he be able to kill someone who's been doped on that serum?'_

Fury and Lunard were currently at a stand-still.

"Ready to give up, runt?" Lunard taunted. "I promise to make your death quick."

"Yeah?" Fury jeered. "Because I promise to make your death as slow and painful as possible."

"You're stupid if you think you can beat me!" Lunard snarled, "Thanks to the serum the Forefathers gave me, I never get tired, and I never get weak!"

"Then I guess it's time to get creative..." Fury mused, producing more spears.

"It doesn't matter how many of those over-sized butter knives you throw at me." Lunard taunted. "They can barely make a scratch! I'm invincible!"

"Wanna bet..." Fury smirked.

Fury flung several of his spears at Lunard. Some made their mark, sticking into Lunard, while Lunard managed to bat some away. Following up, Fury charged forward at Lunard, slamming himself into the bigger griffon.

"Grr…" Lunard withstood the blow, digging his talons and paws into the ground. With a grin, he taunted, "Was that your best shot?!"

"No, that was just a distraction." Fury sneered, "Highwind Technique Go!"

At that moment, out of thin air, four spears dived downward, slamming straight into Lunard's paws and talons, pinning him to the ground.

"Gahhh!" Lunard roared.

"Whattaya think of my 'over-sized butter knives' now?" Fury jeered.

"You little..." Lunard hissed, trying in vain to free his paws.

"Now then… let's have us some fun!" Fury snarled, cracking his talons.

What followed was a vicious barrage of attacks, as Fury punched, kicked and slashed at the incapacitated Lunard. Multiple bruises, cuts and lesions emerged on Lunard's body, a commentary of how badly Fury was beating him. As tough as he was, Lunard was quickly overcome by the onslaught, his regenerative ability being overtaxed from the unrelenting blows… not that he dared showed it to the smaller griffon.

"Is that the best you've got, you freak?!" Lunard taunted, spitting blood from his cracked, and bloody beak.

"Not even close." Fury retorted.

Fury struck again and again, harder and harder, until finally, Lunard's top beak, having withstood several beatdowns, including two cracks caused by one Black Knight and Big Red, was unable to withstand the brunt of Fury's wrath and was smashed… clean off.

"ARRRGGGHH!" Lunard screeched in mortified agony.

Big Red and his family stared in horror, Cherry and Globe looking like they were going to throw up.

 _'By Faust...'_ Sterling gaped, both amazed and disgusted.

"Try smilin' now, scum." Fury sneered, "I betcha it's an improvement!"

"Yooo..." Lunard slurred through his broken beak.

With a supreme effort, Lunard forced one of his talons up the spear, then twisted, breaking the spear in half. He then freed his other appendages, one by one. With only half a beak and matching holes in his paws and talons, he limped toward Fury, intent on finishing him.

"Yooo... dieee..." He snarled, his rage pushing him to kill his hated enemy despite his injuries.

"You big spoilsport." Fury chided. "Those spears were perfectly placed… but no matter…" He held out a talon, as another spear materialized in it, "Because I just thought of the perfect place for this one. Right... here!"

Fury suddenly thrust his spear through the opening where Lunard's top beak was.

"Hurrr!" Lunard gasped, as his rage in his eyes faded, and his body grew limp.

With a huff, Fury pulled his spear back, leaving the griffon to drop to the ground, dead.

 _'Whoa...'_ Sterling gaped.

Fury glared down at Lunard's body. Despite having slain his foe, the griffon felt unsatisfied… and out of impulsion, Fury let out a snarl as he began stabbing the dead griffon with his already bloody spear.

"Take! That! You! Filthy! Piece! Of!" He spat with each stab.

"Hey, hey, that's enough!" Big Red stepped in, still a little sore from his bruises, grabbing Fury's shoulder, "Ah don't know who ya are, or what feud ya had with Lunar,d but he's dead. Ain't no point in beatin' up a corpse."

Fury glared at the red stallion… only for his glare to soften, as his spear disappeared.

"Okay, I guess you're right…" Fury admitted. He stepped away from Lunard's body... then briefly returned and kicked him one last time.

The rest of the family, including a confused Eclipse, approached Fury.

"An' who are you?" Cherry asked him.

"My name is Fury Xaldin." Fury declared, "I'm with the RDL…" He glanced around, "Are you all alright?"

"We are now, thanks to you." Big Red nodded, "But what's somecreature from the RDL doing out here?"

"Looking for him." Fury glared at Sterling.

"Wait… you're here for Sterling?" Globe asked, "Why?"

"I think I know…" Eclipse frowned, as Sterling joined them.

 _'Just my luck... I get this family in trouble with one pony I didn't want to see again, only to be saved by the other ponies I didn't want to see...'_ Sterling grimaced, noting the look of apathy on Fury's face as he approached them, _'Well, I was gonna have to face the music eventually. Better them than the Forefathers.'_

"Hey, everybody..." Sterling said awkwardly, "I'm really sorry about this." He turned to Fury, "Thanks for the save. Never thought I'd be glad to see a RDL agent."

"Whatever." Fury said coldly, "Consider yourself lucky that the director wanted to talk with you... or else we'd be having a _different_ conversation."

"Director..." Sterling repeated... before realizing who exactly he meant, "Wait, you don't mean..."

"Fury!"

As they turned to look, they saw Elite and Marshal racing over. Sterling suddenly felt dread in his stomach.

"Marshall?" Cherry gaped.

"Red! Cherry! Kids!" Marshall gasped, "Are you all alright? None of you are hurt, are you?"

"We're fine, pal." Big Red nodded, wincing from his bruised midsection, "A little scrape here and there, but we're okay."

"Oh, thank Faust…" Marshall shook his head.

"Arf! Arf!" Bolero barked, leaping out of Elite's hoof and raced toward Globe.

"Bolero!" Globe hugged him. "You're okay!"

"Fury, what the hell happened?" Elite asked, as he surveyed the death around him.

"I'm not entirely sure." Fury admitted, but he glared at Lunard's body, "But if I had to take a guess, Lunard, on the Forefathers' order, wanted a piece of Sterling too, and revenge on Red and his family. They clearly had a disagreement… and Lunard won."

"Dammit…" Elite grunted, "Such a waste…"

"Ugh..." Detail groaned, finally regaining consciousness.

"Hey now, we got a live one here." Fury frowned.

"Oh… what happened?" Detail groaned, as he struggled to his hooves. As he looked up, he noticed the new ponies and griffon that arrived on scene, "Who are you guys?!"

"We could ask you the same thing." Marshall glared, "Considerin' your dead boss and compadres tried to kill my friends!"

"Boss…" Detail murmured, before lighting up, "Wait, Crystal, where is-" He then noticed Crystal's body, lying on the ground, "Crystal! Is he-"

"I'm afraid so." Sterling finished, guilt clear on his face, "I'm sorry, Detail."

"Oh, Faust…" Detail groaned, "This can't be happening, this can't- AUGH!" Detail clutched his shoulder.

"We should probably get you some medical treatment." Elite frowned.

"That would be nice." Detail cringed.

Sterling turned to face Big Red and his family.

"Like I was saying before, I'm sorry." He declared. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Well, it did." Marshall scowled. "All of this happened because of you. "

"Knock that off, Marshall." Big Red frowned. "Sterling just saw his own brother die!"

"A brother who just tried to kill all of you." Marshall growled. "Your lives would never have been in danger today if he hadn't come into them."

"That's enough, Marshall." Cherry declared.

"Is it, though?" Marshall asked. "You almost died! Not to mention the psychological scars on your kids."

"I've seen worse." Eclipse tried to put on a tough front.

Huckleberry nodded silently, while Globe held Bolero tightly.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation back to Mr. Barrel-Roll's homestead." Elite chimed in. "So we can have a long chat." He turns to the stallion whom he was looking for, with a firm glance, "What do you say... Sterling?"

Sterling looked back at Crystal's body, overcome by grief.

"Yeah." He heard himself saying. "Let's talk."

"Excellent." Elite nodded. "Shall we?"

The group made their way out of the plains, leaving all of the death and destruction behind them.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	33. Second Horizon

**Tainted Silver**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Second Horizon**

At the family's homestead, everypony was trying to recover from what had happened. The family was in the living room, trying to recover from their ordeal, Marshall close by. Sterling decided to wait in Big Red's room, wanting to be alone, clearly despondent over Crystal's death. Marshall suggested guarding the door, in case he tried to make a break for it, but Elite felt it wouldn't have been necessary.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Elite was sitting at the table, across from Detail, who had been just as distraught since discovering Crystal's body. His broken shoulder and leg were done up in a cast, his busted sunglasses on the table. Fury was watching from the side, leaning against the wall.

"I can't believe he's really gone." Detail confessed. "Killed by some thug hopped up on whatever drug made him into... that. And there I was, knocked down by one blow."

"Detail, what happened to Crystal is not your fault." Elite declared.

"Like hell it isn't." Detail scoffed. "Senator Cross was my charge. My responsibility. And now, he's dead."

"And that's horrible and all... but that snake had it coming." Fury snorted. "He and the lot of you were going to kill an innocent family so you could kill his scum brother. I say they're lucky that Lunard killed them before I could get my talons on them."

"Fury..." Elite admonished him.

"Look, I had no idea Crystal was going to have the whole family executed." Detail closed his eyes. "All Crystal told me was that he and the others were going to gas the house, take Sterling while the others were unconscious, and bring him back to Haygypt. But then Crystal went off the deep end, and did all this."

"I'm assuming this wasn't the first time he did something so awful?" Elite asked.

"Yeah." Detail nodded solemnly. "Crystal was impulsive... especially when he was angry. And when it came to his family... he was always angry. And when he was angry... he did everything in his power to make the source of that anger go away. Be it some gardener, a mail pony, or a neighbor that moved away years ago... then he would call on me to help him clean it up."

"So, you just let him do it." Fury scowled. "A textbook psychopath."

"I'm sorry, have you ever stood face to face with an angry dragon?" Detail glared at him. "Crystal hurt things that made him angry, so he wouldn't be angry anymore. And until that happened everypony around him suffered. Ever since that incident in Canterlot, Crystal was a ticking timebomb, filled with years of anger and hatred towards Sterling. If Sterling wasn't caught and dealt with, he would have gone on to hurt other ponies. Then Sterling came out of the blue and kidnapped him and threw him down the well. When we fished him out fourteen hours later... the pony we pulled out wasn't Crystal."

"And that what lead you out here to Dodge Junction?" Elite asked.

"Yes." Detail sighed. "It was my hope that once we had Sterling, that would be the end of it... but I guess I was only fooling myself. When I saw he took the family, I went after them, to try and talk some sense into him... but he didn't care. He wanted to kill everypony, including Sterling. He even beaten the crap out of me for trying to stop him... he probably would had done away with me once he was finished with them."

"Well, that's what you get for being a stooge to an asshole like him." Fury spat.

"Hey, Crystal might have been an unpleasant equine being, but he was my friend." Detail seethed. "When I was a kid, I was just this awkward, wallflower colt from a middle-class family. Nopony ever gave me the time of day. But Crystal did. He was rich, came from a influential family... yet he chose to be my friend. And I swore to protect him when I became his right-hand pony. And today, I failed to do just that..." He shook his head. "I don't know how I'm going to explain to his wife, let alone the Haygptian government how the senator ended up dead in the middle of nowhere on Equestrian soil."

"Hmm, that is a problem, isn't it?" Elite mused. "Well, then, we should do well to remedy that."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Detail asked.

"Well, for starters, you are not going to tell anypony what happened out there in the plains." Elite instructed.

"What?! Not tell anypony?!" Detail spluttered. "You honestly can't expect me-"

"Detail, let me finish." Elite urged. "Now then... me and my agents have grown quite aware of the activites your boss had partaken in, leading up to today. Don't ask us how we know, but we know. I think I speak for the both of us that it is in our best interest that ponies don't know about what Crystal Cross and his contingent of agents were doing leading up to their demises. Even if you alone had no intentions of hurting anypony, you being there makes you an accessory. And honestly, you and I wouldn't want that, right?"

"...Right." Detail nodded.

"So, here's what's going to happen." Elite declared. "I already called some of my other men to take care of Crystal and your fallen comrades' bodies, and two of them are waiting outside with your carriage. They're going to fly you back to Cairode, and when you hit the ground over there, you are going to come before the Senate, and tell them that the Senator and all of you went to Equestria for a surprise goodwill visit, and were ambushed by ne'er do wells. Despite your best efforts, the Senator and all the guards lost their lives, and you were lucky enough to barely survive."

"And you think they're going to buy that?" Detail asked.

"Not to sound insensitive, but it's not like there's nopony else to dismiss your story, is there?" Elite retorted.

"No, I suppose not..." Detail frowned. He then glared upwards, where Sterling was. "What about Sterling? What's to become of him?"

"Well, it goes without saying, but you will not tell anypony that you found him." Elite declared. "In fact, I want you to tell the Senate over there to call off the stallionhunt on him."

"You didn't answer my question." Detail frowned. "What are you going to do with him? This stallion took part in acts of terrorism with these Forefathers. I can't just up and tell Haygypt to just stop looking. Especially with all the fuss Crystal kicked up."

"I already thought of that, Detail." Elite answered. " Just tell them that the RDL will take care of Sterling, 'when' they find him, personally. I already have a friend in high places that will collaborate with your story. However, I cannot stress that you never mention what has happened here to anypony."

"And what about the family?" Detail inquired.

"They will be sworn to secrecy as well... all that matters is can you be trusted to keep your mouth shut about this?" Elite declared.

"...Yes." Detail nodded respectfully. "You have my word."

"Good." Elite smiled sadly. "Nice to know that unlike your 'friend', you have good sense about you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't go that far." Detail shook his head. "If I had any sense at all, we wouldn't have been here in the first place. And Crystal would still be alive..."

"It can be difficult to stand up to a friend." Elite sympathized. "But what's done is done. And nothing can undo it. All we can do is move forward."

"Easier said than done." Detail sighed, walking toward the kitchen door. "But I should be going anyway. I have a widow to break some unsettling news to..."

Suddenly, Detail stopped and turned back.

"Oh… before I forget… could I get the tape that Sterling has on him?"

"Tape?" Elite frowned. "What tape?"

"It was the whole reason we were out here... or so Senator Cross told me." Detail declared. "He said that Sterling recorded him admitting that he killed the late Golden Cross, and threatened to disclose it to all the news outlets if he kept looking for him. And we all know how that turned out."

"You don't say..." Elite mused.

"Anyhow, it's important I bring it back with me." Detail urged. "The last thing I want is for Crystal's reputation to be ruined. He doesn't deserve that. Neither does his wife…"

"Well, I'm sorry, Detail, but if this tape does exist, we will have to hold onto it indefinitely." Elite announced.

"But sir..." Detail protested.

"I assure you, the tape won't see the light of day.." Elite said firmly. "I promise."

"...Well, I guess since you're turning a blind eye to all the other stuff, I guess there's no point arguing." Detail sighed, "... should get back to Cairode. I need to inform Mrs. Cross of her husband's passing..."

Detail sadly departed through the kitchen door.

"I thought that clown would never leave." Fury scowled, "Though I wish we weren't letting him off the hook."

"Fury..." Elite frowned disapprovingly.

"He helped Crystal get away with murdering all those ponies. He may not have done it himself, but somepony has to pay for what he did!" Fury seethed.

"Do they?" Elite asked, "Crystal is dead. As well as some of his agents. Detail will probably spend the rest of his life, living with the failure of not being able to protect him, as well as the guilt for helping him do those awful things. I believe that is punishment enough."

"Well, that's your opinion, I guess." Fury rolled his eyes.

"I guess it is." Elite declared, as he got up, "Now then… I believe the time has come for me to discuss matters with Sterling."

"Then let's do it." Fury scoffed, no longer leaning on the wall, "I wanna hear what bullcrap sob story he has waiting for us."

"No offense, Fury, but I wish to do this alone." Elite held up his metal hoof, giving a firm stare, "I think it would be best if Sterling not have to contend with your sorely lacking of empathy. Is that alright with you?"

"...Yeah, sure." Fury sighed, acknowledging his superior's tone, "I'm still a little nettled at that dirtbag. Probably for the best."

"Good." Elite nodded, "How about you wait outside? Hopefully, my and Sterling's talk shouldn't take too long."

"Sounds good to me." Fury shrugged.

Both Elite and Fury passed through the living room, barely acknowledging the family, most of whom were too shell-shocked to notice. Eclipse, however, took note of the older griffon, while Big Red and Marshall took note of Elite as they approached him.

"Yer gonna be talkin' tah Sterling now, ain'tchya?" Big Red asked Elite.

"That's right." Elite nodded, as Fury continued outside, "Hopefully, Sterling will not put up any resistance for when we take him in."

"Jeez, I was afraid of that…" Big Red sighed, "Please… try to go easy on 'im. Ah know he's made mistakes, but he's a good stallion, deep down. He don't deserve tah rot in jail fer the rest of his life."

"'Go easy on him'?" Marshall scowled. "Red, he nearly got you all killed! Dragged you into him and his brother's twisted family feud! Not to mention that Eclipse's pa of all creatures came in and try to do the same thing! If you ask me, jail would be a mercy!"

"Well, nopony asked you!" Big Red snarled. "Mr. Everest, Ah'm beggin' ya-"

"And I'm telling you-" Marshall started.

"Enough." Elite cut them both off firmly, "I will decide for myself whether or Mr Cross is deserving of mercy. Whatever my decision is, I don't wish to hear any guff about it from either of you, alright?"

"Yes, Director Everest." Marshall said respectfully.

"Ah suppose Ah can't ask fer anythin' more than that..." Big Red muttered.

"Good." Elite nodded.

Elite made his way upstairs. Meanwhile, Big Red and Marshall glanced at each other, then turned away.

Meanwhile, Fury sat on the porch, and looked out over the homestead.

"Nice place..." He muttered. "Looks peaceful... and boring. Then again, I guess it's better that way."

"Hey... Fury, was it?" A voice called out.

Fury perked up, as he turned to see Eclipse, having come out the door.

"What are you doin' out here, kid?" Fury asked. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"They'll be fine." Eclipse frowned, "We've all been through worse…"

"I'm sure you have…" Fury murmured. He glanced at the young griffon, his eyes showing… sadness, "Still, I'm sorry you had to go through all that. To have crossbows pointed in your face…" He then scowled. "Because some dumb asshole had to go and piss off his psycho brother."

"Hey, I wasn't thrilled about it either, but it wasn't all his fault." Eclipse reasoned… before lowering his head, "Besides… it was my dad that ended up doing most of the killing anyways…"

"Yeah…" Fury grimaced, "...Look, I get that he was your dad, but-"

"It's fine." Eclipse shook his head, "...That griffon that was out there, who murdered those guys and almost killed me… he wasn't my dad."

"You really see it that way?" Fury asked. "The guy really meant nothing to you?"

"...Mostly." Eclipse shrugged. "I hated the way he treated, but I guess I always hoped we could settle things one day... but now that day will never come. I know it wasn't very likely, but I wouldn't have minded the chance to make peace with him, at least so we wouldn't have to worry about him attacking us..."

"That would have been nice." Fury admitted. "Even if that featherbrain would never have gone for it."

"Fury… there's something I wanted to ask you…" Eclipse frowned, "About what you said when you first saw my dad out there."

Fury simply closed his eyes. He felt that he knew what Eclipse was going to ask him about…

"I might've misheard you, you know, because I was almost strangled…" Eclipse murmured, before glancing at the older griffon, "But I heard you say 'did you believe I'd forget what you did to Dawn'..."

"No… you heard right. That is what I said." Fury admitted, "...What of it?"

"...Dawn was my mom's name…" Eclipse rubbed his arm, "My dad killed her when I was still an egg… but not a lot of creatures knew that… I didn't even knew that till a couple of years back."

"...And?" Fury asked pointlessly, knowing he was going with this.

"I'm not a idiot, Fury." Eclipse scowled, "You just so happened to come out of nowhere to save us, mad as all hell at my dad for what he did to 'Dawn', which happens to be the name of my mother. You and I share the same feather and fur colorations. It would be rather stupid to write all that off as some dumb coincidence!"

"Stranger things have happened." Fury shrugged. "You don't seem nearly so surprised that I can control wind, and produce spears from out of nowhere."

"So you have powers." Eclipse snorted. "Big deal."

"Not the kind of reaction I'm used to hearing." Fury said flippantly.

"I want answers." Eclipse demanded, "Who are you… and how do you know my parents?"

"You really wanna know?" Fury glanced at Eclipse.

"Yes… please." Eclipse urged.

"..Okay, then." Fury sighed, glancing out into the plains, "The truth is… the Dawn I spoke of… she was my sister. Somecreature that I loved with every fiber of my being. The only family I had left in the world… until Lunard came into our lives." He closed his eyes, clenching his talons, "He took her away from me… leaving behind only an egg…" He then glanced at Eclipse, "...That egg was you, Eclipse."

"Wait… if I was that egg… that means my mom was your sister... " Eclipse murmured, before lighting up in realization, "But… but that would make you-"

"Your uncle." Fury nodded, "Surprise."

Eclipse stared at Fury, trying to digest the information.

"Okay… I don't know if it's the fact that I nearly died today…" Eclipse declared, his expression hard to discern between shock and disbelief, "But this… this is something I'm… I'm struggling to grasp right now."

"That is understandable..." Fury agreed… before frowning, "And I also understand that you might be a little angry…"

"A little angry?!" Eclipse repeated, his shock giving away to agitation, "I-I don't even know how I'm feeling! I mean, all this time I had an uncle?! My dad spent almost my entire life lying to me about my mom leaving us! Not once did he ever mention you!"

"In fairness, I wasn't exactly his favorite Griffon." Fury admitted. "And he wasn't mine..." He added, growling.

"So he just pretended like you didn't exist?" Eclipse asked.

"Sounds like it." Fury nodded.

"So… if you _are_ my uncle…" Eclipse scowled, "Then where the hell have you been all this time?! Running around with these RDL guys?!"

"...Not exactly." Fury said shiftily.

"So you were just not around when my dad killed my mom?!" Eclipse snarled.

"It wasn't like that, kid." Fury shook his head. There was clearly pain in his eyes. "I… I couldn't stop Lunard from killing your mother. Believe me… if I were able to, I would had done it… but I couldn't save her…" He turned to Eclipse, "...But I was able to save you."

"Save me?" Eclipse's anger softened, "What do you mean?"

"That feathered filth you call your father? He was more than ready to crush your egg between his cold murdering talons." Fury snarled, "And he would had done it too… had I not put the fear of Faust in him."

"Hold on…" Eclipse lit up, recognizing his father's words back when he learned about what happened to his mother, "You mean… you were the one who threatened him into keeping me?"

"You're damn right I was." Fury said proudly and fiercely, "Took just about every ounce of control in my body to not kill him where he stood. I made him swear to take care of you, and to make sure he didn't go back on his word…"

He held up his talon, as wisps appear around his eyes. "I imprinted a bit of my essence on your egg using my dark magic. If you were ever in mortal danger, I would know about it, and how to find you…"

"You did all that... for me?" Eclipse asked.

"Of course…" Fury nodded, giving a small smile, "You're my nephew. The only piece of Dawn I had left in this world… I would do anything to keep you safe… you mean so much to me…"

"Is that right?" Eclipse frowned. "...If I meant so much to you… then why did you leave me with my dad in the first place?"

"Well, uh…" Fury's smile faded, as he glanced away, "...I thought you'd be better off with your father than with somecreature like me..."

"You thought I'd be… are you serious?" Eclipse seethed, "He'd just murdered my mom! Your sister! And he would've killed me if you hadn't stepped in! He clearly didn't care about me! What made you think I'd be better off with him, than with you?!"

"Look, it's complicated." Fury grunted, "I can't begin to explain my reasoning, but the bottom line is, you and your father could have had a life. You and me? Not so much…"

"I guess we'll never know, will we?" Eclipse glared, "Being 'raised' by that monster was a living nightmare! Did you have any ideas how badly he hurt me?!"

"I realize that…" Fury admitted shamefully, "Trust me, had there been any other way, I wouldn't even let Lunard live another moment, let alone let him hurt you…"

"But there wasn't another way." Eclipse scowled. "At least, not any you could see..."

"I didn't think I had a choice." Fury sighed. "I thought it was the only decent option there was."

"And because of what you thought, I spent my childhood getting pushed around, yelled at, beaten, and used as an accessory in my dad's criminal ways." Eclipse said coldly.

"But you made it through alright, didn't ya?" Fury asked, "You found two brothers to love, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-" Eclipse nodded.

"And you ended up with a nice home in the end, right?" Fury prompted, "With parents who actually love you. And now, your dad is dead. All in all, everything worked out fine."

"You're missing the point!" Eclipse growled, "Yes, I do have a good life now. But it took a lot of hardship to get here… not that you'd know about any of that, now would you?"

"That's where you're wrong, Eclipse." Fury declared coldly, Eclipse's remark striking a nerve, "You think my life was any better after I lost your mother and sent you off with that piece of scum? It wasn't. My life has been nothing _but_ hardships, even when I discovered my powers. So I do know. Faust damn, do I know."

"Was it really that bad?" Eclipse asked contemptuously.

"You got no idea, kid." Fury retorted. "At least you had a father, no matter how abusive, and later, two brothers. Me? I was alone, hated just for what I am. I went for years without having a friend in the world, only enemies. Not the best time of my life..."

"Oh..." Eclipse frowned. "...Sorry. I didn't know."

"That's okay, kid." Fury accepted his apology.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"...So… where do we go from here?" Eclipse frowned.

"'We' go nowhere." Fury shook his head. He then stepped off the porch, making his way towards the carriage, "If we're lucky, and your foster dad doesn't take in another criminal, we probably won't see each other again after today…"

"What…" Eclipse murmured, "What do you mean 'we won't see each other again'? You come into my life, tell me you're my uncle, and now you're just going to disappear again?!"

"It's better this way, kid." Fury sighed, "You have a good family here. You don't need an uncle, especially one who has been a no-show your entire life."

"But you're my uncle." Eclipse protested, stepping forth, "I have so many questions, about you, about my mom, about-"

"Trust me, those questions are best left unanswered." Fury said bluntly. "I can't be a part of your life, Eclipse." He added firmly, but sadly. "I've already done enough damage to it already."

"But-" Eclipse started.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through." Fury apologized. "And I'm sorry for not being able to protect your mother, but there's nothing I can do to make up for any of that. And if I'm a part of your life, I'll only bring you more pain. "So it's best that I get out of it as soon as possible."

"You... you can't just leave..." Eclipse said weakly.

"I don't have a choice." Fury declared. "It's for the best."

"Sure it is..." Eclipse turned around, trying to hide his tears, as he went back inside.

Fury, deeply saddened himself, bowed his head in regret.

 _'Sometimes, doing the right thing really feels wrong...'_ He thought.

Back in the living room, the family sat there in silence, as Globe still held Bolero in his hooves…

"You know, now that we have a moment to ourselves, I realized we have yet to talk about this puppy that came out of nowhere to protect Globe." Cherry frowned.

"Oh… yeah." Globe murmured.

"Yer right, Cherry." Big Red nodded, as he glanced at the St. Bernard pup, "Where'd this li'l guy come from, Globe?"

"Well, I… I found him wandering around all alone a few months back, during opera season." Globe confessed. "He look so sad and lonely, not to mention hungry, so I gave him some food I had on me. Then I gave him more the next day. And the day after that... Before I know it, he took a shine to me."

"To all of us." Huckleberry added.

"You all knew about him?" Cherry asked. "And you didn't tell us?"

"We're sorry." Globe apologized. "I wanted to tell you both sooner, but I was afraid you wouldn't let us keep him, and you were gonna send him away. I mean, we all know Pa doesn't really like dogs."

"Sez who?" Big Red asked.

"Pa, Marshall told us how you found one hundred and twenty one ways to kill a Timberwolf." Huckleberry deadpanned.

"First off, it's one hundred and twenty two." Big Red corrected, "And secondly, just cuz I have problems with varmints like Timberwolves and those pesky Cactus Coyotes, doesn't mean Ah don't like dogs. Dogs are sumthin' different entirely!"

"No, they're not." Marshall scoffed, stepping in, "Dogs and wolves are pretty much kissin' cousins."

"Now don't ya go an' put images like that in mah head." Big Red cringed. "Mah point is, we don't have tah worry much about dogs tearin' ya hoof from hoof. 'Specially not a cute li'l guy like that."

"So… does that mean we can keep him?" Globe smiled.

"Well, if y'all wanted a dog, you could have just asked." Big Red smirked, "From the look of this little feller, ya been takin' good care of him. Would be pretty mean to jest turn 'im away. Especially after he tried to help us." He turned to his wife. "Right, Cherry?"

"Of course." Cherry patted Bolero on the head. "Welcome to the family, little one."

The little pup let out a happy pant.

"Thanks, ma!" Globe smiled. "Thanks, pa!"

"Still, could ya try to go easy on all the secret-keeping?" Big Red urged. "Ah think we've all had enough of those fer a while..."

"Like you can talk. You both knew about Sterling bein' one of those Forefathers guys." Huckleberry frowned. "Y'know, those bad guys in the news?"

"That... that wuz different." Big Red said awkwardly.

"Really?" Huckleberry snorted.

"Of course." Cherry declared. "That secret kept you safe."

"Sure it did..." Huckleberry scoffed.

At that point, a saddened Eclipse coming in.

"What's wrong, Eek?" Big Red asked. "Ya look like a fox with no henhouse."

"Well, it's kinda like this..." Eclipse began.

Sterling was seated at the bedside table in Big Red's room, having been so even since getting back.

 _'I can't believe things turned out this way.'_ He thought. _'Lunard went rogue, the RDL tracked me down... And Crystal's... Gone. Just like that...'_

The bedroom's door opened, snapping Sterling out of his thoughts. He glanced up and frowned, as Elite entered the room, taking a seat at the table across from him.

"Sterling Cross. We meet again." Elite declared.

"Hmph." Sterling scowled.

"Surely you recall who I am, right?" Elite asked, "We did have the pleasure of seeing each other back in Canterlot atop a giant mechanical monstrosity over a correct ago, correct?"

"Of course… Elite Price Everest." Sterling nodded, "Director of the Royal Defense Legion, and head of Taskforce Omega, enemy of the Forefathers. I am more than aware of you and your little posse. We all are."

"Glad to hear it." Elite smirked, "I have to say, Sterling, you were one hard stallion to find. Took us all month to finally catch up with you… and to think we almost didn't…"

Sterling cringed silently.

"Surely, you are aware of how much trouble you're in, right?" Elite asked.

Sterling remained silent, and didn't bother to face him.

"You have many criminal charges laid against you." Elite explained, his smirk fading into coldness, "Theft, assault, acts of terrorism, treason, fraud..." Sterling's frown deepened, "...And that's only a fraction of the crimes you committed in the name of the Forefathers. And then, there is now, where you endangered the lives in everypony in this household."

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way!" Sterling yelled. "I didn't think Crystal would- that he would-"

"But he did. And he almost succeeded." Elite frowned, "Your brother hated you so much that he was willing to do anything to see you dead. And you went and dropped him in a well. It was to my understanding that you would be smarter than to do that."

Sterling gave a small huff, not bothering to retort.

"...I spoke with Detail, and he told me that you had blackmail material about you." Elite declared, as he glanced over at Sterling's jacket, which was set on the bed, seeing a tape recorder sticking out of one of the pockets. "And here it is… mind if I-"

"Knock yourself out." Sterling grunted.

Elite went over and grabbed the tape recorder, and set it down on table. Sterling glanced away, unable to look at it.

"There's no doubt in my mind that this recorder helped feed into the psychotic break your brother had. At the very least, it gave him an excuse to give to Detail and his men to go after you, jurisdiction and international incidents be damned. I can't help but wonder what was on here, that he was willing to kill for..."

Elite tapped the play button on the tape recorder. The room was filled with the sound of static. Sterling's face became more guilt-ridden, as Elite raised a brow in intrigue.

"Nothing…" Elite switched the recorder. "Absolutely nothing. You never recorded your conversation with your brother in your brief time in Cairode, did you?"

"No... no, I didn't." Sterling nodded.

"So, that means Crystal Cross and his agents were out there, trying to retrieve blackmail that didn't exist... and he died, because he got between you and the Forefathers... and everypony nearly paid for it." Elite summarized.

Sterling's hooves clenched, but he made no attempt to argue the point.

"...Why would you threaten Crystal with blackmail you didn't have?" Elite asked.

"It was supposed to scare him." Sterling answered sadly. "I only went to Cairode to find closure for myself, and getting him to admit he killed our little brother was a big part of it. When I learned he was looking for me, I thought if I got him to believe that I recorded him confessing to killing Gold, then he would back off. That he would leave me be. That he wouldn't risk everything just so he could get rid of me, just like he did Gold."

"...Then why didn't you actually record it?" Elite asked. "I figured after everything he did to you and your little brother... you would want to do everything in your power to destroy him."

"Then you figured wrong." Sterling retorted. "Despite everything he did to me, everything he did to Gold... he was still my brother. And as much as he ruined my life, and how much he hurt me, I never wanted to return the favor, and I sure as Tartarus didn't want him dead." He finished sadly.

"Is that so?" Elite mused, "Even though he, along with your abusive mother and your feeble father, were all responsible for driving you down the path that led you to the Forefathers?"

"And here we go." Sterling rolled his eyes, anger in his voice, "This is the part where you tell me how I was lured in by the Forefathers' rhetorics, and tricked into fighting their fights and doing their biddings. That I let myself be a pawn in some big, convoluted scheme thought by Father. Am I right?"

"If the horseshoe fits, yes." Elite nodded, "You were but only a young colt when you joined the organization."

"Well, I didn't really have any other options." Sterling growled, his temper flaring, "I was in juvie, coming off a botched attempt to kill my brother, because no pony gave a crap about what I had to said. My whole family was going to have me tried as an adult and sent to prison. When I had nothing left, the Forefathers came and gave me a chance at a new life..."

"And made you into a criminal and a terrorist." Elite glared, "Some life."

"Look, I can't expect you to understand, but I believed the Forefathers would be the family I'd never had." Sterling glared back, "They believed in me. They supported me. Made me feel like I mattered…" His glare softened, as he lowered his head, "...But in the end, I was wrong. And I didn't realize that until after I had saw the pain and grief I caused two ponies who actually cared about me…"

"I know how it feels to need a place to belong." Elite said sympathetically. "But you still hurt a lot of ponies, and he committed a lot of terrible crimes."

"So did Black Knight." Sterling declared. "From what I heard, that didn't stop you from cutting him a break."

"Black was a special case." Elite declared. "More than you can imagine..."

"Director, I know there's nothing I can say or do that justifies a single thing I have done. And I don't intend to try." Sterling declared fiercely, "I know what I did, and I did it all of my own free will. I didn't have a crossbow to my head. I wasn't brainwashed. I truly believed everything I did was for the greater good, but they weren't. And by returning to them, I broke out the griffon that killed my scumbag of a brother. And there is absolutely nothing I can do to take any of it back."

He then held out his hooves.

"So, just cuff me and get it over with!" Sterling demanded.

Elite stared at the irate stallion, and at his hooves… before shaking his head.

"You know, normally, in this kind of scenario, I would do just that." Elite admitted, "...But this isn't a normal kind of scenario, and you are no normal stallion…"

"Excuse me?" Sterling frowned.

"You see, Sterling, me and the RDL have been looking for you… but it is not to have you arrested." Elite revealed, "I am actually here to make you a offer."

"Offer?" Sterling repeated, "...I don't follow."

"Well, allow me to explain." Elite announced, "After Black's untimely demise, me and my good friend had decided to build a new special taskforce, to co-exist with Taskforce Omega, one that Fury and three others are currently a part of. A taskforce that operates outside of normal jurisdiction, in order to bring down those who seek to harm the world. Be they the Forefathers or anypony else… and I want you on this taskforce."

"...What?" Sterling frowned, not sure whether to gape in shock or to snort in derision, "You want me, a member of the Forefathers, to defect over to your little ragtag group that's been nothing but a pain in their sides? You realize how crazy you sound, right?"

"I figured you would say that… but it is to my understanding that you are no longer affiliated with the Forefathers, is that right?" Elite challenged.

"...Yes." Sterling declared firmly, "...But I don't understand… after everything I've done, you, of all ponies, want me on your team? I can't help but wonder why."

"Because we have researched you, Sterling." Elite smiled. "Learned everything we can about you..."

"That doesn't sound disturbing at all..." Sterling snarked.

"I'm serious, Sterling." Elite declared, "According to your files, you happen to be a former cadet of the military school in Deerbai, with off-the-charts hoof/eye co-ordination, determination, intelligence... and a pony that dared to leave the Forefathers. I find a stallion like that rather… interesting."

Sterling gave an impassive gaze, feeling as if he heard this before.

"I believe that a stallion with the skills you possess and the knowledge you know of the Forefathers could be of great use." Elite explained. "Not just to us, but to the world."

"I find that hard to believe." Sterling snorted, "I'm a rogue maverick with a ledger full of red. On top of being a criminal and a terrorist, in case you forgotten."

"You made a lot of bad decisions, there's no denying that." Elite countered, "But that doesn't change the kind of pony I know you to be: somepony who wishes to be a better pony, one who strives to do the right thing, and that's what counts. There is good in you, Sterling, I know it."

"And why should I believe you?" Sterling challenged.

"You shouldn't." Elite admitted, "After all, I am the head of the taskforce who is trying to take down the organization you used to work for. You have no reason to believe anything I say… that is why you should believe, not in me, in Echo and Sunset."

"...Echo and Sunset?" Sterling frowned, taken aback by the mention of their names.

"That's right." Elite smiled, "You may not know this, Sterling, but they still believe in you. They still have hope that you can do good in this world."

"They… do?" Sterling murmured, "Even Echo?"

"Yes. He even went as far as to defend you against your older brother." Elite smirked, "They never gave up on you, because they know you to be a good pony… now, are you really going to make them into liars?"

"I don't know..." Sterling shrugged. "Maybe they're seeing something that isn't even there anymore..."

"Well, Sterling, the choice is yours." Elite explained, "You can simply say no. We will make sure the Forefathers won't get to you, and you can spend the rest of your life in hiding, blaming yourself for things that can't be undone… or you can take my offer, and make up for them by saving ponies and protecting this country."

Sterling tilted his head, not being completely convinced. But even so, his ears twitched, eager to hear more.

"It won't be easy, I know." Elite declared with a nod, "You will more than likely face opposition around you. Everything you've done in the past and everything you do from here on will come under close scrutiny. There may be times where you fail. But I wouldn't be making this offer to you if I didn't think you can do it… what do you say, Sterling?"

Sterling was silent, staring at the director, an unreadable expression on his face…

"...I won't lie, Director…" Sterling murmured, "This is quite a bit to take in… I don't really know want to say…"

"How about I give you a few minutes to deliberate?" Elite stood up, "I will be outside… and do think hard on what I say…"

Elite left the room. The second the door closed, Sterling sat there, all Elite had said to him being on his mind.

 _'He actually wants me to join them?'_ He thought, having been caught off-guard by Elite's offer. _'Me, a member of the RDL, after everything they've done to the Forefathers? It's because of them that Dysley is dead. And Pike, too...'_ He frowned. _'Then again, the Forefathers aren't going to be too friendly, either. Mostly...'_

Sterling went over to his jacket. grabbing his mirror from its inner pocket…

"...I can't believe I'm doing this… but I have to." Sterling whispered.

Using his inner magic, Sterling activated the mirror…

Over at the Infinity, a mirror sitting on a empty workbench began to shiver. Almost immediately, the mirror was picked up by Loveless, a look of worry (for bad news) on his face as he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Loveless, is that you?" Sterling's voice ranged out.

"Sterling?!" Loveless gasped, letting out a loud sigh of relief, "Oh, thank Faust! It is so good to hear your voice again!"

"You too, old friend." Sterling smiled.

"You really should have called me before now." Loveless declared. "I've been worried sick about you!"

"...I'm sorry, Loveless." Sterling bowed his head in guilt, "I didn't mean to leave you and the others like I did… but Solmon-"

"I'm not talking about that, Sterling." Loveless shook his head, "You see, I had ponies looking for you all month. But when somepony finally found you, I heard Lunard went rogue, and came after you to kill you!"

"Hmm, well that explains why Lunard was out there to begin with…" Sterling murmured.

"What do you mean? Are you okay? Did Lunard do anything to you?" Loveless fretted.

"I'm fine, Loveless." Sterling said in a half-truth, "The same can't be said for Lunard…"

"Wait, Lunard is dead?" Loveless frowned, surprised, "Did you-"

"Not me." Sterling shrugged. "As luck would have it, some other Griffon with an ax to grind with him did the deed… saved my flanks."

"Well, good riddance, I'll say." Loveless huffed, "That griffon was nothing but trouble the moment he came into our lives…"

"Yeah… he was." Sterling closed his eyes, mostly in hidden defamation.

"Enough about him." Loveless smiled once more, "I'm so glad that you're okay. Ricochet and the others were all beginning to think that you weren't going to be coming back…"

Sterling winced, as if the words were thorns.

"Loveless, I…" Sterling began.

"But here you are, calling us. That means you're ready to come back. To be perfectly honest, I was beginning to worry, what with the month almost being over…"

"Loveless." Sterling urged.

"With you back here, everything will be back to how it should be. Even better with Solomon gone." Loveless grinned. "We can work together, train together, go on missions together. And to celebrate your homecoming, I-"

"Loveless, I'm not coming back!" Sterling confessed, much louder than he intended to.

The old stallion stopped mid-sentence, as color drained from his face.

"W-what…" Loveless murmured. Sterling felt a jab in his chest, watching Loveless's face become crestfallen, "What do you mean you're not… but you're calling…"

"I know, Loveless…" Sterling admitted, "But… I had to speak with you."

"Sterling, I don't… I don't understand." Loveless shook his head, "Is this about Titanfall? Solomon used all of us, but he's gone-"

"Loveless, this isn't about Solomon. It isn't about anypony." Sterling corrected, "If anything, it's me."

"What do you mean? Why are you doing this?" Loveless asked.

"Because, Loveless… I don't belong there anymore." Sterling sighed.

"Of course you do!" Loveless insisted.

"No, I don't." Sterling shook his head, "I'm sorry, Loveless, but I can't be a part of the Forefathers, and serve them to fulfill a mission that I have lost all faith in…"

"What are you talking about, Sterling?" Loveless frowned.

"I'm talking about bring peace and order to Equestria." Sterling scowled, "Our very reason for being the Forefathers. But look at what we have done in order to try and accomplish that: Gridlock and Harlhooves tried to cause a viral outbreak that would wipe out all the weak ponies. Black Thorn tried to usurp the throne and rule Haygypt with a iron hoof. Solomon tried to destroy nobility, and Nalik… that racist piece of garbage was willing to commit worldwide genocide!"

"Sterling…" Loveless whispered.

"I kept my mouth shut, because I thought that maybe there was something to their projects: 'killed or be killed', 'sink or swim', 'the ends justifies the mean'..." Sterling glared, "But no, these weren't missions for the greater good. These were just Freudian excuses to do away with anypony that they want gone. And you want to know the worst part? Father knew they were doing this. He knew, and he approved of them. He knew what they were going to do… yet he didn't do a thing to stop them!"

"I... I'm sure he had his reasons." Loveless spluttered.

"And none that I can think of paint him in a very good light." Sterling scowled, "I wanted to believe there was a reason… but I just watched my other brother die right in front of me today."

"Other brother… wait, you mean Crystal?" Loveless frowned, "What was he doing in Dodge Junction?"

"It's a long story… but he's dead now." Sterling shook his head, "Killed by Lunard, the latest in a long line of monsters that were allowed into our ranks…"

"That isn't fair, Sterling. You can't judge us by the actions of a few agents." Loveless pleaded, "Besides, Lunard is gone now. As are the others. What to say things won't get better?"

"I want nothing more than to believe that, Loveless." Sterling gave a sad smile, "But sooner or later, there will be another Solomon. Another Nalik. Hell, Scalphunter of all ponies might find a way into the Coils. And then, we'll have projects like Titanfall, and more ponies will die, and we'll just find ourselves back where we started."

"Sterling… I don't know what you want me to say." Loveless protested, "I know me and Ricochet played a role in Solomon's plans but…"

"Loveless, I don't blame you." Sterling sighed, "I don't blame Ricochet either. You two were only doing what was asked of you. And if I'm being honest, I sound pretty hypocritical right now. After all, Project: Maelstrom ended up accomplishing nothing but killing a lot of ponies, and bucking up lives of others… and I feel if I go back now, I don't know if I would be able to live with myself..."

"Could we at least talk about this?" Loveless asked, "I have your location. Just give me a hour and you and I can-"

"I wouldn't recommend that." Sterling cut him off, "You know that Griffon who killed Lunard? ...He was part of the Taskforce."

"Taskforce?" Loveless repeated, "Wait, you mean…"

"Yeah. The RDL found me." Sterling explained, "Or rather, that griffon and the Director himself. The Griffon's got some anger issues, but he took down Lunard, so I owe him that much. And the Director and I had some words. He made me an offer, to join his Taskforce... and I'm going to take it."

"What?!" Loveless gasped, shocked. "You can't be serious!"

"...I am truly sorry, Loveless." Sterling confessed. His eyes were starting to grow misty, "It's nothing personal. I'm not out to save my skin, and I'm not betraying you so I'll feel better about himself. ...I need to find out who I am, without the Forefathers..."

Loveless remained silent.

"The truth is, Loveless, I called you because…" Sterling gave a small sniffle, trying his best in keep in his tears, "I didn't want to leave you the way Jetstream left us. Without so much as a goodbye. Out of all the ponies who came and went from my life, you're the only pony who stuck by me through everything… and it buckin' kills me, because by betraying the Forefathers, I'm betraying you… you mean so damn much to me, I… I..."

Sterling couldn't bring himself to continue.

"Sterling… I understand." Loveless began.

"Y-you do?" Sterling murmured.

"Of course." Loveless nodded solemnly, "From the very day we met, I have always believed you were meant for something more. Somepony who would one day do great things. I watched you grow from that colt who'd all but given up on life in juvie to a stallion who believed in doing what was right…"

Loveless shook his head, as his eyes began to grow misty.

"But I also knew, deep down, that one day, your path would would part ways from that of the Forefathers. And I tried so hard telling myself that it wouldn't happen, that you wouldn't leave us, that I could stop you from leaving… but now, I realize I can't… and I'm okay with that…"

"You are?" Sterling whispered.

"Yes… you're a better stallion than me, Sterling. Better than anypony else I had ever known." Loveless declared, "And there's no words to express how proud I am, how much I care about you… you were never just a student to me, Sterling… you are a son. A son I loved so much…"

"Loveless..." Sterling whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"And no matter what happens, that's never going to change." Loveless pledged, "Even if there comes a day when the Forefathers come crumbling down, and I go down with them. Either way, I can die happy knowing that you live to become the stallion I knew you could be…"

"...No, I won't let that happen." Sterling growled, "I don't know how, but I'll come back for you. I'll find a way to save you. And we'll be together again, without the Forefathers. I already lost Gold and Jetstream, I'm not going to lose you too."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Sterling… but it's too late for me." Loveless admitted, "Find other ponies who care about you. Like Echo and Sunset. Go forth and start a new life and forget about me… you understand?"

"But Loveless-" Sterling started.

"...And don't you worry about Ward." Loveless smiled, clearly hiding the emotional pain. "I'll take good care of him."

"Let... let him know I miss him." Sterling choked back some tears.

"I will." Loveless nodded. "And rest assured, I shall miss you too."

"Thank you... for everything." Sterling sniffed.

"No, thank you." Loveless declared. "Meeting you changed my life for the better. And I'll forever be grateful for that… goodbye, Sterling…"

"...Goodbye…" Sterling fought back the tears, as the mirror image then faded to nothing...

Sterling crushed the mirror in his strong hoof, causing it to shatter into nothingness, and began to silently cry to himself.

Meanwhile, over in the workshop, Loveless was trying his best to keep a straight face… only to collapse on his workbench, crying his heart out. After a few moments of tears, he looked up, and saw a package nearby.

A few minutes later, Elite re-entered the bedroom.

"Well, Sterling, time is up." He announced, "...Have you thought about my offer?"

"You know… I have." Sterling began, as he turned to face him. He wasn't crying anymore, his sorrow gone, replaced with a firm glare, "And I have a demand."

"A demand?" Elite frowned, confused.

"That's right." Sterling glared, "I have one condition. And you have to agree to it. No haggles. No compromises. You want me on your taskforce, you better say yes. If not, then you might as well throw me into the deepest hole you have, because you won't get anything from me."

"I see." Elite nodded, a bit intrigued, "And what exactly is it that you want?"

"...There's a pony, back with the Forefathers, that I have left behind." Sterling explained, "If and when we do face the Forefathers,you have to do everything in your powers to grant him amnesty and immunity for all his crimes."

"Hmm, that is a tall order coming from you." Elite mused, "Who is this pony that you want to save so badly?"

"You might know him." Sterling declared, "His name is Loveless Irons."

"Irons? As in the stallion who made the giant metal spider that attacked Canterlot? One of the Forefathers' elite?" Elite frowned.

"That's right." Sterling nodded. "Trust me. If anypony there deserves a free pass, it's him."

"Really?" Elite frowned. "Because I am well aware of the machines of destruction Loveless has created in service of the Forefathers."

"I know, but I don't care. Loveless is my friend." Sterling scowled, "And if you want me, you'll help him. Or else, this conversation is over. So, do we have a deal?"

"...Very well." Elite sighed, "Should the time come, I will help Mr. Irons. On my title as director, I swear."

"...Good." Sterling's scowl faded into a smile, "Then, I'm in."

"Excellent." Elite smiled in return, as he held out his non-metal hoof, "Welcome aboard, Sterling Cross."

The two then shook hooves.

"Now then, I should point out that you'll be operating in secrecy." Elite announced. "Meaning that as far as others are concerned, you're still a criminal, so we'll have to publically 'arrest' you."

"Well, I guess that's fair." Sterling shrugged, "...You're not going to cuff me, are you?"

"Weren't you the one that wanted me to 'cuff you and get it over with'?" Elite snarked.

"Hmph, pretty funny, Director." Sterling gave a smirk.

"Please, call me Elite." Elite smiled, "Now, shall we?"

"Ain't no time like the present, I guess." Sterling nodded, as he grabbed his old jacket, "Let's go…"

Together, Sterling and Elite made their way downstairs.

"There ya are." Big Red looked at Sterling.

"What's going on?" Cherry asked.

"Is Sterling in trouble?" Globe asked.

"Are _we_ in trouble?" Huckleberry inquired.

"Are you RDL guys going now?" Eclipse scowled, still sore at his conversation with Fury.

"Yes, and Sterling will be coming with us." Elite declared.

"Now hold on there!" Big Red yelled. "Ah don't care who ya are, Ah'm not gonna let you arrest-!"

"It's okay, Red." Sterling stopped him. "I decided to come quietly. I have to own up to what I did."

"And rest assured, for your cooperation, you won't have to fear any legal consequences." Elite declared, "...But it is for your safety that you do not speak of what happened here today."

"Mah lips are sealed." Big Red nodded.

"Pretending this day never happened is perfectly fine with me." Cherry nodded.

"Like anypony would believe me." Eclipse nodded.

"I won't say anything." Huckleberry added.

"i can barely even think about it." Globe shuddered.

"I probably won't be filing this anyway." Marshall nodded.

"Your co-operation is appreciated." Elite declared. "Come along, Sterling."

Sterling and Elite made their way to the front door.

"Wait… before I go…" Sterling turned to the family, "I want to thank you all for letting me stay here, and treating me like a part of your family. It is more than what I deserved. I won't forget any of you… or your kindness."

"...Will we ever see you again?" Globe frowned, his eyes shiny with tears.

Sterling shared a glance with Elite, who gave a slight nod... and then looked back at Globe.

"Yeah, we will… someday." He smiled, looking over at Bolero, "Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing that little nipper again."

"Well, we're gonna miss ya, Sterling." Big Red sighed, "I wish ya the best of luck..."

"You were certainly one of our more memorable house guests." Cherry admitted.

"It was quite a few weeks, that's for sure." Eclipse added.

"And then some." Huckleberry admitted.

"Well, I for one say good riddance." Marshall growled, "With you finally gone and out of our collective manes, things may calm down around here. And we won't have to contend with any more of your Forefather friends!"

"Marshall..." Big Red glared.

"It's fine, Red. I had that coming." Sterling said begrudgingly, "Look, I know you probably hate me right now… but could you do me just one last favor?"

"Oh, what now?" Marshall scoffed.

"I want you to tell Shooting that I won't be able to make it to that date. That I had to leave. And I'm sorry." Sterling sighed.

"Wait, you were going to go on a-" Marshall began… before shaking his head, "Why should I do that?"

"Because I won't be able to tell her myself, and she deserves to know, so she won't waste her time waiting for me." Sterling admitted sadly, "You can even tell her who I truly am and why I'm gone if you want. Just tell her. That's all I ask…"

"...Fine." Marshall let out a huff, "I'll tell her that you had to leave and you're sorry. There's no point in breaking her heart any more than it already will be…"

"Thank you." Sterling nodded.

"Come along, Sterling." Elite declared. "Time is wasting."

"Sure." Sterling nodded. He turned to look at the family one last time. "Goodbye, everyone."

As they made their way outside, Elite saw Fury still at the fence.

"Fury, we're leaving." He instructed.

"Took you two long enough." Fury scoffed, as he then noticed Sterling, scowling at him, "So, did our new crook for hire here buy your spiel about patriotism or some crap?"

"Not how I would word it, but yes." Elite smirked, "Sterling here will be joining us for the long haul. So you best learn to get used to him."

"Oh, joy… from three flappers to four." Fury grumbled.

"I can already tell you're going to be real fun to work with." Sterling sneered.

"Please just try to get along." Elite sighed. "You all have the same goals now, after all."

"Believe it or not, that didn't always work for the Forefathers." Sterling pointed out. "But I guess it's worth a shot."

"Just keep your distance, pal." Fury scoffed.

"Better than nothing..." Elite sighed. "Let's go."

As Fury made to follow Elite and Sterling, Big Red emerged from the house.

"Hold on a moment." Big Red called out, "I wanna talk to Mr. Xaldin for a moment."

"Hmm?" Elite frowned, as he turned to the griffon, "Fury?"

"Aw, crap… you go on ahead with mister defector over here." Fury sighed, "This won't take long."

Elite and Sterling shared odd looks, but silently nodded, as they did just that, leaving just the farmer stallion and Fury.

"So… Eclipse told me about you… you're really his uncle, huh?" Big Red asked.

"That's right." Fury nodded, "Look, if you're worried about custody, don't be. I'm not looking to take Eclipse away or anything."

"Well, that's reassurin' and all, but I ain't here to talk about that." Big Red frowned, "I'm here cuz' you kinda left 'im near in tears."

"Oh…" Fury lowered his head, "Of course…"

"Ah not gonna pretend that Ah know yer life or anythin', but why wouldn't ya want to be a part of Eclipse's?" Big Red asked, understandably not happy, "That boy been through a lot in his life. He lost his mama, his pa despised him ta the point of wantin' him dead, and now ya tell 'im you want nothin' to do with him?"

"It's not about what I want." Fury retorted. "Eclipse doesn't need me in his life."

"Yer his uncle." Big Red pointed out. "His family. Of course he needs you."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew me." Fury said bluntly. "Trust me, it's better for the kid if I stay as far from him as possible."

"Izzat so?" Big Red frowned. "'Cuz Ah knew what Sterling did, and Ah didn't mind him bein' around Eclipse."

"It's not just what I did, but what I am." Fury declared. "My life is way too complicated for Eclipse to suffer through. Take it from me."

"If ya say so..." Big Red mused.

"Look… all I ask is that you continue to take care of him." Fury declared, "You've given that nephew of mine a good life… and that's all I've ever really wanted for him."

"Ya don't have tah worry about that." Big Red nodded firmly. "...But Ah still say what yer doin' ain't right. As of right now, yer the only blood kin Eclipse has left in the world."

"I know." Fury nodded. "But like I said, it's better this way. My life is pretty dangerous. If Eclipse doesn't know me, then he can't miss me all that much if the worst happens."

"Ah can't say Ah agree with that." Big Red frowned. "But Ah respect yer decision. An' know that Eclipse will be here if ya ever change yer mind."

"Thanks." Fury said sadly as he walked away. "But don't hold your breath..."

Fury joined Sterling and Elite, as he got into the RDL carriage.

"Do you mind telling me what was that all about?" Elite frowned.

"Actually, I _do_ mind." Fury growled, "So, if we could just go already, I would appreciate it, okay?"

"...Very well." Elite grimaced, as he turned to Sterling, "Are you ready, Sterling?"

Sterling silently took a look at the homestead… and to his surprise, he saw the vision of Jetstream as he stood on the porch. The orange pegasus appeared stoic at first… before giving him that cocky grin that Sterling remembered him for…

Right next to him, appeared the unmistakable vision of his little brother, Gold, as he was before his death. He glanced at him with the same warm smile that he always had...

The two then faded away, with Sterling giving his own sad smile.

"Okay, let's go." He said quietly.

"You heard our new comrade." Elite told the stallions in front. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir!" The stallions said in unison.

In an instant, they pulled the carriage, taking off from the homestead, and through the plains, leaving Dodge Junction behind in their wake…

Back at the Infinity, Father was ruminating in his chamber.

"Hello, Father Epoch suddenly joined him. "Is this a bad time?"

"Yes, actually." Father said bluntly. "Sterling has parted way from us forever."

"He has?" Epoch frowned. "How can you be sure?"

"He just said goodbye to Loveless." Father announced. "He wouldn't have done that if he hadn't meant it."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Epoch apologized. "This must be difficult for you."

"Knowing that Sterling is forever lost to us is a bitter pill to swallow..." Father admitted. "...But life must goes on. There is still much work to be done. The loss of one Ouroboros doesn't change."

"I expected no less from you." Epoch nodded. "Let us hope Sterling doesn't regret hs departure."

"If nothing else, he would do well to stay out of our way." Father declared. "Especially in the near future..."

Meanwhile, Ricochet was sitting at a canteen in the lower levels, drinking. He was visibly distraught, due to Sterling's long-term absence.

"Another day, another Sterling no-show." He said aloud, drinking from another bottle.

At that point, two other agents walked by.

"Did you hear about Sterling?" One asked.

"No, why?" The other replied.

Ricochet glanced over in their direction.

"I just heard he defected to the RDL." The first agent announced.

"No!" The second gasped.

"Yes." The first nodded, as he and his friend started walking out of earshot. "Who'd've thought he'd turn out to be a traitor..."

Ricochet sat still for a moment. Then, with an angry growl, he threw his bottle at a wall, causing it to shatter.

A few hours passed since the RDL carriage had left Dodge Junction, as they were making their way through a mountain pass, as the two stallions and griffon sat in silence.

"Where exactly is it we're going, if you don't mind my asking?" Sterling asked.

"Wey're heading to Quanticolt." Elite announced. "I should warn you to expect some initial inspections when we arrive. You will have to undergo a fair bit of interrogation before you are officially welcomed to the team."

"Oh, is that all?" Sterling joked.

"I never said it would simple, did I?" Elite pointed out.

"Would've been nice if that were part of your big speech." Sterling shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud, something hitting the top of the carriage.

"What the-?!" Elite yelped, as the carriage screeched to a halt, "What was that?!

"Did you have something to do with this?" Fury glared at Sterling.

"No, I didn't!" Sterling shot back. "I swear!"

"Hey, what happened?" Elite stuck his head out, yelling towards the carriage pullers.

"I don't know, sir." A puller frowned, "There was this weird looking bird that appeared out of nowhere."

"Yeah." The other added. "And it went and took a big dump right on top of us."

"A dump?" Elite grimaced, "What bird was this? A roc?! Let me get a look at this!"

Elite stepped out of the carriage, and climbed up on top to investigate… seconds later, Elite came back down… and in his hooves was a slightly long package.

"What is it?" Fury frowned.

"I'm not sure." Elite admitted, "But I think it's for Sterling. It has his name on it."

"My name?" Sterling took the package, confused, "Who would know where to find me, let alone send me mail?"

"Oh, crap, what if it's a bomb?" Fury growled, "Elite, we oughta get out-"

"If it _was_ a bomb, Fury, it would had blowed up when it hit the carriage." Elite rolled his eyes, "...Considering it didn't, I don't think we have to worry." He turned to Sterling, "Open it up and let's see."

Sterling gave a nod, as he slowly tore open the package…

"What the…" Sterling gaped.

Inside the package was a sword of some kind. It didn't look like a typical sword though, as where the handle was, there was some sort of machinery attached, separating the blade. On the side of it was something like a trigger that one would find on a crossbow, except bigger.

But what really caught his eyes was the blade. It was clear steel, with a color of shiny silver. However, it clearly wasn't new, as there were scratches all over it, just like the one he found in Brayzil all those years ago…

"What the hell is it?" Fury asked.

"Hmm… I think I might have an inkling." Elite nodded, "But we'll find out when we get back to base." He then yelled out, "Now, let's get moving!"

As the carriage resumed movement, Sterling only stared at the blade… and smiled.

 _'Thanks, Loveless...'_

Back at the Infinity, Loveless was sitting in Sterling's room, Ward laying forlornly on his lap, whimpering in sorrow.

"I know, boy." Loveless sighed. "I'll miss him too..."

Ward whined plaintively, as Loveless patted his head.

 _'Good luck, Sterling.'_ Loveless thought. _'Wherever this new life of yours may take you...'_

Back in the skies, Sterling looked out of the carriage as they neared their destination.

Since leaving Canterlot, his life had gone through many ups and downs. He had faced his past, faced his greatest fears, found new friends, and even found new love.

And now, he was on his way to writing a new chapter in his life. A chapter of uncertainty, a chapter where anything could happen. A chapter he looked forward to experiencing.

 _'Whatever comes next… it's got to be better than what's behind me…'_ He thought.

 **The End.**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
